


Finding your way home

by crocogirly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Mackenzie Lillian Potter, Not nice Dursley's, Protective Aomine Daiki, Protective Generation of Miracles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 391,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocogirly/pseuds/crocogirly
Summary: Mac moved to Tokyo when she was 8 when Vernon took a promotion at work, mostly to get away from the magic community back in England. It worked; no one from Hogwarts came for her when she turned 11.Mac grows up in Tokyo and attends Teiko with the Generation of Miracles. She's best friends with Aomine Daiki since they were 8 years old. How will life go for a young hero who has no idea she's a hero? Will the magic world catch up to her? Will she go? Or will she stay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing! Kuroko is property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki, while Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. 
> 
> This story will contain some child abuse, I will not go into physical abuse, but the emotional and metal abuse will be mentioned. Just to warn you. 
> 
> Also, it's my second story. It's by request by Bellehawk I even thought to write this story, but when it was requested I couldn't help but start to think about how I could pair Harry (or in this case Mac) with Aomine Daiki. It's a little challenging, since I just finished my last crossover between Harry Potter and Kuroko no basket, and it's still fresh in mind. I'll try to keep them separated and not mix the characters off. Also, try to get it different from the one I've already written. 
> 
> You will also notice a lack of Momoi Satsuki in this story. It's not because i don't like her character, because I do! I really like her. I just couldn't get it to work if she was there, so unfortunately I had to cut her from the story. Forgive me. 
> 
> Last, but not least: My native language is not English, so mistakes will happen. I also don't have a beta, so I'll try my best to catch any mistake I make. 
> 
> Then, on to the story :) Hope you enjoy!

**Elementary school**

Mackenzie ‘Mac’ Lillian Potter, a petite girl of 8 years old with long thick locks of reddish black hair and startling grass green eyes hidden behind thick-framed glasses, walked quietly into the new house they had just moved into, it was different from the one they had lived in back in Surry. For one it was only one story, so she couldn’t sleep in a cupboard under the stairs here. Also, it was…strange, she had heard her aunt Petunia say it was a traditional Japanese house. Aunt Petunia had said it with disgust, her nose in the air as she has sniffed around the house, pointing out everything she didn’t like. Mac had started to believe it was everything about the house, but she kept her mouth shut. 

Mac liked the house, though, the only fault with it was that she had to live there with her aunt and uncle and cousin. But that wasn’t the house fault, now was it? She had been given the smallest room in the back of the house, and if she tried hard enough she could pretend that she lived there alone. It was the farthest away she could get from the other two bedrooms in the house where her relative had settled in. Dudley had of course gotten the largest room for all of his things, not that he used most of it. 

Mac sighed as she heard the telly from the living room and the loud laugh from Dudley and moved past the room and into the kitchen where Petunia was standing by the fridge. 

“It’s about time you came back, girl,” Petunia snapped at her with a glare. “Dinner isn’t cooking itself, you know.” 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Petunia,” Mac said working on not rolling her eyes and keeping her calm. She walked to the counter and started to work on making dinner as Petunia left the kitchen with a last sneer. When she was sure she was alone she rolled her eyes at her aunt. 

She finished dinner quickly knowing Vernon would be home from work soon and expected dinner to be on the table by the time he stepped into the kitchen. Just as she heard the front door open she placed the last pan on the table and stepped back. She grabbed the small plate she had prepared for herself and slipped out of the kitchen, hoping to avid her uncle by all means. 

Even if she was only 8 years old Mac knew there was something strange about their move, and no matter how much Dudley had complained and thrown tantrums, her aunt and uncle hadn’t changed their minds. Mac knew it was the first time in both Dudley’s and her memory that they had not complied with Dudley’s demands. That in itself was…odd. 

“Petunia, dear, all of our problems will be solved!” Vernon had stated one day just as Mac was leaving the kitchen and the way he smirked at her had her stopping at the door. “I have the perfect solution!” 

“What is it, dear?” Petunia asked. 

“I was called into the Director’s office today and he commended me for the job I do,” Vernon bragged puffing out his already large chest, “he said they’re opening a branch of Grunnings in Tokyo, and asked me if I was willing to take the position of leader at the branch!” 

“Tokyo…like in Japan?” Petunia asked and Vernon nodded. “But, dear, it’s so far… and school for Dudley…” 

“It’s the perfect solution, Pet,” Vernon said again and threw a meaningful look toward Mac who still was standing in the doorway. “ _They_ won’t find us there! _They_ won’t think to look for us, for her, there!” 

Mac frowned confused and saw the pensive look on her aunt's face before she had nodded and that was that. 

A week later they were getting language lessons in Japanese, even Mac, and her uncle had muttered that it was because his company knew she was living with them and had included her in the lessons. Otherwise, he would have let her be on her own. Mac hadn’t minded all that much; she found the lessons fun and interesting. Somehow, though, she picked up on the language much quicker than the rest of her relatives. Dudley really struggled and whined that it was too hard and boring; he wanted to play video games. 

Six months later they were on a plane and on their way to their new lives far away from England, Surry. Now their new lives in Japan, Tokyo awaited them and Mac wasn’t very hopeful that it would be much better than her old one in England. 

Mac sat in her room eating her dinner as she heard the distant laughter coming from the kitchen and she scowled at the plate on her lap. She focused her mind back to the question of why they had moved. It had been so sudden, and she really doubted that Vernon and Petunia just suddenly decided that they wanted to live in Japan. Not with the snobbish and superior attitude they had shown since they landed at Narita Airport. Also, Mac had a strong suspicion that it wasn’t because of the promotion Vernon had received from Grunnings either, no matter the rise in salary. Her brows furrowed in thoughts as she tried to get to the bottom of this mystery. She couldn’t shake the feeling that it was because of her… it had something to do with her, and she knew it. The question was how?

“You’re still going to be unpopular and a freak here,” Dudley sneered at her staring down at her where she was sitting underneath a basketball hoop on an empty court. At least it had been empty until Dudley had found her. Her sketch pad was open on her lap and she looked up at her cousin. His thick blond hair and double chin made him look like a blond Vernon, the colouring was the only thing he had gotten from his mother. 

“Go away, Dudley,” Mac snapped at him. 

“Why are you speaking Japanese to me?!” Dudley demanded. 

“Hm…Maybe because we’re in Japan?” Mac pretended to think knowing she would regret her cheek later, but she had been enjoying herself until he showed up. 

“I’ll tell mum,” Dudley glared. 

“Run and tell your mummy,” Mac taunted but let out an annoyed sound when the sketchpad was ripped out of her hands and Dudley waved it around. She got to her feet quickly, but she was not as tall as Dudley and he used it to his advantage, so she had trouble getting it. 

“Give it back!” Mac demanded. 

“Where did you get this, anyway?” Dudley asked narrowing his small beady eyes at her. “You stole it, didn’t you?” 

“No!” Mac denied. “Give it back!” 

“I’m telling dad you stole it!” Dudley sneered. 

Mac made another grab for it, but Dudley pushed her roughly so she fell to the ground hard. She glared up at his smirking face, but before Mac could say anything and so sudden that Dudley couldn’t stop it the sketchpad was snapped out of his hands and he was left blinking before he spun around to glare at the person who had taken the pad from him. 

Mac stared at the kid who had interfered and taken the pad from Dudley, she saw that he was tall and had navy blue hair that was parted on the right side, and the bangs reached just above his eyebrows, and Mac noticed that his skin was tan. He was also taller than Dudley, but she was sure he was around the same age and she quite envied the height. 

“You shouldn’t tease younger girls,” he said frowning at Dudley, “it’s not nice.” 

“Stay out of it,” Dudley snapped in heavily accented Japanese. The boy tilted his head a little and looked from Dudley to Mac who stared back at him with wide eyes. 

“No,” the boy said. “You apologize.” 

Dudley sneered at the boy and cast a furious glare at Mac before stomping away from the boy who frowned after him. Mac saw the boy open his mouth to say call after Dudley, but she also knew it was best to just let him go. She would be in enough trouble when she got home as it was. 

“Its fine,” she whispered making the boy close his mouth and turned to her. She got back to her feet and started to brush off the dust from the ground. She felt his eyes on her as she did.

“It’s not,” he scowled, “he shouldn’t take something from you like this.” 

Mac just shrugged and looked away from the boy who was still watching her, his eyes were the same navy blue as his hair, Mac noticed. 

“I’m Aomine Daiki,” he suddenly said and sounded different from before, happy. 

Mac snapped her eyes to him and found him smiling widely at her and holding out the sketchpad to her, she took it and pressed it against her chest. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No problem;” he grinned, “what’s your name?” 

Mac looked back at him startled that he was still talking to her, normally everyone walked away when she was close. She hesitated, should she tell him? What if he walked away, like all the others? What if he didn’t want to talk to her? But…he had stood up against Dudley. 

“Mackenzie Lillian Potter,” Mac finally said, “but everyone just calls me Mac.” 

“That’s a strange name,” Daiki said amused. 

Mac glared at him, “it’s English, so my last name comes last!” 

“Oh,” Daiki blinked, “well, I’ll call you Kenzie.” 

Mac blinked, “why?” 

“Just because” Daiki grinned. “I like it.” 

Mac scowled lightly but shook her head. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m going to play basketball,” Daiki said sounding so excited that Mac blinked. “You play?” 

“Never have before,” Mac admitted and bit her lips to avoid laughing at the horrified look on his face. 

“What?” he asked, “basketball is the best sport ever!” 

Mac just shrugged and looked away from him not noticing his frown as he looked at her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist and she flinched but he ignored it and pulled her back toward the centre of the court where she noticed that a basketball was laying, he must have dropped it when he came to help her. 

“I’ll teach you,” he said seriously. 

“Um…” Mac said, “I have to go home soon…” 

“Just for a little while,” Daiki said and Mac found herself nodding wanting to spend some more time with the boy who was so happy and easy going. 

Mac placed the sketchpad on the side of the court and caught the ball that Daiki threw her; she bounced it uncertainly and smiled when she heard the sound the ball made when it hit the concrete. She threw the ball back at Daiki who grinned and she watched in awe as he rushed toward the hoop and the effortless way he moved on the court until he finally was closer and jumped up before shooting the ball through the hoop. 

“Girl!” Mac winced when she entered the house knowing it was impossible to avoid any confrontation. She entered the living room immediately spotting Dudley sitting on the sofa, smirking at her. She ignored him and looked at Vernon who was glaring at her angrily. 

“What did we tell you about treating Dudley with respect?!” Vernon yelled spit flying from his mouth. 

Mac kept silent, knowing that no matter what she said it would be wrong. Vernon stalked closer and she withheld the flinch, while they normally didn’t hit her she still didn’t feel safe being too close to them. 

“You will treat Dudley with the respect he deserves, you hear me girl?” Vernon sneered. “You embarrassed him and that is not tolerable! And give me that!” 

For the second time that day her sketchpad was snatched out of her hands, she grabbed after it, but was shoved roughly back and hit the table behind her, but didn’t fall. She looked up to see Vernon start ripping the sketchpad right there smirking at her as the paper fell to the floor with her pictures in small pieces. 

Dudley’s taunting laughter was ringing in the room and Mac bit down on her trembling lower lip as she forced herself to watch without a comment. She fisted her hands at her side, digging her nails into her palms. 

“Go to your room and do not expect dinner tonight!” Vernon snapped when he was done. “No, wait… clean this filthy mess up. We’ll find a proper punishment for your stealing later.” 

Mac glared at them when they left the room, both laughing like they had just had a laugh. She fell to her knees as she started to gather up the pieces of paper. It was impossible to make out the pictures she had drawn from the pieces, and it hurt. The sketchpad had been a present from Mrs Figg back at Privet Drive; the old lady had been kind to her. Even if she had been overly obsessed with her cats. When she had found out that Mac loved to draw, and was good at it, she had given her the sketchpad. And now it was gone. 

She refused to let her tears fall until she was in her room and the door closed behind her, the simple furnishing was a contrast to the rest of the house, but she didn’t care. She fell down on the futon she had placed in the corner of the room. Tears fell from her eyes and her small shoulders shook in sobs. Why couldn’t she be cared for? Was it normal for kids who weren’t raised by their parents to be treated like this? Like they weren’t part of the family? It was a long time since she had allowed herself to cry, she hated to show the weakness and she would never do it in front of anyone else. 

Stubbornly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she wiped the tears away and sat up, she forced her mind to think about Daiki whose happy smiles and laughter had her smiling slightly herself. He hadn’t looked at her like she was a freak, he had been…kind. She wondered if she would see him again, he had said that she could come and play basketball with him again tomorrow or whenever she wanted to. But, she knew it was unlikely that she was allowed outside tomorrow. 

A week later the day of the first day of school was there, it was strange to start school in April and not in September like they did in England. Mac was starting a local elementary school and since she was 8 years old she would start in the second year. Her aunt and uncle had decided to dump her in the public school system, while Dudley was going to an international school with other kids from other countries and he could speak English.

“Follow me,” a woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun said and Mac followed behind her quietly, her hands clutching the straps of her bag tightly, the only outward sign of her nerves. Her mind was spinning with questions and worries, it would be the first time she would attend a school without her cousin. Would she be able to make friends? Dudley always chased off everyone else, both physically and by spreading rumours about her being a freak and strange. This time, though… could she actually make friends? Would they like her? 

They stopped in front of a classroom; Mac glanced up at the sign hanging on the top right side of the door, 2 – B. She paused when the lady held up a hand before she opened the door and said something in quick Japanese to the teacher inside the room. Soon the teacher appeared in the door and Mac saw a young woman with black hair reaching to her shoulders, she was smiling warmly at Mac. 

“Good morning,” she smiled, “I’m Minami Chika, but you may call me Minami-sensei. I’ll be your teacher this year. Why don’t you come inside?” 

Mac nodded silently and followed the teacher inside without looking at the strict woman she had followed here. She was instantly aware of the class sitting at their desks already all looking at her. Mac didn’t turn to look at them as she heard the whispering start. 

“Settle down,” Minami called out and Mac heard the instant silence and Minami smiled again, Mac was beginning to think she did that a lot. 

Mac let her long reddish black hair hid her face, for once grateful for the wild thick locks of hair and glanced up at Minami who had turned to her again, smiling encouragingly. 

“Why don’t you turn to the class and introduce yourself?” Minami asked kindly before kneeling down next to her and lowered her voice, “it's fine, Potter-san. Push your hair back and look at your new friends.” 

Mac inhaled and nodded, she brushed her hair away from her face and turned to look at the class. The curious stares she got had her nervous and wanting to run, but she was brave. She noticed the wide smile on one face, though, and blinked when she recognised Aomine Daiki from the basketball court. She hadn’t been able to go back, her uncle had decided that she was grounded and had kept her in her room all the time since the incident. She found the courage to speak when he was grinning at her. 

“I’m Potter Mackenzie,” Mac said saying her name like they would, “I’m 8 years old and just moved to Tokyo from England. Nice to meet you.” 

“Wow, you talk good Japanese for just having moved,” Minami said. “Have you known the language long?” 

“No, Sensei,” Mac shook her head, “I started learning when my uncle said he had a promotion to work in Tokyo. That was six months ago.” 

“Then you’re a quick learner,” Minami smiled. “Now, you can sit next to Aomine Daiki, Aomine-san, hold up your hand so Potter-san knows who you are.” 

Mac was already moving toward Aomine who waved at her. 

“I already met her, sensei,” Daiki said. 

“That’s good, then,” Minami said. 

Mac sat down on the free desk and smiled shyly at Daiki who grinned back, she turned her attention back toward the front feeling a little better. 

“You never came back to the court,” Daiki said looking at her when the class ended. Mac turned to see him looking at her curiously. 

“I was being punished,” Mac shrugged making Daiki frown.

“Punished? For what?” Daiki asked. 

“My uncle didn’t like that I talked back to Dudley, my cousin,” Mac said quietly. 

“The goon that was with you when I met you?” Daiki asked and Mac nodded. “He’s your cousin?” 

“Yes,” Mac said not looking at Daiki.

Mac got up and walked out of the classroom, she was startled when she noticed Daiki following her. She glanced at him and saw him smiling at her making her blink. She was not used to people following her. 

“Come on,” Daiki said, “let’s go and play basketball.” 

Mac didn’t say anything but she followed after him to the court in the schoolyard, there was already some kids there but they greeted Daiki when they saw him and easily passed him the ball. Mac sat down on the bench watching Daiki play with his friends. Mac, who had just been introduced to the game, could see that Daiki was better than the others. Yet, he played with them well and they all had fun. 

Mac refused to join when Daiki stopped to ask her, and he frowned at her but shrugged and went back to the game. Mac found herself watching and observing the others, it came easily to her. Her senses and eyes, despite the glasses, were sharp. She took in the way they moved, the way they passed, everything. She wished she had her sketchpad, so she could make notes or draw Daiki play because it was really something. 

The bell rang and they all scuffled back to the school and into their classroom, Daiki walking beside her yet again. Mac wasn’t sure why he kept coming up to her, but she wasn’t complaining. He had a happy air around him, and she longed for it, craved it, even. 

Mac sat in her room working on her homework, she had made dinner when she came home from school and had eaten some rise and a small portion of fish before she had left the kitchen just as her relatives came into the room, ready for dinner. She had heard Dudley complains that the teachers at the school were strict and that he missed his friends from Surry. Mostly because he was the leader of his gang there, here he was new and it was unfamiliar to him. No one asked how her day had been or if she liked her teachers. 

Working on her homework her mind drifted to Daiki who had cheerfully told her that he’d see her tomorrow before leaving school with his ever constant basketball under one arm. She had almost asked where he was going but had kept quiet. Mac stilled when she noticed that she had written something wrong and started to look for an eraser, she turned to each side and lifted the sheets but she couldn’t find it. Annoyed she wished she could just find it when something collided with her arm, she turned and stared wide-eyed at the hoovering eraser, and it was nudging her arm like it was waiting for her. Gingerly she reached out and took the eraser from the air; it fell easily into her palm as if it had never been hovering in the air at all. What was that? More strange things happening around her? Luckily no one had seen it this time… Shaking her head she focused on her homework again. 

“Kenzie,” Mac turned and saw Daiki coming up to her, his bag thrown over his shoulder and he grinned at her. “You’re here early.” 

“Could say the same for you,” Mac said and started to walk toward the school again, Daiki easily falling into step beside her. She had been at the school for a month now and Daiki was continuing to come up next to her. Looking at her curiously and like he was trying to figure something out. 

“I’m here to practice basketball before school starts,” Daiki said, “dad had an early meeting, so he dropped me off. I didn’t think anyone would be here so early.” 

“I see,” Mac said, not saying that she had left early to get away from her family. 

“Come on,” Daiki said not commenting on the lack of explanation on her part. He rarely did, Mac noticed, and she liked that about him. She followed him to the court and smiled when he let out a loud excited cheer as he started to dribble the ball around the court. 

“Kenzie, catch it!” Daiki yelled and Mac managed to catch the ball in last minute before it hit her. 

“You’ve got good reflexes,” Daiki commented with a laugh as Mac glared at him. He just laughed as he always did, making her roll her eyes and start to dribble the ball. It didn’t feel as unfamiliar in her hand anymore and she had better control over it as she made her way to the court. 

Daiki smirked and got in a defensive position and soon the battle between them was on, and Mac even found herself laughing quietly when she managed to get past Daiki who scowled before demanding one more time. 

“How did you do that?” Daiki asked when they stopped, they had noticed that the schoolyard had started to fill with kids and knew that school must start soon.

“Do what?” Mac asked confused.

“Get past me like that,” Daiki frowned. “You shouldn’t have been able to… I was covering you well!” 

“You always have your weight on the left foot and I used it to my advantage,” Mac shrugged and saw his incredulous look. 

“Huh?” he asked dumbly. 

“I’ve observed how you play and move, and I knew you would have your weight on the left leg when you were in that position,” Mac explained and he stared at her before he burst out laughing. She frowned not knowing why he was laughing at her. 

“You’ve got a good eye for basketball for someone who never played before a month ago,” Daiki said. 

Mac shrugged and closed her mouth as a few of their classmates came up to them and she fell back, Daiki was immediately pulled into a conversation and Mac watched from the back as he laughed and goofed around with them. 

“You left,” Daiki frowned at her as he sat down on his seat next to her in the classroom. Mac didn’t look at him only doodled in one of her notebooks as she waited for the teacher to come. 

“I wanted to find my seat,” Mac said not looking up so she missed the frown on his face.

“You always pull away when others come,” Daiki said, “why?” 

Mac shrugged, “I’m not very social.” 

“You are with me,” Daiki pointed out.

Mac stilled and knew he told the truth, she didn’t have a problem talking with him. It was strange, really. She looked over at him and saw the unnatural serious look on his face as he watched her. She looked away again. The voice in her head said she didn’t deserve friends, and that they would leave as soon they discovered that what a freak she was. 

Mac was saved from having to answer when Minami came into the classroom and the class started. 

Mac ran as quick her eight-year-old feet could carry her, and it was fast, but her cousin was still after her. While Dudley wasn’t too fast, his new friends were, and they were now chasing her around the neighbourhood. Mac stumbled and fell, but she pushed herself up without taking time to feel the pain from her leg as she pushed on. 

“Freak!” 

“Girl! Come back here!” 

She heard the yells behind her, but she didn’t stop. This was something she was used to, but she had hoped that it would stop here when she wasn’t in the same school as Dudley. Yet, he still managed to target her… 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled behind a large dumpster making her startle and a hand covered her mouth to stop her scream. She stared wide-eyed up in navy blue eyes belonging to Daiki who held a finger to his lips as he stared at her. Mac forced herself to calm down and Daiki removed his hand as they listened to the footsteps coming closer and then rush past the dumpster where they were hiding. 

Mac exhaled shakily and stood up taking a couple of steps away from Daiki. It was the second time he had seen how Dudley treated her, and she hated it. She didn’t want anyone, especially him, to know. She bit down on her lip trying to keep her emotions under control. Abruptly she felt someone yank at her pants leg and looked down to see Daiki try to get a look at her leg. 

“What are you doing?” Mac demanded to try to pull away.

“You’re bleeding,” Daiki said sounding a cross between angry and concern. 

“Eh?” Mac blinked and looked down at her leg and saw the jeans she was wearing was ripped and some blood was on it. “Oh. I didn’t realise.” 

Daiki scowled and got up, he took her hand and pulled her with him. She didn’t know why she didn’t yank her hand free, but she didn’t so she followed him. Her cousin and his friends were luckily gone. 

“Daiki,” an older woman with brown hair said warmly when Mac and Daiki entered the house, Mac was looking around wide-eyed as she realised that it was Daiki’s home. She had never been there before. “Oh…who’s your friend?” 

Mac looked up and saw the warm smile on the woman’s face, her face was kind and she had the same happy air around her as Daiki had. Mac wanted to explain, but before she could say anything Daiki spoke up. 

“She’s my friend,” Daiki said. “Kenzie, she’s in my class.” 

“Oh,” the woman said with realisation and Mac wondered why she seemed to recognise the name. She glanced shyly over at Daiki. Had he talked about her to his mum? “I’m Aomine Ayano, dear.” 

“Mackenzie Potter, but everyone calls me Mac,” Mac whispered. “Daiki is the only one who calls me Kenzie.” 

“I see,” Ayano said sounding a little amused and glanced between them with a look Mac couldn’t read. “Are you ok, dear?” 

Mac blinked startled before she hastily nodded, she didn’t want to seem weak in front of the kind woman. 

“She’s hurt,” Daiki grunted and let go of the hand Mac realised he was still holding before he stomped into the house leaving a slightly panicked Mac behind. 

“Oh dear,” Ayano said and looked down at her leg, “you seem to have hurt your leg. Come inside and sit down, sweetie.” 

Mac followed behind her quietly and into the kitchen where she sat down on a chair watching as Daiki’s mother started to gather some things just as Daiki entered the kitchen again with a first aid kit. He placed it on the table and his mum took over, she rolled up the leg of her jeans and frowned a little as she saw the scrape. 

“I’ll need to wash it,” she said and glanced up at her, “it will sting a little.” 

Mac only nodded and bit her teeth together as she poured something on the wound and it stung, just like she said, but Mac refused to let out a sound. She blinked when she felt someone take her hand and looked over to see Daiki holding it and he smiled at her for the first time that morning. 

A few minutes later Ayano finished and got up, and Mac looked down to a bandaged knee. She saw Ayano look at her son with a strange look on her face before she smiled warmly and shook her head a little. Mac just thought adults were weird. 

“You should be fine now,” Ayano said, “you did well.” 

Mac blushed a little and looked down. 

“What happened?” Ayano asked looking at the kids. 

“I fell,” Mac whispered before Daiki could say anything. “I was running and I fell.” 

“I see,” Ayano said again and Mac wondered what she saw… did she know? She couldn’t know! 

“Thank you for your help, Aomine-san,” Mac said getting to her feet and bowed politely to the woman just like the teacher who taught them Japanese back in England had told her to do. 

“Think nothing of it, Mac,” Ayano smiled kindly, “and call me Ayano-Obasan.” 

Mac felt her eyes widen slightly as she stared at the woman who smiled at her again, Mac nodded carefully feeling a warmth in her chest as she did. 

“You’re very good in Japanese,” Ayano commented. 

“I liked the studies,” Mac said shyly. 

“Perhaps you can help Daiki with his homework, I tell you, that boy is only interested in basketball.” 

“Basketball is important!” Daiki spoke up defensively, 

Mac just nodded and smiled a little. 

“Come on, Kenzie,” Daiki said and pulled her with him and outside again. Mac followed him in silence and soon they were on the basketball court. No surprise there, Mac thought amused. 

“You didn’t fall,” Daiki said abruptly. 

“I did;” Mac said defensively folding her arms over her chest. 

“Your cousin and three other boys were chasing you!” Daiki said, “don’t tell me you just fell!” 

“I tripped when they were chasing me and fell,” Mac said glaring at him, “so I _did_ fall!” 

“With help,” Daiki wouldn’t’ let go. “Why is he bullying you? Tell your aunt and uncle!” 

Mac glared at him. 

“You think that will do anything good?!” Mac snapped at him. “They know and they don’t care! No one cares!” 

“I care,” Daiki said quietly. “Mum would care.” 

“You can’t tell her, Daiki!” Mac said suddenly worried. “You can’t tell anyone!” 

“Why?” Daiki asked confused and defiant at the same time as only a child could do. “She’ll help.” 

“Help with what?” Mac asked, “So, my cousin doesn’t like me. It’s not something anyone can do anything about. I only have them, Daiki. If not for them I would be in an orphanage and that’s a horrible place! I have heard all about them, and I can’t go to a place like that.” 

Daiki looked at her with wide eyes and Mac felt frustrated tears fill her eyes so she quickly turned away from him so he wouldn’t see and removed her glasses to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Please, Daiki,” Mac said pleadingly as she turned around and stared at him, her glasses back on. 

“Fine,” Daiki agreed and Mac smiled relieved at him. “Let’s play some basketball.” 

Mac laughed and he blinked and stared at her before he smiled and the sombre air around them lifted as his laughter also sounded. Mac suddenly realised, she had her first friend. A happy and warm feeling filled her chest as she caught the basketball he threw at her with his usual happy smile. All tenseness from earlier forgotten and only the two of them were left on the court. She grinned happily as she rushed into the game. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**1st year – Teiko**

 

Mac snuck out of the house, she could hear the telly so she knew Dudley was sitting in front of it like normal, and she knew Petunia was somewhere around the house. It wasn’t like she was grounded, but if her aunt saw her she would only give her more chores and Mac had worked hard to finish the ones she already had. Besides, she wanted to see Daiki. 

Rounding the corner of the street she ran to the court where she normally met her best friend and only real friend. She talked to the others in her class now, but she had trouble letting them in. They had been too easily scared by Dudley when they saw him, so she remained wary about them. Daiki glared at her cousin everytime he saw him, refusing to let him intimidating him away from Mac. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki grinned spotting her as he took a break in his practicing. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.” 

“I almost didn’t,” Mac said, “but I managed to sneak out before aunt Petunia gave me more chores.” 

“Good,” Daiki said and threw her the ball. 

Mac grinned and started to dribble the ball trying to get past Daiki who guarded her more efficiently; Mac was starting to wonder that maybe giving him pointers on how she got past him wasn’t such a good idea when he stole the ball from her. She rushed after him, and managed to get a finger on the ball just as he was about to shoot causing the ball to hit the ring of the hoop and tilt the wrong way and Mac was already past Daiki and caught the ball again. 

“You little…” Daiki said but he was smiling and she smiled back as she took a small step back and threw the ball up, managing to make it curve slightly with a small movement with her wrist and the ball fell through the hoop with a familiar swish. 

“Ha!” Mac said and Daiki narrowed his eyes in concentration as he picked the ball up again, he crunched down and dribbled the ball as he watched Mac, who watched right back. He uses his speed to crossover the court to get away from Mac who has a little trouble following him. 

 

“Are you ready to start Teiko tomorrow?” Daiki asked after taking a sip of water and glanced at her. 

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Mac asked as answer, “to be finished with Elementary School and starting Middle School.” 

“Perhaps,” Daiki shrugged, “are you joining the basketball club?” 

Mac glanced at him, “I don’t think so, at least not as a player.” 

“As a manager then?” Daiki asked glancing at her, “You should join as a player, Kenzie. You’re good.” 

Mac just shrugged, she didn’t want to explain that she didn’t want to join the basketball team because she would be placed with the girls and she didn’t want to be away from Daiki. As a manager she could still be with the Daiki and the team he was on. She heard Daiki sigh and knew he was feeling exasperated over her answer, it wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. 

“I would think it will be unnecessary to ask what club you’re joining,” Mac said amused as she glanced over at Daiki. 

“Of course,” Daiki smirked, “I’ve heard Teiko is strong, so it should be fun playing there. I feel excited.” 

Mac smiled at the genuine happiness she saw on his face as he talked, it was very clear that he meant it and was truly looking forward to it. She did herself, too, but she was also a little worried. A small nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She did her best to push it away though, and it was easy when she saw the happiness on his face. 

“I wonder if I’ll meet other strong players there,” Daiki mused out loud. 

“I’m sure you will,” Mac said smiling softly. Daiki nodded and threw the ball up in the air and balanced it on his finger spinning it around with ease. 

They spent the rest of the day finding others playing streetball and Mac used the new (or not so new anymore) sketchpad that Daiki had given her, to make notes and some drawings as well as she sat on the sides observing. Later she would present what she’d seen to Daiki who would use it to grow stronger, better. 

 

Mac threw on her uniform, a black skirt that reached to the middle of her thigh, maybe a little closer to her knees, and a blue shirt with a white jacket over it with the school logo on the left side of the jacket. She was pleased her aunt and uncle had been forced to buy her a new one, nothing of Dudley’s could be passed as the school uniform and Mac had been given a new one. She had of course gotten a lot more chores to do as payment, her uncle called it, but at least she would not look to different than the others. She would already stand out by being English in a Japanese school. 

“Daiki!” Mac called when she saw her friend standing just outside the gate, his white jacket was open showing the light blue shirt under it and tie, and his hands pushed in his black pants pockets looking lazy and bored, but he smiled when he saw her. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki greeted.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Mac asked. 

“No,” Daiki shrugged. “Let’s go.” 

Mac nodded and followed him through the gates and she saw the school, she had been there once before with Daiki and his parents to look at it when they were trying to decide which school to go to. It was as large and white as she remembered; only this time the yard was filled with students both new and old. Booths were sat up and she could see people trying to recruit members for their clubs. 

Mac walked and chatted with Daiki as they passed several who tried to stop them and have them join various clubs, but they declined everyone. Mac noticed a boy with dark green hair and glasses walking past them looking stoic and serious, and he was carrying a phonebook? Why would he carry that around, Mac wondered curious as she glanced at him one more time before turning her attention back at Daiki who was talking excitedly about basketball, no surprise there. 

“Sorry,” a soft voice said politely making Mac blink as she hadn’t noticed anyone near them when Daiki had been bumped into. 

“My bad,” Daiki said and turned around before blinking confused. Mac turned as well and noticed that there wasn’t anyone there, who had bumped into Daiki? “Wait, what?” 

“Strange,” Mac mused looking around. 

“Never mind,” Daiki shrugged and they started to walk again. 

Mac glanced to the side when she heard someone exclaim: “wow, you’re so tall! Please, join our Volleyball-team!” 

The one they were surrounding was tall, taller than Daiki, and had purple hair and looked completely bored and lazy. In a way Daiki couldn’t even manage, and she heard him say something about it sounding like a pain in the butt. She smiled slightly. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Mac apologized when she collided with someone. She felt instantly on edge, of course she would collide with someone when she had been separated from Daiki in the crowd. 

“No problem,” a cool voice said and she glanced up to see two red eyes looking at her curiously and noticed the maroon coloured hair, otherwise he was wearing the same uniform as Daiki so she knew he was a student here. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac blushed slightly feeling embarrassed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“I’m fine,” he said before he nodded at her shortly and walked away just as abruptly as he had appeared in front of her. She shook her head a little before she went back to looking for Daiki. 

It took a moment before she spotted his head over the others in the crowd near the door and she saw his scowl as he looked around and felt warmth spreading in her chest knowing he was looking for her as well. She saw the relief in his eyes when he spotted her and rushed over to her. 

“There you are!” Daiki exclaimed, “You worried me.” 

Mac smiled slightly not wanting to admit that she had been worried as well, but he knew it as he put his hand on her head, she was over a head smaller than him after all, and ruffled her hair slightly. Something he had started doing when he noticed she was feeling a little overwhelmed. He knew she didn’t like crowds, or being left on her own. 

They finally found the list over the classes and Mac held her breath as she looked for her name and Daiki’s, she really hoped they would end up in the same class. Finally she found Daiki’s name and she searched the list. Her pulse raced and bit down on her lip as she neared the end of the list. There. Her name. 

“We’re in the same class,” Mac said and Daiki’s eyes snapped to her and then the list that before he grinned spotting their names. 

“Awesome!” Daiki grinned happily. They moved away from the board just as a boy with yellow hair and yellow eyes took their spot, he gave her a happy grin and what she guessed was a charming smile but she just looked away and followed Daiki. 

&nsbp

“The try-outs for basketball is tomorrow,” Daiki told Mac excitedly and sat down next to her in the classroom, the teacher for the next class (which was English) hadn’t arrived yet, and he had slipped out right after the last class to find out. He had spoken to an upperclassman that turned out to be on the team, and he had told him about the time and place. 

Mac looked up from her drawing on the sketchpad and saw the way his blue eyes shone in barely contained eagerness, and smiled slightly. 

“I see,” Mac said, “it’ll be interesting to see how it goes, then. I heard someone say that no one is accepted directly into the first strings from the first test in the try-outs. Normally the best you could hope for was the second strings, but if you end up in the third strings you should just give up.” 

Daiki looked at her for a moment before he snorted. 

“I’ll be first string,” he said surely and Mac tilted her head slightly in agreement, she was also sure he would be in first string. He was good enough. “I never get over how you just know things.” 

Mac shrugged lightly, “I observe people and listen. It’s not that hard.” 

Daiki just shook his head in amusement. 

 

The next day found Mac standing by the door to the gym, leaning against the wall with her sketchpad in her hand and her eyes focused on the first years trying out for the basketball team for the first time. 

“Welcome to the try-outs for Teiko basketball team,” the man with brown hair and square black glasses said getting the attention from the students in the gym. “I’m assistant coach, Sanada Naoto, and I will take you through this try-out. Next to me is the coach for the third string team, Matsuoka Daigo, and before you ask; we split the club up in three strings, and it depends on your talent which string you will be assigned to. So please show us everything you’ve got today.” 

Sanada continued telling them about the club and what was expected by the members of the basketball team, regardless which string they got assigned to. Mac was pleased to see that even Daiki was listening, he was known for dozing off when he found something boring and uninteresting, especially if it kept him from playing basketball. 

Soon the kids were splitting into groups and started the exercises and Mac flipped open her sketchpad as she sat down and started to take notes on what she observed. Her eyes followed Daiki closely, but she didn’t overlook the others either. She wanted to know who would be his biggest rival and if there was anyone who could match him in skill. 

The exercises consisted off running to check their stamina, jumping to test their agility, dribbling, defending, scoring, and going one on one against regulars from first string. From what Mac could tell Daiki was standing out the most, but there were three others who also stood out. Mac was unsure what their names were, but she had seen them the day before. The green haired with the phonebook, the purple haired with the lazy attitude and the maroon haired one who she had bumped into, all looked to be strong players. Though, there was one more that seemed interesting, but Mac knew he wouldn’t be among the first strings, she doubted he even would be among the second strings and she felt for him. Her eyes found the teal haired boy with the determined look in his light blue eyes, he looked much smaller than almost everyone there, and he was almost invisible in that large crowd. Something about him made her feel like he really loved basketball and needed to be on the first strings, she wasn’t sure what though. 

“Good,” Sanada called and nodded, “we will meet again tomorrow and we will have the results ready for you then. Thank you.” 

“Thank you!” they all chanted at the same time. 

 

“What are you doing in here, miss?” 

Mac glanced up to see an older man with thin, combed back lightly grey hair and a well-kept goatee looking down at her, he had a kind face but Mac wasn’t fooled. He could be ruthless if he wanted to. His eyes were narrowed down as he looked at her. 

“I was waiting on my friend to finish the try-out,” Mac said quietly as she got to her feet feeling nervous and refused to shift on her feet in front of the older man. 

“And what are you writing?” he asked curiously glancing down at the sketchpad in her hand. “I noticed you writing through the whole try-out, looking very focused.”

Just then Sanada and Matsuoka joined them both looking curiously at her making Mac feel uncomfortable and nervous, but she held her back straight and refused to look down. 

“I always write down notes when Daiki plays,” Mac explained softly, “we use it so he can develop further.” 

“Daiki?” the unnamed man asked. 

“Aomine Daiki,” Mac nodded, “he’s my friend. I’m sorry if you didn’t want me here, I was just waiting for him and thought I would make notes like I normally do.” 

The men looked at her and Mac noticed how Sanada looked at the older man with a curious look in his brown eyes. 

“May I see it?” the older man asked holding out his hand. 

Mac hesitated and her hand unknowingly tightened around the sketchpad, she didn’t have good experiences with handing it over and she didn’t want to lose it. The man seemed to see the hesitation in her and smiled at her. 

“You’ll get it back, I promise,” he said and Mac realised she didn’t have much choice so she nodded and carefully handed it over to him. 

She watched nervously, biting lightly down on her lower lip, as she waited. She saw the arched brow from the grey-haired man and the other two coaches leaned forward slightly to have a look. Sanada glanced toward her before looking back at the sketchpad. 

“Kenzine!” Mac looked to the side when she heard Daiki’s voice and saw him coming toward her, he had put on his jacket and grabbed his bag so he looked ready to go to the street court they normally went to. He glanced from her to the three men and frowned when he realised they had her sketchpad. “What’s going on?!” 

Mac shook her head at him and grabbed his arm when he was closer, “they just noticed that I took notes like I normally do when you play, Daiki. Calm down.” 

Daiki still scowled at the watching men and the older man smiled kindly and handed the sketchpad back to Mac who grabbed it. 

“What’s your name, miss?” he asked. 

“Potter Mackenzie, sir,” Mac answered. 

“Foreigner?” Matsuoka asked. 

“I’m from England, sir,” Mac said withholding the sarcastic ‘obviously’ she wanted to say. 

“Have you been in Japan long, Potter-san?” the grey-haired man asked. 

“Since I was 8 year old,” Mac said frowning slightly wondering why they were asking her all these questions. 

“Alright,” the man nodded, “please come tomorrow as well, Potter-san. See you then.” 

The man turned and walked away with the other two following behind him. Mac blinked after them confused and looked to Daiki who also looked confused. 

 

Mac winced when she heard Petunia’s loud and screeching voice the moment she stepped through the door, she was later than normal and obviously Dudley were home so that mean she was supposed to be home as well. How she was supposed to know when Dudley was home and come home before him was beyond her, but that was expected from her. 

“Girl! Get in here!” 

Mac walked into the kitchen where her aunt was glaring at her and had crossed her arms over her thin chest, her long neck seemed unnatural long with the way she was holding her head to look down at her. 

“Yes, aunt Petunia?” Mac asked quietly. 

“You know what time it is?” Petunia asked. “You should have been home hours ago! I had to cook dinner myself! It’s your job to do so!” 

Mac inhaled and forced her temper down as she tried to not glare at her aunt. 

“I’m sorry, aunt Petunia,” Mac said. 

“Go to your room and there will be no dinner for you tonight,” Petunia snapped. 

Mac did as told and was glad she had eaten over at Daiki’s house before coming home, Ayano had insisted on her joining them for dinner when she saw her and Daiki at the local park on her way back from work. 

 

Mac felt nervous when she entered the gym the next day, she hadn’t been able to sleep well last night thinking about what the older man and the two coaches wanted from her, why had they asked her to come back the next day? No, it was more like an order for her to come back. Was she in trouble? But, then they would have said something then and there, wouldn’t they? 

She took her position by the door like the day before and watched as the same group of students were lined up all dressed in the training clothes. She smiled slightly when she met Daiki’s eyes, he grinned back. 

“I will now announce the test results!” Sanada called out, his voice carrying loudly over the silent gym. The nerves and anticipation was tangible in the gym as everyone was waiting anxiously on the results.

“We will start with the third string. If your name is called, go stand in front of the third string coach,” Sanada said before he started to list a group of names and Mac watched as one by one called out and went to stand by Matsuoka who looked stern next to Sanada. She remembered most from the test the day before and wasn’t surprised to see them called to the third string. When the last name was called, Kuroko Tetsuya, and she recognised the teal-haired boy from before that she felt had something more in him, she still wasn’t surprised but was slightly disappointed to find him with the third strings. 

“Next I will announce the second string;” Sanada said brining Mac’s attention away from the stunned or was it perhaps disappointed form of Kuroko Tetsuya who still hadn’t moved. She noticed that most of the remaining players looked pleased and accepted that they had made second string before Sanada had called out the names. She realised that there would be some called to the first string with the way he phrased his statement, and she was fairly sure that Daiki would be in first string. 

“Next I will announce the first string,” Sanada said and Mac smiled where she sat watching. Daiki was left standing on the floor together with the other three she had noticed before. She saw the clear shock with the others, though, and felt a little amused by it. She saw the smile on Daiki’s face, or it looked more like a small smirk, and knew he was pleased. 

“No 8, Aomine Daiki.” 

“No 11, Midorima Shintaro,” oh, that was the green-haired one with the phonebook, Mac realised. He didn’t betray anything of what he felt on his face as he continued to stare straight ahead. 

“No 23, Murasakibara Atsushi,” that was the lazy purple haired on, he still looked bored and lazy, Mac noticed. 

“No 29, Akashi Seijuro,” was the last one, Mac recognised him as the one with maroon hair and red eyes she had collided with. He looked calm and like he hadn’t expected anything else. 

Mac saw the third- and second string players were staring at the new first string players with both awe and some fear, like they couldn’t believe that someone actually made it to first string right away. Mac snorted quietly, that was the reason they hadn’t made it. They settled to join the second string the moment they heard it was hard to join the first string. 

“Now, the last member will be as a manager,” Sanada’s voice brought her out of her musings as her green eyes snapped to the assistant coach who was now looking straight at her. “Potter Mackenzie.” 

Mac blinked as she felt everyone turn to look at her and she felt the need to escape, she bit down on her lip as she forced her legs to move forward and not turn and escape through the door like she wanted to do. Daiki smiled encouraging to her and she focused on him and found herself calming down slightly. 

Sanada ended the meeting and told everyone to split into the different strings where they would be instructed further. 

Mac swallowed as she still felt eyes on her, but blinked when Daiki was in front of her. 

“That’s great, Kenzie!” he grinned. “I knew you would be our manager!” 

 

Mac followed Daiki who was chatting constantly next to her about basketball and how happy he was that she had made manager without really signing up for it yet. She listened like she always did, but didn’t answer. He didn’t expect her to either, this was very normal for the two of them, after all. 

“Attention!” Sanada called and Mac realised they had entered another gym and saw what she assumed to be the first string team already practicing. She also recognised the older grey-haired man standing by the side-line watching them. 

The players stopped and turned to Sanada and the entering newcomers, Mac saw the raised eyebrow from a couple of the players and the way they exchanged looks. They quickly lined up though and looked at them curiously, Mac noticed they also looked at her in particular. 

“I’m the head coach, Shirogane Kozo,” the grey-haired man from the day before said and Mac felt her eyes widen. He was the head coach? “Nijimura-san, introduce yourself.” 

Mac looked over to see one of the players who had helped with the test the day before step forward, his short black hair a little sweaty after the work out he’d just been through but his grey eyes seemed kind, Mac thought from where she was observing him.

“I’m Nijimura Shuzo, Captain, and second year,” he said. 

“Kubota Masaya,” the next one said his dark hair covering his eyes and most of his face, Mac wondered how he even could keep an eye on the ball with the hair in the way like that. 

“Sekiguchi Toru,” the third one said, his hair a dirty blond and spiky on top while he had an intense look about it. 

Mac listed as the rest introduced themselves, and made sure to notice everything she could about them. Finally it was the first years turn and Mac waited until everyone was done and found everyone looking at her. She saw Nijimura glance at his coach before looking at her again. 

“Potter Mackenzie,” she said softly, “but everyone calls me Mac.” 

“Um, coach?” Nijimura asked breaking the silence that followed her introduction. 

“She’s our new manager,” Shirogane stated and focused his eyes on Mac who tightened her grip on her sketchpad slightly and forced her breathing to remain calm. She felt Daiki shift next to her, and it gave her the courage to stay still. “She correctly deduced who would go to which string yesterday, just from watching the try-outs and made detailed notes on the strongest players and also their weaknesses, something many will have trouble doing by just watching them play one time.” 

Mac looked down unable to look at the coach and wanting to hide the blush in her cheek, no one but Daiki complimented her on her basketball analytic skills or on anything really, not that many knew about her analysing Daiki’s plays. 

 

Mac sat on the bench next to Shirogane with a new notebook; Shirogane had given her one to use for the team, saying she could use the sketchpad for her own use. She was ok with that, so she took the book and started to write as she watched everyone play. The second and third years against the first years, it seemed cruel but Mac knew it was to test how the first years would work together without really knowing each other. She had been told to focus on Nijimura and Sekiguchi as well as Midorima and Akashi, so she did. It felt strange and almost wrong not to focus on Daiki. 

From what she could tell from the practice match she knew that Nijimura strengths was his stamina and mental strength, he also had a nice drive that even challenged Daiki. She wrote down more details on his movements and how he could do things easier. 

Sekiguchi was fast and that was his greatest strength, he also had a good combination going with Masaya, they seemed so used to playing together that they knew where the other was on the court at all times. 

Midorima was calm and seemed collected through the whole game and Mac noted how hard it would be to push him out of his comfort zone. Yet, he worked well enough with the others and made shots not many could make, so she wrote down that his shooting ability was his strongest skill. 

Akashi was…strong. He was calm like Midorima, and seemed content to be the playmaker of the team, the one to get the ball to the one in the best position to score, but Mac knew he had a need to win and would do anything to make it happen. He stood out as a leader, and she wrote it down. 

She was barely aware that the coach was glancing at her every now and then and didn’t see the curious and yet calculating look in his grey eyes as he watched her. She was to absorbed into her bubble to pay him much attention, which was the only time she wasn’t aware about where everyone around her was.

Finally Sanada called off the game and the first year had manage to get a draw, something that was well done. Shirogane got up and spoke a few words to the players while Mac still scribbled in her notebook. 

“Potter-san,” Shirogane called and Mac’s head snapped up to look at him, he was smiling kindly at her. “May you please share your observations of the four players I asked you to follow?” 

There was a murmur of curious question among the team as Mac swallowed and nodded before standing up. 

“Coach,” Daiki spoke up and Shirogane looked at him. “Perhaps, you should have her give the cliff-notes, because otherwise it can take a while.” 

Mac huffed and Daiki grinned at her while Shirogane glanced at the notebook and noticed that several pages was used and had to admit that maybe the newcomer was right.

“Alright,” he agreed, “let’s hear the cliff-notes.” 

“Um, alright,” Mac said quietly, “well, first is Nijimura-sempai who’s strength lies in his stamina and mental strength, he also has a drive that could be used more often and in better positions. Used correctly he’ll be a more dangerous weapon who can challenge the best of defences.” 

Nijimura arched a brow in surprise as he heard the summed up notes she had taken by observing him and he had to admit it was correct. 

“Next is Sekiguchi-sempai, who’s strength lies in his speed and combination play with Masaya-sempai,” Mac continued, “though this can be a weakness as well since the opponent will realise and do what they can to stop it and thus stopping his strength.” 

Sekiguchi looked thoughtful and exchanged a look with Masaya who shrugged a little. 

“Midorima-san, is calm and will be hard to get stressed to make a mistake, his strengths lies in his shooting and will be able to develop an even more accurate shooting range,” Mac said, “he works well enough with the others, but could be better at it.” 

Midorima barely made a sign of having heard what she said, but his eyes narrowed a little as he stared at her. 

“Akashi-san is a leader who will do whatever it takes to win,” Mac started on the last one, “he’s strong and calm like Midorima-san, but will use it to help his team around him. He’s the playmaker who makes sure the ball gets to who has the best chance to score. His strength is with his observation skills of the court and of the players around him.” 

Akashi arched a brow and looked at her curiously and calculating as he nodded his head in acknowledgment to her observations. 

Mac glanced over at Shirogane who smiled at her and nodded looking pleased. He turned back to the others and ended the practice and sent the boys into the locker rooms to change. Daiki ruffled Mac’s hair as he passed her giving her a thumb up before running after the others and disappearing into the locker room. 

 

“Kenzie;” Daiki called when he was finished, he left the room with Seijuro and Shintaro who both looked over at her where she was tapping her pen against her lip clearly thinking. She looked up and her eyes glanced over the three boys before she got up and was about to pack her notebook when Sanada stopped in front of her. 

“Potter-san,” he said, “coach asked if he could borrow your notebook tomorrow and read all of your notes on the practice match today.” 

Mac just shrugged and handed the notebook over to the assistant coach not that surprised he’d asked for it. 

“You’ll get it back on tomorrows practice,” Sanada nodded at her before turning and left the gym. Mac just shook her head a little and turned to Daiki who frowned slightly as he glanced after the assistant coach. 

“Daiki,” Mac called softly, “are you ready to go?” 

“Sure,” he said, “we’ll stop by Maji Burger.” 

“You have to eat healthier than that,” Mac scolded him, “you can’t live on burgers.” 

“I need to grow,” Daiki protested as they left the gym and a couple of intrigued first years behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. :)
> 
> So, what do you think?  
> Hope you leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Teiko – August/September (right after nationals)**

 

The weeks, then months, flew by with schoolwork and sports activity, and in Mac’s case chores at home, but she was thriving at school. The schoolwork was difficult, but she managed to get good grades (she just didn’t show her report card at home so they didn’t see her getting better grades than Dudley, it wasn’t like they asked anyway). She had quickly found her place among the basketball club first strings as their manager, Shirogane had her take notes on every player on first string and also join the second strings at times to see who progressed the most and had the best chance to join the first strings. 

While she mostly talked to Daiki still, she would talk about basketball and their progress with the other players. They had learned that she didn’t talk much, and seemed to accept it after a few days of trying to get her to talk. Daiki had actually snapped at them at one point when Masaya and Sekiguchi had been too persistent in getting her to talk. Nijimura had intervened before Daiki could go into full protective mode, as Mac referred to it, and things had calmed down. 

Right now Mac was wondering why she even bothered as she walked beside two girls from her class who also joined the basketball club as managers, but they were mostly with second string and only helped with the practical aspects with the first strings. She just wanted the conversation beside her to end as they were talking about… _boys_. More in particularly Daiki. Mac fought to keep the possessive scowl off her face as they gushed over the newfound Ace with Teiko basketball club. The one who had led the team to 1st place in Nationals. 

“…oh, he carried the game last night…” Maki Kazuka sighed dreamingly as Yamasaki Atsuko giggled next to her.

“…hi Mac, are you Aomine-san’s girlfriend?” Maki asked bringing Mac out of her inner torture and she glanced over at the two staring girls, she saw some jealousy in their eyes but also curiosity. 

“No,” Mac said shortly. 

“You’re so lucky to be childhood friends with him,” Yamasaki said. 

Mac didn’t say anything but she had to agree that she was lucky to be friends with Daiki, he had saved her and she would forever be grateful for that. She kept walking and soon the two girls followed with their basket with towels. 

“Ohhh….” Mac turned and saw Maki trip slightly and the basket slipped out of her hands and would have fallen to the ground if not for a pair of arms that caught it and helped steady her. 

“Are you ok?” the cool voice of Akashi Seijuro asked looking at Maki with polite concern. 

“Y-yes,” Maki blushed and nodded. 

“Good,” Seijuro said, “thank you for your effort. I appreciate your daily support.” 

Mac rolled her eyes slightly at the charm from Seijuro, but she had to admit it was a good thing he did. Showing the ones helping the team that they mattered. 

Seijuro glanced over at her and nodded politely before he called for Shintaro who was waiting behind him and they walked away leaving two swooning girls and one slightly amused and slightly exasperated over the new gushing they rushed into. Why her, she moaned inwardly as she started to walk again. 

 

Daiki walked into his house and smiled when he smelled the food before he frowned slightly, he wished he could have brought Mac home with him so she could eat with them. He knew she sometimes was sent to her room without food and that was just wrong. His conscience told him to tell someone, tell his mum, but he had promised. If he told…then Mac would be mad at him and he didn’t want that. Scowling at himself he threw his bag by the door just as he heard footsteps coming running toward him.

“Nii-chan!” Sayuri, his little sister, yelled and came running out of the living room and Daiki smiled as he caught her. 

“Hi, Sayuri-chan,” Daiki smiled. 

“Where’s nee-chan?” Shiro asked from the doorway and looked around, his wide blue eyes clouding in disappointment when he didn’t see Mac. 

“She’s home,” Daiki said. 

Shiro frowned and turned and left without another word making Daiki shake his head slightly. Sayuri looked at Daiki from his side where she still held his hand and they started to move toward the kitchen. 

“Didn’t Mac-nee-chan want to come home today?” Sayuri asked just as they reached the kitchen and Daiki saw Shiro sitting by the table and pouted. 

“Welcome home, Daiki,” Ayano smiled at her son from the counter where she was making the final preparations for dinner, but also looked curious about Sayuri’s question. 

Aomine Takehiro also looked over at his oldest son from where he had been looking at Shiro with a confused look and raised a brow. 

“She had to go home today, Sayuri-chan,” Daiki answered his six year old sister who much like her twin brother started to pout slightly. 

“But I wanted to tell her something,” Shiro muttered. 

“I am sure you can tell her later,” Ayano told her son and patted his shoulder. “Mac has a home too, you know. Her family will sometimes want to see her as well.” 

Daiki turned away to hid his scowl at that and missed his fathers concerned look and ignored the twins whining as he left the kitchen to go to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. If only… what should he do? 

 

Mac sighed as she saw Daiki staring out of the window and on the empty basketball court in the schoolyard instead of listening and taking notes on the Social Studies class. He was to easily distracted, Mac thought before turning her attention to the front and the teacher who was going through some old Japanese history. His voice lulled on and on and Mac was writing notes the best she could. 

“…and that’s it for today.” 

Mac closed the notebook as the teacher ended the class and got up, she purposely knocked into Daiki who blinked and startled before looking around until he finally looked at Mac who arched a brow at him. 

“Come on,” was all Mac said and turned to leave not watching as Daiki hurriedly packed his things and followed after her. 

“You know, I think I could score more goals,” Daiki said as he caught up and shot her a look. “In the next match, I mean.” 

Mac glanced at him and nodded, “I’m sure you could.” 

Daiki nodded and grinned, “I wish classes were fun. Like basketball.” 

“You wish everything was like basketball,” Mac snorted and Daiki laughed. 

Mac noticed someone looking at them curiously but they looked away when they saw her looking and she turned her eyes straightforward. She didn’t like being watched. 

“Shiro was real disappointed when you didn’t come home with me yesterday,” Daiki said bringing Mac out of her musings and she smiled slightly. “I tell you, he likes you more than me.” 

“Shiro is cute and adorable,” Mac said. 

Daiki pouted, “he’s six.” 

Mac glanced at him amused, “you jealous?” 

“No,” Daiki denied but Mac chuckled quietly but didn’t say anything else. 

 

Mac was on her way home having talked to Shirogane and Sanada about her latest notes when she paused as she passed the third gym and frowned. She thought she had heard something, but what? Who would be there this late? She was already in trouble not being home yet. She was about to continue when she heard it again, the sound of a basketball against the parquet. Letting her curiosity take over she moved to the door and gently pushed it open and stepped into the large and seemingly empty gym. 

Her eyes scanned the room when the sound again got her attention and her eyes widened when she saw Kuroko Tetsuya dribbling the ball between some cones he had put up. His light blue eyes were determined and sweat was dripping off his forehead, but he didn’t seem to care or notice as he kept dribbling the ball. She kept standing there for a moment and she took in everything she saw, like before she thought there was something different with him. He had a passion for the game unlike any other, well perhaps not unlike Daiki, but most others. 

With one last look she turned away and slipped unseen out of the gym and made her way home knowing she had to or she would probably be locked out for the night. Vernon had threatened her with it often enough and she would prefer not to sleep outside. 

 

“You know something, Daiki,” Mac said a few days later and it was a break between maths and English. 

“Know what?” Daiki asked curiously. 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Mac asked careful to keep a straight face as she waited for his response. 

“Ghosts?” Daiki asked confused, “there are no such things as ghosts.” 

“Really?” Mac said pursing her lips, “I could swear I heard ghosts inside the third gym a few nights ago… Who else would be there so late? I mean, not even the first string players stays that late to practice. And I heard this used to be a burial place, I think sensei mentioned it in one of our classes.” 

Mac saw how Daiki listened and seemed to think about what she said; he was frowning like he was thinking about it. She hid her smile as his eyes widen before he shook his head almost frantically.

“No, no,” he said, “there has to be another explanation.” 

“If you say so,” Mac shrugged, “but I’m telling you. There’s a ghost in there and I think it’s playing basketball.” 

 

Daiki grumbled at himself when he found himself walking toward the third gym later after Mac had gone home, saying she had to make dinner and couldn’t stay out tonight so he didn’t have anyone to play basketball with. He was _not_ going to see if there was a ghost in the gym, he was just going to…to prove Mac wrong. What kind of ghost would hang out in a school anyway? If he was, well, dead, he would not spend his afterlife hanging around in a school. So boring. 

He opened the door and walked inside, the gym was light and he saw noting as he entered the gym. There was no sound and no proof of anyone being in there since the third strings practice earlier that day. He snorted and thought that Mac had just been yanking his chains, when he heard it. The sound of a basketball hitting the parquet and he turned around wide eyed and saw a basketball bouncing on the parquet seemingly entering the floor out of nowhere and…

“UUUUAAAAWWWWHHHH!” 

Daiki squatted down with his hand over his ears as he muttered the same phrase over and over again. 

“Have mercy, have mercy, have mercy…” 

He should have stayed away… what was he thinking going here by himself? 

“Who are you?” A voice behind him asked and it sounded…normal? 

Daiki turned and saw a teal-haired boy staring at him with light blue eyes wide in curiousness as he tilted his head slightly as he stared at him. 

“Aomine-kun?” he asked dragging the name out a little like he was unsure he got it right, or just maybe was surprised to see him in there. 

Daiki got up and laughed a little feeling slightly embarrassed as he looked at the boy who had said his name was Kuroko Tetsuya, a third string player, and fellow first year student. 

“I heard rumours about a ghost in the gym, and I thought you were him,” Daiki explained, but inwardly he was grumbling that there never was a ghost and Mac had tricked him. She would laugh if she found out he had screamed… she could never know! He decided that then and there. It would be his secret. 

“I’m just staying late to practice;” Tetsuya said. 

“That’s amazing,” Daiki commented, “most of the first string guys don’t do that.” 

Daiki thought back to the comment Mac had said, practically the same as he just told Kuroko. She knew he was here practicing and she had made him go and see him by himself without really telling him. He almost laughed when he realised her setting him up with someone who clearly loved basketball the same as him. She probably predicted what he would do next as well. 

“Okay, I know,” Daiki said startling Kuroko slightly. “I know she’s behind this, but I’ll practice with you here everyday. One day we’ll stand on the same court!” 

“Are you sure?” Tetsuya asked wide eyed and slightly disbelievingly. 

“Of course,” Daiki grinned, “it’ll be fun. I might even get Kenzie to help, she’s great. Just wait and see.” 

Tetsuya blinked but nodded looking a little shocked. 

 

Mac smiled when she heard Daiki talk about his meeting Kuroko Tetsuya the previous day, and she knew he would be too curious and had to check if there really was a ghost in the gym. From the sound of it the meeting had gone well and Daiki had promised to practice with Tetsuya. 

“Will you come and join us, Kenzie?” Daiki asked and Mac glanced at him. 

“If you want,” Mac said and Daiki nodded. 

“He’s got the passion for the game, but he still lacks in certain areas,” Daiki said, “I think you might be able to help him.” 

Mac was not surprised by Daiki’s request, she had expected it to be honest. She grabbed her sketchpad and followed Daiki out of the gym, their practice with the first strings were over and they walked to the third gym. When they got closer they heard the sound of basketball and knew Tetsuya was inside. 

“Tetsu!” Mac arched a brow, Daiki had already given him a nickname? Well, he had with her as well at their very first meeting, but not since then. So, he must really liked Tetsuya, Mac thought. She hid her frown as she pushed a strange and uncomfortable feeling in her gut away as she blinked when the teal haired boy appeared in front of them. 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya said before glancing over at her, “Potter-san.” 

“Call me Mac,” Mac said with a small smile, “everyone does.” 

“This is Kenzie,” Daiki grinned, “Kenzie, this is Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Mac nodded politely at the teal haired boy who nodded back looking shyly at her before looking at Daiki. 

“I told you I would practice with you and that Kenzie would help us,” Daiki said, “she’s the best manager and analyst there is. With her help you’ll be sure to develop further!” 

Tetsuya looked away from Daiki and over at Mac who saw the questions in his light blue eyes, he looked adorable, Mac thought. Like a lost puppy or something, she smiled a little. 

“I’ll help you anyway I can,” Mac said, “but I’ll need to see you play and see what your strengths and weaknesses are.” 

His eyes dropped but he nodded. 

 

Mac sat on the bench watching Tetsuya play with Daiki a small frown on her face as she filled the pages with information. She was not sure how to go further, but she knew there was something there. Her eyes scanned the court as her pen flew over the pages. 

“We’ll meet tomorrow as well,” Mac said getting up and interrupting their playing. “I have to get home before my uncle goes mad. Kuroko-kun, please don’t give you. I see it in your eyes; you’re close to giving up. You’re different from most players, but that doesn’t mean that you’re useless. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“O-okay,” Tetsuya said while Daiki frowned at her and she gave him a look that had him sighing and nod in acceptance. She waved and left the gym, her mind thinking about what she had seen. She remembered Seijuro saying something about wanting something different on the team that they needed it to be sure to win. Tetsuya would be different, but how was she going to get them to see it? 

 

Daiki frowned as he looked at Tetsuya and saw the stunned look in his eyes, he had gotten better at reading the smaller boy. 

“What did she mean, Tetsu?” Daiki asked and saw Tetsuya sigh. 

“I…I was thinking about quitting basketball,” Tetsuya admitted.

“What?!” Daiki asked shocked, “why?!” 

“I like basketball, but I can’t help the team,” Tetsuya said looking down and closed his eyes. 

“There’s no such thing as a player we don’t need,” Daiki said frowning slightly. 

Tetsuya’s eyes flew open as he stared at Daiki with wide eyes. 

“You might not play in games, but I can’t believe someone who stays so late to practice is completely useless. I can’t guarantee you’ll make it if you don’t give up, but once you give up you’ll have nothing!” Daiki declared. “Besides, didn’t Kenzie tell you to keep playing? She’ll work with you and you’ll find your way. She’s good like that.” 

Tetsuya smiled slightly and nodded.

 

“You’re late,” a voice sneered behind her in English and Mac recognised her cousins voice. She turned and saw his bulky form as he deliberately tried to seem larger to intimidate her. 

“So are you;” Mac snapped back. 

“I’m allowed,” Dudley sneered, “you’re not. You can’t be trusted. Always running around with that…boy of yours. Have he gotten tired of you? Is that why he’s not walking you home like a little baby?” 

Mac glared at Dudley before turning and starting to walk away, his taunting voice following her but she ignored it, or she tried to. 

“He’s not really friends with you, you know, he’s just feeling sorry for the poor little orphan who’s got nothing and no one who cares about you,” Dudley continued. 

Mac fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palm as she pushed the words out of her mind. She _knew_ Daiki was her friend. Her real and true friend. Nothing would change that. She just had to stop listening to Dudley who wanted to get her in trouble. Speeding up she walked away from him, she could hear him panting behind her trying to keep up but soon he gave up. They were almost at their home now and she just wanted to go to bed and sleep. 

 

The next two weeks went quickly and they practiced with Tetsuya every day after their first string practice and Mac liked seeing the happy look on Daiki’s face as he played with Tetsuya, she had still not played with them but that was mostly because she didn’t want to show her hand just yet. She would play when it was only her and Daiki, and on Saturdays when they went to the street courts and play streetball with the teens and sometimes young adults there. 

“Mac,” a voice called and said girl looked up to find Seijuro, Shintaro and Atsushi standing in front of her where she was sitting with her sketchpad working on her latest observations of Tetsuya and what she wanted him to do next to improve. The one calling her was of course Seijuro; he was the only one besides the Captain and Daiki who would interrupt her when she was writing in her sketchpad. 

“Akashi-kun,” Mac answered with a blank look on her face. 

“Where’s Aomine-kun?” Seijuro asked his red eyes never looking away from her. “He’s been disappearing right after practice every night now, and so have you.” 

The curiosity as well as demand was clear in his voice and Mac pondered what to tell him, she knew where Daiki was, of course. Looking at the Vice-Captain she didn’t betray what she was thinking as she suddenly stood up and closed her sketchpad with a quiet snap. 

“I’ll show you,” Mac said and turned to walk out of the gym, she knew they were following her. Seijuro curious and she suspected Shintaro also was curious about her demand. It wasn’t normal for her, after all. Normally she would give them a short reply and go back to seemingly ignoring them. She even felt Atsushi glancing at her from behind as he snacked on a bag of chips. 

They walked across the yard and soon found themselves by the door to the third gym and Mac pushed the door open and led the way inside. They saw Daiki standing not that far off and at first it looked like he was talking with himself, but then they spotted the other boy he was talking to and Seijuro blinked before arching a brow. 

“Aomine,” Seijuro said and said boy turned toward them. 

“Akashi,” Daiki greeted. 

“You’ve been disappearing from practices lately,” Seijuro said, “this is where you go?” 

Mac noticed how he glanced at Tetsuya curiously before he looked over at her with a pensive look in his red eyes. She knew he was aware she had brought them here to see and meet Tetsuya, but she just met his eyes without saying anything. 

“Yes, we always use this gym to practice,” Daiki shrugged glancing over at Mac. 

“Hm,” Seijuro said as his eyes found Tetsuya again. “I’m interested in him.” 

Mac almost smiled, but she kept her face blank and kept watching from behind. She saw Shintaro glance at Seijuro who didn’t seem to notice.

 

Mac sat down next to Tetsuya who was looking pensively at the now empty court, only Daiki was in there a few feet away twirling a ball on his finger knowing Mac was the best one to talk to Tetsuya right now. 

“He can be a little blunt and harsh in his words,” Mac broke the silent, “but he’s always honest.” 

Tetsuya glanced over at her and saw her looking straight forward. 

“He’s right, you know,” Mac said, “I told you before. Your ability to fade into the background is your strength, you can use it to help your team. Make them stronger.” 

“But how can I use my lack of presence?” Tetsuya asked slightly frustrated. “How do I do that? What can I do to help the team? All I can do is pass and assist other players…” 

“Well, Akashi can’t do everything,” Daiki spoke up, “there must be something only you can do.” 

Mac smiled a little and nodded as she saw how Tetsuya turned to look at him. 

“Like what?” 

“Like a pass that curves like crazy,” Daiki exclaimed waving his arms to make his point, “like; ‘swoosh!’”

Mac rolled her eyes at her best friend who was gesturing wildly. 

“Never mind him,” Mac sighed, “look, I have some ideas but it will be best if you figure something out yourself as well. Let’s talk more tomorrow after you’ve had time to think about it.” 

Tetsuya nodded and Mad got up making Daiki walk up to her and follow her out of the gym. 

 

Mac grinned when Tetsuya came up with parts of the answer the next day as he presented her with the book he had found about misdirection techniques. She didn’t notice the way he blinked when she grinned or the way Daiki momentarily frowned as he looked at Tetsuya. 

“I knew you could figure it out, Kuroko-kun,” Mac said. “Now, let’s get to work.” 

Tetsuya nodded and she pulled out her sketchpad for him to look at her notes, Daiki hoovered close by watching but never speaking up. Mac glanced at him questioningly a few times but he didn’t say anything and she couldn’t figure out why he was quiet. 

“So if…” Tetsuya said trailing off and Mac focused on him again. 

“If you are to use this technique it is important that you understand fully what it is and how to fully use it,” Mac said and went on to describe what misdirection was and how to best use it. 

 

The next month and a half was used to develop the technique so he was able to show it to Akashi and prove he had a place on the team. Mac and Daiki had both helped with his work and because of that he was ready much faster than if he had been working on his own, also Mac’s personal notes and analyse helped him develop further. 

“I told you she’s good at it, didn’t I?” Daiki grinned at Tetsuya as they walked up to the gym where Seijuro and the rest of the first strings were practicing, Mac was already there because she had to talk to Shirogane and Sanada before practice. 

“Oi, Aomine,” Nijimura called, “you’re almost late.” 

“Almost isn’t being late, Captain,” Daiki quipped back and the Captain rolled his eyes before jumping when he suddenly noticed the person beside Daiki. “Oh, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He’s here to see Akashi.” 

“Ok,” Nijimura said slightly confused but he nodded politely at them before walking away. 

Daiki and Tetsuya walked further into the gym and spotted Seijuro dribbling the ball but he stopped when he saw them. 

“Ah, Aomine, Kuroko,” he said, “I haven’t seen you in a month and a half, I’m impressed. I expected it to take longer. Are you ready?” 

Tetsuya nodded and Daiki grinned, but he remained silent. 

“Ok,” Seijuro said. 

“Let him show you in a match, Akashi-kun,” Mac interrupted as she joined them with Shirogane and Sanada right behind her both men looking curious. 

 

Mac stood beside Shirogane and Sanada with Nijimura when the practice match started, and she saw how the others looked down at him and she hid her frown at that. She knew Tetsuya would prove them wrong. 

If not for the fact that she had expected it she wouldn’t have seen it happening, but she did so she saw how Tetsuya suddenly appeared and changed the direction of the ball catching the others off guard.

“Eh?” 

“What?” 

Mac hear the reaction from Sanada and Nijimura who both visibly startled as they saw how the ball suddenly changed direction and a player who had not expected to get the ball suddenly had it in his hands. 

“Shoot!” Tetsuya yelled and the player did and scored. 

“Where did he come from?”

“When did he get there?”

“What’s this?” Nijimura asked as he stared wide eyed at the court, “his passes are surprising. But how could they lose sight of him during a game?” 

“Misdirection,” Seijuro spoke up and Mac ignored his explanation of how it was used in magic tricks as she kept watching the game. 

 

“Starting today, you’re on the first string basketball team,” Matsuoka said and allowed himself a small smile as he looked at Tetsuya, “this is your chance.” 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya said barely containing his glee. 

Mac watched from the door and smiled lightly before she made her way into the offices. 

“Hi, Matsuoka-sensei,” Mac said quietly, “I’m here to get Kuroko-san.” 

“Potter-san,” Matsuoka nodded, “go ahead.” 

Mac nodded and gestured for Tetsuya to follow her. They walked in silence until they reached the gym, and Mac smiled a little at him as she pointed to the door and he walked through it finding himself with the attention of everyone in the first string on himself. Mac had slipped inside and away from him to take her place next to the coaches. 

“Tetsu,” Daiki smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey, I’ve been waiting on you,” Seijuro said, “welcome to the first string of the Teiko Middle School basketball team. Remember this, from this moment you have only one purpose. Winning.” 

 

It was Saturday and Mac had finally been able to sneak out of the house without been set to do more chores, and met Daiki at the gym at school. She had told him to meet her there so they could do some homework, or more like she could help him with his homework. She was done with hers. Though, how she would be able to get him to focus long enough was a challenge. 

“Daiki!” Mac snapped when he once more got distracted. “You’ll be kicked off the team if you fail your classes! So, focus!” 

“But it’s so boring,” Daiki whined, “and I don’t understand it.” 

“That’s why I’m helping you,” Mac said exasperated. “So, let’s do this and then we’ll play basketball. Ok?” 

“Fine,” Daiki sighed and turned his attention back to the books that was spread across the floor around them. 

Twenty minutes later Daiki shot up to his feet and stretched with a loud yawn, and cracking muscles. Mac shook her head but she stretched slightly herself. They were done, at least. 

“Okay, let’s play!” Daiki grinned down at her showing teeth and a happy shine to his navy blue eyes. “We haven’t been able to play one on one lately.” 

Mac nodded and gathered the books and was startled when some seemed to fly into her hands, she blinked and glanced at Daiki but he didn’t seem to have noticed anything. It was a long time since this had happened now, and it had taken her a little off guard. Pushing it away for later thought, she finished packing and placed the bag by the door before she caught the ball Daiki threw at her. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

“I’m born ready,” Daiki grinned and Mac snorted. Yes, he was. She was sure he was born with a basketball in his hands. 

Mac liked the feeling of the ball in her hands again and moved quickly across the court and tried to avoid Daiki but he was fast and agile, but she knew him well so she managed to get past him by twisting when he was going to the left and she spun around to throw the ball through the hoop. 

“I’ll get you next time!” Daiki smirked and Mac raised a brow at him. 

“Come on,” Mac challenged and they were on. 

Mac was not sure how long they had been playing, she only knew she was breathing a little harder and her forehead was sweaty, when she heard a noise causing her to still mid movement and turn to look toward the door making her freeze. Daiki stopped when he saw her stopping and saw her freezing, he followed her eyes and blinked when he saw Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya standing right inside the door. 

Mac bit down on her lower lip as she saw most of the team standing there clearly having seen her play for the first time. Shintaro and Atsushi was looking shocked, their eyes wide and mouths open like they couldn’t believe what they just saw. Tetsuya looked mildly surprised, but otherwise it was difficult to read his emotions. Though, it was the calculating and almost _knowing_ look in Seijuro’s red eyes that made her the most uncomfortable. It was like he had been expecting this…but he couldn’t have, could he? 

“What are you doing here?” Daiki demanded breaking the stunned silence that had filled the gym. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sort off... 
> 
> Well, what do you think? They now know she can play. Her secret (or one of them) is out! Will she be convinced to play or not? 
> 
> Also, what do you wish to see happen with her and the Dursley's? I'm not sure how I want to play it... So I'll accept advice :P 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> See you at the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Teiko – continued from last time**

****

 

****

“Wha-what?” 

****

“Mac-chin plays?” 

****

“…” 

****

Mac would have found the reaction from Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya amusing if not for her mind spinning and pulse rising as she watched them warily. 

****

Seijuro looked calm and collected as he spoke up to answer Daiki’s question. 

****

“We came for an extra practice,” Seijuro said calmly finally removing his eyes from Mac and glanced over at Daiki. “I did call your house, Aomine, and your mum said you and Mac would be here playing basketball.” 

****

Mac forced herself to relax as she told herself that the team knowing wasn’t a big deal, they wouldn’t make her quit. It was unreasonable, but for some reason she had in her mind only allowed Daiki to see her play. Well, besides the ones they played on the street court. 

****

“I see,” Daiki said and Mac heard the unhappy note in his voice, she knew he had wanted for them to spend time together only the two of them. They didn’t have much time for it anymore, the basketball and schoolwork took up so much of their free time and she had to be home to do her chores as well. 

****

“You never said you could play, Mac,” Seijuro commented his calculating eyes finding Mac again and she noticed the other three also, or more like still, was staring at her. 

****

“Kenzie never said she couldn’t play either,” Daiki defended his best friend as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Seijuro. 

****

“No one said she had,” Shintaro finally spoke up stoically as he got over his shock at seeing Mac play. “Akashi was only stating that she hadn’t let on that she played as well as analysing like she normally does.” 

****

Mac glanced at Daiki and when she met his eyes she smiled a little and shrugged, letting him know it was alright. She looked back at the others and sighed. 

****

“There’s no reason for me to say anything,” Mac said, “I only play with Daiki.” 

****

“You’re good,” Tetsuya spoke up softly. “Why don’t you play for a team?” 

****

“What team?” Mac asked shrugging, “I thought there would be a girls’ team here, and decided against trying out even before I started Teiko. Though, coming here I found there was no team for girls anyway.” 

****

“And why did you decide that?” Shintaro asked his green eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he looked at her.

****

No one missed how her eyes glanced at Daiki but she shrugged and didn’t say anything. She saw Atsushi start eating his chips again, and Seijuro was looking like he was plotting something, setting her nerves off again, as he watched her before he smiled and picked up the ball. 

****

“Play with us today,” he said or more like ordered. 

****

Mac sighed but didn’t see a reason to deny his request slash order, so she nodded. 

****

 

****

“You ok?” Daiki asked looking at her worriedly. “You can say no.” 

****

Mac glanced over at the other four first year students and players, a pensive look on her face as she watched them. They hadn’t mocked her or tried to belittle her, could they be ok with her playing? With her being good? Sighing she looked back at Daiki who’s navy blue eyes were clouded with worry. 

****

“It’s alright,” Mac said. “Should have known they would find out sometimes.” 

****

Daiki looked at her for a moment. 

****

“It’s not a bad thing, you know,” he said, “them finding out. They’re not your cousin.” 

****

Mac nodded with a tight look on her face, but she didn’t say anything. 

****

 

****

Mac caught the ball and dribbled her way past Shintaro who frowned as he tried to catch up, she turned on her heel and twisted around slightly so she was free from Seijuro before passing the ball to Daiki who was free and scored. 

****

“Interesting,” she heard Seijuro mutter and she felt wary, he was plotting something. 

****

Mac got in the defending position and soon Seijuro was in front of her with the ball in hand, she knew he was purposely going up against her, to test her. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and noticed the small movement he made to the left, but he was watching her and she knew he liked to fake and play games, so she stayed where she was and he remained standing still. He smirked before he abruptly moved to her right, taking her slightly by surprise, but by the use of her reflexes she managed to reach out and barely touch the ball with her fingers making him lose control of the ball and his drive, as Daiki was there to block him at the next move. 

****

Mac frowned when Seijuro managed to pass the ball to Shintaro who scored using his growing ability to score from long distances.

****

Mac caught the pass seemingly appearing out of nowhere and smirked when she saw the way it caught Atsushi by surprise, she jumped and threw the ball and watched pleased how it went through the hoop before Atsushi managed to react. 

****

 

****

“You’re good,” Seijuro stated when they finished, Seijuro and his team having won by one goal but it had been close.

****

Daiki and Tetsuya both were standing next to her and smiled as they breathed a little harder after their match, both drinking water from their bottles with greedy gulps. 

****

“Thank you,” Mac said quietly not really meeting his eyes making him frown a little worried, something Daiki noticed but Mac obviously missed. 

****

“You should play for us.” 

****

Mac’s wide grass green eyes snapped up to stare at him and her hands fisted against her thighs. 

****

“What?” she whispered. 

****

“You should play for us,” Seijuro repeated calmly. “You’ll be an asset to the team.” 

****

Mac felt a little pang of hope in her chest, but it soon vanished as she thought about her relatives and the reaction she would get from them. Her face clouded and she looked away, momentarily stunning the watching teammates as they saw the pained look on her face. 

****

“No,” Mac said. “I can’t.” 

****

Seijuro arched a brow. “Why?” 

****

“I can’t,” Mac repeated and glanced at the clock making her eyes widen. “Shit. I have to go. I’m late.” 

****

Daiki looked at her worried, “I’ll come with you.” 

****

“No, it’ll only be worse,” Mac said, “I’ll see you on Monday.” 

****

Daiki frowned and fisted his hands as she watched her grab her bag and run out of the gym. 

****

 

****

“What was that?” Seijuro asked his voice low as he stared at Daiki. 

****

Daiki glanced at him and sighed; he looked away again and wondered what to say. The others were watching him as well. He walked to the bench and grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulders before he looked back at Seijuro who was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

****

“It’s not up to me to say,” Daiki finally said still feeling conflicted. 

****

“Something’s wrong,” Shintaro said stoically and pushed his glassed up. 

****

Daiki almost snorted. Something was wrong. Yes, that was true. 

****

“It’s not any of your business,” Daiki said crossly. 

****

“What is she late to?” Seijuro asked. 

****

“None of your business,” Daiki said boldly not caring that the other narrowed his eyes, “I will not break her confidence.” 

****

Seijuro stared at him for a long time before he turned around and walked out of the gym without a word. The others followed and Daiki sighed and pulled a hand tiredly over his face. 

****

 

****

Mac winced as she listened to her uncle shout at her, he was not happy that he had to wait for dinner when he was ready for it. She worked to keep her face blank as she stared at the man who was supposed to care about her. Wasn’t it normal to care about your family? Even if it was your wife’s blood? 

****

“You spend too much time with that ruddy boy!” Vernon snapped at her. “Dudley has told us about him. Unnatural, the way you to are. You’re turning out just like your mother… a attention seeking brat who does anything for a boys attention…” 

****

Mac bit the inside of her cheek to remain blank faced and continue listening without saying anything. She knew what he was trying to do, and she knew it would be worse if she responded. Yet, her temper was rising and she didn’t want to listen to him insulting Daiki or her mother. 

****

“I will not have it, you hear me?! As long as you’re living in this house you will behave properly and with the decency we raised you with!” Vernon spat. “Go to your room. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night!” 

****

Mac glared at him before turning around and walking out of the room refusing to show the hurt in her eyes as she was once again pushed aside by her so called family. She could hear Dudley laughing, and caught sight of Petunia’s sneer as she past her aunt. 

****

“Watch it, bitch,” Dudley said and bumped into her hard making her stumble slightly. 

****

 

****

Was it really only hours before she had been playing basketball with Daiki and the others? She lay down on the bed and stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. Her mind was blank or she tried to keep it blank but her uncle’s words kept finding their way back into her mind. 

****

_Just like your mother…._

****

_Turning out just like your mother…_

****

_Just like your mother…an attention seeking brat…_

****

Finally she punched the matrass in frustration and gritted her teeth trying to keep her temper under control. Vernon knew she longed for information about her parents…parents she didn’t even know the name off. What kid didn’t know who their parents were? Would they have loved her? Would they have been like Daiki’s parents? Warm, caring and _there_ for her always? 

****

Turning to her side she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on Daiki, which always worked. His happy smile and open friendship. She smiled slightly at the thought of the look on his face earlier when they played basketball; he had looked so happy and content. 

****

Getting up she grabbed her bag and pulled out her sketchpad, she glanced at the door to make sure it was closed and kept an ear out just in case someone would make their way to her room. She didn’t want to lose this sketchpad as well. 

****

She grabbed a pencil and started to sketch and soon another picture of Daiki playing basketball gradually became visible on the page, the happy and content look perfectly captured on his face as he was about to shoot the ball into the hoop. Her mind was blessedly blank as she drew and fingers working effortlessly as she cemented the memory to the page. 

****

 

****

Mac sighed as she rested her chin on her hand as it was popped up on her elbow as she stared out of the window in proper Daiki manner. Her green eyes clouded with shadows making Daiki who was watching her worriedly frown in concern, he knew something was wrong but she wouldn’t tell him. Only gave a vague excuse.

****

“Kenzie,” Daiki said and she blinked and looked at him. “The class is over.” 

****

“Oh,” Mac said and frowned, she had missed the entire class. It was so unlike her. 

****

She followed Daiki and he noticed she seemed to close more off the closer they got to the gym and the rest of the team. He glanced at her, but didn’t say anything just nudged her shoulder making her smile slightly and her shoulders relaxed minutely.

****

Mac took comfort in knowing Daiki was there, and she wasn’t alone. She would deal with whatever Seijuro and the others said or did. It would be ok. 

****

“Aomine, Mac,” Seijuro greeted them and Mac glanced at him and nodded politely before walking over to the bench and grab her notebook she used during practices disappearing behind the pages. She missed the narrowed eyes and the calculating look in said eyes as she did so. 

****

The practice went well, and Mac managed to focus on the training and data she was writing. She frowned when she saw Haizaki Shogo. He was the same age as her and Daiki, and had joined the team a week after school started. He was good, but his attitude… he set her on edge and she didn’t like it. She wrote down something and moved along to the next player. 

****

As the practice was finishing up Mac had almost relaxed completely as no one had mentioned her playing basketball or the way she had left on Saturday. What also helped was that they treated her normally. 

****

 

****

**Weeks later…**

****

 

****

“…Mac.” 

****

Mac stilled just as she was making her way through the kitchen and toward her room just as she heard her name mentioned from her aunt. 

****

“How long do we have to stay here, Vernon?” Petunia asked sounding displeased. “I want to go home.” 

****

“You know we can’t, Pet,” Vernon said, “they will find Mac if we do and we swore we’d keep her away from that freak-school.” 

****

Mac frowned. Who would find her? What school?

****

“But she’s 13 now and she was 11 when _she_ started that place,” Petunia said. “They might not even be looking for her anymore.” 

****

“Do you want to take that risk?” Vernon asked, “just hang in there a little longer. We’ll figure something out.” 

****

“Fine, but I’m really tired of this place,” Petunia said, “no one here has any class and they look down on me. Dudley’s not happy either, dear. He misses his little friends in Surrey.” 

****

Mac almost scoffed, of course he did. His _friends_ here actually had brains and wouldn’t let him control everything, though they seem happy enough to play Mac-hunting. So, it didn’t make much of a difference to her. 

****

“Just trust me, Pet,” Vernon said and Mac knew the conversation was over and hurriedly walked to her room and closed the door behind her before leaning against it her mind going crazy with what she had heard. 

****

 

****

“So, you say your aunt and uncle moved to Japan to keep you away from a school?” Daiki asked with a raised brow looking confused. “Why?” 

****

“I have no idea,” Mac sighed frustrated. She had tried to work it out ever since she had overheard the conversation, but no matter what she couldn’t figure it out. She bounced the basketball a couple of times and listened as the echo through the gym. It was after school and she didn’t have to hurry home for once, since her relatives were out on something with Vernon’s work. 

****

“It sounds very strange to me,” Daiki huffed, “who would move to another country just to keep someone away from a school?” 

****

“They talked about some people too,” Mac said, “but I don’t know who.” 

****

“Strange,” Daiki muttered. 

****

“I am curious about the _she_ aunt Petunia mentioned,” Mac admitted glancing over at Daiki, “she said; ‘ _she_ was 11 when she started that place’. I wonder who she meant?” 

****

“Your mum, perhaps?” Daiki asked and Mac frowned, but she nodded. She had thought about that as well. 

****

Just then the door opened and Mac looked to the door and saw Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya enter the gym. It wasn’t that unusual anymore, and she stopped tensing everything they decided to join her and Daiki in playing basketball after school hours. She actually liked playing with them. 

****

“You’re not playing already?” Seijuro asked slightly surprised. 

****

“Not yet,” Daiki shrugged looking away from Mac and turned to the others. “Let’s play.” 

****

 

****

“Here,” Mac glanced up and saw Atsushi holding out a small bag of chips making her blink. “You look sad.” 

****

Mac couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face as she accepted the chips, she glanced down at it and saw it was salted chips, her favourite. A warm feeling spread and she swallowed before looking up at the tall centre. 

****

“Thank you,” Mac said. 

****

Atsushi only nodded, already focused on his own snack making Mac gingerly opening her own bag and start eating the chips. 

****

 

****

“Haizaki has a cold,” Nijimura grumbled as he hung up the phone looking pissed. Mac refrained from rolling her eyes. Mac didn’t believe that and neither did the Captain, by the look of it. 

****

“Hm,” Sanada said, “then… Kuroko you’re in.” 

****

Mac smiled, it would be the first time he would be playing in a official match, and in a tournament like this one it would be great practice. She turned to look at the teal head and frowned slightly when she saw how nervous he was. 

****

“Calm down, Tetsu,” Mac said quietly and he looked at her. “You can do it.” 

****

He nodded and she saw how he inhaled deeply. She walked back and pulled out her notes. 

****

Mac frowned, this was…not going as planned. They had only played a minute and already Tetsuya had missed two passes and was now nursing a nosebleed. According to her notes and analysis this should be a good match for Tetsuya to play in… 

****

She watched as Nijimura was subbed into the game and knew he would be calm and lead the way like the good Captain he was. She kept watching the other team and gave Sanada updates on their strategy as she noticed it, he nodded calmly at her as she pointed out how they were trying to shut down Nijimura. 

****

Through the match she kept an eye on Tetsuya who looked depressed and in deep thought. She turned her eyes back to the game and decided she would think about Tetsuya later. 

****

 

****

“I’m going to the convenience store,” Daiki said getting up having already finished the bento his mum had made him. Mac glanced over at him and got up. 

****

“I’ll come with you,” Mac said and he grinned at her and nodded. 

****

She glanced over at Tetsuya and saw he was distracted and wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, she frowned. 

****

“Get back soon, the next match is coming up,” Seijuro said and Mac nodded at him. 

****

“I know,” she said and he allowed a small smile and nod in acknowledgment. 

****

Mac followed Daiki and they walked in companionable silence until they heard Sanada’s voice and Nijimura. 

****

“…It’s disappointing, but Kuroko-kun isn’t good enough,” Sanada said. 

****

“But…” Nijimura said but Daiki was already walking forward leaving Mac to follow behind him with a small frown on her face. 

****

“You’re demoting Tetsu?!” Daiki demanded angrily. “We still have a game this afternoon! Can’t he play one more game?” 

****

“No. He’s not worth observing anymore,” Sanada said. 

****

Mac scowled from where she was standing behind Daiki who was barely containing his anger as he glared at the coach. Nijimura stood silently beside the coach and watched them. 

****

“If he fail again, you can demote me, too!” Daiki said looking slightly away from Sanada and missed the slightly widening of eyes, but Mac noticed it. “Put him in one more time! I know he’ll save us someday. I’m not sure why, but I know he will!” 

****

Mac reached out and grabbed his arm to calm him down, she looked at Sanada who hadn’t said anything at Daiki’s outburst but she could tell he was impressed by his declaration.

****

“I know he missed this match,” Mac said, “but I believe it’s because he’s messing up his timing. He’s not expecting the strength behind the passes, therefor he’s missing the passes. I’ll talk to him and have him adjust. Give him one more chance, Sanada-sensei.” 

****

 

****

Mac watched with a blank expression as Nijimura entered the gym with a bruised Haizaki being dragged by the collar. 

****

“Look who decided to show up,” Nijimura said with a smile like there was nothing wrong making most sweat drop at his calmness. “A second string player found him in an arcade. He seemed pretty healthy, so I brought him here.” 

****

Mac turned away from them and walked over to where Tetsuya was sitting by himself on the bench looking forlorn and dejected, she paused in front of him before she sat down on the seat next to him. 

****

Sanada called attention to himself before he listed up the starting members, before he turned to Tetsuya with a calculating look. 

****

“Kuroko-kun, you’ll play in the second half.” Sanada said. “Got it?” 

****

Tetsuya seemed to gather all his determination and nodded. 

****

“I know you’re good enough for this team;” Mac said quietly. “Push away your nerves, focus on keeping your emotions in check. Also, the passes are harder here than what you’re used to. It’s your timing that’s the problem, I’m sure Akashi-kun also figured it out. Didn’t you, Akashi-kun?” Mac glanced over and saw Seijuro having joining them and Tetsuya looked at him. 

****

“Yes,” Seijuro nodded, “fix your speed on the passes and you should be fine. First string players are quick, I know you know this from our practices. Remember, we’re quicker than second or third string players. And like Mac said, you’re misdirection is most powerful when you control your lack of presence. Don’t wear your emotions on your sleeve.” 

****

Mac nodded when Tetsuya looked to her. 

****

Mac tapped her pen against her lip and smiled when she saw how the pass curved in a way where the only explanation was Tetsuya’s interference and changing the path of the pass. She noticed Haizaki’s shock on the bench close to her, but she ignored it. She grinned. He had made it. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than normal, but it was because it felt natural to stop there... Also, next chapter will jump into second year... I need Kise in the story soon, to move the plot along :P 
> 
> What do you think? :) 
> 
> (Also, I have no idea what's wrong with the notes at the end of the chapters... I do not mean to post the notes that followed a previous chapter with the new one... Have no idea how that happens or how to fix it, so I'm sorry for the strange phenomenon.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – April**

 

Daiki grunted annoyed when the ball rolled out of the gym and he had to run after it, Mac rolled her eyes at him on the bench where she was writing in her ever present notebook. Shintaro and Seijuro looked exasperated making him grumbled annoyed. 

He easily spotted the ball and saw the blond boy holding it with a curious look on his face, Daiki knew he had seen him around but didn’t remember his name. 

“Can you pass the ball?” Daiki asked and the blond did making Daiki smiled quickly at him. 

“Thanks!” Daiki said before turning around and running back into the gym. 

Mac arched a brow when she noticed the blond boy, Kise Ryota, she believed his name was. She thought he was the model most of the girls in school were mooning over. Mac tilted her head slightly to the side as she saw how he watched Daiki who was now jumping up and dunked the ball into the net with a delighted grin. 

“Yeah!” Daiki cheered. 

Mac turned her attention back on her observation of the team again just as Ryota disappeared from the door, though he would be back. Mac was sure of that. 

 

“How was your spring break?” Seijuro asked making Mac glance at him to see him watching her with a searching look in his red eyes. She shrugged.

“Boring,” Mac said emotionlessly.

It had been, she had spent most of the week doing the spring cleaning at the house under Petunia’s careful watch, when she finished with the cleaning she had been set to do the garden work and Mac still felt sore from the work. Daiki had been away visiting his grandparents for most of the vacation between their first and second year of Middle School, so she hadn’t seen much of him. 

“Just boring?” Seijuro pressed. 

“Yeah, nothing big happening,” Mac said. “What about you, Akashi-kun?” 

“It was fine,” Seijuro said, “I went with father to work and learned more about the business.” 

Mac hid her frown as she nodded, she thought it was a little early to be learning about the business when he still was 13, but then again…maybe it was something they did to bond? What did she know of proper relationships between parent and child? The thought was bitter and it stunned her so much she froze where she walked beside Seijuro who noticed and stopped watching her. 

“Mac?” he asked when she didn’t say anything. 

“Huh?” Mac blinked before spotting the arched brow, “what?” 

She sounded distracted, she knew, but her mind was still occupied with the bitterness she suddenly was hit with. She didn’t want to be bitter, she had Daiki and now also the basketball team… something she never had before. So why was she bitter? 

“Are you ok?” Seijuro asked sounding concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said with a tight smile. “Let’s get going. We’re almost late for practice.” 

Seijuro let her end the conversation, but Mac knew he wouldn’t forget it and would be watching her. Somehow that warmed her, because if he watched her like that he must care for her, right? A little, at least?

 

“Potter-san,” Sanada called when she stepped into the gym with Seijuro right behind her. She walked away from the Vice-Captain and toward the assistant coach who was looking like his normal stern self. 

“Yes, Sanada-sensei?” Mac asked when she reached him. 

“We have a new player and I want you to observe him and make your regular file on him,” Sanada said, “tell us if he’s good enough for our team.” 

Mac nodded and listened to Sanada talk more about what he wanted her to look for before she walked to where the second strings were already practicing. She didn’t call attention to herself as she leaned against the wall already having pulled out her notebook. Her sharp green eyes easily spotted the blond who was grinning excitedly as he dribbled his way past the opposing second string players with ease. 

Writing in her notebook she quickly made up a form with his physical ability, technique, and stamina and how she would predict he would develop. She would need more time to really observe him and watch him play to make sure, but she would get a rough estimate of his skill. As she wrote she arched a brow as she realised that he was good. Like really good, he was fast and agile as he moved across the court. 

What had her still was the fact that he suddenly used a move she was very familiar with. It was Daiki’s move. Her pen stopped writing as she stared at Ryota who just jumped and dunked the ball just like he had seen Daiki do a few days ago. Was that possible? Her eyes narrowed as she studied him closer now. She had seen that kind of ability before, Haizaki had something that was similar, but… it was slightly different as well. She started to write again, in deeper thought than before. 

_Special talent: the ability to copy the ability of others around him._

Now that she had noticed it she could see how he used the tricks and moves the others used against him, and how he turned and used it against them again. She smirked a little. This could be interesting. 

 

“I would recommend promoting him to the first strings,” Mac told the two coaches who was watching her. Shirogane sat behind his desk, his fingers intertwined on top of his desk as he looked at her. Sanada stood to the right from the desk looking serious and stern like he normally did. 

“Why?” the simple question came from Shirogane and Mac noticed he seemed curious, but not like he doubted her recommendation. 

“He’s strong and has the speed our team need,” Mac said, “he also seems to have the ability to copy a move after only seeing it once. I know he only saw Daiki use a move once before, but he used it now. The only fault was that it wasn’t as powerful as Daiki’s.” 

Mac paused and saw both coaches watching her with interest, especially Shirogane who was smiling a little.

“While he’s new to the sport and hasn’t been playing long, he still plays like he has,” Mac said, “with the proper training and introduction to the team I believe he can come up to the level Daiki, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi-kun is.” 

The coaches exchanged looks before Shirogane nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the young girl in front of him. Her glasses pushed up and her messy hair pulled back in a messy bun, but her eyes showed determination and sincere belief in what she had just told them. He glanced down at the notes she had given him and from them could tell that Kise Ryota could be a good player. He had already decided before he asked Sanada to get her to observe the new player, but he had been curious about how her observation and analysing skills had developed and how she would judge the new player with only seeing him once. 

Shirogane knew he was cold at times and ruthless when it came to his demands, and he would always be like that. He valued talent and the young girl standing in his office had talent, more talent than he had seen in someone so young before. He was curious how far she would go, if only given the chance.

“Thank you, Potter-san,” Shirogane said, “I would like you to handle his transition over to the first string and get him familiar with the way we play. Also, I would like you to tell him he’s been promoted.” 

Mac arched a brow in surprise by the request but didn’t comment on it. 

“Yes, sir,” Mac said. 

 

“Why did you ask her to do that?” Sanada asked when Mac had left the office and the two coaches were the only two left. Shirogane didn’t answer right away as he read through her notes one more time. He glanced up at his assistant coach. 

“She’s got talent,” Shirogane said, “I would like for her to get even more involved with our first strings, with their training menus and strategies for the games. As it is now she only really interacts with Aomine Daiki, but she has started to open up more to Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya. So, right now I want to give her a push to open up more and get more involved with the team.” 

Sanada nodded looking thoughtful while Shirogane went back to thinking on how he could get Mac to take a larger role within the team. 

 

Mac walked through the gym and felt nervous about having to approach Kise Ryota by herself, she briefly considered getting Daiki, but pushed it away. She could do it herself, and the coach had asked her to do it. She squared her shoulders and walked up to where Ryota was laughing and hanging back with three other second string players. 

“Potter-san,” Kuroki Dai asked when he spotted her, the surprise in his voice was clear. 

Yago Maso turned and stared at her with wide eyes before he glanced at Tanaka Jun who only watched her without really betraying any surprise at her appearance. 

“Eh? Who are you?” Ryota asked looking at her. 

“Idiot,” Kuroki Dai said, “she’s the manager for the first strings, Potter Mackenzie.” 

“Mac,” she corrected quietly when Ryota looked at her and he smiled charmingly at her. She just arched a brow unimpressed. 

“Can we help you, Potter-san?” Ryota asked. 

“Coach sent me to talk to you,” Mac said pushing her uncertainty away as she watched the blond who arched a brow. 

“Oh? Does he want to talk to me?” Ryota asked. 

“No,” Mac frowned, “I am to tell you that you’ve been promoted to first string and from tomorrow on you’re to show up to the first string practice. Congratulations.” 

She turned to go, but she saw the stunned look on his face and the resigned look on the other three. She knew they must be disappointed that they were skipped over again, but that was sport. 

“Wait!” Mac yanked her arm away when Ryota tried to grab it and turned to look at him with a scowl on her face. He looked at her apologetically. “Sorry.” 

“What is it?” Mac asked when he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m really been promoted to the first string?” Ryota asked and Mac nodded. “Awesome! I knew I would make it! Easy!” 

Mac hid her frowned as she watched him with a blank expression on her face, it was clear he had been expecting this but she wasn’t sure she liked the attitude he showed. Without another word she turned and left the gym. 

 

Mac arrived at the gym early the next day for the afternoon practice, and found Nijimura standing in the middle of the gym holding a basketball. He was on his own, but that wasn’t what had Mac look at him twice. It was the sad look on his face, pained almost and like he was about to give something up that he didn’t want to. His gaze was fixed on the ball in his hands and his grey eyes shimmered with emotions. 

Mac was unsure on what to do, should she sneak out or should she make herself known? She felt like she was interrupting something. She was speared the decision though when he suddenly looked up and saw her. He gave her a polite and sincere smile, like he always did. 

“Nijimura-captain,” Mac greeted. 

“Mac,” he nodded back, “you’re early today.” 

Mac nodded and walked to the bench and placed her bag down and gathered her notebook, she looked up and saw the Captain watch her. 

“I wanted to be here when the new player arrived,” Mac said quietly, “I want to see how he handles the promotion.” 

“You worried?” Nijimura asked walking over to her tossing the ball lightly between his hands as he did. 

Mac shrugged and didn’t answer, she wasn’t sure if worried was the right word. She was a little apprehensive after seeing his reaction the day before, but maybe it only was the instant joy of being promoted that had made him react without thinking. 

Nijumura saw that she seemed to fall into deep thoughts, so he didn’t press for an answer. He smiled slightly as he watched the younger girl, she normally kept to herself and Nijimura hadn’t really talked to her that much. Only about basketball stuff and normally only when she was with either Daiki or the rest of the team was present. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Nijimura said and Mac looked at him now with more focus in her eyes. 

“Are you okay, Nijimura-captain?” Mac asked and he smiled softly, like he was reminiscing about something. 

“I’m fine, Mac,” he said, “I just… I’m not Captain anymore.” 

“Eh?” Mac blinked honestly shocked. “Why?” 

He didn’t answer right away only glanced out over the court with a faraway look in his eyes. He sighed and sat down beside Mac who remained silent as she waited for him to say something. 

“My father is sick,” Nijimura finally said, “he’s been at the hospital since last spring. Right now he’s stable, but the doctors don’t know how he’ll be by the time Nationals are here and I won’t be able to focus on the team the way I should. If something happens to him, I would abandon the team and go to him.” 

Mac sat still beside the now former Captain, but her mind was spinning with this new information. She could tell that Nijimura was really affected by his father being in the hospital and knew that he told the truth when he said he would abandon the team, he loved his father so of course he would. She wondered if it was her uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia who were sick, would she do the same? Mac almost scoffed out loud, not likely… and that was sad. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Nijimura-Captain,” Mac finally said softly and he snorted a laugh beside her.

“Hey, didn’t I tell you that I am not the Captain anymore?” he asked, “but thanks, Mac.” 

“You’re still Captain until coach says otherwise,” Mac said, “I’m assuming Akashi-kun will take over?” 

Nijimura smiled thinking that there wasn’t much that slipped past Mac. 

“Yes,” he said. “From today on, Akashi will be Captain.” 

Mac nodded not feeling surprised, she knew he would be the best alternative when Nijimura wasn’t there anymore. 

“You won’t quit?” Mac asked realising he hadn’t said anything about that. 

“I’m not quitting,” Nijimura smiled and Mac nodded and allowed a small smile to cross her lips and saw the way his smile widened when he spotted it. 

 

“Kenzie!” Daiki’s voice sounded and Mac looked up from the book she had been reading while Nijimura had gone back to practicing, she saw her best friend coming inside and arched a brow. 

“What?” Mac asked. 

“You disappeared!” Daiki whined. 

“I left when the class was over, I didn’t need to watch Yasu-san’s magazine,” Mac said dryly and he frowned. Mac had left when she saw Daiki and some of the other boys in their class looking at a certain magazine that Yukimura Yasu had brought to school. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Daiki asked. 

“I did, you just didn’t hear me,” Mac shrugged, “forget it, Daiki. It’s no big deal. Are you ready for the practice?” 

“Of course,” Daiki said and grinned the earlier complaint forgotten. 

The others filled the gym one by one and Mac remained on the bench waiting for Ryota to show up, soon he barged into the gym with a large grin on his face and looked around eagerly. He paused just inside and Mac saw the excitement almost buzzing in him. 

“Eh?” Ryota blinked when he collided with someone and looked down to see Kuroko Tetsuya staring up at him with a blank expression on his face. “Oh, I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here? Are you lost?”

Mac who had gotten up and walked over to him to greet him and introduce him to the team heard what he said. The feeling was back again and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched him. 

The gym had gone silent and Daiki was frowning as he looked at the new player, he didn’t like the way this newcomer talked to Tetsuya. He could see that Mac didn’t like it either and her eyes were narrowed, but he was sure he was the only one who saw how worried she was. 

“He’s a player here just like you,” Mac spoke up bringing the attention over to her. “Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“Eh? Really?” Ryota asked wide eyed as he looked at Tetsuya who stared blankly back before he politely bowed.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you,” he greeted. 

“Kise Ryota, n-nice to meet you too,” Ryota said. 

“Good, he’s going to be your mentor in the team,” Mac said and felt several eyes on her, but she ignored it and looked at Ryota. “He’ll be your personal instructor.” 

“Eh?” Ryota stared at her. 

“You didn’t hear me?” Mac arched a brow as she stared at Ryota. 

“I…” Ryota looked around but didn’t find any support among the others so he swallowed and nodded. 

 

“You sure about this?” Daiki asked quietly as he sat down beside her as the practice went on. 

“He needs to learn that effort and passion for the sport also matters,” Mac said, “he sees this as something he is good at and is easy, overlooking those who has to work hard to get to get to where they are. He needs to see the different aspects of the sport. He’s still new to the sport, and Tetsu will be the best one to show him what he is missing.” 

Daiki looked at her and a smile broke out on his face as he got a proud look on his face. He was sure he was the only one who had seen the nerves she had felt as she talked to Ryota, but he had decided against going to her side to support her or take over knowing she needed to prove to herself and also to the team that she could take care of herself. 

 

Mac stood with Sanada and Nijimura at the end of the practice, she knew what was coming and felt sad about it. Her eyes found Seijuro who looked carefully blank, but she could tell he also knew what their assistant coach and Captain wanted. 

“I will from today on step back as your Captain,” Nijimura spoke up breaking the silence in the room. 

Mac heard the surprised gasps from the others and the frowns on their faces, only Haizaki looked uncaring and bored. She hid her frown as she turned her attention back to Nijimura. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but private reasons make it impossible for me to continue as your Captain with the responsibility that follows.” 

“Who’ll be the Captain now, then?” Kubota asked. 

“Are you quitting?” Sekiguchi asked at the same time. 

“I’m not quitting,” Nijimura said, “and I’ve recommended Akashi as the new Captain and the coaches agreed.” 

Daiki raised a brow as he looked over at Seijuro who nodded at Nijimura with a small smile on his face. 

 

Daiki grabbed his bag after he had changed and moved to leave the locker room but was stopped by Ryota who was about to leave as well. Daiki rolled his eyes as he paused to let the newest player through the door before him. 

“Aomine-cchi,” Ryota said and Daiki felt a twitch of annoyance at the suffix attached to his name. 

“What?” Daiki grunted. 

“Why is Kuroko on this team?” Ryota asked. 

Daiki paused and frowned at the blond who was watching him with curious eyes. 

“I mean, he’s not as strong as any of you and weak,” Ryota complained. “I don’t see why Potter-san made him my personal instructor! And why the coach let her! I’m good enough to…” 

“That’s why;” Daiki interrupted him his eyes narrowed at the mention of Mac and Ryota took a step back when he saw the frown and glare directed at him from the player he looked up to the most. “Stop complaining and work hard. Tetsu is powerful, but in a different way than us. You’ve only been here for a week, so don’t talk about what you don’t understand.” 

“But…” Ryota started but Daiki interrupted him again. 

“Also, don’t talk about Kenzie like that in front of me,” Daiki warned before he noticed Mac standing by the door to the gym clearly waiting for him. Leaving Ryota behind he sped up and grinned at Mac who smiled softly back at him, her green eyes snapping behind him taking in Ryota who was watching them before looking back at Daiki. 

“Ready?” Mac asked, “your mother will be upset if we’re late for dinner.” 

“I’m ready,” Daiki grinned but knew Mac was right. He was pleased Mac was going home with him today, her relatives was going out with something with her cousin’s school so Mac could delay her return home. 

 

“Mac-nee-chan!” Shiro cheered when he spotted Mac slightly behind Daiki who rolled his eyes at being ignored by his little brother. “You’re here!” 

“Hi Shiro-chan,” Mac smiled at the now seven year old boy who threw his arms around her waist. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Shiro beamed, “I won in the spelling contest today and our teacher said I was good!” 

Mac smiled and ruffled his hair, “that’s great. Perhaps you can teach your big brother how to study.”

Shiro giggled and Daiki grumbled at them but Mac only met his eyes innocently. 

“Mac-nee-chan’s here,” Sayuri said from her position by the door. “Did you finally come home today, nee-chan?” 

“I did,” Mac smiled at the little girl, her brown hair tied in two ponytails on either side of her face. 

Shiro dragged her by the hand into the living room where Ayano and Takehiro was both smiling welcoming at her and she felt the fluttering in her stomach as she did everytime she entered the Aomine household. It was the first and only place she really felt welcome and it filled her with a warm and good feeling. 

“You think they would be happy to see me coming home as well, but no,” Daiki grumbled as he followed them into the room. He was smiling however, so Mac knew he wasn’t serious. “Everyone only care about Kenzie…” 

“Nee-chan is nicer,” Shiro said sticking out his tongue, “and she helps me with my homework.” 

“She helps me too,” Daiki said. 

“Seems like she helps all my kids with their homework,” Ayano said breaking into the brothers bickering. Mac only smiled. 

The afternoon went much too quick for Mac, eating dinner that Ayano had cooked and answering questions about school and basketball before helping Shiro with his homework much to the little boys pleasure. Daiki grumbled a little at them though, but Mac ignored him. She did notice that Daiki’s parents seemed to watch her closer and with a look in their eyes she couldn’t read even with the best of analysis skills.

 

Leaving the Aomine household and reluctantly entered the house she was forced to call home, the silence and coldness was a bright contrast to the home she had just left. She heard the car pulling up in the driveway and made her way to her room before she had to talk to or be talked down to by her relatives. 

“You were so good, Dudders,” Petunia’s simpering voice drifted through the house and into her room. “You won!” 

“Of course he won,” Vernon boomed proudly, “he’s the best! The other guy never had a chance!” 

Dudley laughed sounding happy and smug. Mac knew he had begun with wrestling and had been at a competition today and from the sound of it he had won. The proud tone in his parents’ voices seemed to linger in her room and mock her. 

“Is the girl back yet?” Petunia suddenly asked. 

“She better,” Vernon snapped, “if she knows what’s best for her she’ll stay in her room. I don’t want her to ruin Dudley’s big day!” 

Mac rolled her eyes ignoring the loneliness that settled in her stomach as she fell down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

“I want to put Kise-kun and Tetsu in a match with the second strings,” Mac told Sanada who arched a brow at her.

“Why?” Sanada asked slightly surprised. 

“Kise-kun needs to see Tetsu’s worth and its best done in a match,” Mac said calmly, “I’ve talked with Akashi-kun about it and he agrees.” 

Sanada nodded looking thoughtful and thought about what Shirogane had told him about her back when he gave her the responsibility to get Ryota situated with the team. So far she had done a good job. 

“Fine,” Sanada agreed, “they’ll join the second strings for tomorrows match.” 

 

Mac sat on the side lines with her ever present notebook and smiled slightly to herself as she saw how Tetsuya passed to Ryota who looked shocked at first and unsure about where the passes came from. She saw the moment he realised who was sending him the passes and a smirk crossed his face. 

They won and Mac was pleased to see the way Ryota looked at Tetsuya now, there was a new respect in his eyes and Mac knew he now understood what she and Daiki had talked about.

“Wow that was amazing!” Ryota gushed as they made their way back from the school they had played the match in and toward Teiko. The other second strings following behind them, talking and laughing in excitement over the victory. “Kuroko-cchi, you were great! I can’t wait till we play a match together again!” 

Mac rolled her eyes slightly at the complete turnover, but this was what she wanted and had hoped would happen if she arranged the match giving them a chance to play together. She glanced at Tetsuya and saw the small pleased smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Kise is finally involved, hope I managed to portray him okay :)  
> Have a nice day/night and hope to see you soon and in the comments! :)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Still sorry about the note that follows this chapter that belongs to an earlier chapter... I can't figure out why it keeps following... Argh... well, sorry again)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – May**

 

“Come to the convenience store with us,” Daiki said looking at Mac who was packing the bag. “Everyone else is coming.” 

Mac hesitated and looked at Daiki seeing his hopeful look and the way his eyes were pleading with her to say yes. She knew he and Tetsuya together with Ryota had gone to the convenience store a few times after practice. He had asked her to come as well, but she had declined stating that she needed to go home and do her chores. 

“Fine,” Mac relented since the practice was cancelled that day and she had better time before she had to be back at the Dursley’s home. 

“Great!” Daiki beamed and she smiled a little as she shook her head and followed him out of the classroom ignoring the jealous looks from the girls as she walked beside her best friend. 

They were the last to arrive outside the school and Mac saw that even Seijuro and Shintaro had been roped into hanging out at the store, something they normally said no to. She noticed Seijuro looking at her with a sharp look when she reached them and she gave him a small smile to which he nodded and turned his attention back to Atsushi who was talking about the sweets he wanted to buy. 

Mac fell into step beside Shintaro who seemed to hold himself above the childish bantering going on between Daiki, Tetsuya and Ryota in front of them. Though, Mac was sure she spotted some amusement in his eyes. 

“How did your test go?” Mac asked the stoic green haired boy. 

“It went good,” Shintaro said pushing his glasses up further on his nose and glanced at her, a rubber duck in his free hand his lucky item of the day, Mac was sure. “You?” 

“Alright,” Mac smiled a little, the two of them had studied together in the library before the test much to Daiki’s horror. He had refused to join them though, but Mac had helped him study one day before they played basketball. 

“Here,” Daiki suddenly pushed an ice cream into her hands making her blink. 

“Thanks,” Mac said and Daiki grinned at her before throwing Shintaro his ice cream making the other boy grumbled a little. 

 

Mac walked into the store and found the place where the drinks were being held easily enough, she tensed though when she felt someone close behind her and before she could turn around she felt herself being shoved into the wall beside the soft drink cabinets were. 

“Look who it is,” Dudley sneered. “The freak.” 

Mac ignored the pain in her shoulder as she glared at Dudley, but she soon realised she was in trouble. She was only one but he was with his three so called friends who had no trouble joining him in tormenting her. All four of them was boxing her in and she couldn’t see how she could get out of this one… 

“She’s got fire this one, Dudley,” goon number 1 said, the name Mac had given him in her mind since she didn’t know what he was called and didn’t care. 

“What are you doing here, freak?” Dudley asked, “you can’t possibly be buying anything, you’ve got no money.” 

Mac just glared at him refusing to show how unsettled she felt. 

“Or maybe that boy gave you money,” goon number 2 asked with a sly look, “you take money for services?” 

The others laughed and Mac felt her temper rise at the insult toward Daiki. 

“Shut up!” Mac snapped making them blink at her before goon 2 smirked and stepped closer forcing her to step closer to the wall. Where was the store attendant? Couldn’t he see that something was going on? “Don’t talk about him like that, you goon!” 

“And what are you going to do to stop me? Huh?” he challenged and reached out to touch her. 

Dudley stepped closer on the other side effectively shutting her in, and he smirked at her. 

“You’re so weak, Potter,” Dudley said, “just like your filthy parents. They never wanted you, did you know that? Mum said so, she said your mum and dad never wanted a child and hated you. They’re probably glad they’re dead so they can get away from _you_. No one cares for you, freak, and you’re deluding yourself if you believe that boy cares for you. He’s probably only doing it out of pity and because he wants something from you.” 

Mac hid her wince when Dudley grabbed her arm and squeezed hard, but she felt something build inside her like it was threatening to burst out of her. It was something she had felt before, but never so strong. It was lurking just under her skin and suddenly Dudley gasped in pain and let go of her like he had been burned. He took a step back and stared at her wide eyed filled with fear and worry. 

Mac glared at him and the air around her seemed heavier and like it was buzzing with _something_ but Mac hadn’t a clear mind to think about that, she was just so mad that she wanted him and the others to go away. 

“Stay away from me, Dudley!” She snapped. 

“W-what are you going to do about it?” Dudley tried to sound as confident but fear was getting clearer in his voice as the items on the shelves were shaking slightly and the metallic sound was getting louder. 

“Well, I would suggest you move away from our friend before we do it for you,” a cold voice interrupted and Mac felt her heart drop as her eyes snapped to her team. All of them, and all of them looking angry but shock was underlining their anger and she knew they had seen and heard enough. 

 

Daiki watched Mac walked into the store before turning back to Ryota who was also watching the store with a pensive look on his face.

“She doesn’t like me much, does she?” Ryota suddenly asked and Daiki blinked. The others also turned their attention to the newest member of the team. 

“Why do you think that?” Daiki asked. 

“She never really talks to me,” Ryota said, “if it isn’t related to the team. Also, how I acted in the beginning… she would look at me with those eyes and I could see that she didn’t like me. I didn’t mean anything with it and I apologized!” 

Daiki sighed and glanced toward the store again, he knew Mac had been wary about Ryota at first and wanted to teach him about the sport and the way they played. Show him the different aspect of the sport. Also, he knew better than anyone that Mac had difficulties with letting new people in… 

“That’s just Kenzie,” Daiki said careful to keep his voice light, “don’t think too much about it. It’s not that she doesn’t like you, she just have a hard time letting people in. She used a long time before she started talking to the others as well. It’s not just you.” 

He was aware that they stared at him and Seijuro seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at Daiki with those sharp eyes of his making Daiki want to shift on his feet. Shintaro was frowning slightly behind his glasses as he watched Daiki and Atsushi had paused his eating. Tetsuya looked blank but Daiki could spot the worry in his light blue eyes. 

“But…” Ryota started and Daiki sighed. 

“Look, just give her time and she’ll warm up to you,” Daiki said before he frowned when he felt something and noticed that the windows started to shake lightly making the conversation stop and everyone to turn toward the store. 

“What? Earthquake?” Ryota asked. 

Daiki stilled when he caught sight of a very familiar figure inside the store and spotted the messy dark haired head behind the group of boys, one a certain Dudley Dursley. An angry scowl entered his face, surprising the others who spotted it. 

“Shit,” Daiki cursed as he started to run toward the store barely noticing the other following behind him, everything he wanted was to reach Mac and get her away from him. 

“Stay away from me, Dudley!” They heard Mac snap sounding angry and defensive. Daiki could see her glare at her cousin who was trying to stay confident while the items around him shook, Daiki couldn’t understand it but he had a feeling it had something to do with Mac. She had said that strange things happened around her sometimes. 

“W-what are you going to do about it?” Dudley asked trying and failing to sound confident. 

“Well, I would suggest you move away from our friend before we do it for you,” Seijuro spoke up before Daiki could say anything, but Daiki hadn’t planned on saying anything and spotting the scared and shamed look on his best friends face before she looked away from them had him shoving the large cousin of hers away from her roughly making him hit the shelf hard enough to knock a few items off it and onto the floor. He barely noticed that they shaking items stopped and everything around them seemed to calm down, he was so focused on getting him away from her. 

“I know I have told you this before, but I obviously need to say it again; stay away from Kenzie!” Daiki growled at him. “I won’t warn you again.” 

The other three boys pulled back seeing they were outnumbered and Dudley sneered the best he could and sent one more glare toward Mac who was not looking at him before turning to leave. 

“Hi! What are you doing back there?!” The store attendant demanded finally making an appearance. 

Daiki ignored him and let Seijuro with his charm handle him as he went to Mac who was standing still and holding herself together the best she could, arms wrapped around her waist. She refused to look up at anyone, and Daiki cursed her cousin inwardly as he saw the shattered look on her face. She was sure they would turn away from her now, and he hated that she felt so insecure in their friendship. 

He gently placed an arm around her shoulder making her tense slightly before he felt her relax and allowed him to lead her out of the store, past the others without looking at them and finding a free chair outside. The fresh air helping her calm down slightly. 

 

Mac leaned against Daiki for as long as she could before she pulled away when she was led to a chair, missing the comfort his warmth gave her instantly. He sat down close to her and took one of her hands in his larger on, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Here,” Seijuro said and she saw a soda being held up in front of her. 

She took it carefully noticing that the cap was off, the thoughtful gesture made her feel worse but at the same time warmth filled her. 

“Thanks,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” Seijuro said and sat down on the other side of her, his eyes never leaving her as he did. The others also sat down, but compared to earlier the atmosphere was now heavy and sombre, making Mac feel on edge and shamed. 

They had seen, they had seen her being cornered by her cousin and his friends… they had seen her do strange things, something even she couldn’t explain away. What must they think about her now? She was weak.. she couldn’t even get away from Dudley and his goons… She didn’t want them to know, to know this part of her. To them she was just Mac, a normal teenage girl, but now they would know… she was weak and a f-freak. A voice in her head said she was being irrational, just like when they saw her playing basketball, they hadn’t reacted badly then… so maybe they wouldn’t react badly now either? 

The silence stretched and Mac felt like it was worse than they saying something, she wondered what they were thinking and thought. She would like it if they could just get it over with, tell her that they didn’t need anyone so weak as her on their team. 

“Who was that?” 

The question startled her out of her thoughts and she glanced up quickly at Ryota who had been the one to ask, before looking away again. She felt Daiki squeeze her hand making her realise that he still held it. She glanced up at Daiki who met her eyes with a understanding look. 

“Tell them, Kenzie,” Daiki said softly, “they won’t think any less of you.” 

Mac looked at him for a moment longer before inhaling deeply to calm her thoughts and pulse before gathering all of her courage and turned to her team, her… _friends_. 

“He’s my cousin,” Mac said quietly spotting the surprise in their eyes, even Seijuro’s but his was better hidden. 

“Your cousin?” Atsushi repeated before frowning, “and he treats you like that?” 

Mac shrugged and looked away. 

“Your cousin lives here too? I thought you were from England originally?” Ryota asked confused and Mac glanced at him. 

“I am, but I live with my aunt and uncle,” Mac said her voice void of emotions as she said it. “My parents died when I was a baby. I grew up with mum’s sister and her family.” 

“Oh – sorry!” Ryota said horrified and looked upset at the possibility of having upset her. 

Mac shrugged and looked at the soda in her hands, she wanted to say it was okay, but something stopped her. It wasn’t okay that she had to grow up without her parents. 

“You didn’t know,” she settled with to ease his guilt of asking. He still looked upset. 

She was a little unsettled that Seijuro hasn’t said anything yet, only watched her with an unreadable look on his face.

“And your cousin treats you like that? I take from Aomine’s reaction that it’s not the first time,” Shintaro surprised her by speaking up and she glanced at him, he tried real hard to look stoic but there was some emotion in his eyes as he looked at her. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, but didn’t say anything else or remove his eyes from her. She noticed that his hold of the rubber duck was a little tighter than normal. 

“Dudley never liked me,” Mac said with an effort of a careless shrug. She knew it failed as she saw Seijuro’s eyes narrow. 

“Your aunt and uncle let him act like that?” Tetsuya asked quietly, “he looked like he wanted to hurt you, and by the look of it did.” 

“What?!” Daiki gasped and grabbed her arm when she tried to pull it back and he pushed up her sleeve enough to see the forming bruise on her arm. “I’ll kill him.” 

“Daiki,” Mac warned, “don’t.” 

“I want to crush him for hurting Mac-chin,” Atsushi growled. 

“You didn’t answer Kuroko’s question,” Seijuro spoke up and Mac glanced at him tensing as she considered what to say. The look in his eyes told her that he had an idea already, but he wanted her to say it. She looked down again. 

“My…aunt and uncle don’t care,” Mac admitted. “They…encourage him, actually.” 

The silence stretched again and she refused to look up, she felt the stiffness in Daiki beside her and knew he was ready to spring from his seat to go after her cousin. 

“What?” the low and dangerous tone in Seijuro’s voice told her just how angry she was and she flinched back out of habit. “They ever hit you?” 

“N-no,” Mac shook her head. 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Shintaro commented. 

“They don’t hit me,” Mac said, “well, aunt Petunia tried to hit me with a frying pan once, when I burned the food, but I ducked.” 

Daiki growled, even he hadn’t known that part and she saw the angry scowls on the others faces as well. 

“It just happened once!” She tried to calm them down regretting saying anything, “normally they just ignore me or have me do chores. It’s not that bad.” 

“Not that bad?” Ryota repeated horrified and Mac saw his eyes were filled with tears that refused to fall. “That’s abuse!” 

“No…” Mac shook her head, she had to make them understand. It wasn’t like…like they hit her or did something else to her… they just didn’t like her, they never asked for her, so why should they? “They let me stay with them, and they took me in even when they never wanted me. I am just a burden to them, and they still let me stay. I owe them.” 

The silence were back again and Mac wondered if they understood, she dared looking up at them and almost winced at the disbelieving eyes that looked at her, also filled with anger and sympathy. She didn’t want sympathy. She squared her shoulder and she felt her face close off as she stood up abruptly, clearly startling everyone but Seijuro who just watched her. 

“Mac…” Tetsuya started but she shook her head. 

“You don’t understand,” she said her voice colder than they had hear it before, “none of you do. They’re all I have. They’re all… I have no other family.” 

She inhaled shakily before turning away from them fighting the tears, “Sorry. I have to go. I…I…” She trailed off unsure what to say and walked away. She ignored Daiki calling her name, she ignored the way her heart beat harshly in her chest. 

 

Later, she found herself in her bed staring at the ceiling. Again. She had expected to be yelled at when she got back to the house, to find Dudley complaining about her to his parents. Telling them about the strange thing she did… but nothing. They acted like she wasn’t even there. Her aunt had even made dinner and didn’t scold her for not being back in time to make it. 

What was this new attitude? Did they plan something? She strained her ears but she couldn’t hear anything other than the soft summing noise from the TV, and the occasional laugh from her cousin. A frown marred her face as she tried to figure out why they had gone to the silent treatment. Hadn’t Dudley told his parents what happened? She found that hard to believe, she had noticed the few almost scared looks in her aunt eyes as she looked at her, mixed with displeasure. No, they _knew_. 

Though, what was that? She was sure it was her that had made the items shake and even the glass… and when Dudley grabbed her she was sure she had made him let go… he looked like he had been burned. How did she do it? What was it? Maybe she really was a freak? She had thought it had stopped happening, it hadn’t happened in ages. So, why was it back now and so much stronger than before? What if she hurt someone next time? 

She groaned silently as her mind went into overdrive with questions and worries, she just wanted answers. She had a feeling that her aunt knew something, but the idea of even asking her was preposterous. _Don’t ask questions!_ That had been drilled into her since she was little, so she knew it would be pointless even trying to ask. 

Also, they knew… knew! Daiki had always known and he had been by her side all this time, he had been her strength. But she knew that even he didn’t like her decision of not saying anything, she knew he wanted to tell his parents. Yet, he didn’t because he cared about her and didn’t want to break her confidence. He just let her know he was there, and that was all she wanted. Needed. But…they hadn’t promised. 

 

Daiki kept glancing at Mac the entire day at school the next day, on the outside it didn’t look like anything out of the ordinary had happened. She answered when talked to, she drew in her sketchpad during breaks like she did when he was busy looking at those magazines Yasu brought, only today he wasn’t and he knew she did it to avoid him. So, he knew she was not okay and she was hiding behind her walls. Normally he would be the one allowed inside the walls, but now she was putting them up against him to. It hurt. 

He had almost told his parents last night, almost caved when his mother had asked casually how his time with Mac was and how she was. Asked him to bring her home with him again soon. But he hadn’t. The guilt and need to protect her was in constant conflict inside of him. The others hadn’t known what to do or say last night after she left, they were still stunned by what they had learned and Daiki knew that Mac hated the fact that they now knew. 

He walked beside her to the gym and practice, her eyes never glancing over at him and he sighed. They entered the gym and Mac left him to go and join the coaches like she normally did, he paused as he watched her answer in a quiet voice as Sanada asked her something. 

“She came?” Ryota asked startling Daiki out of his thoughts and glanced at the blond with an annoyed look. He just grunted in reply before going to get ready before the practice started. 

He jogged over to stand beside Tetsuya and gave him a tight smile, before turning his attention to the coach who was talking about practicing on defence and told them to pair up two and two. He looked at Mac but found her hiding behind the notebook, he couldn’t help but feel sad and worried. He needed to talk to her, to let her know he was still there for her. He caught sight of Seijuro and found him watching Mac too, his red eyes worried and pensive. 

 

“Here,” Mac stilled as a bottle of water was hovering in front of her and she recognised the voice as Seijuro’s. She took it when he nudged it against her forehead lightly. “Are your arm ok?” 

Mac blinked and nodded, “yeah, it’s fine.” 

“Good,” Seijuro simply said sitting down next to her. Mac wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he didn’t say anything in a long while so she went back to writing in her notebook as she watched Daiki and Ryota practice defence. “How is Kise doing?” 

“He’s getting better,” Mac said relaxing a little at the normal question. “Daiki still gets past him, but he’s moving better and making it more of a challenge.” 

“I’m glad;” Seijuro said and his eyes shift of to the grey haired player who are playing against Tetsuya. Mac notice the cold look in Seijuro’s red eyes and arched a brow as she looked at him. 

“What are you planning on doing with Haizaki?” Mac asked quietly and Seijuro looked at her. “I’ve seen the way you observe him sometimes. Like you’re considering something.” 

“I don’t know,” Seijuro admitted and Mac almost smiles at the admission, it wasn’t every day you hear the mighty Akashi Seijuro admit that he didn’t know something. 

“Right now I think Kise is a better fit with the team,” Mac said and Seijuro nodded in acknowledgment to her statement. 

 

**Meanwhile at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes**

Suzuki Ami sighed tiredly as she took a sip of the cooling coffee and grimaced at the bad taste, the pile of paper on her desk never seemed to get any smaller and she had been reading through the rapports for hours now. She took another sip of the bad coffee, grimaced, and rolled her eyes at the note from the reversal squad that went out to fix the mistakes, stating that the child didn’t know that it was his father’s wand and had accidentally turned his friend into a toad. 

She paused when she reached a file stating that there had been a weak detection of accidental magic in a local convenience store in Tokyo, and the reversal squad had gone but not found anything amiss or found any trace of magic there. What was unusual about it was the fact that they barely felt it, the detectors had barely alerted them of the accidental magic. 

She skipped to the interview they had conducted with the store attendant and read his statement: 

_It was like an earthquake, I thought it was so I hid behind the counter. Only then I realised that the ground wasn’t shaking, only the items on shelves and the glass in the window. It stopped after two-three minutes. […] Who was in the store at the time, you ask? Just some teens, a girl and several boys. I had the impression there was a problem, but they assured me it was just a misunderstanding. Kids, you know. Well, they behaved well enough and bought what they wanted before they left. The girl, though, looked a little pale._

Suzuki frowned as she tapped the quill against her chin, the bad coffee forgotten as she pondered who this unknown magical person was. Could it be one of the teens? But then they should have been at a magic school… it was just in the beginning of the school year, after all. It seemed unlikely that it was one of the teens, but… who else could it have been? 

There was no clue on who the teens were and the man had already been obliviated, so they couldn’t go back and asked more questions. Frustrated she leaned back in her chair and cursed the overly effective reversal squad, sometimes. 

 

**Back at Teiko**

 

The week passed quickly and Mac relaxed more and more around her team, they still showed up around her and talked to her like they normally did. They never mentioned the night, and she appreciated it. They seemed to respect her silence on the matter at least for now. If they were more protective than before, she didn’t mention that either. She was used to Daiki growl at anyone who looked at her wrong, but when Atsushi stepped in when she was knocked out of the way, by accident mind you, in the hallway, she was slightly taken aback. His glowering scared the poor kid, and Mac reached out to calm the tall centre down and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and ruffled her hair. 

“Kenzie…” Daiki pouted and Mac sighed and rolled her eyes. “Please.” 

“Fine,” Mac said and Daiki grinned and punched the air like he had won a big victory. Mac chuckled amused and pretended not to notice how the others glanced at her when they heard her and got a relieved look on their face. 

“We’re playing!” Daiki cheered and bounced the ball against the floor before jumping up and shooting it through the hoop. “I’m calling Kenzie on my team.” 

Mac just shrugged and walked to join him, soon the teams were divided and looked like this: Daiki, Mac and Tetsuya against Shintaro, Atsushi, Seijuro and Ryota. 

Mac had fun for the first time in what felt like forever, as she challenged Seijuro in a one on one duel almost managing to win, but smiled even as he passed to Shintaro who scored, not betraying anything as he pushed his glasses up and turned to walk back to his own hoop. 

“Mac!” Daiki called and she caught the pass before passing and watched how it changed course and found Daiki who scored again grinning and fist bumping Tetsuya who was smiling slightly. 

 

“Why aren’t you playing on our team?!” Ryota blurted out when they finished and Mac accepted the towel from Shintaro who nodded at her before turning back to his own. 

Mac stilled before glancing at the others, she saw the curious looks on their faces, only Daiki had the familiar dark look on his face. 

“I don’t need permission to be manager on the boys’ team,” Mac finally spoke up her voice tight, but also carefully blank, “but I would need permission from a guardian to play on the boys’ team, even if there aren’t any rules against it.” 

They didn’t say anything else and Mac just shrugged concentrating on the water bottle, finding it very fascinating. 

“Let’s go eat!” Daiki suddenly said breaking the tense silence and Mac smiled a little knowing he had done it on purpose. The others agreed and Mac decided to come. 

 

Mac walked up the path to her home, it was later than normal but with the new treatment from her relatives she wasn’t sure her absence would be noticed. They seemed stuck on treating her like she didn’t exist and every space she was in was empty. It was getting kind of lonely at the same time as freeing. 

She frowned when she didn’t hear anything when she stepped into the house, normally she would have heard the TV or her aunt prattling about her day from the living room. Now, it was only silence. A feeling of foreboding filled her as the house felt…different. 

Mac paused outside the door into the living room before she walked inside, it was empty. Completely empty, not even any furniture was left in the room. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she frantically looked around the room, like she was seeing this wrong and that the furniture was there. Mac wasn’t sure how long she stood frozen on the floor before she moved to the kitchen and found it empty as well, she moved from room to room, even daring to step into her aunt and uncle’s room to find the same result. There was no evidence that they had ever been in the house. 

“Aunt Petunia?” 

“Uncle Vernon?” 

No one answered, only silence filled the house and it was the most oppressing sound she had ever heard. 

Mac shakily moved to her room and found for the first time furniture and her few possessions still where she left them that morning. Her mind was blank; it was like it wouldn’t process what she was seeing and what that meant. What was going on? Where… where were her aunt and uncle and cousin? Where… 

She fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes and they started to fall. They had left… that was the only explanation. The only explanation that made sense. They were gone and she was left behind. It hurt surprisingly much. It was proof, she was dispensable, and she was really nothing to them. They really didn’t want her. 

She felt everything inside her shatter together and every hope and longing for a family fell apart, everytime she sat in her cupboard back in Surrey and listened to the laughter and joy right outside her door, longing to join in and be a part of it, the way she heard the pride and love as her aunt and uncle talked about her cousin and prayed they would one day talk like that about her too. All of it felt like burned inside of her and she let out a loud and piercing scream! 

She felt the walls in the room shake badly and heard the shattering sound of glass but it didn’t register in her mind as she fell to the floor in desperate sobs. Sobs shook her body as she realised that she was abandoned. She was… _alone_.

 

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, on the floor, crying. It was the cold air that seemed to bring her out of it and she pushed herself up. Rising a hand she wiped the tears away from her cheek, but she knew her eyes were red from the crying and her throat felt sore. She got to her feet and started to move around the room, her mind still blank. It was like she was moving on autopilot and she gathered her things together, not that she knew where she was going or what she was going to do next. 

“Ouch;” Mac groaned and hurriedly stepped back when she felt pain in her feet and she looked down and saw the broken glass on the floor. She was surprised to see the blood on the floor as well and moved her eyes to her foot and saw blood soaking the sock. “Bugger.” 

The pain actually helped her clear her mind a little as she grabbed a clean shirt and ripped it into shreds and tied it around her foot as tight as she could, only making sure the glass was out of the wound before she did so. She glanced at the window and frowned, when had it shattered? Her memory was foggy, but she thought she had made it shatter… She also noticed that it was almost morning, she had spent more time on the floor crying and probably sleeping a little as well, than she thought. 

She also knew she couldn’t stay here, she knew her uncle had rented it through his work and with him and her aunt g-gone, the house would be rented out to others. Besides, she didn’t have the money to rent this place. Or any place… fear gripped her. What was she going to do? She could try and get a job, but who would hire a thirteen year old? Her pulse quickened and she felt the same strange presence inside of her rise up and pressing against her skin. She fisted her hands and forced herself to calm down. Deep breaths, she whispered to herself. In and out… in and out… 

She packed her few belongings when she managed to calm down, knowing she had to leave this house before the neighbours woke up. They would find it strange if they saw her after her relatives had moved. She didn’t have much, so everything fit into her schoolbag. Just as she finished she heard something from the outside and she froze. Voices, talking in Japanese, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying was coming closer. 

Her breathing quickened again and she gripped her bag and pressed it against her chest as she painfully stepped toward the broken window. She had to get out. What if it were the renters or the police? She couldn’t be caught here… how was she going to explain this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter... so what do you think?   
> Dursley's are gone?! Really? :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you like it and comes back for more ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! 
> 
> Ps! Important note at the end :)

**2nd year – Teiko – continued from last time**

 

Mac looked around frantically for a place to hide or get away, the voices were getting closer now and she could make out a few words. 

“…it happened here…” 

“…who do you...?” 

“….accidental ma… powerful…” 

She could now make out that there were two persons out there, a male and a female, but Mac still didn’t know who they were or what they wanted. All she knew was that she had to get out, get away. Mac couldn’t find a place to hide, and if she left through the door they would see her. She ignored the painful throbbing coming from her foot, the glass on the floor was hard to avoid where she was pressed against the wall. 

The fresh air hit her neck and she felt her eyes widen before she moved before really thinking, since the window was broken she could climb directly through it but she winced as the small shards left on the frame scraped her skin. Just as she was about to let herself drop from the window the door to her room was opened revealing a man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and a woman with dark hair and surprisingly blue eyes both staring at her in shock. 

Mac fell to the ground underneath her window and winced as the wound on her right foot throbbed extra from the fall, even if it was short. She hear movement from inside and started to run, even crippled she was fast and she didn’t look back to see if she was followed. She reached the corner of the house and rushed down the path and out into the street that was barely starting to come to life again. 

Luckily for Mac she was very familiar with the street, used to run through it hiding from Dudley and knew all short cuts and hidden paths that were there. She wasn’t sure how long she kept running, but soon she stopped. She couldn’t hear anyone coming after her, but also her foot hurt. Badly. She grimaced and looked down realising that she had forgotten shoes. Not that she had much chance to get them with the intruders in the house. 

Just who were they? What were they doing there? They had also seemed shocked at seeing her, like they had seen something or someone they didn’t expect, but who did they expect to see then? The questions spun in her mind but she had no answers to give herself. She sighed and sat down on the ground, hidden behind a tree so she couldn’t be seen from the street. She pushed the thought of the intruders out of her mind, she had bigger worries. Like what was she going to do? She was abandoned, left behind by the people who were supposed to care about her… just what was she going to do? 

Her mind was blank and everything seemed so impossible and heavy, it was like something was pressing her down and she couldn’t find the strength to get up or even move at all. She leaned against the tree and closed her eye, didn’t even open them as she felt rain soaking her hair and skin. 

 

Daiki was still feeling happy about the day before, Mac had been more like herself again and actually smiled and laughed with the team and played again. He had been worried about her ever since the others had found out about her home situation, but she seemed to be getting better and that pleased him immensely. 

“Morning,” Daiki greeted his parents who were seated by the kitchen table obviously having just eaten, his dad still had the paper out and coffee was still in his cup. His mother was nursing a cup of tea and was chatting to his dad who made the appropriate sounds here and there from behind the paper. 

“Morning, Daiki,” Ayano smiled at her son. “You’re up early. I expected you to sleep in like you normally do on Saturdays.” 

“Woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep,” Daiki shrugged. 

“Are you meeting Mac today?” Ayano asked with that look she so often got when she talked about Mac, much to Daiki’s confusion. 

“I don’t know,” Daiki shrugged. “I’ll see if she shows up at the court or not.” 

His father looked away from his paper and frowned slightly making Daiki arch his brow at him. 

“Even in this rain?” Takahiro asked. 

“Rain…” Daiki blinked and looked outside and true enough, it’s raining. He feels his shoulders slump in defeat and sighs. “Oh.” 

“She can come over here if she wants,” Ayano said. 

“I…maybe;” Daiki said and looked at his breakfast in disappointment. He had wanted to go to the street courts with Mac later like they used to do, but didn’t have the time for much lately. 

 

Daiki was in his room playing a videogame while occasional glancing out the window to still find it raining, even heavier than before. He wondered if Mac still would go to the court when it rained like that, it always varied if she did or not. Maybe he should go and check soon? Even if they couldn’t play she could come over like his mum said. It would be better than being in her house. 

“Daiki! Food’s ready!” Ayano called from downstairs and Daiki blinked realising he had fallen asleep and it was already time for dinner. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up more. 

“Coming!” He called back realising he hadn’t answered. The rain sounded harshly against his window and he frowned at it. Getting up and leaving the room he made his way downstairs and found the rest of his family already sitting around the kitchen table and the food on the table. 

He sat down and enjoyed the casual conversation around the table, Shiro was complaining about not being allowed to go outside to play football. It was totally the wrong sport, if you asked Daiki, but Shiro wouldn’t listen to him. Mac had made the mistake to tell Shiro she thought he was good football player and looked cool in his Real Madrid shirt, so of course now the only sport on Shiro’s mind was football. 

After dinner Daiki was roped into playing a videogame with both Shiro and Sayuri in the living room,, and time spent with his siblings made him forget to go to the court like he had planned to do after dinner. 

Suddenly the doorbell chimed and Daiki looked up and saw his mum washing the dishes in the kitchen from where he was sitting, and knew his dad was in his office working on his new novel. He paused the game and got to his feet. 

“I’ll get it,” Daiki called and ruffled Shiro’s hair as he passed him making the younger boy glare at him. Daiki just smirked at him before he reached the door and opened it. 

Shock and worry hit him as he recognised the person standing outside the house. Her reddish black hair, usually messy, was soaked around her pale, very pale, face. He could also see that her eyes were red even behind her glasses that was clouded with raindrop and fog coming from the rain. Also, her clothes were thoroughly soaked through, clinging to her body that was shivering in cold. 

“Kenzie!” Daiki gasped. “What…” 

She barely blinked at him, like she couldn’t really hear him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

“Mum!” Daiki called not knowing what to do and really worried for his best friend who looked like she would fall over at any second. “MUM! COME QUCK!” 

Daiki heard footsteps and knew his mum was on her way, he reached out and grabbed Mac’s arm when she swayed and pulled her inside, she didn’t protest or say anything just followed him in and he shut the door with a sharp click. 

“What is it, Dai…” Ayano started to asked before entering the hallway and gasped when she spotted Mac and rushed over to the girl who flinched when the older woman came close and Daiki frowned at her in worry. “Mac!” 

“Honey? Daiki, what’s the yelling about?” Takehiro asked and froze when he saw Mac before frowning worried. 

“Mac?” Ayano asked but Mac didn’t say anything nor did she look at her, Daiki felt her shiver and noticed the bag in her hand for the first time. She had it clutched to her chest like she was afraid to let it go. “Daiki?” 

“She didn’t say anything…” Daiki said worried. “Kenzie? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

Takehiro shot a sharp glance at Daiki before looking back at the young girl who had so often been a visitor in their home, it was clear something was wrong. 

“Sweetie,” Ayano said and tried stepping closer again and this time Mac didn’t flinch away. Ayano reached out and felt her forehead frowning when she felt how cold she was and wet. “We need to warm you up.” 

Mac still didn’t answer and Daiki pulled at her a little to make her move and noticed the slight wince as she did and frowned at her and looked down. He blinked. 

“Her shoes…” he mumbled making his parents follow his gaze and Ayano bent down and gently grabbed her right foot. It was wrapped in a makeshift bandage, but she could see blood on it. 

“She’s bleeding,” Ayano said. “I’ll need to clean it and see if she needs to go to the hospital.” 

Daiki scowled and fisted his hands as he watched his mother lead Mac away from him and toward the bathroom. He knew his mother was the best to look after Mac right now, but he wanted, no _needed_ , to be the one to help her. 

“Daiki-nii-chan?” Shiro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he eased the scowl on his face when he noticed his two younger siblings standing quietly in the doorway looking scared and worried. “Is Mac-nee-chan ok?” 

“She’ll be fine,” Daiki said but he wasn’t sure if he said it to reassure them or himself. 

Takehiro placed a hand on his son’s shoulder squeezing it comfortingly. Daiki inhaled deeply trying to calm down. 

Mac felt more than she saw Daiki’s mum help her into the bathroom. Her mind was a mess, all she could think was; _they’re gone_ , over and over again. She wasn’t even sure how she ended up at Daiki’s, but it was like her feet took over and suddenly she found herself in front of his house. She just wanted his warmth, his joy…the same things that pulled her to him when they were kids. 

“Sit down, sweetie,” Ayano said her voice sounding far away but Mac sat down and helplessly allowed the older woman to undress her. She knew she should feel shame and embarrassed but she was just so _tired_ , she couldn’t feel anything in the deep empty hole that was curved inside her chest. 

Ayano stepped away for a moment leaving Mac sitting motionless on the stool she had been positioned on. She soon heard the shower being turned on and then Ayano was back and led Mac to the shower. The water felt hot and warm but after a moment it felt good against her cold skin. She allowed Ayano to help her shower, almost like Mac would imagine a mother would help their daughters. The thought made Mac’s throat thicken and the pressure on her chest to tighten painfully. 

“Come on, Mac,” Ayano murmured and Mac realised she was done and soon found herself back on the stool. “I need to clean your wound and check it, ok?” 

Mac barely nodded, and Ayano smiled reassuringly at her before she leaned over the wound underneath her right foot. Mac winced as she probed at it and poured something over it, letting out a low hiss as the pain hit her. 

“I’m sorry, Mac,” Ayano apologized, “I had to clean it with an antibacterial ointment so it won’t get infected.” 

Mac understood but she didn’t answer, she couldn’t find her words or how to say anything. It was all too much. Ayano moved around her and Mac watched her warily and tiredly. Finally she was dressed again in some clothes that belonged to Daiki, they were too big for her but at least they were dry. She snuggled into it letting the warmth comfort her and the clothes smelled a little off Daiki. 

 

“Daiki?” Takehiro asked when the silence stretched in the living room. The two youngest kids had been sent to their room to play and had gone surprisingly easy, but they sensed they needed to give them some space. 

“What should I do, dad?” Daiki whispered sounding broken, “I… I want…” 

“You want what?” Takehiro asked calmly, he looked quite a bit like his son. His hair was dark blue and the same blue eyes as his son. 

“Hurt them for hurting her,” Daiki scowled. “I…” 

“You think someone hurt her?” Takehiro asked sharply his eyes scanning his son who looked down. “Daiki.” 

Daiki looked up knowing the tone meant that his dad meant business and that he better answer. He also knew that he had promised Mac to stay silent and let her handle everything, but it was clear she _couldn’t_ , and neither could he. It hurt. He wasn’t strong enough to protect his best friend and that was just _wrong_! 

“Who do you think hurt her?” Takehiro asked his voice serious and calm, but Daiki saw the glint in his father’s eyes so he knew his dad was angry at the idea of anyone hurting Mac and that calmed Daiki a little. His dad cared for Mac as well, he would help. 

“Her cousin,” Daiki admitted and saw his dad raise a brow, “he doesn’t like Kenzie.” 

“Her aunt…” Takehiro started but Daiki scoffed. 

“They know and does nothing,” Daiki sneered. “They…” 

“Daiki,” Takehiro was in front of his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. “How long has this been going on?” 

Daiki looked away ashamed. “I…I…She made me promise not to say anything… she was afraid… I… didn’t want to break her trust and… they never hit her, I asked her. She said they only had her do chores and her cousin bullies her, but… she…” 

Takehiro sighed and looked tired all of the sudden, “Daiki, calm down. We’ll figure it out, ok? We’ll help her now and she’ll be fine.” 

Daiki nodded and glanced toward the bathroom where his best friend was and felt guilty for telling his dad, but he knew he had to. They couldn’t handle this anymore. Not when she turned up hurt and wet and cold… He fisted his hands as anger built in his chest. 

 

Mac was led to the sofa in the living room and Daiki was right there immediately and pulled her against him on the sofa, she snugged into his warmth and turned to hide her face against his shoulder. She was vaguely aware that Ayano and Takehiro had left the room, but she didn’t know what they were talking about. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki whispered sounding pained. “Please, talk to me.” 

Mac tightened her grip on his shirt and inhaled his scent before pulling back a little, his presence and warmth calming her down for the first time since she came home and found the house empty. His navy blue eyes were dark in worry for her and he looked so sad that it startled her a little. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Sorry…sorry…sorry…” 

Tears slipped from her eyes and Daiki froze as he saw her cry, not knowing what to do he looked around frantically and saw his parents enter the living room again. He could tell that his dad had told his mother about what he had told him, given the dark look in her normally warm brown eyes. When she saw Mac’s tears now she looked concerned again. Daiki looked at her asking with his eyes what to do. _Hug her_ , his mother mouthed and Daiki pulled Mac into a hug and she burrowed into him again. 

“Mac,” Ayano spoke softly minutes later, her and Takehiro having taken a seat only watching Daiki hugging his best friend who was crying against his shoulder. “Can you tell us what happened?” 

Mac stilled and Daiki felt her tense and clutch his shirt harder. He softly rubbed her back trying to comfort her and calm her down. She didn’t pull away from him even as she turned her head slightly so she could look at his parents. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Ayano asked bluntly yet softly. 

Mac blinked before shaking her head.

“Mac,” Takehiro spoke up and Mac looked over at him, his eyes concerned. “You can trust us, we’ll do everything we can to help you. If…if someone hurt you, you can tell us.” 

Mac frowned and glanced up at Daiki who looked guilty and wouldn’t meet her eyes. She sighed and pulled away a little, but not completely. She still needed his warmth. 

“They didn’t hurt me,” Mac whispered her voice sounding hoarse and throat was sore from all the crying she had done. She hated crying. 

“Your cousin…” Daiki started. 

“Dudley didn’t do this,” Mac said shaking her head. “I…I broke a window and stepped on the glass…That’s all.” 

“With help,” Daiki scoffed. 

“No.” Mac said. 

“We need to call your aunt and uncle, Mac,” Ayano said and they all saw how she flinched and the pain that crossed her face again, her lip trembled and she turned to hide her tears and pain from them, hiding against Daiki’s shoulder. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki asked confused and worried when she didn’t respond to his parents. 

“They’re gone,” Mac whispered. “They’re g-gone.” 

“What?” Takehiro asked frowning confused. 

Daiki felt her tremble against him and he tightened his hold on her, but she was still trembling, shaking like she was about to break apart. It was the first time he ever saw his strong best friend like this. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki whispered. 

“They’re gone,” she said again. “They…l-l-left.” 

Daiki tensed and scowled as he caught her meaning and his heart broke for her, he heard his mother gasp silently and saw her hand go to her heart as she looked at Mac with wide eyes. 

“Mac, sweetie, what do you mean?” Ayano asked despite knowing what she meant. “When did they leave? When will they be back?” 

Mac pulled away from Daiki and instantly missed his warmth, but she needed to face this. It wasn’t any other way and she…she trusted Daiki’s parents. At least more than any other adult she knew. 

“They won’t be,” Mac whispered. “They won’t be back. They’re gone, and they left me here in Japan on my own.” 

“But…” Takehiro seemed unable to believe it. 

“They won’t be back.” Mac repeated and bowed her head, her hands fisted against her thighs so hard her knuckles turned white. “I’m…I’m all _alone_.” 

Her voice broke and she blinked trying to keep the traitorous tears away, but they were right there betraying her storm of emotions and hurt. Ayano saw that it was turning out to be too much for the young girl and she got to her feet drawing the attention of her son and husband while Mac didn’t even look up. 

“You must be hungry, Mac,” Ayano said, “just wait a little while and I’ll have dinner ready for you.” 

 

Soon Mac was fed and fallen into an exhausted sleep on their coach, Daiki pulling a blanket over her and took a seat in a nearby chair ready to keep watch over his best friend who he had failed to protect. His parents were in the kitchen and Daiki could hear their murmuring voices, no doubt discussing what to do next. He bowed his head as he remembered how scared Mac had been when she was eight years old of being left by her so called family and ending up in the system. He hadn’t understood, if her family treated her so bad then why would she want to stay with them? 

“Why…” he murmured but didn’t finish as he closed his eyes and felt his shoulders slump even more. 

Daiki was unsure how long he sat there or how long Mac slept for, all he knew was that it was suddenly darker outside and Shiro and Sayuri came and whispered good night. He blinked and looked at Mac who was still sleeping, her face still looked pale and troubled a small frown between her brows. 

 

Mac blinked groggily and was instantly confused and struggled to remember what happened as she sat up on the sofa she had been sleeping on. Someone had covered her in a blanket and made sure she was comfortable. She quickly recognised the living room in Daiki’s home and a soft snore made her look to her side to find Daiki sleeping on the floor a blanket covering him and a pillow underneath his head. Seeing her best friend had everything rushing back at her, why she was there and how she had told them… 

She frowned and took a deep breath; she had to pull herself together. She didn’t have time to break apart. She had to figure out what to do, not that she was any closer than the day before. She blushed as she remembered how she had clung to Daiki, how he had held her. She wasn’t sure why she felt butterflies in her stomach just at the memory of her falling apart in his arms and him holding her close. 

She pushed the confused and strange thoughts and feelings away not knowing what they were or what they meant. She just knew she felt safe with her best friend and that was what she had needed yesterday. She had needed her anchor, he was the only thing that made whatever was going on inside of her calm down and settle enough so she felt more in control. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki’s soft voice startled her out of her thoughts making her turn to look at him finding him sitting up. His hair a little messier than normal from sleep and eyes blinking blearily as he rubbed at them with the back of his hand. She also noticed that he had changed and was wearing a pair of slacks and a white singlet showing the surprisingly firm muscles on his arms. “You’re awake.” 

“Yeah,” Mac whispered. “You didn’t have to sleep in here with me, you know, Daiki.” 

Daiki smiled seeming relieved about something she wasn’t sure about. He shrugged and got up from the matrass on the floor. 

“Are you hungry?” Daiki asked, “I’m sure we can have some cereal before mum wakes up to make breakfast.” 

Mac nodded and followed Daiki into the kitchen, she sat down at the table and watched as Daiki prepared two bowls with cereal. Mac loved cereal, it might be strange and others wouldn’t understand it, but it was something she and Daiki ate together and that was reason enough for her to love it. Besides, she never got it from her…she stopped the thought a small frown on her face. 

 

**At the Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes**

 

Suzuki frowned as she sat down behind her desk again; this day hadn’t started like she had imagined when she came in to the office ready for a new day of reading and correcting the rapports from her workers. She raised a hand and rubbed her neck in frustration, this case was more difficult than she thought it would be. 

The morning had started out normally enough with the proper greetings and of course coffee. She had then seen the rapport from the nightshift; while it wasn’t unexpected it was the fact that it was placed right on her desk with the note: ‘ _Lead in convenience store-case_ ’. She had told the ones watching out for accidental magic and everything connected with it to keep an eye out and let her know if they caught anything. 

Excitement built inside her and she quickly sat down and sipped her coffee as she read the rapport, it didn’t say that much. Just that there was another happening of accidental magic in the same area as the convenience store, but this time it was stronger and lasted longer. She saw that it hadn’t been followed up on and knew she had to be the one to do it, she was too curious and if she admitted it to herself, worried, about this case. 

She got to her feet and told her co-workers that she would be stepping out before leaving the office to find a friend and colleague of hers that worked with Magical Child Protective Services or MCPS for short. 

“Ami,” the man playing with a snitch behind his desk greeted with an easy grin when she entered his office without knocking. “What can I help you with?” 

“Michi,” Suzuki said, “I need you to come with me for a house call regarding what appears to be a accidental magic incident.” 

Sasaki Michi frowned and looked at his friend with a serious look, “what case is this?” 

“I’m not completely sure,” Suzuki admitted and briefed him on the case and what they knew and saw how he listened and thought about what he heard. 

“Alright,” he said easily enough, “you want to go now?” 

“Yes,” Suzuki nodded. 

Suzuki sighed as she remembered arriving at the house; she could instantly feel that this was the place, magic was resting around the house still. Sasaki had looked like he had noticed as well and nodded at her as they knocked on the door. No one opened. 

“Leave or go in?” Sasaki asked. 

Suzuki nodded and they entered the house, the first thing she noticed was that the hallway was empty except a pair of shoes, maybe forgotten or there was someone in there. They entered the rooms one by one and every room was empty. 

“It happened here,” Suzuki said frowning. 

“Yeah, I can feel it. Who do you think is behind it?” Sasaki asked. 

“I don’t know, but for accidental magic to still be lingering means whoever cast it is powerful,” Suzuki said. “Come on there’s one more room.” 

They had walked to the room, expecting to find it empty like the others and both froze in shock when they saw the girl halfway out of the window, and grass green eyes staring at them in horror and fear. It was the fear that had Suzuki hesitated long enough for the girl to let go of the window and drop to the ground outside. 

Sasaki moved at the same time as she did and rushed to the window and only getting there in time to see the girl disappearing around the corner. 

“Follow or not? Sasaki asked glancing at Suzuki who shook her head. Something had her holding back.

 

Suzuki sighed and leaned forward to rest her head in her hand popped up by her elbow. The image of the girl still flashed in her mind, her reddish black hair messy and covering most of her face, those enchanting green eyes that seemed to hold so much and yet so little. She had been pale, Suzuki thought and she also remembered the blood they had found suggesting she was hurt. 

“What will you do?” Sasaki asked entering her office and leaned against her desk. He had a worried frown on his face. “She was obviously staying in that house. That empty house.” 

“I would think that this is now a case for you as well as me,” Suzuki said giving him a look and he nodded his agreement, “also, I think we need to give her time to calm down and find somewhere she deems as safe before we approach her. She…she looked scared.” 

“But…” Sasaki protested but she held up a hand to stop him. 

“You saw the fear in her eyes, Michi,” Suzuki said, “if her fear grows she’ll be more at risk of loosing control of her magic. She’s obviously much older than we suspected and not a child under school age.” 

Sasaki nodded and sighed. 

The next day they found themselves outside a two story house that belonged to a muggle family, from what they could tell. They had, with the help of the Aurors, used the blood they’d found in the house to trace the girl. They couldn’t do it without the proper authorization, since blood-magic was dangerous. 

Suzuki glanced at her friend and he nodded before he reached out and knocked on the door. 

 

**Daiki’s house**

 

Mac sat curled up on the sofa with Shiro and Sayuri on each side and watched a movie with them, she enjoyed the snuggling comfort from the children while her mind was still spinning with everything. She knew she would have to talk to Ayano and Takehiro, but she appreciated that they gave her some space and time right now. 

The movie was about to end when the doorbell rang and Mac tensed. She had shut the entire world outside of this house out, and the sound of the doorbell brought it right back. She swallowed thickly and noticed that Daiki glanced at her with that worried frown he had so often that day. She heard Ayano or Takehiro move from another room and move to open the door and let the world inside. 

“Shiro, Sayuri, why don’t you go to your room and play?” Daiki asked them and both kids frowned but Shiro looked at Mac who was pale again and knew she needed him to do as his brother said so he nodded and took his twin sister’s hand and walked out of the room. 

“We’re here for the girl living in the Dursley house,” Mac heard a male voice say and she stilled completely. She knew that voice. It was the voice from the house, belonging to the man whom she had seen before she ran away. Daiki noticed how she paled and tensed, and rushed over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder but she still remained tense and her eyes were locked on the door to the hallway. 

Suddenly Ayano and Takehiro was there with two people Daiki never had seen before but he scowled when he felt Mac flinch and tense impossibly more. 

“Who are you?” Daiki growled and his mum shot him a look but he ignored it. 

“Calm, young man,” the man said reassuringly, “we’re not here to hurt your friend. We’re here to help.” 

Daiki still scowled but he remained silent, maybe because Mac had placed her hand on his arm and calmed him down. 

“You were at the house,” Mac whispered. “Both of you.” 

“Yes,” the woman said looking at Mac, her blue eyes worried. “We were there looking for you.” 

Mac frowned and tilted her head causing her hair to shift and uncover her forehead and revealing that particular scar. Mac felt confused when both of them suddenly gasped and gaped at her slightly. 

“Wha…” the woman gasped. “How is that even possible?” 

“Woah…” the man gaped and blinked and then blinked again. 

“Something wrong?” Takehiro interrupted their gaping and they seemed to break out of it and shake their heads a little. 

“Can I get you some tea or coffee?” Ayano offered breaking in and they both accepted coffee. 

 

When they were all seated, and introduced, and the adults had their coffee the room was silent and tense, Mac felt uncomfortable with the looks they gave her and the reaction they had to her. 

“May I ask why you reacted like that upon seeing Mac?” Takehiro asked breaking the silence again. 

“Her scar,” Sasaki said looking at Mac with intense brown eyes.

Mac raised her hand to her forehead almost unknowingly and touched her scar feeling confused. 

“My scar?” she repeated. 

“You don’t know what it means?” Suzuki asked. 

“Means?” Mac felt like a parrot, “it doesn’t mean anything. I got it in the car accident that killed my parents.” 

Shock painted their faces as they stared at her. 

“Car accident?” Sasaki asked. “You believe your parents died in a car accident?!” 

Mac frowned again before she blanked her face and hid the way her heart sped up, only Daiki knew how it affected her given he felt how she clutched his hand in hers, and he also knew just how little she knew about her parents. He was shifting between looking at her concerned and glaring at those who upset her. 

“You knew my parents?” Mac asked her voice so calm and cold that Ayano and Takehiro glanced at her, her head was slightly bowed and she was looking up at them between her lashes. 

“No, but they’re famous,” Sasaki asked. “And so are you, Potter-san.” 

Mac looked at them with her blank face but her mind and heart was spinning, she could tell they were being honest. They didn’t seem to be lying and didn’t seem to be trying to trick her, but she couldn’t trust them. 

“That’s impossible,” Mac said shortly, “I don’t know what you know but aunt Petunia, mum’s sister, said mum and dad died in a car accident when I was a toddler and it happened because dad was drunk.” 

Ayano and Takehiro glanced at her with worried eyes, but didn’t say anything. They saw how the two visitors exchanged shocked looks and seemed to be debating something. 

“Where are your aunt, Potter-san?” Suzuki asked, “I believe it’s time we all have a talk about what is true and what is not.” 

Mac flinched slightly as she was remained of her abandonment. 

“About that,” Ayano spoke up when Mac remained silent and looked like she was close to breaking again. “They…they left her two nights ago.” 

“Left her?” Sasaki asked with a frown, “you mean…” 

“They left her behind and she, we, have no idea where they are or if they’re coming back;” Takehiro said his voice colder than how Mac was used to hearing him speak and she shivered slightly. 

“They won’t be coming back;” Mac said, “they’ve been planning this for some time. I didn’t realise it until last night. They’ve been acting strange and I know they never wanted me when my parents died. Uncle Vernon liked to threaten me with throwing me out on the street or in a group home…” 

Another horrified silence spread and Daiki squeezed her hand in comfort and strength. 

“Well… then, we really need to find you guardians and a fill you in on your story and legacy,” Sasaki said frowning as he thought hard. He glanced at Ayano and Takehiro with a thoughtful frown. 

“We haven’t been able to contact the police yet,” Ayano admitted, “we wanted to give her time and find out if it was possible for us to help her in some way.” 

“We could grant the two of you temporary guardianship of her until we find other family or a better solution for her,” Sasaki said looking at the two Aomine’s. 

“Yes, we’d like that if Mac agrees with it,” Ayano said and looked over at the stunned Mac who was gaping at her, tears in her eyes. “Mac, sweetie, do you want to live here? You’re always welcome here, you know that, and we’d very much like it if you would.” 

Mac swallowed and felt how thick her throat was and she couldn’t get any word out, so she nodded making Ayano smile warmly and her eyes shone in happiness. 

“Well, with that taken care off,” Sasaki said cheerfully he pushed some papers Mac hadn’t even realised he had in front of him toward Takehiro who quickly read through them and signed them. 

Mac couldn’t help but wonder if this was the way these kinds of cases went, somehow something told her that it wasn’t. She frowned again as she watched the two strangers who looked pleased and worried at the same time. 

 

“So, do you believe in magic?” Sasaki asked bringing the room into shocked silence and Mac felt her eyes widen. 

Magic? What… magic couldn’t be real, could it? She thought back to everything strange thing that happened around her and thought it might explain a lot about her 13 year long life. How she suddenly was on top of the roof top at the school in Surry, how her hair grew out when aunt Petunia cut it so short she was dreading going to school the next day… how she had made the items on the shelves shake and broken the window in her room only two nights ago. 

Fear gripped her as she realised that this was probably also why she was shunned by her family, a freak, nothing… what if Daiki and his parents also thought that? What if they didn’t want her here anymore? 

“Magic, you say?” Takehiro asked his voice calm and not disgusted like Mac feared. 

Suzuki explained about the magical communities that lived hidden around the world and Mac could only listen, the more she talked the more she felt out of place and uncomfortable. Magic sounded special, but Mac wasn’t special so it must be a mistake. 

“And Mac has magic?” Ayano asked looking stunned. 

“Yes,” Sasaki nodded. “She’s a witch, like Suzuki-san.” 

“I can’t be,” Mac snapped out tense and on the edge of her chair. “I’m not.” 

“Why do you think that?” Suzuki asked. 

“I…I just aren’t. I’m not special, I’m not…” Mac shook her head and looked away from them. 

“Not special?” Suzuki repeated, “Let me ask you something, Potter-san. Have you ever made something happen that you couldn’t explain? When you were scared or upset?” 

Mac frowned, “that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“It means everything,” Suzuki said looking at her seriously, “that’s how we found you. First the convenience store,” Mac’s eyes widened and Daiki frowned a little as he looked at them, “the items and windows shaking, but there was no earthquake. Then Friday night when you made the entire house shake and broke every window in the house?” 

Mac flinched and looked down, “so they were right.” 

“Right?” 

“I am a freak.” 

“No!” Daiki snapped speaking up for the first time in a long time. “Don’t you dare call yourself that! You’re not a freak! You’re Kenzie, my best friend and special, you’re not a freak!” 

Mac nodded but she didn’t really believe him. 

“And how do you know of my parents…how…why are they famous?” Mac asked changing the subject deciding she would think about it later. Also, she was burning with curiosity about her parents. “What…what are their names?” 

Ayano’s eyes clouded in sadness when she realised that Mac didn’t even know her parents’ names, her heart broke even more for the young girl that was now theirs, temporarily or not, it didn’t matter to Ayano. Mac belonged to them, magic or no magic. 

“James and Lily Potter,” Sasaki said even saying it like they would in England. “They married right out of school when they were 18 and had you by the time they were 20.” 

“How…how do you know that if you didn’t know them?” Mac asked. 

“Because the story of the bravest parents are told all over the world,” Suzuki said gently her eyes warm as she looked at Mac who looked back with her mask on, but she was burning with questions and need to know. “Also, so are the story of the girl-who-lived, the saviour of the magical world and Britain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter turned out longer than normal... It was slightly planned, because I have to admit that it won't come a new chapter for the next two and a half weeks at least. I'm going on vacation to South Korea tomorrow! Jippi!! I'm so excited! But, that means I won't be able to update until after I'm back. Meaning sometimes after 5th of June 2017... 
> 
> On to the comment on the story: I decided to have Daiki and his family know about the magic because I want them to know Mac and accept her for the parts that her so called family denied her. I have a question for you, though: do you want the rest of the GOM to know about magic? I'm a little torn about it... 
> 
> What do you think? I apologize if it seems a little rushed, I'm tired and worked hard to get it ready before I left and in the middle of packing. 
> 
> See you when I'm back from South Korea! I can't wait to continue this story :) Hope you leave a comment and I promise to answer it, but probably not before I'm back (ok, I've said that many times now ;P hehe) Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**2nd year - Teiko - continuing from last time...**

 

Silence filled the room and Mac stared blankly at Suzuki who was still looking at Mac, her eyes filled with something…something Mac had trouble reading, it was almost expectant. Like Mac was meant to know what she meant. Or something. 

“The Girl Who Lived?” Mac finally asked hiding her confusion the best she could, “who’s that?” 

The upset and torn glances Sasaki and Suzuki exchanged confused Mac more than she wanted to admit, why would they look upset that she didn’t know the name? Her grass green eyes looked at the two sharply waiting impatiently on their answer. 

“The Girl Who Lived is a girl who lost her parents at the hand of an evil wizard, a Dark Lord, who sought to take over the magical world, starting with Britain,” Sasaki said grimly and Mac felt a lurch in her gut as he spoke. “He came to the girl’s house one Halloween Eve and killed the girl’s father, who tried to stop him from entering the house and give his wife and baby girl time to run, first. He then moved to further into the house and found the mother in the nursery. The brave mother stood in front of her baby when he killed her. The Girl Who Lived is called that because when he directed his wand at her and muttered those faithful words he failed and the girl lived when everyone who met that curse before died. She survived and brought the most fearsome Dark Lord in centuries to an end.” 

Mac couldn’t explain it, but as he talked it was as if she could see it happening in her mind. She saw a woman with brilliant red hair and a blurry face she couldn’t make out, it was as if she was hidden by a fog, drop a toddler into the crib. The green eyes of the woman were the clearest feature Mac could make out and they looked wide and scared as she stared at the toddler. 

_“Mackenzie, momma loves you…daddy loves you…you are so loved… Mackenzie be safe…be strong…”_

Her voice echoed in her mind like a distant call and filled Mac with a unexplainable sorrow and empty hole in the middle of her chest as she gripped her chest right above her heart. The images continued as a cloaked and dark figure entered the room. 

_“Please not Mackenzie, please not Mackenzie… have mercy…”_

_“Stand aside, silly girl, stand aside,” a cold voice answered._

_“Not Mackenzie…I’ll do anything…have mercy…”_

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

The woman dropped to the ground like her strings had been clipped and Mac just knew she wouldn’t get up. The cloaked figure turned to her and…a scream filled her mind before she gasped for breath and her hand fisted around the fabric of her shirt above her chest as she tried to breathe. Tears leaked down her cheeks but she wasn’t aware of them. 

“It’s my fault…she’s dead because of me…” Mac whispered pained. “She could have lived. He would have let her live…”

She knew now that the girl they talked about was her and it was her mother she had seen in her mind. She was the Girl Who Lived, she was the reason her parents were dead. She was a monster. She was barely aware of the movement around her but suddenly she was drawn into a warm embrace and Ayano’s voice filled her ear. 

“It’s not your fault, Mac,” Ayano sounded choked but firm, “you listen to me, Mac, your mum loved you and she protected you. A mother will stand between her child and anyone who wants to hurt her child, just like your mum did. She loved you, Mac. It’s not your fault.” 

Mac cried into Ayano’s shoulder and let the woman hold her and comfort her, she felt her stroke her hair and found it very comforting. No one had ever done that before.

 

Mac wasn’t sure how long before she calmed down enough and pulled back from Ayano’s comforting arms, she didn’t look at anyone as embarrassment filled her a blush burning her cheeks. It wasn’t like her to show anyone her weakness and she had showed way to much lately. With great effort she managed to grab control over her emotions again and forced her face to blank out and stop the tears that still wanted to spill over. 

She was grateful that no one spoke about her loss of control and they allowed her time to gather herself again. She looked up when she heard the thoughtful sound Sasaki made and found him looking at her with a pensive look on his face.

“What’s strange is why you don’t attend a magic school,” he said when he saw he had her attention. “You’re clearly magical, so you should have been picked up by a school. I would have imagined you having a spot at Hogwarts.” 

Mac heard Daiki snort at the name and felt her lips twitch slightly herself. She glanced over at him and saw the amusement in his eyes and she felt herself relax slightly. 

“Hog-what?” Takehiro asked confused after a brief fond glance at the two teenagers.

“Hogwarts,” Sasaki repeated with a smile. “IT’s a magic school located somewhere in Britain. It’s a good school and the headmaster of the school is Albus Dumbledore, a wizard who is by many regarded as the strongest wizard alive and a great leader against their fight against their Dark Lord.” 

Mac fisted her hands to force the reaction to hearing about the Dark Lord again away, she felt something very similar to hate build in her chest, but she pushed it away for now. She focused on Sasaki again.

“It’s also the school your parents went to, Potter-san,” Suzuki said softly. 

Mac looked down hiding her clouding eyes. Her mind was spinning and suddenly she thought back to when they first moved to Japan. It had been a long time since she had thought about the reason for their move and then her mind went to the conversation she had overheard not that long ago. Her head snapped up and she found Daiki who was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“You think…?” he started and she nodded. 

“Yeah,” Mac said making him scowl. 

“What is it?” Ayano asked curious. 

Mac looked at her before looking down at her lap again, brows furrowing as she tried to gather her thoughts again and explain. 

“My uncle claimed that we moved to Japan when I was 8 years old because he got a promotion at work,” Mac started, “but I heard them talking the night he came home and he talked about someone wouldn’t be able to find us, find me, in Japan. They wouldn’t think to look there.” 

Mac glanced up and saw the arched brows but she continued. 

“A few weeks ago I overheard my aunt and uncle talking and aunt Petunia was complaining about being here, and that she missed England,” Mac said hiding her wince at the mention of her aunt and uncle, their abandonment still fresh even with the new information. “Uncle Vernon feared someone finding me if we went back, but aunt Petunia seemed to think it would be alright because I was 13 now. My uncle asked for time to think and that he had to figure something out first.” 

Mac knew that they had likely started to think about how to leave her behind at that point, but the tripping point had been her loss of control and accidental magic in the convenience store with Dudley. That had sealed their mind, Mac knew it. 

“So, you think they moved to keep you away from magic store?” Takehiro asked looking at his son’s best friend.

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. 

“But that doesn’t explain why we didn’t pick up on your magical signature,” Suzuki said with a frown. “We should have been able to pick up on your accidental magic quicker and…” 

She trailed off. 

“I could have gone to your school?” Mac asked. 

“It’s not very common that foreigners attend our magic school,” Sasaki said after a brief pause, “but it has happened before. Mahoutokoro is a good school, and it starts from the age of 7, but isn’t a boarding school until the age of 11.” 

Mac felt a little curious but at the same time she didn’t think a boarding school was for her, she wouldn’t be with Daiki if she was at a boarding school. 

 

Mac fell down on the bed in the room she had been given, she knew that normally it was the guest room or the room where Daiki’s grandparents stayed when they came to visit. She turned in the bed as she tried to calm down and get some rest, but her mind refused to turn off and shut out the thoughts that were spinning around. 

Sasaki and Suzuki had just left, saying it was getting late and they would come back in a couple of days to talk more about what to do next. She knew there was still much to figure out and get settled, like where she was going to live. She knew that this was temporary and that Sasaki would be looking for other options. Also, Sasaki had mentioned that she needed to get her magic trained and that it was dangerous to let it be untrained like it was now. She had told them that she didn’t want to quit Teiko, and Sasaki had said they could see if they found other solutions. Like private tutoring, or something. Mac figured it would be ok, but she was unsure about what it meant. 

This wasn’t what her mind was really focused on, though, her thought kept returning to her parents. She couldn’t stop thinking about them, she finally knew something about them. Lily and James, that was their names. She smiled slightly even as her throat felt thick with emotions. Lily and James Potter, parents of Mackenzie Lillian Potter. Would they be proud of her? Would they like her? Love her? Was they mad at her for dying for her? Frustrated she turned in the bed before wincing at her wounded leg was knocked against the bed frame. 

“Ouch,” she muttered sitting up and gingerly touched her right foot. It was bleeding again. She quickly pushed her foot over the edge of the bed to avoid getting blood on the bed. 

Pulling herself up and somehow managing to avoid resting her weight on the injured foot she paused wondering what to do. Should she go and find Ayano? Would she get annoyed if she did? She had already done so much for her, Mac frowned, she couldn’t expect her to give even more of her time as well. She did have her own kids who needed her. 

Mac somehow managed to get to the bathroom before she was spotted by Shiro who came out of the bathroom at the same time. His face lit pup in a wide smile making her smile a little back despite the pain she felt in her foot. 

“Mac-nee-chan!” Shiro said, “mum said you had gone to bed.” 

“I had, but I just need to use the bathroom,” Mac said and Shiro nodded before he frowned. 

“You’re bleeding!” He exclaimed, “you’re hurt!” 

“It’s fine, Shiro-chan,” Mac tried to reassure the young boy but he was already running and yelling for his mum. Mac winced and sighed as she heard footsteps coming closer and soon Ayano and Daiki was there. 

“Mac?” Ayano asked before gasping slightly seeing the new blood on the sock. “Oh no… come here, sweetie.” 

Mac accepted the help from Ayano and Daiki to the bathroom and sat down at the stool Shiro came with. Mac gave the little boy a smile and ruffled his hair before he was sent out of the room by his mother. 

“You should have called me, Mac,” Ayano scolded gently. 

“I could handle it,” Mac shrugged not looking at her. 

Daiki was scowling where he was standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest as he was staring at the wound at her feet. She glanced at him before looking away and focused on her feet and watched as Ayano removed the bandage she had put on earlier and clean away the blood before putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Mac bit down on her lip to stop the pained groan from escaping. 

She blinked when she suddenly found her hand snatched from her lap and squeezed in a slightly larger hand and rougher. She looked up to see Daiki next to her and him giving her a reassuring smile, one of those smiles only Daiki could give. She squeezed back and tried to focus on him and not the pain from her wound. 

Soon the wound was bandaged again and Ayano got up and washed her hands clean from blood. She smiled at Mac and Daiki who was now supporting Mac’s head as she rested against his shoulder. Mac blinked tiredly as she registered Ayano smiling at them and pulled away from Daiki with more reluctance than she wanted to admit to. 

“Thanks,” Mac whispered. 

“Anytime, Mac,” Ayano smiled, “come to me if there’s anything you need help with, ok?” 

Mac nodded, knowing she would try not to bother Ayano more than she already had. 

 

Daiki scowled as he made his way to basketball practice. It was the end of the day and the day had been long, much too long. His mum had told Mac to stay home today and rest, her foot was hurting her and she was still overwhelmed by all the information she had received the day before. Not that he wasn’t still reeling from all that information. He still had trouble believing magic was real and that Mac was a witch, like a magic witch. It did explain a lot about his best friend though, he thought. 

So, yeah, he was scowling because he hated school without Mac. She was always there and helped him stay awake during classes and talk to about basketball or whatever during breaks. The school seemed empty without her and now he had to go to practice without her. He scowled harder. He just wanted to go home and see her, make sure she was alright. That she wasn’t blaming herself to much. He knew her; he knew she still blamed herself for what happened to her parents. 

He pushes the doors to the gym open and ignores the others inside as he picks up a ball and start shooting at a nearby hoop. He tries to forget everything and just let the feel of the basketball reassure him, but it isn’t working. 

“Aomine.” 

Daiki looks up to find Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota and Tetsuya standing right there and he notices the gym also having filled up as he had been shooting. 

“Guys,” Daiki nodded shortly turning to go back to what he was doing, he didn’t feel like being polite or social today. 

“Why didn’t Mac tell us she quit.” Seijuro’s words made him freeze in shooting position for a moment before he slowly lowered the ball and turned to find five pair of eyes staring at him with accusation and hurt. He tried to make sense of what Seijuro said, but it was like the words wouldn’t translate in his mind. 

“What?” he asked when he found his voice. 

“Why didn’t Mac tell us she quit school?” Seijuro repeated and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Daiki. “You didn’t know either?” 

“What are you talking about?!” Daiki growled stepping forward. “Kenzie quit school?!” 

That didn’t make sense…she was…his eyes widened and he paled. They wouldn’t…would they?

Seijuro was looking at him now with a pensive look in his red eyes, he seemed to be looking for something. 

“Kise heard the coaches talk,” Seijuro said. “They said that Mac had quit school on Friday and her relatives said she would be moving away. We wondered why she didn’t tell us on Friday when we saw her.” 

“Mac-chin didn’t say goodbye,” Atsushi pouted making Daiki glance at him before looking back at Seijuro. 

“So she didn’t tell you either, that is…strange,” Seijuro said. 

“Wait!” Daiki yelled angrily and brought the attention from the rest of the team and the coaches who had just entered the gym at him. He didn’t care. “Wait! Kenzie didn’t quit!” 

Startled gasps and whispers broke out in the gym when they heard him, but he just glared at Seijuro who narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Attention!” Shirogane called over the whispering and Daiki turned away from Seijuro and the others and looked at the coach who was looking at them. The whispering died down as they all looked at the coach waiting for answers. 

“Is it true, coach?” Nijimura asked with a frown. 

“Unfortunately it is true that Potter-san’s guardians have pulled her out of school and said they would be moving away,” Shirogane said and Daiki had gone still as the coach talked. They really did it. Those bastards… 

“Why?” Ryota wailed, “she never said anything!” 

“I’m not sure why she never said anything, but the fact is that she and her family has moved away from Tokyo,” Shirogane said evenly not showing the sadness he himself felt. 

“Bullshit,” Daiki muttered and ignored the alarmed glance from a sad looking Tetsuya. “Kenzie’s not gone.” 

“Aomine,” Shirogane warned. “I understand it’s hard to accept, especially for you, but…” 

“She’s not gone!” Daiki interrupted him, “she’s at home with my mum! She’s not gone! I saw her this morning!” 

The coach blinked and Daiki was aware that the others stared at him. He scowled and walked or more like stalked over to his bag and pulled out the mobile he rarely used, his parents had given it to him to have a way to get him home for dinner when he was out playing basketball. 

The gym was silent as he pressed the right buttons and waited for someone to answer. 

“Hello?” A questioning voice answered and Daiki recognised his best friends voice immediately. She must have been told to answer the phone, she sounded almost hesitant. 

“Kenzie,” he said and saw the blank look on Seijuro’s face from the corner of his eyes. 

“Daiki, why are you calling? Shouldn’t you be at practice?” Mac asked. 

“I am,” Daiki said defensively, “but, Kenzie…they pulled you out of school. They said you quit and was moving away.” 

Mac went quiet and Daiki wished he could see her face, to know how she reacted. He waited for her to sat something. The seconds ticked away and he swallowed. 

“I didn’t think about that,” Mac finally said, “are the others mad?” 

“They’re upset,” Daiki grimaced. “They thought you left without saying goodbye.” 

“I see,” Mac said and Daiki heard his mother in the background. “Your mum said we’ll be there soon and figure something out.” 

“Kenzie…you…they’ll know…” Daiki was unsure what to say, he knew that this meant that everyone would know she had been abandoned. 

“It’ll be alright,” Mac said knowing what he meant. “See you soon, Daiki.” 

She hung up and Daiki put the phone away again and turned to the watching team. He scowled again, knowing they would drag up everything for Mac again. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but he still didn’t want them to make Mac sad because they were curious or worried. 

“She’ll be here soon,” Daiki said and walked to the bench and sat down making it clear he wasn’t going to say anything else. 

 

Twenty minutes later the door to the too quiet gym opened and Daiki got up and was already moving toward the door when Mac and his mother entered the gym. He paused a second when he realised she was on crutches. 

“Kenzie, are you alright?” He asked worried and she smiled weakly at him, she was pale and he saw the fear in her eyes she was trying to hide. He knew she must worry about how this would go. 

“Mac-chhi!” Ryota wailed and Daiki managed to grab him before he threw himself at Mac who blinked at him. “You’re hurt!” 

Mac shrugged, “I’m fine.” 

“Potter-san;” Shirogane called and Mac looked over at the coach who was watching her with a concerned look on his face. 

“Coach,” Mac said, “um…I take it my uncle pulled me out of school?” 

Shirogane nodded and was looking at her with a sharp look that Mac rarely had seen on his face before. 

“Why don’t we go and talk in my office?” he asked and Mac nodded. She glanced at Daiki and her other friends, she tried to give them a small smile before following Ayano and the coach into his office. 

 

Mac was silent as Ayano explained the situation for Shirogane and the headmaster of the school who had been summoned. She didn’t look at anyone as Ayano explained how she had arrived home Friday night to an empty house and that her aunt and uncle had abandoned her in Japan on her own. 

“…so for now, Mac is living with us.” Ayano finished her explanation. 

“I see,” the headmaster, Hashimoto Arata, said looking at Mac with a thoughtful look while Shirogane looked more concerned. 

“You don’t want to quit Teiko, do you Potter-san?” Hashimoto asked making Mac glance up at the older man. 

“No,” Mac said, “I like Teiko.” 

The man nodded, “with that being the circumstances I am sure we can cancel the withdrawal and have her re-admitted to the school.” 

“That would be great,” Ayano smiled and Mac nodded but her face was blank. 

Hashimoto got up from the chair he had borrowed from Shirogane and said he would be in touch later and left the office without a look back. 

Mac waited for Shirogane to say something, but he was quiet and she glanced up at him to see him still watching her but now he looked older than normal and tired. She glanced at Ayano who shrugged at her. 

“Could I talk to Potter-san alone for a moment?” Shirogane asked and Ayano looked at Mac who nodded quietly before she got up and left the office as well. 

 

Mac fiddled with her hands waiting for Shirogane to say something, was he mad at her? Did he want her to quit the team? Maybe he didn’t want someone like her to be the manager for his team… 

“I’m sorry, Potter-san,” the older man stunned her by saying and her head snapped up and she stared at him. 

“What?” she asked shocked. She had not expected an apology, she had no idea why he was apologizing at all. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that and that I didn’t see that you needed help,” Shirogane said making Mac blink and look down not sure how to respond. 

“It’s alright,” she whispers. 

“No, it’s not,” Shirogane said heavily. “I’m glad you have the Aomine’s now, though. If you need anything I want you to feel free to ask and I’ll do what I can to help you, Potter-san.” 

Mac glanced up and smiled a little to the older coach. 

 

Daiki didn’t really focus on the training Sanada had set them to do, he was to occupied with the conversation going on in the office. He had seen the headmaster entering the gym before going to the office and being there for a while before leaving again. Soon after his mother had left the office and waved at Daiki before leaving as well, but Mac wasn’t coming out. Why wasn’t she coming out? 

Daiki noticed that he wasn’t the only one not focusing properly, the other first years also kept glancing at the office and Daiki caught Sanada sighing a few times. Finally he gave up and ended the practice, telling them to make it up tomorrow’s morning practice. 

“Aomine,” Daiki looks up and sees Nijimura standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face. He also notices the other third years standing slightly behind the former Captain. 

“What?” Daiki asked gruffly. 

“Is she alright?” Nijimura asked concerned. 

“She will be,” Daiki said after a moment pause. 

“I know she’s a private person and won’t appreciate everyone being her to crowd her when she gets out,” Nijimura said. “So we will leave, but please tell her that we’re concern for her and wishes her the best and that we’ll see her when she’s able to come back to practice.” 

Daiki arched a brow surprised that the third year was that attuned to Mac and knew how she must be dreading everyone’s attention and questions. Daiki allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he nodded. 

 

Mac walked out of the office feeling tired, her crutches echoed as she moved into the gym and she winced slightly. She didn’t want to bring attention to herself, knowing it was a useless wish. She blinked when she saw that the gym was almost empty, only Daiki, Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota and Tetsuya were waiting for her. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki hurried over to her and looked at her concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Daiki,” Mac smiled slightly, “just…tired.” 

“Did they work it out?” Daiki asked worried. “You won’t have to quit Teiko, do you?” 

Mac looked at him and glanced over at the others who was watching her with concerned looks. 

“Everything is worked out and I’m not quitting,” Mac said with a small smile. 

“Good,” Daiki said relieved. 

“Mac-chin didn’t say goodbye,” Atsushi pouted and Mac looked over at the tall centre. 

“I’m sorry, Murasakibara-san,” Mac said, “I didn’t know my uncle had pulled me out of school when they…” She trailed off and a pained expression crossed her face. 

“Mac,” Seijuro looked at her concerned and Mac looked at him, “what happened? Did they hurt you?” 

His eyes flashed and Mac was sure that for a moment his eyes changed colour and was yellow/orange for a second before turning back to red. She blinked, sure she imagined it. 

“No, they didn’t hurt me,” Mac denied and saw the narrowing eyes from her friends, “Really, they didn’t. I stepped on a piece of glass and it cut my leg. I only have to use the crutches for a few days to give the wound time to heal. I’ll be good as new soon.” 

“But…” Ryota started to wail again and Mac shoot him a look and he stopped. She inhaled and was sure they could see the hesitance and wariness in her as she looked at them, all looking concerned (even Shintaro who tried to hid it) and she made her decision. 

“When I came home from our outing on Friday I found…that my relatives had left,” Mac said and looked away so she didn’t have to see their reactions. 

“What do you mean?” Ryota asked. “Left? Left where?” 

“I don’t know, but I would imagine back to England or something;” Mac said, “they never did like Japan.” 

The silence stretches and Mac brave a glance at them to see the different variations of shock and anger and she is warmed that they react like that for her, it really hits her then that they really are her friends. Atsushi and Ryota is the most volatile in their reactions, both moving around waving arms and glaring at the air like it had offended them personally. Atsushi was muttering about wanting to crush something and Ryota was wailing and trying to hug her, but she pulled back and Daiki roughly showed him away making him sit down on the floor crying large overdramatic tears. 

Shintaro was still, his glasses flashing, but he didn’t move or say anything as he remained at the same spot, but Mac could see the way his jaw tightened and shoulders tensed. Tetsuya looked upset and angry, but he was much calmer than the first two but the anger lurked in his eyes beside the worry he clearly felt. 

Last was Seijuro who didn’t say anything, or didn’t look away from Mac, his muscles seemed so tense and he looked ready to spring into action at any time, but it was the look in his eyes that had Mac’s attention the most. They looked darker and deadlier than she had ever seen them before, and she felt a small chill go down her back just looking at them, yet she wasn’t really scared. She knew he was not going to hurt her, and that he was more likely to hurt someone _because_ of her. 

“What happens now?” Shintaro finally broke the silence pushing his glasses up as he looked at Mac. 

“I don’t know,” Mac shrugged, “they are looking for other relatives though, but I don’t think they will find some. So, for now I’m living with Daiki and his family.” 

“Eh?” Ryota exclaimed. “You live with Aomine-chhi?” 

Mac saw that the others also were surprised, but they didn’t yell like Ryota did. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded, “until they can find someone else or a better solution, they said. I don’t know.” 

“So…you might move away from Tokyo?” Tetsuya asked quietly making the others frown and look at Mac who swallowed and glanced at Daiki who was silently watching them, he looked pained as he met Mac’s eyes. 

“I…don’t know,” Mac admitted. “I said I didn’t want to move away from here, but…” 

The statement fell into heavy air and they all realised that she had very little control over what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you for your patience and I apologize for being late to update. I am just sooo tired after the travelling and being back at work right after I came back home... All I have wanted to do coming home is sleep... but I'm finally able to update a new chapter for you all! :) Also, I can completely recommend a visit to South Korea! It was great! I already miss it! :) 
> 
> So, what do you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you'll leave a review ;) It makes me happy :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

**2nd year – Teiko – a few days later**

 

Mac startled awake and jolted up in bed, the covers pooling on her lap as her chest rose and sank rapidly and her breath coming out in shallow pants. She felt damp and sweaty, her reddish black hair sticking to her face in what she realised was both tears and sweat. A hand went to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing down. 

“It was just a dream.” She whispered to herself trying to convince herself as the flashes from the dream, or rather nightmare, came back to her in the dim room. 

She had been running through a collapsed house chasing…something, shadows and echoes but she would never get close enough to see the faces of those she was chasing, always just the backs… she would run and run, before a dark and looming shadow came behind her and reached for her with a cold laugh making her freeze in fear. Just as he was about to grab her, she woke up. 

Mac felt her breathing calm down some and closed her eyes pained; she had the same dream every night since she had been told the truth about her parents and what happened to them. The need to know more, to know them only strengthened as the days passed. What were they like, what would they think about Daiki, would they like basketball, questions like that spun in her mind. She wondered if anyone would be able to answer her questions.

Sighing she got up and moved quietly around the room gathering a clean shift of clothes before moving to the bathroom down the hallway to take a shower, careful to not make to much noise with the crutches as she did.

 

Mac looked up when she heard someone enter the living room where she had been reading a book for her English class, she knew Daiki was ‘reading’ in his room (meaning he was looking at certain magazines and needed her help later). She stilled slightly when she saw Sasaki smiling at her with a cheerful smile, but she felt nerves in her gut build as she spotted him. The memories, which still plagued her at nights, from the last visit entered her mind again. 

“Hello, Potter-san!” He beamed. 

“Hi,” she murmured back closing the book, he glanced at it. 

“Fun read?” he asked. 

“Not particularly,” Mac shrugged, “it’s homework.” 

“Ah,” he nodded sagely. “How are you, Potter-san?” 

“I’m fine, Sasaki-san,” Mac said and he tilted his head slightly. 

“I see,” was all he said. 

He sat down opposite her and she watched him unable to keep from feeling wary of the cheerful man. She was curious and nervous about what he had found out, if he had found a solution for her living situation. She wasn’t really sure she wanted that, she liked living here. She blushed slightly and looked down to hide it. She fiddled with the book in her lap. 

“I’m sure you’re curious about a lot of things,” Sasaki said breaking the slightly awkward silence in the room. “Have you had enough time to think about everything you learned? I know it was a lot.” 

Understatement of the world, Mac thought briefly as she flipped the book open and then closed absentmindedly. 

“Yeah, I…” she swallowed. “I have.” 

“I’ll answer as good as I can, Potter-san,” Sasaki smiled reassuringly at her and she felt herself relax slightly. 

“Just… who was he,” Mac whispered glancing up at the older man and spotted the confused look. “The Dark Lord who…k-killed my parents.” She clarified. She had thought about it a lot. She felt the need to have someone, something to direct her anger, her hate at. Right now it was only a faceless shadow with a cold laugh, and he had been lurking in her dreams. 

Sasaki looked so grim suddenly, and gave her a long look before he sighed. 

“I should have guessed you would want to know that,” he sighed. “Not many speak his name, Potter-san. Not even here in Japan, but its worse in Britain. He was so feared and peopled feared to even speak his name. Even 12 years after his defeat.” 

Mac frowned and felt a chill go down her spine; she didn’t say anything as she looked at Sasaki who sighed again. 

“Fine,” he said. “His name was… Lord Voldemort.” 

“That sound like a taken name,” Mac said looking at him. 

“It most likely is,” Sasaki agreed,” but his real name isn’t well known. I don’t know, I would guess that Headmaster Dumbledore is one of the few who knows.” 

Mac nodded distractedly but her mind was spinning with the name, Lord Voldemort. A growing hate and anger build in her and she fisted her hands. All that anger inside of her wasn’t normal for her, she was unsure how to handle it or deal with it. It felt like something was burning under her skin all the time and it was hard to pretend it wasn’t there. 

“Anything else you want to know?” Sasaki’s voice broke into her thoughts and she forced herself to focus on him. He was looking a little worried as he watched her.

“Um, yeah, my training… you said I needed to get my magic trained,” Mac said deciding to change the subject away from what made her angry.

“Yeah, you do,” Sasaki nodded. “You have a couple of options, Potter-san.” 

“What are those?” Mac asked focusing more and leaning forward a little.

“You can go to Hogwarts, I am sure they still would accept you,” Sasaki said looking at her and noting the frown on her face, he moved on, “or Mahoutokoro, our school. You would be forced to start at the beginning, though.”

“No,” Mac shook her head and looked at him. “I don’t want to quit Teiko or basketball. I have my friends there… Please.” 

Sasaki looked at her for a moment and sighed. “I know, but…” 

“Then I won’t train my magic,” Mac interrupted him stubbornly folding her arms over her chest and glared at him, “I won’t leave my friends because I have magic and they don’t. I’ve been good so far without training it, so why can’t I continue like I have?” 

“You will lose control over it,” Sasaki said with a frown, “suppressing your magic is very dangerous, Potter-san. It can even kill you.” 

Mac scowled. “I’m still not leaving my friends.” 

Sasaki sighed and looked at her for a long time. 

“I understand,” he finally said, “there is a third option.” 

Mac arched a brow, “what?” 

“It will mean a lot of work and you might think it’s too much,” Sasaki said looking at her with a stern look. “You could have a private tutor, being home schooled basically.” 

“And how would that fit in with my normal schooling, and basketball?” Mac asked frowning. 

“We could apply for a time-turner,” Sasaki said, “I’m not sure you would get it, but…” 

“Time-turner?” Mac asked confused. 

“It’s a device that allows you to travel a few hours back in time,” Sasaki explained and Mac felt her eyes widened. That was possible?! She asked the same out loud and saw the amused look on Sasaki’s face. “Yes, it’s possible. It’s very controlled and dangerous magic, so we will need to apply and see if you can get one. There will be rules that must be strictly followed, Potter-san, if you do get one.” 

Mac nodded and she was curious and eager to see one. 

“So, I would be able to go back in time and repeat hours of the day so I could learn magic?” Mac asked barely managing to hide her eagerness in her voice. 

“Correct,” Sasaki nodded. 

“I want to do that,” Mac said. 

“It will mean more and harder work, Potter-san,” Sasaki warned looking at her. 

“I don’t care,” Mac said, “if it means I will be able to stay with my friends, then I want to do it.” 

Sasaki sighed, but nodded. 

They talked a little more before Sasaki got up and paused looking at her for a moment. He reached inside his pocket and pulled something out, from her position she could see it was a piece of paper that was folded in two. He held it out to her. 

“What is it?” Mac asked looking at it, but didn’t take it.

“I know you never saw a picture of your parents,” Sasaki said with a gentle voice. Mac had frozen and stared at the folded paper. “I managed to find one from an old newspaper. It’s even in colour. I thought you would like to know what your parents looked like.” 

Mac swallowed feeling her throat thicken as she shakily reached out and accepted the paper from the older man who squeezed her shoulder ignoring her slight flinch as he did so. 

“I’ll be back soon with more information on your training and we’ll need to go to the magical district to get you your books,” Sasaki said but Mac barely heard him. Soon he was gone and she was left staring at the folded paper. 

 

“Kenzie?” Daiki asked worried when she didn’t answer and sat down on the sofa next to her, she was staring at a piece of paper that was folded without really seeing it, Daiki thought. “Kenzie?” 

Mac startled and looked up at him, her eyes suspiciously shiny with unshed tears, he suspected and he panicked inside for a second. He hated when she cried, he never knew what to do. 

“Are you alright?” stupid question, Daiki scolded himself but he looked at her worriedly. “Did Sasaki-san upset you?” 

He should have been there when the man came and talked to her, but his mum had told him to let Mac talk to the man on her own. Sasaki had asked for a moment alone with her. Daiki scowled and started to plan how to get back at the man for upsetting his best friend. 

“No…” Mac said shaking her head, “not really.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” Daiki asked. 

Mac glanced at the paper again and then back at her best friend, she seemed to be deliberating something before she sighs softly and looked at him again. 

“Sasaki-san gave it to me,” she said, “it’s a picture of my parents.” 

“Oh,” Daiki said quietly realising why she had been staring at the paper. He knew she didn’t know what her parents looked like, and that was just wrong. He glanced at her and saw her eyes staring at the paper again. “You’re not going to look?” 

“I’m…scared,” Mac whispered. 

“Why?” Daiki asked. 

“I don’t know,” Mac said a frustrating frown on her face and biting down on her lower lip. “I have always wanted to see what they look like…and now I can, but…” 

Daiki nodded and let her have a moment to gather herself, “what if we open it together?” 

Mac inhaled before she nodded and allowed his warm hands to join hers on the paper and together they unfolded it.

Mac felt her breath catch slightly as she was seeing her parent’s picture for the first time. She sees the man, her _dad_ , with messy dark hair and glasses, just like her, having one arm behind the woman’s, her _mum_ , back and the other holding her hand as they danced in front of a fountain. The woman had long red hair, the same red that was in her dark hair, Mac noticed, and the same green eyes as Mac. They were both dressed for cold weather and she could make out leaves fallen on the ground. It took her a moment to realise that they were moving. She blinked and blinked again as she registered the fact that they were dancing in the photo, actually dancing what looked to be some sort of waltz. 

Shakily she reaches out and traces a finger over the picture, over her parents. She was unable to make herself look away from the scene of her parents looking so…happy, so in love. She wasn’t aware of the tear that escaped her eyes, but she didn’t really care. 

“You look a lot like your dad,” Daiki commented after a while, his voice soft. “But your eyes are your mums.” 

“You think?” Mac asked not looking at him and therefor missing the smile on his face. 

“Yes,” Daiki said. 

 

Mac is tired the next day at school and it feels like the days drags on, the picture is in her bag and she longs to pull it up to look at, to draw. She’s sure she can soon draw it from memory; so much had she looked at it since she got it only the day before. The sadness and bitterness and anger is also warring inside of her and she works hard to try to hide it from the others. She brushes off Daiki’s question if she’s fine, and ignores the way Seijuro is looking at her. She doesn’t feel like explaining herself to them, not now. 

Mac walked or rather stumbles through the hallway toward the gym on her crutches, it’s still a little while to the practice, but she wants to get there early. Daiki was held back and had to talk to the teacher, so she made her way alone. 

Mac sat down on the bench, only a few people had arrived but they let her sit down on her own. She knew rumours had spread about her relatives and that she lived with Daiki, but no one was confronting her with it so she could pretend they didn’t know. She appreciated the silent support she got from the rest of the first string, though. Daiki had told her what Nijimura had said and she made sure to let him know he appreciate it. The former captain had just smiled at her and nodded. 

“You’re here early,” Mac looked up and saw Seijuro standing in front of her. He had that knowing, worried look in his eyes and Mac felt like he could see right through her. He had been quiet since learning about her relatives, and she had to admit it worried her a little. She would catch him watching her, but he hadn’t really approached her. Until now. 

“The class finished early,” Mac shrugged with a small smile and Seijuro sat down on the bench next to her, one leg on each side of the bench so he was fully turned toward her. She moved so she was in the same position making him smile a little. 

“Play a game with me,” Seijuro said and Mac arched a brow when he didn’t get up but pulled out a small board from his bag, she noticed it was a shogi board. 

“I’ve never played before;” Mac said and he looked at her for a moment. 

“I’ll teach you, then,” he said and Mac nodded. 

Seijuro started to teach her the rules and the pieces with a patient voice, and Mac nodded here and there to show she understood. She furrowed her brows slightly as she tried to understand the meaning of the different pieces, like the pawns, lances, knights, generals, bishop, rook and of course the king. 

Mac blinked when she realised that the gym was filled up and Daiki was standing next to them looking at her with an unreadable look on his face. She looked to Seijuro who smirked slightly at her probably noticing her surprise at seeing the full gym. 

“Daiki,” Mac said. 

“You look occupied,” Daiki said in a tone that made her frown. 

“I guess,” Mac said, “Akashi-kun is teaching me Shogi.” 

Daiki just nodded, but didn’t say anything as he turned and walked to the centre of the gym and started to talk to Tetsuya. Mac frowned slightly looking after him before shrugging and turned back to Seijuro who had started to gather the pieces again. 

“Thank you,” Mac said and he looked up with a raised brow. “For making me think about something else for a while.” 

He nodded but didn’t say anything and she didn’t either. 

 

**Department of Magical Child Protective Services (MCPS)**

 

Sasaki Michi frowned as he stared at the large pile of news clippings on his desk. He looked over at the newspaper he had just bought and saw the latest news from England. It was…worrying. While Voldemort was gone, even Dumbledore said he was well and truly gone; there were still people loyal to him. Like this Sirius Black who had escaped Azkaban months ago, almost a year ago. He was still out there and Sasaki worried. 

He hadn’t really followed the case when it first broke out; he had just been horrified that someone managed to breakout of that prison before he moved on. It wasn’t like it was covered very well in the Tokyo Daily Mail, because it wasn’t something that concerned them. It was easy to forget about something when it didn’t happen to you or in your own country. Right now though, he wished he knew more. 

He had searched for old news clippings about the man, and was now in the process of reading everything he could. He even managed to get a hold of The Daily Prophet from England, but it too was very lacking in new and useful information. 

em>BLACK STILL AT LARGE one of the headlines read and Sasaki saw it was published not to long after his escape. 

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress is still eluding capture…(Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)._

Sasaki read and frowned before reading further to where the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had made a statement about how he had informed the muggle Prime Minister. 

_Black is mad. He’s dangerous to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle._

_(…)the magical community is living in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)._

_BLACK SIGHTED NEAR HOGWARTS!_

_WHAT IS HE AFTER?_

_A flustered Minister of Magic met the press today, he refused to let out what mass murderer Sirius Black is after, but alluded to a sinister plot against our missing saviour. Is he after Mackenzie Potter, the girl who lived, who are currently missing? Read more on page 33._

_MISSING GIRL WHO LIVED_

_BLACK AFTER THE GIRL WHO LIVED?_

It was more articles like that and it was clear that the wizarding community in Britain was scared of this man, it was like they expected him to start where his master had finished. Some articles also brought up the fact that Mac was missing and feared that Black was after her too. They feared he would find their hero and kill her like his master wanted to. 

That was where Sasaki’s dilemma lay. Should he inform the British Ministry of their missing hero? He knew that if he did they would want her back, would want, no expect and demand her to attend Hogwarts. There had been a massive search for her when she didn’t turn up for Hogwarts when she should have. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“You look conflicted,” Sasaki looked to the door to find Suzuki leaning against the doorframe. He gave her a tired smile. 

“I am,” he said. 

“About?” she pressed entering his office and sat down on a free chair. 

“Mackenzie Potter and if I should alert the British Ministry or Headmaster Dumbledore about her presence here,” Sasaki said. 

Suzuki nodded looking thoughtful and looked at the newspapers he had on his desk. 

“You worried about Sirius Black?” she asked looking up at him.

“He’s still at large, Ami,” Sasaki said grimly, “and more than one article points to him looking for Mackenzie. He wants to finish what Voldemort started, Ami. The British Ministry isn’t even close to capturing him, and if he can hide this well…then who’s to say he won’t manage to come for her if its let out that she’s in Tokyo?” 

Sasaki could see his friend thinking over what he said and saw her nod grimly. 

“You’re right,” she said, “right now it seems it would bring more danger to her. But what if she wants to go to Hogwarts?” 

“She doesn’t,” Sasaki said, “I talked to her and she wanted to be home schooled at the same time continue with her non-magical schooling.” 

“That’s a lot of work,” Suzuki said worried. 

“Yeah, but she refuses to leave her friends,” Sasaki sighed, “and I don’t think it’s wise to remove her from them. She needs something stable in her life, and right now that’s her friends.” 

“So, you won’t inform anyone in Britain that their hero is here,” Suzuki said giving him a knowing look. “I can tell you won’t. You want to give her what she wants and needs, and I agree with you. She needs her friends.” 

“I just worry for the backlash this will bring when they eventually learn she’s here,” Sasaki said tiredly. 

“It might be, but we need to put the safety and well-being of Mackenzie first,” Suzuki pointed out. “What about finding other relatives? Have you had any luck with that?” 

“No,” he sighed. “I will continue to look though.” 

 

**Back at Teiko**

Mac was sitting in the library doing her homework with Shintaro next to her reading in a comforting silence, she heard the occasional turning of page and rustling of paper, but it only worked to calm her and sooth her as she tried to keep her mind from lingering on magic and dark lords. She turned the page of her sociology book and continued to read. 

Finally she let out a yawn and pushed her glasses up her nose just as Shintaro did the same next to her, she felt her lips twitch but didn’t say anything. They never talked much when they studied together, but Mac didn’t need to fill every silence with sound. She was used to the silence and sometimes found it calming. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew that her friends were deliberately showing up around her when she was at school and Daiki for some reason couldn’t be with her. They seemed to want to keep her from being alone for any period of time. It warmed her knowing they took care in showing her that they were there, without really saying anything about her situation or lack of family. 

“You prepared for the test?” Mac asked breaking the silence between them. 

“Yes,” Shintaro said, “are you okay for the test? Not that I really care though.” 

Mac smiled a little spotting the blush on his neck. 

“As ready as I can be,” Mac said, “I…keep getting distracted.” 

“You’ll do fine,” Shintaro said a little awkwardly after a moment pause. “You know this stuff. You’re smarter than most of the idiots in the class.” 

Mac glanced at him and saw that he was deliberately not looking at her and adjusted the lucky item for the day (a box of matches) and got to his feet. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, his body stiff before he held something out to her. She blinked and saw the butterfly strap to put on a mobile in his taped hand. 

“Your lucky item for the day,” was all he said. 

“Thank you,” Mac whispered and he grunted before turning to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? :) 
> 
> So, a little shorter than normal. It felt right to stop it there, so I did. Next chapter should be back to focus more on Teiko and GOM.   
> Also, I don't plan on bringing in the British magical world just yet, probably not for a very, very long time. But there will be references to it from time to time.   
> Last, there will be no romance between Mac and Seijuro in this one, but I might use their relationship as something Daiki will be jealous over. Mac and Seijuro is close as siblings in this story. Just so you know ;) Like the idea? Hate it?   
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate every comment and kudos I get :) Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Also, I must admit that I might change some things or the order when things happen in the manga/anime in my story. Just to make it fit in my story. It probably won't be anything major, but just so you're all warned.

**2nd year – Teiko – Two weeks later**

 

Nationals were getting closer and Mac was grateful for the distraction from her thoughts and messy life, there was no news about her application for a time-turner and Sasaki had not been able to find any relatives she could possible live with. She kind of hoped he wouldn’t. She knew it was a risk of having to move from Tokyo if he did, and she refused to do that. So, yeah, nationals were a welcomed distraction. 

“Well, hello there,” a want to be smooth voice said making Mac shiver as she looked up and saw the grey haired team member leaning against the doorframe and looking at her with a look she didn’t like. 

“Haizaki-san,” Mac said tightly. 

“No need to sound so…cold, Mac,” Haizaki said with a leer, “we’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“No,” Mac said squaring her shoulders, “what do you want?” 

“Hm, that’s not friendly,” he smirked, “and what makes you think I want something?” 

“You’re here,” Mac deadpanned. 

“Perhaps I wanted to take you out for a little fun,” Haizaki said casually, “ever think about that?” 

Mac just stared at him blankly but she was starting to freak out on the inside, he entered further into the room and she refused to show he intimidated her and take a step back even if she wished to do so. 

“You’re rather pretty and I can show you much more fun than Aomine and Akashi can,” Haizaki smirked. “Why not come out with me?” 

“No.” 

He smirked again but she saw the anger in his eyes at the rejection, she had seen him with plenty girls and how they were latched onto him making her shiver in disgust. She had to hide the same shiver now, though. 

“You’re no fun,” he said before shrugging like it didn’t matter. 

“What do you want?” Mac repeated coldly. 

“I want you to get me on the team again,” Haizaki said before narrowing his eyes looking at her. 

Mac arched a brow as she looked at Haizaki and saw the annoyance in his stance and eyes, he kicked a bench making her jump slightly but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m better than Kise! I should play!” Haizaki snapped. “He is nothing. He comes here thinking he’s all that and just because he can copy moves doesn’t mean he’s good!”

Mac stared at him for a moment. 

“Why tell me that?” Mac asked. “It’s the coach who decides the team.” 

That wasn’t technically true, many times both Sanada and Shirogane had asked her to decide who would play and even decide the substitutes.

“That’s not true,” Haizaki said, “they let you decide who will play. You just choses your friends. It’s not fair.” 

“I choose the ones who performs best during practice,” Mac said looking at him closely, “and I only gives the coaches my suggestions and reasoning. It’s their decision in the end who end up playing.” 

“Then suggest me!” Haizaki stepped closer and Mac finally moved as if to gather her things just so she could move away from him. 

“Take practice seriously and I will consider it,” Mac said. “Improve and work hard like the others do.” 

Haizaki sneered before turning on the spot and leaving without another word and as soon as he was out of sight Mac sat down on the bench feeling weak in the knees. While she refused to let anyone bully her into something, she didn’t like the confrontation. It reminded her of how Dudley and his gang would gang up on her and make her feel small. 

Mac gritted her teeth and straightened up, just why should she let Haizaki, anyone, make her feel small and scared? She was more than capable to make decisions on her own and the team trusted her to make the choices best for the team. 

Mac tried to push the confrontation with Haizaki out of her mind, she played with the idea of telling Daiki about it but soon dismissed it. While she normally told Daiki everything and trusted him, she also knew he would most likely overreact and cause more trouble if he knew. Besides, she could handle it. She refused to be the weak little girl who had to run to her best friend everytime she was uncomfortable. She had to be stronger. 

 

**Magical Tokyo**

 

Mac gaped as she stepped through the barrier that hid magical Tokyo from the regular Tokyo, while regular Tokyo was modern and had a lot of tall buildings and skyscrapers the magical district had not. It consisted mostly off old traditional Japanese buildings that seemed to have been kept very well over time. Mac felt a buzzing in the air that she couldn’t place, but she didn’t ask Sasaki who was walking beside her looking at her with a small smile on his face, clearly watching her reaction to seeing the magical district for the first time. 

It was one of those times Mac felt like she should have eight more eyes or something like that, so she could look at everything at once. There were shops on each side of her as they made their way down the street, one shop with a sign reading Apothecary was on her left and she saw it had all kinds of herbs and things she couldn’t even tell what was inside. There was a kind of strange smell coming from it as well. She moved her eyes to the next shop and saw it was a bookstore, Saito’s books, was written in cursive above the door. It looked cosy and she wanted to go inside, but Sasaki had said they needed to go to Gringotts first. 

Mac tried to look at everything as she followed the man inside a large looking building and immediately blinked when she saw the strange looking creatures inside, they must be the goblins Sasaki had told her about. She felt stupid for having expected goblins like in the Lord of the Rings books, of course they were nothing like them. She was also glad she hadn’t told anyone that. 

She wished Daiki could have come, but Sasaki had been reluctant to allow it so he had stayed home. Mac really wanted to show this to Daiki as well. She sighed softly as she moved to the desk with Sasaki. 

“Next!” A sharp voice called and Mac jumped slightly. 

“Mackenzie Lilian Potter wishes to make a withdrawal,” Sasaki said calmly and Mac noticed how the goblin behind the high counter startled and leaned forward and suddenly she was staring straight into a sharp and bony face, his eyes were dark and slightly slanted as he stared at her sharply. She tried to look unaffected but she felt uncomfortable and wary as she met his eyes. She tried to smile, but he didn’t return it and she felt her smile fall. 

“Does Mackenzie Potter have her key?” the goblin asked. 

“No, that’s were our problem comes in,” Sasaki said calmly and started to explain her situation making Mac look away and tune him out, she didn’t need to hear it one more time. She saw that the hall was crowded with witches and wizards that had business in the bank; also goblins were seated at the long desks working or helping the customers. She even saw some wizards that seemed to be working in the bank. 

“Mac,” she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sasaki looking at her. “Come on.” 

Mac nodded and followed him. 

 

Two hours later Mac and Sasaki left the bank with a new key and a pouch with money, more money than Mac had ever had. She had even gotten some exchanged into muggle money, so she would be able to actually pay for her own drinks and food when she went out with her friends. It had been strange learning about the vault left behind by her parents. 

It also was strange that even if that vault was in London, they could access it from Tokyo. Magic was strange and convenient sometimes, Mac thought. She now could buy the books and supplies she needed for her magic training, even if she wasn’t completely sure how she was going to get the training, yet. Sasaki said it was still being deliberated.

Back out in the streets she was once more captured by the beauty and magic of the place, a smile crossed her face as she looked around. 

“Alright, I believe we should start by getting you a wand,” Sasaki said. 

“Really?” Mac didn’t manage to keep her excitement out of her voice and Sasaki smiled and nodded. 

She followed him through the crowd and made sure that she didn’t drift away from him, he had warned her that she should keep her identity hidden and told her to keep her scar hidden. While she didn’t really understood why, she did as he said and didn’t want to end up on her own where she might need to tell someone who she was. 

They entered a old looking house and Mac immediately felt a warmth and buzzing feeling as she entered the building. She blinked as she felt it. 

“Ah, welcome,” an old man with greying hair and grey eyes greeted them from behind the counter. “Sasaki-san, I didn’t expect seeing you here. Have problems with your wand?” 

“No problems, Tsukuda-san,” Sasaki smiled cheerfully, “I’m just here to help a young girl getting her wand.” 

Mac looked up to find a pair of intelligent grey eyes staring at her and she felt like he was trying to see straight though her. She glanced at Sasaki who smiled reassuringly at her. 

“We can trust Tsukuda-san,” Sasaki said which earned a sharp look from the older man. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Mac?” 

Mac frowned slightly before looking at the older man who smiled at her but had a curious look in his eyes. 

“Ah, um, right,” Mac faltered a bit. “I’m Mackenzie Lillian Potter, sir. Nice to meet you.” 

A shocked look crossed the man’s face before his eyes turned sharp and looked to Sasaki who nodded somberly before Tsukuda looked back at Mac. 

“Nice to meet you, Potter-san,” Tsukuda said after a long pause. “I would not have expected you in my shop.” 

Mac shrugged and looked around. “I live in Tokyo, so this is the closest one and Sasaki-san said it was the best.” 

“Well, thank you Sasaki-san for the praise,” Tsukuda said wryly, “what happened to your first wand? You’re 13 now, right?” 

“I never had a wand before, Tsukuda-san;” Mac said ignoring the shocked look. “I didn’t know I had magic until a few weeks ago. My relatives didn’t like it so they pretended it didn’t exist.” 

“I see,” the man said and Mac was glad he didn’t say anything else. “Well, let’s find you a wand then.” 

Mac’s excitement soon fell as it wasn’t simple to find a wand. She got a wand in her hands and before she could do much it was yanked out of her hand again, before the same thing happened over and over again. She had no idea what the man was looking for as she saw the pile of boxes grow in front of her. 

Tiredly she took the wand Tsukuda held out to her and suddenly warmth spread through her fingers and into her chest, she felt a wind through her hair but she didn’t pay it any attention as she stared at the wand in her hands. 

“That’s it!” Tsukuda beamed. “Your wand!” 

Mac smiled, “my wand?” 

“Yes, young Potter,” Tsukuda smiled. “This wand is a powerful and unique wand, I made this one together with the British wandmaker, Ollivander. This is a great wand and is made of holly with a core of phoenix feather.” 

He got a pensive look on his face as he looked a Mac, she looked away from her wand and looked at Tsukuda curiously. 

“Something wrong, Tsukuda-san?” Mac asked. 

“Not wrong,” he hedged, “it’s just…strange. You’re wand is special in another way, Potter-san. The phoenix who gave the feather to your wand gave another feather. We made two wands and the other wand, its brother, is the same wand that gave you that scar.” 

Mac stilled and unconsciously reached for her scar, she saw Sasaki looking shocked but she didn’t look over at him. 

“Well,” the man smiled losing the considering look on his face. 

Mac glanced at the wand and smiled softly, she didn’t mind, the wand couldn’t help who its brother was any more than she could help who her cousin was. Her hand fasten around her wand and she felt content. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac found that being back in Teiko was a sharp contrast to the magical district she had been to the day before, but a look at her friends around the lunch table had her smiling and happy to have chosen to stay with them. While seeing the magical district in Tokyo and buying a wand and books and supplies she would need in her magical training gave her a visual of what her life could be like, it didn’t change her mind. She would still chose her friends over magic, if she had to. 

“Mac-cchi!” 

Mac blinked and looked to Ryota who had whine and saw him pouting at her, she had clearly missed something. 

“What?”

“You haven’t played with us in forever!” Ryota said. 

“I…haven’t?” Mac frowned thinking back and realised that it was true. She hadn’t played basketball at all in weeks. She had never gone so long without playing, not since she started when she was 8. Well, a lot had happened in the last few weeks though, with the Dursley’s leaving, getting hurt, finding out about magic… but she missed basketball. 

“No, you haven’t,” Shintaro said stoically pushing up his glasses.

“Oh, I see,” Mac blinked.

Daiki looked at her and she saw the understanding in his blue eyes, but it was then she realised he hadn’t asked her to go out to play as much as he normally did either. Why was that? Come to think about it, had he been out to play street ball on his own at all? She didn’t think so… 

“You should play with us again,” Seijuro said, “today.” 

Mac nodded and took another bite of her food while her mind was still thinking about Daiki and his sudden lack of enthusiasm for basketball. That was maybe why she missed the small smirk on Seijuro’s face as he watched her. 

“Hey!” 

Mac looked up at Daiki’s exclamation and saw Haizaki pushing a piece of food into his mouth before licking his thumb. Daiki looked enraged and was almost up when Tetsuya reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back.

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya said quietly. 

“It’s not fine!” Daiki raged glaring at a smirking Haizaki but he sat down like Tetsuya asked, “he can get his own food and not steal yours!” 

Haizaki rolled his eyes, “what? Can’t I join you or is it a closed party?” 

“You bastard…” Daiki growled.

“Whatever,” Haizaki said, “I was just here to remind Mac about our arrangement.” 

The others looked at Mac who frowned at Haizaki.

“What arrangement would that be?” Mac asked calmly. 

“You remember,” he said. 

“I don’t remember anything of the sort,” Mac said, “I remembered telling you to show up to practices and act seriously for once and work hard like the others are. Also telling you to talk to the coach if you’re unhappy about the team.” 

Haizaki narrowed his eyes at her and took a step closer but this time Daiki was up and grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back before he got close to Mac. Mac realised that Daiki wasn’t the only one on his feet, Atsushi was also towering over the grey haired player. 

“Stay away from Mac-chin,” Atsushi warned. 

Haizaki sneered but he turned and left the room. 

“What did he mean, Kenzie?” Daiki asked turning to her. Mac sighed before telling them about how he had cornered her after the last practice and demanded to let him play. 

“If he…” Daiki started looking angry and protective all at once. 

“He’s just upset he’s not on the starting team during practice,” Mac said, “calm down, Daiki.” 

Mac looked from Daiki to the quiet Seijuro who looked composed, but she saw the anger in his eyes. She felt something lurking underneath his mask, but she didn’t know what nor was she sure she wanted to know. 

 

Mac was not paying attention as she finished her notes on the daily observation of the team. Sanada had ended the practice and Mac heard the ruffling of shoes and bags as the team moved around her. It was one of those rare occasions that both Sanada and Shirogane was out in the gym and stayed even as the end of practice. She knew it was because Nationals were getting closer, and they needed to see the team more. 

“Mac.” 

Mac looked up to see Seijuro standing in front of the other five all looking at her. 

“Eh?” Mac blinked. 

“Come on,” Seijuro said grabbing her hand and pulled her off the bench getting the attention of the others as well. “Let’s play.” 

“Huh?” Mac said before realising what he said and stopped making Seijuro stop as well. “Akashi-kun…” 

Seijuro turned around and looked at her. 

“You promised you would play with us,” he said. “Are you going back on your word?” 

Mac narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He had planned this, and she had missed it. A wave of annoyance swept through her as she looked at her friends.

“Come on, Mac-cchi!” Ryota beamed. “I want to be on your team!” 

“I’m on Kenzie’s team!” Daiki protested. 

“Uh-huh, you’re always on her team!” Ryota whined. “I want to be on her team!” 

Mac felt on the spot, she was very aware that the third years had paused in gathering their things and both coaches were watching with interest and calculating looks. She shifted slightly on her feet and inhaled trying to gather her thoughts and not overthink this. 

“I…I thought you meant later, like always,” Mac said. 

“It is after practice,” Seijuro said and Mac gave him a look, he just smirked back. “Come on, Mac. It’s not like your relatives are here to stop you anymore.” 

Mac paused and frowned, that was correct. She could play like she wanted to and not need to worry about her aunt and uncle finding out. Daiki’s parents already knew she played.

“Mum and dad already know and would support you if needed,” Daiki said quietly like he knew what she was thinking. 

“Fine,” she gave in. 

“Great!” Ryota cheered. 

 

Mac ended up playing with both Daiki and Seijuro, Ryota pouting for not being on her team but cheered up when he realised that Tetsuya would be on his team instead. She was aware that no one had left the gym, and she felt the slight pressure of having someone watching them, watching her, but she pushed it away and focused on the basketball in her hands and the feeling of finally being able to play again. 

She dribbled the ball managing to getting past Shintaro before she passed the ball to Seijuro who spun around and passed Atsushi who grumbled, before he passed to a free Daiki who scored. 

Mac smiled before rushing back to defend the hoop, she blinked when the ball suddenly changed course and spotted Tetsuya a second to late, causing the ball to reach Shintaro who scored effortlessly from his position. 

“Come on, Kenzie,” Daiki grinned again looking happy to play basketball, “let’s show them what we got!” 

Mac smirked and got ready, she moved effortlessly across the court passing and receiving the ball from and to both Seijuro and Daiki like she had done nothing else. She used her reflexes and speed to get passed the well defended goal before she jumped and dunked the ball in with a grace seldom seen on a court. 

Mac grinned as the thrill went through her and the laughter from Daiki was heard and pleased smirk on Seijuro’s face. 

 

Shirogane was just about to go back to his office when he spotted Seijuro stopping in front of Mac with what Shirogane could only call a mischievous smirk on his face, so he paused and watched. He must say he was surprised when he heard what the team captain said. He saw the reluctance in Mac at first and how she looked over the gym almost looking fearful for a moment before she looked suspicious. 

“I wonder…” he mused out loud but it was only Sanada who heard him, but Shirogane payed him no mind as he watched Mac getting talked into playing. It was clear they had played together many times before, and he wondered why he and the rest of the team had never known. Why they had kept it from them and why they decided to let them see it now. 

Mac was good at reading the game and analysing the players and their strategies, Shirogane knew this and had learned to listen to her when she said something. He had not known she could play herself, though. Perhaps, it should have been expected. He heard the rest of the first strings murmur amongst themselves as Mac stepped onto the court and watched as the second years started to argue about teams. 

It was Mac who decided the teams in the end, and handled it like she had done this many times before. Shirogane was a man who didn’t get surprised many times, he counted himself to be good at analysing and reading people correctly so for him to admit that he was surprised when he saw the way Mac played…well, that was a big deal. He managed to not gape or gasp like Sanada did, but he felt like it. 

“I never knew she could play like that,” Sanada said after watching Mac score yet another basket. 

“Me neither,” Shirogane said pensively, he was wondering how he could use this to strengthen the team. 

 

Mac breathed a little harder when they ended the match and smiled gratefully when Nijimura handed her a bottle, he had a thoughtful look on his face as he did. 

“I never knew you could play like that, Mac!” Kubota exclaimed looking at her wide eyed. 

Mac was grateful she was drinking water and had an excuse to not say anything, so she just shrugged. 

“I have to say I am surprised,” Shirogane said calmly joining them and Mac looked at the coach hiding the worry she felt. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she faced the coach and assistant coach. “You play really well, Potter-san. May I ask why you never tried out for the team?” 

Mac knew that question would come and felt Daiki shift from where he was standing next to her, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm to stop him from speaking up like she knew he was about to do. He snapped his mouth shut and glowered at the floor instead. The coach speared him a brief curious glance before looking back at Mac.

“I knew that even if I were to make the team I would need permission from my uncle to play,” Mac said meeting his eyes and saw the frown on his face. “I also knew that he would never give it, so I gave up the idea of playing with Daiki. I thought that being the manager would be enough, and I like being the manager. It’s challenging.” 

Mac tried hard to not show the emotions that went through her as she admitted to that out loud in front of, well, everyone. She had not really mentioned her uncle or anything about him to anyone but Daiki and other five friends in the team. It was embarrassing, and she felt ashamed for how they treated her, like it was her fault. She must have done something to make them hate her, and worried that others would see the reason and hate her too because of it. 

It was irrational and wrong, Mac knew that now, but it was still hard to shake the way of thinking. So, she didn’t talk about it. Pretended that everything was as it should and she was really meant to be living with Daiki and his family. 

“You would make this team stronger,” Shirogane said causing some of the others to start whispering to each other, but Mac ignored them. “Both as a manager and as a player, Potter-san.” 

Mac saw that Shirogane meant it, he never said anything he didn’t mean, especially when it was about the team. He wanted the strongest team, and he would do whatever he could to make it. She felt her heart skip a beat in excitement at the thought of being able to play with her friends, to actually step out onto the court by their side. 

Mac didn’t say anything as she stared at Shirogane who suddenly smiled and clasped her shoulder. 

“Think about it,” he said, “and talk to your guardians. I am sure we can work something out.” 

Mac nodded, shocked despite herself, “yes, sir.” 

 

Mac watched stunned as Shirogane and Sanada both left the gym and disappeared into the offices in the back, she almost stumbled forward when Daiki clasped her shoulder in joy and excitement. 

“We can finally play together, Kenzie!” He beamed looking much like the eight year old she had first met. She smiled back and nodded, she wasn’t sure it had sunk in yet. She could play. The coach said she would strengthen the team and she would still be the manager. It was…everything she had dreamt about. 

“I must say I’m more surprised than I should be,” Nijimura commented patting her shoulder making her startled at the sudden approach and touch, she still wasn’t used to others (besides Daiki) touching her. “I hope you join us as a player, Mac. You’re good.” 

“Thank you, Nijimura-san,” Mac said shyly. 

He smiled kindly at her before he turned and left with his two friends who both gave her a smile and a curious look.

Mac turned to Seijuro who met her eyes calmly when the third years had left and she arched a brow at him.

“You planned that.” Mac said and it wasn’t a question. 

“The team needs you and you wanted to play,” Seijuro said casually. 

“You could have given me a warning, talked to me about it before springing it on me like that!” Mac said calmly and noticed how the others shifted on their feet and glanced between her and Seijuro who looked calm and unbothered by her outburst. 

“I told you at lunch,” was all Seijuro said. 

“That…that doesn’t count! It sounded like the kind of playing we always do,” Mac felt exasperated over the casual way he answered her. She knew he meant well and wanted to help her, but she didn’t appreciate the way he just sprung it on her. She turned and walked to the bench were her things were and grabbed them before leaving the gym without another word. She would say something she would regret if she stayed, so she walked away. 

 

“Are you mad, Mac-nee-chan?” Shiro asked when she entered the house and she blinked to see Shiro and Sayuri looking up at her. Mac forced herself to breath and smile at the two twins.

“No, I’m fine,” Mac said. 

“Did Daiki-nii-chan do something?” Shiro asked with a possessive frown, “do you need me to talk to him?” 

Mac smiled more genuine at the offer from the little boy, six year old and looking ready to protect her from his big brother. She reached out and ruffled his hair. 

“I’m not upset or angry at Daiki, Shiro-chan,” Mac promised, “but thank you for the offer. I’m really lucky to have you to look out for me.” 

Shiro looked proud and his sister huffed at him but she smiled at Mac. 

“Mum said dinner would be ready soon,” Sayuri informed her. “So, you should hurry and get ready before it’s ready.” 

“Thank you, Sayuri-chan,” Mac said and walked up the stairs and to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Mac have finally shown the coaches and the rest of the team she can play and she's good. Do you want her to join the team? I am leaning toward it, I want her to play with Daiki... Do you think she's right to be upset at Seijuro? Or is she overreacting? 
> 
> Also, you will notice that I gave her the right wand (Harry's wand), and gave an excuse to why it was in Japan. I didn't feel like making up another wand and still think it's fate for her to have that wand. So I made a change. because I can. Hope it won't upset you all to much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko**

 

Mac sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she pondered her next decision. She felt the excitement just thinking she would be able to play together with Daiki and the others, but especially Daiki. They had played basketball together for so long and she loved playing with him, but…would she be able to keep up with him and the others in a real match? She knew that all of them had more inside of them, they would grow even more and she knew better than anyone that it was only a matter of time before they did. So, would she be able to keep up with them when that happened or would they leave her behind?

Mac stared at the basket hoop in front of her not really seeing it, but seeing the distant hoop with her friends running ahead of her leaving her to try keeping up. Could she risk it? She really wasn’t sure she could. She was happy the way things were now, with being their manager and analyst. She helped them grow and win matches; she helped them reach farther than they could on their own. Wasn’t that enough? Did she really need to play with them to truly be part of their team? 

Mac was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice when someone stopped beside her and looked at her, not until a hand was waving in front of her eyes did she blink and startle a little as she looked around for the source of the hand. 

“Kenzie.” 

Daiki was looking at her concerned, his deep blue eyes clouded with worry and Mac wondered why he looked so worried and what her expression had been like if he looked like that. 

“Daiki,” Mac smiled slightly, “something wrong?” 

“You looked upset,” Daiki said frowning, “are you really that upset with Akashi?” 

Mac blinked again and her thoughts turned to Seijuro who had caused all this, and while she had been angry at him she wasn’t so much now. She knew he had tried to help and did it the way he always did, by forcing the issue and manipulate the events so it suited him. She just didn’t like the way he did it. 

“No, he only tried to help,” Mac finally said looking at the hoop missing the small frown on Daiki’s face. 

“Then why do you look so upset? Is it…you know?” Daiki asked and Mac knew he referred to magic and her family, but since they were outside he wouldn’t ask. 

“No,” Mac shook her head, “I’m just thinking, Daiki. I…can I really play with you and the others? Is it…okay for me to play?” 

Daiki looked at her surprised before understanding crossed his face. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked gruffly making her look at him wide eyed. “Of course it’s okay for you to play with us! You’re good, Kenzie! We want, I want, you to play with us.” 

Mac stared at him for a long time, looking for a lie in his words but seeing none. She finally smiled letting the excitement she felt burst through and Daiki grinned back. He grabbed the ball she had been holding and started to dribble it. Mac immediately got in position and they were off. 

Mac reached for the ball, but Daiki quickly turned to the other side and she only hit air. Quickly following she managed to touch the ball with her fingertips just as he was about to shoot causing the ball to hit the metal of the hoop instead and tip the wrong way and down to the ground. 

Mac caught the ball first and dribbled making sure to keep Daiki away from it, but she was being forced away from the hoop by a grinning Daiki letting her know he did it on purpose. She crunched down before jumping and released the ball just at the right time. 

Daiki spun around and watched as the ball flew through the air and through the hoop. He grumbled but smiled at the same time. It felt good to play again, just the two of them. It was too long and it was a long time since he had enjoyed playing basketball like this. 

 

Mac breathed hard when they finally stopped playing, they had given up keeping the score but Mac thought Daiki had won but it didn’t matter. Today it didn’t matter who won or who lost, it was simply…fun. The need to play and just feel the ball in her hands and her body move and work to get past Daiki’s defence and stop him from reaching the hoop. 

“See, who says you can’t play with us?” Daiki huffed out between breaths. 

“I’m just worried about keeping up with you all,” Mac admitted. “You’re all so good and you’ll grow even more. I…” 

“You’re still a part of our team, Kenzie,” Daiki said. “We’ll always be your team.” 

Mac glanced at him, a uneasy feeling settled in her gut but she pushed it away and focused on that he was right. They would always be her team, no matter what happened. She would be there with them and help them grow. 

Mac grinned and met him in a high five before laughing being joined by his laugh seconds later. When was the last time she had laughed like this? Mac absently wondered, but who cared? She would just enjoy being with Daiki and knowing she could now play basketball with her friends. 

 

Mac swallowed her nerves and nodded trying to look as calm as possible. What if they didn’t want to give her the permission she needed? What if they thought she wouldn’t be good enough…what if… 

“Of course,” Takehiro smiled interrupting Mac’s gloomy thoughts making her blink.

“Really?” she asked while Daiki grinned. 

“There’s no reason for denying you the opportunity to play with your friends, Mac,” Takehiro smiled at her, “besides, I know you’re good enough to play. I will look forward to seeing you play alongside Daiki in a match.” 

“Thank you,” Mac managed to get out blinking away a tear that formed.

“Just be careful that you don’t take on too much, Mac,” Ayano spoke up and both Mac and Daiki looked at her. “You will start your magical training soon as well, and still have your original schoolwork and managing duties. Be careful that you don’t wear yourself out, sweetie.” 

“I will,” Mac nodded seeing her point and knew it would be rough, but she wouldn’t back down. 

 

Mac walked through the corridors and ignored the students around her like she always did, she had left Daiki and Tetsuya to their silliness, and she thought she had seen Ryota also making his way to the place where they had gathered to eat lunch. So, she was on her own for now but she was almost by the classroom where she knew she would find the person she was looking for. 

She paused briefly outside the room before entering and a quick glance told her the room was empty except for Seijuro who was sitting by himself by the window, he had a knee drawn up to his chest and arm loosely wrapped around it as he stared at the shogi board in front of him. He looked…lonely, Mac realised. Was he really lonely, just like she had been and sometimes still was? She took a moment to really look at him, it wasn’t often someone could catch him unaware and really see him without the masks. 

He had a small frown on his face and she noticed that he would glance out the window from time to time before looking back at the board set up as if there were two people playing. He must be playing himself, Mac thought. 

“Seijuro.” 

Mac wasn’t sure what had her call him by his first name, but the name was out of her mouth before she could stop it. His head snapped up and she saw the brief look of surprise before his face fell into the familiar mask not revealing what he was thinking. 

“Mac,” he answered. 

Mac stepped further into the room and walked over to the desk he was sitting by and sat down opposite him and glanced out of the window revealing that he had view of where Daiki was joking around with Tetsuya and Ryota. Mac noticed that Shintaro and Atsushi had joined them now as well. She turned to face Seijuro again not revealing that she knew he had been watching them from his position. 

“What do you want?” Seijuro asked. 

“What about a game?” Mac asked gesturing to the board in front of him. He arched a brow before he nodded and set up the board for a new game, Mac watched in silence as he placed the pieces where they were supposed to be. 

“You have to continue teaching me, Seijuro,” Mac said with a small smile, “I’m not that good yet.” 

“Alright,” he nodded looking pleased. 

They played or rather Seijuro taught her more about the game without bringing up their argument the last time they saw each other, but Mac knew it lingered in the back of both of their minds. She glanced at him when he didn’t move a piece for a long time and found him looking at her with unreadable red eyes. 

“I thought you were angry at me.” He stated sounding vulnerable in a way Mac never had heard before. 

“I was,” Mac said quietly, “but…I know you only wanted to help. I just… I don’t like to be put on the spot like that.” 

“You’re good and belong on the team, Mac,” Seijuro said looking at her. 

“I appreciate you saying that and believing that, Seijuro,” Mac smiled slightly, “and I have decided to accept the place. I have already talked to coach Shirogane.” 

Seijuro grinned and Mac smiled softly at her friend who had quickly grown to become one of her best friends, not surpassing Daiki of course. 

 

“Quicker!” 

Mac panted as she ran laps on the court, she wasn’t sure she enjoyed being on the team now, thought. For once she was included in the insane training regime they had, and she didn’t want to admit that she had helped develop it with Seijuro and Sanada. 

“Faster! Come on!” 

Mac groaned but raised her speed as she ran passing Haizaki who was panting even harder than her, she noticed the glare he sent her but ignored it in favour of keeping her pace. She felt it in her legs as she ran and ran, it felt like forever but she knew it hadn’t passed twenty minutes yet. It felt like it never was going to end until a sharp noise sounded and Mac stopped and leaned forward to rest her hands on her knees. 

“You okay, Mac?” Ryota asked worriedly. 

“Fine,” she smiled shakily, “just…not used to the amount of training yet. I’ll…get there.” 

“Kenzie,” Daiki held up a bottle for her looking much to rested for her taste, but she saw some sweat on his forehead. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

It was a stupid miscalculation on her part; of course she wasn’t used to the training they were doing. She could keep up when they played for fun, but she still needed to catch up in stamina and strength. Well, she would never be as strong as they but she knew she could develop ways to keep up with them anyway. She just had to find a way to use her abilities in her favour and in a way to get the better of her opponents. 

 

“You think you belong on the team?!” Haizaki sneered at her roughly shoving her making her stumbled a few steps but didn’t fall. She glared at him but didn’t say anything, she knew he was upset and mad that he seemed to be pushed even further away from the starting line. 

“You’re not good enough! What can you offer the team, Mac? They just accepted you out of pity,” he continued to rant at her and she flinched slightly as he came closer, she hated that he was so close but she didn’t want to show any weakness in front of him either. 

Gathering her courage she glared at him, “are you done taking your insecurities out on me?” 

Mac saw the slightly surprised look in his eyes as he glared back at him, but she didn’t care. She pulled herself together and stepped forward forcing him to take a step back this time. 

“I told you last time, Haizaki, that you needed to show up to the practices and actually prove you have a place on the team,” Mac said coolly, “show that you are better than the others who actually show up and care. Right now they are better, but if you really want to play then you need to actually learn how to work with the team and not against us.” 

“You count yourself as one of the team already?” he sneered trying to win back some ground. 

Mac hid the wince at his words, he seemed to know just what to say to hit on her vulnerable points but again she pushed it away for now. She was done with letting him intimidate her. Just why had she decided to stay behind today? She was furiously scolding herself for not joining Daiki and Tetsuya to the grocery store after practice like they asked her to. She could have finished the analyse of the practice at home…

“You…!” Haizaki stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder hard making her wince in pain, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. 

“Mac?” a voice called and Mac blinked and looked to the door, Haizaki had frozen still holding her shoulder when Seijuro stepped through the door and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed and in front on Mac’s eyes his entire aura seemed to change, suddenly dark and threatening instead of polite and sly. 

“Let her go,” Seijuro growled out and Haizaki let go as if burned and stepped several steps back looking scared. 

Mac inhaled shakily not realising until now that she was shaking, she didn’t look when Haizaki ran out of the gym the door slamming shut behind him. 

“Mac,” Seijuro sounded calm and worried and she looked at him. She swallowed and tried to smile at him, but it came out more as a grimace. He led her to the bench and helped her sit down before he looked at her with that unreadable look he so often got before he pulled out his phone. 

Mac didn’t look up at him as she stared at her hands, now that the situation was over she couldn’t stop the words from Haizaki playing in her mind, taunting her. Was he right? She was so wrapped up in her mind that she wasn’t aware of how much time had passed and was startled when the door was roughly pushed open and footsteps came rushing in. 

“Kenzie!” Daiki rushed to her and she blinked confused wondering why he was there. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

Mac frowned and looked to Seijuro who looked at her with a concerned look, she realised he had called Daiki and wasn’t sure if she was grateful or annoyed. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said silently. “Seijuro stopped it before it could get out of hand.” 

A strange look crossed Daiki’s face before he pushed it away, “where is he?! I’ll punch him!” 

“You will not!” Mac said sharply, “we do not need you to get into trouble with the school over something like this. They’ll ban you from basketball, Daiki. It’s not worth it.” 

“I’ll decide what it’s worth,” Daiki said but he calmed down a little. “No one threaten or hurt you without me doing something about it, Kenzie!” 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Mac frowned at him, “I’m not some damsel in distress that needs rescuing everytime!” 

She felt annoyed and weak; again someone had seen her when she was weak. Seijuro and Daiki both saw her like that too often, and she didn’t want them to think that they needed to be there and rescue her all the time.

“I know that,” Daiki said frowning at her slightly, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there and help you. I know you’re strong.” 

“So do I,” Seijuro added and Mac glanced between the two before sighing and nodded in acceptance. She knew that. 

Daiki let her get up without offering help and she grabbed her bag that had dropped in the commotion before turning to Seijuro who looked pensive.

“Thank you for your help, Seijuro,” she said. 

He nodded and with that left the gym without really saying why he had been there in the first place, Mac realised when he had left. She shook her head a little before smiling at Daiki and joined him in silence on their way out. 

 

Daiki breathed out relieved when the fresh air hit him as he stepped out of the gym together with Mac who seemed to be just as relieved to be outside as he. When Seijuro had called and told him what happened and come to the gym because Mac needed him he had felt scared and angry at the same time, but he had rushed off leaving Tetsuya, Ryota, Shintaro and Atsushi behind all three letting him go with confused looks on their faces. He hadn’t calmed down before seeing Mac, but the anger was still burning inside him and he wondered how he was going to face Haizaki now without punching him like he so longed to do! It wasn’t even the first time he had approached Mac when she was alone and this time he had even turned physical, he shivered thinking about what could have happened. It kind of annoyed him that he was grateful toward Seijuro of all people for stopping Haizaki before he hurt Mac. 

A scowl crossed his face as he thought about Seijuro and his frequent appearance around Mac. He hadn’t missed how she was now using his first name, and they seemed closer. That feeling he couldn’t name grew in his gut and he fisted his hands alongside his body in an attempt to not hit something. 

“Daiki?” Mac asked sounding worried and Daiki glanced at her to see her wide green eyes behind her glasses looking at him. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” he said smiling slightly ruffling her hair like he did when they were kids. “Just…thinking.” 

“Sounds dangerous,” Mac teased and Daiki felt his lips twitch in amusement. He was happy she could tease him even when she must be rattled about what had happened. 

“I don’t know… I think I have some pretty good ideas,” Daiki said playing along with her and she arched a brow in disbelief. 

“Good ideas? What are those?” Mac asked feeling her mood lift a little at the familiar bantering with her best friend. 

“You little…” Daiki growled but she heard the amusement in his voice. She squeaked before starting to run with him after her, she felt lighter as she ran and giggled lightly when he nearly caught her but she managed to slip away with a twist. 

 

The next day Mac entered the gym next to Daiki feeling nervous but strangely calm even at the prospect of seeing Haizaki again, but she was surprised to see that he was not there. She looked around once more, but still couldn’t see him. Maybe he didn’t dare show up? He must know that Daiki and Seijuro was pissed. 

“I have something to say,” Seijuro spoke up bringing the attention to him. He had a closed off expression on his face but she thought she saw underlying anger on his face, but maybe it was just because she knew he was angry? "As of today Haizaki Shogo is no longer a part of this team. He quit and no one will talk him into changing his mind. He’s no longer welcome on this team.” 

Silence stretched in the gym after the statement as everyone stared at Seijuro who looked back at them with a colder mask than normal, his voice and tone suggested that he was not going to discuss it or explain it any further. 

Mac looked down and ignored the look Daiki gave her. She felt torn. She felt guilty for being the reason for why Haizaki was off the team, she knew that he hadn’t quit by his own free will. Seijuro had something to do with it, probably forced him to quit somehow. She couldn’t help to feel that she was responsible, and should do something. Was it fair that he was off the team because of her? Then there was the fact that she felt relief and strangely vindictive that he was no longer a part of the team. She wouldn’t have to deal with him and he had crossed a line yesterday, she didn’t feel safe with him and that had put a damper on the thought of going to the practice today. Also, a small part of her felt he deserved it. 

“Good.” Daiki said breaking the silence after a long moment, drawing some startled looks but also some suspicious. Mac noticed that Ryota glanced at her with a pensive and suspicious look before turning back to Seijuro with the same look. He, for once, held his tongue, though, something Mac was very grateful for. 

The rest of the practice passed without incident and Mac had fun even as she still was behind the others, but by now she expected it and made mental notes on how she could catch up. The nationals grew closer and closer and they all wanted to win. 

 

“Mac-nee-chan!” 

Mac looked up from her sketchpad where she had been drawing another picture of Daiki playing basketball, she didn’t want to think about how many drawings she had off him playing but she couldn’t stop herself trying to catch the pure joy he normally showed when he played. Even if it was not so pronounced as it used to be anymore. 

“Yes?” She answered closing the sketchpad and pushing herself out of the bed, she winced slightly as she felt the sore muscles from a week of hard practice and she was very glad it was now Friday, but she also knew she still had to train tomorrow. 

“Sasaki-san is here to see you,” Sayuri said opening the door and looked at her. “He’s in the living room with mum.” 

“Thank you, Sayuri-chan,” Mac smiled and patted her shoulder as she passed the younger girl. 

So, Sasaki was back. She had almost forgotten that he would come when he had found a solution for her magical training. Or was it her living situation he was here for? Had he found something else? Nerves bubbled in her stomach as she entered the living room to find Ayano already placing tea on the table and a smiling Sasaki, but he wasn’t alone this time. Mac glanced at the other man, he was older than Sasaki and had a stern face with a small goatee that seemed well-trimmed. His hair was short and dark while his eyes were a cross between dark blue and black. Mac had a feeling his eyes would change colour with his mood. 

“Ah, Potter-san,” Sasaki smiled when he spotted her frozen by the door. “Good to see you again!” 

“Y-you as well, Sasaki-san,” Mac said politely trying to not look at the other man, but her gaze wandered to him anyway. She looked away when she found him looking at her calculatingly. 

“Come, come,” Sasaki said happily, Mac wondered if he was always so happy, though she had seen him serious. “I want you to meet someone.” 

Mac swallowed and glanced at Ayano who smiled reassuringly at her so Mac walked further into the room and stopped when she was in front of Sasaki and the other man. He was tall, Mac thought, taller than Sasaki. 

“This is Sato Taichi,” Sanada introduced, “he’s a former professor at Mahoutokoro School of Magic. He’s one of my old teachers.” Sasaki winked at her. “Professor, this is Potter Mackenzie.” 

“I’m not you professor anymore, Sasaki-kun,” Sato spoke up, his voice dry but there was a underline of humour there that made Mac relax slightly. “Nice to meet you, Potter-san. Sasaki has told me some of your situation and has asked me to train you in magic.” 

Mac tried to smile but it felt shaky. “Nice to meet you, Sato-san.” 

The man looked at her for a moment, “this is a very unusual situation, Potter-san.” 

“I guess,” Mac mumbled not looking at him. 

“I will tell you right now that I won’t take on students that aren’t motivated or interested in learning,” Sato said sternly making Mac look at him, he looked very strict and she fought the need to shift on her feet as she met his eyes. “If I am to agree to teach you magic I will need to know that you are 100% ready to give it your all. If not, then you’re wasting both of our time.” 

“I-I want to learn,” Mac said quietly, “I want to learn how to control my magic and to learn more about the world my parents were in. I just… I don’t want to leave my friends behind to do so. They’re important.” 

Sato was silent for a moment before he nodded, “as long as you remain willing and motivated to learn, I see no problem in that.” 

Mac let out a relieved sigh and smiled more genuinely at the older man. 

“The ministry has approved of your request for a Time-Turner,” Sasaki spoke up, “because of your unusual situation and needs. It’s few who ever get to see a Time-Turner, never less use it. It’s very important for you to understand that, Potter-san. You can never use it for personal gain, for anything other than your lessons. You understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Mac nodded seriously. 

“Also, be very careful not to see yourself when you use it,” Sato added. “Horrible things happens to wizards and witches who has travelled in time and spotted themselves. They have ended up killing their past or future self and that is not good.” 

Mac nodded seriously, she would imagine that was not a good thing to happen so she took note of what they told her. 

“I understand,” she said again. “I’ll be careful.” 

Mac spent the next hour listening to them explain more about Time-Turners and about what Sato wanted to teach her first, she felt excited that she was finally going to start learning magic. Since the trip to get her books and wand she had thought about magic a lot, she had even read a few of her books already and knew she already liked the Defence subject from what she had read. It looked interesting. 

 

Daiki hummed as he listened to Mac talk about her meeting with Sasaki and Sato (who had told her to call him Professor now that he was her teacher). “Sounds interesting.” 

“It does,” Mac nodded before smiling, “he wants me to start next month. He wanted me to read a bit more before we started so I have some knowledge about what he wants to teach me.” 

A hand went up to the Time-Turner that was now hanging in a golden chain around her neck, it was a fascinating magical item, Mac thought. Even if she had been familiar with magical items she would have found the Time-Turner fascinating. It resembled a hourglass and Sasaki had explained that she had to turn it for how many hours she wanted to go back in time. He had also put a charm on it so that she was the only one who could see it, so she didn’t need to worry about it when she was at school or playing basketball. 

“So, you’re going to be even busier…” Daiki whined making Mac blink and focus on him again. “Not fair.” 

“You could do your own homework at the same time, you know,” Mac told him with a look. “And not leave it at the last moment.” 

“Nah, that’s boring,” Daiki protested. “Besides, I never understand that stuff.” 

“That’s because you don’t read!” Mac said exasperated. 

“I don’t need to, I have you,” Daiki grinned and Mac shook her head but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her lips at his words. 

“You’re impossible,” Mac said making Daiki grin at her and she burst out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I'm a little late in posting! Crazy week! But here is the new chapter and things moves forward, a little. What do you think? :) 
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter up soonish. Thank you for reading and I always appreciate reviews ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – right before Nationals**

 

Daiki frowned as he stared at the basketball in his hands. The spherical orange ball still seemed to be the same as always, the leather felt rough and slightly worn against his skin, but why did it feel so much heavier? It was as if it weighed several pounds more, when did that happen? He tossed it up in the air, watching as it spun around before catching it again. The heaviness in his chest remained and it didn’t fill him with excitement anymore. 

“Damn…” Daiki cursed under his breath a scowl settled on his face as he tried to push the unsettled and painful feeling away. “Why…”

He remembered so well how fun and excitable the game of basketball was when he was younger, how he could only think about playing and getting stronger. He would go out to play whenever he could, his parents getting sick of him coming back home muddy and wet after he had spent the entire day on the street court. Then he met Mac when he was 8 and he had someone to share the love of basketball with, someone who learned quickly and helped him getting stronger. It had filled him with warmth he missed now. 

When did that change? When did basketball become something that made him feel…sad, pained, _scared_? He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his mind, but the utterly defeated looks on the Harada Middle School players’ faces after the match the day before. They looked like they had completely given up, defeated, and _he_ was the reason why they looked like that. He was the reason why they now hated basketball. He balled his hands into fists - forgetting he had the ball in his hands and making it drop to the ground and bounce a few times - his nails digging into his palms. 

“-iki? Daiki?” 

Daiki blinked when Mac’s voice filter through his thoughts and found her next to him looking up at him with worried green eyes, he wondered how long she had tried to reach him before he snapped out of his depressing thoughts. 

“Ah, Kenzie,” Daiki said his voice shaking slightly, much to his dismay. 

Mac frowned at him and he wondered what she was thinking. 

“Are you ok?” she asked concerned. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged looking away. 

Mac narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm making him look at her startled. 

“What was that for?” he asked rubbing his arm lightly and staring at her. 

“Stop lying,” Mac glared at him. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, but don’t lie to me.” 

“Like you don’t do the same to me,” Daiki muttered under his breath making Mac raise a brow at him and he hurriedly continued. “It’s nothing, Kenzie. I’m just thinking about some stuff.” 

Mac looked at him for a moment longer before she sighed and looked away from him. It was first now he noticed the large stack of papers in her arms hold up against her chest to keep them from falling. 

“Ok, but if you need to talk I’m here, ok?” Mac told him and he nodded. 

“I know,” he said with a smile. “What are those?” 

He pointed at the papers. She looked down at them before looking back up at him. 

“Seijuro asked for data on our opponents during the Nationals,” Mac said, “this is some of what I’ve gathered.” 

“All that?” Daiki asked ignoring the way his chest tightened at the mention of Seijuro’s first name from Mac. 

“Yeah, he wants us to be prepared,” Mac said. 

Daiki nodded and after a few more minutes of talk Mac left him alone on the court in the schoolyard to find Seijuro. Daiki sighed and turned to pick up the dropped basketball before going home. 

 

Mac frowned worried when she turned her back at Daiki, something was wrong with him. She knew it. She had seen it in his eyes, they were clouded and pained. A look she didn’t want to see in her best friend. He had to be happy and cheerful, like when she met him. It must be the match the day before that forced him to have heavy thoughts. He had been on a roll lately and it wasn’t just because he scored more points. He was dribbling faster, neater and more…complexly than before. He could pass the entire court without really having to pass the ball and even she had been stunned the day before when she watched him play. He seemed like a totally different player, and she knew. 

Mac sighed and rubbed a hand over her face tiredly as she thought. Daiki had grown. Bloomed, if you will, she thought to herself. He would probably grow even more in the next few matches, and she was suddenly unsure if he should even play. She saw the pain in him when he realised that he was much better than those he played against. Would it break him if he played? She wasn’t sure, but she also knew that she couldn’t stop him from playing. He would play and he would grow even more, and _something_ would happen, but she didn’t know what. 

__

Frustrated she rounded the corner and was almost at the room she would meet Seijuro. What should she do? Could she do anything? She felt helpless, a feeling she hated more than anything. It made her feel weak, and it reminded her to much of being with the Dursley’s. It wasn’t as if she was surprised by the change in Daiki, in the way he played. She had seen It coming, after all, just like she knew that the others also had more inside of them. They just hadn’t reached it yet. Perhaps…it would be better if they never did…

__

“Mac,” Seijuro greeted her breaking her out of her thought and she smiled slightly pushing her musings away for later and greeted her friend back and placed the papers on the table before sitting down opposite him. 

__

 

__

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota whined looking close to tears. Mac just arched a brow at him and he calmed down slightly, but still looked at her with wide yellow eyes. “Tell Kuroko-cchi to pass to me too!”

__

Mac let out a long suffering sigh as she levelled him with a look, “Kise, stop whining and play!” 

__

“But…” he continued. 

__

“Tetsu will pass to you when he thinks you’re ready,” Mac said, “stop whining already! Interact with the others on the court and stop getting in Daiki’s way.” 

__

“He was the one who jumped on my pass,” Ryota muttered stubbornly and Mac was wondering why she even bothered as she remembered the incident a few practices ago when both Ryota and Daiki jumped to dunk a ball when Tetsuya passed it. Of course it ended with Daiki and Ryota colliding in the air and their team losing the ball and point. 

__

“You both miscalculated and stopped communicating!” Mac said, “and if that had been a real match we could have lost because of that!” 

__

Ryota swallowed and nodded looking chastised enough so Mac soften her eyes slightly as she looked at him. 

__

“You’re good, Kise, and I’m sure Tetsu will pass the ball to you as well,” Mac said. 

__

 

__

Mac wiped the sweat off her forehead and made her way to the changing room she had been offered, since she couldn’t very well change in the same room with the boys. She waved at Daiki who waved back before slipping into the room and headed for the shower. The practice had been hard and long, she had come up with the training regime together with Seijuro and knew better than anyone just how hard it was. Her muscles ached and complained as she moved but she let out a soft sigh when the hot water hit her and she felt her muscles relax slightly under the hot spray. 

__

They were ready for the qualifiers and Mac knew that Shirogane was right, they would win. She thought back to the conversation she had overheard between Sanada and Shirogane when she had gone over to them to give them her notes and analyses of the team. 

__

_"The third- and second-years have reached a level of potential far beyond typical middle school students. They're almost certainly the strongest players ever!" Sanada said._

__

_"Reached their potential, huh?" Shirogane said before pausing slightly and Mac wondered what he was thinking. "Actually, I'd say the opposite about them. They're still developing. They haven't reached their maximum potential. They're terrifying children. Someone called them the 'Generation of Miracles'. I couldn't agree more, and most people haven’t even seen Mac play yet! There's no way they won't win. That's not resolve talking. It's certainty._

__

_Mac heard the gasp Sanada let out and tilted her head as she observed the two coaches for a moment before walking up to them._

__

The Generation of Miracles, huh? It was a fitting name, she supposed, but kind of clichéd. Just who came up with the names? Didn’t people have better things to do than to think up strange and large names for other people? She shook her head clearing it from the thoughts and wondered about what Shirogane had said. 

__

Just like her he saw that there was more in them, more potential to growth and development. He saw what was lurking underneath and she had heard the slight apprehension in his voice as he spoke, it became clear when he called them terrifying children. It was true, Mac knew. Yet, he seemed worried about something. 

__

 

__

**National Middle School Basketball Tournament Regional Qualifiers**

__

 

__

“We’re so excited about watching you play!” Ayano beamed at Mac who smiled back at the older woman who looked to be trying to keep still. “Both of you!” 

__

“Thank you,” Mac said quietly while Daiki shrugged with a small grunt. 

__

“Mac-nee, we’re going to watch you play today!” Shiro grinned at her showing his missing front tooth as he did. “I’m sure you’ll be better than Daiki-nii.” 

__

“Daiki-nii is the best!” Sayuri protested with a glare at her twin brother. 

__

“Mac-nee is the best!” Shiro glared back. 

__

“Calm down,” Takehiro said giving his two youngest a stern look making them both turn away with a huff and folded arms over their chests. 

__

“They are both good,” Ayano scolded her twins gently. 

__

“I know that,” Sayuri said and looked at Mac. “I know Mac-nee is good.” 

__

“You…” Shiro started but stopped when Mac placed a hand on his shoulder. 

__

“Thank you both,” Mac smiled at them, “I appreciate your support and belief in me.” 

__

“I believe in you more,” Shiro muttered but smiled when Mac ruffled his hair and leaned down to hug him. 

__

Daiki just rolled his eyes but he smiled slightly as he watched them. He found the whole argument amusing, but he was relieved Mac was there to calm Shiro down. She had a way to calm him without really trying, while he and his parents would often fail and he would go off into a mood. 

__

“Mac! Aomine!” Kubota called. “Coach wants us in the locker room!” 

__

“Okay!” Daiki called back. 

__

“Go,” Ayano smiled. “We’ll see you after the match.” 

__

“Good luck,” Takehiro said and waved at them. 

__

“Good luck, Mac-nee, Daiki-nii!” the twins called beaming and waving. 

__

Mac smiled and felt a warmth in her chest that she knew had everything to do with the fact that she actually had someone there who was watching her. That was something the Dursley would never do. Even the idea was preposterous! She snorted making Daiki glance at her curiously. 

__

 

__

Mac chewed on her lower lip as she stepped onto the court. She had held the analyse of the other team at the coach’s request, it felt good to be doing that. She had been able to shove her nerves away while she talked about the other team and who they needed to look out for and what their strengths were. 

__

Now, though, the nerves were back and Mac felt almost sick. Why did she say yes to play? She felt the eyes on her and she fought the need to shift in her feet and turn to run away. She winces slightly when she saw two of the other teams boys start to whisper to each other and look at her when they spotted the jersey she was wearing. 

__

“..you don’t think she’s going to play, do you?” 

__

“Looks like it, she’s wearing their jersey… who lets a girl play on a boys team?” 

__

She heard their whispers and carefully kept her face blank as she followed the team to their bench before joining them on the court to warm up. 

__

 

__

“Kenzie?” Daiki asked looking at her with a small frown. 

__

Mac looked at him and saw the concern in his blue eyes and sighed inwardly, of course she didn’t manage to hide her nerves from him. She had hoped she would be able to hide it and not having to talk about it. 

__

“I’m fine, Daiki,” Mac said. 

__

“Of course you are,” Daiki said rolling his eyes. “You’re nervous.” 

__

Mac shrugged and looked away from him, the hall was pretty full for being a Middle School basketball match, even a qualifying match. Mac knew that Teiko drew a lot of the spectators, being a top school and the team in itself was enough to make people want to see.

__

“Guess so,” Mac said, “I..” 

__

Mac frowned; she was unsure how to explain it to him without sounding stupid or weak. She felt…exposed, watched. She felt…unworthy of the trust they showed her, their expectations felt heavy. What if she failed? 

__

“You’re going to be fine, Kenzie,” Daiki said reading her correctly and she was hit with the realisation that he could read her like that. She knew she had hidden her thoughts well, but looking at him she saw the knowing smile on his face. “I know you, Kenzie. I know how you think. You are worth it, and you should keep your uncle’s voice out of your head. He’s wrong and you are worth it all.” 

__

Mac looked down to hide the emotions in her eyes she felt a spark of warmth and something else she couldn’t name at his words and a small smile crossed her lips. She looked up and smiled making him smile his usual happy smile back at her. 

__

 

__

“I can’t believe they’re actually letting a girl play,” a boy with a buzz cut said to his team who nodded. 

__

“They must pity her or something,” another said. 

__

“They must be looking down at us! They think we’re nothing!” A third player said with a glare at his opponents. 

__

Mac ignored it but saw the way her friends tenses and glared at the other team, making her smiled slightly. 

__

“Come on,” Daiki said a dark look in his eyes. “Let’s show them what Kenzie can do!” 

__

Mac saw the other nod and resolve themselves, she felt happy as she followed them out on the floor. The nerves were gone as she was reminded that she still had her friends with her. They believed in her and wanted her to play with them. 

__

 

__

Mac grinned as Daiki slung a arm over her shoulders grinning at her proudly, the way his eyes shone reminded her of old times. They had won and had showed that Mac wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. She glanced at the other team who looked defeated and felt a stirring of sympathy for them, but this was basketball. There would be winners and losers, and she couldn’t stop playing because she felt bad about it. It wasn’t respect. 

__

“Let’s go and celebrate our win!” Ryota cheered and the others nodded in agreement. 

__

After they had changed and said goodbye to their coaches and sempai’s they made their way to the local grocery store where they normally hung out after school. Mac talked with Shintaro who tried to seem unaffected by the game and the easy atmosphere, but Mac knew he enjoyed himself by the way he kept hiding his mouth as he pushed up his glasses. 

__

“We showed them what we got,” Ryota said cheerfully. 

__

“Mac-chin showed them, you mean,” Atsushi said between bites. “I still want to crush them for being rude to Mac-chin.” 

__

“We settled it on the court, Murasakibara,” Mac reminded him, “there’s no need to carry the grudge any further than that. Besides, they apologized.” 

__

“Hm,” Atsushi said not convinced but didn’t pursue the topic any longer. 

__

“I still liked the way you passed the tall one and by dribbling the ball between his legs,” Ryota said. “The look on his face…” 

__

Daiki laughed and took a bite of his ice crème. 

__

“You did a good match, Mac-san,” Tetsuya said quietly and Mac glanced at him but didn’t jump as he appeared out of nowhere, but she noticed that Daiki and Ryota jumped. “Also, the tactic you used when it looked like they might catch up was brilliant.” 

__

“Thank you, Tetsu,” Mac smiled feeling a small blush in her cheeks at the praise. 

__

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing outside the store, they were really enjoying themselves as they celebrated their victory. Though, Mac couldn’t help but wonder if this happiness was on borrowed time or not. Would they be able to keep playing like this when more of them bloomed? 

__

 

__

“Is…that an owl?” Ayano blinked as she stared at the black owl that was sitting on the chair in the backyard. 

__

“Huh,” Takehiro said blinking as well. “Guess so. Is that a letter tied to its leg?” 

__

The owl hooted sounding impatient and Mac who had been standing behind the two adults snapped out of her own shock and walked up to it. 

__

“Mac, wait…” Ayano started to say but the owl was already holding out his leg and the letter attached to it toward Mac. 

__

“Is that for me?” Mac asked and the owl hooted again and seemed to bob its head. “Alright.” 

__

Mac reached and took the letter from the leg and the owl hooted once more. Mac smiled slightly and turned to look at the stunned Aomine’s. 

__

“Sasaki-san said that owls were normal in the wizarding world,” Mac explained, “it’s how they send letters. I had forgotten about it until now. I never thought I’d see an owl this close.” 

__

“I see,” Ayano said seeming a little breathless as she eyed the owl. 

__

Mac smiled and opened the letter before reading it quickly. 

__

 

__

_Mackenzie Potter,_

__

_You’re lessons will start next Monday at 8 am. I will come and receive you from your house so be ready to go when I get there. You will need to use your time-turner after our lesson so you will repeat the day by going to your muggle school after we have had our first lessons. I will teach you how to properly use the Time-Turner then._

__

_Please, have read through the first three chapters of introduction to magical transfiguration before our lesson._

__

_Ah, and please feed the owl and give her some water before she leaves. She eats normal food if you have it, she’s not picky._

__

_Sato Taichi_

__

 

__

The letter was short and to the point, much like she imagined her professor to be. She quickly found a bit of toast and some water before placing it on the table for the owl to eat. Fascinated she watched the owl eating and sipping water. 

__

“Wow,” Shiro exclaimed loudly when he came outside and saw the owl. “Pretty owl!” 

__

“You startled it,” Sayuri scolded him nudging him roughly before she stared at the owl.

__

“Did not,” Shiro muttered glaring at his sister. 

__

“It’s ok,” Mac said, “she’s fine and still eating. You didn’t do her any harm.” 

__

“Why is there an owl here?” Daiki asked having come outside to see what the noises was all about. 

__

“She was delivering a letter to me,” Mac said, “my lessons start next Monday.” 

__

“Oh,” Daiki said realising what she meant. 

__

Mac nodded and blinked when the owl hooted and flew over to her and nipped at her fingers gently. Mac stroked her feathers and marvelled at the softness and warmth she felt. The owl seemed to preen as she did and she chuckled. 

__

“Can I pet it?” Shiro asked. 

__

Mac glanced at the owl who was watching the six year old, almost seven year old boy, before she nodded and Mac held her arm where the owl was perched out so Shiro could pet her. 

__

Shiro let out a excitable laugh as he felt the feathers for the first time and the look of wonder in his eyes were something Mac never would forget. Soon Sayuri also came wanting to pet the owl and Mac was impressed by the patience the owl showed as she allowed them all to pet her. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> I'm a little stuck on what to do about the Nationals, if I should just skip or how much I should show... Some things will probably be a little different from cannon, but not to far off. I hope. Any thoughts? :) 
> 
> Also, I miss Hedwig... I noticed that when I wrote in the owl at the end... Hedwig was great! Do you want me to add a pet for Mac? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and following my story :) I appreciate every one of you!  
> See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – the Nationals**

 

“The National Middle School Basketball Tournament will now begin!” 

The applause sounded from the spectators while Mac stood silently behind Daiki as the teams were lined up next to each other in the opening ceremony. It felt…different to stand there with her friends, she felt nervous and excited. It would be the first tournament she would play with her friends in. 

“I’m hungry…” Atsushi complained and Mac smiled a little at the familiar complaint as she followed her friends. “I want my snack now.” 

“The opening ceremony just ended!” Shintaro scolded him. 

“I have something for you when we’re done here, Murasakibara-kun,” Mac spoke up and he beamed at her like a little kid making her shake her head a little.

She jumped slightly when they were suddenly surrounded by peopled in yellow vests and microphones pointed right at them. Mac felt her eyes widen and breathing sped up as she eyed the journalists warily. 

“Can we get an interview?” 

“How will your team finish this year?” 

“Is it true that you have a girl on your team?” 

The questions came from them all at once and Mac took a step back not wanting to be in the spot light or their attention to find her, but she saw how they looked at her. She couldn’t do this… she blinked when she felt a familiar warm hand take hers and pull, she followed without really thinking about it and found herself away from the journalists. 

“Thank you, Daiki,” Mac said relieved and he smiled a little at her. 

“I know you don’t like that,” he said. “You ok?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. “You?” 

“I guess,” Daiki shrugged looking around the gym and at all the different schools that had come to the Nationals. “You think I’ll find someone to challenge me here?” 

“Perhaps,” Mac said but in all honesty, she doubted it. She knew the teams here, and Daiki was better than all of them. She had done her homework well, hoping, searching for someone who had a player that would challenge Daiki. She was disappointed. “But even if they haven’t, it doesn’t mean that you’ll never find someone. There’s still High School, you know.” 

“That’s a long way away,” Daiki said looking away from her. 

 

“Aomine!” Both Mac and Daiki looked up when they heard someone call Daiki’s name and saw a light brown haired teen coming running toward them, he was about the same height as Daiki, Mac noticed and she recognised him as Inoue from Kamizaki Middle School. He was good, but… 

“You’re here!” Inoue Tomoya said. “We’ll be playing each other again this year!” 

“Yes, we will be,” Daiki grinned looking happy again. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Eh, who’s this?” Inoue said looking at Mac. “Oh, you’re the manager from last year… but you’re wearing a jersey?” 

“She’s a player this year as well as our manager,” Daiki said with a proud smile, “Potter Mackenzie.” 

“Ooo-h,” Inoue said before smiling, “nice to meet you! I’m looking forward to see you play, Potter-san!” 

“Thank you,” Mac said shyly as she watched the happy boy. He was similar to Daiki in many ways, she thought. She looked at him closely. Would he be able to challenge Daiki? She could see that he was strong and a good player, but… he lacked in speed and agility compared to Daiki and a strong feeling of foreboding hit her as she watched Daiki talk to the other boy with a happiness she hadn’t seen in him for a long time. 

“This year I’ll win,” Inoue said bringing Mac out of her musings. 

“You can’t beat me,” Daiki returned with a smile as they shook hands. 

Mac just watched with a sad little smile as they parted. 

 

“KUROKO!” 

Mac blinked at the sudden yell and looked around until she found the source of the loud yell and saw a boy with orange-brown hair rushing to Tetsuya who smiled at seeing however that was. She tilted her head curiously as she watched the stranger as he threw an arm over Tetsuya’s shoulder and grinning at him. She noticed that the boy had rice on his face, she smiled a little. 

“I wonder…” Daiki pulled her away from observing Tetsuya and his friend. 

“Wonder what?” Mac asked. 

“If I were to quick to write off a challenge,” Daiki said. 

Mac didn’t answer as she saw the hopeful look on her best friends face, she couldn’t bring herself to say that she didn’t believe that. 

 

Mac started on the bench for their match against Kamizaki Middle School and sat beside Shirogane who was watching with his narrow eyes like normal. 

“Anyone we need to look out for on this team, Potter-san?” Shirogane asked. 

“Uh, no not really,” Mac said quietly, “Inoue the power forward is good, but Daiki is better.” 

Shirogane nodded and Mac was left to watch her friends play, it didn’t take long before they had the control of the game. 

Mac was substituted into the game and high-fived Ryota as she stepped onto the court while he sat down on the bench. She caught the ball when Tetsuya passed to her and saw the narrowing eyes from the players on Kamizaki team. She dribbled the ball and moved past the Centre who looked to be in a heavy mood, she shot the ball and it went in. 

As the game progressed the score widened and Mac saw how the other team started to give up, they were half-hearted in their attempt to stop them. Mac didn’t like it and narrowed her eyes as she eyed Inoue as he let Daiki pass him without even trying to stop him from scoring. 

Mac felt her breath hitch when she saw the pained and hurt look on Daiki’s face when he turned to look at Inoue who had his back to Daiki but Mac could see his face. She saw the small smirk on his face, but it didn’t seem happy, but twisted. His eyes were shadowed so she couldn’t see them.

“You don’t get it,” Mac heard Inoue say as Daiki ran past him. “You’re a monster. No one can compete with you.” 

Mac fisted her hands as she saw the look on Daiki’s face and how he ignored Tetsuya who looked so hopeful, the pain of the rejection on his face was too much. What was happening? Where was the happiness in playing? 

 

“Inoue!” Mac called when the game was over and the two teams went to go to their own benches. Inoue hesitated, his eyes dark and Mac could see the pain he felt for losing, but she was too angry to really care right now. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Who do you think you are to call Daiki a monster?” Mac demanded with a sharp glare. “I get you’re upset about losing, and that you’re upset that Daiki is stronger than you, but that doesn’t excuse you to go and call him a monster!” 

Inoue and his team were staring at her, but for once she didn’t care as she kept her glare on the Kamizaki player. 

“He is a monster,” Inoue said quietly, “he is too strong. He shouldn’t be allowed to play…” 

“Shut up,” Mac snapped, “you’re the ones who gave up! You’re the ones who stopped playing so don’t you dare blame Daiki for playing and winning! You didn’t even try!” 

Inoue frowned at her, but didn’t say anything. 

“Hi, you should go back to your own team,” the Captain of Kamizaki said, “stop harassing the losing team.” 

Mac glanced at him her eyes narrowed, “this has nothing to do with who lost or who won, Captain-san. This is a matter of how he hurt my best friend who looked forward to play against him, because he knew he would meet someone who would fight back. I won’t let anyone call my best friend a monster! He’s not!” 

With a last glare she turned and walked away and back to her own bench where her team was watching her with wide eyes. She ignored them and sat down taking a deep drink from the water bottle. 

 

The atmosphere in the locker room was tense and Mac hated it, this was not what she had pictured when she was allowed to play with the team. She looked at Tetsuya who looked dejected and refused to look up. Daiki was sitting quietly next to her without saying a word while the others looked scared to say something to set them off. 

A loud bang started Mac out of her thoughts and saw Daiki standing up and his fist against the locker like he had just hit it. 

“Daiki!” Mac said. 

“Leave me alone,” Daiki said quietly but Mac flinched back and watched in stunned silence as he left the locker room. He had never said anything like that to her before, the hurt filled her but she remained silent as the door closed behind him. 

“I had a bad feeling, but I wasn’t expecting this,” Shintaro said breaking the silence that had filled the room. 

“Are you ok, Mac-chin?” Atsushi asked. 

“Fine,” Mac mumbled without looking at them. She knew Daiki was hurt and in pain, but was he mad at her now? 

 

Mac was on her way out of the locker room when she spotted Tetsuya closing his phone looking sad, or sadder she should say. Pushing her own worries away for a moment she walked over to him. 

“Tetsu?” 

He jumped and started when she spoke up and she actually had to smile a little at the fact that she had managed to get him to jump when normally it was the other way around. 

“Oh, it’s you, Mac-san,” Tetsuya said. 

“Are you ok?” Mac asked worriedly, “you look sad. I know Daiki hurt you.” 

Tetsuya looked away from her and shrugged a little, but he didn’t seem inclined to say anything and Mac sighed silently. 

“You know how Daiki gets,” Mac said, “he’s not thinking. I know he values your friendship.” 

“I know,” Tetsuya said, “he’s been upset for some time now, hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Mac sighed tiredly, “I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Tetsuya looked at her for a moment before nodding, “me neither.” 

They stood in silent for a moment and Mac realised that Tetsuya would be the one beside her that hurt the most over Daiki’s loss of passion for the game. Daiki had been the one to help Tetsuya the most and they were close, if not for her then Tetsuya would be Daiki’s best friend. Mac looked at Tetsuya who was staring at his phone again like he was seeing something else. 

“Did something else happen?” Mac asked quietly, “to make you upset?” 

He was silent for a moment longer before he put his phone back in his pocket and glanced at her with sad teal blue eyes. 

“My friend lost his match,” Tetsuya said, “he’s the one who taught me about basketball when we were kids. He moved away before we started Middle School and we promised to play each other during the Nationals…we finally saw each other for the first time in over two years, but…he lost.” 

Mac arched a brow in surprise, so Tetsuya had someone like that? She hadn’t known that, she realised that she didn’t really know that much about Tetsuya outside of basketball. He normally talked basketball when he was with them, but she guessed Daiki would know more since the two of them would hang out alone sometimes. 

“I see,” Mac said with a small smile, “I’m sorry he lost then, it would have been interesting to play your friend.” 

Tetsuya nodded. 

“What team was he on?” Mac asked curiously. 

“Meiko,” Tetsuya said. “Ogiwara Shigehiro.” 

Mac tried to remember her notes on the teams and she had made some of Meiko, she remembered thinking they were a good team and that their Ace was good. His name was Ogiwara, she thought. 

“Huh, I see,” she muttered. “There’s always next year.” 

Tetsuya smiled more genuinely now and nodded in agreement. 

 

Mac walked out of the building looking for Daiki, it was time to go home and she wanted to see if he was still around. She didn’t think he would leave without her, so she went looking. She found him by the pool in the back sitting by himself with a leg over the edge and the other pulled up while he rested a hand over the knee. He had a towel over his head so his face was hidden from view, but to Mac his image hit her hard. He looked so…lonely and hurt where he sat and anger toward Inoue who had placed those words in her friends mind flashed through her once more. 

Mac sat down next to him without saying a word; she looked at the water that was shining slightly in the sun even as the area started to be swollen up by shadows. The silence between them seemed stifling, something it never was before. For once Mac didn’t know how to break it, she didn’t know what to say to make him come back. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki’s voice sounded rough but soft at the same time. 

“Mm?” 

“I’m…sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t think about it,” Mac said glancing at him to see him still sitting like she had found him, if not for the fact that he had spoken she would have doubted that he even knew she was there. “I understand.” 

Daiki didn’t say anything and Mac looked back at the water as her mind worked, they sat in silence for a little while longer and Mac was pleased to note that it wasn’t as stifling anymore. 

“He’s wrong, you know,” Mac said being the one to break the silence this time. “Inoue-san, I mean.” 

“No, he’s not…” Daiki said darkly, “I am a monster.” 

“You’re not!” Mac said firmly. “Daiki, you’re not a monster and he had no right to say that. You’re good and on a higher level than the others around you, but that don’t give him the right to call you that.” 

Daiki looked up and the towel fell off his head and around his neck instead and Mac saw the redness in his eyes suggesting he had been crying. Her heart broke for her best friend. 

“Daiki, you know that you’re better than the others,” Mac said looking at him, “you need to find out why you play and what you want from playing basketball. It will probably take time before you will be able to meet someone who’ll challenge you the way you need and want, but you can’t keep taking your disappointment out on your team.” 

Daiki looked up when Mac got to her feet and stretched her arms into the air and yawned, she was tired after a long day of playing and they were finally nearing the end of the tournament. He got to his feet as well and looked at her with a concerned look. 

“Are you okay, Kenzie?” he asked. 

“I’m fined, Daiki,” Mac smiled at her friend glad to see him looking a little more like normal, “just tired. It’s time to go home.” 

He nodded and sighed, “I don’t know what to do, Kenzie.” 

“You need to find a reason for why you play, Daiki,” Mac said, “you used to find basketball fun and exciting.” 

“I know,” he said, “but…” 

“I know,” Mac said, “I’m not saying you have to find the answer right now because that will be impossible, but think about it. Try to have fun with us, Daiki. With your team.” 

Daiki looked at her for a moment before nodding making her smile. 

 

Mac knew that her words wouldn’t solve anything over night for Daiki, but she was pleased to see that he at least looked a little better during their next games. He played his best and focused on the team and not the opponents any more. While she was sad he didn’t really look at their opposing players she was happy he got a little more life back in him again. 

“I did wrong,” Shirogane broke into Mac’s thoughts where she was watching her team play Kamata West in the finals; if they won they would be champions for the second year in a row. 

“Eh?” she looked at the coach and was worried to see how tired he suddenly looked, he looked older than before. 

“Aomine is a talented player who has more love for the game than anyone else on this team,” Shirogane said. “I knew this would happen.” 

Mac looked back to the court and Daiki who just performed his formless shot scoring another point for them. She knew what the coach meant, how could she not? 

“I knew that he would surpass his peers, but my desire to see his talent bloom surpassed my worries for his feelings,” Shirogane admitted. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“I knew it to,” Mac whispered clenching her hands, “I…I helped…” 

He glanced at her, “you both are talented and love the game. It’s natural for you to seek the path to growth and victory. It’s the adult’s job to lead you right, but… I failed you both.” 

Mac felt her eyes widen as she looked at Shirogane but he wasn’t looking at her anymore, he was watching the match again with faraway eyes. She couldn’t find her words, couldn’t find the correct answer to his statement. 

“But, please, don’t let the talent go to waste,” Shirogane continued. “Potter-san, I know you helped him get back after the match against Kamizaki Middle School. You can reach him still, help him continue playing. If he, or you, give up now then you’re left with nothing. That would be a waste.” 

Mac could only nod but that seemed to be enough for the coach who smiled gently before couching into his hand. 

 

Mac caught the ball and glare at one of the Kamata West twins whom she knew was manipulating the judges to get their way, both Daiki and Ryota had more fouls because of them and she felt annoyed. She passed the ball to Shintaro who scored another three pointers. 

“We’ll stop you,” twin number 1 said. 

“You can try,” Mac said. 

She ran back to defend against their offense but they were stopped by Atsushi who looked bored before he passed the ball to her, she dribbled the ball across the court and passed to Seijuro who passed back to her when she got past their centre, free she jumped and dunked the ball. 

The spectators cheered loudly and wildly and she could hear many shouting for Teiko to win, it was clear they had won the audience over with their playing. She saw the way Kamata West started to get desperate, but at least they didn’t give up as they just scored a basket. 

She saw Daiki sitting next to Shirogane one the bench and he was watching her with a small smile making her feel lighter, and it gave her more confidence to continue with her game. 

 

“We won!” Ryota cheered when the referees blew the whistle for the final time. Ryota through a arm over Tetsuya’s shoulder and grinned widely in victory. 

“I’m hungry,” Atsushi predictably said, “can we eat now? Do you want any?” 

The question was directed toward Shintaro who nodded, “yes, please.” 

“Eh?” Atsushi looked so shocked that Mac had to laugh, “seriously?” 

Seijuro was smiling, his eyes closed as he took in everything around them. 

Mac grinned and stood beside Tetsuya very aware that Daiki was standing a few feet off watching them, she knew she had to let him be for now and saw Nijimura coming up behind him so she didn’t have to worry too much. She wasn’t sure what the former captain told her best friend but soon he was smiling and came to join them in their celebration. 

She leaned into his side when he placed an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, this was what had her playing. For once they looked happy and enjoyed their mutual victory. Even the third years joined them in the celebration. 

Mac didn’t pay to much attention to the ceremony afterwards; she was too tired and happy. The trophy in and on itself didn’t matter, but the feeling she got from winning and playing with her friends mattered. She did notice the thoughtful, almost pensive look on Shirogane’s face as he watched them, though. She worried. 

 

**Sato’s home – magic lessons**

 

“How did your tournament go?” Sato asked looking up from where he was sitting behind his desk reading some papers when she entered the room. 

She had been to a few lessons now and still found it to be interesting and new, she felt a little nervous when she port-keyed into his home. She still remembered the first time when he had come and picked her up from Daiki’s home. 

_Flashback…_

_“You ready to go?” Sato asked looking at her._

_“Yes, um, how are we getting there?” Mac asked nervously, “and where are we going?”_

_“We’re going to my home,” Sato said, “since we need to use magic in our lessons it’s important we’ll be somewhere safe. My wife and kids are home, but they know to leave us alone. We’ll get there by port-key.”_

_“Port-key?” Mac asked feeling stupid but having no idea what that was._

_“Port-keys are objects made to transport us from one place to another,” Sato explained patiently. “Like this (holding up a chain with a charm on it), this will transport us to my home and back again. I have made it to activate with certain words as the trigger and it is how you’ll be travelling back and forth for your lessons.”_

_“Oh,” Mac said softly. She grabbed the chain and heard him say: “maho”._

_Mac felt the hook behind her naval and it was like she was being pulled away and soon she reappeared in an entrance hall, coats where hanging on some hooks on the wall and she saw several pairs of shoes lined up._

_“Come this way,” Sato said and had already started to walk making her follow behind him. They passed a staircase that lead to the second story of the house before coming to a door that led into a large room that had a large window stretching from the floor and all the way to the ceiling and a door next to it leading out to a garden, it was clear that they were in the back of the house. She also saw several bookcases that were filled with books and a desk that was filled with papers. She also saw anther table that seemed to have been placed there for her, it looked a little out of placed so that was why she guessed that._

_… End Flashback_

“We won,” Mac answered his question as she placed her bag by her desk and saw him smile a little. 

“Good, congratulations,” he said. 

“Thank you, professor” Mac accepted shyly. 

 

“Have you read your material?” Sato asked getting back to the reason for her to being there. 

“Yes, sir,” Mac nodded hiding her yawn; she had stayed up late last night to finish reading it after the celebration of their win. 

They started with transfiguration today and Mac listened as he explained the magic and different theories, she took notes and answered the questions he asked. It was a very complicated subject and Mac could feel herself getting frustrated by all the theories in it, but at the same time found it interesting and fun. She looked forward to learn more about human transfigurations, but was disappointed learning that they would need to start small. 

“I want you to try to change a match into a needle,” Sato said levitating a box of matches over to her. 

Mac nodded looking determined as she took out her wand, and muttered the spell he gave her and frowned when nothing happened. She tried again and again, and finally she saw some results. 

“Good,” Sato praised her when he saw the match had turned silver and looked like a needle, “it’s not as sharp as a normal needle, but that was very good for your first time trying.” 

Mac smiled at the praise. 

 

They ate lunch with Sato’s wife, Sato Kaori, a very kind and loving woman with short light hair. She had been very welcoming toward Mac and seemed to love the chance to make lunch for her even when Mac protested and said she could bring her own lunch. Kaori-san, as she demanded to be called saying it would be confusing with so many Sato’s, just waved her protests off and said she liked the chance to cook. 

“Ah, the kids are home,” Kaori said looking up and Mac glanced up from her plate. She hadn’t met their kids yet. 

“I see,” Sato said from his place at the table. 

Soon two teens came into the kitchen but stopped when they spotted her sitting at the table with their parents. Mac wasn’t sure what she expected, but when Kaori and Sato talked about their kids she had pictured someone like Shiro or Sayuri, not the two teens that was clearly older than her. 

“Oh, right,” the boy said breaking out of his shock first, “dad had his lesson today.” 

He smiled at her, he looked kind of like his dad, Mac thought. Dark hair and dark eyes, but his smile was Kaori’s. It made his face warm and handsome. 

“I’m Sato Daisuke,” he smiled introducing himself. “Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Sato Sachi,” the girl with long light hair and grey eyes introduced herself, “nice to meet you.” 

“Potter Mackenzie,” Mac said quietly, “nice to meet you.” 

She saw the widening of eyes and how they looked to her forehead, she felt like covering her scar with her hair but she remained still. They hadn’t known who she was then, she glanced at her professor who watched with a stern face. 

“Not a word that I’m giving her lessons,” he told his kids who both nodded. “Come eat.” 

They sat down and Mac felt them continue to give her curious looks, but she didn’t look up to meet them. 

“How did your Tournament go, Mac-san?” Kaori asked breaking the silence. 

“We won,” Mac said, “it’s the second year in a row we’ve taken the title now.” 

“That’s amazing,” Kaori said, “you played, right?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded shyly. 

“Tournament?” Sato Daisuke asked. “Quidditch?” 

Mac frowned confused, “no, basketball.” 

“The muggle sport?” Sato Sachi asked with a small frown. 

“I attend a muggle school,” Mac shrugged looking down, “and play basketball.” 

“Why?” Sachi asked. “Why not attend a magic school? You’d go to Hogwarts, right?” 

Mac just shrugged and didn’t answer, it wasn’t any of their business and she felt that the slightly older girl talked down at her and she didn’t like it. She swallowed and suddenly missed Daiki. 

“Sachi,” Sato warned his daughter, “the circumstances are different and do not pry.” 

Mac hears the huff from the other girl and glanced up to see her scowl at her food while Daisuke looked at her with a small smile and curious look in his dark eyes. 

“I never seen basketball before,” he said, “is it fun?” 

Mac nodded smiling more genuinely, “it’s fun when you play with your friends.” 

He smiled, “mm, maybe I’ll come and watch you play sometimes.” 

Mac fought a blush but nodded in agreement. She saw Sachi roll her eyes from the corner of her eyes, but Mac ignored her. 

“Are you finished with school?” Mac asked curiously. 

“I am,” Daisuke said, “I finished this year, but Sachi still got two years left.” 

“I see,” Mac said, “and what’s Quidditch?” 

“You don’t know Quidditch?” Daisuke asked shocked making Mac shake her head. “It’s the best sport ever and it’s played on brooms.” 

Brooms, Mac blinked, that’s right she had seen brooms in the stores when she went to the magical district with Sasaki. She hadn’t really thought about it before, though. She listened as Daisuke went over the rules and how great the sport was. It was clear he really loved the game. 

“We’ll play one time you’re here for a lesson,” Daisuke promised, “we have brooms you can borrow.” 

Mac nodded and felt a little excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, I know. Sorry about that, honestly, I got a little stuck on how I wanted to have the Nationals turn out. It's where Daiki really changes in the anime/manga and I was a little stuck on how to solve that in my story. I do believe having Mac there will change some things for him, but of course not everything and I needed to work out the details. 
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> As always: thank you for reading and hope to see you in the comments and next time :) Bye for now! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!   
> (and i apologize for the note that's following the chapters that should belong to the first chapter that say's a there will be a time jump in the next chapter to Teiko...I can't get it to stop, so I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause!)

**2nd year – Teiko – after Nationals**

 

Mac walked into the gym together with Daiki and Tetsuya and saw her other friends already there, Ryota waved cheerfully at them and Seijuro nodded with a small smile. Atsushi glanced over at them from his large bag of chips but didn’t say anything as he continued to eat, while Shintaro pushed his glasses further up his nose with a annoyed look at the tall centre before nodding at them when he spotted them. 

“Why are we standing here?” Daiki asked looking around the gym. 

Mac noticed that there was no sign of the coaches yet, and the third years weren’t there. Not that they were supposed to be, not anymore. They had quit after Nationals to concentrate on their studies, but Mac still found it strange to not see them. 

“We’re waiting for the coaches,” Ryota said. “Kuroko-cchi, play with me today!” 

Mac sighed and placed her bag on the floor and took out her notebook ignoring Tetsuya and Ryota talking, she started to scribble in the notebook trying to think of ways to challenge Daiki so he would find it fun to play basketball. 

 

Sanada stood in his new office and looked out over the schoolyard, his hands fisted together as he heard the sound carrying from the gym. He knew the team was back and he would have to go out there and tell them the news. Yet, he didn’t move. How could he tell them something like this? His mind went back to the night before. 

_“The third years quit,” Sanada said, “but that’s expected.”_

_“Ah,” Shirogane said._

_“We still have the Generation of Miracles,” Sanada continued._

_There was a moment of silence before Shirogane spoke up, so quietly that he nearly missed it, “I’m not so sure about that.”_

_“What?” Sanada asked._

_“I’m actually worried,” Shirogane said. “They’re too strong. We’ll have to help them keep the team together.”_

_He coughed and Sanada looked at him a little worried._

_“They’ll be fine,” Sanada said, “as long as you’re around, I’m sure…”_

Back in the present Sanada sighed, Shirogane wouldn’t be around anymore. He had collapsed and brought to the hospital. Sanada knew the older man had been tired lately, but he thought that now that’s the nationals were over he could relax and get better, but he had been told that he had to stay at the hospital for a long time. 

He was worried about what Shirogane had told him the night before. Was the Generation of Miracles too strong? He did see the change in Aomine Daiki, it was worrisome. Would the same change also happen to the others? He had tried to tell Shirogane that Mac would help, but the older man had looked worried still as he rested in the hospital bed. 

_“I am sure Potter-san will try her best to keep the team together,” Shirogane said. “She will be the best one to do so, but… I worry. Aomine-san will listen to an extent to her, but his loneliness and strength will only grow and he will falter. The others will also grow, and I’m worried. It’s too much to ask any 14 year old to handle.”_

Sanada knew his mentor and friend was right, but he had a hope that maybe Mac would be the one to save the team. He hoped… He sighed and moved toward the door and out of the office finding his way to the gym. He saw they had started to play a little, he saw Mac sitting at the bench with her notebook and a pen tapping against her lower lip as she had a pensive look on her face and he saw how she glanced at Daiki from time to time. 

 

“Attention!” Sanada called as he entered the gym completely and they stopped what they were doing and gathered around him. “I have some bad news to tell you.” 

Mac frowned as she looked at him and noticed the lack of presence of Shirogane. 

“Is Coach Shirogane okay, sir?” Mac asked quietly and Sanada looked over at her slightly surprised that she asked, but then again she was good at reading the situation around her. 

“He collapsed yesterday,” Sanada said bluntly and saw the widening eyes in the team and Mac seemed to pale a little. “He’ll live, but unfortunately he won’t be able to coach anymore.” 

Mac looked down and fisted her hands, she had been worried about the older man. 

“So from today on, I will be your head coach!” Sanada said. “We will be practicing as normal starting tomorrow. Got it?” 

“Mac?” Daiki asked looking at her with a concerned look. 

“I’ll catch up with you, Daiki,” Mac said and grabbed her bag. “I’ll just have to ask coach Sanada about something.” 

“Ok,” Daiki said but he looked torn about something, but Mac just gave him a small smile and jogged away from him and toward the coach who was walking back toward his office. 

“Coach!” Mac called and the man paused before turning to look at her. 

“Potter-san,” he greeted her. “Can I help you?” 

“Um, where is Shirogane-san?” Mac asked. “Is he really ok?” 

“He’s going to be fine,” Sanada said, “but he needs to stay at the hospital to rest.” 

Mac frowned, “do…do you think I could visit him?” 

Sanada looked at her for a moment and Mac waited while he obviously was thinking about it, she worried her lip a little but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sure he would appreciate that,” Sanada finally said, “just remember that he needs the rest.” 

Mac nodded and smiled a little and took the small piece of paper that Sanada gave her with the name of the hospital written on it along with a room number. 

Mac was silent at dinner and ignored the worried looks from Daiki and his parents, Daiki had told them about Shirogane and she knew they worried about her. She wasn’t sure why she was so affected by the news, but the older man had been the first besides Daiki to see the potential in her and believed in her.

 

The next day after practice Mac found herself outside the hospital room Sanada had given her and took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door. 

“Come in,” she heard a familiar voice say and she pushed the door open. 

Mac walked into the white hospital room, she noticed several flowers on a table and nightstand. 

“Potter-san,” Shirogane looked a little surprised when he spotted her and Mac smiled nervously, clutching the strap of her schoolbag. 

“Hi, coach,” Mac said softly, “How are you?” 

“I’m not your coach anymore, Potter-san,” the older man said with a small smile, “but I’m fine.” 

Mac nodded and looked at the man, he was pale and looked tired but he was smiling at her. He was wearing one of those hospital gowns, and had a book on his lap so he had obviously been reading when she came. 

“Ah, I was just trying to catch up on some reading,” Shirogane said when he saw her looking at the book, “I don’t normally have time to read, so it’s nice to get a chance to read.” 

Mac nodded again and felt stupid for not finding her voice, she shifted on her feet feeling out of place. 

“Why don’t you sit?” Shirogane said kindly. 

Mac sat down at the free chair and glanced up to meet his eyes, he smiled at her. 

“How did the practice go?” Shirogane asked breaking the awkward silence. 

“Like normal,” Mac said shrugging, “Daiki is bored, but the others… they seem different now too… Midorima and Murasakibara both seem to have reached another level, and while Midorima still practices like he normally does he’s distancing himself. Murasakibara is lazier than normal and not even Seijuro can get him to listen.” 

Mac looked down at her lap and frowned a little, she wasn’t sure why she said that but she just found the words leaving her mouth almost on their own accord. 

“I see,” Shirogane said. 

“Coach, what can I do?” Mac asked quietly, “I hate seeing them like this…” 

Shirogane gave her a sad smile. 

“Unfortunately there’s no right answer,” Shirogane said and Mac looked up at him. “All you can do is being there for your friends, Potter-san. They will grow stronger, but they will need someone to keep them together. You may be the one to do so.” 

“How?” Mac asked. 

“I believe you will be the best to figure out that,” Shirogane said, “just be yourself and trust that they are your friends. Remember the memories you’ve made and how they made you feel. I won’t lie to you, Potter-san, there will be times that are difficult. There will be times where you’ll wonder if they’re even the friends you remember anymore, but trust that they’re still there somewhere.” 

Mac nodded but felt confused even after listening to him talk. She stayed a few minutes longer before she left with her head filled with questions and worries about how she would keep the team together. 

 

Time passed and Mac felt tired, she had to balance school, basketball and magic lessons and it was starting to get to be too much, especially when her friends were starting to break apart. She still hadn’t found an answer to how to keep them together. 

That was what she was thinking as she watched Atsushi land after having used his force and overwhelmed the two defenders to dunk the ball instead of passing to Seijuro who was free and ready to get the ball. What worried her more was the way he brushed Seijuro off after, the look in his eyes. It… scared her. 

“Murasakibara-cchi! That was awesome!” Ryota praised the tall centre later and Mac glanced over at them from where she was writing in her notebook with a small frown on her face as she saw the way Atsushi held his hand in front of him and stared at it like he was seeing something else. 

“I just feel so powerful. If I actually tried, I could probably crush my teammates,” Atsushi said darkly and Mac glanced away and got up. 

“Mac-cchi?” Ryota questioned but she ignored him and walked out of the room and away from them, her mind was spinning and she needed to get away. 

 

**Sato’s home**

 

“It’s important that you follow the instruction on the board, today we’re making a potion that are cure for boils,” Sato lectured and Mac nodded as she looked at the board and saw the different ingredients she would need written up: _dried nettles, 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, 2 porcupine quills._

“Dangerous situations could happen if you don’t follow the recipe to the letter,” Sato continued, “potions isn’t a subject where you need your wand, and many don’t see it as magic. Though, the softly simmering of a cauldron with it shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins can bewitch the minds and ensnare the senses… it can save life and give glory.” 

Mac nodded and wrote down what he said as she did. She worked quietly and cut the ingredients like the book said or tried to. 

“Potter-san,” Sato said and she paused. “You’re distracted.” 

She looked down and saw that she was finished with cutting the slugs and she blushed slightly. She bit down at her lower lip to stop her emotions. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Mac said. 

He looked at her for a moment before sighed, “read the description again and then continue. Push whatever’s on your mind away and focus on what’s in front of you.” 

“Yes, professor,” Mac said quietly and did as he said. It worked better now and she managed to follow the recipe and smiled a little when her potions started to look the way it was supposed to. Thirty minutes later Sato stood up from his desk and walked over to her, he glanced down at the potion and nodded. 

“Good,” he said, “till next time I want you to write an essay on the potion and the dangers about making potions.” 

“Yes, sir,” Mac said before she started to clean up the mess she made not seeing the considering look on her professors face. 

 

The next subject they were doing that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was something Mac always looked forward to. It was the best subject in her opinion and she found herself getting the hand of this subject better than the others. 

“Like I have told you before,” Sato started getting Mac’s attention, “this will be a more hands on subject and you will learn how to defend yourself with practical magic. We will start with the basics, but I will focus more on the practical aspects of the subject.” 

“You said it was because of my past?” Mac asked and he looked at her silently for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes, Voldemort is gone,” he said, “but his followers are still out there. I don’t mean to scare you, Potter-san, but you must be aware that you are a natural target for those who followed Voldemort’s ways. They see you as the one who destroyed their master, and some might want revenge.” 

Mac looked down and couldn’t deny the spark of fear she felt at his serious words, she knew he meant what he said and she also detected something else in his words. It was like he was particularly eager for her to learn how to defend herself, like he expected her to need it soon. She frowned. 

“So, while we will go into the theory of the subject I will not focus on that,” Sato said, “I will be teaching you how to duel and spells and curses to use. Nothing dark, but you will need to know what to look out for.” 

Mac nodded and they continued the lessons and he went through more curses and hexes for her to learn. When she were finished she felt tired and drained, but blushed slightly when she saw the contemplative look on her professor’s face. 

 

“Potter-san,” Sato broke the silence and she looked at him. 

“Yes, sir?” she asked. 

“Are you ok?” he asked looking a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m fine, sir,” Mac said, “I’m sorry for not paying attention in class. I’m just tired.” 

Sato frowned a little but he nodded and dismissed her for the day. She packed her things and bid him goodbye before leaving the office and walked out. 

“Mac-chan!” 

Mac glanced up and saw Daisuke coming down the hall with a book in his hands, probably on his way to return it to the library. He smiled and she tried giving him a smile back. 

“Hi Sato-san,” Mac said silently.

“I’ve told you, call me Daisuke,” he scolded her playfully; “Sato-san is my dad.” 

“Professor Sato is your dad,” Mac shot back making the older boy blink before laughing loudly. Mac smiled a little more genuinely. 

“Ha, you got me there, Mac-chan,” he said when he calmed down looking at her with a smile on his handsome face. “What’s up?” 

“I’m on my way back home and then getting ready for school for the second time today,” Mac shrugged. 

“Harsh,” Daisuke said, “you’re really dedicated to keep up with your muggle studies beside your magical ones.” 

“I don’t want to leave my friends,” Mac said looking down with a small frown, her worries back again.

“I can respect that,” Daisuke said easily, “they’re lucky to have you as a friend, Mac-chan.” 

Mac just shrugged and glanced at the clock. 

“I have to go,” she said. 

“Ok, have a good day…again,” Daisuke grinned and waved at her before he turned and walked toward the library in the house. Mac sighed quietly before activating her port-key taking her home. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac paused in the doorway of the gym as she made her way back from the library where she had finished her homework for the next day. She was tired and ready to go home, but she had forgotten her notebook about the team in the gym and she needed it so she had to go back before going home. That’s when she heard the sounds of basketball and had her remember another time when she had heard the sound outside of school hours. Back when Daiki loved basketball with the childlike enthusiasm, and had been lured to go to check out the rumours about a ghost and discovered Tetsuya. So much had changed since then, Mac thought as she spotted Shintaro practice shooting. 

Seeing Shintaro practice even when the practice was over and the school was empty made Mac smile a little, at least one of her friends still took basketball seriously. She saw how he paused looking at the ball in his hand and then raising his head to look at the hoop on the other side of the court with a considering look in his green eyes. Her eyes widened when he took the position to shoot and felt her mouth go dry when the ball flew across the court with deadly precision and into the hoop before the bouncing echoed through the silent gym. 

Mac took a step back and clenched her hands as she processed what she had just witnessed. She had thought that Shintaro had reached the next level, and this proved it. He had bloomed just like Daiki, just like Atsushi. They kept getting away from her, what could she do to hold on to them?

Deciding to get the notebook the next day she left the hallway and stepped out into the fresh autumn air, the trees were changing colours and she knew winter would soon be there. Time passed like normal even when she tried to hold on to the way things were. Why did everything have to change?

 

¨

“Kenzie,” Daiki smiled when she entered the house. 

“Daiki, how are you?” she asked and he shrugged. “Have you done your homework?” 

“Most of it,” he said and she gave him a look making him squirm. “Well, some of it..” He amended. 

Mac sighed and shook her head, “come on. I’ll help you.” 

Daiki grinned at her and for a moment she saw the happy boy he used to be making her heart melt a little. She followed him up to his room and they sat by his desk and Daiki pulled out his math homework. 

Finished with his homework Mac stretched in her seat and yawned covering her moth with a hand, she noticed Daiki glancing at her with a worried look on his face. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said with a tired smile, “just tired. It has been a long day.” 

That was an understatement, Mac thought shaking her head a little as if to clear it. 

“You’re magic studies going well?” Daiki asked. 

“Yeah,” Mac smiled and thought back to the studies, “it’s interesting.” 

“You like studying to much,” Daiki smirked and Mac glared at him but he only laughed at her. 

“You should be happy I do,” Mac huffed, “who else would have helped you with your homework?” 

Daiki shrugged unconcerned and Mac shook her head at her best friend. 

“What did you do today?” Daiki asked after a pause and Mac glanced at him and saw the interest in his eyes but also something she couldn’t quite read, if she was to guess she would say he looked wary. But why would he be wary, though? 

“Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Mac said. “I actually managed to make a potion correctly today, and Professor Sato said he would give it to the infirmary at Mahoutokoro!” 

Daiki’s smile was proud and she smiled at him, she liked seeing the look on his face when she told him about her achievements, they might seem small but to her they were proof she could do it, and there were no one she rather share them with than Daiki. 

They relaxed and stayed talking even as Ayano came up with food for them rolling her eyes at the two fondly before exiting the room.

 

Mac looked over at the bench and saw Seijuro sitting by himself, he looked lonely and she frowned. He had been keeping a distance to the team lately as well, and she knew he too was worried about the growth in his teammates. She walked over to him and sat down next to him making him glance over at her. 

“You’re worried about something?” she asked and he looked away.

“No, nothing,” he said coolly and she arched a brow. 

“You know, Seijuro, you’ll fool anyone but me with that mask of yours,” Mac said after a moment pause. “What’s wrong?” 

She spotted the slight widening of eyes but other than that there was no sign of the surprise he felt at her words. He looked at her and she saw how his shoulders slumped slightly, it was barely noticeable but there. 

“I had dinner with my father last night,” he said and she hid her frown, she still thought that his dad expected to much from him. She didn’t know what was normal in a relationship between a father and son, but watching Daiki with Takehiro lately she knew it wasn’t normal to expect your son to be an adult already. “He…was pleased with us winning the Nationals and said he would allow me to continue basketball as long as we won.” 

Mac raised her brows and looked at her friend, he looked normal but there was something bothering him. He was more bothered and worried about what was happening than she realised, she saw his eyes flash at something before Daiki’s loud voice brought her attention away from the redhead and over to the navy blue haired ace. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Quit letting me past you!” Daiki snapped glaring at the poor defenders who had been completely overwhelmed by Daiki’s strength. Mac frowned and moved to get up but Daiki was already talking again. “Even if you can’t stop me, if you do nothing, you’re not helping at all!” 

“I’m trying,” Yamada said, he was a second year like them and looked scared and Mac knew he just said the wrong thing. “You’re just too good. None of us can stop you…” 

Mac narrowed her eyes and cursed under her breath, she saw the horror on Daiki’s face and knew he would blow. It was too much. 

“Damn it!” Daiki cursed and stormed out of the gym right past Sanada who called after him, but he ignored him. 

 

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed before Mac snapped out of her thoughts and sound started to fill the gym, she heard mutterings about Daiki and how he was acting arrogant. 

“What did you say?” Mac whispered but her voice reached the two players who had been whispering about Daiki. They stopped and Mac raised her eyes to look at them with a look in her eyes they hadn’t seen before. “What did you just say about Daiki?” 

Her voice was cool, calm, but no one was fooled. They had all heard about how she had teared into Inou after their match in the Nationals. 

“N-nothing, Mac-san,” Watanabe said. 

“No, not nothing,” Mac said stepping closer. “You just called him a monster. Like the other teams do. Daiki isn’t a monster! I won’t having you call him that!” 

“He is!” Yamada suddenly yelled looking pale from his confrontation with Daiki. “He’s too strong! It’s impossible to stop him!” 

“That’s not true!” Mac snapped glaring at them and she felt her magic burn under her skin. She inhaled knowing she had to calm down before she lost control of her magic. “Daiki isn’t a monster just because he’s better than you at basketball!” 

“Enough!” Sanada stopped the argument before it could get any farther. Mac glared at the other players and turned away from them. “Get back to practice and I will not tolerate anyone calling anyone names! You’re a team!” 

A murmur of ‘yes, coach,’ went through the gym as they all went back to their own. 

 

Mac grabbed her things as soon as she could; she noticed that both Tetsuya and Sanada were missing. She made her way outside to look for Daiki. It had started to rain heavily, but she ignored it not caring that she was getting wet. All she could think about was that she needed to find Daiki. 

She reached the river knowing Daiki liked to watch the water when he was upset, and stopped when she saw Tetsuya already there talking to Daiki. She started to walk again and as she got closer could hear the conversation making her heart sink in dread. 

“…even if I’m guaranteed to win when I play? Do I need to crush my disheartened opponents even harder?” Daiki was saying. 

“I understand how you feel, but..” 

“You understand?” Daiki repeated in a bitter voice Mac didn’t recognised. “What is it you understand?! Tell me! What could someone so powerless understand?!” 

Mac stopped short before reaching the two friends, neither had noticed her yet. She had never thought he would say something like that to Tetsuya. Had he changed that much? Where was the boy who had been doing homework with her just a few days ago? 

“Even I am jealous of you and the others sometimes,” Tetsuya said and Mac looked at him, he looked so lost and alone. “But crying about it won’t do any good! That’s why I do my best to pass –“ 

“Who do you pass to?” Daiki interrupted him sounding sad and bitter, “even without your passes, I could beat anyone myself.” 

The two seemed to remember something and Tetsuya gasped. 

“You haven’t passed to me since then,” Daiki continued. “It happened so recently , but it seems so long ago. I don’t know how to receive your passes anymore.” 

The look on his face was devastating, he looked so broken and hurt that Mac felt her breath catch in her throat. 

“Stop it!” Mac yelled and both boys jumped and turned to look at her startled, but she didn’t care as tears was running down her face but the rain was doing a good job hiding them from the two. “Stop it! Stop it! I can’t take this anymore! Stop acting like you’re not friends! Stop it!” 

“Kenzie…” Daiki whispered but she stepped back. 

“Daiki, you’re good but don’t act like the others don’t matter!” Mac said, “we’re all worried about you. I’m _worried_ about you! I can’t fix this! I want to fix it! Tell me how to fix it, Daiki? How do I fix this for you?” 

He looked stumped. She sobbed, but not wanting to let him see her cry this time she turned and ran. She ran and ran and ran. All she could think was that she wanted to get away. It was too much. 

 

Daiki stared wide eyed after Mac who ran away from him, he had frozen when he heard the pained sob leaving her and knew she was crying. She was crying because of him and he was unable to follow her. His legs stopped after a few steps and he clenched his fists as he watched her getting farther and farther away. 

The pain from the coach’s words was being pushed back as he realised just how much he had hurt his best friend. Again. He glanced at Tetsuya who was silently watching Mac as well, his eyes almost dead but a spark of worry was in them. It was like a fog was lifted and he saw just what his words had caused, but… he opened his mouth to say something, to take it back but nothing came out. 

“Shit,” he muttered and fell down on the grass. He buried his head in his hands and fought the need to cry. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

He was aware that Tetsuya was still standing next to him, but he didn’t say anything. Daiki felt even worse. He had hurt him, but he couldn’t take it back because it was true. He didn’t know how to receive the shadow’s passes anymore. It felt horrible, but that was how it was.

 

Mac stopped running when she reached a small forest, she wasn’t really sure where she was but she paused under a large tree and sank down at the base leaning against it while looking up at the clouded sky. She hadn’t meant to run away from them, but she just couldn’t handle it right now. She didn’t know how. How was she supposed to keep the team together when everyone was breaking? Even her? 

Flashes of good times with her friends kept playing in her mind, almost taunting her. The younger Daiki smiled at her, calling her. 

_Come on, Kenzie! It’s fun! Let’s play!_

She remembered how awed and happy she felt running after him, playing with him. Though, now even playing seemed to be something they had to do, not something they wanted to do. 

She was so lost in her memories that she didn’t notice someone coming up beside her before a twig snapped and her head snapped up with wide eyes and spotted a old man with grey hair looking down at her, looking rather surprised at the sight of her as he exited the woods. 

“O-oh, who are you?” he asked in English and Mac realised just how long it had been since she had talked in English. “What are a young girl doing sitting outside in the rain?” 

She took a moment to watch him; he was tall and seemed fit for an old man. His face was wrinkly, but looked like he was used to smiling and laughing, and he had kind blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. His head was slightly tilted to the side like a curious animal as he watched her with a sharp look in his blue eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mac...poor Daiki... everything seems to be going against them, don't it? I feel like I should apologize for the pain they're going through... do you think Mac will manage to get him back to practice or will he listen to the coach and skip because he's allowed? ( I really hated that part of the anime... Daiki looked even more broken by being told he could skip practice...)
> 
> Also, who do you think showed up at the end? I will be impressed if you guess right! ;) 
> 
> I will add a pet for Mac, but I'm not sure if I want it to be a owl or a dog/cat, or a magical creature. Any wishes? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – continued from last time…**

 

To say that Newt was surprised when he stepped out of the forest on his way back to the lovely Inn he and Tina were staying at during their visit in Japan, and saw the young girl sitting underneath a tree, would be an understatement. He had been out to explore the magical creatures living around Tokyo, it was surprisingly many. It didn’t occurred to him that he might stumbled upon anyone this late in the afternoon, at least not a young girl who looked to be around the same age as his oldest grandson.

It was clear she was crying even if the rain was hiding the tears, he could still see the shoulders shaking and he picked up on the soft cries leaving her. Though, she was rather quiet like she had learned how to cry silently. He could tell she wasn’t aware he was there yet, so he deliberately made a noise and saw how her head snapped up and wide emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses. Her reddish dark hair was wet from the rain, and from what he could see she was wearing some sort of training clothes. 

“O-oh, who are you?” he asked curiously and also worried, she looked cold and so…alone. No girl that young should look so alone and sad, it was like she had lost something. He wasn’t the best at reading human emotions, but he did believe he had gotten better over the years. “What are a young girl doing sitting outside in the rain?” 

She just stared at him for another minute before looking away and getting to her feet, a hand brushing over her eyes pushing her glasses out of the way as she tried to dry her tears away. He watched her in silence for a moment trying to decide what to say, if this had been an animal he would know how to proceed but this…this needed his wife’s touch. She was the good one at handling kids, like when their son and daughter had been little or with their grandkids. He was good at showing them animals and talk about the different creatures he had but taking care of their hurts and worries…no, that was best left to his wife. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, miss,” he said deciding to tread carefully like she was a scared animal, he could see her shift and her eyes darted around like she was looking for a way out. “I was just on my way back to the Inn I stay at with my wife; I was out looking for animals. Animals here in Japan is really fascinating, they’re different from the ones I’ve studied in England or Europe or Africa. I’ve never really been much in Japan, was in China once. But that was many, many years ago.” 

The girl frowned slightly like she struggled to follow his ramble, he winced slightly, he always rambled when he got nervous. You would think being retried and, well, old would have cured him of that nervous habit. 

“Are you alright, miss?” he finally asked deciding to be more direct since she was yet to say a word, her eyes warily watching him. 

“I’m…fine,” she said quietly, “sorry for startling you, Sir.” 

He arched a bushy brow, but didn’t question her. He didn’t have the right to press her. 

“I…” she startled but stopped and he noticed for the first time just how pale she was. She swayed on her feet and he was barely warned before she started to tilt and barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. 

“Miss?” he called concerned. “Miss?” 

There was no response and he stood there holding her for a moment trying to decide what to do. Making a decision he levitated the girl while walking to his old trusted suitcase that he had placed it when he spotted her. He opened it and with some difficulties seeing as he was not a young man anymore managed to get her down and into the dry room of his expanded suitcase. He wasn’t sure how he would explain this, though… 

“Tina!” He called into a mirror and soon his wife’s face looked back at him. 

 

“She looks so pale.” 

“…I hope I did the right thing…” 

“…of course you did, honey, she clearly needs help…” 

“…but the magic…” 

Mac could hear muffled voices that seemed to be coming from far away, almost as if it was through a thick fog or something. She felt herself lying on something soft and she was warm and dry, in her mind she knew she should be wet…she had been outside in the rain. She wasn’t outside anymore, she realised and payed more attention to the voices. They talked about magic… who was it? She still hadn’t opened her eyes, not wanting to reveal that she was awake yet. 

She tried to remember what happened, she had the fight with Daiki and had ran off and then…then she had met the old man coming out of the forest. She realised that he must be one of those who was talking. 

Deciding she wouldn’t learn anything new by pretending to sleep she opened her eyes to look at the room she was lying in. It looked like a wooden cabin or something, she was on a sofa in the corner of the room and a bench stretched along a wall on the opposite side of the room, from what she could tell it was cluttered with different plants and small bottles from what she could see from her position on the sofa. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” a woman said and Mac sat up as she looked to the woman who entered the room. She had a elegant look about her, Mac noticed, her hair was grey and cut just below her ears. Her eyes were a warm and deep brown now looking at Mac with concern. “Are you feeling better, honey?” 

Mac glanced to the man behind her, she recognised him as the man she had met at the edge of the forest. He looked worried at her but smiled kindly when he saw her looking at him. 

“Where am I?” Mac whispered. 

“In my suitcase,” the man answered making Mac blink. 

“In your…what?” Mac asked confused. 

The woman rolled her eyes and shot the man a look that Mac thought was exasperation and fondness wrapped in one. 

“We’ll explain everything,” she said reassuringly, “I’m Tina, and the man over there is my husband Newt Scamander. I’m sure he forgot to introduce himself earlier.” 

Mac blinked. The name was familiar, she had heard it before. She frowned thoughtfully and looked at him once more. Her thoughts were running, they had talked about magic and he had talked about animals…oh, the author. 

“Like the author?” she asked without really meaning too and saw the eyebrows raise and the two exchanged looks. Mac felt like cursing, she had just revealed herself as a witch. She couldn’t… 

“You’re a witch,” Newt said but he didn’t sound surprised but more contemplative like he was trying to figure her out. She shifted in her seat and looked away from him. Mac suddenly reached up to her neck and let out a relieved breath when she felt the chain around her neck and the familiar weight of the time-turner against her chest. It was still hidden. 

“Yes, like the author,” Tina answered her question even when it was obviously no need for it. “He studies magical creatures, he’s a Magizoologist.” 

“You’re familiar,” Newt said frowning, “you look just like…” 

Mac stilled and bowed her head; her hair was covering her scar like it normally did. She didn’t like showing it off since she learned what it meant and Sasaki and Sato both said that she should not reveal herself for British witches and wizards. What was she supposed to do? How could she get out of this? She wanted Daiki… Mac bit down at her lip as she thought about her best friend. She needed him. 

“Newt,” Tina said a warning in her voice. 

“Sorry,” he said, “you just remind me of an old friend of mine, Fleamont Potter.” 

Mac’s head snapped up and stared at the man with wide eyes when she heard the last name, she had no idea who Fleamont, or whoever, was but Potter… was it possible? 

“You recognise the name?” Tina asked noticing her reaction. 

“Who…Fleamont Potter?” Mac whispered. “I…” 

“You’re Mackenzie,” Newt said smiling softly at her. “I wondered. You look remarkably like Fleamont, but at the same time a perfect mixt of James and Lily. You’re eyes are completely Lily, but your hair and facial structure is like your dad and grandfather.” 

Mac felt overwhelmed, grandfather…grandfather… 

“Oh my,” Tina said staring at Mac with wide eyes. “How come you’re here?! Everyone was looking for you when you didn’t show up for Hogwarts. It was in the papers…” 

“You can’t tell!” Mac pleaded looking between the two. “Please! You can’t tell!” 

“What do you mean?” Newt said, “Albus will want to know, he’s worried.” 

Mac shook her head and clutched her time-turner through her shirt. 

“I can’t…I won’t leave Tokyo!” Mac said shaking her head, “they’ll make me leave! I won’t! They’ll give me back to my aunt and uncle, and I can’t… I can’t…” 

“Shh, shh,” Newt cooed like she was a scared animal and only now did Mac realised she had stood and was pressing herself back against the wall. Her breath coming out harshly and she was sweating. “Calm down, we won’t hurt you.” 

Mac swallowed and tried to calm her breathing. 

“Why do you say that?” Newt said when she calmed down some. 

“I don’t want to leave my friends,” Mac whispered knowing that even if they were breaking right now, and everything was changing she couldn’t, wouldn’t leave them. They were her friends and they had given her something she had longed for. Love. Acceptance. And she would be right there with them, even as they broke apart. She would be there when they came back. 

“No one says anything about you leaving your friends,” Tina said carefully and Mac gave her a look. 

“Like they will let me be here,” Mac said, “I know…I know they all think I’m some sort of saviour over in Britain, a hero or something. I was explained the situation a few months ago. I don’t want to go and be met like that. I’m not a saviour, or a hero. I didn’t do anything to stop Voldemort. I didn’t… it was mum who did. I’m sure it was her, not me.” 

 

Newt watched the newfound Mackenzie Potter, he couldn’t believe that Fleamont and Euphemia Potter’s granddaughter was standing in front of him. He had seen her as a baby when he and Tina came to visit James and Lily before they went into hiding. She had been a cute little thing and so interested in his animals. It had broken his heart hearing James and Lily had died and how little Mackenzie was now an orphan. 

He also wondered what had caused her to get so worked up, it was clear she was really scared about the aspect of being taken back to Britain and leaving her friends. He looked to Tina and saw the thoughtful look on her face as she watched Mac; he recognised the Auror look on her face. 

“You attend magic school here?” Tina asked and Mac looked at her. 

“Kind of,” Mac said confusing them both. Mac seemingly saw this and sighed as she shifted on her feet, it looked like she was considering something. “I…I only learned I was a witch a few months ago… my…relatives never told and we moved to Tokyo to get away from…magic. I only learned it was magic when I lost control and had a burst of accidental magic after they left.” 

“Left?” 

“Just learned about magic?!” 

Newt looked horrified at the young girl, just what had happened to her? Mac glanced away from them again and bit down at her lower lip. 

“I am living with my best friend and his family at the moment,” Mac said quietly, “and I am learning magic from a former professor at Mahoutokoro and at the same time attend Muggle School.” 

Newt arched a brow at that, just how could she find the strength to do both? He knew that just doing your magical studies would be hard, and she was doing Muggle School at the same time? 

“I see,” Newt said. 

 

Mac glanced at the clock and felt her eyes widen. It was nearly 11 pm and she knew Daiki and his parents would be worried. 

“I have to go home!” Mac said. “Daiki will be worried.” 

Newt and Tina exchanged looks, “of course. I…may we meet you again, Miss Potter? We would like to talk more with you.” 

Mac looked at them for a moment before nodding and turned to leave before realising she didn’t really know where to go, and Newt had said something about a suitcase. 

“Wait…” Mac said and looked at them again. “Did you say something about a suitcase earlier?” 

“Yeah,” Newt grinned happily. “You leave from the stairs over there. Come on.” 

 

Daiki paced the living room floor and glanced out of the window, it was completely dark outside now and Mac was still not home. He had rushed inside when he got home and up to Mac’s room only to find it empty. Neither of his parents had seen her, and both were worried, they had been out looking but no luck. It was his fault, he knew that. 

“You think we should contact Sato-san again?” Ayano asked worriedly. 

“He would let us know if she shows up at his place,” Takehiro said, “I’m sure she’s fine.” 

Daiki opened his mouth to say something when he heard the door open and he rushed out of the living room and saw Mac entering the house. 

“Kenzie!” Daiki exclaimed worriedly, “where have you been? You worried me!” 

Mac blinked at him before looking away, it hurt that she looked away from him, but he had seen the pain in her eyes before she did and guilt welled up inside of him making it difficult to swallow. 

“Mac,” Ayano sighed in relief and rushed over to the younger girl hugging her tightly, Daiki noticed the relieved look on his father’s face as well but he remained standing just inside the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Mac mumbled, “I…forgot the time.” 

Ayano looked at her for a moment and opened her mouth to say something, but Takehiro spoke first interrupting whatever his wife were going to say.

“You look tired,” he said, “why don’t you go to bed? We can talk later.” 

Mac bit her lower lip but nodded and without looking at Daiki who stood still beside her left the room and up the stairs. 

 

Mac had just come back from her magic lessons for the day and set the Time-Turner to go back seven hours so she could make it in time for classes in Teiko. She had spent most of her day wondering if she should mention Newt Scamander or not to Sato, she had noticed that her professor had looked at her with a sharp look from time to time, but she remained silent. She wasn’t sure why, but something inside of her kept her from telling the older man about her new connection to Britain. She was very aware that neither Newt nor Tina had promised to remain silent about their knowledge of her being in Tokyo. Sato or Sasaki might be needed to help her convince them, but…they knew her parents, her grandparents. It was a chance to actually learn something new about her past for once. From someone who knew. 

Daiki had already left when she came back and she hurried out of the house and toward the school, she had her bag thrown over her shoulder as she rushed to the school. She was just entering the classroom when the bell rang and she sank down on her seat next to Daiki with a soft sigh. She noticed him glance at her from his seat, but didn’t say anything. 

The teacher droned on and on, and to no surprised to Mac she noticed Daiki sleeping with his head hidden in his arms leaned over his desk. She could see a small part of his face and he looked peaceful as he slept, she smiled sadly before turning back to her notes trying to concentrate on what the teacher was telling them about Japanese literature. 

“Daiki,” Mac said nudging the arm and watched with faint amusement as her friend startled as he woke up. “Class is over, sleepyhead.” 

Daiki glanced at her and she saw the mix of emotions in his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and yawned as he got up. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Daiki mumbled. 

“I know,” Mac said, “I can help you with the homework later, ok?” 

Daiki glanced at her again and gave her a small smile before turning away. Mac sighed, it wasn’t like it normally was but she refused to lose him completely. She would hang on to him any way she could, even if basketball was something they wouldn’t have together anymore. It hurt, but she had made her decision last night. She couldn’t lose her best friend. 

 

Mac entered the gym on her own, Daiki had refused to go and Mac knew better than to force him. Not no, she told herself. She would give him time. Perhaps, he only needed some time away before he realised he missed the game and the team. She hoped. 

She immediately spotter Tetsuya who was standing by himself and Mac realised just how…lost he looked. No one was paying him any attention and probably wasn’t even aware that he was in the room, how they overlooked him when he radiated hurt and confusion was a mystery to her. She stood there watching him for a moment taking in the paleness of skin and the shadows under his eyes signalling that he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. 

Mac felt guilty, she hadn’t really thought about how Tetsuya would deal with Daiki’s change. She knew how much Daiki’s friendship meant to the shadow and Daiki had been pulling away from him, more so than with her. She saw him at home and he still sought her out outside of basketball, but she realised he had been shutting Tetsuya out completely. A frown settled on her face as she realised all this and again the guilt stirred, she should have seen it before. She should have done something… 

Making up her mind she walked over to him and smiled a little when he looked at her with a concerned look in his teal blue eyes. 

“You ok, Mac?” he asked reminding her that he had seen her upset and running off the day before. 

“Good enough,” Mac shrugged, “you?” 

“Fine,” he said and looked down. 

Mac pursed her lips as she watched him. He wasn’t fine, but she didn’t confront him with the lie. Understanding why he felt the need to pretend. It was what she did most of the time lately, she thought. 

“Come on, let’s play,” Mac said and passed a basketball to him making him blink as he caught the ball. “I’ll practice with you today.” 

“Ok,” Tetsuya smiled and Mac smiled back. 

 

“Let’s talk, Tetsu,” Mac said when practice finished, and everyone was leaving. The practice had goon well enough, but there was a certain tension in the air that Mac knew stemmed from the absence of Daiki. She had heard a few whispers about it and had glared at those who did making them shut up. 

Tetsuya looked surprised and Mac felt bad, why had she not taken the time to talk to Tetsuya before? She knew how it felt to be left behind, and she hated that she might have made him feel like that. She gave him a warm smile which he returned a little hesitantly. They walked to the local convenience store where they had come many times with the team, she bought them both something to drink and sat down at one of the free tables outside. 

“How are you really, Tetsu?” Mac asked after a moment. 

Tetsuya looked at her and then down at the soda in his hand, she could tell he was thinking. 

“I’m worried about him,” Tetsuya admitted. “I’m worried about them all.” 

Mac sighed and nodded, “me too.” 

“I can’t think of anything that will help,” Tetsuya sighed looking as tired as Mac felt. “I’m not strong enough to help.” 

Mac realised, again, that he really did understand how she felt. She also felt too weak, helpless, to find a solution, to find a way to bring the team back together. She sighed and pulled a hand over her face. 

“I know,” she whispered. “I understand, Tetsu. I don’t know how to keep us together, and maybe…maybe it’s impossible. At least right now, but I can’t do anything but be here when they find their way back.” 

Tetsuya looked at her with a pensive look in his eyes, “you think they’ll come back?” 

Mac shrugged, “maybe not right away, but one day. Maybe. I hope so.” 

He nodded but she knew he would continue to search for a way to bring them back and she remembered something Daiki had said once. Back when Tetsuya had first joined the first stings. 

_I know he will save us someday. I’m not sure why, but I know he will!_

Maybe…maybe he was the answer, Mac thought as she looked at the shadow. She smiled a little and felt a little better, anyway, she wasn’t alone in her quest to get them back. 

They drank the rest of the drinks in silence and Mac mulled over her newest revelations, she knew it would get worse, it was obvious that Atsushi was getting more rebellious and Seijuro would react badly to his rebellion soon. Mac felt the shift in her friend more and more lately, and it worried her. She didn’t want to lose Seijuro as well as Daiki. 

“I have to get back;” Mac finally said making Tetsuya look up. Mac glanced at the clock, it was time for her to meet with Newt and Tina again. She felt a spark of nervousness and apprehension stir her, but she knew she wanted to see them again too. She was curious. 

“Ok,” Tetsuya said. 

“Tetsu, remember you can always come talk to me,” Mac told him seriously, “I’m sorry I made you think you were alone in all this.” 

Tetsuya looked surprised at her, and she looked down guiltily. 

“I’m not mad at you, Mac,” Tetsuya said. “You’re hurting as well, more than me. I know that.” 

Mac looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, “well, we’re in this together now at least.” 

He nodded and she smiled before waving and turned to walk toward the forest she had been at the day before. 

 

Tetsuya smiled a little as he watched Mac walk away, he had gone to school that day feeling down and alone. He had been worried about Daiki and about Mac, she had looked so hurt and broken the day before and he knew that she took the change in Daiki the worst. Though, she seemed to have pulled herself together some, while she still looked hurt and worried, she seemed better. Like she had reached some sort of decision. 

Starting to walk home he thought back to the practice and how Mac had helped him with his style, she had received his passes and pointed out how he could make them better and stronger. The talk they had after proved he wasn’t as alone like he thought. He couldn’t help but feel better, even if he had no real answer to the problems the team was up against. 

 

Mac found Newt and Tina at the edge of the forest like they had agreed on and felt her stomach lurch as she neared them. Both smiled warmly in welcome and Mac tried her best to smile back. She saw the suitcase beside them and saw how worn it looked. She wondered how old it was and what adventures it had seen. 

“Mackenzie,” Newt said surprising her a little by the use of her full name, no one called her by it. 

“Mr Scamander,” Mac greeted. 

“Call me Newt,” he told her. Mac nodded. 

“Did you get a good night sleep?” Tina asked concerned. 

“Yeah,” Mac smiled a little shyly and felt a little awkward, she wasn’t sure what to say or how to act. 

“Did you have anything to eat before coming here?” Newt suddenly asked. 

“No, I came right after school,” Mac said quietly. 

“Well, then let’s get you something to eat,” Tina said and walked toward the suitcase. Newt had already opened it and Mac stared at it, she knew she had been inside the day before but it was strange to see it from this point of view. She had been unconscious last time when she had entered it. 

“Come on,” Newt called startling Mac out of her thoughts. 

 

She saw that she was back in the same room she had been in the day before, the sofa was still in the corner and she saw many plants and herbs on the bench, she recognised some from her potion lessons. She also saw the door at the other end and wondered what was out there, just as she thought that she heard something. It sounded like animals, but she couldn’t tell what animal. 

“I’ll make us some dinner,” Tina said with a gently smile as she watched Mac look around the room with curious eyes. “Why don’t you show her around, Newt?” 

“Of course,” Newt said enthusiastically. “Do you want to look around, Mackenzie?” 

Mac nodded and followed the older man to the door and paused just as she stepped out of the room and outside. She blinked and blinked again as she stared at the whole new world around her with wide eyes. It really was like a whole new world, she was outside even as she knew she was still inside the suitcase. 

“How…” Mac gasped as she stared at a large rock and the blue sky above. 

“A complicated piece of magic,” Newt grinned, “I had it done in my younger days. It’s where I keep the magical creatures I find and rescue on my journey. I study them and then find safe homes for them if they’re endangered, some stay here for a long time.” 

Mac nodded mutely as she continued to look around. She walked away from the small cabin she had just exited and watched as planes of fields came into sight. There was much room for animals to live and she could feel the hum of magic in the air, something she had been able to feel since she realised what it was. 

Mac jumped slightly when she felt something bump her hand and saw…a strange creature staring at her, or she should say creatures because there were a few. They were pale grey and had long neck but didn’t reach higher than her elbows, and large round eyes. 

“That’s a mooncalf,” Newt explained as Mac watched fascinated at the strange creatures. 

“Oh, they’re cute,” Mac said making Newt smile. 

They moved further away and Mac saw many magical creatures she had no idea existed at all, her lessons didn’t really focus on magical creatures so she had very little knowledge on them. As they walked she saw creatures that Newts called Erumpent, reminding her of a very large rhinoceros but that could glow, Murtlap. 

“And this is a Bowtruckle,” Newt said and Mac stared at the small green stick-figure creature that was now hanging on Newts finger. She detected a special fondness from the older man as he held it out for her, “I used to have a Bowtruckle follow me everywhere. He would his in my jacket and refuse to go back to the trees where they live. They’re normally found in northern countries, like Scandinavia.” 

“Oh,” Mac nodded and smiled as the Bowtruckle waved his small arms and seemed to be talking. She reached out gently and Newt allowed her to hold the creature. Mac smiled feeling the light weight of the Bowtruckle in her hand. “Hello.” 

 

Newt smiled as he watched Mac greet the Bowtruckle like it would understand her, he liked that. He saw the wonder in her eyes as she chuckled at the little creature who seemed to have taken a liking to her. Not that it was alone in doing that, Newt thought. He had noticed that all of the animals they had met had taken a liking to the young witch who had been curious and awed everytime one of them had come up to meet her. 

After a while Newt took the Bowtruckle and placed it back on the tree, much to the small creatures displeasure if the grumbling and clinging it did was any indication. Newt couldn’t help but be reminded of Pickett. 

They continued to a hollow tree and Mac gave a started gasp at the sight of all the gold inside making Newt smile and soon the Niffler came into view with a curious tilt to his head. Mac was watching with wide eyes as the Niffler came closer, he had a long snout and black fluffy fur. 

Before Newt could say anything the Niffler jumped at her and grabbed something she was wearing around her neck, Newt hadn’t noticed until now but he saw the gold chain as the Niffler pulled at it and a hour-glass looking device came into view. 

Mac gave a startled gasp and grabbed for the chain as she tried to push the Niffler away. Newt hurriedly grabbed the Niffler and managed to force his hands or paws off the chain. 

“You don’t grab things like that,” Newt scolded the little thief with a stern look. “That’s not nice.” 

Mac took a step back and put the chain back underneath her shirt again so Newt couldn’t see it anymore. He placed the Niffler back in the tree and it remained watching Mac with a searching look in its amber eyes. 

“It’s a Niffler,” Newt explained, “they’re attracted to everything that shines. I should have warned you.” 

“It’s ok,” Mac said a little shakily not wanting to admit how much it had startled her and reminded her of her cousin who would sometimes grab her without warning. She inhaled deeply to calm down. 

“You okay?” Newt asked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said looking at the Niffler curiously now that she had calmed down. “I bet he can cause trouble.” 

Newt laughed and nodded. 

 

“I think dinner is ready,” Newt said and looked toward where Mac guessed the cabin was and nodded. She looked away from what Newt had said was a Demiguise. Resembling a ape with large brown eyes and long silky hair the Demiguise was calm and gentle. She, Mac learned it was a she, had immediately walked over to Mac and taken her hand, pulling at it and Mac had sat down on a fallen tree branch before she had a lap full of a Demiguise who started to pat Mac’s hair and make soft cooing noises. 

“Um,” Mac realised it wasn’t as easy to get up with the Demiguise in her lap. “Thank you for your care, but I have to go and eat now.” 

The Demiguise looked at her and for a moment she worried what the Demiguise would do but then she jumped off her lap and Mac was allowed to stand. She was a little surprised when the Demiguise took her hand and started to walk with her. 

“I think she likes you,” Newt smiled and Mac blushed slightly and looked back down at the Demiguise. 

They reached the cabin faster than Mac would have thought and saw Tina standing outside waiting for them, she had set up a small table with three chairs around and the food was already set. 

“I see you have a fan,” Tina smiled spotting the Demiguise. 

“She seems to have decided to take care of Mackenzie,” Newt said, “mothering her.” 

Mac arched a brow and glanced at the Demiguise who was calm and just watched Mac. Mac smiled and reached out to pat her head. 

 

“Mackenzie,” Newt voice caused her to look up from where she had been having the strangest conversation she could remember having with a Demiguise. She had just finished eating and had tried to convince the mothering Demiguise that she as full and couldn’t eat anything else. 

“Yeah?” Mac asked. 

“Why do you have a Time-Turner?” Newt asked bluntly and Mac reached automatically to her Time-Turner.

“I…” Mac trailed off with a frown. “I got it when I started my magic lessons. I have my magic lessons first and then I go back and attend my muggle school.” 

Newt and Tina exchanged looks, “why not go to a magic school?” 

Mac looked them and Newt was hit with the desperation and stubborn determination in her emerald green eyes as she stared at them. 

“I was told I could go to Hogwarts or Mahoutokoro,” Mac answered, “but since I just learned about magic I would be behind everyone my age and need to start at the beginning. It didn’t tempt me, and I know from their explanations that I am…rather well-known in Britain. I don’t like it, and I want to be liked for being me and not someone else. Here I have my friends, Daiki and everyone else on my team. They helped me and accepted me for me, and… I refuse to leave them.” 

Mac knew she had to explain thoroughly, it was important that they understood so they wouldn’t tell anyone that she was here. She couldn’t…

“What about those who’s worried about you?” Tina asked gently and Mac gave her a incredulous look. 

“Who would that be?” Mac asked with a surprisingly sharp look in her eyes. Both Newt and Tina frowned slightly at her tone, and the Demiguise jumped up into Mac’s lap and started to sooth her. 

“Well, there are several who were worried when you didn’t turn up at Hogwarts,” Newt said, “the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, for one. Friends of your parents…” 

Mac gave him a blank look, “they didn’t worry about me enough to check if I was okay with my magic hating relatives. So why should I care that they worry now? I won’t leave those who did help me for those who ignored me for 10 years.” 

Mac looked away from the shocked faces of Newt and Tina and focused on the Demiguise who was trying to calm her down, Mac realised. She leaned into the touch and felt a calmness she normally didn’t feel when talking about her relatives. She wasn’t even sure why she talked about them now. Why should she tell them about the Dursley’s? 

“Mackenzie…” Tina spoke up breaking the silence that filled the room. “What do you mean?” 

Mac glanced at her, “I meant what I said. I don’t want to talk about it. They left, I’m free of them now. I have no intention of ever seeing them again or leaving my friends. I beg of you to not tell anyone that you’ve seen me here. I won’t go back to Britain now. I can’t.” 

Newt watched her and frowned, he was thinking about what she had revealed and he knew enough to understand that she had been abused by her family. Anger filled him, the idea of anyone abusing a child was so foreign to him and filled him with a rage he normally never felt. That the child was the granddaughter of someone who had been a friend made it even worse. 

“Alright,” Newt said and Mac’s eyes snapped over to him, he also noticed that Tina looked at him. “We won’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you,” Mac said looking at him gratefully. 

 

Mac sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree and wriggled around a little before she became comfortable. She pulled out her sketchpad and pencil smiling a little as the familiar weight settled in her hand. She hadn’t felt like drawing in so long, but now…she felt like drawing. She looked to see the Demiguise close to her, watching her with a intense look. Newt and Tina was seated by the table talking quietly among themselves but they glanced at her from time to time. She was grateful they let her have a little time to herself, she needed it. 

Mac started to draw occasionally looking up to see her motive before looking back at the sketchpad and the image that was taking form. She was unaware that Newt and Tina studied her with careful and concerned looks, so lost in the drawing was she. 

“You think it’s a good idea to not tell Albus that she’s here;” Tina asked her husband. “You know how worried he was.” 

“Yeah, but you heard her,” Newt said sadly, “she’s happy here. She’s right about how she’ll be treated back at Hogwarts. She’s the hero, and they won’t see the young girl needing help. They will expect her to be strong and courageous. You know it true, and I fear Albus would still place her at Hogwarts.” 

“But if…” 

“He’ll say it’s for the greater good, Tina,” Newt said, “that she needs to be there and show the world that the Death Eaters haven’t won. You know there’s still Death Eaters out there that would love to kill her, and right now she’s safest here in Tokyo. No one expects her to here.” 

She gave him a look before frowning and looked at Mac who was absorbed in her drawing, she wondered how good it was and if Mac would let her see it when she was finished. The younger girl was sweet, Tina thought, and loyal. The way she talked about her friends… 

“You seem pretty sure you know how Albus will react,” Tina said turning back to her husband and he gave her a sad smile. 

“I know him well,” Newt said, “he’s a good man, but sometimes he’s too caught up in what he sees as the greater good. That was something he shared with Grindewald. Luckily they have different views on what the greater good is.” 

Tina scowled at the mention of the former Dark Lord that had terrorised Europe and America, she looked up when Newt squeezed her hand making her smile softly at him realising he understood what was going through her head. 

“I see,” she said and glanced at Mac again, she looked so concentrated still and Tina couldn’t help but smile at her. “She’s quite different from Rolf, don’t you think?” 

“Rolf can’t sit still longer than five minutes,” Newt said fondly referring to their oldest grandson. “He’s a couple of years younger than her though.” 

Tina nodded and chuckled amused, before frowning worried when she saw her husband tense and straighten up in his seat. 

“Wha-?” she started to ask and turned to see what her husband was looking at. The Demiguise’s eyes had turned blue and Tina knew it meant she was foreseeing the future, she was startled when the Demiguise jumped up and settled on Newt’s lap and placed her hand on his shoulders as if to hold him down. Newt frowned at the Demiguise in confusion, but looked up and away in worry. 

Tina then noticed the small fox cub that Newt had found and rescued standing at the edge of the small wooden area and was staring at Mac who was still drawing seemingly oblivious to being the target of the fox cub’s attention. Tina felt worried as well, she knew that Newt had some trouble with the little cub. He was hostile and even Newt had problems being close to him for longer than a few minutes. 

The Demiguise was still holding him and Newt knew she had probably foreseen something, but he was not sure he should let the fox cub coming closer to Mac. Though, the little cub didn’t look to hostile right now… he had just found the cub, he had been the only one to survive an attack on his family and being so young he would have died if Newt didn’t rescue him. But he was still hostile toward humans and being a magical fox could actually do quite a lot of damage. 

A soft growling sound filled the air and Newt tensed, but the Demiguise tightened her hold on him and he could only watch. He glanced at Tina who looked conflicted, she looked at Newt and the Demiguise before she seemed to make a decision and remain seated. 

 

The soft growling sound had Mac’s head snap up and her eyes fell on the cutest little fox cub she had ever seen, not that she had actually seen any before. The fur was a reddish brown and a white spot was in the middle of his forehead. His brown eyes were staring at Mac and he growled softly, but Mac didn’t feel scared. She gently put her sketchpad down on the other side of her and just watched the fox cub back. 

“Hello there,” Mac murmured softly, “shh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” 

The little cub still growled, but it was not hostile anymore. It took a few steps closer to Mac before stopping and looked at her. Mac remained seated where she was, patient and calm as she watched with as small smile on her face. A few more steps a softer growl that sounded more questioning in Mac’s ears. Finally the cub was just by her hand and he looked at her hand before looking up at Mac with a curious yet wary look in his brown eyes. 

“Such a cute little fox you are,” Mac murmured , “good little fox.” 

The cub tilted his head and looked at her for a long moment longer and surprised everyone watching when he jumped up into Mac’s lap and circled himself a few times in her lap before laying down, resting his head on his little paws. Mac watched wide eyed at the cub in her lap and carefully moved her right hand closer to the little cub. He eyed her hand warily but didn’t protest, so she gently started to pat him making him purr lowly and sounds as if he was crying escaped hitting her deep in her heart. 

“Shh, shh,” Mac murmured, “it’s okay, little cub, shh, shh…” 

Mac kept repeating it as she comfortingly patted the cub and after a while he stopped the crying sounds and his eyelids dropped as if falling asleep. 

 

Newt watched wide-eyed as Mac comforted the little cub with a gentle touch. He had never seen anything like this before, the cub had sought her out on his own and had for the first time since Newt found him accepted touch from a human. The shock made him sink weakly back in his seat as he stared at the scene he couldn’t take his eyes off. He barely noticed that the Demiguise jump off his lap and settled close to Mac and the fox cub again. 

“Oh my…” Tina whispered softly making Newt glanced at her and see the teary eyes and the hand over her mouth. 

Newt felt the same and looked back at Mac and the now sleeping cub. Mac glanced up at them and arched a brow. Newt gave her a sad smile. 

“I found him a few days ago,” Newt explained. “His family died in a attack by humans. He’s too young to take care of himself yet, and would have died being left alone. I found him and took him in, but’s been hostile and not allowed anyone near him. This is the first time he’s allowed anyone to come close.”

Mac felt hear heart break for the little fox and unconsciously tighten her hold on the little cub who snuggled closer to her warmth. She looked down at him and felt warmth fill her and a sad smile crossed her lips. 

Newt saw this and tilted his head pensively as he watched them; he was starting to wonder what would happen when Mac left. Looking at the time he knew she would have to go soon, but…would the little cub allow it? He furrowed his bushy brows a little in worry as he looked at Mac who was again looking at the little cub with a soft look in her eyes. It was clear that she too had fallen for the little fox. 

“What kind of fox is he?” Mac asked curiously still not looking away from the fox. 

“He’s a Kitsune,” Newt said. 

“Like in the folklores?” Mac asked remembering they had learned about them at school. 

“I know they are very popular in Japanese folklores,” Newt confirmed. “Some differences are there, in the folklores it’s said that any fox that lives for a long time can turn into a Kitsune. That isn’t the case. I do believe that he is part Kitsune and part normal fox.” 

“What about his tails?” Mac asked stroking down the back of the cub and touching his tail. 

“I believe that he’s hiding them at the moment,” Newt explained, “he’s still a cub, but he should have a couple of tails. They can hide them with their magic, and won’t show them until they trust you.” 

Mac nodded but didn’t ask anything else, only looked at the little fox. 

 

“I need to go home,” Mac murmured after a while, “Daiki will worry.” 

Newt nodded and got up, immediately the little cub opened his eyes and growled. Newt stopped and watched as Mac started to pet the little fox and he calmed down again but his eyes were narrowed and watching Newt. 

“Hmm,” Newt looked at them contemplatively. “I think he’s adopted you.” 

“Eh?” Mac’s eyes were wide and she glanced down at the cub in her lap and up at Newt. 

“I think you’ll find that leaving here without him will be a bit problematic,” Newt said eyes still trained on the cub. “He seems to like you.” <&o>

“But…” Mac said weakly. 

“Of course I could force him to leave you, but…” Newt frowned, he didn’t like doing that but it might be the only way. 

“No,” Mac protested and looked down at the cub. “Hi, shh, look at me little one.” 

The fox blinked and Mac wondered if it was normal for a fox to understand what you told them, because it seemed he did. The fox turned and blinked up at her with the cutest look, his eyes wide giving him the little pouty look that made melted her heart. 

“I have to go home now,” Mac told him, “and you have to stay here.” 

The growling sound was back and he nibbled at the sleeve of her shirt, she looked up at Newt and bit down at her lower lip. 

“What should I do?” she asked. 

Newt was quiet for a moment and seemed to be thinking while Mac was wondering how they were going to resolve this. Could she keep him? Would Ayano-san and Takehiro-san allow her to do so? She wanted him, she wanted him more than anything. Her hand stroked the foxes fur and he purred closing his eyes contently. 

“Do you want to keep him?” Newt asked. “I think you will be the best one, he seems to trust you.” 

Mac looked down meeting the wide brown eyes and bit her lip. What should she do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than I normally write, I just couldn't find a good place to stop... ;) 
> 
> What do you think? Like who showed up? 
> 
> Also, I don't know that much about foxes or how fast they grow. I have tried to research it a little, but I might take some liberties so it fits what I want. I have tried to research Kitsune as well, and will also here adjust it to fit what I want. Mac will get more information about Kitsunes in the next chapter :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting this story :) I appreciate it very much! See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – continued from last time…**

 

“I want him.” 

The words was out of Mac’s mouth before she really knew she had spoken out loud, but she didn’t regret it. It was the truth and she knew deep in her heart that it was right for her to take in the little cub that was now pressing as close as he could get to her stomach. Soft noises were coming from him and she stroked his soft fur gently to calm him. 

“Ok,” Newt said, “you’ll need to learn more about how to take care of a Kitsune properly and more about them so you’ll know what to expect.” 

“Ok,” Mac nodded. “Can we meet again tomorrow like we did today?” 

“Of course,” Newt agreed, “you best take the little cub with you.” 

Mac nodded and with some difficulties managed to stand up; she was careful not to drop the fox and cradled him in her arms like you would a baby. She smiled when the cub closed his eyes made a soft almost purring sound in contentment. 

“Thanks,” Mac said taking her bag that Tina held out after having placed her sketchpad into it. Tina gave her a soft smile and glanced down at the little fox. 

Newt gave her some information she needed until the next time they met, and Mac nodded seriously as she listened to the instruction. She didn’t want to mess up. 

 

Mac sat down on the floor in her room, the little cub in her lap looking around curiously but refusing to leave the safety of her lap. She watched as he tilted his head and ears twitched making her smile softly and stroked him over the back. Her mind going over everything that had happened that day and how she had ended up with a Kitsune as a pet, though, she was hesitant to call him a pet. 

She had told Daiki and his parents everything when she got back, how she had met Newt and his wife Tina. Daiki had looked down shamefully at that, but Mac had given him a small smile to show she didn’t blame him. She told them how they figured out who she was because they knew her grandparents when they were alive, and that they had agreed to keep her being in Japan a secret. She felt a little awkward telling them all that, but she needed to do so in order to explain her new companion and ask for permission to keep him. 

Ayano had cooed over how cute he was, and had looked disappointed when he refused to let anyone but Mac touch him. He had growled at everyone and Mac had been quick to calm him down. She feared he would scare them into not accepting him as a permanent house guest, but Ayano had melted at his story and Takehiro had agreed but had her promise that she would keep an eye on him and be responsible for every part of his care and not leave it to anyone else. Mac had promised. 

The growl coming from the fox, she really needed to find him a name, alerted her before the knock did that someone was outside her room. She patted the little cub calmly before answering. 

“Come in.” 

Daiki popped his head into her room and smiled slightly as he spotted her on the floor, he looked a little hesitant and her heart broke a little at the new tension between them. Before he would have just entered her room without any care, and she missed those days. 

“Do you mind any company?” Daiki asked. 

“Not at all,” Mac smiled, “come in, Daiki.” 

Daiki grinned and entered the room before closing the door behind him. He went to the desk and sat down at the chair there so he was a little distance away from her with the fox. 

“He’s cute,” Daiki said looking at the cub. 

“Yes, he is,” Mac smiled softly and scratched him behind his ear making him purr and break in the small growling he had done since Daiki showed himself. “He’s not very trusting right now, though.” 

Daiki nodded but didn’t say anything for a while. He kept watching them with a curious look in his eyes. 

“Do you have a name for him yet?” Daiki asked breaking the silence between them. 

Mac looked up and away from the little one in her lap for a moment and met Daiki’s eyes before looking back down. She tilted her head with a thoughtful look in her emerald green eyes. 

“Hmm…” she hummed. “I don’t know…” 

Daiki nodded, “he should have a name. Can’t go and call him fox all the time, it’s boring and he needs a name.” 

Mac rolled her eyes at her best friend, but she agreed. But what to call him, she wanted something special, something that was him. He lifted his head and looked up at her with wide brown eyes and blinked adorably up at her. 

“Nao,” Mac whispered. 

Daiki made a sound that sounded like approval, but Mac didn’t look up but at the little fox in her lap. He blinked at her and tilted his head like he was pondering the name. 

“Do you like it?” Mac asked, “Nao-chan? Nao means honest.” 

Mac waited a few seconds before a purring sound escaped the cub, no Nao, and he bobbed his head like in acceptance. The newly named Nao nibbled at her sleeve and she started to pet him making him bark softly. 

“You like it,” Mac smiled happy and another bark was her answer. 

“He sounds like he understands you,” Daiki said sounding a little surprised. 

“He understands,” Mac said looking up meeting Daiki’s eyes. “I’m sure all animals can understand to a certain degree, but he’s a magical fox. A Kitsune, Newt called him, so I’m sure that’s why he understands us better.” 

Daiki blinked and nodded looking pensive. They talked a little longer, Daiki staying at the desk because if he tried to get closer Nao growled and narrowed his eyes at him. Mac shook her head and worked on calming the little one down again. 

 

Mac blinked awake a little confused as to why she felt something on her stomach. She looked down and spotted Nao curled up on her stomach asleep with his head resting on his little paws. She smiled at the adorable image, but she found herself in a predicament. She needed to get up, but she didn’t want to wake Nao up. Furrowing her brows a little she gently reached out and started to lift Nao off her. 

“Ow-wow-wow,” Nao’s eyes were open and looked at her accusingly. 

“Sorry, Nao-chan,” Mac apologized, “I just have to get up.” 

“Ow-wow-wow-ow,” his high pitch barks sounded scolding and Mac shook her head. 

She pushed herself up and Nao jumped off the bed and followed her to the bathroom, she hesitated before accepting that he would not accept being left on his own in her bedroom. It felt awkward and strange getting ready with the little shadow but she managed. 

Stepping back into her room she got dressed in her school uniform glad she didn’t have to go to Sato’s house that day seeing he had a guest lecture at Mahoutokoro. 

“Let’s find you something to eat, Nao-chan,” Mac told him and he barked in agreement. 

Making her way downstairs she saw she was the first one up, though glancing at the clock showed that the others would soon get up as well. She went to the fridge and found some fruits and cut it up before placing it in bowl and put it down on the floor. Nao eyed it for a second before attacking it and ate more than the day before. Mac smiled pleased. 

She turned back to the fridge and took out the ingredients to make breakfast and started to prepare the meal. She would sometimes do that so Ayano wouldn’t have to. She was almost finished when she noticed that Nao tensed and the fur on his neck stood up. She then heard movement from upstairs and knew what had caused Nao to tense. She put the pan down and lowered the heat before bowing down to pick up the little cub and snuggled him against her chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered to him. “It’s only our family.” 

Our family, Mac smiled a little as she realised that they were indeed her family. She had settled with them so well and felt like she belonged there. They never acted like she wasn’t a part of their family. Nao barked, but stopped growling. 

“That’s it,” Mac smiled and let him snuggled against her chest and adjusted so she supported him with one arm and somehow managed to finish breakfast with her free arm. 

“Oh,” Ayano paused looking at Mac and the breakfast, a typical English breakfast, that was already on the table. She saw the fox cub in Mac’s arm growling softly and eyeing her mistrustfully. “I thought I heard someone.” 

“I woke early and decided to just get up and feed Nao-chan,” Mac said. 

“Nao-chan?” Ayano repeated. 

“Yeah, I decided to name him Nao,” Mac nodded tightening her arm around Nao 

“A cute name,” Ayano smiled. “Did he eat?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. 

Soon the kitchen was full and Mac smiled amused at the tired looking Daiki who looked ready to fall asleep once more. 

“Oooh!” Shiro gasped staring at Nao in Mac’s arm. “Is that a fox?” 

He sounded so awed that Mac had to smile, Sayuri was also staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Yes,” Mac said, “his name is Nao. He’s a little scared of humans right now, so don’t try to pet him, ok? Let him get to know you first.” 

“Ok,” the two seven year olds nodded. 

 

Another problem arrived when it was time for Mac to leave for school. She scowled at Daiki who looked amused at the scene. Mac had stepped out of the house and Nao had attached himself to her leg by biting down at the heel of her shoe. 

“Nao-chan,” Mac said, “I have to go. I have school.” 

Nao of course didn’t let go and Mac sighed. She looked at Daiki who shrugged not sure how to solve this. What was she going to do? She should have thought about this before, but she hadn’t. And now she was stuck with a clingy fox cub and needing to leave for school. 

“Nao-chan,” she started. 

“Yaaggaghhg.” The soft cry broke her heart. 

“Oh, fine,” she gave up and scooped him up and carried him as she started to walk to school. 

“You’re bringing him?” Daiki arched a brow. 

“I don’t see any other way,” Mac frowned, “I don’t know the consequences of leaving him alone yet. He’s just a cub. I need to talk to Newt about it.” 

Daiki nodded, “but what do you plan to do in class?” 

Mac frowned, “he can hide in my bag.” 

Daiki arched a brow but shrugged. 

 

Letting out a sigh of relief when the final bell sounded and the classes of the day was over Mac grabbed her bag and made her way out of the classroom. She ignored the strange looks she got; she knew she had been acting strange with checking her bag every few minutes and taking it out every break. She had to make sure Nao got enough air and exercise as well as food. 

Luckily, Nao seemed happy enough with the arrangement and even if there had been a couple of close calls they had managed to pull it off. 

“What about practice?” Daiki asked looking at her. 

“I’ll bring him,” Mac shrugged. “I’ll just focus on observing and analysing today. Sanada-sensei wants a new rapport soon, anyway.” 

Mac didn’t ask Daiki if he was coming but was pleased when he kept pace with her and followed her to the gym. When reaching the gym he hesitated and Mac was stunned by the hesitant, almost pained expression on his face as he stared at the large double door leading into the large gym where they had spent countless hours playing basketball. 

“Daiki?” Mac asked concerned. 

Daiki blinked and seemed to shake himself out of whatever he was thinking, but he didn’t say anything and Mac didn’t press. She was unsure how much she could press without chasing him away. He looked like he wanted to turn around and leave, but a glance at her seemed to make him stay. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the gym. 

“Mac, Aomine,” Seijuro’s cool voice greeted them. 

“Seijuro,” Mac smiled at her friend, “sorry we’re late.” 

“Well, you’re here now,” Seijuro said and Mac noticed the considering look he gave Daiki. “Get changed and meet us on the court.” 

“Yes, sir!” Mac smirked and Seijuro rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“I have to focus on finishing the analyses today as well;” Mac said, “Sanada-sensei asked for it.” 

Seijuro nodded and Mac looked at him for a moment, he looked tired and dejected. She frowned and knew it was likely the team that brought him down as well. 

“You okay, Seijuro?” Mac asked. 

He glanced at her for a moment before he sighed, “I’m not sure.” 

She frowned, it was…unexpected to get that much of an admission from him. She knew he was more likely to brush it off, so for him to admit he wasn’t sure was a pretty good indicator that he wasn’t okay. 

“Want to talk about it?” she asked knowing she would push back her meeting with Newt and Tina if Seijuro need her.

He was silent for a while and Mac knew he was deliberating whether or not to accept the offer, she knew better than to press him. Finally he let out a sigh and shook his head. 

“Not today,” he said, “I have a meeting after practice.” 

A muscle in Mac’s jaw tightened but she just nodded and gave him a smile, “just let me know and I’ll listen.” 

“…thank you, Mac,” Seijuro said quietly. 

Mac smiled in understanding, and turned her attention to the court and the practice going on knowing he wouldn’t want her to keep looking at him. 

 

“You ok, Tetsu?” Mac asked the shadow who was quiet but seemed determined. 

“I’m fine, Mac-san,” Tetsuya smiled slightly, “I see Aomine-kun came today.” 

“Yeah, I have no idea why though,” Mac shrugged, “but he’s here.” 

Tetsuya nodded, “that’s good.” 

Mac looked at him and saw the way he smiled and looked pleased, she had to smile at his ability to see the positive in most situations. She had seen Daiki glance at Tetsuya with a torn look, like he wanted to go over to him and apologize but he kept back. She wondered if Tetsuya had noticed, or if he wanted to talk to Daiki at all. 

“Perhaps he’ll show up from now on,” Tetsuya said. 

Mac gave a sad smile, “I doubt it. He’ll come when he feels like it.” 

She heard the sigh coming from Tetsuya and felt guilty, but she didn’t want him to get his hopes up to much. It would only hurt him in the end. 

“I see,” Tetsuya said. 

“Have you heard anything from your childhood friend lately?” Mac asked changing the subject away from Daiki for the time being. “The one at Meiko, was it?” 

Tetsuya looked a little surprised, but if it was because of the sudden change in subject or the fact that she remembered his childhood friend she couldn’t tell. 

“We text a little,” Tetsuya said, “he’s doing well with basketball and they’re getting stronger.” 

Mac smiled and looked at him. 

“Good.” She said. “I hope we get to play them next year at the Nationals. It’ll be interesting.” 

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, “yeah.” 

It was hard to get more out of him, but Mac wasn’t someone who had to fill every silence with chitchat so she enjoyed just sitting with him in silence as well. Just then Ryota and Atsushi came and joined them, Atsushi grabbing a bag of chips making Mac roll her eyes at him and forced herself to not say anything. 

“Mac, you won’t play today?” Ryota asked looking at her like a puppy. “I wanted to play against you today.” 

He grinned. 

“Not today,” Mac said, “I have to finish this for the coach.” 

“Hm,” Atsushi said, “I don’t see the point.” 

Mac tensed but refused to start an argument with him, he was stubborn and she didn’t have the energy to argue with him. She saw Tetsuya narrow his eyes as he looked at the tall centre. She gently touched Tetsuya and shook her head at him making him frown deeper before he nodded and looked away from her. 

 

“I need to go,” Mac said at the end of the practice, she noticed that Nao had started to become restless and made more sounds. He had been in her bag for too long, even with the extra room she had made him. She really had to find another solution for him, this wasn’t going to work.

“We’ll meet again tomorrow,” Seijuro said and Mac nodded when she caught the look he gave her. She knew he meant that he wanted to talk tomorrow so she made note to keep her time free for him then. 

Daiki came and joined her and they started to walk out when Sanada came out of the office. Mac frowned when he froze at the sight of Daiki; he opened and closed his mouth before pushing up his glasses and arranging his face in his normally strict mask. Mac glanced over at Daiki who was not looking at the coach but was looking at the door like he would like to escape. What had happened? 

“Potter-san,” Sanada called and Mac arched a brow feeling on edge because she felt something had happened between him and her best friend. 

“Yes, coach?” Mac responded politely hiding the tension she felt. 

“Do you have your rapport?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Mac said and held out the notebook she had just finished writing the latest developments of her teammates in. 

“Thank you,” he said and with a last glance at Daiki who was still ignoring him he turned around and left. 

Mac frowned before noticing Daiki having started to walk away and she hurried to catch up to him. She bit her lip as she saw the closed off expression on Daiki’s face, a feeling of worry and fear settled in her gut and she wanted to ask him about it but something held her back. Why couldn’t she just ask him? 

“Do you want to come and meet Newt and Tina?” Mac asked without really planning it, the words just left her mouth without her permission but the way his navy blue eyes lit up made her smile and feel better about asking. 

“You want me to meet them?” Daiki asked. 

“Of course,” Mac said and Daiki grinned. 

“Then yes!” He said looking excited and Mac chuckled amused. This was a part of her friend she had missed, the part that got excited like a little kid on Christmas. 

 

“Mackenzie,” Tina smiled warmly when she spotted Mac and Daiki coming walking up to the edge of the forest like she had the day before. Mac noticed how she glanced at Daiki with a curious look in her warm brown eyes. “Oh, who’s this handsome young man?” 

Mac glanced at Daiki and saw him blush slightly, she knew he understood what Tina had said. She had helped him with the language and he rather good in it, but he still struggled a little. She knew that with a little effort on both sides they would be able to talk to each other without her needing to translate. 

“This is my best friend Aomine Daiki,” Mac introduced just as Newt appeared from the woods with a wave and a smile. “I’m living with him and his family right now. Daiki, this is Tina and her husband Newt Scamander.” 

“Nice to meet you, Aomine-san,” Tina smiled. “Mackenzie has told us about you.” 

“Nice to meet you, lad,” Newt waved and looked at Mac who had Nao in her arms curled up and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Nice to meet you too, Scamander-san,” Daiki said politely if a little awkwardly.

Newt smiled at him as he looked him over, he was taller than most 14 year olds and had the strangest coloured hair. He was tempted to believe he had dyed it, but knew that some had naturally blue or even green hair. He hadn’t seen anyone with it, though, so it was fascinating to see. He also noticed how he glanced at Mac who was oblivious to the looks as she tried to calm a growling fox. 

“Um, I hope it’s alright I brought Daiki with me,” Mac said. 

“Of course,” Tina said welcomingly, “we love getting the chance to meet your friend.” 

Mac smiled and looked a little relieved. 

“Did you go to your magic lesson today?” Newt asked curiously. 

“No, Sato-sensei had a guest lecture at Mahoutokoro today,” Mac shrugged, “and tomorrow so I only have self-study today and tomorrow.” 

“I see,” Newt said. “And how is the little cub?” 

“Clingy,” Mac said and glanced down at the cub in her arms. “I can’t get him to leave me.” 

“Hm, I see,” Newt said with a thoughtful frown. “I suppose it’s because he’s still a cub and had a traumatic past. He needs stability and security, and he has decided that you’re his.” 

“Yeah, but it’s a little troublesome when I have school,” Mac said frowning. 

Newt nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, but he didn’t offer a solution right away. Mac sighed and stroked Nao absentmindedly over the back. 

“Let’s get inside,” Tina said interrupting. 

Mac grinned and turned to Daiki who was watching in silence. 

“Just wait until you see the suitcase, Daiki!” Mac said, “you won’t believe it! It’s bigger on the inside and it’s like a whole new world inside it with a lot of fascinating animals! Do you remember the book I showed you?” 

Daiki’s eyes were wider and he looked a little disbelieving. 

“You’re joking,” he said. 

“I’m not,” Mac said. 

“Kenzie, you got the look in your eyes that says you’re up to something,” Daiki gave her a look. 

Mac pouted, “do not.” 

“Do to,” Daiki said rolling his eyes. 

Neither noticed the amused looks they got from the Scamander’s or the pensive look Tina had in her eyes as she watched them bicker with a familiarity and ease that showed that they had done so many times before. 

 

Daiki blinked and blinked again as he looked around the suitcase that was indeed bigger on the inside just like Mac had said. He had been very sceptical before trying to enter the case, but he had because he did trust Mac. He just knew she did enjoy pranking him from time to time, so he did hesitate to take her completely at her word right away. 

“I told you so,” Mac said in a teasing voice he hadn’t really heard in a long time and he couldn’t help the smile that stretched on his lips. 

“So you did,” he said. 

Newt smiled, he loved showing others his suitcase. Especially when they showed so much awe and he couldn’t help but remember another muggle seeing the inside of his suitcase for the first time so many years ago. A sudden wave of grief hit him as he missed Jacob. He’s best friend and brother-in-law who had passed away only a few years ago. 

“Come, I’ll show you around, “Newt said to break himself out of his thoughts. 

Daiki smiled and nodded. 

Mac followed them and let Daiki and Newt talk as they walked through the suitcase once more, she didn’t want to let Daiki go alone. Not that she didn’t trust Newt, but she just wanted to be there in case something happened. Daiki hadn’t really been exposed to magic that much since learning about it.

 

“What did you call him?” Tina asked when they were back and sat around the table. She glanced at the cub in Mac’s lap. 

“Nao,” Mac smiled. 

“A good name,” Newt nodded. “Does it have a meaning?” 

“It means honest,” Mac said looking down at Nao, “I…I really hate lies and being lied to. I have been lied to far too much in my life and I wanted to give him a name that showed the values I hold high and he has honest eyes.” 

Newt looked at her with a unreadable look in his eyes for a moment before he nodded with a small smile. 

“I see,” was all he said. 

“You said he was a Kitsune or at least part?” Mac said looking away from Nao and over at Newt. 

“Yes, he is,” Newt nodded, “it means he’s highly intelligent and it will develop as he grows older. He will also show magical powers, often connected to the elements like fire. I think I mentioned that it’s not completely like in folklore, but he does have more tails and I’m sure he’ll show you when he trusts you completely.” 

Mac nodded and listened intently as he spoke more about what to expect and how to take care of him, she pulled out her sketchpad and started to make notes so she wouldn’t forget anything. Daiki was silent beside her as he listened as well, he hadn’t lost the awed and stunned look on his face. 

“He will as he grows be able to shift form,” Newt said and Mac blinked. 

“How?” She asked. 

“He might be able to change his size,” Newt explained. “When in danger he can make himself bigger or he can remain in his smaller form.” 

“You mean like a cub?” Daiki asked. 

“Yes and no,” Newt said, “he might also make himself looking like a cub or as a regular adult fox. It depends on how powerful he is, though.” 

Mac nodded feeling stunned at the ability of her little fox, he had fallen asleep in her lap now and looked so peaceful. 

“When will he be able to do this?” Mac asked. 

“Not until he’s reached adulthood and probably not in a few years after that either,” Newt said. “It’s not well researched because Kitsune’s are rare and we don’t have that much information about them. So, he might not be able to do so. We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Mac nodded again, she knew that she wouldn’t care if he was able to change size or not. He would still be special to her. Newt smiled as he saw the look of adoration on Mac’s face, he felt something settled inside of him as he watched her. She would be able to care for the fox cub, no Nao he corrected himself, well. 

“No, about your problem with leaving him when you have school…” Newt said and Mac looked up at him. “I could help change your bag and make another room in it, like this suitcase. That way he can be in your bag during class comfortably.” 

Mac felt her eyes widen and nodded, “you can really do that?” 

“Yes,” Newt smiled. “I can.” 

“Thank you!” Mac said. 

 

The afternoon went on and Mac watched as Newt worked on her bag and talked with Tina at the same time, Daiki joined them and Mac was pleased to see Tina make an effort to include him in the conversation. 

“Can you tell me about my grandparents?” Mac asked and Tina looked at her. 

“Well, Newt will be best to tell you about them,” Tina said, “I met them a few times but Newt was the one who knew them best.” 

Newt looked up from his work and smiled at Mac, “he would be very proud of you, Mackenzie. He was very loyal to his friends and a little whimsical. He was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and met your grandmother at school. It said that your father followed in his dad’s footsteps and chased after one girl from the first year at school. Like Euphemia, Lily didn’t accept your dad’s attention until they were at the end of the sixth year.” 

Mac smiled a little feeling warmth in her chest learning more about her family. 

“Fleamont was very much in love with his wife and they dreamed of having many children,” Newt continued, “but unfortunately they were only able to have James. They had given up hope on ever having children when James came along. I remember the joy and pure happiness in both of them when they revealed they were going to have a baby. I’m afraid that since they were old and he was a miracle they spoiled him some.” 

“He really was spoiled, but he had a good heart,” Tina agreed softly. “They really adored him.” 

“How…how did they die?” Mac asked quietly and saw the sad smiles on their faces. Daiki reached out and took Mac’s hand in his and squeezed it, she glanced at him and squeezed his hand back accepting the comfort from him. 

“They both died shortly after James married Lily,” Newt said, “they got Dragonpox and since they were old they didn’t manage to beat it, I’m afraid. James said they were happy, though. They got to see him get married and settled down before they died. He took comfort in the knowledge that they were happy and pleased with his choice in wife.” 

Mac smiled as she swallowed thickly at the emotion welling up in her. She loved hearing more about her family, but at the same time it proved what she had lost. She should have had a chance to have a family of her own, someone who would be proud and love her. She glanced at Daiki and relaxed slightly, she had him. Even with everything he was going through and struggling with, he was still there. 

 

By the time they had to go Newt had finished his magic on her bag and Nao would now have a comfortable and safe place to stay while she was at school. She grinned as she saw it and knew that while she couldn’t step into her bag, Nao could and that was enough. Newt also gave her a book that explained how to do it, and she would learn when she got a little further in her magic training. 

“I am sorry to say that we’re leaving tomorrow,” Tina said and Mac blinked. She hadn’t expected that, but she should have. Her shoulders slumped slightly but she gave a brave smile. 

“Oh, right,” she said. 

“We have really enjoyed getting to know you, Mackenzie,” Newt said fondly, “you really are your parents daughter.” 

Mac smiled slightly and hesitated for a moment before pulling her sketchpad out of her bag and opened it. She was aware of the eyes watching her but she ignored them in favour of ripping the last page out and handing it over to Tina who was the closest one. 

“Here,” Mac said shyly. “I…I drew it yesterday. I want you to have it. It’s not much, but I want to thank you for everything.” 

Tina looked down at the page and gasped softly at the image looking up at her, she heard Newt also make a sound of appreciation next to her as he also took in the skilful drawing of her and Newt sitting at the table talking with the Demiguise sitting on the ground in front of them. Mac had managed to capture the soul of the Demiguise, Tina thought, she could practically see the magic flowing out of her. Also the way she had drawn her and Newt… it was perfect. 

“Wow,” Tina said when she finally found her voice again. “This is…it’s beautiful, Mackenzie. I don’t know what to say.” 

“It’s perfect,” Newt smiled, “thank you.” 

Mac blushed and smiled shyly while Daiki grinned, he knew just how good her drawings were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) It's time to say goodbye to Newt and Tina :( at least for now...  
> What do you think about Sanada-sensei? You think Mac should learn what he told Daiki and react...? 
> 
> Next chapter should be more focus on the team again and Seijuro will have a talk with Mac :) Also, someone from future Seirin might show up soon... ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate the support and your time spent reading my story :) Please, leave a comment! I do my best to answer everyone :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko**

 

“Come with me,” Mac more or less ordered making Seijuro arch a brow at her. She just turned around and walked out of the gym knowing he would follow, and ignored the looks she got from the others on the team that had showed up from practice that day. 

They walked in silence until they reached a park not far from the school, it was a park she and Daiki had been at often at the beginning of their first year when it was only the two of them and he still loved basketball. She saw that a few older teens had already arrived and smiled. 

“Mac?” Seijuro asked looking confused and Mac almost smiled. 

“I thought we could play a little street ball with them,” Mac said, “it’s been a while since I’ve got to play like that and Daiki won’t anymore.” 

Seijuro blinked and looked at the court behind her, he saw the older boys who were looking at them with arched brows but a few were smiling a little. He wasn’t sure why. He would guess they would be high school students at least, if not even university students. 

“You want us to play them?” Seijuro asked. 

Mac nodded, “it’s been a while since playing has been fun. I thought you might like to play just for fun as well. Forget about how powerful everyone is becoming, forget about playing only for victory and making the school seem good. Just…let go and have fun.” 

Seijuro looked at her for a moment with a unreadable look on his face before he smiled and nodded, something seemed to lessen and his shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Alright,” he said making Mac smile wider at him and turn to walk toward the group of older teens with Seijuro following after her. 

“Potter-san,” one of the boys greeted her with an easy smile, “it’s been a while since you’ve been here. Where’s Aomine-san? And who’s your friend?” 

Seijuro glanced at her when he mentioned Daiki and while he was sure no one else noticed he saw the tightening of jaw as she smiled at the boy. 

“I know,” Mac said, “things have been busy so I haven’t had a chance to come as often anymore. And, Daiki, is busy. But I brought another friend today, he loves basketball as well. Akashi Seijuro, he’s on my team at school.” 

Mac glanced at Seijuro and smiled a little, “Seijuro, this is Nakatani Akio.” 

“Nice to meet you, Akashi-san,” Nakatani Akio smiled easily and Seijuro nodded politely. “Let me introduce the others to you.” 

Mac sat down at the bench and gently opened her bag making sure that everyone was paying attention elsewhere. She smiled when she spotted Nao resting and blinking blearily up at her, she was very pleased with the magical changes Newt had done to her bag. Nao was much happier with it and he had room to run around while she was in class. She closed the bag again and smiled a little, she did feel a little strange being here without Daiki. It felt different and like she was losing something, but she really wanted to find some joy in basketball again and thought that Seijuro would need to as well. 

She looked up and saw Seijuro greet the last one and look toward her making her smile a little again, he was looking more relaxed but at the same time wary. He was hiding it well, though, and she was sure the others only saw a cold looking teen. 

“Potter-san,” Ikeda Juro grinned down at her, “I was starting to think you’ve forgotten all about us.” 

Mac chuckled and shook her head, “nah, just been busy.” 

The older teen was four year older than her, so 17 and already in his second year at High School. His blond hair was reaching his shoulders and he normally fasten it in a ponytail with a rubber band when he played so it wouldn’t get in the way. His grey eyes was sharp and was looking at her with a pensive look. 

The others came to greet her as well, she felt a little uncomfortable with the attention but she knew they didn’t mean her any harm. She had met them with Daiki and had used time to get used to the way they acted and therefor was more comfortable with seeking them out to find the joy in playing basketball again. 

Kawaguchi Ryuu was a serious type who barely smiled and looked more comfortable with a frown on his face than a smile, but Mac knew he was a good guy and had a soft side as well. His grey hair was short and blue eyes serious. He did give a small smile when she met his eyes though. 

Kimura Hayate was a cross between Ikeda and Kawaguchi, not as serious but not as cheerful either. He smiled at her and gave her a wave, his sandy blond hair had gotten a little longer since the last time she saw him and he had pale blue eyes, in contrast to Daiki’s navy blue. 

Then of course there was Nakatani Akio, he was easy going and seemed to always be smiling. He was the one Mac got along with the best, and she knew he was also in his second year at High School. He had short dark hair and brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate. 

Seijuro came up to her and she grinned at him, “ready to play?” 

“Yes,” Seijuro said. 

“Alright,” Nakatani Akio said, “I’ll join you and we’ll play the other three, ok?” 

Mac nodded and dodged his hand when he reached out to ruffle her hair, he grinned at her and she scowled. 

“Stop it,” she said but there was no real heat in her voice. 

“Sure, sure,” he said easily.

 

Seijuro wasn’t sure what to think as he played with Mac by his side, Nakatani was easy to play with and caught his passes and had a nice shot. He had not been expected Mac to drag him with her to a street basketball court after practice. It was – different from what he expected, too. It was fun and easy, like breathing and no expectations. He passed the ball to Mac who with a elegant twist was on the other side of Kawaguchi who had been guarding her before shooting and scoring another hoop. 

Nakatani high-fived Mac, and Seijuro smiled when Mac bumped his shoulder with her own happiness in her eyes and he realised that he hadn’t seen that look in her eyes in what felt like forever. He made a note to make sure she wouldn’t lose herself to the pain of their team breaking apart; they had to find some way to bind them together. He would do anything to keep a smile on her face, he promised himself. 

Passing and setting up his teammates seemed easier and like breathing now as he played, he heard the banter and teasing between the others and the complete lack of…resentment and bitterness. It was refreshing, Seijuro thought as he stole the ball from Kimura and passed to Nakatani who again passed to Mac before getting the ball back. 

 

“You’re good as well,” Ikeda commented when they had finished, and while Seijuro and his team had won it wasn’t made a point of it. “Potter-san has talented friends.” 

Mac rolled her eyes and sat down next to Seijuro, before speaking up, “of course I do.” 

Nakatani smiled and looked between them, but he didn’t say anything. Seijuro frowned wondering what he was thinking. The others were also looking at them with considering looks and Ikeda had a teasing look in his grey eyes. 

“Are you dating?” he asked. 

Mac choked and Seijuro arched a brow at the older teen who was grinning now. 

“No!” both Seijuro and Mac said at the same time which of course got some raised brows and Seijuro glanced at Mac who was looking at them blankly now. 

“We’re not,” Mac said steadily, “he’s one of my best friends.” 

Seijuro felt warmth fill his chest at being so easily claimed as best friend, he knew Daiki was her best friend but to be considered as one of her best friend was enough to make him feel accepted and warm. She was his best friend, without question and it was both scary and warming at the same time. Scary because being dependent on someone, to think of someone like that was a weakness and his father was always going on about how friendship would only bring him down. Warming because having someone like that was making everything in his life seem better. 

“Okay,” Nakatani said interrupting Ikeda who was about to say something again, no doubt to continue teasing them. Seijuro was glad the other teen interrupted before he lost his own temper and said something stupid. “That’s enough, Juro.” 

“Fine,” Ikeda said crossing his arms but his eyes showed his earlier merriment. 

Nakatani shook his head before turning to Mac and Seijuro again, “you’re both playing at Teiko, right?” 

Mac nodded, “yeah.”

“Oh, the Generation of Miracles,” Kimura murmured and Mac tensed on the bench next to Seijuro who felt his own shoulders tense at the mention of the moniker other schools and even their own had been giving them lately. 

“We’ve even heard of you at High School.” Kawaguchi said a serious look in his eyes, “it must be hard.” 

Mac glanced at him before looking away, she wasn’t about to say anything about it and she knew that Seijuro felt the same way. It was hard, but they wouldn’t talk about their team or the problems within their team with anyone else. It was none of the business. 

“Well,” Nakatani said breaking the silence that fell over them, “you’re welcome to come and join us here whenever you want. It was fun playing with you both.” 

Both Mac and Seijuro nodded and watched as the teens left leaving them alone on the bench watching the court as the sky was starting to get darker. 

 

Seijuro blinked when Mac reached for her bag and opened it, he was about to say something but nothing came out when he saw the fox being lifted out of her bag. He blinked again and only closed his mouth when he noticed the amused look she shot him. 

“What…” he started making the little fox cub growl at him and Seijuro felt like backing up but kept quiet as Mac started to pet the fox in gentle manner to calm him. He wanted to tell her it wasn’t safe, but it was clear she knew what she was doing. 

“His name is Nao,” Mac said, “I just got him.” 

“You got him?” Seijuro repeated. 

“He’s mine now,” Mac nodded, “a friend of mine saved him after his family was killed by humans. So he is a little wary of humans, but he somehow decided I was okay and refused to let me go without him.” 

Seijuro looked at the f…no, Nao, and saw the way he burrowed into her hold and had stopped growling. His reddish brown fur was only broken by the white mark on his forehead. He looked to still be quite young. 

“Did you keep him in your bag?” Seijuro asked. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac said looking down at Nao, “he refuses to be left at home without me and I have to go to school, so…” 

She shrugged and Seijuro stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and look at Nao again not saying anything but wondering how that worked. 

“Anyway,” Mac said breaking the silence, “are you okay?” 

Seijuro glanced up at her again to find her looking at him with a worried look, the knowledge that she saw him as one of her best friends and had taken the time to spend the afternoon with him made up his mind. He sighed and looked out over the court, with the two hoops on each side and the worn chalk marks on the ground. 

“I’m worried,” he admitted quietly not looking at her but knowing she was watching him. “I’m scared.” 

Mac arched a brow at that admittance and gently placed Nao down so he could run around freely for a little while, but her eyes was on Seijuro who was looking lost and pained and…vulnerable. 

“What are you scared of?” Mac asked when he didn’t say anything else. She kept her voice calm and soothing, and he glanced at her for a moment before looking back over the court. 

“Myself,” he whispered. “Sometimes…I feel like I’m losing myself to…something. It’s like I’m different and I don’t know how to stop it.” 

Mac knew what he talked about, she had seen the change and knew it was a legitimate concern. She was also lost on how to answer him and reassure him that everything was going to be ok. To know that he was aware and worried… it made her heart break for her friend. 

“Oh, Seijuro,” she sighed, “I wish I could fix it.” 

He glanced at her and saw the sincere wish in her eyes and nodded, “I know. I’m not telling you because I expect you to be able to fix it. I just… I don’t know.” He frowned frustrated, he hated feeling helpless and lost.

“Is it because of the team?” Mac asked. 

“Mostly,” he sighed, “I feel like I’m losing control over them. We’re winning, but at the same time we’re losing. They’ll leave us behind.” 

Mac inhaled and closed her eyes briefly and couldn’t really argue with what he was saying, he was right. She felt it too, the feeling of being left behind and the gap between them all widening. Just how could they fix it?

“I know,” she whispered ,”but, Seijuro, we also have each other. Tetsu is also feeling the loss of the team, and he’s doing his best in fighting for us all. We all have to keep fighting for us. We’re a team even when we’re falling apart.” 

Seijuro looked at her for a moment before he nodded. He would try to keep her words in mind but he could feel it happening as they spoke, his grip of who he was was slipping. He would try to keep holding on for the first person who had ever claimed to be his best friend and who needed him. He was going to try. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac shifted nervously on her feet as Sato stared at Nao in her arms, she was barely aware of Daisuke and Sachi gaping behind their father and Kaori blinking stunned next to her children as she waited for her professor to say something. 

“You’ve got a fox.” 

It was a statement and not a question but Mac felt the need to nod anyway. Sato shook his head a little but he smiled slightly. 

“I see,” he said. “And how did you come across the fox? Is he magical?” 

Mac glanced down at Nao who was growling softly as he eyed the others with wary brown eyes, she looked back up and explained meeting Newt and Tina Scamander and how she had met Nao. She explained what she knew of Kitsune’s and that Nao was one before telling them about the changes Newt had made to her bag. 

“You met Newt Scamander?” Daisuke asked breaking the silence first his eyes were wide and he looked at her incredulously. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac nodded. 

“I’m so jealous!” he sighed before he smiled, “I love magical creatures and it was my favourite class. I really enjoy his book about magical creatures, and would have loved the chance to talk to him about it.” 

Mac blinked before smiling slightly, “oh.” 

“He won’t tell anyone you’re here?” Sato asked a thoughtful look in his eyes. “You know he’s a close friend of Albus Dumbledore.” 

Mac nodded, “yeah, I know. He promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone, and said he understood why I wanted to stay.” 

“Hm,” Sato frowned, “I guess we just have to trust that he means that.” 

Mac looked a little worried but she nodded. 

 

“Flipendo!” 

Mac cast and the training dummy was knocked back several meters and she breathed out as she had been practicing the jinx for the last fifteen minutes. 

“Enough,” Sato spoke up and she straightened and looked at him where he was seated behind his desk. “Good work. You have good power behind you jinxes and I believe you might be ready to try harder level curses and jinxes soon. It’s important to build the foundation, though, so the higher level jinxes will work better and easier. This jinx is also known as the Knockback Jinx, and has two more levels of power. The more powerful version of the Flipendo is Flipendo Duo and then Flipendo Tria. I want you to practice this for the next fifteen minutes, but first: what could defend against this jinx?” 

“The shield charm,” Mac said instantly, “it will rebound the jinx to its caster, or you have to dodge it.” 

Sato nodded, “and how does the knockback jinx feel to the one being hit with it?” 

Mac took a moment to think before she answered, “well, like a blow to your chest and you’re being knocked back with a loud bang.” 

“Good,” Sato said. “Now, let’s practice the level two and three.” 

Mac nodded and focused on the training dummy. 

“Flipendo Duo!” 

The red light shot out of her wand and knocked into the dummy making the dummy flew even farther back than before. The dummy came forward again and Mac cast the jinx again forcing it back. She repeated this several more times until Sato told her to change to the next level. 

Mac inhaled and nodded and watched as Sato conjured more training dummies making her eye them warily. She was starting to feel tired, but she kept focused on the situation in front of her. 

“Flipendo Tria!” 

As soon as the jinx left her lips the blue light shot out of her wand and unlike the straight line of the other two jinxes it formed a sort of tornado and moved forward faster and faster knocking the dummies back even further and only Sato’s shields hindered them from knocking into the bookcases and causing them to fall to the ground. 

“Good,” Sato said but Mac noticed that he looked a little surprised as he stared at the dummies. “You’ve got real power to your spells.” 

Mac smiled pleased. 

 

“So, have you done your homework in Charms?” Sato asked after a lunch break and watched bemused as Nao refused to be let down from Mac’s lap. 

“Yes, sir,” Mac nodded. 

“Ok, so what makes charms different from transfigurations?” Sato asked. 

Mac tried to remember what she had read in her _Standard book of spells, grade 1_ and repeat it to her professor. 

“In transfiguration you will change an object into something completely different,” Mac started, “but with charms you add certain properties to an object or creature. It focuses on altering what the object does and not what it is.” 

“Very good,” Sato said, and continued to give her more theory of charms and how they worked. She worked to write down list of the different charms and what they did. 

At the end of the lesson she was asked to perform a cheering charm and did so nervously on Daisuke who had said himself willing to be her test subject. Mac couldn’t help but feel nervous about it, but Daisuke just smiled and reassured her that it would be ok. 

 

“Good work today, Mac-san,” Sato said when the lessons were finished for the day. “I am glad to see that you’re not so distracted anymore.” 

Mac nodded but didn’t say anything, she knew she had been distracted the last few weeks and it had been affecting her magic lessons. She had been grateful that they hadn’t commented on it and not pressed her about the reason why. 

“Well, you should get going and start your day over again,” Sato said in a clear dismissal making Mac nod before turning and leaving the study. 

 

**Teiko**

 

“Are you ok?” Daiki asked giving Mac a concerned look. 

“Fine, just tired,” Mac yawned and gave her best friend a tired smile, “busy day.” 

Daiki nodded knowing what she meant, he gave her one more concerned look before turning back to the lesson still going on. Daiki knew she was going to magic lessons as well and was a little worried that she was doing to much, but knew better than to say something about it. She would just shake it off and insist she was fine. 

“Hi Mac-cchi, Aomine-cchi!” Ryota grinned when they ran into him in the hallway outside of their classroom. “Come eat lunch with me!” 

Mac exchanged a look with Daiki before nodded in agreement and followed the excitable blond toward the cafeteria.

“I have a photo shoot later today,” Ryota said looking at them with a wide grin. “I barely have time for practice after school today.” 

Mac knew Ryota had been hand picked by a photo magazine to be a model and she had to admit that he had the looks to be a model, but she wasn’t sure she liked how arrogant he became talking about it. Or…the fangirls he got.

And talking about fangirls… Mac winced at the loud squeals that sounded as soon as they spotted Ryota in the cafeteria. She hide her scowl as she sat down next to Daiki on the regular table. Ryota hadn’t sat down yet being surrounded by a group of girls. 

Mac frowned and looked down when she saw the way Daiki was watching the girls that surrounded Ryota, she wasn’t sure why she felt a heavy lump in her stomach at the sight and why did her chest feel so heavy? 

“Hello,” a quiet voice sounded making both Mac and Daiki jump and Mac looked up and saw Tetsuya sitting next to her already eating. 

“You scared me, Tetsu!” Daiki exclaimed holding a hand to his heart. 

“Sorry,” Tetsuya deadpanned. 

Mac frowned a little, “did we just ignore you when we sat down?” 

Tetsuya’s blank look was answer enough and Mac sighed feeling bad. 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu,” Mac said. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.” 

“It’s alright,” Tetsuya said. “Are you okay, Mac?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac smiled at him, “I’m just tired.” 

Tetsuya looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and accepting her explanation. Soon also Shintaro and Seijuro came and joined them before Atsushi came with a snack covered tray. Mac gave Seijuro a look and he gave her a smile making her smile back, neither noticed the dark look Daiki sent them. 

“Finally,” Ryota sighed as he sat down but he was grinning. 

Shintaro pushed his glasses back and gave the blond a cold look before he turned back to his food. Mac just shook her head and focused on her food. It felt a little awkward and the silence between them was…stifling. 

 

“Midorima,” Mac said calling the attention from the stoic green haired player who turned to look at her. “Could you help me with something?” 

He stared at her for a moment before pushing his glasses further up his nose. Mac waited for him to talk. 

“Help you with what?” he asked. 

“My math homework,” Mac frowned, “I can’t understand it and I’ve been so tired lately that I can’t find the extra energy to sit down and really study it. Could you help explain it to me?” 

Shintaro looked at her for a moment longer before he nodded, “Ok, not that I care if you get it right or not.” 

Mac felt her lips twitch and nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said and he nodded again before turning around and walked toward his classroom for the next class. 

Mac let out a soft sigh, she hated asking for help but she really was too tired to try to understand her latest math homework on her own and Shintaro was the only one she could think of to ask for help. Well, besides Seijuro but he had enough on his plate with basketball and his father, so Mac decided to not ask him. 

Daiki stepped up next to her and gave her a look before they started to walk to their next class that was English literature. 

 

“I don’t want to practice,” Atsushi said efficiently silencing the gym where the team was about to prepare for practice. Mac stilled where she was warming up and looked at the tall centre who was looking bored and mulish. “If we don’t have to practice as long as we win, then I don’t want to practice.” 

Mac frowned at his wording and wondering what he meant. If they don’t have to practice as long as they win? 

“Don’t be stupid,” Seijuro snapped and Mac glanced at him with a worried look in her eyes. “He’ll never allow it!” 

Mac felt like she was missing something now and she really wanted to know what it was, but she didn’t really have time to think about it as the confrontation between Seijuro and Atsushi was still going on. She had a really bad feeling about this and she bit down at her lower lip as she watched the two teammates. 

“Why? I won’t lose,” Atsushi whined before his voice changed slightly and he levelled a hard look on Seijuro. “Besides, I’ve only listened to you because I thought I couldn’t beat you. But lately, I think that might not be the case anymore.” 

Mac inhaled sharply as the words, the challenge, registered in her mind. She knew that Seijuro wouldn’t let that go and he would respond. The bad feeling flared up and she withheld a sob as she fisted her hands wishing she could intervene somehow, but how? A look at the frown and glare at Seijuro’s face told her that interrupting would be a bad choice and he wouldn’t listen to her or anyone else now. 

“Shit,” she muttered drawing the attention from Shintaro who arched a brow at her but she didn’t look away from Seijuro or Atsushi. 

“I don’t want to listen to someone weaker than me,” Atsushi said and you could have heard a needle drop in the gym as everyone was now holding their breath. 

 

Mac stood helplessly at the side of the court and watched as Seijuro and Atsushi was playing one on one, a lot stood to lose at this match and Mac feared it was more than just Atsushi’s attendance during practices. Tetsuya was standing silently next to her with a concerned look in his teal blue eyes, while Shintaro was on her other side not showing what he felt on his face but she knew he would be just as worried as the other two was. 

“What?” Shintaro gasped when Atsushi blocked a shot from Seijuro and Mac swallowed thickly as she watched Seijuro on the ground of the gym breathing heavily with Atsushi towering over him. 

“To think the game would be so one-sided,” Ryota commented somewhere beside her but she didn’t pay attention knowing that with Atsushi only one point from the victory would push Seijuro even farther. 

Why couldn’t she do anything? Mac asked herself with a bitterness she didn’t know she possessed. It was almost like seeing Daiki losing his love for basketball all over again, watching how Seijuro was struggling and she knew he was struggling. Again, did she have to watch one of her best friend lose himself because of how powerful they had grown? 

She dug her nails into her palm as she fisted her hands staring at the scene. She should be able to do something! Anything! She wasn’t supposed to just having to watch this happening again! 

“Honestly, I’m pretty disappointed.” Atsushi said in a cold voice making Mac flinch for Seijuro who didn’t move a muscle. “I can’t listen to you anymore.”

The lost and desperate expression on Seijuro’s face hit Mac more than she could say and a tear escaped her eyes but she quickly reached up to dry it away. 

“Whatever, when I make this I’m doing what I want,” Atsushi said dribbling the ball. 

 

He was going to lose? He, Akashi Seijuro, was going to lose? Impossible! No way! Something was rising inside him as he stood still in front of Atsushi, and he felt his control slip. He remembered the conversation with Mac earlier that week and knew it was happening; he was losing himself to the other. But…but if that presence could keep Mac smiling and keep the team together, wouldn’t it be worth it? He had to win, no matter who his opponent was! He had to win, it was everything! Only by winning could he keep her smiling; only winners could protect those they cared about! For her! For his best friend. He had to win.

Something snapped inside of him and it was like he could sense what was happening around him, his head snapped up just as Atsushi was moving to get past him and he _saw_ what was going to happen and he knew he would stop it.

“Because I always win, I am always right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Sorry about that... :P 
> 
> Any thoughts? I appreciate hearing them :) 
> 
> I might, probably make some changes in how Seijuro changes, because in my version here his reason for changing is slightly different. It's motivated by wanting to keep Mac happy and smiling, so his change will also be a little different. Doesn't mean he won't be the ruthless self he is in the anime/manga, but he will portray it differently and work differently. Let me know what you think about that :) 
> 
> I will try to have the next chapter ready in a day or two (but no solid promises because I have work). Though, I have started the next one and have a pretty good idea on how it will go :) 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and supporting my story! Appreciate all of you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**2nd year – Teiko – continued from last time…**

 

Mac felt shaken as she noticed how Seijuro’s eyes get an almost unearthly look and a ring around his pupils shone in bright red. The aura around him changed and Mac felt a shiver go down her spine as she watched stunned and fearful as Seijuro seemingly reacted out of nowhere and stopped Atsushi on his way forward. 

“!!!” 

“What?” 

“…” 

Everyone was staring shocked at what was happening on the court and Mac could tell that even Atsushi had noticed and was now looking as shocked at the rest of them. 

“What just happened?” Ryota asked confused and fearful. 

“I don’t know,” Shintaro answered without taking his eyes off the court. 

“He pushed him to far,” Mac whispered. “He pushed too far!” 

Her eyes studied Seijuro and she knew. Something was different, that wasn’t the normal Akashi Seijuro. She was sure. It had happened, he had lost the inner battle and this was the result. She felt her shoulders slump in defeat and she wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. 

“You’re pushing your luck, Atsushi,” Seijuro spoke and everyone noticed the change to his first name. “Don’t make me so angry! I’ll never forgive those who defy me.” 

Atsushi watched with fearful wide eyes as Seijuro past him making him fall back and land on his bum. 

Mac was not surprised when Seijuro won, nor was she surprised when everyone was stunned silent. She inhaled sharply when she noticed that his eyes had changed, he now had heterochromatic eyes, one red and one orange. 

Atsushi kicked the water bottles in frustration over having lost. 

“From today on there will be a change!” Seijuro said his voice cold, but demanded to be listened to. Mac could tell that the rest of the first strings were scared and was backing up slightly as the darkening aura around their Captain was stretching out. “Everyone must be at practice at least 3 times a week. I won’t tolerate absences more than that, nor any excuses. You’ll be here and you’ll participate with the practice like before. I don’t care how good you think you are, or how lazy. You’ll do it.”

Mac stared at him for a moment before looking away. What was this? While he did allow for absences, but not as much as they wanted. She could tell it was an effort to keep them together, but by ordering them to do something and just expect them to follow and not resent him for it. She had a feeling that he did this because of her. 

“You may quit,” Seijuro said making Mac look at him again, “I won’t stop you. If you stay, then you accept how things are.” 

 

Seijuro was standing by the door when Mac exited the locker room she normally used to change and found him waiting for her. She hid her sigh as she had hoped he would have left by the time she came out. She felt like a coward but she needed to think about all this and she wasn’t sure how to react to this new Seijuro. Was he still her Seijuro or was he completely gone? Pain hit her heart at the thought of her best friend being lost completely. 

“Mac,” Seijuro greeted and she saw a spark of the old one in his eyes. “Are you avoiding me?” 

She arched a brow at him, “perhaps.” 

He frowned and she swallowed trying to keep calm. He looked away from her and sighed. 

“I will keep the team together.” 

Mac blinked before frowning slightly. “How?” 

“No one will disobey me,” Seijuro said surly, “I will tell them to come to practice and we’ll be together.” 

Mac studied him for a moment and could see that he really meant it; she wasn’t sure what to say to that though. In a way she understood him, and she wished the solution would be that simple. Yet…a small voice in her head whispered that it wasn’t the solution they were looking for. 

She sighed and started to walk, he fell in step beside her and she could tell he was waiting for her to say something. 

“I’m not sure that will work, Seijuro,” Mac finally said quietly. 

“It will,” he said surely. 

She looked at him and felt a loss; he was not the same anymore. The softness she always could detect underneath his mask was gone. A twist of pain hit her heart and she felt helpless. Again. She forced her emotions back and looked away from him. 

 

Nao barked sadly nudging her chin and licked her softly making her smile sadly and hug the cub closer to her. He burrowed into her heath and made soft soothing noises like he was trying to comfort her. She sighed and closed her eyes but everytime she did the heterochromatic eyes flashed in her mind and she opened her eyes again. 

Nao looked up at her with wide brown eyes looking at her worriedly making her smile a little but it didn’t reach her eyes. Her mind busy with what had happened earlier. Again, she couldn’t do anything but stand and watch as one more of her friends lost to the sudden growth in abilities. A stab of guilt hit her as she remembered all those hours she had spent researching, analysing and observing all in the hopes of making Daiki and later her friends stronger. Was this her fault? Had she made it possible for them to grow so much that they lost their joy for the game? 

If all she did was ruining the sport for them then why did she even play? She couldn’t be the reason why they lost their love for the game, she just couldn’t. Should she continue to do her analyses for them, make them even stronger? For what reason should she continue to play with them? Would she even be able to keep up? 

Her mind spun with dark thoughts and questions, questions she wasn’t sure she would be able to answer with a satisfying result. Why was she playing when all she did was laying the foundation for their growth and their growth was the reason they didn’t love the game anymore?

 

Daiki walked into the kitchen in search for food and wondered if Mac had come home yet, she had been late coming home lately and he worried. He glanced up at the ceiling wondering if he should stop by her room and check if she was home. 

“Ah, Daiki,” Ayano said breaking her son out of his thoughts. 

Daiki looked to see Ayano and Shiro coming into the kitchen and Daiki blinked when his little brother glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Daiki looked over at his mum and saw the almost amused look on her face but also the worry in her eyes as she looked at her son.

“Hi,” Daiki said almost questioningly again looking down at Shiro who was still glaring at him. 

“Did you and Mac have a fight again, Daiki?” Ayano asked making Daiki still staring at her. 

“No,” Daiki said thinking back, they didn’t fight now, did they? 

“You always fight,” Shiro accused. “You always hurt Mac-nee!” 

Daiki frowned at his brother, “no, I don’t!” 

“You do!” Shiro said stubbornly, “she’s always sad because of you. You have to stop hurting Mac-nee! She’s meant to be smiling.” 

Daiki felt angry at the accusation and at the small voice in his mind that said that Shiro was right, but he pushed it back. They were doing better now! 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Shiro!” Daiki snapped at the little boy who glared harder. 

“Enough,” Ayano interrupted the fighting between the two siblings. “If you didn’t fight, did something happen at school today?” 

Daiki gave one more glare at Shiro before looking up at his mum with a confused look. 

“Not that I’m aware,” he said, “why?”

“Mac was silent when she came home and barely had anything to eat,” Ayano said looking concerned. “She looked upset, but refused to talk about it. I thought you two might have had another fight.” 

Daiki frowned concerned. 

“I still think it’s your fault,” Shiro mumbled. 

Daiki glared at him but ignored him. 

 

Pausing outside of Mac’s room Daiki balanced the tray with food Ayano had helped him prepare and knocked on the door. A moment pause before a soft “come in” sounded and Daiki somehow managed to open the door and enter the room. He wasn’t even surprised to find her on the floor this time with Nao curled together in her arms or the soft growling that sounded when the fox spotted him. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Daiki said awkwardly, “I was about to eat and mum said you hadn’t eaten. You have to eat something, Kenzie.” 

Mac blinked at him and then looked at the tray before she smiled a little, “you made it?” 

“I can make some food, you know!” Daiki huffed but smiled when she chuckled and some of the shadows that had been in her eyes lifted. She leaned back a little and he put the tray down on the floor before sitting down himself making sure he wasn’t to close given the new guard dog, or fox, she had. 

“Looks good,” Mac commented and Daiki smiled surprisingly pleased by the compliment. 

They ate in silence and Daiki let her decided when to start talking, he knew her well enough to know not to press her to talk. She would start talking if he waited. Or at least she always had, and he hoped that it hadn’t changed even as their relationship had changed slightly. He watched as she fed a few pieces of food to Nao who bark happily and ate from her palm making her smile softly and scratch the fox behind his ear. 

“Seijuro changed today,” Mac finally spoke up making Daiki blink. 

“What?” he asked. 

“He changed,” Mac repeated, “and…he was playing Murasakibara one on one and he was going to lose.” 

“Akashi was going to lose?” Daiki asked shocked he just couldn’t see it. 

“Yes, but then… he changed,” Mac whispered. “Murasakibara pushed him to far, the whole team did. He’s not…not the same Seijuro anymore.” 

Daiki frowned trying to make sense of what she was saying. He wasn’t the same Seijuro anymore? How? Looking at Mac he could see the depressed air around her and how defeated she looked, a lump formed in his stomach at the look. Did she really care so much about him? About Seijuro? A frown crossed his face as his temper flared and his fisted his hands against his thighs. 

“So what?” he grunted and Mac frowned at him. 

“He has ordered that everyone will be at practice at least 3 times a week,” Mac told him, “he won’t allow anyone to skip practices any more than that and he’s expected to be obeyed.” 

Daiki frowned but he had to admit that he was…leery about disobeying Seijuro. Even as he knew him he would think twice about disobeying an order from him. 

“He said you had to be there at least three times a week,” Mac said glancing at him. “I don’t know how he will react to be ignored.” 

“Hmph,” Daiki scoffed. “Who does he think he is?” 

Mac sighed and held Nao closer making him nuzzle into her throat, she wasn’t sure how to answer. Daiki was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t notice the dark look returning to her eyes again. He startled when she suddenly spoke again. 

“I thought you should have a warning before meeting him,” Mac said, “so you’re aware that he’ll be different than before.” 

Daiki was still confused about what she meant by different, but it was clear that she wasn’t about to say anything about it. Looking at her he spotted the look in her eyes. 

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned again, even if he didn’t like it he knew she was close to Seijuro. She would take his change badly, like she took his own. 

“Fine,” Mac said but then she sighed and looked at Daiki. 

 

Mac couldn’t help it, when she looked at her best friend she could feel something inside of her loosen and just like so many times before she couldn’t help but to talk. 

“Is it my fault, Daiki?” she whispered and she knew he had trouble hearing it but he had if the widening of eyes was any indication. 

“Your fault?” he asked, “how is it your fault?” 

“I have thought and thought,” Mac said not looking at him, “and while I know you all have had potential and the ability to become as strong as you have even without me…but did I make it possible too soon? Before you’re ready for it? Did I make it possible with my analyses and training menus for all of you?” 

Daiki stared at her shocked, but she couldn’t help but think that she was right. She had helped them develop before they were ready. 

“No way!” Daiki scowled. “Do not blame yourself for this, Kenzie! It’s not your fault!” 

Mac didn’t say anything and soon Daiki left but he was worried she still believed she was to blame and he wasn’t sure how to make her see it wasn’t so. 

 

Mac sat down at the free seat next to where Shintaro already was seated, one look showed that the green haired player was lost in thoughts and hadn’t noticed her joining him. She wondered what he was thinking about everything, knowing he was very observant. She made a note of the cd of classical music lying next to him on the table. 

“Hello.” 

Shintaro startled before blanking his face and pushing his glasses up further on his nose as he noticed Mac sitting next to him with an amused look in her green eyes, but it vanished quickly. He huffed and looked away fighting the small blush at being caught unaware. 

“Hi,” he grumped. 

“You looked to be lost in thoughts,” Mac commented, “sorry for startling you.” 

“You didn’t startle me,” Shintaro denied making her smile slightly but otherwise didn’t correct him. “Are you ready for math?” 

“As ready as I can be at this time,” Mac said. 

“Well, then let’s get started;” Shintaro said and she nodded and pulled out her math books. They worked through the problems and Shintaro explained the aspects she didn’t understand. Mac followed easily and nodded along as he explained, but her mind was also slightly distracted with the happenings in their team.

Shintaro glanced over at Mac who was working on a problem looking focused but he could see the underlying worry and weariness in her eyes as well. He might not know her as well as Daiki or Seijuro, but he believed he knew her well enough to spot it when something bothered her. They did study together often enough and she was the only one on the team that he found calm enough to be around over any length of time. 

It wasn’t hard to guess what was on her mind, though. Shintaro knew she must be thinking about Seijuro and how he changed the day before. Shintaro would admit, grudgingly, that he was worried about her. She was barely hanging on from Daiki’s change in attitude toward basketball and now this… he worried it might be too much for her. 

Pushing the glasses up again he frowned as his mind was again led back to Seijuro and how he had changed, it was like there was two of him and that scared him more than he wanted to admit. He had seen flashes of this one before, but he had always turned back to the polite yet caring teen he had met during his first days at Teiko. Now he was…colder and had a menacing streak he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to see. He was polite still, but it was like he was balancing on the edge of something and a little push would have him lash out. 

Though, he was a little surprised by the order to have everyone at practice at least three days. He had noticed how he had looked toward Mac when he said it, like he was looking for something. What was that about? Shintaro was completely lost. 

“Thank you for your help, Midorima-san,” Mac spoke up breaking into his thoughts and he looked at her to see her small smile. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said gruffly, “um, are you ok? I’m only asking as a teammate, of course.” 

He fiddled with the cd he had picked up and missed the amused smile on Mac’s face as he did so. 

“I’ll be fine, Midorima-san,” she said and he was a little surprised that she didn’t dismiss him with a ‘I’m fine’ like she normally did. “Thank you for asking. It’s hard, you know.” 

Shintaro nodded swallowing as he thought about what to say. “Yes.” 

“Well, I guess we just have to be there when he finds his way back.” 

Shintaro blinked surprised and looked at her, she really believed that Seijuro would come back? The real one? 

With a last smile Mac got up and waved bye before leaving the library and a pensive Shintaro behind. 

 

“Hi Tetsu,” Mac smiled at the shadow who was sitting on his own outside of the school. 

“Hi Mac,” Tetsuya smiled back before blinking, “is that a fox?” 

“Yes, he’s name is Nao,” Mac said looking down at Nao in her arms, she had brought him out of her bag when practice ended and he yapped happily at the fresh air. 

“Um, ok,” Tetsuya said a little unsurely and Mac could see he had more questions so she gave the cliff-notes on how she got him and Tetsuya nodded. Luckily he didn’t ask where he had been the entire day at school. 

“So, how are you doing, Tetsu?” Mac asked giving her friend a closer look. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Tetsuya said. 

“Really?” Mac arched a brow. “Seijuro’s change must be a shock for you too. Are you handling it ok?” 

Tetsuya looked at her for a moment before sighing and giving a sad smile, “it was a shock. He…scares me a little. I don’t really know how to handle him.” 

Mac nodded and she could understand what he meant, she knew that Tetsuya would be the one who would struggle the most with handling the new Seijuro. Tetsuya was sweet and gentle, but this new part of Seijuro wouldn’t handle gentle to well. She worried a little about how they would be able to get along. 

“Talk to me if it gets too hard, Tetsu,” Mac said, “you’re not alone in this.” 

Tetsuya nodded and smiled at her. Nao made a sound like he agreed with his owner and Mac smiled down at him noting that he hadn’t growled at Tetsuya once since their meeting. 

“Nao likes you,” Mac grinned. 

“Oh?” 

“He growls at everyone else,” Mac explained. “I’m glad he likes you.” 

 

**Two weeks later**

 

The next match they had was against Shoei Middle School, an elite school as well and located in Tokyo. Mac sat between Seijuro and a sulking Daiki listening to the coach talk about the match coming up the next day. 

“Potter-san,” he said and Mac straightened a little. “Please, tell us about Shoei and what to expect from them.” 

“Well, they’re ranked as number four in the country so they’re good,” Mac said, “their best player is Kiyoshi Teppei a third year. Even as a third year he has decided to continue to play basketball, he loves the sport and is one of the Uncrown Kings. He would be the best Centre if not for Murasakibara, and a good Ace as well.” 

Mac noticed the look Sanada threw at Daiki before he ended the meeting and she frowned in thought, which was the second time she had seen the guilty look on the coach’s face when looking at Daiki. Just what was that about? 

 

“Daiki!” Mac called after her friend and caught up to him when he paused. “What’s the deal between you and the coach?” 

Daiki shrugged but Mac stared at him. 

“Daiki…” she arched a brow, “tell me.” 

“It’s nothing,” Daiki said looking away from her but she grabbed his arm and held on so he stopped again and frowned at her. “Kenzie.” 

“Daiki, something is going on between you and coach,” Mac said, “you’ve got the look in your eyes when you try to find something to say that will make me forget what I’m thinking. Coach is looking guilty everytime he sees you.” 

Daiki frowned and sighed knowing he couldn’t avoid it anymore and told her about the conversation he’d had with Sanada.

“He said that I didn’t have to come to practices anymore,” Daiki said trying to sound like he didn’t care that the coach allowed him to skip practices, even he was scared of the power Daiki had. Even he didn’t think he should get stronger, so Daiki skipped. 

“He what?” Mac asked incredulously. 

Daiki shrugged, “I suppose even he saw the monster I was becoming.” 

Mac glared at Daiki, “you’re not a monster! Stop calling yourself that, Daiki. You know, that even if he said you could skip doesn’t mean you have to.” 

Daiki gave a bitter laugh, “can’t anymore now, can I? Akashi made sure of that.” 

Mac frowned and wondered just how she was supposed to handle this. 

“I’ll show,” Daiki said turning away from Mac making her realise she was still holding his arm and she let go blushing slightly and hoping he hadn’t noticed. “Don’t worry, Kenzie.” 

Mac scowled and turned toward the gym and walked a few steps before a hand was on her shoulder and she turned to see Daiki having followed her.

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“I have to tell him what I think!” Mac growled. “Telling you…no, it’s not right!” 

“Kenzie, leave it,” Daiki said almost pleaded, “don’t start anything with him because of me!” 

“He…” Mac started but Daiki shook his head. 

“He told me what he thought,” Daiki said, “it’s between him and me. Don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

Mac felt her shoulders slump but she was still feeling angry. She calmed down slightly and her temper cooled slightly and the thought of the confrontation was now making her pale slightly, she hated confronting anyone but she would if it was for Daiki.

 

The next day and the match came bringing Mac to walk into the gym of Shoei Middle School next to Seijuro with Daiki behind her looking bored. Mac tried to ignore the look and focus on the present and look around the school. It was a smaller school than Teiko, but it looked to be a good school out of first impressions. 

“Hello!” A cheerful teen greeted them with a large grin. 

“Hi,” Seijuro said and the teen looked at him before looking over them all, his brown eyes paused on her before looking to Seijuro. 

“I’m Kiyoshi Teppei,” Kiyoshi said still grinning, “I look forward to playing you.” 

“Hm,” was all Seijuro said his face blank and walked past Kiyoshi without another word, the rest of the team followed but Mac remained behind and she saw the puzzled yet calculating look on Kiyoshi’s face as he looked after them. 

“Sorry about them,” Mac said quietly and he turned toward her. 

“No worries,” he grinned again. “I’ll show them what I got.” 

He waved at her and ran off to where his team was standing in the black jersey’s ready for the match, she saw them immediately ask Kiyoshi something but she couldn’t tell what. 

“Mac!” 

“Kenzie!” 

Mac turned to her team and walked over to them but didn’t say anything as they got ready for their match; she kept glancing over at the cheerful grin on Kiyoshi’s face and thought he reminded her of Daiki, of how he was before. 

 

Mac passed the ball to Seijuro who easily dribbled past the defender from Shoei who looked like he was barely trying by this point, and Mac frowned. She ran to her positon and was instantly guarded by Kiyoshi who was watching her with a thoughtful look on his face but grinned when she met his eyes. 

“I’ll stop you,” he promised. 

Mac arched a brow and smiled a little, “we’ll see.” 

He nodded and she caught the ball that Seijuro threw back to her and she started to dribble it and had to admit that getting past Kiyoshi was proving to be difficult. She paused and eyed him with a speculative look in her eyes and saw the sweat on his forehead, yet he was staring at her focused and determined. 

She passed the ball to Daiki and felt like she just lost something in that duel with Kiyoshi who was now working toward Daiki, she couldn’t help but notice that he was the only one on his team that seemed to give it his all. The others seem resigned and accepting that they had lost. She hated that attitude. 

“Isn’t basketball fun for you?” 

Mac’s head snapped around and saw Kiyoshi standing behind Atsushi and pushing him, in an attempt to guard him. The question rang in her mind but she knew that it would only annoy Atsushi and true enough she saw the familiar tick of anger on Atsushi’s face.

“Huh?” The taller Centre growled. “Fun? Basketball isn’t fun.” 

“That’s too bad,” Kiyoshi said just as Atsushi got the ball, he turned but Kiyoshi refused to let go but Atsushi was stronger and managed to make the hoop with a annoyed glare at the other Centre. 

“Annoying…” Mac heard Atsushi mutter as he ran back ignoring Kiyoshi who was leaned forward breathing hard. 

Kiyoshi had the ball and was charging forward and Mac ran to catch up with him when Atsushi was there and easily blocked him making the tall Centre/Ace from Shoei fall to the ground. He was breathing hard now. Atsushi was looking down at him with disdain. 

“It’s so displeasing that I could puke,” Atsushi sneered, “I’ll show you just how cruel this sport is.” 

Mac could see how Kiyoshi’s eyes were wide and he was breathing harshly, he was losing and Mac could tell it was beginning to become too much for him. She was surprised and even impressed that he had lasted this long without showing signs of breaking. She looked to the side when she heard the familiar signal that signalled a change and saw her number up and Ryota standing ready to enter the court. 

She sat down taking the towel from Tetsuya and the bottle of water as she continued to watch Kiyoshi play. He got back up even as she was sure he was done, but he refused to give up. The rest of his team had given up long ago but he still fought. 

“He’s something,” Mac whispered almost to herself but she knew Tetsuya heard her. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “He’s not giving up.” 

Mac nodded and looked to her own team who looked like they always did, arrogant and sure of their win. Atsushi especially looked annoyed as the match neared its end. 

 

Mac sighed sadly and glanced at the other team who looked like so many other teams they had played before, broken and defeated. Even Kiyoshi looked broken, his grin was gone and that was just wrong. It was like Daiki losing his grin, and Mac didn’t want to see anyone else lose theirs because of them. She wanted to say something to him, but knew that as a member of the opposing team she had very little she could say. 

“We won!” Ryota cheered the most excitable on their team and he was smiling like he normally did, but it did seem a little more strained than before. 

“It’s not like it’s a surprise,” Daiki yawned and stretched as he walked past her and stopped just in front of her. 

“It’s easy,” Atsushi added, “I want a snack. Can we stop by a grocery store?” 

Mac tuned them out with a displeased scowl and fell behind, she didn’t feel like listening to them and knew that there was very little she could say right now. She paused outside of the gym they had been playing in and just stared at it. 

The question she had heard Kiyoshi ask rang in her mind again. 

_Isn’t basketball fun for you?_

Fun, it was a long time since basketball had just been fun for her. Fun. Fun. Fun. She wanted to have fun again and to play with her friends with smiles on their faces, but that seemed almost impossible now. Even with Seijuro’s order there was a distance between them when they played. 

She was still barely holding on, but she saw that the gap between them was growing. She knew that if she wanted to continue she had to get better, but would she lose herself if she did? Like they did? Could she risk losing all joy in the game as well? But…if she didn’t would she lose her friends instead? 

 

Mac snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone walk straight into her and then strong arms caught her before she fell. She blinked and stared up into hazel brown eyes that were a little red around the edges.

“Oh.” He said and let go of her. “Sorry.” 

“It’s…it’s alright,” she said quietly feeling out of her debt and shifted nervously on her feet. Suddenly feeling shy and realising that her friends had walked further down the street from here so she was alone. 

He looked at her before looking away, she noticed that he had fisted his hands and was looking a little flushed. She looked away before she was caught staring. She wanted to ask how he kept coming back like he did; how he kept going when everyone around him was giving up. 

“Good game,” he said. 

“What?” her eyes snapped to him shocked he would say so and saw the small almost invisible smile on his face before it was gone. 

“I said good game,” he said, “you played well. I was surprised.” 

“Oh, um, thanks,” Mac said looking down, “you too. You played good.” 

He gave a sort of smile and she wished she knew how to talk to someone she didn’t really know, she had gotten better at talking to the players on second and first string but that was because she knew them. 

“You looked lost in thought,” Kiyoshi said and Mac was surprised that he seemed to want to strike up a conversation with her. 

“I was,” Mac admitted and looked back at the gym. “I was thinking about your question to Murasakibara.” 

He looked a little surprised and she glanced at him for a moment before explaining. 

“It’s a long time since basketball has been fun,” Mac admitted, “yes; I have fun when I play with some friends on the street court but with my team… It’s been a while. We used to… we used to have fun.” 

Kiyoshi looked at her and she could tell he didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t even sure why she told him, there just was something about him that called her to talk. 

“I want to have fun with them again,” she whispered. “I want to let them have fun again playing, but…they’re too good. I can’t…” 

“Well, you just have to let go and have fun,” Kiyoshi said, “try to forget the situations around you and focus on what you love about the game. They’re your friends, right? Then, focus on playing with them and let it solve itself.”

Mac frowned and thought about what he said, could she do that? Focus on them and let go? She looked at him.

“How did you do it?” she blurted out and he blinked confused. “How did you continue like that? Everyone always gives up. That’s part of the reason they lost their joy in the game. You didn’t.” 

Kiyoshi gave her a serious look and she was starting to think he wasn’t going to answer when he opened his mouth to say something. 

“I love the game and I believe that you can never know the outcome as long as someone is fighting,” Kiyoshi said. “It’s not anything particular reason for why I get up. I just don’t like the alternative.” 

“Alternative?” Mac asked. 

He looked at her for a long moment before giving her one of his grins, the first one she’d seen since the beginning of the match. “To give up basketball. It’s an alternative I don’t like, so I get back up. I will continue to do so.” 

“Kenzie!” 

Mac glanced to the side and saw that Daiki had come back for her and saw him furrow his brows when he saw Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi looked over at him before back at Mac and smiled once more before walking in the other direction. 

Mac started to walk toward Daiki after a brief pause and her mind was made up. She would get back up and continue playing for her friends. She would trust in them and that one day they would have fun again, even if it was a long time before it happened she would hold her focus on that and try to have fun in the meantime. She would be ready when they were back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> So, Kiyoshi showed up!! Poor Kiyoshi, but he's a fighter! :) 
> 
> There will (most likely) be a time-skip next chapter and we'll start 3rd year at Teiko. I'm not sure I'll devote as many chapters as 2nd year got to the 3rd year, though. We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for following my story and I hope to have the next chapter ready for you all soon! Bye for now!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

**Magical Child Protective Services (MCPS)**

 

Sasaki Michi was looking at the papers in front of him with a pensive look on his face. He had finally found family for Mac, and it had been harder than he would have thought. Yes, he could have found someone related in Britain since all British purebloods were related somehow and looking thoroughly enough you would find some link between them all. And the Potters were purebloods so they were related to the Blacks, Avery, Abbott and even Malfoy’s through marriage, but as he had researched those families he had found them…lacking in their abilities in looking after Mac. Some of them even supported Voldemort and that was not something that was favourable for someone raising the Girl-Who-Lived. So, he dismissed finding family through her father James. 

Though, finding family through Lily was more difficult and challenging seeing as she a muggle-born witch and therefor getting access to papers regarding her was harder. Less was known about her and even in her famous status little was knows of her family. He suspected that someone had blocked information about her family life in the muggle world from being spread after her death. But he had searched, even going to England for a visit and had hired some muggle private detectives to find more information about her family. 

And now, after months and months there had been a result for his searching. He wasn’t even sure why he tried so hard to find family for her that could take her in. Normally he wouldn’t, and couldn’t, spend so much time on one kid but something about Mac called for more effort. Even his bosses had told him to find the best suitable solution for her, and while he had other cases as well he kept returning to his search and attempt to keep Mac in the country and where she wanted to be. He suspected that the higher ups wanted Mac in their country because of her history and the promise in power that lied within her. He just saw the hurt girl when he and Suzuki first found her, and wanted to help her. 

Though, given that she was now staying with her best friend and his family and seemed happy with them, he wasn’t sure if moving her again was the best choice. But the living situation was only temporary and he had said so when they made the arrangement. He sighed and pulled a hand through his shaggy brown hair messing it up even further. 

Focusing back on the file in front of him he pushed his worries away for now, he had to talk to the newfound family first and see if they were ready and willing to take her in. He still couldn’t believe the luck of finding family for Mac that actually lived in Tokyo now. It turned out that Lily Potter had a half-sister that she (probably) never knew about. From what Sasaki could tell Gregory Evans had an affair shortly after Petunia was born that resulted in a daughter, and that daughter had been adopted by an American couple shortly after her birth mother had died in childbirth. 

Sasaki was unsure if Gregory Evans ever learned of his daughter, but she was never brought into the Evans family. Both Gregory and his wife died during Lily’s last year at Hogwarts, in what looked like an attack by Death Eaters at a local market. Sasaki was sure it was one more reason for the bitterness Petunia felt toward her sister. Anyway, the baby girl grew up and married a man from Japan when she met him on a vacation in Tokyo. They lived the first years in Tokyo where they had a baby boy and moved to California when their son was in third grade. Unfortunately Mac’s aunt had died the year before in a car accident leaving her son and husband alone. They had stayed in America one more year and had recently moved back to Tokyo before the son started his last year of middle school. 

Sasaki got up and grabbed his file ready to meet with the man at the set appointment and hoped that he would be willing to take his wife’s niece under his care. 

 

**Teiko**

Mac grinned and laughed as she caught the ball and tried to twist around a warily looking Ryota who barely managed to get a finger on the ball causing her to lose control over the ball. She turned and rushed after the ball but Ryota managed to get control over it first, though she didn’t give up. She shared a look with Tetsuya who nodded and before Ryota could shoot he found the ball leaving his grip and Mac caught the ball again before passing to Tetsuya. 

She grinned hearing Ryota curse behind her but focused on getting past Seijuro before catching the ball from Tetsuya again. She jumped and grinned happily when the ball went through the hoop. 

“Great pass, Tetsu!” Mac high-fived Tetsuya and he allowed a small happy smile to cross his face. 

Mac ignored the blank looks on her teammate’s faces as she did what she had promised herself she would do, to have fun playing basketball no matter what. 

They were playing two on two, Ryota and Seijuro against Mac and Tetsuya. Shintaro, Atsushi and Daiki were training on the other side of the court but Mac knew that Daiki was likely to be asleep in the corner or something. They got him to come, but it was hard to make him actually participate for more than the joint training. When they split up like this he was likely to slip away and do his own thing. Seijuro allowed it, but mostly because Mac pleaded with him to let Daiki be. She knew that pressure him was a bad idea. He was there, and he tried. 

Seijuro arched a brow when Mac tilted her head as she watched him dribble the ball against the parquet. Her eyes focused on him and not the ball, she had her head tilted to the side and when he moved she was already moving the right way and intercepted him. He lost control of the ball something she used to her advantage and passed to where she knew Tetsu were waiting. 

She didn’t notice the shocked look on Seijuro’s face or the fact that the others had gathered to watch them finish. She was already moving, so she was free to catch the pass from Tetsuya again and stepped back when Seijuro was on her giving her room to jump and shoot the ball grinning when it went through the hoop. 

“What was that?” Ryota asked Seijuro while watching Mac with sharp yellow eyes. “You never lose the ball like that.” 

Seijuro didn’t say anything just sent the model a glare making him squirm as he rushed off ready to play again. Seijuro kept an eye on Mac and noticed how she seemed even more inclined to know just how they moved; reading their bodies better and he struggled with getting free from her defending her hoop. He more than once found himself forced into a corner manipulated by how she seemed to read him and his own moves. 

Mac breathed heavily as she accepted the towel from Shintaro and gave him a small smile of thanks, she dried her sweat and sat down on the bench. She felt exhausted. Looking up she saw that everyone was looking at her making her frown and feel uncomfortable. She still didn’t like it when she was being stared at.

“What?” she asked shifting a little in her seat. 

“What was that?” Ryota asked his eyes wide. 

“What was what?” Mac asked confused. 

“You played differently, Kenzie,” Daiki said a contemplative look on his face. “You intercepted them easier than before, and…it was like…” 

He trailed off but she frowned. 

“What are you talking about? I just read their body language and read how they were going to move,” Mac said, “I always do that.” 

“Not this easy,” Shintaro pushed his glasses off. “You’ve bloomed.” 

Mac blinked as she stared at him and then looked at the others. All looked at her with either a smile or a pensive look on their face, it was clear that they believed what Shintaro had said. She had developed? Bloomed? She hadn’t really felt all that different. Though, thinking about it she did feel it went a little easier during the match. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“You didn’t even realise, did you?” Seijuro asked with a blank look but she saw the amusement in his eyes. 

Mac shrugged a little sheepishly and smiled at him. Seijuro only shook his head. 

Mac couldn’t believe that she had developed, or whatever she should call it. She had tried back after the game against Shoei, but she couldn’t do it. She had been disappointed, but accepted that maybe she wouldn’t be as good as the rest of them. She would still have fun though, just like Kiyoshi had said. And now…now she had bloomed, developed. She felt a little wary afraid she would do what the others had done, but she would keep looking for what was fun with basketball. 

 

Nao nudged her left leg making Mac look down at the little cub, though he wasn’t so little anymore, and raise a brow. He made a soft noise and Mac glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, it was almost midnight and she hadn’t even noticed. She had been so lost in her magic homework that she had worked through the whole afternoon and evening. 

“Ah, I didn’t realise it was so late,” Mac told Nao who yapped at her making her smile. “Thank you for making me aware, Nao.” 

Mac closed her book about transfiguration and stretched as she got up. She had luckily finished her essay for Sato that had to be ready for the next day. 

Mac smiled as Nao jumped into the bed with her when she lay down and snuggled to her side like he normally did. She couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her when he suddenly glowed lightly and three extra tails appeared in addition to the one he already had as he curled up next to her. 

She remembered what Newt said about Kitsune and Nao, about how he would show her the tails when he trusted her and she felt warmth fill her when she realised that her little fox finally trusted her completely and she hugged him tightly to her body. The soft barks he let out seemed comforting and adoring. 

“Nao, my beautiful, wonderful little friend,” Mac whispered emotionally. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Nao opened his brown eyes and looked up at her with such trust she felt like she wasn’t worthy of it but she promised herself she was going to be the best career and friend for Nao. She completely understood the trust he put in her, having been hurt by humans before. 

Nao dragged himself up to her face and licked her cheek making her laugh lightly and squirm a little as he continued to lick her. 

“Nao!” Mac laughed. 

“Yow-wow-yow,” Nao looked like he was laughing as well. 

“Good night, Nao,” Mac smiled contently and felt Nao snuggle closer and his tails wrapping themselves around him. 

 

**Sato’s home**

Mac couldn’t help but grin even as she sat behind the desk working on her assignment from Professor Sato. The memory of Nao showing her his tails and waking up with the fox curled up next to her with his tails still showing. 

She had moved to second year Transfiguration spells and was now learning to transfigure beetles into buttons. It didn’t sound all that impressive, but it was harder than it looked. It took complete focus and actually managing to hit the beetle that seemed more interested in running around the desk trying to avoid getting turned into a button. 

Nao barked lightly next to her in what she read as encouragement when the next beetle stopped moving and transformed into a round black coat button. Mac grinned and placed it in the growing pile at the corner of the desk. 

She couldn’t help but sigh when Professor Sato levitated yet another beetle over at her desk and she was back to yet again try to catch the active beetle with her spell. She didn’t notice the amused smile on her professor’s face as he watched her do so. 

“Nao!” Mac laughingly scolded when the fox swapped after the beetle that rushed passed where he was laying on the free space on the desk next to the one she used. “Don’t do that.” 

“Yow-wow-yow,” Nao pouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Mac said, “you’ll get your fun later, ok?” 

Nao nodded his head making Mac shake hers before focusing on the little beetle. She tapped her hand in a perfect motion and the beetle seemed to freeze in place before stiffening and transform into a shiny black button this time. Again placing it in the pile before looking up at Professor Sato who smiled but didn’t levitate another beetle over to her. 

“Very good,” Professor Sato said, “next I want you to try to transfigure rabbits into slippers.” 

Mac arched a brow, “really?” 

“Yes, but…um, your fox…” Sato said and eyed Nao making Mac bit down at her lower lip as she too watched Nao. 

“Nao,” Mac said and Nao looked at her. “No eating the rabbits, ok?”

Nao tilted his head watching her for a moment before barking and Mac smiled. 

“Good,” she said knowing he understood. He was a smart little fox. 

Professor Sato shook his head a little at the strange but fascination relationship between Mac and the Kitsune. He had never seen a fox or any animal understand their humans like Nao understood Mac. He conjured up a rabbit before levitating it over to Mac. 

“How do I do it?” Mac asked not looking away from the white rabbit while Professor Sato glanced at Nao who eyed the rabbit but didn’t move to attack it. 

“You twirl your wand over it,” Professor Sato said and explained the spell and how to pronounce it. 

Mac nodded and got a determined look in her green eyes. She twirled her wand but all that happened was that the rabbit jumped and almost fell off the table. Mac managed to grab it before it fell, though. 

“Calm and steady,” Sato said making Mac nod and her tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration. 

Swirling her wand again and again and again, she kept trying until the rabbit started to shrink until a small white slipper was in its place. 

“I did it!” Mac grinned and her professor allowed himself a small smile at her excitement before conjuring another rabbit and levitating it over to her as well. 

“Good, now do it again,” he said. 

Mac sighed but nodded and gave Nao a look when he barked scaring the rabbit. Nao just blinked but he didn’t bark again and Mac turned her attention back to the rabbit. 

 

“I see you learned how to turn rabbits into slippers today,” Daichi commented looking down at the pair of slippers that was placed at her desk. 

“Yes,” Mac grinned and Daichi smiled at her before blinking when a low growling sound was heard and looked to Nao who glared at the older boy. 

“Looks like you have a guard dog,” Daichi said amused. 

“He likes to think he is,” Mac said fondly. “How is job hunting going?” 

“Very well,” Daichi said, “I’ve got an apprenticeship with Magical Sports Department here in Tokyo.” 

“That’s great! Congratulations!” Mac smiled knowing that he had had worked hard to get that apprenticeship. 

“Thanks,” Daichi smiled back, “I still haven’t got to show you Quidditch.” 

Mac shook her head, she had been so busy with her magic lesson and basketball as well as trying to keep a hold on her friends that she hadn’t had time to watch Quidditch. She glanced at the clock and saw it was time for her to go home and set her Time-Turner back and start her day over again. 

“We’ll have to set a time to do that;” Mac said making Daichi nod with a smile.

“I’ll come and watch you play basketball one day too,” he promised. 

Mac forced a smile and nodded. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to come and watch her, or meet Daiki or Seijuro for that matter. They would be all overprotective and suspicious if they were to meet him. 

 

 

**Teiko**

 

Atsushi glowered down at the boy that was collapsed by his feet, he was breathing hard and tears were leaking from his eyes but Atsushi didn’t care about it. How could anyone so weak play basketball? He couldn’t understand how they played basketball or even loved the game. It was so boring and easy, effort didn’t matter. 

“Why do you play?” Atsushi asked with a sneer. “Why bother? You’ll never play in our games! You’re just wasting your energy and effort.” 

The boy who Atsushi didn’t remember the name off sobbed and got shakily up to his feet and rushed out of the gym leaving the room silent and Atsushi sighed bored and moved toward the bench before stopping when he saw the glaring green eyes directed at him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Mac glared at him and Atsushi felt like wincing. He hated it when Mac was mad at him, but he couldn’t stop the way he thought. 

“I just told him it was impossible for him to play with us,” Atsushi said lazily, “he should spear his efforts and do something that he’s better at.” 

“You are not the one who decides that, Murasakibara!” Mac snapped at him, “that’s the fifth one you’ve chased off! They’re part of our team, of our club! Even if they don’t play in games doesn’t mean they’re useless! They support you, support us every match! They deserve better than being belittled and looked down on by their own teammates!” 

Atsushi pouted childishly, but he shrunk back slightly affected by what Mac was saying and the cold look in her expressional green eyes. He blinked and looked down feeling slightly ashamed, but at the same time defiant in the belief he was right. 

“Do you hate me, Mac-chin?” Atsushi whispered making Mac sigh and pull a hand over her face suddenly feeling really tired. 

“No,” Mac said her eyes softening as the tall centre looked at her. “I’ll never hate you, Murasakibara. I just…I just wish you could understand the hurt you bring to others when you’re talking to them like that. Even if you believe it, you don’t have to tell them that. Please, just…try to keep your opinion to yourself?” 

Atsushi looked at the girl on their team and his friend, he didn’t want to see her sad. She was looking at him pleadingly and he felt himself give in. He sighed and nodded getting a smile that seemed to give him a warm feeling back. 

“Fine,” he mumbled. 

“Thank you,” Mac said and turned to follow after the player who had rushed out of the gym. It had become part of her (self-appointed) job to find them and try to get them back to the club. She knew it was easy for the others to let their frustration out on the remaining club members, but it didn’t mean it was right. 

 

“Potter-san,” a voice said making Mac blink and look up from where she was playing with Nao and look at Kiyoshi who grinned at down at her. “Where did you get that fox?” 

“He’s my pet,” Mac said in lack of a better term to a muggle who didn’t know about familiars and such things. “His name is Nao.” 

“He’s cute,” Kiyoshi said looking at Nao curiously while Nao looked at him suspiciously and growled slightly in warning. “He’s not very friendly, is he?” 

“He’s wary of humans,” Mac grimaced slightly, “he’s still not warmed up to my team or even Daiki.” 

Kiyoshi arched a brow but didn’t say anything as he watched the fox who still growled but then Mac distracted it with a toy and Nao barked happily and started to chase it. Mac leaned back where she was seated in the grass and glanced up at Kiyoshi. 

“You’re going to stand there all day and give me a crick in the neck?” she asked amused. 

Kiyoshi laughed and sat down next to her. He gave her a look and Mac wasn’t blind to how he seemed to try to read her. She noticed the school uniform he was wearing, black trousers and black jacket with a blue stripe around the zipper. 

“You look better,” Kiyoshi broke the silence. 

Mac gave him a small smile remembering the last time she’d seen him and how broken she had felt that day. She had been on the verge to give up and he said just what she needed to hear to continue. She still thought back on his question whenever she doubted that she could enjoy basketball anymore. 

“Thanks to you,” Mac said making him blink. 

“Huh?” he stared at her confused. 

Mac looked at Nao playing on the grass in front of her without saying anything for a while, she wasn’t sure how to explain it or how much to say to the older teen. 

“Thanks to you I’m able to look for the fun in playing basketball,” Mac finally said, “even with my team that struggles with enjoying it.” 

Kiyoshi nodded and smiled but she could tell it was a little sad. He was no doubt remembering how they were during their match all those months ago. 

“So, what High School do you attend?” Mac changed the subject. 

“Seirin,” Kiyoshi answered with a knowing look but he allowed the change much to Mac’s gratitude. 

“Are you on the basketball team?” Mac asked. 

“I’m trying to start one,” he admitted and Mar raised her brows in surprise. 

“You mean there’s no team at your school?” she asked shocked. 

“No, it’s a new school,” Kiyoshi explained. 

“Then why do you attend it?” Mac asked, “why not go to a school with a team. I’m sure many schools would want you on their team.” 

He was a uncrown king, after all, and Mac couldn’t see any school turning him away. 

“I like Seirin,” Kiyoshi said his eyes focused on Nao, “and it’s close to my grandparents’ house. They’re getting old and they need me to help around the house more often. I owe them for taking me in like they did.” 

Mac swallowed her questions knowing it was likely something he wouldn’t want to talk about, just like she didn’t want to talk about her family to someone she just met. Though, she wondered if Kiyoshi would be able to understand her better than the others. 

“I see,” she whispered also looking at Nao and thought that Kiyoshi was a good guy. 

“I’ll start up a team though,” Kiyoshi said passionately, “and we’ll be the best in Japan!” 

Mac grinned and laughed lightly at his declaration. 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Mac said and he grinned at her. “Do you have anyone ready to enter?” 

“I am in the process of getting one,” Kiyoshi said with a smile that made Mac think he was planning something amusing. 

“Good,” was all she said even if she was curious. 

They talked a little longer before Mac got up and had to leave. Mac waved back at Kiyoshi who was grinning happily and thought it wasn’t a bad thing to run into him even if it had been accidental. They even made plans to meet again later. Mac was curious to hear about the new team he was building. 

 

“Well?” 

Mac frowned as she studied the board ignoring Seijuro for now as she tried to see a way for her to last a little longer. She was getting rather good at Shogi, but still no match for Seijuro. Not that it stopped her from trying. She bit down on her lip as the thought. 

“I lost.” She grumbled. 

She rolled her eyes at the smug look on Seijuro’s face. She gave him a half-hearted glared. 

“You know I always win,” he said surely. 

“Perhaps,” Mac admitted, “but it will come a day when you also lose.” 

“My victory is assured, Mac,” Seijuro said not bothered by her warning.

Mac looked at him for a moment before sighing and starting to clear up the pieces again, she knew that right now nothing she said or did would convince him that he wasn’t invincible. She just hoped that when it happened that she would be there to help him find his place again. 

“You disappeared yesterday,” Seijuro suddenly said and Mac glanced over at him to find his intense eyes on her, she was probably the only one who could detect the worry deep in his eyes. 

“I just felt like being alone,” Mac shrugged, “practice was over and everyone was going home anyway.” 

He didn’t say anything but kept watching her like he was trying to see if she was lying or not. Mac didn’t say anything about meeting Kiyoshi, or that she had spent the remaining of the afternoon with the older teen. She knew Seijuro would get worked up about it, and she didn’t feel like fighting with him. She knew he liked control, but she wasn’t about to let him control her life. 

“How are you doing, Seijuro?” Mac asked changing the subject slightly and looked at her friend worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Seijuro said calmly, “busy with work and basketball. Like always.” 

Mac looked at him and nodded hiding her sigh at the brush off, but she didn’t push knowing it would do little good. She kept telling herself that she was just happy she still got to spend time with her friends and even if the team was changing she still got them in her life. She wasn’t losing them. 

 

**Sasaki – Magical Child Protective Services (MCPS)**

 

Sasaki leaned forward in his chair in front of the impressive desk and looked at the tall man sitting on the other side wearing a slightly stunned expression on his face. Sasaki took the moment to study the man in front of him. Kagami Tarou was a surprisingly large man for a Japanese man, he was muscled and had an imposing presence in the room. His dark hair was short and well kept, making him look very much like the lawyer and business man he was. Sasaki could very well imagine the way he was in the courtroom, imposing and demanding. Yet, he saw the humour in his eyes as well from the start of their talk. It had been replaced with shock and overwhelming emotions now, though. 

“You mean to tell me that….”Kagami Tarou swallowed before he continued, “my Sophia has, had, two half-sisters and that one of them are dead but her daughter, Sophia’s niece, are not? And she needs a home?” 

Sasaki nodded, “yes, Kagami-san. Mac needs a family and she really wants to stay here in Tokyo where her friends are. I’ve kept looking for a solution and this seems to be the best one.” 

A sigh and a hand pulled over a tired face before intense eyes locked onto Sasaki again making him feel like shifting in his seat. 

“And…you’re saying that magic is real?” Kagami Tarou continued. 

“Yes,” Sasaki nodded again. 

“And…Mac,” he sounded like he tested the name to hear how it sounded, “is a witch?” 

Sasaki looked at him and saw no signs of disgust or fear, a spark of hope swelled in his chest as he nodded soundlessly waiting for the man to process everything he had been told. 

“Where is she staying now?” Kagami asked. 

“She’s staying with her best friend and his family,” Sasaki said again having explained it before, but understood that it was a lot for the man to take in. “The Aomine’s have been good to Mac and she has been thriving under their care. Though, it was only temporary and it’s already almost been a year.” 

Kagami leaned back in his seat and stared at Sasaki for a long time before speaking up again. 

“Well,” he said, “I must say it’s a lot. I did not know that Sophia had family out there, and I know she would have taking Mac in without a doubt should she still be here….but…” 

Sasaki could see the struggle in his eyes, sorrow and doubt as he thought. Sasaki watched as he got up from his chair and walked over to the window overlooking the city. Not breaking the silence that was filling the office. 

“My son doesn’t…like staying Tokyo very much,” Kagami Tarou finally spoke up startling Sasaki a little by the change in topic. Sasaki nodded even if the man couldn’t see him, he did know that Kagami Tarou had a son named Kagami Taiga. “He misses his friends in the States.” 

Sasaki nodded in understanding. Kagami Tarou turned around to face Sasaki. 

“I’ll take her in,” he said, “if that’s really what she wants and needs.” 

Sasaki smiled relieved. “It is what she needs. She needs family, and support.” 

“I’m not good at dealing with teenagers,” Kagami Tarou grimaced, “my wife… wife was the one who knew how to handle kids and teenagers. She was…the caring one, but I will do my best for her sake. Taiga also deserves a chance to get to know his cousin.” 

Sasaki nodded and smiled getting to his feet and held out a hand shaking Kagami Tarou’s hand before speaking. 

“Very well,” Sasaki said, “then let’s look at the paperwork, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? Should she move in with the Kagami's or not? Did the backstory make sense? I'm so, so tired lately that I'm not sure anymore. I think it makes sense, but... if not let me know and I'll clarify :) 
> 
> How much of the beginning of Seirin do you want me to add? Should I have Mac introduce Tetsu to Kiyoshi? Should she meet the rest of Seirin before High School? I'm on the fence on that one. 
> 
> Also, Kagami...do you want me to have the GOM meet him now with Mac or should they not meet and have their original meeting in High School like in the anime? 
> 
> Hm, many questions in this author note... many ways this can go and I would really love to hear from you and what you wish!   
> As always, thank you all for reading and the comments and kudos! I appreciate it and love to hear what you all think! :) Bye for now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

“Daiki,” Mac looked at her best friend from the doorway in his room, he was sitting on the bed with a magazine in his lap and she spotted the image of the girl on the page opened. She tried hard not to be disgusted and completely ignored the knot in her stomach, but she couldn’t help the small wrinkle on her nose as she noticed how little she was wearing and how revealing it all was, she thought she recognised her from one of those shows Daiki liked to watch. Looking away from the magazine she saw Daiki looking at her with a arch brow. “Do you want to come with me to the park?” 

Daiki frowned and looked away making Mac sigh, she had guessed that would be his response but she couldn’t help but ask anyway. 

“No,” Daiki said, “I don’t feel like it.” 

“Okay;” Mac said trying to sound like she wasn’t disappointed, “I’ll see you later then, I guess.” 

Mac turned to leave and didn’t see the longing in Daiki’s eyes that watched her close the door and listen as her footsteps faded away. She didn’t see him leaning back and close his eyes while fisting his hands or how he twitched like he wanted to get up and follow her. 

Mac, of course, didn’t see all that and walked down the stairs feeling quite dejected. She smiled though when Shiro came bursting out of the kitchen wearing his ever fateful football jersey. He grinned when he saw her. 

“Can I come with you to the park, Mac-nee?” he asked her pleadingly. “I want to play football!” 

Mac relaxed her shoulders and nodded, “if your mum says it’s ok.” 

“Yay! Mum!” Shiro yelled making Mac chuckle amused. 

“What is it, Shiro?” Ayano’s voice sounded as Mac had followed the hyper boy out of the hallway and to the kitchen. 

“Can I go with Mac-nee to the park?” he asked and Mac could hear his excitement easily and couldn’t help but remember another 8 year old boy who had the same look on his face and the same way to almost burst with excitement. He looked like he was unable to keep still, almost bouncing in his place. 

Ayano glanced over at Mac who shook herself out of her memories and smiled at her with a nod.

“I was going to the park anyway, he is welcome to join me if he like,” Mac said. “I’m meeting Tetsu, but Shiro is welcome to join us if he wants.” 

“I want to!” Shiro said looking at Ayano. “Please, mom!” 

“Of course,” Ayano smiled amused but Mac could see something in her eyes that had her wondering what Ayano was thinking, it was almost sad.

 

Daiki paused on the top of the stairs as he watched his little brother bounce eagerly next to Mac getting ready to go out, he saw the football under his arm and heard the excited chatter about the sport from where he was watching the two. He couldn’t help but focus on Mac’s smile and the patient way she listened to Shiro, he couldn’t quite understand the sadness that was lurking behind her smile though. 

He had gotten up and out of his room in search for her, regretting his refusal to join her in the park. He had stared at the door for a long couple of minutes before he got up and followed her, but now looking at her with his little brother something kept him from speaking up. He wanted to step forward and join them, but he didn’t. Instead he watched them leave the house, Shiro’s hand in hers and he wasn’t sure why he felt jealous over that. 

He still hadn’t moved when Ayano suddenly was in front of him jumping slightly at the sudden sight of him. 

“Daiki!” Ayano gasped, “you scared me!” 

“Sorry;” Daiki muttered. 

Ayano looked at him closely, “something wrong?” 

Daiki just shrugged and turned walking back to his room and shutting his door with a sharp click and sank down on his bed again. The magazine laying open on the bed next to him, but he didn’t pay it any attention. He should have said yes, he thought and closed his eyes.

 

“Hi Tetsu!” Mac smiled at the shadow who was standing by the basketball court at the park waiting. He smiled and gazed over at Shiro when he heard the small surprised gasp coming from beside Mac. 

“I didn’t even see you!” Shiro exclaimed, “so cool!” 

Mac smiled amused and looked at Tetsuya who blinked looking adorably confused. 

“Um. Hi?” Tetsuya said. 

“This is Daiki’s little brother,” Mac said, “Aomine Shiro, he just turned 8. Shiro this is my friend from school, Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“Hi Shiro-kun,” Tetsuya said smiling shyly at the little boy. 

“Hi, do you know my brother too?” Shiro asked curiously. 

“Yes,” Tetsuya said. 

“We all play basketball together, Shiro,” Mac told the boy. 

“Oh,” Shiro said. 

Mac exchanged an amused look with Tetsuya before shrugging. 

“He asked if he could come,” Mac told Tetsuya, “hope you don’t mind. He’ll probably want to play a little football, though.” 

“Do you play football, Kuroko-san?” Shiro asked eagerly. 

“No, haven’t really played much football before,” Tetsuya admitted. 

“Never?” Shiro asked horrified. 

Mac laughed unable to not think about the first meeting with Daiki and his reaction to her ever having played basketball before. Again, she saw Daiki in Shiro and she couldn’t help but smile even as it turned sad. 

“Then we’ll teach him, right Shiro?” Mac asked and Shiro nodded solemnly. 

 

“Thank you,” Mac told Tetsuya after they had played football for a while and Shiro was sitting exhausted on the bench drinking from the water bottle Mac had bought him. 

“No need to thank me, Mac,” Tetsuya said. 

“Yes, I do,” she insisted, “I know we planned on playing basketball together today and I was supposed to help you with your misdirection. I just couldn’t say no to Shiro when he asked to come.” 

“Its fine,” Tetsuya said with his usually blank expression but Mac could read him well enough to see that he meant it. She smiled and nodded.

“Good,” she said. 

“I’m surprised he’s not a basketball fan like Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya commented glancing over at Shiro who still drank from the bottle. 

“I know,” Mac smiled fondly, “Daiki used to complain about it. He’s tried to make Shiro love basketball as much as he did, still does, but Shiro is just as stubborn as his brother and has decided that football is his thing. Besides, he’s good.” 

“He is,” Tetsuya agreed. “Just a surprise, that’s all.” 

Mac laughed, “mhm. Daiki blames me.” 

Tetsuya arched a brow and took in the look that said she didn’t mind that at all. 

“You look really sorry about that,” he commented. 

She just smiled and shrugged, “Shiro loves what he loves and he still watches basketball with me when he wants to. He’s just found his own thing.” 

She cast another fond look at Shiro who looked tired and then looked at Nao who was resting on the grass beside the bench watching her with alert eyes. Mac smiled a little and looked back at Tetsuya who was silent beside her. 

“Anyway, let’s play a little basketball now,” she said, “Shiro will be okay on the bench for a little while.” 

“Okay,” Tetsuya agreed and picked up his basketball before throwing it at her. 

Mac caught the ball and looked down at it, it felt worn and the leather was almost slippery instead of rough like it normally was. She arched a brow as she studied the ball closer and saw how faded the orange colouring of the ball was in various places. Mac couldn’t help but glance over at Tetsuya and wonder just how much time he used on practicing to make the ball this worn out. Deciding to refrain from making any comment, but filed the information away for later she started to bounce the ball and move around the court and passing the ball to Tetsuya before getting it back in different ways. 

 

“We’re home,” Mac said when she stepped into the house and made sure Nao was inside the door before closing it. She heard the footsteps coming closer and looked up to see Ayano pause in the door way with a raised brow as she took in Mac with Shiro half-asleep on her back. 

“He was too tired to walk home,” Mac explained with a sheepish smile. “I think we overdid it.” 

“Its fine,” Ayano smiled, “let’s get him off you and get your both ready for dinner.” 

Mac nodded and smiled as she moved so Ayano could take Shiro off her back, the boy mumbled something and opened his eyes blinking a few times as he did. 

“We’re home?” he asked. 

“Yes, sleepyhead,” Mac said, “did you rest well?” 

“Mhm,” Shiro nodded, “can we go and play again soon?” 

“We’ll see,” Mac promised, “now it’s time for dinner. Go and wash up.” 

“Ok,” Shiro said and blinked when he spotted Ayano. “Oh, hi mum!” 

Ayano shook her head and gave them both a fond smile before leaving the hallway and disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Mac made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into a comfortable pair of trousers and shirt, she paused by the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was getting rather long, maybe she should cut it? She had little colour in her cheeks after spending a day outside, and her scar was still standing out on her forehead. She didn’t really care about the scar, but it was a unwanted reminder of her parents fate now that she knew the truth. Looking at it she wondered if her mum would have been like Ayano, caring and loving. Would she come watch Mac play basketball? Would she like her friends? Questions like that filled her mind and she had no way of knowing if she was. 

 

Mac smiled as she noticed Daiki taking the free spot next to her on the sofa and saw the moment he relaxed when he meet her eyes. She turned her eyes back to the television and the show that was on, a warm feeling settled in her chest at the knowledge that Daiki was beside her. Nao opened his eyes and looked at Daiki for a moment with searching eyes before closing his eyes again content to rest on his mistress lap with Mac running a hand through his fur from time to time. They didn’t speak, but Mac didn’t care. She didn’t need to fill every silence with sound and liked just sitting beside her best friend and watch a rerun of Glee. She hadn’t really watched it before, but it was slightly catching. 

“What’s this?” Daiki finally broke the silence and Mac looked at him to see him look confused and slightly disgruntled. 

“It’s called Glee,” Mac said. 

“Huh, all they do is sing…” Daiki said frowning. 

Mac laughed at how confused he looked and knew it wasn’t something for him, really. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of the point,” Mac said amused, “it’s show about a school choir.” 

“Boring,” Daiki yawned, “why do you watch it?” 

“It’s nothing better on,” Mac shrugged, “besides I kind of like it.” 

Daiki shook his head but he didn’t get up but started to complain about the jocks in the series and how they were to full of themselves. Mac smiled and refrained from pointing out that they also were full of themselves. 

 

Ayano smiled softly as she spotted Daiki bantering with Mac in the living room like they used to. It was a while since she’d seen them look so relaxed together, it was nice. She was worried they would grow apart to much, she wasn’t blind. She saw the tension between them grow over the last year and knew much of the blame was with Daiki and his detachment to basketball. She hoped they would be able to keep a hold of their friendship. 

“Well, look at that;” Takehiro said startling her as she hadn’t noticed him coming up behind her, “they look like they used to.”

“Yeah,” Ayano said, “hopefully Daiki can keep from pushing her away too much.” 

Takehiro nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his wife’s temple. “They’re kids. They’ll work it out with time.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Ayano sighed but smiled at her husband. 

Just as he was about to say something the doorbell rang and Ayano shot him a smile before going to answer it wondering who it could be since it was getting late. She opened the door and blinked when she saw the familiar man standing outside. 

“Ah, Sasaki-san,” Ayano smiled even as a sinking feeling was settling in her stomach at the sight of the smiling man in front of her. She had almost forgotten about him when the time had passed and they hadn’t heard anything from him, but now he was standing there and she felt a sudden need to slam the door closed. She didn’t, of course, because that would be rude.

“Hello, Aomine-san,” Sasaki smiled, “may I come in?” 

“Oh, of course,” Ayano said trying to sound cheerful and opened the door wider to let him in. She fought the blush in her oversight. 

The man stepped inside with a carefree smile and nodded politely when Takehiro joined them. Ayano saw the surprise and the apprehension in her husband’s eyes as he recognised the man as well, and she was sure that he too had forgotten about Sasaki.

“Aomine-san,” Sasaki smiled at the other man, “how are you all?” 

“Sasaki-san,” Takehiro smiled tightly back, “we’re fine. May I ask what you’re doing here? It’s rather late, isn’t it?” 

Ayano winced slightly at the almost rude tone to his question, but Sasaki seemed unbothered and just smiled back. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to talk to you and to Potter-san,” Sasaki said with an apologetic look and Ayano sighed softly before nodding. 

“Alright, she’s with Daiki in the living room,” Ayano said. 

 

“Mac,” Mac looked away from Daiki when she heard Ayano’s voice interrupt their still going bantering about Glee. She stilled though when she spotted Sasaki behind Ayano and felt her hand that was petting Nao tighten in apprehension. What was he doing here? Daiki tensed next to her, she could feel it but he didn’t say anything. 

Nao opened his eyes when he felt Mac’s tension and growled in warning, Mac could feel his fur standing up as he raised himself slightly only her hand keeping him still seated. She started stroking him again to calm him down. 

The growling softened slightly but didn’t stop completely and together with the singing from Glee was the only sounds that filled the living room for a moment before Mac found her voice again. 

“Hi, Sasaki-san,” she said softly at the same time as she shut the television off. 

“Potter-san,” Sasaki said sounding a little breathless and she saw him staring at Nao with wide eyes. “Um, you’ve got a new pet?” 

Mac smile fondly and nodded, “yeah. He’s name is Nao.” 

“I see,” Sasaki said visibly shaking himself out of his shock. He smiled at Mac and Mac had to smile back, she was nervous and fearful for why he was there but it was hard to not smile back at the older man. “How are you, Potter-san?” 

Mac shrugged, “I’m fine.” 

“Typical teenage answer,” Sasaki said, “how’s your schooling going?” 

“Muggle or magical?” Mac asked and he smiled. 

“Both,” he said. 

“Alright,” Mac said, “it’s a little tiresome and exhausting at times, but worth it. I’m really happy with how it’s going.” 

“That’s good,” Sasaki said, “Professor Sato is very happy with you. He said you’re one of the best students he’s ever had.” 

Mac looked down to hide her blush and ignored the knowing smile on Sasaki’s face.

“Why are you here?” Daiki asked rudely in Mac’s opinion and she nudged him with her leg, but the other boy just glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Daiki!” She hissed. 

“It’s alright,” Sasaki said looking slightly amused. 

Ayano and Takehiro came to join them and Mac noticed that Ayano had a tray of coffee with her that she placed on the table. Sasaki sat down in one of the chairs and Mac felt him looking at her without saying anything for a moment and she fought the need to shift in her place or ask what he was doing here, like Daiki did. Nao was tense in her lap, but he had stopped growling. 

 

Sasaki took a moment to watch Mac. She had changed in the months since he last saw her, she looked more confident now and had gained a little more weight, she didn’t seem as fragile like she used to. It was clear that she had been thriving under their care and a spark of uncertainty hit him. Perhaps removing her from this home was a mistake? He pushed the thought away and inhaled before starting to speak. 

“I know it’s been a while since last time I was here;” Sasaki started, “and I will admit that finding family for you that was suitable to take you in was harder than I thought it would be.” 

Sasaki saw the way Mac’s shoulders tensed and how she looked down at the fox in her lap without comment. He sighed, he wished he didn’t have to upset her with his news, but he hoped that in time that it was the right decision to make for her. 

“But you’ve found one?” Takehiro broke the silence that had filled the room where he had trailed off for longer that he planned to as he had been studying Mac. Sasaki glanced at the older man before looking back at Mac who looked up and met his eyes. He was slightly stunned by the steel in her eyes as he meet them, but he also saw the nerves and fear in them. 

“Yes,” Sasaki nodded and raised his hands before they managed to say something, “please, just listen.” 

He saw the battle going on in Mac’s eyes before her shoulders slumped and nodded and he noticed how she reached out and took Daiki’s hand in hers and seem to stop him from saying something as well. Sasaki was slightly amused to see how the other boy closed his mouth and glared at him but didn’t say anything.

“Like I said,” Sasaki started again, “it was difficult finding a suitable family for you. James Potter had a few distant cousins in England but they’re all in one way or another not suitable for you. Some followed Voldemort, while other’s has been almost wiped out in the war as well.” 

Mac frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, I moved on to your mother’s family,” Sasaki continued and noticed that Mac looked back up at him, “it was a challenge since she was the first magical in her family and we don’t really have all that information on muggles. It took time and I had to use a private detective, but I finally found something.” 

Mac listened as he explained how he had found out about her grandfather and how he’d had an affair in between Petunia and Lily. Mac didn’t like it, but she pushed the feeling away in favour of listening to him tell her about an aunt she never knew about and how she had married a man from Japan. Hope flared inside her as she heard that, maybe… he told her about her cousin being born and how they had lived in Japan for a few years before they moved to USA. Mac felt her stomach drop and felt how Daiki tensed beside her. Sasaki didn’t let her interrupt and continued to talk, and at the end Mac was left staring at the other man. 

“You mean…they live here?” Mac whispered. “In Tokyo?” 

“Yes,” Sasaki nodded, “Kagami Tarou and his son just moved here because of his work.” 

Mac looked down at Nao giving her mind time to think and process what she had just been told. She had another uncle, a uncle married to her mum’s half-sister. That didn’t mean that he would like her or take care of her, she had learned that the hard way. Nao yapped softly nudging her hand while giving her a worried look. She didn’t respond as she was still thinking. 

“Did you say that…my aunt died?” Mac asked finally glancing up to see Sasaki patiently sitting in his seat waiting for her to speak. She saw the sad smile on his face and knew it was true. 

“Yes,” Sasaki said. “She was killed in a car accident a little over a year ago.” 

Mac looked down again biting on her lower lip before looking back up. 

“And he still…” she frowned not knowing how to word it. “He still wants me to live with them?” 

“Yes,” Sasaki nodded, “he is willing to take you in. He said it is what his wife would have wanted and his son deserves to get to know his cousin.” 

Daiki shifted next to her drawing her attention for a moment, his face was…bowed forward almost hidden in shadow but she saw the scowl on his face anyway. She could feel the tension in him even without touching him. She reached out and took his hand making him glance at her quickly before looking away again. 

“I…” She turned her attention back to Sasaki. “I don’t know what to think…I mean…a-aunt Petunia and u-uncle Vernon both were family and they…they didn’t care for me. D-Dudley bullied me and did everything he could to make me miserable. What to say that they won’t be the same?” 

She couldn’t quite believe that she actually voiced her fears, but it spilled out of her before she could hold it back. It was something she feared more than anything, she had found a safe place and just the thought of having to give it up… no, it was too much. She fisted her hand that was still in Nao’s fur making him tense again and growl as he burrowed closer to her as if trying to give her comfort. 

“I’ll let you think about it,” Sasaki said getting up. “I know it’s a lot to take in, Potter-san. I will come back tomorrow and we’ll talk more, ok?” 

He waited until she nodded but she didn’t say anything, she couldn’t. 

“Though, I promise you, Potter-san, Mac,” Sasaki said making Mac look up at him at the use of her first name, he was looking at her intently, “I promise that it won’t be like before. Kagami-san is a good man and he was genuinely interested in meeting you. He’s not like the Dursley’s.” 

Mac swallowed before she nodded slightly to show she heard him, but she wasn’t sure she believed him. Even uncle Vernon had been able to charm others when he wanted to. Who’s to say that this Kagami Tarou wasn’t the same? 

 

The next day Mac woke early from a restless sleep, she smiled a little at the sight of Nao curled up protectively at her side before her smile slipped off her face as the memories of the day before rushed over her again. What was she supposed to do with the information she’d learned? What was she supposed to feel? All she could feel was a overwhelming sensation of fear and worry. 

_“Go to you cupboard and stay there! Freak!”_

_Mac winced and hurried to the cupboard before her uncle could do anything else. She winced at the loud sound as he threw the glass against the wall. She could only imagine all the small pieces of glass that spread around the kitchen. She could hear her aunts shrill shriek of ‘Vernon!’ from her cupboard._

Mac barely had time to blink before another memory hit her making her curl into herself. 

_Laughter and cheerful chattering sounded from the living room and Mac paused in the hallway where she had entered after scrubbing the bathroom floor with a worn toothbrush. Pushing her sweaty hair out of her face she looked at the door to the living room and heard the laughter again. She recognised it now, it was her aunt that was laughing. It sounded genuine and warmer than when she laughed at something one of the neighbourhood women said. Unable to keep from moving Mac walked to the door and looked inside._

_Inside she saw her aunt seated on the sofa with Dudley in her lap, he was pointing at the television and waved his pudgy hands excitedly with a wide grin on his round face. Mac looked up to see her aunt smile so warmly and caring down at him, like he was the best thing in the world and Mac felt something in her chest that made her ache._

_She had been good, so maybe her aunt would look at her that way? Maybe she would smile and say that she did a good job, that she was a good girl. Mac pushed the door open further and stepped in, hope flaring in her chest as she looked at her aunt._

_“What are you doing in here, girl?” aunt Petunia’s voice were sharp and cold making Mac shrink in on herself and she felt her hope die a little more inside._

_“I…I’m done with my chores, aunt Petunia,” Mac whispered looking up trying to see some sort of affection from her aunt, but all she saw was dislike and coldness in those cold blue eyes._

_“Then go to your cupboard and wait there until it’s time for you to make dinner!” Aunt Petunia snapped at her harshly. “Don’t come in here and ruin my perfect little Dudders day! Always seeking attention, girl, it’s not becoming! You should know your place!”_

_Mac swallowed the tears away as she whispered, “yes, aunt Petunia, sorry.”_

_A sniff was all she heard and Mac turned and escaped to her cupboard just as the laughter picked back up and Mac lost her battle against the tears._

Jerking upright Mac rubbed a hand over her eyes ignoring the startled yelp Nao let out at her sudden movement. She hadn’t thought about any of that in a long time. She had only been around five or six when that happened and some part of her was still that little girl who just wanted someone to love her, to care for her and be proud. But another part was unable to believe that she would ever find anyone actually related to her to feel like that, she knew that Daiki and his parents cared about her. She had believed that would be enough, but now she was supposed to leave? Could she find it in her to do so? 

Mac sighed; she didn’t have a choice though. Sasaki had always said this solution was only temporary, and it was not fair of her to ask (beg) Ayano and Takehiro to take her in for any longer than they already had. They had already done so much for her, she couldn’t expect anything else. 

Suddenly a wet tongue licked her cheek making her blink and look at Nao who was now standing in her bed and was now level with her in height as she was seated on the edge. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his seeking his comfort. 

“Yow-ow-wow,” Nao soft sound in her ear calmed her more than anything and she hugged him tighter for a moment before letting go. 

“I’m sorry, Nao,” she said, “I’m fine now.” 

Nao gave her a look and she chuckled ignoring that it sounded a little wet. 

“Promise.” 

 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Seijuro asked or more like ordered when he saw her stepping out of her changing room. Nao by her side. The team had gotten used to seeing the fox beside her now, but Mac still smiled at their shocked and slightly fearful reaction to him the first time they’d seen him. 

She looked over at her friend to see his eyes narrowed and she knew he was trying to read her and find out what was wrong. 

Mac looked away from him, she didn’t want to lie but she wasn’t sure she was ready to say it out loud either. She knew that Seijuro would be annoyed with her delay, but unlike with others he wouldn’t press. 

“Well?” 

Okay, wouldn’t press too much, Mac corrected herself with a wry smile. She sighed and looked at him again to see the annoyed look in his eyes, but it was the worry deeply hidden that had her deflate and shoulders slump in defeat. She both hated and loved that he was able to bring her defences down without really trying, just like Daiki could. Though, in different ways. 

“My…social worker has found family for me,” Mac admitted almost wincing as the words left her mouth and it hit her, it was real. She was supposed to move to another family, to someone who was related to her. 

She dared look up and saw Seijuro having tensed beside her, he looked so tense that she worried he would snap like a string tied to tight. She looked around and saw that it was starting to fill up but only Shintaro and Ryota had showed up who was start of the regulars that started the games. Both looked over at them with wary look, she saw that Ryota was about to come over but Shintaro grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back. Which was probably a good idea seeing that Seijuro looked likely to go off at any moment. 

Mac yelped slightly when her wrist was grabbed and she found herself being pulled toward the door, only a hand to Nao stopped him from reacting with other than growls as he followed. 

“Seijuro!” Mac gasped but he didn’t stop or say anything. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Mac demanded when he finally stopped outside partly hidden from the gym and let go of her wrist. 

“You’re not moving!” Seijuro snapped at her his eyes flashing and he took a step toward her. “You’re not leaving the team!” 

Mac blinked before taking a breath to calm down and look at Seijuro who looked angry and demanding, but also worried and Mac could see some fear in his eyes. She knew that he too was afraid of being alone. 

“I never said anything about leaving the team,” Mac finally said and he looked at her sharply as if challenging her to lie to him. She rolled her eyes. “I’m not. My social worker found out that I have or had another aunt. Mum’s half-sister that no one knew about. She’s dead though, but her husband is willing to take me in. He lives in Tokyo.” 

Seijuro still hadn’t moved but his eyes were locked on her and she waited until he found his voice again or decided to move.

“Oh.” 

Mac almost snorted amused at the untypical response from Seijuro but she didn’t as her mind was back on her situation. She sat down on the curb and looked out over the school yard without really seeing it. She was aware that Seijuro sat down next to her and glanced over to find him looking away from her. 

“You’re upset,” Seijuro broke the silence with his statement. 

“I guess,” Mac sighed and leaned back leaning on her hands to keep her upright. Mac knew he wouldn’t press her to speak now that he was reassured she wasn’t going to leave, and she was grateful for the silent companionship he offered.

“We’re still here for you, Mac,” Seijuro said startling her slightly. “You’re not on your own.”

He didn’t look at her with hurt eyes or like he wanted to say something but held back, like Daiki did. She understood Daiki, though, but right now she needed someone to just reassure her that everything would be okay.

 

“I’ll meet him,” Mac said when she met Sasaki later that day and saw the proud smile on Sasaki’s face. She had made up her mind during practice, not that she really had a choice but she decided that she wasn’t going to be difficult about it. “I’ll see what he’s like, but I can’t promise anything.” 

“That’s alright,” Sasaki smiled. “I’m glad you agreed to meet him.” 

Mac shrugged and looked down, she wasn’t sure she really wanted to but she was going to anyway. Maybe she should allow herself one more chance at family, maybe this wouldn’t turn out as bad. She inhaled deeply and glanced over at Daiki who was silently watching her. He hadn’t said much since the day before, only watched her and she wished he would say something. 

“If you’re sure, Mac,” Ayano said making Mac look away from Daiki and over at the older woman who was giving her a sad smile. “You’re always welcome here, Mac. We’ll support you in any decision you make.” 

“Thank you;” Mac said trying to smile. 

Daiki got up and left the room without a word. The room felt colder without her best friend there, she could only stare at the door where he had disappeared to and heard the footsteps moving up the stairs and soon the sound of his bedroom door closing. 

Mac didn’t notice the looks exchanged between the adults as she stared at the door. Daiki was upset and it was her fault, she wanted to make it right and comfort him, but could she?

“Excuse me,” she whispered and got up Nao following like always. 

“Of course,” Sasaki said with a soft smile. “I’ll talk with Aomine-san.” 

Mac nodded once and walked out of the door. 

 

“Daiki?” Mac paused outside the door to his room. There was no answer and she rested her hand on the handle waiting and deliberating what to do. Should she give him space or should she enter and force him to talk to her? She wasn’t sure what the best option right now was, but her need for her best friend pushed her hand down and opening the door without really her conscious approval of her own actions. 

The room was only lit up by the light from the window and she saw the old basketball lying on the floor by the door and a few heaps with old clothes spread on the floor as well. She quickly saw him standing by the window with his back to her and shoulders slumped, slightly leaned forward as if he was leaning against the window still. 

“Daiki?” She asked again in a small voice she didn’t like, but she couldn’t help it. She felt so…vulnerable and she needed her best friend. She stepped further into the room and moved almost all the way over to him, but stopped before she reached him. “I…I’m sorry.” 

Daiki stiffened and she could see how his muscles tensed, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered, “I don’t…I’m scared.” 

The admittance escaped her lips before she could control it, she hadn’t admitted that to anyone. Not to Seijuro earlier that day, or to Nao or even to herself. But now, with Daiki she found herself admitting to it. 

“I’m scared, and…what if he’s like uncle Vernon? What if he hates me too?” Mac whispered, “what if I’m unable to have a family that loves me? What if…” 

Her words were stopped when she suddenly found herself pressed against a strong chest with firm arms around her holding her surprisingly gently. She hadn’t even noticed Daiki move before she found herself in his arms and hugged like she was the most important person in the world. She relaxed into the hug after a moment and let her best friend comfort her with his warmth and secure presence. She was safe with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? :)   
> A little more focus on family in this one... She will meet the Kagami's in the next chapter. Still working on how I want her relationship with Taiga to be... :) 
> 
> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac glanced over and saw Sasaki smiling calmly at her, reassuring. She inhaled and looked at the door to the apartment where she knew her uncle and cousin was waiting for her, waiting to meet her. She suddenly wished she had asked to meet them at Daiki’s house, but she had thought it best to separate the two places. She couldn’t allow herself to remain in her comfort zone all the time; she wouldn’t be able to move on if she did.

“You ready?” Sasaki asked. 

Mac closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself down. She wished Daiki was there, but she had said she wanted to do it on her own. Again, she couldn’t keep hiding behind Daiki everytime something happened. She needed… she needed to do this. She was the one who had to live with these people, and having Daiki or even Ayano or Takehiro with her would allow her to hide and avoid any type of confrontation with them. 

“Yeah,” she said opening her eyes and squaring her shoulders determinedly. She would face them and not show how scared she was, she thought back to the hug Daiki had given her the day before and relaxed slightly. Daiki would be there when she got back. 

Mac could feel Sasaki give her a look again before he nodded and saw him push the button next to the door, a faded sound of the bell going off inside the apartment was all she heard as she stared at the door. Her uncle and cousin was inside, they were just there… what were they like? Would they like her? Sasaki said he had told them about magic, so she wouldn’t have to tell them. They must be okay with it if Sasaki still brought her to meet them, right? He wouldn’t have if they were scared of it like the Dursley’s? She trusted Sasaki, but… what if they just pretended to be fine with it? What if… 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she was kind of happy they were, but at the same time it meant that the time to meet her long lost relatives was here and she wasn’t ready. She fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palm trying to keep her calm. She looked up at the tall man standing in the doorway, he was clearly Japanese but more muscled and taller than average. She had a brief thought that he would have been a good basketball player. His short dark hair was nicely cut and his eyes were a dark red that now looked curiously at her. 

Mac looked down feeling shy and wished she could hide behind something, even if that made her childish, she didn’t like being studied like she knew she was right now. She was barely aware of Sasaki saying something beside her until a hand was placed on her shoulder and she jerked a little. She found herself being led inside and stopped when they reached what appeared to be the living room combined with a kitchen. The large windows gave a great view over the city and she could see a small balcony outside as well. 

Mac noticed at teenager sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels on the television, even seated Mac could tell he was tall, perhaps like Daiki. His hair was a mix between dark and red, much like hers. He looked sullen but he turned the television off when the man Mac supposed was her uncle nudges his shoulder, and got up facing her. She was right, he was as tall as Daiki, she thought. She also noticed that he had the same red eyes as his father. 

“Potter-san,” Sasaki smiled at her trying to calm her down, “this is your Uncle Kagami Tarou and cousin Kagami Taiga.”

Mac dared looking up at her uncle and saw him smiling slightly as he met her eyes and even if he had an intimidating aura around him she thought he looked kind, she relaxed slightly at that. Her eyes shifted briefly over at the boy, her cousin, and saw the disinterested look he gave her and the frown on his face. She hid her wince. He already didn’t like her. Mac swallowed and refused to show any reaction to his look. 

“And this is Mackenzie Lily Potter,” Sasaki finished the introduction and she felt him squeeze her shoulder gently in silent comfort. Mac wished he wouldn’t, but she didn’t protest. 

“Hi,” Mac said quietly remembering her decision of being brave and not hide anymore.

“Hello, Mackenzie,” Tarou said and Mac realised that it was the first time she heard his voice. He sounded calm and soothing, kind of reminded her of how Newt talked to his animals. She almost scoffed, she hope the man didn’t think she was some kind of wounded animal or something. She wasn’t. 

“Mac,” she corrected glancing up at him again, “everyone calls me Mac.” 

“I see,” he said smiling again, “I’ll call you Mac, then, if you prefer that?” 

Mac nodded and swallowed, she still felt nervous but she could do this. She glanced over at Taiga again, but found that he had already looked away from her. She looked down, how she wished she could take Nao out of her bag and cuddle him. He would offer the comfort she needed. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Tarou asked breaking the tense silence in the room, “and sit down, Mac. Make yourself comfortable.” 

“Um, sure,” Mac agreed and when he arched a brow she smiled slightly, “tea, please. Thank you.”

“One moment,” Tarou nodded. 

“Thanks,” Mac said politely taking the cup from her uncle who smiled at her again before sitting down on the free seat. Sasaki was on the other side of her and Taiga had moved to a chair. 

 

Tarou had been watching Mac since she entered the apartment and he could see a little of his wife in her, the eyes for one. Those green eyes were just like his Sophia’s, it had made his flinch slightly at first when he spotted them, and hopefully it had gone unnoticed by Mac. She was quiet and looked like she wanted to turn around and flee the apartment at any moment. He couldn’t really blame her for that, from what Sasaki had told him he knew she must be worried about meeting him and Taiga. 

And thinking about Taiga…Tarou glanced over at his son who was sulking on the chair he had sat down on and not looking at Mac. He was still upset about moving to Tokyo and Tarou could understand him, but the sulking was not going to help. He hoped that Taiga could bond with Mac and that they could find some common ground. 

“I hope you’re not to worried about meeting us,” Tarou said breaking the silence again and saw Mac glance up at him. She did that often, he noticed, before looking away again. His sharp eyes taking in everything about his new niece, it was a strange thought but he found himself quickly getting used to the idea. He knew his Sophia would have loved meeting her, she would be the first to say yes to take her in. She had always wanted to know more about the biological family, but had never been able to find them. 

“I’m worried,” Mac spoke up quietly, but her voice was surprisingly calm and firm. “But I think it’s more the unknown in the situation and the fact that I’m remembering how my…other aunt and uncle were. I don’t know you. I try not to let myself be influenced by my memories of my other relatives.” 

Tarou arched a brow in surprise as he stared at Mac. He had not been expecting her to say something like that, and she sounded so… mature and at the same time detached, like she was talking about someone else. He glanced over at Sasaki and saw the same trace of surprise in his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Well, that’s very mature of you,” Tarou said finding his voice again. “I am sorry you had to experience what you did with your aunt and uncle, Mac. I know you don’t know me, and that I don’t know you either, but that can be easily corrected. I would like to get to know you, and hope that you’ll find a safe place here with me and Taiga. You’re family, and family is important. My wife, your aunt, Sophia would have been the first to say so.” 

Mac gave him a look that seemed to be trying to look straight through him, like she was trying to catch him in a lie. He looked back calmly and saw how she frowned before looking down at her lap. He waited for her to say something, he didn’t want to push. 

 

Mac felt exhausted when she finally arrived back home, she fell back on her bed and barely acknowledge Nao who burrowed into her side and whined slightly. She absentmindedly petted him while covering her eyes with the back of her arm. She felt so tired and worn out emotionally and mentally. She had spent the entire day with her uncle and cousin, even if he hadn’t said much. Her uncle had talked about his work a little, and about the place they lived before and where he had grown up just outside Tokyo, and asked her questions as well. Not really deep ones, but random things to get to know her. She liked that he hadn’t asked the deep ones, she wasn’t ready for that but the way he tried to ease her into a comfortable conversation showed that he was different from her other uncle. She allowed herself to hope. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki sounded worried, “are you okay?” 

Mac grunted very ladylike mind you, and she heard the amused chuckle coming from the door and she contemplated removing her arm from her eyes to give him a glare, but she was too tired. She just jerked her leg in his direction without hitting him. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki said again and he sounded like he was closer now. “How did it go?” 

Mac groaned and sat up making Nao yelp by her sudden movement and looked at Daiki who was wearing his concerned-but-not-sure-what-to-do-face as he watched her. 

She sighed, “I’m fine, Daiki. I’m just exhausted and slightly overwhelmed.” 

He looked relieved as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her eying Nao warily as he growled softly again, Mac shook her head slightly at the growling, she couldn’t get him to stop growling at people who came close to her. He still did it, and while it was cute it was also a little annoying. 

“Shh, Nao,” Mac soothed and scratched behind his ear. 

“You were gone a long time,” Daiki commented. 

“Mm,” Mac nodded absentmindedly, “we talked a lot. Ka-Uncle Tarou said he wanted to get to know me.” 

A look of wonder crossed her face and Daiki smiled a little sadly at her, he knew her and knew she was surprised when someone seemed genuinely interested in her. He hated her relatives for making her feel like that. 

“Good.” Daiki said before getting up. “You should get some rest. You’ve got a long day tomorrow.” 

Mac nodded and watched Daiki walk toward the door. 

“Daiki,” Mac called when he reached the door. He paused and half turned to look back at her. “Thank you for supporting me.” 

He smiled a little before nodding and walked out. Mac smiled and sighed before forcing herself to get up and get ready for bed. Daiki was right. It would be a long day tomorrow. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac was relieved she had her magic lesson the next day, it gave her something to concentrate on that wasn’t her family situation. She knew that she would have to deal with everything, but it was good to have a place to escape to. At least for now. 

“Um, you like challenging Nao, don’t you?” Mac blinked as she stared at the bird placed on the perch in her professor’s office. Much to her surprise the older man started to laugh, he normally didn’t laugh much during their lessons so she was a little surprised by it. 

“I’m trusting you to have control over him,” Professor Sato said when he stopped laughing. 

Mac smiled and looked down at Nao who had his eyes trained on the bird but didn’t move to attack or anything. 

“Ok, but why do you have a bird here?” Mac asked looking back at it. 

“Todays lesson will be to learn how to transfigure animals into water goblets,” Professor Sato explained. 

“Um, why?” Mac furrowed her brow. 

“Why?” 

“Why would anyone want to change animals into water goblets?” Mac asked frowning. 

“Why would you change rabbits into slippers?” Professor Sato asked back, “it’s just what magic is capable to do, Potter-san. It won’t always make sense.” 

Mac snorted softly, but she nodded and pulled out her wand making her professor smile and nod. 

“Now, the incantation of the spell is: Vera Verto,” Professor Sato explained, “and it’s a fairly difficult spell to cast. If cast wrong it could be disastrous. It might take some form from the animal you’re transforming it from, like being furry or having a tail.” 

Mac nodded in understanding and listened as he showed her how to do the spell. Mac watched as he tapped the bird three time as he cast the spell before the bird changed into a crystal clear goblet. It was by far the first piece of transfiguration she’d seen but it was always fascinating to see how things or animals in this case change into something else. 

 

“How did your lesson go?” Daichi asked sitting down beside Mac who was just finishing lunch. She had been a little distracted through the meal, her mind going back to her uncle and cousin, so she hadn’t noticed how the others had exchanged concerned looks around her. 

“Alright,” Mac said. 

Daichi looked at her for a moment before deciding to speak again. 

“You ok, Mac? You seem a little distracted,” he said. 

“I’m a little distracted, but I’m fine,” Mac said smiling a little, “just have a lot on my mind.” 

Mac looked up and saw the curious looks and sighed before she told them about her newfound family and that she was going to move in with them soon. She still wasn’t sure on when, but she saw that there really wasn’t a reason to prolong the process. She knew that they were all willing to let it go at her pace, but she didn’t want to worry anyone or be a burden on them. So, she should just pull herself together and do what she could. 

“Wow,” Daichi said interrupting her thoughts. “That’s rough.” 

Mac just shrugged and offered a piece of fruit to Nao who chipped happily and ate the apple from her hand. 

“Why don’t you go and play some Quidditch for the remaining of your time here before you have to go back?” Professor Sato asked and Mac looked at him in surprise. 

“Yes, let’s play some Quidditch, Mac!” Daichi beamed and Mac nodded. 

 

“So, this is a Nimbus 2000,” Daichi said, “it’s mine but you can borrow it, if you want.” 

Daichi placed it on the ground and smiled when Mac arched a brow at him. She couldn’t understand why he put it on the grass like that. She looked down at it, the handle was a dark rich brown and she could see the golden letters spelling the name Nimbus 2000 in an elegant script. 

“It’s not the fastest broom out there anymore,” Daichi explained with a smile as he noticed the awed look on her face. “Both Nimbus 2001 and the Firebolt is faster, but it’s still a good broom.” 

“How do you fly it?” Mac asked looking back up at him with an eager look on her face. 

He laughed. 

“Step up to the broom,” he said and she did as told before looking at him again, “raise your right hand over the broom and say; up.” 

“Alright,” Mac shrugged and held her right hand over the broom before speaking, “up!” 

The broom instantly flew up in her hand and she blinked shocked at how easy and comfortable it felt with the weight of the broom in her hand. She had expected it to weigh a little, but it felt like nothing. It was like she was holding air. 

“Wow,” Daichi said drawing Mac’s attention again, but he seemed to shake himself out of whatever he was thinking and instructed her to get on the broom and keep both feet planted on the ground for now. Mac watched as he mounted his own broom and how he gently kicked up from the ground so the broom was hoovering in the air. “Now you try, Mac. Easy.” 

Mac kicked off and the broom speed up into the air a little farther than what she intended, but she just laughed as the air hit her hair and she felt free. It was like she knew what to do without having Daichi to tell her, she adjusted her grip on the broom and steered it so she faced Daichi who was gaping at her. 

She pulled on the broom and it flew higher and she couldn’t help but smile as the fresh air hit her face and she climbed higher and higher up in the air. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her from below but she was not paying them any attention as the feeling of finding peace and freedom rushed through her body. 

Daichi stopped trying to follow her as he watched her fly, he felt his heartbeat slow down slightly as he saw the control she had over her broom. He had never seen anyone fly like that on their first try, it was like she was a natural at it. He did however feel his heart stop when she suddenly dropped to the ground before pulling back up. 

“She’s trying to give me a heart attack;” he muttered. 

 

“That was fun!” Mac beamed when she landed and felt the solid ground underneath her feet again. “I can’t believe I haven’t tried that before!” 

“Well, you’ve been pretty busy,” Daichi said with a small smile, “but seriously, Mac! You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“Eh? Why?” Mac blinked at him confused which grew when he groaned and gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was an idiot. 

“You flew like that without any training!” Daichi said. “It’s not something most people would try to do on their first time!” 

“Well, I just felt like I knew what to do and did it,” Mac tried to explain. “It felt…natural.” 

“I could see that,” Daichi said. 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s time for a Quidditch match,” Mac realised spotting the clock. “I have to go back and get to Teiko.” 

“Alright,” Daichi said, “hope the flying helped getting your mind off everything.” 

“It did,” Mac said. “Thank you, Sato-san.” 

“Daichi,” he corrected but she just smiled making him shake his head. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac was in a better mood when she got to school and even the thought that it was probably the last week she would be arriving at school together with Daiki was not enough to bring her mood down completely. She pulled her bag further up her shoulder as she entered the classroom for the day, Ryota smiled and waved from where he was sitting by the window. He had the seat in front of her and Daiki. 

“Mac-cchi! Aomine-cchi!” Ryota beamed. “You’re almost late!” 

“Hi Kise-kun,” Mac said with a small smile as she sat down behind her desk. “How are you?” 

“Great!” Ryota said with a smile that stretched as far as it would go. Mac was still shocked he could be so happy all the time, though, he did go to the extremes quite often. “I had a model assignment yesterday and they said I would be promoted next month and have more to do!” 

“That’s great,” Mac said and the blond boy nodded before looking at Daiki who was already looking like he was about to fall asleep. Mac could see the flash of disappointment in his yellow eyes before he looked back at Mac like it never happened. She didn’t call him out on it, but she felt like hitting Daiki and tell him to pay attention to his friend. 

“Did you do your homework?” Ryota asked changing the subject. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded and he sighed dramatically slumping all over her desk. She arched a brow as she watched him feeling slightly amused. 

“I didn’t…” he wailed, “I didn’t understand it and now I’m going to fail! I’m going to be kicked out of school and basketball and everything! Mum’s going to be so mad at me!” 

Mac sighed at the dramatic sight in front of her. 

“Quit whining,” she said and he blinked at her with tears in his eyes, “I’ll help you. We can look at it in the recess and I’ll explain it to you.”

Suddenly his face lit up and he was beaming again, Mac wondered if he got whiplash from the sudden mode swings he got all the time. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted. 

“Don’t mention it,” Mac shifted uncomfortable in her seat and pulled her hand out of his. She glanced to the side to see Daiki stare at Ryota with narrow eyes from where he was resting his head on his arms over the desk. She rolled her eyes and was grateful when the teacher entered the room. 

 

Helping Ryota with his homework turned out to be a small study session with Daiki, Tetsuya and Atsushi joining in as well. Seijuro and Shintaro were also there, but they let Mac do the explaining and just sat in silence playing shogi against each other. 

“I’m bored,” Atsushi whined, “I want to eat.” 

“You just ate, Murasakibara-kun,” Mac said, “finish your English and then you can eat.” 

“Fine,” he pouted but did as she said. 

“Can you look at mine, Mac?” Tetsuya asked quietly and Mac accepted his paper and looked at it. She read through it quickly and made a couple of notes before handing it back. 

“Almost there, Tetsu,” she smiled, “just look at those points. The grammar isn’t the best and you might want to word it a little differently.” 

He frowned but nodded and looked so focused that Mac couldn’t help but smile a little. She turned her attention over to Daiki who looked frustrated. 

“Calm down, Daiki,” she told him, “it’s nothing to get so frustrated over.” 

He looked at her before nodding and handed her his paper so she could read over it. She smiled a little and gave it back.

“It should be good enough,” she said and he smiled. 

“Finally,” he said. 

Mac just rolled her eyes and looked at Ryota who was staring at his paper with such intense eyes that she wondered what he was looking for. 

“Done!” he suddenly cheered making Mac jump slightly before glaring at him. 

“Quite,” Mac scolded him and he grinned sheepishly at her. “Well done.” 

 

“Why did you need help, Aomine-kun?” Ryota asked when they had finished the last class for the day and was changed into the practice clothes ready for another practice. Daiki looked bored and was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. “I mean, couldn’t you have asked Mac at home?” 

Mac wondered if she was the only one who noticed the way he tensed and glanced at her, though she noticed the way Seijuro narrowed his eyes as he looked at Daiki. 

“She wasn’t home yesterday,” Daiki finally said, “and she was to tired when she got home.” 

“Oh,” Ryota blinked and looked at Mac curiously and she sighed. “Where were you, Mac?” 

Mac hesitated and used the notebook in her hand as an excuse to not having to answer right away as she flipped through it to the latest entry. Finally she looked up and saw all of them looking at her and she met Daiki’s eyes. His eyes was warm and gave her the encouragement she needed. 

“I met my uncle,” she said. 

“What?” 

“You’re uncle?!” 

“Why would you meet him?!” 

The angry questions and exclamations had her blinking as she hadn’t been finished in what she was about to say before they interrupted her. Seijuro didn’t react but his eyes were locked on her, watching her and reading her reaction. 

“If you let me finish I would tell you,” Mac huffed annoyed. “My social worker found out that I have another uncle and cousin. My mum had a half-sister she never knew about. She died, but husband is alive and agreed to take me in.” 

They stared at her for a long moment and she let herself study the other team members that had entered the gym, they all kept a distance to where she and her friends were standing though and she felt a little sad that they felt the need to stay away from them. Though, right now it might be the tension that was flowing off them that kept the others away. They wouldn’t want to be near if another fight was about to break out. 

“Oh, will you move?” Ryota asked the question Mac was sure everyone was thinking if she read the way they tensed correctly. Only Daiki and Seijuro was calm, but that was because they knew her answer. 

“No, my new uncle is Japanese,” Mac said with a small smile, “he and my cousin just moved back to Tokyo, so I will stay here.” 

The sigh of relief they let out at the same time was comical and warming, she felt a little warmer at the thought of them caring whether she moved or stayed. Even if they didn’t enjoy basketball anymore, they wanted her to be there and with them. 

 

Mac talked with Sanada about the new recruits and their training regime, he wanted her to set something up for them and she agreed even knowing she would be tired. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to get something together that will be suitable for their level,” he said. “We have to think about next year when you guys aren’t here anymore. I would like you to try to teach someone as well about how to be a manager and analyse the games like you do.” 

“But…” Mac frowned. 

“I know it’s not simple,” Sanada said looking at her, “I don’t expect someone who’s at your level, Potter-san. I know you’re exceptionally talented and to find someone else like you… well, that’ll be impossible.” 

Mac felt herself blush slightly and she shifted on her feet as she tried to look at something beside her coach. She was also still annoyed at him for what he had said to Daiki, she hadn’t talked to him about it yet and she wasn’t sure she ever would. But now it was lying beneath everytime she talked to him and had to listen to him. The annoyance and questions about why he would say something like that in the first place. What kind of coach told a player that they didn’t need to come to practices anymore? 

“Ok, Sanada-sensei,” Mac said politely and he nodded at her. She sighed quietly as she watched him walk away and looked over the players in the gym, she noticed how they eyed her friends warily as they played at the other side of the court. 

She grabbed her notebook and started to write down the observations she made of the newest players that had made the second-string. She tapped the pen against her lips as she noticed a tall boy with brown hair who was bouncing the ball with a confidence and almost cockiness she thought familiar to Ryota or Daiki, perhaps. She quickly made the note and continued to study the players as her mind was thinking about the possible training menus and how to help them develop further. 

And where would she find someone who would be interested in learning more about being a manager and analyst for the team? She didn’t really know anyone else good enough, the girls that was doing the regular manager stuff was so different from herself and she had never really talked to them. She didn’t want to blame them for not talking, but she had always felt it hard to talk to them and all they asked about was Seijuro or Daiki or one of the others. They were only interested in knowing if one of the boys were her boyfriend or something, and she never had the patience to listen to their boys talk. She knew it wasn’t really their fault, she was the one who stayed by Daiki’s side and if wasn’t there she would be with Seijuro or Tetsuya or Shintaro more often than not. 

Sighing she closed her eyes briefly and wondered just how she was supposed to find someone who had talent for analysing? She glanced over at Daiki and saw that he was lying on his back on the bench on the other side of the court looking like he was sleeping. She looked at Seijuro who looked focused and cold, and she knew that neither of them would have the patience for her worries. They wouldn’t see the need in what she wanted, and she knew she was probably overthinking it. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

“You’re dismissed!” Sanada called out and everyone started to move toward the locker room to change. Mac walked in silence to her locker room and changed quickly after checking on Nao who was sleeping in her bag. She smiled and closed her bag again and changed it so it was muggle friendly again. 

Stepping out of the locker room she saw Daiki and Tetsuya standing awkwardly side by side, Shintaro was just stepping out of the locker room as well just behind Seijuro and Atsushi.

“You didn’t practice today, Mac,” Ryota commented as he jogged up beside her to catch up just as they left the gym and started to walk toward the gate. 

“No, coach needed me to do something for him for the second-string,” Mac shrugged. 

They all fell silent as they walked through the schoolyard and Mac couldn’t help but remember a time when they would have been joking and making plans to go to a local grocery store to hang out. 

“Mac!” a cheerful voice called making Mac look to the side and a smile spread on her face as she spotted Kiyoshi standing there with a large smile on his face. She quickened her steps as she walked toward him. 

“Kiyoshi-san, what are you doing here?” she asked but smiled at him all the same. 

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head looking a little sheepish. 

“Thought you might want to come and play some streetball with me,” he said, “I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Mac felt her cheeks heat up for some reason and ducked her head to hide it, but a smile played on her lips as well. 

“Ok,” she said looking back up at the teen before her and for some reason her heart skipped a beat at the grin on his face. Had he always been so handsome? She blinked at the last thought and pushed it away, she wasn’t sure why she thought that. 

“Great,” he said. 

Mac smiled a little and glanced behind her suddenly remembering that her friends were watching them, she noticed Kiyoshi also looking at them and got a pensive look in his brown eyes. She noticed that Daiki and Seijuro looked suspicious and was watching with narrow eyes. Ryota was looking curious but also with a small frown, while Shintaro looked like he tried to seem uninterested but was watching rather closely as well. Atsushi looked confused but had tensed slightly. It was only Tetsuya who looked like he was unbothered by the fact that a Kiyoshi was talking to her. 

Letting out a long suffering sigh she turned back to Kiyoshi and smiled a little. 

“I’ll just have to let Daiki know,” she said and he nodded. 

 

Mac jogged over to the others again and ignored the looks she got. She looked at Daiki who scowled at her. 

“Who’s he?” Daiki asked. 

Mac looked at him with a blank look for a moment, of course he didn’t remember Kiyoshi. She wondered if any of the others did. 

“A friend,” Mac said simply, “I’m going with him for a while. Tell Ayano-san that I will be home later, ok?” 

“But…” Daiki started. 

“Bye!” Mac waved and turned to jog back to where Kiyoshi was waiting looking relaxed and unbothered by the stares or rather glares he was receiving. Mac was impressed that he managed to just ignore the fact that Seijuro and Daiki both were glaring at him, she knew that most would be affected. 

“Ready?” he asked causing a swirl of butterflies move in her stomach. 

“Yes,” she said hoping she didn’t sound as breathless as she thought. 

 

“How are you doing?” Kiyoshi asked when they reached their park and Mac had taken Nao out of her bag, she was grateful that Kiyoshi only arched a brow but didn’t ask any questions. 

“Alright,” she smiled slightly, “trying to stay positive.” 

“Good,” he said, “they’re still your friends, though. I could see it in the way they kept glaring at me.” 

He laughed and she shook her head a little but smiled as well. 

“They’re being overprotective,” she sighed, “but, yeah, they’re my friends.” 

He smiled that proud smile of his and she swallowed and looked away, not sure why she was suddenly so affected by his smiles. She wanted to make him smile more, and to be the reason why he smiled. 

Again pushing her thoughts away she stole the ball he was holding making him blink before starting to chase her over the court with a loud laugh. She giggled as she twisted around to keep him from reaching the ball and bounced it between her legs as she turned and spun around with him a few steps behind. 

 

“So, how is your team coming along?” Mac asked a little out of breath as she was sitting in the middle of the court with the ball lying on the ground beside Kiyoshi. 

“Well, we’re six members now,” Kiyoshi grinned, “I finally managed to convince Hyuga to join us. He never wanted to play again….” 

Mac frowned when Kiyoshi suddenly stopped and she glanced over at him to see him frown slightly and she frowned herself. Why did he….then her eyes widen as she recognised the name.

“Hyuga…do you mean Hyuga Junpei?” Mac asked.

He looked slightly surprised but he nodded.

“He…gave up basketball?” Mac asked in a small voice. 

“Yes,” Kiyoshi said looking at her and Mac bowed her head letting her hair hide her face from him. She knew without having him say it what the reason was. Them. Her. She fisted her hands. 

“I remember him,” Mac whispered, “we played them last year and…we won. They gave up playing and we…we didn’t. I…” 

Mac was barely aware that Kiyoshi was moving closer to her as she felt a wave of guilt and pain hit her at the knowledge that someone had given up basketball because of her team. While she knew that some might do so, it had only been an abstract idea. This…this was real .

“I’m sorry…” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Kiyoshi said, “it’s not your fault.” 

“He stopped because of us,” Mac protested.

“He took a break,” Kiyoshi said. “He’s playing again now. You can’t take everything on your shoulders, Mac.” 

Mac just shook her head, she couldn’t shake the guilt she felt but she knew it wouldn’t do any good dwelling on it. She glanced over at Kiyoshi who was watching her with a serious expression on his face, she nodded but could see that he didn’t believe her. He sighed, though, and smiled a little letting it go. 

“Anyway, we have him and with him joined Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe joined after them again and last is Tsuchiba.” Kiyoshi continued. 

“And did you get a coach?” Mac asked. 

“Well,” Kiyoshi said making her raise her brow at him, “we asked a classmate named Aida Riko. She’s really good and can read the game very well. Her dad is a coach and she’s learned a lot from him.” 

Mac blinked surprised at that, “wow.” 

“It wasn’t easy though,” Kiyoshi grinned as he remembered it and launched into the tale of how they tried to convince a reluctant Riko to join them as their coach. How they tried to follow her around school and finally each of them made a statement on a school assembly from the rooftop shouting out their goals and what they wanted from playing basketball, even setting a punishment if they didn’t succeed. 

Mac was laughing at the end of it and had to dry her eyes from tears springing out because she laughed so much. When she calmed down she looked up to see Kiyoshi look at her with something in his eyes she couldn’t read and she forced herself to look away quickly. 

“She sounds interesting,” Mac said. 

“She’s tough and demands the best from us,” Kiyoshi said, “but that’s what we want.” 

Mac nodded and pulled a leg up so she could rest her chin on top of it and watched Nao chase a mouse or something at the edge of the court. 

“Coach talked to me today,” she suddenly said. 

“Oh?” Kiyoshi asked interested and curious. 

“He wants me to find someone to teach analysing games to and how to be a manager like I am,” Mac said. “I don’t know if I can do it.” 

Kiyoshi hummed and didn’t say anything right away making Mac wonder if he was going to answer at all. She was about to say something again when he spoke up. 

“I can understand that, but I’m sure you can,” he said. “He wouldn’t ask if he didn’t trust that you could do it. You’re smart and talented, and have a way to see things others miss. All you have to do is help others learn what to look for and how to best use it in their own way. If you remember that they’re different from you and help them find out how to use their own talents I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

Mac blinked and blushed at the compliments from him while she thought about what he said, and she thought it made sense. It had helped to tell someone her worries and have them acknowledged. To have someone believe in her, it made her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> So, the meeting with the Kagami's are done, there will be more of them in the next chapter :) Kiyoshi is back again and I like it, but feel free to let me know what you think :) A little fluff with the team as well as distance that keeps them apart as well... I try to make it believable, and hope I manage. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :) Thanks to everyone who has up to now (and in the future) have left a comment and/or kudos or just read my story :) I appreciate everyone of you! You keep me going! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac walked into the house with a smile on her face, she was still thinking about Kiyoshi and the way he smiled at her. Her stomach fluttered lightly as she and she felt a blush warm her cheeks when she remembered how he ruffled her hair when they said goodbye. She glanced down at the phone in her hand that now held his number and wondered if he really was going to call her like he said he would. He was a year older than her, so why would he want to call her? 

“You’re back, nee-chan,” Sayuri said interrupting her thoughts. 

Mac blinked and looked at the younger girl standing in front of her, she had a book in her hands and Mac knew she must have been in the living room reading. Sayuri really loved reading. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac nodded, “what book are you reading?” 

“Jane Austen,” Sayuri said, “the one you got me for my birthday.” 

Mac smiled a little and put Nao down on the floor but predictably he kept close by her legs. She had given Sayuri the collected works of Jane Austen for her birthday when she turned 9 the week before when she had been wishing to read her books for a long time. Mac didn’t care that Sayuri might be a little young for the books, she loved to read and Mac wanted to encourage that love. 

“You like it?” Mac asked following Sayuri back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

“I like it,” Sayuri smiled and started to talk about the books and how much she liked it. Mac sat there listening and thought a little sadly that this would end soon. She would move and her time with Daiki and his siblings like this would come to an end. She knew she would still see them, but it wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t be the everyday things or moments with them anymore. 

“Mac, you’re back,” Ayano smiled at her and Mac glanced to the clock, she had been back for 30 minutes already and been talking to Sayuri the whole time. She smiled at Ayano a little sheepishly.

“Yeah, got back 30 minutes ago,” Mac said, “just got distracted talking to Sayuri about her book. Sorry, forgot to tell you I was back.” 

“No problem,” Ayano smiled warmly and glanced at the happy smile on Sayuri’s face. Just then Shiro and Daiki entered the living room and Shiro beamed when he saw her running over to give her a hug. Nao tensed in her lap but allowed the boy to come close enough to hug her, he had gotten better with Shiro and Sayuri. 

“Where did you go?” Daiki asked making Mac look up at her best friend at the tone in his voice. She frowned when she took in his stiff posture and arms crossed over his chest. 

“Did you go somewhere, Mac-nee?” Shiro asked curiously. 

Sayuri was looking curiously between Daiki and Mac while Ayano sighed softly. Mac glanced down at Shiro and smiled a little at him. 

“I went to the court to play some basketball with a friend of mine,” Mac said. 

“He plays basketball?” Daiki asked, “who is he? He’s not one of the guys we used to play with…” 

Mac looked up at him with a blank look on her face for a long moment as she deliberated what she wanted to say. It hurt slightly that Daiki didn’t even recognise Kiyoshi, but at the same time she was hesitant in telling Daiki about him. Mac frowned at her thoughts, why would she feel hesitant in telling Daiki? She told him practically everything… but this… it felt weird and almost wrong, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

“You’ve met him before, Daiki,” Mac finally said. 

“No, I haven’t,” Daiki protested quickly with a deep scowl.

“Daiki…” Ayano said and there was a clear warning in her voice. 

“You have,” Mac said stubbornly. “Kiyoshi Teppei, he played for Shoei. We played them last autumn and he was the only one who didn’t give up playing us.” 

Daiki got a look of realisation on his face before he frowned again. 

“Why did he come to see you today, then?” he scowled. “It’s not like we just played them.” 

“He’s my friend,” Mac said trying not to blush but knew she failed when she saw the arch brow from Ayano and the way Daiki’s eyes narrowed. “We’ve met and played basketball several times since we played him.” 

“You never told me…” Daiki said sounding hurt. “And why…” 

“I don’t need your permission to see my friends, Daiki,” Mac snapped getting frustrated by his constant frown and questions. She didn’t want to defend her friendship with Kiyoshi to Daiki, but it hurt to see the disapproval in his blue eyes. She got up and made sure to keep a good hold of Nao. “Besides, you don’t want to come and play streetball anymore, Daiki. I still like it, and so does he. I’m not going to stop just because you don’t want to anymore.” 

Ayano sighed again as she listened to the two best friends argue, she was not lost to the jealousy she saw in her son but she wasn’t sure he was aware that what he was feeling was jealousy. She was worried he would push Mac away if he continued like this; she might have to talk to her son soon. Though, she didn’t want to rush anything either. They were after all just kids still. 

 

Mac fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. The good feeling she had from her afternoon spent with Kiyoshi was almost gone. Why was Daiki so difficult? She sighed and smiled slightly when she felt Nao lick her chin. She didn’t like fighting with Daiki, she hated feeling that he was upset with her. Sighing, yet again, she sat up in her bed and looked at the stable of books on her desk. She had homework, both magical and muggle. The pile didn’t look tempting at all, but she knew she had to get started or she would not be able to sleep at all. 

Working through her potion homework she was startled out of her concentration by the buzzing from her phone signalling a text coming in. She reached for her phone and opened the text. 

_Hi Mac! Just wanted to make sure you got home safe? You ok? – Teppei_

Mac smiled a little and typed a quick reply. 

_Hi, I got home safe and I’m fine. Just doing my homework now. What about you? – Mac_

She turned back to her homework and had written a few lines before her phone buzzed again making her stomach lurch in anticipation. 

_Good. I’m also doing homework, had to help grandpa with something after I got home so a little late. I’ll let you focus on your homework. I hope we can meet again soon and play some more basket or just hang out. You’re a great friend, Mac. - Teppei_

The smile on her face grew and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly and was glad she was alone in her room so no one saw her blush again. Why did she blush like this just because of a text? It wasn’t like her. She couldn’t understand her feelings or why her thoughts lingered on him since she came home. 

_You’re a good grandson. I probably should focus on the homework, although it is boring. I would love to play more basketball with you or just hang out. –Mac_

Sending the reply she put her phone down and forced herself to focus on the potion essay again, she knew Sato would not accept anything but the best she could do and being distracted by a boy wouldn’t be an excuse good enough. 

 

Mac inhaled deeply as she entered the gym for the early practice, she was tired from her magic lessons and felt like just going home and sleep despite knowing it wouldn’t be possible. She hid her yawn behind her hand as she sat down on the bench waiting for the coach to show up and for the rest of the team to come. 

“You look tired,” Tetsuya’s voice sounded and Mac glanced to her right to see him sitting down next to her. She hadn’t heard him come up to her. 

“I am,” she admitted. “I wish I could go home to sleep.” 

“Did you not sleep well?” Tetsuya asked worriedly.

“Not too well,” Mac said hating the fact she couldn’t tell him the truth. That she had been through a long lesson in magical defence and had been practicing duelling and defending herself in duels. Professor Sato had been particularly harsh during the day’s lesson and she was now too exhausted to think straight. 

“Perhaps you should sit this one out,” Tetsuya said referring to the practice. “I’m sure Sanada-sensei will allow you to rest.” 

“No,” Mac shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Tetsu.” 

She refused to skip practices, she wasn’t going to start doing it and she would be there even if she were almost falling asleep. She saw the worry in his teal blue eyes and smiled slightly at him to reassure him that she was ok. 

“There you are, Mac,” Ryota exclaimed as he barged into their conversation and sat down on the floor in front of Mac. She arched a brow at the dramatic model who was watching her with a curious look in his yellow eyes. She noticed the others following at a more sedate pace and soon sat down either on the bench or on the floor as well. 

“So I am,” Mac said stoically, “what do you want?” 

“Who was the boy meeting you yesterday?” Seijuro asked coldly. 

Mac looked at him with a raised brow and saw the narrow eyes and the tense shoulders, she could tell he was in his overprotective possessive mood and sighed inwardly. He was almost as bad as Daiki. 

“You don’t remember him?” Mac asked making them frown.

“He’s Kiyoshi-san from Shoei,” Tetsuya said calmly and Mac knew he probably had recognised him the day before. “We played him before.” 

Seijuro’s eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mac. 

“I didn’t know you were friends,” he accused. 

Mac sighed. “Like I told Daiki yesterday; you don’t decide who my friends are or who I’m going to meet. Kiyoshi is a friend and I enjoy hanging out with him.” 

“I’ll crush him if he hurts Mac-chin,” Atsushi said glowering down at the floor. 

Mac rolled her eyes and was relieved when she noticed that the coach was there and got to her feet. She walked passed her friends without saying anything and stood with the others to listen to the coach. 

 

Mac glanced up from her book when she noticed someone sitting down opposite her and arched a brow when she saw Seijuro. He was watching her and she closed her book as he settled down. She had found a quiet table in the cafeteria wanting to read a little in between classes not feeling up to the antics from her friends at the moment. 

“May I help you, Seijuro?” Mac asked breaking the silence. 

After a moment he sighed and pulled out the shogi board and she smiled a little. It had been a while since they had played. She took it for what it was, an apology without really saying sorry. Seijuro wasn’t one for actually admitting that he was wrong, but she was good at reading him. 

“Let’s play,” she agreed and smiled at the small smile that crossed his face. 

They played in silence during their lunch break and Mac relaxed as she focused on the pieces and let the sounds from the students around her wash over her and fade into the background. She frowned as she saw him getting the advantage and tried to see a way out of it. She could practically feel the smugness rolling off him, and wanted to shake him for it but didn’t. 

“Fine, I lose,” Mac sighed just as the bell rang signalling the end of their lunch break. “One day, Seijuro, I will beat you.” 

“You can try,” he smirked. 

 

Daiki was waiting for her when the day was over and Mac smiled slightly as she joined him as they started to walk home. He had his bag casually thrown over his shoulder and looked more relaxed than before, but there was something in him that had her worried. 

“You ok, Daiki?” she asked after a while. 

“I’m fine,” he shrugged, “are you ready for the weekend?” 

Mac sighed and glanced over at him to see him looking at her worriedly. 

“You mean ready to move?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he nodded. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” Mac admitted, “but…it’s just something I have to do. I will miss living with you and your family, Daiki.” 

“We’re your family too, Kenzie,” Daiki corrected her. “You’ll always be our family and it doesn’t matter that you can’t live with us anymore. You’re one of us.” 

Mac blinked away tears at the honesty in his voice. He wasn’t looking at her and a small blush was in his cheeks as he stared at the road in front of them, but she didn’t doubt that he meant it. 

“Thank you, Daiki,” she whispered and he grunted apparently all out of emotional talk and Mac chuckled slightly. 

They reached the house and Mac noticed a car outside she hadn’t seen before, she exchanged a look with Daiki before entering the house. 

“We’re home!” Daiki called out. 

Mac followed her best friend into the living room and paused when she saw who was seated on the sofa talking to Takehiro just as Ayano came into the room with coffee and tea. 

“Hello Mac,” her uncle smiled as he got to his feet. 

“Kag…uncle Tarou,” Mac said surprised, “I didn’t know you were coming…” 

“No, you wouldn’t,” he said. “I thought I wanted to meet the family you lived with up until now and see how you lived.” 

Mac nodded and saw how he looked to Daiki with a curious look in his eyes. 

“This is must be your best friend Aomine Daiki that you told me about” Tarou said. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded. “Daiki this is my uncle Kagami Tarou.” 

Daiki looked at him for a moment and Mac knew he was trying to read the older man. 

“Nice to meet you,” Daiki said gruffly. 

“You too,” Tarou said a little amused. 

Mac sat down on the sofa next to her uncle and Daiki sat down in the chair closest to her. She knew he did it to show support and she felt warmth at the fact that he still took note to show her support even when they had argued the day before. 

“Here,” Ayano said with a soft smile as she held out a cup with steaming coffee. 

“Thank you, Aomine-san,” Tarou smiled accepting the cup.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Tarou looked at Mac while taking a sip of his coffee. 

“How was school, Mac?” he asked. 

“Alright,” Mac shrugged. “Nothing to exciting happening.” 

“You almost fell asleep,” Daiki scoffed. 

“You’re not one to talk, Daiki,” Mac said. 

“You should have skipped practice to rest,” Daiki said giving her a look, “or just do the analysing thing and not play. Sanada-sensei would have let you do it and so would Akashi.” 

“Why were you tired?” Tarou interrupted the small argument. 

“Just had a long day before school with magic lessons,” Mac said casually, “I had to practice defence and duelling, and it’s tiring. So, for the rest of the day I was tired. Practice was fine, I didn’t need to skip it.” 

Daiki huffed but didn’t say anything else. 

“Sounds like a lot,” Tarou commented looking at her with a worried look in his eyes. “You do that every day?” 

Mac nodded before telling him more about her magic lessons together with her muggle lessons, feeling better to talk about something concrete and she hadn’t really gotten into it last time. 

“I must say I’m impressed,” Tarou said when she finished. “Not many kids would take on such a full schedule.” 

“I didn’t want to leave my friends,” Mac admitted softly. 

Tarou nodded and looked at her and over at Daiki who was smiling slightly even as he had a grumpy look on his face as he met his eyes. Amused Tarou arched a brow. 

 

They talked for a while and after a while the conversation turned to the practical aspects of her moving in with Tarou and his son. Mac tensed slightly but knew it was necessary to talk about it.

“I think that Saturday might be the best day to make the move,” Tarou said. “It will give you time to settle in with us, Mac.” 

Mac nodded knowing he was right, but her stomach was in knots at the idea of moving. It was suddenly so real and she couldn’t push the thoughts away any more. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt not looking up. She heard Ayano and Takehiro and Tarou start to discuss the move and make arrangements on how and when’s. 

A knocking sound interrupted them and Mac blinked startled out of her thoughts and looked around. 

“What is that?” Daiki asked speaking up for the first time in a while. 

Mac looked down at her bag and felt her eyes widen in realisation. 

“Oh,” she said and opened her bag quickly. “I’m sorry Nao!” 

Nao barked a little looking unhappy and pouting, making Mac smile at the adorable sight but also felt sad for forgetting about her little fox. 

“Yow-wow-ow!” 

“I’m sorry, Nao, didn’t mean to forget about you,” Mac apologized. “Shh, don’t be like that.” 

He huffed the way only a fox could and Mac patted him aware that the others were watching them, but ignored them. She smiled when Nao licked her hand and scratched the back of his ear. 

“Um…” Tarou was staring at Nao and Mac making her realise she hadn’t told him about her pet. She held onto Nao tighter as she hoped that it wouldn’t be a problem for him. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Mac said, “this is Nao. He’s mine.” 

“He’s a fox,” Tarou stated.

“Yes,” Mac nodded, “he’s a magical fox, though. He was saved as a cub when his family were killed. He took a liking to me and has been with me for months now.” 

Tarou looked at Nao who blinked and growled softly as he stood protectively on Mac’s lap. Mac sighed and patted him to reassure him that she was fine. 

“He’s protective of me and not too fond of strangers,” Mac explained simply. 

Tarou nodded still shocked at the way the fox seemed to curl up in Mac’s lap and close his eyes. He hadn’t expected her to have a pet, but knew he couldn’t refuse to let her bring him. He briefly thought that Taiga would probably protest the pet, but if what he could see was correct he wouldn’t go near anyone but Mac. 

 

The rest of the week went quickly and soon it was Saturday and Mac was packed and ready to move, she was seated on the bed looking over her room that was now empty expect the furniture that had been in the room when she got it. She petted Nao absentmindedly as her mind flashed to all the good times she had in this room with Daiki or just alone. 

_“Kenzie, Kenzie, Kenzie,” Daiki chanted and Mac sighed looking up from her book and saw Daiki standing just inside the door with a basketball under his arm. “Kenzie.”_

_“What?” she asked annoyed._

_“Come out and play with me,” Daiki said twirling the ball on the top of his finger. “Kenzie…”_

_Mac shook her head as she closed the book and scoped off the bed. “Fine.”_

_Daiki grinned widely._

That had been in the beginning of her stay when he still liked playing, it was strange to think that it was only a year ago since that happened. It felt much longer. 

_“I don’t understand this,” Daiki scoffed and pushed his book away on the floor where he was seated. Mac looked down at him and smiled slightly._

_“What don’t you understand? Maybe I can help you with it,” she asked sitting down next to him and pulled the book closer again._

_Daiki huffed but pointed out the math problem he didn’t understand and Mac looked at it for a moment before starting to explain it to him. He scowled but started to work on it again._

_“I see you’re hard at work,” Takehiro commented from the door where he had paused on his way to his and Ayano’s room to change after getting home from work._

_“We try,” Mac smiled at the glare on Daiki’s face as he looked up at his father._

_“Just listen to Mac, Daiki,” Takehiro laughed, “I’m sure she’ll get you through school.”_

_“Whatever,” Daiki muttered but looked back at the book. Mac met Takehiro’s eyes and smiled when he mouthed ‘thank you’ to her._

Mac smiled as she remembered just one of many study session they shared in here, while Daiki always complained and dragged his feet he would come and ask for help or allow her to drag him into the room so she could be sure he did his work. Who would do that now? Mac frowned slightly at the sudden worry that sprung up in her mind. She had to find another way to make sure Daiki did his homework and actually tried to do it. 

Finally getting up she put Nao on the ground and picked up her bag as she started to walk toward the door but paused and looked over the room once more with a sad smile on her face. She would miss it. 

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Ayano asked from the door and Mac turned to look at the older woman. She saw the way Ayano tried to keep calm and smile for her, and Mac knew she had to do the same. Takehiro was right behind his wife and smiled a little as well but there was something sad in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded smiling a little, “just…remembered my time here.” 

“Good,” Ayano sniffled slightly before reaching out and pulling Mac into her arms hugging her tightly. Mac tensed slightly before allowing herself to hug Daiki’s mum back. 

“You’re always welcome here, Mac,” Ayano said when she pulled back but kept her hands on Mac’s shoulders as she met her eyes. Right then and there Mac couldn’t help but think that Daiki resembled his mother greatly. “No matter what, you’re a part of this family and I expect frequent visits, alright?” 

Mac swallowed the lump in her throat before she nodded making Ayano smile and gently push a strand of Mac’s unruly hair away from her face. 

Takehiro gave Mac a quick hug as well and echoed his wife’s words and Mac could only smile and nod in acceptance and promise she would come and visit. 

 

“No!” Shiro glared with his arms crossed over his chest. Sayuri was standing next to her twin and looked sad but not as angry as Shiro looked. 

“Come on, Shiro,” Ayano looked at her son, “you have to say bye to Mac.”

“She can’t leave!” Shiro yelled. “She’s my sister! She lives here!” 

Mac winced at the hurt and angry tone in Shiro’s voice and wished she could fix this. She blinked away tears that threatened to escape as she looked at the stubborn tilt of Shiro’s head and the way his lips trembled in withholding sobs. 

“I’m going to miss you, Mac-nee,” Sayuri said quietly having moved from her brother’s side and was now standing in front of Mac. Her blue eyes were sad and tears had escaped her eyes. Mac reached out and dried her tears with her fingers before pulling the girl into a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Sayuri,” Mac murmured quietly in her ear, “but I’m always going to be there for you. You can call me anytime you wish, ok?” 

Sayuri nodded and smiled a little as she pulled back. 

Mac looked to Shiro who refused to look at her and saw the apologetic look from Ayano. Mac walked over to the little boy and put her hands on his shoulders feeling how tense he felt. 

“Shiro,” Mac said quietly. “I will miss you. I’m sorry you’re sad and upset with me, but this is something I have to do. I have to move in with my uncle and cousin. But I will always miss you and be here for you when you need me. I hope we can still go out and play football together like we have before, and maybe you could come and visit me sometimes?” 

She could feel the struggle inside of Shiro before he suddenly lunched himself into her arms and sobbed against her shoulder. She held him close and stroked his hair as she whispered comfortingly into his ear. 

“You won’t forget me?” he whispered when he calmed down and had pulled slightly out of her arms so he could look at her.

“I’ll never forget you, Shiro,” Mac said surely. “It will be impossible to forget you.” 

“Promise?” he asked. 

“Promise,” she promised and reached out to dry his tears as well before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’m just a phone call away, ok?” 

 

Finally it was only Daiki left and Mac already felt exhausted. He was standing leaned against the wall and had watched her say goodbye to his family in silence. 

“I guess it’s my turned now, eh?” Daiki gave her a small smile and she chuckled slightly. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like I won’t see you soon,” Mac said trying to put on a brave face.

He smiled slightly but she knew he saw through her, but appreciated that he didn’t called her out on the front she put up. She smiled back and suddenly he was hugging her. She hid her face against his shoulder and allowed a few tears to escape when no one could see it. 

“Remember what I told you,” Daiki said quietly, “you’re a part of this family. No matter what.” 

“Thank you, Daiki,” Mac said pulling herself together and smiled at him. “I’ll see you Monday, ok?” 

“Of course,” he smiled but there was something sad in his smile and she felt he held something back from her but she wasn’t sure what. 

 

Mac sighed as she placed her last bag on the floor of the room that was now hers, it was almost the same size that the one she’d had at Daiki’s, but a little smaller. She liked the large window that overlooked the park outside and the city in the background. There were a knock on the door and she turned around to see her cousin standing in the door looking awkward with his hands in his pockets and eyes shifting over the room before landing on Nao who was resting on her bed. 

“Woah!” Taiga exclaimed loudly and took a step back. 

Mac smiled slightly at the reaction and walked over to the bed and put a hand on Nao’s head when he raised his head at the loud exclamation and growled slightly. 

“He won’t hurt you,” Mac said quietly, “he’s a wary of strangers so he growls a lot, but as long as you don’t try to attack him, he won’t hurt you.” 

Taiga looked at her and then back at Nao. 

“Why do you have a fox?” he asked. 

“A friend gave him to me,” Mac shrugged with a fond smile. “He was just a cub then, and had just lost his family by the hands of humans. He liked me and wouldn’t let me leave without him, so my friend gave him to me. Said I was the best to take care of him.” 

Taiga grumbled slightly and eyed Nao suspiciously but stepped back into the room. Mac couldn’t help but notice how he kept looking at Nao. 

“May I help you with something?” Mac asked bringing Taiga’s attention back on her. 

“Dad said to offer my help,” Taiga shrugged, “and said that dinner will be ready soon.” 

Mac looked at him, she wanted to say she had it under control but something stopped the words from coming out. Her cousin looked uncomfortable and it was the first time he had talked to her directly and without his dad in the same room. Perhaps she should take this opportunity to see what he was like and try to get to know him. 

“Um, alright,” Mac said a little unsurely, “I…I could use a little help with putting my books up, if you want to do that?” 

Taiga nodded and Mac pointed to the box holding her books, she started to put her clothes into the dressed while he worked on the books. Nao had put his head back on his paws but kept an eye on Taiga. 

“Dinner is ready,” Tarou called from the kitchen slash living room and both teens stopped what they were doing to look toward the door. 

 

Mac was the first one up the next morning and padded into the kitchen in her pyjamas with Nao right behind her. She found something to eat for Nao before pausing looking at the clock. It was almost eight and she knew the others would be up soon. It felt strange not expecting Shiro or Sayuri to come into the kitchen with her and not having to wait for Daiki to finally wake up. She opened the refrigerator and started to take out the food she would need to make breakfast. 

“You made breakfast.” 

Mac jumped before spinning around to see Taiga standing there already dressed as he stared at the food placed on the table.

“You scared me!” Mac grumbled holding a hand over her heart. “Make some sound or something!” 

“I did,” Taiga protested as he sat down at the table. “You just didn’t hear me.” 

Mac shook her head and turned back to the coffee machine just as it finished dripping and she poured the coffee into three cups and placed them on the table just as her uncle entered the room and looked surprised when he saw the breakfast already finished. 

“You cooked,” he said surprised. “Thank you, Mac.” 

Mac smiled slightly and sat down feeling Taiga watching her. She started to eat in silence and was aware that the others did the same. 

“It’s good,” Taiga commented after a while. 

“Thanks,” Mac said softly. 

“You like to cook?” Taiga asked. 

“Sometimes,” Mac shrugged looking up and met his eyes. “I liked it better when I lived with Daiki, but not so much when I lived with the Dursley’s.” 

Taiga frowned slightly, “why?” 

“With Daiki and his family they would appreciate that I cooked and I could eat with them,” Mac said quietly, “I liked that. It was different with the Dursley’s.” 

Mac wouldn’t say anything else about it and Taiga seemed to realise that so he didn’t press the matter, but he did frown and saw the same frown on his father’s face. Though, Tarou was also looking pleased to see the two cousin’s talk and interact. 

“Can you cook?” Mac asked brining the conversation off her and over at her cousin. 

“A little,” Taiga said, “but not too much.” 

“I see. Do you like it?” Mac looked at him and saw him nod. 

“I could show you some if you want,” Mac offered shyly. 

Taiga looked startled at her before he smiled slightly. 

“Sure,” he said. 

Tarou smiled when he saw his son smile properly for the first time since they arrived back to Tokyo. He looked to the girl who had made it possible and saw that she was focused on her breakfast again and was slipping some pieces of fruit to Nao. 

 

Mac was still trying to get the room the way she liked it when her phone rang and smiled when she saw Kiyoshi’s name on the caller-id. 

“Hi Kiyoshi-san,” Mac greeted when she answered the phone.

“Hi Mac,” Kiyoshi answered. “How are you?” 

“Alright,” Mac said settling on top of her bed leaned against the headboard. 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Kiyoshi said a note of worry in his tone. 

“I’m fine, Kiyoshi-san,” Mac smiled even if he couldn’t see it, “promise.” 

“Ok,” he sighed, “are you busy?” 

“I’m just settling in,” Mac said looking at the mess in her room, though it was getting better. 

“Settling in?” he asked confused.

“I didn’t tell you?” Mac asked surprised, sure she had told him. “I moved in with my new uncle and cousin yesterday. I am now in the process of getting my stuff in their new places.” 

“Oh, no you didn’t tell me,” Kiyoshi said, “are you ok with the move?” 

“It’s strange, but… I think maybe it could be ok,” Mac admitted, “but I miss Daiki and the kids, and Ayano and Takehiro…” 

“I can understand that,” Kiyoshi said. “Let me know if you need to talk, ok?” 

“Ok,” Mac blushed lightly. “Tell me about your week.” 

Kiyoshi laughed and complied as he started to tell her about the latest practices he’d been through and how crazy his coach was. She laughed at the antics of his team and thought they reminded her of how her team was before. 

Mac looked up when there was a knock on the door and saw Taiga standing in the doorway looking at her. 

“I have to go, Kiyoshi,” Mac said, “my cousin is here and looks like he wants to talk.” 

“Alright,” Kiyoshi said easily and she could hear the smile in his voice, “I’ll see you soon, Mac. Take care.” 

“Sure, see you,” Mac said and hung up ignoring the way her heart beat a little harder. 

“Boyfriend?” Taiga asked with a arched brow. 

“No!” Mac protested but wondered why it felt like someone clutched her heart. It wasn’t like she wanted him to be… She shook her head and looked at Taiga. “Did you need something?” 

“I hoped you would help me make dinner,” Taiga admitted. “Dad is on the phone and I thought…um, never mind…” 

He turned around and Mac smiled a little amused. 

“Ok, I’ll help,” she said and Taiga turned around and smiled at her. 

 

Mac had fun making food with Taiga and she couldn’t help but compare him with Dudley. While Taiga was bigger and taller than her, he was fitter than Dudley had been and stronger. He didn’t scowl everytime he saw her or sneered, which were different. He looked like he enjoyed himself too, so she relaxed a little as she worked side by side with him. 

“No, don’t cut it like that,” Mac corrected him, “you should cut it in smaller pieces, they will cook better.” 

“Alright,” Taiga nodded and did as she said making her nod in approval. 

“So, tell me something about you,” Mac broke the silence and glanced at him. He looked at the meat he was cutting and she noticed the way his hand tightened on the knife. “Or not… I just thought it would be good to get to know you a little…” 

Taiga sighed and glanced at her. 

“It’s not much to tell,” he said with a shrug. “I like sports, I don’t like school.” 

Mac shook her head but didn’t force him to elaborate knowing it wouldn’t do anything good, and it wasn’t like she felt like pouring her soul out for him either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready! Even before I thought it would be ready :) What do you think?  
> A little more Taiga in here, but the move took more of the chapter than I thought. I didn't want to rush to much, so I had to make time for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments :) Bye for now!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko – two weeks later**

 

Mac looked up from her homework when she heard the door open and the scoffing of feet against the floor. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late nearly ten. Her uncle was away for a couple of days so she knew it must be her cousin who came back now. They hadn’t talked much since she moved in two weeks ago, it was like they both was shy or worried about something. She had noticed that he was looking at her more and had a curious look in his eyes sometimes. But he never initiated a conversation, and Mac worried. Did it mean he didn’t want to talk to her? Did he fear her like Dudley had? 

Hesitating a moment and staring at the door she got up noticing that Nao barely lifted his head to watch her go before going back to sleep, and walked into the living room to find Taiga standing by the counter. 

“There’s some dinner in the fridge for you,” Mac said smiling slightly when her cousin jumped. 

“Oh,” he said, “thank you.” 

Mac nodded and looked at him closer, he was wearing training clothes and looked sad. She watched as he put the plate she had prepared for him in the micro and noticed that he seemed lost in thoughts as he stared at the plate that was swirling around inside. It was the first time she’d seen him look like that and she was worried and slightly curious about what was wrong with her cousin. 

Had it been Daiki she would have asked already and worked until she found out what was wrong, same with Seijuro…but she had no idea how to start with Taiga. She could read Daiki well enough that even when he didn’t talk she could find out what was wrong, with Seijuro she would be direct and blunt, but with Taiga… perhaps she should try to observe him silently for a while and try to figure out how to best approach the subject. 

The micro stopped but Taiga didn’t move, and Mac frowned slightly before she moved forward and took the plate out and placed it on the table. She looked at her cousin to see him still standing where he had not giving a sign of having noticed that she had taken the food out. 

“Taiga…” Mac said keeping her voice even, “it’s done.” 

He started and looked around until he saw the food on the table. Without saying anything he walked to the table not looking at her at all. She hesitated for a moment longer before settling on the sofa with a book she had laying on the table from before. She didn’t want to leave her cousin alone in case he needed her, it was strange actually. She normally she felt this kind of worry for Daiki or one of her friends on the team. The fact that Taiga was her cousin shouldn’t really influence her since she was more reminded of Dudley by the title. Yet, she worried about him. 

 

“Did you do your homework, Daiki?” Mac asked when she caught up with her best friend outside the school. He glanced at her and shrugged making her sigh. 

“Seriously,” she muttered. “Come with me during lunch.” 

“I’ll be fine, Kenzie,” Daiki said. 

Mac gave him a look and he gave in and nodded, “good. You have to do your homework, or the teachers will start all kinds of trouble. Do you want them to call your parents?” 

He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, making Mac narrow her eyes at him. She followed him inside the classroom and saw Ryota surrounded by the girl in the class looking happy and his charming self. She shook her head slightly before walking over to her desk and pulled out her sketchpad and started to sketch to make the time pass until the teacher arrived. She glanced at the half finished sketch off Kiyoshi playing basketball before closing the book when the teacher started the math lesson. 

Yawning and raising her hands to the air to stretch when the teacher finally ended the two hour long lesson Mac looked over and saw Daiki rub sleep out of his eyes. She sighed again, and collected her notebook and text book before stuffing them into her bag and got to her feet. 

“Ready, Daiki?” she asked and he nodded without comment. 

“Ready for what?” Ryota asked. 

“Homework,” Mac said shortly. 

“Oh, I’ll join you!” Ryota beamed, “I still have some left. I had to work at the modelling yesterday so I couldn’t finish!” 

Mac just nodded and thought that this was a very familiar situation. Soon she found herself together with her friends again helping with their homework. Didn’t she just do this? Oh, right…she did it almost every day. 

 

Mac sat down next to Seijuro who was sitting by himself in the gym, he glanced over at her with a questioning look in his heterochromatic eyes but Mac just smiled and pulled out her notebook and started to write in it. She tapped her pen against her lips as she thought about what Sanada had asked her, she still hadn’t seen anyone she thought would fit to teach what she knew. The girls that were on the managing team now were more interested in getting a date with the players than basketball. She wasn’t interested in teaching anyone like that. 

Seijuro glanced at Mac before looking back at the file in his hands, the same pleased feeling of acceptance and peace filled him like it always did when she without prompt or demand sought him out and found a reason to join him. He was well aware that most avoided him when they could and he liked it that way, less chance of being hurt or left behind. Yet, Mac never did and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips as she did. They worked in silent and Seijuro was aware that she seemed thoughtful about something, she had these past couple of weeks but she never told him what she was thinking about. For once he didn’t ask or demand an answer, but trusted her to come to him if she needed it. 

“Do you need anything, Seijuro?” Mac asked without looking up making him realise he had been watching her for too long. 

“Just thinking,” Seijuro said coolly. 

“Oh?” Mac finally looked up and raised a brow at him.

He smiled a little and looked back at the file not noticing the smile on her lips or the amused light in her eyes before she went back to her notebook. 

Daiki paused by the door to the gym when he spotted Mac inside, he was about to go over to her when he saw Seijuro next to her. The tightness in his chest was back as he watched the two of them working together in silence, and he wondered if Mac liked Seijuro or if she liked that Kiyoshi she talked about sometimes. And why did it bother him if she liked either of them? He really couldn’t understand why, and he kept getting these looks from his mum and all she said was that he would figure it out one day. He was getting frustrated. Turning around he left the gym deciding that he would skip practice, he didn’t want to see them right now and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Maybe he would feel better after he slept. He didn’t hold much hope for that though. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

“In today’s lesson you’ll learn how to make what’s called a Pepperup Potion,” Professor Sato said standing beside the cauldron and behind him was the already prepared table with the ingredients she would need to make the potion. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Mac nodded remembering what she had read about the potion.

“Now, what does it do?” he asked her. 

“It cures a cold,” Mac said simply. 

“Side-effects?” he asked. 

“Well, you get steam coming out of your ears for hours after taking the potion,” Mac said looking a little amused as she pictured Daiki with steam coming out of his ears. She couldn’t help but find it amusing. 

“That’s correct,” Professor Sato said. “The potion was created by Glover Hioworth during the late 18th century, perhaps early 19th century. It’s not known why he invented it…” 

“Probably was tired of having a cold,” Mac smiled slightly and her professor allowed himself a smile. 

“Probably,” he agreed. “So, can you name any ingredients?” 

“Mandrake root and Bicorn Horn,” Mac said thinking hard, “but I can’t remember anything else.” 

“That’s fine,” Professor Sato said and Mac listened as he listed the other ingredients and wrote it down for her to remember later. He was careful to explain the way to make it and she realised that it was a complicated potion and probably the hardest she had to make yet. 

She worked in silence and was aware that Professor Sato was watching her closely to make sure she didn’t make any mistakes, but appreciated that he didn’t hoover behind her doing so. He would speak up and correct her from time to time when she was about to do something wrong. 

“Ok, that was good,” Professor Sato said when she had mixed everything and it was now on low simmer. “You still need to work on your precision and how to look outside of the recipe. I want you to write a essay on how to interpret the recipe and when to stick to it and when to not.” 

Mac frowned but nodded, she wasn’t sure she liked potions all that much. She could do it, but it wasn’t something she picked up like she did with Defence or charms and transfiguration. It frustrated her when she didn’t get it right and sometimes she just wanted to say enough. 

 

“Potter-san,” Professor Sato said bringing Mac’s attention again and look at her professor who was now seated behind his desk. 

“Yes, professor?” Mac felt a little nervous but tried to hide it. 

“You’ll have tests next week where we’ll test you for second year levels in your subject,” Professor Sato said. 

“Already?” Mac asked surprised. 

“Yes, I believe you’re ready,” he nodded, “you show great progress and I have no doubt you’ll be ready to start the next level, Potter-san.” 

“Oh, ok,” Mac said smiling slightly. 

“So, on Monday you’ll have your test in Defence, Charms on Tuesday, Transfiguration on Wednesday, Potions on Thursday and Friday you’ll have off after the tests,” Professor Sato listed and Mac groaned slightly at the busy week she’d have. She was already dreading it. 

 

“You look…” Daichi’s voice sounded making Mac blinked and looked at the older boy. 

“Your dad is trying to kill me,” Mac groaned. 

“Oh?” he sounded much too amused in Mac’s opinion. 

“I have test everyday next ween besides Friday,” Mac complained. “I’ll never be able to function at my other school… Seijuro will kill me for being too tired for practice and Daiki will give me that look of his and… and we have a match as well…” 

“Have you told dad it’s too much?” Daichi said sitting down on the other side of her desk. She had been studying by herself for a while until Daichi came into the room. 

“No,” Mac frowned slightly and blushed a little, “sorry, I didn’t mean to complain. I’ll be fine, I just have to be organized.”

Daichi looked at her for a moment before nodding and looked down at Nao who was resting by her feet. 

“He’s still sceptical toward everyone who’s not you?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Mac said with a fond smile, “but now I think it’s more about protecting me than anything else. He’s fine with Shiro and Sayuri, mostly, but mainly because they’re kids.” 

Daichi nodded and arched a brow when he saw Nao staring at him. He looked back at his friend and smiled when he saw her already looking back at the book in front of her, she was very focused on what she had to do. 

“So, how do you like your new home?” Daichi asked a little concerned, “everything goes ok?” 

“It’s alright,” Mac said glancing up at him, “different, but my uncle is…nice and seems to care. My cousin is ok, but we haven’t had the chance to talk all that much yet.” 

Daichi nodded and smiled at her. She smiled and looked back at her book and he took it as a sign that she had to go back to work so he got back to his feet and walked out of the office. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac hurried through the hallway and toward the gym, she was late and she could picture the look on Seijuro’s face and the questions. She had been at the library trying to get ready for the next test. She had been through the test in Defence and while hard she had managed quite well, she thought. The next one was Charms and she wanted to do well in that too. That was why she had broken one of her own rules and studied for the test even at Teiko. And now she was late. 

“You’re late.” 

Mac groaned and turned to look at Seijuro who was standing just inside the door with a blank look on his face. She looked around and saw that the others were already practicing even Daiki was there today. 

“I know,” Mac said. “I’m sorry.” 

Seijuro arched a brow, “why are you late?” 

“I just forgot the time,” Mac said trying to hide the stressed fiddling with the strap off her bag. “I was studying and forgot the time. It won’t happen again.” 

Seijuro nodded and turned around without much of the fuss she was sure he would make. Sighing a little she hurried to the locker room to change. 

“You okay?” Daiki asked when she joined them on the floor. He looked at her a little concerned. 

“Yeah, just a lot to do,” Mac shrugged glancing at him. “Tests, and all.” 

He nodded in understanding; he had heard her rant about all she had to do this week. He caught the ball that Ryota threw to him and Mac grinned feeling the stress leave her for a little as she focused on trying to stop Daiki from advancing. 

Dribbling the ball across the court Mac passed Ryota and then Shintaro before standing in front of Seijuro who smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and moved to the right but he read her and managed to get a hand on the ball making her lose control of it and cursed under her breath as she turned and started to chase the ball again. 

Sanada blew his whistle and Mac stopped dribbling and leaned forward using her knees to rest her hands on as she tried to catch her breath. She had worked harder than she should have, but it was like her body just acted and she needed it. The stress she had been under was a little better, but she still felt it lying underneath. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki was beside her and a hand was placed on her shoulder. “Come on.” 

Mac let her best friend lead her to the bench and sat down and took the water he handed her, she drank greedily from the bottle while ignoring the concerned look in his deep blue eyes. She sat there distracted as Sanada was talking her mind already on Charms and the different charms she had learned lately. 

“-ac, Mac…” 

Someone gently shook her shoulder and Mac blinked to see Ryota looking at her worriedly with wide yellow eyes. Behind him was Shintaro and Seijuro while Daiki was sitting beside her and Tetsuya was on the other side of her, only Atsushi was missing, all of them looking at her worriedly. 

“What?” Mac blinked. 

“Coach is done,” Ryota said slowly, “you didn’t even react… did you even listen to what he said?” 

Mac frowned and looked around noticing that the gym was already empty. She sighed and pulled a hand over her face. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Shintaro asked gruffly. 

“Don’t be so blunt!” Ryota exclaimed. “You’re so harsh, Midorima-cchi!” 

“I am not, idiot,” Shintaro huffed pushing his glasses up and Mac let the familiar banter wash over her. 

She got up and felt the others watching her with various degree of worry, she felt bad for making them worry but she didn’t have time to think about it. 

“I have to go,” she said and they frowned as one and had she not been so tired and distracted she would have smiled at the sight. “Sorry, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She grabbed her bag and hurried to the locker room to change again and get home so she could study some more. 

 

“You’re in a hurry,” Tarou said making her jump as she had been on her way to her room and not seeing him. She turned and saw her uncle sitting at the sofa reading a file, he was now looking at her. 

“You scared me,” Mac gasped, “I have to study.” 

“Didn’t you just come home from school?” Tarou asked. 

“Yeah, but I have a test in Charms tomorrow,” Mac said.

“Well, I’ll have dinner ready in about 30 minutes, so be sure to come and eat something,” Tarou said. 

“Ok, thanks uncle Tarou,” Mac said and rushed into her room. 

Mac was reading in her charms book when she hear her uncle call that dinner was ready, sighing she marked the page she was at and got up. Nao yapped next to her making her smile and rub his head before going to the kitchen to have dinner with her uncle and cousin. 

 

Seijuro watched Mac where she sat by herself by one of the tables in the library, she looked tired but focused on whatever she was reading. He didn’t go over to her like he wanted to, but kept standing by the window just watching her. 

“Akashi,” Shintaro said and Seijuro looked to the side and saw the green-haired boy glancing from him and over to Mac. 

“Shintaro,” Seijuro said coolly. 

He didn’t say anything as he too looked at Mac, so Seijuro looked back at his friend who was writing something down on a notebook before frowning and shaking her head like she was trying to clear it. It was Wednesday now and for the last two days she had been in here every chance she got, and she had been practicing hard every practice but at the same time looked to be distracted. She wasn’t really stopping to talk to any of them and Seijuro worried. 

Just what was she doing? There were no tests or anything that should have her so focused, really. It really frustrated him that he didn’t know what she was stressing about or why she was tiring herself out like she was. He frowned as he saw her reach for her phone that was lying next to her book, he hadn’t noticed it at first, and saw the smile that crossed her face when she read whatever message that was on it. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the blush in her cheeks. Just what was making her blush like that? 

More and more questions and Seijuro didn’t like it. He couldn’t protect her or help her if he didn’t know what was going on! And she didn’t talk to him or anyone really lately, and it made him worry. Was there something wrong at her new home? Did her new uncle and cousin treat her alright? She said they did…but then again, she did defend those other animal she lived with. 

“What is she hiding…” Seijuro muttered to himself. 

Shintaro glanced at his Captain and well, friend if one was to be really technical about it, and saw the narrowed eyes and the calculating look in said eyes. He knew that Mac was a sore spot for Seijuro and that he was more possessive and protective over her than anyone else on the team. He could see why too, because Mac was the only one who seemed to see Seijuro and not be intimidated by his controlling issues and new personality.

“Bye!” Mac called out later after another practice and the coach had just dismissed them and she was already out the door. Seijuro frowned displeased when she left in a hurry yet again and looked over at Daiki who was lazily getting his bag and started to make for the door. 

“Daiki,” Seijuro called making the taller player stop and turn around so he faced Seijuro. Seijuro could see the apprehension in his eyes as he looked at him. 

“Yes?” Daiki asked with a slight challenge in his tone, but Seijuro decided to let it go for now. 

“What’s up with Mac lately?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” Daiki asked trying to sound like he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“You know what I mean,” Seijuro narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. “She’s stressed and doesn’t talk to anyone. Is something wrong?” 

Daiki glanced around and Seijuro saw how he tensed his shoulders when he looked back at him. 

“It’s not up to me to tell you,” Daiki swallowed, “she’s fine, Akashi. She’s just busy and trying to settle in at her new home. She’ll be back to normal soon enough.” 

Seijuro scowled at the defiance and wanted to press Daiki until he told him what was wrong with Mac. He saw Daiki pale slightly and felt a little vindictive at the fact that he intimidated the tall Ace, he deserved it for denying him. Seijuro always got it like he wanted. 

“You should ask Kenzie,” Daiki said, “I can’t tell you.” 

Seijuro glared at him before turning around and walked away, only because he knew Daiki was being loyal to Mac did he let it go. It was the only reason why, and Daiki probably knew it. 

 

It was getting closer to their match; it was one of the last training matches before the qualification for the Nationals started up again. And Mac was just finished with the last test for the week and felt ready to start focusing on the basketball again. She wasn’t really sure how she had gotten through all the practices or the tests, but she had. Now she just had to wait for the results and focus on her basketball again. 

“You ready for the match?” Kiyoshi asked sitting down next to her on the court where she had met him to play a little before going home for the night. She tossed the ball up in the air and caught it before looking over at him. 

“I guess,” she said, “I’ve been so busy this week that I almost haven’t had time to think about it, but I’ll have time to work out a strategy before the last practice tomorrow and talk to Sanada-sensei about it.” 

Kiyoshi nodded but didn’t press her about why she had been busy, he had asked once and she had dismissed it making him shrug and let it go. She liked that, she was aware that Seijuro was worried and trying to figure it out. Mac sighed lightly, not sure how to explain her stressed and distracted behaviour. Seijuro wasn’t stupid and he knew her too well, so it would be hard to dismiss him. 

“So, what’s new?” Kiyoshi asked causally leaning backward and looking at her.

Mac glanced at him but before she could answer her phone rang and she sighed making Kiyoshi smile a little and motion for her to answer. She pulled it out of her bag and Nao jumped out at the same time making Kiyoshi blink but smile goofily at the fox who eyed him before starting to run around stretching his legs. 

“Hello?” Mac answered the phone. 

“Where are you?” Taiga asked and Mac blinked at the almost worried tone in her cousin’s voice. 

“Out with a friend,” Mac said glancing at the clock, “oh, sorry I forgot to tell you that I wouldn’t be home for dinner.” 

“Oh, well I thought…” Taiga stopped and she could almost picture him shuffling uncomfortable on the floor. “When are you getting back? Dad will be late.” 

“Yeah, I remember he said he would be,” Mac said, “I’ll probably be back in a couple of hours…” 

“Okay,” Taiga said, “I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah, see you,” Mac said but he had already hung up. Mac frowned slightly as she put her phone back and wondered why he really called. He had sounded worried and that was a first, maybe he was starting to get used to her being there… 

“Aomine-san?” Kiyoshi asked making Mac remember that he was there, and saw the carefully blank look on his face. She hid her frown at the look, she wasn’t sure what he was thinking. 

“No, my cousin Taiga,” Mac said. 

“Oh,” he said sounding a little relieved. “How is it going with your uncle and cousin?”

“Alright,” Mac said and met his eyes. “It’s strange because I feel like they want me there, but I can’t help but wonder when they’ll start to regret taking me in. Like my other aunt and uncle did. I don’t want to be disappointed.” 

Mac wasn’t sure why she said it or admitted to it, but something in his eyes told her he would understand. 

“I told you,” he said softly, “I live with my grandparents. My mum died when I was born, and my dad couldn’t handle it. I lived with him for a few years before he left. If not for my grandparents, his parents, I don’t know what I would have done. Yet, I sometimes think that I’m a burden on them too and that they would leave me if they could. So I try to make it easier for them and be the best grandson I can be.” 

Mac nodded and realised that Kiyoshi probably understood her best, maybe Daiki would understand just as well because he was there when it happened, but he had parents who loved him and hadn’t been left behind. Kiyoshi and she had. 

“It’s hard,” Mac admitted. “But uncle Tarou is different and he’s kind. So, for now I think it’s a good place. Taiga is a little hesitant, but I think he’s getting used to the idea of me now. He’s showed a little more concern lately, so…” 

Kiyoshi smiled and nodded, “It will always be a transition to move and get used to a new place, but if you’re open for it and give them a chance you might find that you like it.” 

Mac felt her cheeks warm and looked away from him quickly trying to hide it and getting her thoughts back in order since she was thinking some things she normally never thought… why did she think about his lips? 

“You alright?” Kiyoshi asked concerned. 

“Y-yeah,” Mac nodded and he smiled again. 

Mac felt Nao lick her hand and blinked but took the offered distraction and scooped the fox up in her arms to break the slight awkward tension between her and Kiyoshi. It was the first time she felt tense in his company and she couldn’t understand why. 

 

Sometimes Mac wondered what it would be like to have a girl she could talk to. Someone she could talk to about boys, and how confused she felt by her own feelings. She couldn’t go to Daiki with this, because….well, he was a boy and she just couldn’t see him taking her talking about her feelings and thoughts about boys. She just couldn’t talk to him about it. Seijuro was also out, many of the same reason for why Daiki was out and the fact that he was controlling and Mac could just imagine how he would react to her trying to talk to him about what she felt for Kiyoshi. 

Sighing Mac turned around in her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She was so confused, and the butterflies she felt everytime she was with Kiyoshi was only getting stronger and she caught herself thinking about him more and more… she just wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“AAAAAAA!” 

Mac jolted up in bed when the loud yell from the living room and felt her heart jump harshly in her chest. Before she really thought about it she was out of bed and moved toward the living room, her wand in her hand as she rushed to the room and her cousin. Fear and worry clouding her mind as she entered the living room before stopping abruptly. 

The scene in front of her was…not what she had been expecting. Taiga was sitting crunched down half-way under the table and holding his arms over his head while casting cautious looks at what Mac recognised as an owl. She felt the fear and tension leave her and her shoulders slumped with the relief that everything was ok. She looked at her cousin with amused disbelief. 

“Are you scared of all animals?” Mac asked stepping further into the room and putting her wand away. 

“He’s staring at me!” Taiga yelped. 

“He’s waiting for you to take what he’s carrying,” Mac explained, “Owls are used to deliver mail in the magical world.” 

Mac walked over to the owl that hooted softly at her and held out a small package for her to take. She saw her name written in a neat scribble and when she took it she noticed that the owl seemed tired. 

“Come with me,” Mac said and held out an arm making the owl fly over and landed on her arm with a hoot. Mac smiled and walked over to the kitchen where she found a cup and poured some water into it and sat it down on the counter. The owl hooted again and Mac definitely could hear the gratefulness in the hoot, while the owl drank deeply she found some food that could be appropriate for the owl and put it next to the water. 

“Why are you feeding it?” Taiga asked having come out from his hiding spot and was now eyeing the owl with a distrustful look. 

Nao barked softly and Taiga jumped having missed the entrance of the fox with Mac. 

“He’s tired and hungry,” Mac said, “I’m not sure how far he’s flown yet, but it’s obvious it’s a long way.” 

Taiga nodded, “scared me. I was just opening the door to the balcony for a little air and then suddenly the owl flew in and started to circle me. I thought he was attacking me.” 

Mac nodded in understanding, she could understand that it might seem like that when someone wasn’t used to owls. She should have told him that owls could come sometimes, but she had forgotten about it. 

“I see,” Mac said and even if she did she couldn’t help the amusement she felt. “I should have told you to expect owls from time to time.” 

Taiga frowned but nodded. 

Mac turned her attention to the package and opened it, the moment she did she could feel the magic slipping off it and the package expanded and suddenly she was holding a dark red leather book with a metallic clasp on the front holding it together. Curious and slightly apprehensive Mac noticed a letter and grabbed it before unfolding it. She had made her way to the sofa and sat down as she started to read. 

 

_Dear Mackenzie,_

_I hope this letter is finding you well and happy. We have missed you since leaving Japan and has thought a lot about you. We really appreciated the chance to get to know you and found you to be a really smart and kind young woman that your parents would have been very proud off._

_We felt really bad that you didn’t have any pictures of your parents other than that news clipping, so when we got home we started to gather some pictures and put them together in an album for you. We asked some friends of their parents as well, but we didn’t tell them what they were for or that we have met you. They think it’s for our own use. So don’t worry. But you should know that there are many people here that are worried about you, Mackenzie. We’re not trying to influence you to let them know, we understand that you want to be with your friends. Just to let you know and that someday you might decide to let them get to know you._

_Anyway, the album is yours and we hope you find joy in it. We would very much like the chance to correspond with you and keep up with your life, and hope you feel comfortable writing to us. Newt is also very curious about how your little Nao is doing._

_Hope you’re well and happy._

_Best wishes,_

_Newt and Tina Scamander._

 

Mac swallowed around the thickness in her throat and traced a finger over the leather. There were pictures of her parents inside there and she was not sure what she felt. Pictures of her parents and their past, a past she knew nothing about… were she ready to look at them? 

Unable to keep herself from doing so she reached out and opened the clasp with a soft click and she opened the book and her eyes fell on the first page. Elegant script was covering the top of the page with the words: _Potter family_. Under was a picture of her and her parents. She was in her dad’s arms and he held her so she was facing the camera. Lily was holding her hand and varied between waving it at the camera and kissing the back of it. 

Mac gasped slightly and gently, shakenly traced a finger first over her mum’s face and then over her dad’s. She stared at their smiles, their hands, their eyes… everything about them. She didn’t even notice the tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the little family they once had been. 

Nao whined softly and nudged her hand trying to get closer to her. She allowed him to jump into her lap and he burrowed into her trying to give her comfort and she needed it. She was glad Taiga had left the room to give her privacy; she didn’t want him or anyone else watching her break apart over the album. It was something private. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stared at the picture or the words on top of the page claiming them to be the Potter family before she turned the page and kept turning as picture after picture was revealed for her. There were pictures of their wedding, of graduation from Hogwarts, dates and more pictures from when she was a baby… everyone pointing toward a happy life. A perfect family. 

Needing to get out, to get some fresh air Mac closed the album and got up. She still had the album in her hands as she left the apartment, not remembering to tell Taiga where she went. She walked aimlessly around and finally found herself at a park close to Teiko and where she had brought Seijuro with her to play basketball once. She sat down at a table and felt Nao lick her cheek twice making her smile a little and reach up to dry the dried tears that still was on her cheeks. 

“Sorry, Nao,” she mumbled, “I’m fine now, promise.” 

Nao barked softly and nudged her cheek with his snout, it felt slightly cold against her skin but she was used to it. 

She allowed Nao to get down on the ground and turned her eyes back to the album and opened it once more, unable to help herself needing, wanting to see her parents once again. She couldn’t believe that Newt and Tina had thought about making this for her. That they had made the time to make this and ask for pictures even inventing reasons for why they wanted them. 

She was so engrossed by the album that she didn’t notice someone coming up beside her until a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Why are the pictures moving?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...sorry?! A cliffhanger.... Who do you think it is? I can say it's not Daiki... take a guess :) 
> 
> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and following my story. I appreciate you all and love getting comments and kudos. :) Hope to have the next chapter ready soon, and hope to see you all at the next chapter with the answer to who will now learn about magic... *thrumroll* :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac’s head snapped up and her wide green eyes stared shocked at the equally shocked Seijuro who was staring at the album with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. Had Mac been more collected and not panicking she would have been amused of the pure surprise and shock the normally collected Seijuro was showing. Though, Mac was panicking inside as she tried to find a way to explain this away, but it was too late. He had seen her pictures move and she couldn’t talk herself out of this one. 

“Seijuro…” Mac started but stopped not knowing what to say or how to explain. Could she even explain magic to him? Both Sasaki and Sato had said that no one could know that she was a witch; there were rules and all that. 

“Why…what…” Seijuro frowned looked away from the moving picture and up at her with such a confused look in his heterochromatic eyes that she had to smile a little. She had never seen him so lost for words. 

“I…” Mac frowned and looked down at the picture of herself as a baby in her dad’s arms. He was pressing a kiss to her head and beamed at her in a constant circle. “It’s hard to explain.” 

He inhaled deeply and she could see him getting some control over himself again. She scouted over on the bench making room for him to join her and smiled slightly when he did. She inhaled and started to think on what to say and how to explain this. She really didn’t want to have him forget about everything. He was her friend, her best friend beside Daiki. 

“Try,” Seijuro said, “how are the pictures moving?” 

Mac sighed again and glanced at him biting down at her lower lip slightly as she did. 

“I can get in trouble telling you,” Mac whispered, “no one is supposed to know… I shouldn’t have taken the album with me…I can’t…” 

“Mac,” Seijuro interrupted her, “tell me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

Mac inhaled deeply and looked at him for a moment. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, her mind going to all those times he had helped her and been there for her. She knew she could trust him, so she nodded. 

“Magic,” she whispered. “Magic is making it possible.” 

To his credit he didn’t say anything only narrowed his eyes and looked back at the photo like he was trying to make sense of it. He was quiet for so long and Mac was starting to panic again. What if he couldn’t handle it? What if he thought she was a freak like her relatives did? 

“Magic,” he finally said. “You’re saying magic is real.” 

“Yes,” Mac nodded and swallowed. “It is and I’m a witch.” 

Seijuro looked at her and then down at the photo and Mac could see him thinking so she kept silent even as she wanted to ask what he was thinking and to say something because she was freaking out. 

“Who is that?” He asked causing Mac to blink at the change of subject. 

“My dad and me,” Mac said quietly making him look at her. She knew he saw her small smile and the pain in her eyes. “I just got the album today, before today I only had old news clipping of how my parents looked like. This is the first time I saw them properly.” 

Her voice broke a little making her bit hard down at her lower lips to control her emotions. She refused to look up at him and kept her eyes on the photo. She turned the page and a photo of both her parents was on the centre of the page for him to see. 

Seijuro felt lost for words as he listened to her talk, so he turned his attention back to the album when she turned the page and saw a new picture. He saw it was the same man from the last picture, maybe a little younger than he was there, his ruffled hair and glasses were still the same though. He was holding a woman with auburn hair in his arms and he saw the same grass green eyes in her face as those he saw in his friends face. 

“My parents,” Mac murmured, “James and Lily Potter.” 

“You look a lot like them,” Seijuro commented, “it’s like a perfect mix of them both.” 

“You think so?” Mac asked making him glance at her and saw the small smile on her face as she stared at the photo. Her parents waved and smiled at her and Mac traced it with her finger. 

“I don’t lie,” Seijuro said and Mac snorted and smiled at him. 

“Of course you don’t,” Mac smiled. “I think they’re still in school here, it looks like they have school uniforms on.” 

“School uniforms?” Seijuro asked looking closer and took notice of the black and what seemed to be a school crest on their chests. He had never seen anything like that before. 

“Hogwarts,” Mac said absentmindedly. “It’s the magic school in Britain. It’s…where I was supposed to go.” 

Seijuro’s sharp eyes snapped up at her and Mac could see the question in them as well as the worry hidden underneath. So she explained how those with magic was normally taught in magic schools from they were 11 years old, but that she hadn’t been since her relatives had moved and hidden her from the magic world somehow. She explained how she was taking private tutoring and saw the new understanding in his eyes. 

“That’s why you’ve been so tired lately?” he asked. 

“I knew you noticed,” Mac said making him give her a look and she smiled, “yes, it is. I had test four days in a row and it was very tiring.” 

Seijuro frowned slightly trying to wrap his mind around what he was learning, he was surprisingly open to the idea of magic. He knew Mac wouldn’t lie about it and well, the photo was kind of hard to ignore. 

Mac watched Seijuro silently waiting for him to say something, she relaxed slightly as she didn’t see disgust or fear on his face. Yet, she was nervous about what he would say. 

He looked up and smirked at her and Mac could feel the tension leave her and she shook her head before smiling. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about magic and Seijuro asked questions leaving Mac to answer the best she could. She couldn’t help but notice that this Seijuro was closer to the old one, the one she had first gotten close to. It warmed her heart and gave her hope that he could return. 

 

Mac felt a little better when she arrived back at the apartment, but her mind was spinning with the recent event. She was pleased that Seijuro now knew her secret, well about magic, she didn’t like lying to him. But…if she told Sasaki or Sato that he knew… would they make him forget? Would they report her? She hadn’t meant to reveal magic, but…she couldn’t regret the outcome when Seijuro accepted it like he did. 

Not seeing her uncle or cousin she went directly to her room and sat down at the bed glancing down at Nao who jumped into her lap right away and purred slightly in content. She started to pat him as her mind spun with decisions. 

“What to do, Nao?” she whispered into the silent room. 

“Yow-wow-ow,” Nao yapped barely opening his eyes. 

“I wish I understood that,” Mac sighed, “I’m sure you had the perfect solution.” 

The extra tails appeared like they sometimes did when Nao was relaxed and they were in private like this and Mac couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face when she saw them. She always smiled when Nao showed his tails, it was proof that he trusted her and that he was hers. She felt calmer and wondered if it was Nao’s doing, she looked at him and saw his eyes were open and met hers. 

Looking at Nao she made her decision, for now she wouldn’t let anyone know that Seijuro knew about her magic. He had promised not to say anything, and she knew she could trust his word. There was few people in this world that she trusted completely, but Seijuro was one of them. She couldn’t risk him forgetting and resenting her for it later, she would deal with the fallout later, if there was one. 

Nao nibbled at her finger and seemed to smile at her making her laugh. 

“I’ll take this for your approval of my decision,” Mac told the little fox. “I’ll let it play out and keep it a secret for now. I won’t let them take my friend from me, I won’t take the risk. Seijuro is more important than their rules.” 

Secure in her decision she moved Nao over at the bed and got up to get ready for the night. The album secured in her nightstand and the letter from Newt and Tina folded inside of it. She would answer it tomorrow. 

 

“You know we could hang out without playing basketball,” Mac said looking at Daiki who was lying on his back on one of the benches in the gym. He was there but refused to play, and Mac could see that he was in a bad mood. 

“Doing what?” he asked opening one eye to look at her. 

“Whatever we feel like,” Mac said from her position on the floor leaning against the bench as she looked at the court where the second strings were playing a training match. Her notebook was in her lap and her pen was flying over the pages as she took notes. “We didn’t always play basketball when we hung out before, remember. Perhaps we could go and see a movie or something, or to one of those arcades. We used to want to go to one when we were kids, remember?” 

Daiki was silent for a moment making Mac glance over at him and saw the small smile on his face showing that he was happy about the idea. She looked back on the court and frowned a little before scribbling something down.

“Alright,” Daiki agreed. “After practice?” 

“Alright,” she echoed smiling pleased. She had missed her best friend and when they weren’t living together she feared they would grow apart, and she couldn’t let that happen. 

“Mac,” the call of her name had her look up and she saw Tetsuya standing there looking at them blankly making her sigh inwardly. Tetsuya and Daiki were still not talking and she mourned the loss of friendship between them, Tetsuya had been good for Daiki and the other way around. Now they barely looked at each other and Mac knew that the biggest part of the blame lay with Daiki. 

“Tetsu,” she smiled. “What’s up?” 

He allowed a small smile on his blank face and she really worried about the lack of emotion he showed on his face lately. She got to her feet and looked at him. 

“I was just wondering if we could practice together,” Tetsuya asked shyly, “I wish to practice my misdirection and you’re the best to help me with it.” 

Mac smacked Daiki’s arm when she heard the almost silent snort from him and shot her friend a glare but he just rolled his eyes before closing them. Mac looked back at Tetsuya and smiled. 

“Of course,” she agreed and put her notebook back by her bag. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya said. 

Playing with Tetsuya was always fun, he was still enjoying basketball and she could really enjoy it without being reminded of the changes in her friends. They took the time to work on his misdirection and she pointed out a few places where he still needed to work on. 

“Thank you, Mac,” Tetsuya said smiling a little when they finished. 

Mac grinned at him and ruffled his hair making him swap her hand away with a silent glare, but she just continued to grin at him.

“You don’t need to thank me everytime, Tetsu,” Mac told him. “We’re friends and this is what friends do for each other.” 

He smiled but she knew he would continue to thank her so she sighed and rolled her eyes slightly before turning to pick up her bag and get changed again. 

 

“So…you ready?” Daiki asked from where he was waiting. He smiled his special smile as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets of his jeans and looked at her.

“Of course,” Mac smiled and they started to walk toward the gates and toward the bus stop. 

“I saw a new arcade downtown,” Daiki said, “I was planning on going there soon. Do you want to go there now?” 

“Alright,” Mac agreed and smiled as she listened to Daiki talk about the arcade as they boarded the bus and found a couple of free seats. She tried to ignore the looks Daiki got from a pair of girls seated a little behind them, from their uniform she could see that they were from one of the high schools in the area. They giggled and whispered to each other while eying Daiki who was seemingly oblivious to them. Mac frowned but pushed the feeling away and focused on her Daiki. 

“Come on,” Daiki said breaking Mac out of her thoughts and she smiled as she followed him off the bus. 

She saw that they were in a popular area of the town and soon saw the flashing lights marking the arcade. She could see several teens around the arcade laughing and hanging out with their friends. 

They paid for the entry and was hit with the loud music when they entered the large room, she could see more game machines than she’d ever seen before. From what she could see there were several price games and in the corner she could see a staircase leading up. 

“What do you want to play?” Mac asked Daiki having to raise her voice a little so he could hear her. 

“Let’s try that one,” Daiki said pointing to a machine where you had to try and catch a stuffed animal. Mac arched a brow in surprise but nodded and followed Daiki to the machine. Daiki put a coin into the slot and the machine started to play music making Mac jump slightly in surprise. Daiki grinned at her having noticed and she mock glared at him. 

“Come on, ladies first,” Daiki said. 

“What a gentleman,” Mac deadpanned but stepped up to the machine. 

The rest of the afternoon they spent in the arcade and Mac had more fun than she’d had in a long time. They played many of the games and would compete with each other in some of the car games, and had even gathered some spectators when they played. 

 

“Mac-nee!” Shiro yelled and before Mac could really brace herself she had a eager boy colliding with her and hugging her around the waist. She stumbled slightly but smiled and patted him on the head. 

“Hi Shiro,” Mac said, “how are you?” 

“I’m good,” Shiro said smiling up at her still holding her around the waist. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too,” Mac smiled softly at him. “Did you have a good football practice yesterday?” 

“Yeah!” Shiro beamed. 

“Mac-nee,” Sayuri said having come downstairs having heard her brother’s yell and wanting to see Mac as well. “You’re here.” 

“Hi Sayuri,” Mac hugged her and smiled at her. “You alright?” 

“Yes,” Sayuri nodded. “You’re here for dinner?” 

“Daiki asked me,” Mac smiled. 

She followed them into the living room and Nao who had been let out of her bag was walking by her looking pleased to be back here as well. It was strange yet good to be back in the house, she hadn’t been here since she moved. 

Both Shiro and Sayuri started to talk at the same time to tell her about their classes and friends wanting to update her on everything that had happened since they’d last seen her. Mac just listened and commented here and there, having missed them as well and wanting to hear what they had to say. 

“How are things going with your uncle?” Takehiro asked during dinner. 

“Good,” Mac smiled a little, “he’s been good.” 

“That’s nice,” Ayano said giving her a concerned look. “Remember that you can come here anytime you want. You’re always welcome here.” 

“Thank you,” Mac said feeling a little emotional and noticed that Daiki was smiling at her. 

 

Mac waved at Daiki who had walked her to the bus stop and waited on the bus with her when she stepped on the bus. He waved back before pushing his hands in his pocket again as he watched her board the bus. She sat down and looked out to see him still standing there watching her, he had a strange look on his face and Mac couldn’t read it. When he saw her looking he smiled her smile and she couldn’t help but smile back feeling warm and hopeful again. The day had been good, it had felt like before when they could just hang out without having any conflict hanging over them. 

The bus started to drive again and she waved one last time to Daiki who waved back and soon she couldn’t see him anymore. She leaned back in her seat and thought back at her day, and couldn’t help the smile on her face. She just wished he could still enjoy basketball, and that she could help him with the pain she knew he still felt over the game he loved so much. But…she couldn’t keep pushing him without losing him and she didn’t want to lose him. She couldn’t. 

Getting off the bus and walking toward her new home she was still pondering how to help her best friend. She freed Nao from her bag and put him down so he could walk beside her. They were just passing the park near the apartment building when she heard the familiar sound of a basketball bouncing on the asphalt. She turned and looked over at the court before she stopped and blinked. 

“Whoa…” Mac whispered surprised when she recognised her cousin Taiga playing by himself, he was bouncing the ball over the court before he jumped up to dunk the ball with a force that surprised her and had her watch him more closely. 

She couldn’t help the analytic eye she got as she watched him play without him noticing her, she took in his movements and how his body was built. She had thought that he had the right build for basketball, but she hadn’t thought he played. She had never asked, and now she was wondering why. It was clear that he was good and had a talent for it. 

Did he know she played? Had he even heard of her? Of her friends? If he played for his middle school team, then he should have. Yet, he had never let on that he knew she played or anything like that. Did he not want her to know? 

She could feel herself start to work on the profile on his skills, he was still not on top of his physically skill, but with the right amount of training he would be there. Even just briefly watching him she could tell he could be really good. Even as good as them…one day. 

With a loud yell he jumped higher and dunked the ball hard into the net causing the ball to roll so it landed in front of her feet. She looked from the ball and over at Taiga who had stopped when he spotted her, his mouth were opened slightly in surprise at seeing her. 

“Hi,” Mac said and picked up the ball. “I didn’t know you played.” 

Taiga shrugged, “I learned in the States. I like it.” 

“Me too,” Mac nodded and threw the ball in the air before catching it again. She saw how his red eyes followed the ball. “You’re good.” 

“You play?” he asked looking at her curiously. 

“I do,” Mac smiled a little. “I’m a manager for my team as well, though.” 

The look of surprise had her convinced that her cousin didn’t know who she was, but then again…most schools seemed surprised when she took her place on the court. Even now when she had played for about a year. They seemed to believe that it was only rumours that Teiko had a girl on their team. 

“You any good?” He asked looking at her. 

Mac snorted and rolled her eyes at the almost sceptical look in his eyes, though he didn’t seem to dismissive over her playing as she had expected.

“Why don’t we play and you can see for yourself?” Mac challenged and he smirked. 

She bounced the ball and watched as he crunched down to defend the basket. She smiled at the right stance he had taken before she moved to one side before the other watching as he adjusted his position, she knew she shouldn’t do it but she couldn’t help but test him and play to see how he would react. 

She spun around and pulled back enough to make room for herself and jumped up before releasing the ball and watched as it flew through the air and into the net with a sharp swish. She landed effortlessly and saw the stunned look in Taiga’s eyes as he looked between the ball and her. He met her eyes and got a determined look in his eyes and she smirked at the challenge she saw in his red eyes. 

Taiga had the ball and Mac guarded the basket with a concentrated look on her face and saw how he started to move to the right and took notice of the small change in his body language before he suddenly was in her left and managed to snap the ball out of his hands and turned the situation around. She twirled around and saw the focused look in his eyes. Good. She rushed to the left and toward the basket and he was on her the whole time, but he didn’t come close enough to stop her from getting free and managing to score. 

 

Breathing hard Taiga leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe it. He had been crushed by his cousin who didn’t even look to be too bothered by the match. She was barely breathing any harder or sweating where she was petting Nao who looked content and had closed his eyes as she petted him. Just who was she? Alex wasn’t this good, and he had thought that Alex was the best player he’d known. 

“Where did you learn to play like that?” Taiga asked when he had caught his breath. 

Mac glanced up and blinked at him, but she didn’t say anything for a moment as she stared at him. He felt like shifting on his feet under her searching eyes, eyes that resembled his mum’s so much that he often felt his breath catch seeing them. Even hidden behind glasses. He wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Finally she tilted her head slightly and smiled. 

“Here and there,” she shrugged. “I used to play with my best friend on street courts, he loved basketball so much and would use every free opportunity to play. Usually he would drag me with him and I learned from him.” 

Taiga stared at her for a moment longer and smiled slightly. 

“You play with him on your school team?” he asked but frowned when her eyes shadowed slightly and she looked away from him. 

“Yes,” she said quietly. “I first joined as a manager though, I love analysing and are good at helping others grow in the talents. I was… tricked into joining them as a player last year after the Dursley’s left and our Captain decided that the team needed me as a player and had the coaches see me play.” 

Taiga frowned but didn’t say anything. He hadn’t really heard her mention her other aunt and uncle, well he guess they would be his aunt and uncle too. Though, he wasn’t upset that he hadn’t met them. He felt anger at the thought of what they had put Mac through, he knew he didn’t know her that well yet. Not knowing that she loved basketball as much as he did, was proof enough of that. But he didn’t like the idea of her in pain. 

“You think you’ll be able to teach me?” he asked and he could see the surprise in her eyes as she snapped her head toward him. He was also a little confused at the apprehensiveness he saw in her eyes, he couldn’t understand it. She bit down on her lower lip watching him before she looked at Nao. 

“I guess I could,” Mac agreed. 

“Great!” Taiga beamed and Mac smiled a little with softening eyes. He felt again the similarities to his mum and looked away from her feeling his throat thicken with unwanted emotions. He had to get over it. 

 

Mac yawned and fell back on her bed, she was so tired. The day had been so long and busy, she wasn’t even sure how she had managed through it without falling asleep. But she wouldn’t be without that day for anything. It had been a really good day and she had even had a breakthrough with her cousin who seemed much more at ease around her now, but there was still something that had him look away awkward and tense. 

Her phone rang making her open her eyes again and groan slightly as she stretched for the phone. She smiled when she saw Kiyoshi’s name on the caller id. 

“Hi,” she greeted and heard the chuckle at the other end. 

“Hello, Mac,” he said. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Mac smiled, “very good.” 

“Oh? Anything particularly good happen today?” Kiyoshi asked and she could hear the smile in his voice. She sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard and patted Nao who snuggled closer to her. 

“Yeah,” Mac said, “I spent the day with Daiki, just hanging out like we used to and had fun. He was more like before and not so depressed. Then I went home with him and had dinner with his family again. I missed them.” She continued to tell him about her day. 

“That sounds like a good day,” he said but his voice was a little tight making her frown slightly wondering why he sounded like that. “So your cousin plays basketball as well?” 

“Yeah,” Mac said making her decide that she was just imagine how his voice were tighter. “I was surprised, I didn’t think he played.” 

“That’s good,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Yeah, it is,” Mac said frowning slightly at how tense she suddenly felt, she wasn’t sure why she felt that way. Normally she felt relaxed and at ease talking with Kiyoshi, he was someone who could understand her and was great at making her smile. 

“Look,” Kiyoshi said, “I have to go, grandma is calling me. I…Do you want to meet up tomorrow?” 

Mac blinked at the question, she felt there was something more in it than just a question on meeting to hang out. She swallowed and felt butterflies in her stomach. He couldn’t mean as a date, right? It wasn’t possible…was it? Even if it was…did she want it to be? 

“Sure,” she said swallowing again her throat felt dry. “That would be nice. Where and when?” 

“What about meeting at the court we met last time? After school?” Kiyoshi asked his voice lighter again. 

“Ok,” Mac agreed. 

“Good,” he said. “Good night, Mac. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night,” Mac breathed and blinked when the phone went silent and she slowly lowered the phone. What had just happened? 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac finished frowned as she flipped through the pages in her charms book and didn’t notice the amused look she got from her professor. 

“You looking for something, Potter-san?” Professor Sato finally asked when Mac sighed for the fifth time. 

“I wanted to see if there was a charm that could make pictured stay still for a while?” Mac asked looking at him. 

“There is,” Professor Sato said slightly surprised. “Why are you looking for it?” 

Mac pulled out her new album before looking at Professor Sato. He raised a brow. 

“I got this from Newt and Tina,” Mac said, “two days ago. I just wanted to have the option to be able to show the pictures to my friends who doesn’t know about magic.” 

She didn’t say anything about Seijuro and the fact that he knew about magic now, she would stick with her decision. She didn’t feel to bad about it, but she did wonder if her professor would have allowed him to know. But she couldn’t risk it. Not with Seijuro. 

“I see,” Professor Sato said. “Well, the charm is immobulus. That reminds me that it’s a charm I should have taught you already. So, let’s do it now.” 

Mac smiled and nodded she repeated the charm and did as he told her, she had to try a couple of times before she had it right and she saw how the picture of her parents dancing still and look like a normal muggle picture. She missed the movements from her parents when she saw them looking so still, but she knew that she could now show it to her friends if she wanted to. Also, it might be a good spell to know if she wanted to take it out of the house. She couldn’t have another mishap like the one she just had where she revealed magic to Seijuro. 

Mac smiled pleased when she had it and Professor Sato praised her before telling her to put it away and that they needed to move on with the lesson. She did as asked knowing it would be a bad idea to protest. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac rolled her eyes when she saw Shintaro and Atsushi argue again, but she ignored them. She didn’t have the energy to worry about them now that she was almost finished with her muggle school day and soon was going to see Kiyoshi. The nerves from last night were back and she kept wondering why she felt like this was a date and not a normal hang out between friends. He hadn’t really said anything different from before, but there was something in the way he said it that had her feeling that way. 

Should she ask him? Wouldn’t that be awkward? What if she ruined the friendship? She looked over at Seijuro who was talking with the coach about something, and sighed. She wondered if she could ask him, but the idea had her wince and shake her head even to herself. She couldn’t ask him, that would be…catastrophic. She could just imagine the overprotective mode he would go into and rope the rest of her friends with him to protect her. That was just….a big no. Daiki had left for the day, having decided that this was a practice he would skip; it was within Seijuro’s limitations so no one said anything about it. 

“Mac-chin is being quiet,” Atsushi commented making Mac realise that the others were watching her now while she had let her mind wander and worry. “Are you hungry?” 

“No,” Mac shook her head. “Sorry, just thinking.” 

She saw the narrowed eyes from both Seijuro and Shintaro, though Shintaro quickly blanked his face when he saw her looking. He was carrying a correction pen today as a lucky item she noticed. She smiled at the quirk. Something didn’t change at least. 

“What are you thinking about?” Seijuro asked. 

“Just this and that,” Mac shrugged, “I have it handled.” 

He frowned but didn’t press her. She knew he was curious, but was pleased that he was able to let it go. 

“Nationals are coming up,” Shintaro said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Mac was secretly glad for the change of subject. 

“We have to get through the preliminaries first, though,” Tetsuya spoke up making Atsushi and Shintaro jump slightly. 

“We’ll win,” Seijuro said confidently. “Easy.” 

Mac had to admit that it was very likely. She couldn’t see who would be good enough to challenge them. Not yet and not from Tokyo. Perhaps someone from one of the schools outside of Tokyo? That reminded her that she had to start looking at the challengers soon. 

 

Mac was the first to arrive on the court and saw a few older boys playing at the far end. Mac ignored them and sat down on a bench to wait for Kiyoshi. She had managed to sneak away from her friends who seemed determined to keep her for as long as they could at the school. She wasn’t sure why, but it was like they could smell the fact that she was going to meet Kiyoshi and trying to stop it. But they couldn’t know, right? 

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she waited. She looked up when she saw a pair of feet stop in front of her, but the greeting stopped at her lips when it wasn’t Kiyoshi standing in front of her but a teen she had never seen before. It was one of the boys who had been playing at the far end and he was smirking down at her looking at her with a look she didn’t like and felt her heartbeat sped up. 

“Well, what is a pretty thing like you doing here?” he asked stepping closer. 

“I’m waiting for someone,” Mac said hiding the nerves and uncomfortable she was feeling, but she stood up and took a step to the side trying to escape him. 

He smirked again when he noticed her movements and took a step toward her. He was looking her up and down and she swallowed wondering what to do. She could hit him, but she was sure his friends that were laughing behind him would come to their friends aid if she did. She couldn’t fight them all at once. She hadn’t felt like this since her cousin Dudley would corner her. 

“What about you come and have some fun with us instead?” he leered at her. 

“No,” Mac shook her head. 

“Come on, don’t be such a pain,” he said, “you’ll have fun with us…I promise.” 

She couldn’t see how to get out of this, she just wanted to disappear, she just wanted…

“I suggest you walk away,” Kiyoshi’s voice sounded and he sounded angry. It was the first time she had ever heard him angry, but she relaxed the moment she heard him. Soon his arm was placed over her shoulder and she felt him pull her close to his body. “Before I make you.” 

“And who are you to make me?” the older teen sneered. He was older than Kiyoshi, Mac was sure, but Kiyoshi was taller and had more muscles and the other teen seemed a little intimidated. 

“I’m her boyfriend,” Kiyoshi said making Mac still and heart to skip a beat at how easy he claimed the title. “So, I suggest you leave. Now.” 

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked between her and Kiyoshi before he sneered and turned around and walked away. His friends looking like they were disappointed, but also amused at their friends defeat. 

 

Mac wasn’t sure what just happened, it felt like she was frozen in place as Kiyoshi still had his arm over her shoulder and she was still held close to his body. She could feel the heat coming from him and she felt her face blush red. 

Suddenly it as like the sound and movement was back and she quickly stepped away not really lingering on the feeling that missed the weight of his arm over her shoulders or the warmth from his body. She turned so she couldn’t see him and hid her red face from him. 

“Mac…” his voice was quiet and unsure. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. 

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” he asked worried. 

“No…” Mac shook her head. “They didn’t.” 

Silence fell between them and Mac could hear him shift on his feet a few times, but she didn’t turn around. She wasn’t sure what to think or do. He had claimed to be her boyfriend, but that was only because he wanted to make that boy leave. She wasn’t sure if she could face him and listen to him say that it was only a way to get her away from the situation. She wanted… but she couldn’t do this either. She felt weak and like a coward, and she hated feeling like that. 

“Are you mad at me, Mac?” Kiyoshi asked before she could find her voice. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Mac asked. 

“I said I was your boyfriend when…when I hadn’t even asked you yet,” he said sounding more vulnerable than she’d heard him before. 

Yet, he said, like he had planned to… She turned around and saw his honest brown eyes looking at her and he was looking nervous and worried at the same time. He took a step closer to her and looked down at her. 

“You…you want…” Mac frowned at her inability to form the question but she saw him understand and smile softly at her. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders as if to hold her in place. 

“I like you,” he said, “I have for a long time now and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I want to make you smile; I want to make you happy. I believe I can make you happy, Mac.” 

Mac stared at him at loss of words, he was saying things she had only hoped for but not really thought he would ever say. She knew she had a crush on him, but could he really like her to? She realised that she hadn’t said anything yet and he was starting to look sad and she reached out and grabbed his shirt. He blinked and looked back at her with hope in his eyes. 

“I…I like you to,” Mac managed to say and the smile she got in return was wide and happy and she couldn’t help but smile back at him as he pulled her into a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.....what do you think? :) 
> 
> I just want to say...I know I haven't marked this pairing, mostly because I didn't plan it. I was inspired by a reader who left a comment and I figured that it would be natural for Mac to have a crush. I decided that it would be Kiyoshi and not one of her team, because I don't want to mess with her relationship with them. Also Daiki is the main pairing. They both are just too oblivious to realise their feelings, and won't for a time yet. They're too used to each other and needs to grow a little more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

“Where have you been?” 

Mac paused and looked to the sofa where she now noticed her cousin seated; she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed him sitting there. The fact that Kiyoshi liked her, that he wanted to be her boyfriend was still making her smile and feel giddy and unable to stop smiling. He had walked her home and given her another hug before letting her go up the apartment. His smile when he watched her had butterflies going off in her stomach. 

“Taiga,” Mac blinked. “I didn’t see you.” 

“No, you looked like you were lost in cloud nine,” he smirked. It was the first time he had teased her and she felt stumped for a moment before she rolled her eyes and moved toward the kitchen to make herself some tea. “So, where were you?” 

“Out,” Mac shrugged trying to sound nonchalant but by his crocked brow she knew she failed. She bit down at her lower lip to stop smiling not wanting to give anything away. 

“Out where?” Taiga pressed making Mac give him a look. 

“Playing basketball with a friend,” Mac said not looking at him. She wasn’t ready to tell him yet, and it wasn’t him she wanted to tell first. It was so new and fresh, and she just wanted to curl up in her bed with Nao cuddled close and think and maybe then it would seem real for her. 

The water boiled and she prepared a cup before pouring water into it, she glanced over at Taiga who was still looking at her. 

“Do you want some tea?” she asked. 

“No…thank you,” he said adding the thank you in what Mac guessed was his way of being polite. She smiled a little before nodding. 

“Well, I’m tired,” she said, “and have some homework to finish before bed…so, good night, Taiga.” 

“Alright,” he said, “but I will figure out who your _friend_ is.” 

Mac rolled her eyes but smiled at her cousin as she passed him and walked to her room. She gently closed the door. She put the cup on her nightstand before walking to the desk and picked up her sketchpad, she felt like drawing a little before bed. She would do her homework tomorrow; she couldn’t focus on that now. 

Mac sat down on the bed and smiled when Nao cuddled close next to her, and started to draw. She wanted to catch the moment where Kiyoshi had claimed her as her girlfriend forever; she wanted to be able to remember how safe and happy she felt at that moment when she looked back at it later. 

 

Daiki frowned slightly as he stared at Mac who was sketching, she normally would have been working on her homework right about now because she had a busy schedule and with the magic on top of the Teiko work she barely had time to do it. Not if she wanted any free time when they were finished at school. Yet, she was sketching. Sketching and smiling, something was up and he was not in the know. She smiled at odd times like she remembered something that made her happy and he was sure he even heard her giggle when she read a text on her phone. Mac didn’t giggle. Not like that. 

“Daiki,” Seijuro broke his thoughts and Daiki glared at the Captain who arched a brow making Daiki look away uncomfortable. 

“Akashi,” Daiki said and glanced behind him to see Shintaro and Ryota standing there as well. “Guys.” 

“What are you doing?” Seijuro asked or demanded. 

“Just…trying to figure out what Kenzie is up to,” Daiki grudgingly admitted knowing better than to lie to him. 

“Oh?” Seijuro raised his brows in surprise and looked over at Mac who was focused on the sketch and seemingly was unaware of being watched. He frowned slightly when he spotted the almost dreamy smile on her face. What was that about? “Hm, I see.” 

“She looks…un-Mac-like,” Ryota said, “what happened?” 

“Shh!” Daiki snapped at him. “She’ll hear you!” 

“And we’re spying on her…why?” Shintaro asked stoically but he too looked curious even as he tried to hide it. 

“Not spying…just…observing,” Daiki snapped. “It’s strange. She’s not acting like herself.” 

Daiki looked back at his best friend to see her check her phone and smile before typing something on it and placing it back in her bag.

“You know,” Mac suddenly said loud enough for them to hear her and her grass green eyes snapped over to them with a look that was a cross between amused and exasperated. “I can hear you. You’re not doing a very good job at spying on me.” 

She placed her sketchbook in her bag and got up adjusting the bag over her shoulder and waved at them before leaving through the other door. Daiki sighed and shook his head before glaring at the others. It was their fault she discovered them, he wouldn’t have been discovered. 

 

Mac rolled her eyes at the obviousness of her boys, it was hilarious that they thought they were so sneaky and that she didn’t know they were staring at her. She’d known since Daiki first started, but ignored him and then them in favour of her sketching and chatting with Kiyoshi over texts. He had been sharing the latest stunts from his team with her and she had smiled and laughed at the antics they got up to. She kind of wanted to meet them, but was unsure if Kiyoshi would like that. Maybe he didn’t want them to know he had a girlfriend, not one that was a year younger than him. She frowned a little as the uncertainty suddenly hit her. What did he want with someone like her? She wasn’t… 

“Ouch!” Mac grumbled as she suddenly collided with someone and stumbled back. The sound of a something crashing to the floor and a pained groaned hit her and she looked to see a girl with light pink hair wearing the school uniform sitting ungraciously on the floor and a basket lying next to her tipped over with the towels spread around. 

“Shit,” Mac muttered before rubbing her chest where the basket had collided with her. “I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” 

The girl looked up at her and she saw the matching pink eyes and Mac felt a stab of guilt when spotting the tears starting to form in her eyes. Hurriedly Mac sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” Mac asked quickly. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going…and then… well, I wasn’t paying attention and it’s my fault. Are you hurt?” 

The girl blinked trying to follow her ramble, Mac was sure, and then she smiled shyly at her. 

“I’m fine,” she said sitting up more properly and started to gather the towels she had dropped. Mac reached out and grabbed one close to her and placed it in the basket. She helped the girl gather them all before standing up. She brushed her clothes off taking notice that they were on their own in the hallway. 

“Thank you for helping me, Potter-san,” the girl said making Mac look at her again. 

Mac tilted her head as she observed the other girl. She was pretty with her pink hair and pink eyes, she looked a little flushed but Mac guessed that was because of the fall and embarrassment. She did look a little familiar, but Mac couldn’t place her. 

“It was my fault, so of course I should help picking it up,” Mac finally said. “Are you sure you’re fine?” 

“I’m sure,” she said smiling at Mac, “I have to get going. Bye.” 

“Alright,” Mac said pensively. “See you around.” 

The girl looked at her for a moment before rushing off again leaving a thoughtful Mac behind. There was something about that girl that Mac wanted to learn more about. It was something about the way she looked at her, like the girl had been trying to read her. Mac shook her head and started to move toward the gym and what she supposed would be very suspicious teammates. 

Given the spying from earlier Mac didn’t really feel like telling them anything, so she decided to wait. She would tell them about Kiyoshi, eventually, but right now they deserved to stew. She felt a little vindictive today, so she would let them guess and try to figure her out. If they asked directly, then maybe…maybe she would tell them. 

 

Mac sat beside Tetsuya who glanced at her questionably from time to time, but she ignored it and wrote in her notebook as the second strings were practicing. It wasn’t like it was anything to exciting, but it was part of what she had to do. She was still thinking about what Sanada had asked her to, and she knew she had to decide who would be the one she would teach. She just hadn’t seen anyone who seemed to get it. 

“Are you avoiding the others?” Tetsuya asked. 

Mac glanced at him for a second before looking back at the court. 

“Maybe,” she said. 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked her sounding confused. 

“Just feel like it,” she shrugged. “When they decide to ask me directly I’ll talk to them, but trying to spy on me and find out what they want to know…I won’ talk to them.” 

He frowned, “spy?”

She shrugged and smiled at him, “don’t worry about it, Tetsu. They’ll find out eventually. I just feel like teaching them a lesson. Don’t warn them, please?” 

“Alright,” he said confused.

“Thanks.” Mac said before blinking when she saw the girl from earlier just stepping inside the gym with another basket with towels. So this was where she had seen her before. Mac felt bad and annoyed at herself for not recognise someone who was working with the team. She thought she was better than this… was she really so hung up on her own life and her friends that she didn’t even remember those who helped the team? 

“Sorry, Tetsu, I have to talk to someone,” Mac said and got up. 

“Ok,” Tetsuya said agreeably like always. 

 

“Hi,” Mac said making the pink-haired girl look up and Mac saw the surprise in her eyes when she saw Mac. 

“Hi, Potter-san,” she said, “can I help you with something?” 

“You ok from before?” Mac asked still a little worried. 

“Of course,” the girl said looking a little surprised. 

“What’s your name?” Mac asked. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember if I’ve ever heard it before…” 

“You probably haven’t.” the girl answered with a shy smile, “It’s my first year, so it’s not that long ago since I started this school.” 

“Ok,” Mac said feeling a little better, but not a lot. “So, your name?” 

“Momoi Satsuki,” Momoi said. 

“Nice to meet you, Momoi-san,” Mac said, “I’m Mackenzie Potter.” 

“I know,” she said, “I heard of you even before starting the school. Who hasn’t heard of the Generation of Miracles?” 

Mac snorted amused. “I suppose.” 

Momoi smiled and went back to folding the towels, and Mac reached out to help. 

“What are you doing?” Momoi asked. 

“What does it look like?” Mac smirked at her, “helping.” 

“But…” Momoi frowned. 

“Look, I’m a manager too,” Mac said, “and while I normally deals with the analysing and technical aspects of it beside the playing, I used to do this as well.” 

Momoi smiled and nodded and they worked in silence for a little while. Mac kept observing her, she was curious. While she still felt a little uncomfortable and unsure on how to interact with her, she wasn’t used to dealing with other girls. They normally kept a distance from her, or was it her that kept a distance from them? Well, anyway, she wasn’t sure how to talk to her and get her talking. But she was curious about her and wanted to see what she could do. She saw how Momoi looked toward the court and watched the players, and Mac saw the look in her eyes. She wasn’t looking for a cute boy, but she was studying the way they played. 

“You always wanted to join the basketball club?” Mac asked after a while.

“I suppose,” Momoi said, “I like basketball. I’m not a good player, but I like working on making someone good. I saw you once, I was with my older brother to watch him play and they played you when you were in first year. You weren’t playing then, but I saw how the team relied on you and how you kept telling them what to do. Almost more than your coach did. He relied on you too…You were the reason they were so good. I wanted…I wanted that.” 

Mac looked down and her hair fell to shield her face from view so Momoi couldn’t see the shadow of guilt in her eyes. She was the reason…she was the reason they became like this. She fisted her hands and tried to focus on what Momoi said. She knew that the other girl didn’t mean it like this. 

“You won and my brother was disappointed, but he was also admiring how you and your team worked,” Momoi said. “I want to be able to do that, so I joined the basketball club when I joined High School. I decided to join Teiko, and…” 

Mac glanced up and looked at the shy girl who looked down, she saw the blush in her cheeks. 

“And?” Mac asked quietly. 

“Nothing,” Momoi said seemingly realising she had said more than she planned to. Mac let her drop the subject and tried to process what she heard. 

Mac heard the whistle and saw Sanada walk back toward his office and the practice was over, she saw her friends looking over at her and rolled her eyes when she saw the speculative looks from them. 

“Please come to practice tomorrow from the beginning, ok?” Mac said as she put the last of the towels down and took a step back. 

“Sure, but why?” Momoi asked confused.

Mac smiled at her and waved, “just be there.” 

Momoi nodded and Mac turned to walk toward the bag she had left standing by the bench before going to the locker room to change. 

 

“Hi uncle Tarou,” Mac smiled when she saw her uncle seated in the sofa when she got home. Nao was already running toward her room wanting to find a spot to sleep, but she paused as her uncle looked up from the file he was reading and gave her a smile. Again she was reminded of the difference between the Dursley’s and Tarou. He seemed genuinely happy to see her. 

“Mac,” he smiled, “how are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac smiled. “Just a little tired and has a lot of homework to do.” 

“Magic or normal?” he asked putting the file down and focused on her. 

“Both,” Mac shrugged walking over to the sofa and sat down when he motioned for her to do so. 

“How are you handling your studies, Mac?” he asked. “It can’t be easy to have both kind of studies and still have time for basketball.” He smiled when he saw the surprised look in her eyes. “Taiga told me you both played. I wanted to thank you for that; it was the first time I saw Taiga looking remotely happy since we moved.” 

“Nothing to thank me for,” Mac said confused. “I like basketball and had fun playing with Taiga.” 

Tarou smiled and Mac felt a little embarrassed and shifted in her seat. 

“And I’m handling my studies alright,” Mac said, “I’ve passed the second year level; Professor Sato gave me the result today. Since I’m studies on my own like I do he can adjust the pace only after me. I like it even if it is hard sometimes.” 

Tarou nodded looking at her thoughtfully, “you’re a very dedicated young girl, Mac.” 

Mac shrugged and looked away from her uncle a faint blush in her cheeks at the praise from someone who was a guardian. 

“Where is Taiga?” Mac asked changing the subject. 

“He went out to play some basketball,” Tarou said. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” 

“Ok,” Mac said and got back to her feet. “I should get started on the homework.” 

“Ok,” Tarou smiled and went back to his file. 

 

Mac stretched as she leaned back in her chair and yawned widely as she felt the tiredness settle over her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already eleven at night and she had to get to sleep soon. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn’t eaten for a long time, sighing she got up as she closed her potion book and placed it back in the bag so she knew where it was for her lesson on Monday.

Nao blinked at her when she moved toward the door before getting to his feet and jumped off the bed to follow her out of her room. He padded after her and barked softly when she reached the kitchen. 

“You’ll get something to eat as well, Nao,” Mac told him, “I’m sorry I forgot to eat and getting you some food, Nao.” 

“You talk like he understands you,” Taiga said making her jump slightly and spin around to see her cousin entering the room looking a little ruffled, his hair was wilder and he was clearly ready for bed. 

“Make a sound or something!” Mac gasped and glared at him when he looked amused. “And yeah, Nao understands me.” 

Taiga shook his head and looked at Nao growled softly and eyed the large teen. He hadn’t gotten used to the new addition to her family yet, but he didn’t growl as hard anymore. That was something, she supposed. She saw Taiga eye Nao warily as he stepped closer to the counter and eyed the food Mac was preparing. 

Mac having noticed snorted amused at the way his eyes followed the food. He was very much like Daiki when it came to food it seemed. 

“Want something to eat?” Mac asked amused. 

“Sure!” Taiga said and Mac chuckled before going back to prepared the food. 

Soon it was finished and placed on the table, she had planned on taking it back to her room but with Taiga there she guessed she could eat with him. The new understanding and bond between them as cousin was still new and fragile, but Mac wanted to see if she could maybe have a friendship with her cousin. 

Mac was feeding Nao a piece of her food when she noticed that Taiga was looking at her, she glanced over at him and he looked away like he hadn’t been looking at all. She mentally shrugged and went back to watch Nao eat with his adorable concentration, it was fascinating. 

Again she felt Taiga looking at her and she looked at him, this time he didn’t look away but he looked uncomfortable and unsure. There was a faint blush in his cheeks and she wondered what had him so uncomfortable now. 

“Something wrong, Taiga?” Mac asked breaking the silence that filled the room. 

“Um…no….um,” Taiga stumbled making Mac tilt her head slightly as she watched him. He seemed to inhale deeply and calm himself before he looked at her with a more determined look. “Can you help me with my basketball?” He rushed out. 

Mac’s eyebrow went up as she stared at her cousin. She hadn’t expected that, but perhaps she should have. She looked at him and let her mind think about it for a moment. Was she ready to help someone else to play? Would the same thing happen again? Would he become like her friends, like Daiki if she did? 

She gave him a serious look as her heart filled with apprehension and hesitation, she couldn’t help but think it might be a mistake…but maybe it wouldn’t be? Maybe….her eyes narrowed as she looked at him as a new idea was starting to form in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, this was the answer… she knew that Taiga was good and could reach far, so maybe…maybe he was what was missing. 

“Ok,” Mac said deciding to take the chance. “I’ll help you.” 

“Great,” Taiga said relieved. 

 

“Morning,” Kiyoshi’s voice sounded and Mac grinned as her heart sped up a little at the sound of his voice through the phone. 

“Morning,” she answered. 

“What do you have planned today?” Kiyoshi asked easily and she smiled. 

“I’m at school,” Mac said looking at the slowly filling gym. She was on her own for now by the benches having just arrived and changed ready for their practice. She briefly wondered if Momoi would show up or not. 

“Why? It’s Saturday,” Kiyoshi sounded confused. 

“Morning practice,” Mac explained, “we do that sometimes.” 

“No wonder you’re so good,” he muttered and she wasn’t sure he meant for her to hear him or not so she didn’t comment on it. “Want to meet up when you’re finished with practice?” 

“That would be nice,” Mac said not noticing that both Seijuro and Daiki had entered the gym and had paused just inside the door and was watching her. She was too preoccupied with her conversation. “I’m guessing we’re finished in about two hours, but I might be a little late because I’m going to start training a new manager.” 

“Oh? You’ve found someone you want to teach?” Kiyoshi asked curiously. 

“Yes, I’ll tell you about her later today,” Mac said and blinked when she saw her two friends within earshot and clearly having heard her last comment given the identical frowns on their faces. “I have to go. I’m being stared at by two idiots, but talk to you later.” 

“Ah, ok,” Kiyoshi laughed. “See you soon, Mac.” 

She hung up and arched a brow at them, “something you want?” 

“Who was that?” Seijuro asked his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. “Tell me who you’re going to meet after practice.” 

Daiki nodded but didn’t say anything next to him, and Mac stared at them for a moment. She felt a little disappointed at the demanding tone, and she saw that they really believed they had a right to the answer. 

Spotting Momoi hesitating just inside the door behind her two boys she pushed past them making them scowl at her, but she ignored them as she made her way over to the younger girl. 

 

“Hi Momoi-san,” Mac smiled a little feeling a little tense as she stepped up to the girl. “You made it.” 

“Hi Potter-san,” Momoi smiled shyly. “You told me to be here, but I don’t know why…” 

Mac chuckled, but before she could answer they were interrupted by a certain blond who threw himself at Mac making her stumble a little.

“Mac!” Ryota wailed. “Midorima-cchi is mean to me!” 

Mac pushed him away and gave him a blank look before looking behind him to see an exasperated Shintaro staring at them. He pushed his glasses up on his nose with his free hand and she saw the leather notebook in his other hand. 

“Indoor voices, Kise!” Mac scolded the blond, “and don’t lunge for me like that.” 

“Okay,” Ryota mumbled looking chastised before brightening again when he noticed Momoi staring at them with wide eyes. “Who are you?” 

“She’s a manager,” Mac answered before Momoi could say anything, “and she’s here because I asked her to, so please, would you go and get ready for practice while I finish explaining for Momoi-san why I asked her to come.” 

“Alright,” Ryota beamed and waved before rushing toward the locker room. Shintaro followed in a more sedate pace and only after giving Mac a searching look to which she smiled back. Only because she knew him so well did she detect the relief in his green eyes before he walked away. 

“So, with the interruption out of the way, let’s finish the talk,” Mac said turning back to Momoi who was still watching her curiously. Mac blinked. “What?” 

“Nothing…I just, I didn’t realise just how close you were with them,” Momoi said. 

Mac furrowed her brows a little and rubbed the back of her neck, she looked to the other side and saw both Daiki and Seijuro still watching them from where she had left them, Atsushi had just exited the locker room and was munching on a bag of chips. Tetsuya was talking with a second string player looking thoughtful and Mac wondered what they were talking about. 

“Well, yeah, I supposed so,” Mac said looking back at Momoi, “they’re my best friends. Though, they can be a handful at times.” 

Momoi nodded with a smile, but didn’t say anything else. 

“I wanted to ask you if you were interested in learning more about analysing games and players,” Mac said bringing the conversation back to the original topic. She saw the surprise in Momoi’s eyes as she stared at Mac. 

“What? Really?” Momoi asked when Mac hadn’t said anything else. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded looking at Momoi closely, she wanted to see if she really were interested. “Sanada-sensei asked me to find someone to teach what I do. I’m in my last year here and he has to think about how the team can remain strong even after we leave. So, he asked me to teach someone how I analyse the games and players.” 

“But why me?” Momoi asked confused. 

“Because you showed an interest,” Mac said simply. “You actually like it and you focus on the way they play and not if the guy is hot or not.” Mac smiled wryly and Momoi giggled. “So, you interested?” 

“Yes!” Momoi said a wide smile breaking out on her face. Mac nodded and looked around to find Sanada who had just left his office and noticed Mac looking at him so he changed his course so he walked toward her.

“Potter-san,” Sanada greeted when he joined them and looked curiously at Momoi. 

“This is Momoi Satsuki,” Mac introduced, “she’s one of the managers for second string.” She told him that because she knew that he most likely didn’t know everyone who was in the managing team, especially if they didn’t deal with the first strings. It wasn’t good, but it was how it was, especially now after Shirogane wasn’t the coach anymore. 

Sanada greeted her before looking back at Mac who repressed a sigh. She was still not to happy with him given what he had said to Daiki, she wanted to ask him why he had said it but given that Daiki had told her to let it go she hadn’t. Didn’t mean she wouldn’t at one point though, but not now. She instead filled him in on what she had decided and saw the new interested look in his eyes as he looked at Momoi. 

“Ok,” Sanada said when Mac finished. “Good, why don’t you sit together today and show her your notes and go through it?” 

 

Momoi listened as Mac talked and read her notes and she couldn’t believe how detailed and thorough it all was. There was barely a detail missing in her observation of the players, naturally the first string players were best documented, but there was also quite a lot on the second strings even a few third strings. 

“Wow,” Momoi said when the practice ended and Mac glanced over at her. Momoi could barely read the expression on Mac’s face when she looked at her, but she thought she saw a little nervousness under the carefully arranged mask of a friendly smile. It was hard to look through the mask she put up, she would guess that most wouldn’t even see that it was a mask in the first place. “You’ve put a lot of work into this.” 

“I guess I have,” Mac shrugged looking over at the court. “I love the game ever since I started playing when I was 8. It was what Daiki and I did together, he would barely be away from a basketball court back then.” 

Momoi didn’t miss the nostalgic tone in her voice and looked over at where Daiki was walking toward the locker room. He was yawing and looked like he had been asleep. It was kind of hard to picture someone who loved basketball by watching him. She glanced at Mac who was picking up her notebooks not paying attention to her friends. 

“I like being detailed,” Mac continued seemingly unaware of Momoi’s thoughts. “It helps and you’ll learn how to read the game better if you know the players. You learn how they think and what their talents are, and you can predict what they’ll do.” 

“Sounds good,” Momoi said and Mac nodded. 

There was a buzzing sound coming from Mac’s bag and Mac reached to pull up her phone, Momoi blinked at the genuine smile that spread on her face as she read the text on her phone. Momoi didn’t miss the small blush in the older girl’s cheeks and arched a brow surprised. 

Mac placed her phone back and blinked when she saw Momoi look at her making Momoi smile, her intuition going off as she looked at Mac who blushed under Momoi’s stare. 

“What?” Mac asked a little gruffly. 

“Your boyfriend?” Momoi asked with an arched brow neither noticing Atsushi close by who stiffened at the word. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac said sounding shy and happy. 

“Really? How long have you been together?” Momoi asked curiously. 

“Not long,” Mac said getting up and Momoi could see that she wasn’t about to say much more. “I have to go, but we’ll talk more later Momoi-san. You did good today.” 

“Thank you,” Momoi smiled pleased and couldn’t wait until she got home and tell her brother about her day. He would be happy for her, she knew it. 

 

“Mac-chin has a boyfriend!” 

Daiki’s head snapped up from where he had been tying his shoelace in the locker room. Atsushi’s voice echoed in the almost empty room and he heard the sharp sound of a locker being slammed shut somewhere to his side but his eyes were locked on Atsushi who was scowling looking larger than normal. 

“Wh-what?” Ryota was the first to find his voice. His eyes were comically wide as he stared at Atsushi in horror. 

“Explain,” Seijuro’s cold voice sounded. It wasn’t loud but even then it was as if it was echoing through the room. Daiki glanced over at him and saw his eyes narrowed with a hard look in his heterochromatic eyes and hands fisted, it had been him that had slammed the locker door shut. His hand still fisted against the door. 

Atsushi seemed to feel the pressure from Seijuro’s look and swallowed a little as he looked at the Captain who was close to do something, even though Daiki didn’t know what. He pushed the thoughts about Seijuro away and focused on Mac. She had a boyfriend? How? Who? And why hadn’t she told him… he frowned at the tightness he felt in his chest but pushed it away, he couldn’t worry about what that was right now. 

“I heard that new girl with Mac-chin ask Mac if the text she got was her boyfriend and Mac said yes,” Atsushi explained hurriedly. 

“Who?” Seijuro asked or demanded. 

“I-I don’t know,” Atsushi scowled. “She didn’t say.” 

“Did she see you?” Shintaro asked calmly but there was a glint in his eyes that showed how he felt. 

“No,” Atsushi shook his head. “They didn’t.” 

“Mac-cchi can’t have a boyfriend! She’s too young, too innocent!” Ryota wailed dramatically in the background. “He’ll corrupt her! We have to stop her!” 

Daiki scowled and secretly agreed with Ryota. Who could her boyfriend be? It was obvious that this was the reason for her changed behaviour lately, her dreamy smiles and the way she avoided them. She was already being pulled away from them, he ignored the small voice in his mind that said him. 

“Where is she?” Seijuro asked with a forced calm voice. 

“She was still talking with the new girl when I left to find you,” Atsushi said still scowling. “I don’t like it, Aka-chin. We need to protect Mac-chin. Mac-chin is ours.” 

Seijuro nodded and walked toward the door, Daiki got up to follow and noticed that the others did the same. Even Tetsuya even if he looked doubtful and pensive as he looked at them all. 

 

They found the new girl by herself gathering her things when they left the locker room and Daiki scowled. He followed Seijuro over to her and saw her eyes widen when she saw them all standing in front of her. She took a small step back picking up on their scowls and tense manner. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Where is Mac?” Seijuro asked without any form of greeting. 

The girl, Momoi, blinked and looked around at them all before looking back at a impatient Seijuro. Daiki briefly thought she should answer soon before Seijuro lashed out at her for disobeying him. 

“She left,” Momoi said and Daiki groaned. 

“Where?” Daiki asked and Momoi looked over at him. 

“She didn’t say,” Momoi said. 

Seijuro looked at her for a moment before he walked passed her without another look, Daiki followed him since he seemed to have an idea of what to do while he was still reeling over the fact that Mac had a boyfriend. He wasn’t even aware that she was hanging out with boys that wasn’t on the team… wait… no, it couldn’t be… 

“Akashi-san, where are we going?” Of course Tetsuya was the one brave enough to ask something from Seijuro when he as in one of his moods. 

“We’re going to find her,” Seijuro said so surely that he had no doubt that they would find their missing friend. 

 

Mac smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing there waiting for her. She saw him smile when he saw her and waved at her looking like she had made his day just showing up. It made her heart beat faster just thinking that she was important enough for someone to react like that. 

“Mac!” Kiyoshi grinned. 

“Kiyoshi,” Mac smiled back feeling a little shy but also happy. 

“Teppei,” he corrected her, “call me Teppei.” 

“Okay, Teppei,” Mac said trying the name and he grinned so wide that she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hungry?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” Mac said. “just finished practice so haven’t had a chance to eat yet.” 

“Let’s go and find something to eat then,” Kiyoshi said and grabbed her hand. Mac smiled and looked down hiding the small blush she was sure was in her cheek. She squeezed his hand lightly and he squeezed back. 

They talked on their way to the closest Maji Burger where they were going to have lunch. Despite her protests he paid for her lunch before finding a free table by the windows. They sat across of each other as they ate. 

“How was practice?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Good,” Mac glanced at him. “I spent it showing Momoi-san my notes and observations.” 

“And Momoi-san is the girl you’re going to teach like your coach asked you to?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Yeah,” Mac said, “I only met her yesterday but she shows promise and she’s interested. I think she’ll be a very good analyst and manager for the team when I leave.” 

Kiyoshi nodded and smiled at her. He arched a brow when Mac reached over and grabbed some of his fries. 

“Something wrong with yours?” he asked amused. 

“No, not really,” Mac shrugged as she took a bit of his fried making him laugh and shake his head. 

They talked and laughed having a good time not paying attention to the others in the place or the looks they got, some amused and some jealous.

“Mac-nee!” Suddenly a voice sounded interrupting Mac and Kiyoshi debating the latest book they had read. She turned around in her seat just in time before a small body collided with hers and she saw Ayano looking amused from a few feet away. “Mum took me to eat after football practice. I didn’t know you would be here too!” 

“Shiro,” Mac said hugging him back. “Careful or I’ll lose my ability to breath.” 

Shiro giggled and pulled back, he then frowned when he noticed Kiyoshi and Mac sighed. She knew that Shiro could be very possessive. 

“Who’s that?” Shiro asked rudely and Mac sighed. 

“Shiro,” Ayano scolded behind him having come up to the table. She smiled apologetically to both Mac and Kiyoshi, “don’t be rude.” 

Shiro frowned but didn’t say anything. 

Mac glanced at Kiyoshi who looked curious and smiled warmly at her. She inhaled deeply and looked at Shiro and Ayano, Ayano seemed to have an idea of what was going on and was smiling. 

“Teppei, this is my little brother Shiro and his mother Aomine Ayano,” Mac said gently, “and this is my boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei.” 

“Hi,” Kiyoshi smiled waving at the two. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Kiyoshi-san.” Ayano smiled as she glanced between him and Mac. “I think we’re interrupting a date.” 

Mac blushed but smiled. “It’s alright.” 

“Boyfriend?” Shiro frowned and looked at Kiyoshi who met his eyes calmly. “Mac-nee is mine.” 

“I’ll always be your sister, Shiro,” Mac told him gently, “nothing will change that.” 

Shiro glared at Kiyoshi but it lessened when Mac nudged him good-heartedly. 

“You better treat my sister right,” Shiro told him. 

“I promise,” Kiyoshi nodded and Shiro nodded but scowled a little. He pulled away from Mac and went to stand beside his mother who was smiling still. 

“We’ll leave you be,” Ayano said, “please stop by sometime soon, Mac. We miss you at home.” 

Mac knew she wanted to talk to her about Kiyoshi so she nodded and waved when the two left. She turned back to Kiyoshi who was still smiling at her. 

“Sorry about that,” Mac said. 

“Nothing to apologize for,” he said and she could tell he meant it. 

 

They went to a small amusement park when they finished eating and Mac told him about one time Daiki had taken her there, Kiyoshi was laughing at the story but she missed the small frown on his face when she wasn’t looking. He did however push it away and held her hand tightly in his as they walked between the stands. 

“Oh, we have to try this one!” Mac said when she saw the basketball challenge. 

“You don’t think it’s cheating?” Kiyoshi smiled as he watched some other boy try to impress a girl by shooting a small basketball through the hoop. He missed. 

“Why?” Mac blinked innocently, “it’s not a rule against a basketball player to try.” 

Kiyoshi laughed and nodded and allowed her to pull him over to the stand where the boy and girl just left. The teenager in the stand smiled at them and asked if they wanted to try. Kiyoshi paid for their five tries and exchanged a look with Mac who was smiling looking relaxed. 

“Come on,” Mac said. 

Kiyoshi chuckled and took his position, he made the five shots and won the prize a medium size teddy-bear. 

“Here,” he said handing it over to her. 

“Aw, so cute!” Mac beamed and hugged the teddy-bear close. Kiyoshi laughed and took her hand again as they started to walk again. 

 

“There they are!” Ryota said staring at Mac who was just receiving a teddy-bear from who he recognised as Kiyoshi Teppei. The player from Shoei who was now in High School, they had seen him once before when he had been waiting for her outside the school. 

Seijuro frowned as he recognised Kiyoshi Teppei. He was holding Mac’s hand and she was holding a teddy-bear in her other arm. He must be her boyfriend, but for how long? Since that day outside the school when he was waiting for her? Mac had said he was only a friend… did she lie? He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them from their hiding spot. He ignored the strange looks they gathered from peopled that passed by. 

Daiki felt his heart drop when his concern was proven right. Her boyfriend was Kiyoshi Teppei, he couldn’t understand the feelings going through him as he watched them. The smile on Mac’s face or the easy way she seemed to laugh. He fisted his hands as he stared at them, barely aware of his friends around him. 

Mac closed her eyes and inhaled for a moment as she caught sight of movement from the corner of her eyes and she recognized her friends who were trying to hide. She should have known that they would show up, and she could only hope they didn’t scare Kiyoshi off with their reaction. She was sure it wouldn’t be pretty. 

“I think I should apologize to you now,” Mac said making Kiyoshi arch a brow at her. “My friends seems to have decided to spy and follow me here.” 

“Ah,” Kiyoshi said. “They didn’t know?” 

“No, because they decided to spy on me instead of asking me,” Mac said sighing, “I just wanted to be happy and not have to deal with their overprotectiveness right away. I would have told them if they’d talked to me, but they kept trying to figure it out without talking to me so… I decided to teach them a lesson. Seems like it backfired.” 

“Come let’s talk to your friends,” Teppei smiled and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face as he said it making her smile back at him. 

They didn’t give away that they had spotted her friends as they walked down the path until they reached the stall where they were hiding and Mac stopped and looked directly at them. If she hadn’t been so annoyed she would have found their shock and guilty looks at being discovered amusing. 

“Something fascinating behind there?” Mac asked with a raised brow. 

“You never told us you had a boyfriend,” Seijuro said coolly stepping out from the hiding place without any trace of shame or embarrassment. His cold eyes landed on Kiyoshi who met his eyes calmly even if he felt a little uncomfortable under the cold glare. 

“Kenzie, why didn’t you say anything…” Daiki said looking like a lost puppy at her but glared at Kiyoshi when he glanced over at him. “You said he was a friend.” 

Mac sighed and tried to ignore the stab at her heart when she picked up the hurt under both Daiki and Seijuro’s words. 

“When I said he was a friend then he was a friend,” Mac explained, “he’s only been my boyfriend for a couple of days.” 

They looked at her and she met their eyes.

“Hello,” Kiyoshi decided to speak up and bring the attention back at him. He smiled easily at them and waved good-heartedly even as they glared; only Tetsuya smiled a little back at him. “Its nice meeting you all again, Mac has told me a lot about you all.” 

Seijuro glanced between them for a moment before stepping out and looked at him even with the difference in height he managed to look intimidating but Kiyoshi didn't seem bothered by it all as he looked down at Seijuro with a polite smile on his face. Mac saw the contemplative look in her boyfriend’s brown eyes though and knew he was thinking about something. 

“You’re rather short aren’t you?” Kiyoshi suddenly said and Mac stilled next to him while the others looked shocked and paled dramatically while they could practically see the aura around Seijuro darken. Mac wasn’t the only one who looked worried for Kiyoshi’s safety now, even the rest of the team looked like they might fear for his life now. 

“What did you say?” Seijuro low voice sounded menacing and dangerous and Mac was starting t o worry that this would end even worse than she had originally thought. <(p>

“Teppei,” Mac warned and squeezed his hand in hers. “Seijuro, he didn’t mean it like you think…” 

“Eh? No, of course not,” Kiyoshi blinked, “I just meant that it’s impressive that you’ve gotten so good at basketball given that basketball normally is a sport that favours tall players.” 

Mac snorted and ignored the looks she got from her friends. She relaxed slightly as Seijuro’s expressions calmed somewhat as he gave the taller Centre a considering look. Mac looked at Seijuro and then at Daiki, she knew that those were the two who would be the hardest to convince and if being honest with herself also the two she really wanted to accept this. 

Mac looked at Daiki who hadn’t said much and was looking back at her with a look she couldn’t read before looking over at Kiyoshi and frowned a little. 

“If you hurt Kenzie I will hurt you,” Daiki suddenly said and stepped in front of Kiyoshi so he was in his personal space and Mac noticed that Daiki was a little shorter than Kiyoshi, but he glared at him all the same. Kiyoshi looked at him before nodding in understanding. Mac smiled a little, but Daiki look away and turned around before walking away. She frowned but let him go, she supposed that this was the closest she would get to an acceptance for right now. She would talk to him later when he’d had time to think and process everything. 

“That goes for the rest of us to,” Seijuro spoke up with a calm voice and a smirk played on his lips. “Hurt her and we’ll deal with you.” 

“Ok! Stop threatening my boyfriend,” Mac interrupted. 

“It’s our job as your friends to threaten your boyfriend,” Seijuro said looking at her. “So, stop complaining.” 

Mac frowned but Kiyoshi just laughed and squeezed her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the chapter turned out to be longer than I originally planned. It will not be the new normal for the chapter length. It is five word pages longer than what I normally write, but I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. It almost wrote itself. 
> 
> What do you think? A lot happened in the chapter.... I know I said at the start of the story that Momoi wouldn't be a part of it, but I changed my mind. I made her two years younger so she won't have the same role with them as in cannon. Mainly because I needed someone for Mac to teach and I thought: why not? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

“Overprotective idiots,” Mac muttered to herself as she closed the door to her bedroom a little harder than necessary and walked to the bed and fell down on it. “Spying, overprotective idiots who thinks they can do whatever they want… argh…” 

She had just arrived back home after Kiyoshi had walked her back and with a quick hug and a warm smile had thanked her for a good day and that he would call her the next day, before turning around and walked back the street they came from. He had taken the interruption of their date better than she’d dared to hope, but still… would he put up with her when her friends would interrupt and threaten him like that? Why would he? 

The touch of a tongue against her cheek had her smiling and turned her head to look into concerned brown eyes. Nao pressed his nose against her cheek and purred comfortingly making her smile again and reached out to scratch his ear. He mewled and whined slightly. 

“Sorry, Nao,” Mac muttered, “didn’t mean to upset you. I just… why do they do that?” 

Mac sighed again wishing that Nao could answer her and actually tell her what she wanted, needed, to know.

“I mean, I know I’m their friend and that they care about me,” Mac said and couldn’t help the small smile on her face, because she knew it was the truth. They cared about her and that was something she still couldn’t help smiling about. If it were someone she believed truly cared about her, it was them. “But that doesn’t give them the right to interrupt my date like that! I mean…if it hadn’t been Teppei…” 

Sighing again she threw her head back against the pillow and left the sentence hanging in the air. She thought back and had to admit that Kiyoshi had handled it and hadn’t seemed to be intimidated by them. She knew he could handle them, but she had wanted to have them somewhat used to the idea of her having a boyfriend before they met him. 

“Argh,” she groaned as her mind spun and she was back at the same place again. She was so confused and angry at her friends but at the same time she knew that much of this was her own fault. She should have told them, but she had decided to be childish and punish them for spying on her at school. Thinking about it… she had been acting different from what they were used to… so perhaps it wasn’t so strange that they decided to spy on her. She wished though that they would have talked to her first though, given her a chance to tell them herself. 

Sitting up determined to push her thoughts away she got off the bed and moved to the bathroom to take a shower, but before she got there she ran into Taiga who looked a little awkwardly at her. She arched a brow. 

“Do you want to come outside and play some basketball with me?” Taiga asked hurriedly. 

Mac thought for a moment before nodding agreeing to his request. Some basketball might be exactly what she needed right about now. 

“Just let me change first,” she said making him nod and smile at her. She smiled back and turned to go back into her room to change. 

 

“I’ll beat you this time,” Taiga said when they faced each other on the court. “I won’t be taken by surprise again.” 

Mac smirked at him, “you’re still not on a level where you can beat me.” 

He narrowed his eyes and she raised a brow at the challenge she saw in his eyes before she smirked wider and felt the anticipation fill her. She liked the look in his eyes, he was by no means dejected by her words but instead he let it fill him with a sense of determination and challenge. 

“I’ll do it!” he swore. 

“We’ll see,” was all she said before she lunged forward and stole the ball from him making him blink in surprise. “but first…don’t be distracted. Expect the unexpected at all times, Taiga.” 

He frowned but his eyes burned with a will to prove himself and she bounced the ball playfully around her and moved across the court while avoiding him at the same time. She held back from going toward the hoop wanting to see how he dealt with being on the defensive. She knew his power was more in the offence department, and that he needed to work on his defence. 

She attacked and got past him with a quick twist and correct read on what he would do next so she found herself in front of the hoop alone and easily put the ball through the hoop. She heard the annoyed curse behind her and turned to see Taiga mutter to himself and look a little worn out. 

“Again!” he barked. 

“Alright,” Mac said throwing the ball to him and got in her position. 

Her sharp eyes took in how he moved and what positions he favoured, it was all going into the file she was working on in her mind and would write when they finished the practice. She matched his movements and saw the growing frustration in his red eyes, but he kept going and with narrow eyes tried to work his way past her. 

She blinked when he suddenly found an opening and turned around quickly to catch up with him. She used her speed to catch up to him, but he was already jumping up to dunk the ball. She barely managed to jump in time and stop him from making the dunk and made the ball fall back to the ground. 

Landing she breathed a little harder and looked at her cousin with a raised brow, that had been unexpected. He was looking frustrated that his chance had been stopped, not seeing that he had almost done it and with a little more speed and timing his jumping he would have scored. She smiled as she picked up the ball and a small flame of hope started to burn in her chest, a hope she would keep close to her chest for now but he might just be what they needed. 

“Good work,” Mac said making him look at her. 

“You won,” he said wiping sweat off his forehead, “again.” 

“Yes, but you were good,” Mac said tilting her head slightly as she watched him. “You didn’t give up.” 

“Of course not!” He looked so indignant that she couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face in both amusement and wonder as she saw his reaction. “You’ll never win if you give up! One day I will beat you!” 

Mac stared at him for a moment her face had gone blank as she stared at him. If only everyone had that attitude toward basketball… everything would have been different if those they played against would think like that. 

“Mac?” Taiga waved a hand in front of her eyes breaking her out of her thought and she blinked at him before shaking herself out of her musings. 

“Oh, sorry,” she said smiling slightly. 

“You okay, Mac?” Taiga asked a little awkwardly but she saw real concern in his eyes as he looked at her. “You looked…sad.” 

Mac bent down to pick up Nao who had come over to her from where he had been resting near the bench, and scratched his ear as she straightened up and looked over at Taiga again. He was still watching her but was frowning now. 

“Just thought that it would be nice if more thought like you,” Mac admitted quietly. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Taiga nodded and looked confused but much to Mac’s relief didn’t ask her anything else. She was tired and just wanted to change into her pyjamas and curl up in her bed. Playing had released the pent up frustration she felt and now she was just tired and ready to sleep. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

“Potter-san, can you tell me what is the difference between a werewolf and an animagi?” Professor Sato asked. 

Mac thought for a moment before remembering having read about this a few days ago. 

“Um, a werewolf is someone who’s forced into transition into a wolf every full moon, it’s a painful transition,” Mac said looking at her professor who was nodding his head as she spoke. “While an animagi is someone who have learned how to transition into a animal. Unlike a werewolf their animal isn’t decided and will wary from person to person. Some say it will reflect your personality in some way.” 

“Very good,” Professor Sato said and got up to write something on the board behind him. She started to write it down immediately. “There is no cure for a werewolf bite…” 

“But isn’t there a potion that will help the wizard/witch to keep their minds during the change? I thought I read something about it…” Mac interrupted. 

“Yes, there is,” Professor Sato said looking slightly surprised as he looked at her. “That’s not really in the curriculum until sixth year though.” 

“I found it interesting and wanted to know if there was something that could be done for the werewolves,” Mac explained at the question in his eyes, she blushed slightly at the attention. “I…I just wanted to see if there was a way to help…” 

Professor Sato looked at her for a long moment making her feel a little uncomfortable before he smiled at her. 

“There is a potion called the Wolfsbane Potion,” Professor Sato explained as the name was magical written on the board. “It’s not a cure, but it relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy.” 

“How do you make it?” Mac asked curiously. 

“With very much difficulty” Professor Sato said. “The main ingredient is wolfsbane, also known as aconite or monkshood.” 

“That’s a plant, right?” Mac frowned trying to remember. 

“That’s right,” Professor Sato nodded. “The plant is also very poisonous and therefor makes the potion very difficult to make. If not made correctly it will be dangerous. The potion will be needed to be taken everyday in the preceding week of the full moon.” 

“It’s expensive?” Mac asked frowning slightly. 

“Yes,” Professor Sato nodded looking at her curiously when he saw the frown on her face.

“But…I read that werewolves are often discriminated against and has a harder time getting a job,” Mac said. “How will they afford the potion?” 

“Many don’t,” Professor Sato said and saw the flash of anger in her eyes and raised a brow.

“Then how can they be blamed for the full moon if they’re denied the chance at the potion that can help them?” Mac asked or rather demanded. 

“I am afraid I can’t give you a good answer to your question, Potter-san,” Professor Sato admitted. “It’s not much talked about and most will rather pretend that the problem doesn’t exist.” 

Mac leaned back in her seat and scowled at the desk at the unfairness of it all. 

“There will be many things in this world you will find unfair and difficult,” Professor Sato said when he saw the reaction in her. “It’s good that you care, and perhaps you will one day find a way to help. You’ll never know.” 

Mac nodded but didn’t say anything more, she wasn’t sure what to say so she just focused on the lesson as he continued to explain the animagi to her. She felt curious about the ability and wondered if she could possibly learn how to be on one day. She would have to look into it later. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac walked into the gym and immediately saw her friends standing together, she paused just because it was not usual to see them all together before a practice these days. They were whispering together and looking intense, she could tell that they hadn’t spotted her yet. She looked at them and wondered what they were talking about so intensely and almost walked over to them, but something held her back. While she wasn’t as angry anymore she still felt upset and was more disappointed that they decided to go behind her back like that, and that stopped her from walking over to them. 

She turned and walked to where she saw Momoi standing looking a little worried and curious all the same. She smiled when she saw Mac coming toward her. 

“Hi Potter-san,” Momoi said. 

“Hi Momoi,” Mac nodded at her, “you can call me Mac, you know, like everyone else.” 

Momoi smiled and nodded. 

“How was your date?” Momoi asked a little unsurely like she was overstepping a line. 

Mac glanced at her and then glanced over at her friends who were now looking at her, she huffed and turned back toward Momoi. 

“It went well,” Mac said with a smile. “Teppei was…wonderful.” 

Momoi smiled and looked a little dreamy making Mac smile at her as she glanced over at her friends again. She met Seijuro’s eyes for a moment before looking away from him and rolled her shoulders a little trying to clear her mind. She listened to Momoi talk until Sanada entered the gym and started the practice. 

Mac split her time during the practice with participate and show Momoi how to work on her observing skills and how to take the best notes. While practicing she kept her conversation with her friends short and to the point, ignoring the way they looked at her. Or trying to ignore it, the looks they gave her was like they had lost their puppy and it was her fault, she could feel herself softening and cursing herself for doing so already. 

 

“Kenzie!” Daiki stopped in front of her before she could escape from the gym when the practice was over. His eyes a little darker than normal and his hair ruffled as if he had pulled a hand through it a few times. Something he did when he was stressed. 

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota looked at her with wide teary eyes and a small pout on his face. 

“Mac-chin are you mad at us?” Atsushi asked childishly. Seijuro, Shintaro and Tetsuya were all standing there looking at her as well. 

Mac barely noticed that they were now the only ones left in the gym as she looked at her friends who were all looking at her like she was keeping something from them. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest trying to remind herself that she was angry at them. They had overstepped their boundaries and she wasn’t going to forgive them this easily….or at least that was what she kept telling herself. 

“Mac,” Seijuro said his voice cool and eyes sharp but she saw the slight hesitation in him that he hid very well. “Are you going to ignore us for the rest of your life?” 

“What?!” Ryota wailed. “You can’t ignore us, Mac-cchi! Please! Talk to us, please!” 

“Shut up, Kise!” Shintaro snapped glaring at the blond before pushing his glasses back up his nose as he looked at Mac. She saw the flash of worry in his eyes as he looked at her. “You’re annoying, Kise.” 

“So mean,” Ryota mumbled but he quietened down slightly. 

“We’re sorry, Mac-san,” Tetsuya said quietly and Mac glanced at him. He looked really remorseful and she knew that the spying hadn’t been his idea and that he was more than likely been dragged along without really wanting to. 

“Kenzie…” Daiki stepped forward and Mac narrowed her eyes at him. “Please.” 

The small word was enough to break her and she sighed. 

“Seriously,” Mac muttered to herself. “Did you really have to spy on me?” 

“Well…” Daiki frowned, “you were acting strange and all…giggly, we were worried.” 

The others nodded. 

“Mac-chin has a boyfriend and we have to protect Mac-chin from getting hurt,” Atsushi added like it was a common fact. 

“Ever thought to just ask me?” Mac arched a brow at them deciding to ignore Atsushi’s comment for now. “I would have told you if you asked me.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Seijuro asked with narrow eyes staring at her. “You were trying to hide it from us, and we’re your friends!” 

She could hear the betrayal he felt in his voice and she frowned, she wasn’t sure she thought he had a reason to feel betrayed. She looked at him for a moment and realised that he had felt hurt that she hadn’t told him. 

“Well, I was going to,” Mac said giving them all a look, “but then I spotted you spying on me and instead of asking you continued to spy and speculate. I was going to tell you the next day instead.” 

They all looked a little shameful and she knew them well enough to know that they were sorry for it. 

“And why did you have to interrupt my date like that?” Mac asked feeling hurt again. The anger was gone but the hurt remained, “were you trying to ruin it?” 

“We must make sure he’s good enough for you,” Seijuro said calmly. “No one will get the chance to break your heart and we will make sure of it.” 

Mac sighed and turned away from them. She knew and understood that they just wanted to protect her, but she didn’t need it. She could take care of herself, though a part of her was grateful and warmed over the fact that they wanted to protect her. She looked over at them again and their wide eyes or concerned looks had her give in and she smiled slightly.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you,” Mac said ignoring the way Ryota cheered. “But please, don’t do it again. Teppei is a good guy and even if he was to hurt me, you can’t protect me from everything. I might be the one to hurt him, or we might make it. We don’t know and for now I just… I want to give it, give him a chance. “ 

She looked at them and saw the torn expressions and noticed that Daiki looked sad but he nodded when she met his eyes and gave her a small smile. She looked over at Seijuro knowing that he was the one who had to agree for the others to follow suit. 

“If he hurts you I will deal with him,” Seijuro said and she took it for what it was, an agreement to behave. It was the best she could get, so she would take it. 

“Thank you,” Mac said and smiled more genuinely before laughing when Ryota shouted group hug and somehow managed to get everyone in a large hug. She really wouldn’t know what she’d do without them. 

“Let’s go to the grocery store like old time!” Ryota suggested. 

Mac nodded agreeing with the rest of them before grabbing her bag and letting Nao out of it before following the others to the grocery store. She laughed and felt warmth fill her as she was surrounded by her friends again. 

 

“Mac-nee!” Sayuri smiled when she saw Mac enter the house behind Daiki. 

“Hi Sayuri,” Mac smiled and hugged the girl when she rushed to her. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Sayuri smiled, “is it true?” 

“Is what true?” Mac asked confused. 

“Do you really have a boyfriend? Shiro said so,” Sayuri said looking at Mac with wide eyes and an expectant look in her eyes. 

“Yes, let’s hear about this boyfriend of yours,” Takehiro said having entered the house right behind her and Daiki and heard the last comment from his daughter. Mac blushed and rubbed her neck self-consciously. 

“Now, stop tease Mac, dear,” Ayano scolded from the doorway to the living room. “Come inside, Mac.” 

Mac followed and was very aware of the looks she was getting from the others. Shiro grinned and hugged her when he saw her before going back to the game he was playing on his iPad. 

“So, you didn’t answer!” Sayuri said when they had finished dinner and Mac had wondered when she would bring it up again. She glanced at Daiki who had a carefully blank look on his face, but smiled slightly when he saw her looking. She was a little confused to the sudden change in him, but pushed it away for later. 

“Um, yes I do have a boyfriend,” Mac admitted. 

“What’s his name?” Sayuri asked, “How did you meet? Does he go to your school?” 

“Calm down,” Ayano told her daughter amused, “she can’t answer if you don’t let her.” 

Mac smiled a little, “well, his name is Kiyoshi Teppei and I met him when we played against him last year. We met again a few weeks after the game and kept meeting to play basketball. He’s in High School now.” 

“Oh, so romantic,” Sayuri cooed making Mac blush a little but didn’t comment. She thought she saw a slightly worried look in Takehiro’s eyes but Ayano was squeezing his hand and it was gone. He smiled at her instead. 

“He will behave or I will deal with him,” Shiro said, “I warned him.” 

Mac shook her head slightly and gave Daiki a look, “yeah, you and everyone else.” 

“Oh? Daiki warned him too?” Takehiro asked with a teasing look in his eyes. “Good for you.” 

Mac sighed again and met Ayano’s sympathetic eyes. “He seemed like a nice young man.” 

Mac nodded and smiled making Ayano smile a little. Mac missed the look she shot Daiki who had been quiet since the conversation started. 

 

“You’re spending the night?” Daiki asked when he saw Mac settling in on the sofa with a book. The twins were in bed and he could hear his parents in the kitchen talking softly with each other. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and looked at her. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded, “your mum said I could and I already asked uncle Tarou. He said it was ok.” 

“Good,” Daiki smiled a little and Mac looked at him.

“Are you ok, Daiki?” Mac asked. 

“I’m fine, Kenzie,” Daiki said. 

“You sure? You seem sad….” Mac said worried.

Daiki looked away knowing it was pointless to deny it since Mac could read him like an open book most days. He was not really sure why he felt sad or worried, but he felt like he was losing his best friend. It was hard to feel like that and he acted out without really thinking, and ended up hurting her. He sighed a little. 

“It’s nothing…” Daiki said smiling slightly at her, “just… everything is changing.” 

Mac looked at him for a moment and he felt like she saw right through him and before he could say anything she was reaching out and took his hand in hers squeezing it comfortingly. 

“I’m still your best friend and you’re mine,” Mac said meeting his eyes. “That will never change.” 

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded and smiled, but there was still something almost sad in his eyes. She frowned a little, but didn’t press him. She put her book on the table and curled her feet under her. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” she said.

 

“Preliminaries for Nationals start next week,” Mac said throwing a ball through the hoop effortlessly and watched as it bounced on the asphalt underneath it. 

“I think asking if you’re ready for it will be unnecessary, but I’ll ask anyway,” Kiyoshi said picking up the ball and looked at her. “So, are you?” 

“I have every confidence that we’ll win,” Mac said knowing it was very likely, “I just… I worry. I have a bad feeling for this.” 

Kiyoshi looked at her and asked, “your team?” 

“They’ve grown even more,” Mac admitted, “and…and I fear they will hurt others with their play. I can’t…I don’t know how to make them play seriously and not make others feel like giving up at the same time…” 

She had thought about that a lot, ever since Kiyoshi had told her about his friend on his team who had stopped playing basketball because of them. She still felt guilty and had reservation against playing and hurt others. What right had they to ruin their dreams? 

“Hi,” Kiyoshi said grabbing her shoulder. “You can only be responsible for your own actions, Mac. Not your teams or anyone else. You go out and play the best you can and show respect that way, you have a right to play basketball just as much as anyone else. Remember that.” 

Mac nodded but still felt wary and guilty, but it was better.

“What about you? Are you and your team ready for the preliminaries?” Mac asked changing the subject slightly at least getting the focus off herself. 

“Yes, we’re getting there,” Kiyoshi grinned. “Riko is putting us through a lot of hard training.” 

Mac smiled and listened to him tell her about the training she put them through and she felt her respect for the girl she never met grow. She would like to meet her one day and compare notes. That would be interesting. 

“Care to join me for dinner?” Kiyoshi asked making Mac blink at the sudden formal tone in his voice. 

“Um, sure,” Mac said and he grinned. 

“Great! Because grandma said to invite you home for dinner today!” Kiyoshi said. 

Mac felt her eyes widen. “What? You mean…you want me to meet your grandparents?” 

“Of course,” Kiyoshi smiled. “They also wants to meet you. You’ll come, right?” 

Mac inhaled deeply before she nodded feeling insecure and weary, but who could say no when Kiyoshi was looking at her like that? She smiled and he positively beamed back at her and grabbed her hand before starting to drag her with him. She couldn’t help laughing as she followed him and heard Nao disgruntle bark behind her as he ran to catch up to them. 

 

“Ah, you must be the young girl our Teppei is so captured with,” a woman with grey hair and a warm kind smile said when Mac followed Kiyoshi into the house. Mac blushed, but smiled at her feeling butterflies in her stomach as she felt the sharp brown eyes on her. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac stumbled slightly and glanced to Kiyoshi who was still grinning and back to the woman she was sure was Kiyoshi’s grandmother. “I’m Potter Mackenzie. Nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

“I’m Kiyoshi Miyako,” the older woman smiled and stepped forward surprising Mac by hugging her. “I’m so pleased to meet you, Mac. Can I call you Mac? Teppei talks so much about you, so I feel like I already know you.” 

“Sure,” Mac blinked but smiled. 

“Dear! Come meet the wonderful girl Teppei brought home!” Kiyoshi Miyako called and soon an older man with a cane came into the living room. He smiled when he spotted Mac and Kiyoshi next to his wife. 

“Ah, Mac,” he said, “I’m Kiyoshi Haru. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“You too,” Mac smiled nervously and glanced at Kiyoshi who smiled pleased. 

“About time you brought her home with you, son,” Kiyoshi Haru said looking at his grandson. “We’ve been hearing a lot about you.” 

“Grandpa,” Kiyoshi said sounding a little embarrassed. 

Mac smiled feeling more relaxed as she sat down next to her boyfriend who took her hand in his. She glanced over at his grandparents and saw their pleased smiles when they noticed the connected hands. 

“How long have you been in Japan, Mac?” Kiyoshi Haru asked after dinner and they were back in the living room. She was seated beside Kiyoshi who had taken her hand again making her smile up at him. 

“Well, I think its about six years now,” Mac said before blinking as she realised just how long she had been in Japan. “I moved here when I were 8 years old with my aunt and uncle and cousin.” 

She grimaced slightly at the mention of her former family and missed the looks the older Kiyoshi’s shared. 

“Teppei says you’re a good basketball player,” Kiyoshi Miyako said changing the subject. 

“I’m…alright,” Mac said shyly and glanced at Kiyoshi when he snorted. 

“Come on, Mac,” he said, “you’re better than alright. You’re very good.” 

Mac shrugged but didn’t protest his words. 

“Have you played long?” Kiyoshi Haru asked. 

“I started to play with Daiki when I met him when I were 8,” Mac shrugged. “At first it was only the two of us. We would go to street courts and play together or find someone to play against. It was fun. Then we started Teiko and he joined the basketball team. I only joined as a manager at first.” 

“Why?” Kiyoshi asked having not heard how she joined the team before. 

“My uncle wouldn’t have let me play,” Mac shrugged, “but I would play Daiki after practices most days and on the weekends. Then the others found out and joined us. We had fun and the playing didn’t mean anything… we just…enjoyed basketball…” 

Mac paused and Kiyoshi understood the longing in her eyes as she talked about the past, he knew she missed that part of her friends. 

“I joined the team last year after my aunt and uncle left and Daiki’s parents were my temporary guardians,” Mac continued. “Seijuro decided that I was needed on the team and…well, tricked me into playing in front of the coach. He hadn’t seen me play before, so…”

“Tricked you?” Kiyoshi Miyako asked. 

“When Seijuro decides that he wants something, he makes sure it happens,” Mac rolled her eyes. “It’s just the way he is. He didn’t mean anything by it, other than that he knew I wouldn’t do anything on my own and I needed the push.” 

Mac shared some stories of the better days on her team and they smiled amused as she told them how they would bicker and just have fun. Kiyoshi saw another side to the team he knew to be practically invincible and the happiness in Mac as she shared some of her fonder memories of them with him and his grandparents. In return he shared stories from his childhood with the help from his grandparents. 

By the time she had to leave Mac felt relaxed and accepted by the older couple and she could see how much Kiyoshi cared about them. He was so gentle and kind toward them and it had her smiling as she watched him talk to his grandfather for a moment before he was going to walk her home. 

“Please, stop by anytime, Mac,” Kiyoshi Miyako told her bringing Mac’s attention back to her. “You’re always welcome here.” 

“Thank you,” Mac said feeling the warmth that came with acceptance fill her. “I will. It was very nice meeting you.” 

“You as well,” the woman smiled. 

 

“They liked you,” Kiyoshi said when they walked toward the bus stop. 

“I liked them as well,” Mac smiled at him. “They’re very kind and warm.” 

“I know,” he nodded. “They’re great.” 

She smiled a little hearing the warmth in his voice and obvious affection. She wished she had someone like that, she would never have talked about the Dursley’s like that and while she had a better relationship with the Kagami’s she wasn’t quite there yet where she could let herself care like that for them.

“Teppei…” Mac said quietly when they were waiting for the bus. 

“Yes?” he looked at her with a raised brow. 

“I’m sorry for how my friends acted last time,” Mac finally managed to say. She had been reluctant to bring it up, afraid that he would be angry or something. 

“Why?” Kiyoshi looked surprised. 

“They…” 

“I don’t think you have anything to apologize for, Mac,” Kiyoshi said. “They’re just looking out for you, and I can handle it. So, don’t worry about it.” 

Mac smiled and felt the weight lift from her shoulders as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. She should have known he would be unbothered by the action of her friends. He wasn’t the type to let something like that bother him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update finally ready! So, what do you think? 
> 
> Preliminaries and Nationals will start next chapter, or maybe Nationals the chapter after the next one... anyway, it will happen soon. So, I have started to think about the last match against Meiko... I'm still a little torn about how I want to do it, so if anyone has any ideas...? I'm open to suggestions. Should I keep it like the cannon or should I change it some? Should Mac play or not? I can't make up my mind... 
> 
> Also, Seirin will make an appearance next chapter :) Hope to see you soon! Thank you for your support and for reading my story :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko – preliminaries**

 

“Something wrong?” 

Mac looked away from the opposing players and over at Seijuro who stood in front of her with a searching look in his eyes. She frowned and looked over at the other team getting ready for their match. She could see the nerves and almost dejected looks in their eyes. Was it there or did she just see what she feared? 

“Nothing,” Mac said dismissively. 

She knew that her team was better than Dojimazaki Junior High; she had researched them very well and knew all of their players, their strengths and their weaknesses. She knew that her friends would walk over them if Dojimazaki didn’t manage to muster up the will to fight. Looking at them, she couldn’t see it. They looked nervous and she felt her shoulders slump slightly. 

“What?” She asked when she saw Seijuro still looking at her. 

“You’re upset,” he frowned. “Why?” 

She shrugged and stood up from the bench, she didn’t want to say anything because she knew that Seijuro didn’t share her worries. Not anymore. Tetsuya would be the only one who would see what she was worried about, but she didn’t want to burden him either with her worries. He had enough to deal with, she had noticed that during the preliminaries he had barely smiled and looked more depressed than normal. Glancing over at him now she barely saw him, it was like was trying to disappear. But she saw him standing by himself looking at the basketball in his hands with a look she couldn’t read. 

“Mac…” Seijuro’s tone was a warning and she knew he was frustrated that she wouldn’t tell him. 

“It’s nothing, Seijuro,” Mac said shortly. “Just thinking about the game.” 

He looked at her before shaking his head and turned back to the preparations to the game and let Mac to her own devices. She felt both relieved and disappointed that he did as her mind went back to worrying and she didn’t really want to. 

“Mac?” Momoi asked stepping up to her and she gave the other girl a small smile. 

“Hi Momoi,” Mac said, “you ready to take a place on the bench as a manager?” 

“I think so,” Momoi said looking nervous, “but I am a little nervous.” 

“You’ll do fine,” Mac smiled at her. “Just remember what we talked about and I won’t be playing the whole game, so we can talk during the match.” 

Momoi nodded and Mac looked back at the court. The game was almost ready to start and the gym was filled with people already. She sighed and forced herself to focus on the match. 

 

Mac had a carefully blank look on her face as Atsushi forcefully dunked a ball through the hoop even with tree marks on him, all three fell to the ground with wide fearful eyes as an almost scared gasp went through the team and the crowd watching. She knew with one look that her fear was coming true. They were not able to put up the fight they needed, and because of that…her team was getting bored. 

She looked at Atsushi and saw no joy or anything that resembled happiness over having just scored another goal making sure they just won their game a 109 to 5. It was like they didn’t know how to show emotions anymore over their basketball and that pained her. This was….this wasn’t what she wanted. She looked at her friends again and sighed before turning away from them just as the final buzzer went off. 

“What…” Momoi gasped making Mac glance over at the younger girl who was staring at the court like she had no idea what she just witnessed. Mac realised that she probably hadn’t really seen just how good they had become before now. 

“You’ve never seen them play a match since that time with your brother, have you?” Mac asked as she took a swipe of her water. 

“I…no, but…” Momoi stammered. “What was that?” 

Mac sighed and looked away from the girl who looked so shocked; she felt another weigh settled over her. She couldn’t hide what her friends were capable off, but she didn’t really want Momoi to see this side of them. It was one thing to see them at practice where they would at least try and could challenge each other, but to see them like this… 

“That was the difference in level between the other schools and us,” Mac said before walking to the locker room leaving a stunned Momoi behind. 

 

“Games are kind of boring, aren’t they?” Atsushi asked when they were seated together in the locker room waiting for the game of the day to start. 

Momoi looked at the tall centre while Mac kept her eyes on the book she had brought while trying to keep her mind of the defeated looks she’d seen on the Dojimazaki Junior High players’ faces. She could understand the frustrated tears of a loss, but this went beyond that. This was the loss of a dream and she could see the dream slip from their eyes as they stared at her and her friends. 

“Eh?” Daiki glanced over at Atsushi with a bored expression on his face. “Our opponents have been too weak to offer real competition for a long time.” 

“What do they call those five decent guys?” Atsushi asked. 

“Nah, you mean the Uncrowned something?” Ryota asked.

Mac glanced up at the mention of the group Kiyoshi was a part of and saw the mildly curious expressions on her team faces. 

“Yeah, them;” Atsushi said lazily. “They were tough, but they’re all gone this year, right?” 

“Mac-cchi’s boyfriend was one of them, wasn’t he?” Ryota wondered looking over at Mac who met his eyes with a blank look on her face. 

“Teppei was one of them, yeah,” Mac nodded.

“Oh… the Centre,” Atsushi said with a frown. “I crushed him.” 

Mac narrowed her eyes at the purple haired centre. “He got back up and never gave up fighting.” 

“Whatever,” the lazy response had Mac fisting her hands in annoyance and grit her teeth together to keep from starting an argument in the locker room. She saw the concerned look from Momoi and knew she was worried never having seen them like this before. She forced herself to calm down and looked over at Seijuro who was seemingly not paying attention to them as he was leaned over his knees with a small smirk on his face. 

“It’s so easy; I don’t have any desire to play.” 

Mac shook her head and turned away from him not wanting to go into the argument again. She did notice that Shintaro turned slightly and frowned as he heard Atsushi’s statement. The tension was high in the locker room and Mac didn’t know how to deal with it. She got up and walked out of the room wanting to be by herself for a bit before the game. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her but she ignored them. 

 

Leaning against the wall outside the large hall she took a moment to just observe the people swarming around, most entering the hall but some just hanging out waiting for their friends. She could see the different team jerseys and recognized a few from her research. She couldn’t help but wonder what they thought about her and the so called Generation of Miracles. Did they even dare hope to win or were they resigned on getting the spots behind Teiko in their dream of entering Nationals? 

“Did you see Teiko playing Dojimazaki Junior High yesterday?” 

Mac stilled as she heard a voice close by and slowly turned her head to take a look at who was speaking. She saw two girls standing a few steps beside her, she was partly hidden by a door that was opened but she could see them perfectly. 

“Yes,” the other girl nodded, “I couldn’t believe it. To think that one team can be that good…” 

“It’s unfair,” her friend said with a scowl. “They shouldn’t be allowed to play. I mean… who has a chance against them? My boyfriend said that everyone fears them and knows they’re going to lose even before they play. Shouldn’t someone in the committee or something stop them?” 

Mac knew she should just walk away, stop listening, but she couldn’t move. It was like she was glued to the wall. Perhaps she was just determined to torture herself with listening to others saying just what she herself was thinking. 

“How could they stop them?” 

“I don’t know,” the girl shrugged. “Perhaps they should limit how many of those Generation of Miracles could play in a match at the same time? Maybe the other teams would have a chance then?” 

“I don’t know…” the other girl looked sceptical. “They all look really strong. It looked like just one of them could have beaten Dojimazaki yesterday…” 

Mac winced knowing it was the truth, especially with the way Dojimazaki had played. Looking over at the girls again she saw the way they leaned close like they were sharing secrets not caring that anyone could hear them. 

“They even have a girl on their team, did you notice?” 

“I know! I thought that was just a rumour.” 

“They must be sure of themselves if they let a girl play with them.” 

“Do you think she’s one of their girlfriend?” 

“Maybe.” 

“I bet that is the only reason they let her play. I wonder what they did to make their coach agree.” 

“I think perhaps you should stop talking about things you don’t understand and walk away,” a very familiar cool voice interrupted the girls who paled and stared wide eyed at a angry looking Seijuro. “Before I decide to show you just _why_ people fear me.” 

“We…” 

“Um…” 

“Walk. Away. Now.” He glared at them harshly taking a step closer and they both scrambled off. 

&nbso

“Mac?” Seijuro sounded worried and Mac glanced at him to see the warmth in his heterochromatic eyes that normally were cold and calculating. “You ok?” 

Mac swallowed before she nodded and tried to smile at her friend. He frowned and grabbed her hand to pull her with him, but she resisted and he frowned at her but stopped trying to pull her with him. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked. 

“Nothing…” Mac muttered. 

“That’s the second time you try to dismiss me with a ‘nothing’,” Seijuro scowled at her. “Tell me, Mac. What’s wrong? Why were you just standing there listening to what those two were saying?” 

Mac looked away from him and let her eyes scan over the crowd again, she could tell that they were not on anyone’s radar and that she and Seijuro was undiscovered or so to speak. 

“I was just thinking about how everything has changed,” Mac admitted quietly. 

“Changed?” 

“Everything has changed, Seijuro,” Mac looked at him. “You can’t deny it. You’ve changed, Daiki has…changed. Everyone has changed and… I hate it. I hate it.” 

He looked at her, but didn’t speak and she felt frustrated. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” she whispered. 

“You want to quit?!” his tone was low and sharp. She saw his eyes shine dangerously as he stared at her. “Because of what those girls said? Because you can’t handle change? Mac, you’re on this team and you can’t quit. You have a right to play basketball just as much as anyone and you’re on our team because _you’re_ good. Don’t let what others say influence you. You are the best and they should know that.” 

Mac could hear the anger in his voice and felt the possessiveness almost roll off him as he stared at her with a hard look in his eyes, but there was something hidden behind his eyes that had her wonder just what he was thinking. He almost looked….scared. But scared off what?

“Don’t you dare even think about quitting, I will not allow it,” he warned before turning around and walked away from her. She was left staring after him filled with mixed emotions. 

 

“Aaaaa!” Ryota exclaimed horrified as the ball left his hand and Mac could tell even from where she was seated on the bench that he would miss. 

“Mine,” Atsushi claimed lazily as he finished the shot by jumping up and dunking it into the basket. 

“That was my basket!” Ryota cried as he ran beside Atsushi a glower on his face. 

“Your fault for missing,” Atsushi said with a lazy look on his face as he glanced over at Ryota. 

“Either way,” Daiki said as he too joined in, “you’re dead last.” 

“I’ll catch up!” Ryota declared fisting a hand as he angrily looked at Daiki who had already ran past him. 

Mac shook her head as she felt her eyes travel to the opposing team who was looking shaken and defeated, but one player was looking more angry than anything else. He was glaring at the backs of her team. 

“Shit…” he cursed and Mac barely heard him. “They’re competing to see who can score the most points!” 

She narrowed her eyes as she looked back at her friends and wondered what they were thinking, well, she could see why they were doing what they were doing. They needed the challenge, but… it made her stomach clench as she realised just how…open they were in doing so. A almost inaudible sound had her look to her side and she saw Tetsuya looking shocked and disturbed as he was staring at the court. 

She frowned as she observed her friend and realised that he was struggling even more than she had thought, she could see it in his eyes. He was close to losing against the overpowering strengths in the team and the change in their friends. She couldn’t bare to see that look in the eyes of one of her closest friends. She needed to fix it. She had to. 

“Member change, Teiko!” The referee called and Mac got up with and pushed her thoughts and worried behind her blank mask as she gave Momoi a nod when she saw the wide pink eyes look at her. She squared her shoulders and entered the court just as Ryota sat down at the bench with a pout. He didn’t like being taken off the court. 

Mac caught the ball when Daiki passed to her and she saw that the angry one was in front of her, she saw a small flicker of a challenge in his eyes as he stared at her. She could see that he was tired and was close to giving up. Could she push him and be the reason he gave up? 

A small resentful voice in her mind asked her what right she had to even play with the boys, and she almost unwillingly glanced to where Seijuro was watching her with narrowed eyes. She remembered his words and she knew that he didn’t believe that she didn’t have a right to play. Her mind went to Teppei and she felt a new determination fill her. He would tell her to have fun and just play. 

She knew she hadn’t hesitated for long and bounced the ball to the side and the defender followed making her smile. She saw the shock in his eyes when he saw the smile and he almost stumbled before he got a pensive look in his eyes. She used her speed and ability to read his body language in her favour to pass him and avoid the hand that almost managed to steel the ball from her before she passed the ball to Shintaro who took the shot and scored. 

 

They won. It was a clear victory and Mac could tell that her friends didn’t think much of the game or the team they had just played. She, however, thought they had potential. She grabbed her bag (where Nao was) and put it over her shoulder as she thought that she had to get Nao up soon so he could run around outside and not just insider her magical enchanted bag. 

She followed her team when they left the gym and ended up walking beside Tetsuya who was silent and looked very thoughtful. Mac glanced at him wondering what she could do to help him, she knew he struggled with what had happened in the match and while she didn’t like it either she could understand what made them do it. She hated that she did, though. 

“Why did you do that during today’s game?” Tetsuya finally spoke up breaking the silence that had been among them.

“What are you talking about, Kurokocchi?” Ryota asked in his normal cheerful way, his complaints from the match already forgotten. “We’re just playing around.” 

“I think its rude to the other team,” Tetsuya said. 

“You’re the one who said we shouldn’t slack off,” Daiki pointed out as he glanced behind him and looked at Tetsuya. “We’re playing a game to motivate us against weaklings.” 

“Right, Midorima?” Daiki threw a arm over Shintaro’s shoulders. 

“Shut up,” Shintaro huffed annoyed, “I want no part of your games.” 

Tetsuya stopped abruptly with wide struck eyes as the rest of the team continued to walk, but Mac stopped when she realised that Tetsuya had stopped. She turned slightly and looked at him in silence. She felt her heart break for him knowing that he was truly bothered by the response. She wanted to hit Daiki over the head for his choice of words knowing that Tetsuya was sensitive to the word and often struggled to not see himself as someone ‘weak’ in comparison to the rest of the team. For Daiki to throw the word at him like that…well, Mac would have a word with him about that later.

 

Kiyoshi walked with his friends and team toward the hall where they were going to play for their spot in Inter High, and he was wondering if Mac had finished her game yet. He would think so, since there were a lot of people outside. 

“Wow,” Kiyoshi exclaimed. “There are a lot of people.” 

He knew why there were a lot of people but he liked commenting like that just to annoy Hyuga who sighed and looked to a board where a few notices were hanging. 

“Looks like they’re playing the middle school qualifiers today,” Hyuga said. 

Just then Kiyoshi noticed the group exiting the hall walking right passed them without a glance in their direction. He could hear his team comment on them as he watched them with a pensive look on his face. 

“What?” 

“Teiko Middle School…” 

“They’re more imposing than we are!” Koganei said almost awed. “Aren’t they middle school students?” 

Kiyoshi looked for Mac and found her in the back looking serious and like something was bothering her, he frowned worried as he wanted to call out to her but something held him back. Suddenly she looked toward them and met his eyes. She slowed her pace slightly as she smiled at him and nodded to both him and his team respectfully.

“Mac! Hurry up!” Kiyoshi heard her captain call for her and she rolled her eyes before shooting Kiyoshi a last smile and walked away. 

“Eh?” Koganei blinked. “Did the girl smile at us? And…did she wear a jersey? She’s a player?” 

“She looked like she knew us…” Izuki commented. “Strange.” 

“Let’s go!” Hyuga interrupted and started to walk toward the hall again but not before shooting Kiyoshi a suspicious look to which he just grinned and followed behind even as he thought about what they had just witnessed. He didn’t like the heavy air that seemed to be around Mac and her team, he suddenly wished he had been able to take the time to go an watch her match before their own. That way he would have known if something had happened during the match that could have upset her. 

 

Mac smiled slightly as she thought about her boyfriend she had seen the warmth in his eyes when she had met his eyes earlier and had wanted to stop and talk to him, but she hadn’t. She remembered the people around him and knew that it must have been his team, she had still not met them. She wondered what they would think about her. 

She suddenly stopped as all the stories that Kiyoshi had told her about his team came back to her and she realised something. They were a team that fought and never gave up, just like Kiyoshi. They were strong and had a will to win that was stronger than most and she knew that even without watching them play that they would be a team that she liked. But what she realised now was that she had her answer for how to help Tetsuya. 

She looked around for Tetsuya and found him behind her having stopped again, but this time he was holding up a wallet. She jogged back to join him and looked at the wallet in his hands. 

“Tetsu?” Mac asked. 

“I found it on the ground,” Tetsuya said glancing up at her and showed it to her. 

Mac arched a brow when she read the name on the id and saw the picture on it as well, Hyuga Junpei. That was the Captain on Kiyoshi’s team and even though Kiyoshi denied it, Kiyoshi’s best friend. It must be fate, Mac smiled to herself as she looked over at Tetsuya. He still wasn’t smiling and looked sad. Glancing to the rest of the team who was now a far distance away from them, she looked back at Tetsuya.

“Come on,” she said starting to walk back toward the hall where they had just left. 

“Huh?” Tetsuya blinked at her seemingly getting out of the haze he had been in. 

“Come on,” Mac repeated, “we should return the wallet.” 

“Where? I thought we should stop by a police station or something,” Tetsuya said confused but he did start to follow her. 

“I know who lost it,” Mac said, “and he’s playing right now.” 

“You do?” Tetsuya asked and Mac nodded. 

They walked in silence for a moment and Mac took the time to think about what she wanted to say and how she hoped that showing how Seirin played would help her friend. Seirin was a team that would fit Tetsuya completely, and one day when the time came for them to start High School she knew that Seirin would be the place for Tetsuya. She briefly wondered if it would be the place for her as well before she pushed the thought away. 

 

The entered the gym and looked down onto the court where the game had already started. She spotted Kiyoshi right away and smiled a little as she saw the determination on his face as he jumped up to block a shot from the other team. He really gave his all when he played. 

“Mac?” Tetsuya brought her out of her thoughts and glanced over at him. “Isn’t that your boyfriend?” 

“Yes,” Mac nodded, “this is Teppei’s team. He founded this team this year. He attends a new High School named Seirin. They didn’t have a team when he started, so he started one.” 

Tetsuya arched a brow and looked back down at the court. He got a thoughtful look on his normally blank face as he observed the team and Mac let him to his observations. She looked back at the game herself and watched with a frown on her face. 

Seirin was playing like she expected them to, by fighting together and covering for each other like a good team should. She felt proud as she watched Kiyoshi high five his team and cheer with them. He looked so happy and content that she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. 

“They’re a good team,” Mac said softly to herself. 

“Yes,” Tetsuya answered from beside her. “They probably love the game and give everything they have.” 

Mac smiled and nodded. It was the most emotion she had heard from Tetsuya in a long time. She put her focus back on the court again and immediately frowned when she realised that Kiyoshi was struggling. She leaned forward a little as if trying to get closer to get a better read on him when she noticed that his left knee was shaking slightly. 

“No…” she whispered ignoring Tetsuya’s searching look. She glanced at the timer and saw that they only had about 3 minutes left to play and was leading with 10 points. She reassured herself with the thought that it soon would be over and she could go and find him and get him treatment for his knee. If his coach didn’t do it before she could, of course. 

“Huh, member change…” Mac mumbled before eyes widening when she recognised the player that was entering the court, Hanamiya Makoto – one of the uncrowned kings. That was…bad. She knew he was a particularly bad kind of player, he was known for his dirty tricks and mind games. Even Seijuro and Daiki realised that Hanamiya was a player they should be wary off.

“I remember him…” Tetsuya said sounding worried. “He almost injured you when…” 

Mac nodded shortly and pushed the memory away. She held her focus on him and Kiyoshi not daring to look away. She could feel her pulse raising as she stared at the match. Nibbling at her lower lip she watched as Hanamiya seemed to study Kiyoshi and she knew he too spotted his struggling knee. She fisted her hands as wondered what he was planning. She heard someone in the crowd cheer when Seirin used their speed in their offence and Koganei took the shot. Mac could tell it was going to miss and with Kiyoshi standing just under the basket knew he would jump to try to force the ball in. He had a man at his back though and Mac stilled for a moment when she realised that he wasn’t paying attention to the ball… he was looking at Hanamiya…. 

Kiyoshi jumped and the defender jumped as well but he was to close to Kiyoshi, and Mac realised what was going to happen before it did. She could read the change in aura around Hanamiya like someone had flipped a switch. 

“NO! TEPPEI GET AWAY!” Mac yelled her voice echoing in the hall and she was not sure if anyone actually heard her down at the court as she was so focused on Kiyoshi to see if anyone reacted to her voice. 

It was too late, Kiyoshi landed and Mac could tell he tried to move away from the Kirisaki Daiichi player but he was already landing and hitting the back of Kiyoshi knee, leg at the same time. Mac felt her heart stop for a beat when she saw the pain in Kiyoshi’s eyes before he fell to the ground. 

“No,” Mac muttered and started to run out of the spectator places and toward the entrance to the court, she had to get to him. She was barely aware that Tetsuya was right behind her as she pushed past everyone in her way not stopping to apologize for pushing them. 

Kiyoshi’s painful cries filled her ears as she entered the side of the court, Tetsuya reached her just then and grabbed her to stop her from entering the court. His team was filling around him looking scared and angry at the same time. She was aware that Hyuga had grabbed Hanamiya’s jersey, but right now she could only focus on Kiyoshi that was lying on the ground in pain. 

“Let go of me, Tetsu,” Mac said hoarsely and jerked away from him. 

Ignoring the startled sounds at her sudden appearance she knelt down next to Kiyoshi who was now being looked at by a medic. 

“Teppei….” Mac whispered. 

“Mac?” Kiyoshi blinked hazily and his pained brown eyes searched her out until he spotted her. “You’re here?” 

“Yes, I’m here,” Mac said trying to smile. “I… I decided that I wanted to watch you play.” 

“I’m glad…” Kiyoshi said smiling even through his pain. “I thought I heard your voice.” 

“You did…I was too late,” Mac admitted. “I saw what was going to happen too late.” 

“It’s alright,” Kiyoshi reassured her. “It’s not your fault.” 

He knew her too well, he knew she was blaming herself for not seeing it soon enough. 

“We need to take him now,” a man said but he looked sympathetic at her and she let go of the hand she had taken a hold of. After a moment of hesitation she reached out and pushed his sweaty hair out of his forehead before pulling back and let the men place him onto the stretcher. She kept a close eye on them as they did. 

She watched as he gave a few parting words to his team before he was taken away. She had stopped one of the men and asked where he was being taken and he answered Sasaki General Hospital.

“Mac,” Tetsuya said gently pulling her off the court and to the side. They were both ignoring the looks from both teams as they moved and Mac was still mulling over what had happened in her mind, she couldn’t get the pained look in Kiyoshi’s eyes or cries out of her mind. She could tell that it was serious, and she felt anger fill her but right now she couldn’t do anything. She stared at the game that was still going on, and could tell that Seirin was deeply affected by the loss of Kiyoshi like this. But they fought and they managed to win even if it was only by one point. 

Tetsuya stood quietly beside her and tried to offer her support. She took comfort from him, but she couldn’t stop the anger that filled her as she stared at Hanamiya Makoto as he talked to Hyuga. Hyuga looked angry and Mac could see one of his teammates holding him back, she thought it was Izuki but couldn’t be sure. 

 

“Hanamiya Makoto!” Mac spoke barely above a whisper but both Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi stopped when they heard her and looked at her. She focused her flashing green eyes on the Uncrowned King, and ignored everyone around them. He was staring at her with slightly wide eyes and she could tell he recognised her. 

“Well, well, well,” he drawled with more confidence than he felt, she was sure. “If it isn’t the little bitch from Teiko…What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? A little…young, aren’t you, for a High School match?” 

“You don’t scare me, Hanamiya.” Mac practically growled. “You’re nothing but a pathetic little bully who can’t play proper basketball without dirty little tricks.” 

He sneered at her, “you have no proof that I play dirty or had anything to do with Kiyoshi’s injury. It was just a _tragic_ little accident. Almost like the one you almost had last year, remember? Accidents happen.” 

“I might not have any proof,” Mac said her voice was deadly calm as she took a step closer so she entered his personal space and saw the way his eyes widened slightly and how he swallowed nervously. “I might not have proof, but I know what I saw and what you did. I also know that this isn’t the first time you’ve done so. I know a lot about you, Hanamiya Makoto. Things you never wanted anyone to know. Things about your family, about your brother who is a few years older than you…” 

“You…!” Hanamiya snarled and raised a hand but before anyone could react Mac reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him from doing what he wanted. 

“Like I said,” she continued calmly, “I know you and you just made a huge mistake in angering me! If you ever hurt my boyfriend or any other basketball player ever again I will make you regret ever starting to play basketball in the first place. I will destroy you, make no mistake in that. You won’t be able to show your face at any place where basketball is involved. You will burn.” 

He tried to snarl at her but she tightened her grip on his wrist and narrowed her eyes on him. The court was completely silence as both team was staring at her and Hanamiya wide eyed and open mothed. 

“Do you understand?” Mac asked in a demanding tone she had heard Seijuro use many times. 

He just glared at her and she narrowed her eyes again before he nodded shortly and she pushed him away from her like she was touching something disgusting and watched almost satisfied that he rushed out of the gym, but still…he got off to easily. 

 

Mac left the gym before she could be cornered by Kiyoshi’s team, she didn’t feel like being interrogated by them now. She just wanted to find a cab and make her way to the hospital so she could find Kiyoshi. She needed to see him and see that he was okay. She glanced to her side and realised that Tetsuya was still beside her. 

“Tetsu…” Mac said. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Tetsuya said knowing what she was about to say. “Come on, let’s find a cab and get to the hospital. I’m sure you want to see Kiyoshi-san.” 

Mac smiled a little even when it was the last thing she felt like doing, but she felt grateful that she had Tetsuya there with her. She wasn’t sure how she would hold herself together without him. She nodded and they spotted a cab and Mac waved it down (it would be useless to have Tetsuya do it, no one saw him anyway). 

“Thank you,” Mac whispered when they were on their way to the hospital. 

“You’re welcome,” Tetsuya said quietly before allowing Mac to gaze out of the car window and drift away in her own thoughts. She was very grateful that he didn’t insist on making her talk, because she wasn’t sure she could keep up with a conversation right now. 

 

After talking to a nurse they were directed to the room Kiyoshi was staying in and Mac walked with quick pace toward the room. She barely paused to knock on the door before opening it and saw her boyfriend sitting up in a bed by the window and was looking out of it with a faraway look on his face. 

He turned just as she had opened the door and smiled warmly when he saw her. 

“Mac,” he smiled. 

“Teppei…” Mac rushed over to the bed and without thinking threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He barely grunted as he wrapped his own arms around her and held her as she clung to him. He rubbed her back and she felt herself give in to the emotion that had run through her since seeing him get hurt and let the tears escape. 

“Shh…” Kiyoshi soothed as he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that before she pulled away from him. 

Kiyoshi smiled gently at her and spotted the soft blush in her cheeks as she pulled away. He wanted to protest and keep her in his arms, but allowed her to pull back. He could still feel the warmth from her body against him and he wanted to feel it again. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently smiling when she looked up at him again with searching eyes. She was relaxed when she saw his smile and smiled back at him. 

Mac couldn’t believe she had thrown herself into his arms, he must think she was… her stomach clenched slightly as she remembered the warmth and strength of his arms around her holding her close and rubbing her back. She blushed just remembering it and ducked her face to hide it from him. She was scared of what he must think, of what she would see in his eyes if she looked up. She felt him take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze making her look up trying to see what he was thinking. She almost sighed in relief when he was smiling warmly at her and she saw only warmth and something she couldn’t read in his eyes. But there was no disgust or judgment. 

“Are you ok?” Mac asked. 

“I’m fine, Mac,” Kiyoshi said with a reassuring smile. 

Mac narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, his smile seemed off and his tone was slightly tense. 

“You’re lying,” Mac accused. “You’re lying…” 

“Mac…” Kiyoshi started. 

“I saw…I saw how he hit you, Teppei,” Mac said quietly, “please, don’t lie to me.” 

Kiyoshi was silent for a moment and Mac felt him watching her before he smiled a little and she felt how he tightened his grip on her hand. 

“My knee is badly hurt,” Kiyoshi admitted looking down on his lap. “I will need surgery and rehabilitation, and I will be fine…. But…” 

“But?” Mac asked scared of what he would say. 

“I might not be back in time to play anymore in High School,” Kiyoshi admitted quietly and pained. “All I want is to play with my team, Mac. I have to find a way to get back, so I can play with them… I want to have fun with my friends.” 

Mac bit down on her lip to stop the gasp she wanted to let out, but she knew that it wasn’t what Kiyoshi needed. Not now. She could see the desperate need in his eyes and couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and dry away a tear that had escaped from his eyes with her thumb and felt the soft skin under her thumb as she did. She allowed her hand to rest against his cheek and he leaned against her hand seeking the comfort. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door and the door opened again. She pulled her hand back just as she heard the surprised gasp from the door. 

“EH?” 

Seirin High School basketball club was staring at them open mouthed and wide eyed. 

 

Tetsuya sighed as he watched Mac enter the hospital room where her boyfriend was resting and decided to stay outside and give them time by themselves. He knew that Mac needed time with Kiyoshi and that she was hurting right now. He wished he knew what to do to help her, but he wasn’t sure how to. She needed… He pulled up his phone and hesitated for a moment before finding the right contact and hitting the call button. 

Ring….Ring…Ring… 

“Hello? Tetsuya?” A cool voice answered. “Want to tell me where you and Mac disappeared to after the match today?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished. I felt like I never would finish this chapter... It was a difficult chapter to write, especially the end. I hated having to go through with Kiyoshi's injury... I almost skipped it... But couldn't. *sorry* 
> 
> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Seirin is in the story now and will meet Mac properly next chapter. Also learn that Kiyoshi has a girlfriend... :P 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice week :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

“Eh?!” 

“What?” 

The shocked exclamations seemed to be going around from one to the other as they all stared at Mac who was shifting uncomfortable at her seat on the side of Kiyoshi’s bed. She felt like fleeing as their eyes were trained on her. She felt her mouth go dry and her palms were sweaty as she so suddenly found herself in the focus of all of Kiyoshi’s team. She knew that they were his closest friends and she really wanted them to like her. A flash of her friends meeting Kiyoshi crossed her mind and she almost winced. Would they react the same way to her? 

“Kiyoshi Teppei,” the only female in the group said as she stepped closer and her eyes narrowed in annoyance, or so Mac would guess. “Just what is going on here? Who is she and why is she wearing the Teiko jersey?” 

Mac winced slightly at the way Riko, she was sure that it must be the coach Kiyoshi had talked about, said ‘Teiko’. It was almost like it was a bad word. Though, anger was also lurking underneath the nerves and worries. She didn’t like to hear others talk badly about her friends, they might be a little…um, intimidating and unsociable but they were her friends and she owed them more than anyone. 

“Oh!” A loud voice interrupted Riko in her glaring at a still silent Kiyoshi and Mac glanced up when she suddenly had a figure right in front of her and blinked two times as she stared up at the boy who had held Hyuga back. She felt weary as he grinned looking like he had figured something out. “I know! I know!” 

“What do you know?” Hyuga snapped annoyed with a glare that had Mac wish to hide but she kept seated at the same place without moving. She too was curious about what the teen knew. 

“I know who you are!” He said triumphantly. “You’re the girl that was with the Generation of Miracles earlier! You smiled at us!” 

Mac opened and then closed her mouth before turning her head to look at Kiyoshi who was looking amused. He smiled when he met her eyes and she realised that he hadn’t said anything because he enjoyed watching his friends freak out as they tried to guess. 

“Um…I guess so,” Mac said quietly honestly feeling confused. 

“You’re a player?” one of the others asked looking eager and almost like he was about to start bouncing. Only a hand from the tall quiet one seemed to keep him in place. 

“I am,” Mac said dragging the words out before glancing at Kiyoshi urging him to take over. She felt stupid for not having better answers but it was like her mind had shut down and she could only hope that her boyfriend would step in soon. 

“Guys,” Kiyoshi said with a smile as he squeezed Mac’s hand in his. “This is Mackenzie Potter, third year at Teiko and a part of their basketball team as well as my girlfriend.” 

Again shocked silence filled the hospital room as the team gaped at them. It was amusing the way they looked from Kiyoshi and over at Mac and back again. Mac noticed how their eyes seemed to stop momentarily at their joined hands as well. She would have laughed if she wasn’t so nervous about how they would react. 

“Eh?” 

“What?” 

And there, they were back to where they started. Mac stood up from where she was seated and felt with a loss that Kiyoshi’s hand slipped out of her own. She wished to take it again, but right now she thought she should try to be polite as she faced Kiyoshi’s friends. 

“Girlfriend?” 

“You have a girlfriend?” 

“I never knew you had a girlfriend…” 

Mac wasn’t sure what she felt when she realised that he had never told them about her. Was he ashamed of her? She was younger than him, and a part of Teiko… maybe he didn’t really want her to meet his friends? Was it a mistake to come here? 

“Hello,” Mac spoke up as she pushed her inner worries away for now and bowed politely to them. “It’s very nice to meet you all. Teppei has told me a lot about you.” 

The stammering and gaping stopped as they were again all focused on her; she kept her small smile on her face as she waited for someone to say something. She saw the way Riko’s eyebrows had arched as if surprised, and the way Hyuga stared at her. 

“I knew he was hiding something,” Riko broke the silence and shot Kiyoshi a look. “Hello, Potter-san. I’m Aida Riko, Kiyoshi’s coach.” 

Riko smiled as she stepped closer to Mac and held out a hand for her to take. Mac shook it quickly feeling herself relax a little, as they one by one started to introduce themselves and shake her hand. Finally she found herself in front of Hyuga who was not smiling but watching her with a critical eye and she could see the distrust in his dark eyes. She swallowed and felt herself tense again. 

She remembered clearly that Kiyoshi had told her that Hyuga had given up on basketball because of her and her friends. Of course he would have a problem with his friend dating one of them. He must hate her for all the pain they had put him through. She remembered him from when they played against his team. She remembered how enthusiastic he had been about basketball and how his eyes shone with the love of the game. She also remembered the broken look in his eyes when they were done. 

Her chest felt tight and throat dry as she tried to find a way to face him, but all she could think was that he had been driven from his dream because of them. She fisted her hands and the feeling of her nails digging into her palms calmed her down slightly. 

“I remember you now,” Hyuga suddenly said. “You played the last quarter when our team played Teiko.” 

“Oh…I had forgotten…” Izuki said wide eyed. “How could I forget that I’ve played you before?” 

Mac shrugged, “some do.” 

“Because we were focusing on the others and how…how they trampled right over us,” Hyuga grumbled but he didn’t seem to focus on her the same way anymore. 

“Oh, I suppose so,” Izuki said and looked at her curiously. 

“Mac is both a player and the manager for the team,” Kiyoshi explained casually making Mac wondering if he was completely unaware of the way she was feeling right now. She glanced over at him and saw the warm and reassuring smile he gave her and she felt herself smile back and relax. Of course he wasn’t, he was just trying to keep her calm. 

“Manager, huh?” Koganei asked with a grin. “I would guess that taking care of those guys is a challenge.” 

Mac snorted and shot him a grin missing the way Kiyoshi smiled at her at the same time, “you have no idea.” 

Mac sat down again but this time on a chair between the window and the bed smiling when Kiyoshi reached out and took her hand back in his giving it a small squeeze. She felt bad for doubting him, she knew he was the best and was only trying to help her. 

 

“Anyway,” Hyuga said shaking his head a little, “the distraction aside… how’s your injury?” 

The air in the room turned sombre again as the team looked at Kiyoshi with worried eyes and seemed to be holding their breaths. Mac glanced over at Kiyoshi and saw him blink a few times as he looked at his friends. She felt him tighten his hold on her hand as he looked away from them. 

“Sorry,” Kiyoshi said, “but about that… I’m completely fine!” 

He grinned and Mac could practically see the rainbow colouring behind him as he did. She kept her face carefully blank as she observed the relieved reactions from his team. She understood the need to protect them from the truth of his injury, but she also knew that there was no way for him to hide it forever. Mac looked up and met Hyuga’s eyes and knew that there was one on his team that didn’t buy the lie. She gave a small nod and saw the pain that crossed his face before he looked away. She waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. He let Kiyoshi keep reassure the others that he was fine and that it was only a sprain. 

Just when they had all calmed down and Kiyoshi’s team were reassured that their friend was going to be ok the door opened again and Mac could feel how the tension got back. 

“What are you doing here?” Hyuga snapped glaring. 

Mac leaned forward a little so she could see who was standing in the doorway and felt her eyes widen when she saw her Captain standing there looking calm and imposing. His heterochromatic eyes snapped to her before looking at Kiyoshi who was looking surprised on the bed. 

“That is none of your concern,” Seijuro dismissed coolly as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “Mac.” 

“Seijuro,” Mac frowned at him as she stood up and rounded the bed. “How did you know….Oh, Tetsu.” 

“Yes, Tetsuya called me,” Seijuro said not looking away from her. “He thought you might need….some help.” 

Mac rolled her eyes a little but she did feel a little better with him there, not as exposed. She knew that only he or Daiki could make her feel like that, but Tetsuya wouldn’t call Daiki. Not with the rift between them. 

Seijuro was watching her keenly and she knew he was watching out for signs of her discomfort and pain. Mac could easily see the way a muscle in his jaw jumped and the worried look in his eyes. 

 

Riko was watching the scene with curiosity and wondered why the Captain of the Generation of Miracles had come all the way here. He looked cold and intimidating, and she was slightly worried over the fact that a 14 year old boy could take up so much room. He was staring at Mac, at Kiyoshi’s girlfriend (boy was that a strange thought), and while she couldn’t say that there was anything romantic in the way he looked at her…there definitely was something. 

“Nice to see you again, Akashi-san,” Kiyoshi said with his easy smile. 

“Kiyoshi,” Seijuro said calmly. “How’s the knee?” 

“I’m fine,” Kiyoshi grinned. 

Riko furrowed her brows as Kiyoshi yet again assured he was fine, but her gut said differently. She looked at Seijuro and while his face didn’t betray anything of what he was thinking he was staring at Kiyoshi before glancing over at Mac with a small twitch of eyebrows. Mac just shrugged and leaned against the bed again. 

“Why are you here?” Hyuga asked again taking threatening step forward and grabbed Seijuro’s shirt. “Come to gloat? You don’t care about Kiyoshi. So, why are you here?” 

Riko felt her eyes widen in slight fear as her team Captain grabbed the Captain of the Generation of Miracles by the shirt. She might not have met him before or even really watched him play, but she had heard enough to know that he would not take being treated like this. Before she could react Mac had moved from her side at the bed and over to her friend. 

“Seijuro…” Mac said her voice calm and Riko saw the way she put a hand on Seijuro’s shoulder before turning to Hyuga. “Let go of him, Hyuga-san.” 

Hyuga glanced at her before he did as she asked and Seijuro straightened his shirt without saying a word. Riko noticed that Mac stood tense beside him and her eyes alert and slightly worried. Riko had no idea what to expect but she felt herself tense even more. 

“Seijuro,” Mac said again and Riko thought her tone was almost pleading. Riko watched as the two exchanged another look and then Mac looked relieved making Riko wonder what she had seen in the cold mask on her friends face. 

“I did not come to gloat,” Seijuro’s voice was quiet and cold. “You’re right about one thing; I don’t especially care for Kiyoshi. But Mac does, so I’m here. And…I don’t need to explain myself to you.” 

Riko frowned as the well-known cold Teiko Captain openly admitted that he was there because of Mac. She looked over at Mac and saw the small smile on her face and noticed that she did seem more relaxed than she had since Riko met her.

 

Mac felt relieved when she managed to calm the situation down and make Seijuro step down, she had seen the need to retaliate and knew it would prove disastrous if she didn’t stop her friend. He would not be kind or gentle in proving that he was ‘better’ than Hyuga. She really didn’t need him to make them more sceptical toward her. 

“I guess it’s time to go home,” Riko said breaking the tense silence that filled the room. 

Mac looked around and saw the wary looks and slight relief in their eyes. She sighed a little; the first meeting with Kiyoshi’s friends hadn’t gone quite as she wanted it to. She looked at Kiyoshi who was watching her and Seijuro with a thoughtful look on his face, but he smiled when he met her eyes before turning back to his team. 

“Ok, bye guys,” Kiyoshi waved. 

“Bye! We’re so happy you’re okay!” Koganei said waving with Mitobe nodding along behind him. “Mitobe also thinks so!” 

“See you at school,” Tsuchiba said quietly with a genuine smile.

“Yeah,” Kiyoshi nodded and waved at them. Soon everyone from Seirin had left the room leaving Mac and Seijuro alone with him. 

“You came down here for Mac?” Kiyoshi asked Seijuro whose face didn’t betray anything. 

“Yes,” Seijuro said. “We all would have come if necessary.” 

Kiyoshi frowned a little before he smiled like he realised something. Mac wondered what it was. 

“Well, thank you,” Kiyoshi said. “I appreciate it.” 

Seijuro looked slightly surprised before he schooled his face again and nodded. He glanced at Mac before looking back at Kiyoshi. 

“She’s ours,” Seijuro simply said and Mac wasn’t the only one who heard the possessive note in his voice. She said nothing. 

“Will you please make sure she gets home alright?” Kiyoshi asked. “She’s tired and should get home to rest.” 

Seijuro nodded sharply before turning around and walked to the door where he paused clearly waiting for her. Mac walked over to the bed and took Kiyoshi’s hand in hers. 

“Are you going to be fine?” she asked looking at him. 

“I’ll be fine, Mac,” Kiyoshi smiled at her. “You should go and get some rest.” 

“But…” Mac frowned unwilling to leave her boyfriend. 

“It’s okay,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Ok, but I’ll be back tomorrow,” Mac said. “And I’ll text you tonight.” 

 

Mac stepped out of the car outside of her apartment and turned to see Seijuro also step out behind her. She looked at him confused and he gave her a small smile and she tried to smile back, but the day’s events came back at her and she could see Kiyoshi lying in pain on the court and Hanamiya’s cruel smirk taunting her. 

“Mac?” Seijuro sounded worried and he was suddenly much closer than before. Mac blinked at him trying to figure out how he got so much closer. “You’re pale.” 

“Oh,” was all she said. 

“Come,” Seijuro said and lead her to a bench across the street and sat her down. She followed without much thought and thankfully accepted the help from her friend. “Are you ok?” 

“I…” Mac started to say she was fine, but the words didn’t come out. She remembered the pain in Kiyoshi’s eyes, the news that his knee wouldn’t be okay like he said. She remembered the hurt in Hyuga’s eyes knowing that she was a part of the reason why Kiyoshi’s friend had been in pain. She remembered that despite knowing that they had reasons for thinking badly about her friends, her team she still felt angry hearing the tone of how they talked about them. “I don’t know.” 

Seijuro looked at her for a moment before he placed a hand on her shoulder. She accepted the comfort for what it was and slightly leaned into the touch. She knew he didn’t offer comfort to many beside her, and not like this often. 

“How is his knee really?” Seijuro asked after a moment and Mac sighed. She looked over at Seijuro as she pulled away from him and saw the serious look in his eyes. She knew he hadn’t bought Kiyoshi’s lie about being alright. 

“It’s…bad,” Mac admitted quietly. “He needs surgery and then therapy. He won’t be able to play anymore during High School.” 

Seijuro nodded and Mac could tell he was thinking hard about something.

“Can’t magic do anything for him?” Seijuro asked surprising Mac slightly. He hadn’t really talked about magic that much since learning about it; she had wondered when he would bring it up. 

“I don’t know,” Mac said with a heavy air around her. “I don’t know much or anything about magical medicine. I need to ask my professor… perhaps there is something? But…muggles aren’t supposed to know about magic and I can’t see them allowing me to tell him the truth…” 

Seijuro nodded in understanding, but didn’t say anything else. Soon he got up and told her to get inside and that he would see her at school the next day. Mac nodded and waved at him as he stepped into the waiting car again and drove off. 

 

Mac stepped into the apartment and instantly heard the sound of the television from the living room. She made her way inside and saw both her uncle and cousin seated in the sofa. A basketball match was on the television and Taiga was watching while Tarou was reading a book. 

“You’re late getting back,” Tarou commented when he spotted her.

Mac glanced at the clock and saw that it was past nine and remembered now that she had said she would be back by six. She had completely forgotten during everything that had been going on. She looked back at her uncle who was watching her. He frowned and put his book down as he leaned forward slightly. 

“Mac? Something wrong?” Tarou asked making Taiga look away from the match for the first time and over at her as well. 

“I’m sorry,” Mac said trying to smile. “I just…” 

She trailed off unsure on what to say or if she should tell them the truth. Something inside her held her back from telling them about Kiyoshi and the trouble he was now in. The faces of Vernon and Petunia flashed in her mind, their sneers and taunting laughs filling her ears. They wouldn’t wish to be burdened with her problems. Why would Tarou be any different? 

“Mac, come and sit down,” Tarou said and Mac moved to the chair and sat down like her uncle said. She was still not sure about what to say or if she wanted to tell them. She hadn’t actually told them that she had a boyfriend either. 

“Mac, what’s wrong?” Tarou asked when she didn’t continued and Mac looked up and saw the worried look in his eyes. Did he really care? 

“My boyfriend got hurt and is in the hospital,” Mac said quietly looking down at her lap waiting for her uncle’s response. She heard the sharp intake of breath, but otherwise no other reaction. She dared to look up and saw the concerned look in Tarou’s eyes. 

“How did he get hurt?” Tarou asked making a mental note to himself to ask about the boyfriend part later. 

“He was hurt during his basketball match,” Mac said and a dark look entered her eyes just remembering it. “He was jumping up to dunk a ball and the opponent landed on his knee…” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Tarou said, “will his knee be alright?” 

Mac shook her head and she fisted her hands. Tarou sighed and nodded. 

“Who is he?” Taiga asked speaking up for the first time. 

Mac looked at him and saw the frown on his face; she also noticed that Tarou gave his son a look that Taiga ignored. 

“Kiyoshi Teppei,” Mac said. 

“I’ve never heard that name before,” Taiga said. “He’s not one of your friends from your team?” 

“No,” Mac shook her head. “He’s in High School.” 

Taiga scowled but didn’t say anything when his father put a hand on his shoulder. Mac was grateful for it because she couldn’t deal with the overprotective cousin right now. 

“We’ll talk more about it later, Mac,” Tarou said. “You should get ready for bed. You must be exhausted.” 

Mac nodded and got up. 

 

After a quick shower and changing into her pyjamas she was curled up on her bed with Nao safely curled up close to her. She allowed Nao to comfort her and calm her down as she pulled out her phone and texted Kiyoshi. 

_Hi, how are you feeling? – Mac_

A minute later the response came. 

_Hi Mac. I’m feeling ok. Did you get home alright? – Teppei_

Mac narrowed her eyes as she read the text and shook her head. Looking at Nao who blinked up at her she sighed. 

“Boys…” 

_Feeling ok? Sure you’re not in pain? And yeah, I got home alright. Seijuro had his driver drive me back. I would have texted you earlier but my uncle was home and he asked me what was wrong. I had to tell him. Hope you don’t mind? – Mac_

She waited nervously for him to respond, she hoped he wouldn’t be upset with her for telling her uncle about him or his injury. She was also wondering if she could have her uncle do something about Hanamiya. He was a lawyer after all. 

_I really am feeling ok, Mac. Don’t worry too much. I got some medicine for the pain that helps and right now I don’t feel the pain too much. Good Akashi-san got you home safe. Thank him for coming to see me for me, ok? I am still surprised that he did. But it was fun watching the others reaction to him entering the room. ;) Of course I don’t mind you telling your uncle about it. – Teppei_

Mac snorted and Nao yapped at the sudden sound. Mac patted him in an apology. 

_Of course you would find that amusing. And of course I’m going to worry, Teppei. I don’t want to see you in pain. I know how much basketball means for you. I will tell him. Seijuro has another side to him, but he doesn’t normally allow anyone see it. – M._

_I know. I think my friends liked you; Hyuga came back after you left. He knew I was lying about the injury. I had to tell him. – T._

Mac sighed sadly and cuddled Nao closer to her chest wishing that she had been quicker and read the situation faster so she could have prevented the entire thing. If she had her boyfriend would be fine and his team wouldn’t be going through this now. 

_I thought he might. He looks to be sharp and he knows you. Your team will support you, Teppei. They will need to know at some point. – M._

_I know. I just want to protect them for a little bit longer. I don’t want to see pity in their eyes, Mac. I don’t think I can handle that… - T._

Mac felt her throat go dry and tears in her eyes as she read the vulnerable admission and she could tell it was something he normally never would admit to. She wished she was with him right now so she could reassure him in person and not over the phone. 

_I know. I understand why you did it, and I will support you in whatever you decide to do. But I think you should put your trust in your team, Teppei. They might surprise you. –M._

They continued to text for the next hour before they finished and Mac let her exhaustion pull her into a restless sleep. 

 

**Sato’s house**

Sato observed his young student who was sitting quietly at her desk reading and doing what he had told her to do. She had been quiet ever since she arrived and had barely spoken a word. The shadows under her eyes showed that she hadn’t been sleeping well and he felt a little worried about her. 

She had glanced at him several times and had shifted in her seat like she was nervous more times than he could count. His own curiosity and worry had him almost asking what was wrong, but his wife’s words from when he’d talked to her about it during lunch held him back. She had told him to allow Mac decide if she wanted to tell him or not. That if she wanted to she would ask. 

He almost wished Daisuke was there, he seemed to be able to get Mac to talk. He had been surprised when he saw Mac and Daisuke fall into an easy friendship. If he were honest with himself he would have thought his daughter, Sachi, would be the one to befriend Mac. But it was Daisuke who had been the one to befriend the girl. Sachi had teased her brother saying he liked Mac, but Daisuke had only shrugged and said he did. He liked her as a friend and almost like a little sister, he said she looked kind of lonely and he just wanted to look out for her. Sachi had rolled her eyes but hadn’t teased him anymore. 

“Professor Sato?” Mac interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at her to see her green eyes watch him closely from behind her glasses. 

“Yes, Potter-san?” Sato answered. 

“Can magical healing help muggles?” Mac asked sounding nervous and he could tell she was biting down at her lower lips as she watched him closely. He took a moment to watch her, it was clear that it wasn’t just curiosity that had her asking. No, there was a reason for her question that hadn’t anything to do with academics. 

“Not all magical healing, no,” Sato answered after a pause and saw how her shoulders slumped. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“It’s a complicated matter,” Sato started deciding to answer her fully. “Magical healing is complex and many thinks it’s an easy solution, a quick fix to your injury or sickness. That’s not true. It takes a lot of the body to be healed like that, and magical healing draws on the patient’s own magic to heal.” 

“So it’s because muggles doesn’t have any magic that they can’t be healed with it?” Mac asked. 

“Yes,” Sato nodded. 

“So, there’s not anything that can help muggles?” Mac asked almost desperately. 

“Potter-san?” Sato asked seeing the desperation in her eyes. 

“I… my boyfriend hurt his knee during a basketball matches yesterday,” Mac said quietly, “he needs surgery and…” 

Sato sighed as he realised why she was so distracted and upset. He wished he could have a better answer.

“I’m sorry, Potter-san,” Sato said. “There isn’t anything that will help with that. There might be a few potions that can help with pain and speed the healing up a little, but not completely.” 

“What kind of potions?” Mac asked. 

Sato looked at her and frowned. “You know you can’t tell him about magic, Potter-san.” 

Mac nodded, “but I don’t need to tell him that it’s magic. There’s plenty of muggles that believes in herbs and medicine coming from nature. I could use that as an explanation.” 

Sato arched a brow, he hadn’t known that. Muggles kept surprising him. He looked at her again and thought for a moment before getting up. He walked to the bookshelf and after a moment he pulled out a book and levitated it over to her. 

“Read that and see if you can find something that can work;” Sato said. “However, before you attempt to make it I want you to write an essay on it to me and convince me that you know how to make it and how it is used. I do not want to learn that you’ve done something without my knowledge. Potions is dangerous and made wrong could hurt your boyfriend more than help him. Do you understand?” 

Mac nodded quickly as she looked away from the book and over at Sato. 

 

**Teiko**

Mac stepped into the gym for the morning practice before school started. She was tired having just finished her magical lessons and was now starting her day for the second time. The potion book Sato had given her was lying in her bag ready to be read, she wished she could skip practice and just read but she knew she couldn’t. 

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota wailed as soon as she stepped into the gym. “Midorima-cchi is mean to me!” 

“Stop whining!” Shintaro snapped annoyance clear in both his voice and his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he glared at Ryota. 

“I just want to borrow it!” Ryota wailed. 

Mac shook her head and ignored them as she walked to the bench and sat down. She missed the way both Ryota and Shintaro stopped their bickering and stared after her. She placed her bag by the bench and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to Kiyoshi where she asked him how he was. 

Daiki stepped into the gym annoyed at Seijuro who had ordered him to come to practice today; he had planned on skipping it. He had been there enough and should be allowed to do so, but no! Come to practice and don’t even think about skipping. That had been the message Seijuro had texted him. He scoffed. As soon as he stepped into the gym he looked around and found her at the bench by herself. He frowned when he saw the tense shoulders and how she seemed to be in her own little world. 

He looked to see Seijuro enter the gym and he arched a brow at the Captain. Seijuro met his eyes and he saw him look toward Mac. Perhaps Seijuro had a reason for ordering Daiki to practice. He walked toward Mac with quick steps as he tried to figure out what was bothering her. 

“Kenzie.”

Mac looked up and he was hit with the worry in her eyes, her green eyes were darker than normal with it. She tried to smile at him, but it fell flat. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand trying to give her comfort. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki asked again. “What’s wrong?” 

Mac shrugged and looked away from him to see the rest of the Miracles having gathered around her too. She sighed and tightened her hold on Daiki’s hand making him frown at her. 

“Kiyoshi Teppei was injured yesterday,” Seijuro spoke up and Daiki stilled. 

“Eh?” Ryota asked shocked. “How?” 

“Hanamiya Makoto,” Mac said quietly. 

Daiki glared at the floor as the name called forth memories he rather forget. Mac had almost been injured when they had played him and only her quick reflexes had saved her from getting an elbow in her ribs. He could still see the elbow aiming for her ribs knowing he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“I dealt with him,” Mac said and Daiki glanced at her. He could see the storm of emotion in her eyes and knew she was more rattled by the meeting with the one who had been out to get her in that match than she had let on. 

Daiki watched as the team offered support to Mac in their own way and how she accepted it. Then Sanada entered the gym and started practice. 

 

“Kenzie,” Daiki sat down in his regular seat in the classroom that was beside hers, but instead of going to sleep he looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. She looked up from her notebook and met his eyes. 

“Daiki?” She asked looking confused. 

“How are you feeling?” Daiki asked. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said looking back at her notebook. 

Daiki scowled and suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand and with his other hand grabbed her bag (knowing Nao was inside) before pulling her out of the classroom. He ignored the protests she gave as he dragged her with him. He knew she could have gotten free from his grip if she really wanted to. 

They only stopped when they reached the park where they had played basketball together during their first years at Teiko. Mac pulled her wrist free and frowned at Daiki. 

“What are you doing, Daiki? We have class!” Mac snapped. 

“You’re hiding what you’re feeling! And don’t pretend that you care about missing a class,” Daiki said. “You know your classes better than anyone!” 

“Yeah, because I show up and pay attention,” Mac said glaring at him. 

Daiki rolled his eyes making Mac sigh exasperatedly. She looked away from Daiki and pulled Nao out from her bag giving him time to run free around her on the court. She smiled slightly at the happy yapps from her little fox. 

“Now, tell me the truth,” Daiki said. “How are you feeling?” 

Mac glanced at him before looking away. “I told you. I’m fine.” 

“You forget that I know you,” Daiki said. “I know you’re not fine. Seeing him again and then Kiyoshi getting hurt…” 

Mac didn’t say anything. It was true that she wasn’t fine, but… she didn’t want to admit it. Daiki stood close beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt her lip quiver a little. 

“I have to be fine,” Mac said. “Teppei needs me.” 

Daiki fisted his hands but kept his comment to himself as he watched her. She was looking determined and he knew she was doing her best to support Kiyoshi. He felt the same unsettled feeling in his stomach that said he was losing her, but he pushed it back. 

“That doesn’t mean you should ignore your own needs, Kenzie,” Daiki said. “Let us help you.” 

He had wanted to say let him help her, but the word wouldn’t get out. He felt the barrier between them and he hated it. She looked at him and suddenly he saw the little girl he had met back when he was 8 years old. The same vulnerable and fragile girl he had wanted to protect. 

“I was too late, Daiki,” Mac whispered. “I couldn’t stop it.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Kenzie,” Daiki said frowning. “You had no power to stop it.” 

“Perhaps,” Mac allowed, “but…” 

“But nothing!” Daiki interrupted her. “You can’t blame yourself for everything, Mac! You are not the one who hurt him! You tried to stop it, you did everything you could.” 

“I still should have stopped it,” Mac said stubbornly. 

Daiki grabbed both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“Your aunt and uncle were wrong, Kenzie,” Daiki said. “You are not the reason everything goes wrong. You are not to blame when accidents happen. You don’t control everyone else’s actions. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything, Kenzie.”

Daiki knew that this need to blame herself came from her relatives and he hated that she felt like that. He hated that they still had the power over her to make her believe that she was at fault when things went wrong.

“I just feel so helpless, Daiki,” Mac admitted looking down. “And…” 

“And?” Daiki pressed. 

“Do you think Teppei is ashamed of me?” 

“What?” Daiki asked shocked. “Where did you get an idea like that?” 

“He didn’t tell his friends about me,” Mac said. “They didn’t even know he had a girlfriend…” 

Daiki scowled as he saw the hurt in her eyes and he swore that if Kiyoshi hurt his friend he wouldn’t know what hit him. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell them?” Mac asked. 

“You didn’t tell us either,” Daiki pointed out hating that he had to do so. He wanted to show her that Kiyoshi wasn’t right for her, but he hated to see the pain in her eyes. 

“That’s different…” Mac said. 

“How?” Daiki asked. 

“It just is,” Mac mumbled. “Anyway, I was going to tell you. I would have told you by now.” 

“Perhaps,” Daiki allowed, “but maybe he was waiting for the preliminaries was over so he wouldn’t take the focus off their practice. You said they are very focused on their basketball and a new team. He might have waited until he could introduce you to them himself.” 

Mac frowned as she thought about what Daiki was saying. She knew that Daiki had a point. She sighed and nodded. 

“I didn’t think about that,” Mac said. 

Daiki’s heart felt heavy as he watched his best friend. He knew he hadn’t been a good friend to her lately, and that she deserved better. He knew that, but it hurt when it looked like better was not with him. He didn’t know how to keep close to her and not argue about the time she spent with him. 

“Perhaps you should give him a chance to prove he isn’t ashamed of you. I am sure he isn’t.” 

“How can you know?” 

“Who could ever be ashamed of you, Kenzie?” Daiki smiled at her and Mac smiled back and without any further warning hugged him. Daiki stilled in her arms before relaxing into her taking comfort from her when he could. 

“Thank you,” Mac whispered. “Thank you, Daiki.” 

Mac missed the sad smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> I have a question for all of you and I hope you'll take the time to answer :) 
> 
> So my question is: what school do you wish/think Mac should go to? I am open to suggestions, but I will end up choosing what I believe is best. I would like to hear what you think though. I'm still leaning toward Too... but someone also pointed out that it would create an interesting conflict with Daiki if she chose another school and why split Mac and Tetsu up when they want the same thing: save the GOM. What do you think? Or do you want her to go to another school entirely? In that case which one and why? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting my story. Until next time :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac raised her hand and knocked on the door before looking around the small yard and noticed that the lawn was look like it needed to be mowed and she guessed that it was normally Kiyoshi who would do that. She swallowed just as the door opened revealing Kiyoshi Miyako. 

“Mac, dear,” Kiyoshi Miyako smiled when she saw he, but Mac thought she looked tired. “Come in.” 

“Thank you, Kiyoshi-san,” Mac smiled and stepped inside the house. It felt strange being back here without Kiyoshi there. Entering the kitchen she noticed Kiyoshi’s grandfather seated by the table looking over some papers with a worried look on his face.

“Dear, Mac is here,” Kiyoshi Miyako said making the older man look up and smile welcomingly at Mac. She noticed that he gathered the papers together rather quickly and she pretended not to notice the financial look of the papers. She felt bad knowing they were thinking about affording the surgery Kiyoshi needed. 

“Hello, Mac,” Haru smiled. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine, sir,” Mac said. 

“Sit down, sweetie,” Kiyoshi Miyako said, “can I get you some tea?” 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled shyly as she sat down. 

“Have you been to see Teppei?” Kiyoshi Haru asked breaking the silence in the room. 

“I’m going there after I’ve been here,” Mac answered looking at him. She had talked to Kiyoshi on the phone before going to bed the night before and her boyfriend asked if she could go and visit his grandparents to check in on them. He worried about them when he couldn’t be there and take care of the practical things. She knew he worried that his grandfather would try to do too much in his absence. 

“I see,” Kiyoshi Haru nodded. “He’s lucky to have you.” 

Mac blushed and tried to ignore the knowing smile on the older man’s face. She smiled gratefully when Kiyoshi Miyako put the tea cup in front of her. 

“How is he?” Kiyoshi Miyako asked. “He tries showing a brave face in front of us and says he’s okay.” 

Mac looked between the older couple and felt her throat thicken a little as she saw the worry in their eyes over their grandson. They were right about him trying to put up a brave face, he did that to everyone. Even her, but she saw through it and made him tell her the truth. She was torn about what to tell them, she didn’t want to lie but at the same time… she didn’t want to betray his trust either. 

“He says he is fine and that he’s going to come back,” Mac ended up saying. “I think he’s just trying to keep himself together. He doesn’t want to see the pity in everyone’s eyes when they look at him.” 

“I see,” Kiyoshi Miyako sighed. 

Mac shifted a little in her seat not knowing what to say to comfort them or make it seem better, but there wasn’t anything she could say. She wasn’t good at this. She drank the rest of her tea as she tried to think of something to ease the worry she saw in their eyes. 

Mac stood up and saw the surprise in their eyes. “I thought I would mow the lawn for you while I’m here.” 

“Oh, but…” Kiyoshi Miyako protested. 

“You don’t have to do that…” her husband added. 

“I know,” Mac smiled, “but I want to.” 

They exchanged looks before they nodded and gave her a smile. Mac smiled and walked outside to find the mower. 

 

“Thank you, Mac,” Kiyoshi smiled at her later as she had found her place in a comfortable chair between his bed and the window. 

“No problem,” Mac smiled at him. “I was happy to help. I’ll go and help your grandmother with her groceries tomorrow. You don’t need to worry about them, Teppei. I’ll help.” 

He looked at her gratefully and Mac blushed lightly and looked away from him. He smiled before changing the subject toward basketball and they discussed her upcoming Nationals and how her team was preparing. 

“Sounds like you’re ready,” Kiyoshi said looking at her. 

“I guess,” Mac sighed. “I just wish I could see someone who would be able to challenge them. I mean…” 

“You never know, Mac,” Kiyoshi interrupted her making her look at him, “just because a team doesn’t seem as strong on paper doesn’t mean they can’t be a challenge. Just look at us, Mac. Seirin is a new team and we don’t have known strong players like Shutoku or Rakuzan or even Kaijo. But we made it to Inter High during our first year as a team.” 

Mac fell silent for a little while as she thought about what Kiyoshi had said and she had to admit that there was some truth to it. Though…she would have done her research on them anyway and would have discovered their strengths that lay with Kiyoshi and Hyuga especially. She would have discovered their teamwork was their strength and worked to counter it. So, would that still be true for them if she had been in the league, if the Generation of Miracles had been there? Wouldn’t she have prepared them for Seirin’s strengths? Would Seirin still have been able to surprise them? 

“I guess you have a point,” Mac admitted. 

“So, perhaps you should wait and see if someone out there can surprise you,” Kiyoshi said. 

Mac nodded but she still didn’t feel convinced, she had researched everyone who had made it to the Nationals and…well, they’d played most of them before. Her mind was going over all of the details she had gathered as the door was pulled open and noise interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hi guys!” Kiyoshi’s cheerful greeting met his teammates who loudly said their own greetings to their friend who was sitting up in the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him his knee covered in a bandage. Mac still felt saddened when she saw the bandage, like a painful reminder that her boyfriend’s dream had been altered forever. 

“Oh, Potter-san is here,” Koganei said when he spotted her curled up in the chair on the other side of the bed from them. She smiled slightly at them and gave them a wave. 

“Are we interrupting?” Riko asked glancing between the two with a small uncertain frown. “We could...” 

“No, no,” Kiyoshi waved her off, “come in.” 

Mac nodded, but didn’t say anything as she observed them taking their seats in the room and she thought it was good that Kiyoshi didn’t share a room with anyone at the moment. They would most definitely have been bothered by all these visitors. 

Mac was content to observe them interact with each other and she was convinced that this was a good team, and she longed for the happiness she saw in them. It reminded her so much of her friends from before the change and it were almost painful to watch them. Though, the happiness was marred by the fact that one of their own was in a hospital bed. She saw the looks they gave Kiyoshi from time to time. 

Mac had pulled out her sketchbook when the doctor came to collect Kiyoshi for another x-ray. She hid behind her sketchpad as she listened to Kiyoshi’s friends talk. Her pen moved across the page in precise strokes and she could clearly see the contours of Kiyoshi standing on the court becoming visible on the formerly blank page. The comfort of her drawing had her calm down a little and pulled her into her own bubble not noticing the curious stares she attracted from the other occupants in the room. 

 

“What do you think she’s doing?” Izuki asked quietly as he watched the girl that was Kiyoshi’s girlfriend. She had been quiet ever since they entered the room and he wondered if she was always so quiet or if she just didn’t like them. He had to admit that he was curious about her, and given that he was better at observing than the others saw the concerned looks she gave Kiyoshi from time to time as well as the sharp eyes that watched them interact with Kiyoshi. He had also seen the sadness along with the nostalgia in her eyes and he wondered what brought it there. 

“Who knows,” Hyuga grunted. Izuki frowned at his friend but didn’t say anything; he knew he had the hardest time accepting that Kiyoshi was dating one of the Generation of Miracles. While he was playing again he hadn’t completely gotten over the trauma they had given him. Izuki couldn’t really blame him either. 

“You think Kiyoshi will be okay?” Riko asked worriedly. 

“He has to be,” Koganei whined as he flopped down at the chair he had previously occupied and looked uncharacteristically depressed. Mitobe was nodding quietly beside him echoing his friend perfectly like normal. 

Izuki nodded and glanced over at Mac who was still drawing and not looking at them, she looked so focused that he couldn’t help but admire the ability to focus like that. He blinked when Tsuchiba passed him and walked toward Mac making them all fall silent as they seemed to realise as one what he intended. He paused just in front of Mac whose pen stilled before she looked up. 

“How are you doing, Potter-san?” Tsuchiba asked with a gentle smile. Izuki blinked and looked at Mac in time to see the slight surprise in her green eyes before her face blanked into a perfect mask. 

“I’m fine, Tsuchiba-san,” Mac answered in a perfectly even voice without any trace of lie. Izuki would have believed her if not for the slight trembling of hand around the sketchpad. 

“Kiyoshi really cares about you,” Tsuchiba commented. “He looks happy with you.” 

“I care about him too,” Mac said quietly. 

Izuki could see Hyuga watch her closely as if trying to detect a lie in her words but Izuki also knew that there was no lie to be found. He smiled. 

“I don’t think we’re over the shock of seeing Kiyoshi with you,” Izuki laughed joining them. Mac looked over at him and smiled a little. 

“Oh?” she arched a brow. 

“No,” Riko joined in. “He has been secretive and smiling a lot lately, but he would only deflect the questions and say he would tell us later. I’m sure he wanted to surprise us.” 

Mac nodded thinking back at what Daiki had told her and let his words reassure her that Kiyoshi wasn’t ashamed of her. 

“I take it your friends know about him,” Hyuga said making the room tense slightly as he watched her with narrow eyes. Izuki glanced at him worriedly but he didn’t seem hostile, only…curious. 

“They do,” Mac said simply. 

“And they’re okay with it?” Koganei asked, “I mean, your Captain even came here…” 

Mac shrugged, “they’re dealing. They can be a little…um, overprotective of me.” 

“I smell a story there,” Koganei grinned looking more like his normal self as he leaned forward looking at her. Mac hesitated a moment before she told them about the interrupted date extracting laughs from the others. 

“Ouch,” Izuki laughed. “Kiyoshi really has a death wish.” 

“Well, I think Seijuro actually respects him a little more for it,” Mac admitted, “not that he will admit to it. He’s not used to people actually daring to tell him like that.” 

Even Hyuga snorted at that. 

 

Mac entered the gym and saw that she was once again the last one there. She sighed and quickly put her bag down and joined Momoi by the bench giving her a small smile. 

“You okay, Mac?” Momoi asked. 

“Just tired,” Mac said yawning. She had been up late the night before trying to read more about healing potions and how she could use it to help Kiyoshi. Then she’d had a rather tiring magic lesson before Sato had allowed her to go for the day. 

“You look a little pale,” Momoi said still looking worried. 

Mac just smiled and grabbed the basketball that was lying beside Momoi unused and ready for someone to grab it. She needed to relax and just disconnect from her thoughts for a moment; her mind was going over everything that had happened the last few days. It was strange to think that so much had happened since the preliminaries had ended. 

“How is Kiyoshi-san?” Tetsuya asked stepping up beside her and caught the ball as she passed it to him. 

“He’s doing alright,” Mac said. “He’s very brave and putting up a good front.” 

Tetsuya nodded as he looked at her, “and his knee?” 

“He needs surgery,” Mac said dribbling the ball before jumping up and shooting it through the hoop. The echo of the ball bouncing against the parquet was muzzled out by the sound of the practice going on around them. “I don’t know if he’s going to do it or not.” 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Tetsuya asked as he passed her the ball making her smile as she registered the strength in it. 

“He wants to keep playing basketball with his team,” Mac sighed, “so he says he wants to train up his knee again, but by doing that he will only be able to play a short period before his knee gives out again and then he won’t be able to play again. Ever.”

Tetsuya looked concerned and Mac sighed again before mindlessly throwing the ball to the hoop and watched as it bounced on the iron around the hoop before falling through it. She walked over and picked up the ball not really caring to make it look like she made an effort. 

“I see,” Tetsuya said quietly. 

Mac smiled slightly but didn’t say anything else; she wasn’t sure why she had told Tetsuya that. She hadn’t told Daiki or Seijuro and didn’t plan to. Though, the honest concern in Tetsuya’s eyes had her blurting it out before her mind caught up to her mouth. 

“So, have you talked to your friend lately?” Mac asked changing the subject. 

“No,” Tetsuya shook his head. “I’ll see him at the opening ceremony like last year. We both have been busy so we haven’t been able to actually talk.” 

Mac nodded in understanding, “I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you again too.” 

She knew Tetsuya well enough to see the excitement in his eyes as he nodded. 

“You’ll have to introduce me to him,” Mac told her friend. “I would like to meet the person who made you love basketball like this.” 

“Really?” Tetsuya asked. 

“Of course,” Mac said feeling slightly surprised. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Tetsuya shrugged making Mac frowned a little, did he really think that she wouldn’t want to meet his friends? Did he think that she or the team didn’t care about him? 

“Tetsu…” Mac started but they were interrupted by Ryota who came crashing into them making Mac stumble to keep her balance. 

“Kuroko-cchi! Mac-cchi!” Ryota exclaimed. “Hide me!” 

“Ouch…Kise!” Mac groaned. “Get off!” 

“Hide me,” he pleaded and while he pulled back he positioned himself so they were shielding him from whoever was coming. Mac glanced to the side and spotted Daiki coming scowling toward them. 

“What did you do?” Mac asked exasperatedly. 

“N-nothing,” Ryota said trying to sound innocent. 

“Kise?” Mac warned with a look and the blond sunk while Tetsuya hid an amused smile. 

“I, um, might have, accidentally I promise, woken Aomine-cchi from his nap?” Ryota mumbled looking scared as the scowling form of their Ace came closer with long steps. 

Mac groaned and wondered how she would remain sane with friends like these. She turned toward Daiki who was now by her side and moved to get around her to where Ryota was hiding. 

“Daiki,” Mac greeted her best friend. “Care to tell me what you’re doing?” 

“I’m going to kill him!” Daiki growled and narrowed his eyes when Mac moved to stop him from getting past her. “Kenzie…” 

“Daiki,” she said right back with an arched brow. 

“Move,” he said but didn’t make a move to get past her anymore instead he was glaring over her shoulder at where Ryota was cowering. 

“No, calm down and stop trying to kill your friend,” Mac said and glared when he opened his mouth making him snap it close. “Now, you know very well that you weren’t supposed to be sleeping during practice anyway so you can’t blame anyone for waking you up. Go and actually do the work you’re supposed to do! We’re only a few days away from Nationals.” 

Mac almost laughed as a pout crossed Daiki’s face as he turned around and walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat and muttering to himself. Something about a great dream, but Mac turned back to Ryota who was looking at her with awe. 

“You saved me!” he beamed with puppy eyes. 

“Next time I won’t,” Mac said knowing it wasn’t true and so did he. He just grinned and nodded before skipping off to join Shintaro and Atsushi who was practicing a little bit away, both having witnessed the scene if the exasperated looks Shintaro gave Ryota was anything to judge by. 

“You really have him handled,” Tetsuya commented drawing Mac’s eyes to him. 

“Who?” she snorted. 

“Both of them;” Tetsuya smiled. 

 

“That’s quite the file,” Riko commented making Mac look up from said file to find both Riko and Hyuga standing in front of her. Mac blinked as she hadn’t heard them enter the hospital room. 

“Um, I guess,” Mac said a little unsurely. 

“Where’s Kiyoshi?” Hyuga asked looking at the empty bed. 

“He’s talking with the doctor with his grandparents,” Mac said quietly as a worried frown crossed her face. 

“Oh,” Riko said also looking worried while Hyuga grunted and sat down at the edge of the bed. Mac felt like squirming as his dark eyes watched her; she knew he was the one who was the most sceptical of her. Riko pulled a chair a little closer to where Mac was seated before sitting down herself. “You’re here a lot.” 

Mac looked at Riko who had a blank look on her face but Mac sensed the curiosity in her voice. 

“Yeah?” Mac looked confused, “Teppei is here, so…” 

Riko smiled and nodded while Hyuga looked like he was thinking hard about something, Mac found it best to try to ignore him. 

“So, what file is that?” Riko asked bringing the topic back to the file in Mac’s lap. Mac glanced down at it before looking back at Riko; she saw only curiosity in her brown eyes. 

“It’s some of my research for the other teams that we’re meeting at Nationals,” Mac finally answered. 

_“Some_ of your research?” Riko asked wide eyed. 

“Um, yeah?” Mac hated how unsure she felt in the presence of the two older teens. She had become more confident, but it was like it had flown away now. She wanted Daiki or Kiyoshi there to get the attention off her, well maybe not Daiki… he would probably only start a fight. She almost snorted at the thought. 

“Why do you need that much research?” Hyuga asked speaking up. 

“I like to know who we’re playing against and it’s kind of my job,” Mac said, “I always do the research on our opponents and note who we need to look out for. Coach will take it into account before working out the strategy for the game. “

“But why?” Hyuga asked again. “It’s not like you need it.” 

Mac stilled before looking at him, she noticed Riko glance between the two of them with a worried look on her face. He didn’t look like he was accusing her, Mac realised. No, just curious and confused. Like he was trying to make sense of her. 

“You’re right,” Mac admitted softly easily spotting the surprise in his eyes. “But… It wasn’t always like this; we didn’t always know that we were better than everyone. Before…before we had to work hard for our victories and we earned it. Then…then they grew in their abilities and everything changed. You’re right, we, they don’t need it that much now, but I do. I need to know who we’re playing, I need to know who they are and hope that they’re strong enough to keep going even after they played them, us.” 

Mac looked him straight in the eyes as she said it and saw the surprise, the shock in them before they turned pensive. 

“You did it with my team as well?” Hyuga asked shocking her. 

“Well, yes,” Mac nodded looking at him warily. 

“And what did you think about me?” he asked or rather challenged. 

“That you’re a strong shooting guard that could challenge us well,” Mac said instantly, “and that you love basketball more than most. I also noted that you carried your team well and when Teppei told me that he made you be the Captain for Seirin I knew he had made the right choice. You fight with everything you’ve got. You’re a good leader.” 

Mac pretended not to notice the moistening eyes or the way he swallowed as she looked back at the file to give him a moment to gather himself. 

 

Kiyoshi was looking thoughtful and Mac waited for the moment he would voice his thoughts both Hyuga and Riko was watching him curiously but didn’t press. He had been quiet since coming back from the talk with the doctor with his grandparents. The older couple had given them a smile and in Mac case a hug before telling them goodbye and left to go home. Mac promised that she would be there the next day to help with some of the chores Kiyoshi normally did. 

“There’s a doctor who believes that he can do my surgery and still have me ready to play next year,” Kiyoshi suddenly said breaking Mac out of her thoughts. “He’s a well-known doctor for athletes; he works a lot with our National athletes in both basketball and football.” 

“Really?” Riko asked eagerly leaning forward slightly. 

“Yes,” Kiyoshi nodded. “He says that I will need to stay in a rehabilitation centre for a while, so I’ll need to study from there if I’m not going to fall behind.” 

“That’s great,” Hyuga said. 

Mac could see that something was bothering Kiyoshi and when he looked at her she had a feeling he was about to say something about it. She wasn’t sure what, but this seemed to be exactly the kind of surgery that he wouldn’t afford and that was why it hadn’t been an option before. 

“You know anything about it, Mac?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“What?” Mac asked. 

“Well, I’m not sure how a doctor like him even knows I exist,” Kiyoshi said dryly. “I mean, I’m just a high school kid and not very well-known. How does he even know to take a notice of me when we haven’t asked for him? And then there’s the fact that they must have adjusted the cost for the surgery. When grandpa asked what it cost it wasn’t as expensive as we would believe. Especially with a surgeon like that.” 

Mac frowned as she thought as the nagging sensation in the back of her mind grew. That did sound suspicious, but she didn’t understand why he thought she would know anything about it. It wasn’t like she had managed to actually do anything to help… she was still working on finding something magical, but not magical enough to help. 

“I don’t know…” Mac frowned confused. “I haven’t…” 

“The Doctor willing to do it is named Midorima,” Kiyoshi said making Mac’s eyes widen. 

Midorima? Like….Shintaro? Oh…. Oh…. Oh…

Mac swallowed and looked to see all three Seirin players stare at her. 

“Oh,” was all she managed to get out. Of course she knew that Shintaro’s father was a doctor, and a well-known one that often worked with athletes. She was actually a little surprised that she hadn’t thought about it before, she would have sought him out herself if she had. 

“Why would he care about my knee?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Midorima, um, Shintaro must have talked to him,” Mac said quietly. “He…” 

“Your teammate?” Riko asked. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded swallowing. “I didn’t ask him, Teppei. I forgot actually… I’ve never met Midorima’s father before.” 

“He didn’t tell you he would talk to his dad?” Hyuga asked. 

“No, he didn’t,” Mac said. “Though, that’s not surprising. He is not one who will seek the attention or gratitude of others. He’ll pretend that he doesn’t care or even know what you’re talking about if you bring it up.” 

“Why would he do that?” Kiyoshi asked a blank look on his face, but his eyes were sharp as they looked at her. She felt a little stunned for a moment as her mind was still trying to catch up to what he was saying. Midorima had talked to his dad. He had asked his dad to help Kiyoshi. Hadn’t he? Or was it just a coincidence? No, she pushed that thought away immediately. She didn’t believe in that kind of coincidences. 

“I don’t…” Mac started, but trailed off. 

“He didn’t mention it to you?” Riko asked. 

“No, he didn’t say anything at practice today,” Mac shook her head. 

Mac looked at Kiyoshi who looked calm but there was something in his eyes that made her frown. She reached out and took his hand in hers making him look at her again. 

“Are you angry?” Mac asked worriedly. “I’m sure Midorima only wanted to help…” 

Kiyoshi sighed and looked at Riko and Hyuga who seemed to understand what he wanted and both got up muttering something about getting a coffee or something. Mac didn’t really pay attention as she stared at her boyfriend. 

“Mac,” Kiyoshi said, “I’m not mad at you.” 

“But you are angry…” she whispered. 

“No, not really…I just…” Kiyoshi sighed. “Mac, the surgery is expensive and not to forget the rehabilitation that’s needed after. I just… I don’t know how it’s possible for it to be something we can afford! How can I repay them?” 

Mac could understand the pride he felt, about the wariness to accept something he knew was expensive and something they normally couldn’t afford. She understood, but she hoped that he would look past it. 

“Teppei… I get it,” Mac said quietly, “really, I do. But… it’s a solution too, you know. It’s a way for you to keep your dream and you’ll be able to play with your friends. Without it… I fear you’re just going to ruin your knee forever and lose your dream completely.” 

Kiyoshi nodded. “I get it, Mac. But I need to think…” 

Mac nodded and gave him a small smile, “that’s all I can ask.” 

 

“Thank you,” Mac was the first thing Mac said when she saw Shintaro the next day. She had waited impatiently for her magic lessons to end so she could go and find Shintaro and talk to him. She still couldn’t get over Kiyoshi’s news from the day before. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shintaro huffed pushing up his glasses as he clutched the stuffed animal in his hand. She could also see the small blush in his cheek as he tried to seem stoic and uncaring like normal. 

“I know you know what I’m talking about, but I’ll let you pretend you don’t,” Mac said with a smile, “you didn’t have to talk to your dad, but you did. So, thank you. Teppei is a little hesitant about the cost of the surgery and the fact that they can afford it. He knows that normally they wouldn’t be able to.” 

Shintaro shrugged a little, “dad only promised he would look into the case. I never made him do it. As of the cost, I know nothing about that.” 

Mac just smiled and reached out to take his free hand watching as his eyes widened slightly in shock. 

“Midorima, I know you did it for me and I appreciate it,” Mac said squeezing his hand before letting go. “You’re a good friend.” 

He only nodded swiftly before walking past her and toward the classroom. She smiled to herself before heading toward the classroom herself. 

 

It was time for Nationals and Mac wished that it wasn’t. She had a deep sense of dread deep in her stomach and she had to force herself to breathe calmly as she followed her team past the press. The flashing of cameras along with the soft murmuring from the journalists and other teams that were watching had her feeling uncomfortable. 

“It’s Teiko…” 

“They’re as imposing as professionals…” 

“They don’t seem like Middle Schoolers…” 

Mac heard the whispers but ignored them from where she was walking beside Daiki. She kept her eyes forward ignoring the need to glance around the large room to get a look of her surroundings. She thought she heard someone call for Tetsuya, but she wasn’t sure. She glanced at Tetsuya and saw the serious look on his face. 

“Hi,” she murmured nudging him slightly. “You ok?” 

“Yeah,” Tetsuya nodded. “Just…thinking.” 

Mac nodded and kept walking. 

 

“Hi Kuroko!” 

Mac noticed that Tetsuya turned and a smile crossed his face so she paused letting the rest of the team continue without them. She took a closer look at the teen rushing toward Tetsuya, he had orange-brownish hair and a large goofy smile on his face as he grasped Tetsuya’s shoulder tightly. 

“Ogiwara-kun!” Tetsuya smiled looking relieved. 

So this was the friend, Mac thought. She had been curious about him ever since she heard about him last year. It was clear that he was important to Tetsuya. She also knew that he was a strong player and that his team was a good one. She watched as they talked, or rather Ogiwara talked, a mile a minute seemingly ignorant to the world around them. She smiled slightly. 

“Ogiwara-kun, this is my friend Potter Mackenzie,” Tetsuya voice broke into her thoughts and she found both boys looking at her. Ogiwara smiled at her and held out his hand which she shook before letting go. “Mac, this is the friend I was telling you about, Ogiwara Shigehiro.” 

“Hello, Ogiwara-san,” Mac smiled politely. “I’m glad to finally meet you. Tetsu has told me a lot about you.” 

“Nice to meet you, Potter-san,” Ogiwara said after a glance at Tetsuya. 

“I’m sorry, but we need to go and find the others again,” Mac said giving Tetsuya a concerned look before looking back at Ogiwara, “but you’re playing Kyoizumi soon, right?” 

“Y-yeah, how did you know?” he asked surprised. 

“Mac always knows,” Tetsuya said with a small laugh. Mac didn’t miss the relieved look that crossed Ogiwara’s face at the laugh and she gave him a pensive look. 

“Good luck and I hope we’ll get to play you like you promised,” Mac told him making him nod with a curious look on his face. 

“See you later, Kuroko!” Ogiwara beamed and waved at his friend. “Potter-san.” 

Mac looked at Tetsuya and his eyes met hers. She could see the nerves and apprehension in the teal coloured eyes and she was sure it was echoed in her own. He gave a small smile and she nodded at him. It was time. One way or another, they would have their answer for Nationals and how their team would manage to stand up against the competition or lack there off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Another chapter up, it's mostly filler before Nationals...and Nationals happens next chapter! Uh-oh. Must admit that I'm a little nervous about that one... 
> 
> Anyway....what do you think? :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. See ya next time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko - Nationals**

 

“Listen here,” Sanada said standing in the locker room before their first match. He was looking at them all with a serious look on his face and Mac nudged Daiki who looked ready to doze off. He startled slightly but seemed a little more awake so she focused back on the coach. “I want you all to go out there and give it your all. I do not want anyone of you slacking off just because you think you’re the best!” 

“We understand,” Seijuro said coolly. 

Mac was worried but she pushed it back as she stood up next to Daiki. He rolled a shoulder before starting to walk out of the gym. Mac glanced at Sanada who was watching them with a pensive look on his face, when he noticed her watching him he gave her a tight smile before heading out. She briefly wondered what he was thinking. 

“Ok,” she muttered to herself. “Remember what Teppei said… just focus on having fun. Playing basketball is fun.” 

She inhaled deeply as she repeated the mantra to herself in her mind one more time. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki reappeared in the door looking at her curiously. “You coming?” 

“Yeah…” Mac nodded and joined him. He nodded and walked beside her with a bored look on his face. She glanced at him and wondered when the last time she had seen him bouncing in excitement before a match was. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She shook her head pushing out the brooding thoughts; she couldn’t start thinking about that again. 

They entered the court and saw the other team Hiramine Junior High was already there warming up. Mac knew each player on the team from her research and she also knew that they were a hard working team when they were at their best. She could only hope that they would manage to bring it for this match. 

Mac started on the bench and had to watch as her team completely trampled over Hiramine who faltered quickly. She realised as she sat there watching that it was the first time she’d ever seen them play in full power all at once. They hadn’t gone all out together before, and if she thought the result was bad then… now it was a disaster. 

“Oh my,” Sanada muttered next to her and Mac glanced at him to see him looking pale and shocked like he had seen something really unexpected. Not that Mac really knew what was so unexpected about this. This was what she had been waiting for. “They’re too good… It’s like the pressure doesn’t even register with them anymore. Is their talent really that overwhelming?” 

Mac wasn’t sure he meant her for hearing him as he was staring at the match. She could only start to imagine what he must be feeling watching the Generation of Miracles waltzing over their opponents. Though, he had seen it before but not with this kind of overpowering force and not with this kind of setting. The nerves that had still been in the team a year ago was completely gone. 

“I think your request before the game had them all face Hiramine more seriously than before,” Mac spoke up quietly not taking her eyes off the game. “They’re showing off.” 

“I see,” Sanada said. “You knew they…they could do this?” 

Mac didn’t say anything for a moment before she sighed and nodded.

“I knew it was a possibility,” Mac admitted. 

He frowned but nodded looking dejected but also resigned. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking and he offered no more insight into this thoughts. 

It was over and Teiko won 198 – 8. It was their largest victory yet and all Mac felt was dread twisting in her stomach as she watched her friends’ line up. Hiramine’s players looked broken and she forced her eyes away. 

 

“Looks like we took them too seriously,” Ryota moaned as he sat down at the bench in the locker room, sweat was dripping from his forehead and he raised his hand to wipe it off. 

“See…” Atsushi yawned widely. 

“As expected, they’re not worth shit…” Daiki commented. “Should we do that again starting from the next game?” 

“Hmph!” Shintaro grunted turning away from them and toward the locker. 

Seijuro was silently watching them with a small smirk on his lips. 

Mac noticed that Tetsuya was sitting silently with his head bowed and hands clenched tightly making his knuckles turn almost ghostly white. She could spot the tense shoulders and how he winced as he heard them talk. 

“What was that?” Mac demanded quietly. 

They blinked at her almost as one. 

“Eh?” Ryota broke the confused silence that filled the locker room. “What do you mean, Mac-cchi?” 

“You trashed them,” Mac said. “You treated them like they weren’t even worth being there, that their effort to qualifying to the Nationals was nothing. Why did you do that?” 

“Coach asked us to not slack off,” Daiki shrugged. 

“Yeah, he did,” Mac nodded. “But…” 

It was hard, because technically they hadn’t done anything wrong. They won because they were better than the others and asking them to not play with their all was wrong as well. Yet… yet… she didn’t feel good. 

“Who cares?” Atsushi asked through another yawn. “We won. Like always. What does it matter how we did it?” 

“It matters because we’re trashing other’s dreams as we do it!” Mac snapped. “Respect isn’t just giving it our all, it’s acknowledging that their effort also matter despite that they lost! It’s treating them with respect and not talking badly about them afterwards and during the match!” 

They were silent as she snapped at them her frustration bursting through, but before she could say anything else she shook her head and turned her back to them. She looked at Tetsuya who was staring at her with such wide eyes that had her calm down slightly. He gave a small smile but didn’t say anything. 

 

Mac was playing in their next game, it was clear that they had heard their result from their last match and Mac sighed. They looked scared, and she couldn’t really blame them. Not anymore. It hurt to admit that to herself. 

“Have fun,” she whispered. “Have fun.” 

“Mac-chin?” Atsushi blinked confused at her. 

“Nothing,” Mac said with a small smile. He just shrugged and turned toward the match again. 

Mac passed the ball and ran past the defending opponent who she noticed had a torn look between defeat and anger on his face. She pushed the observation out of her mind as she caught the pass from Tetsuya and jumped up and released the ball in mid-air before watching as it flew through the net just as she landed on the parquet floors again. The rush of cheers from the spectators did nothing to the lack of celebration in her team. 

“I’m getting the next goal,” Ryota said from beside her and she rolled her eyes but didn’t comment. She saw the tension in Tetsuya’s shoulders and knew he had heard the comment as well; she gave him a small pat on the shoulder in support as she passed him. 

Mac passed, shot and then passed the ball some more as the match continued. It was easy to see through the other team’s strategy or almost lack there off. She glanced at the coach on the other team and saw the blank look on the older man’s face. It was like he was bored and would rather be home or something than there with his team. She glanced at the players on the bench and noticed how quiet they were; one even had his phone up and seemed to be texting. What was with that? 

Mac sighed and focused on the match again just as the referee called for a member change and she saw Shintaro standing ready. Mac knows she’s the one who’s supposed to change so she moves across the court and to the bench. 

“Do they have anything to come with?” Sanada asked glancing at her. 

Mac took one last look at the other team and felt her stomach clench as she saw the all to familiar sight of disappointment and defeat on the other teams face. She couldn’t see anyone who seemed even the littlest bit interested in trying to challenge them. 

“No,” Mac sighed, “they’ve given up.” 

They won. Mac smiled a little and did the regular line up, she ignored the tears in the other teams eyes knowing it was not the time to point it out or show any kind of sympathy. 

 

They had easily won the first two days full of matches and was now ready for the semi-finals against Kamata West the next day. The finals would take place later the same day so for better or worse there was only one more day of Nationals before it was over. Before…before they would know and Mac would know what was left of her team. Mac sighed and hesitated outside the door to the hospital room where her boyfriend was staying, and from where she stood she could hear the cheerful voices and laughter coming from the room. She supposed that his team was there again visiting. She almost turned around and left, but the door opened and Izuki blinked at her before smiling wide. 

“Potter-san!” he greeted. 

“Oh, is Potter-san here?” 

“Let her in, Izuki!” 

Mac plastered on a smile as she stepped into the room and found the entire Seirin team already there surrounding Kiyoshi who was sitting propped up on the bed wearing a large smile on his face, he looked happy and she felt the knot in her stomach lessen a little. 

“Mac,” Kiyoshi smiled, “you’re here? I thought you wouldn’t be able to visit during Nationals?” 

“I thought I’d check in,” Mac said smiling a little but it felt forced. “We just finished our games for today.” 

Kiyoshi looked at her with a worried look and she was careful to not show how confused and hurt she felt. She gave him a smile to show him that she was alright and he relaxed slightly, but there were still traces of worry in his brown eyes. 

“Oh, I take it would be a stupid question to ask how it went?” Koganei grinned. 

There wasn’t anything maliciousness hidden in his statement but Mac still had to hide a wince, she hated that there wasn’t even anyone who would genuinely ask how they did and not already expect the answer. They all saw it as impossible for them to lose. 

“We won,” was all she said. She saw the concerned look from Kiyoshi but she didn’t betray what she felt or what she thought. 

“Hm,” Hyuga looked thoughtful, “I see. That’s good. You look forward to tomorrow?” 

Mac shrugged, “I suppose.” 

Mac watched them feeling strangely detached from the others as she did, it was like there was a wall between them and she struggled to see a way past it to join them on their side. Their happy smiles and free laughter was foreign for her, but at the same time she longed for it. She wanted it, but she was unable to get it. How could she get it and not only her but her team as well? They tried so hard, but… it was like it was always out of reach. She knew that no one else would understand what she felt, they would see a team winning their games and playing well. They didn’t see the team struggling underneath and only wanting to be together and play. They didn’t see how it tore them all apart. 

“Mac?” Kiyoshi broke into her thought making her realise that she had been quiet for a little too long. 

“Sorry,” Mac said and faked a yawn, “tired. I think I should get back home.” 

“Ok,” He said looking a little concerned but not overly so. His friends smiled and waved at her, some wished her luck for the games tomorrow. 

“Bye, see you tomorrow or the next day,” Mac said. 

“Sure,” Kiyoshi grinned. “I’ll text you.” 

Mac nodded and with a last smile and wave left the room and closed the door behind her separating her from her boyfriend and Seirin. As soon as the door was closed she exhaled and leaned against it for a moment feeling her mask fell away and tension leave her shoulders. She had made it without being called on her act. She had for the first time since meeting them felt uncomfortable around them, she knew that if she told them about what had happened during the days matches they would judge and she didn’t want to see it in their eyes. She liked them, but they wouldn’t understand this. She wasn’t even sure Kiyoshi would understand. 

 

Walking aimlessly she didn’t realise that she ended up in front of Daiki’s house until she stared at the house that had been her home for a long time, even before she officially moved in when the Dursley’s left. It had been the place where she felt safe and home, still did if she was honest with herself. She wasn’t sure why she had ended up there now, though. 

“Mac-nee?” Shiro’s voice sounded breaking into her thoughts and she blinked realising that the boy was standing right in front of her. He was dressed in his football gear suggesting that he had just come back from his practice. “Are you ok?” 

“Hi Shiro,” Mac forced a smile for him. “I’m good.” 

He looked worried still but nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled at it, “come on! Don’t just stand there and stare at the house.” 

Mac followed him inside and felt warmth fill her when Ayano greeted her with a hug and kind smile and without questioning why she was there. She glanced at the stairs and Ayano smiled kindly at her and nudged her toward the stairs seemingly knowing just who she was looking for. 

“Tell him dinner is ready soon,” Ayano said. 

Mac nodded and ruffled Shiro’s hair as she passed him and felt a spark of amusement when he complained. 

She pushed the door to Daiki’s room open like she had so many times before and soon spotted her best friend lying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling looking peaceful. He glanced at the door when it opened and she saw the surprise in his navy blue eyes when he spotted her, but his face soon broke out into a smile and he sat up. 

“Kenzie,” he said. “I didn’t know you were coming over.” 

“I didn’t plan to,” Mac shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it. 

He looked at her for a moment and his searching eyes swept over her like he was looking for something. He sighed a little and gave a sad smile before reaching out and pulled her into a hug. She felt a moment of surprise before relaxing into the comfort he offered her. He didn’t say anything just held her and let her take the comfort she needed. 

“You’re mum said dinner is ready,” Mac said pulling back feeling a little better. 

“Ok,” Daiki said standing up and grabbed her hand to pull her off the bed before letting go of her hand. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Mac said. 

She ate dinner with them and felt the familiarity of the situation calm her even more and even cracked a smile at the bantering between the family. Shiro and Sayuri seemed to both try to cheer her up even when they didn’t know what upset her in the first place. 

Mac was very much aware that both Ayano and Takehiro looked at her a little worriedly, but neither seemed inclined to bring it up. She appreciated it. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Daiki said when Mac said it was time to go. He waved off her protests so she gave up and nodded her acceptance. He grinned at her and like she had with Shiro earlier ruffled her hair. 

 

They walked in silence for a while and Mac glanced up at the starry sky, the full moon was lightning the evening up nicely. She felt Nao nudge her leg from where he was walking beside her and she glanced down to see her little fox friend look up at her with worried eyes. She smiled and leant down to pat his head before straightening again and continued to walk. 

“I know your upset,” Daiki said quietly. “I know and I try to… but…” 

Mac sighed as she heard the conflicting emotion in her friend. 

“I know,” she whispered not looking at him. 

Daiki sighed silently at himself and wondered if he would ever find out how to not hurt his best friend. He always ended up doing something that hurt her, and he hated that. He just couldn’t seem to stop. He glanced down at her there she walked beside him with a lost look on her face. Her eyes were directed upward as she watched the stars and he thought that she looked pretty. He frowned at his thoughts, why did he suddenly think that she was pretty? 

“I went to see Teppei,” Mac said and Daiki shook the thoughts from his mind. 

“Oh,” he said. 

“I couldn’t…” Mac frowned looking like she was searching for words. “I couldn’t tell him or his friends that we won with a 190 point difference.” 

“Why?” Daiki asked. 

“They wouldn’t understand,” Mac sighed. “This part of basketball is a part they don’t understand.” 

Daiki nodded and refrained from saying anything as he glanced at her. He did understand what she meant. It was something no one but them understood. The burden, in lack of a better word, of winning with such clear margin was not easy. Daiki could still not get the horror of their opponents out of his mind or the echoes of the word ‘monster’ out of his mind. Everytime he touched a ball it rang in his ear and he lost the will to show excitement or joy in the game. Yet, they won and he couldn’t remember what it felt like losing anymore. 

“I didn’t want to see the shock or horror on their face,” Mac admitted. “Not directed at me.” 

Daiki glanced at her again, “I’m sure they wouldn’t look at you like that.” 

“They would,” Mac said meeting his eyes. “I’m one of you and…and they would only see how much better we are. I know we’re not monsters, Daiki. I know that, but all the others out there… they seem to think that we are and…I don’t think I can handle seeing Teppei and his friends look at me like that.” 

Daiki sighed and placed a arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they continued to walk. They were almost to the bus stop now Daiki noticed briefly as he tried to figure out how to help her. 

“Kiyoshi already knows,” Daiki pointed out feeling the slight tremble going through her body. “He played us, remember? But… if they do look at you like that, if he does…then he’s not good enough for you, Kenzie. There’s nothing bad about you, you’re not a monster. You could never be seen as a monster.” 

Daiki blushed slightly as he said it and refused to look at her, but he felt how she leaned against him and squeezed her shoulders. He knew it was true, Mac was not a monster. She was too good, too…perfect. 

“Thank you, Daiki,” she whispered. 

 

Later Mac was curled up in bed with Nao snugged into her and she felt lighter as she thought back at Daiki’s words. She still found comfort from him even when he also was part of the reason why she needed comfort in the first place. She frowned; no she couldn’t blame him or the others. They didn’t know what to do with the kind of talent they had and lack of competition. It wasn’t that strange that they developed an superiority complex toward the other teams. 

She felt her phone buzz and she lazily grabbed it off her nightstand, Nao whined softly in protest, and smiled a little when she saw the text from Kiyoshi. 

_Thank you for coming to see me today, Mac. I know you have a lot on your plate with Nationals and everything, but I don’t want you to worry about me right now, Mac. I have decided to take the surgery. It’s scheduled in a week. Good luck tomorrow and remember: just have fun! –T._

Mac smiled in relief that he was going to take the surgery, it lessened the worry she felt for him and she was sure he would come back and be even better than before. 

_Good! I’m happy you decided to take the surgery. Thank you, I will try. –M._

She felt too tired to expand on the text and sank down on the bed closing her eyes and patting Nao distractedly when he adjusted his position due to her moving around. He purred a little and she let his soft fur and purrs lull her into sleep. 

 

“Hi Tetsu,” Mac said joining Tetsuya who was on his way into the gym. He glanced at her and barely smiled making her feel a little worried. “You ok?” 

“I’m fine,” he deadpanned. 

Mac nodded not sure how to make him open up. “I see. Well, if you need to talk you know you can come to me, right?” 

He glanced at her before nodding and she knew that was all she could hope for so she let it go. 

“I see Meiko is also making their way through,” Mac commented. “Your friend is very good.” 

Tetsuya nodded with a determined look on his face. “Yes.” 

Mac glanced at him again and sighed, “you’re not very talkative today.” 

“Sorry, Mac,” Tetsuya apologized. “I’m just tired and have a lot on my mind.” 

“I understand, Tetsu,” Mac said, “I just wished you would stop taking everything onto yourself. I’m here if you need me.” 

“I know,” Tetsuya nodded. 

“Do you?” she murmured to herself as she watched him go to the locker room and she had to go to the one she was using to change into her jersey. She worried about him even more than the others, right now they were not on the edge of breaking but she knew that Tetsuya was close. So very close to break. 

 

“Coach,” Tetsuya spoke up efficiently silencing the others as he normally was quiet during these talks before matches. He had a determined look on his face and Mac arched a brow in slight surprise. “Can I start today?” 

Sanada’s eyebrows rose as he stared at the shadow of the team, he also noted the determined look on his face and how he seemed set on something. 

“You want to play from the start?” Sanada asked. 

“Yes,” Tetsuya said. 

“You’re suddenly fired up, huh?” Ryota commented surprised. 

“This is unlike you, Kuroko,” Shintaro said. 

Sanada glanced at Mac who shrugged a little; she didn’t see a reason for not letting Tetsuya start the match. She knew Sanada planned on spearing a few of their players from start this match anyway, so Tetsuya was a good choice. 

“Understood,” Sanada said looking at Tetsuya. “Either way, I was planning on preserving some of the players today in preparation of the finals. I am benching Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine from the start in the days match. So for the day’s line up we have: Akashi, Potter, Kise and Kuroko.” 

They stepped onto the court ready to face Kamata West Junior High and a pair of twins smirked at them as they did. Mac remembered them from last year and she was curious about how much of a challenge they would be now. Last year they had managed to challenge them a little, so she had a little bit of hope. 

“We’ll take revenge from last time,” twin one said with a smirk. 

“We’ll drag those other three from the bench before you know it,” twin two added with a identical smirk. 

Mac rolled her eyes but smirked back, “let’s see you do it.” 

They looked at her a little curious, but didn’t lose their smirk. Mac could tell that they were confident and mainly because that they had three of the supposed strongest members of the Generation of Miracles on the bench. They seemed to be underestimating them and Mac almost felt bad for them. 

“They are underestimating us;” Seijuro spoke up coldly next to her. His eyes flashed as he stared at them. “They think they have a shot at this.” 

“Well, it’s better than not believing at all,” Mac shrugged, “but I’ll admit… it’s annoying how much they seem to be underestimating us.” She frowned as she heard the players of Kamata West discuss how easy it would be to win with the three Miracles on the bench.

Seijuro smirked at her, “let’s show them how wrong they are, shall we?” 

“We shall,” Mac nodded. Okay, so maybe she was a little used to being feared and didn’t like being underestimated either. But…come on, who would think that even with three of five official Miracles on the bench that they would take the victory easily? Didn’t they do their research? And what was with the same surprise she saw in their eyes when they spotted her playing? She wasn’t a shadow like Tetsuya, yet they seemed to block out playing her all the time. She just didn’t understand people sometimes. 

 

Mac passed the ball and moved around the defending player with ease before catching the ball again, she heard the surprised gasp around her as they didn’t understand where the pass came from. She jumped and released the ball in the air watching as it flew through the hoop. 

The match continued much the same way and Mac noticed how the desperation grew in Kamata West’s players as they game continued. She felt a flare of disappointment as the resignation and defeat emerged in their opponents. 

Ryota caught a pass from Tetsuya who looked determined still and she squared her shoulders for the rest of the match. 

The twins combined well together and Mac suddenly found herself on two against one with them, they glared at her as they passed the ball between each other with quick movements and they moved on each side of her. She saw their plan, and she had to admit that it was a good one. She could see why they had reached this far with this combination play. When she moved to stop one he passed the ball to his twin without having to look at where he was. 

Mac observed them closely and noticed how twin one’s eyes briefly flickered to the side when she moved closer and she anticipated the move before he did it and when he passed the ball she was there and caught it instead. She heard the curse leaving twin two’s mouth as she passed the ball to Tetsuya who again passed to a Ryota who was completely free and scored. 

“No way…” Mac heard some of the Kamata West players mutter as they stared. 

“They weren’t supposed to be that good without half of the Miracles,” one of them mutter. “How can they _all_ be that good?!” 

Ryota dribbled the ball over the court before passing it to Mac who was free. She caught the ball and easily made the shot. 

Mac panted and dried her sweat off her forehead as she watched the other team. They were in the last quarter now and she knew that they were close to breaking point or well past it really. They had given up; she saw it in their eyes.

They were once again on their way forward when suddenly a loud scream filled the court. 

“AAAAGH!” Twin two yelled. 

Mac felt her eyes widen as she saw the elbow closing in on Tetsuya with a force she knew was meant to harm, she moved but she knew she was to late. Again, she was too late. The elbow connected to Tetsuya’s head and he went down hard. The crash on the floor sounded unnatural high even around the cheering from the spectators and running feet against the parquet. 

“No,” Mac muttered as she skidded down next to an unmoving Tetsuya. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently. “Tetsu?” 

He didn’t answer and she felt her stomach tighten in fear. She was unaware of the surrounding around her as she carefully moved her friend. His eyes were closed and a small stream of blood came from his temple from where the elbow had hit. 

“Tetsu?” she asked again. “Come on, Tetsu. Wake up!” 

Medics came and someone pulled her away from him, but she didn’t look to see who it was as she stared at her unconscious friend. Why couldn’t she have stopped it? Why was she too late again? She wasn’t good enough… 

“Kenzie…” Daiki whispered in her ear and she realised that he was the one who had pulled her back. “He’ll be alright.” 

She nodded mutely as she watched the medics get Tetsuya over on a stretcher and carried him off the court. Mac saw Momoi stand from the bench and follow the medics looking pale and worried. 

Mac turned toward the twin who was looking a little shocked at himself and she glared at him as she started to make her way toward him. She pushed at Daiki who tried to hold her back. 

“You little….” Mac glared at the twin who balked at being in the focus of her glare. “You did that on purpose!” 

“N-no, I d-d-didn’t,” he protested. “I-I d-didn’t see him!” 

“Like hell you didn’t!” Mac growled stepping closer to him. She was so angry that she felt like her skin was burning. She had only been this angry at Hanamiya before when he injured Kiyoshi. “You saw him and took your frustration out on him!” 

“N-no….” he shook his head looking pale and scared. 

“Potter-san,” Sanada interrupted with a sharp tone. “Take a seat.” 

Mac debated the pro and cons of ignoring the order from the coach, but when both Seijuro and Daiki pulled at her she allowed them to get her to the bench and away from the trembling twin who was now being comforted by his brother. Mac didn’t care. She saw Seijuro say something to them and saw the worried look on their faces, but she didn’t care. She wanted them to feel scared. They deserved if for hurting Tetsuya. 

 

Mac looked down at Tetsuya who was looking small on the bed they had placed him to rest. He had a bandage around his head making him look even smaller. She sat down on a chair next to the bed ready to keep watch on Tetsuya who was still unconscious. She had asked if he shouldn’t be taken to the hospital, but they said he would be fine. So she decided to keep watch to make sure. 

She heard some noise from outside and glanced at the door; she hesitated for a moment before getting up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Momoi standing there as well as Ogiwara, Tetsuya’s friend. 

“How is Kuroko?” Ogiwara asked as soon as he saw her. 

“He’s still unconscious, but the doctor said he should be fine,” Mac said. “But he’ll probably miss the match later today.” 

“Oh,” Ogiwara looked disappointed, “but he’ll be ok?” 

“Yes,” Mac nodded. 

“That’s great,” Ogiwara said relieved. “I think I forgot to breathe when he was hit…” 

Mac nodded in understanding. She felt the same way. 

“Um… I… I apologize if I ask something I shouldn’t, but…” Ogiwara shifted nervously on his feet and glanced up at her before looking away again quickly. Mac arched a brow as she noticed how nervous he suddenly became.

“What is it?” Mac asked. 

“Why isn’t he smiling anymore?” Ogiwara rushed out and Mac froze. “He always smiled when he played. Always. But now… he didn’t even smile once! What happened to him?” 

Mac glanced through the door and to her sleeping friend before closing it softly and turning back to Ogiwara. Momoi was watching concerned as well. 

“A lot has happened since last year, Ogiwara-kun,” Mac said. “Tetsu... Tetsu is trying, but basketball isn’t always kind to all.” 

Ogiwara looked pensive as he looked at her, but before he could say anything footsteps came closer and Mac glanced to the side and saw Seijuro coming up to them. She saw the curious glint in his eyes as he met hers before he masked his face into a cold expression as he turned his eyes to Ogiwara. 

“Who are you?” Seijuro asked. 

“I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meiko,” Ogiwara said bravely. Mac arched a brow in surprise at the even voice and unfaltering eyes, not many could face Seijuro like that. Not when Seijuro was wearing that cold mask of his. 

“Ah, you’re the reason Tetsuya worked so hard during the game,” Seijuro said almost to himself. He gave Ogiwara a curious look. 

“Have you heard of me?” Ogiwara asked. 

“I’ve heard of you once talking to Tetsuya,” Seijuro said with a casual shrug. “However, since he doesn’t like talking about his past I think it’s likely that it’s only me and Mac that knows about you.” 

“It looks like both of us awaited the next game,” Ogiwara said. 

“I’m afraid Tetsuya won’t be able to play,” Seijuro said passing Ogiwara. “Since the result will remain the same, I hope that you all hang on until the end.” 

Mac frowned and recognised the spark of anger in Ogiwara’s eyes as he turned to glare at Seijuro. 

“Wait,” he bravely said and Seijuro stopped. 

Mac glanced between the two wondering if she should step in, but for now deciding to remain where she was watching. 

“Do you guys feel happy playing basketball at all?” Ogiwara asked. 

Mac stilled as her eyes widen and snapped to Ogiwara. He had a look of utter determination and seriousness on his face as he stared at Seijuro. 

“I don’t know the meaning of that question,” Seijuro said after a pause. 

<å>“I can’t stand not playing against Kuroko in the final, but I don’t plan on saying anything more on the fact,” Ogiwara said. “I also anticipated the fact that you don’t recognise us as worthy opponents. Teiko, is in fact strong. But play for the sake of winning, nothing more than that. There should be something more than just winning games, right?”

Seijuro had gone quiet as he watched Ogiwara, his heterochromatic eyes was watching him closely and judgingly. Mac could sense the anger that lurked underneath his skin and she saw how his shoulders were tense and ready to strike. She also saw the pain hidden in his eyes, but that she was sure no one else saw. 

“…so in short, you’re telling me we should enjoy the game?” Seijuro asked with an arched brow. “You think you know what you’re talking about? You think you know what it’s like for us? That sounds like what losers would say to make themselves feel better about losing.” 

“Of course no one likes to lose,” Ogiwara snapped. “But it’s thanks to that that one can work harder to win the next time! And that’s when we enjoy the result of our efforts! That’s the joy of playing basketball!” 

Mac stepped forward deciding that if she didn’t interfere right now she wouldn’t be able to stop Seijuro from doing something he would regret, or maybe not regret. 

“Stop,” Mac said placing a hand on Seijuro’s arm. “That is enough. We have to check on Tetsu and you should get back to your team, Ogiwara-kun. Thank you for stopping by to check on Tetsu, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. We look forward to play you later today, and I’m sorry that Tetsu won’t be able to play.” 

Ogiwara glanced over at her and he nodded. He turned and left. 

 

“Seijuro,” Mac said glancing at him. He was staring after Ogiwara and Mac could tell he was bothered by what the other boy had said. She sighed as she glanced at Momoi who blinked and nodded when she met Mac’s eyes. She turned and slipped into Tetsuya’s room before closing the door behind her leaving Mac alone with Seijuro. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Seijuro suddenly said looking at her. “He doesn’t understand.” 

Mac saw the almost desperate need in them to have her understand something, but she wasn’t sure she did.

“I know,” Mac sighed. “No one does.” 

Seijuro looked at her before looking away, he was building up a wall and she was not sure how she was going to sidestep it. She wanted to help him, but he was pulling away from her. She sighed, why was everything always changing? Why did Ogiwara have to come right now and challenge Seijuro? Now she had no idea how Seijuro would react in the game. He would be ruthless, or even more ruthless than normal. And she wasn’t sure she could stop him. Not when he wanted to prove a point. 

“Tetsuya should know better than having friends like that,” Seijuro said coldly. 

“Tetsu has a right to have any friends he likes,” Mac said. “It doesn’t mean he’s not our friend too.” 

Seijuro scoffed but didn’t say anything. Mac noticed that he swallowed and that his hands were fisted. She worried her lip a little as she thought on best to calm him down and stop plotting in his sharp and brilliant mind. She could see the wheels turning. 

Mac did what she would have done if it was Daiki. She hugged him. She pulled him into a hug and held him as he stiffened for a long moment and she worried he would snap at her or pull back, but then he seemed to relax and leaned into her hug and wrapped his own arms around her waist and hid his face in her neck. She wondered if he had ever been hugged before, or when the last time was. 

Seijuro is also wondering when the last time someone hugged him was. Had anyone really hugged him since his mum died? He didn’t think so. His dad wasn’t a hugger, and honestly neither was he. But Mac hugged like his mum, warm and safe. He couldn’t help but lean into the hug and feel the warmth she offered for as long as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> The final will happen next chapter and we'll see how Seijuro will handle Ogiwara then... Will Mac manage to control her friends and get them to treat Meiko with respect or will she have to watch tear them down like they do in cannon? Only next chapter will reveal the answer to that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to see you all at the next chapter! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing! 
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Warning: Not a happy chapter :( be prepared!

**3rd year – Teiko – Nationals**

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu,” Mac said quietly. “I wish there was a way you could play, but…” 

“It’s impossible,” Seijuro added when Mac trailed off, but his tone wasn’t as unkindly as his words might suggest. Actually, Mac thought she saw a flicker of sympathy in his heterochromatic eyes as he watched Tetsuya. “The doctor insisted that you needed to stay here.” 

“But… I have to play!” Tetsuya protested and turned his puppy eyes at Mac who felt rotten for not being able to do anything to help him now. “Mac…” 

“We definitely have to play basketball together,” Seijuro quoted making Tetsuya look over at him. “That’s what Ogiwara-kun said. He’s the reason why you’re so worked up now, isn’t he?” 

Mac glanced at Seijuro, but his face was unreadable as he stared at Tetsuya. She felt slightly uneasy as she watched him, but pushed it back as she focused on the matter at hand right now. 

“Ogiwara-kun?” Tetsuya echoed. “He…”

“He stopped by to see you before you woke up,” Mac said quietly. “He was as disappointed as you about not being able to play against each other like you promised. Though, he was also glad you would be okay.” 

Tetsuya clenched his hands together in his lap and stared at them for a long time without saying anything. Mac was content to wait for him to gather himself so she leaned back in her seat waiting. 

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya finally spoke up. He sounded determined and pleading at once as he turned his wide eyes at Seijuro who arched a brow at him. “During the final…please don’t hold back in the game. I beg you.” 

Seijuro gave him a long look with that look of utterly calm on his face, but there was a flash of curiosity and surprise on his face as well. Though, Mac thought she was the only one who caught it. 

“No matter the point difference?” Seijuro finally asked or challenged. 

Mac frowned but didn’t say anything. She knew what Tetsuya wanted and even if she was ageing with him she worried about the result of that request. Right now, Seijuro wasn’t the best to make that request to. 

“I’d get even angrier if my opponent took it easy on me,” Tetsuya said confusing both listeners. He looked up and met Seijuro’s eyes. “Ogiwara-kun told me that once. That’s what he’d say now if I asked him. “ 

Seijuro nodded and stood up. 

“Ok,” he said. “Then I’ll let them witness Teiko’s true strength.” 

Mac sighed and Seijuro looked at her. “I’ll catch up.” 

Seijuro gave her a look before he nodded and slipped through the door. Mac sat back down and looked at Tetsuya who still looked kind of lost and she gave him a small yet sad smile. 

“Ogiwara was worried about you,” Mac said and Tetsuya looked at him.

“He…saw the game?” Tetsuya asked.

“Yes,” Mac nodded. “He and his team all watched. I think he was impressed by your ability.” 

Tetsuya smiled a little and nodded.

 

Mac narrowed her eyes when she finally joined her team before the game and her eyes immediately sought out Seijuro who was talking with Ryota. Something was going on, but she wasn’t sure what. 

“What’s going on?” Mac asked. 

“Nothing,” Atsushi yawned, “we were just talking about the game.” 

Mac waited for them to say anything else, but no one did so she sighed and placed her bag (with Nao inside) by the bench and sat down. She pulled out her notebook and quickly read over her notes on Meiko. She knew that she didn’t really need to, but her promise to Tetsuya had her look at it. 

_Ogiwara Shigehiro, 14, ace and small forward of Meiko._

_Physical ability: 5 out of 10 – but potential to get better._

_Technique: 6 out of 10 – also potential to get better._

_Stamina: 7 out of 10 – great._

_Mental strength: 9 out of 10 – good, but is it good enough?_

_Special ability: 4 out of 10 – not the best._

Mac knew that while he didn’t really have any special abilities like her team he was a good and proficient player. He had brought his team to the final and that showed that he had skills both as a player and as a leader. 

“Why are you reading that?” Daiki asked. 

“Just because,” Mac shrugged and closed the book. She glanced over at the other side of the court and saw Ogiwara talk to one of his teammates with dark hair. Mac recognized the player as Mochida Reiji another good player, but Mac knew that Ogiwara was better. 

Daiki gave her a curious look before he shrugged and looked away from her. She felt suspicious again; they were hiding something from her. But what? 

“Okay!” Sanada called and they gathered around him. “Remember: do your best and win this! The school is counting on you to win and show them just how great Teiko is!” 

Mac listened with a blank face as the coach went on and on about how the school was counting on them to win and how they represented the school and their saying was victory is all. 

“Team to start: Akashi, Aomine, Potter, Kise and Murasakibara,” Sanada finished off and Mac rolled her shoulders to loosen up.

 

“Finally – the grand finale!” The speaker spoke up just as they lined up ready to play. “The game between Teiko Middle School and Meiko Middle School starts now!” 

Mac smiled briefly at Ogiwara who nodded back at her but smiled all the same. She noticed that Daiki looked at them confused and with a frown. She also noticed the way Seijuro watched the other boy and knew that he was still angry about their last conversation. This could be…bad. 

Mac stole the ball from one of the Meiko players and passed it to Daiki who…passed the ball to Ryota? She blinked and almost stopped in her tracks as Ryota scored. Just what was that? 

Mac passed and dribbled like she always did, but she couldn’t help but notice that her friends acted strange. She watched them along with Meiko who seemed to try to work as hard as they could and she was impressed by their will to fight. It was clear that Ogiwara was the leader and was the reason why his team hadn’t fallen apart yet. 

Mac missed her chance at stopping the shoot and Meiko scored, but instead of the annoyed look on Atsushi’s face he looked…pleased? She frowned as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She shook her head and pushed the observation out of her mind, she must have read his expression wrong. 

“Alright!” Mac heard Mochida call and saw him high-five Ogiwara who had been the one to score. 

Mac felt a spark of hope; maybe this was the one where their opponents would be playing until the end? 

Mac played the first quarter before Sanada subbed her with Shintaro who looked stoic as he always did, but there was a shadow in his green eyes that had her furrowing her brows in thought as she sat down on the bench. 

 

Mac frowned. This wasn’t normal. Her team, her friends, were acting strange. They played with a caution that she hadn’t seen in them before, but there was no reason for why it should be there. There was no reason for this…careful deliberating they were doing. Not that most would spot it, but she knew her friends. She knew the way they played better than her own mind. She was pleased that they passed between each other and seemed to be playing together now, though. Maybe they had listened to her and were trying to play as a team like she had told them to do so many times before? A little spark of hope flared inside her as she watched. 

“Teiko is tough!” 

“They are completely controlling the game!” 

Mac heard someone from the spectators say and she knew it was right, but why the caution? The bad feeling she had grew as she watched Daiki miss an easy ball that he normally would have had and Meiko scored. 

“What’s going on…” Mac whispered to herself. “Just…” 

“Potter-san?” Sanada asked but she ignored him as she leaned forward and stared at the game. 

She watched Seijuro with the ball and he took extra time to dribble past the Meiko player in front of him and wasn’t satisfied before the player fell and landed on his butt. The look of shock and horror on the players mind was one that Mac had seen before and she sighed. 

Seijuro took a small step back and threw the ball toward the hoop and Mac watched as Daiki jumped to dunk the ball through the hoop. He didn’t smile when he landed nor did he say a word to Seijuro who had turned and was on his way back to position. 

“Come on! Let’s push on!” Ogiwara yelled and Mac glanced at him. He looked tired, but determined. His eyes were locked on Seijuro’s back. 

“Ogiwara…” one of his friends said sounding lost. 

Mac’s heart clenched. This was it… 

“Don’t give up!” Ogiwara said making Mac snap her head up and look at him. They stood close enough for her to hear their conversation. “The game isn’t over yet! We still have a quarter left and we will fight until the end!” 

“Listen to your Captain,” Mochida said with a small smile. 

Ogiwara grinned and Mac blinked. 

“But they’re monsters,” one of the other said and Mac clenched her hands as the familiar words washed over her. Monsters… monsters… she looked away from Meiko feeling strangely disappointed and her stomach dropped as the word settled in her mind again. Her eyes found Daiki who was looking bored out on the court. How would it be different if he hadn’t been called a monster so regularly? Would he believe that he was someone that could fight someone on an equal basis one day? Would he have given up on waiting for that someone if those around him had tried harder? 

She would never know. It tore her apart that she would never know the answers to her questions, all she knew was that the word ‘monster’ had changed her friends, Daiki especially. She hated the word ‘monster’. 

 

Mac glanced at the score board almost out of boredom and her eyes widened in horror. She straightened in her seat so abruptly that Sanada glanced at her, but she didn’t see him. She didn’t see the other bench players as she stood and stared at the game in front of her in horrified realisation. She had been so stupid! How could she not have seen what was going on before?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Her nails were digging into her palm as she stared at her friends who were taking things way too far. She felt her throat go dry and breathing got harder as her ears started to ring. Anger, betrayal and disappointment rushed through her body as she stared at her team, stared at her…friends. 

“Potter-san?” Sanada asked. 

“No…no…no,” she whispered almost begged. “They wouldn’t do this… they wouldn’t…” 

But… they would. She knew they would. She had always known that this was a possibility that their boredom would lead to something much worse than just competing each other for points. She saw Ryota make another point and then look at the scoreboard. He looked pleased. 

“Coach!” Mac said and Sanada arched a brow at her. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Please, let me play!” Mac said. 

“But…” Sanada started. 

“I need to stop this!” Mac said. 

“Stop what?” Sanada asked confused. 

Mac glanced at him and then back at the court. There was still time to do something and she was not going to stand there watching her friends ruin everything they had worked for. Not like this. 

“Please!” Mac saw the surprised look on Sanada’s face before he nodded and she shrugged off her jacket and straightened her jersey. 

The whistle sounded making the players on the court pause and Mac stood with a blank look on her face as she watched the surprise on Shintaro’s face as he realised that he was being subbed out. Mac didn’t say a word as she changed place with Shintaro on the court. 

Shintaro frowned as he noticed the blank look on Mac’s face, but he could sense a storm of emotions underneath her mask and he knew. He knew she had figured it out and a stab of guilt pulsed through him where he sat on the bench. She was upset and they were the reason for why. 

 

“How’s the game going?” Tetsuya asked quietly and glanced at Momoi who sat on the seat where Mac had been sitting earlier. 

Momoi smiled slightly and looked a little nervous but Tetsuya didn’t comment on it just waited for her to answer. 

“The fourth quarter has just started,” Momoi answered, “I only know that we’re leading by a large point difference.” 

Tetsuya nodded having expected that, but he had to see. He had to see how his team was playing against Ogiwara and Meiko. He got off the bed just as Momoi stood up alarmed. 

“Kuroko-kun! You shouldn’t stand!” Momoi protested. “The doctors…” 

“I have to see,” Tetsuya dismissed her. “I’m going to go and take a look.” 

“But…Mac-san said…” 

Tetsuya hesitated a little, but shook it off. “I remember that there’s a TV close by and it’s airing the game. I’ll watch it on that.” 

“But…” Momoi tried again but he cut her off. 

“Even if I can’t play, I’d at least…like to personally witness the game’s outcome myself,” Tetsuya said and Momoi closed her mouth and nodded silently. 

Tetsuya felt his head hurt as he moved toward the area with the TV, but he pushed the pain away as he was too worried and curious about the game. He could feel Momoi close beside him and knew she was worried about him, but he couldn’t care about that right now. 

There were a crowd in front of the TV and Tetsuya could hear them talk among themselves as they watched the game. He could tell they were in awe and slightly shocked at what they were seeing, but he didn’t pay them much attention as his eyes found the TV. 

He saw his team passing the ball and then he saw Mac who was frowning and not even trying to have fun like she normally did, she looked to be trying to do something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

“As expected with such enormous strength,” one of the men in front of him commented. “They sealed their win.”

“But Meiko is also doing a good job,” another said. 

“Yes, but they know they can’t win,” the first one said with a sad sigh. “But watching Teiko is always exciting, but also scary.” 

“Scary?” 

“They’re just kids and already that good,” the man said making his friend nod in understanding. 

Tetsuya never took his eyes off the screen even as he heard the conversation in front of him, it wasn’t the first time he had heard things like that. He inhaled sharply as he took in the match on the television. 

“Look at the point difference…there shouldn’t be any problems,” Momoi commented from beside him but her voice sounded like it was getting through a thick fog.

“…bad,” Tetsuya whispered. 

“Eh?” Momoi looked at him, but he wasn’t really hearing her or seeing her. 

“Something weird is going on in this game…” Tetsuya whispered with wide eyes filled with horror. 

 

No matter what Mac tried to do it didn’t seem to be working, their lead was too great and she couldn’t actively play against her own team. She only urged them on and made a serious effort to meet Meiko as serious as she could. 

“Too strong…” she heard someone mutter. 

Mac took a moment to watched Meiko and saw the tiredness and exhaustion on their faces as they stood slightly hunched over staring seemingly unseeingly in front of themselves. 

“It’s not just their offence, but their defence is also flawless,” he said. 

“I know, but let’s play our best!” Ogiwara said trying to be optimistic as the situation allowed. “There’s still time left on the clock. Let’s make another goal!” 

Mac didn’t betray anything as she listened to their talk as she looked at her own team with sad eyes. They were so used to being feared and not having anyone fighting back that they didn’t seem to notice that they finally had someone who was trying. 

Mac took in the new attitude in Meiko with a calculating look as she saw they managed winning the ball and frowned. Ryota had lost it way to easily… she looked to see Atsushi being the only one between Ogiwara and the goal and he…She felt her eyes widen when she saw Atsushi deliberately fail to stop him. 

She knew that no one else had seen it, not yet. She moved and ignored the hand trying to stop her not caring that someone tried to hold her back. She watched as Ogiwara shot the ball. The ball hit the metal of the hoop before bouncing back to the court again making a rush of disappointment go through the gym. 

“Hey…” Atsushi’s lazy voice sounded. “It’s rare for me to deliberately let you pass. You could’ve at least scored.” 

Mac was almost there when Atsushi caught the ball and when he jumped to dunk the ball into their own net she was ready and with more strength than she believed she had left she jumped and managed to slap the ball out of Atsushi’s hands. 

The ball bounced on the floor just as the buzzer went off signalling the end of the match. Mac glared at Atsushi who stared at her shocked. She could hear the muffled sounds of people talking, but she didn’t pay them any attention. 

Both teams were quiet as they took in the last events of the game. Mac looked over at Ogiwara and saw the expression on his face as the horrible truth sank in. His expression faltered into the broken look she had seen so many times before, but this one was harder to watch. 

“Mac-chin,” Atsushi said, but Mac ignored him and walked away from him and back to the bench where a stunned Sanada was still seated. 

The doors opened and Tetsuya burst through them making Mac glance at him but she still didn’t say anything.

“Ogiwara-kun!” Tetsuya yelled. 

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro liked to think he was an optimistic person who was able to handle most things with a smile. He believed that he could come back from a loss and be better next time, but now… how was he supposed to come back from this? If not for Tetsuya’s friend they would have been handed their points and the score would have been 111-11. Now it was 111-9 and for the first time he was actually glad they hadn’t made the last shot. 

He couldn’t look at his friends knowing that their expressions matched the broken one on his own face. He knew they were feeling just as horrible as he did and he couldn’t watch it. He couldn’t face them knowing he had pushed them to do their best and still it was just thrown back in their faces. Those cold eyes followed him and he believed he would never forget them. 

“Ogiwara-kun!” 

Ogiwara turned sluggishly toward the sound of Tetsuya’s voice and saw him standing at the side of the court breathing harshly and a bandage around his head. The look on his face was one of horror and Ogiwara could only register the look but not really take in what it meant. 

“…Kuroko,” he couldn’t say anything else. Words were lost and didn’t have a meaning anymore. 

 

Tetsuya’s eyes were filled with tears as he watched his childhood friends eyes look so lost and broken, the smile and goofy expression lost. He could only hope that it wasn’t lost forever. He couldn’t believe that this had happened. That they would do anything like that… he was barely aware of the two teams lining up or the award ceremony or the questions about his head there he stood rooted to the place. The voices of his teammates were lost to him as darkness and pain filled him. 

Why did he play basketball? Why did he enjoy the game? What exactly was fun about it? It wasn’t fun, it wasn’t even great… it was horrible and would only ruin everything. It was for the strong and players like him were not meant to be playing basketball. 

“Tetsu,” a voice faraway said and he blinked when a hand grabbed his arm and tugged at it. He followed knowing that the voice was safe, that the voice wouldn’t hurt him. 

Ogiwara’s eyes were burned into his mind and Tetsuya could not get rid of the image of his friend’s broken and haunted eyes. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see them. He had broken his promise to his childhood friend. No, it hadn’t been broken but completely destroyed. Crushed. Demolished. The words weren’t harsh enough to describe just how he felt about it. 

His chest hurt. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t…breathe… 

“Hey,” the voice said again. “Shh, Tetsu. It’s alright. Just breathe. In and out…” 

He tried to do as the voice said, but it was hard. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest and wouldn’t get off. He gasped. 

“Come on, Tetsu,” the voice urged a little more frantic now. The hand rubbed his back and he leaned into the touch almost unconsciously. “Breathe for me, Tetsu. You’re alright. Just breathe…in and out….in and out…” 

He did and he must have done it right because there was a relieved sigh from somewhere, but the hand continued to rub his back. Up and down. He used the contact to try and centre himself and get his muddled thoughts together. 

The surroundings came back to him and he realised that he was back at the room he had left before. Suddenly he wished he had never left. That he had never seen what he had just witnessed. Maybe he then could have pretended that it never had happened. Maybe he then could have…but he couldn’t. It had happened. His team, his _friends_ , had completely trashed his childhood friend and his team. They had ruined everything with their basketball. 

“Tetsu.” 

Tetsuya looked to see that it had been Mac who had been there with him and gotten him out of the gym and helped him breathe again. He should have known. Mac who always tried her best to have fun like her boyfriend had taught her. Mac…but she had been playing with the others. She had been there and let it happen. Just like she let them compete for goals in their matches… 

He flinched back from her and saw the pain on her face as she realised what he did. She let her hand fall back down and watched him with large green eyes. Eyes that were clouded with pain and turmoil as well. 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Why?” he whispered back. “Why did you all do that?” 

Mac looked at him for a moment her eyes unreadable before she sighed. 

“They were bored,” Mac said as if that explained everything, which it probably did when Tetsuya thought about it. “They wanted a challenge.” 

“You allowed it,” Tetsuya accused glaring. 

Mac didn’t say anything and just stared at him and to him that was admittance. He got up and paced on the floor in front of her. His hands clenched to the side and he felt anger and frustration fill him again. 

“You allowed it!” He accused again. “You could have stopped them. You could have changed it. They listen to you. They would have stopped if you had said something.” 

Tetsuya didn’t pause his pacing, nor did he look at her. His words spilled over and he felt so angry and hurt that he couldn’t think. 

“You always allowed them to do what they wished in the matches. You always took their side!” he cried. “No matter what they did you would push it aside and excuse them saying they were bored. That they’re so strong and needs something to keep them motivated.” 

“Kuroko-kun!” Momoi interrupted. Tetsuya blinked, when had the younger girl gotten there? He looked at her and then to Mac who was still seated on the bed where he had left her and not saying anything. She was just watching him with a look of understanding and pain, and he felt bad for a moment.

Mac got up and without a word walked to the door where Momoi stood staring wide eyed between the two. Tetsuya wanted to say something, but words wouldn’t come. 

“Please,” Mac said so quietly that Tetsuya nearly missed it. “Make sure he’s alright and that the doctors say he can go home. Let me know if he needs the hospital.” 

Momoi nodded and with that Mac left the room. 

 

Mac walked to the locker room. The angry words from Tetsuya played in her mind and she knew he was right. It was her fault. She didn’t acknowledge anyone as she made her way through the hallway and to the locker room. 

She opened the door and stepped inside finding the rest of her team dressed and seated on the benches waiting for something. When they looked up she realised that they had been waiting for her. She made her way to the door that led to a room connected to their locker room. She didn’t say anything as she closed the door with a sharp click. 

She showered and got dressed as her mind went over everything that had happened. How could this have happened? She sat down and put her head in her hands resting it on her elbows popped up on her knees. Nao jumped out of her bag and pressed his face against her leg whining softly. 

Nao nudged her leg and whined again, she looked down and met his amber eyes that were looking worriedly at her. She reached down and scratched his ear with a hand. He burrowed into her touch and she let his presence calm her down and comfort her. 

“Everything is ruined, Nao,” she whispered. “I messed up. Tetsu is mad at me.” 

It hurt knowing that Tetsuya was angry at her, and she knew that he had a right to. She should have seen what they were doing. She should have seen that they planned to have the score match like that. Even if she managed to stop it at the last second, she hadn’t been able to stop them playing with Meiko like they did. 

There were a knock on the door and she looked at it. Her team were on the other side of it and for the first time she was dreading had to go out and face them. She wished she could just disappear.

Nao licked her cheek and she smiled slightly. “Thank you, Nao.” 

She held her bag open and he jumped inside again. She closed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder facing the door. She inhaled deeply and pushed the hurt look in Tetsuya’s eyes out of her mind as she opened the door to find Daiki standing there. 

 

“Kenzie,” he frowned when he saw her face. “You okay?” 

“Okay?” Mac raised her brows as she echoed the word in a quiet voice. “Okay?” 

Mac wasn’t sure what she had expected, but the seemingly lack of understanding of what they had done was not it. She saw that only Shintaro seemed to have conflicting emotions and seemed to know what she was upset about. Though, she was sure Seijuro also knew but he didn’t betray anything as he watched her. 

“You want to know if I’m okay?” she asked looking at Daiki. 

“Yeah…” he said looking confused. 

“You have no idea what could have upset me?” Mac asked.

“I…” he frowned. “I can see you’re upset, but we won.” 

“Yes, we won,” Mac said. “We won, but we lost something as well.” 

“What?” Ryota asked confused. 

“Tetsu,” Mac said and saw Ryota’s eyes widen. 

“Eh?” 

“We hurt our own teammate!” Mac said. “You never said anything to me about your plan! I would have told you to stop it.” 

“That’s why we didn’t say anything,” Atsushi said. “We just wanted to have some fun, Mac-chin. It’s not a big deal.” 

“We were bored to just see who could score the most,” Daiki said. 

“I thought it would be fun to try something new,” Ryota said but he looked a little unsure. 

Mac shook her head. 

“I have tolerated you competing to see who could score the most,” Mac said. “I have made excuses for you and not said anything. I have stood by and watched as you’ve toyed with the other teams, but this… this is too much.” 

There was a silence in the room as they stared at her. She hadn’t yelled, she hadn’t raised her voice but that seemed to have an even worse effect on them as they shifted on their feet. 

“But what does this have to do with Kuroko-cchi?” Ryota asked. 

“Ogiwara Shigehiro,” Mac said. 

“The Captain of Meiko?” Shintaro asked pushing his glasses up. 

“He’s a friend of Tetsu,” Mac said coolly. “They had promised to play each other in Middle School.” 

“I didn’t know that;” Ryota said looking pained. “Is…is Kuroko-cchi very upset?” 

Mac gave him an incredulous look and he wilted and flapped down on the bench. 

“I didn’t know!” He wailed. 

Mac wasn’t affected by his tears. She turned to look at Seijuro who was staring at her too. He hadn’t said anything, hadn’t participated in the talk that had been going on. His face was a perfect mask and she had trouble seeing through it. 

There was no sound coming from the locker room, mysteriously everyone but the Generation of Miracles had left the room before Mac had come back. She guessed that Seijuro had told them to leave. 

“Why did you do it?” Mac asked quietly breaking the silence and stepping closer to Seijuro. “Why did you feel the need to hurt Tetsu like this? You knew, Seijuro. You knew Ogiwara was Tetsu’s friend. He asked you to face them properly and you promised.” 

Mac felt hurt and betrayed on Tetsuya’s behalf, also she was hurt that Tetsuya blamed her for what happened and knowing that he was angry at her because she hadn’t stopped it. She hadn’t seen what was going on because she had believed in Seijuro. She had believed him. 

 

Just then the door opened and Tetsuya stood there with a worried Momoi behind him. He stepped into the locker room and Mac couldn’t fail to notice how Ryota looked at him guiltily and even Daiki looked a little worried. Shintaro hid his worry behind his stoic mask, and Atsushi looked bored. 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked stepping toward Seijuro unknowingly repeating Mac’s question. He ignored Mac as his eyes were focused on Seijuro. “Why did you have to play that kind of match?” 

Seijuro narrowed his eyes and a look of impatience crossed his face. Mac knew he did not like being questioned again. 

“Why?” Seijuro repeated. “The results are the same anyway. What does it matter that we manipulated the game?” 

“I said I didn’t want you to go easy on them,” Tetsuya whispered. 

“We manipulated the match;” Seijuro repeated. “Compared to just competing to see who scored the most points, this way the team concentrate even more.” 

“That’s not what I meant…!” Tetsuya yelled shocking the others in the room at the anger he betrayed. He never got angry. He never got loud. 

“I won’t justify myself,” Seijuro said coldly. “But if you wanted us to play seriously then why didn’t you say something before? You don’t care when the opponents has nothing to do with you, only saying these nice words when it’s your friend. I believe you’re the one trying to justify yourself.” 

Mac frowns and can see the hurt in Tetsuya’s face, but she also sees the hurt in Seijuro. Sometimes she hates that she can see through his masks and walls, that she can see the hurt and lonely boy underneath his hard skin. It makes it so hard to be mad at him, but she is. She is mad. 

She sees Tetsuya struggle to find the words to answer Seijuro, to find a way to show his side of the events. She knows and she wants to help him, but she is unsure how her help will be received at this point. He might not want her help anymore, and that hurt. She feels like an outside at this moment, seeing both sides of the conflict yet unable to help mend the bond between them. 

“I didn’t know you had a friend on the team, Kuroko-cchi,” Ryota spoke up. “Ah…but, it probably wouldn’t have made a difference. I mean, playing seriously when they’re so much weaker than us…” 

“It’s boring,” Atsushi yawned. “You’re too nice, right Mido-chin?” 

“I have no interest in how you play,” Shintaro huffed. “I only try my best to fulfil my role.” 

Daiki gave an almost pitying look at Tetsuya before he spoke up. 

“It’s not like we don’t want to play seriously,” he said. “They’re just too weak. That’s why we’re trying to find ways so it’s not boring.”

Mac turned her attention to Daiki surprised that he spoke up and he was looking at Tetsuya with a serious look and didn’t look bored at all. He almost looked like he did when he took basketball seriously and seemed to try to make Tetsuya see their side of things. 

“I know you’re upset, Tetsu,” he said. “But…can’t we enjoy the game just because we’re strong? Don’t we have a right to enjoy it too? They’re just too weak to offer us the means to help us enjoy the game. They’re the ones who doesn’t come back and play.” 

“Meiko tried…” 

“They only did that because we allowed it,” Daiki interrupted. “But yeah, I’ll admit that they had more spirit than most. Your friend especially, but… they still wasn’t strong enough.” 

Mac inhaled as she watched her friends talk and somehow this had turned out to be a place where they could talk seriously. Mac almost wished they’d had this talk earlier. 

“What kind of game would you have to play for both the winner and the losers to be satisfied with the results?” Daiki asked with an arched brow as he stared at Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya looked lost and Mac could see he was trying to find an answer to Daiki’s question. 

“I-I don’t know,” Tetsuya admitted and turned around. He walked to the door passing Momoi who had been staring at the scene with tearful eyes. He paused as he reached for the handle. “I just know that what happened today isn’t the answer. I don’t ever want to see that scene again.” 

Mac watched with regret as the door closed behind him and she wasn’t lost to the fact that he hadn’t looked at her or talked to her at all while he was there. She swallowed and shook her head. She had to get out of there. 

“Kenzie?” Daiki looked at her. 

Mac knew they were all staring at her and she closed her eyes for a moment. Their talk had managed to calm her a little, but she was still upset and angry at them all. She turned away from them and walked out the door without saying anything else. Just how would they come back from this? A lone tear fell from her eyes as she clutched the strap of her bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... depressing! This was much harder to write than I imagined! I hate that match and I wished I could skip it, but then I realised that I would hurt the story if I did that. So here it is. 
> 
> Just so you know, I didn't plan on Tetsu being mad at Mac but I think he's just so hurt and lost that he's lashing out. He'll come around. Mac will be there when he does. I promise :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the aftermath of this match and the high schools will enter the picture... so we should get closer to which high school Mac will attend. (I'm down to two, so now all I have to do is make up my mind). Also more magic in next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and hope to see you again next time :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko – England…**

 

The house was dark and dreary causing the man entering it to repress a shiver as he closed the door behind him trying to be quiet and not wake anything up. He stepped passed the umbrella stand and made his way passed a large curtain hearing the soft snores coming from behind it. Reaching the door leading down to the kitchen he opened it and slipped through it before closing the door. He sighed as he took in the dirty dishes in the sink and the smell of old food hit his sensitive nose making him grimace in disgust. 

“Filthy wolf is here again…” a croaky voice sounded and the man spun around to see the old elf hunched in a corner and beady eyes staring at him. “Madam doesn’t like the filthy wolf, but young master doesn’t care…breaking madam’s heart he does… yes, he does…” 

Remus Lupin smiled politely at the elf and pushed his annoyance away. 

“Where’s Sirius, Kreacher?” Remus asked. 

“Master is in his room,” Kreacher said. “Master is sulking.” 

Remus looked around the kitchen and cast a few household charms to get the plates clean and went to the cupboards to see if he could get some food ready. 

 

“Sirius?” 

Remus pushed the door opened as he carried the food into the room. He repressed a sigh as he saw the man his best friend had become sitting in a chair by the window staring outside with unseeing eyes. His form was slumped and hair was matted, his skin was still gaunt and pale after the years in Azkaban. 

“I have some food for you here,” Remus said but there was no response from Sirius. Remus put the chair on a small table and sighed as he saw the picture of baby Mac on the top of a pile of papers. It was one of the last pictures taken _before_. Her reddish dark hair was already starting to get messy like James and those clear laughing eyes were Lily’s. Remus felt his throat thicken as he tore his eyes from the picture. 

He took a moment to look around the room and saw the posters from Sirius boy days on the walls of muggle girls. He knew that they had permanent sticking charms on them, a taunt to the lovely lady Black who hated muggles. Piles of dirty clothes and clutter were making a mess of the room and Remus felt his heart break even more for his old friend. 

“You need to eat,” Remus said looking away from the room and to the gaunt man in the chair. “Come on, Padfoot.” 

The old nickname sparked a reaction and grey eyes turned to look at him and he blinked. 

“Moony?” he croaked. “When did you get here?” 

Remus hid his wince and tried to smile reassuringly at his friend. 

“A little while ago,” Remus said. “I have some food for you. You need to eat.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Sirius muttered. 

“Still,” Remus pushed the food closer to him and the baby picture happened to be dragged with and landed in front of Sirius. 

Sirius reached out a pale hand and picked it up and lifted it to look at it. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the worn photo. Remus swallowed thickly as he watched the pain in those grey eyes and he wondered what he could do to make his friend feel better. 

“I failed her, Remus,” Sirius whispered. “I failed James.” 

Remus sat down feeling heavy and worn. Not for the first time did he feel the deep regret and sorrow settle in his chest as he remembered his dear friends and their missing little girl. Sirius had an excuse; he was framed and put in jail. While he… he stayed away on purpose. He didn’t see her and he was there, he was free. 

“You didn’t,” Remus said. “You would have been there if you could.” 

“I chose to go after Peter,” Sirius said. “I should have…I should have…” 

Remus saw the familiar signs of a breakdown coming and knew he had to stop it before it happened. It wasn’t the first time Sirius had worked himself up over this. It happed almost daily. 

“You reacted like many would have done, Sirius,” Remus said tiredly. “You need to stop blaming yourself.” 

Sirius looked at him and frowned. 

“I can’t,” he said. “I can’t…I don’t know where my goddaughter is, Remus. I don’t know where James and Lily’s baby girl is. She…She could be…” 

A sob broke his voice and Remus knew what he was about to say. She might be dead. It was a thought he never allowed himself to linger at, never allowed himself to believe. He had to believe that she was alive and out there somewhere. 

“You don’t know that,” Remus denied. “We don’t know that.”

Sirius nodded but he was looking away from Remus so Remus knew the other man was still doubtful of the truth of his words. 

“Come on,” Remus sighed gesturing to the food. “Eat.” 

 

When Sirius had fallen asleep Remus looked at the photo of Mac again and gently picked it up. He could remember how happy James and Lily were when they announced that they were pregnant and he didn’t think he’d ever seen James as happy or proud. He couldn’t stop smiling and would bring it up in almost every conversation they had despite the war that was going on around them. Lily had been calmer than James but still just as happy as her husband and Remus had caught her caressing her growing stomach more than once with a blissful look on her beautiful face. 

“Where are you, Mackenzie?” Remus sighed sorrowfully feeling older than his 35 years.

Sirius were right, they didn’t know that she was alive. She could be dead for all they knew, but Remus couldn’t think that. He had to think that she was out there somewhere. That she was happy and loved. 

Dumbledore had called in the Order when it became clear that Mackenzie wouldn’t be showing up at Hogwarts when she turned 11. They had gone to Privet Drive where Lily’s sister had lived with her husband and son, where Mac was supposed to be as well. They had found the house inhibited by a new family and been told that the Dursley’s had moved away years ago. 

_Years_ ago. Remus had felt cold as he realised that his little cub, James were pack and so was Mac, had been missing for years and they never knew. He had been so angry and had yelled at Dumbledore for being careless in keeping an eye on Mac. He had promised that she was safe. That she was looked after and happy. He had promised! 

Though, the yelling Remus did almost paled in comparison to the screaming McGonagall did when she learned that her favourite students’ daughter was missing and the Dursley’s had vanished in thin air without as much as a trail to follow. Remus almost felt sorry for the old man, but mostly he felt vindictive and smug. McGonagall was not someone anyone wanted mad at them, and with good reason. The woman was _scary_. 

After a thorough search and massive press coverage it was clear that they wouldn’t find Mac or her relatives. That Mac had been left in the muggle world as well made it all the more harder to find her, and that was without the protection that Dumbledore had placed in her so she couldn’t be traced magically. Although given to protect her from rough Death Eaters it was now backfiring on them. They couldn’t trace her with magic either. 

Remus had kept looking long after everyone else had given up, but… nothing. And now… he was here with a depressed best friend who had broken out of Azkaban when he heard that Mac was missing and had come looking for her. 

“Where are you hiding, Mackenzie?” Remus sighed again placing the picture back and sank down in a chair before resting his head in his hands as he felt overcome by grief and guilt. “I will find you. I promise.” 

He had to. For his own sake and for the sake of a broken man who had all but given up. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Kiyoshi looked to the door with a smile and a hopeful look in his eyes when he heard the door open, but his smile faltered a little when it was only Hyuga and Riko entering his room. 

“Hey! What kind of reaction is that?!” Hyuga snapped annoyed glaring at him. 

“Ah – sorry,” Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Riko asked sitting down as she looked at him. 

Kiyoshi shrugged but smiled a little. 

“Ah, you were waiting for Potter-san?” Hyuga guessed still a little annoyed. 

“Well, I hoped she would stop by,” Kiyoshi said his expression falling slightly as his worry made itself known again. She hadn’t been there in a few days, not since before they played in the final and that was three days ago. 

“When was the last time she was here?” Riko asked. 

“Before they played in the finals,” Kiyoshi admitted.

“She hasn’t been here since?” Hyuga looked surprised. 

“No,” Kiyoshi sighed. “She only responded to my texts, not picking up when I call. Something is wrong.” 

“But…they won, didn’t they?” Riko asked looking confused. “I mean, I heard somewhere that they won by a lot.” 

Kiyoshi nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“She’ll turn up,” Hyuga said oddly comforting. “I’m sure she will. Perhaps they’re celebrating?” 

“For three days?” Riko arched a brow. 

“Well…” Hyuga frowned. 

Kiyoshi smiled as he watched his friends and pushed his worries about Mac away for now. He would find out what was wrong, but there was nothing he could do right now. He just hoped she would come before his surgery the next day. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried about that. He could use her support. 

He talked with Riko and Hyuga about their practices and how they hoped to strengthen their team next year. They had been eliminated from the Inter High in the first round this year, but next year they wanted to make it. They were in the middle of discussion when the door opened and Kiyoshi glanced to it before he smile widened. 

“Mac!” He beamed. 

“Hi Teppei,” she said a small smile on her face.

He frowned as he took in her appearance. She looked pale and had dark bags under her eyes showing lack of sleep. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but strands had fallen free around her face framing it and making it look small. 

“You okay?” Kiyoshi asked worried. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said stepping into the room. “Sorry that I haven’t been around. I just…” 

Kiyoshi nodded when she trailed off and knew she wouldn’t say anything else as she spotted his two guests. 

“Hi Potter-san,” Riko nodded. 

“You can call me Mac, you know,” Mac said quietly shrugging as she looked at them. “And hello.” 

“Alright, Mac,” Riko said. 

“Heard you won your finals,” Hyuga said when the silence had stretched for a while. Kiyoshi saw the small flinch in Mac and frowned. 

“Oh… yeah, we did,” Mac said looking down. 

“What was the score?” Riko asked curiously. 

Mac glanced up at them and seemed to try to figure something out before she let out a soft sigh and steel herself for something. 

“111-9,” Mac said. 

Kiyoshi grimaced and saw the haunted look in her eyes before it was gone again. Kiyoshi saw the look on both Riko and Hyuga’s faces and knew that they were shocked and horrified at the score, but they didn’t say anything. Mac pretended not to notice. 

“I see,” Riko said weakly. “Well, congratulations on your win.” 

Mac nodded and looked at Kiyoshi, “how are you, Teppei?” 

He allowed the change of subject knowing she was uncomfortable with it. 

“Alright,” he said with an easy smile. 

“Good,” she said sounding a little relieved. “I was worried. Your surgery is tomorrow, isn’t it?” 

Kiyoshi nodded and felt better that she remembered it. He felt a little silly for doubting that she would remember or show up to support him. She reached over and took his hand in hers and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at the gesture. He was barely aware of his two smiling friends in the room as he watched his girlfriend. 

“Ok, I’ll be here before you go in,” Mac promised. 

“What about your practice?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“What about it?” Mac asked with a shrug. 

“Don’t you have one?” Kiyoshi frowned. 

Mac glanced away from him and he felt her hand tighten around his own before she looked back at him seemingly having collected herself for she was smiling slightly. 

“You’re more important;” Mac said. “Seijuro will let me skip this once. Besides, we don’t really have that much to play for at the moment. We won the Nationals and it is several weeks before the next match. Coach let us have this week to do as we wish before we start again.” 

Kiyoshi frowned slightly feeling a little worried, but he nodded and accepted her response. She would tell him if she wanted to. 

“Ok,” he said. 

Riko and Hyuga exchanged looks but didn’t say anything as they watched their friend with the younger girl they were slowly getting to know. She was shyer than they would have guessed and Hyuga was surprised that she seemed so genuinely concerned about others and not as cold as the rest of her team. It was actually hard to picture her as one of the Generation of Miracles. 

 

The next day she looked for Tetsuya at school, but she couldn’t find him. She wasn’t sure he even showed up for school. She wanted to talk to him, but mostly she just wanted to see that he was doing alright. It worried her that he seemed to be completely gone from school. He hadn’t been at school since Nationals as far as she knew and it was so unlike him. She pulled out her phone and found his number before hitting the dial button. 

The summing tone sounded loud in her ear as she waited for Tetsuya to pick up, but he never did. She sighed as she lowered her phone and put it back in her pocket. She knew it was useless to text him, she had done that several times and he didn’t respond. 

She kept her eyes on the teacher in front of the classroom and did her best to ignore Daiki’s puppy dog eyes beside her. She wasn’t ready to look at him. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki said looking at her timidly and she sighed. 

“Daiki,” Mac said. 

“You’re angry,” he said sadly. 

Mac glanced at him before looking away. She didn’t say anything because he was right. She was angry and every day Tetsuya didn’t show or respond to her she felt her anger at the others rise. If only they could have… no, she couldn’t think like that. She gave her best friend a look before she grabbed her bag from the side of her seat and left the classroom. She had to get to the hospital so she could see Kiyoshi before he went in for the surgery. 

She didn’t see the long sad look Daiki sent her on her way out the door nor did she register Atsushi or Seijuro in the hallway as she passed them on her way. 

 

“Hi Mac-chan,” Kiyoshi Miyako smiled when Mac slipped into the hospital room. 

“Hi,” Mac smiled at the kind older lady. She really liked Kiyoshi’s grandmother; she was just like a grandmother should be Mac thought. 

“Teppei told us you would be coming,” Kiyoshi Haru smiled from his chair next to the bed. “It’s so good of you to keep coming like this.” 

“Of course I’ll come,” Mac said and looked at Kiyoshi who smiled at her. “When do you go in?” 

“Soon,” Kiyoshi said. 

“How are you, Mac-chan?” Kiyoshi Miyako asked kindly. “And thank you for all your help while Teppei has been in here.” 

“I’m fine,” Mac smiled genuinely at the older woman. “And I’m happy to help.” 

“We’ve been telling Teppei how good you are at cooking,” Kiyoshi Haru grinned. 

Mac blushed slightly remembering that she had cooked for them once while she visited when they had looked too tired and worried about their grandson. It hadn’t been much, just a simple meal but they hadn’t stopped complimenting her for the food. 

“No fair,” Kiyoshi pouted but Mac saw the mischievous look in his brown eyes as he looked at her. “Why have they tasted your food but not me?” 

Mac rolled her eyes, but smiled a little.

“I’ll bring you something one day,” Mac promised. 

“Hurrah!” Kiyoshi beamed. 

Mac shook her head amused just as the door opened and a young woman with dark hair and a nurse uniform entered the room. She smiled warmly yet professionally at them. 

“Hi, it’s time to prep Kiyoshi-san for surgery,” she said. 

“Ok,” Kiyoshi nodded. “I…I’m ready.” 

Mac grabbed his hand and squeezed it making him glance over at her and stared into her eyes. She saw the concern in them and squeezed his hand tighter. She never looked away lost in his warm brown eyes and therefor missed the smiles on his grandparents faces. 

 

Mac smiled as she saw Kiyoshi open his eyes, blinking a few times before he focused on her. She stood from her chair and walked over to the bed and took his hand in hers. 

“Hi,” she smiled at him. 

“Hi,” he smiled back but looked a little confused. “You’re still here.” 

Mac nodded and reached out to push his hair out of his face, his hair was starting to get a little long but she liked it. It felt soft. 

“I sent your grandparents home when Dr Midorima said your surgery went fine and that you were resting in your room,” Mac said quietly. “They were tired.” 

Kiyoshi nodded with a relieved smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Mac,” he said. “You should have gone home to rest as well. You look tired.” 

Mac shook her head. 

“I wanted to wait and see that you were ok,” Mac said. “Dr Midorima allowed me to stay here with you. He’ll drive me home when his shift is over.” 

Mac had been a little surprised when Dr Midorima had stayed to talk to her after he had informed Kiyoshi’s grandparents of the surgery. He had suggested that she’d go home and rest, but she had asked him to be allowed to stay. With a searching look he had allowed it and said he would drive her home.

“I’m glad,” Kiyoshi said and Mac squeezed his hand. 

 

**A week later…**

 

Mac was studying in the library when someone coughed next to her and she blinked before looking up to see Momoi standing there with a small smile on her face.

“Oh, sorry, Momoi-san,” Mac said, “didn’t mean to ignore you. Can I help you with something?” “

“Coach said to refer the requests from other schools to you,” Momoi said. “There’s someone from Kaijo here and they want to talk to someone in charge.” 

Mac arched a brow. 

“Me?” Mac asked. 

Momoi nodded and smiled a little. Mac sighed and closed her text book and got up. Momoi watched her as she packed her things and placed her bag over her shoulder. 

Mac had known that High Schools would start showing up soon and that they would try to get her friends to join their schools. She just hadn’t been expected to be the one to handle the requests. And why was she? She was just a student herself, this should be Sanada’s or one of the other coaches responsibility. 

Momoi led her to a room close to the gym and with a small encouraging smile turned to go back to the gym. The second strings were training today, Mac knew but the first strings were off. Mac sighed and turned to the door. 

She clenched her hands before unclenching them again and taking in a deep breath. She hated meeting new people, and she was alone. She deliberated turning around and just leave, but… she couldn’t. She inhaled deeply again and forced herself to calm down before opening the door. 

Stepping inside she immediately saw a heavyset man with dark hair and a round face standing by a small table. He was wearing a suit and a tie looking professional, she noticed that he had a clipboard in one hand. Next to him was a teen, he was tall and had spiky black hair and clear blue eyes under thick eyebrows. She recognised him as Kasamatsu Yukio, he had been a third year when she had started Middle School and she could remember him. He was a good player. 

“Hello,” Mac greeted quietly swallowing down her nerves. “How may I help you?” 

The coach, or who she guessed was the coach, frowned as he stared at her while Kasamatsu blinked. 

“Where’s your coach?” the man asked. 

Mac hid a grimace as that was a question she had herself, but she didn’t allow anything to be betrayed on her face. 

“He’s busy,” she said, “so I’m here to help you. Why don’t you take a seat and tell me what you want or rather who you want to talk to.” 

The man frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Kasamatsu took a seat and cleared his throat making the man sigh and sat down as well. It was clear that he wasn’t happy about this, but Mac sighed a little relieved that he didn’t start to argue right now. 

“I’m Potter Mackenzie,” Mac said politely.

“We know,” Kasamatsu said but blushed a bit. “I’m Kasamatsu Yukio and this is my coach Takeuchi Genta. We’re from Kaijo High School.” 

Mac nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the two from Kaijo. 

“I remember you from when you were in Middle School,” Mac said and saw the surprise in Kasamatsu’s eyes. 

Mac pulled out her notebooks and looked up at the coach who was watching her with considering eyes. 

“Who are you here to see?” Mac asked bluntly. “If I’m correct I would guess Kise-san, he seems like the type of player Kaijo would need.” 

Again surprised expressions looked at her and she forced her need to shift away and looked at Takeuchi waiting for him to say something. 

“You are correct,” Takeuchi said. “We would like to talk to Kise Ryota about coming to Kaijo. We are aware that many schools would want to recruit him, but we believe that we would be the ones to offer him the best possibilities.” 

Mac watched the man in silence for a moment before she pursed her lips slightly. She wanted them all to go to the same school, for them to remain together and friends like they had been. But… she realised that it was unlikely for them to stay together. Not after that game and perhaps they should be separated. At least for now. 

She hadn’t been expecting to get the responsibility to direct the recruiting teams to her friends. She knew some things about the High Schools of course, but not enough. 

“And what can you offer Kise?” Mac asked looking up and met the dark eyes of Takeuchi. “Kaijo is in Kanagawa, right?” 

“Yes, that’s correct,” Takeuchi nodded. “We’re a team on National level and our facilities reflect that, we can offer good training grounds and facilities.” 

Mac nodded and scribbled something down. Luckily she knew something about Kaijo so she didn’t feel completely lost as she talked to them. 

“You’re team have a good defence, but you lack something in offence,” Mac said. “Is that why you want Kise?” 

Kasamatsu arched a brow as he stared at the younger girl and he could tell that his coach was surprised by the insight into their team by the girl. He had of course heard of her and seen her before, but he had not expected her to know this much about Kaijo. 

“I think Kise-san will be the type of player Kaijo needs,” Takeuchi nodded. “Also, I believe we can offer him the best place to develop further.” 

“You’re aware that Kise also has a modelling career?” Mac asked looking up from her notes. 

“Yes,” Takeuchi nodded but Mac saw the small grimace on his face. “We will work to allow him to keep the schedule as well.” 

Mac frowned a little but nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll send for Kise so you can talk to him,” Mac said getting up. 

 

Mac ended up with searching for the blond herself and found him with Daiki and Shintaro out in the courtyard and she worked to keep her face calm and blank as she walked up to the three players. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki smiled when he saw her and she felt her breath catch, it was almost the smile he used to smile at her. 

“Hi Daiki,” she couldn’t ignore him when he smiled like that. “What are you up to?” 

“Nothing much,” Daiki shrugged, “are you coming home to dinner soon? Shiro asked about you.” 

Mac looked away and felt her heart clench painfully. 

“Perhaps,” Mac said and felt a little bad when Daiki’s face fell a little. 

“Oh, alright,” Daiki said.

“Kise, you need to come with me,” Mac said turning to the blond. 

“Eh? Why?” Ryota asked but smiled at her. “Do you need my help with something?” 

He beamed at her and looked ready to bounce excitingly in his place. 

“No, but there’s someone here to talk to you,” Mac said emotionlessly. 

“Who?” Ryota frowned calming down slightly at the lack of response from Mac. 

“You’ll see,” Mac said and turned around and started to walk away. 

 

Mac sat on a bench in the park near the school looking at the street basketball game going on at the court in front of her without really paying them any attention. It felt like someone had hit her in the stomach and punched all the air out of her. She shouldn’t have been so blindsided by the day’s events, but she was. She hadn’t stopped to realise that they were half way through their last year at Middle School and that meant that they would be going to High School. Did they really have to split up? 

They barely spent time together as it was, but still… she hadn’t really stopped to think about them being separated. She wanted her friends, she needed her friends. They were all she had; they had been her support when she was left alone. Daiki had been the one to always be at her side and she had always been by his side. Could she really bare to watch them go to separate schools? 

She had watched Ryota talk to Kaijo and had seen the small flicker of sadness on his face before he smiled like he used to and Mac could see it. She could see him fit in at that school. She had seen Kasamatsu look annoyed, but he was a good player. A good Captain, she was sure. He could handle Ryota and his whims. 

She couldn’t really picture a school without her friends, even as things were now, even when she was upset with them. She knew she would forgive them, she always did. She just had to find Tetsuya and find a way to help him and get him back to basketball. Her mind was spinning with everything going on and she wished she could just turn it off sometimes. 

“Mac,” a voice called and she blinked to look up at Taiga who was frowning at her. “What are you doing here?” 

Mac blinked and looked behind her cousin to see the street players having paused and was watching her curiously. Mac looked back at Taiga who looked concerned. 

“Taiga?” she blinked. “What are you doing here?” 

She repeated his question forgetting that she hadn’t answered. He rolled his eyes. 

“I was playing with some friends,” Taiga said with a shrug. “You’ve been watching for a while now. Didn’t you notice?” 

Mac felt her eyes widen in shock. She hadn’t noticed her cousin playing right in front of her? That was…she wasn’t even sure what that was. 

“Oh…um, I guess I was kind of distracted,” Mac said shocked. 

“I would say,” Taiga said. “You have been distracted for weeks now. Dad’s worried about you and honestly, I am to.” 

Mac looked away from him and sighed. She wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Just a lot on my mind, Taiga,” Mac finally said. 

“What are you doing here?” Taiga asked. 

“Just paused on my way home from school,” Mac said. “I used to play basketball here a lot before. I supposed I just wanted to think in a place I used to have fun.” 

Taiga tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“You go to school around here?” he asked. 

Mac looked at him and blinked. 

“Yeah,” she drew the word out. “I attend Teiko, remember?” 

Taiga’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Teiko, you said?” one of the players that had played with Taiga asked. “The school with the Generation of Miracles?” 

Mac tensed as she looked at the older teen with light hair and pale skin. Taiga looked confused and Mac started to wonder what Taiga even knew about the basketball community in Japan. She knew he played basketball for his team at school, but it wasn’t really a good school (for basketball) so they had never played them. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” one of the others said. “You play with them. You’re the girl on their team, right? I saw you against Meiko.” 

Mac refused to let herself react to the challenge in his voice as she met their eyes with a steely look in her green eyes. 

“Yes,” she said. “So?” 

“You’ve got some nerve,” the first one said. “Treating your opponents like that. Tearing them down like they’re nothing.” 

“Hey!” Taiga snapped turning to his friends and glared at them. “Watch it!” 

“Come on, Kagami!” the second boy laughed. “You have to know who she is. She’s the manager and player of Teiko’s Generation of Miracles! They destroy those they play against, they makes them lose their will to play basketball. They think they’re so much better than everyone.” 

Mac couldn’t repress the wince that went through her body and Taiga seemed to catch it because his face clouded and he grabbed his friend’s collar and pulled him closer. 

“Shut up!” Taiga growled. “Watch how you’re talking to her!” 

“H-hey… Let go of me,” the boy said. “Besides, who is she to you? Girlfriend?” 

“She’s my cousin!” Taiga declared. “And she’s a great basketball player and so what if she’s strong? It’s nothing that says that she or her team can be strong! If their opponents lose their dream playing them then their dream isn’t very strong!” 

Mac watched her cousin in awe as he defended her. She hadn’t really seen anyone beside her team or Kiyoshi defend her. It was also the first time she had heard someone claim familial bonds to her in public. She got up and placed a hand on his arm. 

“Let him go, Taiga,” Mac said quietly. “It’s alright.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Taiga scowled but he let go. “Come, Mac. Let’s go.” 

Mac nodded and grabbed her bag and followed her cousin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> So...Sirius and Remus showed up... Just a little peak in on the magical world in England... Do you want them to find her or do you want Mac to go and look for them? I have an idea, but I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Already working on the next chapter, so hopefully not to long until it is ready for you. :) 
> 
> Thank you again and have a nice day or night (wherever you are in the world)! See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Taiga was scowling all the way home and Mac followed quietly behind him. She wasn’t in a hurry to start talking so she just waited for him to find his voice again. She sighed a little as she watched Taiga start pacing the room.

Mac freed Nao from her bag and smiled slightly when he immediately jumped up in her arms and snuggled into her chest purring contently. She scratched his ear with a soft smile. 

“Do people often talk to you like that?” Taiga asked breaking the silence.

Mac looked up from Nao and found Taiga staring at her. 

“Like what?” Mac decided to play dumb. She knew it wouldn’t do much but she didn’t really want to answer. 

Taiga scowled deeper and paced the room upset. Mac felt a little surprised that he was so clearly upset for her, it felt…kind of nice. 

“Accusing you for destroying others dreams like that, and being hostile toward you,” Taiga said making her arched a brow. 

Mac shrugged looking back at Nao who peered up at her as well. 

“Mac?” Taiga pressed.

“Sometimes,” Mac admitted not meeting his eyes. 

“Why would they say that?” Taiga asked looking a little confused. 

She kept her focus on Nao and tried to ignore what Taiga was saying. 

“Mac?” Taiga asked again.

“We’re good,” Mac said simply. “Like…really good and my friends…they get bored a lot when they don’t find the challenge they need in the other teams. Often…the other teams give up and make it worse.” 

Taiga frowned. 

“But…that’s not your fault,” Taiga said. 

“They like to blame us anyway,” Mac shrugged. 

“Stupid,” Taiga scoffed. “You have to keep playing to get better and you learn when you play those stronger than yourself. If you believe you can’t win then you won’t.” 

Mac stared at him in awe and shock. She had never heard anyone say it so simply and her throat was feeling thick as she quickly looked away from him and burrowed her face against Nao’s fur. 

 

Mac sat in her room and felt a little better now that she had talked to her cousin. He didn’t hate her for being good and he even seemed to be supportive of her and her team. She wondered if she should have Taiga play with her friends to see if they would match him, but she dismissed the idea. Right now wouldn’t be the best time to do that. Her mind drifted over to Tetsuya his disappearance. 

“Nao, do you think I’ll ever find Tetsu?” Mac wondered. “I just want to make sure he’s ok. He can be mad at me, but I want to see that he’s not walking away from basketball. He loves the game almost as much as Daiki.” 

Nao barked and Mac smiled softly at her fox. She patted his head and he purred in contentment and his tails appeared making her smile wider. Her hand trailed his back and caressed his tails before she leaned back on the bed and made a small sound when she felt the extra weight of Nao settle on her stomach. 

“If there only was a way for me to help him…” Mac wondered out loud staring at the ceiling. 

She pictured the defeated and broken look on Tetsuya’s face when he’d seen the end result of their game and saw how Ogiwara looked… Ogiwara… Mac sat up making Nao yelp in protest as he was pushed away from her stomach and landed on her lap. She didn’t notice as her eyes went wide and her mouth popped opened in a perfectly shaped ‘o’. 

Ogiwara was the answer. If she could somehow make the two fix their relationship, or at least make Tetsuya see his friend and see that he was okay then maybe… Mac smiled and felt a little better. 

 

“Daiki,” Ayano frowned disapprovingly looking around the room with lingering eyes on the piles of dirty clothes and magazines. 

“What?” he muttered barely opening his eyes to look at his mother. 

“You need to clean the room and come and eat something,” Ayano said. 

“I’m not hungry and I don’t want to eat.” Daiki said. 

Ayano frowned and sighed. 

“Where’s Mac?” Ayano asked. “She hasn’t been around lately.” 

“Don’t know,” Daiki mumbled, “probably with her boyfriend.” 

“Did you have a fight?” Ayano asked worriedly. She knew that their relationship seemed to be balancing on a thin edge lately and she really hoped that they would fix whatever was wrong. 

Daiki muttered something unintelligible into the pillow and Ayano gave up trying to get a straight answer out of her son. She shook her head and walked out of the room and closed the door. 

Takehiro entered the kitchen when Ayano almost were finished with the dishes and he noticed that something was bothering her. She was frowning and seemed distracted as she placed the dishes away. 

“What’s on your mind, dear?” Takehiro asked making his wife startled and look at him with surprise. 

“Our son is moody,” Ayano said. 

“That’s not anything new, is it?” Takehiro asked. “He’s been moody since Mac moved out.” 

“Yes, but this… this is new,” Ayano said. “He barely steps out of his room and he’s barely doing anything at all. And Mac hasn’t been here for weeks.” 

Takehiro nodded and admitted that he too was a little worried. 

“Did they have a fight?” Takehiro asked. 

“Daiki wouldn’t answer clearly,” Ayano sighed. 

“They’re still kids, dear,” Takehiro tried to reassure his wife. “They’ll figure it out. They always do.” 

“I hope so,” Ayano sighed. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac frowned as she worked on the potion and tried to do it right. Her tongue stuck out between her lips slightly as she concentrated and she tried her best to ignore the watching eyes of her professor. The brownish liquid in the cauldron was starting to boil and she lowered the heat and felt reived when the boiling slowed down and turned to soft bubbles. 

“Good,” Professor Sato said softly. “Now…” 

“I have to add the Valerian root,” Mac said. 

Professor Sato nodded looking pleased and leaned back and watched again. Mac again tried to ignore it and just focused on adding the already cut roots into her potion. A potion she hoped would help to speed up Kiyoshi’s healing. 

The steam coming from the cauldron had her sweaty and she pushed her long hair out of her face with the back of her hand as she tried to see through the dug on her glasses. This was slightly impractical. 

“Now all you have to do is…” Professor Sato said just as Mac leaned back and tried to get the scent of the potion out of her nose. It didn’t smell good nor did it taste good, she would bet. She was not sure how she was going to get Kiyoshi to drink it.

“Wait,” Mac finished making him nod.

 

“Very good, Potter-san,” Professor Sato complimented her. 

“Thank you,” Mac said feeling shy and embarrassed. 

“You have really studied to be able to make the potion,” he continued. “Not many fifteen year olds would be able to make it on their first try.” 

Mac nodded, “I have read a lot about it.” 

“That’s very good,” Professor Sato said. “This is above OWLs levels.” 

Mac nodded and felt a little bit of satisfaction. She had been preparing for the OWLs, the so called _Ordinary Wizarding Level_ examination, also known as OWLs. It was difficult, especially since she had started to study magic so much later than everyone else her age but she didn’t want to be much behind everyone either, so… she worked hard. 

Professor Sato started to talk about the potion and the history of it and she scribbled notes down as he went on. He paced the front of the room as he talked and she felt almost dizzy as he did. She felt completely exhausted when he finished his two hour long lesson and several potions later. 

He allowed her to work on her special potion for Kiyoshi again at the end and even sat behind his desk letting her work in peace. She had papers all over her spacious desk and leaned over them as he tried to find a way to mask the taste of the potion without ruining it. 

Frowning she looked at the potion and saw that it had turned into a light green colour, she could almost mask it as a tea or something, couldn’t she? And if she added… she turned around and walked out of the room and entered the kitchen. 

“Ah, Mac,” Sato Kaori smiled when she spotted Mac standing there. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Um, do you have a lemon?” Mac asked. 

“A lemon?” Sato Kaori repeated surprised and Mac nodded shyly. “One second…” 

Mac watched as the older lady walked to the cupboard and pulled out a lemon before handing it over to her. She smiled in gratitude and returned to the office again. She saw the curious look on Professor Sato’s face when she came back with the lemon and knew he would be watching a little closer now. 

She peeled the lemon and grated the peel and put it in a small bowl, before she pressed half of the lemon into a thin juice and added some salt to it. She took a small spoon and added it to the potion, it bubbled slightly as it mixed with the mixture and Mac smiled when there was no other reaction. She took some of the peel and added it and stirred a few times. 

“What are you doing?” Professor Sato asked having given up on trying to seem unconcerned about what she was doing and abandoned his seat to come up to her. He peered into the potion and sniffed it slightly. His eyes widened slightly. 

“I was thinking on how to make Teppei drink this and I can’t really tell him that it’s a potion and that it just has to taste like that,” Mac explained. “So I was thinking that I needed something to mask the taste and smell a little. Lemons are fresh and I hoped that it would help.” 

Professor Sato arched a brow and looked pensively at her before he took a small cup and placed a little of the potion in it. He then poured a small drop into his mouth and tasted it. He took his time and Mac could only stare wide eyed as he took a chance to taste her potion. 

“Hm,” he said and then he stirred the potion and looked back at her without saying anything for a long time. Mac felt nervous and wished he would say something. Suddenly he smiled and shook his head a little. “Amazing.” 

Amazing? Mac’s eyes snapped to him and she could see the stunned and pleased look on his face. 

“Just amazing,” he repeated. “It worked.” 

“It-It did?” Mac asked. “Really?” 

“Really,” he said with a laugh. “You just solved a problem that potion masters has trouble with. You really has a way to think outside the box.” 

Mac smiled and looked down at her potion. She was pleased that her reading had done something good, because she really didn’t like potions all that much. It was hard and she didn’t like all the waiting that went with it. She liked classes like defence and transfiguration better. But this was for Kiyoshi, so she studied and worked hard. 

 

**Teiko**

“I don’t like how both Kuroko-cchi and Mac-cchi is avoiding us,” Ryota pouted at the end of yet another practice. They had all showed up, well not Tetsuya but no one had seen him since the final, and had gone through the practice but it was clear that Mac was avoiding them all. 

Daiki grunted as he stared at the door where Mac had left through without really looking at them or taken the time to say hi. She had focused on the second string and mostly the younger of those. Daiki had hoped Sanada would tell her to play with them, but he had seemed pleased that she had been helping the second strings. 

“She’s upset,” Shintaro said not looking at them as he tied his shoelace. 

“It’s not like it’s the first time we ever done something like that in games!” Ryota whined. “We play among ourselves in games all the time! Why is she so upset now? Well… Kuroko-cchi is upset as well… but…” 

“Be quiet, Ryota,” Seijuro snapped. “Whining won’t help anyone.” 

Seijuro sighed tiredly as he listened to Ryota whine. He hadn’t been able to get her to talk either, and it had him angry and more snappish than normal. 

Ryota pouted but he stopped talking. 

“Um,” Momoi spoke up and cowered slightly when Seijuro glared at her. She shifted slightly at her feet uncomfortable and unsure. 

“Momoi-cchi?” Ryota looked at her with his favourite beaming smile, the one he used on his fans Momoi noticed. 

“Um, you…you don’t know why Mac-san is angry?” Momoi asked. 

They all frowned and even Atsushi stopped snacking as he stared at Momoi. She bit down at her lower lip and was glancing at them. 

“Do you know something?” Seijuro asked calmly but there was a sharp look in his heterochromatic eyes as he stared at her. Momoi doubted he had ever looked at her that closely before, he normally ignored her. She almost wished she hadn’t said anything. 

“You don’t know that Kuroko-kun got angry at Mac-san because of what you did in the match?” Momoi asked.

Daiki stared at her and his eyes widened. Tetsuya had gotten angry at Mac? Why?

“Why?” Daiki asked shocked. “She wasn’t apart of it! She even stopped us.” 

Momoi looked at him before glancing back at a contemplating Seijuro. Shintaro was frowning slightly and Momoi thought it was the first time she’d seen him actually show some emotion. Ryota just looked surprised and worried, while Atsushi looked like he was thinking hard about something. 

“Mac-chin stopped me,” Atsushi said. “It was clear that she wasn’t a part of our ‘game’.” 

Momoi sighed. So oblivious… 

“Kuroko-kun didn’t see that, I am sure,” Momoi said, “he left from the TV before the game ended… and the game had already ended when he reached the gym. We didn’t see the last second of the game… and he hasn’t exactly been around to hear how it ended.” 

“That doesn’t answer why he was angry at her?” Daiki scowled. 

“It kind of does,” Shintaro protested back to his stoic mask. 

Daiki glared at him. “It doesn’t make it okay for him to blame Kenzie! She wouldn’t do anything like we did. She’s…!” 

“Enough,” Seijuro cut in and Daiki fell silent but still glared. Seijuro gave the other boy a look before turning back to Momoi. “What did he tell her? Why did he think she was in on it?” 

Momoi thought about denying knowing what Tetsuya said to her, but she knew that Seijuro would know. He seemed to always know when someone lied to him. 

“He accused her of allowing you to do it,” Momoi whispered. “That she could have stopped it if she had wanted to… and that she always took your side and made excuses for you.” 

Daiki clenched his hands into fists as he listened and anger at Tetsuya and himself filled him. Just who would believe that Mac would allow them to do something? She tried to get them to listen, but they wouldn’t. 

“That’s not true!” Ryota exclaimed. “We didn’t tell her what we were going to do!” 

Momoi shrugged, “she didn’t deny it.” 

Seijuro frowned. 

“Kenzie didn’t know,” Daiki muttered. “Tetsu should know that.” 

“I just thought you should know why she’s upset with you,” Momoi said. “I don’t like seeing Mac-san sad. She was more worried about Kuroko-kun than upset at him. If you want her to forgive you, get Kuroko-kun to talk to her.” 

 

Mac walked into the rehabilitation centre that Kiyoshi was now staying at to recover from his surgery and train his knee up again. It had been a few days since he moved and she had only been there to visit him once, she’d been busy with school work and studies for her OWLs. She was not sure she would make it this year, but professor Sato said she could always postpone it a year if she wanted to. He wasn’t going to press her too far. 

Pushing the thought of her OWLs out of her mind as she smiled at the nurse stationed at the reception she turned to her left and walked down toward the room she knew belonged to Kiyoshi for now. She was carrying a bag of homemade cupcakes like she had promised before the surgery. Well, technically she had promised dinner but that was a little difficult to bring so she decided to make him some cupcakes. She felt a little nervous about him eating her food, but she pushed it away like she normally did. 

When she reached his room she found it empty and she frowned a little. He knew she was coming so she didn’t think he would be too far away. She placed her bag with food at the table by the window overlooking a basketball court. Mac wasn’t sure who had laughed more when seeing it, her or Kiyoshi. He said it would motivate him to get better, she just thought he was being haunted by basketball. 

She knew there was a small common area at the end of the hall, a place where the patients could meet and watch TV or just be social. So she made her way there to check if Kiyoshi was there. She heard the sounds of chatter and the TV as she came closer and paused in the doorway taking a look around the room. She found Kiyoshi by one of the tables in the middle of a card game of some sort. She smiled a little as she saw the focused look on his face. She stepped into the room and ignored the looks she got from the others in the room as she made her way toward her boyfriend. She hadn’t seen who he was playing, only that it seemed to be an older man with grey hair. He had his back to her so she couldn’t see his face. 

“Mac!” Kiyoshi suddenly spotted her and beamed at her. “I was just learning to play a card game.” 

Mac smiled before she blinked surprised when the man opposite Kiyoshi turned around with a curious yet surprised look on his face as well.

“Potter-san,” he said with a smile. “I didn’t know you were the girl Teppei-kun was waiting for.” 

Kiyoshi looked at him surprised before looking at Mac who was still staring at her former coach… 

“Coach!” Mac blinked. 

“I’m not your coach anymore, Potter-san,” Shirogane smiled. 

“You know each other?” Kiyoshi asked surprised. 

Mac glanced at him and nodded with a soft smile. 

“He’s our former coach,” Mac said. 

Kiyoshi arched a brow and looked at the older man who hadn’t said anything about being a former basketball coach. He was smiling as he looked at Mac though, but Kiyoshi thought he saw a trace of worry in his eyes as well. 

“You’re the girlfriend Teppei-kun was talking about?” Shirogane asked making Mac blush lightly and shift on her feet. His smiled widened a little and he got an amused look in his eyes. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac nodded. 

Shirogane looked at Kiyoshi before looking back at Mac and Mac was not sure what the look in his eyes meant, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know if she was honest with herself. He always had this way of seeing things and being very observant. 

Mac sat down when Kiyoshi pulled out a chair for her between them. Mac couldn’t help but feel a little awkward and a little thrown off seeing her old coach again. He had been there when her team was great and fun. Before they broke apart… 

Kiyoshi soon managed to get the conversation going and before Mac really knew it they were all playing a card game. She smiled as she watched her boyfriend’s antics making her shake her head a little in amusement. She was aware that Shirogane kept glancing at her with a searching look on his face as the game went on. 

“I’ll be right back;” Kiyoshi suddenly said and got up grabbing his crutches before leaving the room without saying what he was doing or where he was going. Mac sighed a little before she realised that she was alone with Shirogane. 

 

“You look tired, Potter-san,” Shirogane said quietly. 

Mac looked at him and saw the worried look on his face. She shrugged and looked away from him not sure what to say. 

“How are the team?” he asked frowning when she tensed. “Potter-san?” 

Mac hesitated as she wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to lie but she didn’t want to complain either. He was not healthy and she didn’t want to make him feel bad… 

“They’re…different,” Mac hedged. 

“Different?” he pressed but she knew he wasn’t surprised by her words. 

“Basketball is boring for them all now,” Mac admitted. 

Shirogane sighed as he looked at the young girl who looked so tired and sad, it was like something was tearing at her and he was not sure anyone really saw just how much pain she was in. Did anyone really see that she was falling apart? 

“I was afraid that would happen,” Shirogane said making her look at him. He smiled grimly. “I told you before, Potter-san, that times would come where it was difficult and you would wonder about your friends.” 

Mac frowned but she did remember him telling her that. She looked up at him to see him watching her. 

“You said to trust that my friends are still there somewhere and that I was the one to be able to keep them together,” Mac remembered. 

“That’s right,” he nodded. 

“But…I couldn’t do it!” Mac cried. “I couldn’t keep our team together! Tetsu is angry at me for not stopping them from playing with his friend. He blames me for allowing them to find a challenge where they could and that his friend is now upset and defeated because of us.” 

Shirogane arched a brow in surprise or question, Mac couldn’t really tell. 

“Kuroko-kun blames you?” he asked. 

“Yeah… I should have seen what Daiki and Seijuro were doing earlier,” Mac said. “I should have seen it. We won the final against Meiko with 111-9. It would have been 111-11 if I hadn’t stopped it.” 

He frowned and looked at her with a serious look. 

“Sanada-san allowed it?” he asked. 

“Sanada-sensei doesn’t forbid much,” Mac said looking down. “I think… I think he’s being pressured by the school to allow us to do what we wish. He… He even told Daiki that he could skip practice as long as we won our games.” 

Shirogane cursed softly and Mac wondered if she’d said too much. She wasn’t even sure why she told him all this in the first place. Perhaps it was because he already knew the team and how they used to be. Perhaps it was because she really needed someone to talk to. 

“Seems like things have changed,” Shirogane said making Mac nod. “But that doesn’t change what I said before. I still believe that you still have your friends even if they’re acting different now. Tell me, Potter-san, if you called any one of them and asked for help…would they come?” 

Mac blinked and stared at him. He met her eyes calmly and waited for her to respond. She thought about it and found the answer easily.

“Yes,” she said. “They would.” 

“And if they called you and asked for help, would you give it?” he asked. 

“I would,” Mac nodded. 

“There you have it;” Shirogane said. “You have your friends still. Perhaps it isn’t like it was; perhaps it never will be again. But if you want them in your life then I’m sure they still will be, just perhaps not like you first thought.” 

Mac frowned and thought about what he said. She startled slightly when Kiyoshi came back and smiled at them. She realised that he had given them time to talk alone and she felt a burst of warmth for her boyfriend. 

Shirogane get up and smiled at Mac. 

“I am sure you will find your answers, Potter-san,” he said. “You have a good head on your shoulders and good instincts. Trust in them and your friends and I’m sure the answer will come.” 

Mac smiled at him and got up to bow for him. 

“Thank you,” She said.

He smiled and walked out of the room. 

 

They made their way back to his room and found that his roommate was still out and Mac had butterflies in her stomach for some reason as she entered the room. She swallowed as she tried to not make a fool out of herself or something. 

“What’s that?” Kiyoshi asked looking at the bag she had left on the table. 

“I…I promised that you could taste my cooking, so I brought you something,” Mac admitted. 

“Really?” Kiyoshi looked at the bag with a wide grin. “What is it?” 

“Cupcakes,” Mac put the opened bag down in front of him and he grabbed it and she could see how he sniffed it. 

“Smells good,” he said and pointed to a chair. “Sit down, Mac.” 

Mac did and watched as he picked one of the cupcakes up and took a bite off it. He blinked and stared down at it before looking at her. 

“This is delicious!” He declared. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Mac smiled relieved. 

He nodded and happily ate the rest of it as Mac pulled out her thermos with tea mixed with her potion and she was waiting excitedly for him to try it. 

“Do you want some tea?” she asked. 

“Sure,” he smiled. 

Mac poured him a cup and watched as he drank it. She smiled and hoped that the potion would help with his healing. Professor Sato said that muggles wouldn’t react negatively to potions, but they might not be healed as quickly as magical people. So all she could hope for was that his healing would speed up and help to strengthen his knee. 

“It’s good,” he said making her smile relieved. “How was it to see your coach again?” 

Mac smiled a little. 

“It was good,” Mac said. “He was a good coach, I think… I think much would have been different if he could have remained our coach…” 

“He’s a fun man,” Kiyoshi said. “Did…did you get to talk?” 

Mac looked at him and smiled softly at him. 

“We did, and thank you,” she said. 

“Why are you thanking me?” Kiyoshi asked but he was smiling slightly. 

“You know why,” Mac said and he laughed. “He helped me see some things and remember something I had forgotten.” 

He smiled and nodded and she appreciate that he didn’t ask anything else or press her to talk about it. 

 

Mac was ready to go and she was not sure what to do. It was like there was something else over them this evening and she wondered why her stomach was filled with butterflies and her palms felt sweaty. She swallowed as she looked up at Kiyoshi who was standing up resting on his crutches so he didn’t put any weight on his knee. 

“Thank you for coming,” Kiyoshi smiled at her. “I always look forward to when you’re here.” 

“Anytime, Teppei,” Mac said shyly. “I…” 

“What is it?” he looked at her and she bit her lip lightly staring at him. He looked back at her curiously and a little worried, but she couldn’t help but glance at his lips.

“Nothing,” she said smiling. “I’ll see if I can stop by again soon….” 

“Ok,” Kiyoshi said a little confused. 

Mac hesitated for a moment before she leaned up and quickly pecked him on the lips before blushing and pulled back realising what she just had done. It had been quick and over before she really could feel his lips against hers, but her lips still tingled with the sensation and her heart beat harder. 

Before she could turn and flee the room like she wanted to one of his crutches fell to the floor as he reached out and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His eyes had a determined look in them and before she could blink she felt his lips against hers. This time it wasn’t just a peck but a full out kiss. She closed her eyes and her arms went around his neck without her permission as she leaned into the kiss. 

Pulling back she couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her lips or the smile as she met his warm brown eyes. 

“See you soon,” Mac said and stepped back making him smile and nod. He waved at her with his free hand and she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had just kissed her boyfriend. She’d had her first kiss… she bit down on her lip to stop from grinning like an idiot as she made her way onto the street outside. 

 

Kiyoshi sank down on the bed staring at the door closing behind his girlfriend with a goofy smile on his face. He had kissed her, well, she kissed him first, but still… he kissed her and she had responded. He had been worried about pushing her too fast. He remembered the conversation he’d had with Hyuga and Izuki a few days ago. 

_“So…how is it to date Mac-san?” Izuki asked a teasing grin on his face. Kiyoshi frowned at him before smiling._

_“Awesome,” he said smiling goofily._

_“Look at that smile,” Izuki told Hyuga who grunted. “She must be great to make you smile like that.”_

_Kiyoshi didn’t care just shrugged and went back to his text book in front of him. They had brought him his homework._

_“She is different from her team,” Hyuga admitted._

_“She is,” Kiyoshi said without looking up. “But they’re her friends and treat her differently from the rest.”_

_“Overprotective?” Izuki asked._

_“Pretty much,” Kiyoshi shrugged. “I don’t mind. They just want to protect her.”_

_“From the big bad boyfriend?” Izuki teased. “How is it to kiss her?”_

_Kiyoshi stilled and frowned before looking at Izuki who was watching with a curious look on his face. Even Hyuga looked interested even if he was blushing._

_“I…That’s not any of your business,” Kiyoshi said._

_“Oh, come on, Kiyoshi!” Izuki said. “You can tell us… what’s it like to kiss her? You’re the only one with a girlfriend. We have to live through you!”_

_Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. “I haven’t kissed her yet.”_

_“Eh?” Izuki sounded shocked. “Why? She’s your girlfriend, right?”_

_“Yeah, but I don’t want to pressure her,” Kiyoshi shrugged. “I can wait.”_

_Izuki and Hyuga looked at each other before looking at him._

Kiyoshi smiled as he remembered the kiss and how her perfect full lips felt against his own. He had waited for something good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll have to admit that I really didn't think I would have a new chapter up already, but suddenly it was finished and I was happy about it. So... here it is! 
> 
> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac smiled as she touched her lips gently still marveling over her first kiss. While she had imagined it a little different, she didn’t regret it. She liked Kiyoshi and he liked her. Her stomach flipped pleasantly as she remembered how strong his arms felt around her and how his lips pressed against hers. 

“Dreamy face you have there,” Taiga commented making Mac jump and look at Taiga who had entered the room without her noticing him. He looked a little suspicious and she quickly lowered her hand and turned toward the fridge to get the food out so she could make breakfast or second breakfast for her since she had just come back from a day studying magic. Soon it was time for her second run of the day going to her muggle school.

“Do you want breakfast now?” Mac asked. “I was thinking on making pancakes.” 

Taiga smiled and nodded making her shake her head a little. He was always hungry; she wasn’t sure why she even asked. 

“So what were you thinking about?” Taiga asked trying to sound casual. 

Mac shrugged and pretended to be really focused on getting the ingredients for the pancakes and start to mix the batter together. She knew her cheeks were tinted red as the kiss flashed in her mind again, but there was no way she was going to talk to Taiga about her first kiss. Just…no. 

Taiga narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a long moment. He had seen the dreamy and soft look on her face when he entered the room, and he was curious. Curious and suspicious… that was the kind of look Alex said girls looked like with their boyfriends. Or thinking about their boyfriends… Didn’t Mac have a boyfriend? Come to think about it… yes, she did! 

“Why don’t you set the table, Taiga?” Mac asked just to get him to move and stop staring at her. She could tell he was trying to figure something out and she didn’t want him to start questioning her. 

Taiga groaned but he started to set the table like she asked. He startled when Nao came running into the room and rushed over to Mac before leaping through the air and landing in Mac’s arms. It seemed easy and Mac caught him with what seemed like practiced ease. 

“Morning, Nao,” Mac gushed over her fox and burrowed her face in his fur. 

Taiga couldn’t understand how she could be so close to a fox. How could she trust that he wasn’t going to attack her or something? He still growled at him at times, but not as much as he used to. He could hear the pleased sounds coming from Nao, so he guessed that he was happy with the attention given from his owner. As if knowing that he was being watched Nao opened his eyes and looked at Taiga with his brown eyes. 

“Nao, behave,” Mac said when she noticed where his attention had gone. “Taiga is safe. He’s my cousin, remember?” 

Taiga blinked before looking away as he heard Mac continue to talk to Nao. It was fascinating that she truly believed that he understood everything she was saying. She kept talking to him like he was human and could answer her. 

It wasn’t until Taiga was sitting behind his desk at school that he realised that he never got around to ask her about her boyfriend. He frowned. Next time he saw her he would ask her. He most definitely would. 

 

Mac glanced over at Daiki who was sleeping in class, his head rested on his arms folded across the desk. The teacher pretended not to see it or just didn’t care. In the angel he was sleeping she had a clear view of his face. He looked peaceful or…she frowned a little when she caught the small frown between his eyebrows. Normally his face would be completely blank when he slept, like he had no worries in the world. Now, though, he was frowning in his sleep. She had noticed that he looked a little pale when he entered the classroom and had shadows under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping right. 

Forcing herself to look away from Daiki and back at the blackboard to write down the notes for their literature class. The nagging feeling in her stomach was distracting her though from paying complete attention to the teacher as she kept glancing over at Daiki. She hadn’t talked to him, really talked to him, in two weeks. Not since the game. Had she ever gone that long without talking to him? She couldn’t remember a time where she purposely didn’t talk to Daiki. He had been there with her from she was 8 years old. 

“Class dismissed,” the teacher said and he was already on his way out the door before Mac really caught the meaning of the words. She shook herself out of her thoughts and sighed deeply. She gathered her books together and placed it in her bag pausing to take a peek at Nao. He was resting comfortingly with his head resting on his front paws. She closed the bag and saw that most of the class was already out or on their way out of the room. Only Daiki was still at his desk not waking up. 

Mac hesitated for a moment before she walked passed Daiki’s desk and purposely knocked into him and heard the startled gasp escaping him as he woke up. She continued walking without pausing to talk to him even as she felt his blue eyes on her back. She thought she might have heard her name from his lips, but she didn’t stop. 

The rest of the day passed much the same as she avoided the members of her team as they seemed to keep pop up around her. It was annoying, and she had to take the long way around to get to her classrooms. Yet… despite the annoyance she was feeling there was also a spark of warmth and…was that gratitude, she felt? For the effort they put in to find her and talk to her. It was all so confusing and she kept thinking about what Shirogane had told her the day before. They were her friends and still would be, so maybe she should give them a chance? 

Then she spotted the empty desk of Tetsuya and another spark of annoyance filled her and worry made her stomach clench. Where was he? 

 

Mac walked through the barrier that separated regular Tokyo from magical Tokyo. She had not been her since her first visit with Sasaki when she bought her books and revived her wand. It felt strange to be back and she couldn’t help but look around curiously and still felt awed by the clearly magical buildings around her. Nao was happily resting safely in her arms as he looked around taking in the new place and scents. She ignored the stares she got because of him, though.

She had decided that she had to get to Osaka where Meiko Junior High was located and hopefully find Ogiwara. Since she didn’t have the time to take the train or busses to get to Osaka she would see if the magical world had a better offer for her. She had been in her morning class with Professor Sato when she realised that magic had often quicker solutions than the normal world. So here she was. 

“May I help you, miss?” a voice asked in English and Mac turned to look at a older woman with greying hair and a kind smile on her face. She clearly thought Mac was just a tourist or something since she had talked in English. 

“Um,” Mac rubbed the back of her head looking around. “I was looking for a magical transportation place.” 

“Ah, you speak Japanese?” the woman beamed at her and Mac blinked before she nodded. “How wonderful! Have you been in Japan long?” 

“I’ve lived here since I were 8,” Mac said shyly hoping that her scar was covered because it was only now she remembered that she was somewhat famous in the magical world and maybe being here alone wasn’t the best idea. How was she supposed to remember things like that? 

“I see,” the woman smiled. “I’m Itou Noa, I own the stand over there.” 

She pointed to a old looking stand with several trinkets placed about. 

“I’m Mac,” Mac hoped she wouldn’t comment on the lack of last name. She couldn’t give it and she was not sure what name to give if pressed, luckily the old woman seemed to accept it. She was already making her way over to the stand and Mac followed after a second of hesitation. 

“Magical transportation, you say?” Itou asked. 

“Yes, Itou-san,” Mac nodded. “I need to get to Osaka.” 

“There’s a Floo-station a few blocks away,” Itou said. “It cost a few Gallons though.” 

Mac nodded having predicted that it would cost her something, but she had the card the goblins had made her last time so she could pay. 

“Who’s the little fox in your arms?” Itou asked curiously making Nao turn his head toward the woman. 

“He’s Nao,” Mac smiled down at Nao. 

“Such a cute fox,” Itou said. 

Mac nodded in agreement, of course Nao was cute. He was adorable! 

 

Mac followed the instruction Itou had given her and soon she found the traditional building that had to be the Floo-station. She entered the house and immediately saw the lines of fireplaces on each side of the magical enlarged room. There was a reception desk to her left so she made her way to them. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” the young woman behind the desk asked with a trained smile. 

“Hi, um, I would like to take the Floo to Osaka,” Mac said. 

“That will be 10 Gallons,” the woman said and Mac handed over the money.

The woman looked bored and just handed her a piece of paper. Mac blinked and looked at the paper and saw the number 14 written on it. She started to walk and held onto Nao who shifted in her arms. 

She reached the fireplace with the number 14 and saw a man in a pair of red robes standing there. He smiled when he noticed that she was headed toward the fireplace. 

“Hi! You’re going to Osaka?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded. 

“Great! Have you used the Floo before?” 

Mac shook her head. She felt a little nervous about using the Floo for the first time, and while she saw people stepping into the fire (and not bursting into flames) she wasn’t sure just how safe it was. 

The man smiled in understanding before he started to list up how to use the Floo and what to say. She asked about Nao and he said it was fine as long as she had him in a tight grip. She nodded and was relieved that Nao enjoyed being carried. 

She thanked him again before taking the powder and eyed the fire warily before inhaling and stepping into the fire. It felt a little warm, but nothing like burning or anything that would hurt her. She threw the powder and called out, “Osaka station!”

 

Dizzy and disoriented she fell out of the fireplace with a soft “oomph”. She heard Nao whine in her arms and she tried to calm him down as she got her own bearings. Floo was not fun. 

“Alright there, miss?” the man next to the fireplace asked. 

“Fine,” Mac grumbled. “Just dizzy.” 

“First time, eh?” he sounded much too amused for Mac’s taste so she glared at him. He just smiled wider. “You’ll get the hang of it.” 

Mac got up and dusted herself off before stepping away from the fireplace. She scratched Nao’s ear to calm him down and he stopped whining as she did. 

“Sorry, Nao,” Mac murmured. “I didn’t think it would be that uncomfortable.” 

She was already dreading the way back. She sighed as she walked toward the exit. 

 

Mac found Meiko Junior High easily enough and saw that it was almost the same size as Teiko, perhaps a little smaller. She knew that the school day should be nearing its end and she wondered how to find Ogiwara. She frowned. She hadn’t thought about that. 

“Excuse me,” Mac spoke up and the younger student stopped abruptly and turned wide eyes toward her. 

“Y-yes?” he stuttered. 

“Do you know where I can find the basketball club?” Mac asked. 

“It’s the building behind that one,” the boy said pointing behind him. 

“Thank you,” Mac said and started to walk up toward the main building. More and more students started to come out from the school suggesting that the classes were over for the day. She briefly wondered if her friends were done at Teiko as well now and if they had noticed that she wasn’t there. 

She rounded a corner and spotted what she guessed to be the building that had to be the gym. She saw a few students heading that way but none that she recognised. She moved toward the building feeling a little nervous and wondering what to say. 

“Eh? What are you doing here?” 

The question came from behind her and she turned to see Mochida Reiji staring at her with wide dark eyes. He was dressed in his school uniform and had a bag thrown over his shoulders looking like he was ready to go home. 

“Ah, Mochida-san,” Mac said. 

“You-you remember my name?” he asked.

Mac frowned slightly, confused, “yes? Shouldn’t I?” 

“No, I mean… I just thought that…” Mochida stumbled lost for words. 

“You thought I won’t remember the names of those I play against?” Mac asked. 

“Well…” Mochida blushed slightly. 

“My friends might not, but I do,” Mac shrugged. 

He looked at her for a moment before frowning slightly and she saw him tense. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked again. 

“Oh, I’m looking for Ogiwara-san,” Mac said trying to remain friendly so not to scare him. 

“Why?” He looked suspicious and Mac couldn’t really blame him. 

“I wanted to apologize to him,” Mac said knowing it was best to be honest. “And my friend, Tetsu, is really upset about what happened and… well, I hoped I could talk to Ogiwara-san.” 

Mochida stared at her for a long while and Mac wondered if he was going to answer her at all. She really hoped he would tell her where his friend was because she didn’t really want to search the entire school for the other player. 

“Why do you care to apologize?” Mochida asked. 

Mac frowned and tensed slightly, “because it’s the right thing to do.” 

“They’re your friends and you broke us,” Mochida said. “Why should I tell you anything about Shige? He’s been hurt enough by you lot!” 

Mac couldn’t quite hide the wince and clenched her hands, or the free hand as Nao was still in her arms. She shushed him when he started to growl and Mochida eyed the fox warily. 

“I know,” Mac said but she met his eyes. She wasn’t going to make excuses for them nor was she going to explain what had led them to that match, to that decision. He wouldn’t understand and honestly; she didn’t care for having him understanding either. She just wanted to talk to Ogiwara and have him talk to Tetsuya. 

Mochida stared at her and seemed to see something in her eyes because he sighed and his shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Shige…Shige transferred schools the day after the match,” Mochida said and Mac stilled shocked. 

“What?” 

“His parents move around a lot,” Mochida said. “They moved again the day after the final. He said… he said he wasn’t going to play basketball anymore, though. He quit. We all did.” 

He wasn’t there? She had gone through all that and he wasn’t even there? At that moment the world seemed so unfair. 

“Do you know where he is?” Mac asked. 

“No,” Mochida shook his head and Mac hadn’t a choice but believe him. 

“Ok,” she sighed. “Thank you for your time, Mochida-san.” 

He gave her a strange look, but didn’t answer. She turned to leave and took a few steps before pausing. She turned to see him still standing in the spot she had left him. 

“Don’t give up on basketball, Mochida-san,” Mac said. “The only one losing something by giving up is you. You were all a good team, you fought well and it would be a shame to throw it away.” 

She turned before he could answer and made her way out of the school yard. She should just go back home. She had no idea on where to start looking for Ogiwara now. How was she going to help Tetsuya now? 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kiyoshi asked when Mac had not spoken a word in fifteen minutes. She was just staring out of his window as the conversation between Kiyoshi and Izuki and Hyuga flowed. They were talking about the team and their hopes for new recruitments. 

Mac blinked and turned to find all three boys staring at her with a worried yet curious look in their eyes. She tried to smile. 

“Ah, sorry,” she apologized. “I got lost in thoughts.” 

Kiyoshi looked at her and she tried to give him a genuine smile. He smiled back, but she could tell that he was still worried. 

“So, have you decided which school you’re going to next year?” Izuki asked innocently. 

Mac noticed that Kiyoshi frowned and gave Izuki a look but the other boy didn’t see it or chose to ignore it. Hyuga looked contemplatively at her as well. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Mac shrugged. “There’s still time to make a decision.” 

“Sure there is, but…” Izuki said. “You should come to Seirin!” 

Mac felt a little uncomfortable, she hadn’t made up her mind about which school she was going to. She knew that Seirin would be an alternative, but… she just wasn’t sure that it was the school for her. 

“We could definitely use someone like you on our team,” Izuki continued. “With both you and Riko our strategies will be awesome! And your skill on the court is amazing!” 

“Izuki,” Kiyoshi stopped him probably seeing the uncomfortable look on Mac’s face. “That’s enough. Mac knows that she’s welcome at our school and that we would love it if she decides to join us, but it’s her choice and we’re not going to put pressure on her, got it?” 

Izuki nodded but looked like he wanted to say something more. Mac smiled slightly and met Kiyoshi’s eyes. He was smiling at her and she saw that he was sincere in his words and she felt a burst of warmth toward him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to attend their school? But… 

She sighed inwardly as her mind was spinning again and she was confused. Everything seemed so out of control lately. She wasn’t talking to her friends, yet she was not sure she wanted to attend a school without any of them either. What was up with that? 

“We should get someone that can match the Miracles in strength,” Hyuga said turning back to Izuki. “When Kiyoshi is back we’re pretty set on the defence, but we should have someone that can make the offence stronger as well.” 

Mac tuned out their discussion again and she went back to thinking about her problems. 

 

Tetsuya felt surprised and sad at the same time as he stared at the trees flowing by the window. He was in a buss on his way back to Tokyo. He had just been to Osaka to see Ogiwara only to find out that he had moved away. This time he hadn’t let anyone know where he was moving or left any kind of message for him to know where he had gone. Worse, he had given up basketball. He had quit, because of him. 

Sighing he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the buss wondering when his life had turned out like this. When he heard the sound of a basketball he flinched like it was going to hurt him, he felt sick to his stomach only thinking about it. The idea of ever touching a basketball again had his stomach clenching and hands start sweating, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. It was something he mourned. 

Would he be able to play again like Mochida had asked him to? Could he bare the idea to face his team, or former team, his f-friends ever again? 

His mind went back to seeing Mochida and the shock he had received from the Meiko player. 

_“Another one?” A black haired boy asked making Tetsuya pause._

_“Eh?” Tetsuya blinked._

_“Here to find Shige?” he asked. “I’m Mochida. You don’t remember me?”_

_A strange look had crossed his face then and Tetsuya couldn’t read it._

_“…I remember you, even if we never talked,” Tetsuya said. “I remember your face.”_

_He nodded and frowned slightly._

_“Excuse me, but what did you mean when you said ‘another one’?” Tetsuya asked._

_“You don’t know?” Mochida arched a brow. “Potter-san was here yesterday asking for Shige. I thought you would have known…”_

_Mac had been there? Tetsuya felt surprised and confused as to why she would have been there._

_“Why?” he asked._

_“Don’t really know,” Mochida shrugged, “all she would say was that she wanted to apologize and talk to him. She wasn’t very open about what. I got the feeling she was trying to fix something.”_

_Tetsuya frowned confused and a feeling of guilt hit him._

_“Where is Ogiwara-kun?” Tetsuya decided to ask and think about Mac later._

_“Like I told Potter-san he transferred schools,” Mochida said. “His family moves around a lot and he moved the day after the final…he also said he would quit playing basketball.”_

_“What?” Tetsuya felt like his heart was breaking as he stared at Mochida._

Tetsuya sighed again and adjusted in his seat on the bus. The traffic was going smoothly and offered little distraction from his thoughts. He still flinched as he thought on how Mochida said they all quit basketball and that it was because of that game. He didn’t need to point out that Ogiwara was the one who loved basketball the most out of all of them. Tetsuya already knew that. 

_“I hope you won’t give up on basketball,” Mochida said startling Tetsuya._

_“Huh?” Tetsuya blinked. “Why are you saying this to me?”_

_“I can tell by just looking,” Mochida said. “Right now your eyes have the same look as us. But the last thing Shige and your eyes met he saw something deeper. He said that your teams eyes were cold, and that you were the same, but still different. He said he couldn’t say anything right after the match, he was too shocked. But your eyes were still had some warmth in them.”_

Tetsuya looked down and stared at the black wristband that he had received from Mochida, it had belonged to Ogiwara. Mochida had said that Ogiwara had faith in him to melt those cold eyes. Could he do it? He had tried all year to get through to them and nothing worked? How was he supposed to do it now? Could he even play again? 

Mochida had said one more thing before they went their separate ways. Something that had Tetsuya feeling even more guilty than he already felt. 

_“Also,” Mochida said turning back to look at him. “Potter-san was different from the rest of your team. Ogiwara said she was brave to do what she did, and that he had never seen anyone do it before.”_

_“Do what?” Tetsuya asked confused a feeling of dread filled him._

_“You don’t know?” Mochida asked visibly surprised._

_“Know what?”_

_Mochida looked pained and hesitant before he seemed to steel himself and started to talk._

_“We never knew that they manipulated the game like that;” Mochida said a pained look on his face. “Potter-san played in the first quarter before she was put on the bench. She didn’t enter the court again until late in the last quarter. We noticed that she seemed to play more seriously than the others, when we passed them it seemed like she was there to cover… We didn’t know she was really playing against them… When Ogiwara missed the last shot, the one that would have made the score 111-11… the tall, lazy one grabbed the ball and told Ogiwara that he should at least do it properly when he let him past him. He moved to make the shot himself, but Potter-san stopped him. She went openly against her own team to stop him from scoring for us.”_

_Tetsuya stared at him shocked and unable to process what he was told. Mac had…Mac had stopped them? She had tried to make it right?_

_“That’s when we realised what they had done,” Mochida said. “What fools we were.”_

_“Mac did that?” Tetsuya whispered._

_“Yeah, Ogiwara said it couldn’t have been easy to go against your team like that,” Mochida said. “And from what I saw yesterday…she seems to be having your back pretty well. You’ve got a good friend in her.”_

Tetsuya felt like a fool. So stupid and idiotic. How could he have blamed what happened on Mac? He should have known that she wouldn’t do that. Frustrated tears filled his eyes and he rubbed them away with the back of his hand feeling annoyed and angry at himself. He remembered her broken look as she stared at him; she never denied what he was saying. She never said she hadn’t been a part of it. In fact she had just let him rant and blame her, like she blamed herself. He could now remember the guilty look in her green eyes. 

What was he going to do? 

 

Mac saw Shintaro sitting by one of the tables in the library doing what seemed to be his homework. A plant of some sort was beside him, so she guessed that was his lucky item for the day. She went to a free table on the other side of the room ignoring the fact that he had seen her and the slight longing in his eyes. Like he wanted her to come and join him. She wasn’t going to. Not now. 

“Mac-san.” 

Mac sighed and looked up from her half-done homework and saw Momoi standing there, again. Mac sighed again and closed her book. 

“Let me guess,” Mac said. “Someone’s here to see me.” 

“Sorry, Mac-san;” Momoi said. 

“Not your fault, Momoi-san,” Mac said placing her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library and to the room close by the gym. She gave Momoi a smile before she pushed the door open and slipped into the room. 

She saw the thin and tall middle-aged man with straight black hair that reached his earlobes. He was wearing a pair of grey pants and a formal white shirt with a black tie looking serious and professional all at once. Next to him was a teen that seemed very large and was even taller than his coach, his dark hair stood upwards and he had a stern look on his face as he stared at her with dark eyes. 

“Hello, I’m Potter Mackenzie,” Mac greeted them. “I’m the manager of the team.” 

“We were told we would be talking with you,” the coach said. “I’m Nakatani Masaaki and this is the Captain of my team, Otsubo Taisuke. We’re from Shutoku High School.” 

Mac gestured for them to sit down and put her files on the table in front of her, she saw Otsubo eye them before looking back up at her. 

“Shutoku,” Mac muttered, “That’s one the three kings in Tokyo.” 

“That’s correct,” Nakatani nodded. 

“And who are you interested in?” Mac asked. 

“Midorima Shintaro,” Nakatani said, “and you.” 

Mac blinked a little surprised. She hadn’t expected that. She looked up at saw him watching her with observant eyes. 

“Ah,” Mac said. “Well, I haven’t made any decisions yet. But I’ll hear what you have to say.” 

Nakatani nodded looking pleased. 

“But let’s start with Midorima first,” Mac said. “Why are you interested in him?” 

“He’s a good player, a good shooting guard and our team is in need of a shooting guard,” Nakatani said. “We’re a strong team and have a strong tradition of qualifying for both Inter High and Winter Cup. I believe we can offer him, and you, the challenge you need.” 

Mac watched him for a moment and then glanced at Otsubo who was watching her with a calm expression on his face. 

“And you? What kind of team do you lead?” Mac asked. 

Otsubo arched a brow at her. 

“My team is strong and we work together,” he said. “We are a team.” 

Mac tilted her head as she watched him. She hadn’t really heard about him before, but she could tell from his aura and personality that he was fair and strong. 

“You’ve heard rumours about us, I presume?” Mac asked glancing at both coach and Captain. 

They both nodded and looked at her wondering where she was going with this. 

“Then you know that we’re all…quirky and have our special needs?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” Nakatani asked. 

“Look, how are you going to handle someone who’s used to getting what he wants and has a special personality?” Mac asked looking straight at him. “I won’t let you talk to him if you’re going to allow him to be ridiculed because of who he is or what he believes in.” 

Nakatani leaned back in his seat as he watched her with something new in his eyes, before he smiled and seemed amused. 

“He’ll be treated with respect,” Nakatani promised. “We don’t care what he believes in, as long as he plays seriously and takes a part in the team.” 

Mac stared at him for a moment before she nodded. 

“One moment, please,” she said and got up. She walked outside and saw Momoi waiting, she arched a brow at the younger girl. 

“I thought you might need help finding someone,” Momoi explained. 

“Thank you, Momoi,” Mac smiled. “Could you find Midorima, please? He was in the library.” 

Momoi nodded and hurried off. Mac smiled fondly after the younger girl before heading back into the room. 

 

The silence stretched and Mac was wondering if she should say something. She didn’t like being watched and she could feel both of them watching her making her antsy and wanting to shift in her chair. 

“Why do you want me to join you?” Mac asked breaking the silence. 

“You’re a very good manager for your team,” Nakatani said. “You’re different from other managers I have seen.” 

“Because I’m a girl and actually play basketball?” Mac arched a brow at him. 

He snorted. 

“Perhaps,” Nakatani smiled. “You also have a way to see the game and read how it will develop. I have done my research on you, Potter-san. We could use someone like you on our team.” 

Mac pursed her lips. “Would you want me as a manager or as a player?” 

“Mainly as a manager,” Nakatani said honestly. 

Mac nodded and wrote something down. “Well, I haven’t made any decisions yet. But I’ll think about it.” 

Nakatani smiled and nodded just as the door opened again. Mac turned to see Shintaro standing in the doorway with his plant in one hand and the other pushed his glasses up his nose as he took a look around the room. His eyes fell on Mac and he raised a brow at her. 

“Midorima, this is Nakatani-san and Otsubo-sand from Shutoku High School,” Mac introduced. “They’re here to talk to you.” 

Shintaro swallowed and walked to take a seat next to Mac. She was professional and let nothing of her annoyance over him show as they started to talk to the coach and captain of Shutoku. Shintaro listened and found that he liked what he heard; he was slightly surprised when it became clear for him that they also wanted Mac to join the school. 

Glancing at Mac he found that he wouldn’t mind if she joined him at that school, but he somehow doubted that it would happen. He could tell at least two who would fight to get her to go to the same school as them and that was not counting that boyfriend of hers. 

 

Mac rubbed a hand over her eyes as she sighed tiredly as she had waved goodbye to the Shutoku coach and captain. She felt so tired and she wondered when the last time she got a good night sleep was. The last few days seemed to have lasted forever. Was it really just a couple of days since she had her first kiss? 

“Mac,” Shintaro spoke up and Mac glanced at the green haired boy. He looked nervous and was glancing at her before looking away; it was not often he looked so out of his comfort zone. She decided to turn toward him and arched a brow. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“I…I’m sorry for what happened at the final,” he apologized surprising her slightly. She had not expected him to actually say sorry, his cheeks were flushed and he was refusing to look at her for longer than a couple of seconds at the time. “Not that I care, but it was wrong of us to do that and we should have thought about the consequences.” 

“You should have,” Mac agreed. She found that her anger at the other boy was slipping away and she knew that he wasn’t the one who suggested it. He merely went with the flow. She met his eyes and gave him a nod. He seemed to read it correctly because his shoulders relaxed slightly and he smiled a little. 

 

It was almost the end of the day when he reached the school. He hadn’t been back here since before the final and he still felt almost sick just looking up at the school. To think that once he had looked forward to enter the school and join his friends. Now though… He inhaled before walking through the gates and walked unseen through the crowds of students that had finished with their classes for the day and was on their way to clubs or the library. 

Being unseen was something he was used to, something he had learned to accept. Right now it was something he wanted, to remain unseen and unnoticed by his peers around him. To just be invisible to the world, then maybe his problems wouldn’t exist if they couldn’t see him. Though… perhaps that was all a foolish hope, a childish wish. 

No one stopped him on his trek through the halls and out to the gym behind the school, nor did he see the one he had dragged himself away from the safety of his room to see. As he got closer to the gym he felt his pulse speed up and hands turned sweaty as the sounds of basketballs bouncing against the parquet floors reached his ears. 

He paused just outside the large doors and tried to calm himself down. He had to do this, he had to find her. Then he could…

“Tetsuya,” a cool voice sounded behind him. 

Tetsuya froze wondering just why he couldn’t have remained unseen just a little while longer and why it had to be _him_ to notice him of all people! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Tetsuya showed up! :) 
> 
> Next chapter should have a few confrontations... and more schools showing up to show their interest. It's almost time for our hero to make her choice. 
> 
> Thank for reading and see yah again soon!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Seijuro narrowed his eyes as he took in the frozen form of Tetsuya standing in front of him. He could tell that the other boy had hoped to sneak in without being spotted and he had to wonder what he really hoped to do. 

“A-Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya stuttered slightly as he turned around. Wide, light blue eyes stared at him making Seijuro narrow his eyes even further. The words from Momoi about why Mac was upset with them rang in his ears and all Seijuro could think was that the shadow in front of him was the reason. 

“What are you doing here, Tetsuya?” Seijuro asked coldly. “I was under the impression that you...” He paused a moment before continuing, “quit.”

He didn’t take well to anyone quitting, leaving and especially when it hurt someone, the only one, Seijuro cared about and wished to keep happy. The boy in front of him was responsible for that and Seijuro was not going to let it go. His harsher side longed to rip into him and he had to hold himself back as he glared at Tetsuya. 

“I-I, um, I did,” Tetsuya admitted. He looked away and Seijuro glared deeper. 

“Follow me,” Seijuro ordered before walking past the other boy and enter the gym. He knew Tetsuya followed him; no one dared to defy a direct order from him. Not given like that. He saw the second strings already practicing and could see Ryota and Atsushi lazily playing in a corner of the gym while Daiki was asleep on a bench. Only Mac and Shintaro were missing. 

Seijuro made his way to where the rest of the Generation of Miracles were and noticed when they spotted him. Ryota caught the ball and made to wave until a look of surprise crossed his face before he beamed happily. Atsushi just looked lazy and grabbed his snack when it was clear he didn’t have to play anymore. 

“Daiki,” Seijuro said coldly as he nudged the tall Ace roughly, “wake up.” 

Daiki startled awake and glared at Seijuro as he rubbed his eyes until he spotted the shadow behind Seijuro and a scowl settled on his face. 

“Kuroko-cchi!” Ryota exclaimed. “You’re finally back!” 

He lunged for the other boy and attached himself to the shadow’s neck while the shadow remained unmoving and didn’t let any kind of expression cross his face. Tetsuya was all too aware of the glares from both Daiki and Seijuro. 

“Ryota,” Seijuro said a clear warning in his voice and Ryota stepped back looking between Seijuro and Tetsuya. 

“Um, so…” Ryota said a little unsurely, “where have you been, Kuroko-cchi?” 

Tetsuya didn’t answer, and the silence stretched around them. It felt like someone could cut it with a knife so thick was the tension between the friends. 

“Where’s Mido-chin?” Atsushi broke the silence. 

“I think someone’s here to talk to him,” Ryota answered. “Momoi-cchi came and got him from the library earlier.” 

“Oh, another school is here?” Atsushi asked. 

Ryota nodded. 

“Why are you here, Tetsu?” Daiki interrupted the conversation going around and brought them to silence. “Come to blame Kenzie for more of your problems?” 

Tetsuya flinched slightly. 

“I was looking for Mac,” Tetsuya said quietly. 

Seijuro held up a hand to stop Daiki from saying anything and the taller boy fell silent with a deep scowl on his face as he glared at Tetsuya. 

“And why would you want to talk to Mac?” Seijuro asked. “Why should you be allowed to see her?” 

Tetsuya swallowed, and he couldn’t deny the fear he felt as those heterochromatic eyes were glaring at him. While his tone of voice was somewhat polite, he still had a note of steel underneath that was not lost on Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya felt a spark of indignation and defiance. 

“Then why should you be able to talk to her?” he shot back. “You hurt her too!” 

Seijuro stared at him in silence for a long moment and Tetsuya felt a little worried when the eyes in front of him flashed. 

“Kuroko-cchi,” Ryota said sounding worried. “What are you…?” 

“Kenzie won’t talk to us because of you,” Daiki said. 

“Mac-chin is upset,” Atsushi frowned. “I don’t like Mac-chin upset.” 

Tetsuya clenched his fist hard and wished he had decided to look for Mac another place, but he had gotten here late and knew that this was the place she would most likely be. At least he had thought so… 

“We hurt her, yes,” Daiki said his voice had silenced and he stared at Tetsuya, “and I know that I can’t make it up to her. We, however, didn’t place blame on her when we all know that she already blames herself for what we do. It’s not right and not fair. It’s what her so-called _family_ ” he spat the word out with disgust before continuing, “always did and I have worked hard to get her to quit doing it!” 

Tetsuya winced at the mention of Mac’s relatives.

“Mac-cchi didn’t know,” Ryota spoke up quietly and for once a serious look on his face as he stared at Tetsuya. “It was my idea, so if you’re going to be mad then blame me and not her. We didn’t tell her.” 

“I didn’t mean to…” Tetsuya started. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Seijuro spoke up again in his cold voice. It allowed no defiance or any mercy for the one it was directed at. “Mac is blaming herself for what we did and that’s on you. I’m not going to allow you to place more blame on her. She’s not responsible for our actions.” 

Tetsuya swallowed as he looked around on his friends, (where they even his friends anymore?), and took in their serious looks and the way they seemed to glare at him. He winced, he had messed up. He knew he had and he knew that it was bad. He deserved their anger, and he wondered if he really was any better than them.

“I messed up and I will apologize to Mac,” Tetsuya said. 

Seijuro stared at him with a blank look on his face and Tetsuya had no idea what he was thinking. He didn’t know what to say or do to make the other boy see that he was sorry and that he just wanted to make it right with Mac. He had to make it right with her, she had always been there for him and he had been too stupid, too blinded to see it. 

“Make sure you do,” Seijuro finally said. “If you don’t…” 

The unfinished threat was left hanging, but there was no need to finish it. Tetsuya knew very well what he meant and he didn’t need it to do what he was intending to do. He just hoped that she would forgive him. The nagging worry in his stomach was enough to make him feel sick. 

 

Mac sighed as she entered the gym next to Shintaro; they had talked a little about Shutoku on their way toward the gym. Mac could tell that he was inclined to accept their offer, but she didn’t think that she would. She didn’t want to be just their manager; she wanted to go to a school that would allow her to play basketball as well. Even if she didn’t care all that much about the sport right now, she knew that she would regret giving it up. So she was going to play and show her friends that it was possible to play and have fun. 

“Wonder what’s going on…” 

“…they have been over there for a long time…” 

“…Akashi seems mad…” 

Mac blinked as she picked up on the whispers from the teammates around her and glanced around and first now noticed that her friends were gathered in the corner. Only Shintaro was missing from the group and in the middle was…Tetsuya. She inhaled sharply as she finally spotted the teal haired shadow. 

“What’s going on?” Mac asked and Kuroki Dai who was standing closest to her jumped. 

“Um,” he looked a little unsure and glanced at her and then over at her friends. “I’m not really sure… They just gathered at the start of practice and then Akashi-san came in with Kuroko-san and… well…” 

Mac frowned slightly as she looked over at her friends. She didn’t like to see the distance between them or the angry looks on their faces, she couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear that it wasn’t anything that seemed to be mending their friendship. 

“Mac?” Shintaro asked. 

“Nothing,” she said turning away. “Kuroki-san, I wanted to have a word with you today about the new technique you’ve been working on. I think I have an idea on how you could develop it further.” 

Kuroki blinked before he smiled at her and she walked to the bench and pulled out her notebook and sat down. She ignored Shintaro’s eyes on her as she focused on her task at hand, she was not going to give in and march over to ask what they were doing. She didn’t want to listen to them argue. 

 

“Mac?” 

The voice was quiet and unsure making Mac look to her side and blink surprised when she realized that Tetsuya was standing right there. She noticed that his eyes were sad and had that look in them that had her wanting to reach out and sooth all of his hurt. She didn’t though. 

“Ah, Tetsu,” she finally found her voice and pushed her nerves and unsettled feelings away. “Are you ok?” 

A pained look crossed his face before he managed to push it away. How could she ask him if he was okay when he had treated her like that? He felt even worse as he saw the sincere concern in her eyes as she watched him. 

“I’m struggling,” he admitted feeling that he owed her the truth. 

She looked at him for a moment before glancing at the clock, a small frown settled on her brows and she seemed to be trying to make a decision. Tetsuya was about to say something when she looked back at him. 

“Come on,” she said and started to walk again. He was left with no choice but to follow her, so follow her he did. They walked for a while and he was starting to wonder where they were going, but he didn’t ask. Finally, she entered a small Maji Burger he hadn’t really noticed before; it wasn’t the one they used to go to with their team. 

“Find a seat,” she said and left to stand in line before he could answer. He looked around and found a free table by the windows and sat down. He looked to the line and saw that she was now ordering looking serious as she told the employee what she wanted. He could see her pointing at something and shrugged before leaning back a little to wait. 

He wondered why she brought him here, he had just wanted to apologize and hopefully gain her forgiveness for the way he had blamed her. He hadn’t expected her to do this, but it had to mean that she wasn’t too mad at him? Right? He tried to reassure himself as she got a tray of food and came toward him. She didn’t hesitate or look around trying to spot him; it was like she knew exactly where he was. 

“Here,” she said and placed a milkshake in front of him. “It’s vanilla; it’s your favourite, right?” 

“Y-yeah,” Tetsuya nodded feeling stunned. He took a deep sip of the delicious beverage and felt the taste of vanilla hit his tongue. 

“Eat this as well,” Mac said and pushed a burger over to him. “You can’t live on vanilla milkshakes.” 

Tetsuya frowned at the burger before looking up at her to see her arch a brow at him and almost daring him to defy her. He wisely put the milkshake down and reached for the burger. 

Mac looked down at her own food and started to work on her own burger. They both ate in silence and Tetsuya was wondering how to start the conversation. 

“I…I talked to Mochida-san,” Tetsuya said and looked up to see Mac blink and put her drink down. 

“Oh,” she said. 

Tetsuya frowned, he wasn’t sure but for some reason, she looked nervous. Like she had been caught doing something wrong. 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya said and almost smiled when she looked at him shocked and blinked at him. 

“Huh?” 

“I owe you an apology, Mac,” Tetsuya said. “I’m sorry for what I said and I didn’t mean it. I know it’s not your fault. You’re not to blame for the way they acted during the game and I should never have blamed you.” 

He had to say it, but he couldn’t meet her eyes. He was too ashamed of how he had acted, he had thought he was better than the others and that he wouldn’t hurt her. Yet, he knew that he had hurt her the worst way possible. Daiki had been right. He had acted like her relatives and that hurt. 

“I should have stopped them, though,” Mac said. 

“No!” Tetsuya looked up and saw the dark look in her eyes. “You can’t blame yourself, Mac. It’s not your fault and you can’t make the decisions for them. They chose to do what they did and someday they will realize what they did.” 

Mac frowned and looked away from him. 

“I know that I don’t make the decisions for them,” she said. “I just… I should have seen their plan earlier; I would have been able to stop them if I had. Then you wouldn’t have been hurt and neither would your friend.” 

Tetsuya knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince her that she wasn’t to blame for just this, but he was not sure how to do it. 

“I’m sorry,” he ended up saying not sure what to say or how to make it right. 

“I’m not angry at you, Tetsu,” Mac said. 

“You should be,” Tetsuya said. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Well, because…” he started and paused. “Because I blamed you when it wasn’t your fault, I talked to you so… hurtfully. And you’re my friend and I know you always try to look out for everyone. I was hurt and angry, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” 

Mac smiled a little and he felt a little trace of hope fill him. 

“Well,” she said, “you’re forgiven.” 

Tetsuya smiled relieved. He felt lighter than he had since the final and it felt like he could finally breathe again. 

 

“How are you? You said you were struggling,” Mac asked concerned. 

Tetsuya shrugged a little not looking at her and focused on the new vanilla milkshake in front of him. He thought about those long weeks with little to no sleep and aimless wandering he had done, on how much he missed basketball as well as hated it. How he had missed Mac and his friends, how confused he had been with the anger inside of him. All of it was on his mind now and he was not sure how or if he wanted to tell her. 

Mac waited patiently as he struggled to figure out what to say. She knew better than to press him and decided to just wait him out. She could see the conflicting emotions in his normally composed eyes. It was clear to her that he wasn’t doing well, and she wanted to help him. 

Finally his mind seemed set and he started to talk. Mac listened quietly as he described his days since the final and how he had coped and avoiding everyone around him. Even his parents. Mac didn’t say anything as he talked about how he felt about basketball or the almost panic attacks he had just thinking about it. 

Finally he stopped talking and he seemed completely empty, Mac wondered if had ever really opened up to someone like this. She knew that he was not ready to give up basketball, it was clear in the way he was talking but… he needed something. She furrowed her brows as she stared at him, she could easily see the deep tiredness in him and she was aware that he was barely keeping his head above water. 

“So…um, that’s what’s been going on,” he muttered. 

“That’s a lot to be handling on your own,” Mac commented. 

He shrugged. 

Mac glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late, but it wasn’t too late yet. She was starting to get an idea and it wasn’t the first time she’d had it. Even before all this started she had been thinking about it and now she was sure.

“Come on,” she said getting back up on her feet and grabbed the tray to cast away the trash before placing it on the stack of other trays. 

“Where are we going now?” Tetsuya asked looking confused, but he got up. 

“We’re going to go and see Teppei,” Mac said making Tetsuya blink. 

“EH?” 

She didn’t answer. 

 

“Ah, Mac!” Kiyoshi beamed when she entered the room. “I thought you said you weren’t coming today since you had to talk to your friend?” 

Mac smiled back and stepped closer to the chair where he was seated, a school book was in his lap showing that he had been working on some of his homework. 

“Well, we decided to come and say hi,” Mac said. 

“We?” Kiyoshi blinked before his eyes widened as he spotted an unsure looking Tetsuya standing just inside the door. “Oh.” 

“You remember Tetsu, right?” Mac asked before looking over at the shadow. “Tetsu, come inside! You remember Teppei?” 

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded. “Hello, Kiyoshi-san.” 

“Hi, Kuroko!” Kiyoshi smiled and waved. “I guess you really are a shadow. I didn’t see you there.” 

Mac rolled her eyes as she sat down and gave Tetsuya a look that had him sitting down in the empty seat. Kiyoshi just smiled happily. 

“Did you do anything fun today at school?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“No, not really,” Mac shrugged. “Another school came today, though; Shutoku High School was the name.” 

“Oh, we’ve played them;” Kiyoshi nodded. “They’re good.” 

Mac nodded looking thoughtfully at him. 

“They wanted me to come to their school,” she said. 

“Really?” Kiyoshi asked. “I’m not surprised, though. You would be a catch to any school, Mac. I’ve told you that before.” 

“Well, I don’t think I’ll join them,” Mac shrugged. “They’re more interested in my managing skills than my playing abilities. I want to do both.” 

Kiyoshi nodded. “You should do both.” 

Mac nodded and glanced over at Tetsuya who was watching curiously but also looking a little confused. 

“Did Riko-san and Hyuga-san decide if they were going to go out headhunting players?” Mac asked looking back at Kiyoshi who laughed. 

“They decided against it,” Kiyoshi said. “We don’t want that kind of team.” 

“I thought they wanted to keep up with the other schools,” Mac said. 

“We want to play basketball because we love the game and anyone who feels the same is welcome in Seirin,” Kiyoshi said. “It doesn’t matter if you’re especially talented or not, hard work and a love for the game will get us where we want to go. Talent and strength will come when it’s time.” 

Mac had to hide her smile as she spotted the surprised and almost awed look on Tetsuya’s face as he stared at Kiyoshi.

“I see,” Mac nodded. “I like that.” 

Kiyoshi shrugged, “it’s not to say that we don’t want the talented on our team but we don’t only see the talent.” 

Mac nodded and leaned back in her seat, she watched as Kiyoshi turned his attention to Tetsuya and managed to lure him into a discussion about basketball. Mac smiled as Tetsuya seemed to relax slightly and actually contribute to the discussion. 

 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled at Kiyoshi when it was time for them to leave. Tetsuya had already said goodbye and was waiting just outside the room. 

“For what?” Kiyoshi blinked confusedly. 

“For being you,” Mac said and leaned in to kiss him softly. “You helped even more than you know.” 

Kiyoshi still looked confused but smiled goofily at her anyway as he pulled her closer and pressed another kiss to her lips. This one was a little longer than the last one and she sighed into it as she felt his arms around her. 

“I have to go,” she said reluctantly as she pulled back. 

“I wish I could walk you home,” he sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I miss it.” 

“You miss walking me home?” Mac arched a brow. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I do.” 

Mac shook her head, “well, you can walk me to the door.” 

He laughed and she leaned up to kiss his cheek before pulling back. He grabbed his crutches and started to walk toward the door making her laugh. 

“I was joking,” she said. 

“Well, I’ll take what I can get,” he said with a smile. 

Tetsuya looked over at the door when it opened again and smile a little when he spotted the smile on Mac’s face as she looked at Kiyoshi. He was smiling as well and they looked happy together. 

 

Mac watched as Daiki stayed behind in the classroom with the teacher, and she hesitated, making someone to knock into her. She was not sure what the teacher wanted with Daiki, but it couldn’t be good. The look on Daiki’s face wasn’t promising either, and Mac was worried. 

She leaned against the wall outside the classroom unable to keep moving and waited. A little while later she saw the teacher leaving the room, and walking straight past her without noticing her, but Daiki didn’t come out. Mac frowned and walked over to the door. 

Peeking in, she saw Daiki standing in the middle of the room with his hands fisted together and looking upset. Not only upset, he looked worried and angry all at once. He wasn’t paying attention as he stared at the floor in front of him clearly not seeing it. 

She kept standing just outside the door, hidden from view, watching him as he struggled. She almost went over to him to ask (more like demand) what was wrong, but she couldn’t move. She hesitated and then he suddenly moved and she backed up remaining hidden as he ran out of the room and down the hallway without seeing her. 

What was wrong? Why was he so upset? What had the teacher said to him? She was curious and worried about her best friend, and suddenly she felt horrible. Why hadn’t she walked over to him to ask if he was okay? Why had she just stood there watching him like an idiot? 

 

Mac frowned as she walked through the streets not really paying attention to where she was going or her surroundings. She had let Nao out of her bag and he was running around her legs as he enjoyed the fresh air. Her mind was on Daiki and the way he had looked, she wasn’t able to get his look of frustration and pain out of her mind. It was a time he would have sought her out when he was upset, but now… when was the last time he had done that? Had she really pushed him away from her with her anger? 

_I’m Aomine Daiki!_

_What’s your name?_

_I’ll call you Kenzie._

With those three lines he had integrated himself into her life and she was forever grateful that he had stopped that day and reached out to her. His hand of friendship had been her greatest treasure for so long and she knew that it still was, even if she was frustrated over his choices lately. Who knew what her life would have been like if she hadn’t met Daiki? Without Daiki she wouldn’t have basketball or her friends, she might still be stuck with the Dursley’s or perhaps she would be living on the streets. Yet, she let her anger and hurt take over and she avoided the very ones that she knew was always there for her… Was it right for her to put the entire blame on him or any of the others when they were basically just kids themselves? Shouldn’t the school go in and do something to help them? 

The questions swirled in her mind over and over again until she was so sick and tired of them and just wanted to scream. She blinked when Nao nudged her leg, having been walking beside her on the pathway. She sighed and inhaled trying to calm down a little. 

“Mac-nee!” 

Shiro came running over to her and she smiled as the younger boy stopped in front of her a wide smile on his face. He reminded her so much of Daiki when he was that age, the only (or biggest) difference was the football under his arm instead of a basketball.

“Hi Shiro,” Mac greeted, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m just finishing football practice with my friends,” Shiro said. “Where have you been, Mac-nee? You never come over anymore.” 

He turned wide blue eyes to her and she felt guilty, she hadn’t meant to neglect the younger boy. She smiled sadly at him.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Mac murmured. “I’ve…been busy.” 

“You’re angry at Daiki-nii,” he said a frown on his face. “Daiki-nii is always sulking and brooding now. He doesn’t want to play with me anymore.” 

He looked so sad that Mac couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair like she used to do. He smiled at her as he swatted her hand away. 

“I’m not angry at him,” Mac said. 

“Really?” 

Mac nodded and she realized that it was true, her anger had faded away and she just felt…empty and lonely. She worked to keep her smile on her face as she felt his searching eyes on her. 

“Come meet my friends!” Shiro said and grabbed her hand to pull her with him. Only now did she realize that there was a group of boys watching them from a few meters away. They looked to be the same age as Shiro and wore the same team jerseys. 

“Mac-nee this is Kita Kouki, Kato Jiro and Minami Ryou,” Shiro introduced the three boys. “This is my nee-san, Potter Mackenzie.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Mac smiled at them and ignored the blushes on their faces as they stared at her. 

“H-hi,” Kita said shyly. “You’re really Shiro-san’s sister?” 

“Yes,” Mac said glancing down at the happy smile on Shiro’s face. “I am.” 

“I told you I had a big sister!” Shiro said. “She plays basketball like Daiki-nii.” 

“Football is better,” Minami mumbled but blushed when Mac turned her eyes to him. He tried to give her a defiant look though. 

“I like football as well,” Mac said. “I’ve played with Shiro a few times.” 

“Then why do you play basketball?” Minami asked. 

“I love basketball,” Mac shrugged. “It’s not wrong to like more than one sport, you know.” 

“Mac-nee is really good at teaching me about football,” Shiro bragged. “She helps me train sometime to get better.” 

Mac smiled a little feeling warm hearing Shiro brag about her, she didn’t like the attention but at the same time if felt good to have him show how… proud he was of her. It was really humbling. 

“Come home with me!” Shiro begged when they had said goodbye to his friends. 

Mac hesitated for a moment and then made the mistake of looking down at Shiro and saw the wide eyes looking pleadingly at her and she sighed. Who was she to say no to that look? 

“Alright,” she agreed and smiled when he cheered. 

 

“Shiro, is that you?” Ayano called when she heard the door open and then she heard her son talk a mile a minute not taking a pause to answer her. Curious she left the kitchen and dinner preparations to see just who Shiro was talking to seeing as she couldn’t hear anyone answering. 

“…and then we had to play in the rain and we got so wet that mum didn’t even know what to do with me,” Shiro was saying just as Ayano entered the hallway. She blinked surprised when she spotted Mac standing there looking down at Shiro with a fond smile on her lips. 

“I see,” Mac murmured. “Looks like you’ve had a lot of fun.” 

“Mm-mm!” Shiro nodded so hard that Ayano almost thought he was going to topple over. 

“Mac,” Ayano said smiling as she walked over to the younger girl and pulled her into a warm hug. She could feel a tension in her making Ayano frown a little worried. “Daiki didn’t say you were coming.” 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Mac said. “I met Shiro and he asked me to come.” 

“I see,” Ayano said smiling at her son. “He has missed you.” 

Ayano saw the almost guilty look that crossed Mac’s face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. 

“I missed him too,” Mac said causing Shiro to grin at her and pull at her hand. She let him drag her to the living room and onto the couch and Ayano smiled amused and felt hopeful that her being her meant that she and Daiki were doing better. 

 

“Daiki’s not coming down?” Takehiro asked when the dinner was almost ready and he glanced toward the stairs. 

“He said he wasn’t hungry,” Sayuri said as she came down. “Hi, Mac.” 

“Hi,” Mac smiled at her before she looked worriedly toward the stairs.

“Again?” Ayano sighed. 

Mac saw the worry in her eyes and knew that Daiki must have done this often if it was something they worried about yet seemed to expect. She felt a tinge of guilt, but also worry for her best friend. She stood up and ignored the looks she got as she made her way to the stairs and then started to ascend them. 

She paused outside his room and knocked, there was no answer. She knocked again before she tried the door and noticed that it was open so she pushed it open. Like the last time she had gone in here she found Daiki lying on the bed and reading (she ignored the fact that he didn’t like to read) a magazine. The frown on his face was still there even as he stared at the magazine. 

“Get up,” Mac ordered as she made her way into the room and grimaced at the heavy air inside. “Honestly, Daiki, how can you even breathe in here? Ugh! At least open a window if you’re going to barricade yourself in your room! And clean! How can you even stand being in here?” 

She looked around at the dirty clothes and mess that covered the floors, she grimaced again. She then looked to see Daiki having sat up on the bed and staring at her with his mouth popped open in shock. 

“Kenzie?” he asked almost as if he was worried he was dreaming. 

“Daiki,” Mac said. 

“You’re here,” he said awed. 

“Well, yeah,” Mac said glancing around the room again. “Seriously, Daiki, how can you allow your room to get this messy? Your mum must be upset at the mess.” 

“It’s not that bad,” he mumbled. 

Mac arched one brow at him in disbelief. 

“Get up,” she said again. “Dinner’s ready and everyone is waiting for you.” 

“But…” 

“No buts,” Mac said and turned to walk out of the room. “You’re going to eat dinner with your family, and I won’t accept any excuses. You got it?” 

“Yes, Kenzie,” Daiki sighed but he sounded almost pleased even as he pretended to pout. 

“Good,” she said. 

Mac didn’t notice the relieved and yet knowing look on Daiki’s parents faces when she entered the kitchen with Daiki moments later. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Daiki asked later when they were back in his room and she cast a few cleaning charms around them. She was glad she had learned some of them in her latest classes with Professor Sato. Daiki watched awed as his room got a little cleaner and the mess seemed to organize itself. “Wow…magic is cool.” 

Mac smiled a little before she sat down in the office chair next to the desk. 

“Well? What are you doing here, Kenzie?” Daiki asked again remembering what he originally had asked before he got side-tracked by the magic. 

“Shiro dragged me here,” Mac shrugged.

“Oh,” Daiki looked disappointed as he looked away from her. 

Mac sighed and pulled a hand over her face. She felt exhausted and she didn’t like the tense silence that was between them. She looked at Daiki and really looked at him. He was taller than he had been a few months ago and had a few more muscles but he had the same dark blue hair and eyes. He was still Daiki, the boy who had claimed her as his best friend back when they were kids. 

“I miss you,” Mac whispered. 

Daiki snapped his head up and stared at her. Had he heard her right? She wasn’t looking at him, but down at Nao who had climbed up in her lap. But he knew that she hadn’t been talking to Nao, he just knew. 

“I miss you too,” Daiki said. 

“How did everything get so messed up?” Mac asked. 

Daiki sighed and wished he knew. He wished he could say why everything changed and how to fix it. He wished he was older and wiser; he wished he could reach out and take her hand. He wished… 

“Do you remember when we used to just spend all day just playing basketball or just exploring the different parks?” Mac asked. 

“Yeah,” Daiki nodded. “That was fun.” 

Mac nodded and smiled a little. “I miss how simple life was then.” 

 

“Kenzie,” Daiki spoke up and she looked over at him. Her green eyes a little lighter than before and he shifted nervously on his feet. He was not sure how to say it or if she would even help him anymore. Yet, she was there and she had talked to him. 

“Yeah?” she said when he didn’t continue. 

“Could you help me with something?” Daiki looked so nervous that Mac frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Mac asked wondering if this had something to do with what the teacher had wanted after class that day. 

“I need help with my homework and the exam,” Daiki admitted. “I was told that my work has to be better if I’m going to be able to pass my literature class. I tried, I really did and…” 

Mac saw that it took a lot for Daiki to admit this and ask for help. So without commenting she just nodded and pulled out her own books and gestured for Daiki to sit down. He blinked at her and then he smiled so relieved and openly at her that she couldn’t help but see the young boy he had been once. 

 

Mac smiled a little when Daiki joined her in the classroom. A nervous smile on his face as he sat down, and he seemed relieved when she smiled back at him. 

“Hi,” Daiki grinned at her. “You’re ready for math?” 

“Hi Daiki, and yes,” Mac nodded. “You?” 

“I like math,” Daiki said, “it’s the one subject I feel I can master.” 

“You’re good at math,” Mac smiled at him. 

“Can we look at the literature work during lunch?” Daiki asked. 

Mac nodded and he smiled. It wasn’t quite as it used to be, but Mac knew that it wouldn’t be like that in a while. There was still hurt feelings and differences between them that was not completely worked through, but she wasn’t prepared to lose him completely. Shirogane had been right when he said that they were still her friends, so she just had to make a decision about what was more important; her friends or her anger. 

They had gotten halfway through the class when there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped what he was doing and looked at the door just as it opened. A tall, middle-aged man with slightly curly black hair that reached his lower neck and was parted on the left side entered the classroom. He was dressed formally standing out even in Teiko. 

“May I help you?” the teacher asked. 

“I was told that I could find a Potter Mackenzie and Aomine Daiki here,” the man said. “I would like to talk to them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting my story so far! I am eternally grateful to all of you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Also, a very long author note at the end... please take the time to read it and let me know what you think :)

**3rd year – Teiko**

 

Mac walked silently beside Daiki as they followed the man through the hallway of Teiko. She would guess he was a coach at some school, but she was a little surprised that he showed up during class. The others had come when classes were over and they had free time for activities and such things. 

“Your coach said we could use this room,” the man said and Mac saw it was the room she had been in several times talking to coaches. 

Daiki grunted making Mac roll her eyes at her best friend. 

“Alright,” Mac said and stepped into the room. Daiki right behind her before the man followed and closed the door. Mac blinked when she saw that a teen sat at the table already. He had straight yet messy dark hair, and his grey eyes were practically closed as he gazed at her from behind a simple pair of glasses. Overall she got a feeling that he was…creepy. 

“Ah…you found them,” he said with a smile.

Mac glanced at Daiki who frowned at the older teen before taking a step closer to Mac as to protect her. The teen noticed and his smile widened even more. 

“Yes,” the man said walking so he was on the same side of the table as the teen. He looked at them for a moment before he smiled politely. “Hello, my name is Harasawa Katsunori and I’m the coach of Too Academy here in Tokyo. This is the Captain of my team, Imayoshi Shoichi.” 

“Nice to meet you!” the teen, no Imayoshi, waved. 

“Nice to meet you,” Mac managed to say even as her nerves were back. She nudged Daiki who nodded at them but didn’t say anything. 

“Well, why don’t you sit down,” Harasawa said pointing to the chairs.

Both Mac and Daiki sat down; Daiki immediately slouched in his seat, looking bored. Mac noticed that the coach eyes lingered on Daiki, so she nudged him again and when she arched a brow at him he sat up straighter. 

“I see it’s true,” Imayoshi grinned looking amused yet Mac could tell he was analyzing them behind his amused look. 

“What is true?” Daiki grunted. 

“That Potter-san is the only one that can control you,” Imayoshi said. 

Daiki glared at him but didn’t say anything which only made Imayoshi smile and eyes flash with something that resembled victory. Mac frowned and glanced over at Harasawa who cleared his throat. 

“I think you have an idea of why I have asked to talk to you,” he said. “I want to offer you both a place with us at Too Academy and our basketball team.” 

Mac was not surprised and glanced over at Daiki who had a bored look on his face yet again. She thought for a moment before looking back at Harasawa. 

“You don’t have a history of being a strong school for basketball,” Mac said knowing that Daiki needed to go to a strong school for basketball even if he was bored with the sport. If he was not even remotely challenged or playing with someone who had some skills at least then he was not going to be able to continue to play at all. She didn’t want to watch him lose all interest and quit. 

Imayoshi arched a brow at her but didn’t say anything. 

“That’s right,” Harasawa nodded. “We don’t have a history for being a strong basketball team, but we have worked hard for the last couple of years and now have national-level players that have the necessary skills to make us a strong school and a good challenger to the titles in Inter-High and Winter Cup. I believe that next year we will be good enough to take a title or two, especially if the two of you join us.” 

Mac watched him for a moment as she considered what he told her. 

“Why should we join you?” Mac asked. 

Harasawa arched a brow as he looked at her as he leaned back in his seat. She had a feeling that he hadn’t really been expecting her to ask that. Imayoshi was looking calculating at her and more interested as time went on making her feel uncomfortable. 

“We value talent,” Harasawa finally answered, “and both of you have talent, more talent than any of my other players. We want Aomine-san as our Ace, we need a strong Ace that the team can rely on and our players can play around. We also need someone who can analyze our opponents and tell us how to best use our players' talent to win. We would be a place where you both could develop and play basketball.” 

Mac glanced at Daiki to see him still look rather bored, but she knew him well enough to see the small spark of interest in his eyes as he watched Harasawa. 

"You want me to play?” Mac asked turning back to Harasawa. 

“Yes,” Harasawa nodded. “We see your talent as a player as well as a manager. I would like for you to have a similar role as the one you have here, Potter-san.” 

They talked a little more and Harasawa told them a little more about the team until he glanced at the clock and stood up. 

“I will need to go now,” he said, “but please think about what we’ve told you, Aomine-san, Potter-san. We would very much like it if the two of you come to Too Academy.” 

Mac nodded, “we’ll think about it.” 

Imayoshi lingered in the room after his coach had given them a polite nod and left the room. His half-lidded eyes lingered on Mac making Daiki shift beside her as he glared at the older teen. 

“You’re interesting,” Imayoshi said before grinning. “I think I would like it very much if you came to Too, Potter-san.” 

Mac wasn’t sure what to say but she was saved from having to say anything as Imayoshi walked out of the room before she could find her voice. 

 

Mac was still thinking about her meeting with Too when she got home from school. She greeted her uncle who was actually home before going to her room and turned on the computer. She freed Nao from her bag and patted him fondly as he yapped at her making her smile. 

Sitting down in front of the computer she quickly searched for Too Academy on the internet and did a search on the school. She already knew that this would be the school that was best suited for Daiki right now with how he viewed basketball, he would be allowed more freedom here than anywhere else. Also… Imayoshi reminded her a little of Seijuro, but without the warm part that Seijuro had around her. 

Mac lost track of time as she read about Too and jumped when there was a knock on the door before it opened. 

“Mac, dinner is ready in five minutes,” Tarou said. 

“Oh, okay,” Mac said watching her uncle smile before pulling back and closing the door again. She heard him knock on Taiga’s door next as she turned back to the screen. A picture of a prestigious looking school was on the screen and she wondered if she really could see herself going there. 

Sighing she got up and looked to find Nao chasing his own tail in the middle of the room. She really needed to go out so he could get some space to run and explore. She opened the door and smiled as Nao followed her with a happy bark-like sound. 

“Hungry, Nao?” Mac asked amused.

Another bark sounded and Mac took that as a ‘yes’. She went to the kitchen and found food for Nao and placed it on a plate on the floor before she took her own seat. Taiga entered the room and glanced at Nao before sitting down as well. 

“You looked to be focused when I came to get you for dinner,” Tarou commented after they all had food on their plates. Mac glanced up to find her uncle watching her with a curious look in his eyes. 

“Um, yeah,” Mac said after she’d swallowed. “I was reading about a High School.” 

Tarou arched a brow in surprise. “Which school?” 

“Too Academy,” Mac said quietly. “Their coach was at our school today and he asked both Daiki and me to join their team.” 

“I haven’t really heard about that school before,” Tarou said after a moment. 

“They’re a good school both academically and now also within basketball,” Mac said. “Up until recently they were mostly known within the academic community, but since they hired Harasawa Katsunori as their basketball coach they have also climbed to become a strong school also in regards to basketball. They have high hopes for the next season.” 

Tarou nodded looking thoughtful.

“That’s right,” he said. “I had almost forgotten that it would be time for you both to decide which school to go to next year. Have you thought about other schools?” 

Mac shrugged, “Shutoku also asked me to join, but I don’t think I’ll go there. Teppei asked me to join Seirin as well, but I don’t know.” 

Tarou looked at her before he nodded, “there’s still time. If you need to talk I’m here.” 

Mac smiled at him before looking back at her food. 

“What about you, Taiga?” Tarou asked his son who froze and looked like a deer caught in the limelight. 

“Huh?” Taiga blinked. 

“Have you thought about what school you want to go to?” Tarou asked. 

“Oh, well, no,” Taiga said. “I just want to go to a school with a decent basketball team.” 

Mac snorted but smiled a little before she got a pensive look in her eyes as she watched her cousin. She ignored the reprimanding tone her uncle got as he tried to get Taiga to think about something other than basketball as well when he picked his school. She knew that Taiga was a good player and had potential to become great. She knew one school that would be a good match… 

 

Mac caught the ball as Taiga tried to get past her on her right and she could hear the curse leaving his mouth as he lost the ball once more. She turned and used her speed to get away from him before she threw the ball watching as it flew into the hoop making the net swish sharply. 

“Again!” Taiga demanded, looking at Mac determinedly. 

Mac smiled a little as she nodded. She picked up the ball and threw it to Taiga who immediately got into position and started to dribble the ball. He waited and took his time and for once didn’t head straight at her in attack mode, she smiled as he watched her with a considering look in his eyes. She was content just waiting for him to decide, she was curious to see what he was planning. 

When he suddenly moved to attack, she was ready having read his body language right and got a hand on the ball causing him to lose control over it and she used her speed and agility to pass him and get the ball before he got control over it again. He was right behind her as she moved to the hoop. 

“I will stop you!” Taiga yelled determinedly. 

Mac let Taiga catch up to her and he got in defending position, she wanted to see how he would defend against her. She noted that he had gotten better at keeping an eye on her and trying to predict what she was going to do. 

“You’re getting better, Taiga,” she grinned and he allowed a moment to grin at her before he focused again. “But I’ll still pass you…” 

Mac twisted and turned before she found herself past him and shot the ball through the hoop once more. 

It continued like this for quite some time while Nao ran happily around the court stretching his legs as they played. Once they were done Mac sat down on the court and breathed harder drying the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Where did you get that scar?” Taiga asked with a curious look. 

Mac touched the scar almost absentmindedly as she felt her heart speed up a little. She looked away from Taiga and saw Nao coming running to her like he sensed that she needed him. She waited until the fox was on her lap and licked her cheek before she answered. 

“I got it when my parents died,” she said quietly. “The dark wizard who killed them gave it to me…” 

Taiga’s eyes were slightly wider as he gaped at her. 

“Oh,” he mumbled. “I…I didn’t know…I’m sorry.” 

Mac nodded and tried to smile at him, but even to her it felt forced. 

“So,” she was about to say when her phone interrupted her. She pulled it out of her bag and frowned slightly when she saw the text on the screen. 

_Meet me at school in 30 minutes. –S._

Mac sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she could ignore it or tell him, no, but she knew it was time to talk to him. She had avoided him long enough and she had kind of made up with the rest of the team. So Seijuro should get a chance as well. 

“I’m sorry, Taiga,” Mac said getting up. “I have to go.”

“Go? Where?” Taiga asked. 

“My Captain asked me to meet him,” Mac said with a small smile. “I need to see what he wants.” 

“Can’t you just call him?” Taiga frowned confused. “Why would he ask you to meet him now?” 

Mac shrugged, “who knows? I’ll be back before it gets too late. Tell uncle Tarou for me, ok?” 

“Ok,” Taiga nodded. 

 

Mac entered the empty schoolyard and immediately spotted Seijuro seated on a bench by the basketball hoop that was in the yard. He was looking at his phone and hadn’t noticed her yet, and something about him being there on his own made him seem so lonely. Like she had seen him before, and she wondered if he took the time to talk to anyone anymore or if he was just about school and his father’s work. 

“Mac,” he interrupted her thoughts when she got closer revealing that he had been aware that she had arrived. He looked up from his phone and she met his heterochromatic eyes. She saw the loneliness in them as well as the carefully neutral look. “You made it.” 

“Hi Seijuro,” Mac said as she sat down on the bench beside him. She allowed Nao back down and he gave Seijuro a wary look as if trying to decide if it was safe to let Mac be alone with him or not. Mac pushed Nao a little and he reluctantly went to explore the empty schoolyard. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come,” Seijuro said. 

“I know,” was all Mac said. 

They sat in silence for a little while and Mac was thinking it shouldn’t be that hard to talk to him. He was her friend and other than Daiki she would say he was her best friend. 

“Are you still upset?” Seijuro asked. 

Mac glanced at him; he was not looking at her. He kept his eyes on Nao but she had heard the underlying emotions in his question. While sounding like a simple question with a simple yes or no answer, she knew it would define their relationship in the future. 

“Not like you think,” she said quietly. 

He glanced at her and she saw the flash hope in his eyes before it was pushed down again. She wondered about all those who claimed that Seijuro’s eyes were so cold and hard to read, she normally didn’t have any problem with reading him. 

“What?” 

“I’m…more disappointed,” she said, “but at the same time…I get it, Seijuro. I understand why you all did what you did, but… it doesn’t make it right.” 

He seemed to relax slightly. His usual confidence seemed to fill him again and she shook her head lightly.

“But you aren’t mad at me anymore,” he clarified. 

“No,” she said. 

He nodded and smiled before he blinked. 

“You’ve been playing?” he asked surprised. 

Mac glanced down at herself knowing she was still wearing her training clothes from when she had been practicing with Taiga. 

“Yeah, I was practicing with Taiga when you texted,” Mac said. 

Seijuro nodded looking thoughtfully at her. She had mentioned her cousin before of course, but it was only now that Seijuro realized that he hadn’t met him yet. He wasn’t aware that she was playing basketball with him either, and a possessive part of him wanted her to stop. 

 

“You’ve been talking with a lot of schools lately,” Seijuro said. 

Mac glanced at him and made a sound of agreement but didn’t comment, she knew he was up to something so she decided to wait. 

“I want you to come to Rakuzan with me,” Seijuro said. 

“Rakuzan?” Mac frowned. “That’s in Kyoto, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Seijuro confirmed. “It’s a good school with a good basketball team, the strongest.” 

Mac looked at him for a moment and she felt torn. He looked back at her calmly and surely like he was so sure about his request and what her answer should be, but she wasn’t sure. 

“But…it’s…so far,” Mac stammered. 

“It’s a very good school,” Seijuro said. “Come with me, Mac. We would do great there. We would win and have the best team.” 

Mac got up from the bench and took a few steps as she tried to gather her thoughts, she should have known that Seijuro would want her to go to the same school he was. She shouldn’t be feeling this surprised by his demand, really. 

“I’m sure we would do great there,” Mac said, “but…” 

Seijuro stood and walked over so he was standing in front of her, his mismatched eyes watching her closely. 

“But what?” he pressed. 

“I don’t know,” Mac sighed. “I don’t think I want to leave Tokyo…” 

“You don’t want to leave Daiki or Teppei,” Seijuro said coldly and she saw the hurt underneath the cold look. She felt a stab of pain go through her at the look, she didn’t want to leave him either. 

“I…I don’t want to leave any of you,” Mac whispered. “I want…” 

“You want us all too still be together,” Seijuro summed up. “That’s not going to happen, Mac. You should know that.” 

She couldn’t help the wince that went through her at the bluntness of his statement. She knew he was right and she had realized that, but she still struggled with accepting it. She was not ready to let go. Why did she have to? 

 

Seijuro could see the struggle in Mac’s eyes and he wanted to put it away, but he knew he couldn’t. She was on another path than him and it hurt. She was his. His friend, his teammate, his. Just his. It didn’t matter that Daiki or even Teppei had a claim to her, she was the only one he would allow talking back at him, she was the only one who saw him. That’s why he wanted her, no needed her, to come to Rakuzan with him. 

“Seijuro,” Mac looked at him. “Why do you want to go to Rakuzan?” 

“It’s the best,” Seijuro said simply. “They have the best courses and the best team. It will be the best place for me to prepare to take over father’s company. I will get into the best University by attending Rakuzan.” 

Mac nodded as she looked at him, but he could tell she was still thinking. 

“My uncle and cousin live in Tokyo,” Mac said. 

“Rakuzan has dorms for students out of town,” Seijuro said, “or you could stay with me. Father has a house down there and I’m staying there.” 

Mac arched a brow and bit down on her lower lip. She was not sure about what she wanted to do. She sighed as she pulled a hand over her face tiredly. 

“I could take care of you in Kyoto,” Seijuro said. 

He knew she was overworking herself with her magic training and regular school, he never mentioned it but he saw how tired she was sometimes. He could tell she was not always taking care of her own needs and if she was going with him then he could make sure she would be. 

“I…” Mac frowned again. “I need to think.” 

Seijuro nodded allowing that, but he would press for her to come with him. He needed her there; she was the only one he needed. 

 

Mac fell back on her bed feeling exhausted. She was not sure what to do. It seemed like every time she figured something out a new problem arose. She had just made up with her friends, and now she had to decide on which school she was going to attend. Basically which friend she was going to choose. 

Daiki or Seijuro? 

Her mind was spinning as the two names repeated itself in her mind. 

Daiki or Seijuro? 

She turned to her side and rested her head on her arm, as she stared at the picture that stood on her nightstand. It was a picture of the team before they drifted apart. She was standing in the middle with Daiki and Seijuro on each side of her, Ryota was on the other side of Daiki with Tetsuya slightly in front of him. Shintaro and Atsushi stood on the other side of Seijuro, Shintaro was pushing his glasses up and Atsushi had a hand deep in a bag of chips. 

She loved that photo; it really captured the personalities of her friends. She didn’t want to leave anyone of them; she still wanted to be with them. They were her family, they had remained on her side when she felt so alone and lost. They proved that they cared about her, even now when everything was going wrong they proved that they wanted her. 

She had trouble trusting that her uncle Tarou wanted her; she had trouble trusting that Taiga wanted her; she even had trouble trusting that Teppei wouldn’t get tired of her… but she trusted that her friends, her team, wanted her. And now…they would split up and everything would change. 

Daiki or Seijuro? 

A deep sigh left her as she flopped over on her back again making the mattress bounce slightly by the force of it. Nao gave a disgruntled bark as he was disturbed in his rest. 

“Sorry, Nao,” she muttered. 

She sat up unable to get her mind to stop thinking and fall asleep. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and glanced out of the crack between the curtains and saw that it was dark out. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She loved looking out of the window, being so high up gave the perfect overview of the street below and the park at the end of the street. Now it was lit by street lights and the occasional car that drove past. 

 

“Hi Mac,” Kiyoshi smiled when Mac slipped into the hospital room. She smiled back and felt some of the stress leave her as she saw his smiling face. “You’ve been gone a few days.” 

Mac blinked and realized that it was a few days since she was there last, she had been busy with Daiki and then school and not to forget magic lessons. 

“I’m sorry, Teppei,” Mac apologized. “I got distracted.” 

“It happens,” was all he said with a smile. 

She sat down in the free seat and looked down at the book he had put down when she entered the room. 

“Homework?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I really don’t like this way of studying. I never thought I would say that I miss going to class.” 

Mac nodded in understanding, she could see him missing going to class. He was a social person and would miss the interaction with the others in his class. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your studying,” Mac said. 

“It’s okay,” he waved it off. “Do you have homework?” 

Mac nodded.

“Why don’t we study together?” Kiyoshi asked. “It’s more fun.” 

Mac chuckled at the way his face lit up. She nodded and pulled out her homework and settled on her side of the table. She smiled back at Kiyoshi when he grinned at her before looking back at his own work. 

They sat in silence studying for a while only interrupted by the occasional comment from Kiyoshi about a boring part of his own work. Mac chuckled amusedly when he did. He glanced at her from time to time and would smile without saying anything. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Mac said getting up and he nodded. 

Kiyoshi smiled a little as she walked to the bathroom and looked over at her books, she was working on Japanese history and it looked like she was writing a paper or something. He was about to focus on his own work when he noticed a loose paper sticking out from her book. Curiously he pulled at it and it came free. 

_Too Academy or Rakuzan?_

He frowned as he saw the question written on the otherwise blank page. He remembered that they had played against Too earlier in the season and they were a good team, but still lacked some strength. Was Mac considering attending Too Academy? 

Also, he knew that Rakuzan had a very strong team and they had won the Inter-High this year. They had three of the Crownless Kings, or whatever they were called (purposely forgetting that he was counted as one of them), on their team. Would Mac really go all the way to Kyoto? 

He had a sinking feeling as he stared at the names of the two schools on the paper, Seirin wasn’t mentioned at all and he felt a stab of disappointment go through him. He had hoped that she would come to Seirin. That way they would be together… he couldn’t help but feel like she was drifting away from him if she went to another school. 

He wondered which friend of hers was going to Too or Rakuzan. Was it Daiki or Seijuro perhaps? Or maybe one of the others, but those two seemed the more likely. 

He quickly placed the page back where he found it and went back to his own homework just in time before she entered the room again. She sat down and continued working like he hadn’t had his mind completely distracted by what he had just read. Of course, she didn’t know that. 

He glanced at her and saw the way she focused and eyes moved over the pages about Japan and the colonies. He sighed. 

“Teppei?” her green eyes snapped up to look at him having heard the sigh. “You ok?” 

He wondered if he should bring it up or not, but if he did… no, it was best to pretend he hadn’t seen anything. He smiled at her goofily, like normal. 

“I’m fine,” he grinned. “Just tired of homework.” 

Mac nodded but still looked slightly concerned. He just kept smiling but closed his book, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate anymore now anyway. 

“I think we need a break,” he said. 

“Alright,” she said and closed her own book. “What have you been up to since last time I saw you?” 

“Hyuga and Riko were here yesterday,” Kiyoshi said and told her about the latest visit and antics of his friends. Mac smiled amused as she listened and he almost hoped that he could draw her to Seirin with these kinds of stories. 

“Sounds like they had fun,” Mac said. 

“Mm…” Kiyoshi nodded. “What about you?” 

“I talked to Daiki and we spent a day together just hanging out,” Mac said with a happy smile unaware of the troubling thoughts that caused with her boyfriend. “Shiro dragged me to their house and all but demanded that I stayed for dinner. Daiki was being sulky like normal, but we talked.” 

Kiyoshi nodded. 

“I know he and the others hurt you,” Kiyoshi said. “Are you…sure you’ve forgiven them?” 

Mac shrugged and leaned back slightly. 

“I guess I have,” she said. “I can’t be mad at them forever. They’re my friends.” 

Kiyoshi nodded even if he didn’t really understand just what she saw in them, but he knew they were important to her. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. 

She smiled at him and he felt good seeing her smile like that again, this one reached her eyes and wasn’t those almost fake or polite smiles she had been smiling lately. He just wished… No, he wasn’t going to think about it. 

“So, how long do you have to stay here?” Mac asked. 

“A while yet,” Kiyoshi sighed, “but I can go home for visits now at least. I’m going home this weekend.” 

“Really?” Mac grinned. “I bet your grandparents are looking forward to that.” 

Kiyoshi nodded. 

“Do you want to come over for dinner? Grandma asked me to ask you,” Kiyoshi said. 

“You sure? I don’t want to intrude on your time with them,” Mac said. 

“You won’t be,” Kiyoshi laughed. “They, we, want you to come.” 

“Then, ok,” Mac smiled. 

They chatted about all and nothing, but the subject of schools didn’t come up. Kiyoshi was both grateful and worried that it wasn’t mentioned at all. 

 

Mac was in the library when Shintaro came and sat down beside her. She glanced at him and gave him a small smile. He nodded back and pulled out his book without saying anything. An onion was put down between them but she didn’t comment on it. She turned her attention back to her own work as he settled over his own books. 

She wasn’t sure how much time past with the two of them just studying side by side, but eventually Mac was done and she leaned back as she stretched her arms into the air and let out a big yawn. She felt tired and she knew that she still had homework for her magic lessons tomorrow to do when she got back home. 

“You’re tired,” Shintaro commented. 

“A little,” Mac shrugged. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“I wasn’t worried,” he mumbled but she smiled all the same and ignored the small flush in his cheeks. “Are you going to quit basketball now?” 

“I was thinking of retiring,” Mac nodded, “I need to focus on my school work and exams are getting closer. I don’t have much time for basketball anymore. Besides, the school year is almost over and Nijimura and the others didn’t attend practices for as long as we have last year.” 

Shintaro nodded, “I think I will do the same. Dad said it’s important to focus on schoolwork as well.” 

Mac nodded, “how is your dad?” 

Shintaro gave her a strange look, “good. Why?” 

“Just asking,” Mac said with a small smile. “He’s a kind man.” 

Shintaro blinked and actually looked surprised. “You’ve met him?” 

Mac arched a brow, “he didn’t tell you?” 

Shintaro shook his head and pushed up his glasses. 

“Well, he drove me home once after Teppei had his surgery,” Mac explained. “Your dad was his surgeon.” 

Shintaro’s eyes widened and Mac felt a spark of amusement seeing this reaction from the stoic teen. 

“Oh, I didn’t know…” Shintaro said making Mac shrug. “Your boyfriend had a surgery?” 

“Yeah, his knee was badly hurt in his Inter High preliminary match,” Mac said a dark look in her eyes. “He’s in a rehabilitation center right now.” 

Shintaro just stared at her and she looked away. She started to gather her things and after a moment she heard he do the same. They didn’t say anything else until they were outside in the fresh and cold air. 

“Have you decided if you’re going to accept Shutoku’s offer?” Mac asked breaking the silence. 

Shintaro startled slightly and gripped the onion tighter to keep it from falling from his hand. He glanced at Mac and saw the curious expression on her face.

“I think so,” Shintaro nodded. “It seems like the best school for me.” 

Mac nodded, “I think so too. They will be a good match for you.” 

He pushed his glasses up again and looked at her. 

“What about you? Have you decided what school you want to go to?” 

Mac sighed; her shoulders slumped slightly as she was faced with the question yet again. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I have a few options, but…” 

They walked in silence for a little while neither of them saying anything. Mac glanced up as the snow started to fall around them. She pulled her jacket closer to her seeking the warmth. 

Shintaro had a pretty good idea of what her dilemma was and knew it would be difficult for her to make a choice. While he wanted her to come to Shutoku with him, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. If anyone would have her on their team it would either be Daiki or Seijuro, both stubborn and wanted her to be with them, both important to her in their own way. 

 

Ayano was grateful for Mac, without her she wasn’t sure how Daiki would pull through. She was glad she didn’t have to force her son to sit down and do his homework because that would only bring frustration for all parts involved. 

“No,” Mac said shaking her head and pointed at something. “This isn’t what the author wanted to say… look, Daiki, read…” 

Ayano smiled amused as Daiki frowned and got a frustrated look on his face, but Mac just gave him a look as she continued to explain. Daiki nodded and started to write again. Mac nodded and smiled slightly. Ayano didn’t miss the way Daiki’s eyes lit up when he spotted the smile on Mac’s face. 

She shook her head before leaving to get dinner ready and content to let the two work in peace. She knew that Shiro and Sayuri would be back soon and her husband was in his study writing like normal. 

 

Mac inhaled deeply as she saw Seijuro sitting in the empty classroom. He was playing shogi against himself, once again. She stepped into the room and immediately the mismatched eyes snapped over to her. 

“Mac,” he said. 

“Seijuro,” she answered. “You’re playing yourself?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

She hummed and walked over to the board and looked down at the pieces. She sat down and she was not sure how to start the conversation or how to tell him her answer. She had thought and thought, and she wished she could split herself in two. If only she could have solved it with a time-turner again, but she couldn’t. 

“Mac,” he said bringing her out of her thoughts and she looked up to find him watching her. He had a serious look on his face and she knew. She knew he understood what she was there to say and she felt…horrible. Her heart broke at the pain she saw in his eyes. 

“You chose Daiki,” Seijuro said. 

“I…” Mac felt like a terrible person. “I think Too Academy would be the right place for me.” 

He frowned. 

“I think you’re making a mistake,” he said. “Rakuzan with me will be the best choice for you.” 

Mac sighed again. 

“Rakuzan is a good school,” Mac said, “I know that. I also know that I would like attending school with you, Seijuro. I wish I could split myself in two, but I can’t. I just… I think that right now I need to be in Tokyo. I can’t move to Kyoto. My magic lessons are here, my uncle and cousin… Daiki…” 

Seijuro stood up and walked to the window, his back turned to her. She watched him pained as she knew he was struggling. 

“You choose them over me,” he said. 

“Seijuro,” Mac said getting up and walking over so she was standing right behind him. “I will always be your friend. I will always be on your side, and if you need me you can call and I’ll come and see you. I want you in my life, and it’s not about choosing anyone over anyone.” 

She saw him stiffen slightly before his shoulders relaxed. She could understand the feeling of abandonment he must feel and she wanted to make sure he knew it wasn’t about her leaving him. She wasn’t leaving him, she just… couldn’t go with him. 

“You’d come and see me?” Seijuro asked so silently that she almost missed it. 

“Of course,” Mac said. 

He sighed and turned to look at her. She could see the vulnerable feelings underneath his mask. He looked very much like a little boy who thought he was lost. She couldn’t help it, she reached out and hugged him. He stiffened for a moment before he hugged her back. It was only the second time she’d ever hugged him, but she was hit with the thought that hugs were just as rare for him as it was for her. 

“You’re like my brother, Seijuro,” Mac said. 

“Good,” he murmured against her shoulder. “Because you’re my sister.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you all? So what do you think now that the decision about which school she'll attend is made? 
> 
> I promised an explanation for my decision... and I will be honest with you all, it was a difficult decision.
> 
> So, from the start of the story, I had decided that Mac was going to attend Too Academy with Daiki. I was so sure and I had these ideas about what I wanted. Though, as the story progressed some parts of my original ideas changed and I started to see other aspects of where the story could go. Also from comments from all of you, I saw the logic of having Mac attend another school as well.
> 
> I started to think, what if she did attend Seirin with Tetsuya? What if she went with Taiga and Tetsuya and helped them win the Winter Cup? I could see her there, especially after having paired her with Teppei. But I decided against it. Mostly because I wanted to have Mac interact with another team, and play with other characters.
> 
> Then I really, and I mean REALLY, wanted to have her attend Rakuzan with Seijuro. It would have been great and so much fun, but... I just couldn't see how to keep the story on the path I wanted if I did that. I started to get other ideas and it would change so much. In fact, I got an idea for a new story that I might start when I'm finished with this one. So, something good came of it, I guess :) 
> 
> So, the choice fell back to my original idea. Perhaps it's the boring one, perhaps I should have gone with one of the other ideas... I liked the ideas I got from the reviews I got, but I need Mac at Too with Daiki. In this story, Mac is "Momoi" or have her place from cannon, and let's face it: Daiki needs someone there to push him. If he doesn't have someone, I can't see him continue playing basketball. WIthout Mac to push and pull at him, he will lose all motivation for the game and quit.
> 
> I did consider the comment that pointed out that distance would be a good way to make Mac and Daiki realize their feelings for each other, and that was what almost had me place her at another school. But I think that distance can be more than just physical distance. It can be distance emotionally and I think that's what they have been and still are going through now. Even as they have started to work through it. She is with Teppei and Daiki is forced to watch her with another. 
> 
> I guess that's basically the reason why I chose to have her attend Too with Daiki. I'm sorry if some of you got very disappointed, I really wish I could have placed her at another school as well. I promise that even if she's not with Seijuro at Rakuzan it doesn't mean that she won't be interacting with him at all. She will still be the one he cares about the most, and he will still be someone important to her. 
> 
> Hope you'll keep give my story a chance and keep reading! Thank you for all of your support! I wouldn't be able to keep writing without your response and support for my story! (Ok, very long author note... I will end it now...) Bye for now and hopefully see you next time!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**3rd year – Teiko – Time jump: last month of Teiko…**

 

**Teiko**

 

The weeks passed into months and suddenly Mac found herself in the last month before Graduation and that meant a lot of studying to do both magical and muggle. She had retired from the basketball club, given Momoi her notes on the team and an in-depth explanation of her system and the tools to take it further. She just hoped that she wouldn’t regret it, but she trusted Momoi and her skills. She was good, Mac knew that. So, since she had retired from basketball it became normal to find her in the library in her free time after class, usually buried in a book. She would do all of her muggle work there, but when she got home she would do her magical homework and studying for her magical tests. 

Her friends were worried about her, but she missed their concerned looks in her focus on her schoolwork. They would take time to come and join her in the library, even Daiki would be seen in there from time to time. Mac was grateful that they sought her out and would spend time with her, even if was with her nose buried in a book. It warmed her to see them sitting down beside her and give her smiles of encouragement. She tried not thinking about the fact that they never came together, it was always one by one. She tried to focus on the fact that she would still have them in her life, she would still be with them and not on the fact that it wasn’t like before. 

Kiyoshi understood and would only smile and say it was okay when she was distracted during her visits, they would sometimes study together or just talk. She found great comfort spending time with him, but she couldn’t relax enough to get rid of the stress that was following her around. She missed the long looks he would give her sometimes and the almost sad smiles when she said goodbye for the night. 

 

**Sato’s home**

 

“Sachi asked if she could bring her new friend home a few days ago,” Kaori said. 

“Hm?” Sato glanced up from the paper that Mac had handed him before leaving the day before. He was half-way through reading it. “Friend?” 

“Yeah, a girl that transferred over in September,” Kaori said. “You don’t remember Kaori mentioning her?” 

Sato frowned trying to remember his daughter talking about a new friend in one of her letters. 

“No, can’t say that I do,” he confessed. 

Kaori sighed, “Sometimes you get to preoccupied with your studies or teaching.” 

There was reprimand in the tone and he winced slightly. He knew he could get a little distracted, but it wasn’t like he was trying to ignore his own children. He grimaced and looked at his wife who arched a brow at him. 

“Right, so Sachi wants to bring her home for the break?” he asked. 

“Yes, dear,” Kaori nodded before turning a little worried. “The thing is… she’s British.” 

“British?” Sato frowned, “Kaori…” 

“I know,” she sighed, “but can it be right to stop our daughter to bring home a friend because of Mac-chan?” 

Sato sighed, “I know, honey, but… it’s about Potter-san’s safety.” 

Kaori nodded, “Sachi knows this. I’m sure we can keep them occupied so that they won’t meet Mac-chan.” 

Sato sighed and ran a hand over his face as he thought; he knew it was likely going to work. Sachi and Mac never really spent any time together when they both were here anyway. Daisuke was normally the one who would spend time with Mac. 

“Alright,” Sato said giving in despite the misgivings he had. He did feel bad for having missed the news about his daughter’s new friend and he had always been encouraging his children to invite friends home. 

Kaori smiled and nodded before letting him go back to the paper before him. He arched a brow slightly impressed by an argument in Mac’s paper. He had never seen anyone grow so fast in their quest to learn magic. She had barely known about magic for two years and she was almost ready to take the OWLs. That was unheard of. 

 

“What are counter-spells?” Sato asked looking over at Mac. 

“Counter-spells are meant to inhibit or remove other spells,” Mac said in answer to her professor’s question. “It’s in the name, really. It’s meant to be a counter to the spell that’s put on you or if it’s a charm it’s a counter-charm.” 

Sato nodded, “and can you name some counter-spells?” 

“Finite Incantatem, Finite, Meteolojinx Recanto,” Mac listed. 

“And what do they do?” Sato asked. 

“Finite Incantatem is a generic counter-spell that can be used on an area to end a spell in general,” Mac explained, “while Finite is much the same, but acts more on a specific target.” 

“And Meteolojinx Recanto?” Sato asked. “I’m actually surprised you knew this one.” 

“It’s a counter-spell that ends the effects of magical weather,” Mac said, “and I found it by chance in some of my reading.” 

He smiled looking pleased. He continued the lesson and moved the subject over to counter-curses and counter-charms, Mac wrote down notes faithfully as he magically made notes appear on the blackboard behind him as he paced back and forth in the study. 

He didn’t end the lesson until two hours had passed and Mac was feeling almost numb from all the information he had thrown at her. She bit back a groan as she realized that she had more classes with him to go through.

“Take a few minutes to rest and then we’ll practice the summoning charm,” Sato said as he stood. 

“Ok,” Mac smiled and stretched in her seat before she looked around to see Nao resting in the corner of the room like he normally did. 

Sato watched as Nao raised his head almost as if he sensed that his mistress was watching him, perhaps he did Sato thought. Nao barked happily and raced over to Mac show chuckled and started to pet him. He smiled slightly before leaving the room and going to the kitchen to get something to drink. 

 

Mac used the break to stretch her legs and walk around the now very familiar room; she glanced at the books in the shelves and wondered if she would ever get to have a collection that large one day. Perhaps when she was grown up and had a place on her own, the thought made her smile a little. 

Ten minutes later Sato entered the room again and she walked back to her desk. He walked to his own desk and grabbed a book. He placed it in front of her and she glanced down at the opened page. 

_Summoning Charm is a charm created to allow the caster to levitate or fly their target over to them. It’s important that the caster has the object clearly in the caster's mind before trying to summon it. This is one of the oldest spells known to wizarding society._

_Incantation: Accio (AK-key-oh)_

Mac glanced up at Sato when she had read it. 

“Get out your wand, Potter-san,” he said. 

Mac did and felt a rush of excitement go through her like it always did when she was going to use practical magic. 

“Now, try to summon the pillow over there,” he told her. 

Mac nodded and looked at the pillow. This should be easy, or so she was convinced of. 

“Accio pillow!” Mac said. 

Nothing happened. The pillow didn’t even twitch. 

“Accio pillow!” Mac repeated a little louder this time. 

Still nothing. She frowned. 

“Accio pillow!” She waved the wand. 

She was not sure how many times she tried before she fell back in her chair and her arm falling down pointing toward the floor. 

“I’m useless,” she muttered. 

“Not useless;” Sato spoke up. He hadn’t said anything as she had tried to summon the pillow, just watched her and she felt frustrated. 

“I can’t do it!” Mac snapped. “I can’t even summon a pillow!” 

“Summoning charms are more difficult than you would think,” Sato answered calmly. “I didn’t expect you to get it right on your first try.” 

Mac frowned at him but didn’t say anything. 

“Remember the text you read, Potter-san,” Sato said. “It’s important that you have the object, in this case, the pillow, clear in your mind when you try to summon it. A little distracted and it won’t work.” 

“Ok. Then how do I do it?” Mac sighed.

“Picture the pillow and will it over to you while you say the charm,” Sato said.

Mac nodded and got back to her feet. She almost glared at the pillow as she pointed her wand at it again. 

“Accio pillow,” she said. 

The pillow twitched slightly but didn’t move more than that.

A frustrated sigh left her as she glared at the pillow like it was its fault that she couldn’t make it come to her. 

“Okay,” Sato said, “let’s end it here today. Practice at home and we’ll try again tomorrow. Ok?” 

Mac nodded glumly not noticing the small smile Sato had as he smiled at her. 

 

**Teiko**

 

Mac rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to get her homework done and prepare for the last test they had, she glanced over at Daiki who was seated next to her. She smiled a little. He was trying to do well on the next test. 

Yawning she looked back at her book and tried to focus on the words before her. She was not sure how much time she had spent trying to read the single page, but she knew it was way more than she normally would use. 

With an effort she managed to push all of her thoughts about her miserable magic lesson from earlier away from her mind and focus on what she had to do. She turned the page and eyes scanned the next page quicker. 

Daiki glanced over at Mac and saw that she was reading a little faster than she had earlier, her reddish dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail but a few lose strand of hair had escaped and was going down into her face, he could see her blew at one strand a couple of time as if trying to blow it out of the way. Her grass green eyes seemed focused on the book in front of her in a way that he had only seen her do before.

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to read?” Mac asked without looking up. 

“I’m bored,” Daiki whined not commenting on having been caught staring. 

Mac’s lips twitched as she glanced away from her book and over at Daiki who was pouting, her smile grew. He looked adorable with that pout. 

“You pout like Shiro,” Mac commented dryly hiding her amusement. 

Daiki scowled at her but it was ruined by the still present pout. Mac chuckled and felt some of her stress leave her as she focused on Daiki. 

“I do not,” he muttered. 

“Don’t whine, Daiki,” Mac smiled. “Come on, you’re almost done.” 

He sighed and turned back to the book and she did the same. 

 

It was one of those days when Mac had been studying magic and then had a long day at school studying after that Seijuro found her sitting poured over some books. She was so focused that she didn’t notice him joining her before he touched her arm startling her. 

“Seijuro, you scare me,” she gasped. 

“You’re working too hard,” he frowned at her, and glanced from her to her books. “You’re pale.” 

“I’m fine,” Mac said. 

“You’re not,” he said. “You need to take a break and relax.” 

Mac arched a brow at him. “You’re talking about relaxing?” 

“I know when to relax,” Seijuro said calmly. “Come on, Mac.” 

Mac frowned and was about to protest, but he gave her a look and she sighed. She started to pack up her books and stashed them in her bag. 

 

“Where are we going?” Mac asked as she was following Seijuro. 

“You’ll see,” was all he said making her sigh and she thought about all she had to do. Her magical lessons were going forward, but she still hadn’t full control over the summoning charm. Though she could summon the pillow now, heavier stuff like books was more challenging and she was stuck. 

“Mac,” Seijuro called her and she realized that he had stopped. She looked around and saw that they were at a local sushi restaurant. “Come on, you need to eat.” 

As soon as she entered the restaurant she noticed was the long disk with seating places all around it and a conveyor belt with sushi in the middle of the disk. She had been to one of these kinds of places only once before with Daiki and his parents. 

“Seijuro, you don’t need to…” she started. 

“Of course I need to,” he said exasperatedly. “If I don’t you won’t eat.” 

Mac frowned but she followed him to the free seats closest to the window and sat down. He grabbed a plate and put it in front of her before doing the same for himself. She smiled a little at the fact that he had managed to pick out her favourite sushi dish. 

“How are you, Seijuro?” Mac asked after a moment of silence. 

“I’m fine,” he said. 

“Still busy with your dad?” Mac asked gently. 

Seijuro shrugged and she saw the tension on his shoulders making her regret asking. She knew he struggled with his relationship with his father. He glanced over at her quickly before looking back at his food. 

“I guess so,” Seijuro said. “He has me looking at some of the papers from the company, and I have to proofread some of them. He says it’s a good way to learn how the business is run, and about the employees.” 

Mac kept her face blank, but she was frowning on the inside. That didn’t sound like something a parent would normally give their 14-year-old son. 

“He’ll move to Kyoto as well?” Mac asked. 

“We have a part of the company over there as well,” Seijuro answered. “So, he’ll be traveling between Kyoto and Tokyo.” 

Mac nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile. She could hear the loneliness in his voice and almost wished she had accepted going to Kyoto with him. She hated that he felt lonely; it was something she understood very well. 

They talked about more casual things for the remaining of their meal and without realizing it Mac had managed to relax and clear her mind from her studies. At least for the hour, but it was enough. 

 

“Stupid,” Taiga muttered and threw the phone away. 

“Taiga?” Mac decided to speak up. 

Her cousin’s head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes. She frowned worriedly as she saw the hurt in his red eyes. 

“Mac, when did you get here?” he asked. 

“A few minutes ago,” she said stepping closer. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. 

She frowned slightly but didn’t press the matter. She walked to the kitchen and found some food for Nao before making herself a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Do you want some?” Mac asked looking to Taiga. 

He shrugged but she saw the small look of interest in his eyes and the way he sniffed the air. She shook her head and poured another cup and pushed if toward him. He took it and mumbled a quiet thank you, before sitting down. 

Mac sipped the hot chocolate while she looked at Taiga. He was still not looking at her and seemed to be lost in thought. He was scowling at the cup and she wondered what he was upset about. 

Mac glanced down at Nao who was eating the food she had prepared and smiled a little. 

“Where have you been?” Taiga asked. 

“Hm?” Mac looked back at Taiga to find him looking at her. He repeated the question. “Oh, I was out eating with Seijuro.” 

“I see,” Taiga muttered. 

“What’s wrong, Taiga?” Mac asked. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

“Alright,” she sighed. “But you can talk to me if you need to, you know.” 

“I know,” he nodded as he paused and got a strange look in his eyes as he looked at her. It was almost searching. “I was trying to call a friend of mine back in California, but he didn’t pick up.” 

A frown settled on his face and Mac could see that he was truly upset over that.

“I see,” Mac said. “I’m sorry.” 

He shrugged like it didn’t matter, but she knew it mattered. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac glared at the book missing the amused look she got from her professor as she focused on the book and raised her wand. 

“Accio book!” she called. 

What happened next surprised not only her but also her professor as not just one book shot to the air and came at her but all the books laying on the table and the Sato’s desk. She yelped as she was hit by the books before she managed to dodge out of the way. 

“Ouch!” she groaned touching her head as it throbbed painfully. 

“Potter-san!” Sato called worriedly, “are you ok?” 

“I didn’t mean to do that,” she muttered looking at him. “Why did they all come?” 

“You didn’t specify which book you wanted,” he said as he helped her back to her feet. Nao came running and barked worriedly at her and she saw the deep brown eyes flash slightly as he looked worriedly at her. 

“I’m fine, Nao,” Mac reassured the frantic fox. He yowled sadly making her smile slightly and scratch his ear lightly before turning to the pile of books that was now lying on the floor and frowned slightly. She winced slightly as Sato touched her head and she realized that she was bleeding. He led her to the chair and she sat down before he left the room. 

Soon Kaori entered the room with her husband and Mac noticed that she had some small veils with her. She looked at her a little worriedly, but Mac just smiled at her and waved. 

“Hi, Kaori-san,” Mac smiled. “I got the Accio right!” 

“Well,” Sato said. 

“Hey! I managed to get the book to move!” Mac protested looking at him. “I take it to not having anything happening at all!” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled and patted Nao when he jumped up and settled in her lap. 

Kaori cast a few healing spells on her and gave her a potion that helped with a headache she got. She smiled gratefully at the kind woman when she was done. 

 

“Alright,” Sato said when his wife had left the office and he had banished the books back to their places. He looked at Mac and wondered just how she had done it. She was powerful, but he had never seen anyone make ten books fly to them like that before. He was again impressed by the possibilities she showed. “We’ll stop it here today with the practical magical training, Potter-san.” 

Mac nodded feeling a little disappointed, but her mood was still rather good. She had managed to summon the books (though more than she wanted, but who cared?). 

“Ok,” she said. 

He smiled a little at the disappointment he heard in her voice and started to talk about the theoretical aspects of charms. She had taken out her notebook and was taking notes like she normally did. 

 

Sato watched as Mac spun away using the port-key back to her own apartment ready to start the day over again when he heard the noise coming from the kitchen and knew that Sachi was home from school having finished her sixth year at Mahoutokoro. He frowned realizing that he had forgotten to mention the visitor to Mac like he had planned to do. 

He walked to the kitchen to greet his daughter and her friend and hoped that this wouldn’t hurt Mac in the end. He was very aware that they took a risk in allowing Sachi to bring her British friend home with her this break, but Kaori was right. They couldn’t deny her, this was her home and it wasn’t right. 

“Dad,” Sachi smiled as she rushed over and hugged him. 

“Hello dear,” he smiled hugging his daughter back, 

“You have to meet Granger-san,” Sachi said pulling away from her father and turned to the girl standing next to Kaori watching with a shy smile on her face. 

Sato noticed that she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, she was average height and looked to be a year or so younger than Sachi. 

“Dad this is my new friend Granger Hermione,” Sachi introduced, “Granger-san this is my dad Sato Taichi.” 

“Hello, Professor Sato,” Hermione greeted shyly. 

“Nice to meet you, Granger-san,” Sato smiled welcoming. “My wife tells me you transferred to Mahoutokoro in September?” 

Hermione nodded silently. 

“She’s brilliant,” Sachi smiled. “I was appointed to be her sponsor of sort to help her settle in.” 

Hermione smiled again and nodded. 

“Sato-sempai has been very helpful,” Hermione said. 

Sato glanced at them and smiled a little. He looked at the table and saw that there was one more plate on and looked to Kaori who smiled at him. 

“Daisuke said he would stop by today,” she explained and just then the sound of the Floo activating filled the room and his son came almost stumbling out of the fireplace. 

“Hi dad!” he grinned and blinked when he spotted the stranger in the kitchen. “More students?” 

“No, idiot,” Sachi rolled her eyes, “this is my friend from school, Granger Hermione.” 

Daisuke glanced over at his father with a frown. 

“Is that…safe?” he asked ignoring Sachi’s indignant look. 

Sato gave a short nod and a look that clearly said they would talk about it later. Daisuke nodded and looked back at Hermione who was watching them curiously. 

“Ah, sorry about that, Granger-san,” Daisuke smiled charmingly. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sachi’s older brother, Sato Daisuke.” 

“Ah, um, nice to meet you too, Sato-kun,” Hermione said. 

“Call me Daisuke,” he said, “I’m sure it’s enough Sato’s around here to confuse anyone.” 

Hermione gave a small smile. 

Sato sat down and was ready for dinner with the family. He smiled as his two children started to bicker and the look of fascination from Hermione.

 

**Teiko**

 

Graduation day came and Mac felt both nervous and nostalgic as she was walking through the crowd of students she would more than likely never see again. She glanced at her side and just like the first day of school she saw Daiki walking beside her. 

So much had changed over the last three years and it felt almost unbelievable that it was only three years since they had started Teiko. When she started this school she hadn’t known about magic, she hadn’t known that she was a witch. She had loved basketball and had a best friend who loved the sport as well, a best friend she couldn’t imagine losing his passion for the sport. His childlike excitement about basketball was something she still remembered clearly. 

She had still been living with the Dursley’s when she started Teiko, still stuck in a home without love or acceptance. Then she had been living with Daiki and it had been some of the happiest months of her life, she still missed it even if she liked her new uncle and cousin. Her uncle who was somewhere in the stands ready to watch her graduate from Teiko, something the Dursley’s would never have done. It filled her with warmth knowing that she had someone there who was there to watch her. Of course, Ayano and Takehiro were there as well to watch Daiki and her, and she smiled remembering the warm hug Ayano had given her when they had met before the ceremony was starting. 

Mac sat down and smiled slightly when Seijuro came and sat down on her other side, she noticed Daiki glancing over at him but he didn’t say anything. She saw Shintaro a few rows before her and Ryota next to him. She looked around and found Atsushi a few rows behind her looking a little pouty clearly missing his snack, while Tetsuya was seated on the other side of the room, she could barely make him out. 

The headmaster came and held the usual speech and Mac listened half-heartedly as he went on and on about how great the school was and how they were prepared to go out to join High School and make a difference in the world. He mentioned the basketball team and Mac had to hide the urge to scowl. She was so not impressed with the way he seemed to take credit for how well their sports department worked, seemingly forgetting that the players were only kids. 

“How wonderful,” Mac muttered under her breath. 

Seijuro glanced at her with an arched brow making her shrug at him. She saw the small smile on his lips before he turned his attention back to the headmaster. 

A younger student came and held a short speech wishing the graduates’ good luck before the class president came and said a few words as well. There was some applause when they finished talking and then the headmaster told them to stand up. 

“I will call your names and you’ll walk up and get your diplomas,” he said and pulled out a long list of names. “Akashi Seijuro!” 

Mac gave her friend a smile as he passed by her on his way to the stage, he accepted the diploma with his head held high and walked back down again. 

“Aomine Daiki,” the headmaster called. 

Again Mac smiled as her friend walked up to the stage and accept the diploma. He looked bored yet there were some nerves in his stance as he fiddled with the diploma on his way down. 

She watched as one by one her classmates were called up to the stage. She took extra notice when it was her friends’ names being called up and took care to smile at them and show support when they caught her eye. 

“Potter Mackenzie!” The headmaster called and Mac swallowed before she walked up to the stage, had it always been that far away? She kept her head high and forced herself to smile slightly at the headmaster when he smiled at her. She accepted the diploma and turned around to walk back down. 

 

“Congratulations!” Ayano gushed hugging both Mac and Daiki at the same time. “I’m so proud of you both!” 

“Thank you,” Mac said shyly but pleased. Daiki only grunted but allowed his mother to hug him for a moment before shrugging her off. 

“Congratulations,” Tarou smiled at her and Mac smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” she accepted the short hug from him before accepting the congratulations from Takehiro as well. 

Mac and Daiki talked with them for a little while before Shintaro came over and Mac could easily see that he was feeling uncomfortable. She spotted his father behind him though, and she smiled at him.

“Hi Dr. Midorima!” Mac smiled. 

“Hello, Potter-san,” he smiled at her. “Congratulations on graduating.” 

“Thanks,” she said and glanced at Shintaro who pushed his glasses further up on his nose. 

“Ah, uncle Tarou this is Dr. Midorima and his son, my friend Shintaro,” Mac introduced her uncle to the newcomers. 

“Hi,” Tarou smiled, “so happy to meet more of Mac’s friends.” 

Shintaro flushed slightly but he nodded and Mac smiled at him. 

“He’s been a real lifesaver,” Mac said, “always willing to help me with my homework. Don’t know what I’d do without him, really.” 

“I didn’t do much,” Shintaro said looking uncomfortable.

Daiki rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. 

 

Mac snuck away to see Tetsuya before he left and she was pleased to catch him just before he was going to go. 

“Hi Tetsu,” she smiled and watched curiously the woman and man standing behind Tetsuya. The man looked like an older version of his son because it could only be Tetsuya’s father, while the woman had blond hair and light blue eyes looking soft and petite. 

“Hi Mac,” Tetsuya smiled back politely. “Are you happy to have graduated?” 

“It’s rather strange,” Mac shrugged. “What about you? Have you decided on which school you’re going to?” 

She was pretty sure she knew which school he would choose, but she wanted to hear it from him. She noticed the curious looks from the pair behind her friend but for now, she focused on Tetsuya. 

“Yes, it is rather strange,” he nodded, “I choose Seirin, but you already knew that.” 

Mac smiled and shrugged. “You could have changed your mind.” 

Tetsuya smiled, “ah, mum, dad this is Potter Mackenzie, a friend of mine.” 

Mac smiled and bowed politely at them. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“So nice to meet one of Tetsuya’s friends,” Tetsuya’s mother smiled. 

Mac smiled at her feeling a little shy as she normally did but she liked the older woman. 

“What school are you going to, Potter-san?” Tetsuya’s father asked. 

“Too Academy,” Mac answered and glanced at Tetsuya who smiled a little.

“Aomine-kun is also going there, isn’t he?” Tetsuya asked. 

“Yes, he is;” Mac shrugged lightly, “someone has to go and look after him.” 

She shook her head a little and Tetsuya smiled slightly. 

“I’m glad he has you,” he said quietly making Mac look at him. She smiled and nodded. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Tetsu,” Mac said. “We should meet and play basketball during the break sometime, ok?” 

Tetsuya nodded and with that Mac waved at him and bowed politely to his parents before walking back toward Daiki who was now standing on his own waiting for her. She noticed that he was watching Tetsuya with a small frown and a look of regret on his face. When he noticed her watching him he quickly blanked his face. 

 

“Kise-kun! Kise-kun!” 

Mac glanced to the side when she heard the shouting of Ryota’s name and saw, unsurprisingly, a flock of girls surrounding him. Ryota had his charming smile in place and held up his arms in a disarming position. 

“Please, Kise-kun! Take a picture with me…” 

“Me too!” 

“And me!” 

Mac rolled her eyes as she watched the girls trying to get closer to Ryota. She could hear Daiki scoff from beside her and knew he was watching the scene himself. 

“Wait…ah, take turns,” Ryota tried to calm them down. 

“I almost feel bad for him,” Mac commented dryly. 

“Ha, he loves it,” Daiki snorted. 

Mac shrugged and continued to walk around the schoolyard. This was it and when the break was over they would be starting High School. How much could change in three years of High School? Would it be possible for them to find a new challenge in basketball? Could Daiki learn to love the sport again? 

Her mind was full of questions about a future she couldn’t possibly know but that didn’t stop her mind from coming up with them. She sighed and wished she knew a good way to shut her mind up. 

“Ah, right,” she stopped in her track. “Seijuro said to meet in the gym.” 

Daiki grunted and she took that as acceptance. 

 

“This is it,” Seijuro said when they were gathered in the gym; only Tetsuya was missing from their gathering. Seijuro looked around and his eyes lingered on Mac. “We will now be on different teams and that means that we are enemies.” 

Mac looked down not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“Enemies?” Ryota repeated with slightly wider eyes as he looked around the gym. “Eh? But…” 

“We are strong, we are tough. There is no one out there that can beat us, only we can be a challenge for each other. We will meet on the court and find out just who of us is the strongest,” Seijuro said and Mac noticed that he glanced at Daiki and then over at her. “We will eliminate anyone else and face each other on the court.” 

Mac looked thoughtfully at Seijuro and wondered just what he had planned, she knew him well enough to spot that he had an underlying plan that he wasn’t voicing at the moment. Mac saw the realization hit the others as Seijuro talked and they all looked shocked and slightly upset as they realized that this really was it. 

Silence filled the gym as they all thought about what Seijuro was saying. Mac wished she could point out that even though they were going to different teams they would still be friends, but she didn’t. She knew that her argument would fall on deaf ears as there were too much-unresolved feelings between them all. She took comfort in knowing that despite what they said, that despite what they did, they would still be there for each other. She knew that if someone else were to threaten one of the others the rest would be there in their defense, even if they wouldn’t admit it even to themselves. 

“Ah, you’re right,” Ryota said.

“This is it then,” Daiki commented actually looking a little sad. 

“I don’t have anything against this,” Shintaro said as he adjusted his glasses. 

“But Kuro-chin probably wouldn’t understand this,” Atsushi commented. 

Mac grimaced a little, but before she could disagree she was surprised when it was Seijuro who spoke up. She glanced at him and saw that he had a small smile on his face. 

“No,” he disagreed quietly gaining their attention again, “although our goals are completely different, Tetsuya will definitely join this fight. He hasn’t completely found his answer yet, but that’s because he has already determined himself. Determined and unchanging is Tetsuya’s basketball.” 

“He’ll show up again in front of us,” Mac said quietly adding to what Seijuro had said. “I know he will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I'm slightly nervous about how you respond to this chapter, I'll admit. I was, still is, unsure about adding Hermione to the mix. I decided to do it because I want to gradually get the British magical world closer to Mac. I haven't decided just how big of a role Hermione will have in Mac's life, but they will become friends. I have a backstory in mind that I think could be possible and make it more realistic that Hermione isn't at Hogwarts anymore. I will probably explain it in the next chapter. Please, let me know what you think. 
> 
> On another note; Teiko is over! It took 37 chapter to get them ready for High School. Much longer than I first thought, but that's what happens when I just write and keep getting ideas. This chapter might feel a little rushed, but I didn't want to use another chapter to get them ready for graduation. 
> 
> Thank you for following my story this far! :) 
> 
> Ps! Christmas is almost here and I'm finally getting into the spirit of the holiday. So I was thinking about maybe (MAYBE) writing a Christmas-special for my other story, Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition. Would you like to read that if I decide to write it? :) But I don't know that much about Christmas traditions in Japan, just a fair warning.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

**Before Too Academy**

 

Mac smiled as she looked up from her sketchpad when Kiyoshi entered the room again, he blinked before smiling when he saw her sitting in her favorite chair next to the window in his room. He had just come back from his rehabilitation session for his knee and wasn’t expecting to find anyone in his room. 

“Mac!” He smiled happily. 

“Hi Teppei,” she smiled back and got up from her seat. She put the sketchpad as she did and walked over to him. “How was your session?” 

“Alright,” he smiled and accepted the kiss to his cheek. “They are happy with the progress. Apparently, I’m doing much better than they had expected. It’s healing better.” 

Mac smiled feeling pleased, happy that the potion she had been giving him in his tea seemed to be working. He had been able to ditch the crutches a few weeks ago, but he still couldn’t use his knee like before yet. He had to train it up to become strong again. 

“I’m happy to hear that,” Mac smiled softly taking her seat again as he did too. He smiled at her. 

“How does it feel being done with Middle School?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“A little strange,” Mac admitted. “I can’t really believe that I’m actually done.” 

He laughed a little. 

“I know what you mean,” he said before he frowned slightly, “and… are you ok?” 

Mac looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled a little. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m fine. I…I think I realized that I can’t keep holding on to the way things were. I have to accept that we’re different now and that they won’t be able to play on the same team anymore. It’s for the best, I think.” 

Kiyoshi nodded, but still looked concerned.

“It’s not like I’m not going to be able to see them anymore,” she added, “I’ll still see them and have them in my life. It just…it just won’t be like before.” 

He nodded again. “Good.” 

Mac smiled, “yeah.” 

“So what have you been up to since finishing school yesterday?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Well, I was with Daiki earlier today,” Mac said, “we just walked around the city and then we stopped by an arcade. It was fun, and then I had lunch with him and his mother before I came here.” 

Kiyoshi nodded and smiled but Mac thought his smile seemed a little sad. She wasn’t sure though so she didn’t comment on it. 

“You’ve been seeing Aomine a lot lately,” Kiyoshi commented.

Mac frowned slightly trying to see where he was going with this and looked at him. His face didn’t betray what he thought and his voice was even like he was simply commenting on the weather but… something nagged at her. 

“Not really,” she said slowly. “I used to be with him every day, so it’s not really a lot.” 

Kiyoshi didn’t say anything and they fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Mac wondered about his questions and why he asked, or rather why he asked like that. It was like there was something else in the meaning of his questions and she felt confused. 

“Kiyoshi!” 

The door slammed open startling Mac and causing Kiyoshi to blink as he turned away from Mac and to the door where his team was standing.

“Idiot,” Hyuga grumbled smacking Koganei at the back of his head as he walked past the other boy who looked a little sheepish. “Think before you burst in.” 

Kiyoshi chuckled amused and Mac smiled a little as she watched as most of Seirin basketball team entered the room. 

“Ah, Mac-san is here,” Izuki smiled and waved. 

“Hi Mac,” Riko smiled walking over to her. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac said smiling a little shyly at her. “You?” 

“Alright,” Riko answered. 

Kiyoshi and the other boys had started to talk and Mac watched as he interacted with his friends, it was a while since she had seen his friends and she could tell that they were still worried about his knee. Yet, they were cheerful and made Kiyoshi laugh. 

“Kiyoshi never said which school you were going to,” Riko said bringing Mac’s attention back to her and away from Kiyoshi. 

“Oh, I’m going to Too Academy,” Mac said. 

Riko arched a brow, “really? I guess they have a strong team.” 

“They do,” Mac said with a small smile. 

“And with you joining them they’ll be even stronger,” Riko almost grumbled making Mac smile a little. “Why did you choose Too?” 

“They had the best offer,” Mac said glancing over at Kiyoshi before looking back at Riko. “And Daiki is going there.” 

Riko blinked and Mac didn’t miss her glancing over at Kiyoshi herself before looking back at her. 

“Oh,” Riko said. “I see.” 

Mac wondered what she saw, but didn’t ask. It was like she was missing something, but she couldn’t see what she was missing. She watched as Riko was dragged into the conversation with Kiyoshi and Mac was content to just watch them. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if she was going to Seirin when school started up again. Would she have fallen right into their mix now or would she still feel the need to stand on the outside and just watch them? 

Her eyes fell on Kiyoshi who blinked and looked back at her, he smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it but couldn’t help but notice that it felt…different. She frowned slightly as she tried to figure out why. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

“I think we’ll finish here today,” Sato said.

Mac nodded and rubbed her hand over her eyes tiredly. The lesson had been brutal and she ached. The dummies she had been dueling as in the process of mending themselves magically as she grabbed her books. 

“Mac!” Daisuke cheered when he entered the room and blinked when he saw the dummies before looking back at Mac with a contemplative look on his face. 

“Hi Sato-san,” she smiled tiredly. 

“Daisuke,” he whined. “Come on, Mac. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Daisuke!” 

Mac rolled her eyes but she chuckled. “At least once more.” 

“You say that every time,” Daisuke sighed dramatically. 

Sato watched his son and Mac interacts with amusement; he was surprised at how well they got along. He glanced at the clock and frowned a little, Sachi and Hermione should still be out shopping and meeting friends so he let the two talk. 

“Want to play some Quidditch before you go?” Daisuke asked. 

“Sure,” Mac smiled. 

Daisuke glanced at his father who nodded and smiled a little as he watched them head to the gardens. Nao ran after with a happy bark and Mac paused to let him run past her out into the garden. 

 

Mac smiled as she felt the air in her hair again and the freedom that always came with being on a broom, she hadn’t flown much since the first time but a few times. She loved it. She grinned when she saw Daisuke try to get the Quaffle from her but she dodged and raced toward the goalposts that were placed at the end of the garden in makeshift Quidditch pitch. 

They varied between racing each other, fighting for the Quaffle and searching for the Snitch but mainly they just had fun. Mac really enjoyed the time she spent in the air and she could let go of her problems for a little while, everything seemed smaller from where she was currently as she flew higher. 

Daisuke smiled as he watched Mac enjoy herself on the broom, the slightly stressed look vanished from her face. He had stopped having small heart attacks when she did something crazy on the broom so he could relax better as well when they went flying together. 

It was an hour later that they both landed on the ground again and Mac smiled yet looked mournfully up at the sky. Daisuke laughed at her making her glare at him. 

“Alright,” he laughed. “Wait here and I’ll get you something to drink.” 

Mac nodded and sat down on the patio patting Nao when he came over to her, he barked at her and she smiled at him. She heard Daisuke leave through the door and the door closing behind him, but she didn’t look up. 

She sighed a little as her mind went over everything that had happened over the last week, finishing Middle School and saying goodbye to her friends (however temporarily) and then the strange tone between her and Kiyoshi. She wished she could tell what it was. 

The door opened again and Mac didn’t turn to look thinking that it was just Daisuke who came back with their drinks. 

“That was fast…” Mac said and turned her head to look at him but stopped when she saw that it wasn’t Daisuke. A girl she had never seen before was standing just outside the door, her bushy brown hair looking wild around her pale face and brown eyes that seemed almost too big in her face with how she was staring at Mac. Mac could see how her brown eyes jumped up to Mac’s revealed forehead and scar before looking back at her eyes. 

 

Hermione sighed, she was grateful for Sachi who had brought her home with her instead of letting Hermione spend the break on her own at the school. It was too short of a break to allow her to travel all the way back to Britain to visit her parents, but it would have been boring to spend the free time all alone at the large school. So, when Sachi had suggested that she come home with her Hermione had accepted. 

She couldn’t help but wonder though if it was the right thing for her to do. While Sachi’s mother, Kaori, had been welcoming Hermione couldn’t help but notice the slight tension from Sachi’s father and brother. They both welcomed her, but they seemed tense and wary. Like… very interested in when they would be back and where they were going, it was strange. Sachi just waved it off when Hermione had gingerly asked her about it, so she tried to push it out of her mind. Thinking she was just sore on the subject. 

She had finally gotten back from a day out shopping, and meeting Sachi’s friends. Sachi was still with her friends, but Hermione had wanted to go home and rest. She wasn’t used to being with someone so long and she felt rather uncomfortable with Sachi’s friends. Plus, she didn’t like shopping. So, she was tired. Sachi had said she could go home if she wanted to, so Hermione had. 

The house had been quiet when she entered through the Floo into the living room. She looked toward the office door and saw that it was opened and guess that Sato was finished with whatever he was doing in there. Sachi had been vague in that too, just said it was important not to disturb him when the door was closed. 

She felt like getting some air and walked toward the gardens that Sachi had shown her when she first arrived, it was a beautiful garden with more flowers she had ever seen in any garden that wasn’t a greenhouse belonging to Hogwarts. She opened the door and almost instantly stopped when she noticed someone sitting on the edge of the patio with her back toward the door. From where Hermione was standing all she could say was that the person was a girl and that she had long darkish red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. 

“That was fast…” The girl started to say and turned making Hermione gape as she noticed the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and striking green eyes behind a pair of glasses. She was pale and seemed to pale even more as she stared at Hermione in clear shock. 

Hermione wasn’t sure how long they both stood/sat there frozen just staring at each other before the girl who Hermione was pretty sure was none other than the missing girl-who-lived jumped to her feet and backed off as she stared at Hermione. 

“Um…I’m sorry,” Hermione said in English. “I didn’t…I mean…” 

She wished she had gone up to her room instead and not to the gardens, she was struck by the fear she saw in those green eyes. Why was she scared? 

“Granger-san!” Daisuke’s voice was sharp and Hermione winced. “What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Sachi.” 

Daisuke stepped between her and the girl, hiding her from her view, and she noticed that he had two glasses in his hands. He had clearly been getting something for them to drink. His eyes were narrowed and Hermione felt like she had just done something very, very wrong. 

“Sato-sempai is still out with friends, but I was tired so she said I could go home before her,” Hermione explained shyly barely daring to look at the stern look on Daisuke’s face. He was scary with how angry he looked and she could hear him letting a curse or two flies from his mouth as she spoke. “I just wanted to get some air before I went to rest… I didn’t…” 

Before Daisuke could say anything else a hand was placed on his arm and Hermione had completely missed that the girl had moved close enough to touch him. Hermione looked up and met green eyes that were still warily watching her, and she was still tense. 

“It’s not her fault, Daisuke,” the girl said quietly. “I’m sure Sachi thought I had left by now, besides how was she supposed to know not to go out in the gardens?” 

He frowned and looked at Hermione again who swallowed. 

“You’re Mackenzie Potter, aren’t you?” Hermione couldn’t keep the question in any longer. 

They both tensed again and Hermione noticed how Daisuke shifted so he was almost covering her again. Hermione frowned confused not understanding why she was being perceived as a threat. 

“Yes, I am,” Mac answered not seeing a point in denying it. She stepped out from behind Daisuke again and moved so she was standing in front of Hermione. She gave Hermione a long look before speaking up again. “Who are you?” 

Hermione blinked and swallowed nervously. 

“H-Hermione Granger,” Hermione said. “I can’t believe that you’re here! You were supposed to be at Hogwarts when I started, but you weren’t and everyone was talking about it. I have read every book that you’re in and many are asking where you went or if you’re dead! If they only knew…” 

Mac stared at her for a moment as fear and worry filled her. What if she told someone in England where she was? What if she told… Mac didn’t want to leave… 

“I don’t see why it’s any of their business where I am,” Mac said coldly as she fisted her hands. 

Nao tensed noticing how tense Mac was and started to growl making Hermione take a step back. 

“I live with my guardians and my uncle is the one who decides where I live and go to school,” Mac said, “I don’t care about what the so-called magical community thinks. They have done nothing for me and they don’t know me.” 

“There are books…” Hermione started. 

“Books can be misleading, Granger-san,” Mac interrupted her sharply. “Books that never have had direct contact with the subject they’re supposed to be writing about, so how reliable can they be? If they write about my parents then I can’t really say anything because I never knew them, but how can I take what they write as truth when they easily write about me like they know everything about me? And if that was true…they how come they don’t know where I am?” 

Hermione blinked and then blinked again, but she didn’t say anything. Daisuke frowned at Hermione before focusing on Mac. 

“Mac? Are you ok?” he asked. 

Mac exhaled and tried to calm herself down before she nodded. She had said more than she had planned, again. She cursed her inability to think before she spoke when she was upset. 

“I think, perhaps, that I should get dad,” Daisuke said unsurely. 

Mac nodded while Hermione looked nervous, or more nervous. She was a little pale and her eyes were wide as she stared at Mac. Mac felt a little bad for scaring the other girl, but she couldn’t let her tell anyone. 

 

“Son?” Sato looked up and away from his wife who had just arrived home and was talking to her husband when Daisuke found them in the kitchen. 

“Ehm, I think perhaps you should come…” Daisuke said frowning worriedly. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaori asked. 

“Well, Granger-san met Mac,” Daisuke grimaced and Sato frowned. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Sachi sent her home alone and…well,” Daisuke said annoyed. “Granger-san decided that she wanted some air and Mac was out in the gardens waiting for me and some drinks after our Quidditch match…” 

Sato sighed and pulled a hand over his face. This was what he was scared off when he learned Sachi was bringing a friend home from school. He and Kaori both followed Daisuke out to the patio and saw a tense Mac standing at the edge with Nao in her arms, seemingly calming him down or holding him in place as he was growling. Hermione was right by the door looking worried and nervous. 

“I see we have a situation,” Sato said more calmly than he felt. 

“You could say that” Mac muttered. “I should have just gone home after the lesson.” 

Daisuke grimaced and sighed sadly. He was the reason she stayed, he had wanted to spend time with her. 

“Granger-san,” Sato said looking over at Hermione who looked up and met his eyes nervously. “There are reasons for why Potter-san is here and why it’s being kept a secret. I would like for you to promise me that you won’t go and tell anyone that you saw her here or that you know where she is.” 

Hermione glanced at Mac who was now hiding her feelings and thoughts behind a blank mask. She thought back to how frantic the professors had been at Hogwarts her first year when Mac didn’t show up. How her favorite professor McGonagall had looked years older and how she had seen her cry in one of the classrooms once when she thought no one was looking, a photo of Mac in her hand. 

“I…” Hermione started. “I… Why? I mean, the professors back at Hogwarts…they looked for her and they worry for her. Why don’t you let them know where she is? Don’t they deserve to know?” 

Hermione looked up at Sato like he was supposed to be agreeing with her and then looked at Kaori who frowned worriedly.

“Forget it,” Mac said resigned. “Just… forget it.” 

She walked past them and to the door. 

“Potter-san,” Sato called and Mac paused before she left through the door. “We’ll work it out.” 

Mac looked over her shoulder and looked at Hermione with haunted green eyes making Hermione gasp slightly as she took in the pain she saw in those eyes. 

“How? Granger-san has decided she knows what’s best,” Mac said emotionlessly, “she thinks she knows what’s best for me and my life, just like they will. Even… even Newt and Tina said that’s how the British wizarding world will react.” 

Mac turned around and walked inside and pulled out her Port-Key and said the activating phrase before she felt the familiar hook behind her navel and she was pulled away once more. 

 

**Home**

 

Mac jumped when the door opened and closed and she shook her head feeling silly. Nao looked at her with wide eyes and she could tell he was tense and knew it was because she was tense. She had to calm down so that Nao could calm down, but it wasn’t easy. She could only think that she had been found. She had been found by someone who didn’t see it like Newt and Tina, and she was scared. She could barely admit it to herself. 

“Mac.” 

Mac jumped again and looked up to see Taiga watching her with a worried look in his eyes. 

“You okay, Mac?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mac said trying to smile. “You just startled me.” 

Taiga looked skeptical, but he nodded. “Well, I’m going out with a friend and dad will be late.” 

Mac nodded and watched as he left. The moment she heard the door close behind him she suddenly noticed just how silent it was around her. She got to her feet and walked to the kitchen; maybe she could make some food and get her mind off everything. 

Mac frowned as she placed the cookies in the oven and tensed as she felt like someone was watching her. She looked behind her but there was nothing but the large windows and Nao in the room. She sighed and rubbed her face. This was getting ridiculous. She had never been scared of being alone before, she had liked being alone. Used to it. 

The ten minutes the cookies used before being done was the longest ten minutes she had experienced in a long time. She fidgeted as she paced the floor. The timer finally beeped and she took the cookies out and placed them on the tray.

Daiki… she could go and find Daiki and see if he wanted some cookies, Mac thought. She magically cooled them and turned off the oven before placing the cookies in a bag and walked to her room to change. 

 

“Hi Kenzie,” Daiki smiled when Mac entered his room. 

“Hi Daiki,” Mac smiled feeling better now that she saw her best friend. The tension left her as she felt safe for the first time since leaving Sato’s the day before. “I brought cookies.” 

“Awesome,” Daiki grinned and reached for the bag and pulled one out before taking a large bite. “I love your cookies!” 

It was barely audible as he talked around the cookie, but she understood him making her smile. He looked at her and frowned slightly. 

“What’s wrong, Kenzie?” he asked. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Mac said. 

“You don’t fool me, Kenzie,” Daiki said, “we might have been disagreeing lately, but I still know you. I can tell that something is wrong, and you’re worried about something.” 

Mac sighed and looked at him. She saw the care in his eyes and she felt a little warm and blushed lightly before quickly looking away confused. She pushed the last feeling away before she started to tell him about meeting Hermione and her worry for what she would do. 

Daiki scowled and moved abruptly making Mac blink as he was suddenly next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“They won’t be able to take you away,” he promised. “We won’t let them and your uncle won’t let them.” 

Mac swallowed before she nodded and tried to smile. 

“Just because a know-it-all says something doesn’t mean that they can do anything about it,” Daiki said and Mac nodded again letting him reassure her. It felt good to be able to come to him again when she was troubled. 

“You should stay here tonight,” Daiki said. “I’m sure mum will say its fine.” 

“Ok,” Mac nodded. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac frowned when she saw Hermione and Sachi when she arrived at her professor’s house the next day. She had contemplated ditching, but she had forced herself to go. Daiki had been entirely for her idea of ditching the lesson, but that hadn’t changed her mind. 

“Ah, Potter-san,” Sachi said coolly, “came down from your little fit?” 

Mac glared and turned around without saying anything ignoring Hermione entirely. She walked to the office and knocked before entering. Sato was like usual sitting behind his desk and looked relieved when he saw her. 

“Potter-san, I’m glad you’re here,” he said.

“Of course,” was all she said. 

Sato smiled understandably at her, “I understand you have a lot on your mind, Potter-san. I can reassure you that Granger-san hasn’t told anyone about you.” 

“Why?” Mac asked frowning suspiciously, “she seemed determined to do so.” 

“Well, we had a talk,” Sato said. 

“And she just happened to give up?” Mac asked disbelievingly. “Did you tell her..?” 

“We didn’t tell her anything personal, Potter-san,” Sato reassured her. “We only made it clear that she didn’t know the whole story and that she was expected to follow our orders now that she is visiting our home.” 

Mac was silent for a little while. 

“That’s only until she leaves and goes back to school,” Mac said. “Who to say that she won’t tell anyone then?” 

“Perhaps you should try to get to know her, Potter-san,” Sato said. “She might understand just why you want to stay here.” 

Mac frowned, she wasn’t sure she liked that idea. Her professor didn’t let her think long before he started the lesson and Mac got other things to focus on. 

 

“Does she come here every day?” Hermione asked glancing at the office door. 

Sachi sighed and rolled her eyes before she glanced at Hermione. 

“Pretty much,” Sachi said. “Dad has been teaching her for almost two years now, I think.” 

Hermione glanced at her friend and then back at the door. She was curious and a little annoyed that Mac had ignored her when she arrived. There was something about the girl that had her wanting to get to know her, she was curious. 

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sachi shrugged, “she never told me. Daisuke probably knows, though.” 

Hermione fought the grimace; she wasn’t going to ask him because it was clear what he would say. He had been angry at Sachi when she got back that day and Hermione hadn’t seen anyone fight like the two siblings had before. She felt bad for having placed them in that position, but she was too curious about Mac and why she was there and not at Hogwarts like she was supposed to be. 

Though, Mac’s point about books and the credibility had Hermione thinking and question what she had read. She didn’t like it, she didn’t like questioning what she read and knew from her books. If she couldn’t rely on her books then who could she rely on? Her friends? She never had any of those, not before Sachi…So, her books were all she had. Her books said that Mackenzie Potter was a hero for the British magical world and a powerful witch that could rival Dumbledore one day. 

Yet, the image she got of the slightly younger witch was of someone pained and haunted yet content. She looked different than she thought she would and Hermione struggled with accepting the actual image of the girl with the girl on paper. She remembered the youngest Weasley girl raving about how great Mackenzie Potter would be, how strong and secure and how she would come and save them from Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban after the war was over. How she would be the one to take over for Dumbledore when he got too old to lead the light. 

Hermione sighed and ignored Sachi rolling her eyes at her saying something about going to her room to read. Hermione was not able to stop wondering about the girl she had heard so much about since entering the magical world. Perhaps she would have been her friend if she had been at Hogwarts? 

Hermione blinked when the office was opened and Mac left and carried the fox Hermione had seen last time in her arms. Mac paused when she saw Hermione and frowned slightly. She looked thoughtful and like she was debating something with herself before she walked toward her. 

“Granger-san,” Mac said her voice polite, even. 

“Potter,” Hermione said nervously back.

They stared at each other and neither seemed to know what to say or do. Mac shifted on her feet as she watched the other girl and thought about what Sato had said. She had agreed to not say anything, at least for now. There was a chance she could stop her from telling everyone where she was. 

“I forgot to ask you,” Mac swallowed, “do you attend Mahoutokoro.” 

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded looking down before glancing back up at Mac to find Mac look a little confused. 

“But you talked about Hogwarts like you knew it,” Mac frowned. 

“I transferred to Mahoutokoro in September,” Hermione said quietly. 

Mac frowned as she looked at Hermione. There was more to the story, but she didn’t want to push her either. She noticed how Hermione bit down on her lower lip as if trying to force something out of her mind. 

“I see,” Mac said. 

Silence again and it felt stifling, she blinked when Nao barked and looked down to find her fox looking up at her with wide brown eyes. 

“He’s cute,” Hermione said making Mac look over at her to see her watch Nao with a small smile. “What’s his name?” 

“Nao,” Mac answered smiling slightly, “and yeah, he’s adorable.” 

“I never knew anyone to have a fox as a pet before,” Hermione said. 

Mac shrugged, “Nao is more like a friend than a pet, though. He likes to think he’s my protector.” 

Hermione smiled, “I can see that.” 

“Um… So, how do you like the school?” Mac asked awkwardly. 

“It’s great!” Hermione said seemingly coming more to life as she started to talk about the school and the subjects she was taking, she compared some of it with Hogwarts and how much she liked the challenge the new culture gave her. 

Mac blinked a little shocked as she listened to Hermione rambled about the school. She hadn’t really expected her to start to ramble like this when she asked her about school. It wasn’t until Mac’s phone rang that Hermione trailed off suddenly looking sheepish. 

Mac couldn’t help but smile a little as she pulled out her phone. 

“Ah, excuse me for a moment, Granger-san,” Mac said and answered the phone. “Hi, Teppei.” 

“Hi Mac,” Teppei’s voice sounded through the phone. “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Mac smiled, “what about you?” 

“Just great,” Kiyoshi said and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Listen, I was thinking… would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?” 

Mac smiled and bit down on her lips as she tried to contain it a little. 

“Sure, when and where?” she asked. 

“How about you coming over here at 12 and then we’ll take it from there?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Sounds good,” Mac said but frowning slightly when the butterflies didn’t show, but she pushed it away and smiled into the phone. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Me too,” Kiyoshi said. “Ah, the nurse is here… I have to go.” 

“Ok, see you tomorrow,” Mac said and hung up. 

Mac looked to see Hermione watching her curiously and she rubbed the back of her head slightly, feeling sheepish. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Granger-san,” she said. 

“Um, didn’t you just make plans…?” Hermione said looking confused. 

Mac glanced at her and hesitated for a moment, “I have a Time-Turner so I can take my muggle school at the same time, Granger-san. I will use that to get my day with Teppei as well since we have a break from school.” 

Hermione blinked shocked but before she could say anything Mac was gone leaving Hermione with even more questions about the other girl. 

 

**Home**

 

Mac smiled as she walked up to the rehabilitation center and spotted Kiyoshi waiting for her by the door. He was dressed to go out and had a cane in one hand, he waved when he saw her. 

“Hi Mac!” Kiyoshi smiled. 

“Teppei, are we going somewhere?” Mac asked. 

“Yes, I think we both earn a day outside this place,” Kiyoshi said with a smile.

Mac smiled and nodded, she grabbed his free hand when he reached for hers. She looked at him. 

“So, where are we going?” she asked curiously. 

“Secret,” he grinned. 

“Teppei…” Mac whined. 

“You’ll see,” he promised and she couldn’t help but smile and stop pressuring him. She was content to walk by his side and soon they came to the bus stop slightly down the road from the rehabilitation center. 

They talked casually together as they waited for the bus and Mac ignored the awed looks they got from the elderly couple standing a few spaces away from them. She felt like blushing at their attention, but she fought it. 

 

They arrived at a beautiful park with flowers starting to bloom and greening trees showing that spring was coming for full now. She smiled as she looked around and took in the wide grass filled hills and the gravel path that stretched between the grass in a natural path leading further into the park. In the distance, she could see a lake with ducks. 

“I thought we could walk around a little before we eat,” Kiyoshi said bringing her attention back to him and make her realize that he had a backpack on his back. 

“Ok,” Mac smiled at him. 

He smiled a little relieved and squeezed her hand as he tugged at it and she started to walk. They walked in silence for a little while and just enjoyed walking next to each other. She did keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn’t getting too tired but so far he seemed fine. 

They had reached the lake when Kiyoshi stopped and he looked around before leading her to a patch of grass underneath an old looking tree. It stretched far into the sky and had to be really old with a thick tree trunk that seemed perfect to lean against. 

“Let’s stop here,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Ok,” Mac said watched as he took off his backpack and opened it. She curiously watched as he pulled out a blanket and arranged it to lie perfectly under the tree. “Looks perfect.” 

He grinned at her before continuing, he denied help when she offered and she was left watching him with a soft smile on her face. She couldn’t help but wonder just how she had deserved someone like this, and why her heart almost clenched painfully as she watched him. Why did it feel…almost like an ending? She pushed the thought out before she could dwell too much on it. 

“Done,” he stated and turned to smile at her. 

She smiled and sat down next to him. She looked at the blanket and saw the different sandwiches that were stocked on a sort of plate. A bottle of water was popped up against the bag and a pair of glasses was placed on the blanket. 

“Wow, it looks perfect,” Mac smiled. 

“Good!” he said. 

“It’s like in the movies,” Mac laughed as she looked around at the scene of the park and people walking in different pace through it and the picnic he had arranged for her. 

“That was my intention,” he said a little sheepishly. “I watched TV enough being locked in that room for so long, and I thought that one day I wanted to take you on a picnic.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Mac said and accepted the sandwich he offered her. 

They talked and ate and laughed together making Mac feel lighter and she managed to push the feeling from before further from her mind as she watched her boyfriend laugh. They didn’t talk about basketball, but more about the books they had read and television shows Kiyoshi had watched. Mac couldn’t help but laugh as he came with his own interesting views on some of those shows. 

After some time she pulled out her sketchpad and started to draw as he rested against the tree trunk with a content smile on his face. He looked peaceful and perfect where he sat and she couldn’t help but draw him. She was glad Nao had settled at the edge of the blanket watching the ducks with keen eyes when they got to close he growled and they moved away quickly. 

“I think your little protector has gotten used to me,” Kiyoshi spoke up but didn’t open his eyes. 

“Oh?” Mac glanced up from her drawing and then over at Nao. 

“He’s not growling at me that much anymore,” Kiyoshi said. 

Mac smiled and continued to draw. 

 

It started to get chilly sitting still and Kiyoshi stretched and yawned as Mac pushed her sketchpad back into her bag and got up. She held out a hand and helped Kiyoshi get to his feet, she noticed the small grimace he let out and she felt a little worried. 

“I’m fine,” he said reading her expression correctly. “My knee is just a little stiff.” 

Mac nodded and helped him pack everything together again. 

They walked through more of the park and stopped to feed the ducks a couple of times laughing as Nao eyed the birds skeptically and growl when Mac gave them food. He nicked her shoe when she did and have such wide eyes that she couldn’t help but give him some food as well. He gave the ducks a smug look when she did. 

“He really has a personality,” Kiyoshi observed amused. 

“Tell me about it,” Mac sighed but she smiled. 

 

They arrived at a what looked like a large screen and row after row of chairs, it had started to get dark outside and Mac was wondering if they should get back soon or not. She saw that the rows started to fill up with people, couples, and children with their parents alike. She felt a little curious about what was going on and was about to ask Kiyoshi when he pulled her to some free seats. 

“Teppei?” she asked. 

“It’s an outdoor cinema,” Kiyoshi explained. 

Mac felt her eyes widen as she looked around once more.

“Really,” Mac said. 

“I read that it was going to be showing a movie today and thought it would be fun,” Kiyoshi explained. 

“What movie?” Mac asked curiously. 

_“Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ ,” Kiyoshi answered.

Mac looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You said once that you hadn’t seen it and that you wanted to,” Kiyoshi said trying to explain. “I know that you have some not so good memories connected to the movie, and I thought that perhaps this would make it better.” 

Mac felt stunned as she watched him. She couldn’t believe that he remembered her mentioning that she had never been allowed to watch movies with her aunt and uncle and that she remembered just listening to the sounds from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ from her room and heard the laughter from her relatives making her feel sad and alone. 

She couldn’t believe that he did all this for her to have better memories of the movie and in his way showing that she wasn’t alone anymore. She swallowed thickly and squeezed his hand tightly, unable to speak but she could tell he understood because his smile soften and he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. 

“No matter what, Mac,” he said quietly, “I’ll be here for you. No matter what’s happening or where we are in a week, a month or even years. You’re not alone.” 

Mac smiled and nodded ignoring the lone tear that escaped her eyes just as the movie started and she forced her attention away from the sweet, sweet boy next to her and over to the movie. It was time to make some new memories of this film. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all! Whether you celebrate or not, I hope you have good and peaceful days filled with laughter and meaning. No matter where you are or what your situation is I hope you find the time to take care of yourselves and spend time with those who matter. That's important no matter what time of year it is. I would also like to thank you all for the support and many smiles I've gotten from reviews and kudos. :) 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, maybe during the week but that depends on many things. I plan to spend my holiday with family and friends, so don't know how much time I get to write. :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself with a critical eye. She had put on her new High School uniform (and boy did that feel strange). Her skirt wasn’t really that different from the one she had used at Teiko, just a little darker blue and with a white stripe at the bottom of it. She also had on a white shirt with a red bow instead of a tie like the boys had, she kind of wished she could cut that from her uniform, but it was required for her to wear it. Unfortunately. She wore a light green jacket over her shirt to complete the uniform. 

She tilted her head slightly as she looked at herself. Did she really look like a High School student like this? Her long wild darkish red hair was pulled away into a ponytail with only a few stray locks of hair was hanging around her pale face. Even she noticed that her green eyes seemed even more prominent with the green jacket to enhance them. She pushed her glasses up so they sat properly on her nose and she hummed to herself. 

She didn’t really think she looked all that different from when she was a Middle School student, but she was now a High School student and she thought she should feel… well, just more, she guessed. 

“Alright, Nao,” Mac sighed turning away from the mirror. “What do you think? Do I look like I could fit in at Too?” 

Nao barked happily and Mac smiled at her fox before she opened her bag, “well, you know what to do.” 

Nao jumped into the bag and she glanced down to see him getting comfortable and putting his head on his paws to rest. She smiled before she closed the bag and left the apartment. She couldn’t see Taiga, so she guessed he had already left. 

 

Daiki was waiting for her by the front gate with his hands buried deep in his pockets and a bag over his shoulders. He was wearing the new uniform as well, a pair of dark blue pants and jacket in the same color and a white shirt with a black tie with red stripes. She briefly wondered if he had always been that tall or if it was just her that hadn’t noticed before. He seemed to over a head taller than most of the other students walking around him where he was waiting. He noticed her and waved with a small smile on his face. She waved back. 

“I can’t believe that we are actually starting Too Academy,” Mac said looking around the large school. She could see the main building in front of them (it was kind of hard to miss); it was formed as a rectangular. There was a large schoolyard in front of the school and she could see different sports areas to the right side of the yard, with a basketball court, football field, and a baseball field. To the left, there was some housing and Mac knew that it was the dorms for the students that came from out of town, or needed a dorm for some other reason. Right now the schoolyard was filled with students, both old and new. There were stands out and older students were trying to get new members for their clubs.

“You said something similar when we started Teiko,” Daiki commented from beside her as he yawned. “I wonder when I can sleep.” 

Mac rolled her eyes at her best friend but didn’t say anything as she looked around. While Too Academy was also a prestigious school it didn’t have quite the look of being new as Teiko did. 

“Join our literature club!” A boy called and Mac blinked as she suddenly had a flyer in her hands. “Do you like to read?” 

Mac looked up and saw the boy with brown hair looking at her with eager eyes; he had a pair of round glasses on his nose. 

“Sure, but…” Mac said. 

“Great! Why not join our club?” he asked. 

“She’s already a part of the basketball team;” Daiki grumbled and glared at the boy who blinked and looked back at Mac. Mac smiled slightly and nodded, 

“I am, but I’ll think about it,” Mac said kindly. “Good luck getting members.” 

“Oh…um, okay,” he said and Mac allowed Daiki to drag her with him away from the literature club. He was glowering as he stalked toward the school. 

“Join our volleyball club!” 

“Join our anime club!” 

Mac heard the different calls but she managed to avoid them, or perhaps it was Daiki’s scowl that kept them at a distance. She didn’t particularly care so she just followed him in silence as she tried to take in everything around them. 

 

They listened to the welcome ceremony and found the lists with the classes and Mac sighed as the crowded space before the lists and she thought once more that she hated crowded places. She moved beside Daiki until they got to the lists and she felt her heart speed up. What if she wasn’t in the same class as Daiki? They had been unbelievably lucky in Teiko, but there was no guarantee that they would be as lucky here. For some reason, it hadn’t entered her mind that she might not be in the same class as Daiki… 

She looked at the lists and tried to keep her heartbeat calm but she knew it fails as she could feel her pulse speed up. She stopped when she found Daiki’s name, it was clearly written at the top of the list belonging to class 1 – C. She hesitated for a moment before she continued down the list…

_Potter Mackenzie._

There, her name was there on the same list. A sigh of relief left her and she felt her shoulders relax slightly. 

“We’re in the same class, Daiki,” Mac said. 

“Awesome,” Daiki grinned and nudged her shoulder. 

Mac echoed the reaction inwardly, but outwardly she only smiled and moved out of the way from the other new Too students that were looking for their class. She saw the concentrated and nervous looks on their faces and she thought that maybe she wasn’t the only one nervous about going to a new school. 

 

“This is boring!” Daiki complained as he stretched his arms into the air and the chair tipping backward slightly. 

“Don’t be so impatient, Daiki,” Mac scolded. “The teacher will be here soon enough.” 

Daiki sighed but didn’t say anything more. 

Mac had picked the desk right in front of Daiki’s that was by the window so she could look out over the schoolyard, more specifically the basketball court. Right now there was no one there using it, but she could picture it being used during free periods or recesses. She was very aware that the classroom was filling up with their new classmates, she could hear the chatter from them as some obviously knew each other from before or the nervous scraping of chairs and tables as they found a seat. 

Mac tried very hard not to show any interest or betray how on edge she felt with so many new people in the room at once. She focused on looking out of the window or looking back at Daiki who was watching her with concern; she knew he was aware of her feelings and how on edge she was. 

“Mum wants you to come home for dinner soon,” Daiki said bringing her attention back to him and away from the others. She could feel some looking at them, but she ignored them. She couldn’t handle them right now. 

“Oh, well,” Mac said smiling slightly, “I was supposed to meet Taiga after school today. Since uncle Tarou is away on business, but perhaps tomorrow?” 

Daiki nodded and she saw that he tried to hide a scowl. She smiled a little and his face softened as he took in her smile. She noticed that he had already slackened his school tie making it hang more loosely around his neck.

There was a loud crash and Mac was startled enough to look away from Daiki and toward the door where a boy with light brown hair was lying stretched out on the floor, his bag was lying beside him and a few books had fallen out as he fell. 

No one moved to help the unfortunate boy and Mac could hear the whispering begin and some even chuckled. Annoyed she got up and moved to the boy who was now getting up to his knees. He looked kind of frail, Mac thought as she looked him over. 

“Are you okay?” Mac asked quietly as she approached him. 

His head snapped up and she looked into wide brown eyes that stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” he stuttered out. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Why are you sorry?” Mac asked perplexed, “you just fell.” 

“Sorry,” he muttered again. 

Mac gave him a strange look before she rubbed the side of her face, “well, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” he said smiling at her. “Thank you for asking. I’m just a klutz.” 

Mac frowned a little but shrugged and nodded. She helped him gather his books and gave it to him when he was back on his feet. He bowed at her with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you and sorry!” he said. 

“No problem,” Mac shrugged and walked back to her desk. 

She noticed Daiki frown but he looked away pretending to not care, making her roll her eyes slightly. She heard the boy apologize again behind her and she felt a stab of annoyance at his need to apologize for that much. Just who did that? 

“Annoying,” Daiki muttered. 

 

Mac somehow got through the first day with classes and introduction to the new classmates, who seemed to have decided that she couldn’t be that scary since she had helped the poor boy who had stumbled into the classroom. Mac wasn’t sure she thought that was a good thing or not because she felt uncomfortable with them all wanting to talk to her and the girls ask her about Daiki while giving him long looks. She wasn’t sure why she felt extra annoyed by that. Though, it did feel kind of nice to not be avoided by her classmates. 

“Daiki!” Mac scolded nudging her sleeping friend who had his head hidden in his arms leaned over the desk. He startled and blinked up at her. “Seriously, you can’t go one day without sleeping in class?” 

“I can’t help it,” Daiki yawned. “I just fall asleep.” 

Mac shook her head at him. 

“Well, come on,” she said. “We have a basketball meeting.” 

“The first day?!” Daiki groaned. 

“Yes,” Mac said. “Imayoshi-Captain told me they expected us to be there even though we’re new on the team.” 

“When did you talk to that creep?” Daiki scowled. 

“Yesterday,” Mac rolled her eyes. “He contacted me to let me know about the schedule for the basketball club.”

 

“Hi, Potter-san,” Imayoshi smiled his eyes almost closed as he did and Mac forced herself not to react other than to smile politely back at him. 

“Hello, Imayoshi-Captain,” she said back. 

“How was your first day?” he asked. 

“Long,” Mac said dryly. “But alright.” 

He chuckled and nodded and arched a brow at Daiki who was standing behind Mac with a scowl on his face. Mac could see Imayoshi’s smile widen as he took in Daiki’s expression. 

“Hello Aomine-san,” Imayoshi greeted. “I see you found your way.” 

“Aa,” Daiki grunted. 

Imayoshi seemed to be only more amused at the response from Daiki. 

“Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the team,” Imayoshi said turning and starting to walk toward a group of boys that was standing a little further into the gym. She noticed that they hadn’t changed into their practice clothes, but was wearing their school uniforms like Daiki’s. 

“Guys,” Imayoshi called to get their attention. 

Mac noticed how they all stopped talking at once and turned to their Captain and she saw that they noticed her and Daiki right away and some got pensive looks on their faces. 

“I want you to meet two of our new teammates,” Imayoshi said calmly. “This is Aomine Daiki and Potter Mackenzie.” 

Mac swallowed her nerves at being the center of all of their attention and she did her best to hide her nerves and wariness behind her mask. Daiki just scowled back at them standing by her side and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Ah,” one of the boys said glancing at Imayoshi before looking back at them. His eyes lingered on Mac a little longer than they did on Daiki. “You’re the two Miracles coach and Shoichi got to join our school.” 

Mac blinked and glanced at Imayoshi who just smiled. 

“I’m the Vice-Captain, Susa Yoshinori, a 3rd year,” the boy continued calmly and smiled slightly at them. 

Mac nodded at him respectfully feeling a little better with how calm and sure he seemed, there wasn’t anything like the creepiness that lurked underneath Imayoshi’s mask to be sensed around this boy. 

“Wakamatsu Kosuke!” a tall and muscular blond almost shouted making Mac startled slightly as she looked at the new player that had decided to introduce himself. “I’m a 2nd year!” 

Aomine huffed and Wakamatsu narrowed his eyes at him.

“Abe Ren,” another said interrupting before Wakamatsu could start on a rant; he had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He nodded at them. “Also a 2nd year.” 

“Yamaguchi Ichiro, 2nd year,” a tall grey haired boy nodded at them. “This is Inoue Nobuyuki, 2nd year.” 

Mac glanced at the silent boy who had black hair that looked like a birds nest; it kind of reminded her of the photo’s she’d seen of her dad and the dark eyes that looked at her with curiosity. 

“Nakano Minoru, 3rd year,” the last one said, and he had short dark hair and blue eyes. 

“Hello,” Mac murmured quietly while Daiki remained silent. 

 

“Attention,” Harasawa said and Mac only now noticed that the coach had entered the gym. “The try-outs for the team will start tomorrow.” 

He looked around and stopped when he saw Mac, and once more she felt the need to shift on her feet or the more childish option of hiding behind Daiki. She forced herself to remain standing though. 

“Potter-san,” he said and she cursed inwardly. 

“Y-yes, coach?” she said in the best calm voice she could muster.

“I want you to help keep an eye out for potentially talented players,” Harasawa said looking at her. 

She nodded and fisted her hands slightly. 

He turned his attention away from her, luckily, and started to talk more about the roles he wanted the others to play during the try-out and she saw the way they nodded and seemed to accept the roles their coach handed out without arguments. 

“What about Aomine-san?” Wakamatsu asked when Harasawa had finished and he hadn’t given Daiki anything to do. 

Mac tensed as she sensed an argument coming. 

“Aomine-san can do what he wishes for tomorrow,” Harasawa said before turning to leave. 

Mac frowned slightly but she kept silent. She saw the unsatisfied frown on Wakamatsu’s face and noticed how Susa reached out and touched his shoulder making him stand back but grumbled something unhappily underneath his breath. 

“I’m curious as to why the coach asked you to help with watching for talented players,” Abe said looking at Mac. 

Mac just shrugged hoping that they would turn their attention to someone else.

“Kenzie is the best to spot talent in a player and analyze a game,” Daiki spoke up and Mac glanced at him and saw the small proud smile on his face. “She’s been helping our coach at Teiko since our first year there.”

Imayoshi looked interested as he watched her and smiled at her while the others looked thoughtful but luckily didn’t say anything else. She felt her cheeks flush and bowed her head to hide from the others. The knowing look on Imayoshi’s face showed that she wasn’t successful though. 

 

The next day found Mac sighed as she pulled her green jacket over her white t-shirt and jogged into the gym having just finished getting changed in the locker room Harasawa had said was hers. She saw Daiki lying on a bench and while he looked to be asleep she took comfort knowing he was there. 

“Potter-san,” Susa was the first to notice her and gave her a respectful nod. He kept out of the other boys bickering and had a book in his hand even as he too was changed into his training clothes. 

“Susa-san,” Mac nodded. 

He didn’t say anything else as he started to read again and she appreciated the fact that he allowed her to stand there without having to carry a conversation. She knew that it would come later, but she felt a little overwhelmed by the new boys around her and all she could think was that it was the wrong boys… it should have been her boys. She felt slightly guilty for thinking that, though. 

She glanced at Susa once more before she walked to the bench and pulled out her new and blank notebook that she had just gotten from Harasawa before entering the gym. She opened it and it felt strangely empty, but soon it would be filled with new notes about her new team. 

_Too Academy – basketball club! Try-outs!_

She wrote on the top of the page and dated it and looked up to see that the doors had been opened and a quite large number of boys entered the gym wearing their gym clothes and looked around the gym with curious yet slightly nervous eyes. She kept seated on the bench as she watched the coach step up and start to talk to them. 

She felt a nostalgic stab as she remembered that day back in Teiko when she had been sitting by the door and observed Daiki try-out for the team with such eagerness and excitement. There had been more students trying out back then that there was here now, but still, there was more than would be allowed to enter the A-team. She knew that Too also had started a B-team like the second strings back in Teiko. 

Mac blinked when she noticed Sakurai Ryo from their class, the clumsy one, standing to the side he was looking nervously around and looked more like a scared deer than a basketball player. Though, she had learned not to judge a player by the first appearance. If knowing Tetsuya had taught her something it was that. 

She made a note of his name at the top of the page and then continued to write down the names as Harasawa called up their names and they answered to their names being called. She knew he did that so she could learn who was who. 

The try-outs started and consisted of a test of stamina and speed before they changed to how they could handle a basketball and passes. One of the regulars would pass the ball and they would have to catch it and not lose it as a regular would try to steal the ball before they managed to pass it to the next regular. And so on and on it went for a while. 

Mac wrote and wrote as she took notice of a few of the first years. A small frown settled on her face as she watched Sakurai again and saw the determined look on his face and suddenly she saw something more in him. He had promise, she thought. He was refusing to give up and had good control over the ball. 

The exercise changed and they were told to shot the ball through the hoop outside the three-point mark. 

She tilted her head as she watched Sakurai shoot and score one by one without missing one shot, and the determined look in his eyes as he focused on the hoop. She thought she heard him mutter a “sorry” when he did, though. Shaking her head she made her notes and focused on the others for a while. 

“Hm,” Daiki said from beside her, making her blink and look over at her friend who was watching Sakurai with a considering look. She hadn’t realized that he was awake. 

 

“You will come back tomorrow and we’ll let you know the results,” Harasawa said when the try-out ended. Mac watched as the others filed out of the gym and finally got up when the regulars and the coach were the only ones remaining in the gym. Daiki was still lying on the bench but he had his eyes opened and Mac knew he was paying attention. 

“Potter-san,” Harasawa said. “I see you have taken some notes.” 

The remark had almost everyone looking at the notebook that now had several pages filled with observations and notes. She nodded silently. 

“Anyone you think was standing out?” Harasawa asked looking at her with sharp eyes. She had no doubt that he had his own opinion about the players they had just watched and knew that he was testing her and wanting to see just what she could do. Kind of like how Shirogane had done in the beginning as well. 

“There were two I think stood out the most,” Mac said quietly. “Sakurai Ryo, class 1-C, and Namamura Nori, class 1-A.” 

She tried her best to ignore the way the others exchanged looks or how Imayoshi was watching her with his head tilted slightly to the side like he was watching something fascinating. 

“And what was it about them stood out to you?” Harasawa asked. 

“Their dedication to the game and ability to focus on the task at hand,” Mac said. “Sakurai-san has an unusually quick-release three-pointer. They would still need to be polished, but I believe it would be a great advantage for the team. He might look frail and his physical stamina isn’t the best, but there are other things that are more important.” 

Harasawa arched a brow but he didn’t disagree. He gave a wave of his hand as if to make her go on. She swallowed and tried to ignore how dry her throat felt. 

“Namamura Nori is a more average player, but he has a better control over the ball than most of the others,” Mac continued. “He is good at holding the ball and keeping a hold of it. While the others lost the ball at least once he never did. He also shows an eye for knowing where the others are on the court.” 

She stopped and waited for Harasawa to say something. He was watching her with those sharp eyes and suddenly he smiled.

“I can see what your former coach saw in you, Potter-san,” he said. “Please let me look at the notebook until tomorrow. Until then!” 

He accepted the book and turned walking out of the room with fast steps. 

“Amazing,” Abe commented looking at Mac with wide eyes. 

“Interesting,” Imayoshi drawled. “So very, very interesting.” 

 

Taiga yawned as he entered the gym for the first practice. He had already changed and walked in behind two other first years he didn’t remember the name off. He wondered if it was really a strong team, Mac seemed to think so at least. He had learned to trust Mac and her judgment though, so he would wait and see. 

There wasn’t many that showed up for the first practice and he kept his face blank as he stared straight ahead, he just wanted to start playing so he could see just how good they were. He itched to touch the ball and see where he was compared to the others here. He hoped that Mac would be in the mood to play with him later, he wanted to play! 

He blinked when he realized that the girl with short brown hair was actually the coach. Had Mac mentioned that they had a second-year student as the coach? That she was a girl didn’t necessarily matter, just look at Mac. He eyed her critically for a moment before looking away. 

“Take off your shirt!” 

Ookay… now that was a strange request, but Taiga shrugged and ignored the others stuttering as he pulled off his shirt. He tried to keep the uncomfortable look off his face as Riko stared at him. Just why was she staring like that? 

“Coach! What are you doing?!” Hyuga demanded and Taiga felt like thanking him because Riko startled and looked away muttering an apology. 

“Um…” Riko said looking at her clipboard. 

“You looked at all of them,” Hyuga said. “Kagami was the last one.” 

“Really? Huh?” Riko frowned and then looked around. “Is Kuroko-kun here?” 

“Oh, that kid from Teiko…” Hyuga said. 

Taiga arched a brow. A kid from Teiko? Was it one of Mac’s team? He had never met anyone of them, and he was curious. Perhaps he would be able to check out what kind of friends she got. 

“Looks like he isn’t here today,” Riko said sounding a little disappointed. “I guess…” 

“Excuse me,” a quiet voice spoke up and Taiga blinked shocked when there suddenly was a boy standing right in front of Riko making her freeze before stumbling back a few steps in shock. “I’m Kuroko.” 

She screamed and Taiga couldn’t entirely blame her for that. 

“What? How long have you been there?” Hyuga asked. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Tetsuya said. 

This was the one from Teiko? Taiga frowned as he watched them; surely he couldn’t be one of the members of Mac’s team? He…smelled of nothing. Taiga couldn’t get a read on him at all. 

He noticed that Riko stared at the teal-haired boy without saying anything for a long time. He wondered what she was thinking. Hyuga and Koganei came rushing to them and looked at Tetsuya. 

“What? This guy is a part of the Generation of Miracles?” Koganei asked shocked. “He can’t have been a regular!” 

“Of course not,” Hyuga said, “right, Kuroko-kun?” 

“I played in games;” Tetsuya answered like he was talking about the weather. 

“Right!” Hyuga said before he stopped, blinked and then looked at him. “Eh?” 

“You played with Mac?” Koganei asked. 

Taiga perked up at the mention of his cousin and looked closer at Tetsuya again. 

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded calmly. “I saw you before too.” 

Silence before Taiga winced as several of the older teens all yelled: “What?!”

He rubbed his ears and glowered at them, but he did look curiously at the pale boy that knew Mac. He wondered why Mac hadn’t mentioned that one of her teammates would be on the team with him. Was it possible that she didn’t know? 

“I was there when you played Kirisaki Daichi,” Tetsuya said quietly and Taiga noticed how the second years sobered up. “I brought Mac to the hospital after…” 

“You were there?” Hyuga asked quietly. “I…forgot.” 

Tetsuya only nodded like that was normal and Taiga wondered if it was. 

“Well, Mac never told us you were joining us!” Riko scowled. 

“She brought me to meet Kiyoshi-san,” Tetsuya said. 

“She did? That….idiot!” Riko hissed. “He never said!” 

 

Taiga looked up when he heard the door open and soon Mac was entering the living room with Nao in her arms. She paused when she saw him. 

“Ah, Taiga,” she said. “Have you eaten?” 

“Yes,” he said. “You didn’t come home.” 

“I ate with Daiki today,” she shrugged. “His mum wanted me to come over.” 

“I see,” Taiga said. 

“How is school, Taiga? Do you like the team?” she asked curiously. 

Taiga frowned at her. He wanted to ask her, the curiosity burned inside of him and it felt like it would stumble out of him at any moment now. Just who was Kuroko Tetsuya? He was so… _weak_. He thought back to that afternoon. He had hung back and played basketball on the court right by the school when Tetsuya had shown up and it was clear that he had been watching him for a while before letting himself be known. 

“Just…” He started but stopped. 

“Yes?” Mac arched a brow at him. “What is it?” 

“Just who is Kuroko Tetsuya?!” Taiga rushed out. 

Mac smiled slightly as she watched him and Taiga felt like he was missing something. He scowled. 

“Ah, you met Tetsu,” she said fondly making Taiga frown. He remembered now, of course, all those mentioning of ‘Tetsu’ this and ‘Tetsu’ that, but he hadn’t until now connected it to the weak yet strangely off the player he had just met. “What do you think?” 

The question brought him back again and he frowned. 

“How come he is a part of the Generation of Miracles?” Taiga asked. “How come he was a part of your team? You’re strong… and he’s so…weak.” 

Taiga was surprised when he saw her frown at him. 

“Tetsu isn’t weak,” Mac said sharply. 

“Eh? He challenged me to play and he couldn’t even offer a challenge! He’s so weak and an amateur in handling the ball and dribbling, and not to mention actually scoring!” Taiga ranted frustrated. “I can’t figure him out!” 

To Taiga’s surprise Mac started to laugh and smiled fondly like she was remembering something good. 

“He challenged you?” Mac asked amused. 

“Yes and when I asked him why he said he knew I was stronger than him even before we started,” Taiga ranted. “And that he wanted to see how strong I was by himself!” 

Mac chuckled even more. 

“That’s Tetsu for you,” she said and turned to walk toward her own room. “I will let you try to figure him out by yourself, Taiga. Just let me tell you one thing… never underestimate Kuroko Tetsuya. He’s one special kind of player.” 

What? Taiga felt even more confused. He sank back into the sofa and sighed. 

_I’m a shadow._

That was what he had said. Just what did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter for you! What do you think? :) 
> 
> This one kind of wrote itself. I hadn't planned on posting anything until the weekend, but it was ready and I didn't feel the need to change anything so...here it is. :) 
> 
> Just a little information for any of you who might not have noticed, but I wrote a small one-shot for my other story, Kuroko no basket - Potter edition. It's called Kuroko no basket- Potter edition - Christmas special. Just to let you know in case you want to read it. (I hope you do!) It's just Christmas fluff, but I enjoyed writing the characters again. I kind of miss writing Teddy :) hehe... 
> 
> Well, since I (probably) won't be able to post anything else before the new year I wish you all a happy new year and hope you get a good one! Thank you for all of your support for my stories so far and hope to see you again next year! :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac yawned as she entered the gym wearing her new training clothes, a pair of black shorts with some red on it and a simple black t-shirt with red hems and the stitching of the name Too Academy in red to the left. She liked it well enough. A jacket in the same design was also a part of the clothes they had just been given. 

“The only one who can beat me is me.” 

Mac sighed as she heard her best friend’s voice and glanced over to see Daiki glaring at the second year named Wakamatsu. The slightly taller blond was glaring back at Daiki and looked ready to fight. 

“What a joke!” Wakamatsu snapped. 

“It’s proven,” Daiki said lazily. “The only one who can beat me is me.” 

“Ah…please, don’t fight! I’m sorry!” Sakurai squeaked making Mac aware that he was standing almost between the two hotheads, neither looked like they heard him as they glared at each other

“Show some respect for your sempai’s!” Wakamatsu growled. “I’ll prove it! Play me!” 

Daiki gave Wakamatsu a look before he smirked, “let’s do it!” 

Mac winced. This could be…bad. She looked at them and worried her lip as she deliberated on what to do. She walked to the side and watched as Wakamatsu and Daiki started to play. Imayoshi was watching with a pensive look on his face. 

Daiki stole the ball from Wakamatsu and spun around to get past him, but instead of making for the hoop he lingered and let Wakamatsu catch up to him again. He dribbled and moved just out of reach everytime Wakamatsu was about to reach for the ball. 

Mac could see what Daiki was doing. He was toying with the second year, playing with him and taunting him like he and the others sometimes did when they faced someone they didn’t like. She watched with a blank face as the one-on-one continued. 

Daiki suddenly used his speed and while Wakamatsu was fast, and Mac could tell he was faster than most, Daiki outran him and was by the hoop before Wakamatsu could stop him and scored hoop by performing a formless shoot. 

“Wow…” Sakurai gasped with wide eyes as he stared at the match. 

Mac didn’t reveal what she was thinking as Daiki picked up the ball again and tossed it to Wakamatsu who was looking a little stunned, but also defiant. He wasn’t ready to give up yet, and Mac had to give him credit for that. 

The match continued and while Mac could hear the others whisper to each other that Wakamatsu was doing a good job holding Daiki off she knew better. She knew that Daiki was letting him keep the ball; she saw it in the way he moved and kept back. For Mac it was clear that he was testing Wakamatsu and she couldn’t really blame Daiki for that, she had done so many times before with others. It was always tempting to test them and see what they would do or how they would react to certain things. 

Mac could tell when Daiki got tired of it, though, and with a sudden graceful move he stole the ball from Wakamatsu and shot another basket without pausing to look back at a staring Wakamatsu. 

“Again!” Wakamatsu growled and glared at Daiki who gave him a bored look. 

“The results won’t change,” Daiki yawned and stretched. “I’m bored.” 

“You little…” Wakamatsu fumed taking a step closer to Daiki. 

Daiki turned and walked off the court without responding to the older boy and with an effortless move jumped up onto the stage and laid down and closed his eyes. 

 

“That…that…insolent little…brat!” Wakamatsu was fuming as he stared after Daiki and Mac sighed.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Sakurai apologized bowing to the older boy who didn’t seem to notice him. Mac gave Sakurai a look before she sighed and walked over to where Harasawa was standing with a thoughtful look on his face. 

The rest of the team joined her and waited for their coach to start talking, but Mac saw Inoue calm Wakamatsu down with a pat on the arm and a couple of soft-spoken words that Mac couldn’t hear. 

After Harasawa had given them their orders for the practice Mac started to run like the others around the gym. She felt her body move and matched her pace with the others; there was no need to overdo it right now. 

Mac was checking her phone after practice when someone knocked into her making her drop it to the ground. Mac glanced up and saw Sakurai staring wide-eyed at her and bowed frantically at her. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he kept saying. 

Mac sighed and bowed to pick her phone back up. Luckily it wasn’t broken. 

“It’s alright,” Mac said stopping the strings of apologies coming out of his mouth. “You don’t need to apologize that much, Sakurai-san.” 

“Sorry,” he said and she sighed. 

 

“Potter-san!” Harasawa called from the other side of the gym. Mac gathered her bag (with Nao inside) and nodded to Sakurai before she walked over to Harasawa. 

“Yes, coach?” she asked. 

“Come with me,” he ordered and she was left following him to an office connected to the gym, and she noticed the two whiteboards filled with notes and she could make out her own name along with Daiki’s name several places on the board. Otherwise, there was a bookshelf filled with books and a desk that was almost empty besides the computer and a small stack of papers on it. 

“Please, take a seat,” Harasawa said pointing to a chair. 

Mac did wondering if she had done something wrong, but he didn’t look mad just stern like he normally did. She forced herself to remain quiet and unmoving as she watched him take a seat behind his desk. 

“I just wanted to have a talk with you about the practices,” Harasawa said calmly. “I want you to have a say in how you all train and how you think our players can develop further. I understood from talking with your former coach at Teiko that you have a great part of the credit of the growth of your teammates.” 

“I didn’t really do much,” Mac said quietly. 

“You’re humble,” Harasawa commented and Mac looked at him uncertainly. “I wouldn’t have guessed it by looking at your teammates.” 

Mac felt uncomfortable. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand what he meant because she did. She knew that she didn’t boast like the others or barge in and demand things to be like she wanted. 

“I guess,” she said. 

“Aomine-san…” Harasawa said frowning trailing off and she could tell he wanted to ask her something. “Does he act like that often?” 

Mac looked at her new coach and tried to decide what he wanted from that question. He was meeting her eyes and waited patiently for her to decide what to say, but she was unsure just what he wanted and how he would react to the truth. She didn’t know him well enough yet nor did she really know the school’s view on victory. 

“Sometimes,” Mac finally admitted deciding to be as honest she could be, but she wouldn’t go into too many details. “Especially if he’s challenged like he was, Wakamatsu-san was pushing him and made him angry. He doesn’t react well to that, and… he was testing him.” 

“Testing him?” Harasawa asked with an arched brow. 

“He wanted to see just what he could do,” Mac said simply, bluntly. “To see if he would be able to give Daiki a challenge.” 

Harasawa leaned back in his seat and had a contemplative look on his face as he watched her. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking and she was starting to think that she had said too much. She didn’t really want to talk about Daiki without Daiki there, but she understood that the coach needed to know something. 

“Ok,” Harasawa said and leaned forward again. “Back to the reason, I asked you here… I want you to create your own training menus for the team and adjust them to where they need to work to get stronger. I will look at them with you and we’ll work it in with my own plans.” 

“Why?” Mac asked before she could stop herself. 

“I have great faith in your abilities, Potter-san,” Harasawa said. “I think with you we can reach far and get the titles we seek. I have great aspirations for this team, Potter-san. I want us to be the best, and only the strong can reach the top.” 

Mac nodded, this was something she understood. This was something she was familiar with. They worked out more of the details as the minutes ticked by and turned into an hour and Harasawa finally said it was enough and sent her home for the day. 

 

Mac walked out of the gym and made her way to the classroom just in time for her next lesson. She was thinking about what Harasawa had said and was already working on the plans in her head as she ducked past a rowdy group of boys that seemed to take up the whole hallway. 

Mac was walking into the classroom and immediately she was looking for Daiki and stopped to a halt when she saw him seated in his seat like she had expected him to, but what she hadn’t been expected was the girl. The girl with dark hair and glasses that was smiling at Daiki giggling at something he said. He had a smirk on his face and looked confident and smug. She couldn’t help but stare at the scene because it was so…unexpected. 

Just what was this? Daiki never…he never talked like this with anyone…not anyone who wasn’t her, Mac thought. She saw how Daiki leaned closer to the girl and how she blushed yet she pushed her breast out and Mac noticed how Daiki’s eyes lingered on the above average breasts… She felt sick. Mac felt like turning around and walking back out, but she couldn’t.

Forcing herself she walked to her desk, that was unfortunately right by Daiki, and sat down without looking at Daiki or the girl she now realized was in their class. Mac couldn’t remember her name. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki said and Mac forced herself to turn around to look at Daiki and the girl who was frowning slightly at her. “You’re late.” 

“Coach wanted to talk to me,” Mac shrugged carefully hiding her thoughts behind a mask. 

“He wants you to work on our training programs and analyzing the other teams, don’t he?” Daiki asked. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. 

“Oh, are you on the team, Potter-san?” the girl interrupted making Daiki glance at her and then over at Mac who was watching the girl with a deadpanned expression. 

“Kenzie has been playing basketball for a long time,” Daiki said when Mac didn’t say anything. “She’s good.” 

“I didn’t know girls _could_ play basketball with the boys,” the girl said with a look on her face. “I much prefer to cheer you on.” 

She smiled what Mac was sure was meant to be a sensual smile at Daiki and Mac had to force herself to not roll her eyes at the show. She tuned out their flirting and was relieved when the teacher entered the classroom and the girl she had learned was named Fujimoto Hotaru was forced to walk back to her own seat at the opposite side of the room. 

 

Mac ranted and paced the floor waving her arms as she did, but she couldn’t help it. 

“I mean… who acts like that? She was practically throwing herself at Daiki and he…he _liked_ it!” 

Kiyoshi was watching her with a strange look on his face and she paused taking a deep breath as she realized that she was ranting and that Kiyoshi wasn’t necessarily very interested in Daiki’s behavior, but she just couldn’t stop herself. 

“Sorry,” she grimaced, “I didn’t mean to rant like that…” 

“It’s alright,” Kiyoshi smiled at her. 

Mac rubbed the back of her head and tried to push the thoughts of Daiki and _her_ out of her mind and focus on Kiyoshi who was watching her patiently and was so good to her. It wasn’t fair that she would use her time with him thinking about or ranting about Daiki. 

“Oh, I got you something!” Mac said breaking the silence between them and jumped to her feet. 

“What did you get me?” Kiyoshi asked his eyes sparkled with curiosity as he leaned forward as she opened her bag and started to dig through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out something that to Kiyoshi looked like a flat rectangle that was wrapped neatly in blue and white wrapping paper. “What is it?” 

Mac smiled and looked a little shy as she held it out and gave it to him. She worried her lower lip a little as she watched him. She was nervous about what he would think. 

“Open it,” she said quietly. 

Kiyoshi looked at her before looking back at the gift and started to open it, he held back and didn’t tear the paper off like he wanted to. He took his time and when the paper finally fell away he felt himself gasp slightly and his mouth popped open in shock. 

He was staring down at a drawing, clearly made with care and consideration, of the picnic scene from their date. He saw himself lying underneath the large tree his arms stretched behind his head and one eye open and with a smile on his face. Then there was Mac seated next to him, close enough to touch and she had her head bowed over the sketchpad and hair pushed behind her ear like normal. From the angle of the drawing he could make out some of her facial expression and it looked like she was smiling and blushing slightly. Even Nao was in the drawing chasing a few ducks away from their food. 

“Do…do you like it?” Mac finally broke the silence and Kiyoshi looked up and saw her watching him with a nervous look on her face and she was biting down on her lower lip as she watched him. 

“I love it,” he said breathlessly. “Did you draw this?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. “I started it when we were on the date, and I finished it when I got home. I…wanted to catch the moment.” 

“Thank you,” Kiyoshi said and put the drawing down on the table before getting up and pulled her into a hug. “You’re really talented, Mac. It is perfect.” 

“Thanks,” Mac whispered. 

He pulled back and smiled at her with a soft smile and a look in his eyes that seemed to say something more but she wasn’t sure what. She thought he looked sad yet content, but it was a strange combination and she wondered if it was wrong. 

 

“He’s a strange one,” Taiga muttered with a pensive frown on his face. “I never knew he could do anything like that…” 

Mac who had been on her way to her room paused and looked at her cousin when she heard him muttering to himself. He looked confused yet…impressed? Curious she stopped in the doorway to his room. 

“Who are you talking about, Taiga?” She asked making him jump. 

“Argh! You too?!” He demanded. 

“Eh?” Mac asked but she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. “Me too what?” 

“Trying to give me a heart attack!” Taiga grumbled at her. “Kuroko did the same thing today at practice.” 

“No one is as good as Tetsu to do that,” Mac laughed. “The number of times he did that to us…” 

Taiga looked at her with a strange look on his face making her stop laughing and looks at him. 

“What?” she asked. 

 

Taiga didn’t respond right away his thoughts have gone back to earlier when he had talked with Tetsuya after eating at Maji. 

_“Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?”_

_Taiga was curious, he wondered just how strong Mac and her friends were. He had a feeling about Mac, though, but he had never seen her actually play in a match before. So far she was always holding back and he hadn’t managed to get her to play him full strength yet. It annoyed him, but also made him want to get better._

_“If I played them now, how would I do?”_

_“You’d be destroyed immediately,” Tetsuya said without hesitation._

_Taiga felt ticked off at the bluntness of his statement and let him know that, but he didn’t seem fazed at all. Only continued to drink the milkshake._

_“The five prodigies, six if you count Mac, have all gone on to play for their own schools,” Tetsuya said. “One of those schools will stand at the top.”_

_“That’s great! That lights a fire in me,” Taiga laughed. “I’ve decided! I’ll crush all of them and become Japan’s best player!”_

_He would do it, he would defeat Mac even if she was his cousin. He would prove that he was stronger than them all._

_“I don’t think that’s possible,” Tetsuya said bluntly._

_“Hey!” Taiga roared._

_“If you have hidden talent, I wouldn’t know. But from what I’ve seen, you wouldn’t even reach their feet. You can’t do it alone. I’ve also decided.” Tetsuya paused and Taiga looked at him curiously and slightly anticipating what was coming next, “I’m a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan._

“Taiga?” Mac interrupted his thoughts and gave him a strange look. 

“Nothing,” he said. “What is it?” 

“I asked who you were mumbling about,” Mac asked. 

“Oh, um, Kuroko,” Taiga admitted. 

“Again?” Mac asked arching a brow. 

“Well, he is strange,” Taiga said defiantly. “Like he made those passes just appear out of nowhere and we only managed to win against our seniors with his help… I had no idea that someone could do that…” 

“He’s a shadow,” Mac said repeating what Tetsuya had said before. 

“What does that mean?” Taiga asked. 

“That’s for you to find out,” Mac smiled and turned to walk to her room.

 

Mac turned on her computer and let Nao down on the floor and watched as he immediately jumped up on her bed and settled down to rest. She smiled slightly and turned back to the computer when she hears the ringing tone from Skype ringing. 

“Hello Seijuro,” Mac greeted when she answered the call. 

“Mac,” Seijuro’s calm voice greeted her back and she saw the image of her friend pop up in the video chat. She knew he could also see her so she smiled at him. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac said, “what about you?” 

He frowned at her for a moment before he nodded. 

“I’m good,” he said. “I just got back from a meeting with one of dad’s associates.” 

“I see,” Mac said fighting to keep her scowl off her face. “How did it go?” 

Seijuro shrugged and seemed to move so he got more comfortable, she could make out parts of the room behind him and could see a bookshelf filled with books and she wondered if they were all his. She didn’t ask though. 

“It went well,” he said. “What have you done today?” 

“Magical lesson, Too practice, school and then visited Teppei;” Mac listed, “I just got back.” 

“Busy like normal,” Seijuro said sounding a little concerned, “you have to take care of yourself, Mac.” 

“I am,” she smiled. “Now, tell me about your team. Have you met them all yet?” 

“Yes, I have,” Seijuro said. 

“Aaaaannd?” Mac asked. “What are they like? You’ve got three of the Uncrowned Kings right?” 

“They’re annoying,” Seijuro deadpanned. 

Mac felt her lips twitch amused, “really?” 

“Don’t look so amused,” he glared at her but she only smiled wider. He scowled at her. “They’re loud and annoying, and Reo calls me: Sei-chan.” 

“Cute,” Mac said. 

“It’s _not_ cute!” Seijuro said. 

Mac forced herself not to laugh as he pouted, he actually pouted and no one would ever believe her if she told them. She smiled a little though and felt a spark of affection for her friend and hope that at least someone on his new team wouldn’t be too intimidated by him and allow Seijuro to remain too distant from the others. 

“Of course not,” Mac said humoring him. 

 

Mac watched Daiki walk out of the classroom and that girl following behind him with a giggle and gooey eyes that had her wanting to barf. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out of the classroom herself and make her way to practice. 

“Ah, sorry,” Sakurai said from beside her and Mac realized that she was scowling and cleared her face as she looked at him. “I thought we could walk to the practice together seeing that we’re going the same way and…I’m sorry!” 

Mac shook her head a little and pushed her thoughts about Daiki out of her mind and tried to smile at Sakurai. 

“Ok,” Mac said. “Come on, Sakurai-kun.” 

“Are you upset?” he asked carefully. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said with a small smile. “Why do you play basketball, Sakurai-kun?” 

She could at least try to make conversation with him, Mac decided. 

“I read a manga about Basketball and thought it looked cool,” Sakurai said and when Mac turned her head to look at him he squawked: “sorry!” 

“Really? What manga did you read?” Mac asked ignoring his apology with a resigned look. 

“Slam Dunk,” Sakurai said. 

They had almost reached the gym now and the locker rooms where they were going to change into their training clothes. 

“Is it any good? I haven’t read it,” Mac asked slightly curious. 

“It’s great!” Sakurai nodded. 

“Ok, maybe I’ll read it once,” Mac smiled at him. “See you soon, Sakurai-kun.” 

 

“Aomine isn’t here,” Wakamatsu grumbled. 

Mac sighed and forced herself to remain calm and stoic as they turned to look at her. She knew they were waiting for explanations. 

“He’ll probably not show up today,” Mac said calmly. “He…does that sometimes.” 

“He missed practice often?” Imayoshi asked. 

“When he could,” Mac said and she wasn’t going to say anything else. It wasn’t any of their business and she didn’t want to drag it up again.

“Alright,” Imayoshi said turning back and ignoring Wakamatsu’s grumblings. “Let’s start practice.” 

“We’re going to be playing a practice match!” Harasawa called when he joined them. “Potter-san will tell you how the teams are and she’ll be observing you from the sidelines.” 

“Why?” Abe asked. 

“I’ll need to see your strengths and weaknesses to make up a plan on how to help you get stronger,” Mac answered when Harasawa directed the question over to her. “I get the best results by watching you in a game-like setting.” 

“Ok,” Susa said. 

“I want the third years with Sakurai-kun on one team, and the second years with Namamura-kun on the other,” Mac said. 

Mac watched and made notes knowing that she had to work it into something more proper later, but right now she was concentrated on making the notes she needed. It became very clear to her that they were strong, but not like her former team. Perhaps it was good that Daiki wasn’t here for this, he would have made it harder for her to get the best notes of the others as he would have overshadowed them with his strength. 

She was barely aware that Harasawa was watching her as well as the game and had pensive look on his face as he did. He had never seen anyone work like Mac before, so focused and determined. At least not so young. It was easy to forget that she was still just 15 years old. 

 

Mac stayed behind after the other left the practice seeing that it was the end of the day, but Mac wanted to work on her profile and training regime while the practice match was still fresh in her mind. That’s why Mac made her way to the library and found a seat by the window and pulled out her notebook again. She checked on Nao and saw that he was running around looking content and happy. 

While they were already quite strong, Mac had found several aspects where they could get better. If it was just getting a better scoring percent or accuracy, she was determined to help them get it. She wanted to help form them as a team, but she did want to lessen some of the individually feeling she got watching them play. They depended a little too much on their own individual skill, but she knew that with a few adjustments they would turn that into a team-play and use it to help the team get ahead. 

While she didn’t believe that teams should only rely on friendships like Tetsuya did, she did think that friendships did lie underneath every team and a team that had that as a foundation would grow stronger. Yet, they couldn’t deny that talent played a hand in a strong team and that cultivating the talent was the way to go. Some had more talent than others, and in Too (not counting Daiki) that was Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Wakamatsu to a certain degree. Susa was also talented, but he was a more all-rounded player and she could tell that he would be very good in defense. 

Again not counting Daiki she would say that Imayoshi was the one with the most talent and skill in the team, and she knew that they would need to play around him when Daiki wasn’t there. He was creepy off the court, but on the court, he could be scary. Mac had instantly picked up on the fact that he was very good at mind games and had put it to use during their practice match (though, luckily not at full power). 

“Potter-san,” a calm voice startled her out of her work and she looked up to see Susa standing there watching her with a concerned look in his brown eyes. “You’re here late.” 

Mac blinked and glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly nine in the evening. 

“Shit,” she said. “I forgot the time…” 

“You looked focused,” Susa commented and sat down on the chair at the next table watching her as she started to gather her things again. 

“Yeah, I wanted to get to work on my profile of you all and then decide what training regime you should have,” Mac said glancing at him. 

He just nodded looking calm and collected like he always did. 

“What are you doing here so late?” Mac asked. “I thought everyone went home after practice.” 

“I did, but I forgot a book I needed,” Susa smiled slightly. “I spotted you through the window and decided to go and see why you were still here.” 

Mac smiled slightly at him and he got up when she had packed her things and together they walked out of the library, turning the lights off behind them. Mac had been very pleased when she had learned that they were allowed to stay in the library even after the librarian had gone home for the day. As long as they cleaned up after themselves and turned off the lights if they were the last ones to leave.

Just as they left the school building Mac’s phone rang and she pulled it out and answered it with an apologetic look at her senior who just smiled. 

“Hello?” Mac answered the phone. 

“Mac! Where are you?” Taiga asked sounding worried. 

“I’m still at school,” Mac said. 

“What are you doing at school this late?” Taiga grumbled. “Seriously, you should come home. Do you need me to come and pick you up?” 

“Ah, sorry for worrying you, Taiga,” Mac said feeling guilty about making her cousin worry. “I’m on my way home now and you don’t need to come and pick me up. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“Hm, well, ok,” Taiga said reluctantly before he hung up. 

Mac put the phone away and looked at Susa who was not looking at her but watched the clear sky. He glanced at her when he heard her end the conversation and she saw the question in his eyes. 

“My cousin,” Mac explained. “I forgot to let him know I was staying late.” 

“Your cousin?” Susa asked with a small frown. 

Mac hesitated for a little while having stopped walking when he had and she deliberated what to say. 

“I live with my uncle and cousin,” Mac ended up saying and saw the brief look of surprise and worry in the older boy’s eyes before it was gone. “My parents died when I was a baby.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Susa said quietly. “That must have been tough.” 

“I don’t know them,” Mac said not looking at him. “It was a long time ago.” 

He didn’t say anything and she was grateful for that. Swallowing and wondering why she had told him that she turned and smiled slightly at him. 

“Well, I should get back,” she said and he nodded. 

“I live in the dorms, so I’ll see you tomorrow,” Susa nodded. 

“Ok, bye!” Mac bowed politely to him and he watched her go. She was a fascinating one, he thought as he watched her exit the school ground. No wonder why Imayoshi was so interested in her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of 2018! 
> 
> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Thank you for supporting the story!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

The weeks passed by and soon it was three weeks since Mac had started Too Academy. She liked it, and she had gotten used to the new team. Well, mostly. There were still times she felt a little uncomfortable and wants to pull back, but she is mostly content with them. Susa especially seemed to be able to see when she feels too uncomfortable and would make it easier for her to get some air or pull back without the others questioning her. 

Mac sighed as she leaned her head in her hands and stared out of the window at the basketball court outside and the gym class that was apparently going on right now. She could see Namamura and guessed his class was the one having gym at the moment. She sighed again as her thoughts moved away from the gym class she observed and back to what was bothering her. 

Kiyoshi. Her boyfriend who had been acting strange lately, he had found excuses for not seeing each other and when she was there he had kept a distance to her making her confused. Yet, there were times he would stare at her. He would deny it when she asked him about it and goof it off like he normally did. 

It felt wrong and she knew what it meant, even if she didn’t want to admit it, not even to herself. She sighed again and ignored the look Sakurai gave her or the fact that Daiki was busy with Fujimoto and that she needed her best friend right now. She heard the giggle from Fujimoto and refused to turn around to watch them. 

She was worried and she wanted to talk to someone, but there wasn’t anyone she could really talk to about boys. Daiki and Seijuro were the two she would consider going to but they were both not really an option for this. She didn’t want to start to imagine how they would react and how they would blame Kiyoshi when she knew it wasn’t his fault. 

 

“What am I going to do, Riko?” Kiyoshi asked looking at his coach who was sitting on a chair next to his bed and looked at him worriedly. “I… really like her but…I can’t keep this up…” 

Riko sighed, “You need to talk to her, Teppei.” 

He nodded but he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, but he couldn’t keep it up anymore. He had desperately wanted to deny the fact that he wasn’t the one Mac liked and wanted. He had clung to her denying himself the right to getting angry and while jealous he kept smiling and keeping it together. 

“You know…you have a right to be upset,” Riko said gently. 

“I know, but… she doesn’t know why she reacts like that, Riko,” Kiyoshi said looking at his friend. “Mac…she is loyal and kind and I know she doesn’t want to hurt me, and I never want to hurt her either. She isn’t aware of how she feels about Aomine.” 

Riko frowned and looked at Kiyoshi who sighed and looked out of the window. He remembered all the times Mac had come and visited him, how she had spent hour after hour in here with him never letting out that she was bored or that she had other things to do. She had helped him with his rehabilitation 

“Mac is a good girl,” Riko agreed. “But by being like this…you’re not really doing her any favours, Teppei.” 

He nodded and looked at the drawing she had given him. It really was perfect and a good image of their perfect date. It felt really like an end for them, he realized now. He had known for a while what he had to do and had postponed it. Now he saw just what damage he had done to both himself and her by doing so. 

 

Mac found that the magic lesson was a great way to distract her from her troubled thoughts and worries so she focused really hard on the lessons she had with Sato that day. She thought he might have noticed as he had given her a few strange looks, but he didn’t say anything just let her continue. By the time she left she was tired but had managed to distract her mind enough that she was ready for a new day. 

Mac ignored Daiki again when Fujimoto was with him and focused on doing her homework during breaks and when the final bell finally rang she got up and made her way toward the gym. 

“Hi Kenzie! Wait up!” Daiki called and Mac automatically stopped and turned seeing Daiki coming up behind her. 

“I’m going to be late for practice, Daiki,” Mac said. 

“Well, I thought I would go today,” Daiki shrugged and Mac arched a brow. 

“Alright,” she said. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Daiki walked beside her through the hallway and was chatting about an anime he had seen the day before. Mac couldn’t help but smile and listen amused as he waved his hands to explain the show to her. 

They reached the locker rooms and split to change before they met up again at the gym. Daiki was holding a ball and twirled it on his finger with a lazy look on his face. Mac sighed, but she decided that she wasn’t going to let him do what he wished today so she reached out and stole the ball from him before he knew what happened. 

“Kenzie!” he growled but there was playfulness in his voice as well. 

“Take it back,” she teased, “if you can.” 

Daiki smirked at her and she smirked back before she started to run across the court with Daiki right behind her, but she knew Daiki and knew how he thought so she was able to avoid him and keep him from stealing the ball back. She dribbled the ball twisting and twirling out of his reach and ducked under his arms once with the ball going between his legs. 

“Kenzie!” Daiki glared but she just laughed. 

“Come on, Daiki,” she laughed. “Are you having trouble?” 

Neither was aware of the rest of the team had arrived and was staring at them with wide eyes as they had never seen the two playing together before. Not like this, not looking so carefree and happy. 

“Wow,” Inoue said summing up what they all were thinking. “I never thought Mac-san could do anything like that…” 

“She’s keeping Aomine-san away from the ball like it’s nothing,” Abe said awed. 

Imayoshi watched with great interest as Daiki reached for the ball and he knew that against anyone else he would have gotten the ball, but Mac seemed to know what he was doing and gracefully avoided his arm and moved to the side taking the ball with her in a perfect show of ball-control. 

“I know she’s one of them,” Susa said from beside him making Imayoshi glance over at his friend, “but I don’t think I ever really saw her as one of them. She can hold her own against Aomine-san.” 

Imayoshi nodded and a smile spread on his lips, “how fascinating.” 

“Kenzie, I’ll get you,” Daiki called and Mac stuck out her tongue at him before she jumped and released the ball in the air and they watched as the ball flew through the air and into the hoop. 

“Too late,” Mac smirked. “I win.” 

“I’ll get you,” Daiki said but he smirked and picked up the ball. 

“The team is here,” Mac said and she calmed down facing the team. Daiki scowled as if they had interrupted them by showing up where they weren’t supposed to be. Mac rolled her eyes at her friend, but she seemed more serious than she had been only moments before. 

 

“Oh-oh,” Imayoshi said with a smile on his face making Mac look away from Yamaguchi who was telling a story about his latest vacation. “If it isn’t Kiyoshi Teppei.” 

Mac spun around and saw Kiyoshi standing just inside the door to the gym looking a little sheepish as he was rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hello,” Kiyoshi waved at them. 

“What are you doing here?” Daiki snapped at him as he suddenly appeared beside Mac. 

Mac rolled her eyes a little, but she noticed that Kiyoshi eyed Daiki with something that resembled annoyance. 

“Hi Teppei,” Mac said before he could answer Daiki. “I didn’t know you were planning on stopping by today,” 

“I know,” Kiyoshi looked at her. “I thought your practice ended around now?” 

“It does,” Mac said and moved away from her team. “Let me just change and I’ll join you outside.”

“Okay,” Kiyoshi nodded and watched as Mac left the gym.

“You know our little star manager/player?” Imayoshi asked with a grin. 

Kiyoshi looked at him and wondered if he may have made a mistake coming to meet her after school, he just wanted to get to talk with her and didn’t know how to ask for her to come over by a text. It seemed cruel to ask her to come to him with what he had planned. 

“He’s her boyfriend,” Daiki solved the problem of what to say for him. 

“Really?” Imayoshi looked at him and then he frowned a little but Kiyoshi wasn’t sure what he saw. The other boy always put him on edge. “I see.” 

“Well, I should go,” Kiyoshi said without looking at Daiki. While he didn’t blame Mac he did feel more resentful toward Daiki and right now he didn’t really want to look at him. He turned and walked back out of the gym. 

“Who was that?” Sakurai asked before shrinking together when Daiki turned his glare at him. “Sorry!” 

Daiki huffed and walked to the side to pick up his jacket. 

“Kiyoshi Teppei,” Imayoshi said glancing at Sakurai, “he’s one of the Uncrowned Kings. A strong Centre and Ace.” 

“Where does he play?” Namamura asked curiously. “I think I remember him for his Middle School days, but I don’t remember what team he went to.” 

“Seirin High School,” Imayoshi said with a thoughtful look. “But he’s injured now, though.” 

 

Mac walked quietly next to Kiyoshi and noticed that he too was being uncharacteristically quiet, there was not light chatter about his team or a TV show he had recently watched or even a game he had played with one of the older men at the rehabilitation centre. She glanced at him and saw the serious and sad look on his face. 

Mac wanted to say something to fill the silence between them, wanted to get the look off his face but no words came to her as she walked beside him. She glanced at him again and saw that his hands were fisted at his side and a distracted look was on his face as he didn’t look at her. She wasn’t told she was good at reading the body language of others and observing for nothing, and now when she was really looking at her boyfriend she saw more than she ever wanted to see, more than she was ready to see. 

She wanted to turn around and walk away from him, she wanted to avoid what she knew was coming. Yet, she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t avoid it and she tensed her shoulders knowing that she had to face it and remain strong. At least for now. 

They finally ended up in a park and she watched as he walked a few paces in front of her and stopped. She stopped too and watched his strong back for a moment before he turned to look at her, there was no happiness in his warm brown eyes that now seemed sad and resigned. He did smile slightly, but it was sad, soft and _final_. 

“Mac,” he said quietly. “We need to talk.” 

She had always thought that the phrase _'we need to talk’_ was something dramas and literature exaggerated for dramatic effect, but she felt the finality in those words like nothing else. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

“I think we should break up,” he said bluntly and straight to the point. 

Mac almost managed to hide the flinch going through her body at his words, but she couldn’t completely and Kiyoshi noticed it. Even knowing what was coming she had to struggle to process his words. She looked up at him with slightly wider eyes than normal and one simple question slipped through her lips before she really could think it through. 

“Why?” 

He sighed and for some reason, she couldn’t help but picture him how he was on their date only a few weeks ago. She knew she was unreasonable asking for a reason because she knew deep down that this had been coming. Yet, she couldn’t control the need to know… 

“You know why, Mac,” he said looking at her. “You don’t like me anymore.” 

This time Mac couldn’t control her flinch at all and her eyes snapped up at him with a frown settled on her face as she stared at him. She could see he was honest and he was looking so sad and resigned that she felt her heart hurt. 

“What? Of course, I like you!” Mac denied. She did, didn’t she? She liked him; she had for a long time! “I…” 

He sighed and smiled slightly, it was like a default reaction for him when he found her cute and even denying his statement she was adorable with her small glare and genuinely upset look on her face. It warmed him slightly to see it. It proved that he did matter to her. 

“Perhaps I spoke to unclearly,” Kiyoshi said. “I know you like me, Mac. I know you care about me, but…” 

He trailed off unsure about what to say or if he should say it at all. He didn’t want to confuse her or seem too jealous or something. He worked hard to remain kind and understanding. 

“But?” she pressed. 

“I’m not the one you can’t leave, Mac,” Kiyoshi finally said a note of frustration in his voice. “I’m not the one you can’t seem to let go and I can’t be your second choice anymore.” 

Mac frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head and stepped closer to her. She closed her mouth and fought the confusion and denial that was building inside of her, the sadness that filled her was almost overpowering as she stared at Kiyoshi. 

“I don’t understand,” she finally whispered frustrated. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I…I have known for a while now, but… I was being selfish… I didn’t want to let you go, Mac. I like you and I care for you, so I wanted to have you for myself a little longer.”

Selfish? Kiyoshi Teppei calling himself selfish? That was just wrong because Mac knew very well that selfish was the last thing Kiyoshi were. 

“You’re not,” she protested. “I’m…I’m…” 

“It’s okay, Mac,” Kiyoshi said reaching out and lifted her head up so she met his eyes with his hand. He smiled softly at her again and she saw the emotions in his eyes, she saw how hard this was for him and she felt bad. She felt guilty because she had hurt him, she had hurt the one who least deserved it. 

“I’m sorry,” she said forcing back a sob. She couldn’t cry now, not here. Not in front of him. “I…I don’t understand, but I’m sorry I hurt you. I never… I never wanted that…” 

“I know,” Kiyoshi said and pulled her into a hug. She tensed at first before she let herself sink into the warmth one more time, but at the same time, it felt different. It felt strange and opposite from the other times he had hugged her when she had felt warm and safe and protected. Now there was something else there and she felt like crying even more. She used all her strengths and all the techniques she had learned as a little girl stuck with the Dursley’s to stop herself from crying. It wasn’t right to let him see her tears. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mac,” Kiyoshi said after a while when he pulled back. He kept his hands on her shoulders, though. “I will still be your friend. I’ll still be here and I hope you’ll still come and see me. I meant what I told you. I will always be here for you; it just has to be as your friend.” 

Mac swallowed and pushed her denial and questions away as she looked at him. He was serious and honesty shone through his eyes, and she knew…she knew that he meant what he said and she knew that she wanted him as her friend. She just… had to get over the hurt and pain she felt right now as she looked at him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again feeling that she couldn’t stop apologizing. 

She felt lost and she wanted this moment to end, yet…she also never wanted it to end because that would mean that it was really over. She didn’t know how to react to all this. She could see that he was struggling as well and she sighed looking down. She felt him gripping her shoulders tighter and she looked up again to see that he had come closer. He was watching her with a look she couldn’t read before he slowly moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn’t more than a brief touch of lips against lips, but she felt both of their emotions being conveyed through the kiss. He pulled back and let go of her taking a few steps back. He smiled a pained smile and she knew it was time. She nodded and without a word she turned and walked away from him, she felt him watching her for a little while but when she reached the curve of the lane she couldn’t resist turning back to look, he was gone. 

 

Mac allowed Nao to get out of her bag and she cuddled the fox close to her chest, he had recently found out how to make himself smaller so he was comfortably cuddled in her arms. He was making soft noises like he was trying to comfort her, sensing her pain. 

She was walking aimlessly around even as it was getting dark outside. She didn’t want to go home, not yet. She wasn’t ready to face Taiga, he would ask what was wrong and she didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet. So she walked around and didn’t really mind where she was going. 

The conversation, the break-up, was spinning in her mind over and over again and she still felt confused about some parts, like who he was alluding to. She hadn’t wanted to ask, she couldn’t because deep down somewhere inside of her she knew and she wasn’t ready to know. Not yet. 

Hours later she finally made her way to the apartment she shared with her uncle and cousin. She opened the door as quietly as she could and made her way inside. There was a light on in the living room and she paused to see Taiga sleeping on the sofa. It was clear that he had been waiting for her and something inside of her warm but also clenched in pain. She silently made her way over to him and nudged him awake. 

“Ugh..um…what?” he groggily murmured as his red eyes blinked open and widened when he saw Mac. “Mac!” 

“You should sleep in your bed, Taiga,” Mac said quietly. “Go to bed.” 

“Where have you been? You’re late!” Taiga got up but Mac was already on her way to her room and her back was to Taiga. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Mac said. “I’m sorry, Taiga. I just lost track of time.” 

“Mac…” Taiga said. 

“I’m tired,” Mac interrupted him. “Good night, Taiga.” 

“…good night, Mac,” he said before she closed the door to her room and she leaned back against it and exhaled heavily. She sank down until she was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees hugging them tightly to her chest. 

Now she let her tears escape and sobs shook her body as she realised that she didn’t have a boyfriend anymore. He was…not hers anymore. Why did everything end? 

 

Taiga paused outside of his cousin’s room and watched the door with a concerned look on his face. Something was wrong with her, he knew it. She was pale and her eyes had been red around the edges like she had been crying. Why would she have been crying? Had something happened? He worried. He reached out as if to knock but he paused just before he touched the wooden door. 

Frowning he could hear the muffled sounds of what sounded like crying and Nao’s barking. He lowered his hand and fisted it. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her, and he was sure she didn’t want him seeing her like that. With one last look at the door, he walked to his own room and closed the door before going over to his bed and lying down. 

He had been worried when she didn’t get back as it was getting darker outside. She was normally always on time back and he was worried when she wasn’t. He had almost called his dad, but something held him back. He didn’t want to get her in trouble either, so he had decided to remain on the sofa waiting for her. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he must have. 

He sighed. He wished he knew what was wrong. 

 

Mac jerked awake and breathed harsher than normal as she sat up in her bed. Confusion filled her as she noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from the day before. She blinked and then everything came back to her. 

_I think we should break-up._

She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. Nao barked softly next to her and she felt something wet against her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Nao having pressed his snout against her cheek. He looked at her sadly, worriedly. 

“I’m fine, Nao,” Mac said trying to calm her worried fox down. “I’m just a little sad.” 

“Ow-wow-ow,” Nao cried and licked her face making Mac smile slightly and reach out to pull her little companion closer to her and settled him on her chest. 

“What am I going to do, Nao?” she sighed. “I don’t know how to tell Daiki or Seijuro… They’ll overreact…” 

She didn’t want them to go into the overprotective mood and accuse Kiyoshi or corner him or something, she didn’t want that… yet, she needed her friends. She needed them because she felt so alone. She hated being left, and while she understood why Kiyoshi broke up with her and her feelings for him _had_ changed he had still left her. 

The only ones who remained by her side were her friends, and right now she needed them. She closed her eyes again as the memories from the day before went through her again. It was like a never-ending cycle. At least it was the weekend so she didn’t need to worry about getting up and ready for her magic lessons or school or even basketball practice.

Knock, knock. 

Mac opened her eyes and eyed the door in silence until it knocked again. 

“Mac?” 

It was her cousin and she heard the worry in his voice even through the door. She sighed and pushed Nao down to her lap as she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the evidence of tears. 

“What is it, Taiga?” She asked hoarsely. 

“Um, well…It’s pretty late and… I thought you might be hungry,” Taiga stuttered and she could imagine him blushing. 

“I’m not hungry,” Mac said forcing her voice to be calm. 

“Oh…” he said sounding sad, “I made breakfast.” 

Mac felt bad and closed her eyes momentarily trying to force her emotions down. She could tell that her cousin was worried about her, and it warmed her that he had gone out of his way to try to help. 

“Fine,” she said giving in. “I just need to change.” 

“Ok,” he said sounding relieved. 

Mac heard him walking away from her room and sighed again. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and started to look around her room for something comfortable to wear. She didn’t feel like dressing up and the jeans she was wearing now was kind of uncomfortable. 

She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before tying her messy hair together in a bun without caring how it looked. She didn’t have the energy to care about that right now. 

“Come on, Nao,” Mac said and Nao jumped up in her arms without further prompting and she had a feeling that he was going to be clingy for a little while. 

 

Taiga glanced up when he heard the shuffling of feet and had to work not to show how worried he got when he saw his cousin. She looked paler than normal and had dark shadows under her red-rimmed eyes. 

Nao was in her arms and he was eyeing Taiga with a suspicious look in his brown eyes, something he hadn’t really done in a while now so Taiga shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Food’s still hot,” Taiga said awkwardly. “I made pancakes.” 

“Smells good,” Mac said quietly. “Thank you.” 

He nodded and watched as she sat down and instead of putting Nao on the floor like she normally did she simple adjusted him so he was comfortable sitting on her lap as she reached for the food. She ate in silence and pretended not to notice how she was being watched as she ate. 

When she finished eating she got up and took her plate to the sink and washed it before placing it in the dishwasher and tried not to think about Kiyoshi or how she couldn’t send him a text and ask how he was feeling.

Without saying anything she went back to her room and closed the door unable to care that she was being rude to her cousin, unable to care that he was worried. She just had to be on her own. Her eyes fell on the teddy-bear Kiyoshi had won for her on their first date and she gingerly reached out to pick it up. She swallowed as her throat felt thick and her chest clenched in pain. Suddenly her mind was overwhelmed by memories and she sank down on the floor as memory after memory played in her mind. 

_Hello! I’m Kiyoshi Teppei._

She remembered the wide grin on his face as he introduced himself. 

_I look forward to playing you._

She clenched the teddy-bear tightly to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

_Isn’t basketball fun for you?_

Why?

_Good game. You played well. I was surprised._

Why? Why?

_I love the game and I believe that you never know the outcome as long as someone is fighting. It’s not anything particular reason for why I get up. I just don’t like the alternative._

Everything changed. 

_I suggest you walk away. Before I make you._

Always.

_I’m her boyfriend. So, I suggest you leave. Now._

Why did it change?

_I like you. I have for a long time now and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend._

__

Why did people always leave?

__

_I want to make you smile. I want to make you happy. I believe I can make you happy, Mac._

__

Where were her smiles now? Why did her feelings for him change? Why did his feelings change? Why wasn’t she good enough to keep him? Why? Why? Why? 

__

_I think we should break-up._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!
> 
> Don't hit me? Please? 
> 
> It had to come, and it was even more difficult than I ever imagined. Ugh, I think I hate myself a little right now. Poor Mac, poor Teppei... I just couldn't postpone the breakup any longer, I probably already have done that too many times already. Who knew it would be that hard to break the two of them up. I hope I managed to get their emotions across right, I struggled a little with that. 
> 
> The chapter is a little shorter than normal, only because I didn't feel it was right to move onto something else right away and I needed the chapter break to move forward. I have already written a good part of the next chapter, so hopefully, it'll be ready in a few days. 
> 
> Sorry. And thanks for reading! :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

When the weekend was over Mac forced herself up and gathered her courage to start a new day and face the reality of her new situation. She was surprised at how much the breakup affected her. She felt a loss and while she knew that she couldn’t keep holding onto Kiyoshi she still found herself wanting to see him and talk to him. Even before they got together he had been someone strong and reliable for her to lean on. 

She grimaced as she saw herself in the mirror. Now she understood Taiga’s expressions much better seeing how she looked like. In short; she was a mess. Her hair even messier than normal, there were shadows under her eyes that made her look sick. She really needed a shower. 

Freshly showered and freshened up found her looking better, but still not like she normally looked. Her face was drawn, but she forced herself to smile and loosen her face up again. She wasn’t going to let this stop her, she had to keep going. 

“Come on, Nao,” Mac said when she finally was happy with the way she looked. “It’s time to go and see Professor Sato and have our magic lesson for the day.” 

Nao barked and jumped up into her arms and snuggled close. She smiled slightly, the first real smile since the break-up. She was so lucky to have Nao with her. 

She said the words activating her Port-Key and felt the familiar hook behind her naval pull her away and had her landing at her professor’s house. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

“Good morning, Potter-san,” Sato greeted her. 

“Morning, Professor,” Mac murmured back. 

“Take a seat,” he told her and watched her as she did.

Mac pulled out her Defence book and he nodded pleased before he started the lesson. She wrote down notes and asked questions even as it was harder to focus on the lesson, but at the same time, she felt herself being pulled into something normal and her thoughts were finally distracted from her break-up. 

“Good, Potter-san,” Sato finally said ending the lesson. “Now, I want you to take a break and then we’ll focus on your practical defence after the break.” 

Mac nodded and got up. 

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you,” Sato said when she had reached the door leading to the gardens. She turned to look at him and saw him looking a little concerned. “Granger-san is here with Sachi. They have a long weekend at their school.” 

Mac hid her reaction behind a blank mask, but nodded and walked outside feeling the fresh air hit her making her inhale deeply as she closed her eyes. She felt tense and her thoughts circled back to where they had been all weekend. 

She sighed and walked further into the gardens lost in thought. She spotted a broom and before really thinking about it she reached for it and it met her halfway. She blinked before pushing the strange occurrence out of her mind. She mounted it and kicked off feeling the freedom coming from being in the air right away. 

Nao barked from the ground but she kept flying higher and faster, needing to feel the air around her as she felt her mind disconnect as she enjoyed the flying. She flew for a while before she finally landed and immediately was jumped on by a very unhappy fox that seemed to be scolding her. 

“Ah, sorry, Nao,” Mac said.

“Can you understand him?” a voice asked and Mac tensed as she looked up to see Hermione watching her. 

It was clear that she must have been watching her for a little while, hidden in the shadows. 

“Were you spying on me?” Mac frowned at her. 

“No! I was just going outside to watch the gardens,” Hermione defended herself. “It was a coincidence that you were here already!” 

Mac scowled and turned away from the bushy-haired girl and put the broom back where she found it. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the nosy girl today. 

“You’re a good flier,” Hermione said having followed Mac. 

Mac stared at her without saying anything and Hermione swallowed nervously, but instead of going away like Mac hoped she would she seemed determined to talk to her. 

“Your dad was a good flyer too, you know,” Hermione said. “He was a good Quidditch player. He was on the team from his second year at Hogwarts.” 

Mac had frozen when she heard Hermione talk about her dad and something inside of her tightened in pain. 

“What?” Mac whispered and looked at the British girl who stopped talking. “How do you know that?” 

Mac took a step forward and glared at Hermione unable to stop the reaction. 

“Read it in one of your _precious_ books?” she sneered. “Huh? Did you?” 

“N-no,” Hermione shook her head. “I-I didn’t! Promise!” 

Mac clenched her fists and fought to control her temper. She just wanted to snap at someone and Hermione made it so easy, but she tried to control herself. 

“Then where did you learn that?” Mac asked.

“His name was on the trophies in the trophy room at Hogwarts!” Hermione said her eyes wide and worried as she took another step back. “I remember reading his name on one of the badges there! Promise!” 

Mac stared at her for a long moment before she exhaled and looked away from her. She tried not to let the other girl see her lose more of her composure, but right now her control over her emotions and actions weren’t the best. 

“Please…just…stop,” Mac whispered defeated. “I can’t take it. Just…stop.” 

“What?” Hermione asked.

Mac looked at her and didn’t notice that both Sachi and Sato had come outside and was watching with concern, well in Sato’s case while Sachi was just rolling her eyes at the dramatic scene. Sato was about to interrupt when Mac continued. 

“You think I like it that you and everyone else seem to know my parents better than me?” Mac asked. “Do you think I like being…ignorant about their lives, about who they were? Do you? I never knew them; I didn’t even know their names until a couple of years ago! Do you think I like it?” 

Hermione gaped at her and Mac turned away from her to hide the pain and tears in her eyes. She hoped the other girl would leave now; she had to get control over her emotions again. She had to keep herself together. 

“Then why won’t you go back and talk to someone who did know them?” Hermione probed. “There’s many at Hogwarts that knew them, Potter.” 

“You don’t understand, do you?!” Mac snapped at her turning again and glared at Hermione. “Why would I go back to them? They left me with people who hated me! They never did anything for me! Why should I go back to that? I won’t! I won’t leave my friends! I won’t leave the ones who actually care about me and not about the girl-who-lived or whatever! Stop thinking that you know everything!” 

Mac breathed harshly as she gave one last glare at Hermione and walked past her and ignored her professor and daughter standing there but felt bad that they had seen her lose control like that. She hadn’t planned on saying any of that, and definitely not to Hermione Granger. She walked into the office used as a classroom and felt herself breathing harshly and her hands were shaking. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

Mac was still in a bad mood when she arrived at her muggle school. Her professor had sent her home telling her to take some time to cool off and she had left without saying anything. She really didn’t want to attend school, but she had to. She couldn’t just skip the entire day, not now. She would go crazy just sitting at home anyway. 

The classroom was filled when she arrived and she saw Daiki already sleeping at his desk with his head resting on his arms leaned over the desk. She swallowed as she tried to remain calm at the sight of her best friend. She wanted to run to him and throw herself at him asking him to take all the painful feelings away, to make everything okay again. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that she was okay like he did when they were kids. 

Then she remembered what Kiyoshi had said and implied and she felt uncomfortable and a strange feeling had her stomach twisted in knots. She inhaled deeply and forced her face to take the blank mask she had worked so hard to make perfect back when she was still living with the Dursley’s. 

Mac sat down at her desk and pulled up her books before she turned her head to stare out of the window. Her mind drifted as she stared unseeingly out of the window and didn’t really notice when the teacher came and started to class. 

Somehow Mac managed to get through the day, and she was careful to avoid Daiki as much as she could. She was in luck that he was preoccupied with Fujimoto and she ignored the way her chest hurt as she watched her best friend walk away with the other girl. He was smiling and she wanted to keep seeing his smile even if it wasn’t the usual smile, the smile before the change. 

“Oh, um, eh, Mac-san,” Sakurai looked nervously at her and she blinked and blanked her face again as she looked at him. “Imayoshi-Captain told me to tell you that you don’t have to come to practice today. He said to take the day off.” 

Mac frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Sakurai was already bowing and apologizing and suddenly her protest fell away. She sighed and nodded and gathered her things together. 

“Ok, thank you, Sakurai-san,” Mac said. “Tell Imayoshi-Captain for me as well, ok?” 

Sakurai nodded and Mac turned her attention away from him again. 

 

Mac looked around the empty apartment. It felt cold and silent without her cousin or uncle at home. Well, her uncle was often away on business trips lately so it was mostly just her and Taiga here. Yet, it was better than being alone or with the Dursley’s. She frowned as the thoughts about her relatives appeared again for the second time that day. It was a long time since she had really thought about them. It was Hermione’s fault for bringing up her father, it had her thinking. 

“Stupid,” Mac muttered and Nao barked at her making Mac apologize to him. 

She sat down on the sofa and leaned back resting her head on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted and she just wanted to rest and forget everything that had happened the last few days. 

It was hours later that she was startled awake and jerked upright on the sofa as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Taiga watching her with a concerned look on his face, she sighed and grimaced. She should have gone to her room. 

“Are you okay, Mac?” Taiga asked. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said sitting up properly and moved to get up. 

Taiga sighed and turned away. Mac felt bad so she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and dropped her head. 

“Come on, I’ve brought you some food from Maji,” Taiga said. “I was there eating with Kuroko after practice.” 

Mac looked up and blinked at the gesture and she got up from the sofa and followed him to the kitchen. He was in the middle of placing the burger on the plate and the fries were in the paper holder that they normally were in. 

“Eat, Mac,” Taiga said pushing the food toward her and gave her a look. 

Mac sat down and started to eat the burger. It was hard to eat as her throat was thick with emotions as she thought that Taiga was really different from Dudley. Dudley would never do something like this for her. She blinked furiously a few times trying to keep the tears away and bit into the burger forcing the tears back and swallowed. 

“Why don’t you call one of your friends, Mac?” Taiga asked a little awkwardly and when Mac looked up she saw his cheeks were red and he was not looking at her. “They will help you.” 

She swallowed the last bite of the burger and looked away from him again. 

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I…just can’t.” 

“Why?” he asked. “You need them.” 

Mac shrugged, “they’ll overreact.” 

“About what?” Taiga asked. “Look, Mac. You’re my cousin and, well, that makes you family. We’ve lived together for a long time now. I…um, I want to help you.” 

Mac looked back at him and while he still looked awkward and embarrassed, he also looked earnest and genuine. She felt some of her resolves start to fade and the need to talk to someone was getting too much. She bit down on her lower lip as she stared at him. He was a part of Seirin even if he hadn’t met Kiyoshi yet, but he was also her cousin. Perhaps that meant that she could talk to him about it, he had already proved that he cared. He had made her eat when she didn’t want to. He had all through the weekend made sure that she ate and had enough to drink. 

“I…Teppei broke up with me,” Mac finally said her words stumbling out of her without her really making any conscious decision to tell him. She saw his eyes widen a little and then he scowled. 

“What?” he asked. “Why?” 

Mac looked out of the window to avoid looking at Taiga and sighed. Nao was lying in her lap and she absently stroked his fur with one hand. 

“It shouldn’t have been such a surprise, really,” Mac said quietly. “I knew…I knew something was different, but… I didn’t want it to end. I…really liked him, but… lately…. I…” 

“Mac?” Taiga’s voice was softer than normal and she glanced at him. She saw the worry and confusion on his face. 

“He noticed that my feelings for him had changed,” Mac admitted looking down, “before I did. I guess…we just grew apart.” 

Taiga sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had no idea how to deal with someone who had just broken up with her boyfriend. From what he could tell she wasn’t dealing very well and she probably was blaming herself for whatever had happened. He could tell she was trying to keep it all together, but she was struggling under the weight she put on herself. 

“You haven’t told anyone?” he asked knowing the answer. 

She shook her head. 

“Why?” he frowned. 

“I told you,” she said and looked up at him. “They’ll overreact. They’ll blame Teppei and I don’t know what they’ll do.” 

“They’ll find out eventually anyway,” Taiga pointed out. “I thought you trusted them.” 

“I do!” Mac frowned at him. 

“Then why are you keeping something like this from them, Mac?” Taiga asked. “Are you really worried that they’ll overreact, or are you worried about something else?” 

Taiga got up and cleared the table while Mac was left sitting there lost in her own thoughts. Was there another reason for why she didn’t want to tell her friends about the breakup? There wasn’t…was there? She didn’t want to tell them because she knew Seijuro and Daiki would get angry and unpredictable in their actions, she didn’t want them to seek out Kiyoshi or anything… but why not tell one of the others, her mind whispered in her ear. They would tell Seijuro, she knew they would. But… there was something inside of her that was sparked by Taiga’s question and she felt unsettled and worried. 

_You’re not worth worrying over._

_They have all forgotten about you by now. They’re busy with their new lives and teams. Who would want to be bothered with you?_

That’s not true, Mac snapped at her thoughts but a cold laughter reminding her of her uncle Vernon had her cringe. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but it was like it had taken root inside of her and played on her doubts and insecurities. 

“Mac,” Taiga was suddenly in front of her and she blinked confusedly. “You ok?” 

Mac nodded and swallowed, “I’m fine Taiga.” 

“You look pale,” he said concerned. 

“I was just thinking about what you said…” she said. “And…you’re right. I might be worried that…they won’t have time for me or will think that I’m a bother.” 

Taiga didn’t really know what to say; again he stared at her without a proper reply. He sighed at himself and tried to think about the many rants Alex had gone into and while he had mainly been interested in the basketball talks he knew she had ranted about a boyfriend or two… just what did she say that helped her? Taiga suddenly wished that Himuro was there, he was so much better at remembering what Alex was saying… Ice-cream! 

Taiga walked to the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate ice-cream and hoped that it was a good choice. He took a spoon and placed the ice-cream on the living room table before he dragged a confused Mac to the sofa and sat her down. 

“Taiga?” she looked at him confused.

“I heard Ice-cream should help,” Taiga said not looking at her. 

Mac blinked and looked from Taiga to the ice-cream on the table before she smiled a little. His care was evident and she felt her tears fall from her eyes without her permission. 

“Eh? It wasn’t supposed to make you cry!” Taiga panicked. “Please, stop crying! Shh, it’s going to be ok… I won’t force you to eat the ice-cream, okay? I’m sorry…” 

Mac barely heard his panicked ranting and if she had been more alert she would have found his panic adorable and amusing. She found herself reaching out and grabbed his arm and pulled until he was next to her having stopped panicking, but was now staring at her wide-eyed like she was going to snap any minute. 

“Please,” she whispered having calmed down a little. “Just…sit with me?” 

Taiga nodded and she curled up on the sofa and he leaned back toward the pillows and felt her lean against him. She reached for the ice-cream and started to eat it without really saying anything. They sat in silence and Mac felt a little better. 

“You’re not a bother, Mac,” Taiga suddenly said staring at the TV that Mac had turned on a few minutes ago. “They don't think that I’m sure.” 

Mac cuddled closer to her cousin in response, but otherwise didn’t say anything. It was the first time she had really felt this relaxed in his presence and she felt better knowing that he was there. She smiled slightly and focused on her chocolate ice-cream. 

“Thank you, Taiga,” Mac whispered when it was dark outside and it was time for her to go to bed. “Thank you.” 

He smiled at her and nodded, but he seemed to have used all of his abilities to talk about emotions and stuff so he remained silent. 

 

The next morning (after a rather tense day of magic lessons) she was sitting outside the school by herself. It was still thirty minutes until the classes started and she was among the first ones there. She stared at the blue sky and the sun when her phone started to ring. 

Mac stared at her mobile and the ringtone was growing louder as she stared at Seijuro’s name on the screen. She grimaced and felt a little unsure before she remembered Taiga’s words from the night before.

“Hello Seijuro,” Mac answered the phone. 

“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked and Mac wasn’t sure if she felt warmed by the immediate concern from her friend or exaggerated that he could read her voice that well even over the phone. 

“Well, hello to you too, Mac, how are you? I’m doing fine,” Mac said sarcastically. 

“Mac,” Seijuro warned and she sighed. “Why does it sound like you’ve been crying?” 

Mac grimaced and cursed his superb observation skills and the fact that he knew her. She leaned back slightly and stared at the sky again as she deliberated what to say. 

“I guess you could say something is wrong…” Mac admitted finally letting herself confide in her friend. She had to stop worrying about everything else from there on and just focus on what she could do. She told him everything that had happened with Kiyoshi and how she had handled it. She didn’t tell him about Hermione, but right now that wasn’t what she needed to talk about. 

Seijuro was silent for a while as he listened to her talk and Mac felt her leg start twitching as she waited for him to say something.

“I’ll hurt him,” Seijuro said his voice dark and she could almost feel the dark aura through the phone. 

“No! Seijuro, that’s why I didn’t say anything!” Mac protested. “Please, just… leave Teppei alone. It wasn’t his fault… We just changed, ok? Don’t blame him.” 

“He hurt you, Mac,” Seijuro snapped. “I don’t approve of anyone hurting you!” 

Mac sighed, “I know and I appreciate your concern, Seijuro. Just, please, listen to me on this. I don’t need to worry about you going after Teppei or anyone else, ok? I just need you and your support. You’re doing enough just being here, ok?” 

She heard him grumble something, but he consented after a while. She noticed that there were more students in the schoolyard now and she could make out several from her team from where she sat. They were talking with each other or other friends as they crossed the yard. She saw Susa and Imayoshi come toward the school from the dorms and remembered Susa telling her that he was living there. 

“School starts soon,” Mac sighed. “I’ll call you later, Seijuro.” 

“Ok, and Mac…” he paused, “call me if you need to talk, ok?” 

“Thank you, Seijuro,” Mac said smiling slightly and her insecurities settled some. 

 

Seijuro scowled as he hung up the phone after talking to Mac, he wished he was closer so he could go and see her. He knew she must be very upset and he could hear the sadness in her voice as she talked. It was burning in him the need to go and make it right. Mac was meant to be smiling, she was meant to be happy and have everything she wanted. He wanted to destroy Kiyoshi for breaking her heart, but of course, Mac had forbidden that and (while he didn’t like it) didn’t want to upset her and had promised to not do anything to Kiyoshi. 

This was why she should have come to Rakuzan with him! If she was here he would have known something was wrong much sooner and he could have done something about it! Instead, she was at Too with the clueless Daiki and suffering because she was keeping things to herself. Scowling he walked into the classroom and fumed as he forced himself to remain in his classes for the day. 

“Idiot,” he muttered out loud if he referred to Daiki or Kiyoshi no one knew. 

Seijuro narrowed his eyes as he saw Hayama and Mibuchi bicker as they walked into the gym and turned back to his phone as he was about to call Daiki and demand to know why he hadn’t let him know that Mac was upset. 

“…Akashi.” Daiki’s lazy voice sounded and Seijuro narrowed his eyes even more. 

“Daiki,” he said coldly and he could almost hear the other boy straighten up and swallow nervously. Any other day he would have taken enjoyment out of the reaction, but right now he was too angry to really care. 

“What do you want, Akashi?” Daiki asked. 

“What I want is to know why you never thought to let me know that Mac was struggling!” Seijuro snapped. “I thought you were looking out for her, Daiki! That’s why I didn’t fight her when she said she was going to Too with you! You’re supposed to be looking out for her and protecting her, so why are you letting her deal with her break-up alone!” 

Seijuro felt the anger rise as he talked and he’s barely aware that his teammates are eying him with wary eyes even if they can’t hear what he’s saying from where they are gathered. He glared at them making them scramble to start the practice. 

“Eh? What are you talking about, Akashi?!” Daiki demands from the other end of the line. 

“I talked to Mac this morning and she let me know that she and Teppei have broken up,” Seijuro said. “She’s been crying, Daiki. He hurt her and you let it happen.” 

That was unacceptable.

“What! She didn’t tell me!” Daiki said angrily. “How dare he…! I will…. But Kenzie never said…” 

“You should still have seen that she was upset,” Seijuro was not inclined to let him off the hook. “You better make it better, Daiki. I will not tolerate anything hurting Mac, not even you.” 

“I will never hurt Kenzie!” Daiki snapped back. 

“You better not,” Seijuro ordered before hanging up. 

 

Daiki eyed the phone warily as if worried Seijuro would somehow find a way to jump out of it and strangle him or something. Daiki wasn’t a complete idiot, no matter what others said, he knew Seijuro had wanted to attack him and right now…he wasn’t sure if he would actually put up much of a fight. 

Daiki had been on the rooftop trying to sleep (“don’t sleep at school, Daiki!” he could hear Mac’s scolding in his mind, but he did it anyway) when Seijuro called. He had been apprehensive from the moment he’d seen the others name on the caller-id, but he had to answer. Not answering didn’t promise anything good, so it was best to just face it and talk to his former Captain. 

He had known that something was wrong with his best friend, but she had been avoiding him and he…had let her. Guilt and worry filled him as he scowled at the phone. Just why did it have to be Seijuro who had called him and more or less ordered him to fix it? He didn’t doubt that the other boy was now plotting to have Mac come to Rakuzan, and that was something Daiki didn’t want. 

Daiki got up and grabbed his bag as he made his way down the ladder from the top roof and jumped the last meters down to the lower part of the roof. The door was just beside the ladder and he opened it, he didn’t really care that he wasn’t supposed to be up there. He liked the quiet he got when he was there. So far no one had come to disturb his naps. 

“Ah, Aomine-kun!” Fujimoto smiled and waved when he walked past her in the hallway, but he hadn’t any mind to stop to talk to the girl. He had to find Mac and see that she was okay; he wanted to know if what Seijuro had said was the truth. Well, he didn’t really think that Seijuro was lying…

But why hadn’t she said anything to him? Why hadn’t she told him? When had they broken up? Why had they broken up? Daiki had thought that Mac really liked Kiyoshi and that Kiyoshi liked Mac… How dare Kiyoshi hurt her? How could he! Daiki had warned him and he felt hot scolding anger fill him. 

He wanted to go and find Kiyoshi and demand to know how he could break-up with Mac…or was it she who had broken up with him? Seijuro hadn’t exactly been very clear in his angry call. Anyway, it didn’t matter. Daiki was still angry, but right now he had to see Mac. He knew she was most likely to be at basketball practice even if she was upset. 

He made his way to the gym and pushed the door open and stepped inside to see the practice having just finished if the way they all seemed to be stretching and stopped running around. His gaze soon found the one he was looking for at the side of the others. She was pale and even from a distance he could see the sweat running down her face and her t-shirt was wet with the sweat. He took a moment to look at her face and saw the lack of smile or any emotion really as she was staring straight ahead as she was stretching one of her legs, but it didn’t look she was really paying any attention to what she was doing or what was going on around her. 

Daiki noticed that some of the others were glancing over at her like they were worried, but they didn’t attempt to go and talk to her. He mentally scoffed at that, but in a way, he could understand why. She had probably already dismissed them with her regular “I’m fine”. 

“She’s been working herself hard today,” Imayoshi suddenly spoke up beside Daiki and he jumped slightly not having noticed the older boy coming up to him. “I wonder why…” 

Daiki stared at him and saw that it was very clear that he did know why. He scowled at him. 

“I wondered where you were,” Imayoshi smiled lazily. “I would have thought you would have been a shadow to her now…like an overprotective little puppy…” 

“What… you bastard!” Daiki snapped glowering at his sempai. 

“Oy, oy,” Imayoshi laughed holding up his hands in a disarming manner. “Just an observation, Aomine-kun.” 

Daiki gave him a final glare before he marched over to Mac who still hadn’t noticed him. He sighed inwardly and stopped right in front of her watching as she startled and her eyes snapping up to look at him. 

“Daiki,” she said quietly. 

“Kenzie,” he answered in kind. “You should take it easy.” 

Mac blinked at him and shook her head, “I wanted to think about something else.” 

“I know,” Daiki said simply and her green eyes snapped to his with a searching look and he noticed how they widened slightly behind her glasses and her mouth opened. 

“You…” she whispered. “Seijuro called you.” 

Daiki twitched slightly, but he nodded. 

Mac closed her eyes for a moment before she turned away from him and he fought the need to physically turn her to look at him. He wanted her to look at him; he wanted her to open up to him. He…

“Go and change,” Daiki said gruffly. 

“Eh?” Mac said.

Daiki sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her past the watching team (he glared at them as he passed them causing them to at least attempt to look busy) and over to the locker room that Mac used. He ignored the fact that it was a girl’s locker room and dragged her inside. He sat her down on the bench and opened the locker that she was using and noted the bag and the neatly folded uniform inside of it. He took out the bag and placed it on the bench and pulled out the towel and threw it at her. 

“Shower, change and then come outside,” Daiki ordered making her blink at him. “If you’re not out in twenty minutes I will come back inside. Got it?” 

Mac nodded and Daiki turned and left. He ignored the looks he got from some of the passing first years when he leaned against the wall next to the locker room. 

Exactly twenty minutes later the door opened and Mac stepped out looking slightly better and he noticed that she had her bag over her shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded before grabbing her hand again and pulled her out of the emptying school. 

Mac followed without saying anything and Daiki knew that right now there was no need for words between them. He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject or even how to help because he felt lost on what was the best course of action. He could see that she wasn’t fine, and he was upset with himself that he hadn’t seen it before and…he was upset with her for not coming to him. She should have said something… 

Mac was watching Daiki as they walked through the streets and toward the bus stop further down the street. She was a little taken aback by his sudden appearance, but she realised that she shouldn’t have been. She was angry at herself for not realising that Seijuro would probably call Daiki and she felt guilty for not being the one to tell him. She should have been the one to do that. 

She could tell he was angry and that he was probably planning revenge in his mind, but the fact that he was there and clearly had come to see her first instead of going off on his own to seek out Kiyoshi meant more to her than she’d even be able to explain. So she followed him onto the bus and sat down on the free window seat with him beside her. 

 

They ended up at the street court near his house and Mac sat down on a bench while Daiki paced in front of her and she let him know he needed to move to work off some of his anger. She watched him silently and waited for him to say something. 

“Are you okay, Kenzie?” he finally asked and turned his deep navy blue eyes to her and looked searchingly at her. She saw the genuine concern in them and knew he was worried about her. Mac looked away from him and stared at the basketball hoop. 

“No,” she whispered honestly even if she didn’t want him to worry about her she knew she couldn’t lie to him. She had to tell him. “I’m not.” 

“Why didn’t you come to me, Kenzie?” Daiki asked the hurt clear in his voice. “Why did you not let me know and let me act like a fool not knowing that you needed me?” 

Mac’s head snapped to look at him and saw the guilt and upset on his face. She could tell he was upset with himself and seemed to be blaming himself for something. 

“It’s not your fault, Daiki,” Mac said. “I just… I can’t keep running to you everytime I am upset.” 

“Why not?” Daiki frowned at her. “You try to do too much by yourself as it is, Kenzie. I want you to come to me when you’re upset or need me. I don’t care.” 

Mac felt a small flipping sensation in her stomach but she dismissed it as she stared at her best friend. He walked over and sat down on the bench beside her and reached over and took her hand in his. 

“I don’t…I don’t want to be a burden to you, Daiki,” Mac whispered.

“You’ll never be a burden to me, Mac,” Daiki said. “Talk to me. I know I’m not good at this stuff… I don’t know what to say or do, but… I can listen.” 

Mac smiled slightly and glanced at him. 

“You’re better than people think,” Mac told him and he smiled at her and reached out to ruffle her hair. She smiled before it slipped away and she remembered what Kiyoshi had said… 

_I’m not the one you can’t let go off._

Being there with Daiki she knew she didn’t want to let him go, but what did that mean for her? He was her first and best friend. Of course, she didn’t want to let go of him, he was hers. Yet, what exactly did that mean? She wasn’t sure and she wasn’t sure she was ready to figure it out either. Right now she was just sad because she had lost her first boy she liked. 

“I thought I would like Teppei for a long time,” Mac finally said and Daiki glanced at her but didn’t say anything. “I thought we would be together and happy for a long time, but… it has been strange lately. I should have seen it coming, but I didn’t. Not really.” 

Daiki hummed and she sighed. She let her emotions out and told him about her last few days and this time she also added her meeting with Hermione and the following confrontation. She saw the anger on his face again and the way he turned red as he listened. 

Finally she was all talked out and had no more to give and Daiki seemed to realise that because he didn’t press her to talk anymore. He got back to his feet and pulled her up with him and started to walk. Nao (who had been let out of her bag) followed behind them with happy barks, having relaxed now that Mac seemed calmer. 

Mac wasn’t even surprised when she found herself at Daiki’s house being hugged by Shiro and Sayuri as they talked excitedly about everything that had been going on since she’d last seen them. She was pulled to the sofa and Shiro was almost bouncing next to her as he told her about the goal he had scored the match the day before. He grinned happily when she promised she’d come and see him play the next one. 

Ayano hugged her warmly when she saw her and Mac could tell the older woman picked up on her state of mind when the hug lasted a little longer than normal and the concerned eyes scanned her face, but she didn’t say anything. <&o>

Takehiro gave her a playful grin and teased her like he teased the others and she felt instantly back at home in the house and warmth filled her as she looked around on the people she knew were a family to her. This was one of the reasons why she wouldn't go back to Britain even if it was to find out more about her parents. She wasn't prepared to give this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> So, what do you think about this chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter will have more basketball stuff in it. I promise. :) I have also been thinking about having a practice match for Too soon, but I'm a little unsure about what team I want them to meet... (I kind of wanted Rakuzan, but I can't have Daiki lose a match just yet.) Any suggestion to what school that would be fun for Mac and Daiki to meet? And why?
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (I have recently discovered the wonder that is the anime Prince of Tennis... I love it!)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac yawned and stretched as she walked toward the gym cursing the fool (Imayoshi) who had decided that they had to meet early on a Saturday for practice. She just wanted to sleep! It was one of the rare days she could allow herself to sleep in and not have magic lessons and then go to her muggle school afterwards doing her day all over again. Was it so much to ask to have one day where she could sleep? 

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes as she pushed the gym doors open and entered the gym. She saw that the third years Imayoshi, Susa and Nakano were already there and talking amiably with each other as they were waiting for the others. 

“Good morning, Mac-san,” Susa was the first to greet her with a smile. 

“Morning, Susa-san,” Mac smiled back and didn’t miss the look of relief that crossed his face. She pretended not to have seen it as she greeted the other two and put her bag on the floor by the door and rolled her shoulders trying to loosen up a little. 

Soon the rest of the team came into the gym and even Daiki showed up much to everyone’s surprise, well except Mac’s since she was expecting him to stick close to her for a while now. She almost sighed but it did warm her as well. 

Mac stepped up next to Imayoshi when he gave her a look and the others looked at her with curiosity. She cleared her voice a little before she started to speak. 

“First I want everyone to run around the court for twenty minutes!” Mac said. “You’re to start slow and for every lap you run you will increase your speed. So be careful to plan the speed you start running in…I don’t want to see anyone stop running until the ten minutes are up!” 

There were a few groans but they all lined up and Mac put her notebook back down and joined them. She saw Daiki smirking at her and she saw the challenge in his eyes and knew he would use this to challenge the others. Well, they could use someone to push them a little so Mac didn’t say anything. 

They started to run and she was carefully watching the rest of the team as well as they ran and noticed who was going out carefully and who started too harshly. She was not surprised to see that both Imayoshi and Susa seemed to set the pace right to fit their pace. 

Inoue, Abe and Yamaguchi seemed to struggle a little, but they weren’t too bad from what Mac could tell. Nakano was setting the pace a little too slow, but both Sakurai and Namamura were going too fast and would surely tire out before the ten minutes were up. 

Though…Wakamatsu was going all out having been provoked by Daiki who just ran almost full speed right away and the hot-headed second year was racing behind him. Loudly. Mac sighed. 

Mac stopped and blew the whistle she had brought with her when the twenty minutes were up and watched as all except herself, Daiki, Imayoshi and Susa collapsed to the floor panting harshly. She took a drink from her water bottle and wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel as she felt the warmth and her body felt loose enough to start the practice. 

“Ok! Get up!” Mac called. 

“EH?!” 

“No way!” 

Mac gave them an unimpressed look and glared at the boys until they got to their feet groaning and complaining. 

“Be careful to drink enough!” Mac told them and they took the hint and got their water bottles and drank greedily from them. 

“I will crush you today, Aomine!” Wakamatsu declared glaring at Daiki who was standing leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and barely even sweating. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. “And pay attention!” 

Mac sighed. 

“I want you to spread out and line up on the baseline!” she told them. “Make sure there are five feet between you and the person standing next to you.” 

She watched as they lined up and pulled out a whistled from her pocket and noticed how they eyed it. She was standing in the middle of the large court and watched as they stood straight, she took a moment to observe them before she nodded to herself.

“I want you to run from the side you are now standing on and over to the other side of the court,” Mac explained. “Not full speed, but about a ¾ of your capabilities. When I blow my whistle I want you to jump stop, pause for a second and then do a 180-degree pivot, pause for a second and do another 180-degree pivot back to the starting position. I will yell either right or left and that will determine which way you will do the pivot. Got it?” 

“Yes,” they called and Mac nodded and lifted her whistle to her mouth ready to blow it to signal the start of the practice.

Whistle. 

They started to run and Mac let them run all the way down to the other line and a few steps on their way back before she blew the whistle again. 

They jumped stopped and she was careful to watch that they did it correctly. 

“Left!” 

They pivoted to the left and paused again before they pivoted back again and Mac blew her whistled and they started to run once more.

Whistle.

“Right!” 

Whistle.

“Right!” 

Whistle.

“Left!”

They did this for the next fifteen minutes and Mac varied in how often she blew the whistle and which way she told them to pivot so they couldn’t predict what was going to happen. 

“Ok! Take something to drink!” Mac told them and watched as they all rushed to get some water and sank down onto the floor looking exhausted. 

Five minutes later Mac called their attention again and smirked when she saw the wary looks from Namamura and Inoue especially. 

 

“I’m dead…” Abe moaned. 

“I don’t think I’ll manage to walk home…” Inoue groaned and his usually messy hair was so wet with sweat that it almost looked to be slick against his skull. 

“To think such a tyrant was hiding behind that innocent looking girl,” Yamaguchi moaned and looked to where Mac was trying to get the ball away from Daiki and didn’t look all that tired (she had joined in on most of the tasks she’d set them to do). 

“She’s part of the Generation of Miracles, you know,” Susa pointed out but he too looked rather tired and while he was still standing didn’t look like he was about to start running around again anytime soon either. “I think we all forget that sometimes.” 

“She’s the force behind them, really,” Imayoshi smiled with his eyes closed. “She was the one to decide their practice. I think we just saw part of what they have been going through for the last three years…” 

The others groaned but looked kind of interested as well. Sakurai and Namamura both stared wide-eyed at their fellow first-year who smiled at something her friend said and with a sudden burst of speed and agility rushed forward managing to get a hand on the ball causing Daiki to lose control over the ball. 

“How can they still go at it?” Sakurai asked awed. “Oh, sorry!” 

“Stamina,” Mac answered having heard the comment and stopped in front of them. “That’s what I want you all to work on. I want everyone to schedule a run either every morning or evening. For at least 30 minutes.” 

“Eh? We’ll die!” Namamura whined. 

Mac looked at him with amusement. “You’ll survive.” 

Daiki smirked at them and Wakamatsu glared at him but when Mac gave him a look he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“What is that?!” 

“Eh? A fox?” 

Mac looked away from her position at the edge of the stage where she had been writing new data down in her notebook with Daiki lying down behind her napping. The others were still sped around the gym having just finished a practice game. 

“How did a fox get in here?” Abe asked curiously. 

“Never mind that,” Wakamatsu grumbled. “How do we get him out?” 

Mac blinked when she spotted Nao standing at the in between her teammates who were all staring at the fox while Nao growled softly at them before he started to run and darted between their legs and attempts to grab him. Mac jumped off the stage and landed on the floor ready to catch the fox as he came running at her. 

“Hi! Watch out!” 

“Be careful!” 

Mac ignored the warnings and smiled as Nao jumped up at her and collided with her chest and she easily caught him in her arms. 

“Nao,” Mac said slightly scolding. “How did you get out of the bag?” 

“Ow-wow-wow,” Nao barked blinking up at her and she sighed and ruffled his head and smiled as he burrowed into her chest. 

The gym was silent as they all were staring at Mac with shocked looks on their faces. Mac glanced up and looked at them and she noticed that even Imayoshi showed his surprise. His usually closed eyes were open as he stared at her and Nao. 

“Eh?”

“What?” 

“That’s not usual behaviour for a fox!” 

“Ah, what’s Nao doing out?” Daiki asked having been woken by the commotion and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I thought he was still in your bag…” 

“He must have gotten out,” Mac said glancing down at him. “I didn’t know he had worked out how to do that…” 

She might have forgotten to close it correctly when she had checked on him earlier.

“Nao?” Imayoshi was the one to ask and Mac glanced up at him. 

“Mm,” Mac nodded. “This is Nao.” 

“He’s…yours?” Sakurai asked. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to pry!” 

Mac ignored the apology and nodded as a reply to the question. 

“A friend gave him to me when he was just a cub,” Mac explained. “He’s a little clingy so I normally have to keep him in my bag.” 

Susa blinked and looked at Nao who was eyeing them warily from Mac’s arms and he shook his head slightly. 

“I see,” Susa smiled. “He’s glaring at us.” 

Mac laughed and shrugged. 

“He’s not really fond of anyone,” she explained. “His family were killed by humans so he’s wary around most humans…” 

“Poor little fox!” Inoue cried. 

“Shut up, Inoue!” Wakamatsu glared. 

“Insensitive git,” Inoue pouted. 

 

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Mac found herself back at practice Monday afternoon, but this time Daiki didn’t show up. She had seen him with Fujimoto earlier but ignored the tight feeling she had over her chest as she made her way to practice on her own. 

“Hmm,” Mac muttered to herself as she stared at the papers in front of her. According to the papers, she had in front of her Seirin was going to play a practice match against Kaijo soon. She was kind of interested in seeing how this practice match would go. 

“What are you looking at, Mac-san?” Namamura asked skipping over to her with Sakurai right behind him. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him from disturbing you! It’s my fault!” Sakurai bowed. 

“It’s alright,” Mac said. “I’ll just add more laps on your running.” 

“Eh?” Namamura startled staring at her. Sakurai sighed and bemoaned his fate in private. 

Mac smirked enjoying the shock of her two teammates. She had been giving them more exercises that day and she had already completed hers. She had seen Harasawa nod approvingly from where he was watching them. 

“I am looking at other teams and trying to work out which teams would be a threat to us,” Mac said and looked down at the papers again. “I think I’ll go and watch this one…” 

The last part was mostly muttered to herself as she was focused on her original thoughts again. Imayoshi walked up to them and glanced down at the notebook and smiled. 

“Seirin, huh?” he asked.

Mac glanced up again and saw him looking at her. 

“You interested in their team even after Kiyoshi broke up with you?” Imayoshi pressed still smiling. 

Mac barely managed to repress the flinch at the reminder but forced herself to not look away from the older teen. She knew he was testing something, but she wasn’t sure what. 

“They have an interesting playing style and could be a challenge for us,” Mac simply said. She looked down at the notes again and noted that it was a little lacking on data. 

She got up and put the notebook back down.

“Besides,” Mac said looking at Imayoshi. “I want to see my cousin play as well.” 

Imayoshi blinked. 

Sakurai blinked. 

Namamura blinked. 

“Cousin?” they asked at once. 

“Hm, my cousin plays for Seirin,” Mac nodded and picked up the abandoned ball and started to dribble it. “As does Tetsu.” 

She moved away from them and drew out her whistle calling for the attention from the others. Harasawa came up and stood beside her curious about what she had planned this time. 

“Interesting,” Harasawa muttered as he watched Mac direct the others in a drill to improve their balance and defending capabilities. 

 

Mac had just finished preparing breakfast when Taiga came into the kitchen and she arched a brow as she noticed the red eyes and shadows under his eyes as well. He stumbled slightly as he walked to the table. 

“Did you sleep at all, Taiga?” Mac asked worriedly. 

“I…um, no,” Taiga yawned. “I was too excited.” 

“Are you a kid?” Mac sighed and put the food down in front of him. “How do you expect to do your best in the match if you don’t sleep right?” 

He was already wolfing down the food and blinked when he registered what she’d said and looked up at her. 

“Eh? You know I have a match?” he asked.

Mac shook her head in disbelief. 

“You’re playing Kaijo,” Mac said taking a bite of her eggs and swallowed before she continued. “That means you’re playing Kise.” 

“How do you know?” Taiga asked. 

“It’s in my research,” Mac shrugged. 

She continued to eat and watched as Taiga ate as well in contemplative silence. 

“Are you ready to face Kise?” Mac asked curiously. “Have you watched him play?” 

Taiga nodded and looked at her with a fiery expression. 

“He was at our school yesterday,” Taiga said. 

“Oh, really?” Mac arched a brow. “So, what do you think?” 

“He’s strong!” Taiga grinned. “I’ll beat him!” 

Mac chuckled and shook her head a little. She got up and started to clean up after breakfast. She heard Taiga move to his room and waited for him to come back again. He soon did already changed into his Seirin jersey and tracksuit over it. 

“Well, good luck on beating Kise,” Mac said and he grinned. 

“I’ll win,” Taiga said. 

 

Mac entered Kaijo Private High School and raised a brow impressed by the size of the school and how clean and proper it looked. Just looking at it was enough to see that it was a school with means and probably also ambition. She remembered meeting the coach and how he described the basketball team as one of the best and on a National level. 

“Mac-san! Wait up!” 

Mac blinked and turned to see Namamura and Sakurai coming running toward her. They were both dressed in casual clothing and was smiling at her.

“We decided to come watch with you,” Namamura beamed. 

“Sorry,” Sakurai said looking down at his feet. “We thought it would be fun.” 

“Oh,” Mac felt a little surprised but she didn’t really mind them joining her. “Alright.” 

Sakurai looked at her searchingly for a moment before he smiled relieved. Mac started to walk again and they matched her pace beside her. She noticed the way they looked around and knew they were probably also impressed by the school. 

“Too Academy is nice, but…” Namamura commented. “Kaijo is sure looking good.” 

Sakurai nodded. 

“Where is the gym?” Sakurai asked nervously. 

Mac shrugged and looked around spotting a group of girls standing close by and heard them giggle a little. She grimaced at the thought of interrupting them, but she needed to find out where the gym was. 

“Excuse me,” Mac spoke up and the girls turned to look at her. “Could you please tell me where the basketball club is?” 

“Why?” one of the girls asked looking at her with a suspicious look. 

“Are you here to spy on Kise-sama?” 

“I bet you’re another fangirl! Kise-sama is ours!” 

Mac blinked and felt like groaning as she realises that the girl was some of Ryota’s fans and she always disliked handling them. 

“Hey,” Namamura interrupted them and stepped up beside her and narrowed his eyes at them. “Does she look like a simple fangirl to you? Huh? Why don’t you tell us where the basketball club is?” 

The girls blushed lightly as Namamura arched a brow at them. Mac rolled her eyes slightly at the girl when they gave the directions and huffed as she started to walk. 

 

Mac stepped into the audience area of the gym that was a level higher up so they had a good overview of the court. As soon as they stepped inside she heard the familiar sounds of a practice going on and she blinked as she realised that the court was split in two and one half was used for practice while the other was going to be used for the game. 

“Oh-oh,” Mac murmured. “Riko won’t like this…” 

Both Sakurai and Namamura were looking down at the court and she saw the way they studied it. She smiled slightly before turning her attention back to watching Seirin. She felt a stab of pain in her chest as she saw them. She hadn’t seen them since before the breakup and she was unsure how they would react to seeing her again. Did they blame her? Did they even know? Mac knew only too well that Kiyoshi could be a little…forgetful about certain things. 

“They’re angry,” Mac laughed as she saw the angry expressions on Riko and Hyuga’s faces. Even Taiga looked pissed off and Tetsuya was also glaring at the Kaijo Coach. 

“I suppose it’s only to be expected when you see how Kaijo is looking at the match,” Namamura said. “Though Kaijo is a National level team and Seirin is a new team…” 

Mac glanced at him before looking back at the court. Ryota was now standing in front of Seirin and was saying something to which Tetsuya replied looking serious as they walked to be shown to the locker rooms. 

Ten minutes later both teams were back on the court and ready to start the game. Though, the senior who was going to be the referee looked rather confused. 

“Eh? Shouldn’t Seirin put five players on the court?” Sakurai asked leaning forward slightly staring at the court. 

“Oh! Yeah, they’re missing one!” Namamura exclaimed. 

“They’re not,” Mac said calmly. 

“Uh, we’re about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up,” the referee called out over the gym.

Mac snorted amused and shook her head as she watched Tetsuya step forward and raise a hand and say something causing the referee to jump back as well as Kaijo to startled in surprise making it clear that they hadn’t seen him either. 

“Whoa!” Both Sakurai and Namamura exclaimed shocked as they spotted Tetsuya. 

“That never gets old,” Mac chuckled. 

The commotion around the gym showed that it was more than just the regulars of Kaijo that were surprised by Tetsuya. 

Mac watched as the game started and had her notebook out as she took notes of the different players she saw on the court. She was already familiar with their names and position on the court. She could see that Riko had already worked out that Kaijo was in better shape physically than them if the worried look on the female coach’s face was any indicator. 

She saw Kasamatsu dribbling the ball and smirked when he didn’t detect Tetsuya coming up in front of him and stole the ball. The shock on his face was very satisfying to see. 

“He’s still slow, though,” Mac sighed as she saw how easy they caught up to him, but there was no need to worry as Tetsuya easily passed the ball to Taiga who forcefully dunked the ball. 

Mac felt her eyes widen when the hoop actually came loose and Taiga was still holding it when he landed. 

“Seriously?” Namamura gaped. 

“How much strength did he use, sorry?” Sakurai asked almost forgetting to add the ‘sorry’ at the end. 

Mac wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not as she watched the chaos that followed with Riko apologizing with Tetsuya bowing to the Kaijo Coach while Taiga just stood there holding the hoop looking smug. She shook her head. 

“Well, at least Kise is finally playing and they can use the full court,” Mac said. 

 

The sound of girls cheering and squealing made Mac cringe and sigh. She so did not miss that part of being on the same team as Ryota. She saw Ryota wave at them and…then fly forward as he was kicked in the back making him cry out. 

“Quit waving at them! I’ll hit you!” Kasamatsu yelled angrily loudly enough that Mac heard him clearly from where she was seated watching. 

Mac blinked. 

She blinked again. 

Kise got up and held onto his back as he winced in pain. Mac frowned a little, she wasn’t sure she liked watching one of her friends being treated like that. 

“Ouch,” Sakurai winced next to her. 

Kasamatsu sure was…violet. Mac watched with a blank face as he seemed to violently handle Ryota through the game, but Ryota seemed to respond well to the boy and actually listen to him. Well, for the most part… 

Mac made notes and was impressed with the teamwork she saw between Taiga and Tetsuya, but she couldn’t help but feel a little sad as she was reminded of how Tetsuya and Daiki used to work together. Watching Taiga in a match was also different from just practising with him and she saw that he had gotten stronger and faster than before. 

It was an intense match from the start and Mac knew that they wouldn’t manage to keep that pace for long, but both teams were fired up and eager to show off. She smiled slightly as she got plenty of data on both teams as she observed them. 

“Idiots,” Mac muttered fondly yet exasperated.

“Eh?” Sakurai asked. 

“They’re not thinking about how they’re supposed to last the whole match,” Mac explained. “They’re so focused on getting the points and showing off that they’re forgetting that they’re using up all their stamina before they really get started." 

“Well, both teams seem to be hanging in there,” Namamura said. 

“That’s because of Tetsu and Taiga,” Mac said never removing her eyes from the match. “They’re the ones holding Seirin in the match.” She frowned and looked at Tetsuya. “He won’t be able to keep it up much longer..” 

“Eh?” Sakurai asked but Mac ignored him. 

 

“Hmm…” Mac mused as she saw the switch in tactic after the time-out. (She had been amused and a little annoyed as she watched Riko chokehold Tetsuya probably because he forgot to let her know something he should have already told them). “A box-and-one, huh? But…” 

“But?” Sakurai asked. 

“They’re forgetting the rest of Kaijo,” Mac sighed and point proven the ball was passed to Kasamatsu who scored a three-pointer. 

“You got it, Kasamatsu! You got it, Kasamatsu!” the crowd cheered. 

Mac didn’t say much as the game continued and it became clear that Kaijo now spotted Tetsuya easier and his misdirection was not that useful anymore. Kaijo was getting a wider lead as the first quarter was almost over. 

Taiga and Ryota seemed to in a staring contest as they stood face to face. Mac couldn’t hear what was said, but she saw that Ryota was serious and when he was serious… well, he was all the more dangerous out of the court. She knew Taiga was strong, but against a serious Ryota… even she was doubtful as she tried to read Taiga and see how far his potential could get him. 

“I wonder,” Mac muttered leaning forward slightly as she studied them. 

Mac blinked when Taiga started to laugh with his hands on his hips. The others started to look at him like he was crazy. The sound carried up to where Mac was seated and she could actually make out his words.

“Sorry, sorry!” he said smiling. “I’m just so happy.” 

“Huh?” Ryota looked confused. 

“Only my cousin says that to me here,” Taiga still looking happy. “Otherwise I only heard it over there.” 

Mac smiled slightly as she heard what Taiga said and wondered just what it was that Ryota had told him. They lowered their voices because Mac couldn’t hear anything else but saw the interested look on Ryota’s face as Taiga spoke and Mac recognised the look as the one he got when he got fired up and saw a worthy challenge. 

“I guess Kise will have a challenge now,” Mac smirked ignoring Sakurai and Namamura looking at her.

 

“Do you think Seirin has a chance?” Sakurai asked glancing worriedly down at the court. “I mean…Kaijo is strong…” 

“Hm?” Mac asked preoccupied as she watched the teams down on the court. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you!” Sakurai said quickly. 

“Stop apologizing for everything, Sakurai-san,” Mac sighed looking over at him. She looked back to the court or more precisely the two teams gathered to listen to their coaches. “Seirin is a team that doesn’t give up, Sakurai-san. I think that Kaijo is in danger of underestimating Seirin, but they do have strong players and overall a better team.” 

“So…Kaijo will win?” Namamura asked. 

“I didn’t say that” Mac murmured. “It depends…” 

Sakurai and Namamura exchanged looks before they looked at their teammate slash manager who was watching the court with sharp green eyes. They had never really seen her like this before, never had the chance to watch her observe players and they were both stunned at the intensity she showed. 

 

“Hmm…they sure are good at cheering for their regulars,” Mac mused as the rest of the club was cheering from the stands. She smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the court. 

Mac arched a brow when she saw how Taiga and Tetsuya coordinated to get past Ryota who looked momentarily stunned at the move. She tapped her pen against her lips as she thought. If the two of them got even more time together they would be a really dangerous pair. She was curious to see just what they could do together when that time came. 

Right now Seirin was slowly catching up to Kaijo, or at least not letting them increase the lead anymore. That in itself was a feat that she thought they should be proud of, but she knew Riko better than that. She knew that the second year coach was going for the win. 

“Good, Taiga,” Mac smiled watching her cousin. “Don’t just go for the one-on-one.” 

She had told him before that he needed to involve his teammates more and not just go at it alone like he normally did. She had carefully explained that by involving the team he made it harder for the opposing team to guess what he was going to do. It looked like he was now starting to get it with how he started to pass the ball and not just challenge the Kaijo players on a one-on-one. 

It also looked like Kasamatsu had worked it out as he was looking troubled. She also saw that Ryota was getting frustrated and angry and knew that the way Tetsuya was playing was getting to him. She knew that this wasn’t the way they usually played at Teiko where winning was everything. 

“Wow! The shadow-guy is on Kise?” Namamura said shocked when they saw Tetsuya take his stand in front of Ryota who paused shocked as well. 

“That can’t be good…” Sakurai answered. “Oh no…” 

Mac was silent as she wondered just what they were up to because she didn’t doubt that they had a plan. She frowned as she stared at them and when Ryota ran past Tetsuya (who didn’t try to stop him) she smirked having guessed what came next and when Taiga suddenly was standing in front of Ryota she knew she was right. 

“A back tip,” Mac murmured before Tetsuya tipped the ball out of Ryota’s hands from his place behind his back. “Awesome:” 

Izuki took the ball and scored. 

 

Mac could see it happen before it did and she paled as she saw Ryota unintentionally hit Tetsuya when he turned to quickly to try to stop Taiga from getting away with the ball once more. It didn’t help that Ryota was already frustrated and desperate, something he wasn’t used to feeling during a match when it happened. 

Tetsuya fell to the ground and Mac clenched her fists as she tried to calm herself down and not go running down onto the court. She watched with worried eyes as Hyuga ran to his player and the way Tetsuya stumbled slightly. Taiga came and said something looking worried. 

“Kuroko!” Hyuga yelled as Tetsuya seemed to lose consciousness and fell again. 

Mac dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from intervening, telling herself that she wasn’t on Tetsuya’s team anymore and that she had to rely on Seirin to take care of him. She was barely aware that Ryota was watching Tetsuya with a horrified look on his face. 

“Well, they did a good match anyway,” Namamura said a little disappointed. “But Seirin can’t do it without the shadow-guy.” 

“It’s too bad,” Sakurai nodded. 

Mac didn’t say anything as she watched as Seirin did their best, but it proved difficult without Tetsuya there to coordinate with Taiga. She sighed softly. 

Mac frowned when she saw Tetsuya get up from where he was laying (and didn’t he look adorable with the bed-hair and one eye closed?) and made his way toward the court. Riko stopped him by physically placing herself between him and the court. 

“They better not do what I think they’re about to do…” Mac said making the other two look at her and then back at the court. 

She scowled and fisted her hands when she saw Koganei go off the court and Tetsuya walk back onto the court with the bandage around his head. She clenched her teeth together as she stared at her friend and cousin. 

“That…idiot!” Mac hissed quietly. He knew better than to press himself with a head injury and what was Riko thinking about letting him go onto the court with that kind of injury? She should know better than that! 

“Perfect shot,” Sakurai said as he stared at Hyuga with wide eyes. “He’s good.” 

Mac nodded but didn’t say anything. She was still upset that they let Tetsuya play with the injury, not even Seijuro would allow a player back onto the court with a head injury not when the player had a history of head injuries from earlier. 

Though, it was a good match. Mac would admit that and it was impressive that they managed to catch up to Kaijo who were looking shaken and shocked by the fact that Seirin finally caught up to their lead. The coach was half sitting half standing on the sidelines with his mouth opened in shock. 

Ryota proved to be even stronger and Mac knew he was driven by the need to win and prove he was stronger. She saw the shock on Taiga’s face and the realisation that he wasn’t strong enough yet, but they didn’t give up and an intense match followed by both teams scoring. 

Mac watched as Seirin finished the match with an alley-hoop making sure they won the match by two points. 

 

Mac smiled slightly when she heard Taiga’s cheer and saw the smile on his face, and turned her eyes to Tetsuya who looked pleased and tired but he was smiling. She felt worried, but he looked to be okay and still standing at least. Though, she would have to go and see him to make sure… 

Mac turned her eyes to Ryota who was looking lost and she saw him mouth the words “I lost” and knew that this would come as a shock for the copycat. She felt sad for him, but at the same time thought it was good for him to feel what it would say to lose. 

“Stop saying you’ve never lost before!” Kasamatsu yelled and kicked him. Mac frowned again but didn’t feel as upset about it as before because she saw the care in him and knew it was his way to handle the players. There was no malicious intent behind it, and she started to doubt that there was all that much power behind the kick anyway. “You better add the word ‘revenge’ to that empty dictionary of yours!” 

Mac smiled. 

 

The two teams were just finishing the line up to thank each other for the match when Mac arrived down at the court. She was aware that Sakurai and Namamura were right behind her as she entered the court and made her way directly to Tetsuya who was standing next to Taiga and Izuki. 

“Eh?” Izuki blinked as he spotted Mac. “Mac-san?”

Riko and Hyuga both looked around until they spotted her, but she ignored them as she made her way to Tetsuya. She stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. 

“Hello,” Tetsuya bowed politely. 

“You idiot,” Mac said with narrowed eyes. 

“Eh? Mac-san!” Koganei exclaimed. 

Tetsuya blinked. 

“What possessed you to think that continuing to play was a good choice when you have a head injury?!” Mac asked reaching out and grabbed his face between her hands and tilted his head to each side. She glared at Riko who looked down at the floor, before looking back at Tetsuya. 

“Ah, I promised Kagami-kun that I was going to be his shadow,” Tetsuya said calmly, “and I really wanted us to win.” 

“Idiot,” Mac grumbled. “You need to go and get the wound checked out. Please, remember to tell the doctor that you had a head injury last year, ok? They need to know about stuff like that.” 

Tetsuya nodded and smiled a little, “ok.” 

Mac turned and stared at the rest of Seirin, she saw the smiles they gave her and she had a hope that perhaps her and Kiyoshi breaking up wouldn’t affect their relationship. It felt weird seeing them, though, without Kiyoshi there. 

“Good game,” she said politely even if she still was annoyed at them for letting Tetsuya play. 

“Thank you, Mac-san!” Koganei beamed. 

“How are you, Mac-san?” Izuki asked and she saw the worry in his eyes and knew he was aware of her breakup. The entire team probably knew…well, the second years at least. 

“I’m fine, Izuki-san,” Mac said with a small smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Hyuga asked. 

“Collecting data,” Mac said simply, “besides…I wanted to see Kise, Tetsu and Taiga play.” 

They blinked. 

“Taiga?” Hyuga looked so confused that Mac couldn’t help but smile. 

“You mean Kagami?” Izuki asked. 

Mac glanced over at Taiga who grinned at her and she shook her head at her cousin. 

“Mm,” Mac nodded looking back at Seirin, she could even see Kaijo (who had kept a polite distance until now and Kasamatsu seemed to be holding Ryota back) looking interested. “He’s my cousin.” 

Silence. 

More silence. 

Mac hid her smile as she waited for the reaction. 

“EH? COUSIN?!”

 

Mac laughed and looked at Taiga who was looking amused as well as he looked at his team. She looked at Tetsuya who was staring at Taiga with wide eyes and she saw that this was news to him as well. 

“I see he didn’t tell you,” Mac said when she stopped laughing. 

“You never told either!” Riko grumbled. 

Mac shrugged, “it never came up.” 

Namamura laughed and nudged her shoulder, “when would something like that come up, Mac-san?” 

“Who are you?” Taiga frowned looking at him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other boy. 

Mac rolled her eyes at her cousin. 

“This is Namamura Nori and Sakurai Ryo,” Mac introduced her two teammates, “they’re on my team.” 

Both first-year Too students bowed politely to them and gave the proper greeting. 

Mac noticed that Tetsuya was looking a little paler and frowned. 

“I’ll bring him,” Riko said and Mac gave her a long look before she nodded reluctantly. She wasn’t sure she wanted to trust the other girl with this, but Tetsuya was on her team and Mac had to respect that. At least that was what she told herself. That wouldn’t stop her from finding out later what was said. 

“Ok,” Mac nodded. 

Mac said goodbye to Namamura and Sakurai but she remained at Kaijo for a little longer. 

 

Mac noticed that Ryota had disappeared and frowned. She was a little surprised that he hadn’t interrupted her talk with Seirin yet by pouncing at her and being his dramatic self. She had noticed that Kasamatsu had held him back at one point, but normally that wouldn’t have been enough to stop him when he wanted something. 

“Kasamatsu-san,” Mac stepped up to the Kaijo Captain when Seirin had left. 

Kasamatsu turned to look at her and she noticed that he looked a little flushed, but he met her eyes. 

“Such a beautiful flower!” Moriyama cooed as he stepped up next to Kasamatsu. “I’m Moriyama Yoshitaka! A pleasure to make your acquaintance!” 

“Sure,” Mac eyed him a little warily as he was smiling and generally just creeping her out. She turned back to Kasamatsu ignoring the disappointed look on Moriyama’s face. “How is it having Kise on your team? Is he causing you any trouble?” 

“He’s trouble alright,” Kasamatsu grumbled making Mac smile. “He shows up at practices when he wants and just goofing off when he’s there… how did you keep them under control?” 

Mac frowned a little and shrugged. 

“I couldn’t, not completely” she admitted. “But they have their ways of thinking and let’s just say that they’re used to getting things the way they want. It’s how Teiko worked. Though, from what I could see…” 

She paused and looked at Kasamatsu for a moment. He looked stern and harsh around the edges, but his eyes were kind. She always thought you could tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. 

“Kise does respect you, Kasamatsu-san,” Mac finally said. “At least more than I thought he would. He probably will respect you even more after this game. You have to gain his respect and when you do he will listen. Mostly. Though he is the king of being overdramatic and it’s a way for him to handle everything going on. So, please, take care of him!” 

She bowed making Kasamatsu exchange a look with Moriyama who was watching Mac with a curious look on his face. 

“Ah, um, you don’t have to bow,” Kasamatsu said uncomfortable making Mac straighten and look at him. “He’s on my team now and that means that I’ll look out for him.” 

Mac smiled making Kasamatsu blush and look away from her. 

“Thank you,” Mac said and looked around. “I’ll go and see if I can find where Kise had hidden away. See you at Inter-High, I suppose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> I'm so inspired right now that I don't even know what to do. I just have to keep writing while I have the ideas and scenes in my head. I can't tell how long this will last, so don't get too used to several updates a week... :) 
> 
> Next chapter should be a practice match for Mac & Co. 
> 
> Thank for reading and supporting me like always. You're the best! :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac walked around the school searching for the missing Ryota. She frowned as she pictured the arm hitting Tetsuya so hard that Tetsuya started to bleed. She knew it had been unintentional, but… she couldn’t stop picturing the way Tetsuya collapsed. It reminded her way too much of the last time that happened. 

“Ooooh,” Mac hummed quietly when she spotted Shintaro and a boy she didn’t recognise right away talking with Ryota. She wondered when Shintaro had arrived; she hadn’t seen him in the gym so perhaps he had gotten there too late? 

“I’m telling you,” Shintaro said looking at Ryota. “We will not be losing for Seirin.” 

Mac smiled a little as she saw how confident Shintaro was, but she also knew he was underestimating Seirin. She wondered just how he would do against Taiga and especially against the combination that Taiga and Tetsuya represented. 

“You’re confident, Midorima,” Mac spoke up and stepped out of the shadows gaining their attention. 

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota beamed but she saw the worry in his eyes as well and could tell he was wary of her since he didn’t bounce over to her to hug her or anything. 

“Of course,” Shintaro said giving her a look. “With my luck, I will win. I have Oha Asa on my side.” 

Mac looked at him for a moment and smiled a little. She was pleased to see that he hadn’t lost his belief in Oha Asa or been pressured to leave that habit behind. She knew that Shintaro was not as stoic and uncaring as he wanted them all to believe, so she worried that he would be pressured to change who he is. 

“Good,” she said and turned her focus over to the boy next to Shintaro. He was staring at her with a curious look on his sharp face. His eyes were sharp and reminded her of a hawk, and she suddenly remembered who he was. “Oh, you must be Takao Kazunari. You attend Shutoku as well?” 

He blinked shocked. 

“You remember me?” he asked surprised and his grip on the handle of the bike he was leaning over slipped slightly. 

Shintaro and Ryota looked a little surprised as well. 

“Of course,” Mac said calmly even though she knew that Shintaro had probably forgotten about him and that might have caused some hurt feelings for the other boy. “We played you once. You were good, I remember. You have a very good eye.” 

Shintaro frowned and looked at Takao as well who was busy staring at Mac with a pensive look on his face and a smile spread on his face.

“Thank you!” Takao said cheerfully. “I’m going to beat you all though!” 

“I’ll look forward to playing you, then,” Mac said. 

He grinned and she took that as a ‘challenge accepted’ sort of grin. 

Shintaro turned back to Mac and she blinked at him. He frowned and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose as he watched her. 

“Midorima?” she asked confused. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked bluntly.

“Midorima-cchi! You can’t just say that!” Ryota scolded loudly. 

Mac stared at him blankly for a moment before she sighed. 

“Is it that obvious?” she asked. 

Ryota stopped trying to scold Shintaro and turned to look at her. She smiled slightly. 

“No,” Shintaro said again fiddling with his glasses, in turn, hiding part of his face from view. 

“Something wrong, Mac-cchi?” Ryota asked worriedly. 

Mac shrugged, “I’m fine. I just haven’t had the best couple of weeks.” 

They stared at her and she relented and told them about the breakup and then continued to calm them down, she saw the anger in both of them and while Shintaro didn’t react as expressively as Ryota he also looked ready to storm off. She sighed. Why did they always think the worst of Kiyoshi?

Luckily it didn’t take as long to calm the two down as it took to calm Daiki and Seijuro down, though. She shook her head (she didn’t want to admit that it warmed her that they reacted like that). 

Shintaro and Takao left and Mac turned to look at Ryota who was now staring down at the ground. 

 

“What were you thinking, Kise?” Mac asked frowning. 

“I…I don’t know! I didn’t mean to do it, Mac-cchi!” Ryota wailed and looked at her with wide tearful eyes. “I was just trying to stop them and my hand hit Kuroko-cchi without me meaning it! I…” 

“You have to be careful out on the court! Pay attention to your surroundings and be aware that opponents could be staying close to you,” Mac scolded. “You know Tetsu is almost invisible, and swinging your arm out like that…it’s irresponsible.” 

“I know,” he mumbled looking like a sad little puppy and Mac sighed pulling a hand over her face. She calmed herself as she realised that she shouldn’t be too harsh since it had been an accident and she knew hurting Tetsuya was the last thing Ryota wanted. 

“Ok,” Mac said and inhaled deeply. “I believe you learned your lesson. Just remember to be careful next time, ok?” 

“Ok,” Ryota nodded still looking sad and worried. 

The look looked so wrong on him and she felt the need to remove it. 

“It was an accident,” Mac said and he looked up at her. She smiled at him. “I’m sure Tetsu is fine. Let’s go and see him, ok?” 

Ryota stared at her for a moment before he beamed and pounced on her making her stumble slightly as she suddenly found herself with her arms full Ryota. She hugged him back before pulling away. 

 

_Super Volume 4 kg Steak! Eat it in 30 minutes or less and it’s free! Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen._

Taiga smirked eager to eat some meat not noticing the way his teammates looked warily at the same sign and exchange uneasy looks. 

“I never knew Kagami-kun was Mac’s cousin,” Tetsuya commented when they all had found their seats around the table. 

Taiga blinked and looked at the shadow who was staring at him. He noticed that the others were also looking at him. He just shrugged and looked around waiting for the meal. 

“Did you know who Kuroko was before you joined the team?” Izuki asked. 

“I knew,” Taiga said looking at Izuki and then at Tetsuya. “Mac told me that Kuroko was going to start Seirin as well. Actually, it was Mac who told me to go to Seirin.” 

“Mac did?” Riko asked surprised. 

Taiga nodded, “she said you were the kind of team that I would like and get to develop further as a player.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us you knew Mac?” Koganei wondered. 

“I didn’t think about it,” Taiga said grinning when the waiter came with their steaks. It looked delicious. He heard the groans of the others, but he ignored it as he eagerly reached for his steak.

He started to eat while the others eyed theirs warily before starting to eat. This was so good, Taiga thought. 

“Don’t hold back,” Riko told them with a smile. 

“This is too much!” they cried. 

“What are we going to do if we can’t eat all of this?” Hyuga worried. 

“EH? What?” Riko leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do you think I make you run every day?” 

For basketball?! They all thought. 

 

Mac walked beside Ryota down the street and quickly found the restaurant Taiga had texted her that they were currently at. She smiled as she listened to Ryota babble about his model work and waved his hands as he tried to explain the last shoot.

“How do you like your team, Kise?” Mac asked changing the subject from his modelling. 

“They’re alright,” Ryota said after giving a thinking noise. “Though, Kasamatsu-captain is violent.” 

Mac glanced at him and saw Ryota smile showing that he wasn’t really that upset. 

“He does look it,” Mac agreed. “Though, he seems like a good captain.” 

Ryota nodded eagerly smiling. 

They had paused outside the restaurant and could hear the distant mutter of voices coming from the inside. Mac frowned a little as she looked at the door leading into the place. She wasn’t sure how she felt about interfering into their team-bonding-time. Had she still been with Kiyoshi she wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but now… they were Kiyoshi’s friends and she was still unsure about how they felt about her now. 

Ryota glanced at her with a searching look. 

“Not going inside?” he asked. 

Mac sighed and shrugged just as the door opened and Tetsuya stepped outside. He blinked when he spotted them and she smiled. 

“Tetsu!” Mac grinned. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” he said stepping closer to them. “The doctor said everything was ok.” 

“Good,” Mac said sounding relieved. “I worried.” 

Tetsuya allowed a small smile to cross his face as he looked at her.

“It’s been awhile, eh?” Mac commented breaking the silence that stretched between them. 

“Yes,” Tetsuya said. 

“Do you like Seirin?” Mac asked. 

“I do,” Tetsuya nodded. “They’re a good team.” 

“They are,” Mac said smiling slightly and sadly, but she pushed it away. “You did a good match today, Tetsu. I was impressed with how well you and Taiga coordinated.” 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya smiled a little. 

Mac glanced behind her to where Ryota was standing watching them and she saw the way he looked at Tetsuya. She looked back at her friend and smiled. 

“Why don’t you two go and talk?” Mac asked. 

Ryota looked at her before looking back at Tetsuya who was looking at him now. 

“Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?” Ryota asked nervously. 

Tetsuya nodded and Mac watched as they walked away toward a park farther down the road. She sighed. 

 

“You and Mac-san looked to be close,” Izuki commented when they had gotten over their shock of having watched Taiga eat all the steaks like it was nothing. 

Taiga looked up at the comment and nodded. 

“I suppose,” he said. 

“Do you see her often?” Koganei asked grinning. 

Taiga blinked at him and saw that the others looked curious as well. 

“I would say so,” a new voice said and they startled before looking around to find Mac leaned against the wall beside the door. She was smiling but if they looked closer they would see the nervous way her eyes shifted and the tension in her shoulders. “Seeing that I live with him.” 

“Mac!” Riko gasped startled. “Make a noise!” 

Mac tilted her head and looked at her. 

“I did…” she said with a small pout. 

“Did you say you live with Kagami?” Furihata asked before cringing slightly when Mac looked at him. She hadn’t seen him before, but she guessed he was one of the first years Taiga talked about sometimes. 

“I do,” Mac said. “I would say it’s about a year since I moved in with him and uncle Tarou.” 

Mac pushed away from the wall and looked away from them but not before they saw the dark look on her face and Riko frowned a little worried. She wondered if Kiyoshi knew about this. 

“Is it only a year?” Taiga asked. “It feels like longer.” 

Mac glanced at him before smiling softly. She walked the chair closest to Taiga and sat down looking at them. She felt a little uncomfortable and could see the uneasy looks from Hyuga and Riko especially while Izuki just smiled at her.

“I’m impressed by your game,” Mac said smiling. “You did well against Kaijo.” 

“Thanks,” Koganei grinned. 

The silence stretched slightly between them and Mac could tell they all (or at least the ones she had met before) thought about her recent breakup and the awkwardness between them. Mac felt sad about it because she liked Kiyoshi’s friends. She didn’t want things to be awkward or strange between them when they met. 

“Um, guess we should go,” Riko said getting up and breaking the awkward silence. The rest of Seirin did as well and Mac got to her feet following them out as they called out a “thank you for the food” to the owner of the place who didn’t sound very welcoming as he told them to not come back. Mac arched a brow and wondered just what they did to make him like that.

 

“I think I ate too much,” Taiga said as he stepped onto the curb and Mac snorted. 

“You really are a monster,” Hyuga said. 

Mac tensed and felt her breath stop in her throat for a second as the word echoed in her mind. Monster… monster…monster… She missed the rest of the conversation as she tried to push the word away and think logically.

“Mac?” suddenly Taiga’s voice sounded close and a hand touched her shoulder making her flinch and the hand retreated but hovered close by. “What’s wrong?” 

Mac noticed that she was shaking slightly and forced herself to inhale and calm herself down. She inhaled again and felt the shaking stop and blinked realising that they were all staring at her, but Taiga was standing closest and had been the one to reach out to her. She grimaced. 

She blushed embarrassed. Who reacted like that to a word? A simple word that wasn’t meant in a mean or degrading way, because she knew logically that Hyuga didn’t mean it like that. She was just reminded of how that word had caused so much pain and hurt when it was used against Daiki and even the rest of the team. 

“Nothing,” she mumbled. 

“Mac…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Taiga,” she said forcing a smile and while he looked doubtful he let it go. She turned to the others and felt the need to run, to flee. “Ah, sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Riko said but she looked worried and Mac hid her grimace. She didn’t need the others to think she was crazy or weak or something. 

“I guess we should go home,” Riko said. 

“Eh? Where’s Kuroko?” Hyuga asked. 

“I’m sure he’s in the back like he normally is,” Izuki said and Mac watched as they all looked to the back and blinked. “…he’s not there.” 

“Ah, that’s why I entered the restaurant,” Mac suddenly remembered making them look at her. She smiled sheepishly. “I was supposed to tell you that Tetsu and Kise went to talk.” 

“Eh? Why?” Riko asked. 

“Why, you ask,” Mac blinked. “Because Kise felt bad about the injury and wanted to talk to Tetsu.” 

“But…” 

Mac sighed and shrugged as she walked passed them and stretched her arms into the air as she did yawing. 

“Well, see you!” she said and waved. “Good luck with your preliminaries for Inter-High. I’ll look forward to playing you one day.” 

 

Mac walked toward the park and blinked when she felt someone walk up beside her making her look to her side and see Taiga there. 

“I guess you know where Kuroko is,” he said.

“Hmm,” Mac looked forward again and he glanced at her. 

They reached the park and saw Ryota and Tetsuya standing there talking beside a street court where some boys were playing. 

“Looks like they have fun,” Taiga said almost wistfully. 

“Yeah,” Mac said a nostalgic feeling in her chest. How long was it since she had been on a street court to play just for fun? 

“Tetsu!” Mac called and saw both Tetsuya and Ryota turn to look at them. 

“Why only Tetsu?” Ryota wailed dramatically. 

Mac rolled her eyes and smiled at him. 

“Why did you kidnap Kuroko?” Taiga demanded. 

“Eh?” Ryota cried. “I didn’t kidnap him!” 

“You did!” Taiga growled. “I’m sure you said many strange things to him!” 

“I didn’t!” Ryota argued back. “Who cares if I talk to Kuroko-cchi for a bit?” 

“We can’t go home!” Taiga said. 

Mac shook her head, she didn’t feel like interrupting the argument as she found way too much amusement from it. Nor did she feel like pointing out that Ryota didn’t kidnap Tetsuya and that she had told them where he was. 

“Damn it, looks like there’s some trash over there,” a voice from a distance called and Mac turned toward the sound the same time Tetsuya did and narrowed her eyes when she saw the group of teens enter the court looking like trouble. 

This could be bad, Mac thought and moved toward the court letting Taiga and Ryota bicker as she was too concerned about the three boys already there playing. She hated that kind of boys that came and demanded and bullied their way through and she could smell trouble a long way away. She could also see that the new group of five boys had some talent with basketball and would probably crush the three if they played it out. 

“I don’t like this,” Tetsuya said beside her and she made agreeing sound. 

Mac watched in silence as the two groups started to play, and while the first group of boys looked like they could hold their own the other group wasn’t above cheating and it soon proved that they weren’t above using violence either. 

Having spent so much time on street courts growing up these were not the first bullies she’d seen or encountered on the court. Normally she would be with Daiki and they would crush them with their basketball, even before Daiki bloomed. 

“Eh? What did you say?” the brown haired thug said as he kicked one of the boys in the stomach hard. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you…” 

The arrogance was worse than even Daiki and Mac felt hot rage as she saw the blatant bullying and violence toward the smaller boy. He laughed and turned to walk away when a basketball suddenly was spinning right in front of his face before it touched his nose making him jump back. 

“There’s nothing fair about it,” Tetsuya said. 

“Agreed,” Mac added and stepped up beside Tetsuya looking at the boys lazily as she spun a basketball on her finger as well without looking at it. 

“Who are you?!” the boy yelled. “Where did you come from?” 

“Uh-uh, you don’t get to ask us questions,” Mac said pointing a finger at him. She ignored the way she felt as his friends stepped up as well ready to help their friend. She ignored the way it made her remember her cousin and his bullying ways. 

“This isn’t basketball,” Tetsuya said sternly. “Besides, violence is bad.” 

Mac snorted; typical Tetsuya to add the last part as an afterthought. 

Taiga and Ryota stared shocked at the scene and both despaired as they saw both Tetsuya and Mac standing in front of the bullies. 

“What are they doing?” they moaned at the same time. 

“Mac-cchi, Kuroko-cchi,” Ryota added frustrated. 

The large teen with a yellow shirt grabbed Tetsuya by his shirt and pulled him up so he almost lost touch with the ground. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He snarled. 

“Hi, hi,” the brown haired one from before said still rubbing his nose as he took a step closer and he looked at Mac with an appraising look and a smirk stretched on his lips. “This one is cute. Why don’t you ditch the loser over there and come and have some fun with me?” 

Mac fought the shiver of disgust she felt and glared at him, “no.” 

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that,” he said stretching out to touch her and she sidestepped and tripped him making him fall to the ground. 

“As if,” she scoffed. 

“Oy!” he snapped getting back up and now red in the face. “Who do you think you are?” 

He stepped forward again and this time one of his friends had come behind Mac and she backed right into him. He grabbed her arm and she realised that this could be bad. 

“Let go of her!” Tetsuya snapped but he couldn’t do anything. 

Just as the first one was about to touch Mac a basketball was sent to the back of his head and he yelped in pain. The one holding Mac let go and Mac stepped away from him quickly as she saw Taiga and Ryota joining them. 

“Ouch! That hurt!” thug one said and rubbed his head glaring at Taiga who had been the one to throw the ball. 

“You will pay for putting a hand on her!” Taiga growled. 

The thugs seemed to realise that they might be in trouble, but like most teenage boys their age seemed unable to back down or admit defeat. Mac could see how they tried to work out how to get this to go their way. 

“Why don’t we sort it out with basketball?” one of them asked. 

Ryota smirked at them, but he looked dangerous and threatening. 

“Alright,” Ryota said. “Though, don’t come to us complaining when you lose. Five against four is fine. Bring it one.” 

“Kise!” Taiga snapped and cracked his fingers. “I want to beat them up!” 

The boys swallowed hard and took a step back. 

“She won’t like that,” Ryota said glancing at Mac who looked a little pale but she was glaring at the thugs. Taiga followed his eyes and met Mac’s eyes when she looked over at her cousin. 

“Let’s crush them with basketball,” Mac said darkly and cracked her fingers. “I owe them for being bullies and thinking that they could touch me!” 

“Alright,” Taiga said when he saw the determination from his cousin. 

The match was a short affair with Taiga and Ryota working surprisingly well together and Mac and Tetsuya passing the ball with ease between them and making the thugs run between them without even managing to touch the ball beside the times they had to start the game again after Taiga or Ryota scored. Either Tetsuya or Mac would steal the ball before they managed to pass it or do anything with the ball. 

Mac normally hated this kind of playing, but… well, she was angry. She knew perfectly well what they wanted to do and she was not one to back down and let them walk over her. She didn’t care about them, so she had no reason to hold back. They didn’t deserve the respect she normally gave to her opponents. 

She passed the ball to Ryota who scored and with that the thugs fell down either to their knees or straight to the stomachs in defeat and utter destruction. 

The three boys stared at them with awe-filled eyes and open mouth in shock and awe as the four walked off the court and back to the playground they had previously been at. 

“What were you thinking?!” Taiga snapped at both Tetsuya and Mac who both stared back at him blankly. “Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?!” 

“No, they would have beaten me up,” Tetsuya deadpanned. 

“You bastard,” Taiga cursed.

“Look at these guns,” Tetsuya said holding up his arm. 

“You don’t have any!” Taiga yelled looking ready to fight. 

Mac almost snorted but she looked away from them and over at the court to see that the thugs had left and the three boys were back to playing again. They were smiling and having fun once more while talking excitedly with each other as they played. 

She knew she had been reckless interrupting the situation like that, but she couldn’t stand watching and she knew all too well what it felt like to be in a situation like that. Dudley’s face flashed in her mind and she fisted her hands. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t be in a situation like that ever again, and she wasn’t going to watch others being bullied like that either. She had acted without thinking and it would have gone very wrong if not for Taiga and Ryota being there.

She was still too weak. She was not good enough to take them in a physical fight and she couldn’t use her magic because that would out the secret. 

“Idiots! You should consider the consequences!” Taiga yelled angrily startling Mac out of her thoughts and she saw that her cousin was looking frustrated and worried.

“I forgot to,” Tetsuya said. 

“Don’t forget!” 

“Sorry,” Tetsuya apologized. 

“Don’t give me that!” Taiga snapped. 

Ryota chuckled before he looked over at a silent Mac who was watching her cousin and Tetsuya with an unreadable look on her face. He noticed that she was a little pale and felt worried, he walked over to her side and waited until she looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. 

Mac nodded and smiled a little at him.

“Mac-cchi,” Ryota frowned and she sighed. 

“I’m fine, Kise,” she promised. “I just… remembered Dudley.”

Ryota got a dark look on his face and nodded. He knew not to press and was already plotting on how to get her the help she needed. 

 

Mac let the bickering between Taiga and Tetsuya (and wasn’t that a little surprising to see?) wash over her as they made their way back to the station to meet up with the rest of Seirin. She sat by the window at the train and put her head in her hand popped up by her elbow against the windowsill and stared out over the houses passing by. 

Her mind was going over what happened and she knew she was overreacting, but she couldn’t help the way her body flinched and how helpless she had felt when the boy had grabbed her. She cursed herself for not noticing him coming up behind her and putting herself in that position in the first place. So stupid. 

She barely heard Seirin joking and chatting on the train or notice how Tetsuya and Taiga kept glancing at her with concerned eyes. 

“Is she ok?” Taiga whispered looking at Tetsuya. 

“…” Tetsuya looked at Mac. “Probably not.” 

“Then what can I do?” Taiga worried. 

“Normally Akashi-kun or Aomine-kun helps her when she gets in one of these moods,” Tetsuya said quietly. “I don’t know.” 

Mac was unaware of their whispered conversation as she stared out of the window. 

She followed Taiga back to the apartment building both walking in silence, though that was probably because Taiga noticed that she wasn’t in the mood to talk. They had almost reached the door when they both noticed a tall teen standing there leaning against the wall beside the door. His hands shoved down his pockets and jacket open showing the blue sweater he was wearing underneath the black Too jacket. 

“Kenzie!” Daiki said pushing away from the wall and rushing over to her with a concerned look. 

“Hey! Who are you?” Taiga growled stepping forward to grab the blue-haired boy and shove him away from his cousin. “Hey! Answer me!” 

Daiki glared at him but pulled out of his grip as he stared at Mac. 

“Daiki,” Mac blinked shocked causing Taiga to stop pulling at said teen and stare at him in shock. 

“This is Aomine?” Taiga asked. 

Daiki ignored him and stared at Mac. “Are you ok?” 

Mac blinked, “what are you doing here?” 

Daiki scoffed, “Kise called me. He said you might need me, so I came here. He didn’t tell me what happened, though.” 

Mac swallowed and looked down. She was not sure what to feel with Daiki here, but something inside of her relaxed and her throat suddenly felt thick. 

“Oy! Don’t ignore me!” Taiga snapped making both Mac and Daiki look at him. 

“Ah, Daiki this is my cousin Kagami Taiga,” Mac introduced, “Taiga, this is Aomine Daiki.” 

Daiki arched a brow as he stared at him before he frowned as he took in the Seirin bag and uniform. He looked at Mac before looking back at Taiga. 

“You play with Tetsu?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Taiga said. 

“Huh, you’re his new light,” Daiki frowned for a moment before he scoffed. “You’re light is too dim.” 

“EH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Taiga yelled. 

Mac sighed as the two boys glared at each other. They were so hot-headed! So troublesome.

“Stop it both of you,” Mac said tiredly. She was so exhausted. “Daiki be nice.” 

Daiki glanced at her and then scoffed but he backed down. Taiga glared once more but he too stopped and backed down when he saw the tired look on Mac’s face. He remembered Tetsuya say that she needed Daiki, so he would tolerate the other boy for now. 

“Come inside,” Mac said and Daiki nodded walking beside her up to the apartment. She realised that it was the first time he had actually been there and it was strange and she couldn’t really believe that he had never been there before. 

Taiga dropped his bag by the door and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change after the trying day. He was tired and needed rest. 

 

“Come on,” Mac said and led Daiki to her bedroom and for some reason, it felt like her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. She felt slightly self-conscious as she felt Daiki behind her and rubbed her neck as she tried to gather her thoughts again. 

“Hm, looks like your room back at home,” Daiki said looking around the room. 

Mac smiled and some of her tension melted away. It wasn’t much different from when she had been living with him before, he had often been in her room then and she hadn’t felt uncomfortable or self-conscious then so there was no need to do so now. 

“It does,” Mac said and put her bag down and opened it to let Nao outside. He yipped at her and nicked at her sleeve in a reprimand for not being let out earlier. “Sorry, Nao.” 

Nao gave her a look and she scratched his ear before looking up to see Daiki watching them with a strange look on his face. She felt her cheeks heat up a little so she hurriedly looked away from him. 

“What happened today, Kenzie?” Daiki asked. 

Mac glanced up at him before standing up and letting out a tired sigh. She wasn’t sure what to say or if she even wanted to tell him. She always went running to him…well, okay so maybe he came to her rescue before she could actually go looking for him. What did that mean anyway? She blinked confused at the last thought and hurriedly pushed it away, she didn’t have the extra energy to analyse the meaning of that now. 

Daiki watched as Mac struggled to decide what to say and he frowned. He watched as she went to the bed and sat down and he walked over to her and sat beside her waiting for her to talk. 

Finally after what seemed like a long time she told him about the bullies and he growled angrily regretting that he had declined to go with her to watch Tetsuya and Ryota play against each other. He had deemed it boring and refused. Now he was starting to wonder if he really should let her go anywhere without him, she seemed to attract trouble leaving him worried. 

She had adjusted on the bed so she was rested against the headboard and her legs stretched out in front of her, he moved so he was seated beside her and again wondered how often they had done so when they were kids. He noticed that Nao eyed him warily and growled softly in warning, but he didn’t move closer to Daiki so he took it as a reluctant approval. 

“You’re remembering your cousin, aren’t you Kenzie?” Daiki asked glancing at her while pushing down his anger. She had said that the thugs had been dealt with (though he wished he could go and deal with them himself). 

“It’s stupid,” Mac mumbled fiddling with the hem of her shirt refusing to look at him.

“It’s not stupid, Kenzie,” Daiki said. “It’s how he acted, so it’s not that strange that you are reminded of him.” 

Mac glanced at him before looking back at her lap ignoring the warmth she felt from his body next to hers. She thought about his words and knew he was right. 

“I guess,” she whispered. 

“You’re safe from him,” Daiki promised, “Dudley isn’t here and can’t hurt you anymore. You’re stronger than him and those thugs.” 

“I feel weak,” Mac admitted. “I know it’s illogical and… but I can’t help it.” 

Daiki sighed and wanted to hug her but he stopped himself because it felt different somehow and he couldn’t explain why. 

“You’re not weak, Kenzie,” he assured her. “You’re my best friend and you’re not weak.” 

Mac was silent but he didn’t let it bother him as he sat there beside her in silence knowing that he had said what he needed to say and right now she only needed him to be there. He knew she hated to be alone, especially when she was remembering her relatives. Of course, that didn’t mean that she would go and find someone to be with when she felt like this. Normally she would retreat and pull away from others seemingly wanting to be alone, but Daiki knew better. 

Suddenly he felt pressure against his shoulder and glanced to the side to see that Mac had fallen asleep and was now using his shoulder as a pillow. He swallowed nervously and rubbed one hand against his neck before he used the other to pull her closer and hug her to him in comfort.

She let out a soft sigh and adjusted a little in her sleep almost pressing closer to him. He stayed where he was and watched her face as she slept. She looked almost peaceful and relaxed in her sleep, only a small line between her brows showed some of her earlier distress. 

Daiki didn’t notice the door being pushed further apart (it hadn’t been properly closed) and Taiga standing there watching in having finished his shower. Taiga furrowed his brows as he observed the scene in front of him. His cousin was closest to him and he saw how she was sleeping against her friend's shoulder. Had he ever seen her that relaxed? 

Taiga wasn’t sure how to read the expression on Daiki’s face or what to think about the fact that Mac felt so comfortable to fall asleep with him in her room. They seemed closer than he thought and wondered if they really only were friends. He sighed before turning and going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Daiki wasn’t sure how long he sat there just watching his best friend sleep before he gently pulled back making sure she didn’t wake up. He somehow managed to get her to lie down and put the pillow underneath her head. He paused before he couldn’t help himself from reaching out and pushing her soft hair out of her face before quickly pulled his hand back and pulled the cover over her making sure she was warm and removed her glasses putting them on the nightstand beside her bed. 

Giving her one more look he turned around and left the room turning the lights off as he did. 

 

Mac was late for school Monday morning having been late from her magic lessons and having misjudged the time reset on her Time-Turner making her late. She barely made it to the classroom and to her seat before the teacher entered the room. 

“You made it,” Daiki commented from his seat behind her. 

Mac fought the blush coming when she heard his voice and she couldn’t help but remember how she had fallen asleep on him. She was glad she had her back to him so he couldn’t see her red cheeks. 

“Barely,” she whispered back and she could practically feel the smirk on his face. 

The teacher started their math lesson and Mac struggled to focus and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. 

The day passed much the same way and finally it was the end of the day and time for basketball practice. 

“Aomine-kun,” Fujimoto cooed skipping over to him but not before giving Mac a small glare. “Are you coming?” 

Daiki blinked at her and looked over at Mac who had a blank mask on and was putting her bag on her shoulder. 

“Mac-san!” Sakurai called waving but blinked when Daiki looked at him. “Oh, so-sorry!” 

“I’m coming, Sakurai-san,” Mac said stepping away from Daiki and he frowned. 

“Aomine-kun?” Fujimoto asked when Daiki hadn’t answered her. 

“I’m going to practice today,” Daiki declared and Mac paused in her way over to Sakurai who was staring at him wide-eyed. 

“Oh? I thought you didn’t need those,” Fujimoto said slyly and reached out touching his arm. She blinked up at him with what Mac was supposed to be coy eyes, but she felt like shivering in disgust. 

Daiki shrugged and stepped away from his girlfriend, or wanted to be girlfriend, or whatever the girl was to him much to Mac’s inner (and secret) relief. 

“I do what I want to do,” Daiki declared. 

“Come on, Daiki,” Mac smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend. She turned back toward Sakurai and knew Daiki was right behind her and soon at her side leaving a frowning Fujimoto behind. 

 

“We’re having a practice match on Friday,” Harasawa told Mac when the practice had been going on for about an hour. He had called Mac away from the practice and they were talking at the side of the gym. 

“Who are we playing, coach?” Mac asked curiously. 

“Seiho,” Harasawa said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that it would be the practice match for Too in this chapter, but...it just wasn't room for it. So, It will be in the next chapter. This time I really can promise that it will be! At least you know who they're going to play. :) I decided on Seiho because I didn't want Mac and Daiki to play a Miracle yet. I want to follow canon as much as I can, and have them lose for Tetsuya. Though, I might add a match against one of the schools after Seirin has played them... 
> 
> Though, if you have any other ideas or reasons for not wanting me to follow canon please let me know in the comments and I'll take it under advisement (though I won't promise anything, I will still do what I feel is best). 
> 
> Anyway, that's why I ended up with Seiho. It might be fun to watch how they will play against a defensive team like Seiho. 
> 
> Okay, what do you think about this chapter? Hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac listened to Harasawa as he informed the rest of the team that they were going to have a practice match against Seiho in just a few days. She saw the lazy, boring look from Daiki but also the excited smiles coming from Sakurai and Namamura. The seniors looked calm and determined something she knew was a good sign. 

“That’s all for today!” Harasawa called out. “Potter-san, come with me to my office.” 

He turned and walked back to his office and Mac followed behind him without saying anything. She had her notebook in her hand and saw Daiki picking up her bag from the corner of her eyes making her smile a little. 

She sat down in the chair she normally used when talking with Harasawa in his office and waited for him to start speaking. She knew he must have a reason for telling her to come with him. 

“I want you to gather information about Seiho and give the others an overview of the players they have,” Harasawa said folding his hands that he had popped up on his elbows resting on his desk. He leaned forward slightly as he looked at her. “I want you to prepare them for what kind of players we are facing.” 

Mac nodded having done so for Teiko before. She understood what he wanted and while he continued to talk she made some notes so she would remember what he was asking for. It was slightly more detailed than what she normally did, but it was an opportunity to improve herself and develop further. 

“Also, use this match to work on how our players can train better and improve,” Harasawa said. 

“Yes, coach,” Mac said. 

“That’s all, Potter-san,” Harasawa said and she got up and walked out of the office. Her mind already thinking about Seiho and ways to get the information she needed. So far she didn’t know enough about them. 

“Here, Kenzie,” Daiki said bringing her out of her thoughts seeing her bag in front of her making her realise that Daiki was holding it out for her. 

“Thank you, Daiki,” Mac said. 

“Let’s go and eat,” Daiki said grinning. “I’m hungry.” 

“You’re always hungry,” Mac said but she followed her best friend out and to the nearby Maji Burger. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac carefully added the missing ingredient to her potion and watched how the potions bubbled while changing colours from a greenish to purple. She stirred it two times before lowering the heat and put it down to a simmer. 

Sato came up to her and looked down at the potion and nodded approvingly. 

“Good work,” he said and Mac smiled a little. 

When she finished cleaning up and putting her potion in the vials she went back to her desk and started to write on her rapports about the process of working on the potion and any adjustments she had done and why she had done so. 

“Next lesson is Charms,” Sato said and the blackboard filled with complicated notes making Mac groan inwardly while Sato watched with stoic amusement. He got to his feet and started to pace as he explained the Silencing Charm and how it worked. Mac listened closely and took notes while thinking that this charm could be very useful with the loudmouths she surrounded herself with. Too bad she wasn’t allowed to use magic on muggles… 

“Alright, the incantation of the charm is Silencio,” Sato said looking at Mac who nodded. “Can you see any advantages of this charm?” 

Mac took a moment to think before she started to talk. 

“Well, I guess it would be an advantage if you’re in a fight and cast the charm on your opponent causing him to lose his voice and making it harder for him to curse you,” Mac said thoughtfully. “Though, if he knows non-verbal spells that might not work too well.” 

“Anything else?” Sato asked. 

“If there’s someone or something you don’t want to listen to you can make them shut up?” Mac looked at him. 

“That might be tempting, but not really advised,” Sato said amused. 

“Oh well,” Mac shrugged. 

 

“I think perhaps we should wait a little longer before you take your OWLs,” Sato said and Mac frowned a little.

“Why?” she asked. 

“There’s no need to rush, Potter-san,” Sato said looking at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. “That you have come this far in such a short period of time is very impressive, Potter-san. It’s not necessary to run when you should walk. It’s not a race, and you have nothing to prove.” 

Mac looked down and while disappointed at not being allowed to take the OWLs just yet she could see the logic in his words. Though, she felt she had to prove that she had done the right thing in choosing the home-school option and not go to a magic school. Ever since meeting Hermione the small voice in her mind whispered that she was too weak and knew too little about magic and the world containing magic. No matter what she did or how much she read she still felt like she was miles behind where she should have been. 

“Potter-san?” Sato pressed bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“I understand, Professor Sato,” Mac said hiding her worries from him. She didn’t want to let him know what she as thinking, he was doing more than expected from him to help her so he shouldn’t have to listen to her childish complaints. 

He gave her a searching look before he nodded and dismissed her. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

Mac sat on the floor of the now empty gym. It was a while since the practice had ended and she was the only one left (or so she thought). Nao was resting in the corner having run himself tired around the gym. She had a laptop open on the floor in front of her where she was playing a recording of a match between Seiho and Kaijo from the year before. She had a stack of old recordings of Seiho’s previous matches but she had chosen one from last year because they would have some of the players that still were on the team in the game. 

Other than the laptop she had papers stacked around her making it look messy but she had her own system for how it was organized. She had found most of it earlier by doing some research on the laptop and printing out the information she found of the players and Seiho in generals. She was pleasantly surprised by finding several news clippings about the team as well. 

Right now, though, Mac was frowning as she noticed the strange way that Seiho moved as they ran or even stood still. It seemed…off, yet the way it conserved the energy and stamina of the players was astounding. She could see how it threw the Kaijo players off and they seemed to miss on their timing and meet a wall when they went on the offensive. 

“Strange,” Mac frowned tapping her pen against her lips as she tried to figure out just what it was that made Seiho so good and special. It bugged her that it wasn’t something she recognised, but she refused to admit defeat. She would figure it out before they were going to play them so they were prepared for what Seiho had to offer. She had never failed to figure out a team before. 

She pressed the pause button and rewind the game a little and played it once more as she watched how the muscular brown-haired teen defends against Kasamatsu who looked frustrated and annoyed. 

“Hm…” Mac hummed as the camera lingered on the man with very prominent cheekbones and large ears and nose with brown hair. He was obviously the coach, but what struck her was the fact that he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the bench instead of actually using the bench like most coaches would have. 

Mac paused the match and started to flip through her papers until she found the file she had been looking for. 

Matsumoto Yukinori - that was his name. He was 52 years of age and married and one son who was a martial arts champion of some sort. He himself was also a master of Martial Arts and the family owned a Dojo. She blinked as she read the article about him, an article done a few years ago when Seiho had done very well in the Inter-High. 

“Martial arts,” Mac muttered and turned her eyes to the laptop again and the frozen image of the player she now knew was called Iwamura. Was it possible that he had brought martial arts to the way they played basketball? 

She watched the match once again and this time tried to think about it with the idea of martial arts and while she thought she could see some of the ideas from martial arts in Seiho she knew too little about it to really be sure. 

She sighed tiredly realising that this just became much more work than she first thought. 

 

“Yoshinori, look at this,” Imayoshi said with a drawl pausing just outside the open gym door and looking inside. The lights still on had drawn his attention as he and his friend had walked past the doors.

Susa paused and looked inside when prompted to and arched a brow when he saw Mac sitting on the floor surrounded by papers and a laptop. She had pulled her hair back in a messy bun to get it out of the way, Susa guessed, and a pen was stuck behind her ear as she was flipping through some papers and making notes with a second pen in the ever-present notebook of hers. 

“Interesting,” Imayoshi said with a slow smile and closed eyes. 

“She should get home and rest,” Susa said a little worried. 

Imayoshi looked at his friend before looking back at the younger girl who looked completely absorbed into whatever she was doing. Though, it wasn’t that hard to guess that she was doing research for their next opponents. 

“You’re such a worrier, Yoshinori,” Imayoshi teased laughing quietly when Susa glared at him. 

They entered the gym and walked over to the corner where she was sitting, she didn’t look up so it was a good guess that she hadn’t noticed them coming inside. It was fascinating to watch someone so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t even notice when someone walked up to them. 

“You’re still here, Mac-san,” Imayoshi smiled closed eyed but the curiosity he felt was lurking underneath his smile. 

Mac startled as her head snapped up to look at them and Susa saw the shock and slight fear before it quickly disappeared, in her eyes. 

“You scared me;” she grumbled. 

“You sure are absorbed in your research,” Imayoshi said looking at the papers lying around her in piles and cluttered mess. 

Mac shrugged biting down at her lower lip slightly as she looked between the two. 

“It’s getting late,” Susa pointed out. “Shouldn’t you get home soon?” 

Mac blinked and then looked at the clock before her eyes widened. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“Forgot the time?” Imayoshi looked like he enjoyed himself as he stared at her. 

“I suppose,” Mac mumbled and started to gather her things and stopped the DVD.

Susa got down on his knees and helped her gather the papers. He arched a brow when he saw just how detailed some of the papers were and even some handwritten notes beside the machine written ones. He looked up at Mac who was busy with putting the laptop down into the carrying bag. Just how much work did she put into this research she did of the other teams? He was suddenly aware that they really didn’t know anything about the amount of work she did. 

Mac turned to look and him but blinked when she caught the pensive look on his face. 

“Susa-san?” Mac asked confused making him come out of his musings. 

“Ah, sorry,” he smiled and held out the papers he had gathered. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled slightly taking the papers and putting them in her bag before getting to her feet and catching Nao who had been resting in the corner. Both Susa and Imayoshi blinked shocked when the fox appeared seeing as neither of them had seen him. 

“I can’t get over that you have a fox,” Imayoshi grumbled. 

Mac snorted and shrugged cradling Nao in her arms. 

 

Mac stopped by the library on her way home and borrowed as many books she could manage to carry on martial arts and training methods for her research. 

“Finally,” Taiga said when she entered the apartment and she blinked at him. “I thought you had gotten lost or something.” 

Mac smiled a little sheepishly at him, “sorry, Taiga. I was researching our opponent for our practice match on Friday so I forgot the time.” 

“Oh? Who are you playing?” Taiga asked curiously. 

“Seiho,” Mac said putting her bag and the extra bag filled with books down at the table in the living room. “They’re a very strong team that is particularly good at defence.” 

“I see,” Taiga said. “You think you’ll win?” 

Mac glanced at him before she shrugged, “probably. At least if Daiki plays.” 

Taiga frowned, “he’s that good?” 

Mac sighed and gave a small sad smile, “I have not seen anyone on Seiho so far that can challenge Daiki if Daiki plays seriously. Though, I guess appearances can play tricks sometimes. We’ll have to see.” 

Taiga frowned but didn’t say anything else. He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she found some food and sat down to eat after having given Nao his food. He saw the pensive look on her face as she ate and he wondered what she was thinking about. 

 

Yawning Mac entered the gym for the afternoon practice and she saw that everyone was there besides Daiki making her sigh deeply. She had hoped he would show up today, but there was no helping it. She would just have to tell him later. 

“Mac-san is here!” Abe called smiling and waving at her. 

“Hi,” she said quietly but smiled a little. 

“No Aomine-san?” Inoue asked looking at Mac like he was expecting the tall Ace to show up behind her. 

“Not today,” Mac shrugged not showing that it annoyed her or made her feel sad. 

“That bastard,” Wakamatsu growled. “I should…” 

“Anyway,” Mac interrupted knowing that Wakamatsu could go on forever if she let him speak. “I want you to see something.” 

She then turned away from them and walked to the edge of the stage and pulled her laptop out of the bag and turned it on. She didn’t say anything as she prepared the DVD pausing it before she turned back to a curious team behind her. 

“Please, pay attention,” she said before hitting play. 

She observed how the team watched the part of the recorded match between Seiho and Kaijo that she wanted them to see. She saw the confused looks and some lost looks as they stared at the laptop. 

“Eh, Mac-san?” Abe asked confused when she stopped the DVD. “What was the point in seeing that?” 

“You didn’t notice anything strange about it?” Mac asked her voice blank and not revealing what she thought. 

“This is the match you were studying last night?” Susa asked pensively. 

Mac nodded. 

“They’re moving strangely,” Sakurai said and Mac turned her eyes to him making him blush and quickly apologize. 

“That’s right, Sakurai-san,” Mac said. 

Imayoshi had been silent and just watched Mac with his half-closed eyes making her uncomfortable, but refusing to let it show. He smiled now. 

“You know why, don’t you, Mac-san?” Imayoshi asked. 

“I do,” Mac said. 

Harasawa arched a brow from where he was watching them and gave Mac a closer look. She was confident, he could see that and he was curious about what she would say. 

“Eh? You do?” Namamura exclaimed. “Then how?” 

“Martial arts,” Mac said. 

They stared at her in silence for a moment before they seemed to blink as one. She just met their eyes head one. She had done as much research she could for this, so she was sure. Sato had been annoyed at her when she had come to her magic lesson tired and unfocused. 

“Eh? That’s…” 

“Their coach Matsumoto Yukinori is the owner of a dojo and has a son that is a martial arts champion,” Mac said calmly. “He also has a history of martial arts and even his personality shows much of the martial arts values like wisdom and respect for the strong ones.” 

“I see,” Susa said. 

“Then…how does that help us?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Mac sighed, “it will help that you’re not taken by surprise with the way they move when you face them on the court. Unfortunately, there’s not enough time to study them closely and find the right way to counter their martial arts techniques, but we are strong and fast ourselves so we should be able to counter their moves.” 

She then continued to give them an overview of the players she that were in Seiho and made sure that they knew the weaknesses and strength of the players they were going to face. She also made a point in pointing out just some of what the martial arts were all about and how it reflected in the players. 

“There’s one player that stands out,” Mac said after a pause.

“Who?” Abe asked.

“Tsugawa Tomoki,” Mac said. “He’s a first year and the only first year on the team. The rest of the regulars of Seiho are third years.” 

“Do you know anything about him, Potter-san?” Harasawa asked. 

Mac hid her grimace as she remembered the annoying teen she had met the year before, she could remember just how loud and annoying he was. 

“He’s a good defensive player that can guard his opponents well,” Mac finally said. “We played him and his team last fall and he managed to lock down Kise with his defensive abilities. I would say that given time to practice with Seiho he will be an even stronger defensive player than he is now.” 

“You looked pained, Mac-san,” Imayoshi smirked lightly as he looked at her and she glared at him. He just smiled wider as his eyes closed completely. 

“He’s annoying and loud,” Mac grumbled, “also very good at getting under your skin, so I predict he’ll be firing up both Daiki and Wakamatsu-san.” 

Some of the others snorted amusedly while Wakamatsu looked at her offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Wakamatsu yelled. 

Mac gave him an unimpressed look before looking away from him and to the coach who smiled slightly as if amused. 

 

The day of the match arrived and since they were having it at Too Academy Mac didn’t have to drag Daiki to a new school. At least he would be on the premise so it should be easy to find him and get him to the match, though he had promised to come. So the morning of the match found Mac in a relatively good mood even if she was a little tired after a long magic lesson in defence against the dark arts doing both theoretical and practical work. It hadn’t been the ideal way to prepare for the match, but it would do. 

“Morning, Taiga,” Mac greeted a sleepy Taiga that stumbled into the kitchen dressed and ready for school. 

“Morning,” he yawned. “You’re back already?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. “I have to get to school a little earlier today, so Professor Sato let me go early.” 

“Oh, your match,” Taiga said. 

Mac nodded with a smile. 

“You looking forward to it?” Taiga asked. 

“Yes, I do,” Mac nodded. “It’s been too long since I played a game.” 

Taiga nodded in understanding and yawned again making Mac roll her eyes at him. 

“Well, good luck,” Taiga said. “I wish I could see it.”

Mac smiled slightly and nodded, “that would have been great. But you do have school, so it’s understandable.” 

“I guess,” Taiga said. 

Taiga watched his cousin leave the apartment and he was happy to note that she seemed to be in a better mood than she had been in a while. She seemed a little lighter, so he hoped that everything was going well for her now.

 

“Hi Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya’s voice suddenly sounded next to where Taiga was walking down the hallway toward the gym for the late basketball practice. He jumped glaring at the blankly faced shadow. 

“Don’t do that!” Taiga grumbled when his heart calmed down again. 

“Do what?” Tetsuya asked innocently making Taiga sure that the other boy knew perfectly well what he was doing. 

Grumbling to himself he walked into the gym and saw that the others already were there and lightly warming up before the practice was starting. 

“Hurry up, first years!” Riko yelled and Taiga jogged over to them. 

The team assembled around their coach who smirked at them making them fear what she had planned. 

Running, and then more running… Taiga groaned. 

Taiga felt exhausted. He was sure he had died and then come back again for more torture that was Riko’s basketball practice. He saw Tetsuya lying flat on his back looked completely worn out and breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. 

“Come on,” Riko cooed. “You can’t be exhausted yet.” 

“Mean,” Taiga heard Izuki grumbled and he wholeheartedly agreed with the eagle-eyed player. 

Taiga groaned as he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone curious to check if Mac had sent him a message about her match. He wondered if they were done now or if they were still playing. 

“What are you doing, Kagami-kun?” Riko’s meant to sound innocent voice asked making Taiga shiver in slight fear. 

“Um, I was…” he mumbled trying to find a good cover story. 

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” Riko smiled. 

“Well, I was just checking to see if Mac had sent me a text about how her practice match went,” Taiga rushed out and the others blinked at him and he saw Tetsuya stare at him with curiosity.

“Mac is playing a practice match today?” Hyuga asked. 

Taiga nodded and swallowed. 

“Who are they playing?” Izuki asked grinning.

“Um, who did she say they were playing again,” Taiga muttered. “Oh, yeah, Seiho.” 

Taiga noticed the way the second years stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Idiot!” Riko suddenly yelled. “Why didn’t you say that Mac was playing Seiho before?! We could have gone to watch them!” 

Taiga stared at them in shock before looking over at Tetsuya who also looked shocked by that reaction. 

 

Mac eyed the other team with a calculating look from where she was seated on the bench beside Harasawa. They had just started the match and Mac was not in the starting line-up, something she was prepared for but still felt a little disappointed. She had meant what she said to Taiga, it was a long time since she had played in a match and she was looking forward to it. But Harasawa wanted to have her help in observing the players before he let her out there to play herself. 

Imayoshi had the ball now and he dribbled it looking for openings but he was pressed and covered well by Iwamura Tsutomu, a third year and the Captain of Seiho. Mac remembered Kiyoshi mentioning him once, according to Kiyoshi Iwamura was a very good centre and from what Mac could tell…he was right. 

“Hm,” Mac murmured. “Imayoshi-captain will need to pull back slightly to get room enough to pass the ball.” 

Harasawa glanced at her before looking out onto the court with a thoughtful look. 

“Oh, oh,” Imayoshi said smiling. “Do take it easy on us, Iwamura-san.” 

Iwamura just stared at him refusing to let himself be pulled into Imayoshi’s mind games. 

Susa suddenly came free from his mark and Imayoshi passed the ball to the Vice-Captain who immediately charged but was stopped when Kasuga appeared in front of him and he frowned. 

Mac could tell that even if she had warned them about the martial arts techniques Seiho used, or more precisely the Nanba run as she had discovered the running style was called, it seemed like her team was unprepared to meet them. 

“Hehe!” Tsugawa laughed from where he was marking Wakamatsu who glared at the boy. “Looks like you have trouble! Even with getting strong players like Aomine you’re really not all that much.” 

Mac rolled her eyes having overheard the comment and looked at Daiki who looked mildly bored as he stood on the court.

“Eh? You little…!” Wakamatsu growled. 

“Calm down, Wakamatsu,” Susa ordered making the other teen stop but he still glared at Tsugawa. 

Mac watched as the game continued at a slow pace that fit Seiho’s defence very well, but she knew that they could handle more speed as well. She watched as Daiki kept out of the game for now allowing or letting the others struggle on their own for some reason that Mac wasn’t too sure about. 

While they had the offensive bit down and pressed Seiho back toward their own hoop it seemed like their defence was able to keep them from making the shots. 

Imayoshi passed the ball back to Sakurai who took his position to shoot from a distance but he stumbled when Tsugawa suddenly was in front of him making the first year Too player fall back and lose control of the ball. 

“He! I got it!” Tsugawa said triumphantly and grabbed the ball as he charged forward. 

He shot the ball and Mac watched annoyed as it went through the hoop. 

“Yay! I did it!” Tsugawa cheered and looked to his teammates with a large grin on his face. 

“Good work, Tsugawa-san,” Kasuga smiled at him. 

Daiki sighed looking annoyed as he grabbed the ball and dribbled it a few times before he started to move toward the hoop. He ignored the others as he dodged the marks on him and twisted and turned before he suddenly was free by the hoop and using a formless shoot he scored back the points they were behind. 

The stunned silence from both teams was telling and Mac could see the calculating look in Imayoshi’s eyes as he stared at Daiki. 

“Come on,” Daiki said. “Don’t let them do what they want.” 

Tsugawa glared at him but he didn’t say anything. 

 

“I told you to look out for their defence,” Mac said when the first quarter was over. “You’re not thinking enough about how to get loose.” 

“They’re shutting every option we have,” Wakamatsu growled. 

“No, they’re not,” Mac said calmly. “You’re stronger and we have a better offence than they do. You’re all talented and have abilities that they don’t, so use it. Use your speed and force your way through, though be careful to avoid fouls.” 

“Potter-san, you will play in the next quarter,” Harasawa said. “Sakurai-san you’re on the bench.” 

“Y-yes, coach!” Sakurai said bowing. 

Mac nodded. 

 

“AH!” Tsugawa said staring at Mac with round eyes and his mouth formed as an ‘o’. 

Mac arched a brow at him waiting for him to say something. She saw the mildly surprised looks from the rest of Seiho as well, but she shrugged it off. It wasn’t her fault if they hadn’t done enough research to know that she was a player as well as a manager. 

“You!” Tsugawa pointed at her waving his hand around. 

“You want something?” Mac deadpanned. “And…can you stop waving your hand around like that?” 

He stopped before he smirked. 

“You can’t beat us without bringing a girl onto the court?” Tsugawa asked. “How lame.” 

“Shut up!” Daiki was suddenly beside her and glared down at the annoying first year who gulped slightly at the glare at that was aimed at him. 

“Daiki,” Mac said and put a hand on his arm to calm him down. 

Daiki scowled but he backed off, but Mac knew he was pissed and that was not really a good thing for Seiho. She looked back at Tsugawa who was now backed up a little and Iwamura frowned down at him before looking back at her. 

“I apologize for my teammate, Potter-san,” Iwamura said respectfully and bowed slightly. “He talks before he thinks.” 

Mac smiled coldly and caught the ball that Susa threw at her as they got ready to start the second quarter. 

“I am not surprised, Iwamura-san,” Mac said coolly. “Though, perhaps he should learn that a match isn’t over before four quarters have been played…and what happened last time he met me or Daiki on a court.” 

Tsugawa’s eyes widened as he stared at her and then he frowned leaning forward as if to get a better look at her. She blinked and took a small step back from him.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Daiki snapped pushing him back from Mac. 

“I’ve played you before?” he asked. 

The Too players all face-palmed as they heard the question. 

“Are you serious?” Mac asked. “Oh, well… If you don’t remember, I’ll just have to refresh your memory, I guess.” 

Mac shrugged and then the referee blew the whistle and she passed the ball to Daiki who was more into the match now and ripped through the defence with his strength and agility. She almost felt bad for them as he made it look easy before he scored the first hoop for the quarter. 

Mac faced off against Tsugawa who tried to get past her but she smirked at him and when he tried to go left she was already there to stop him. She saw how he moved his right foot a little and again correctly stopped him but she didn’t go for the ball. 

She watched him, and her sharp eyes took in every move he made and he frowned at her when she stopped him from passing the ball to Ōmurō who had come to help him. He scowled and twisted around, but she followed and stood in front of him again. 

“Eh! Why?!” he growled frustrated. 

Mac didn’t respond as she still had her eyes locked on him. She then suddenly and without warning reached out just as he moved the ball down to the left in an attempt to feint her out and she knocked the ball out of his hands and she moved after it getting control over the ball as she left him behind and found herself facing Kasuga with the medium long blond hair pushed away from his face as his eyes were looking at her and his movements were off. She pushed the confusion about how he moved away and used her observing skills to see which way he was going, with a burst of speed she was past him and passed to Imayoshi who immediately scored a three-pointer. 

Mac used speed and her observation skills to break free of the defensive net that Seiho had cast around them and with her, on the court, Daiki was pulled into the game as well. Though, they all did their own thing it worked out with how they matched together. 

“Foul!” the referee shouted and Mac sighed as Wakamatsu had used too much force to get past Tsugawa. 

 

By the fourth quarter Too was in a solid lead with 87-53. With Mac’s direct involvement in the match, they managed to take a solid hold over the match as she knew more of their weaknesses and was able to break out of their pressure defence. Though, she was impressed with how well Seiho’s defence really was. 

Mac subbed with Sakurai again and while she took her place on the bench she noticed that Sakurai looked slightly different than he used to. He was scowling and glaring at Tsugawa though too Mac it looked more like a pout than anything else. 

“Hmm,” Mac hummed thoughtfully. This was the first time she’d seen this side of Sakurai. 

It turned out that Sakurai really didn’t like to lose and got into a battle with a fired up Tsugawa who was looking more and more annoyed as the game neared the end. 

“Interesting,” Mac smiled as she watched Sakurai score a three-pointer before scowling and turned back to defend their hoop. 

Daiki was staring at the other first year with a bored look, but Mac saw the slight respect in his eyes as Sakurai scored yet another three-pointer from a position that was usually difficult to score from. 

Mac realised that this was the first match (even if it was a practice match) that she had sat on the bench and helped another team than Teiko. Only Daiki from her team was on the court and the rest of the players there wearing the same jersey as her and Daiki, the black and red one, was now also her team. It felt… different, but not particularly bad. Though, she missed seeing Seijuro smirk confidently and Shintaro push his glasses up his nose and scoff that it was fate that his shot got in. She missed Ryota excitable chatter and even Atsushi’s complaints about wanting food. Not to forget Tetsuya’s silent presence and sudden appearance. 

She sighed softly before smiling slightly as she took in her new team, they didn’t rely on each other the same way Seirin did. She could see the difference in the way they played, but… it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They pushed each other, but they all fought with the data she had given them and used it to win. If that meant passing the ball, they would but they originally looked for a way to get a point in alone. 

Perhaps…she could get used to playing with them, she thought just as the referee blew the whistle signalling the end of the match. 

 

“Eh? Why…” Tsugawa cried. “We had them at the beginning!” 

“The strong is the one who wins,” Iwamura told the younger boy and patted him on the shoulder. “We weren’t strong enough this time.” 

Mac smiled slightly at Daiki who yawned and rubbed his eyes looking bored and she felt her smile drop slightly before she turned her attention to the rest of the team. They looked happy at least and Susa smiled at her and reached out to ruffle her hair slightly. 

Mac scowled at him and slapped his hand away but she wasn’t able to hide the small smile that crossed her face and knew he saw it by the smile he gave her and the small laugh. Imayoshi was talking to Iwamura about something and Mac was content to remain in the background just observing her team. 

“Good game, Potter-san,” Matsumoto said stopping in front of her smiling. 

“Ah, thank you, Matsumoto-sensei,” Mac said politely. 

“You really worked us out,” the older man said.

Mac blinked, “eh? How did you know it was me?” 

He smiled at her, “who else could it be, Potter-san?” 

With that he walked away leaving her looking after him stunned. 

“AH! I remember you now!” Tsugawa suddenly exclaimed loudly making the others pause whatever they were doing and look at the loud teen. 

Mac arched a brow at him, “so?” 

“You’re Potter Mackenzie of Teiko!” Tsugawa said waving his hand dramatically at her. “You’re the one who stopped me last time too!” 

Suddenly he smiled and skipped up close to her making Daiki tense behind her. 

“Hi, why don’t you come out with me?” Tsugawa asked. “I’ll treat you to coffee!” 

Mac blinked shocked at the boy who seemed to beam at her. 

“No,” Mac said simply. 

“Eh? Why?” he wailed.

His teammates seemed to sigh and roll their eyes as Iwamura walked over to his younger teammate and dragged him away from Mac (who was keeping a hand on Daiki to keep him from attacking the oblivious boy). 

Imayoshi laughed looking amused while the rest also looked amused but hid it better or more like trying to hide it while Imayoshi didn’t care. 

 

“Congratulation on your win, Mac,” a voice said stepping out from the shadows just as Mac left the gym with the rest of her team beside her, and her head snapped to the side to stare at the newcomer before a smile spread on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...any thoughts? :) 
> 
> Who do you think it's at the end? (Who do you want it to be?)   
> A) Seijruo or B) Sato Daisuke or C) someone else
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving support! I wouldn't be writing without you! :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Daiki scowled a little as he watched Mac smile widely as she walked away from him and toward Seijuro who actually smiled at his best friend. Daiki clenched his hands as he watched Mac stop in front of the red-head looking happy and smiled at him. Daiki was barely aware of the staring teammates that stared at Mac and Seijuro with wide surprised eyes, or the whispers starting to spread as they stared at Mac and Seijuro. 

“Oh-oh,” Imayoshi smiled from Daiki’s left and Daiki refused to look at him knowing that Imayoshi was looking at him.

“Seijuro,” Mac smiled, “what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to come and see you,” Seijuro said smoothly. “It’s been awhile.” 

Not long enough, Daiki thought but wisely didn’t say anything. Daiki fought to keep himself from twitching as Seijuro placed an arm around Mac’s waist before turning to them and met Daiki’s eyes. Daiki saw the challenging smirk on his face and gritted his teeth together. 

“Daiki,” Seijuro said coolly. 

“Akashi,” Daiki grunted. 

Mac frowned looking between the two and wondered why they looked like they were ready to fight. She didn’t like it. She sighed and looked at the rest of her team and saw the various looks of surprise and curiosity as they looked at Seijuro and her. 

“I’ll steal Mac away for a bit,” Seijuro said with a polite smile, but the threat was clear in his eyes as he looked at them. He was daring them to protest, but no one did.

Mac glanced at him for a moment before she shrugged and waved at the others, “bye, see you on Monday!” 

“B-bye,” Sakurai said one of the few who actually said anything as they watched as Seijuro lead Mac away from them still with his arm around her waist. 

Daiki scowled again as he started to walk not caring that the others walked beside him now and he just wanted to get home and forget that Mac was with Seijuro. 

“They looked close,” Inoue commented breaking the silence that had fallen after their manager slash player had left them. “I didn’t know she had a new boyfriend.” 

Daiki’s head snapped to him, “He’s _not_ her boyfriend!” 

“They did look close,” Imayoshi pointed out with that everlasting smile of his and closed eyes. “He even had his arm around her waist.” 

Daiki glared and Sakurai actually took a step away from the tall ace. 

“They’re just friends;” Daiki growled. 

“Hmm,” Imayoshi didn’t look like he believed that as he looked at Daiki with a pensive look. “If you say so, Aomine-san.” 

Daiki glared again before he turned away and walked away from the others in a much worse mood than when he had left the gym. 

 

Mac looked up at the large, well, mansion. There was no other word for it, she thought as she took it in. The mansion was elegant and white, so white, and intimidating. It was like it said that her friend was from another world than her and she hated that idea because Seijuro was her friend. 

“Come on,” Seijuro said as he pushed the door open. Mac followed him inside looking around curiously. 

“Welcome back, young master,” an older man with grey hair and polite masked smile said just as they entered the house. 

“We’re going to my rooms,” Seijuro said in a short commanding voice. “Please, bring us something to eat and drink.” 

“Of course, young master,” the man said bowing politely. 

Mac pretended not to notice the older man’s eyes on her before he turned and walked away leaving her with Seijuro and she followed her friend when he continued to move toward the large staircase that led them up to the next floor. She followed him through the halls until they reached large double doors and he pushed them open. 

“Are you coming, Mac?” he asked smiling slightly. 

Mac nodded and blinked as she found herself in a small living room slash office kind of room with a comfortable looking sofa in front of a television and a desk with a computer and a large bookshelf with what looked like hundreds of books. It looked like a room that fitted Seijuro very well, especially seeing the Shogi board set up on a table by the window and a basketball lying on the floor. 

She opened her bag and let Nao out of it and saw how he curiously looked around the room as he stood by her legs. Seijuro glanced at him before looking away again. 

“Are you playing someone right now?” Mac asked gesturing to the Shogi board that looked to be in the middle of a game. 

“Myself,” Seijuro shrugged but she saw the small flicker of loneliness in his heterochromatic eyes before it was gone. 

“Want to play a game against me?” Mac smiled. “It’s been awhile since we’ve played now.” 

Seijuro smiled making him look younger and more relaxed (something she counted as a victory). 

“Alright,” he agreed and cleared the board up before getting it ready for their match. Mac sat down and pulled on leg up to hug her knee to her chest. 

They played until there was a knock on the door and Seijuro called for them to come inside. The man from before entered the room with a tray filled with food and a maid followed behind him looking a little nervous yet curtsied politely for him. 

“Your meal, young master,” the man said.

“Thank you, Takashi,” Seijuro said and Takashi bowed. “We’ll serve ourselves.” 

“Of course, young master,” Takashi said. 

Mac thought it was a little strange to see Seijuro like this, it was a side she had never seen from him before but she guessed she should have known. She knew he was rich after all. She looked at Seijuro who had gotten up from their game and he had his back to her. She thought he looked a little tense, but why did he… she frowned slightly as she noticed that he didn’t turn to look at her as he moved toward the tray. Realisation hit her as she watched him and she felt like rolling her eyes. 

She got up and walked over to him as he reached the tray with food. She glanced at the food and saw that it was her favourites. 

“Looking good,” Mac said glancing at him and saw that he was still stiff. She nudged his shoulder with hers making him look at her. She arched a brow. “Are you expecting something, Seijuro?” 

He stared at her for a moment and she just waited for him to say something until he relaxed and smiled at her. 

“No,” he said. “Come on, let’s eat.” 

Mac nodded and happily grabbed a plate with her favourite food and sat down to eat. 

“Sooo good,” she exclaimed. 

“Glad you liked it,” Seijuro said amused. 

She stuck out her tongue to him for being amused and he chuckled. She just shrugged and smiled as she head him laugh.

 

“I didn’t expect you to come and see me,” Mac commented later when they were back at playing Shogi. She glanced up at him as he made his move. She could tell he was holding back a little, mostly to prevent the game to end too quickly. 

“Oh?” he said. “Why?” 

“You’re busy with school, basketball and your dad’s business,” Mac said looking down to watch the Shogi board. “I don’t want you to tire yourself out by coming to see me when you already have so much on your plate.” 

Seijuro paused and looked at her but she refused to look up and meet his eyes. She wasn’t sure why but she just couldn’t look up and see the expression on his face. 

“Of course I’ll come and see you,” Seijuro said.

Her head snapped up and he looked at her like she was stupid. She scoffed and he smiled at her making her smile back. 

It was much later that Mac got up to leave and coaxed Nao back to place him in her bag again and cuddled him for a minute before she dropped him into the bag. She closed her bag and placed it over her shoulder like normal. 

“How long are you staying for?” Mac dared to ask the question she had wanted to ask all night but afraid to. She didn’t want to hear that he was leaving again soon. 

“Until Sunday night,” Seijuro said.

“Oh, ok,” Mac nodded. 

He followed her to the door and she walked quietly beside him fiddling with the strap of her bag as they made their way down the stairs. She was aware that he was glancing at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

“It was really good seeing you again, Seijuro,” Mac said smiling at him and like she had a few times before reached out and hugged him. He stilled for a second before he relaxed and hugged her back, making her smile. 

“You too, Mac,” he said. 

Mac pulled back and with a last cheerful wave and smile she left.

 

Neither of the pairs were aware of cold red eyes observing the scene from the top of the stairs where a stern looking man with sharp features took in the scene. His eyes locked on the girl that was hugging the young heir making Seijuro relax and smile. He watched with narrowed eyes as she waved and smiled before leaving the house. 

As the door closed the man saw Seijuro smile contently before turning and making his way further into the house, in the direction of the kitchen, never spotting his father standing on the top of the stairs watching him. 

Akashi Shichiro walked back to his office and sat down behind his large mahogany desk and placed his elbow on top of the desk folding his hands together as he leaned forward thinking. Just who was that girl? She looked close to his son. Too close. Was she the reason why Seijuro suddenly had come back here? Leaving his school and interrupting his work down in Kyoto? 

He called for Takashi and waited impatiently for the older man to enter his office. The grey-haired man bowed politely when he stopped just inside of the door in greeting. 

“You wished to see me, sir?” Takashi asked. 

Takashi had been with the family for as long as Akashi could remember, probably since he himself was a young boy. The man had the perfect mask of politeness and correct manners for the butler of the Akashi family. 

“Who was the girl with Seijuro?” Akashi asked bluntly.

Takashi didn’t reveal what he was thinking as he looked at Akashi. 

“Potter Mackenzie, sir,” Takashi answered right away. 

“…and who is she?” Akashi pressed. 

“She’s one of the former teammates of young master Seijuro, sir,” Takashi answered. “They went to school together at Teiko and are good friends, I believe.” 

Akashi frowned and leaned back in his chair as he stared at the old man. Why hadn’t he heard about her before? 

“What do you know about her, Takashi?” Akashi asked. 

“Not much, sir,” Takashi admitted. “I only know that young master Seijuro is very fond of the girl and she seems to be fond of him as well.” 

Akashi dismissed the older man and swore he would find out more about the girl. He had to find out just who and what she was to Seijuro and then take care of it accordingly. He would order his secretary to look into it tomorrow.

 

Mac was still smiling as she entered the apartment and made her way toward her room when she heard laughter from the living room. She paused before she changed directions and walked toward the living room instead. She paused in the door and looked inside and saw Taiga seated on the sofa smiling and his dad was next to him ruffling his hair while he laughed and Taiga tried to get him to stop. 

Mac watched the scene in silence for a little bit a strange feeling in her chest as she watched the father and son together, and she felt hesitant to interrupt the two as she saw the smiles on their faces. She knew Taiga had missed his dad while he was gone and she was sure that Tarou also missed his son. 

“Oh, there you are, Mac,” Tarou suddenly said breaking Mac out of her thoughts and smiled at her. “Taiga said you were out.” 

Mac smiled though for some reason it felt a little forced. She stepped into the living room trying to push away the strange feeling in her chest as she turned her eyes toward Taiga to see that he was grumbling something but smiled at her when he met her eyes. So…he wasn’t upset with her. 

“Yes,” Mac said. 

“I’m glad you’re back now,” Tarou said. “I was thinking of calling you so you would be home before it got too late.” 

Mac nodded silently. 

“Are you hungry?” Tarou asked and he glanced at her and Taiga.

“I am,” Taiga said. 

“A little,” Mac answered. 

“How about I order some take-out and we’ll eat together?” Tarou asked and Mac nodded again before making her way to her room to change and let Nao out of her bag. 

 

After having changed she cuddled Nao to her chest and listened to his soft sounds as he enjoyed her attention. He licked her cheek making her smile slightly. 

“Mac!” Taiga called and she got to her feet and walked out of her room and toward the living room. She saw that the food had arrived and Taiga was already seated beside his dad. 

Mac sat down and watched as Nao curled up by her feet before resting his head on his front paws. She smiled slightly at the sight before taking some food. 

“How did your match go?” Taiga asked breaking the silence. 

“We won,” Mac said looking up at him and smiled slightly. 

“Oh, you played a match?” Tarou asked. “Who did you play?” 

“Yes, we played a practice match against Seiho,” Mac said. “It was a good match.” 

“Seriously, Riko got angry at me when I didn’t tell her that you were going to play Seiho,” Taiga complained. 

Mac chuckled lightly as she looked over at Taiga. He was pouting and she laughed more making him glare at her, but with the pout, she just thought he looked like a little kid. A cute little kid. 

“Sorry,” she said as she calmed down aware of the smile on her uncle’s face as he watched her and Taiga. “I suppose that Riko would be mad about that.” 

Taiga frowned and looked at her, “then why didn’t you tell me to tell them? And why would Riko be mad?” 

Mac looked at him for a moment and wondered what to tell him. It was clear that neither Riko nor the other second years had told their first years about what happened last year. Though, it wasn’t like he couldn’t find out if he wanted to. 

“Why should I tell you to tell them, Taiga?” Mac asked arching a brow. “It’s not my job to do research for Seirin as well, you know.” 

Taiga scowled. 

“Anyway…as for why Riko would be mad…” Mac said thoughtfully, “is because of what happened in their final league last year.” 

Taiga frowned and Tarou arched a brow. 

“What happened?” Taiga asked. 

Mac took a bite of her food before looking up at Taiga again. 

“Hm, well, it’s not like you can’t find out if you want…” Mac sighed. “They played Seiho in the final league last year and…well they lost.” 

“So,” Taiga asked confused.

Mac sighed again and remembered how Teppei had looked when he told her about it when she came to visit him at the hospital. He had looked sad and worried, and she understood why when she had seen Riko and the others later. They had looked broken, and it was a look she remembered seeing often in their opponents. 

“Teppei was injured when Seirin played Seiho,” Mac said and saw the surprise in Taiga’s eyes and she realised that it was the first time she had said his name (well without being prompted to say it) since they broke up. “I only heard about it from Teppei, but they lost very badly for Seiho. I think the score was 150-40, or something like that.” 

Taiga felt his eyes widen in shock. His sempai’s had lost with that much? Just how strong was Seiho? He knew that Hyuga and the others were strong as well, and to have lost with that much… 

“I suppose they wanted to watch us play Seiho because they’re planning to win against them next time,” Mac said looking at Taiga. “They want revenge.” 

Taiga blinked and nodded while Tarou smiled watching them interact and feeling pleased seeing that they seemed closer than when he had left on his business trip.

“Do you think we can beat Seiho?” Taiga asked. 

“Perhaps,” Mac shrugged. “Though… Seiho is tough and not someone you should take lightly.” 

“We’ll beat them,” Taiga swore. 

Mac shook her head and smiled a little. 

 

The next morning Mac had breakfast with Tarou and since it was Saturday she didn’t have to rush or have magic lessons before school. She enjoyed having the time to take it easy and just do everything at her own pace. 

“How long are you here now?” Mac asked her uncle. 

“Two weeks,” Tarou said, “then I’ll have to go to the offices in New York.” 

Mac nodded. 

“Are you ok, Mac?” Tarou asked. “I know we talked on the phone, but it’s not the same. Also, Taiga told me that you and your boyfriend broke up.” 

He looked a little awkward as he asked but he had a sincere look in his eyes as well. 

“I’m fine, uncle Tarou,” Mac said smiling slightly. “It’s getting better.” 

He looked a little doubtful, but luckily he didn’t press. 

Soon Taiga came stumbling into the kitchen making Mac and Tarou laugh as he clumsily made his way over to the food. Mac watched as the father and son started to bicker and tease each other good-heartedly. 

Mac was distracted from her observing of her uncle and cousin by her phone and she pulled it up and looked at the message she had just received. 

_Meet me at the court in 20 minutes. Seijuro._

So demanding, Mac thought fondly as she quickly sent a reply and stood up from her chair just finishing breakfast. 

“Mac?” Tarou asked looking over at her. 

“I’m going out,” Mac said. 

“Oh, where are you going?” Tarou asked. 

“Meeting a friend,” Mac said before exiting the kitchen and going to her room to get ready for the day. Nao following behind her. 

 

“Seijuro,” Mac said when she saw her friend seated on a bench reading a book while he waited for her. He looked up and smiled at her as he closed the book and put it away. 

“You’re here,” he said. 

“Sorry I am a little late,” Mac said. 

He nodded and grabbed the basketball and threw it at her. She caught it and looked over at him. 

“Let’s play,” he said.

“Ok,” she agreed easily and saw the smirk on his lips. She had missed the chance of playing with him and soon they found themselves in an intense battle of basketball. 

Mac was breathing harsher and sweating as she moved to defend the basket from Seijuro who currently had control over the ball. He was smiling as he watched her and she knew she was smiling as well. 

“I’m still going to win,” Seijuro said as he dribbled passed her and scored. 

Mac just smirked and used her speed and reflexes to get free from his mark and scored before he even realised what she’d done. He looked at her thoughtfully before smiling. 

“We’ll see,” Mac smirked. 

They continued like this for a while and neither really kept count of the score as they both just enjoyed playing together again. 

 

Seijuro watched his best friend as she dribbled the ball and looked so much like she always did when she focused on a basketball match. It was good to see her like this like she used to be. He almost regretted deciding to attend school in Kyoto, it was so far away from her and he wanted to be there to protect her. When he heard that Kiyoshi had broken up with her he had almost immediately jumped on a train to go and see her, but his dad had been there and he had demanded that Seijuro was going to attend a meeting. There was no way for Seijuro to say no without creating a large mess that could spill over to Mac, and that was not something he wanted. 

He still felt angry when he thought about Kiyoshi. He didn’t care about the reason why he had done it, he had hurt Mac and to Seijuro that was completely unacceptable. He never wanted to see or hear Mac hurt or in pain. He had promised himself that he would stop it, and he had failed. Yes, he knew he couldn’t control everything. Well, logically he knew that. But it wasn’t wrong to want your best friend, the closest person you had to a sister, to be happy and unhurt? Right? Seijuro certainly didn’t think so and he would control and manipulate everything to make sure that Mac was happy. 

“How are you doing, Mac?” Seijuro asked as he dribbled the ball. 

Mac arched a brow as she glanced up at his eyes before looking back to track the ball with her eyes waiting to strike. 

“I’m doing better,” she answered. 

He moved and she followed the movement with an easy twist and stopped him from getting free and he smirked. 

“Have you seen him after you broke up?” Seijuro asked.

Mac stiffened slightly and it was telling. Seijuro never paused nor stilled as he asked and she narrowed her eyes as she suddenly lunged forward managing to get a hand on the ball making him lose control over it. She reached the ball first and took control of it. 

She still hadn’t answered his question, but he waited. He knew not to press and let her tell him what she wanted to. 

“No,” she said. “Not yet.” 

“Yet?” he scowled. That sounded like she planned on seeing him again. 

Mac smiled slightly as she saw the scowl and dribbled the ball and jumped before releasing the ball into the air and they both watched as it flew through the air and through the hoop. 

“He’s still my friend, Seijuro,” Mac said quietly and he turned his attention back to her. 

“Why?” he asked not happy at all. 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Mac said, “It’s me that’s treated him wrong. He deserved better than what he got.” 

Seijuro’s frown deepened. “I’m sure that’s wrong.” 

Mac smiled slightly and sat down on the concrete court tired and watched as Seijuro also sat down. He was watching her with a searching look and she knew he was disagreeing with her. 

“I really liked him,” Mac admitted quietly, “and I miss him.” 

“Then…” 

“He’s someone I could talk to, Seijuro,” Mac said and turned her green eyes to look at him. “He was always supportive of me and that never changed. He’s a good person.” 

Seijuro scowled unhappily and to Mac, it looked very much like he was pouting, but she saw the possessiveness and fear in his eyes that he tried his best to hide from her. She sighed softly. 

“You’re still my best friend next to Daiki, Seijuro,” Mac told him. “You’re still the closest I have to a brother and I will always need you. Teppei won’t take your place.” 

“Hm,” Seijuro said but the pout slash frown relaxed on his face and he looked a little happier. 

“So, you plan on seeing him,” Seijuro said. 

“One day,” Mac said, “but not yet. I’m…not ready yet.” 

Seijuro nodded, “I’m still not happy with him for hurting you.” 

Mac sighed but she didn’t say anything knowing it would do no good. Seijuro would still be protective (or overprotective), but he would respect her wishes…at least she hoped so. 

They stayed seated on the court for a long time until both of their stomachs growled making them aware of the time. 

 

Mac had fun hanging out with Seijuro for the rest of the weekend and was sad to see him go when Sunday afternoon eventually arrived. She had insisted on coming to the train station to see him off and was standing on the platform waving at him as he looked at her out of the window. 

“Next time you’ll come to Kyoto!” Seijuro called through the window and Mac nodded with a smile. It was a promise. 

She watched as the train started to move and kept standing there watching as it disappeared and she sighed. She would miss Seijuro, she thought as she turned and made her way out of the station. She turned to leave when she noticed a couple of boys watching her. She saw one of them whisper something to the other before they both looked at her with a look that clearly said they were checking her out. She hid her grimace as she sped up on her way out not looking back at them. 

Why did she feel like this? She was not someone who would allow anyone to scare her, but she couldn’t help the feeling of helplessness she felt as she was alone. She suddenly wished she had asked Daiki to come, but knew he wouldn’t want to come to say goodbye to Seijuro. She felt so weak…so stupid. She shouldn’t feel like this, she hated feeling like this. 

“Ouch,” she moaned as she collided with something solid making her stumbled back without falling completely. She looked up to see what or rather who she had collided with and blinked surprised when she saw Matsumoto Yukinori, the coach of Seiho. She quickly looked behind her and saw that no one was following her before she turned back to face the coach of the team she had just helped defeat. He was watching her with serious eyes. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Mac apologized immediately and bowed to him feeling rather crossed with herself for not paying attention to where she was going. “I…wasn’t paying attention.” 

“That’s alright,” he said calmly. “Are you alright, Potter-san?” 

Mac straightened before she looked up at him. 

“I’m fine,” she said and he gave her a long look and she couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t believe her. 

“I see,” he said. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to run into someone I knew here.” 

Mac nodded, she hadn’t either. 

“I was just saying goodbye to a friend who was going back to Kyoto,” Mac said.

“I see,” he said again. “My son also just left for Kyoto. He has a tournament there.” 

Mac remembered reading that his son was a martial arts champion and both held and participated in tournaments. He was rather well-known in the circle all around Japan. When she thought about it… Coach Matsumoto was also a martial arts champion. 

“Potter-san?” the sound of her name made her aware that she had been spacing out again and she blushed lightly embarrassed. 

“Ah, sorry,” she said. “I got lost in thought.” 

He nodded but still looked at her.

“I…you also taught martial arts, right?” Mac asked nervously but she refused to let it show. 

“You really did your research on us, didn’t you?” Matsumoto asked slightly surprised. “Yes, I used to teach martial arts. Still, do sometimes.” 

Mac looked down for a moment wondering if she really was going to do this, wondering if she really was going to actually ask the question that swirled in her mind. She hadn’t really been interested in martial arts before, but since reading about it as she prepared for their match against Seiho she had found…some promise in it. Would it be enough to keep her from feeling like she had just a moment before? 

“Matsumoto-san,” Mac said looking up at him before she bowed. “Please, teach me martial arts.” 

Silence. She forced herself to remain in the position she was in and not look up at him as she bit down on her lower lip. She had asked. She felt her heart beat harder in her chest and nerves filled her as she waited for his answer. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I want to learn how to protect myself and stop feeling weak,” Mac admitted still bowing. 

“Stand up, Potter-san,” he said seriously and she did and met his eyes. He was looking at her calculating and she refused to show how nervous she felt, but the longer he stared without saying anything the more nervous she felt. 

“I will not promise anything,” he finally said, “but come see me Tuesday after school and my family’s Dojo. We’ll have a talk then and we’ll see.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Mac said politely and relieved. 

He nodded and with that waved her off and she took it as the dismissal it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> It was Seijuro! :) I might introduce Daisuke to the team another time because I liked the idea of having him there as well, but I missed Seijuro and wanted to have some bonding time between Mac and Seijuro :) (also; most of you who commented asked for Seijuro as well). 
> 
> It was a kind of hard chapter to write. I don't know why, but I struggled a little with the pacing in this chapter. Normally it comes naturally to me, but this time it didn't. Hope it's okay. 
> 
> Just a little info: I just posted a new crossover between Harry Potter and Prince of Tennis. It's just something that has been spinning in my mind lately and I had to just write it down or it was getting in my way writing this story as well. I will still prioritize THIS story, so don't worry. The other story will be updated irregularly and when I feel like it. Finding your way home is the story I am most dedicated to and will remain focused on. :) I promise :) 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for all of your support! It means a lot. Hope you like the new chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac sighed softly as she stared out of the window of the classroom waiting for the teacher to enter the room and start their class for the day. Her maths books lay opened on the desk and her pen was idly doodling as she waited. She refused to look behind her, at the empty desk as she knew that Daiki wouldn’t have shown up since the last time she broke her resolve to _not look_.

“You’re so funny, Aomine,” Fujimoto’s giggly voice sounded as the door to the classroom was pushed open deliberately, trying to gain the attention to the almost complete class already in the room. Her giggles followed and then Daiki’s grunt.

Mac pretended not to notice them as she heard them coming toward Daiki’s desk and stared more determinedly out of the window with her head popped up on her hand resting on her elbow. She felt Daiki’s eyes on her, but she stopped herself from turning around.

“Aomine,” Fujimoto said and Mac could tell she sounded impatient like she was trying to get Daiki’s attention. 

“What?” Daiki asked. 

“Will…will you have lunch with me today?” Fujimoto asked and Mac could hear the nerves hidden in her voice and she frowned slightly. 

“Why?” Daiki asked and Mac wasn’t sure she hoped that Daiki would be that oblivious and turn the girl away, or if she actually felt sorry for the girl and wanted to smack Daiki for being that oblivious. So confusing. 

“I’ve made you lunch,” Fujimoto said her voice almost too quiet for Mac to hear. “I wanted to make you something so I got up extra early to make it.” 

Mac tensed and stopped herself from saying something that would probably ruin the moment or something. But…why did they have to have this talk right here? 

“Oh, I guess,” Daiki said and Mac felt her stomach drop as he accepted. She tried to push out the giggle that followed and saw the reflexion of Fujimoto’s smile in the glass and it felt like a stab to her gut. 

Just then the door was opened again and this time it really was the teacher and Fujimoto skipped back to her desk and whispered something to the girl seated behind her, Fukui Chiyoko, who giggled and Mac saw the look both girls cast at her as she turned her attention away from the window. 

“Daiki,” Mac greeted with a small smile. 

“Kenzie,” he smiled back and she wondered what he was thinking. 

“Ok, who’s ready for some maths?” the teacher asked and a collective groan went through the class making the teacher smile.

 

For Mac the time until lunch went to quick and she soon saw Fujimoto beside Daiki’s desk once more carrying a squared box that obviously contained their food. Mac who was turned toward Daiki didn’t miss the cold look from the girl but she lost it before Daiki noticed. 

“Ah, food,” Daiki said and grinned. 

“I hope you’ll like it,” she said a small blush on her cheeks. “Hello, Potter-san.” 

“Hi,” Mac nodded at her politely. 

“Oh, would you like to join us, Potter-san?” Fujimoto asked looking at her with a sweet smile but Mac was very aware of the underlying note in her voice. Her eyes were also clearly telling her to stay away. 

“Come on, Kenzie,” Daiki grinned at her as he got up and yawned. “It’s food.” 

Mac almost said yes just to mess with Fujimoto, but she squashed the desire down and plastered an equally false smile as she looked at Fujimoto. 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll read instead,” Mac said.

“Alright,” Fujimoto said a brief hint of relief in her voice. 

“You sure, Kenzie?” Daiki asked. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of homework to do and managing stuff for the basketball team as well,” Mac said smiling more genuinely at him seeing the honest concern on his blue eyes as he looked at her. 

“Alright, but remember to eat,” Daiki said and Mac nodded and turned around in her seat and pulled her food up from her bag as she opened her notebook. 

 

Mac ate as she read the next chapter for Japanese History, but she sighed as she finished her food as she couldn’t really focus on what she was reading. She kept seeing Daiki leaving the classroom with Fujimoto and while it wasn’t anything wrong with that, she didn’t like it. She got up and stretched deciding to walk a little and maybe she could walk off the restlessness she felt. 

She was walking past Sakurai who was also sitting at his desk and looked engrossed in something as he was leaning forward slightly. Mac paused curiously as she glanced over his shoulder and saw the detailed drawings of what looked like a manga character. She arched a brow surprised as she saw the secure way he drew. 

“That looks great,” Mac said after a moment and saw how Sakurai startled obviously not having noticed her pausing behind him. He looked up at her and quickly closed the book and she felt a little disappointed that he did, but she would probably do the same if it was him or anyone else discovering her drawings. 

“Sorry! I didn’t see you,” Sakurai squeaked. 

“Obviously,” Mac said and leaned against the empty desk next to Sakurai’s desk. She gave him a contemplative look. “You’re good, Sakurai-kun.” 

He blushed and stammered something making Mac smile a little amused. He looked like a little puppy or something, she thought. 

“Can I see something you’ve drawn, Sakurai-kun?” Mac asked. 

He bit down on his lip before he nodded and opened the sketchbook again and she pulled out the chair from the desk she was standing at and pulled it closer to Sakurai’s desk and looked at the book. She saw the page was a boy with longish hair and large eyes, typical of manga characters. Next to the boy were a girl in a school uniform and her hair in pigtails also with wide eyes. 

“You like drawing manga characters, Sakurai-kun?” Mac asked glancing up at her teammate. 

“Yes, sorry,” Sakurai blushed. 

“Why are you sorry?” Mac asked looking back at the page. “This is good. I like how you’ve detailed the eyes, they look really alive. Also how you’ve managed to shadow the characters making them look realistic. It’s difficult to do.” 

Sakurai stared at her with round eyes and his cheeks were flushed red, but Mac didn’t really see it as she turned the page and saw more of the same characters but in different settings. She hummed as she continued to look through the book. 

“Do…do you draw, Mac-san?” Sakurai finally broke the silence and Mac looked up from his sketchbook. 

“I do,” she answered thinking for a moment before she got up and walked to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. Seeing that he had shown her his work, it was only fair that she’d show him hers as well. 

“I guess you could see some of what I’ve drawn,” Mac said and opened her sketchbook to show him. She was a little nervous because she normally didn’t show her drawings to anyone that wasn’t Daiki, well, mostly. She had shown some drawings to her teammates from Teiko and Teppei, but not really in detail. 

“Wow,” Sakurai gasped and stared at the drawing of Nao resting on a patch of grass underneath a cherry tree in full blossom. “That’s amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Mac said a little embarrassed. 

They spent the rest of the break talking about drawings and showing each other some more and commenting on some aspects of the drawings. 

“Um, Potter-san,” a voice called breaking into their discussion about shadowing correctly and Mac looked up to the owner of the voice, Matsushita Kazuo. “I need my chair.” 

“Ah, sorry about that, Matsushita-san,” Mac said and got up and when she pushed the chair over to him she saw the slightly stunned look on his face. “Something wrong, Matsushita-san?” 

“Eh, no,” he said rubbing the back of his head looking a little sheepish. “It’s just the first time you talked to me. I didn’t know you knew my name.” 

Mac blinked and realised that he was correct. She hadn’t spoken to him before, but why would that mean that she didn’t know his name? They were in the same class, right? 

“Oh, well, we’re in the same class, so of course I know your name,” Mac said. 

“Right,” he said smiling cheerfully and a small blush on his cheeks. “Perhaps we’ll get to talk more now.” 

“Maybe,” Mac said and turned back to Sakurai and smiled at him. “We’ll talk later, Sakurai-san.” 

Sakurai nodded and for once didn’t apologize for something. 

 

Mac was preparing for the days practice having talked with Harasawa and had his agreement in what she wanted them to do. They had discussed it and Harasawa had been pleased with her idea and told her that she would have the team after he had talked about their last practice match against Seiho. 

Mac stood now next to Sakurai and Namamura listening to the coach talking about their match, the non-regulars was standing behind the regulars listening as well (well not Daiki because he was absent). She listened with one ear as she thought over the plan. 

“The regulars will stay here and listen to Potter-san,” Harasawa said finishing his speech. “The rest of you will follow me and we’ll set up a match for you.” 

The rustling and whispers broke out and then disappeared as Mac stepped forward telling herself that she could do this and that she had already done so many times. She hated that she still felt nervous before talking to them as a group. 

“So,” Mac swallowed. “Before we begin I want you all to put this on.” 

She pushed the box that had been standing there close to the regulars and saw them cast curious looks at it. 

“What is it?” Namamura asked. 

“It’s ankle- and wrist weights,” Mac answered. “They weigh 1 kg, and you’ll be wearing them for the rest of the today's practice.” 

“1 kg isn’t really heavy, though,” Abe commented as he picked up his pair and put them on. He lifted his arm to feel how it felt and smiled. 

“You might not think so now,” Mac said calmly. 

She watched as they all put them on and try them out and heard their comments that it seemed light and careless shrugs. She saw Imayoshi smiled as he watched the rest of the team with closed eyes and she knew he was aware of the real purpose of this test. 

“Alright,” Mac said when they all had gotten the weights settled. “I want you all to run 20 laps around the outside of the gym.” 

“EH?!” Abe, Inoue, Yamaguchi yelled.

“I can make it 30,” Mac said staring at them blankly. 

“Shut up,” Wakamatsu snapped at the three regulars. “I don’t want to run more, so you better not get us more laps!” 

“But it’s unfair!” Inoue whined. “Why do we have to run and she gets to sit here and relax?!” 

“Does it look like she’s planning on staying here and relax, Inoue?” Susa asked. 

Inoue blinked and looked over at Mac who had strapped on her own weights and was now bending her knees a little just to warm up a little. She looked up and met Inoue’s eyes who smiled sheepishly at her. 

They started to run and Mac saw that some of them set their pace to fast and she sighed as she watched Wakamatsu run ahead with Inoue and Abe close behind him. Some like Imayoshi and Susa seemed to take it easy and set the pace to match hers, and she was pleased to see that they managed to think strategically about this. 

After the tenth lap she picked up her pace and passed Wakamatsu and Inoue, Abe had been passed two laps ago, and she saw the disbelieving looks from them as she ran passed them without seemingly breaking a sweat. 

“What is she?” Inoue panted as he stared at Mac as she already was several meters in front of them. 

“How can she run like that?” Wakamatsu wondered before frowning determinedly. “I’m not going to lose! ARGH!” He ran faster and Inoue was unable to follow at the pace.

Mac heard the shout behind her and smiled a little, looks like Wakamatsu was stubborn. She knew Imayoshi and Susa followed close behind and would soon reach Wakamatsu. She shifted her focus and her pace once more as she continued to run. Only three laps left now. 

 

Mac was standing leaned against the frame in the doorway into the gym when the rest of the regulars finished their laps one by one and collapsed on the ground panting and sweating. She watched them for a moment before she asked one of the managers to get their water bottles and give it to them. 

“Drink,” she ordered and watched as they greedily gulped down the water. 

She pushed herself away from the frame and looked down at the team who was still breathing harder than normal. She smiled. 

“Get up,” she said. 

“Eh?” Namamura asked. 

“Wakamatsu-san, Inoue-san you’re with the third years,” Mac said, “Abe-san, Yamaguchi-san you’re with Sakurai-kun and Namamura-san and me.” 

They got to their feet and followed Mac into the gym looking a little wary at their teammate slash manager. She saw Harasawa arch a brow as he took in the state of his regulars before he smiled a little impressed. 

“Third year- group will be the defence while first-year-group will be the offence,” Mac said.

“What are we doing, Mac-san?” Imayoshi smiled. 

“We’re working on our speed and reaction time,” Mac said. “So, I want you to move when you see the pass being sent not before and not after. We’ll play 5-on-5 shell drills.” 

They took their positions around the circle in front of the hoop and Mac caught the ball sent by Sakurai and found Imayoshi in front of her smiling challengingly at her. She knew he was not someone to take lightly so she used her speed to pass and noticed that he was only slightly off in his timing. 

 

Harasawa turned his attention over to his regulars who were working on the shell drill Mac had told him about and he was impressed as he saw how she led the drill even when she was part of it. She would pause sometimes to point out where they did wrong and how to improve. 

She had this natural way to teach them and get them to do what she wanted, even when she was younger than most of them. It wasn’t normal for a first year to have this kind of authority over second and third years. Harasawa shook his head slightly as she complimented Wakamatsu for reacting fast enough to her pass. 

Harasawa saw the moment Mac decided that they had enough and as soon as she called it off the rest fell to the floor exhausted and breathing harshly. He watched as Mac calmly took a drink from her water bottle and wiped her sweat from her brow as she carefully watched the others. 

“Take off your weights,” she told them and they groaned.

Harasawa almost laughed as he saw how they eagerly pushed the weights away from them giving them the stink eye. He had heard their comments when she ordered them to put them on, now they would know differently.

“Not to light now, are they?” Mac commented almost airily.

“They weigh a ton!” Abe complained.

“While light, in the beginning, they do seem heavier as you practice,” Mac said. “They add more resistance to your movement and helps form your muscles. Over time they will make your muscles stronger and help with your movements as well.” 

“Over time?” Nakano asked. 

“Yes,” Mac said. “From now on we’ll be wearing them during practices.” 

“Eh…” 

“But I do not want to see any of you try any heavier weights,” Mac said her tone seriously. “If I catch you with heavier weights you won’t like the result, got it?” 

“What’s the problem with using heavier weights if we want?” Inoue asked. 

“Because your bodies aren’t used to it and you’ll risk injuries,” Mac said. “So, the 1 kg weights are enough.” 

“Ok,” they nodded. 

Harasawa smiled again and was pleased to see that she did think about preventing injuries as well. He would have had to intervene if she didn’t do that. He didn’t want to risk injuring one of his players.  

Mac pushed the doorbell that was outside of the gates to Matsumoto’s house and waited for someone to come and open. Even from the outside Mac could tell that this was a traditional house and she was suddenly aware that the Dojo was probably connected to the Seiho coach’s home. Before she could think any more about it the door opened and a younger version of Matsumoto appeared, he had the same brown hair and facial structure but he had a small goatee. 

“You must me Potter Mackenzie,” the man said. He looked to be in the middle of his thirties. “I’m Matsumoto Yuki, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Mac bowed politely. “I’m Potter Mackenzie.” 

He smiled at her and opened the door wider to let her inside. She followed behind him as they walked up a path leading to the houses. She tried not to stare too much but the garden was beautiful and she thought it looked really peaceful. 

She was led into the main house and noticed the thin white walls that she could tell was sliding doors framed by what looked like bamboo wood as some were open and letting the nice spring air in and made the house seem very open and nice. She soon found herself being led into a large open room that was very sparsely decorated, a low table and again the sliding doors was opened and let in the natural light allowing that to be the main light source for the room. A low table was near the door or window (?) and a few seats that matched the size of the table surrounded the table. 

Matsumoto was sitting cross-legged at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled politely when he spotted Mac behind his son. 

“Welcome, Potter-san,” he smiled. “Please, take a seat.” 

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san,” Mac said and sat down. 

Yuki sat down as well and Mac waited for one of them to say something. She was aware that they were watching her closely and she fought the need to fidget. Yuki then offered her some tea which she accepted to be polite. 

“My father tells me you want to learn martial arts, Potter-san,” Yuki finally said breaking the silence. 

“I do,” Mac nodded. 

“May I ask why you want to learn martial arts, Potter-san?” Matsumoto asked seriously. “You said it was to protect yourself?” 

Yuki also looked at her seriously and she felt both men could see straight through her. She had thought a lot about it and knew she had to be honest with them and open up about her reasons for wanting to learn. She had seen that Matsumoto was a kind person, but he was also strict and wouldn’t teach just anyone who asked. 

“I…” Mac stumbled slightly frowning. “I don’t want to feel…weak anymore.” 

“Why do you feel weak, Potter-san?” Yuki asked frowning slightly. 

She clenched her hands before looking up at the two men and steeled herself. 

“I have always felt weak,” Mac admitted. “My…my cousin was always bigger than me and he would target me. Bully me and chase me around, while I’m fast and faster than him he would sometimes catch me and beat me.” 

The two men exchanged looks. 

“Your cousin?” Matsumoto asked. 

“I used to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin,” Mac said forcing the memories of the Dursley’s away the best she could. “My parents died when I was fifteen months, and I was given to mum’s sister when they died. My aunt and uncle never wanted me, and allowed their son to bully me.” 

“Are you still living with them, Potter-san?” Matsumoto asked gravely. 

Mac shook her head no. 

“They left me when I started the second year at Middle School,” Mac said glancing away from them. “I’m currently living with another uncle and cousin. They’re good to me.” 

Matsumoto gave her a serious look before he nodded and relaxed slightly again. 

“Anyway, I don’t like feeling weak like that,” Mac said quietly. “Lately… I feel always watched and…being a basketball player that plays on a boys’ team I get some unwanted attention and I…worry that one day some might…” 

She trailed off and felt stupid and lame for not being able to explain this properly and worried that they would turn her away. She didn’t want to be rejected. 

“Why turn to martial arts?” Yuki asked. 

“When I studied Seiho before we were going to play them I learned more about it and I thought that maybe it would be a way for me to learn self-defence,” Mac said looking back at them. “I just want to feel like I can protect myself, sir. I know my friends would do it, but I can’t rely on them everywhere I go.” 

Matsumoto took a sip of his tea as he watched her and Mac could tell he was thinking, she also noticed that Yuki looked at his father with a pensive look on his face. She wished she could see what they were thinking. Would they accept her as a student? 

“Martial arts are a refined art form,” Matsumoto said. “It’s a discipline that will require both pieces of knowledge in traditions, theories, principle, laws and techniques upon which martial artistry is based. It’s hard work, Potter-san.” 

“I’m used to hard work, Matsumoto-san,” Mac said. “I promise that I will do everything I can to be a good student.” 

Again with the stare and suddenly the older man smiled. 

“Alright,” he said. “I will teach you or my son will.” 

“Really?” Mac asked hopefully. 

“Yes, Potter-san,” Yuki smiled. 

“Thank you!” Mac got up and bowed to them. 

The rest of the time they talked about martial arts and went over some of the philosophy and ideals of the sport. She listened closely and took note of some books that Yuki mentioned for her to read. She mentally groaned over the idea of having to read even more (she had enough already), but she nodded and promised she would do it. 

Yuki ended up showing her the way to the Dojo which was outside on the opposite side of the garden and she looked around with an awed look on her face as she took in the small water lakes and Bamboo water fountains that created a beautiful and peaceful surrounding. The Dojo itself was a rectangle shaped building made with mostly Bamboo wood and sliding doors like the main house, it was slightly lifted up from the ground on pillars and a small staircase was leading up to the house. 

Overall it looked like she would have imagined a traditional Dojo to look like. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Mac commented. 

“We like it,” Yuki smiled.

“When do we start, Matsumoto-san?” Mac asked. 

“What about Saturday, Potter-san?” Yuki asked. “And call me Yuki-sensei, Matsumoto-san is my father and it’ll get confusing.” 

“Alright,” Mac nodded, “Yuki-sensei.” 

He nodded and finished the tour before leading her back to the gate. 

 

Mac was tired and was still seated in the sofa reading her new martial arts book while her uncle was in the kitchen and cousin was in his room doing who knows what, probably reading some basketball magazines or something. Yet, Mac refused to go to her room because she feared she would fall asleep if she was there without anyone seeing her. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mac looked up and glanced at the clock. It was nearly eight and getting pretty late for surprise visitors. 

“I’ll get it,” Mac told her uncle who smiled gratefully at her. She put her book down and walked to the door. 

She blinked as she took in the small figure standing just outside the door with a stubborn look on his face, but before Mac could say anything she found her arms filled with a crying Shiro.

“Eh? Shiro?” Mac put her arms protectively around the smaller boy and hugged him trying to calm him down. Just what was going on? 

The boy just fastened his hold on her and hid his face against her chest refusing to look up, but she felt her shirt getting wet from his tears. She felt worried and slightly scared seeing her little brother like this. 

“Mac?” Tarou’s voice came closer and stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. He got a worried look on his face as he looked up at Mac who just gave him a helpless look back telling him without words that she had no idea what was wrong. 

“Take him inside,” Tarou said and Mac nodded as she guided Shiro inside and to the living room. 

“Shiro?” Mac asked when she had somehow managed to seat them on the sofa with Shiro still clutching at her and refusing to let go. “What happened?” 

Shiro cried a little more and Mac rubbed his back comfortingly as she wondered what to do now, she had to talk to his parents. They would be worried about him, and she worried about what had caused the distressed boy to show up at her door crying and obviously upset. 

She had just pulled out her phone (an awkward affair seeing that Shiro refused to let her move) when it rang and she saw Ayano’s name on the caller-id. 

“Hello,” Mac answered. 

“Oh, Mac,” Ayano sounded breathless and scared. “I…Shiro is gone! Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” She was straight to the point and Mac glanced down at the crying boy in her arms and while his crying had softened some.

“I was just about to call you,” Mac said. “Shiro is here, he just arrived.” 

She heard the relieved breath Ayano let out and she could tell it sounded shaky. 

“Thank god,” Ayano breathed. “Is he ok?” 

“I don’t know,” Mac frowned, “he hasn’t talked to me yet. He’s still crying.” 

“Takehiro! Shiro is with Mac,” Mac heard Ayano call and soon she heard Takehiro’s voice closer asking for his son. 

“What happened, Ayano-san?” Mac asked worriedly stroking Shiro’s hair. 

“He ran away,” Ayano said sadly. 

“Why?” Mac asked shocked. 

“I don’t really know,” Ayano said sadly. 

Mac looked up and saw Tarou standing there watching sadly and worriedly. He nodded at her and gave her a small smile. 

“I’ll try to talk to him,” Mac promised. “See if I can get him to tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Good,” Ayano said, “Shiro always opened up to you, Mac. We’ll get to your place soon, ok?” 

“Ok,” Mac said and felt how Shiro shook his head and looked down to see him look up at her with pleading eyes. “Wait a minute, Ayano-san…. Shiro?” 

“I don’t want to see them,” he whispered. 

“Why? Your parents are worried about you,” Mac said. 

“I don’t want to go back;” he said. “Not now.” 

Mac felt lost, just what had happened? 

“Mac?” She heard Ayano’s voice from the phone and brought the phone back to her ear. 

“Yes?” Mac said. 

“I…I heard him,” she said sounding so tired and defeated. “Perhaps…if it’s not too much to ask…perhaps he could stay with you tonight and we’ll talk to him tomorrow? He’ll have time to calm down and you’ll be the best to help him, he obviously wants you right now.” 

Mac knew it cost the older woman to say that and felt bad for the hurt and pain she must feel. She knew that no one was a better mother than Ayano and for her to put her son’s needs in front of her own just proved that to her. 

“It’s not too much to ask,” Mac said quietly. “He can stay here for tonight.” 

“Thank you,” Ayano said, “please let me talk to Shiro.” 

Mac brought the phone down to Shiro’s ear and listened as he mumbled something in reply to whatever she said. Shiro held up the phone again and Mac talked a few more seconds with Ayano before hanging up. 

 

“Who’s the kid?” Taiga’s voice sounded surprised as he stared at Shiro who glared back at Taiga as Shiro placed his arms around Mac’s neck and held on tight. 

“Shiro,” Mac protested slightly and got him to loosen his hold slightly. She looked over at Taiga. “This is Aomine Shiro, basically my little brother.” 

“Mac-nee is mine!” Shiro said scowling. 

Taiga arched a brow as he stared at Shiro, “just like his brother, isn’t he?” 

Shiro scowled and looked away from Taiga making Mac frown worried. Tarou interrupted and sent Taiga to the kitchen to eat as he had been on his way to do. 

“Shiro,” Mac said looking down at the younger boy. “What happened?” 

He swallowed and shook his head. 

“Are you hurt in any way?” Mac asked.

He looked away and she frowned feeling more alert and worried again. She gently but firmly pushed him away from her so she could take a closer look at him. Her eyes took in his appearance and while his face as covered in dried tears and a little flushed from the crying it didn’t look hurt, her eyes moved and she froze as she spotted what looked like a bruise on his shoulder and reached out to push his sweater away to get a better look.

Shiro allowed her to do it but he looked away and she felt her heart clench painfully and fury build in her chest as she saw the bruise on her little brother. 

“Who did that to you, Shiro?” Mac asked working really hard to keep her voice calm. 

He still looked down and she reached out and placed her hand under his chin and tipped his head up to look at him. She saw the tears in his eyes again and she quickly pulled him into her arms. 

“Shiro?” she asked. “Talk to me, sweetie.” 

“A boy from school,” Shiro mumbled. “He said I was nothing like Daiki and that I should quit playing football. That I was not a miracle like Daiki-nii and he would be ashamed of me.” 

Mac focused on stroking his back in comforting patterns even as anger threatened to overcome her, but she knew that Shiro needed her right now. So she would wait. 

“I said I didn’t want to quit and that I liked football,” Shiro sobbed. “He said it was my fault we lost our match and that if I were anything like Daiki-nii I wouldn’t have lost. Why aren’t I like Daiki-nii, Mac-nee?” 

“You and Daiki are two different persons, Shiro,” Mac said quietly, “you’re you and you are more than good enough! You are the sweet little boy who is growing up so fast, and you’re kind and patient. Daiki has his good points and you have yours, and no one should ever compare you two and say that you’re not good enough, ok?” 

Shiro nodded and Mac hugged him again. 

“Why didn’t you tell your parents, Shiro?” Mac asked after a while. 

“I was going to,” Shiro mumbled, “but then Daiki-nii….” 

“Daiki?” Mac frowned wondering what had happened. 

Shiro suddenly looked conflicted and a little angry, making her worried about what had happened. 

“Shiro?” 

“A girl came to see Daiki-nii at home and mum and dad got distracted with talking with her,” Shiro admitted and looked at Mac with a worried look like he was concerned about how she would take the news. 

A girl had come to see Daiki? Mac thought a little stunned and she knew it had to be Fujimoto. It couldn’t be anyone else. Since when did she go and see Daiki at home? Had he invited her? …but why did she care? Mac frowned. 

“Ok, but that doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell them, Shiro,” Mac said forcing the other confusing thoughts out of her mind for now. 

Shiro looked down and mumbled something. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro, I didn’t hear that;” Mac said. 

“She was trying to make me talk and said I was so much like Daiki and I must be a good basketball player like my brother,” Shiro said looking down. “I didn’t want to talk to her and when I refused to say anything mum and dad got upset with me and told me to be polite to our guest.” 

Mac sighed softly and knew that it had probably been too much for Shiro to handle and without knowing what was wrong it was natural for Ayano and Takehiro to scold their son for being impolite. 

“I understand,” Mac said softly and Shiro looked up at her. 

“Are you mad at me too, Mac-nee?” he asked tearfully. “For not being polite to that girl?” 

Mac looked at him for a moment and cupped his face between her hands. 

“I’m not mad at you, Shiro,” Mac smiled at him comfortingly. “While it’s better to be polite and not take your anger out on anyone else, I do understand how you felt. But I’m sure Fujimoto-san didn’t mean anything wrong with what she said, Shiro. She’s just trying to get to know you.” 

Shiro scowled. 

“She’s not supposed to be there,” Shiro said. 

“Why?” Mac asked confused. 

“She’s not you,” Shiro said. 

Mac blinked surprised and looked at Shiro. 

“Well, no she’s not,” Mac said confused about what he meant, “but that’s not a reason for being upset with her.” 

Shiro stared at her blankly before huffing and looking away. She blinked again before shaking off the strangeness of Shiro, though she did feel a little warm as he obviously cared and was on her side in whatever was going on. 

 

She was pleased to see that her uncle had put a mattress on the floor in her room for Shiro to sleep on and she heard the water running from the bathroom where she’d told the nine-year-old to go and get ready for bed. 

“Taiga?” she knocked on the door as she called her cousin. 

“Come in,” Taiga answered and she opened the door to his room and saw him sitting on his bed with a basketball magazine in front of him. “Mac?” 

“Do you have some pyjamas from when you were younger?” Mac asked.

He got a thoughtful look on his face before he got up and walked to the dresser. After a few moments, he pulled out a pyjama and held it out to her. 

“It’s probably too big for him, but it’s the smallest I have,” Taiga said. 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled at him. 

“No problem,” Taiga said embarrassed before looking a little concerned. “Is he ok?” 

“He will be,” Mac said determined because anything else would be out of the question. She would do everything she could to help Shiro. 

Taiga nodded and watched as Mac made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Taiga went back to his room and closed the door. 

“Shiro, I have a pyjama for you,” Mac said and smiled when Shiro opened the door and she saw him still dressed in his regular clothes. “It’s Taiga’s, so it will be a little big for you but it’s better than nothing.” 

Shiro nodded and accepted the pyjamas and Mac smiled and walked back to her room again. 

 

Mac watched sleeping Shiro and felt entirely exhausted as she took in the peaceful look on his face, she was pleased to see that he looked peaceful as he slept and hoped that he was able to let go of some of his hurt and pain in his sleep. Her mind was spinning with everything that had happened and what she had been told. 

Had he been bothered by others making comments about Daiki to him for long? Or was this the first time? Did the other kids expect him to be on Daiki’s level of good? 

The questions swirled in her mind as she kept an eye on Shiro while patting Nao who was curled up next to her, he too was watching Shiro and she thought that the little fox was warming up to the boy and wasn’t surprised to notice the small protective glances the fox cast at Shiro. 

What should she do? She sighed and wondered why her little brother had to suffer when he was such a good kid? She really wanted to keep seeing Shiro happy and protective like he always had been. She wanted to keep this little boy who had accepted her from the first moment she met him happy and safe. He was her brother and she would make sure that the boy who had hurt him would regret it! She made the silent promise to herself as she saw Shiro slightly turn in his sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope to hear from you in the comments! :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac woke up early and looked over at the mattress and saw Shiro still sleeping peacefully. He had sometime during the night lost the covers that were now curled together at his feet and a hand was curled up under his face. Some drool was coming from his slightly opened mouth as he snored softly. Adorable. 

Mac sat up and rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock. It was still early and she had magic lessons to go to, but she didn’t want to leave and risk not being back when Shiro woke up and besides…she didn’t think she would be able to focus on her lesson with the worry she felt for her little brother. 

Getting out of bed she made sure to move quietly and picked Nao up when he came over to her having woke up at the same time as she had. She scratched his ear as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom showered and ready to face a new day she glanced into the room and saw Shiro still sleeping. She sighed softly as she wondered what to do with this situation. She had no idea on how to help Shiro because it wasn’t like she could do anything about the shadow Daiki cast. He was a good basketball player and would remain so (even if he didn’t enjoy the game anymore), so the answer wasn’t really there. She knew that Shiro would have to learn to live with it, but how could she help him do so without hurting him and make him resent Daiki? 

“Good morning, Mac,” Tarou smiled when Mac entered the kitchen. 

Tarou was already seated at the table nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper, he was smiling at her over the paper. 

“Morning,” Mac answered distractedly. 

“You ok?” he asked concerned. 

“Just worried about Shiro,” Mac sighed looking at her uncle properly. “I don’t know how to help him.” 

Tarou nodded and sipped his coffee. 

“It does seem like a tough situation,” he said. “Are you going to your magic lesson?” 

Mac shook her head, “no. I can’t focus while worrying about Shiro and I don’t want to risk being gone when he wakes up. He needs me.” 

Tarou gave her a look before he nodded and she knew that he didn’t really like her skipping her lessons, but he understood her reasoning. She doubted that she would even go to her regular school today. 

“I’ll call Professor Sato on the Floo,” Mac said and walked to the fireplace to do what she had said and was pleased that Sato had helped them get a Floo network connected to their apartment in case something happened and she needed to get in touch with them. She didn’t have an owl and they didn’t have phones, so this was the best solution. 

Mac sat down in front of the fireplace like she had been taught and took a handful of the Floo-powder before she threw it at the fireplace and called: “Sato’s house –office!” 

Mac blinked as the office came into view and she briefly marvelled over the perspective she saw the familiar office from, she could see the legs of the desk she normally studied at and the moving legs of her professor who soon crunched down in front of the fireplace to face her. 

“Potter-san,” he greeted her. 

“Hi Professor,” Mac said smiling slightly. 

“Everything alright?” he asked. 

“Um, I don’t think I’m able to come today,” Mac said a little nervously. She knew her professor was strict and she didn’t really want to face his anger, but Shiro was more important and if being there for him meant she had to deal with an angry professor then she would. It didn’t’ mean she wasn’t nervous about telling him she wasn’t coming, though. She saw the narrowing of eyes and slight tension in his strong jaw. 

“Are you sick?” he asked. 

“No, but…” Mac swallowed and gathered all the courage she had. “My little brother, Shiro…you remember Shiro? Anyway, he ran away from his place yesterday evening and came here, and he’s still here and he’s upset. I can’t leave him and I don’t want him to wake up when I’m gone, so I can’t leave and I don’t think I can focus with how worried I am about him because he ran away and he has never done that before…and…” 

She was rambling and probably not making any sense at all but she couldn’t stop the flow of words that escaped her mouth in such speed that she was slightly worried that her professor wouldn’t catch them. 

“I see,” Sato said stopping her rambling causing her to blink and stare at him. He didn’t look angry, luckily, but he did look a little strict as he watched her. She felt like squirming, but being in a Floo call and kneeling on the cold parquet floors made it difficult and she didn’t want to cough sot so she forced herself to remain still and quiet. “I understand.” 

“I’m sorry,” Mac felt compelled to say.

“I will allow you to remain home today, Potter-san,” Sato said, “but I’m expecting you tomorrow and we’ll find another day to catch up with what you miss today, ok?” 

“Ok,” Mac nodded eagerly. “Thank you.” 

He nodded and started to get back to his feet, “take care of your little brother, Potter-san.” 

“I will,” Mac said smiling slightly, “thank you. Bye!” 

She pulled back and felt her body go slack in relief and let out a small sigh as she sat down on the floor. She ignored the small amused chuckle coming from the direction of her uncle. 

 

“Mac?” Shiro’s voice sounded just as Mac reached her room again and she sped up slightly as she pushed the door opened to her room. Shiro was sitting up on the mattress now and big blue eyes stared at her when she stepped into the room again, his blue hair was ruffled from sleep. 

“Good morning, Shiro,” Mac smiled warmly. “Did you sleep alright?” 

He nodded and looked a little shy and not like Shiro making her walk over to him and pull him into her arms. He felt a little stiff at first, but then he relaxed and burrowed into her hugging her tightly back. 

“I was worried you were angry at me,” Shiro admitted quietly. 

“I’m not angry,” Mac promised, pulling back and ruffled his hair a little giving him a smile. “Promise.” 

He smiled and nodded making her smile again and hugs him one more time before getting back to her feet and pulls him to his feet. She directed him to the bathroom and told him to get ready and change. 

It didn’t take long before he came back out and had changed back into the clothes he had used the day before and looked more awake and more like himself, even though he was frowning. She ignored it as she took his hand in hers and led him to the now empty kitchen. 

“Sit down and I’ll get you some food,” Mac said and he nodded. 

She grabbed the food and placed it in front of him before joining him at the table and started to eat. He looked at the food for a moment before he started to eat slowly. She didn’t press him or force him to talk. He needed to think and prepare for the day and she didn’t want to force him to say something before he was ready. 

“Are you alone at home now?” Shiro broke the silence. 

“Oh, uncle Tarou has left for work,” Mac said, “but Taiga is still asleep. He’ll probably wake up soon and go to school. At least he should.” 

Shiro nodded but didn’t say anything else. 

 

“Do I have to go?” Shiro asked looking at her with such wide eyes, pleadingly. 

“Your mum and dad are very worried about you, Shiro,” Mac said getting down so she was on his level and placed her hands on his shoulders. “They want you to come home.” 

“But…” 

“Why don’t you want to go home, Shiro?” Mac asked. 

“I want to be with you,” Shiro said looking away. 

“I’ll be with you for a while yet,” Mac said. “I’ll go home with you and if you want I’ll stay with you as you speak with your parents.” 

Shiro looked at her for a moment like he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. She just met his eyes patiently waiting. 

“Ok,” he nodded.

Mac smiled and squeezed his shoulders gently before getting up. 

 

“Shiro!” Ayano rushed over to her son and pulled him into her arms as soon as she saw him. 

Mac watched silently and felt bad when she saw the small shakes her shoulders were making and looked away. She didn’t want to see something she shouldn’t and she felt she was invading a private moment or something. 

Takehiro was also home and had come and put his arms around his wife and son as well. She stood back and waited for them to reassure themselves that Shiro was alright and not hurt, she couldn’t start to understand what they must have gone through when they realised that Shiro was missing. 

“Thank you, Mac,” Ayano said.

Mac blinked and saw Ayano standing in front of her. She must have gotten lost in thoughts because she hadn’t noticed the older woman move.

“I’m happy I could help,” Mac said quietly. 

Ayano hugged her and Mac leaned into the hug before pulling back and noticed that Shiro grabbed her hand having moved back to her side and leaned against her as he hid his face against her arm. She used her free arm to stroke his hair slightly. 

They moved inside and sat down, Shiro plopped down onto her lap, and Mac noticed that Ayano looked at her son longingly, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Shiro, why did you run away?” Takehiro asked going straight to the point and Mac glanced down at Shiro. She nudged him gently when he didn’t say anything. 

“I didn’t want to be here,” Shiro mumbled. 

“Why?” Ayano asked hurt but calmly. 

“I wanted Mac and she doesn’t try to compare me to Daiki,” Shiro said still refusing to look up. 

Ayano and Takehiro exchanged looks and frowned as they looked at Shiro again. 

“What?” Takehiro looked confused yet concerned. 

Mac sighed softly when Shiro refused to say anything and hid his face against her shoulder. She looked down at him.

“You want me to tell them, Shiro?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

Mac looked up at Ayano and Takehiro who both looked to be worried and slightly impatient to learn what was wrong with their youngest son. Mac inhaled deeply before she started to explain what she had learned the night before and she even showed them the bruise from that boy from his school. She saw the anger in their eyes when they realised that their son had been bullied and hurt, she also saw the pain when they realised that he hadn’t come to them with his worries and problems. 

Shiro stayed in her lap the entire time Mac talked and she rubbed soothing circles on his back as she talked. She felt how tense he was and wished she could ease some of the tension for him. 

“Shiro,” Ayano said when Mac was done talking. “We’re sorry we scolded you without knowing what was wrong, and we should have asked you about it before scolding you.” 

Shiro looked at his mother and nodded before he allowed her to pull him out of Mac’s arms and into her own and hug him.

“We’ll talk with your school about the incident and figure something out,” Takehiro promised. “Just know that we don’t compare you to Daiki. You’re Shiro and you’re our son.” 

Mac smile as she watched Shiro with his parents. They loved him and she hadn’t doubted that they would do everything they could for their son. 

 

Mac didn’t arrive at Too before lunchtime and she ignored the looks she got the best she could. She sat down at her desk and sighed. She was worried about Shiro, and she wanted to help him but right now she couldn’t do anything else. He was with his parents and they could handle this for now. She trusted them to do it and for Mac that meant a lot. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki entered the classroom a little breathless. 

“Daiki,” Mac smiled slightly but frowned when a panting Fujimoto came running into the classroom almost colliding with Daiki. 

“Is Shiro back home?” Daiki asked when he reached her. 

Fujimoto frowned but adopted a worried look when Mac looked at her. 

“He is,” Mac nodded. 

“Oh, that’s good, Aomine!” Fujimoto gushed. “I’m sure he’s much happier now that he’s home with your parents!” 

Daiki glanced at her before looking back at Mac who was pulling out a book from her bag prepared to read for the remainder of the break. She pushed down the annoyance toward the other girl while gritting her teeth. 

“Is he ok?” Daiki asked and the worry in his voice had her look up and meets his navy blue eyes, they seemed even darker in his worry and she felt momentarily lost in them before she managed to shake herself out of it. 

“He’ll be alright,” Mac said smiling to reassure him. He met her eyes and she saw the concern and worry in his deep blue eyes, (had they always been that blue?) but also some relief as she managed to calm him down. 

“Why did he run away anyway?” Fujimoto asked interrupting the staring contest Mac and Daiki suddenly had found themselves in. 

Mac blinked and felt herself flush slightly before narrowing her eyes at Fujimoto who was glaring at her and latched on to Daiki’s arm.

“That’s between Shiro and his family,” Mac said coldly. 

“I was there last night,” Fujimoto said puffing out slightly as she gave Mac a superior look. 

“So?” Mac arched a brow. “He didn’t tell you last night, so I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t want anyone else to know.” 

“Kenzie’s right,” Daiki interrupted and sat down at his desk. “Shiro wouldn’t want everyone to know his problems.” 

“But I’m just worried about him,” Fujimoto said quietly. “And why does Potters-san get to know?” 

Mac rolled her eyes but she didn’t look over at the girl as she was sure she was pouting at Daiki. If this was how she had been last night then Mac understood why Shiro hadn’t said anything when she was there. 

“Kenzie is family,” Daiki said a little sternly, “and Shiro has always been close to Kenzie.” 

Mac smiled slightly but hid it behind her book and pushed down the urge to smirk at the other girl. 

“Oh, of course,” Fujimoto said quickly probably picking up on the defensive tone in Daiki’s voice. Too bad, Mac thought it would have been fun to see Daiki go protective over her against Fujimoto. 

Mac had no idea where these vindictive thoughts had come from. 

 

Mac ran faster than normal as she had once more told the regulars of the basketball team to run with the ankle and wrist weights on and she had already passed most of them with one lap as she pushed herself hard. 

“What’s with her today?” Abe groaned as she passed him. 

“She’s brutal,” Inoue groaned beside him.

Mac didn’t hear it as she ran to pass Sakurai and Namamura who both looked ready to collapse, but she didn’t look at them as she passed them. She couldn’t keep the image of a crying Shiro out of her mind and she worried even though she knew he was fine now with his parents. They would take it from there, but what about the fact that he thought Daiki was the one he was supposed to be like? What about the fact that the kids at his school expected him to be like Daiki and as good at sports like him? This wouldn’t be solved by just a talking to, Mac knew that. She also knew that Shiro would be upset and that he was hurt by this whole thing. She hated that. Shiro was supposed to be happy. 

The way Ayano clung to her son flashed in her mind only to be replaced with Takehiro who hugged both his son and wife while looking so relieved and loving. Like parents should. She felt the way Shiro hugged her and the loss she felt when he let go and went to his mother (like he should) and Mac felt angry at herself for feeling like she wanted him to stay with her. She didn’t want that! Honest! She didn’t. She just… felt needed and liked it. 

She forcefully pushed the images out of her mind and focused on how to help Shiro instead, and she felt so helpless. She wanted to scare the kid, who had hurt Shiro, but… he was still just a kid and she was 15 years old and older and should know better. Besides, violence didn’t solve anything. Well, it might make her feel better. No, she shouldn’t think like that. 

“Mac!”

She blinked when someone suddenly was in front of her and she had to skid to a stop before she collided with Susa who was the one to place himself in front of her. She frowned at him. 

“You need to stop,” Susa frowned at her. 

“I need to run,” she said. 

“You already ran 50 laps, Mac,” Susa told her and she blinked. 

She had run 50 laps? She was sure she hadn’t… she frowned again and this time it was directed at herself. 

“You’re exhausted,” Susa said with a concerned look on his face. “Come on.” 

She hazily allowed him to lead her to a bench and sat down. When had her legs turned to jelly? And had it always been that hard to breathe? She coughed and gasped as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Breathe, Mac,” a voice said. 

She tried, Mac thought. 

“…Mac,” the same voice sounded worried now. “Focus on my voice.” 

In and out, in and out, in and out, Mac thought to herself as she tried to calm her breathing and felt herself slowly come back from the rising panic as she had felt herself unable to breathe for a moment. She calmed and the breath came easier and she realised that it was still Susa who was beside her with Imayoshi standing close by. 

“Here,” Susa said relieved and held out a water bottle.

Mac took it and was glad the cap was already off and took a greedy sip of the cool water. It felt good as it washed down her throat and dry mouth. She drank until the bottle was empty and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth when she finally finished the water. 

“What had you push yourself that far, Mac?” Susa was frowning at her. 

Mac shrugged and refused to look at the older boy. 

“Mac you pushed yourself too far,” Susa pressed, “why? You almost collapsed on the field and still, you didn’t stop. You didn’t even seem to notice when you fell and scraped your knee.” 

Mac blinked and quickly looked down at her leg and true enough her knee was slightly scraped and bleeding slightly. 

“You didn’t notice, did you?” Susa sighed. 

Mac shrugged and poked at her knee curiously before wincing when the pain registered with her. 

“Don’t do that,” Susa said exasperatedly. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said. 

“You’re not,” Susa said and sighed. “Oh, thank you, Nakano-san.” 

Mac glanced up and saw the other third year give her a concerned look before he walked away and with him the rest of the regulars beside Susa and Imayoshi. She knew that if Daiki had been there he would be the one to fuss over her, but he wasn’t there and she was torn between feeling pleased that he didn’t see her like this or disappointed that he wasn’t the one to help her. She didn’t like that the rest of the team had seen her like this. 

“I really am fine, Susa-san,” Mac protested once more trying to take the first-aid kit from him but he pushed her hands away and gave her a look before he continued to work on fixing her scrape. 

She hissed when he pours a generous amount of some sort of liquid on the scrape and clenches her hands into fists as she looks away from him and accidentally meets Imayoshi’s calculating eyes, eyes that are actually open and revealed a pair of grey eyes. 

“Why did you feel like running to you couldn’t even stand anymore?” Imayoshi asked arching a brow. “Even with the weights on.” 

Mac shrugged. 

“We should tell the coach about this,” Imayoshi said. 

Mac glared at him, “there’s no need to do that! I’m fine!” 

“You don’t look fine,” Susa said adding his thoughts as he finished placing the bandage over her scrape. Mac was sure it wasn’t needed, but she bit her protest down. 

“I just got lost in thought and didn’t realise just how far I’d run,” Mac said. 

Susa sat down beside her and gave her a long look before he sighed. 

“If you don’t want to tell us, fine,” he said, “but you need to talk to someone, Mac. Don’t deal with everything on your own.” 

“I don’t do that,” Mac muttered ignoring how the words sound like lies on her lips. She didn’t really do that, did she? She talked to Daiki…well, perhaps not that much these days, but… 

She glared at the two boys exchanged looks and looked away from them. She was fine, she really was. She was just worried about Shiro. That was all. It was only the night before he had come to her crying and having run away from home. It was reason enough to be worried. She would be fine when the situation was calm again and everything was back to the way it had been. 

“Alright,” Susa sighed. “Just promise to not push yourself that hard again.” 

Mac scowled but nodded and got up grimacing slightly as her legs still felt weak and her knee hurt. How had she ignored that pain earlier?

 

“Mac,” a soft voice said and she blinked and looked up from her book she had pulled out to read while she ate at the local Maji Burger. She blinked when she saw Tetsuya standing by her table. 

“Tetsu,” she greeted. “You look good.” 

“You look tired,” Tetsuya said bluntly.

“Ah, so blunt,” Mac smiled slightly. “Want to join me?” 

“Alright,” Tetsuya said and sat down opposite her and she noticed that had a paper cup in one hand. 

“Let me guess,” she said pointing at the paper cup, “vanilla milkshake.” 

“How did you know?” he deadpanned. 

Mac snorted, “lucky guess.” 

He shrugged and took a sip through the straw. She watched him as they sat in silence for a little while and she thought he looked more content than he had before and his once haunted eyes weren’t as haunted anymore. 

“How is it at Seirin?” Mac asked breaking the silence. 

“Good,” Tetsuya said, “we are training hard to be able to get to Inter-High.” 

Mac nodded and took a bite of her burger, “and Taiga?” 

“He’s good,” Tetsuya said. “He’s here, you know. He’s just waiting for his order.”

Mac arched a brow and looked at the register and saw her cousin who was now turning around carrying his tray with a tower (there was no other word for it) of burgers. He looked around until he blinked and spotted her and Tetsuya. 

“Ah, looks like he’s coming over,” Mac said. 

Tetsuya nodded and made room for him to sit beside him in the booth. Mac watched as Taiga slid into the booth next to Tetsuya and smiled at her. 

“You’re here,” Taiga said.

“Didn’t feel like cooking,” Mac shrugged. 

Taiga nodded and Mac blinked as she watched him demolish a burger faster than most people, well Daiki might eat as fast as Taiga. 

“You’re going to choke,” Tetsuya said and Mac saw how he glanced at Taiga. 

“I’m not,” Taiga scowled. 

“You should slow down,” Tetsuya deadpanned and sipped his vanilla milkshake. 

Taiga scowled once more before taking a large bite of his next burger and swallow before starting to cough, and Mac arched a brow when Tetsuya reached out and clapped Taiga forcefully at the back until he coughed up the piece of burger again. 

“Told you,” Tetsuya said. 

“Hmph,” Taiga wiped his mouth and took a sip of his coke.

Mac felt her lips twitch amused as she watched them bicker and the easy tone between them. She remained silent though as she watched the two through the meal and she felt a little surprised seeing the easy friendship between the two. She remembered Taiga complaining about Tetsuya when they first met, now it looked like they were good friends. 

“You’re close,” she commented at the end of the meal.

“We’re not!” they both say and then glare at the other. 

Mac chuckled amused and feel a little lighter than she had before entering the burger place. 

“Sure you’re not,” she chuckled, “my bad.” 

“Anyway, how’s the mini-Aomine?” Taiga asked. 

Tetsuya blinked and looked at Taiga before looking at Mac who frowned at Taiga.

“His name is Shiro,” Mac said, “and he’s alright, I think.” 

“Oh, good,” Taiga said. 

 

“Want to play a game with us, Mac?” Taiga asked tossing the basketball between his hands as he looked at her. “It could be fun.” 

Mac almost said yes but then she remembered Susa’s strict voice ordering her to not play any basketball for the rest of the day and Imayoshi had even gone so far as to voice his agreement with a serious voice without any trace of teasing. She had never heard him talk without the teasing note in his voice before and honestly, it creeped her out. Who knew she thought Imayoshi’s teasing voice was better than his serious voice? 

“I can’t,” Mac sighed pouting slightly.

“Ah, come on,” Taiga urged.

“It will be fun, Mac,” Tetsuya added.

Mac sighed, “I really can’t. My captain and vice-captain ordered me not to play anymore today.” 

The light and shadow pair blinked as one and she almost laughed. 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked even sounding worried. 

Mac shrugged. 

“Mac,” Taiga frowned at her.

“I just overdid it at practice today, ok?” Mac looked away from them. “And they overreacted and told me not to practice anymore today.” 

“What did Aomine say?” Tetsuya asked. 

“He wasn’t there,” Mac shrugged. “He doesn’t know.” 

“You’re not telling him?” Tetsuya asked.

“Why should I?” Mac asked. “I’m fine and there’s nothing he can do about it. He has enough to worry about with his brother, anyway.” 

Tetsuya frowned but didn’t say anything else much to Mac’s relief. 

“Well, I should get home,” Mac said, “I have homework. See you later, Tetsu. Taiga.” 

The two boys waved at her but frowned slightly as they watched her walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Not much of a solution to Shiro's situation yet, it will come but it will be a progress and not something solved in just a chapter or so. Any suggestion on what you would like Mac to do in this situation? I could use some help thinking about something :) 
> 
> Next chapter should be longer :) Until next time and thank you for reading this far! :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Sayuri sighed as she tried to focus on her book and not glancing over at her brother who was currently sulking at the table. He had been told he couldn’t go and visit Mac and he was not really taking the refusal really well. He could be so stubborn and sometimes Sayuri was wondering how the two of them were even twins. Wasn’t twins supposed to be similar? 

“Shiro, do your homework,” Ayano said.

“I don’t want to,” Shiro muttered. 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you have to do your homework,” Ayano said and Sayuri could tell her mum was really trying to be patient. 

Sayuri looked back at her book, she had started to read _The Hobbit_ by JRR Tolkien and she loved it. Mac had been the one to recommend the book to her and Sayuri hoped that Mac would come and talk to her about the book sometime, but recently Mac had been over at their house less and less and Sayuri missed her. 

Sayuri looked up when she heard Shiro slam a book at the table and saw him glare at it like it would catch fire if he glared hard enough. She sighed and wondered when he was going to snap out of his mood, but looking at Daiki she was still waiting for him to snap out of his bad mood so…she sighed again. It would probably be a while. Years. Why did her brothers have to be so…so…so difficult! 

Sometimes Sayuri felt like she was the only sane one in the family, well besides Mac, but that was a given. Mac was sane and the only one who could control her brothers, but…Mac wasn’t there. Mac had said she was busy today even if it was a Saturday and according to Daiki there was no basketball practice. Didn’t Mac want to come and see them anymore? 

Sayuri put her book down and got up to get something to drink. She ignored the sour look from Shiro when she passed him on her way to the kitchen. It wasn’t her fault that he hadn’t done his homework and she had done hers. She smiled at her mum who came into the kitchen just as she finished pouring some water into a glass. 

Back in her favourite chair by the window in the living room she put the glass down on the small table beside the chair and curled her feet up underneath her as she picked up her book once more as she tried to focus on the story once again. Yet, her mind was not really letting her concentrate on Bilbo and his fight with the trolls right now. 

She felt her eyes drift from the pages and over at her twin brother who was sitting hunched over his homework. He had been having a hard time lately and Sayuri did feel bad for him. She hadn’t really heard what the other kids had said to him and she was angry that they dared compare him to Daiki. Couldn’t they see that Shiro was Shiro and not his big brother? They didn’t even play the same sport! While Shiro and Daiki both liked sports and had a talent for it, unlike her who was more academically inclined (Mac’s words), it didn’t have to mean that they were the same. She really thought that the other kids were stupid if they couldn’t understand that. 

Sayuri remembered the panic in her parents when they realised that Shiro wasn’t in his room like they thought he was and had no idea when he had slipped out. It had been horrible and Sayuri had been really worried and scared because her brother was not home and he had been upset. They hadn’t even known what he was upset about, just that he was rude to…that girl that had come to visit Daiki. 

They really shouldn’t be surprised when they learned that Shiro had gone to Mac. He had always been close to her and Sayuri had even once been jealous of Shiro’s clear closeness to Mac and thought he wasn’t happy with her as a sister. She had learned, or her mum had explained, that it didn’t mean that Shiro didn’t like her or didn’t love her too. It just meant that Shiro had found another sister and someone to look up to in Mac and that she was sure Shiro had enough love to give them both. 

Of course, Sayuri really liked Mac as well. She was kind and really good at listening when she talked about her books. Unlike Shiro and Daiki who got really bored and impatient when Sayuri started ranting about a book she had read, Mac was eagerly listening and even joining in on the conversation. Every birthday and Christmas Mac would give her some new books and so far Sayuri had liked every book Mac had given her. 

It wasn’t until much later, Daiki had gone out and come back again, and Shiro who had abandoned his homework to watch television annoying Sayuri with the volume that the doorbell rang. Sayuri glanced up from her book as she heard her mum go to open the door. 

 

Mac felt nervous as she stood in the Dojo and looked around waiting for Yuki to start their lesson. She wasn’t really sure what to expect or what to do but she was determined to figure it out. She smiled nervously at Yuki who smiled reassuringly at her. 

“So, normally I would start with working on your fitness, but thanks to basketball I think you’re pretty fit already,” Yuki said, “but martial arts is different from basketball and you use different muscles and therefore will still need to work on some basic things before we move on to the more complicated aspects.” 

Mac nodded when he paused and looked at her. 

“So, I want you to start warming up,” Yuki said. “I want you to run around the garden for fifteen minutes.” 

“Yes, sir,” Mac nodded and started to run. 

It wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with and she let her mind wander as she ran through the beautiful gardens, the dirt path was slightly uneven making her having to work more to keep from stepping wrong. 

Fifteen minutes later Mac stopped running and stepped into the Dojo again and found Yuki waiting for her. Only he wasn’t alone this time and Mac paused when she spotted the girl standing next to Yuki wearing the training clothes Mac guessed was normal for martial arts students. She smiled when she met Mac’s eyes and Mac couldn’t help but notice those lilac eyes. Her white hair was pulled back in a ponytail tied with a lilac cord. 

“Ah, Mac-san,” Yuki smiled, “I want you to meet one of my students, Ueno Setsuko.” 

“Hi!” Ueno smiled and bowed politely, “I’m Ueno Setsuko, pleased to meet you.” 

“Hi, I’m Potter Mackenzie,” Mac said a little thrown but bowed politely back. 

“I asked her to help with your training, Mac-san,” Yuki explained, “it will be easier to learn with her help.” 

“Ah, I see,” Mac said a little shyly and glanced at the other girl. “Thank you.” 

“No problem;” Ueno grinned. “I’m happy to help. Yuki-sensei told me you wanted to learn and I like getting more girls into the sport!” 

Mac nodded and looked at Yuki who smiled before he turned more serious. 

“Good,” he said. “I want to test your flexibility and see how much work you’ll need to be in the best condition to move on with the training.” 

“Yes, sensei,” Mac said and listened to him as he explained what he wanted her to do. 

“Look at me,” Ueno said and walked to the wall and lied down. Mac watched how she positioned herself so she was lying on her back with her bottom pressed against the wall and her legs stretching right up against the wall. She then separated her legs and Mac wondered just how she managed to get them that far apart. 

Mac copied her and felt how her muscles started to protest as she separated her legs farther and stopped when the pain told her to. She counted in her mind as she felt the strain much quicker than she liked. Finally, she placed her legs together again and let out a breath of relief as she felt the strain lessen slightly. 

“Ok, again,” Yuki said. “This time try for a little farther.” 

Mac did and felt that she actually managed to do it a little farther this time, but it was heavy. It wasn’t like she had expected at all. 

“Ok, that’s enough for now,” Yuki said after a few more tries. 

“You’re rather flexible already,” Ueno commented when Mac got back to her feet grimacing slightly. 

Mac shrugged unsure how to answer the other girl. 

“Okay, the next exercise I want you to do is…” Yuki said, and Mac focused her attention on him. The next couple of hours were spent much like this with Ueno showing Mac the different exercises and helping her when need be. 

 

“Thank you, Yuki-sensei,” Mac bowed to him when the lesson was over and he gave her a nod before she turned to walk out. 

“Potter-san!” Ueno came up beside her just as she exited the compound and Mac glanced at the other girl a little curiously and warily. She wasn’t used to be around girls, not really. “You’re busy?” 

“Not particularly,” Mac said honestly having only thought about getting back home and rest. 

“Want to go for some food?” Ueno asked. “I’m hungry and could use the company.” 

Mac blinked as she stared at the girl. Did she really hear her right? 

“Potter-san?” Ueno waved a hand in front of Mac’s face. “You alright?” 

“Oh, sorry,” Mac looked away feeling a blush on her cheeks. “Um, okay, sure.” 

“Great,” Ueno smiled and grabbed Mac’s arm and dragged her toward what Mac supposed to be a restaurant. “I always enjoy going out to eat after practice.” 

Mac remembered how she used to do that with her friends sometimes back at Teiko and nodded slightly to show she agreed with the other girl who was babbling and chatting about something Mac wasn’t really sure about but she felt herself getting pulled along.

“I love the food here,” Ueno said and Mac realised she had stopped in front of a ramen shop. “Come on.”

Mac followed the white-haired girl into the small ramen shop and watched how the older woman greeted her with familiarity and warmth before Ueno introduced Mac before leading her to a table. Mac ordered and watched as Ueno looked around the place. 

“I use to come here once or twice a week,” Ueno admitted, “sometimes alone and sometimes with some friends.” 

“It looks like a good place,” Mac said politely. 

Ueno nodded smiling. She did that a lot, Mac noticed. Smile, that is. Mac couldn’t help but wonder when the last time she had felt like smiling that much was, had she ever smiled that much? Mac wasn’t sure. 

“Have you been doing Martial Arts for long?” Mac asked. 

“I started when I was six,” Ueno said looking back at Mac with those lilac eyes. “I’m now 15.” 

“I see,” Mac said. 

“How old are you, Potter-san?” Ueno asked. 

“15,” Mac said. 

“Which school do you go to?” Ueno asked leaning forward slightly. 

“Too Academy,” Mac smiled relaxing slightly, “you?” 

“Shutoku,” Ueno smiled. “It’s a good school. I like it. How do you like yours?” 

“I like it,” Mac smiled back. 

They chatted while they ate and Mac wondered if she had ever talked with a girl her age like this. Well, Momoi perhaps. Riko had a potential to be a friend, but the whole situation with Kiyoshi had Mac a little unsure about what her relationship with Riko was at the moment. 

“You play basketball?” Ueno blinked at her almost owlishly. “Really?” 

Mac nodded feeling a little unsure.

“Awesome,” Ueno grinned, “and on a boys team as well. Really awesome! You must be really good!” 

Mac blinked surprised and looked away shyly and again felt thrown by the reaction to this girl. She didn’t react like Mac expected her to. 

“I like basketball,” Mac said. “It’s fun.” 

Ueno looked at her for a moment before she smiled. 

“If you like it then go for it,” Ueno said, “it’s really all there’s to it!” 

Mac smiled and almost laughed as the other girl posed dramatically before laughing. 

 

Mac felt better as she walked away from the restaurant having said goodbye to Ueno who had waved and promised to see her at the next lesson. It had been really…nice, Mac thought. While her lesson hadn’t really been what she had expected (she had hoped for more actual self-defence) she was really pleased with how it had gone. Meeting Ueno had been an unexpected bonus. 

Mac walked passed a bookstore and decided to go inside to just looking for a moment since it still was some time before the bus she needed to take would arrive. She did like to read, but it wasn’t often she had enough time to read just for the fun of it. Normally she would have to read for either her magical lessons or her muggle school, but sometimes it was fun to just read without having to cram it or something. 

Pausing in front of a shelf she noticed one book she had actually managed to read as a kid still living with the Dursley’s. It was the _Anne of Green Gables_ series by Lucy Maud Montgomery and Mac remembered how she had loved it. Mac flickered through the pages and smiled as she read a quote she remembered liking when she had first read it and how she so desperately had wished for it to be true: _“kindred spirits are not so scarce as I used to think. It’s splendid to find out there so many of them in the world._ ”

She had to buy it and she would give it to Sayuri and hopefully she would like the book as much as Mac had when she was even younger than her. She didn’t think Sayuri had read it yet and that was just too bad. 

Deciding to go and visit her favourite family she thought about Shiro and hoped he was alright, she hadn’t really seen him since she had dropped him off after he had run away. She had talked to him on the phone, but she had been unable to go and visit because she had been so busy. She also hoped Sayuri was handling everything ok and that she wasn’t too upset. 

“Mac,” Ayano smiled when she opened the door for her before pulling her into a warm hug. “I thought you were busy today.” 

“I was, but I just finished and decided to stop by before I went home,” Mac said stepping into the house. “Hope that’s alright.” 

“Of course it is,” Ayano smiled. “The kids miss you.” 

Mac smiled and nodded. 

She walked into the living room and before she really could look around she was being hugged by Shiro who had heard her voice and abandoned the television to come and see her. 

“Mac-nee!” he cried. “You’re here!” 

“I am,” Mac smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “How are you, Shiro?” 

“I’m fine,” he smiled, “mum said I couldn’t go and see you today and I had to do my homework. It was so boring.” 

“Homework can be boring,” Mac agreed, smiling slightly, “but it’s how we learn and everyone must do it.” 

Shiro pouted but he nodded. 

“Hi Mac-nee,” Sayuri said and Mac looked away from Shiro to see the twin sister standing right behind him and smiling at her. Mac let go of Shiro and hugged the younger girl. 

“Hi Sayuri,” Mac pulled back from the hug and brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face, “what are you reading today?” 

“ _The Hobbit_ ,” Sayuri said, “it’s really exciting!” 

“It is,” Mac nodded and sat down on the sofa with both kids on either side of her and by then they were talking and trying to get her attention at the same time. 

 

Sayuri sat beside Mac and listened to her talk to Shiro who was suddenly more open and cheerful than he had been all day or days really. She wondered how Mac did it. How she calmed him and got him in a good mood like that. 

Shiro left to do something after a while and Sayuri looked at Mac who smiled tiredly at her making Sayuri wonder what Mac had been doing all day. 

“I have something for you, Sayuri,” Mac said and reached for her bag and as expected Nao jumped out making Mac mutter an apology for not letting him out before, but she continued to search through her bag. “Here.” 

Sayuri looked down at the book she suddenly had in her hands and read the title, _Anne of Green Gables_. She looked back at Mac who was smiling. “Thank you. What is it about?” 

“You’ve never heard of it before?” Mac asked curling up on the sofa and adjusting her position so she was turned completely toward Sayuri.

Sayuri shook her head and looked back at the book as Mac explained it. She could tell that the older girl really loved the book and thought it would be worth reading just because of the obvious love Mac had for it. 

“I’ll read it,” Sayuri said. “Thank you, Mac-nee.” 

Mac gave her the smile Sayuri had learned was only given to her and Shiro, and she felt special when she saw it. Sayuri looked down at her lap and the book before looking back up at Mac who was watching her. 

“What did you do today, Mac-nee?” Sayuri looked at her curiously. 

Sayuri didn’t really understand why Mac suddenly looked a little hesitant or why she bit down on her lip before she let out a small sigh and smiled. 

“I’ve been at a Dojo starting to learn Martial Arts,” Mac admitted. 

“Really?” Sayuri blinked at her. “I didn’t know you were learning Martial Arts. Daiki-nii never said anything.” 

“Daiki doesn’t know, Sayuri,” Mac said and Sayuri thought that Mac looked rather sad. “I just started today, anyway.” 

Sayuri nodded but she frowned slightly as she looked at Mac. Was she really sad about Daiki? Why was she sad about him? He was upstairs, wasn’t he? Come to think about it… Mac hadn’t once mentioned him or gone up to see him like she normally would do. That was…strange.

“Oh,” Sayuri didn’t know what to say and this seemed to be more complicated than she could understand. Did it have anything to do with that girl that came to see Daiki? Fujimoto, or something like that? 

Sayuri caught the searching looks Mac gave her from time to time as they discussed the books Sayuri had read and thought she even saw a small pleased smile on Mac’s lips a couple of times. Sayuri wasn’t really sure why Mac looked at her like that but she didn’t say anything about it. 

 

“Thank you for coming, Mac,” Ayano smiled at her and Mac smiled back. “Shiro and Sayuri really appreciated it.” 

Mac nodded not sure what to say, but she did know that the two kids liked it when Mac came and it was something that warmed Mac every time. 

“Are you alright, Mac?” Ayano asked. 

“I’m fine,” Mac said automatically blinking at the older woman who gave her a searching look. Mac wasn’t sure what she was looking for. 

“Are you sure?” Ayano didn’t seem to believe her. “You’ve not been over much lately and I know Daiki can be a little…oblivious.” 

“Oh, well,” Mac swallowed unsure about what to say because it was something she didn’t really like thinking about. “I am quite busy lately and magic lessons and basketball and Muggle School do take up a lot of my time.” 

Ayano nodded and still looked worried and Mac look down at the cup of hot chocolate that Ayano had made her as they sat in the kitchen. Sayuri was reading again and Shiro was playing a video game. Daiki was somewhere Mac wasn’t sure where and she tried to ignore the need to go and see him. 

“I see,” Ayano sighed. “Well, we miss you. You know you can talk to me, Mac?” 

Mac looked up at her and nodded when she met the warm eyes that were looking at her with concern. Mac knew that but… could she really open up to her? Mac wasn’t even sure about what was wrong with her in the first place. All she knew was that she felt like she was losing Daiki and it scared her. 

“Do…do you think Daiki is upset with me?” Mac whispered. 

“Why would he be upset with you?” Ayano asked confused. 

“He…no, I don’t know,” Mac sighed, “he’s just…different.” 

Ayano looked at her for a long moment and Mac felt like squirming feeling stupid for having said anything. It really wasn’t something she should talk to Daiki’s mum about. 

“I don’t think he’s upset with you, Mac,” Ayano said, “I just think he’s…exploring. You both have been very connected ever since you met and not really seen much of what’s out there besides the two of you. You then met Kiyoshi and now Daiki’s met Fujimoto, and there’s nothing wrong with that, Mac. I know life is changing as you grow up, that’s normal.” 

Mac frowned and felt a stab of sadness when she mentioned Kiyoshi and realised she missed him, it had been weeks since she’d seen him. Mac thought about what Ayano had said and she guessed it made sense, but she still didn’t like thinking about Daiki with Fujimoto. 

“You won’t lose Daiki, Mac,” Ayano suddenly said in a fierce voice causing Mac to blink as she looked back at the older woman who gave her an understanding smile. “The two of you are best friends and I have never seen anyone with a closer bond than the two of you. He’ll always be there for you like you will for him, just… give him some time to figure it out.” 

Mac sighed but she nodded knowing that she really didn’t have a choice. She still felt unsure and confused, because it seemed like Ayano was talking about something more than just Mac getting her best friend back. Just, what was she really talking about? Mac almost asked but she stopped herself. 

 

“Kenzie! Wait up!” Daiki called and Mac turned to see her friend come jogging up to her. 

“Morning,” Mac smiled slightly. 

“Morning,” he grinned, “no morning practice today?” 

“Not today,” Mac said, “but after school.” 

Daiki nodded and they started to walk together toward the school. Neither of them spoke and Mac couldn’t help but wonder when finding something to talk about had become so hard. She wanted to ask about Fujimoto, but at the same time, she was worried about stepping into a place in Daiki’s life that wasn’t open for her. Then there was the fact that she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know what Daiki thought about the other girl. Did he really like her? What was it he liked about her? 

No, Mac pushed the thoughts away the best she could. She didn’t care about what Daiki thought about Fujimoto, he could like her all he wanted. She just didn’t want to lose her place with him and she missed him. Even when he was walking two steps beside her she felt like she missed him. 

“Mac, Aomine,” Imayoshi’s voice suddenly interrupted Mac’s thoughts and she realised that both Imayoshi and Susa was standing in front of them. 

“Hi, Imayoshi-Captain, Susa-san,” Mac smiled slightly at them while Daiki just grunted. How elegant, Mac thought. 

“Are you feeling better, Mac?” Susa asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine, Susa-san,” Mac said ignoring the way Daiki was frowning at her. 

“You’re sure about that?” Imayoshi looked at her from behind his almost closed eyes and he was smiling. “You almost ran yourself to exhaustion last week.” 

Mac tensed and had to work to not look over at Daiki who had stilled (she could tell even without looking at him). She frowned at Imayoshi who met her eyes innocently. 

“I’m fine,” she said again, “I just got lost in thoughts last week and forgot to count the rounds I ran. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Ok, but be sure not to overdo it today,” Susa lectured and Mac was sure he would personally make sure she didn’t. 

“I won’t,” Mac sighed. 

“Ok, see you at practice, Mac,” Susa said and turned to walk away while Imayoshi gave them both a smirk before following his friend. 

Mac started to walk again and sped up on her way to the classroom. Daiki was right behind her and she could feel his eyes on her. She did her best to ignore him and walked to her seat. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki started but was interrupted when Fujimoto bounced over to him and latched onto his arm. 

“Aomine!” she squealed. “You have to come and watch the video Fukui-chan found last night!” 

Mac glanced up to see Daiki being dragged over to the group of peoples gathered around Fukui’s desk to watch the video she had found. Mac could hear the laughter and it sounded almost forging for her. She sighed and looked down at her desk and her fisted hands resting on top of her books. 

Did she really still have a place with Daiki? 

 

It was lunch and Mac was prepared to eat by herself like she had done many times lately when she suddenly found her wrist grabbed by a warm hand. A very familiar warm hand… She looked up, startled, and her eyes found Daiki glowering down at her causing her to blink at him. 

“Daiki…?” Mac started but she was tugged up on her feet before being pulled out of the classroom. She was barely aware of the stares she received or the glare from Fujimoto as she focused on following Daiki without falling down. 

He didn’t say a word until they were on the rooftop of the school. She blinked as she looked around, there was a possibility to get even higher up by climbing a ladder that was fasted to the wall beside the door they had just exited and Mac briefly wondered what the view would be like from up there. She quickly pushed the thought away to find Daiki still glowering at her and his arms now folded over his chest making her realised that he had let go of her arm. 

“Daiki?” Mac frowned at him. “Why did you drag me all the way up here?” 

She had a feeling it was about what he had overheard from Susa and Imayoshi earlier that morning, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure why he would care because it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“You never told me what happened at practice last week,” Daiki said still scowling. 

Mac stared at him for a long moment and only because she knew him so well did she spot the hurt that lurked underneath his scowl and deep blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. 

“Kenzie,” the urging tone in Daiki’s voice had Mac look back at him and felt her shoulders tense slightly. 

“Why should I tell you, Daiki?” Mac whispered. 

“What?” Daiki snapped at her clearly shocked. “Kenzie…” 

“You weren’t at the practice,” Mac said, “I can deal with it myself. I don’t need to tell you everything, besides…” 

“Besides…” Daiki pressed. 

“You are busy and I don’t want to bother you,” Mac said looking away from him. 

Daiki didn’t say anything and Mac almost wished she hadn’t said anything or tried to get away so she wasn’t being confronted by Daiki. She didn’t want to ruin what was left of their friendship or say something she couldn’t take back. 

“You wouldn’t bother me,” Daiki finally said. 

“Yes, I would,” Mac snapped out unable to keep the words inside. “I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry about me when you’re with her. I can deal with things myself, Daiki.” 

“Where is this coming from?” Daiki asked sounding confused yet hurt and Mac hated a part of herself for putting that there. “You’re still my best friend, Kenzie. Why are you pushing me away? What happened last week at practice that has even the seniors worried?” 

Mac refused to look up at him and startled slightly when she felt a pair of hands against her chin to tilt her head up forcing her to meet worried blue eyes. He was frowning and to anyone else, he would look angry, but she knew he was worried and…scared. Why was he scared? Her skin felt warm where he was touching her and she was sure she was blushing, she just hoped he didn’t notice. She wasn’t even sure why she was blushing in the first place. It wasn’t like it was the first time he had touched her. 

“Please talk to me, Kenzie,” Daiki pleaded and Mac felt herself break. 

“It wasn’t anything big, Daiki,” Mac finally said, “I just… overdid it a little when I ran laps and didn’t really notice when I fell and scraped my knee. Susa-san got overly worried and even Imayoshi-Captain did. I was fine.” 

Daiki frowned a little, “why did you overdo it like that?” 

Mac grimaced as she realised she should have expected the question and she briefly considered dismissing it but then she saw the honest concern in his eyes. The concern she knew and had missed and was sure was something he only directed at her and she knew she couldn’t do it. 

“I was thinking about Shiro and worrying about how to help him,” Mac admitted. “I want to help him, but I’m not sure how to best do it. He shouldn’t be going through this and I hate the kid who hurt him like that. I…” 

“We will find a way to help Shiro,” Daiki promised. “Together.” 

Mac blinked and smiled slightly at him feeling some of her tension drain away. 

“And why did you feel like you were bothering me, Kenzie?” Daiki asked with a frown. “I told you before that you’re not a bother or a burden. I’m your best friend and therefore you can come to me.” 

Daiki looked frustrated and she saw him open and close his mouth a couple of times like he was trying to find something to say but he failed and gave a frustrated huff and glared at the floor. His hand opened and closed a few times like he was unsure of where to put them. Mac saw all this and she knew he must be frustrated and probably had used up all his capabilities for putting his thoughts and feelings into words, but his efforts did more to warm her than anything else possibly could. It reminded her of their earlier days and she knew that Daiki had a hard time to actually talk about things that were bothering him and his emotions so for him to do so made her feel special. 

“Everything is changing, Daiki,” Mac said quietly feeling the need to confess some of her fears to him. She saw how he turned his attention back to her and his face lost some of the frustrated looks as he looked at her concerned. “I don’t know where my place is with you anymore.” 

“You’re my best friend;” Daiki said surely, “your place is with me.” 

“I don’t want to come between you and Fujimoto-san,” Mac said not looking at him and forcing herself to not show any of her feelings about the girl as she spoke her name. “You like her, don’t you?” 

Daiki didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Well, I might like her,” Daiki admitted, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to spend time with you and that you’re my best friend. Fujimoto just has to deal with that.” 

Mac stared at him and saw the honesty in his eyes and all but threw herself at her best friend hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her after a second of hesitation and she felt warm and safe as he held her close. She had missed him and if having to watch him with Fujimoto meant she could still be next to him then she would do it. 

“I’ve missed you,” Mac whispered into his chest. 

“Me too,” he murmured. “I thought you regretted coming to Too and wished you had followed Akashi.” 

Mac shook her head but didn’t say anything. She was not really sure how many times she would need to come to the same realisation. Being alive meant change and while Mac hated change, it was necessary and she always struggled with finding a way to keep up with Daiki as things changed between them, if it was because of basketball or because of other people. Like her dating Kiyoshi and now with him dating Fujimoto. Daiki wouldn’t leave her, not over his loss of desire for basketball or because he got a girlfriend. He would still be her best friend and Mac just had to find other ways to interact with him.

 

Mac smiled as she walked back into the classroom with Daiki and listen to him chatting like before and realised just how much she had missed it. She wasn’t under any misguided belief that everything was fixed between them, or that it wouldn’t be difficult to realise that Daiki had other people in his life that mattered to him as well. She knew she wouldn’t like seeing Fujimoto with him, but she would do it because Daiki liked her. She would do her best to like her as well, for Daiki’s sake. 

“Where have you been?” Fujimoto asked when Mac and Daiki had found their seats again. 

“We just had something to talk about,” Daiki shrugged carelessly. 

Fujimoto frowned and shot Mac a glare to which Mac just arched a brow at the girl. 

“I thought we were going to have lunch together,” Fujimoto said pouting slightly. 

“Oh,” Daiki blinked but then he shrugged and smiled at her, “well, I needed to talk to Kenzie and I haven’t really been able to talk to her for a while, so… besides, I never said I would have lunch with you every day.” 

“Of course,” Fujimoto said but Mac saw that she wasn’t happy about it. 

Just then the teacher got back and Mac felt relieved when Fujimoto walked back to her seat but it was clear she wasn’t happy. 

Mac smiled pleased when Daiki said he would join her at basketball practice and he even smiled at her when he saw the happy look on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :) 
> 
> Okay, so the start of the chapter almost wrote itself, but the end...well, it got done. I'm not really sure about it, but I feel it's right. Mac and Daiki will be best friends and will circle back to each other even while they remain oblivious to their feelings. Though, Mac is pretty close to figuring it out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy – Two weeks later**

 

Mac grinned at Daiki as she dodged his attempt to grab her food and instead managed to grab one of his fries making him scowl at her. 

“Kenzie,” he whined. 

“You lose,” Mac teased making a point of eating the fry slowly. 

He pouted but looked back at his tray of food before he shrugged and continued eating. 

“You can have mine, Aomine-san,” Fujimoto spoke up. 

Mac glanced at the other girl who was sitting beside Daiki to see her stare at Daiki with large eyes and a strange smile on her face, Mac guessed it was supposed to be sweet. She frowned slightly before hiding hit and reminded herself that Fujimoto and her friend Fukui also were with them at Maji Burger. 

“Great!” Daiki grinned and easily grabbed her fries and started to eat them as well. 

Mac refrained from saying anything since this was supposed to an attempt to try and make friends and be nice. 

“She’s nicer than you, Kenzie,” Daiki said with a playful note in his voice. “She shares her food.” 

“You’re a big boy, Daiki,” Mac rolled her eyes but smiled a little, “I don’t need to share my food with you. That’s Fujimoto-san’s job now.” 

Fujimoto almost looked like she wanted to preen, but she just smile smugly and Fukui looked a little uncomfortable but smiled at her friend. 

“Of course,” Fujimoto said. 

“So, Potter-san,” Fukui said looking a little unsure when Mac turned her eyes to her. “When did you meet Aomine-san?” 

Mac pursed her lips as she glanced over at Daiki who looked back at her. 

“When I was 8,” Mac said, “I had only been in Tokyo for a few days then.” 

“Oh,” Fujimoto said. “That’s a long time.” 

Mac nodded smiling slightly as she remembered her first meeting with Daiki. She looked at Fujimoto and she could see the way the girl was looking unsure and lost as she clearly felt insecure. Mac knew that the other girl didn’t like her, and Mac didn’t really like her either. Yet, in some ways, Mac did feel for her. She remembered how she liked Kiyoshi and how he made her feel. It was something she still missed. 

“I guess it is,” Mac agreed. “Though, I’m sure he’s tired of me by now. All I do is nag at him.” 

Fukui looked at her and then over at Daiki who rolled his eyes but he had gone back to eating. 

“Nag?” Fujimoto frowned. “Why would you nag at him?” 

Mac snorted amused, “why shouldn’t I nag at him? He’s lazy, he’s not doing the work he should be doing and he’s making trouble at practice. How I remember when he was that young, little boy who could only think about basketball.” 

“I’m sure he’s doing alright,” Fujimoto defended Daiki with a scowl on her face making Mac blink.

Daiki grinned and nodded, “I’m doing what I want.” 

Fujimoto smiled at him and Mac rolled her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. She watched as Fujimoto and Fukui started to talk about a gathering of some of the other girls in their class and some of the boys. It was clear that the two was trying to show something to Mac, but Mac wasn’t really sure what. 

The rest of the meal was uneventful and Mac felt tired. She really wasn’t sure why she had agreed to the suggestion made by Fujimoto, but the hopeful look on Daiki’s face had her caving and agreed to come to their outing. Mac wasn’t sure why she was even asked because it wasn’t like Fujimoto had actually tried to get to know her. Not really. 

Sighing Mac cleared her tray and put it on top of the trash and went to the door that leads out of the Maji Burger. She inhaled the fresh air as she felt it hit her as she stepped outside. She heard the giggling and chatting behind her as the others joined her outside. Daiki looking lazy and casual as he followed and shot a look at Mac to which she smiled slightly and nodded. 

“You’re doing anything besides basketball, Potter-san?” Fujimoto asked turning her attention to Mac when she saw Daiki look at her. Mac couldn’t help but notice that her hand was clutched onto Daiki’s arm. 

“Sure,” Mac shrugged but didn’t elaborate. 

“Like what?” Fukui asked. 

Mac didn’t really want to talk about her hobbies with them, she wasn’t comfortable sharing her drawing with them nor did she like the idea of explaining Martial Arts to them either. Yet, she felt rude and she had promised Daiki to make an effort. She had promised herself that she would tolerate the other girl for Daiki’s sake. 

“I like drawing,” Mac finally said. “And I read when I can.” 

“I see,” Fujimoto said bored. “Are you any good at drawing?” 

Daiki grinned proudly, “she’s the best.” 

Mac felt a spark of pride when he so easily claimed that and missed the way Fujimoto’s eyes narrowed before she cleared her expression again. 

 

The preliminaries for Inter-High were getting closer and that meant that Mac had to really start to focus on how to prepare for the tournament. She was sure they were good enough, but there was a insecurity in her that she wasn’t used to. She had gotten spoiled in her belief that the team was unbeatable back at Teiko and with her friends on the court they had been. It was no use denying that they were pretty much impossible to beat. But that was then and now she was on a new team that was strong, but not to the point of the Generation of Miracles. 

So, Mac worked tirelessly on her chart over the players of Too and how much they had progressed over the last weeks. She was very pleased with the result. The effort they had put into their practice had paid off and she knew they had all taken steps in the right direction. 

She tapped her pen against her lip as she pulled out the preliminary tournament bracket she had been handed by Harasawa at the last practice. She wasn’t really that sure about the teams they were going to meet, but she did notice that they weren’t going to play Seirin now. 

The first match they were going to play was against Tokushin High, they were a minor team from Tokyo and she couldn’t really see any player that stood out. Yet, she knew that they could be good and she would do her research on them and give them the respect they deserved. They wouldn’t underestimate them. 

“Mac,” Taiga called and Mac looked up from the papers and toward the door.

“Come in, Taiga,” she answered just as he opened the door and poked his head into the room. 

“You’re still working?” he asked. 

“I’m reading on our next opponent for the Inter-High preliminaries,” Mac shrugged. 

He arched a brow but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Can I help you with something, Taiga?” Mac asked. 

“Um, well you see,” Taiga said rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. 

“What did you do?” Mac sighed. 

“Eh? Nothing!” Taiga protested,” I was just wondering if you wanted to come and play basketball with me!” 

Mac couldn’t help but think he looked like an adorable puppy (overgrown and all) when he turned his eyes to her and looked at her pleadingly. She realised that it was a while since she had played him and she was curious about how good he had gotten since the last time. 

“Ok,” Mac agreed. 

“Yes!” Taiga cheered pumping his fist into the air before turning around and left the room. 

Mac laughed before she stood and put her papers back into the folder before she changed into her practice clothes. 

 

Mac watched as Taiga jumped up to dunk the ball through the net with more force than he had before. He had clearly gotten better since the last time they had played, Mac thought with a small smile.

“You’ve gotten stronger, Taiga,” Mac said. 

He smirked looking pleased but didn’t say anything as he got into position and Mac took the clue to start playing again. She inhaled and watched Taiga as he moved and when he moved to the right she used her speed and agility to go the other way and spun around him before making her way toward the net. 

She heard him curse behind her and she could feel him coming running after her, but she was almost by the net now and if she wanted to she could make the shot. Though she was curious about what he would do so she slowed slightly and dragged it out. 

“I’ll stop you!” he swore. 

Mac arched a brow and paused when he with a sudden lurch was in front of her and she had to move to the side to not collide with him or lose control of the ball.

“Oh, interesting,” Mac mused before smiling. 

She dribbled the ball and when he moved to take it she easily slipped by him on the other side and took the shot before he could turn to catch up again. The ball flew through the air and went through the net with a swish. 

“Argh,” Taiga muttered annoyed. 

Mac moved to catch up to Taiga and guarded the net well as he struggled to find a path past her and she would read the way he would move before he actually did it. She saw the frustration on his face, but also the determined set that told her that he was working hard to overcome the obstacle she presented. 

She watched him closely and notice when he was slipping in his concentration for a second and used the small distraction to reach out and steal the ball before spinning around to take the shot and score another basket. 

 

They had gathered a crowd watching them as they played and Mac hadn’t really noticed until she stopped the game.

“Enough,” Mac said and sat down on the court breathing a little harder than normal, but not as tired as Taiga who was sweating profoundly and his breathing was more shallow and came out fast. 

“One…more…time,” he panted. 

“No,” Mac said. “You’ll injure yourself if you continue like this, besides…I’m winning.” 

“That’s…why!” Taiga growled but it didn’t seem that threatening when he could barely keep standing. 

Mac snorted. “You really have a one-track mind, Taiga. It’s enough for now.” 

He scowled but fell down on the court making Mac smile as she watched him. She ignored the whispers from the group of teens, both boys and girls, who had paused to watch them as they started to move again and disperse. 

Mac popped her head in her hand as she supported her elbow on her knee as she tilted her face to watch her cousin. He was getting stronger and much faster than she would have guessed possible. Even since his game since Kise he had grown and she could see the unbound potential inside of him, if he just got a little more time then Mac would really start to struggle to play him. 

He was stronger than her, well, stronger physically. It was only natural after all, but that didn’t mean that he was stronger as a player. Not yet, at least, Mac thought. While she was strong she was more for speed and reflexes as well as agile. She had won because she was good at reading his movements and read what he was planning to do before he did it and thus could counter it. 

Yet, his potential was something she hadn’t really seen since before her friends bloomed and became the Generation of Miracles (well, she as well but she purposely ignored that). She looked at his legs and remembered how he had jumped and jumped in their one-on-one right now and she could tell he was not even close to where he could be in jumping power. Mac was sure of it. He hadn’t unlocked it just yet, though. 

“You have to be careful with injuries, Taiga,” Mac said. 

“Huh?” Taiga blinked looking over at her at the random statement. 

“Your legs,” Mac said nodding toward his legs. “You’re more prone to leg injuries than most because of your jumping power.” 

He frowned and looked at his legs as well, “jumping power?” 

“Seriously? You haven’t noticed that you jump a lot during matches?” Mac asked with an arched brow. “Well, you do and you are using the muscles in your leg more and if not taken seriously can really hurt them. That’s why I said you have to be careful not to push too far and too fast. Start working on your muscles in your legs at practice and be sure to warm up sufficiently when you do.” 

Taiga blinked but nodded.

Mac shook her head slightly before getting to her feet and catching Nao when he came jumping up at her from where he had been playing while they played. She scratched him behind his ear as she wondered what she had said to Taiga. It wasn’t anything wrong with it, but some would say she was stupid to help someone who would be a rival in their upcoming tournaments. She mentally shrugged, he was her cousin first and it wasn’t anything wrong with making him stronger…and besides…perhaps he one day could offer a proper challenge for Daiki. 

She could hope. 

 

**Sato’s house**

Mac yawned and stretched as she stood up from her desk and looked around the empty office. She had been left to read while Sato left to get something. She had finished her latest book on History of Magic and her head felt stuffed. While history was interesting she didn’t really have that much interest in it and much of the history was wars between the Japanese and the Chinese and the Korean wizarding worlds. 

She moved to go outside to get some fresh air when she saw the latest newspaper, Tokyo Prophet, lying on the small table. She changed her course and left to pick it up and immediately was hit with the large headline: **DEMENTOR ATTACK! TWO INNOCENT KISSED!**

Mac blinked and frowned as she wondered what a Dementor was as she hadn’t heard about them before, and what did it mean that two was kissed? It sounded…odd. Kissed like in kissed? But why the large headline for that? 

She turned the page to find the article and sat down on the chair to read the piece. 

_The attack happened in a small village in England where an elderly married couple was out for a walk when they were attacked by a Dementor. Both seemingly paralyzed and unable to fend off the creature caused them to get kissed and unable to be saved._

_It is believed that the Dementors are still out looking for the escaped convict Sirius Black that escaped from Azkaban years ago and still hasn’t been found. The British Minister of Magic still hasn’t publicly made a statement if the incident is connected to the still ongoing search for Sirius Black. A spokesman for the ministry said: “We are very sorry for the loss of lives and ask for time to investigate what has occurred and give the family some answers.”_

Mac stopped reading feeling a little foreboding at the mention of Dementors and she still hadn’t a clear answer to what it was. She looked at the small picture that was there and she was sure it was the couple that had been killed, they looked kind and happy. Were they dead? 

“Potter-san?” 

Mac looked up and saw her professor standing just inside the door looking at her. 

“Professor, what are a Dementor?” Mac asked.

He arched a brow before he got a dark look on his face and she thought he looked unsettled as he sighed and stepped further into the office. 

“You saw the article?” he asked without giving her an answer. 

Mac frowned at him, “yes. I never heard of a Dementor before? And what does it mean that they were kissed? Are they dead?” 

He looked older all of the sudden and Mac almost withdrew her question before he spoke again. 

“I guess it’s time we cover Dementors in your lessons,” Sato said and sat down on the free seat close to her much to her surprise. Normally they were both at their desks when they were having a class. 

“Ok,” Mac nodded. 

“A Dementor is amongst the foulest creatures that walk this earth, Potter-san,” Sato said seriously. “They infiltrate the darkest and filthiest places, and they take pleasure in decay and despair. They live of every good feeling, hope, happiness and peace they can get to and if you get to close to a Dementor every happy memory will be sucked out of you, and you’re left with only your worst experiences.” 

Mac felt a cold shiver go through her as he spoke and she clenched her fists as she pictured a Dementor in her mind and failed. 

“What do they look like?” she asked. 

“They have a humanoid shape and are tall,” Sato said, “and are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long dark ripped black cloth. Their body is decaying and grey looking and can remind you of a corpse.” 

Mac pictured how the wraiths of the Lord of the Rings looked like in the movie and she couldn’t help but picture something similar in her mind. 

“And…what is a Dementor Kiss?” she dared to ask. 

Sato looked at her for a moment before he sighed. 

“It’s what they call when a Dementor has sucked out the soul of its victim,” he explained. 

“Sucked out the soul…” Mac gasped. “That’s possible?!” 

“I’m afraid it is,” Sato said. “When a soul is sucked out the person is left empty and there’s no chance of recovery. You’ll exist, but you’ll be an empty shell. Your soul is gone forever…lost.” 

Mac nodded showing she understood and looked back down at the picture in her lap and thought it was something familiar with the couple, she saw their happy smiles and she couldn’t help but picture how they would look without their soul…empty, expressionless. 

Mac frowned when she remembered how the article mentioned a Sirius Black and how the Dementors was looking for him. 

“Why are the Dementors looking for this Sirius Black?” Mac asked glancing up to see Sato still and his expression close more. 

“He escaped the prison they are guarding,” Sato said but his voice felt strained. 

“They are guarding a prison?!” Mac asked. 

“Yes,” Sato nodded. 

“And this Black escaped?” Mac asked. “Well, I can’t blame him if it means being around creatures like that.” 

Sato got to his feet and Mac frowned as she watched him walk to the desk, his shoulders seemed tense. 

“He did,” Sato said shortly. “Now…” 

“Are the ways to protect yourself from Dementors, Professor?” Mac asked interrupting him making him look back at her with a more normal expression. Mac wondered what had him so tense, but she knew better than to push too far. She didn’t want to be too disrespectful toward her teacher. 

“There is one way,” Sato said. “It’s a very difficult charm and something most wizards have a problem with.” 

“What charm is it?” Mac asked. 

“It’s called the Patronus Charm,” he said and got a thoughtful look on his face. “I want you to research that charm for your next lesson in Charms at the end of the week. Write an essay about it and how it works. We’ll talk more about it then.” 

Mac nodded. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

“Are you ok, Mac-san?” 

Mac blinked and looked to see Sakurai looking at her nervously. She blinked again as her mind snapped out of her musings about Dementors and the married couple back in England who had lost their souls. She had to repress the need to shiver once more at the thought. 

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your thoughts!” Sakurai quickly apologized bowing. “It’s my fault!” 

Mac almost smiled as she let it bring her back and remind her that she was at Too Academy and that she didn’t have to be worried about Dementors there. 

“It’s alright, Sakurai-san,” Mac said calmly, “I’m fine, thank you. Are you ready for practice?” 

“Yes,” Sakurai smiled. 

“Oi! Mac-san! Sakurai-san!” 

Both of them turned in the hallway and saw Namamura waving at them and almost jogging to catch up to them. 

“Namamura-san,” Sakurai said with a small smile. 

“Are you going to practice now?” Namamura asked. 

“Yes,” Sakurai said. 

“Where’s Aomine?” Namamura asked looking at Mac. 

“Who knows,” Mac sighed, “I told him to come today, but he’s unpredictable.” 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

They walked toward the gym and Mac listened to Namamura and Sakurai talk. 

 

“Listen up!” Harasawa called and the entire gym fell silent as their coach called their attention. 

Mac was standing next to Daiki, who had shown up, and elbowed him when he yawned. He rolled his eyes but he did try to look a little more awake. 

“We’re starting the preliminaries for Inter-High soon,” Harasawa said. “You know what that means. If we lose we are out!” 

Mac saw the determination on the faces of her team and she smiled slightly as she saw the serious looks they had on. 

“Tokyo is divided from Block A-D and the best of each block will be qualified to the Final League,” Harasawa continued. “Then the top three from the Final League will participate in Inter-High.” 

“What Block are we in, coach?” Abe asked. 

“We’re in Block B,” Harasawa said, “Potter-san has the bracket on which team we’re going to be playing.” 

Mac noticed them all look at her. 

“We’re playing Tokushin High first,” Mac said. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard of them before,” Wakamatsu frowned. 

“They’re a small team and from an unknown school,” Mac admitted, “but they do have some decent players.” 

“So in other words…” Imayoshi grinned. “Don’t underestimate them, right?” 

“Right,” Mac nodded. 

“We won’t,” the others called out and grinned. “We’ll win!” 

“It’s a long way to the top and only 3 schools out of 300 are chosen to enter Inter-High,” Mac said looking at them. 

“We’ll be one of the teams that go to Inter-High!” Wakamatsu yelled pumping his fist into the air. 

“Yes!” the others cheered. 

Daiki shrugged but he smiled slightly when Mac glanced at him. She guessed that was the best she would get from him reaction-wise. 

“We have three weeks before it begins!” Mac said. “Let’s practice hard!” 

“Yes!” 

 

Taiga felt excited as he listened to Hyuga explain Inter-High for the first years and he couldn’t wait until it was time for him to play. 

“I sort of get the picture,” Taiga spoke up looking at Hyuga, “but you’re wrong about one thing.” 

“Hm?” 

“They’re not chosen. They win it….sir,” Taiga stated firmly. 

Hyuga and the other second years all smiled making Taiga feel a little self-conscious. 

“We will face many strong schools,” Hyuga said, “but the biggest and strongest will be Shutoku High. Last year they were in the nation’s top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join them. If we can’t beat them we won’t make it to the Nationals.” 

Taiga looked at the bracket and his eyes zeroed in on the spot signalling the finale and he felt another bubble of excitement. If they got to that spot they would face another Generation of Miracle! Well, most likely anyway. 

“Kuroko, you know who he is, don’t you?” Taiga glanced down at Tetsuya who was standing beside him before he felt like slapping himself. Of course, he knew who he was. He had been on the same team. 

“I doubt you would believe me even if I told you,” Tetsuya said. “However, as Kise-kun said, the other five are on another level. If they have gotten even better I cannot imagine how good they are.” 

Taiga frowned and thought back to his one-on-one against Mac the day before and how much he struggled just against her. 

“Would you say Mac is better than him?” Taiga asked.

Tetsuya got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered his words, and Taiga could see that the others were watching curiously. 

“It’s hard to say,” Tetsuya finally said. “Mac is very strong and in many ways better than most of them because she’s so good at reading their moves and knows the way they play almost better than they do themselves. She can even keep up with Aomine-kun for a little while, but he is still better. Midorima-kun is different, but perhaps.” 

“You’re playing with Mac, Kagami?” Izuki asked. 

“Yes,” Taiga frowned. 

“But you beat her, don’t you?” Kawahara asked. 

Taiga knew everyone was paying attention as he looked to the fellow first year. 

“I’ve never beaten her even once,” Taiga admitted.

“But…” 

“When was the last time you played her? I mean you’ve grown…” Fukuda sounded unsure. 

Taiga huffed. 

“She crushed me last night,” Taiga admitted. “It’s really hard playing her, she seems to know what I will do before I even think it!” 

“Impossible…” the three first years mumbled while even the second years looked a little surprised. 

“Well, we knew she is good,” Koganei said. 

Tetsuya looked at Taiga with a pensive look but Taiga wasn’t sure what he was thinking. 

 

Mac groaned as she got up and Ueno smiled at her not looking tired at all making Mac want to shake her a little. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she gestured to Ueno. 

“One more time!” Mac demanded. 

“Are you sure?” Ueno smiled. 

“One more time!” Mac gritted her teeth as she fought the wariness in her body and felt how her muscles protested, but she refused to give up. 

Ueno got into position and Mac did the same she winced as she once more was thrown to the ground and couldn’t help the groan that slipped through her lips as she hit the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Ueno asked. 

“Fine,” Mac grimaced as she sat up. “I just wish I could get this right.” 

“You’re doing well, Mac,” Ueno said smiling gently at her. 

“You keep managing to throw me to the ground,” Mac grumbled annoyed. That was not in her definition of doing well. 

“Well, I have been doing this for many years, Mac,” Ueno pointed out, “you, however, has only been doing it for a few weeks. Actually, you only got to this part a few days ago and that is very impressive.” 

Mac sighed and nodded before taking the offered hand to be pulled up to her feet. She smiled a little and was about to ask for more when Yuki interrupted them. 

“That’s enough for today,” he smiled at them. “Good work both of you.” 

“Thank you, Sensei!” Mac and Ueno both bowed at him. 

 

Mac followed Ueno to the ramen place they had started to go to after they had trained and Mac found that she really liked this new tradition. It felt nice to have another girl to talk to. 

“Do you have much to do with basketball?” Ueno asked. 

“Yes, the preliminaries for the Inter-High start in three weeks,” Mac nodded, “so we’ll have to work hard to get ready.” 

“You’re strong, though?” Ueno tilted her head to the side. 

“Even if we’re strong we have to be prepared,” Mac said. 

Ueno smiled, “will you be playing Shutoku?” 

Mac shook her head, “no, at least not yet. We’re not in the same Block.” 

“Too bad,” Ueno laughed and grinned when the waiter came with their ramen. 

Mac smiled as she ate and listened to Ueno talk more about her Martial Arts lessons and training she had done earlier and some of the competitions she had gone to. It was clear that she loved Martial Arts the same way Mac loved basketball.

They walked through the streets for a little while after they had eaten and Mac couldn’t help but smile as she talked about Shiro and Sayuri making Ueno smile as well. 

“They sound sweet,” Ueno said. 

Mac nodded and blinked when she suddenly walked straight into someone making her stumbled slightly. Two arms grabbed her to stop her from falling. She was about to glare when she looked up and met two very familiar brown eyes that looked just as surprised as her. 

“Mac?” Kiyoshi smiled widely but she saw the underlying nervousness that was well hidden underneath the smile. 

“Teppei,” Mac breathed. 

Mac couldn’t help but stare as she stared at Kiyoshi for the first time in weeks, he hadn’t changed. He was still tall, still had the shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes that looked at her with such warmth and care she wasn’t sure she deserved. Her mind was spinning and feelings were all over the place. Fear, happiness, sadness were only some of the emotions running through her as she stared at her ex-boyfriend. 

“Setsuko,” Ueno said breaking the two out of their staring and Mac blushed slightly as she stepped back and Kiyoshi let go of her. 

“Ah, sorry, Ueno-san,” Mac said looking at her. 

“A friend of yours, Mac?” Ueno asked curiously turning her lilac eyes at Kiyoshi who smiled. 

“Yes,” Mac said glancing at Kiyoshi, “this is Kiyoshi Teppei. Teppei this is Ueno Setsuko.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Kiyoshi smiled kindly like he always did. 

The silence stretched and Mac couldn’t stop herself from looking at Kiyoshi and drink him in. Seeing him again she realised just how much she had missed him. Some hurt still lingered but mostly she just wanted to have his friendship back once more. 

“Ok,” Ueno said breaking the silence, “I’ll leave you two to talk.” 

“Eh?” Mac blinked and looked at Ueno who smiled back at her. 

“We’ll talk next time, Mac,” she said and Mac was sure there was a note of something more in her voice and when she glanced at Kiyoshi Mac realised that she would be asking her more about him next time they met. “See you!” 

“Bye,” Mac waved as the bubbly girl bounced away down the street with a last wave. 

 

Mac wasn’t sure what to say or how to break the silence between them as she looked up at Kiyoshi again. For once he also looked a little unsure about how to proceed and she took comfort in knowing she wasn’t the only one thrown by the sudden meeting. 

“How are you, Teppei?” Mac finally asked. 

“I’m fine,” he said and when Mac arched a brow he laughed and seemed to loosen up some. “Really, Mac. My knee is healing very well and the doctors are very happy with how the progress is.” 

“Are you still staying at the rehabilitation centre?” Mac asked. 

It felt strange to not already know because they hadn’t seen each other in weeks and normally they would have talked every day. Even before they got together they talked often. 

“Yes, but I’m allowed more outside,” Kiyoshi nodded. “Um…do you want to come back with me? I…I would like to talk to you, Mac.” 

Mac hesitated, looking up at him and saw again the nervousness underneath his expression and wondered if she should go with him or if she should go back home. Would it hurt to go and talk to him? 

“Ok,” Mac said and felt relieved when his face broke out into that grin. The grin that told her he was truly happy and how he so often had grinned at her before. 

“Great!” he cheered. 

They walked to the rehabilitation centre and Mac realised that they weren’t that far away from it. She hadn’t noticed when she had walked around with Ueno. She almost smiled at how familiar it felt to enter the building and followed him to his room easily enough. 

“I guess it’s not that easy to talk,” Kiyoshi said when they once more had lapsed into silence when they both were sitting at the two chairs by the table like they had so many times before. He looked a little sad. 

“I guess,” Mac agreed. 

“I don’t see why it should be that hard, Mac,” Kiyoshi said leaning forward slightly as he looked at her. “I still see you as one of my closest friends and I really want you to be that, Mac. You always were a good friend.” 

Mac swallowed and she could see he was serious and really meant what he said. Could she really have him back as her friend? She knew what she had told Seijuro and even Daiki, she did want to be Kiyoshi’s friend and soon. But was she ready to be his friend now? Looking at him she realised that she was.

“I would like that,” Mac agreed with a small smile. “You are one of my closest friends as well, Teppei.” 

He smiled and leaned back again. “Good. So, who was the girl you were with today? Does she go to Too Academy as well?” 

Mac shook her head even as he spoke. 

“No, she attends Shutoku High,” Mac explained. 

“Then where did you meet her?” Kiyoshi asked curiously. 

“I decided to start learning Martial Arts,” Mac said and saw how he blinked in surprised so she explained how they had played Seiho and how she had met their coach when she had said goodbye to Seijuro at the train station. She explained how she had asked him for lessons and that he had agreed after she had talked to him and his son. “And that’s where I met Ueno-san. Yuki-sensei asked her to help with my training.” 

“I see,” Kiyoshi said. “I’m impressed, Mac.” 

Mac looked down letting her hair fell down hiding her face when he complimented her before looking back up again to see him smiling at her. 

“I forgot how resourceful you can be,” he said, “I’m sorry you feel like you do and that you feel the need to learn Martial Arts to feel safe, but I am really proud that you’re not letting it stop you and that you’re doing something about it.” 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled. 

The conversation flowed more easily between them now and Mac felt relaxed as she curled up on the seat talking with Kiyoshi. He told her about his latest physical therapy for his knee and waved his hands as he tried to make a point. Mac laughed as she could clearly picture it and saw how he grinned when she laughed. 

“I have to go,” Mac reluctantly said when she realised that it was getting dark outside. “Taiga will worry.” 

Kiyoshi nodded and stood as well. 

“I’m really glad you agreed to come and talk Mac,” Kiyoshi said, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Mac said and without thinking reached out and hugged him. He hugged her back and ruffled her hair when she pulled back making her mock glare at him causing him to break out laughing. 

“I hope you’ll come back again soon, Mac,” he said. “I’ll call you.” 

“Ok,” Mac nodded and waved before slipping out of his room. 

Mac walked home with a small smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)
> 
> I have to say...I can't really believe that I'm actually gotten to chapter 50! When I started to write this story I didn't think it would go this far. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of you that read and leave kudos and comments for my story! So, THANK YOU :) You've helped me keep my motivation and inspiration for the story as time has gone on. I really couldn't ask for more. You're all wonderful and I'm very grateful to you all :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac sighed as she let herself fall back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She inhaled deeply before letting it out and felt some of the stress leave her body. Nao purred beside her and pressed against her side making her lift her arm and start petting him without really looking at him. She could tell he had all his extra tails out and felt them against her thigh, surrounding her, comforting. She smiled slightly at the care from her little Kitsune. Perhaps she should send a letter to Newt and Tina soon. It had been a while since she had talked to them last. 

She had just come home from a late practice and she was tired, not enough with that she had felt on edge all day feeling eyes on her and whispers behind her back. She tried telling herself that it was just in her head, but the way Fujimoto and Fukui had giggled and stared at her before whispering to some of the other girls in the class…well, it was hard to do. She was getting tired of it and wondered just what Daiki saw in the other girl. 

Not to mention that she had a test in Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day that she really wanted to do well in, and she had to get to read the last chapter one more time because she found it difficult. 

Her phone rang and she groaned knowing she had to move to get it. She turned and stretched so she reached her mobile as it had been tossed on the bedside table when she came in. She smiled though when she saw who it was. 

“Hi Seijuro,” Mac said falling back on her back and went back to petting Nao. “Glad you called.” 

“Hi Mac,” he answered. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac said. “I’m just tired after practice and I have to study for a test in Defence tomorrow.” 

“Defence…like in magic?” Seijuro asked. 

“Yes,” Mac smiled slightly. “It’s rather important and I want to do well.” 

“You will,” he stated so sure that Mac had to blink. 

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Mac,” his tone said that she should know better than to ask that and she should, but the question had just slipped out. “Because you’re you and you’re my best friend.” 

Mac snorted amused, “I see.” 

“So, what else has been going on?” Seijuro asked.

Mac told him about the team and antics they came up with and the preparations for their game against Tokushin High. She even talked about Ueno and her Martial Arts classes, she remembered when she told Seijuro about her learning Martial Arts. He had been silent first and then he had asked who had made her feel like she needed it. Clearly, he had wanted to go out and hunt someone down for scaring her, she had barely managed to talk him down and explain it was more to prevent something from happening and wanting to feel safe. 

“She sounds nice,” Seijuro said and Mac almost snorted at Seijuro calling someone nice, but she also picked up on the jealous note in his voice and smiled slightly. He was so easy to read. 

“She is,” Mac agreed, “but I do miss hanging out with you after practices, Seijuro.” 

“I do too,” Seijuro agreed his tone more light now and Mac smiled once more. 

“What about you, Seijuro? How are you? Did your meeting two days ago go well?” Mac asked. 

“Of course it did,” Seijuro said. 

“Of course,” Mac echoed with a small smile, “does your dad still give you strange looks?” 

She remembered Seijuro mentioning that his father kept giving him some strange looks when he thought Seijuro didn’t see it. The other boy couldn’t understand why he kept doing it. 

“Not as much,” Seijuro said, “but he hasn’t been home much lately. Mostly been away on business trips.”

“So, you’re all alone down there?” Mac frowned worriedly. 

“So are you, Mac,” Seijuro pointed out knowing that her uncle was in the States more often than not lately. 

“Yes, but I have Taiga,” Mac said still worried. “I don’t like the idea of you being on your own…” 

“The servants are here,” Seijuro said, “it’s not like I’m entirely on my own.” 

Mac sighed and chewed on her lips trying to think but there was no solution that came to her mind. 

“Ok,” Mac said, “but call me often to let me know you’re okay.” 

“Alright,” Seijuro said and Mac could hear the smile in his voice. She knew that he would have gotten defensive and short if anyone else had told him to do the same, but she also knew that he liked that she did. She understood the need of having someone show they cared for you even if it was small. She only wished she could do more. 

They talked a little more before Mac had to get started on her studying before it got too late. So it was with a heavy heart she ended the call. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

Mac didn’t like this; she didn’t like it at all. 

“What are you doing back here?” Mac asked rather rudely even she could hear that, but she didn’t really care. She was tired of running into the other girl when she was here for her lessons. She had just finished a rather tiresome test in Defence and just wanted to go home and rest a little before her basketball practice. 

She had not expected to meet Hermione right now or see the other girl purposely seeking her out. Especially after the last time they met. If Mac allowed herself to think about it, she did feel a little bad about how she had lashed out at her. Yes, Hermione had probed into something she didn’t have any business probing into, but Mac shouldn’t have snapped at her like she did. 

“I asked if I could come,” Hermione admitted.

Mac stared at her and her eyes were drawn to the other girl’s hands that were wrung together, and her face looked a little pale and her eyes wide and worried. Mac sighed and rubbed her forehead as she tried to calm down her original reaction to the other girl. 

“Why?” Mac asked. 

Hermione seemed relieved that Mac hadn’t snapped at her and smiled a little making Mac pause. Just why did she smile at her? 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Hermione confessed. 

“Why?” Mac asked once more. 

“I… I know I don’t understand everything and I have been thinking about…about everything you’ve told me,” Hermione swallowed and looked down at her hands before looking back up at Mac. Mac looked at her blankly not showing anything of what she was thinking. “I…” 

Mac sighed tiredly and looked to see Sato standing in the doorway of his office, obviously having heard their conversation. He arched a brow at her and she knew he asked her what she wanted to do. He left the decision up to her and she appreciated that. 

“Come on,” Mac said, “I guess we can talk in the garden, ok?” 

Hermione nodded eagerly and Mac turned away from her and walked with fast steps into the gardens and allowed Nao to go down so he could explore, but he stayed close to her with his eyes trained on Hermione who eyed him a little warily. 

 

Mac sat down on the two-seater garden bench and turned her green eyes to Hermione who was lingering right in front of the door. Mac couldn’t help but wonder just what the other girl wanted for her to ask to come and talk to her. 

“Take a seat or something, will you?” Mac asked tired of waiting for Hermione to move. 

Hermione went to one of the chairs and sat down still wringing her hands in her lap. Mac eyed them before looking up at the other girl. 

“I can’t say I understand why you want to talk to me,” Mac stated. 

“I…I don’t understand,” Hermione said quietly. 

Mac frowned, “understand what?” 

“Why you’re here,” Hermione said nervously glancing up at Mac and wincing slightly when she saw Mac’s glare. 

“Are you still going on about that?” Mac asked. “I told you, you don’t need to understand everything. You don’t know everything.” 

“I need to…” Hermione said. 

“You don’t!” Mac said sharply. “Why do you need to know my life? I don’t know anything about you, and I don’t go asking why you’re here instead of at Hogwarts. I don’t dig into your life and make conclusions without the facts, nor do I think I have a right to know the facts since I don’t know you.” 

Hermione stared at her and Mac inhaled deeply to calm down again. It wasn’t easy and she really tried to not lash out, but the constant going back to the same thing every time she saw the other girl was exhausting. 

“You don’t understand either,” Hermione said a little more fire in her voice and Mac arched a brow at the stubborn tilt to Hermione’s head as she glared at Mac. “You don’t know how it is for me to not understand something. I need to understand and I need to be able to know why I’m not telling the professor’s I look up to about you! Why I have to hide it from the professor’s I know are hurting not knowing where you are!” 

Mac didn’t respond right away just looking at the other girl and saw the tears in her eyes that she was determinedly rubbing away as she looked away from Mac. 

“If you look up to them so much then why are you here, Granger-san?” Mac eventually asked. “If you think Hogwarts is so great, then why are you not there?” 

Hermione looked at her and Mac arched a brow. 

“If you want me to understand and want me to tell you more about me then I think I have a right to know something about you as well,” Mac said calmly. 

“I have always been different from the other kids,” Hermione said looking down at her lap once more. Mac tilted her head as she watched Hermione. “I never really had a friend and my books became my world. It became a place where I could escape and be someone interesting. It offered me truth and security. They never judged me or gave me looks or talked about me behind my back.” 

While books hadn’t offered exactly the same for Mac, also because she hadn’t had a free access to it growing up she could understand some of what Hermione was saying. She had also enjoyed escaping in books when she could. That was before she met Daiki and started with basketball, basketball became her free spot, her escape. 

“When I learned about magic I saw it as a way to finally find a place I belonged,” Hermione continued. “Hogwarts offered me that and I enjoyed learning more magic and read about everything. But…I still was the strange one, the outcast at the school. The other kids there didn’t like me and even bullied me.” 

Her voice shook slightly as she admitted that and Mac got a pensive look on her face as she watched the pain on Hermione’s face. It was something she could understand and she felt something inside of her soften, but that didn’t mean that she like all the probing Hermione had done or the way she jumped to conclusions she had no right making. 

“Some of the professors helped me and gave me more to do as they saw how alone I was,” Hermione said, “I got good grades and topped the year easily, but… I never had a friend. The others would tease and…and it got bad last year. I got the chance to study at Mahoutokoro because of my grades and my parents thought I would benefit from getting free from the bullying at Hogwarts.” 

She stopped and Mac could tell she had trouble getting control over herself, so Mac allowed her a moment to gather herself before speaking. 

“Still doesn’t explain why you are so determined to make me go back there,” Mac said. 

Hermione looked up, “I…I told you about Professor McGonagall.” 

Mac frowned trying to remember the name, and she could vaguely remember her mention something about someone called that. Something about her crying when they hadn’t found her when she didn’t turn up at Hogwarts.

“Ok, but…” Mac said. 

“She did a lot for me,” Hermione said. “She worries about you and I think she deserves to know. She was really upset when you didn’t show up at Hogwarts back in the first year. I think even the other teachers were surprised at the anger she directed at the headmaster.” 

“Still, that doesn’t mean she has done anything for me,” Mac pointed out. “They all left me to an abusive home and no one came to check on me.” 

Hermione stared at her and she opened and closed her mouth without saying anything. 

“I guess I can understand some of what you’re saying, Granger-san,” Mac said standing up and walked a couple of paces away from their seats and picked up Nao who nicked at her shoe barking slightly to get her attention. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that, being bullied…well, I understand how that is like. Still, I don’t see why you’re so set on me going back. Nor do I think you have the right to think you can order me to let anyone know where I am.” 

Hermione frowned and looked away from Mac who looked at the other girl over Nao’s head. She let the fox cuddle into her and scratched his ear as she observed Hermione. 

“You used your books as your escape,” Mac said and Hermione looked up at her again. “You read about me, right?” 

“Yes,” Hermione looked a little wary about admitting it. 

“Since you mentioned the books I have looked at some,” Mac admitted. “I must say…I don’t recognise myself in them at all.” 

“But…” Hermione started to protest. 

“Wait, Granger-san,” Mac said as she walked back to the bench and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. “Just listen, ok?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“If you were going to write a book,” Mac said, “what would you do? Say you were going to write about that professor you like. Professor McGonagall, was it? How would you do it?” 

Hermione blinked, “well, I would research her and conduct interviews to get to know her and talk to the people around her…” 

Mac nodded, “exactly. And none of those authors who wrote about me did that. They never talked to me nor did they know me. They built everything up on their ideas of what I should be like, about what they knew of my parents. I’m sure they’ve gotten reports on what my parents were like, and built it from there.” 

Hermione frowned in thought.

“So, see? How can anyone think that I’m like that?” Mac asked calmly trying to make Hermione see her point without losing her temper and snapping at the girl like she had before. “I never knew my parents, I know a few things about them now but that is only because I met someone who knows them. I am grateful to them for saving me and loving me when I was a baby, but they haven’t had the chance of forming me as a person. They haven’t been there for me to look up to them and try to be like them at all. So, the authors of those books have no real facts to go on.” 

Mac could see the wheels turning in Hermione’s head and she hoped she would be able to see the facts that Mac gave her, because if not then Mac would give up. Then there was no way for her to reason with the other girl. 

“You may have a point,” Hermione grudgingly admitted. 

“I guess that will have to do for now,” Mac sighed. “Anyway, I know that people in the magical world have this idea about who I am and what I’m going to do. I know because I’ve met someone who’s from Britain and even they knew why I didn’t want to come back. They knew I would be put on a pedestal and expected to be a hero and lead the way. That’s not me, Granger-san.” 

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully and Mac glanced at the clock and grimaced. 

“I have to go,” she said. “I have to go back in time and then start my day over again. I can only go back a certain amount of hours, so I have to go now.” 

“You’re going to Muggle School?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded getting back to her feet. “And I have an early basketball practice.” 

Hermione looked more curious now and Mac tilted her head to the side as she looked at the other girl, it was something different in her now. She didn’t seem as closed off as before, could it be that she was close to really see what Mac was trying to say? 

“Want to come?” Mac asked before she could stop herself. 

“Eh?” Hermione blinked.

Mac sighed and pulled her free hand through her dark hair as she looked over at Hermione. 

“I asked if you wanted to come with me,” Mac said, “I guess you can see how I live and maybe you will understand what I mean and why I don’t want to leave.” 

Hermione nodded eagerly. 

“Ok, I guess we have to talk to Professor Sato,” Mac said and started to walk toward the house again and heard Hermione coming up behind her quickly. 

Mac wondered if she made the right choice if she really was going to show her how she lived and let her meet her friends. She was not really sure, but she wasn’t going to turn back now. If she could convince Hermione that she was happy and had a good life then there was a chance that Hermione would not tell anyone about her. That was reason enough, or at least that was what Mac told herself. 

 

“Potter-san, Granger-san,” Sato smiled looking up at them from where he was talking with his wife in the kitchen both nursing a cup of coffee. He glanced at the clock, “you’re cutting it pretty late, Potter-san.” 

“I know,” Mac said smiling slightly, “sir, I…Well, I was wondering if it was okay for Granger-san to come with me.” 

Sato blinked and lowered his cup as he looked at her before he looked over at Hermione. The surprise was clear in his eyes. 

“I must say I did not expect that,” he said. “May I ask why?” 

Mac glanced over at Hermione who was wringing her hands again but she was silent and obviously left the talking to Mac. 

“We have talked and I think having Granger-san see how I live might be for the best,” Mac said. “It might help her understand me.” 

Sato exchanged a look with Kaori who smiled softly and nodded her head. 

“I think it might be for the best, dear,” she said. 

“Alright,” he said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Hermione spoke up and Mac also bowed her head in thanks before she pulled out her Time-Turner and put the chain around Hermione’s neck as well. She saw the lack of curiosity on Hermione’s face when she saw the Time-Turner and decided to ask her about it later. 

 

They landed in the middle of the living room and Mac glanced at the clock before wincing slightly. 

“Ok, so it’s getting rather late,” she said. “Are you hungry, Granger-san?” 

“Um, a little,” Hermione admitted. 

“Come on then;” Mac said and led the way to the kitchen. She quickly found something for them to eat and put it in front of Hermione. “Eat while I go and get ready for school. I have to change into my school uniform.” 

Hermione nodded and Mac rushed out of the kitchen to her room. She was glad she had put her uniform out the night before and quickly changed into the dark blue skirt with the white line at the bottom of it before pulling on the white shirt and buttoning it up and finally adding the red bow around the neck.

She pulled her hair back into her ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror to see that she looked alright, she pushed her glasses up further on her nose before turning around and grabbed her bag and green jacket as she left the room.

“Ready?” Mac asked when she was back in the kitchen. 

Hermione looked at her and nodded, Mac could see her looking around curiously. 

“Are you here alone?” Hermione asked. 

“Taiga has already left for school, I guess,” Mac shrugged, “and uncle Tarou is away on a business trip.” 

“I see,” Hermione said. 

Mac only shrugged and grabbed her apple to eat on the way. She closed the door behind Hermione and they walked out of the building in silence. 

 

“Ok, so I have basketball practice early today,” Mac said when they reached the school. They had just walked through the gates of the school. “The preliminaries for the Inter-High are coming up and we have the first match coming up soon.” 

“Inter-High?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“It’s a tournament for the best High School basketball teams,” Mac explained. “All the schools have to play in preliminaries to qualify first for the Final League and then the Inter-High. Inter-High holds schools from the entire Nation.” 

“I see,” Hermione said. 

“So, I think our coach will allow you to watch the practice,” Mac said, “I’ll talk to him and ask if you can stay in the gym and watch if you want.” 

“Ok,” Hermione nodded. 

“Mac!” Both Mac and Hermione turned to see Sakurai and Namamura coming up behind them both blinking when they saw that Mac wasn’t alone. 

“I’m sorry!” Sakurai quickly apologized and bowed repeatedly. “I’m so sorry for interrupting you when you were already talking with someone, Mac!” 

“Calm down, Sakurai-san,” Mac said exasperatedly. “It’s fine.” 

Hermione blinked a little shocked at the over the top apologizing, but she looked at Mac and saw that it was obviously something she was used to. 

“Sakurai-san, Namamura-san, this is…a friend of mine,” Mac said and Hermione caught the slight hesitation before she had said friend and felt a little sad about that, but at least she had said friend, “Granger Hermione. Granger-san, this is Sakurai Ryo and Namamura Nori. They’re both teammates of mine from the basketball team, and Sakurai-san is in the same class as me as well.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Namamura smiled and waved. Sakurai echoed the greeting but a little more timidly.

“Nice to meet you,” Hermione said. 

Mac started to walk again and the others followed.

“So, are you starting school here as well, Granger-san?” Namamura asked. 

“No,” Hermione shook her head. 

“I’m sorry he asked!” Sakurai cried making Hermione blink at him. 

“Why are you sorry?” Mac sighed. “Granger-san is just coming with me to school today, she goes to another school here in Japan. It’s a boarding school, though.” 

“I see,” Namamura said. “So, how much are you going to torture us at practice today, Mac?” 

Mac blinked at him innocently making him groaned.

“Ryo-san, we’re going to die!” Namamura cried dramatically throwing his arms around the other boy with fake tears. 

“Sorry,” Sakurai said but this time he sounded more amused than anything else. 

“I don’t know why you think I’m the one torturing you,” Mac said smiling slightly, “I mean I’m not the coach.” 

“That’s because they know the coach leaves much of our training up to you, Mac-san,” a smooth voice said from behind them making Hermione jump but Mac just turned her head slightly to see Imayoshi and Susa there. 

“Hm,” was all Mac said. 

“Who’s this?” Imayoshi smile widened as he turned his closed eyes behind his glasses toward Hermione. “Friend of yours, Mac-san?” 

“Yes,” Mac said, “Granger Hermione. Granger-san, this is Imayoshi Shoichi, our Captain, and Susa Yoshinori our Vice-Captain. They’re both 3rd years.” 

“H-hi,” Hermione said nervously.

“Hm,” Imayoshi said, “she doesn’t look like a basketball player.” 

“She’s not,” Mac rolled her eyes, “now leave her alone, Captain.” 

“Yes, yes,” Imayoshi smiled and backed off. “I wouldn’t want to upset you, Mac-san.” 

Mac rolled her eyes as she watched them walk off and toward the locker room. She glanced at Hermione who swallowed looking nervous.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “he just enjoys teasing. He’s not mean about it.” 

Hermione nodded but she looked unsure. 

 

Hermione stared at Mac who was running back and forth between two lines on the court together with the other boys she had said was the regulars on the basketball team. The rest of the club was on the other part of the large gym and doing their own thing. She wasn’t sure. 

To say that Hermione was surprised would be an understatement when she saw Mac changed and getting ready to join the boys in their practice. Somehow Hermione had thought Mac had talked about a girls team when she talked about being on the basketball team. While Hermione knew that in the Wizarding world they mixed the genders together in Quidditch, she had not expected the same in the muggle world. She knew they were more…what to call it, conservative when it came to gender roles. At least in sports. 

But seeing Mac interact with the team it was clear she had their respect and that they saw her as a friend, she would sometimes stop them and give new direction for what to do and they listened. It was…so strange to watch. 

She was also starting to see why Namamura had been so worried before the practice because it was clear even to her that Mac was pushing them hard. She wouldn’t allow anyone to stop running and would use rather inventive measures to get them to keep running. She even chased one of them around and poking him in the side with her fingers when he almost stopped running. 

Whistle! 

The sharp sound had Hermione rub her ear as she watched as Mac stopped the running exercise and the boys gathered around her. It was strange for Hermione to see Mac talk and use her hands as she explained something to them, a look of excitement on her face as she did so. 

The practice went on and she watched as they finished with a practice match with Mac’s team the winning one. She couldn’t help but smile slightly as she watched Mac being patted on the shoulder by the one Mac had introduced as Susa. He was smiling down at her and said something that had Mac smile slightly and nods. 

 

Hermione had spent the time Mac was in her first classes at the library doing her own homework (luckily she had her bag with her) since she couldn’t join Mac in her classes. She didn’t mind and it gave her time to think. So when Mac came and got her when it was lunch she was actually surprised at how fast the time had gone. 

Hermione blinked when she met a pair of glaring navy blue eyes that belonged to a tall teen with navy blue hair that matched his eyes, he was standing right in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. Hermione noticed how tanned his skin was on his muscled arms that were bared as he had pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“You’re the one who hurt Kenzie,” Daiki snapped. “Why are you here?” 

Hermione took a step back and swallowed not knowing what to say or how to react to him, he was…scary. She knew if looks could kill then she would be dead by now. She had not expected this when she followed Mac to the classroom she had just left to eat lunch. 

“Daiki,” Mac said and Hermione saw the small frown on Mac’s face as she put a hand on Daiki’s arm. “I invited her.” 

“Why would you do that?” Daiki demanded. 

Hermione noticed that the girl who had come with Daiki looked from Daiki to Mac with something in her eyes that Hermione would have to call jealousy and resentment. 

“We talked and I think it’s time to try to understand each other,” Mac said simply and gave him a look. He scowled but he didn’t say anything else before he turned on the spot and marched out of the classroom with the girl running after him. 

Hermione looked to Mac and saw the tired expression on her face before she blanked it and turned to look at her. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Mac said. “He’s just…very protective.” 

“I understand,” Hermione said quietly, “who is he?” 

“He’s my best friend,” Mac smiled as she pointed to the free seat by her desk. “Sit down, Granger-san.” 

Hermione sat down and thought about what Mac had said. “Your best friend?” 

“Yes,” Mac nodded, “I met him when I was 8 years old and had just moved to Tokyo. He decided we were friends and dragged me with him to play basketball. He’s the reason I love the sport so much.” 

Hermione blinked as she saw the nostalgic smile on Mac’s face as she popped her head on her hand that rested on her elbow leaning against the desk. 

“Oh,” Hermione said. “He wasn’t at the practice.” 

Hermione regretted saying it when she saw the smile fall from Mac’s face and a dark look crossed her face as she leaned back again and looked away. 

“He still plays, but…he doesn’t enjoy the game anymore,” Mac admitted quietly. “He only comes when he wants or I manage to convince him to show up.” 

Hermione didn’t know what to say to that so she remained silent. Soon Mac seemed to shake it off and she gave Hermione a small smile that Hermione took as a victory. She couldn’t help but notice that Mac seemed to be a little on the outside of the class. The other students in the class seemed to enter and leave the room as the lunch went on and she noticed how they talked and shouted at each other as they did, but Mac was left by herself by most. Only the one from the basketball practice joined them at the desk and he and Mac were now talking about drawing. Perhaps it was because she was there, but Hermione didn’t think so. 

Mac didn’t look bothered by it either. 

 

Finally the day ended and Mac could find Hermione and leave the school. While she didn’t really care about the rest of the class she could get a little tired of the looks she got. She saw that Daiki was upset as well and he left before Mac could talk to him or ask him to join her and Hermione.

Well, it was probably for the best that he didn’t join them because he was not happy with the other girl. She sighed. She really wanted Daiki to be with her and she needed him to keep calm, though the day had gone much better than what she had feared. 

“Where to now?” Hermione asked. 

“Hm, let’s go to Maji Burger,” Mac said, “I’m getting hungry.” 

“Ok,” Hermione agreed. 

They entered the burger place and Mac blinked when she noticed some familiar people there.

“Mac!” Taiga smiled before he blinked when he noticed Hermione next to her. “Who’s that?” 

Mac smiled slightly, “rude, Taiga.” 

He rolled his eyes at her but he was still looking at Hermione with curious red eyes. 

“Mac,” Tetsuya nodded with a pleased smile making Hermione startled slightly and look away from Taiga and over at Tetsuya in shock. 

“Tetsu!” Mac smiled and hugged him making him choke slightly at the force of her hug. Mac pulled back with an apologetic smile and laugh. “Sorry, Tetsu.”

“Hi Mac,” Riko smiled from where she was sitting beside Hyuga and Izuki. 

“Granger Hermione, this is my cousin Kagami Taiga, the one I live with,” Mac said remembering that Taiga had asked about her but she had been distracted by Tetsuya. “Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of mine as well as a former teammate, and this is their team, Riko, Izuki, Hyuga, Furihata, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchiba, Fukuda and Kawahara-san.” 

Mac pointed at them all as she said the names. 

“Taiga, this is a friend, Granger Hermione,” Mac said looking at Taiga. 

“Do you want to join us?” Riko asked. 

Mac looked at Hermione who met her eyes and nodded.

“If you want to, Potter-san,” she said. 

Mac smiled and nodded. They went and bought their food before they went back to the table and sat down at the free seats that had been added for them. Mac sat beside Tetsuya. 

 

Hermione once more observed Mac as she talked with her friends, and saw the smiles on her face as she talked to the one who had shocked her with his presence. She hadn’t even seen him sitting there until he spoke, but it was clear that Mac had noticed him because she hadn’t startled or anything just hugged him. 

“Are you getting ready for your match?” Mac asked curiously as she looked at Riko. 

Hermione saw the way Mac seemed to observe the other girl and wondered if she was a player as well. 

“We’re working hard,” Riko said. “But there’s still much to do.” 

Mac nodded in understanding. 

“Are you a player as well, Riko-san?” Hermione asked bringing their attention over to her. 

“No,” Riko smiled, “I’m the coach for Seirin.” 

Hermione blinked shocked and looked at Mac who nodded with a small smile. She then watched as Riko and Mac got into a basketball discussion and Hyuga and Izuki also joining. 

“Do you like basketball?” the question had Hermione look away from Mac and over to the one she had called her cousin. He was tall and had this intensity around him that had Hermione feel on edge and nervous all at the same time. His eyes locked her in place as she tried to find her voice again. 

“I never really watched it before,” Hermione admitted blushing slightly. 

“You never watched it?!” Taiga repeated shocked staring at her with wide red eyes. 

Hermione shook her head worried she had offended him or something. 

“Where have you been hiding?” Taiga asked incredulously. “Basketball is the best sport ever! It’s thrilling and exciting and fun and…you have to have watched it!”

“Not until Potter-san brought me to their teams practice today,” Hermione said. 

Taiga blinked and blinked again.

Hermione heard a giggle and tore her eyes away from the tall red-head and saw Mac watching them amused having stopped her own discussion and obviously caught their conversation. 

“I think you broke Taiga, Granger-san,” Mac said amusedly looking at her cousin. “Well done.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Hermione protested. 

“His life is basketball and he has trouble understanding that others aren’t that obsessed with it as he is,” Mac said still smiling. “Just a warning…he will now try to convert you into a basketball fanatic.” 

Hermione blinked and like on cue Taiga broke his stunned silence and dove into a basketball rant. 

 

“Come on,” Mac said after they left the burger place and dragged Hermione with her and away from Taiga who was still going on about basketball. 

Hermione followed and waved goodbye to the others who had been more open and cheerful than the students in Mac’s class. She glanced at Mac who was smiling slightly and wondered just what had her in such a good mood. 

“I want you to meet someone else before I take you back to Professor Sato’s place,” Mac said and looked at the clock. “It should still be early enough.” 

“Ok,” Hermione said curiously but didn’t press when Mac didn’t say anything else. 

They had to take the bus to get there, but it wasn’t that far. Mac was silent as they rode the bus. She seemed to be thinking as they walked down the streets and glanced at Hermione from time to time as if she was considering something. 

“That’s where I met Daiki for the first time,” Mac suddenly said and Hermione stopped realising that Mac had stopped walking and was staring at what Hermione realised was a basketball court in a park. There were some kids there playing now and Hermione tried to picture Mac and Daiki play there when they were kids. “He stopped my cousin from bullying me and stealing my sketchpad from me.” 

Hermione blinked and looked over at Mac who was still staring at the court like she was seeing something Hermione couldn’t see. 

“Dudley never like me,” Mac admitted. “He would do everything he could to make me miserable and his parents encouraged it. Daiki was the first one to stand up against Dudley and actually help me. Of course, my uncle destroyed my sketchpad when I got back home anyway and punished me for stealing even though they knew I hadn’t stolen it.” 

Hermione swallowed as she stared at Mac. She was lost for words and she suddenly felt a stab of regret and guilt for the things she’d said. The girl she had been watching and observing the whole day was not anything like the girl she had read about. She was starting to see that. She followed silently when Mac started to walk again. The look on Mac's face was as if she was wondering why she had said what she had and Hermione could kind of understand that. It was rather personal after all. 

Soon they were in front of a nice and very homey home. She saw Mac easily walk up the path to the house and ring the doorbell. Hermione wondered who lived here. The door opened and before Hermione could see who it was a voice called out:

“Mac-nee!” 

A boy about 9 years old, Hermione would guess, was already connected around Mac’s middle and hugging the girl around the waist while beaming up at her. 

“I didn’t know you were coming over today!” he beamed. 

“It wasn’t planned, Shiro,” Mac smiled warmly and pushed her hand through the boy's hair. 

Hermione could see the warmth in Mac’s face when she looked at the boy. 

“Come inside,” Shiro smiled. “Sayuri and Daiki-nii is home too.” 

Daiki, Hermione thought, that must mean that they must be at his home. She wondered why Mac had brought her here because it was clear that the other boy didn’t like her. She looked at Mac who didn’t look worried at all. 

“Come on,” Mac said glancing at Hermione as she allowed Shiro to drag her inside the house. 

“Mum! Mac-nee is here!” Shiro called. 

They were in the living room and Hermione thought it reminded her a lot of how her home was back in London, how her parents lived. Suddenly she missed them something fierce and she almost felt like crying. Especially when the older woman came into the room and smiled warmly when she saw Mac and pulled the girl into a hug. 

Hermione watched as another girl entered the room, she was obviously Shiro’s twin and hugged Mac as well. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that the girl had a book with her and she wondered what book it was. 

“Daiki-nii is in his room,” Sayuri said. 

“I see,” Ayano sighed before she smiled as she turned her attention to Hermione who suddenly felt very nervous. “Hi, I’m sorry we’re being rude. I’m Aomine Ayano.” 

“Granger Hermione,” Hermione said smiling nervously. 

“Nice to meet you, Granger-san,” Ayano smiled, “these two are Shiro and Sayuri.” 

“My little brother and sister,” Mac added cheerfully as she ruffled both their hair and laughed when they slapped her hand away. 

Hermione smiled more as she greeted the two and she blinked when she saw the suspicion in Shiro’s eyes and the protective way he held onto Mac, while Sayuri smiled more open and happy. 

They sat in the living room and talked and Hermione saw that Mac really was a part of this family, when the man who introduced himself as Takehiro came home he added Mac in his teasing and ruffled her hair just as he did with the other two kids. 

Even Daiki was lured downstairs and while he glared at Hermione he kept close to Mac and watched her with a close eye, and Mac seemed unaware of the way he watched her. Yet, there was something about the way she watched him as well. She would almost unconsciously lean toward him even when she was talking with someone else, and Hermione blinked as she noticed it. 

 

“Thank you, Potter-san,” Hermione said when they were back in the hallway of Sato’s house. 

Mac tilted her head as she watched her and Hermione swallowed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt before looking back at Mac who hadn’t said anything. 

“I…think I understand now,” Hermione confessed quietly. “I…I see that you’re happy here and that you have people who you would rather not lose.” 

Mac nodded. 

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone I know you’re here,” Hermione promised. “Though I still think you should let some of them know, but I understand that you won’t.” 

Mac was still just staring at her and Hermione shifted on her feet but she waited and she met the green eyes that were curiously looking into hers. 

“Ok,” Mac said, “thank you.” 

Hermione nodded and turned to go back to the room she usually used while here. She felt a little heavy and she wasn’t sure why. She’d had fun during her day spent with Mac and she realised that she would miss it. She had relaxed more than she had in years if she had ever relaxed this much and her mind hadn’t run to a book and felt the need to fill every silence with information from her books. 

“Granger-san,” Mac’s voice stopped her and she turned to look back at Mac who was still standing where she had left her. Mac smiled slightly, “I know we’ve had our differences, and we still have things to work out…but I didn’t mind spending time with you today.” 

Hermione smiled, she couldn’t help herself. “I’m glad.” 

“Oh, and Hermione,” Mac’s voice had her still and her mind spun, she had just been called by her first name... “My friends call me Mac.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) I'm curious as to how you react to Hermione... they've talked and come to an understanding of sort. It doesn't mean that they are best friends, but I think they'll be able to be friends now. I haven't decided how or if the magical world will find Mac, and Hermione might still be instrumental in whether they do or it could be something else. 
> 
> A slightly longer chapter as an apology for being a little late posting it. Sorry about that. :) 
> 
> I am also in the process of posting this fic on Fanfiction.net, just to let you know. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting the story! I am so grateful to you all :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

“What are you thinking, Kenzie?” 

Mac glanced at Daiki who was lazily lying on his back on the stage behind her, she saw him glance at her and met his navy blue eyes that seemed even bluer in the gym light. Wait, why was she thinking about the colour of his eyes…he had asked her about what she was thinking, hadn’t he? She looked back to the court and cleared her throat. 

“Just thinking,” she said. 

“About…” he pressed and she heard him move some and from the corner of her eyes, she saw that he was now turned to his side and popped his head upon his hand that was supported by his elbow against the floor. “You have that look on your face.” 

Mac pushed away the way her stomach flipped at the fact that he was looking at her, and she couldn’t understand why she was so…so affected by that. He had done that before without her being this…awkward about it. 

“I was just thinking that Sakurai-san has something more to him,” Mac admitted focusing on the sport and basketball, she was comfortable talking about that. “Another level.” 

Daiki hummed and fell back on his back, “he might.” 

Mac smiled slightly and pushed away from the edge of the stage and put her notebook down. She walked away from Daiki and over to where Sakurai and the others had been warming up before the start of their practice. 

It was a Saturday and they had all gathered at the gym at school to practice, it was only a week until the match against Tokushin High, their first match in the preliminaries and on their way to Inter-High. She was pleased that Daiki had come (even if he was lazing away on the stage). He had showed up and she got to spend some time with him doing something she always loved. Playing basketball. 

“Sakurai-san,” Mac said bringing the attention to her and saw how the others looked up from what they were doing to give her curious looks. 

“Yes, Mac?” Sakurai looked nervous and looked ready to start apologizing. 

“Play with me,” Mac said. 

He blinked and looked at her before he looked over at Imayoshi who had tilted his head slightly to the side as he was watching Mac. 

“What are you planning, Mac?” Imayoshi asked. 

“I just want to test something,” Mac said without looking at him, “come on, Sakurai-san. Play a match with me, one-on-one.” 

“Okay,” Sakurai said nervously and stepped onto the court. 

Mac smiled slightly as she tossed him the ball, “you start.” 

He nodded and dribbled the ball while Mac remained back and watched him with sharp eyes. 

 

Daiki turned so that he could watch Mac play one-on-one against Sakurai from where he was lying on the stage. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did feel a little curious about what she wanted by challenging him to play against her like this. She must have a reason and Daiki wondered what it was. 

He was maybe the only one who saw that Mac was holding back and letting Sakurai move across the court without really doing anything to stop him. He frowned as he knew that Mac wasn’t the type of person to hold back or allow anyone to do what they wanted to without stopping them, unless… she was testing him. 

A frown settled on his face as he thought if over and he realised that she was indeed testing him. Why would she do that? She shouldn’t give him so much attention, Daiki thought. He was just a nervous kid who apologized a lot. Yes, Daiki would admit that he had some talent for basketball, but not enough that Mac should single him out like this. 

“Sorry,” Sakurai apologized as he scored a three-pointer seemingly effortlessly. 

Daiki scowled knowing that Mac could have stopped it, but she didn’t for some reason Daiki was sure only made sense to her. He saw the calculating look on Mac’s face as she watched Sakurai walk away from her before she smiled. She had a beautiful smile, Daiki thought before he froze. Why had he thought that? What was wrong with him? She was his best friend… 

“Ouch,” Daiki heard Namamura wince and he focused back on the court to see Mac on the floor making him wonder how she had ended up there. She got back on her feet without trouble and was smiling slightly so Daiki was sure she wasn’t hurt. 

She got in a defence position again and this time Daiki could tell she was going to give it her best and then Sakurai would have problems. Like Daiki thought she had not too many problems keeping up with Sakurai as he moved and used the right amount of pressure to keep him from making the shot. 

Every time Sakurai took his stance to shoot she was there and she blocked him, making him step back and try one more time. Daiki could see the frustration on his face as he was blocked time after time, but she never stole the ball away from him like she could have done. 

Daiki yawned as he continued to watch them play and barely noticed the whispers from the rest of the team as they watched in amazement or something resembling it. Daiki had seen Mac do this plenty of times and was not surprised. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Sakurai suddenly demanded and glared at Mac. 

Daiki frowned and almost got to his feet but he stopped himself. He saw Sakurai glare at Mac from his position a little away from the three-point line. Mac had her back to Daiki so he couldn’t see her face, but he saw that she was prepared to stop Sakurai from making the shot. 

Mac didn’t reply and Sakurai got back into position with a scowl on his face. Well, that was different…Daiki thought. He normally only apologized… 

The match continued a little longer with much of the same results and finally Mac reached out and stole the ball away from Sakurai and with perfect timing and release shot the ball through the hoop scoring a three-pointer before Sakurai could do anything to defend the basket. 

 

“That’s enough,” Mac said stepping off the court and grabbing her notebook again and opening it. 

“What was that?” Sakurai asked still annoyed and standing on the court. 

“A test,” Mac said without looking up from where she was writing down her notes. 

Daiki could see that she had all of their attention, even Harasawa was watching with a thoughtful look on his face. Daiki recognised the look, it was the same one Shirogane and Sanada had back at Teiko when they looked at Mac and was surprised yet fascinated by the things she did. 

“Test?” Abe asked. 

“Mhm,” Mac said distractedly. 

“You stopped me!” Sakurai exclaimed stepping toward Mac, “and made it look easy!” 

Mac just made a sound and Daiki almost smiled amused as she was inside of her bubble and unaware of what was going on around her, he knew it was unlikely that they had seen her like this before. 

Sakurai was now almost by Mac and Daiki suddenly frowned as he saw the annoyed look on Sakurai’s face and was about to get up to do something when Sakurai stepped off the court and it was like a total 180 and he blinked before getting this scaredy-cat look on his face and started to bow repeatedly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated as he bowed. “I have no idea what came over me! I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. I don't deserve to be on the team with how badly I played.” 

Daiki relaxed as he saw that Sakurai was back to normal and sighed. 

“She’s inside of her own bubble,” Daiki spoke up deciding to make them stop trying to get Mac’s attention. He knew it was next to impossible and would only be met with an annoyed Mac if they managed to break her focus. “She won’t respond until she has written down the new data she got. She probably had some reason for testing you, and she’ll let you know when she’s finished writing.” 

The others exchanged looks before Inoue waved a hand in front of Mac’s face, the only thing that happened was that Mac frowned slightly but kept on writing. 

“Huh,” Inoue said. 

“You won’t like the result if you break her focus before she’s done,” Daiki said lazily and lied back down with a yawn. “She can get…annoyed.” 

“Interesting,” Imayoshi drawled. “We’ve never seen her like this…” 

“She gets like this sometimes,” Daiki said, “she’ll snap out of it soon.” 

He closed his eyes and refused to say anything else. 

“Hi! Don’t go back to sleep!” Wakamatsu growled stalking toward Daiki, but Daiki didn’t open his eyes. “Get to your feet and practice like everyone else, jerk!” 

Daiki mentally rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to practice, he wasn’t even sure why he had come today in the first place. He was just there before he really thought about it, but he had to admit (although only very deep down) that the smile that had crossed Mac’s face when she saw him had made his decision worth it. She had looked more open and happy than he had seen her in a while, and he wanted to keep that look on her face. 

“Don’t ignore me!” Wakamatsu yelled. 

“Calm down, Wakamatsu,” Susa more or less ordered and Daiki could tell that the tall blond-haired centre listened to the Vice-Captain. 

 

Mac blinked and looked up to see that practice was in full swing and Harasawa was yelling out orders for the team. Oh, …she had done it again, Mac realised with a soft sigh. She just let her need to write down what she had learned to get the best of her and effectively shut everything else out. 

“You’re back?” Daiki asked. 

“Yeah,” Mac smiled at him making him smile back, it was short and not the happy one she loved but it was a smile and she would take what she could get. “I did it again, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” he nodded. 

Mac sighed and closed her notebook and placed it on the edge of the stage. 

“What did you find out this time?” Daiki asked when she didn’t say anything. 

“A way to get Sakurai even stronger,” Mac said. 

She noticed that Daiki scowled and arched a brow at him but he shook his head and didn’t say anything. Mac sighed but let it go and looked to see Sakurai running but he looked a little more tired than normal. 

“You’re back!” Namamura cheered when they paused in their practice and he noticed that she wasn’t writing in her notebook anymore. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded.

“So…what did you find out by challenging Sakurai to a match?” Imayoshi asked curiously. 

Mac looked at Sakurai who was back to being nervous again, he blinked when he noticed her looking at him. 

“Sorry!” he bowed.

“Why are you sorry,” Mac sighed exasperatedly, “I found out a lot. Sakurai-san, I want you to meet me every day for the next week before the match before school for some extra training.” 

“Eh?!” Sakurai looked shocked at her. 

“Why?” Abe asked curiously. 

Mac just smiled but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Daiki,” Mac sighed as Daiki once more stole a piece of Sakurai’s lunch. 

“What? It’s really good,” Daiki said after swallowing the piece of food he had just stolen. 

Sakurai stared at the lunch box before he looked over at Daiki. 

“That doesn’t mean you should steal other people’s lunches,” Mac scolded him with a smack on his arm. “Honestly, Daiki.” 

Daiki just shrugged and looked unrepentant making Mac sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Sakurai-san,” Mac told the other boy, “here, you can have some of mine. I had brought more than I could eat anyway.” 

“You’re sure?” Sakurai asked. “I’m sorry…” 

“I’m sure,” Mac said and swatted Daiki’s hand away. “You’ve already eaten Sakurai’s food, Daiki.” 

“But…yours is so good,” Daiki whined. 

“Tough luck;” Mac rolled her eyes as she pushed the food toward Sakurai. She had already taken her own sandwich and started to eat it. 

“Thank you,” Sakurai bowed to which Mac only smiled. 

She noticed Daiki pouting next to her and eying Sakurai eating the sandwich. She just shook her head at him. 

The rest of practice went quickly and even Daiki was dragged into a practice match when Mac challenged him. She almost regretted it though when it turned out to be more of a one-on-one between the two of them seeing as Daiki dominated the play and they were on opposite teams. She could keep up a little with him given that she knew him as well as she did and her observation skills. Though eventually he got too strong and he won. 

 

“Who’s phone is that?” Yamaguchi asked between pants as he was drying his sweat with a towel after practice was over and Harasawa had left them to go to his office. 

Mac who had been leaning on Daiki blinked when she realised that it was hers. 

“Oh…it’s mine,” she said and let go of Daiki to walk over to her bag. She winced slightly as she felt her muscles hurt as she moved. She pulled out her mobile and smiled slightly when she saw the caller-id. 

“Hello,” she greeted.

“Hi Mac,” Kiyoshi’s voice met her. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No, we just finished practice,” Mac said ignoring the looks from the others. “How are you?” 

“I see,” Kiyoshi said. “Then maybe you’re free the rest of the day?” 

“I might be,” Mac smiled, “why? Are you bored?” 

“Immensely,” Kiyoshi admitted. “I thought…well, it was nice talking to you last time and…well, I wondered if you would like to come and keep me company. I mean…” 

“Calm down,” Mac chuckled. “I would like to. I just need to change and get ready.” 

“Good,” Kiyoshi said and Mac wondered if she had ever heard him nervous or unsure before. It wasn’t often if she had. 

“Who was that?” Daiki asked when she hung up making Mac look up at him.

Right, Mac realised, she hadn’t told Daiki that she was friends with Kiyoshi again, that they had talked and worked things out so they could go back to the friendship they shared before they started to date. 

“A friend,” Mac said making Daiki frown. 

“Who?” 

“Do I need to report my friends to you, Daiki?” Mac asked with a frown suddenly feeling defensive. 

Daiki narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, he couldn’t understand why she suddenly looked so defensive. He had only asked who it was because he was curious (or that was what he was telling himself), but now he was suspicious. Did she have a new boyfriend? A sinking feeling in his gut hit him hard. She couldn’t…could she? Was she already over Kiyoshi? Daiki hadn’t thought so, but…maybe? 

Mac grabbed her bag and left the gym before Daiki could ask anything else, she ignored the rest of the team’s curious looks. She could feel her cheeks heat and knew she was blushing. Why did he have to be so…so curious? Or protective?!

Mac frowned as she allowed Nao out of her bag and felt him nuzzle her neck. Why hadn’t she just told Daiki that it was Kiyoshi who had called? Why hide it? She wasn’t ashamed of being friends with Kiyoshi again, but…why didn’t she just let Daiki know? She just knew that she didn’t want to say it and him pushing it had her feeling defensive or something like that. She also didn’t want the fight that she knew would come if she said it was Kiyoshi; she hadn’t wanted to have to defend herself in front of Daiki for talking with Kiyoshi once more. 

“Why is it so complicated?” Mac sighed looking at Nao. “I wish I could just go back to when everything was easy, Nao.” 

Nao barked as if he was comforting her and she allowed a small smile to cross her lips. 

 

“Hi Mac,” Kiyoshi smiled when she entered his room at the rehabilitation centre. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Hi Teppei,” Mac smiled back. “I take it you’re bored.” 

“Out of my mind,” Kiyoshi admitted. “Then I thought I could ask you to come and see me. I really have missed you.” 

Mac smiled and nodded in agreement, “I’ve missed you too.” 

“Do you want to relax in here or do you want to go out for a little while?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Perhaps we could go and get something to eat?” Mac suggested with a sheepish smile, “I haven’t eaten since lunch in the middle of practice, and I am already hungry again.” 

“Of course,” Kiyoshi agreed easily. 

They walked to a nearby ramen place and found a table just as the waiter came and handed them the menu. 

“How was practice?” Kiyoshi asked after they had ordered. 

“It was alright,” Mac said, “tough and long, but good. Daiki even came today.” 

“I see,” Kiyoshi smiled. “That’s good.” 

Mac nodded and frowned slightly as she thought back to the argument right before she left. She hoped he wouldn’t be mad at her, she thought. 

“Something wrong?” Kiyoshi asked noticing her frown. 

“No, everything’s fine,” Mac smiled at him. She could tell he didn’t believe her but he didn’t push and she was grateful that he didn’t. 

“I had a scolding from Riko a little while ago,” Kiyoshi suddenly said. 

“Why?” Mac smiled. 

“Something about not telling her that Kuroko would join Seirin and then it was because I didn’t say anything about Kagami being your cousin,” Kiyoshi whined making Mac laugh. 

“Ah, sorry,” Mac laughed. 

“You don’t look it,” Kiyoshi said but he smiled. 

Mac just shrugged, “it’s not my fault you didn’t tell her, Teppei.” 

He shrugged, “well, Riko is scary when she’s annoyed at you.” 

“I bet she is,” Mac agreed. 

They talked more about their teams and basketball like normal making Mac relax more and enjoy her time with Kiyoshi. It was nice having him back as a friend and she had forgotten how easy it was being with him. 

 

Mac almost groaned as she realised that she had Martial Arts lessons after the late basketball practice at the end of the day. She felt like banging her head against the desk and hope to be knocked unconscious so she could sleep. She was so tired, but she couldn’t. Sometimes she wondered why she thought magic lessons and Muggle School was such a good idea to combine. Sato had been really tough in his lessons earlier and Mac was still tired from them. Then she had met Sakurai for an early practice before school and had used the entire time practising his shooting and explaining and pushing his limits. He was already showing progress. 

“Mac,” a voice broke into her mind as she made her way out of school and she turned to see Hermione standing there looking nervous. 

“Hermione,” Mac said. “What are you doing here?” 

“I…um, I wanted to see you,” Hermione admitted. “I thought maybe we could hang out?” 

Mac rubbed the back of her neck as she watched Hermione. It was clear that the other girl was nervous and unsure about being here, but she was and Mac supposed that meant something. She wasn’t sure she was comfortable seeing the other girl so soon, but she had meant what she had said as they parted last. She could see Hermione as a friend, but… 

“Oh,” Mac winced at how it sounded and felt bad when she saw the rejected feeling on Hermione’s face. “I’m just… I was on my way to my Martial Arts lesson.” 

Hermione looked up and blinked surprised, “Martial Arts?” 

“Yes, I take some Martial Arts lessons to learn defence,” Mac explained. 

“I see,” Hermione said. “I should have asked you before I just showed up…” 

Mac hesitated for a moment before she spoke. 

“You could come with me if you want?” 

“Really?” Hermione looked so hopeful that Mac had to smile. 

“Sure, but it might be boring for you to just watch,” Mac warned. 

“I’ll come,” Hermione said and Mac nodded. 

They walked in silence for a little bit and Mac glanced at the other girl from time to time. 

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Mac finally asked. 

“I will go back later today,” Hermione said, “we are allowed to leave the school if we have a reason too.” 

“I see,” Mac said. “So, you’re going back to the school tonight?” 

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “I have to be back before nine.” 

“Ok,” Mac said. 

 

After the Martial Arts lesson Mac was walking down the street with Hermione and Ueno having said goodbye to Yuki who had been pleased with the progress Mac had made. 

“Still up for eating at our regular place?” Ueno asked. 

Mac glanced at Hermione who looked curious. 

“Sure,” Mac smiled, “if Hermione also wants to?” 

“Where are you usually eating?” Hermione asked. 

“At this amazing ramen place,” Ueno grinned excitedly. “It’s really good!” 

“Ueno-san loves ramen,” Mac rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. 

“I haven’t really had ramen that much since coming to Japan,” Hermione admitted. 

“Then you have to try this place,” Ueno said and grabbed Hermione’s arm and dragged her with her to the ramen place with a laughing Mac following behind them. 

They ordered and Ueno was talking rapidly about the latest contest she had been in with both Mac and Hermione listening before she suddenly stopped and blinked as she stared at Mac. 

“Right!” she exclaimed pointing a chopstick at Mac. 

“What?” Mac asked arching a brow at her. 

“I forgot!” Ueno’s lilac eyes went wider, “who was that boy we met last time?” 

Mac tilted her head and noticed that Hermione was looking at her as well. 

“Boy?” Mac frowned. 

“You know, the tall handsome one?” Ueno grinned, “brown hair, brown eyes? You said his name, but I can’t remember…” 

“Oh,” Mac blinked. “That was Kiyoshi Teppei.” 

“Right,” Ueno nodded. “So…spill it, Mac. It looked personal.” 

Mac looked from one girl to the other and saw that they both looked at her with expectation in their eyes. She sighed. 

“He was my boyfriend,” Mac admitted. 

“Was?” Ueno asked. 

“Mm,” Mac nodded, “we used to go out before he broke up with me a few weeks ago.” 

Ueno frowned and got a worried look on her face. 

“Oh…did I do wrong in letting you be alone with him? I thought…” she worried.

“No, it was fine,” Mac smiled.

“How long did you go out?” Ueno asked. 

“For almost a year, I think,” Mac said trying to think back, “but we were friends a while before we started dating. We’re still friends.” 

“You can actually manage to be friends with your ex?” Ueno asked. “I’m not sure I could do that…” 

Mac shrugged. 

“Teppei is a good guy,” Mac smiled softly. “I missed him after we broke up. Our feelings might have changed, but I still want him as my friend.” 

“So mature;” Ueno sighed happily, “I wish I could be like that…” 

Mac laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t know about that,” Mac said. 

Just then her phone rang and Mac smiled apologetically at the other two as she pulled it out and answered the call. 

“Hello?”

“Mac-nee!” Shiro’s voice sounded making Mac smile slightly. 

“Hi Shiro,” Mac said. 

“Are you coming home today?” Shiro asked. 

“I’m sorry, but not today,” Mac answered feeling bad when she heard the sad sigh from the little boy. “Is something wrong, Shiro?” 

“No, I just miss you,” Shiro said. “I wanted to play football with you today.” 

“I miss you too,” Mac said, “but what about I come and play football with you tomorrow?” 

“Really?” Shiro asked. 

“Really,” Mac smiled. 

“Ok! See you tomorrow, then!” Shiro said happily making Mac smile. 

“Ok,” Mac said and hung up. 

“Who was that?” Ueno asked curiously. 

“Shiro,” Mac said putting her phone away again. 

“Your little brother, right?” Hermione smiled.

Mac nodded, “yes!” 

“Right, you told me about him,” Ueno nodded. “I have a younger sister, but no brothers.” 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Hermione added. “I think it’s great that you have three even if they’re not your siblings by blood.” 

“Three?” Ueno looked at Hermione and then at Mac who blinked confused as she looked at Hermione.

“How do you know that I have three?” Mac asked, “I mean I understand you knowing about Shiro and Sayuri, but I don’t think I’ve told you about Seijuro…” 

Hermione smiled about something that Mac didn’t understand and Ueno looked confused. 

“Oh, I don’t know who this Seijuro is,” Hermione said, “but I thought that Aomine Daiki would be your brother as well since you see his younger siblings as your own.” 

Mac blinked at her before opening and then closing her mouth and then blinked again. She thought Daiki was like her brother? That was… something Mac couldn’t really see. 

“Daiki isn’t my brother,” Mac denied. “He’s my best friend.” 

Hermione just smiled and seemed like she had a secret. 

“Why?” Hermione pressed and Ueno looked interested as she too looked at Mac. 

“He’s my best friend,” Mac repeated. 

He was her best friend, Mac echoed in her mind, and not her brother. Calling him her brother sounded wrong and…she shuddered, just wrong. 

“You said,” Ueno smiled seemingly catching on to whatever Hermione was going on about. “But isn’t this Akashi Seijuro the same? You said he was one of your best friends too, right?” 

Mac could barely remember that she had mentioned Seijuro to Ueno once they had talked about their friends after one of the lessons, and she probably had said that Seijuro was one of her best friends. 

“Yes…” Mac admitted. 

“Then what’s different between Aomine and Akashi?” Hermione asked. 

Mac stared at her and she tried to find her voice to say what the difference was, only… nothing came out. 

What was the difference? 

Seijuro was her best friend and her brother. He was someone who would be there for her and he made her feel safe and cared for. He was hers in a way that was different from how Daiki was hers, but how?

Daiki was her best friend, that much was clear, yet… she couldn’t even start to picture him as her brother. Just the idea had her reject it instantly. Like Seijuro he made her feel safe and cared for, but it was somehow different from how she felt about Seijuro. It was hard to say why, or how, it just was. He was the one she wanted to see when she was upset, he was the one she wanted to see when she had done well with her magic lessons. He was the one she first thought off when she had problems. 

Oh.

He made her feel warm and safe, yes, but he also had her on edge and her stomach was in constant butterfly-mode making her feel tingly and nervous at the same time. Something, that didn’t make sense because she had known him the longest and had been so secure on him and he had always been her rock. Yet, she felt like that and it had sneaked up on her making her unable to see it happening until now. 

Oh. 

Mac blinked. She was really stupid.

Ooooohhh.

But…no, that couldn’t be right….could it? 

Oh. 

Wow.

She never would have thought… she shook her head. She couldn’t. She couldn’t feel like this! She just couldn’t! It would ruin everything! Why? Why? 

She couldn’t like Daiki! Not like that! It was impossible! Only…it wasn’t. 

“He’s my best friend,” Mac repeated and even to her own ears she could hear that it sounded hollow. “He’s my best friend. That’s it. He’s my best friend.” 

She couldn’t allow anything else. She would lose him if she allowed this other feeling that she was only now starting to recognize to take over. She wasn’t going to lose him! Not ever. 

_I’m not the one you can’t leave, Mac._

Kiyoshi knew. He knew and that was the reason why he had broken up with her. He even told her without really saying it. He knew she would choose Daiki over anyone else, even her boyfriend at the time. 

“He’s my best friend,” Mac whispered not looking up at them and fisting her hands feeling her nails dig into her palm. 

She didn’t see how Hermione and Ueno exchanged worried looks. She just got up and grabbed her bag. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Mac said and without waiting for their reply left. 

 

She somehow managed to get back home and back into her room where she closed the door and ignored Taiga who had been looking at her worriedly from the doorway of his own room. She sat down at the edge of her bed and leaned forward taking her head in her hands as she stared down at the floor. 

Was it true? Could it really be true that she liked Daiki that way? 

The way her heart beat faster and her stomach felt like they had butterflies flying around suggested that it was true. 

Groaning she tugged slightly at her hair as she realised that everything just got way to complicated and that everything just turned out to be that much more difficult. 

“Why?” she mumbled. “Why…why…why…” 

She had no good reason for why only Daiki’s smiling, happy face showing up in her mind as a response. Now that she had entertained the idea (however forced upon her it was) she couldn’t get the idea out again. It was like everything suddenly made sense, the way she felt when seeing Daiki with Fujimoto. She was jealous. She could admit it now, even if she didn’t want to. 

What was she going to do? She couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t know. He didn’t like her like that, she was sure about that. She was just his best friend, someone he had adopted when he was a kid and still felt protective over. There was no way he liked her like she liked him. She couldn’t lose him because of this, but he would be able to tell that something had changed. He was sure to see it. Wasn’t he? 

Or would he be able to hide it from him? Could she just go on like she had and not acknowledge the way she felt? Could she do it? 

“I can,” Mac said out loud into her almost empty room only Nao was there to listen to her. “I can do it.” 

Nao barked. 

“I won’t lose Daiki because of this,” Mac said. “I promised myself that I would be with him and support him. I will.” 

Even if it hurt her, even if she would have to watch him with someone else. 

She could do it. 

Maybe. 

Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Mac realised her feelings. It just felt like time for her to realise it. She might be dense, but I felt she was close enough now that with the last push from Hermione and Ueno she was at the right spot to realise her own feelings for what they were. It will create new challenges for her, though. Like being around Daiki without letting her feelings get the best of her... 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

The pencil almost flew across the paper creating lines that turned into images with seemingly no concrete effort into making it. The scraping sounds from the pencil against the paper disappeared in the chatter coming from the classroom surrounding Mac and her idle drawing. Her thoughts lost in her own mind as her hand did what it so often had done before. Draw. 

The sharp sounds from the bell startled Mac out of her bubble and she blinked confusedly. She looked down at the paper in her notebook and blushed as she realised that she had drawn Daiki. Inhaling she wondered why her throat suddenly felt so thick and why it felt so difficult to swallow. Her eyes took in the image she had subconsciously drawn. It was Daiki’s face, but he was smiling and looked happy like he used to look when he played basketball or (more blushes) when he looked at her. A basketball was held up to his cheek making it look like he was hugging it. 

Footsteps coming closer had her sharply close her notebook and put it away quickly. She briefly glanced over her shoulders and saw Daiki coming up behind her. He gave her a smile before he sat down and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach going amok. 

“Calm down,” she muttered to herself. 

“Did you say something, Kenzie?” Daiki asked. 

“N-no,” Kenzie shook her head looking away from him hoping that he didn’t notice her colouring cheeks. 

Stupid, she mentally berated herself, why did she act like this now? She hadn’t reacted like this before… 

She forced her attention over to the teacher who started the class and Mac tried, she really did, to listen but the need to glance behind her was constant in her mind. She clenched her fists as she resisted. 

 

“…and when…” Sakurai was talking but Mac couldn’t really say she heard or remembered what he was saying as she glanced over at Daiki who was sitting with Fujimoto eating the lunch she had prepared for him.

She had together with Sakurai gone to meet the rest of the regulars of the team to eat lunch and everyone but Daiki had shown up. She had pretended that she didn’t care, and in some ways, she even felt relieved because she wouldn’t have to deal with everything if he wasn’t there…but a part of her had missed him and anger lurked underneath at the thought that Daiki was with Fujimoto and that was why he wasn’t with her. Images of cutesy scenes between Daiki and Fujimoto played in her mind making her crazy and snappy. 

Imayoshi had given her those looks that had her want to go and hide not knowing what the older boy was thinking, but undoubtedly it was something about her. She hated it when he got those looks in his eyes that said he knew something and was looking straight through her. 

Good to say, when lunch was over she had been relieved to be able to go back to the classroom and pray that the rest of the day would pass quickly. Yet, now she saw Daiki sitting at his desk and Fujimoto was sitting beside him with her hand on his arm as she laughed. 

“Ouch!” Mac hissed quietly biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from letting out more. She rubbed her thigh as she had bumped harshly against the edge of one of the desks making it scrape against the floor and alerting Daiki and Fujimoto off her presence. 

Mac looked away not able to meet Daiki’s eyes and therefore missed the narrowed eyes from Fujimoto. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki sounded concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Mac tried to sound convincing and to anyone but Daiki it might have worked. 

“Hm,” was all Daiki said and Mac glanced over at him to cringe when she saw the look he gave her. H knew she had lied, but she couldn’t let him know. She pushed her feelings down the best she could as she steeled herself meeting his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Daiki,” she promised. “I just wasn’t paying attention.” 

“I’m sorry!” Sakurai cried making Mac blink having forgotten that he was there, “I should have warned you! It’s my fault you walking into the desk! I’m so sorry!” 

He bowed and Mac stared at him and suddenly felt grateful to him. She smiled slightly. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Sakurai-san,” Mac said glad to focus on someone else but Daiki. “I was the one not paying attention.” 

“Well, at least you’re okay,” Fujimoto said with a loud false laugh. 

Even Daiki blinked as he looked at Fujimoto before looking back at Mac. He nodded when she met his eyes (making her stomach tingle). 

 

Mac wasn’t sure how the rest of the week passed, but it was slow and she felt stupid. She did her best to avoid Daiki and that annoyed her because she had promised to be there for him and she couldn’t even face him without turning into a tomato and she didn’t understand it! 

“Stupid!” Mac hit her head before wincing slightly having used more force than she thought. “Why can’t I just act normally?!” 

She had to talk to someone, but whom? She could call Seijuro, she guessed, but… she shuddered, he would rant and probably blame Daiki and that wasn’t something she wanted. She wasn’t sure how to tell him and she really shouldn’t do it over the phone. 

Taiga, perhaps? Mac considered talking to her cousin, and while he was someone she had grown to trust, she just couldn’t picture going to him with her boy troubles… she could easily picture his confused look and then blush. No, he was not an option. 

Ueno? Maybe, but… 

She groaned.

Mac wandered the streets thinking and trying to focus on the fact that it was the first match in the preliminaries the next day. Normally she could escape into basketball when she had trouble, but now all she could do was wonder if Daiki really would show up or if she should go and drag him there. Could she really manage to go to his house and drag him to the match? 

Yes, she had been over at his house this week to play football with Shiro like she had promised, but Daiki hadn’t been home then. He would be tomorrow if she went in the morning… 

“Honestly…” Mac muttered. 

 

Kiyoshi sat by his window staring out at the basketball hoop he could see from the window and wonder when he would be able to play basketball again. The doctors were optimistic about his recovery and said that it was highly likely that he would be completely healed and able to get back to the sport without any threats of lasting damage. Actually, the doctor had been a little surprised because the surgery he’d had shouldn’t have this kind of result. He was only expected to be able to play for a year before his knee would go out, but the doctor said the images were showing tremendous healing and they were stunned to see it. 

Kiyoshi didn’t care why he just was happy to think that he would be able to continue to play basketball with his team. 

The door opened and Kiyoshi turned to see Mac enter the room and close the door behind her before stopping. He frowned when he saw the pale skin and wide green eyes behind the glasses. 

“Mac?” he asked. 

She blinked at him, opening and closing her mouth without any sound coming out. He got up and walked over to her worried now. She didn’t move nor did she say anything but she watched him as he got closer. 

“Mac? What’s wrong?” he asked again reaching out to put his hand on her upper arm. 

“You knew…” she whispered. 

He furrowed his brows confused as he looked at her. He knew what? 

“I know I shouldn’t be here… I just…” she continued and started to pace the floor making him lose contact with her and he let his arm fall down. “I shouldn’t bother you with this… I know, it’s not fair to you… but I didn’t… I didn’t know where else to go…” 

Kiyoshi understood what she was saying, or what she didn’t say. She knew. She had finally understood her own feelings for her best friend. A small part of him wanted her to leave, but the bigger part, the most important part, was worried about her and knew he wouldn’t be able to send her away. He also knew that he was over her, and seeing her like this clearly worked up over another boy had him realising that even more than seeing her again had. 

“Mac,” he said trying to interrupt her. 

“I can’t… I’m sorry,” Mac was saying. 

“Mac!” Kiyoshi grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and to look at him. “Calm down, Mac. Sit down and let me find you some water, ok?” 

He led her to the chair she usually used when she was there and gently pushed her down on it, she let him. He quickly returned with a glass of water and gave it to her before finding his own seat again. He watched as she took a sip of the water before putting it down. 

“I’m sorry, Teppei,” Mac whispered. “I’m a bad friend. I was even a bad girlfriend to you…” 

“Hi, none of that,” Kiyoshi said. “You weren’t a bad girlfriend, Mac, and you are not a bad friend!” 

Mac looked at him doubtfully but didn’t say anything else. 

“Why don’t you tell me what has you so worked up?” Kiyoshi asked even if he knew, but he also thought it would be good for her to put it into words. 

Mac visibly swallowed and looked up at him revealing the storm of emotions going through her right then. 

“You knew that I…that I…like Daiki,” Mac whispered. 

“I figured it out,” Kiyoshi admitted. 

Mac hung her head and he could see her hands fisted together where they lay rested on her thigh. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Mac,” Kiyoshi tried to comfort her. 

“I can’t,” Mac shook her head. “I hurt you and I can’t even…” 

“Hi,” Kiyoshi said and got up and walked over to her kneeling down as he took her hand. “Why are you so upset, Mac? I know you never wanted to hurt me, and you didn’t even know how you felt for Aomine when we were going out. I know you would have done the right thing if you had known back then. Why are you so distressed about this, Mac? It’s not the end of the world for you to feel something for Aomine.” 

Mac looked at him with those wide green eyes and he frowned when he saw the almost panicked look in them. 

“I promised,” she whispered.

“You promised Aomine?” Kiyoshi furrowed his brows confusedly. “What did you promise?” 

“I promised myself that I would be there for him,” Mac admitted. “I promised that I would support him and be there for him and not let anything drive us apart again. I just… I can’t even look at him without feeling…ugh, I don’t know. I just… I don’t feel like myself anymore and he’s just… there and I’m acting stupid. He must think I’m a fool.” 

Kiyoshi tried to make sense of her words but it was a little difficult, but he managed. He was now glad that he had seen this coming before and managed to end things when he did. He could only imagine how much worse it would be if she had realised this while dating him and Kiyoshi really wanted to save her that pain. Save them both that pain. 

He reached out and pushed a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear while smiling gently at her. 

“Why don’t you tell him, Mac?” he asked. “You like him, that’s why you act like that.” 

Mac shook her head frantically.

“I can’t,” she denied. 

“Why?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“It will ruin everything and he has a girlfriend,” Mac said, “or I think he does, there’s this girl that is always hanging around him and he lets her. So, he must like her. I can’t get between them if Daiki likes her, and…and I can’t lose him.” 

Kiyoshi sighed. What a mess… 

“Daiki doesn’t like me like that,” Mac continued not noticing Kiyoshi’s sigh, “he sees me as his best friend and someone he wants to protect. He’s loyal like that, he still sees the girl he saved back when he was eight. I’m his best friend and nothing more.” 

Kiyoshi honestly considered smacking her (lightly of course), but honestly, she could really be blind. He knew that there was no chance for Daiki to only see her as his best friend. Kiyoshi knew, he saw it in the other boy's eyes, that Daiki liked Mac even if he too was in denial. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Kiyoshi said making Mac frown at him. 

“I can’t lose him, Teppei,” Mac said. “I can’t risk him leaving me alone, he’s…he’s my best friend and my rock. I don’t know what I’d do if he left or couldn’t talk to me normally anymore because I had to ruin it with my stupid feelings.” 

Kiyoshi could see the fear in her eyes and he bit down the protests he wanted to say because he could understand. His father leaving, his mother dying… he could understand the fear of being left again.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. He felt her stiffen for a moment before she hugged him back and he stroked her back comfortingly. He knew that nothing he said would actually help her, but this might help a little. 

A few minutes later they sat in their chairs again and Mac had calmed down. 

“You decide what you want to do, Mac,” Kiyoshi said, “but I know that Aomine cares very much for you and even if you told him I don’t think you’d lose him.” 

Mac just shook her head. 

 

Mac felt better after having talked to Kiyoshi. He managed to calm her down and it felt better having been able to get it off her chest, so to speak. Not knowing what to do she had ended up in his room at the rehabilitation centre and seeing him had unleased everything and she had despite feeling bad for burdening him with everything let go and told him. 

She could do it, and he had promised to help her when she needed it. Kiyoshi was really a great friend and she didn’t deserve him. Mac knew that. She would never be able to pay him back for everything he had done for her. 

Out of everyone she had felt Kiyoshi would be the best to help her, while she wanted to tell Seijuro she just wasn’t sure how to do it and she couldn’t do it over the phone. She missed him, and suddenly she wished she was with him in Kyoto or that he was here. He would be able to calm her, but Kiyoshi had done a good job too. 

 

“Ah…you have your first match today?” Taiga asked when Mac shuffled into the kitchen the next morning. 

“Yeah,” Mac yawned as she leaned down to put food for Nao out and watched as Nao eagerly ate his food before she turned to make her own. “You had yours yesterday?” 

“We did,” Taiga said. 

“You won, I take it?” Mac smiled slightly at her cousin who smirked in pride. “He, your face says it all, Taiga.” 

He frowned confused before shrugging. 

“Who are you playing?” Taiga asked. 

“Tokushin High School,” Mac glanced at him, “you planning on coming to watch?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Taiga said. 

Mac shrugged and put her food on the table and sat down to eat. She glanced at the clock and sighed, she would have to hurry if she was going to make it in time. Especially when she planned on making a stop on the way. 

“Mac…” Taiga trailed off. 

“Hm?” Mac glanced over at Taiga who was watching her with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you ok?” Taiga asked. “You’ve been acting a little…strange lately.” 

Mac looked down at her almost finished the food and considered her answer. 

“I’m alright, Taiga,” she finally said and glanced up at him. “Don’t worry so much.” 

He scoffed and looked away, but she smiled at him all the same. 

 

“Daiki!” 

Mac entered the house she had called home for so long (and still thought of as home) and called for her crush the second she entered the house. Her feelings were neatly locked down and she knew she had to work hard to keep it locked. 

“Ah, Mac,” Ayano smiled coming out from the kitchen. “Daiki hasn’t gotten up yet…did you have plans?” 

Mac sighed exasperatedly and nodded. She grumbled as she made her way up the stairs passing the amused looking Ayano and ruffled Shiro’s hair as he had paused on his way down the stairs on her way up. 

She banged on the door leading into Daiki’s room and after a moment to collect herself she pushed it open and quickly turned on the light in the still dark room. She immediately saw the bed and Daiki sleeping face. He looked peaceful in his sleep…no, she stopped her thoughts right there as she marched over to the bed, letting her annoyance over the fact that he was not ready for the match to guide her. 

Her eyes lingered a second on his peaceful expression before she grabbed the nearby water glass and held it over his face. 

“Daiki!” Mac said, but there was no reaction. “If you don’t get up now I will pour water over you.” 

He mumbled something and turned in his sleep, but continued sleeping. Mac sighed. 

“Ok, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she said and tilted the glass. 

The water hit Daiki in the face and he jerked upright spluttering. 

“Argh!” he rubbed his face furiously before looking at Mac. “Kenzie!” 

“I warned you,” Mac deadpanned. 

“You could have woken me up softer,” he whined. “Why did you wake me up at all? Why are you here?” 

Mac arched a brow at him and then narrowed her eyes making him blink. He scrambled to his feet and stood beside the bed. 

“Did you forget something, Daiki?” Mac asked in a tone Daiki knew meant trouble. 

“Um, no?” it sounded like a question. 

“Um, no?” Mac echoed in the same tone before using the pillow to hit Daiki. “The match, Daiki! We have a match! Honestly!” 

Daiki used his arms to shield himself from the pillow and yelped when the pillow connected to his head. He managed to grab the pillow and yanked at it making Mac lose balance and stumbled forward. 

Daiki reacted and caught her as she stumbled into him. She swallowed when she felt his warm body against her front and strong arms surround her. He held her close for what felt like an eternity and too short at the same time, and Mac didn’t want him to let go before she managed to pull away and ducked her head to hide her blushing face. 

“Get ready and meet me downstairs in five minutes,” Mac quickly ordered and fled the room. She leaned against the wall outside for a moment a hand going to her warm cheeks trying to gather her thoughts and stray emotions once more. 

“Deep breath,” Mac murmured to herself and inhaled deeply before letting it out once more. She pushed away from the wall and walked downstairs oblivious of a pair of young eyes watching her. 

 

Daiki stared at his now empty hands and wondered why he suddenly felt so empty and cold. She had felt so…soft and warm against him. He had reacted without thinking when she stumbled and caught her, that was understandable and something he had done before, but… the fact that he had pulled her closer and actually held her close for a moment too long before she had pulled away, that was new and puzzling.

He sighed and turned to find his clothes and get ready before she came back up. He knew she would too, and he sighed once more. It would be best for him to not annoy her even more. He had honestly forgotten the match, and it was not really on his mind when he had woken up so abruptly to find the very person he had been dreaming off (he didn’t want to go into details about that dream) standing over him. 

He blinked when he saw Sayuri right outside his room as he left it to go and find the bathroom. 

“Sayuri?” Daiki asked confused. 

“You’re up,” she smiled. 

Daiki rolled his eyes as he dismissed her and made his way to the bathroom ignoring the giggles behind him. Little sisters… 

He found Mac sitting with Shiro and listening to him tell her about something making Daiki smile slightly. She looked up when he entered the room and quickly look away again. What was that about? 

“Eat,” Mac said and Daiki noticed the plate with food on the table. “We don’t have much time.” 

Daiki nodded and sat down to eat. 

 

Mac dragged Daiki toward the gym where they were going to play their match, she was jogging and he was forced to jog as well to keep up. He honestly didn’t see the point in getting there on time, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t win anyway. 

“Look who’s finally here,” Imayoshi smirked at them when they entered the locker room. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Mac apologized to Imayoshi with a small bow. 

“I’m pretty sure I can guess why” the Captain just smirked back and his grey eyes looked at Daiki. “Go get changed, Mac.” 

“Ok,” Mac bowed and walked to the locker room connected to theirs and closed the door behind her. 

Maybe she could do this, Mac thought to herself as she got changed. Maybe she could really be by Daiki’s side and remain his best friend. 

 

“Imayoshi, Susa, Aomine, Sakurai and Potter,” Harasawa read up. “That’s the starting line-up.” 

Wakamatsu grumbled but didn’t say anything as he glared at Aomine who looked bored and ready to go back to sleep. 

“Potter-san has requested that we focus our play to assist Sakurai-san’s shooting ability,” Harasawa said, “so when you get the chance pass the ball to Sakurai and he will take the shot.” 

The team nodded while Sakurai looked shocked. 

 

Mac passed the ball to Sakurai who took the shot and Mac smiled when she watched it go through the hoop. 

“Sorry!” Sakurai bowed to the Tokushin player who had been marking him. The player looked confused at Sakurai. 

“He really apologised to the opponent for scoring,” Imayoshi commented amusedly. 

Mac shook her head but couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

Tokushin High was a good team, Mac thought as they attacked once more and she saw Susa almost struggle against one of their players. She also saw Susa get control and win the duel for the ball and suddenly Sakurai had the ball in his hands once more. 

He got into position and took the shot, his quick release was improving for every shot he made. Mac was pleased to notice this. 

“Argh,” a nearby boy with short brown hair yelled. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” he asked her. “Generation of Miracle-people, right?” 

Mac arched a brow at him, “so what?” 

“Nothing,” he grumbled. 

Mac shook her head and continued. 

 

Mac subbed with Wakamatsu after the second quarter and took her seat on the bench beside Harasawa who gave her a polite nod. He looked pleased. 

“You’re working well together,” he commented. 

“Thank you, coach,” Mac said. 

She knew that they didn’t look like they were working together, but they were. She could still see that there were aspects where they had to get better, but they were getting there. Sakurai was still making his shots and the rest of the team was assisting him by giving him the balls. 

Daiki lurked in the background and made his shots when he got the ball, but he didn’t try very hard. Mac sighed a little sad over that, but she knew that because he was holding back like this the others could get the experience they needed to get better. 

 

“We won!” 

Mac stared at them and wondered about the genuine happiness she saw in their faces. How long had it been since she had seen that look on the faces of her friends after winning a game? 

She got changed and met the others outside of the gym and quickly saw Daiki standing beside Sakurai looking tired (like normal). She started to walk over to him and tried very hard to not think about anything at all when she suddenly felt someone barrel into her and latched themselves around her neck with a loud cry. 

“Mac-cchi!” 

She stumbled but managed to remain standing and noticed that her team was staring at her now. 

“Kise!” Mac grumbled. “You’re heavy.” 

Ryota laughed and pulled away beaming down at her. 

“You played really great!” Ryota cried. “I had to come and see you play! Kasamatsu-sempai even came with me!” 

Mac blinked and looked behind Ryota to see Kasamatsu standing there looking uncomfortable. He smiled slightly when he met her eyes though. 

“Kise,” Daiki grumbled and pushed him away from Mac making Ryota start to tear up. 

“Aomine-cchi!” Ryota whined. “Don’t be like that! I want to hug her!” 

“Stay away, Kise,” Daiki scowled. “You’re too touchy.” 

Ryota narrowed his yellow eyes for a moment before he cried out dramatically and managed to get past Daiki and attach himself around Mac’s neck once more. 

“Why? I haven’t seen Mac in weeks! You have her all the time, Aomine-cchi! You have to share!” Ryota said with fake tears in his eyes. 

Mac sighed exasperatedly as Ryota hugged her tighter and Daiki scowl deepened. 

Imayoshi was laughing making Mac glare at him, but she didn’t say anything. She was actually feeling pretty nostalgic about this, seeing that it was something that normally happened back at Teiko. 

“You’re annoying!” Kasamatsu suddenly burst in and hit Ryota at the back of his head making the blond yelp and let go of Mac in order to hide behind her. “Stop causing so much chaos everywhere we go!” 

Mac glanced behind her to see Ryota cover behind her and used her to shield him from his captain when he moved to get passed her. She was shuffled one way then the other while she had a very unimpressed look on her face. 

“Does this happen often?” Imayoshi asked. 

Daiki scowled but he nodded before he sighed. 

“Pretty often, yeah,” Daiki admitted. 

 

Mac walked away with Ryota and Kasamatsu (much to Daiki’s annoyance), but she had missed the dramatic Ryota and was pleased to see him again. She was also curious to see how he interacted with Kasamatsu who had the air of being dragged there without his permission. Yet, he was polite and curious and Mac was sure that if he had too much against the idea he could have stopped Ryota if he really wanted to. 

“How are you doing, Kasamatsu-san?” Mac asked. 

“I’m fine,” he answered. 

Mac nodded and glanced over at Ryota who beamed at her. She snorted and looked away from him. 

“Where are you leading us, Kise?” Mac asked. 

“You’ll see,” he said mysteriously.

Mac sighed and resigned herself to wait. 

Soon they arrived at a small restaurant and she glanced at him only to be met with his wide smile. She smiled as she shook her head before heading into the restaurant. They were met with a woman with black hair tied back and a warm smile. 

“Ah, Kise-kun is back,” she smiled. 

“Hi!” Ryota waved and skipped over to her. “Do you have a free table?” 

“For you? Of course,” the woman smiled. 

Mac arched a brow as she followed them to the table by the window and sat down opposite Ryota and Kasamatsu. She put her bag in the free seat and considered taking Nao out, but she guessed that would be against regulations for the restaurant. 

Mac smiled and relaxed as she talked with Ryota and also observed how he interacted with Kasamatsu who had more patience with him then she would have imagined at first. She smiled slightly. 

“I will leave now,” Kasamatsu said when they had finished. “It was nice seeing you again, Potter-san. You really played well today. It was very enlightening to see.” 

“Thank you, Kasamatsu-san,” Mac smiled back. “Thank you for taking care of Kise.” 

He smiled and Ryota beamed even more. 

 

“So…” Mac turned to Ryota and arched a brow, “want to let me know why you really came here, Kise?” 

He smiled again, but this time it was more serious and not so overdramatic. She knew he was capable of it, but it wasn’t often he showed this side of himself. 

“Do I need a reason to come and see my favourite girl?” Ryota asked. 

Mac snorted and gave him a look. 

“You think I’m one of your fangirls, Kise?” she asked. 

“What? You’re my biggest fan, Mac,” he said leaning back in his seat. “Actually, you’re all of us six Generation of Miracles biggest fan. Don’t deny it. We’re yours.” 

Mac tried to scowl but soon she laughed making Ryota smile wider. 

“There it is,” he said. 

“Eh?” Mac tilted her head confused.

“Your laugh,” Ryota clarified. “You haven’t laughed like that all day. I missed it.” 

Mac looked at him and felt lost for words. She hadn’t expected that from him, but she should have she realised. She smiled again and this time it felt softer and sadder somehow. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Ryota asked quietly leaning forward toward her and his yellow eyes were locked on her and she knew he saw everything. She felt her throat thicken and she looked down. 

He reached over and grabbed her hand that was fisted on top of the table in one of his strong and warm hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“You know better than anyone that I actually see things that others things I am too stupid to notice,” Ryota said. 

“You’re not stupid, Kise,” Mac protested right away. 

“No, I’m not,” he agreed, “and I have seen how you look at Aomine-cchi, Mac-cchi.” 

Mac looked away. 

“I didn’t want anyone else to know,” she whispered. 

“You’re worried he will turn you away,” Ryota said. “I know, but Mac-cchi, he never will. He will always be with you.” 

Mac stared at him with large eyes and she knew that while Kiyoshi had said pretty much the same it was different coming from Ryota. Ryota knew Daiki better than Kiyoshi did, so maybe… but was she willing to take that chance? 

“I know you probably won’t say anything,” Ryota continued, “but you’ll be okay. You’re not alone anymore, Mac-cchi. You have us; we might not be the best team right now or friends. Yet, I know we always have each other's back when it’s needed.” 

Mac sniffed and rubbed her eyes before smiling slightly at him. 

“Who knew you could be so deep, Kise,” Mac smiled wobbly at him. 

“Pfft, who are you trying to fool, Mac-cchi?” he smirked, “you knew that very well! Besides, I’m Kise the amazing Ace of Kaijo!” 

Mac smiled and couldn’t help but laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Ah, sorry for the delay in posting the update. I have no excuses.
> 
> Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate Easter! 
> 
> Hope you all have a good day regardless and thanks for reading and supporting the story! I appreciate you all :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

“It’s almost time for our fourth match in the preliminaries,” Harasawa said as he stood in front of the regulars of the basketball team at the morning practice. 

Mac stood beside Sakurai and Namamura listening to the coach as he talked about their next match for the preliminaries. They had won their first three matches and she knew that they were on track to win their group and qualify for the Final League before the Inter-High. 

“You’re all doing great, but I do not want to see you let your victories make you complacent and slack off,” Harasawa continued seriously. “Potter-san has adjusted your training menus and you will comply with them and follow her menu for you. She will soon go over it with you.” 

He continued for a few more minutes to talk about the upcoming match against Adachi High School a team that was quite good, actually. They had a few strong players that Harasawa had tried to get to join Too Academy back when they still were in Middle School. 

Mac had gotten used to talking to the team now and didn’t feel the same nervousness she used to by being called up to go over the training menus she had worked out and had gotten Harasawa’s approval off earlier that week.

After having gone over the training menus they went outside to run and Mac paced herself so she could follow them more easily. She smiled as she noticed that they all had gotten better and had gained more stamina. 

“Today we will work on rebounds,” Mac said. “Watch what I’m doing.” 

Mac picked up a ball and started to run toward the hoop and threw the ball against the backboard and jumped up so when the ball came off the backboard she was ready to tip the ball with her left hand back against the backboard. 

She caught the ball when it came back and turned to the watching team. 

“Get in line and I will pass the ball to you and you will do what I just did,” Mac said, “when you have done it I want you to run a lap around the court before getting back and coach will pass the ball to you again and you will use the other hand to tip it back on the backboard before running another lap. When you get back the tenth time I want you to tip the ball through the hoop instead of the backboard.” 

Mac passed the ball in her hands to Harasawa who nodded before she went back to the others and they lined up behind her. She started to run and Harasawa passed her the ball, catching it she threw it up against the blackboard and jumped up before tipping it against the backboard again. She landed and started to run, she could hear the next one (Imayoshi) start behind her. 

She felt her sweat running down her forehead as she caught the ball Harasawa passed her and used some of her last strength to throw the ball against the backboard and this time she tipped the ball down through the hoop before she landed on the ground. 

She walked to the side and watched as the rest of the team finished the exercise all looking sweaty and exhausted as it took a lot out of them. She smiled as most of them managed to tip the ball back through the hoop. 

 

“She’s so annoying,” Fujimoto scoffed as she glared at where Mac was seated by the window in the library. School had just ended and Fujimoto had been at the library to return a book she had borrowed together with her two friends, Fukui and Ikeda when she spotted Mac seated at a table by herself. 

“She does keep to herself a lot,” Fukui commented. 

“When she’s not draped over Aomine-kun,” Fujimoto sneered. “I mean, he has me and she’s acting like she’s the most important person in his life. Like…seriously?” 

Ikeda and Fukui shared a look, but Fujimoto missed it as she shot another glared at Mac’s back. 

“She’s his best friend,” Ikeda tried. 

“As if!” Fujimoto snapped at her. “She’s just someone he feels sorry for and she can’t get a hint and realise that he’s not really interested in her.” 

“I don’t really…” Fukui elbowed Ikeda stopping her from saying whatever she was about to say. 

“I don’t know what any of the boys sees in her,” Fujimoto continued. “It’s not even just Aomine-kun, but the rest of the regulars at the basketball club as well. I’ve seen Susa-san and Imayoshi-san goes out of their way to talk to her as well!” 

“I know,” Fukui nodded while Ikeda frowned slightly and glanced over at Mac who still sat leaned over her books. “It’s really rather pathetic. I don’t think she even has one friend that is a girl. She must think she’s above us or something.” 

“I know…” Fujimoto agreed. “Aomine-kun will be mine and I’m sure I can get him to spend less time with her. He’s… just perfect for someone like me, tall and handsome and not to mention the star of the basketball team.”

“You do make a cute couple,” Fukui giggled, “he’s kind of brooding, though.” 

“It’s okay,” Fujimoto shrugged. 

Ikeda didn’t say anything as she looked at them and forced a smile when the two other girls looked at her. 

 

Mac fisted her hands as she heard their conversation easily enough and she tried to shut them out. She knew that she shouldn’t react and let them see her reaction, but it was hard. She tried to not let what they were saying get to her and told herself that it was nothing, but their comments about Daiki…it hurt. 

Would she be able to get Daiki away from her? She wanted to say that they wouldn’t be able to, but a small voice inside of her that sounded just like her uncle Vernon whispered tauntingly that he would pick the other girl because she was prettier and better than her. It was true that Fujimoto was very pretty, her dark hair was not messy and unruly like Mac’s hair, they both had glasses and green eyes but Mac’s were deeper and darker than Fujimoto’s. Perhaps Daiki liked the lighter green? 

Mac heard them leave, but her shoulders remained tense and she stared unseeingly at the book in front of her. She really didn’t know what to do. She had known that Fujimoto didn’t like her. She had known that, but she hadn’t really thought that she would try to get her away from Daiki. Not really. She shouldn’t feel so surprised, though. It was also getting harder to not say anything, to not respond in some way and Mac didn’t honestly know how long she would be able to remain silent when being talked about like that. 

Sighing she closed the book and packed up. She wouldn’t be able to get anything work done right now. 

 

“…Potter-san.” 

Mac was on her way back into the classroom when she heard her name mentioned making her pause in the doorway partly hidden from view. She saw Fujimoto with her two friends and a group from the class were seated clustered together like they so often did. 

“That’s….really?” 

“I never knew, but I guess it explains a lot…” 

“Potter-san is kind of sad…” 

Mac frowned to herself as she heard them talk, she could have entered the classroom but she was curious about what they were saying about her and she was tired of the looks she kept getting. This seemed like a good way to learn what they were saying when they thought she couldn’t hear them. 

“Sad? She’s using it!” Fujimoto exclaimed. “It’s pathetic! She’s using it to make Aomine-kun stay with her!” 

There was a moment of awkward silence and some scraping of chairs. 

“That’s a strong accusation, Fujimoto,” Matsushita said. 

“So what?” Fujimoto snorted giving him a glare. “Just because you like her doesn’t mean that she doesn’t use the fact that she’s an orphan to get what she wants! I’m sure the others on her team back in Middle School all fawned on her because of it.” 

Mac barely managed to keep silent as she inhaled sharply. Orphan. They were talking about the fact that she was an orphan and…they thought she…No, she couldn’t even… she clenched her hands together as she forced herself to keep listening even as she felt sick. 

“I even heard her relatives ran away from her,” Fujimoto fake whispered like she was sharing some gossip from the tabloids that were scandalous yet something she could revel in. “It must be because she’s so impossible to be around! It proves my point; she’s just a freak that doesn’t belong here.” 

Gasps and shocked murmur went around the classroom, but it didn’t seem like it went the way Fujimoto wished as most looked pitying and horrified, and was looking at Fujimoto like she was crazy. 

“How do you know that?” Matsushita asked frowning. “That’s not something you should talk about like that.” 

“A friend that went to Teiko told me,” Fujimoto said proudly. “She told me that it happened back when they were in their second year…” 

“It’s crazy…” Fukui nodded. 

“You know…” Ikeda started with a frown before she gasped and went pale. “Pot-Potter-san…” 

The ones that were in the classroom went quiet and quite a few of them paled rapidly as they stared at Mac who had stepped into the classroom. Mac wasn’t sure what her face looked like or how she even found the will to move as she set her eyes on Fujimoto who had stilled where she was seated and was looking more and more uncomfortable. 

Mac had enough. That was all she could think as she stared at Fujimoto. She didn’t care that she was with Daiki, she didn’t care that she was someone who cared about Daiki anymore. She had enough of her and it felt like her insides were going to boil over as rage hit her in powerful waves. 

“You think you’re smart,” Mac’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but everyone could hear it as if she had shouted it. “So smart and good. Don’t you, Fujimoto-san?” 

Mac stepped closer to her as she glared her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. Fujimoto didn’t answer. 

“I can’t understand what Daiki sees in you,” Mac said as she got closer and stopped when she was in front of the other girl who looked uncomfortable and looked like she was trying to find an escape. “You’re not someone he normally likes, yet you sure have him fooled. Even me. I never liked you, but I didn’t think you were this…shallow and petty.” 

“I’m…” Fujimoto started but Mac glared at her making her trail off with a small whimper. 

“You’re under the impression that I’m weak, aren’t you?” Mac asked. “I’m not weak and I’m not going to let you treat me like you want any more, Fujimoto-san. I think you’re under some sort of misinterpretation, Fujimoto-san. You see… the only reason I’ve not talked back to you before, that I haven’t shown just how much I dislike you is because for some reason Daiki liked you. I didn’t want to get in his way, you see. He deserves to be happy.” 

“I can make him happy!” Fujimoto cried getting some fight back. “More than some orphan can!” 

Mac narrowed her eyes as she stared at Fujimoto. 

“Or are you saying that I’ve misunderstood that as well?” Fujimoto challenged. 

Mac was aware of their audience and the uncomfortable looks she got from the rest of the classmates. She pretended she didn’t see them though as she focused on Fujimoto and arched a brow at her. 

“Hm? Oh, no,” Mac said calmly like she was talking about the weather. “I’m an orphan. What is it to you?” 

“I knew it!” Fujimoto exclaimed like she had won something and looked around before shrinking back slightly when seeing the incredulous looks she got from the others. 

“Oh…and what else did you say…” Mac drawled like she was pretending to think about it, “oh, yeah! My relatives ran away from me, wasn’t it?” 

Again uncomfortable looks were shot her way and she felt her face go impossibly colder as she glared at Fujimoto and Fukui that tried to interfere. 

“Well, yeah – they did,” Mac said. “I got abandoned and wow, wasn’t that just rotten luck? I wonder… how would you react if the ones supposed to love you threw you away like yesterday’s rubbish? And have people, who know nothing about it, talk about it like its gossip?” 

Mac shot the glare to the rest of the audience as well since she was upset and angry at them all, and she wasn’t going to hide it. Not anymore. She turned her eyes back to Fujimoto who had paled even more and wasn’t looking at her. 

A last glare and Mac turned around and walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulders and walked out of the classroom, barely noticing that she passed a very shocked teacher who had stopped in the doorway (like Mac had before), and a teary Sakurai right behind the teacher. 

Mac made it to the empty gym before she broke down and slid down onto the floors with her back pressed against the wall. Her bag slipped off her shoulders and fell open making it possible for Nao to get out and immediately curl up around her using his tale to comfort her. 

Her hands were shaking heavily and her breath was getting harder, she cried out into the empty gym and felt…what did she feel? Betrayed? Empty? Sad? Angry? Embarrassed? All of it and so much more.

 

Harasawa frowned when he left his office in search of the sounds of crying. It wasn’t something he usually heard and he thought it came from the gym. He stopped abruptly when he spotted the source of the crying and he could honestly say it shocked him and worried him in equal force as he saw Mac sitting curled up on the floors with her legs curled up to her chest and her fox protectively curled around her obviously trying to comfort her. 

What had happened? He wished he knew what to do because crying girls…that were not something he normally dealt with. He was a coach for the boys’ basketball team for a reason; well besides the fact that he was a former basketball player, and that was because he didn’t know how to deal with emotions. 

Yet, one of his players were crying like her heart was breaking and he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t see her. She obviously was hurt in some way and he was worried. 

He moved closer and stopped when her fox growled in warning, his brown eyes staring at him. And where did the fox come from? Had she brought him with her to school? He pushed the thought away because right now it wasn’t important. 

He held up his hands in a sign that he didn’t mean any harm, and the fox seemed to stop growling but still, Harasawa remained where he was. 

“Potter-san?” he carefully called. 

There was no response and she was still sobbing hugging her legs tighter and he could see her hands shaking. He honestly felt completely lost on what to do. 

“Potter-san?” he tried again. “Mac?” 

A small hitch in her crying was the only sign of her having heard him and he felt frustrated and lost on what to do. He eyed the fox who was looking worriedly up at Mac (was that normal fox behaviour?) before he reached out and put a hand on Mac’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

Just then the door was opened and Harasawa looked up to find his Vice-Captain standing there looking worried and relieved when he spotted Mac. Harasawa felt a moment of relief at the sight of Susa, because of all of the boys on his team he would be the best in helping with this situation. Well, Daiki would probably be the best but he wasn’t at school at all today. Mac had said he had a slight cold and was home today because of it. 

“Mac,” Susa said relieved and after a quick look at Harasawa came closer and paused at the same distance as Harasawa and crunched down to be on her level. “Has she said anything?”

“No, just cried,” Harasawa said. “I heard her from my office. What happened?” 

Susa sighed and pulled a hand over his face. 

“I don’t know everything,” he said. “Sakurai came and found me when she left the classroom looking upset. He said that some of the girls in her class had…revealed some not so pleasant things from her past that was rather painful and that she…well, had taken them to task for it. Like she should! Honestly. Well, she left and ignored the teacher who tried to stop her to calm her down because she was clearly upset.” 

Harasawa frowned worriedly and looked back at Mac who had calmed some so she obviously was aware of them being there as she tried to stop her crying. She wasn’t looking at them, though. 

“Shoichi and Sakurai went to find the rest of the team to try to look for her,” Susa continued as he too looked at Mac. “Hey, Mac… You’re okay; it’s just me and the coach here.” 

 

Mac tried her best to get control of her crying and for the most part, she managed as just a soft sob was heard before she inhaled and reached up to try to dry her tears. Susa got up and quickly found some tissues and handed them to her so she could clean up. Her eyes were red from the crying and her face too was red from the exhaustion that followed a cry like that. Her hair felt even messier and tangled together. 

Susa reached out and took a hand in his large one and squeezed it reassuringly. Mac glanced up and met his eyes before looking back embarrassed. She glanced up again to see Harasawa next to Susa looking worried as well. 

“How are you feeling Mac?” Susa asked. 

Mac shrugged. 

“Can you…” Harasawa started just as the door flew open again and the rest of the regulars (minus Daiki) entered the gym. 

“Mac!” 

“There she is!” 

“Oh, I’m so relieved!” 

Mac winced and looked down letting her hair fall down to hid her face from them and hide her embarrassment. She wished she could just disappear from view. 

“I’m fine,” Mac whispered but even she could hear that her voice sounded croaked and dry. She blinked when a bottle of water was held in front of her face and saw Imayoshi right there with the others and she thought she saw some worry on his face as well. 

“Thank you,” she whispered accepting the bottle. 

“You’re welcome,” he said with a surprisingly gentle voice. 

Mac took a deep sip of the water and her throat felt better after drinking the cold water. Her head felt a little lighter, but still throbbing from crying. Why? Why did she have to have cried here? She hated this. They must think she was soft or something. Weak. Weak… like they everyone thought she was. Maybe she was weak. Maybe…

“What happened?” Imayoshi asked breaking the silence. “All Sakurai said was that you had left because someone in your class upset you…and that you looked really upset.” 

Mac glanced at Sakurai who looked pale and worried. He even had tears in his eyes as he stared at her. She quickly looked away. 

“It’s…nothing,” Mac said pulling Nao into her lap and cuddled him in search of comfort. 

“Potter-san,” Harasawa said making Mac look at him. “Can you tell me what happened? I’m your coach and I want to help you. If you rather have the others leave they can and you can only tell me, but I would like you to tell me what happened. I can’t ignore this.” 

Mac looked at him for a long moment as she tried to figure out what to do or how much to reveal, not that much was a secret right now anyway. She winced as she remembered. She glanced over at her team and thought that they would hear the rumours that would start now and it probably would be better for them to hear it from her. Besides… she trusted them, right? 

“They can stay,” she said with a deep breath and gathered herself once more. She could do this. She wasn’t weak and she wasn’t going to let this stop her. She had her breakdown and that was that. She couldn’t let this stop her every time… 

“Okay,” Harasawa nodded and they all sat down on the floor around her and she was slightly touched that they would do that for her. “What happened, Potter-san?” 

Mac inhaled once more before she started to talk. 

“I overheard them talking about me,” Mac said, “I’m used to being talked about, but I wanted to know what they were saying so I stayed hidden… They were talking about something that happened when I was younger and something that’s rather painful to remember. They acted like it was nothing and that I used it to get Daiki to pity me. To stay with me because he felt bad for me.” 

Mac clenched her hands again as she stared down at Nao refusing to look at anyone. 

“What was she saying?” Imayoshi asked and Mac could hear the anger in his voice. It surprised her enough to have her look up and stare at him for a moment before looking back down again. 

“I’m an orphan,” Mac said. “She said I used it to get my way in life or something like that. She also talked about… about how my aunt and uncle abandoned me back when I was in second year at Teiko.” 

She heard the soft gasps from her teammates and glanced up at Harasawa who looked sterner than normal and tense, but he didn’t seem angry. 

“It’s okay,” Mac said to reassure them. 

“How can you say that it’s okay?” Wakamatsu exclaimed looking angry. 

“Because I’m happy now,” Mac said, “I got to stay in Tokyo with my friends and it was discovered that I had another aunt and uncle, my aunt was already dead but my uncle agreed to take me in anyway. He was Japanese and so is my cousin. They accepted me into their family.” 

She looked up at them and tried her best to smile and she somewhat succeeded. 

“I just… I was taken aback by their talk as I hadn’t realised that they knew,” Mac admitted. “And I don’t like to be reminded of it. While I’m happy with my situation now, it doesn’t mean that…that it’s easy to hear them talk about it like it wasn’t something that almost ruined my life in a way they can’t understand.” 

 

“Hey! Aomine!” 

Daiki sighed as he turned to see Imayoshi and Susa coming up behind him just as he was on his way to the school for a new day of school. 

“Yes?” Daiki grumbled. 

“How’s Mac?” Susa asked looking worried. 

Daiki frowned confused, “Kenzie? Why are you asking about her?” 

Both of the older boys arched a brow at him making Daiki wonder what he was missing. Imayoshi had a look on his face that promised pain (even Daiki recognised that) and he was now looking at Daiki with something more than just creepy amusement. No, he was genuinely angry. 

Daiki listened to them tell him about what had happened the day before and he felt hot rage fill him as he did, he couldn’t believe that Fujimoto would do that! He spun around and started to stalk toward his classroom ignoring the calls behind him as he did.

He pushed the door opened violently making it slam against the wall with a loud bang and causing the people already inside to jump and some paled when they saw Daiki. A very angry Daiki who quickly noticed that Mac wasn’t there and turned his attention to Fujimoto who looked like she was trying to become as small as she possibly could. 

“What did you say about Kenzie?!” Daiki growled stepping closer to the other girl.

Fujimoto didn’t say anything only shaking her head. 

“I won’t tolerate you talking about Kenzie at all,” Daiki glared at her. “You don’t know anything about Kenzie and you’re talking about it like it’s nothing! I didn’t think you were this sort of person! Obviously, I was mistaken about you! I thought you were kind and funny, but I see I was very wrong!” 

A look of horror came to Fujimoto’s face as she stared up at him, but he didn’t let her talk. 

“What’s worse is that it affected Kenzie,” Daiki continued. “And that is something I never will forgive you for! Don’t talk to me anymore. I don’t know you!” 

He wanted to hit something, but she was a girl and he would never hit a girl so he glared at her one more time and turned to leave only to find the teacher there. 

“Aomine-san,” the teacher said sternly. “Good of you to finally join us.” 

…and he realised that they had been in the middle of class. Ops. Well, he didn’t really care. 

“Take a seat,” the teacher ordered and Daiki was forced to go to his seat and sit down. He itched to run out and find Mac, and he would. Soon. He stared at her empty desk and he felt bad and guilty and worried. He should have known, he should have been there yesterday to be there for her. She must have been so upset. 

The time moved slowly and Daiki glanced at the clock every few minutes getting more and more frustrated over the slowness of time. He needed to find Mac… Mac, who was upset and hadn’t come to him. Maybe she couldn’t come to him and that had him more upset than anything else. He didn’t want to picture her sitting by herself in the apartment she shared with her uncle and cousin. 

He couldn’t understand how things had turned out like this. Right now he couldn’t even say why he had found Fujimoto interesting enough to actually date. Just why had she caught his attention? She kind of reminded him of Mac, at first at least, pretty and smart (or so he had thought). She had liked him, clung to him and kissed him. He had liked it, but lately, it had felt…wrong. 

She wasn’t Mac. 

Daiki paused at the last thought. Fujimoto wasn’t Mac. Well, that was obvious, but why did it sound so…honest and meaningful in his mind? The frustration of not understanding his own thoughts and feelings hit him again and he wondered just how long he would be this confused. Why couldn’t it be simple like when they were kids? Then it was him and Mac against everyone and he never questioned anything about Mac. She was just there and she was his best friend and he never got these traitorous thoughts or his eyes didn’t linger on parts of her he really shouldn’t linger. 

He got to his feet as fast as the bell chimed and he was halfway out the door when suddenly his path was blocked by Imayoshi, Susa and Wakamatsu. He growled and glared, but Imayoshi only arched a brow at him. 

“Mac?” Susa asked looking over Daiki’s shoulder. 

“She’s not here,” Daiki snapped. 

“Oh,” Susa sighed. “Coach did say she could stay home today. He talked with your teacher as well, I think.” 

Daiki grumbled something and pushed at them to get past them wanting to leave school to find Mac. 

“Aomine-san!” The teacher called out making Daiki pause once more. “Where are you going?” 

Daiki frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“To find Kenzie,” Daiki said. 

“I understand you want to find your friend,” the teacher said. “But she’s not at school today and I can’t allow you to leave school early. That would be unfair.” 

“I’m sure Mac would love it if you skipped school because of her and got into trouble,” Imayoshi drawled making Daiki glare at him. 

Daiki knew Imayoshi was right. Mac wouldn’t like it if he skipped school and got into trouble over her, even if it wasn’t her fault. He sighed. It would be a very long day. 

 

Mac sighed as she closed her Defence Against the Dark Arts book having just finished her reading homework for the lesson the next day and felt tiredness sink over her as she rolled her shoulders trying to loosen them up. 

Harasawa had told her to stay home and try to relax, but her mind was spinning with everything that had happened and she worried. Had Daiki found out what happened? She should have told him, she thought. She had almost gone to find him the day before but something held her back. She wasn’t going to force him to choose. At least not right now. She ignored the voice in her head that said she was a coward and that she feared he would choose Fujimoto. 

She paced the floors in her room with Nao watching her every move. Her fox had been extra vigilant since the day before and refused to be in a different room than her. She paused to scratch his ear fondly before continuing to pace feeling restless and her mind wandering. 

Finally she sighed and sat down by the desk pulling out her notebook with the next game plan and opened it staring at the data she had gathered about Adachi High School, their next opponent, in the preliminaries. 

The sound of the doorbell had her look up. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just about the time school was over for the day. She had a feeling she knew who it was and her stomach did some strange flips as nerves and apprehension threatened to take over. She got up and walked to the door before hesitating for a moment before she opened the door. 

“Daiki?” 

Daiki stared at her with his deep blue eyes and before she could say anything more and without saying a word he reached over and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She stiffened as his warm, strong arms surrounded her making her heart beat so fast that it felt like it would beat out of her chest. 

She hesitantly put her arms around his back and hugged him back as she was very conscious of his warmth and feel of muscles against her. She could feel the tension in his body and the way he hugged her tighter and burrowed his face into her neck. 

She could feel some of her own tension fall away as he hugged her, reassured that he had chosen her and still would be there for her. She felt silly for even thinking otherwise. Yet, she was worried about him. She knew he must feel hurt right now and that wasn’t what she had wished for him. 

“Daiki?” she whispered after a while not really wanting to pull away, but her worry had her do it anyway and tried to get a look at him. His face was closed off to anyone who wasn’t her, but she saw the hurt and pain on his face and she felt her heart clench painfully. “Come inside, ok?” 

He nodded and allowed her to pull him into the apartment and to the sofa where he sat down when he pushed against his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kenzie?” Daiki asked looking up at her. “Why…” 

Mac looked down before looking back at him and he could see the confusion and hurt on her face, and he noticed that she was pale and had dark shadows under her eyes like she hadn’t been sleeping. 

“I didn’t want to force you to choose, Daiki,” Mac whispered. 

“It wouldn’t have been a choice!” Daiki exclaimed. “You’re my best friend and she’s….she’s… not!” 

Mac stared at him for a moment before a small, relieved smile crossed her lips. 

“I know,” she said. 

Daiki gave her one of those looks he used when he seemed to see straight through her in the way only he could. He huffed and reached over to ruffle her hair smiling at her. 

“You’re more important,” he said and she felt her breath catch. She pushed down the small hope that flared because it could mean something else, but she didn’t dare to hope it was more than friendship for him. 

His smile fell again and she felt worried again. She could see he was upset, even with his angry scowl and most would think he was just angry (some would say it was his default expression), but Mac knew better. 

“Are you okay, Daiki?” Mac asked gently. 

He shrugged and Mac waited. She knew he would talk if she let him have some time to think and not to press him too fast. 

“I didn’t think she would do something like that,” Daiki said. “I thought…” 

Mac nodded in understanding. She knew Daiki would not expect something like this, even she hadn’t expected it and she knew Fujimoto didn’t like her. 

“She’s jealous and let it take over,” Mac said hating that she was making excuses for the other girl, but she hated seeing the defeated and hurt look on Daiki’s face. “I think she felt the need to try and gain some ground and thought that I was the weak link.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Daiki snapped. 

“Perhaps,” Mac agreed. 

His hands were clenched together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. She reached out and grabbed a hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She was pleased to notice that he relaxed slightly and stared at their connected hands like it was something fascinating. 

“She’s not who I thought she was,” Daiki said glancing up and she saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. 

Mac knew he wouldn’t say anything else and she let it go, she wasn’t going to press him to say more because she knew enough. And right now, she didn’t really feel like talking either. It was enough that he was there and that he had come to see her. For now, that was enough. 

“Alright,” Mac said, “then, let’s watch a movie.” 

Daiki blinked before he smiled and she was smiled in response seeing his genuine smile for the first time in what felt like forever. She found a movie and put it on before she went to get something to drink for them. 

She hesitated for a moment suddenly unsure about where to sit. Should she sit beside him or should she go to the chair? What did he want? She worried her lower lip as she eyed the chair that seemed to be far away from Daiki. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Daiki suddenly asked looking at her confused before he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her down beside him. She inhaled sharply at the sudden move but smiled a little. 

She curled up and allowed herself to lean against him, but unlike the other times she had done this she was now more aware of him and his presence and warmth. Her stomach felt giddy and her side that was pressed against him felt extra hot. 

 

Taiga entered the apartment and frowned when he saw the extra pair of shoes standing by the door and he wasn’t lost on the fact that it was a male pair of shoes. Who was here? He made his way into the living room still scowling and paused when he took in the scene in front of him. 

The sounds from the movie were playing in the background, but what he was staring at was his cousin curled up against her friend, Daiki, who had an arm around her shoulder holding her close (much to close in Taiga’s opinion). What was more was the fact that Mac was sleeping, while Daiki was glancing down at her more than he was watching the movie. 

Taiga opened his mouth to say something when blue eyes suddenly snapped up and locked with his. Daiki showed a second of surprised before he scowled and put a finger to his mouth to keep Taiga silent (like the sounds from the movie weren’t there at all). 

He frowned because he didn’t think Mac had a new boyfriend, but the way Daiki was holding her was more than what he thought a friend would do. It just was different, though Taiga couldn’t really say how. 

Taiga hesitated before he walked to the kitchen and started to prepare some food, he did keep an eye on the living room though and on Daiki with his cousin. He didn’t want to see Mac hurt again, and he didn’t want to let Daiki get a chance at hurting her. 

He wondered if he should ask Tetsuya about Daiki, but he wasn’t sure he should. He hadn’t really seen Mac and Daiki interact that much and maybe they always were like that? Maybe he was reading too much into the situation… 

 

Mac blinked awake and realised that she was pressed against someone warm and she pulled away and looked up to meet Daiki’s eyes. He smiled at her and she felt herself blush and looked down cursing her blush as she felt exposed in a way she never had before. She pulled further away. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

“It’s fine, Kenzie,” Daiki reassured her and she could hear the smile in his voice. “You probably needed it. You work too hard.” 

Mac looked up and met his blue eyes and was suddenly unable to look away as she stared up at him. She swallowed and forced herself to focus. 

“I’m fine,” she said. 

He chuckled and nodded, “I know.” 

She relaxed slightly as he released her from his look and she hoped that he hadn’t noticed. She wasn’t sure what was going on or what was happening, but she didn’t dare to hope that he was feeling anything for her that went above friendship. If she knew something it was that she couldn’t lose his friendship or her place by his side as his best friend. 

“I should get home,” he sighed and she nodded. 

“I know,” she sighed.

She followed him to the door and watched as he slipped on his shoes again, she noticed that Taiga’s shoes were back and glanced down the hallway. 

“Is Taiga back?” she asked. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, he got back a little while ago,” Daiki grunted. “Don’t know from where, though.” 

Mac looked at him and snorted. 

“He was probably out playing basketball with Tetsu,” Mac said and noticed how Daiki tensed slightly. 

“Hmph,” Daiki grunted displeased. “He’s supposed to be Tetsu’s new light?” 

Mac rolled her eyes and refrained from commenting because she knew better than to get into that argument right now. She wondered when Daiki would wise up and realise that he missed Tetsuya and his friendship. She was very much aware that Tetsuya was Daiki’s best friend beside her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Daiki,” Mac smiled up at him. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> I know many have waited for the end of Fujimoto and Daiki. Hope this is to your satisfaction, I can't tell you how many times I rewrote that part of the chapter. So, hope you liked it.  
> Also, I wanted Mac to stand up for herself because she can. :) 
> 
> A question: What do you think is Mac's greatest fear?  
> (I have a reason for asking, I promise)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac caught the ball and was already moving across the court, the defender was backing up with a scrunched up look on his face as his eyes flickered from the ball she was dribbling and to her face before back to the ball. She took advantage of the moment he looked away from her to spin around and change direction leaving the path to the hoop open. 

She jumped and released the ball quickly before the defender managed to get back and she smirked lightly as the ball flew through the hoop with a swish. 

“Too! Too! Too!” 

“Potter! Potter! Potter!” 

Mac could hear the cheering from the sidelines and wished they would stop, she felt uncomfortable with them calling her name like that. She smiled, however, when Susa nudged her shoulder smiling down at her proudly. 

“Good shot,” he said simply. 

“Thanks,” she smiled. 

They went back to their positions and Adachi High School basketball team had the ball once more, but they were behind by forty points and they were already in the fourth quarter. And…they had given up. It was a familiar sight, but one Mac didn’t really want to see. Not again. 

Daiki was looking bored as he barely even tried to hide a yawn when one (very brave) Adachi player who Mac thought was named Yama-something went up against him. Daiki gave a small sigh before he reached out and easily got a hand on the ball and took control of it. 

Well, it was beautiful to watch Daiki move over the court with such effortless moves and grace she barely saw in anyone else. He dunked the ball determinedly before yawning again. 

“He doesn’t change,” Mac sighed as she saw the fearful looks from the Adachi players. 

“Haha,” Imayoshi laughed startling her slightly as she hadn’t realised that he was standing beside her. “He sure is something.” 

Mac glanced at him before shrugging and getting back into the game. The clock was ticking away and she knew that it was almost over. 

 

“Too Academy wins!” 

Mac smiled slightly as the cheers from her teammates reached her and she accepted the pat on the shoulder from Susa (who was glared at by Daiki much to the older boys amusement). 

“You played well, Mac,” Susa said. 

“You too,” Mac answered making him smile. 

Daiki grumbled something as he walked past them making Mac look after him confusedly before shrugging it away as just Daiki being weird. They lined up and she was faced with a player who smiled at her making her a little uncomfortable. 

“Hi,” he said, and she saw that it was Yamato (she finally remembered his name). 

“Hello,” Mac said a little unsurely. 

“Good game,” he said with a smile that really didn’t show that they had just lost. Mac tilted her head slightly as she looked at him curiously. 

“Thanks,” she said. “Um... You played well.” 

He smiled wider. “Thank you. Coming from you it means a lot.” 

Mac looked at him confused and feeling uncomfortable as he looked at her with something she didn’t really know what was. His eyes flickered down over her body before he looked back up at her again. 

“Um, right.” Mac said awkwardly. “Well, I have to…” 

“You know, I remember you,” he interrupted. 

“Oh?” Mac arched a brow trying to remember if she had seen him before. 

“From Nationals back in Middle School,” Yamato continued. “I... I was a bench player when we played you, but I remember you. You always seemed different from your team.” 

Mac felt her face blank out as she looked at him, she didn’t like hearing others talking about her team and definitely not if they suggested even a hint of negativity about them. 

“And how was I different?” she challenged coldly. 

It went over his head as he smiled and took a step closer. 

“Well, I suppose I could tell you,” he smirked reaching out to touch her arm, but before he could make contact his arm was grabbed and he was yanked back. He looked up startled to see an angry looking Daiki glaring at him. 

“Where do you think your touching?” Daiki growled. 

“Let-let go!” Yamato stuttered. 

Mac reached out and put a hand on Daiki’s arm to calm him down because she didn’t need him to get into trouble because of her. He glanced at her and scowled before letting go of the arm he had grabbed by pushing it away making Yamato stumble slightly. 

Mac opened her mouth to say something, but Daiki grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the other boy with a deep scowl on his face and past her amused looking Captain and slightly worried Vice-Captain. 

“Hey! Daiki!” Mac protested when they were in the empty hallway. “Let go.” 

“He’s a jerk,” Daiki growled but he let go of her arm. 

“I know,” Mac rolled her eyes at him, but she gave him a funny look. “You didn’t need to drag me away because of it, though. I could handle him.” 

Daiki looked away and Mac could see the confusion and frustration on his face making her frown slightly. She opened her mouth but shut it when he stalked away from her without saying anything else and she was left feeling more confused than ever. Just what was the matter with him?

 

Mac ignored the looks she got from the class, ever since that day they had given her looks that were somewhere between pitying, guilty and curious. She was sick of it, and she hated it. She hated the feeling of being watched. 

No one tried to talk to her, well, not anymore. Some had tried but she had given them a cold glare because if she wasn’t interesting enough to talk to before then she definitely wasn’t interested in talking to them now. She wasn’t going to be their pity-party. Daiki had also taken to guard (there wasn’t really a better word for it) her whenever he was there and glare at an overly sorrowful Fujimoto whenever she even tried to get close. 

Another reason for why they hadn’t tried to talk to her recently was…

“Mac, we’re here to get you!” Abe’s sing-song voice sounded just as he bounced into the classroom with Yamaguchi right behind him in a calmer sense and with an exasperated air around him. Though, he smiled at her when she looked up from packing her bag and looked at them. “Come on! Captain said that practice was off today. We’re going out!” 

“Yay,” Yamaguchi deadpanned as Abe did some weird dance moves. 

“Hey! You can at least pretend you care!” Abe accused glaring at him. 

“I did,” he rolled his eyes. “Mac, you ready?” 

Someone from the team would come to get her and have her spend time with them during the breaks or pick her up before after-school practice. It was…sweet, if not slightly overbearing. 

“I’m ready,” Mac said. 

“Where’s Aomine?” Abe asked looking around. “Sakurai is already there with Namamura, he said he had been away from the last class because of meeting with the library committee or something?” 

“Daiki is probably up at the roof,” Mac said. 

Abe nodded. “You text him and tell him to meet us.” 

Mac nodded and got up from her seat to follow the two out of the classroom aware of the watching eyes of her classmates. 

“Are they still staring at you?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked outside of the school. 

Mac shrugged and looked down at the ground. 

“It will die down eventually,” he tried to comfort.

“I hope so,” Mac smiled weakly up at him. “I hate it when they try to talk to me because they feel guilty or pity me. I don’t want or need their pity.” 

“And you hate the attention,” Daiki said coming up behind them shooting Yamaguchi a look before looking back at Mac. “Did they do something?” 

Mac shook her head, “just stared.” 

“Mac, Aomine,” Imayoshi smiled. 

“Why did you cancel our practice?” Nakano asked. 

Imayoshi just smiled making Nakano sigh and shake his head knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer. It was not that surprising seeing that Imayoshi liked to mess with their heads. Mac smiled slightly. 

They made their way to a nearby Maji Burger and Mac was directed to the tables by Daiki who said he would order for her as well. She watched as the loud and cheerful group of teens placed their orders to slightly frantic looking staff trying to keep up with their orders. 

“You better plan on eating that yourself, Daiki,” Mac said when he got back with a pile of burgers and two drinks. “Because there’s no chance of me eating all or even half of that.” 

“I’ll eat it,” Daiki grumbled. 

Mac shook her head. She knew he would. 

The conversation was light and cheerful as they ate and talked, Mac was reminded of better days of her Teiko days and a glance over at Daiki showed that he too probably was remembering that as he had a pensive look on his face. 

 

“I met Midorima today,” Taiga said during dinner and Mac looked up from her food. She blinked at him. 

“You did?” Mac asked curiously. 

“He’s a jerk,” Taiga scoffed. 

Mac frowned slightly before snorting amused, “oh? What did he do?” 

“He pretended he didn’t know who I was, so I wrote my name on his hand,” Taiga told her. 

“Wow, no one does that to him,” Mac chuckled. “I can only imagine how he reacted to that.” 

“He started to talk about how he would win and something about fate and lucky items,” Taiga shrugged, “Kuroko said something and he said he didn’t like Kuroko… Did…did they not get along at Teiko?” 

Mac looked down at the table before looking back at Taiga. 

“Midorima is…complicated,” Mac said, “he’s very stoic and has a lot of pride. It hinders him from actually saying what he means and show how he feels.” 

Taiga gave her a look that clearly said he didn’t believe her. 

“Honestly,” Mac sighed. “He does care for Tetsu, but he won’t admit it. He barely admits that we’re friends. Tetsu didn’t get upset when he said that, did he?” 

“I guess not,” Taiga admitted. 

“There you go,” Mac said. “Tetsu knows how Midorima is.” 

She got up and took her plate and washed if off before putting it in the dishwasher. She looked at Taiga with a contemplative look. 

“And…don’t call him a jerk,” Mac said a little tightly. “He’s my friend and I won’t hear anyone talk about him like that.” 

Taiga scowled, but Mac had already walked away. 

 

“Want to come with me to see Shutoku play tomorrow?” Ueno asked after they had finished another class of Martial Arts. 

“I was supposed to meet Kise and watch Taiga and Tetsu play Seiho and hopefully Shutoku, so sure,” Mac smiled, “but you’ll have to deal with Kise as well.” 

“Kise?” Ueno asked curiously. 

“He’s a friend from Teiko,” Mac smiled, “he’s attending Kaijo.” 

“Oh, he’s a Generation of Miracle as well?” Ueno asked. 

Mac smiled amusedly as she looked at Ueno, “you didn’t know?” 

“Well…I guess I just started to watch basketball,” Ueno admitted sheepishly. “You made it sound fun.” 

“I see,” Mac smiled slightly. 

“So, we’ll go together?” Ueno asked. 

“Sure,” Mac agreed. 

 

“I’m going to go and watch Seirin today,” Mac said into the phone as she picked up her bag from the floor of the gym where she just had finished morning practice (even on a Saturday). 

“I wished I could go as well,” Kiyoshi sighed. “But grandpa needs help at home, so I can’t.” 

“I see,” Mac sighed. “I had hoped you would be there.” 

“Hehe, you’ll have to tell me about the match later,” Kiyoshi said, “I hope they can beat Seiho.”

“Mm, well Seiho is tough,” Mac said. “Matsumoto-sensei is a good coach and he won’t make it easy for Seirin.” 

“I know,” she could hear the smile in Kiyoshi’s voice. 

“You know most wouldn’t smile when saying something like that,” Mac commented amusedly.

“They don’t?” Kiyoshi asked as if surprised. “Well, I guess they are weird then.” 

Mac laughed, “you sure that it is them that is weird?” 

“Hey, are you calling me weird, Mac?” Kiyoshi asked laughingly. 

“No, I wouldn’t dare to,” Mac smiled into the phone. 

“Good,” Kiyoshi said. “Anyway, you said you were going to watch Hyuga and the others today. Are you going by yourself?” 

“Kise is coming,” Mac said, “and I’m sure he’ll drag Kasamatsu-san with him. Also, Ueno is coming as well.” 

“I see,” Kiyoshi hummed. “Riko and the others are very determined to win, and I think they have a chance to prove that we’re better than last year.” 

“I know,” Mac smiled. 

 

“Who is she talking to?” Abe asked looking over at Mac who was smiling and talking on the phone. 

“I don’t know,” Nakano grunted. “But she’s smiling at least.” 

Abe nodded looking thoughtful as he stared at Mac. He glanced over at Daiki who had actually come to practice and was also staring at Mac with a strange look on his face. 

“Look at Aomine,” Abe nudged Nakano. 

“I wonder when he will realise that he likes her,” Nakano sighed as he looked over at Daiki. “So troublesome.” 

Abe snorted but he did nod in agreement. 

Mac had finished her call now and had put the phone away. She blinked when she noticed them looking at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Who was that?” Imayoshi grinned. “New boyfriend, perhaps?” 

Daiki tensed and the scowl on his face deepened. While Mac just rolled her eyes and snorted. 

“No,” she shook her head. “Not a new boyfriend.” 

“Hm…I’m not sure I believe you,” Imayoshi smirked devilishly. “You seemed happy talking to this mystery person.” 

Mac rolled her eyes and glanced at Daiki who hadn’t said anything before she looked away again. She sighed, but she knew that Imayoshi was in the teasing mood and would probably just continue if she didn’t say who it was. She just…didn’t want to deal with the reaction. 

“It was Teppei, ok?” Mac admitted giving him a look. “So, no, it wasn’t a boyfriend.” 

“Just an ex,” Imayoshi shot back. 

“I didn’t know you talked to him again,” Daiki interrupted his voice sharp and cold making Mac frown slightly. 

“He’s my friend,” Mac said, “and we’ve talked a little lately. Nothing more than that.” 

“So you haven’t seen him?” 

“Well, I have but…” Mac started but Daiki turned and walked away without saying anything else making Mac frown after him. She hadn’t expected that he would walk away from her, and it hurt. She wished to run after him but something held her back. 

 

Mac gave a small smile when she saw Ryota wave cheerfully at her with Kasamatsu standing quietly next to him. 

“Something wrong, Mac?” Ryota asked when she reached him and he had immediately picked up on her mood. 

“I’m fine,” Mac smiled. “Nothing to worry about, Kise.” 

She knew that the only reason he didn’t press it was because Kasamatsu was there and just then a cheerful voice called out to her. 

“Mac!” 

“Who’s that?” Ryota asked, but Mac couldn’t answer right away as she was busy greeting Ueno. 

“Ueno, this is Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio,” Mac introduced, “guys, this is Ueno Setsuko a friend of mine.” 

“Hello!” Ueno smiled and waved at them. 

“Hey,” Ryota smiled charmingly as he glanced between Ueno and Mac. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kasamatsu grunted but Mac could tell he was blushing slightly and she smiled. 

They walked into the arena and Ryota was chatting away to Mac about everything new in his life and Mac listened and responded with smiles and patience. 

 

“We’re stronger than last year! All we have to do now is win! Let’s go!” Hyuga called out. 

Taiga could feel the determination from the second years and felt himself be fired up for their match against Seiho. He also wanted to crush that annoying first year that had the nerve to shout out over the court that Seirin was weak. He would show them just how _weak_ Seirin was and make him cry. He would! 

He was following the team when he noticed that Tetsuya had paused just outside the door to the locker room with a faraway look on his face. Come to think of it…he had been quieter than normal during their meeting before the match and had that serious almost pained look on his face. 

“Is something wrong?” Taiga asked. 

“Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball?” Tetsuya asked stunning Taiga with the question. He had not expected that. 

“What?” He asked before continuing. “No, I haven’t.” 

“I have,” Tetsuya admitted his face shadowed hiding the pain that he could hear in his voice. Taiga frowned as he stared at Tetsuya. “I believe my reason was different, but I know the feeling. They’re cheerful now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling. I probably would have still hated it if not for Mac and her pushing me back into the sport.” 

Taiga arched a brow as he watched Tetsuya. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t good at saying the right thing. 

“We’ll win,” Taiga said gruffly making Tetsuya look over at him for a moment before smiling and giving a nod in agreement. 

 

“The game has already started,” Mac sighed and shot a look at Ryota who smiled guiltily. 

“Sorry, Mac,” he said. 

Mac shook her head amused as entered the hall and the gallery looking down at the court that already was housing Seirin vs Seiho. 

“Huh?” Ryota stared and even Kasamatsu showed surprise on his face. 

Mac frowned as she took in the score. Seiho was already leading with 12 points to nothing and Mac could easily see that Seirin had trouble. Like serious trouble. She reached up to her cheek and scratched her cheek as she watched the court.

“What?” Ryota gasped. 

“What? Seriously?” Kasamatsu sounded just as shocked. 

Ueno looked between them and the court without really knowing what to say so she remained silent. She did notice that Mac was more thoughtful than shocked, though. 

They found their place in the stands and Mac leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees as she studied the court. Her eyes followed Taiga as he was struggling with Tsugawa. She could see the frustration on Taiga’s face and the smile on Tsugawa’s face. 

“He’s still smiling when playing defence,” Mac commented absentmindedly. 

“Eh?” Ueno asked. 

“Tsugawa-san,” Mac answered without looking away, “the one covering Taiga who has the ball.” 

“Oh,” Ueno said. 

Izuki took the ball from Taiga but he was stopped by Iwamura when he tried to shoot. Mac could see why Seirin had trouble. She sighed softly. 

“I guess Matsumoto-sensei won’t be easy to beat,” Mac said.

“Well, of course,” Ueno nodded. 

“Ah…don’t get mad, Taiga,” Mac murmured when she saw Taiga lose control over his temper against Tsugawa. That was already his second one. 

“There’s something strange about the way they move,” Ryota commented. 

“Seiho’s defence is man-to-man, but this is no ordinary man-to-man. They are creating pressure by staying right on their guys the whole time,” Kasamatsu was saying. “You can’t break away from them easily. No matter how good you are at passing if no one’s free you’re playing at half power.” 

“You played them, Mac,” Ryota said looking over at her. 

“Mm, well, their defence is really strong,” Mac said. “But that’s not their secret.” 

“Secret?” Ryota asked. 

“They’re using old martial arts techniques,” Mac glanced over at Ryota. He looked confused. “They take movements from old martial arts and use it in their play. Like taking techniques like the one called ‘namba running’….” 

“What’s that?” Ryota asked confused. 

“It’s the way they run,” Ueno explained. “The way they move their arms the same way they move their legs.” 

“Ah,” Ryota said. 

“They spare their energy by doing that,” Mac said. 

Mac smiled when Taiga finally found a way to beat Tsugawa by using his speed and getting free. 

“That’s it,” Mac smiled. 

 

But…Seirin still struggled and Mac felt bad as she watched them try and fail to stop Seiho. Like Kasamatsu said…Seiho was also exceptional on offence. Sighing she watched as Taiga made his third foul and if he wasn’t careful he would soon be out of the match.

“Taiga is such a hothead,” Mac mumbled as she saw the frustration build up in her cousin. Just like Daiki, Mac added in her mind. 

“Eh?” Ueno gaped and Mac glanced over at her to see her stared wide-eyed down at the court. 

“Ueno?” Mac asked. 

“Was he in the game?” Ueno asked pointing and Mac followed her finger to see her point at Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya who was now being his normally deadpanned self and staring at Tsugawa who was waving and looking almost frantic as he seemed to see Tetsuya for once. Mac felt her lips twitch into a fond and amused smile. 

“Ah,” Mac chuckled. “Tetsu has been on the court the whole time.” 

“Eh? I didn’t see him,” Ueno sounded so shocked that Mac had to laugh again. 

“That’s normal,” was all Mac said. 

She frowned when she noticed Tetsuya tense as Tsugawa obviously said something before he ran past him. She took a closer look at Tetsuya to see the serious look on his face, a look she knew very well. She exchanged a look with Ryota who also had noticed it. 

“Uh-oh,” Mac whispered. 

Ueno gave her a confused look. 

Mac smiled nostalgically as she watched Tetsuya do what he did best. Pass the ball. Use his low presence and get the flow to turn more in Seirin’s favour. 

 

Mac was impressed when she saw Riko take out both Taiga and Tetsuya. She had no trouble seeing Taiga’s unhappiness about being taken off the court, but Tetsuya seemed to understand and determined about something. 

“Isn’t that risky?” Ryota asked her. “I mean I can understand taking Kagami-cchi off, but Kuroko-cchi…” 

“They’re saving them to their match against Midorima,” Mac said. 

“But that’s crazy,” Ryota exclaimed. “They need them to beat Seiho!” 

“It’s a gamble,” Mac murmured as she watched Hyuga and the rest of the team. They all looked determined and she could tell that they had a plan of sort, their body language was secure and firm. She smiled. “I like it. They’re doing it.” 

 

Mac barely could resist the need to take out her notebook to take notes on Seirin and the second years who managed to fight back very well. It was clear that they were giving their all and fighting with every last bit of strength they could find. 

“Iwamura-san is impressed,” Mac commented as she gave him a look. “He always accepts a challenge.” 

Mac remembered Kiyoshi looking depressed last year and when she asked why he looked so depressed and worried he had explained that he thought his team would lose their will to play. It had been hurtful to watch him so lost on how to help. He had been extra frustrated at being tied to the rehabilitation centre and unable to help. 

“Teppei would be proud,” Mac murmured to herself. 

“…he most likely have another eye,” Mac caught the last of Kasamatsu’s sentence and glanced over at him. 

“He does,” Mac said looking back at the court and her green eyes locking onto Izuki. 

“Eh?” 

“He can see it,” Mac explained, “He’s got an eagle eye, meaning that he can change his view of the court inside his head instantly.” 

“…weird,” Ueno said making Mac smile slightly. 

“Hm, maybe,” Mac murmured. 

“So eagle eye is good? Is it possible to have something better?” Ueno asked curiously. 

Mac glanced at her before looking back at the court. 

“There is,” was all she wanted to say as she thought of Seijuro. 

 

Mac half stood up when she saw Koganei crash into the bench and fall down. It didn’t look good she thought worriedly as she frowned down at the court and the clearly worried team. 

“Ouch,” Kasamatsu muttered. “That looks bad. They probably have to sub him out.” 

“I know,” Mac nodded and sat down again. “Looks like Taiga is getting worked up… and Tetsu’s taking care of it. Hah, I’ve missed seeing him do that…” 

Ryota glanced at her before looking away with a guilty look on his face that only Ueno saw, but she didn’t comment on it. 

 

Ryota felt guilty as he watched Tetsuya play and pass the ball to his new teammates like he used to do for them back at Teiko. It was still amazing to watch how he used misdirection to get the passes past the defenders and to his team. It was still…unbelievable and cool. And Ryota felt guilty as he watched the smile on Tetsuya’s face. How long had it been since he’d seen him smile like that playing basketball? 

“He looks happy,” Mac whispered. 

Ryota looked over at her to see her smiled like she remembered something and looked relieved and sad at the same time. He wondered just how much he, they, had hurt both Tetsuya and Mac. 

“He does,” Ryota said looking down at the court where Tetsuya continued to play well and Seiho was getting more and more frustrated. 

“Ooooh,” Mac suddenly mumbled and Ryota saw what had her attention as Seiho score once more and it was only seconds left on the clock. “I see… that’s troublesome.” 

Seiho was not rushing back to defence but marking Seirin high in the court blocking their path to the hoop. That was a good strategy, Mac had to admit. 

“KUROKO!” 

Mac looked to the bench and saw Taiga on his feet before looking back at Tetsuya who had been marked by Tsugawa just as the pass was about to reach him. Doing something that only Tetsuya could do he purposely missed the ball with his left hand before hitting it with his right and therefore changing the direction of the ball. 

Hyuga with the ball now got into position and shot the ball. 

It flew toward the hoop almost in slow motion and Mac could follow the ball with her eyes wide as she saw it go through the hoop just as the buzzer went off giving Seirin the winning points. They had won. 

 

Mac walked by herself through the hallways behind the hall where the games were being played. She barely paid attention to the students that were still walking around as she made her way toward the place she wanted to go. 

It was now a little over four o’clock and under an hour until the next match. Seirin vs Shutoku. Tetsuya and Taiga vs Midorima. It was a match that would be interesting and tough, she was honestly not sure if Taiga and Tetsuya along with Seirin would be enough to beat Shutoku. At least not when they still were exhausted from their match against Seiho. They had used too much of their energy there, Mac knew. 

Though, Seirin had a way to beat the odds and she wasn’t sure if Shutoku had the, um what to call it, smarts to actually see Seirin as they were and not get too arrogant and think that Seirin’s win against Seiho had been a fluke. 

She found the locker room she had been looking for and could hear the muffled sounds of talking from the inside. She smiled slightly as she knocked on the door and soon found it opened by a slim tall boy with longish blond hair. He blinked when he saw her. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked. 

“I’m looking for Midorima,” Mac smiled slightly. “Is he in?” 

The blond that Mac knew was Miyaji Kiyoshi and small forward for Shutoku gave her a look before looking over his shoulder. He must have seen something that had him stepping away and let her inside. 

“Mac,” Shintaro greeted her having gotten to his feet. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

Mac nodded and smiled in understanding. 

“Well, I decided that I wanted to come and see you play,” Mac said, “especially when you’re playing Tetsu and Taiga.” 

“I see,” Shintaro said pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Hello again, Potter-san,” Otsubo greeted politely. 

“Hey!” Mac smiled and waved at him. “You’re ready for the match?” 

“Of course,” Otsubo nodded. 

“You know her, Captain?” Miyaji asked. 

Mac just smiled as Shintaro rolled his eyes and Takao chuckled. 

“She’s one of the Generation of Miracles, Miyaji-san,” Takao said making Mac frown at him to which he just grinned back and give a cheerful wave. 

“Eh?” Miyaji and the one Mac knew to be Kimura blinked. 

“I don’t know why I’m so forgettable,” Mac sighed looking at Shintaro who looked stoic but gave a small snort when she met his eyes. 

“Probably because you’re nicer than the rest of us,” Shintaro said. “They only remember us because we scare them.” 

It was said without emotion and like a commonly known fact that his team stared at him. 

“Perhaps,” Mac sighed before looking back at Shutoku. “I’m Potter Mackenzie, also known as Mac. Nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of Midorima.” 

She bowed to them making them blink at her. 

“And I met her when I went with the coach to try to recruit both her and Midorima to our school,” Otsubo said calmly making the others blink.

“Well,” Mac turned away from them and looked at Shintaro who looked focused like he did before a match. “I just wanted to see you before your match. We have to meet up again soon, Midorima. It’s been way too long. Perhaps we could meet up like we used to one day?” 

Shintaro nodded and she was aware of the looks they got from his team, but she ignored them as she reached out and patted his arm before pulling back. 

“Good luck on your match,” Mac smiled and waved. “I won’t disturb your preparation anymore!”

She smiled as she spotted Shintaro’s lucky item behind him before she turned away and walked toward the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Next chapter we'll see more of Seirin and Shutoku.
> 
> ... and if life lets me follow my plan I should be able to update the next chapter in a day or two. But that is only if nothing unexpected happens and derails my plan... :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac sighed as she glanced at the phone. She bit down on her lower lip as she remembered Daiki walking away from her. Why had he done that? Ok, so she was talking with Kiyoshi again and had seen him a few times. They were friends and Mac wanted to see her friends. So…why did that result in Daiki walking away and looking hurt? 

Sighing again she found Daiki’s name on the small screen on the phone and hit the call button before bringing the phone up to her ear. She listened to the summing tone and sighed when the call went unanswered. 

She leaned against the wall in the hallway ignoring the people walking past her as Nao settled into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder and she allowed her mind to drift. She liked Daiki and she wanted to see him, but at the same time it was getting harder to see him and not…say anything.

The noise around her seemed to pick up and she glanced at the clock and she saw that it was getting close to five pm when the match was going to start. She pushed away from the wall and smiled down at Nao who blinked sleepily up at her. He felt safe in her arms and could now fall asleep even around other people, as long as he was in her arms. It was better than how he was before. 

“There you are, Mac,” Ryota said giving her a worried look. 

“Ah, sorry,” Mac said as she sat down between him and Ueno. “Got lost in thoughts.” 

“It’s fine,” Ryota assured her but he still looked worried. “Are you sure you’re alright, Mac?” 

Mac glanced over at him and gave him a small smile, “thank you for worrying, Kise, but I’ll be fine.” 

He sighed but didn’t press anymore much to her relief. 

The two teams had entered the gym now and looked focused, Mac could tell that the match meant a lot to both of them. 

“Will Seirin miraculously beat two kings in a row to win or will Shutoku defend its rightful throne?” Kasamatsu wondered out loud. 

“Hmm, who knows,” Mac said pensively. 

“Well, I hope Shutoku wins,” Ueno grinned and looked ready to start bouncing in her seat much to Mac’s amusement. 

 

Mac noticed both Ryota and Kasamatsu lean forward slightly as they took in the opening moves from Seirin and Mac recognized it as the same move they had made against Kaijo, it was a good move, but… Shintaro was there and stopped Taiga from scoring. 

What followed was both teams refusing to let the other score and eight minutes passed and the score was still 0-0. 

Mac knew what was going to happen when Shintaro got the ball even as he was far away from the hoop. She hummed as she watched him shoot (it still looked amazing) the ball flying high up in the air before curving back down. 

Shintaro was already making his way back (looking stoic as always), but Mac noticed something most of the cheering and an amazed crowd hadn’t. 

Tetsuya. He was running to be there when the ball went through the hoop and true enough Mac noticed that Taiga was running toward Shutoku’s hoop. 

“The balance is shifted,” Kasamatsu commented when Shutoku scored. 

“Wait,” Mac said and he glanced at her to see her smiling. “Tetsu’s not done yet.” 

They looked back and saw Tetsuya having reached the ball and used his whole arm and forced to pass the ball making it fly across the court faster than ever before where Taiga was ready to catch it and scored. 

Stunned silence before cheering filled the gym. 

Both Kasamatsu and Ryota leaned forward in shock over what they just had witnessed. Mac grinned proudly as she looked at Tetsuya who looked determined. 

A look at Shintaro showed just how frustrated he felt by Tetsuya’s pass as his green eyes were locked on Seirin’s shadow. 

 

Mac could hear Kasamatsu say something about Tetsuya and knew he was now really seeing the Tetsuya they had seen back at Teiko. She smiled slightly, but there was something still bothering her about Shutoku. 

They were stronger than this and they wouldn’t let Shintaro get shut down that easily. She frowned as she looked at the coach who had a pondering look on his face as he studied the game that kept waving back and forth. What was more…he was looking at Tetsuya. 

Mac felt her analytic brain analysing the game and try to see what the coach for Shutoku was seeing. The reason that Seirin managed to keep up with Shutoku was Tetsuya and Taiga, but mostly Tetsuya and his ability to fade into the background and get the passes through to his teammates. 

And…Mac frowned. 

She looked at Takao who was flexible and a good dribbler, but there was something more to him. She leaned forward as she studied him unaware of Ryota and Kasamatsu looking at her or Ueno glancing over at her curiously. 

“What’s she doing?” Kasamatsu asked. 

“She’s seeing something we don’t,” Ryota said with a nostalgic smile. “She gets like that when she’s studying someone’s talent.” 

“Oh,” Kasamatsu looked away from her and down to the court again. 

Mac blinked, “that’s it.” 

“Eh?” Ueno asked. 

“Seirin will be in trouble…” Mac mumbled. 

Ryota shrugged when Ueno looked at him.

 

“They changed marks,” Kasamatsu commented surprised. “Someone else is on Kuroko now.” 

“Takao Kazunari,” Mac filled in. “I’m pretty sure he can see Tetsu, and that’s trouble.” 

Both Ryota and Kasamatsu looked at her before looking back at Tetsuya and Takao.

It was soon proven that Mac was right and she sighed knowing that the game just shifted to Shutoku’s favour. 

She sighed as she watched Seirin struggle and while she knew that Tetsuya wasn’t going to give up like this, she also knew that it was dangerous to allow Shutoku or more specifically Shintaro the time to get control over the match. 

“It’s…not normal for Kuroko-cchi to continue to make mistakes like that,” Ryota commented as Takao stole another ball from Tetsuya. 

“He’s not making mistakes,” Mac corrected. “It’s Takao who has managed to lock him down. With him seeing Tetsu and therefore also seeing where he will direct the pass it’s easy for him to steal it. Tetsu is so far only doing what he always does. He needs to find another solution. This won’t work against Takao.” 

“You know what he must do?” Kasamatsu asked curiously as he gave a closer look at the younger girl. 

“Perhaps,” Mac allowed but refused to say anything more as she looked back at the court. 

Mac eyes widened when Shintaro revealed that he could now shoot from the other side of the court. She could feel the stunned shocked horror from Seirin all the way up to the stands and was barely aware of Ueno cheering beside her as she stared at Shintaro. 

He looked like himself, but somehow she felt like she hadn’t seen him before at all. She knew he could make shots from farther away than most people (that’s why she hadn’t even blinked when he just moments before had made the shot from the centre line). But for him to actually make the shot from underneath his own basket?! That was…unbelievable. 

 

“Kise,” Mac suddenly spoke up. 

“Mac-cchi?” Ryota asked. 

“Do you remember you and Midorima’s discussion about dunks vs three’s?” Mac asked glancing at him before looking down at the court where the second quarter had started. 

Ryota scoffed and scowled slightly.

“Of course,” he said, “Midorima-cchi always said that threes were best because it gave more points.” 

“Mm,” Mac nodded, “he told Tetsu that he would prove that one day. I think he intends to prove it today.” 

Ryota looked at her before looking back at Shintaro at the court. 

 

Mac hummed as she watched Taiga jump to challenge yet another one of Shintaro’s shoots as the gap in points grew and the desperation in Seirin grew with it. The potential in Taiga that she had seen since they first started to play together was starting to show. He was being pushed harder than she had ever dared to push him in training. 

“Um…has your cousin lost it?” Ueno asked worriedly as she stared at Taiga. 

Mac saw what she meant as Taiga was laughing and he seemed fired up. She frowned however as she took in his aura and body language. Something was…off. She patted Nao who was resting on her lap absentmindedly as she looked at her cousin. 

Mac ignored the restless chatter that surrounded her in the stands as most started to think that the game was over and decided. While she would admit that it looked bad for Seirin, she wouldn’t say it was over. Not yet. She still saw the fighting spirit in everyone and as long as they had that and someone like Taiga and Tetsuya on the team…well, anything could happen. 

 

“Kuroko-cchi is on the bench,” Ryota said sadly when he saw Tetsuya seated on the bench as the second half was about to begin. 

Mac who had been checking her phone for any texts from Daiki (there were none) looked up and down on the court. 

“Well, they don’t have any choice,” Kasamatsu sighed, “he can’t do anything as long as Takao is there.” 

Mac frowned but she didn’t say anything as her eyes moved over to look at Shutoku’s coach, he was looking over at Seirin’s bench as well. He looked thoughtful. She remembered him from the time she had met him and knew he was sharp and good at reading the game. She had almost been tempted to learn from him if not for the fact that they didn’t want her to play and only be a manager. 

And…Taiga. There was something about him and Mac was starting to feel a little worried yet curious about what was awakened inside of her cousin right now. He looked really focused and determined, but also…angry. 

She kept her eye on Taiga and her eyes widened when he jumped. She leaned forward slightly making the others look at her before looking back. Her eyes were wide as she followed the ball with her eyes and the way it hit the iron of the hoop and rolled along it several times before falling down through the hoop. 

Her eyes snapped back at Taiga who walked away but paused when Shintaro said something. She had known that Taiga was good at jumping; she had even pushed him to develop it. Yet, she hadn’t really expected him to show that potential already. 

 

“I felt it when I played against him,” Ryota suddenly said when they had watched Taiga jump and jump and finally managing to block one of Shintaro’s shots resulting in Izuki managing to score for Seirin. 

“Hm?” Mac looked at him. 

“He’s hidden ability,” Ryota clarified, “it’s his jumping power! That’s what makes him a threat to us, Mac-cchi.” 

“It’s one of the reasons, yeah,” Mac nodded. 

“You knew?” Ryota asked. 

“Of course I knew,” Mac snorted. “He’s my cousin, remember? I’ve played him enough to know where his strengths lie.” 

She sobered as she looked at her cousin again, “but I also know where his weakness is…” 

Ryota and Kasamatsu gave her a look but she ignored them and didn’t say anything else as she watched as the game continued and Taiga was playing more and more by himself. Just like she feared. 

While the crowd cheered for Taiga who put pressure on Shutoku by himself and scored points and did everything he could to win, she was more concerned than most. Well, maybe not everyone. A glance at the bench showed a serious and sombre looking Tetsuya who was pale and looked like he was seeing a ghost. 

Mac, while she did believe that talent was valuable and should be pushed to thrive, believed that for a team like Seirin who hadn’t enough individual talents on the team was more depending on working together as a team. Also…

“Tetsu won’t like this,” Mac sighed. 

 

“If they continue like this Shutoku might lose,” Ueno commented worriedly as she looked at the court. She had been silent as she had watched and Mac had almost forgotten that she was there, making her feel bad. 

Mac sighed though as she looked at Taiga. 

“Not necessarily,” Mac said with a worried frown. “Taiga…I told you to be careful, you idiot!” 

Ueno blinked and looked at Mac who was still frowning and muttering curses under her breath. 

 :

“Bugger,” Mac mumbled as she saw the moment Taiga freeze and unable to jump to stop Shintaro from scoring. “Really…that idiot! I’ll let him hear this when I get a hold of him…” 

She really had told him time after time to be careful and not push too hard, she heard Kasamatsu and Ryota talk about how he was out of steam and that he wasn’t the only one, but Mac could see it was worse. He wasn’t only out of steam…he was feeling it in his legs and it would only get worse if he kept going like he had for the last quarter. 

She looked at the bench and saw Riko looking worried, but she knew that the other girl wouldn’t take Taiga off the court. A part of Mac understood, well a rather big part of her understood the need to keep Taiga on the court. He was the only one to keep Shutoku in check, but…the part of her that was his cousin and worried wanted Riko to pull him off the court. 

He was injured even if he didn’t see it himself yet. And ‘yet’ being the operative word here, because it was only a matter of time before he would register the injury more fully. 

 

Mac blinked when Tetsuya hit Taiga hard enough for Taiga to fell off the bench and land on his back, he was up again immediately though and grabbed Tetsuya by the collar.

“Eh?” Ueno gasped. “Why are they fighting?” 

Mac sighed sadly as she watched and didn’t remove her eyes from the scene below as she answered Ueno. 

“Taiga….has a tendency to rely only on himself when he’s pushed too far,” Mac explained silently. “His desire to win will have him rely on himself even more, especially when he feels like the normal play doesn’t work. Oh, he means well and wants his team to win, but he will only depend on his own skills and talent to do so.” 

She paused and let a sigh let slip before continuing. 

“It’s much like what happened with us back at Teiko,” Mac heard Ryota shift uneasy in his seat, but didn’t look over at him. “We looked to ourselves before the teamwork and drifted apart because of it. Tetsu… Tetsu doesn’t like that kind of basketball. He is a team player and for him seeing Taiga like this…it must bring back painful memories.” 

Her hands were fisted as she looked at the two boys fighting down at the court and she frowned when Taiga actually hit Tetsuya making him fall to the ground. He stayed seated as he said something Mac couldn’t hear but it was clear that it did hit Taiga hard as he stilled. 

Ryota sighed and looked away from Mac and back at the court, he knew what she meant and while she had put herself with ‘them’ he knew she was not really the one to only look at herself. She was more like Tetsuya, but he guessed she was different in a way as well. It had hurt her differently than it had hurt Tetsuya. 

Kasamatsu was frowning as he looked at Mac and then glanced at Ryota. He was seeing another side of the Generation of Miracles than the one normally seen and he must admit that it was rather strange and concerning to see just how much they all were hurt as well. It was easy to see the pain they gave to their opponents, but he was now starting to wonder if anyone really saw the pain they were in themselves? He somehow doubted it. 

 

“Kuroko-cchi is playing,” Ryota realised when the fourth and final quarter started. 

“I don’t know what good it will do,” Kasamatsu commented a note of worry in his voice, “as long as Takao is on the court…” 

“There’s one more thing Tetsu can do,” Mac interrupted. “But… only we could catch that…maybe Taiga can now as well…” 

Ryota looked like he realised something while Kasamatsu looked confused. 

“You think he can catch it?” Ryota asked. 

“Mm, maybe,” Mac answered absentmindedly. 

Kasamatsu gave up trying to figure out what they were saying and focused back on the court and the game. 

Mac smiled when she saw Seirin start to play like a team again and work together, Taiga was not only doing things by himself anymore shocking Shutoku for a moment as he passed the ball. 

Well done, Riko, Mac thought as she saw that it was a clear plan behind their playing and knew it was Riko who had been the strategist behind it. It was a good idea to have Shutoku believes that Taiga could still jump. 

Shintaro looked shocked and Mac felt for him knowing it was difficult for him to face this sort of challenge. She knew (from checking on the horoscope herself) that he was supposed to have great luck today and she also knew that made this even more difficult for him. She wished she didn’t have to choose between Tetsuya and Shintaro because she cared for them both and wanted them both to win, but she was impressed with Tetsuya’s dedication and way to come back from what seemed to most as defeat. 

And…while Mac didn’t want to admit it, she did kind of think that Shintaro might need to lose and see that he could rely on his own team a little more. From what she saw he was playing mostly by himself, the only one he seemed to rely on (and that was only barely) was Takao. She’d noticed the glares he got from his own team and she didn’t like it. She felt like going down there and knock some sense into…well, someone. She wasn’t sure if it was Shintaro or the rest of the team. Maybe both. 

 

Mac let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she had been holding when the referee blew the whistle signalling the end of the match with Seirin as the winners. She let out a small chuckle at the impressive show Seirin had put on this last second of the match, more specifically Taiga and Tetsuya. 

“Aw…that’s too bad,” Ueno sighed sadly. 

“It was close,” Mac looked at her and she nodded in agreement. 

Mac felt a little conflicted but she couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she took in the smile on Tetsuya and Taiga’s faces, they both looked genuinely happy and slightly shocked over the fact that they had won. 

Her eyes found Shintaro and he looked stoic like he normally did, but she could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide away. She knew he wouldn’t want to see her right now so she held back her desire to go and see him. She would check on him later. 

It was raining when they left the arena and Mac allowed her mind to drift to Daiki again, she was wondering where he was and why he hadn’t returned her calls. She frowned as she refused to pull out her phone and check (again) to see if he had called or texted. 

“I have to go,” Ueno said bringing the attention over to her, “mum said I had to be home for dinner.” 

“Ok,” Mac smiled, “see you next week!” 

“Yeah! Bye, Mac!” Ueno grinned and waved at her and the boys who waved back, 

They watched Ueno run through the rain toward the bus stop disappearing into the rainy afternoon. 

“Let’s go and find something to eat,” Ryota begged. 

Mac and Kasamatsu exchanged a look before both sighed and gave in and nodded making Ryota cheer. 

 

Mac was following Ryota and Kasamatsu toward a local restaurant when she noticed a familiar figure standing leaned against a low wall with his hands pushed deep into his pocket looking like he could care less that he was getting drenched by the rain. 

“Daiki,” Mac sounded a little breathless as she stared at him in surprise. 

He straightened when he noticed her and she saw his eyes flickering to Ryota and Kasamatsu behind her before looking back at her again. He glanced away and tensed slightly as he took a small step toward her. 

“You said you were going to watch Tetsu and Midorima,” Daiki grunted. 

“Yeah…how long have you been staying out here?” Mac frowned taking in his clearly wet clothes. “You’re soaked…” 

Daiki shrugged.

“Aomine-cchi,” Ryota smiled and waved. “Did you see the match?” 

Daiki scowled at him but he shook his head. “No.” 

“Why not?” Ryota asked a shrewd look in his eyes. 

“Not interested,” Daiki snapped. 

Mac frowned as she took in his bad mood and it was clear that he was upset, but he was there and she hoped that meant that he wasn’t angry at her. At least not too angry. 

“Kise, I think I’ll pass on going out to eat,” Mac said looking at Ryota. 

“Eh? Whyyyyyy?!” He whined. “Aomine-cchi can come with us as well!” 

Mac glanced at Daiki and saw without him having to say anything that he wasn’t going to do that. She sighed and looked at Ryota who was staring at her but she saw that underneath the pout he had an understanding look. 

“Fine,” he sighed.

Kasamatsu looked slightly surprised by the quick acceptance and looked like he had been ready to interfere. He nodded politely at Mac who gave him a smile and nods back before letting Ryota hug her tightly and excitable like normal (Daiki glaring like normal as well). 

 

With Ryota and Kasamatsu gone Mac was now alone with Daiki who looked like he was not really sure what to do or say as he had pushed his hands back into his pocket. She could tell that his shoulders were tense and he shifted on one foot to another. 

“You’re getting really wet,” Mac commented worriedly. “You’re going to get sick…” 

“You’re getting wet yourself,” Daiki snorted but he relaxed slightly as he gave her a look. 

“Come on,” Mac sighed and started to walk. 

Daiki followed close beside her and she thought she saw him give her some searching looks but she pretended she didn’t see anything. They were just rounding a corner when they ran into Shintaro and Takao who both paused when they spotted them. 

“Mac, Aomine,” Shintaro greeted. 

“You look like you lost,” Daiki commented carelessly. “Midorima.” 

Mac elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a disapproving look to which he grimaced, but he didn’t say anything else. Mac looked back at Shintaro and saw the way he held himself together and she thought his eyes looked a little red.

“It was a good game,” she commented quietly. “You fought well.” 

She knew it was empty words, but she felt the need to say something, even knowing it wouldn’t really do much to help. It wasn’t like she could take away the pain from losing, and it wasn’t like she, nor any of them really, had experience of comforting anyone after a loss. 

Shintaro huffed but he gave a slight nod in acceptance of her lacking words, but she knew he understood what she meant. He turned his eyes over to Daiki who didn’t really look all that worried as he was looking at Shintaro. 

“You’re playing against them soon in the Final League,” Shintaro suddenly. “You should be careful.” 

“What?” Daiki arched a brow at Shintaro. “What are you saying? Gross…” 

Mac frowned but didn’t say anything. 

“The only one who can beat me is me,” Daiki drawled. 

“You haven’t changed, Aomine,” Shintaro said. “You’ll be playing against Kuroko in the Final League, Aomine.” 

“You seem confused, Midorima,” Daiki commented. “The past is irrelevant. We’re enemies now” 

Mac felt a stab of hurt go through her but she knew it was impossible to get Daiki to really see the truth and actually admit that he still cared for Tetsuya. He was too stubborn and proud to see what she saw. 

Takao was staring wide-eyed as he took in the scene between two (or three if you counted Mac) Generation of Miracles. He looked curious as well, though, and Mac was impressed he had managed to not say anything because from what she knew…he liked to poke fun at others. 

Shintaro was giving Daiki a look like he was considering what to say or maybe trying to figure out what Daiki was thinking. Both options were possible. 

“The past is the past and we all change,” Shintaro finally said and glanced over at Mac for a moment before looking back at Daiki and adjusted his glasses. “It’s true, but… I wonder if you think like that about your past with friends from _before_.” 

“So depressing you lot are!” Takao interrupted and grinned at them. 

Shintaro glared at his teammate while Mac allowed a small twitch oh lips as she knew he did it deliberately to defuse the tension that was rising as Daiki was looking ready to actually punch Shintaro, which wouldn’t be good.

“I think that maybe you should calm down,” Mac said calmly knowing better than to get angry. It was just another thing that had changed…that she had lost but she was trying to hold on to what she could and she would not lose anymore. 

Shintaro gave her a look and she could see the moment he conceded as he adjusted his glasses again and the tension in his shoulders eased some. 

“Daiki,” Mac said a warning in her voice and he grunted but he pulled back and pushed his hands back into his pocket. 

 

Mac glanced at Daiki who was walking fast through the streets, but she kept pace easily enough. She watched as he ran a hand through his wet hair without seemingly caring about the wetness. She wasn’t sure why he had come to the arena where the game was held. She wasn’t sure why he seemed to still be in a mood, but he was there and she was just happy he was. 

“You have fun with Kise,” Daiki suddenly asked. 

“Sure,” Mac said easily. “He’s amusing.” 

Daiki snorted, “overdramatic, you mean.” 

“Kasamatsu-san keeps him in line,” Mac shrugged, “most of the time.” 

A new scowl crossed Daiki’s face. 

“I don’t like him,” Daiki stated. 

Mac snorted, “do you like anyone?” 

Daiki just scowled at her making her shake her head. She shivered slightly as the cold from the rain registered. 

“Come,” Daiki said and grabbed her hand. 

Mac followed (she didn’t have much choice) and stared at her hand connected to his. He was warm despite having been standing outside in the rain however long he had been there. She fought the blush she knew was covering her cheeks and swallowed trying to get control of herself again. 

 

Taiga was eating or more like stuffing his face with delicious food that helped him get some energy back, he still felt starved though so he knew he would need a lot more food to get the feeling away. He didn’t care about the tension around the table, though he must admit that he had felt it at first when both Ryota and Shintaro were seated at the same table as himself and Tetsuya. 

He barely listened to them talk, something about the past and change. It all sounded complicated to Taiga and he didn’t like complicated. So, he looked at them before looking back at his food smiling as he took another bite. 

“You all think too much,” Taiga said in between bites. 

The looked at him in shock or surprise, maybe, but he just went back to eating. He had hoped that Mac would have been there when he had seen Ryota and Kasamatsu, but she hadn’t been and he hadn’t asked where she had gone.

Chaos. Laughter. Chatter. 

That was filled the small restaurant with the entire Seirin team plus two Generation of Miracles and extras there. Shintaro had disappeared outside to punish Takao for dropping food on his head (Taiga had laughed, it was hilarious). 

Suddenly the door opened again and Shintaro came walking inside like nothing was wrong and calm as may be. He walked to his seat and grabbed his and Takao’s bags before putting some money on the table. 

“I will tell you something,” Shintaro said pushing up his glasses as he looked at Taiga who arched a brow at him. “You probably already know that there is one more Generation of Miracles in Tokyo, not counting your cousin.” 

“Her friend,” Taiga frowned. “What about him?” 

“Yes, Aomine Daiki,” Shintaro nodded. “You will face him in the Final League.” 

“So?” Taiga asked. 

“He’s the same type of player as you,” Shintaro stated.

“What? I don’t really get it… but he’s strong as well, right?” Taiga looked at him to see him looking very serious making him look over at Tetsuya who looked…sad? Depressed? 

“He’s strong;” Tetsuya said. “But his style of basketball…I don’t like it.” 

“And together with Mac they will give you a challenge you haven’t faced yet,” Shintaro continued. “Just a warning.” 

 

Mac took a shower immediately after getting back to the apartment. Taiga hadn’t come back yet, so she guessed he was still out with the team and celebrating their victory. She hoped they had fun. Daiki had walked her home and listened to her talk about the games with a small frown on his face, but he hadn’t stopped her from talking or changed the subject so she took it as a good sign. 

He hadn’t mentioned Kiyoshi at all, but he was there and Mac knew it was his way to try to make it up to her. For the walking away part, at least. She didn’t need him to say something; she knew he was sorry even if he didn’t say it. 

Mac had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in dry clothes when Taiga got back. He was still dressed in his Seirin clothes and didn’t look as wet so she guessed it had stopped raining now. She took in the happy smile on his face and even if he looked exhausted she could tell he was honestly happy. 

“Go and sit down on the couch, Taiga,” Mac ordered. 

“Eh? Why?” Taiga asked. 

“Just do it,” Mac glared at him. 

He did and she smiled slightly as she heard him grumble to himself. She went back into the bathroom and picked up a salve she had made in potions (something she had been giving to Kiyoshi for his knee) and went back into the living room to see Taiga sitting on the couch. He was leaned back and his eyes were heavy like he was struggling to keep them up. 

“Good game today, Taiga,” Mac said making him open his eyes more and look at her. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” he grinned before wincing when she poked at his leg. “Ouch! What are you doing?”

“I told you to be careful with your jumping, Taiga,” Mac gave him a dirty look. “You’re injured. I’ll take a look and have a salve that could help you a little.” 

“I had to do it,” Taiga protested petulantly. “We would have lost if not…” 

“You could have relied on your team a little more, Taiga,” Mac said glancing up at him as she finished rolling the pants leg up and started to put the salve onto his legs messaging it in. 

“I take it you saw the punch Kuroko gave me,” Taiga said. 

Mac snorted. 

“Well, you kind of did ask for it,” Mac smirked up at him. “Didn’t like any of you punching each other, though. But I guess you worked it out.” 

Taiga nodded and let his head fall back onto the couch and closed his eyes. Mac continued to put the salve on. 

“There,” Mac pulled back and put the lid on the salve again. She walked over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands before grabbing the towel and wiped her hands. 

Nao came running into the room then and barked lightly making Taiga jump and eye Nao warily. 

“Thought you had gotten over your reluctance to Nao, Taiga,” Mac commented. 

“Hmph,” Taiga said and flinched slightly when Nao barked once more as he made his way over to Mac who picked him up and let him lick her cheek. She giggled and scratched his ear. 

“How can you be scared of someone so cute and adorable?” Mac asked. 

Taiga scowled at her and reluctantly told her that Tetsuya had found a dog after they were out to eat and had (together with the team) decided to keep him. 

“…and I hate dogs!” Taiga whined. 

“Why?” Mac asked. 

“When I was five I was in the park with my mum and I saw this dog,” Taiga said frowning. “I thought he looked cool and wanted to play with him, but… he spooked or something and started to bark and managed to bite my arm. It wasn’t hard, but I haven’t liked dogs after that…” 

Mac blinked and suddenly understood much better and felt bad for not asking earlier and just finding his reactions funny. She knew better than anyone that fear of something that had happened in the past could still influence you today… 

“I see,” she said and got up. “I’ll try to remember that. “ 

She smiled at him and he understood the apology in her smile as he gave her a smile back. 

“Now, get to bed and rest,” Mac said. “Also, I’m sure Riko will tell you….but you should not be practising for a little while to give your legs time to heal. Got it?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Taiga sighed but he didn’t look happy about it. 

Mac chuckled before she reached over and swatted his head lightly. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Taiga yelped rubbing the back of his head as he stared at her. 

“For pushing yourself too hard and forgetting my lesson!” Mac told him matter of factly as she made her way to her room with a small smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Sorry, got a little delayed from what I said in my last author note... I really must stop jinxing myself. Sigh. But here's the new chapter, so hope you liked it. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting the story! :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac looked up at the large house, or maybe it was a mansion and wondered if she had made the right choice in making the trip down to Kyoto and felt a sudden burst of nerves hit her. She hadn’t really told Seijuro that she was coming and there were no promises that she would be welcomed, but she had just left Tokyo without really thinking about it. 

Gathering her courage she pushed the clearly old yet elegant bell and could hear the chiming going off inside. All she could do now was waiting for someone to open the door. She held Nao in her arms almost clinging to him and gathering courage from her fox, taking comfort that she wasn’t completely alone. 

The door opened and the old man she remembered meeting (barely) back at Tokyo stood in front of her. He didn’t show that he recognised her or if he was surprised by seeing her as he turned his grey eyes at her. 

“Hey,” Mac started and swallowed trying to push her nerves back and look confident. “Um, I was wondering if Seijuro is home.” 

Why hadn’t she called? She should have called… She really should have called, Mac freaked out in her mind but she kept calm on the outside. 

She had the impression that the older man, whose name she thought was Takashi, was trying to read her or something with the way he looked at her, but she could be wrong because he was rather hard to read. 

“Please come inside, miss,” he finally said and opened the door wider and let her enter the mansion. She followed Takashi to a small room just to the left of the great hall and saw the large windows with the overview of the garden to her left. She turned toward Takashi who had stopped right by the door. 

“I will get the young master for you, Potter-san,” he said politely. 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled at him. 

He bowed to her before turning around and left her alone. She turned to the windows and looked out at the garden, it was beautiful. Flowers and trees and a lot of green, Mac felt like drawing it. 

She waited for five minutes before the door opened and she turned to see Seijuro standing there with a slightly surprised look on his face as he spotted her like he had thought his butler had been joking or something. 

“Mac,” Seijuro smiled. “What are you doing here?” 

“I missed you,” Mac said. “I just wanted to see you.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Seijuro said and Mac moved over to him and hugged him. She felt warmth and safety when she felt him hugging her back and some of her stress left her, his strong arms around her and she let herself stay like that for a moment longer before pulling back. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt something important,” Mac worried. “I should have called…” 

“No need,” Seijuro waved it off. “You’re always welcome here, Mac. Come on, let me show you around.” 

Mac nodded and walked beside him through the house and saw some servants there giving her a curious look but they hid it quickly to hide it from Seijuro.

They ended up in his rooms on the second floor and it was not that different from the one he had back in Tokyo. She could see another Shogi board by the window and this one too looked like he was playing a match against himself. 

“How long can you stay?” Seijuro asked. 

“It’s only a day trip,” Mac said glancing over at him. 

“That’s a long way for just a day,” Seijuro frowned slightly. 

“Not by magical means,” Mac grinned and plopped down on the couch. “I used the Floo-network from Tokyo to Kyoto.” 

“Oh,” Seijuro blinked. “Okay.” 

Mac wasn’t sure why she hadn’t thought about using that before, but when she finally did she knew she wanted to see her best friend and had gone for it. Since it was a Saturday she hadn’t missed any school. 

 

“I have a practice today,” Seijuro said when they had finished lunch. They had just been sitting in his room talking and catching up, basically just having fun. Though, he had noticed her spacing out a little as she gazed out of the windows lost in thought. “Do you want to come with me or do you want to wait here?” 

Mac glanced around before looking back at Seijuro. For anyone else, he looked impassive, but she saw the small hope in his heterochromatic eyes. 

“I’ll come with you,” she said and he smiled honest smile making her smile back. She loved seeing that smile on his face. 

“Good,” he said.

She got up and followed her friend outside and to the car that was waiting for them. A driver was already in the driving seat ready to set off as soon as they were inside the car. 

“How is your team?” Mac asked. 

“Annoying,” Seijuro scoffed, “loud, but good.” 

Mac chuckled amusedly. “I’ll look forward to meeting them, then.” 

Seijuro nodded and told her some more about his team while she listened curiously. 

Seijuro was very aware that something was bothering Mac, but he also knew better than to press her right away. He could be patient, at least sometimes. Though, he would get her to admit what was bothering her before she left for the day. He promised himself that much. 

Mac followed Seijuro into the gym and saw that the others had already arrived, it seemed like it was only a practice for the regulars because she couldn’t see anyone else in the gym. She recognised them easily enough. Mibuchi Reo with long black hair that reached his chin, but it was his kind eyes that Mac noticed the most, he was the shooting guard and Vice-Captain of the team. Next to him was Hayama Kotaro, a blond boy with a tooth sticking out in the right corner of his mouth, he looked energetic and agile even just standing still. Then there was the tall Centre that looked like a block of muscles with dark skin and even a short beard, Mac recognised him as Nebuya Eikichi. Behind him and Mac almost missed him was Mayuzumi Chihiro with medium-length grey hair and a blank gaze. 

“Sei-chan is here!” Mibuchi called out having been the first to notice Seijuro. He paused, however, when he spotted Mac besides the Rakuzan Captain. “You’re not alone.” 

“Eh?” Hayama exclaimed as he turned around and blinked when he saw Mac. 

The others turned and looked at them as well and Mac could see the arched brows and curious looks, but she remained silent beside Seijuro. She felt nervous (again) and wished she would stop this habit when she met new people, even if she did feel like she knew them from Seijuro’s stories. 

“Hello,” Mibuchi smiled charmingly at her. “I’m Mibuchi Reo.” 

“Potter Mackenzie,” Mac smiled back as she pushed away the nerves she felt. “Nice to meet you.” 

“I know that name,” Hayama tilted his head to the side as he stared at her. “Oh, I’m Hayama Kotaro.” 

“She’s one of the Generation of Miracles,” Nebuya told them before smiling at her, “Nebuya Eikichi.” 

“Mayuzumi Chihiro,” Mayuzumi said disinterestedly. 

“A fellow Miracle, huh?” Mibuchi smiled looking between her and Seijuro. “So you’re here visiting our Sei-chan, eh?” 

Mac looked at Seijuro and saw the longsuffering look in his eyes at the nickname and Mac had the impression he had given up trying to get him to stop using it, but she also knew that it really didn’t want him to use it Seijuro would have made sure he didn’t. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded with a small smile. “Decided to come down and see how Seijuro is.” 

 

Mac joined them for their practice when Seijuro asked her too and she saw the curious looks from the others, it was clear that they were interested in seeing her play as well so she guessed it was okay. 

She had a hard time trying to not analyse them as they played, she wasn’t there to do research for their team but watching them play it was difficult not to notice their strength and weaknesses. Well, mostly strength because she had barely seen a team that well put together. It was clear that they were in sync with each other and she felt a spark of envy at the easy way Seijuro passed with Mibuchi. 

“Stupid,” she muttered quietly to herself and shook her head. 

“Potter-san?” Nebuya frowned down at her worriedly. 

“Nothing,” Mac forced a smile, “and call me Mac, Nebuya-san.” 

“Alright,” he smiled. “Come on, let’s see how you are against me.” 

She smirked and he felt a moment of apprehension before he grinned at her intrigued. She was strong, he knew that, but she was also cunning.

She grabbed the ball and bounced it against the floor as she watched him, he was tall about 6,3 and Mac was…not. She knew that both in length and in physical strength that he was stronger than her but she also knew that she could use her speed and agility against him. She smirked as she ducked and zigzagged past him and managed to avoid his reach before shooting the ball up and through the hoop. 

 

“Mac,” Seijuro interrupted her and Nebuya after a while making her pause and look over at an impassive-looking Seijuro while the others looked impressed if Mac read their expressions correctly. 

“Why did you interrupt, Seijuro?” Mac frowned at him. 

She noticed that Hayama and Nebuya exchanged a concerned look while Mibuchi simply arched a brow as he watched them. She wasn’t sure why they reacted like that, but she dismissed it as she looked at Seijuro. 

“Play me,” he said like he hadn’t just interrupted her playing Nebuya. 

“Demanding,” Mac scowled at him but she took a step away from Nebuya who was already making his way to the sidelines. “Seriously, all of you are always so demanding… I don’t even know why I put up with it.” 

Seijuro snorted and smirked at her. 

“Yes, you do,” he said. 

Mac huffed but she tossed the ball to him and signalled him to get at it. He did. 

 

“She talked back at Akashi,” Hayama blinked stunned. “And he let her.” 

“Yeah,” Nebuya nodded looking surprised as well. “I never thought I would see anyone do that…” 

“It seems like she’s one of the few if not the only one who is allowed,” Mibuchi mused thoughtfully as he watched Mac and Seijuro play one-on-one. 

Mayuzumi was watching the court quietly and a little moodily. He noticed how well Mac seemed to know Seijuro, she wasn’t caught off guard by his moves and seemed to be able to read him pretty well. 

“Come on, Seijuro,” Mac suddenly called out, “you’re holding back!” 

Seijuro laughed and effectively stunned his team who rarely heard him laugh out loud like that before, but Mac just smirked at him and stole the ball from his hands by a quick move and a twirl giving her a free path to the hoop. 

Seijuro missed the chance of stopping her giving her the basket. Yet, much to the surprise of his team he didn’t look annoyed or angry but smirked like he was proud. 

“You have gotten better, Mac,” Seijuro said. 

“Of course I have,” Mac snorted. “What do you think I have been doing since I started High School? Slept?” 

Seijuro grinned again and continued to play. 

Hayama was laughing out loud while Nebuya and Mibuchi were chuckling a little more contained as they heard Mac. The only one who didn’t show any sign of amusement or anything was Mayuzumi. 

 

After the practice Mac found herself at a local burger place with Seijuro, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya. Mayuzumi had left before they could ask him to join them for lunch, Mac wondered if it was because she was there but she didn’t ask and they didn’t say anything about it. 

Right now Mac was staring partly impressed and partly disgusted at the tower of food Nebuya had in front of him. He was already digging into it without caring or maybe not noticing the looks he got from the others in the burger place. 

“I never thought I would ever see anyone eating more than Daiki or Taiga,” Mac blinked stunned. “I guess I was wrong…” 

“Daiki does eat a lot, but nothing like Eikichi,” Seijuro agreed, 

Mac shrugged and turned back to her own food. She glanced curiously around at the three other crownless kings of Middle School, she had heard Kiyoshi talk about them and they had played against them before but she had never really interacted with them. 

“How long are you here for, Mac-san?” Hayama asked curiously. 

“I leave later tonight,” Mac shrugged. 

“Oh,” Hayama blinked. 

“What school do you attend?” Mibuchi asked. 

“Too Academy,” Mac looked at him and saw the arched brow. 

“I see,” Mibuchi mused. “I wonder…” 

When he didn’t deliberate Mac only shook her head lightly and took a new bite of her burger. It was easy talking with them, Mac thought as the conversation fluttered over the table. She was happy that she could easily interact with Seijuro’s team seeing that she wished to visit her friend more often and he was important to her. So being able to interact with his new team and friends (they were even if he would scoff at the term) was good. 

“You got through to the final league, right?” Hayama asked curiously. 

“Yes,” Mac said at the same time as Seijuro said, “of course she did.” 

Mac rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. She did know that Seijuro had absolute faith in her and the others, he wouldn’t expect anything less than their victories. At least not when they weren’t playing each other, then it was a different matter altogether. 

“Do you know who you’re playing first in the final league?” Nebuya asked between bites already halfway through his stack of burgers. 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded, “we’re going to play Seirin.” 

She saw that Seijuro didn’t look surprised by this so she guessed he had already known this. 

“Ah, I think they did quite well last year,” Mibuchi furred his brows in consideration. “At least until Kiyoshi was injured…” 

“Yeah, they did very well until Teppei was hurt,” Mac nodded, “unfortunately they didn’t have what it took without Teppei as a Centre. They are stronger now, though, but still without Teppei… I don’t know if they will be able to stop Daiki.” 

“Or you,” Seijuro added when she didn’t say it. Mac grimaced slightly but didn’t deny it. 

“Teppei?” Mibuchi arched a brow at her with a pensive look. 

Hayama and Nebuya looked up at that not having caught Mac’s use of Kiyoshi’s first name. They now looked at Mac curiously who was scratching her neck lightly. 

“Um, yeah?” Mac almost shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

“You’re on first name basis with Kiyoshi?” Mibuchi started to smile now. 

Seijuro was staring at Mac with narrow eyes and she knew he was trying to figure out something. 

“He’s my friend,” Mac tried to keep her voice even and not reveal anything. 

“You’re talking to him again?!” Seijuro demanded. 

So, much for not revealing anything... Great, Mac thought. 

“Mac!” Seijuro warned when Mac didn’t say anything fast enough for his liking. She was very aware of the slightly wider eyes from the others and the contemplative look from Mibuchi. 

“Yes, so what if I am?” Mac asked slightly defensively. She couldn’t help it, she still could see Daiki’s reaction and she really didn’t want to deal with an overprotective Seijuro as well. Not that Daiki acted… she pushed the thought away and fisted her hands against her thigh. 

“He hurt you,” Seijuro groused out. “What are you doing talking to him?!” 

“He’s my friend,” Mac frowned at him. “You know that and I told you that I would talk with him again when I got over the break-up.” 

Mibuchi’s eyebrow went up in a perfect bow as he realised just what kind of relationship Mac must have had with Kiyoshi. 

“He still shouldn’t be talking to you,” Seijuro scowled. 

“I hurt him more than he hurt me,” Mac sounded pained. 

“Impossible,” Seijuro said immediately. 

Hayama snorted quietly making Mibuchi warn him with a look, but luckily it didn’t seem like either of the two heard him. Actually, it seemed like they had forgotten that they were there… 

Mac shrugged, “anyway, it’s in the past and he’s my friend. And you still can’t do anything to him, Seijuro. I mean it.” 

Seijuro huffed but he nodded curtly, but Mibuchi knew that Kiyoshi better hope they never played against each other because Seijuro would not show him any mercy at all if they did. He was slightly surprised that Seijuro let Mac tell him to stand back and that he actually listen, it showed him another side of his captain that he hadn’t seen before. 

 

Mac struggled to keep her face politely blank when she suddenly was faced with an older man with red hair and red eyes, very much like Seijuro. It didn’t take Mac many seconds to work out that this was Seijuro’s father Akashi Shichiro. 

She really wished that Seijuro hadn’t chosen that moment to go and fix something leaving her waiting in the hallway of their house by herself. 

“You’re the girl from my son’s team,” Akashi said coldly. 

He was intimidating. Mac felt like squirming as she felt his deep red eyes stare at her like he could see straight through her. 

“Yes, sir,” Mac said as politely she could. “I’m Potter Mackenzie.” 

She bowed in greeting and wished her heartbeat wouldn’t beat so loudly, she almost was sure he could hear it as well because it was all she could hear. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I’m just visiting your son for the day,” Mac said, “sir.” 

“My son doesn’t have time to throw away on silly friends,” Akashi said coldly. 

Mac barely managed to hide a flinch at the harsh words, she couldn’t stop her mind to flash to her uncle and the threatening intimidation he would use against her. Only Akashi Shichiro was much more intimidating and scary, but Mac refused to let her fear show as she stood there completely still. She wasn’t sure how to respond to the fact that Seijuro’s father basically just told her that he didn’t approve of her as a friend of his son. 

“So, for now on you will stay away from him and stop distracting him from his work,” Akashi continued with cold eyes still locked on Mac. “He is too important to be wasting his time. His focus must be on the company and learning to take over. He is an Akashi and that means he will be in a different league than you.” 

Mac felt something inside of her shift and a sudden burst of anger and indignation filled her as she listened to the man speak. Just who did he think he was to talk about Seijuro like that? He talked like…like…like Seijuro was a possession or something like that! Like him being the heir to the company was the only worth he held for his father. 

“You’re right, sir,” Mac spoke up even surprising herself at the fact that she interrupted the older man. She saw the flash of surprise in his red eyes before the cold mask was back. 

“I’m glad you see it my way,” he said. “Now, you understand that you need to say away from my son and that his destiny lies with the company and away from inconsequential basketball and high school friends.” 

“I meant you’re right,” Mac said as she fisted her hands but kept her face blank and hoped he didn’t hear her heart beating frantically in her chest, “Seijuro is more important. He is more important than you or your opinion of me, he is more important than your company. Seijuro is more important than work.” 

Mac saw the flash of surprise that Akashi didn’t manage to hide fast enough and the narrowed eyes he directed at her. She fought the need to hide away as her anger still gave her courage to stand where she was. 

“I will not let you scare me away from Seijuro,” Mac stated firmly. “He’s my best friend and I don’t care if you don’t approve of me as his friend. Seijuro is not a possession, sir.” 

Mac really wasn’t sure if she had pushed too far with the last part there, but she couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. She knew that the reddening of his face was probably a bad sign and she couldn’t help the small flinch that went through the body when he moved slightly.

Never in his life had anyone, especially not a girl barely 16 years old, talked to him like that. He could see the anger in her body, in her startling green eyes that was glaring at him. She looked ready to continue to lay into him if the anger in her eyes were any indication. He shifted a little on his feet but stopped when he noticed the flinch from the young girl and the sudden look of fear in her eyes as her eyes flickered to his arm and back again. He frowned not understanding the reaction at all. 

“Mac!” Seijuro’s voice suddenly sounded and Akashi could hear his son coming into the hallway again from the room further down but he didn’t remove his eyes from Mac to look over at his son. She quickly took a step back and masked her face again, but she did look a little pale. “What’s going on here?!” 

Seijuro was suddenly in front of Mac and glared at his father with more protectiveness than Akashi had seen in his son in…well, ever. 

“What did you say to her?” Seijuro demanded. 

“Forget it, Seijuro,” Mac spoke up and put a hand on his arm to calm him down. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re pale,” Seijuro snapped still glaring at his father. “I’m sure my father had something to do with it.” 

Akashi arched a brow at him, “you have no say in my action, Seijuro. You have work today, have you forgotten?” 

“I’ve done it,” Seijuro gritted out but the small hand on his arm seemed to calm him down slightly.

“Come on, Seijuro,” Mac said pulling at his arm lightly. “Let’s go. I have to leave soon.” 

Seijuro inhaled deeply with a last glare at his father lead Mac out of the house and for the first time did Akashi notice the fox running after Mac. Even the fox seemed to glare at him but he quickly shook off the idea. 

 

Mac somehow managed to dismiss Seijuro’s concern about his father and he reluctantly let it go. Mac knew he didn’t want to, but she wasn’t going to say what she had said or what his father had said. She didn’t want to hurt him like that, but she was still angry at the fact that his father seemed to care so little… Seijuro deserved so much more! 

“So, what else is bothering you?” Seijuro asked giving her a pensive look. “Something is upsetting you.” 

Mac smiled slightly, “I should have guessed you would see it.” 

“Yes, you should,” Seijuro agreed. “Well?” 

Mac sighed and took a couple of steps away from him and looked at the small pond that they were standing by. The park they were in was very pretty and they were by themselves so they had privacy. 

“Daiki is acting strange,” Mac finally said. 

Seijuro arched a brow. That had not been what he had expected to hear. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Mac shrugged. “Or, maybe I do… He found out that I talked with Teppei and reacted badly… since he has been…odd.” 

Like showing up after she had watched Tetsuya and Taiga against Shintaro and then having pulled back and avoided her at school. She didn’t get why he did that, and it hurt. She worried about why he would pull away from her like that. Was he really that upset with her? Just because she talked with Kiyoshi again? 

Seijuro had a considering look on his face as he watched Mac. She looked really and truly upset, and in a different way than how she had looked after talking with his dad (he really needed to find out what he had told her by the way). She looked lost and hurt making him want to rush to Tokyo to punch some sense into Daiki. How could he let her feel like this? 

“You like him,” Seijuro observed. 

Mac looked up at him and Seijuro could see the truth in her eyes. He had known that she would figure out how she felt for Daiki eventually, but a part of him was resigned and a small spark of jealousy was churning in his gut. Not because he liked her like that, but because it meant that she would have even more reason to put Daiki before him. The possessive side of Seijuro didn’t like the idea of having to share Mac with anyone. Even Daiki. Maybe especially Daiki because he had the means to hurt Mac the most, and he wanted to protect her against all kinds of hurt. 

“I do,” Mac admitted quietly. “I don’t know what to do…” 

“You admit it,” Seijuro commented. 

“I realised it a little while ago,” Mac nodded and sat down on the grass and started to pick at it pulling out straws and throwing it away. “It came as a shock… I can’t lose him, Seijuro.” 

Seijuro looked at her with a blank look on his face for a moment before he sat down right next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him seeking comfort, it was rather telling to him about just how hurt she was. 

“He’ll come around,” Seijuro promised. If he didn’t do it by himself then Seijuro would make him see sense and stop him from hurting Mac. If he didn’t realise his own feelings then Seijuro didn’t think Daiki deserved to be with Mac. Mac deserved better and Seijuro would make sure she got it. No matter what. 

Mac didn’t comment and he let her sit in silence for a while as he thought about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I planned, but finally the new chapter got ready! ;) Thoughts?
> 
> The chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it felt right to stop it there. I tried to continue with it, but everything felt unnatural and forced if I placed it directly after the last scene. So, I decided I needed to stop the chapter here and take the next scene I have planned at the beginning of the next chapter. Maybe I'll be able to give you a slightly longer chapter next time :) We are also getting closer to the match between Seirin and Too Academy! :) 
> 
> Also, I didn't plan on the entire chapter to be set in Kyoto with Seijuro. But he kind of took over the chapter and refused to let me cut it short and demanded more time with Mac. So, here we are :) Hope you liked a little bonding time for Mac and Seijuro. I know I did :) 
> 
> Finally, I forgot to mention a couple of chapters ago that the story is a year old! I first published this 29 April 2017!! I can't believe that I'm on chapter 57 and have written over 300,000 words for this story. If anyone had asked me at the beginning I would have said it was a crazy idea to expect this story to go that far. I thought I would have a similar length as my other KnB fic. But this shows just how much I enjoy writing this story and how ideas and inspiration just take root sometimes and drives the story on beyond your wildest imagination. None of this would have been possible without all of you who have supported the story by reading, commenting and/or left kudos. So thank you for following and supporting the story either you're a new reader or if you followed it from the start :) Without you, I wouldn't be able to keep my motivation to keep writing up! Thank you XD


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac smirked as she watched Sakurai shoot yet another perfect ball through the hoop. He had a determined look on his face as he did and caught the ball when she tossed him another one. Susa was doing his best in guarding him, but Sakurai was in a steam and with a quick release scored another point. 

He was really getting better, Mac mused as she passed him another ball. His form was getting easier and his technique was finer than it had been when he started Too Academy. It was this part of basketball Mac found the most exciting, the working with the players and making them stronger. Though…there was the fact that some had gotten too strong and she still struggled with the consequences of that. 

Pushing the depressing thoughts away before she could really get moody she focused on the here and now, Sakurai and Susa both worked hard to get stronger and still loved basketball. She could hear the rest of the team in the gym as well, but they were being led by Harasawa today while Mac worked with Sakurai and Susa. 

Only Daiki was missing…again she pushed the thought away. He hadn’t been at a practice for so long and was still avoiding her. Mac couldn’t understand why he was avoiding her. Her mind was spinning with the possibilities of what she could have done to make him avoid her. Had he found out that she liked him? Was this his way of saying that he wasn’t interested? Maybe he didn’t know how to act around her now. 

“Mac?” Sakurai’s timid voice interrupted her wayward thoughts making her blink and realised that both Sakurai and Susa was watching her. “Ah, sorry!” 

Mac almost sighed but refrained. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Are you alright, Mac?” Susa asked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Mac blinked incomprehensively at him. “Why?” 

“You haven’t passed a new ball to Sakurai,” Susa explained still looking worried. “You looked lost in thoughts.” 

“Oh,” Mac said. “Right. Sorry.” 

Susa nodded his head once but didn’t say anything as he looked at her, Sakurai looked at her as well looking worried and apologetic for some reason. She smiled and tossed the ball over to Sakurai. 

“Come on,” she said. “Again!” 

 

“Coach,” Mac called out and the older man turned toward her. 

“Potter-san,” he nodded. “You want to have the practice match now?” 

Mac had talked to him about the possibility of having a practice match between the teams' regulars so they could test their skills even more. She had suggested having her play on the team with Imayoshi and Susa against Abe, Nakano, Sakurai, Inoue and Wakamatsu. 

Yamaguchi was injured, so he was sitting on the sideline only observing the practice. While she would have Namamura referee the match. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded. 

“Alright,” Harasawa agreed. 

He was curious about the idea and wanted to see what Mac had come up with, it was something he hadn’t really done before. Splitting the team up like that to play against each other, but he knew Mac had a reason and she was good at getting the players to improve. 

Mac rolled her eyes when Imayoshi smirked at her and ruffled her hair swatting his hand away making him laugh. 

“I look forward to seeing what you have planned now, Mac,” he smirked. 

“Sure you do,” Mac snorted. 

He laughed. 

“We will win!” Wakamatsu declared as he glared at Mac and the other two. “Don’t take us lightly!” 

Mac arched a brow but a small smirk played on her lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Wakamatsu scowled at her, “you’re making fun of me, aren’t you?!” 

“Eh?” Mac blinked at him. “No way!” 

Wakamatsu growled and got an even more determined look in his eyes. Mac nodded slightly in approval. 

 

Mac passed the ball to Imayoshi who immediately was covered by Wakamatsu, but Imayoshi managed to get free and passed the ball to Susa who dunked the ball resolutely through the hoop. 

Mac guarded Nakano who was pretty good at dribbling the ball, but she could see through his moves and when he went to fake to her left she was ready when he instead turned to her right and stole the ball from him before using her speed to get closer to the hoop. 

Playing wall with Susa, she caught the ball again when she got past Sakurai and shot the ball through the hoop. 

“I’ll beat you,” Sakurai scowled. 

Ah…already, Mac mused as she took in the change of personality. 

Sakurai got the ball and Mac knew he was going to shoot, she did her best to get there in time but his shot really was good and he made it before she could get there in time. 

Mac shook her head impressed as she looked at Sakurai, he really was something… 

 

“We’re playing Seirin next,” Imayoshi commented when the practice was over. 

Mac had already changed and was carrying her bag over her shoulder ready to go home for the day. She glanced over at Imayoshi who was looking at her. 

“Mm,” Mac made a sound signalling she’d heard him. 

“You looking forward to it?” the older teen asked. 

Mac glanced at him before looking straight ahead. She was looking forward to it in some ways, but she couldn’t help the unsettled feeling she got in her gut either when she thought about the upcoming match. 

“Yeah,” Mac finally said. 

“I am sure you have plenty of data on them,” Imayoshi smirked. “When are you going to go over the data with us?” 

“Soon,” Mac shrugged. 

 

**Sato’s home**

 

“I think you are ready to learn the Vanishing Spell now,” Sato said from where he was standing by the blackboard and Mac noticed it was already filled with notes and formulas that were easily recognised as used in transfiguration. “It’s a very difficult spell to learn, and it will most likely be something you will be tested on for your OWLs. “ 

Mac scribbled down notes as he spoke listening closely to what he said. She enjoyed her magic class now, it was a place to escape her other problems and could get distracted from her worries about Daiki and just focus on magic. 

“The incantation is Evanesco,” Sato continued. 

Mac scribbled down the spell and felt the familiar rush of excitement at the idea of trying a new spell. She wanted to skip all the theory he was now going over and just try the spell, but she knew that she couldn’t do that. She needed to be patient, but it was difficult. 

Finally her professor waved his wand and a snail (?!) levitated over to her desk and landed neatly in front of her. 

“I want you to practice the spell on the snail,” Sato told her. 

Mac wasn’t sure if she should be discouraged that he had only levitated one snail over to her because that would mean that he expected her to struggle with it. But she pushed it away in order to focus on what she had to do. 

She cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the snail. 

“Evanesco!” 

Nothing happened and Mac scowled. 

“Evanesco!” a little firmer this time, but still nothing. 

She tried and tried and tried. She quickly realised it would be a very difficult spell to conquer but that wouldn’t stop her from trying. 

“Evanesco!” Mac stated determinedly and felt how her magic worked inside of her. 

She looked at the snail and blinked. It was…halfway there and halfway not? 

“Ah,” Sato said when he spotted the snail and Mac was sure he sounded amused. “You managed to vanish half the snail.” 

Only the head was there as the rest of the body was gone. Mac pouted slightly. 

“I couldn’t do it,” she mumbled.

“Don’t get depressed, Potter-san,” Sato smiled at her, “you did very good. Most of the student doesn’t manage it at all during their first lesson on the spell.” 

Mac still felt dejected and felt even more like pouting when Sato vanished the rest of the snail effortlessly. 

“I want you to read more about the spell before your next Transfiguration lesson,” Sato told her and she nodded in understanding. 

 

“Hey,” Mac looked up and saw Hermione standing there looking slightly nervous but she was smiling. 

“Hey,” Mac smiled slightly back. 

She had been resting in the backyard a little before she had to finish her homework and go back to start her day all over again. She found that the idea of doing so didn’t really tempt her right now. She didn’t want to see Daiki avoiding her again. A soft sigh left her lips as she focused her eyes on Nao running around enjoying the freedom of having the space to play with. 

“You ok?” Hermione asked sitting down next to her. 

“Yeah,” Mac said automatically. “I am.” 

Hermione glanced at her but didn’t say anything else about it as she turned her eyes to look at Nao as well. Nao who was currently chasing his own tail, Mac knew that had they been alone he would have his other tails out as well but since Hermione was there he hid them. 

“How’s school, Hermione?” Mac asked trying to distract her thoughts again and focus on someone else. 

“It’s…alright,” Hermione said. 

Mac frowned slightly and glanced over at her again and saw the small worried frown on her face. 

“That didn’t sound very convincing,” Mac commented casually. 

Hermione smiled slightly before she sighed. 

“I don’t know why I always struggle to get friends,” Hermione admitted quietly. 

Mac made a sound of understanding as she realised the problem. Looking at the other girl showed the shadows under her eyes that told Mac that she hadn’t been sleeping right. Mac felt a little worried as she observed the other girl. 

“You have Sato-san, though,” Mac said. 

“Yeah, but she’s two years older and in her seventh year,” Hermione said. “I don’t really see her that much around school anymore.” 

Mac bit her tongue to keep from saying something. She had never really liked Sachi, but she was the daughter of her professor so she refrained from saying anything negative about her. Also, Hermione seemed to like the other girl. 

“I see,” Mac settled with. “It’s not easy to find friends.” 

“You have friends,” Hermione said. 

“Yeah, but mostly from the basketball team,” Mac looked back at Nao. “My classmates…they don’t like me too much. Neither at Teiko or at Too Academy.” 

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

Mac shrugged. 

“Who knows?” Mac rolled her eyes. “Some are jealous, I guess. Of my friendship with the basketball team, with the boys there. Intimidated, perhaps? I have no clue.” 

Hermione looked at Mac for a moment and she realised that Mac really didn’t seem to care that they didn’t like her. Again jealousy filled Hermione and she wished she could have that. 

“How can you not care?” Hermione couldn’t help asking. 

Mac seemed to think about what to say so Hermione let her think without pressuring her. Even if she was curious and impatient for a response. 

“I am happy with the ones I have,” Mac finally said. “I think that having a few good friends, someone I can really trust is better than having many friends that are only there for the superficial part. I know I can rely on the friends I do have.” 

Mac knew that despite their differences at the moment, despite the fact that they were (mostly) spread around the country at different schools she could call either one of her friends from Teiko and they would come running if she needed it. 

She was also starting to think that her team right now would also be there if she needed it, the scene from when she had overheard Fujimoto and the class crossed her mind and she felt a warmth spread in her chest. They had her back as well. 

Mac shook her thoughts away as she looked over at Hermione who looked wistful as she stared at Nao playing in the grass, but Mac wondered if she really saw Nao at all. 

Mac wasn’t sure what to say because she didn’t know anyone at that school and she really didn’t have a right to give advice that might just make things worse.

“Just…don’t close your eyes to the people around you and allow yourself to see them,” Mac found herself saying despite her decision to not say anything. So much for not giving advice. “You never know who might show up.” 

That would be enough, Mac decided. She knew that Hermione had a tendency to hide in her books, she relied on them way too much in Mac’s mind, but she couldn’t get the other girl to stop. At least she seemed to realise that she couldn’t trust all books now. Mac would take that as a baby step in the right direction. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

Mac closed her books and packed her bag just as she heard the scraping of a chair behind her and she looked up in time to see Daiki walking quickly to the door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and glanced over his shoulders. His blue eyes met hers and Mac felt like something was drawing her to them, she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. 

But too quickly he tore his eyes away and turned around before almost running out of the room. Mac felt her shoulders slump as she was left behind in the classroom. She ignored the activity around her as she grabbed her bag and got up. 

Sighing she walked out of the classroom and saw (predictably) that there was no sign of Daiki in the hallway. She really was starting to get sick of him always avoiding her and leaving her worried and speculating. She knew it couldn’t keep going like this if Daiki…if he had found out that she liked him and couldn’t handle it then he needed to tell her. 

Without really planning on it Mac headed toward the training facilities she knew belonged to Riko’s dad and she knew Seirin was using for practice before their game. Mac wasn’t really sure why she made her way there, but going home to an empty apartment wasn’t something that tempted her right now. 

Nao was out of her bag and walking next to her, she noticed that he drew some looks from others but she ignored it. He needed to stretch his legs and he was now more confident being outside of her bag and walking on his own. 

Mac walked into the large hall holding the swimming pool and immediately saw that most of the Seirin team was in the water. Only Taiga and Riko weren’t, Riko was leading the exercises while Taiga was seated on a bench looking bored. 

Nao barked and took off toward a black and white puppy that barked back, but stayed in place staring at Nao who came closer. 

“Nao!” Mac called out not knowing how Nao would react to the dog. 

“Eh?”

“Mac?” 

She ignored the exclamations from Seirin as she focused on Nao. Luckily Nao stopped and tilted his head curiously as he watched the dog who responded by tilting his own head. Mac now noticed that he had very familiar blue eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“Mac!” Taiga called out and Mac looked away from Nao and the dog and over to her cousin. 

“Hey Taiga,” Mac smiled. “You’re doing good and listening to your coach, I see. That’s good.” 

“You say it like I would defy her,” Taiga grumbled. 

“Well…” Mac smirked. 

“Hello, Mac,” Riko smiled. “What are you doing here?” 

“Spying?” Izuki teased. 

“I don’t need the extra data,” Mac shrugged but she smiled back. “Just… found myself here without really planning on it.” 

Tetsuya gave her a worried look but Mac looked back at Nao and the puppy who was still watching each other. She squatted down to their level and smiled as the dog pretended to be too important to look at her. 

“Aw, come on,” Mac smiled. 

She reached out to pet the dog who eyed her hand warily before he leaned against her hand and she patted his head with a small laugh. 

“Aw, so adorable,” Mac cooed. “What’s your name, huh?” 

“Tetsuya II,” Riko said. 

Mac blinked before she let out an amused laugh and scratched his era, “I see, Tetsu II, you’re adorable like your namesake.” 

“Mac,” Tetsuya whined but Mac ignored him.

Tetsuya II barked happily and licked Mac’s hand before jumping up in her lap making her fall back on the ground with a soft huff. He barked again and licked her cheek making Mac laugh more easily and the others smiled as they watched the small puppy ‘attack’ Mac. 

Suddenly a soft growling sound alerted them that not everyone found the scene adorable and Nao growled and managed to push Tetsuya II out of Mac’s lap and take his place with a growl and stern eyes. He turned and placed his face against Mac’s neck and whine softly. 

“Nao,” Mac sighed fondly. “Shh…shh… it’s alright, Nao.” 

She patted his head and soon his whines softened and stopped altogether, but he refused to let Mac shift him off her lap. She sighed as she somehow managed to get up still holding him in her arms. He eyed Tetsuya II with suspicious looks as he rested in her arms. 

“Possessive,” Koganei grinned. 

“Tell me about it,” Mac snorted fondly. 

 

Taiga had gone to a park close by to just watching a court; he wasn’t intending to play any basketball at all. He just wanted to see it, at least that was what he told himself as he stepped onto the court. He was impatient to get to play. He looked forward to the match against Mac and Daiki, but especially he looked forward to playing his cousin. He wanted to see if he was strong enough to beat her in an official match. 

He had grown a lot since first meeting Mac since they had started to play together and she had a lot of the credit for his growth. He wanted to prove that he was stronger now. He wanted to show her that he could be a challenge for her and her friends. 

Taiga grabbed the basketball he always had with him as he threw the bag to the side and started to lightly dribble the ball on the court. He told himself that he was only testing the feeling of the ball in his hands again. He felt the injury in his legs, but they didn’t feel as stiff as they had before. 

He thought about Mac again and felt a little worried, she had looked sadder lately but she refused to tell him what was wrong. Though, since she had come back a couple of days ago she had seemed to be in a slightly better mood. 

He hoped that Tetsuya could help her now because he knew that the reason Mac came to the practice earlier wasn’t him but Tetsuya. It bothered Taiga a little, but he understood. Tetsuya had been her friend for a long time and Taiga hoped that his teammate would be able to help his cousin. 

He sighed but shook it off as he focused on basketball again and felt the sudden spark of excitement in his chest as he looked at the hoop. He just couldn’t resist trying to take the shot. 

He grimaced when he tried to jump but managed to do it anyway, but his leg felt stiff and it throbbed slightly. Though, he had expected it to hurt worse. He grinned when the ball went through the hoop and then fell to the ground. 

Before Taiga could pick the ball up he suddenly noticed that someone else was there and picked the ball up before straightening up to look at him. Taiga immediately recognised Daiki, Mac’s best friend. 

“I thought you were injured,” Daiki arched a brow as he looked at Taiga. 

“I’m better,” Taiga grumbled. 

Daiki gave him a look that Taiga could only classify as searching. Taiga started to get pissed off when Daiki didn’t say anything as he just stared at him. 

“What!” Taiga snapped annoyed when Daiki still didn’t say anything and kept holding the ball. 

Daiki sighed and got an annoyed look on his face. 

“Play me,” Daiki said or more like ordered. 

“What?” Taiga blinked but soon turned irritated as he stared at the slightly taller teen who had an arrogant look on his face. “I don’t like to be told when to play someone who doesn’t even have the decency to ask.” 

Daiki snorted. 

“I’m not asking you how you feel,” Daiki told him. “If I tell you to play, you play.” 

Taiga scowled as he stared at Daiki who smirked. 

“Why?” Taiga demanded. “We’re going to be playing against each other soon enough.” 

A shadow crossed Daiki’s face as he stared at Taiga. He half-turned away from Taiga. 

“I want to test you,” Daiki said and too Taiga it sounded…ominous. “It’s not like I think you’re actually better than me, I’m not that…stupid. I just want to test something… I want to know what she sees…” 

The last parts were said so quietly that Taiga wasn’t sure if he heard it right or if it was meant for him or hear it at all. 

“Seriously,” Taiga grumbled as he reached up to massage his neck feeling annoyed, “first Kise and then Midorima… all of you Generation of Miracles is pissing me off. I’m starting to think that Kuroko and Mac are the only sane one in your group.” 

He paused and felt determination fill him as he looked up and stared at Daiki who was watching him with an impassive look on his face. 

“I’ll crush you!” 

 

Mac sat on the bench overlooking the swimming pool, the rest of Seirin had already left seemingly understanding that she had wanted to talk to Tetsuya. She wasn’t sure why she felt so…nostalgic and sad. 

“We’re going to be on opposite benches soon,” Mac commented glancing over at Tetsuya who leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees as he stared at the water. 

“Yeah,” Tetsuya answered quietly. 

“It’ll be strange,” Mac admitted.

Tetsuya nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. Mac sighed and looked down at Nao who had finally agreed to be put down on the floor, but he kept giving Tetsuya II the stink eye whenever the dog got close to Mac. 

“I saw your match against Midorima,” Mac said, “you played very well, Tetsu. I knew you could do it.” 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya smiled slightly. “I knew you were there.” 

Mac nodded. 

“You and Taiga play very well together,” Mac continued. “I didn’t really think about it right then, but… you look like you and Daiki did.” 

Mac couldn’t hide the pain in her voice as she admitted that, but it was true. She had thought about it after she had gotten home from that match that Taiga and Tetsuya reminded her a lot of Daiki and Tetsuya. They played very similarly. 

Tetsuya glanced over at her and frowned when he noticed the pain in her green eyes, he noticed that her hands were clenched tightly together like she was trying to keep a hold of something only she could see. 

“I know,” was all Tetsuya could think to say but he wished he could say something that made her feel better. 

Mac inhaled shakenly and got up walking to the edge of the pool. She had her back to him, but he could see the tension in her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong, Mac?” Tetsuya asked. 

Mac shrugged. 

Tetsuya sighed softly as he too got to his feet and walked to stand beside Mac. He didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“You know…” Mac started. “I think…Daiki was the happiest when he got to play basketball with you, before the change. The way he loved basketball back then was…is something I’ve never seen before or since. Taiga is close, but still not quite there.” 

Tetsuya inhaled sharply as memories from before crossed his mind, the way Daiki laughed as he played a game or just practised, the way he smiled proudly when they managed something they hadn’t before. He remembered how he would raise his hand for a fist-bump after he had scored a point. 

Tetsuya was sure he wasn’t the only one remembering the good days of their time at Teiko given the wistful smile on Mac’s face before she sighed and the sad look returned. 

“He loved playing with you too, Mac,” Tetsuya said gently. “I think he enjoyed that more than he did with anyone else.” 

Mac shrugged. 

“Why do you doubt it?” Tetsuya frowned.

“He seems to be avoiding me lately,” Mac admitted. “I don’t know anymore…” 

Tetsuya blinked he hadn’t expected that. He wondered what Daiki was thinking because he knew that the other boy never wanted Mac to doubt him and look so…hurt. So, what was he doing? He must be blind. 

“Aomine-kun really cares for you, Mac,” Tetsuya said looking over at her. “He’s just…an idiot sometimes.” 

“He is, but…” Mac smiled sadly. “I won’t push him.” 

“Talk to him,” Tetsuya said. “Tell him how you feel like you normally would. Why are you keeping yourself back?” 

Mac blinked and turned startled eyes to Tetsuya who gave a small smile at the surprise he saw in those green eyes. 

“I…how…um…” Mac looked flustered. 

“I know you, Mac,” Tetsuya said. “And I’m good at observing people.” 

Mac sighed knowing it was true. She looked back at the water again and thought. She wasn’t sure why she held back, or she knew…She didn’t want to lose Daiki, but hadn’t she lost him already if this was how it was going to be from now on? Maybe she should tell him and then they could deal with the fallout and move on? 

Fear and worry swirled in her stomach, but at the same time, a new determination was starting to fill her. She couldn’t keep this up anymore, she was going crazy and she would rather deal with Daiki honestly and directly. That was much better and honestly? Daiki needed to be confronted to deal with things, or he would hide away and brood over it by himself. 

“Thanks, Tetsu,” Mac suddenly said and gave him a small smile. 

“Anytime, Mac,” he smiled back.

Tetsuya watched as Mac walked away before pausing and turning around to wave at him before she turned a corner and disappeared. Nao right at her heel like the loyal little fox he was. 

 

A worried frown crossed Tetsuya’s face when she rounded the corner and he couldn’t help but worry about her. She seemed sad and he hated to see her sad, they all hated that. He knew how she felt for Daiki, he had known for a long time that Mac cared for Daiki more as just her best friend. Though, he never said anything or really expected her to see it yet because of the familiarity of thinking that Daiki was only her best friend.

But now… it was clear to him that Mac had worked out what she felt and that she liked Daiki a lot. He also knew that Daiki really liked Mac, but he probably was still in denial and kept pushing her away because of the conflicting emotions he felt for her. He probably didn’t understand it. 

He really could be clueless, Tetsuya thought. He wished he could tell Daiki, but he knew that he couldn’t. It was something Daiki and Mac had to resolve themselves, though it wasn’t really like he talked to Daiki much anymore. He did miss the friendship with the other boy. 

If only Daiki would change back to the way he had been. Tetsuya didn’t like to think that, but he thought that the old Daiki would have caught on by now. But…Maybe Daiki could change? If he were to lose then he might change and actually start to care about basketball again. Tetsuya knew that alone he didn’t stand a chance, but with Taiga… there was a chance they could do it. 

Strengthening his resolve he straightened up. He would do it. He would win and beat Daiki so that he would find his love for basketball again and then maybe realise that Mac was more to him than just his best friend. 

 

“This is ridiculous!” Daiki scoffed as he stared unimpressed at Taiga who was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his forehead as he stood slightly hunched over. “Did you really beat Midorima?” 

“Bastard,” Taiga growled slightly breathlessly. 

“Hmph,” Daiki huffed, “I don’t know what Tetsu and Mac see in you…You can’t draw out his full potential. He’s a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, he becomes stronger or weaker depending on the strength of the light.” 

Daiki sighed and bounced the ball before he moved, effortlessly and gracefully he got past Taiga who didn’t stand a chance of stopping him. It was like something entirely out of this world a flash of blue and red, but the blue was overpowering and forceful. 

“Your light is too dim,” Daiki said before he scored another point. 

Taiga breathed out trying to catch his breath and calm down, his legs throbbed painfully and he could only imagine the lecture he would get from Riko never mind Mac. He grimaced at the last thought. Maybe he could avoid her? 

Daiki was staring at Taiga again and he really couldn’t see why Mac had gone out of her way to play basketball with him, to train him like she had. He knew that Taiga was her cousin and in a way not a threat to Daiki (why that thought mattered was lost on Daiki), but at the same time…He had Mac’s attention and she was impressed with him and Daiki didn’t like it. 

He didn’t like the way she seemed to think that Taiga’s strength was good enough for Tetsuya, or for her. He was the one who could get Tetsuya’s strength out to the fullest. He was the one Mac should be playing basketball with. 

He completely ignored the fact that he was the one who had pulled away from them both, in his mind that was just a minor detail and he didn’t like to see someone take his place in any way. 

 

Mac looked up from her place on the sofa when she heard the door open and she saw Taiga walk in. He looked…shocked and exhausted, but more importantly…he was limping. 

“Taiga!” Mac snapped. 

“What?” Taiga grumbled. 

“You’ve played!” Mac got up and stared at his legs. “I told you not to!” 

Taiga scowled and crossed his arms, “I had to.” 

Mac arched a brow at him. “Really?” 

Taiga winced because he really didn’t want to tell her and he was still shocked by what had happened. How could anyone be that strong? He realised that he hadn’t really believed Mac or Tetsuya when they talked about Daiki and just how good he was. 

“I just had to,” Taiga mumbled. 

Mac huffed and arched a brow at him as she pointed to the couch. Taiga found it best not to argue as he limped his way to the couch and sat down a slight grimace on his face as he did so. 

Mac watched Taiga as he sat down and frowned slightly as she observed the almost lost expression on his face and the pure shock in his eyes. She couldn’t understand what had him look like that, but right now she had to work to help him with his legs or he would be unable to play against them in a few days. 

She found the salve and went back to the living room. She could tell that Taiga hadn’t heard her come back and seemed lost in thought. She bent down and pulled up the leg of his trousers making him jump slightly. 

“Honestly, Taiga,” Mac muttered. “You really are an idiot.” 

“Hey!” Taiga protested but it was weak. 

Mac shot him a worried look. 

“Why did you have to play?” Mac asked as she applied the salve. 

Taiga shrugged. 

“Why don’t you want to tell me?” Mac frowned. 

“No reason,” he said. 

Mac huffed and shook her head as she stopped asking him, she wouldn’t press him if he didn’t want to tell her. Though she was curious. She massaged the salve on his legs and he seemed to relax slightly as she did and she could feel the muscles in the leg also start to loosen up some. 

“Now, can I trust you not to go out and play any basketball before you’re ready?” Mac asked with a small glare daring him to protest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Taiga mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the match between Too and Seirin :) 
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy – Somewhere in England**

 

Remus sighed as he made his way through yet another small town, it was hardly a town at all but it was the last of his list. He really wished that he would find answers here because he wasn’t sure how long Sirius would hold out. He was getting worse by the day and Remus really worried that he would do something stupid. 

The wind was sharp and tried to tug his cloak off his shoulders but he grabbed it and kept it tightly around himself. Spring or practically summer didn’t really matter here it would seem, as the wind was cold and the rain was still in the air. It was a dreary little place and he wondered if Mac really would be there. 

He sighed again as he looked around finding himself in what appeared to be the city centre. He walked to a nearby coffee shop that looked reasonably decent and wished for hot chocolate, he almost let out a low moan in pleasure when he smelled the aroma of hot chocolate as soon as he entered the coffee shop. 

“One hot chocolate, please,” Remus ordered when the smiling girl behind the counter asked for his order. 

“Coming right up, sir,” she smiled and accepted his money before quickly handing back his change. 

Luckily Remus was somewhat used to be in the muggle world, often being forced to look there for work because of his monthly problem as James and Sirius had referred to it back in the day. A stab of pain hit him as he remembered the two lively boys that were both gone in one way or another. 

“Are you alright, sir?” the girl asked making Remus blink at her. 

“Ah, yes,” Remus forced a smile. “Just got lost in thought.” 

The girl nodded and smiled at him once more before leaving to get his chocolate or at least that was what Remus guessed she was doing. There was hardly anyone else in the shop and he used the time he had to wait to look around. 

Soon the girl was back and handed him the cup and he smiled appreciatively at her before going to a table by the window and sat down. He pulled out a worn book a nice cover as he also looked out of the window trying to see if he could see someone who could be Mac. He didn’t know what she would look like, but he imagined she would resemble James but have Lily’s eyes. It was an image in his head and he knew it could be wrong, but… 

He didn’t want to entertain the thought that she was dead. If she was then Remus feared that there really was no saving Sirius or even himself. He was running on fume as he tried to track down the Dursley’s. 

They had been nowhere to be found and only recently had he gotten a hit on the name when he had looked around in the Muggle World. He also didn’t have the best contact network here, but he had made some contacts over the years. It was a painfully slow process, though. 

Every time he saw a young girl around the age of 15 he would look twice before disappointment hit him once more. No one matched what he thought Mac would look like. 

“Thank you,” Remus smiled at the young girl behind the counter when he had finished the hot chocolate and was ready to leave the coffee shop. 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “You passing through?” 

“That obvious, huh?” Remus asked with a crooked smile. 

“Kind of,” she laughed, “it’s a small town.” 

Remus nodded in understanding before he paused and looked at her for a moment considering. Should he risk asking? He didn’t really see a loss on asking her. 

“I’m actually looking for someone,” Remus said, “I think they lived around here, but I can’t remember.” 

“Oh?” the girl looked curious. 

“Yeah, the sister of a friend of mine,” Remus forced himself to keep the smile on his face, “a Petunia Dursley. Do you know her?” 

The girl looked pensive for a moment as she tried to remember before her eyes widened and she grimaced slightly. 

“Ah, Mrs Dursley,” she said and looked at him with a searching look. “She normally comes in here with friends a couple of times a week.” 

Remus felt hope in his chest and pulled out a small photo from his pocket. It was an old picture, something from Lily and James’ wedding. Petunia had reluctantly been there much to Lily’s joy. She always hoped that her sister would forgive her for having magic one day and that they would find back to the closeness they shared in childhood. 

“I know the picture is old, but could you tell me if this is the one?” Remus asked. 

The girl blinked at him probably confused by the odd request, but luckily she didn’t think it was suspicious. She looked at the picture curiously, and Remus forced himself to remain patient and not rush her as she looked at the picture of Lily and Petunia. 

“Ah, that’s her,” the girl nodded, “she’s obviously a lot older but that’s Mrs Dursley.” 

Remus almost cried in relief. He had found her. Finally. 

“Why are you looking for her, Mr?” the girl asked curiously. 

“We lost touch when her sister died,” Remus explained vaguely. “I just wanted to check in and see how she and her family were doing. For her sister’s sake.” 

Remus was relieved when the girl seemed to buy the explanation, he didn’t want to mention Mac just yet. He thanked her once more after getting direction to the house where the Dursley’s lived. Thank you for small towns. 

 

Remus easily found the small two-story house and looked up at it for a moment wondering if he really were going to find Mac. After all these years. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he could feel everything in him bursting to run to the house and ring the bell. Maybe Mac would come and open the door? Maybe…

He tried to calm his excitement and nerves down as he stared at the house. He had put a notice-me-not charm on himself, he didn’t want to give anyone reason to be suspicious spotting a man staring at the house. 

The door opened and a tall woman with blond hair and a long neck became visible in the doorway, she was dressed in a horrible flowery dress and looked to be picking up the milk bottles standing outside. 

“Pet, where’s my tie?!” Remus heard a male voice call from inside. 

“It’s on the chair, dear,” Petunia answered. 

Seeing her for himself Remus was no longer in any doubt. There she was, Petunia Dursley, Lily’s sister and Mac’s aunt. The one who had been given Mac when she was a baby, the one blessed with the honour of raising Lily and James’ daughter. 

Question was now; what should he do next?

 

**Too Academy**

 

Mac gritted her teeth as she heard the others talk about Daiki and how he wasn’t there or responding to calls from Imayoshi. Sakurai was apologizing over and over again in the background but Mac wasn’t really paying attention as she felt annoyed and worried because Daiki was normally there when they had a match. 

It was in the deal he had with the school and the coach. He could skip practices, but he had to be there when they had a match. No matter what or who they were playing. And now…he wasn’t there. 

She wanted to cover for him, but there was nothing she could say or do. She was…lost. Why would he not show up? Was he trying to make her worry for him more than she already was? Did he try to avoid her that much? Her hands clenched so hard that she could feel her nails digging into her palm as she abruptly stood up and walked out the door. She was aware that the others looked at her, but she ignored them as she pulled out her phone. 

Bzzz….bzzzz….bzzzz…bzzzz…..

He wasn’t picking up. She hit her hand against the wall as she felt her anger build inside of her and she wasn’t sure what to do or think anymore. She just couldn’t understand what he was thinking or doing anymore. 

She felt like she had already lost him and she could feel the panic rise inside of her as she tried to push the thought that was always swimming just underneath everything lately away. 

She couldn’t fall apart here. Not now. 

She inhaled deeply and did her best to push her panic and sadness away. She just had to get Daiki to show up. She called him again, but once more he didn’t pick up. 

Going back to the locker room she knew that the others had hoped she had been able to reach Daiki, but they seemed to know the moment they saw her that she hadn’t. 

Susa patted her shoulder once as she sank down on the bench beside him. She appreciated the comfort coming from him. Her head and emotions were a mess, but she couldn’t focus on that now. She had to focus on the match. 

The locker room was completely silent and they all seemed to wait for her to say something. 

Mac inhaled and pushed her feelings, her thoughts, herself back and looked up to face her team who needed her. She reminded herself that this team, the team she was on right now, was there and they needed her if they were going to win this game. 

“Alright,” Mac said her voice surprisingly calm but slightly detached. “I’ve told you about Seirin and their players. You’re prepared for them and we can still do this without Daiki.” 

She hid her feelings as she said it, but her heart felt like it was breaking. 

She continued to go over the plan for the match and reminded them to look out for Seirin’s team play and the way they relied on Taiga and Tetsuya. 

 

“You go ahead and start warming up without me,” Mac said when they got ready to leave the locker room. “I’ll try to reach Daiki again.” 

Imayoshi looked at her for a moment before he nodded and turned to leave the others following him. Susa gave her an encouraging smile before he left and with that, she was on her own in the locker room. 

She sighed as she sat down at the bench feeling tired. Alone she could let some of her emotions out, and she stared at her hands. She opened and closed her hands as she stared at them. 

They had a match soon and Daiki wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there a lot lately, but she had been so sure that he would show up for the match. He always had before and she had always thought she could count on him for that at least. 

She pulled out her phone again and called Daiki. She listened to the summing tone that seemed to get louder and louder as it kept ringing. 

He still didn’t pick up and Mac felt frustrated and hurt. What had she done to have him push her away like this? What had she done?

This couldn’t go on. She couldn’t do it. Not anymore. 

The walls seemed to close in on her and she huddled together on the bench as the phone still ringing fell to the bench beside her and she could faintly hear the summing tone in the silent room. She didn’t really pay it any attention as her mind spun and she wondered what she should do now. 

The phone disconnected itself and the silence became almost too loud for Mac who wished for old times and the happiness of her team around her. The memory seemed to taunt her as she was sitting in the locker room by herself. 

She shook herself as she stood up abruptly to shake off the memories and her thoughts. She had to focus. This wasn’t how she should be acting before an important match. She had to be serious and do her best because they were playing Taiga and Tetsuya today. She had looked forward to that for weeks now and she wouldn’t let Daiki ruin it. 

When this was over she would deal with Daiki. She would confront him then. 

So suddenly that she almost jumped the door was opened and the very person she had been trying to call walked in and stopped abruptly when he spotted her.

Mac stared at him shocked and he seemed equally shocked at seeing her and there was something in his eyes that Mac almost didn’t dare to think was because was that longing? She couldn’t be right about that, right? She was just reading too much into it, but the way his blue eyes darkened as he looked at her had a small undeniable spark shoot through her. Everything she had planned to say, to lecture, to demand what he was thinking left her and she couldn’t form a word lost in the moment they seemed to share. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it again and breaking the moment by looking away from her a small frown on his face as he walked past her to the bench and put his bag down. 

 

“Where’s Aomine?” Taiga asked looking around but not spotting the tall blue haired Ace. Come to think about it…he didn’t see Mac either. “And Mac?” 

“That bastard isn’t here,” Wakamatsu growled clearly angry. Though, he didn’t comment on Mac because like the rest of the team worried about her and knew she was upset. He hated that. It made his anger at Daiki even worse. 

Tetsuya frowned from beside Taiga as he looked at the other team who all seemed grim and annoyed, but he could also see some worry in their eyes and he couldn’t help but think that the worry was because of Mac and not that they had to play a match without Aomine. 

“Ah, ah,” Imayoshi sighed bringing the attention over to him. 

Taiga scowled at him when he saw the smiling face and closed eyes. He looked perfectly calm, but there was something lurking underneath. 

“Sorry,” he said smiling. “We’re actually in trouble without him as well. I’m afraid we haven’t been able to reach him and Mac is currently trying to get a hold of him to find out when he’ll get here.” 

Taiga frowned and he could tell that Tetsuya was watching the other boy closely as if trying to see through a lie or something. 

“So, I’m afraid that for now, you have to settle with us,” Imayoshi continued. “We’ll be the opening act. So please be kind. Though, I guess I should be fair and warn you that Mac is still here and she’s really the one to look out for. We’re nothing compared to her.” 

Taiga and Tetsuya couldn’t do anything else but watch as Imayoshi walked back to his side of the court and get back to the warm-up. He didn’t look that bothered, but Taiga had a feeling that you very rarely saw what he was thinking or feeling. 

“No Aomine, huh,” Izuki commented making Taiga aware that the rest of the team had gathered around them. “That….” 

“That is a good thing,” Hyuga said grimly. “This way we can only focus on Mac and we need to get as many points we can before Aomine shows up.” 

The others nodded in agreement while both Taiga and Tetsuya exchanged looks. 

“Have you forgotten Mac entirely when you played her back in Middle School?” Tetsuya asked clearly hating that he had to bring it up, but he had to ask. 

“What? No, but…” Hyuga scowled. 

Tetsuya sighed, “I think you have forgotten very much about her if you think it will be easier without Aomine and with just Mac… I’m afraid you all will have a rather brutal awakening. Mac is good. Really good and more than that she is good at playing her team better and they have undoubtedly been trained by her… I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re stronger than we have been thinking.” 

The others were silent as he talked and Taiga nodded in agreement with his words when they looked at him. 

“I told you, I’ve never beaten Mac one-on-one before,” he reminded them. 

Riko sighed before she suddenly reached out and grabbed Tetsuya by the collar and started shaking him roughly. 

“Why haven’t you said so before?!” she yelled annoyed. 

Tetsuya tried to answer something that sounded like: “you didn’t ask” but it wasn’t easy with the way she was shaking him. The rest of the team looked at him in pity, but no one said anything as they didn’t want her wrath to be turned to them. 

“Argh!” Riko yelled as she let him go and started to pace agitated and thinking deeply. 

“We should, either way, try to get as many points we can and try to gain some advantage before Aomine arrives,” Riko said. 

 

Mac stood outside the locker room waiting for Daiki to change. She wasn’t going to give him an opportunity to get away again and if she had to she would drag him to the match, but something told her that she wouldn’t have to do that.

“Kenzie,” Daiki spoke up beside her and she blinked realising that he had exited the locker room without her noticing. 

He wasn’t looking at her. That made her frown. 

“Come on,” Mac sighed and they walked in a tense silence through the hall toward the gym where the match was going to be held. 

Mac could hear the sounds of basketballs being dribbled and the crowd coming from inside before she entered through the large doors. She was very aware that Daiki was walking beside her. 

The match hadn’t started yet at least. 

“Aomine!” Imayoshi came toward them and the rest of the team was right behind him. 

“You bastard!” Wakamatsu growled. “Where have you been?!” 

Mac noticed the looks from Seirin they got and she wasn’t sure if it was disappointment or wariness she was seeing, but they didn’t look too pleased by them showing up in time. She didn’t need to guess to know that they probably had hoped to take advantage of their absence and get as many points they could. 

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Daiki said gruffly. “What does it matter that I was late.” 

Mac sighed and shook her head. It would be impossible to get him to say anything else right now. He was actually…strangely motivated for this match, Mac realised as she saw him start to get ready. He had a look in his eyes that told her that he was serious and that was something she’d rarely seen in him lately. 

“Yo, Tetsu,” Daiki said spotting Tetsuya. “Good to see you again.” 

Tetsuya stared at him blankly for a moment and Mac felt a stab at her heart as she watched the two who used to be so close back at Teiko. Beside herself, Tetsuya had been the one Daiki was the closest to and for Mac it was extra painful to watch as Daiki had pushed the shadow away. 

“You too,” Tetsuya finally said. 

“You look like you’re ready to go,” Daiki observed with a cold smirk. 

“I am,” Tetsuya answered truthfully. “I promised Mac.” 

Daiki’s eyebrow twitched slightly, but he didn’t comment. He turned his eyes toward Taiga for a moment. 

“I told you,” Daiki said, “I would show you that your light is to dim. You’re not the one to bring out the best of Tetsu.” 

“Bring it on, we’ll show you,” Taiga stated. 

Daiki gave a laugh, but it wasn’t the happy laugh Mac remembered and it hurt more than it should, to hear the darkness in him. She was also frowning because Daiki was referring to something she didn’t know and she didn’t like the alternative her mind was coming up with. 

Daiki was unusually fired up before the game and Mac…well, she was worried. 

 

**0-0 : start of the game – 1st quarter**

 

Daiki won the ball at the tip-off against Taiga who was rushing after Daiki already, but he wasn’t as fast as Daiki who seemed to be going at full even from the start of the game. He scored a three-pointer right off the bat and a gasp went through the audience at the quick score. 

Mac saw the smirk playing on Daiki’s lips as he stared at Taiga who frowned and looked even more determined. 

Seirin had the ball now and they passed it between themselves as they advanced onto Too’s side of the court. Mac was covering Izuki who she knew would be a challenge because of his eagle eyes. She caught the ball before Izuki could take it and side-stepped him when he tried to take it back. 

A quick look told her that both Daiki and Imayoshi was free to get the ball, but she passed the ball to Imayoshi and ignored the small frown on Daiki’s face at not getting the ball. 

Imayoshi grinned as he attacked and Hyuga managed to catch up with him and somehow block him as well, but Imayoshi just smiled.

“Fast, aren’t you?” he asked. “I guess I have no choice then…”

He passed the ball behind him and Sakurai caught it and like Mac had taught him used his quick release shot and the ball flew through the air and through the hoop just as Sakurai called out: 

“Sorry!” 

Mac never got him to stop doing that and she had stopped trying. 

Daiki was there when Taiga got the ball next and right away it was a challenge between the two, Taiga managed to dribble the ball a little and passed to Tetsuya before getting the ball back as they made their way to the hoop. 

Daiki got in his space and stole the ball with such ease that it seemed like Taiga had the ball but in the next, he was dribbling air. Daiki passed him and rounded Izuki who was behind Taiga without seeming to notice him at all. 

Daiki jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop. 

Mac smiled slightly as she saw the familiar move and remembered all the times she had watched him do that. 

 

Daiki had the ball again and almost smiled at the familiar feeling of receiving the ball from Mac. It felt like old times somehow and he could almost forget the distance that had been between them lately. He dribbled the ball and noticed that Taiga was already there to try to stop him. He sighed as he saw the way past him easily. 

Getting around him and score was easy, but he did notice that Taiga was a little closer this time and he had pushed himself more and was getting closer. 

That was…interesting, but Daiki scowled. He pushed back the small spark that flared inside his chest as he steeled his determination of showing the difference between the two of them once and for all. He had to. He had to show Mac that the other boy wasn’t worth her interest even if he was her cousin. 

 

**16-0 : 7 minutes - 1st quarter**

 

“We’re in trouble,” Izuki gasped as he tried to catch his breath as Daiki had just once more showed off his talents. 

Seirin was all looking worse for wear and Mac actually felt worried as she looked over at them. She pushed her worry back as her mind remained professional and on the task at hand. She was a player for Too and she would not let her personal feelings for her opponent allow her to slack off. 

Mac had the ball again and with a sigh, she passed it to Daiki who immediately started to dribble the ball, but so far Mac had noticed that he wasn’t really using his streetball skills but played a what Daiki called honest basketball that was structured and in his words: “boring.” 

Yet, he was using it. Mac was both pleased and slightly worried that he was because she had no idea what he was planning or what he was currently doing. 

Mac watched as Daiki scored another three-pointer despite being covered, but she wasn’t surprised by that. 

 

Mitobe had the ball and he passed it to Izuki who was looking around before passing the ball off again, it wasn’t until the ball suddenly appeared with Taiga that Mac realised that she had lost sight of Tetsuya and he must have intercepted the ball because the ball had been headed toward Hyuga. 

She turned her direction as she moved to stop her cousin, but Daiki was there and he looked ready to stop Taiga but Taiga passed and Daiki frowned for a second before Taiga was past him and again in the possession of the ball signalling another interference with Tetsuya. 

Taiga dunked the ball firmly through the hoop taking Seirin’s first points in the game.

 

**19-2 : 8 minutes played – 1st quarter**

 

Daiki was scowling, but Mac hadn’t really a clue on why because while Daiki had been fooled they still had control of the game and it wasn’t normal for Daiki to show emotion this way. 

Mac dribbled the ball and looked around for her players, everyone was free to take the ball and she had to decide who to pass it too. So far she had held back and been the one to set up plays, be it Daiki, Imayoshi or Sakurai. Susa and herself was mainly the one to defend but she would also set the others up. 

She knew it looked like they were mostly playing one-on-one, but it was more team play involved than most thought.

She passed the ball to Imayoshi who was faced with Izuki. It wasn’t surprising that Imayoshi challenged him himself and moved to the hoop. Izuki was covering him well, but with Imayoshi’s double clutch still fell short and Imayoshi scored another two points for Too. 

Hyuga got the ball and with sheer determination managed to score a three-pointer despite Sakurai trying to cover him. 

“I don’t plan on losing this game,” Hyuga declared as he faced Sakurai who blinked owlishly at him. “Tell your captain, you apologetic mushroom.” 

“What? Sorry!” Sakurai reared back as he stared at Hyuga. 

Mac snorted as she grabbed the ball. 

“Snap out of it Sakurai!” she told him. 

“Ah, sorry!” 

She sighed. 

 

**21-5 : 10 minutes played – 1st quarter (end)**

 

After a very short break and something to drink they were ready for the next quarter. Mac was on the bench this one and had to watch the others from the bench. She knew that with Wakamatsu they got more power and another hothead, but she thought it would work well enough. 

“Seirin will come a little stronger this quarter,” Mac told Harasawa. 

“You said they were a slow starter,” he nodded. “I can see why they have beaten two Kings.” 

Mac allowed a smile as she nodded in agreement, even if they hadn’t gotten much done she saw the will and the strength in Seirin. It just wasn’t enough right now. 

Harasawa was twirling a strand of hair as he watched the match, but he didn’t look worried. Just curious and pleased. 

Daiki stole the ball from Hyuga and immediately faced both Tetsuya and Taiga who managed to get Daiki to pause, but because of his ability to stop his acceleration without any notice, he didn’t lose control of the ball. 

They tried to cage him in, but with a twist and a speedy acceleration had Daiki already past them and scored a three-pointer. 

Mac glanced at Taiga who looked fired up, his anger and determination as he stared at Daiki was enough to prove to Mac that he hadn’t given up. 

Taiga managed to score a couple of times with determination and help from his team, Mac saw just how good his combination with Tetsuya was and she knew that her team still had trouble seeing him at this point, but…that would soon change. 

 

**27-8 : 13 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

It was true that Seirin had fought back a little more now, having gotten somewhat used to their opponents on the court. Though, they were a long way away from actually catching up on the score. 

Mac gave a nod as she met Imayoshi’s eyes and he smirked at her before motioning to the others making them fall back and seemingly abandoning the outside like they were trying to make it impossible for Seirin to get inside, but Mac watched as Taiga had the ball and could tell he saw what they were trying to do. Or at least parts of it… 

“You’re naïve!” Taiga called out as he jumped from the outside of the three-point line and shot the ball. Mac recognised that Taiga was trying to do the one man alley oop like he had used against Shutoku. 

Mac sighed as she knew this was coming, the team was also prepared and Susa was there to block Taiga from reaching the ball again by placing himself in the way without making a foul. 

All of the available Seirin players were covered by a Too player making the return of the ball difficult for them to reach just like Mac had predicted. 

Imayoshi won the ball and Too had once more the control of the ball. 

 

Up in the stands Ryota and Shintaro were watching, both looking pensive and not really saying much about what they were witnessing. In truth…both were surprised by the very clear dominance Too Academy was showing, but at the same time…

“They’re not even managing to keep up,” Ryota sighed. “This will be ugly…” 

“I had thought that Kagami-cchi and Kuroko-cchi would have been able to give a better fight than this,” Ryota continued, “though, it looks like they’re about to get started with a little play at least.” 

Shintaro sighed as he glanced at Ryota. 

“Have you forgotten, Kise?” 

“Huh?” 

“Mac is on the team as well,” Shintaro pointed out. 

“I know that!” Ryota scowled. 

“Then you will remember her ability to read a game and the players,” Shintaro said. “I’m sure they are very much prepared for whatever Seirin has planned, not that I think their plans are actually working. You do remember all the times Mac helped us out back at Teiko, don’t you?” 

Ryota nodded. 

“It’s bad luck for Seirin to face both Mac-cchi and Aomine-cchi,” Ryota sighed. 

 

Mitobe had the ball and was facing Susa who watched him calmly. He remembered what Mac had said about this one. 

_“Mitobe is a hard worker and he never takes any risks,” Mac had said. “He’ll normally go for a hook shot when he faces an opponent that is taller than him. Susa-san, if you go against him you will do well in remembering that. He can score three-pointers, so he’s one they’ll try to set up when they’re struggling.”_

Looks like Mac was right, Susa though as he saw Mitobe go for the hook shot. Susa jumped up and used managed to knock the ball out of Mitobe’s eyes, and he could see the shock in the other’s eyes as he realised that he was beaten. 

Imayoshi smirked as he faced Hyuga. Normally he would have believed that Hyuga was going to shoot, being the strong shot that he was, but Mac had warned them that Hyuga would have worked to get past his weakness that was being on the inside. He had never been a player who liked to be on the inside to take the shot, therefore relying on his ability to make the shot from the outside. Imayoshi took in his stance and was prepared when he changed it from a shooting stance to one for dribbling, and when he lowered the ball Imayoshi reacted and stopped him. 

The widening of eyes showed just how shocked Hyuga was by that making Imayoshi smile even wider as he always found extra entertainment from the shock of their opponents, especially when it came from Mac’s research and her ability to read the game. 

He was honestly very impressed by her talent to read a game and tell how it would develop, like how Seirin would be stronger in the 2nd quarter. 

Imayoshi passed the ball to Sakurai who immediately scored. 

“You really knows us,” Hyuga grumbled. 

Imayoshi turned his smiling face to him making Hyuga twitch and Imayoshi’s smile to widen. 

“Settle with you, huh?” Hyuga continued, “that was not really very accurate.” 

“Oh? I thought it was very accurate,” Imayoshi defended still smiling. “I mean… who did you think gave us the knowledge of what you would do? Mac is the one who knows you so well…but don’t take it too hard. She knows every team we’re playing this well…” 

Hyuga let his eyes drift to where Mac was on the bench. To think they had been slightly relieved when she had taken the place on the bench when the 2nd quarter had started… it looked like she still was there making things more difficult for them. 

 

**37-12 : 16 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

 

Taiga scored with the help of Tetsuya who managed to screen Sakurai enough to hinder him in preventing Hyuga from getting past him and giving the ball to Tetsuya who managed to find a free Taiga. 

It was a good combination and Mac had no problem admitting it as she watched the cheering up the Seirin players did as they went back to their court. 

Daiki scoffed as he watched them as well, but Mac thought she saw a little softness in his eyes before it was gone again and he asked for the ball. He was passed the ball and he was off. 

Taiga met him and with the help of Tetsuya managed to keep him at bay for a little while, but the thing about Daiki…he was very difficult to stop and even with the two of them together managed to get free and score. 

 

The rest of the quarter was very much the same, Seirin managed to get a few points but they didn’t manage to stop Daiki from continuing to score so the gap wasn’t becoming any smaller. 

Mac had her clipboard in hand as she watched the match continue and she could tell that Daiki was getting more and more restless and she knew that he would soon stop playing the ‘honest’ basketball and would retreat to what he would find more natural and fun…well as fun as he could have with basketball anymore at least. 

She saw Daiki take the ball and before anyone could stop him performed a perfect hook shot. 

 

**53-23 : 20 minutes played – 2nd quarter (end)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took some time to have an update ready for you all! Thank you for your patience!   
> Honestly, this chapter was so unbelievably difficult to write! You have no idea how many times I tried to get it right and failed. I'm not 100 % happy with it still, but it's as good as it gets. You may also notice that I've tried a new way to describe the match and it may have some of the reason why it was a challenge to write. I wanted to show the flow of the match in a different way and thought this might work. I don't know. We'll see if I continue with this or go back to the other way later. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just part one of the match between Too Academy and Seirin. I am almost done with part two and will try to post that in a day or two. It shouldn't be long before the next chapter should be up and you can read how the match continues and I promise a treat in the next chapter for you as well, so stay tuned X) 
> 
> Oh yeah, what did you think about Remus showing up again? He's working hard to find Mac... :O ;) 
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

**Break**

 

It was time for the break between the first half and the second half and they were in a very solid lead with 53-23 points, so they had a very large advantage and Mac knew it would be more than a miracle for them to lose it in the last half of the game. 

Yet, she wasn’t going to give up and she had a feeling that they might be facing a team that wasn’t going to be giving up either. At least…that was what she was hoping for. She really hoped that Taiga and Tetsuya along with the rest of Seirin would keep fighting.

“Here,” Mac said as she passed some lemon around that was in a kind of lemon juice. “Eat this and get back your strength.” 

“Not like we need it,” Daiki muttered but he took his share and ate it with a small hum as he licked his lips. 

“Daiki,” Mac frowned at him. “Stop it.” 

He huffed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the locker. 

Harasawa stepped up and clapped his hands to gain their attention. 

“Don’t relax too much,” he told them. “Let’s talk about the second half.” 

Daiki stayed in his seat but didn’t open his eyes as they gathered around the coach. 

“Open your eyes, Aomine!” Wakamatsu snapped. 

“Why?” Daiki whined without opening his eyes. 

“Why…?!” Wakamatsu started but Imayoshi stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head. 

“Leave it,” Imayoshi told him. 

“But…” 

“Let’s just focus on what Coach Harasawa has to say,” Mac spoke up looking away from Daiki. “Daiki is listening even if it doesn’t look it, Wakamatsu-san.” 

The taller boy grudgingly settled and shot a glare at Daiki but didn’t say anything else. 

“You played very well,” Harasawa told them. “I’m very happy with the way you fought, and I want to see more of that determination in the next half, got it?” 

“Yes,” they answered. 

“Potter-san,” Harasawa looked at her. “What can we expect from Seirin in the next quarter?” 

Mac swallowed her lemon before answering. 

“They’ll probably bench Tetsu for a little while and rely on Taiga,” Mac said. “It’s necessary if they want to keep Tetsu to the end. They’ll probably put in Tsuchiba-san, but we’ll deal with it.” 

Harasawa nodded. 

“Good,” he said. 

 

**End break**

 

**3rd quarter**

****

 

****

Mac was playing again and she had been right when she guessed that Tetsuya would start on the bench for the 3rd quarter. She saw the almost conflicted look on Riko’s face when she realised that Mac would be playing again, but she didn’t change her mind and put Tetsuya back in the game. 

****

Mac couldn’t see anything drastic about Seirin’s strategy, while Tsuchiba was good he wasn’t the kind of player Tetsuya was and therefore not really what Seirin needed to hope to change the situation. 

****

It was very clear and no surprise that Seirin intended to put it all on Taiga. He was their hope and chance. 

****

The game continued much like it had before the break with Too dominating the game and Mac being the one to distribute the passes and setting her teammates up for the best situation for the team, Izuki and Hyuga tried to stop her but she read through their moves and sidestepped them rather easily. 

****

Though, she appreciated the effort they put into it. 

****

She passed the ball to Daiki who immediately started to dribble the ball, he used the crossover and spun as he moved across the court without looking like he was hindered at all. Taiga was there, but Daiki passed him with his speed and then Izuki and Mitobe before finally Tsuchiba was passed and Daiki had a free position to score. 

****

 

****

**65-23 : 24 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

****

 

****

Seirin had the ball and they passed it moving quickly forward and clearly intending to attack. Hyuga, then Izuki, then Mitobe before Taiga got the ball and scored. 

****

He looked so determined and angry that Mac almost blinked, but he didn’t look like he had given up and for Mac that meant a lot. 

****

Daiki used his irregular change of pace as he faced Taiga again to get past him, but this time Taiga managed to keep up and Mac could see the slight shock in Daiki’s eyes as he saw Taiga hanging on. 

****

Daiki paused and watched Taiga with a considering look before he tossed the ball to the side making it look like he was about to pass and when Taiga moved to catch it Daiki used his long reach and speed to catch it right in front of Taiga and in a smooth move spun around and changed his direction making Taiga off balance and losing a couple of seconds but it was enough for Daiki to score another two-pointer. 

****

“Hm,” was all Daiki said as he watched Taiga who was breathing rather heavily. 

****

Mac glanced at her best friend and thought he looked almost grudgingly impressed, but at the same time, there was an annoyance in his stance that she wasn’t sure where came from. Was he disappointed that he had managed to get free?

****

 

****

Taiga scored another one and this time Mac knew Daiki had been impressed because her cousin had managed to get free from him before scoring something very few managed these days. She almost giggled at the look but schooled her expression the best she could when Daiki looked at her. 

****

“Stop smiling like that,” Daiki huffed gruffly and she frowned. 

****

“Eh?” 

****

“He’s not worth getting your smiles,” Daiki said. 

****

“What?” Mac frowned deeper but Daiki turned away and ran away from her leaving her confused and bewildered behind because she had no idea where that had come from. 

****

 

****

**79-34 : 27 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

****

 

****

“I’m done,” Daiki suddenly spoke up and his aura seemed to darken slightly as he had the ball in his hands, his stance relaxed yet were tense in a way that Mac recognised easily and inhaled sharply as she took it in. “I’ve played your honest and boring basketball for long enough. I’ll prove it now. I’ll prove that my basketball is the strongest. You won’t be able to keep up. I’ll show you.” 

****

With that he was off and with sharper and more ruthless if that was even possible. It was as if what he had been doing was what he called the boring basketball, and Mac couldn’t help but see the shock on Seirin’s faces as they took in the new Daiki.

****

Mac caught the ball and passed it to Imayoshi to spread their game a little and because she, unlike Daiki, wanted to keep the rest of the team involved. 

****

Imayoshi scored beating Izuki in the duel and turned around with a smirk and a quick line that Mac didn’t catch but Izuki looked slightly stunned. 

****

Taiga had the ball again and Daiki was there right away to stop him, but he passed the ball visibly stunning Daiki when Taiga passed to Hyuga who scored. 

****

 

****

“Sorry!” Sakurai yelled as he shot and scored another three-pointer.

****

Hyuga twitched again as he glared at Sakurai who winced at the glare. He swallowed as he fell back and looked at Mac who gave him an encouraging smile. 

****

“Apologetic mushroom,” Hyuga muttered under his breath. 

****

“That’s not nice, Hyuga,” Mac smiled at him. 

****

He gave her the stink eye and she smiled more.

****

“Whatever,” he said as he brushed his brow for sweat. 

****

 

****

**89-36 : 29 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

********

 

********

Daiki scored and landed on his feet as he sighed and looked at the scoreboard before he determinedly walked to stand before Tetsuya. 

********

His eyes looked at Taiga even as he stood in front of Tetsuya. 

********

“This isn’t your basketball, is it? The only one who can beat me is me. You have no chance of beating me on your own. Everyone should know that.” Daiki said confidently as he turned his eyes to Tetsuya, “come on out, Tetsu. Let’s settle this. Let’s see the strength of the new light and shadow.” 

********

Mac was not sure if she were the only one who heard the bitterness in Daiki’s voice, but she was sure she was the only one who heard the pain and sadness hidden in it and saw it in his eyes as he looked at Tetsuya. 

********

Daiki turned away and after meeting Mac’s eyes for a moment he looked away and turned back to the game. 

********

 

********

**95-36 : 30 minutes played – 3rd quarter (end)**

********

 

********

Tetsuya came back on the court while Mac took her place on the bench like their game plan said and prepared herself for watching her team for the 4th quarter. 

********

Tetsuya immediately took a stance and Mac grimaced as she saw that he was going to use the ignite pass after Daiki had scored and she knew they hoped to get Taiga in a position to score before her team could get back. 

********

It was fascinating to watch Tetsuya spin and moved to send off the ignite pass it almost seemed like there was wind blowing in his air as he spun and shot his hand out with his palm out and hit the ball to make it shot quickly across the court. It was a ball hardly anyone could catch and against any other team it would have been great…but…

********

Daiki caught the ball with an almost bored look on his face as he stared at Tetsuya who couldn’t hide his shock. Neither could the others as they stared at Daiki. 

********

“Not even Takao could catch that pass,” Riko whispered loud enough for Mac to hear her. 

********

No, but Takao wasn’t Daiki, Mac thought to herself as she watched. 

********

“Who do you think have caught that pass the most, Tetsu?” Daiki asked. 

********

He jumped up and when Hyuga and Mitobe jumped up to try to stop him Daiki allowed himself to fall backwards and was almost level with the floor when he shot the ball and they could only watch as it went through the hoop. 

********

Stunned silence filled the court and the audience before cheering was heard. 

********

 

********

Taiga rushed to catch up with Daiki and jumped to try to stop him from scoring, but he was too close and collided with him in the air making Daiki lose his balance and the referee to blow his whistle signalling a free throw. 

********

But Daiki somehow managed to turn as he fell and take the shot and score another point. Despite being faulted and on the side of the basket making that shot a very difficult shot to do even without the disturbance. 

********

Taiga swallowed as once more he was faced with the wide difference in their abilities. It was like he was slapped every other minute and it was getting harder and harder to catch up with the other boy. He felt tired and his focus was slipping, but he refused to slow down. He refused to stop playing. 

********

Daiki looked at him again and looked away without saying anything lining up to take the free shot (no need to tell you that he scored). 

********

 

********

**113-40 : 34 minutes played – 4th quarter**

********

 

********

Mac could see the resignation threaten to take over Seirin and knew they were on the edge of giving up and just fall apart like so many did in front of Daiki. She clenched her hands as she kept her eyes on the game and ignored the mutterings from the players on the bench. 

********

Tetsuya stood in front of Daiki who arched a brow at him. 

********

“You really think you have anything to give now?” Daiki asked as he dribbled the ball. “You’ve lost.” 

********

Mac remained unmoving as she heard Daiki’s words but kept her eyes on the two. 

********

“That’s not decided yet,” Tetsuya said his voice low but it carried over the court. “The result of a match isn’t 100% certain as long as no one gives up. There’s always a chance as long as someone remains fighting and I will never give up.” 

********

Daiki gave him an inscrutable look and didn’t say anything for a moment as he watched him. Mac smiled slightly because that was a typical Tetsuya thing to say and she was so happy to hear him say that even now. 

********

“I will give you that,” Daiki said a note of respect in his voice. “You never do give up, Tetsu.” 

********

Mac could see that Tetsuya’s words had an impact on the rest of the team who seemed to pull themselves together probably not wanting a first year to have more determination than them, and seeing the fighting spirit Tetsuya showed gave them all extra boost. 

********

Taiga smiled as well and patted Tetsuya on the head as he rushed after Daiki and tried to stop him but even as he failed Taiga squared his shoulders and continued. 

********

It wasn’t much different after that, Seirin fought with everything they had and tried their best, but Too was too strong and Daiki even stronger. He didn’t let up barely letting the rest of the team do anything as he was determined to prove something. 

********

 

********

**154-46 : 40 minutes played – 4th quarter (end of game)**

********

 

********

They had won. 

********

Yet, Mac couldn’t smile as she stared at Daiki and Tetsuya walk past each other without exchanging a look both looking serious and grim as they moved farther and farther apart and Mac was left feeling numb.

********

“We won!” Namamura cheered. 

********

“Yes!” 

********

The cheering from the bench and the arm was thrown over her shoulder shook Mac out of her thoughts slightly and she allowed a small smile to cross her face as their happiness over the victory hit her. She couldn’t help but feel…empty. 

********

They had won and she should feel happy. It was a sport and a game with a winner and a loser. It was how it was and she knew that. How well she knew that. She watched as the two teams lined up as she stood beside her coach who had a respectfully blank look on his face as he watched the proceedings as well. 

********

Mac couldn’t help but let her eyes drift to Seirin and her smile fell at their defeated yet brave looks. The ones who were the worst were Tetsuya and her cousin and Mac winced. 

********

“You okay?” Abe asked from beside her. 

********

Mac just nodded and Abe didn’t push it even as he gave her a look of concern. She fisted her hands as she turned her eyes to Daiki once more and found him scowling at Taiga and she frowned. Just what was his problem? 

********

 

********

Mac was silent in the locker room as her team celebrated the win and she didn’t fault them for it because they had won. It meant that they had a perfect start on the tournament and would be their chance to make it to Inter-High was even higher. 

********

She watched as Daiki sat with his back to her and wondered what he was thinking because he had hardly said a word at all as they walked to the locker room. 

********

“I can’t believe we won that easily,” Inoue laughed making Mac glance at him with a small frown as he seemed to be really happy. “I thought they would have been a greater challenge than this since they beat Shutoku.” 

********

The others had fell silent as he spoke and Mac was barely aware of the looks that were shot to Inoue as her eyes locked on to him, but he seemed unaware of her or the others as he continued on. 

********

“Especially that Kuroko,” Inoue continued, “he really should have just given up…to be carrying on like that… Even that Kagami would…” 

********

What he was about to say was cut short by Daiki who had stood so abruptly that no one had time to react and grabbed Inoue by the collar and almost lifted him off the floor as he roughly pushed him against the lockers. 

********

“Ey-what-Aomine?” Inoue spluttered shocked. 

********

“Someone who spent the entire game on the bench should shut up!” Daiki snarled. 

********

“Aomine!” Wakamatsu yelled trying to pull Daiki off Inoue whose eyes had widened and tried to stammer something out, but nothing sensible came out as Daiki sneered at him once more and roughly pushed him away from himself and walked out of the locker room. 

********

Mac glanced at the door as it slipped close after Daiki before looking back at Inoue who still looked ruffled and the rest of the team who was silent as if not really understanding what had just happened. 

********

Mac sighed and Inoue looked at her and paled seemingly catching up with what he had said and about whom. 

********

“I…um…” Inoue stuttered. 

********

“Forget it,” Mac sighed. “You don’t understand and honestly, I don’t think anyone here understands.” 

********

“Understand what?” Susa asked calmly as he looked at her with a serious look on his face. 

********

“What it means for Daiki to play someone who didn’t give up,” Mac said as she turned around to walk out after her best friend. She had reached the door before she paused and looked over her shoulder to stare at them a fire in her eyes they had rarely seen or seen at all, “oh, and never talk about Tetsu or Taiga like that again. I don’t care if you’re on my team, but you’ll never talk about my family like that and get away with it again. Got it?” 

********

She didn’t wait for a response before leaving. She thought she heard someone mutter a “you idiot!” as the door closed behind her. 

********

 

********

Mac frowned as she was unable to find Daiki. She had walked through the hallways and the immediate surroundings, but he was nowhere to be seen and she felt a stab of annoyance that he had managed to escape her one more time. Though, she was unsure if he tried to avoid her this time or if he just wanted to get away. 

********

Her insecurities were back again now that the match was over and she didn’t need to remain focused for the match. All of it came back and it churned in her stomach making her antsy and she hated the feeling. 

********

Also…a small spark of anger was flaring inside her as she remembered the match. While she didn’t want Daiki to hold back and let anyone win or take points from him because that would be unprofessional, she didn’t like the way he had acted. It was something behind it and she wanted to know why. 

********

Even as she felt angry she also felt worried and she knew that a lot of her anger came from that worry, worried about the fact that they had yet again won so easily and worried for how he reacted after the match. 

********

Giving up on finding him here she made her way back to the locker room and found that most of the team had left. Susa and Sakurai were the only two remaining and she spotted her and Daiki’s bags there as well. 

********

“There you are,” Susa smiled rather relieved. “Are you okay?” 

********

“I’m fine,” Mac smiled at him tightly. 

********

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her before he nodded seemingly accepting that he wouldn’t get another answer. 

********

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to upset you!” Sakurai suddenly burst out and Mac could tell he had been wanting to say that since she entered the locker room. 

********

“I know,” Mac said. “Besides, you didn’t say it.” 

********

“Sorry,” Sakurai said again. 

********

Mac just nodded as she pulled her bag over her shoulder silently apologizing to Nao for forgetting him. She grabbed Daiki’s bag as well since it was more natural for her to stop by his house to drop it off. 

********

“See you,” Mac smiled at them as she turned and walked away as they repeated her parting words and she pretended not to see the worried looks in their eyes as she walked away. 

********

 

********

As Mac made her way toward Daiki’s house her mind spun and it shifted between worry for Taiga and Tetsuya (and the rest of Seirin in some degree) and her annoyance and worry for Daiki. It was hard to focus on one thought as several tried to take place at once. 

********

Did Daiki purposely avoid her now? 

********

Did Taiga hate her for winning? 

********

Did Daiki want to see her? 

********

Was Tetsuya alright? Did his trauma from their last year at Teiko overpower him? 

********

Was Daiki angry with her? 

********

Did Daiki hate her? 

********

Had he found out that she liked him and tried to tell her that he didn’t felt the same way? 

********

And what had happened between Daiki and Taiga? Something had clearly happened and Daiki referred to it before the match, there was something there and Mac had an idea and she wasn’t sure what she thought about it. 

********

The thoughts were overpowering and she had to confront him. It was no doubt in her mind that she had to deal with it even if it scared her more than anything. She fisted her hands as it builds up inside of her and she really needed to talk to Daiki. 

********

Nao whines softly, probably sensing her restlessness and warring thoughts. 

********

 

********

“Ah, Mac,” Ayano smiled when she spotted Mac outside the door and soon Mac found herself being hugged tightly. “It’s been too long since you’ve been here.” 

********

“I know.” Mac said as she pulled back and smiled at the older woman. “I’m sorry.” 

********

“Oh dear,” Ayano smiled warmly and reached out to cup her face. There was something in her eyes that had Mac swallow away the sudden lump at the back of her throat. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

********

Mac just nodded and allowed Ayano to pull her inside and to the kitchen. Mac looked around but there didn’t seem to be anyone else there and no Shiro coming running to hug her. 

********

“The others are out visiting Takehiro’s parents,” Ayano smiled at her. “I’m on my way there as well.” 

********

“Oh,” Mac said. 

********

Ayano smiled again and guided Mac to the table and told her to sit down before she started to make something but Mac didn’t pay attention as her eyes drifted toward where the stairs were leading up to Daiki’s room. Was he home yet? 

********

“Here you are, dear,” Ayano smiled as she put down a cup of warm tea in front of her. 

********

“Thanks,” Mac said gratefully as she took the cup and took a sip as she tried to gather her thoughts. 

********

“Daiki isn’t home yet,” Ayano said again seemingly knowing what she was thinking. 

********

“Oh,” Mac said again and looked down. 

********

Ayano sat down and watched Mac silently for a moment and Mac tried to avoid looking at her because she was afraid of what the older woman would see. 

********

“Are you alright, Mac?” Ayano asked concerned. 

********

Mac opened her mouth to say that she was but nothing came out and she closed her mouth again. Instead, she nodded jerkily and stared at the tea. 

********

“Well, I won’t push you,” Ayano said, “but I’m here if you need to talk to anyone, Mac.” 

********

Mac glanced up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes and knew that Ayano meant it. If there was an adult Mac trusted it was her, but she couldn’t find the words and it felt wrong to talk to her without even trying to speak with Daiki first. 

********

“I think I need to try to deal with it myself first,” Mac finally said looking up to meet Ayano’s eyes. “But…I might come and talk to you if…if it doesn’t work out.” 

********

Ayano nodded and gave her a smile again.

********

“Alright,” Ayano nodded.

********

“I have Daiki’s bag,” Mac said and motioned toward where she had dropped it. “He left it and I couldn’t find him so I decided to bring it here.” 

********

“That boy,” Ayano sighed. “Thank you, Mac.” 

********

Mac shifted a little in her chair as she looked around not really knowing what to do. She should go home, but…Taiga would be there and she wasn’t sure he would welcome seeing her right now. He would need some time to recover before seeing her and having to deal with her, and she didn’t want to push him. She tried her best to ignore the voice in her mind that said she was just avoiding having to see his fear, his disgust… she knew that seeing that from him would break her heart. 

********

“You can stay here for the night if you want, Mac,” Ayano said as if reading her (again) and making Mac look at her surprised. “Or come with me. They would be happy to see you again.” 

********

“I can’t,” Mac shook her head, “but I might stay here for a little while. Perhaps talk to Daiki before I go back.” 

********

Ayano nodded and got up. “If you’re sure.” 

********

Mac smiled and nodded. 

********

 

********

Ayano had left and Mac was alone in the house and it was the first time in a very long time that she was alone here. It felt both strange and natural to her as she settled on the coach. Nao had settled in a chair nearby and was resting his head on his paws, but his eyes were watching her. 

********

Mac was not sure how long she had been there before the door opened and she heard familiar footsteps stepping into the house and the door closing behind him. She got up and swallowed as her mouth went dry for some reason and her heart seemed to be beating harder. 

********

Soon Daiki entered the living room and stopped abruptly when he saw her. For a moment she thought he was going to turn around and leave but then he sighed and seemed to tense as he took a step further into the room.

********

“Kenzie,” his voice was tense and controlled. “I didn’t know you would be here.” 

********

Mac shrugged, “you forgot your bag and Ayano told me that I could stay for a while.” 

********

Daiki stared at her. His gaze was intense and Mac wasn’t sure what he was looking for or if he even knew, but she felt the magnetic force from his eyes and she forced her mind to focus as she knew that this was it. This was the time for her to confront him. 

********

“What was that today?” Mac asked bluntly. 

********

“What was what?” Daiki decided to play it off like it was nothing, but Mac could see the nerves in his eyes. He was worried. 

********

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about,” Mac said. “The way you acted around Taiga and Tetsu to a degree.” 

********

Daiki looked at her for a moment and his hands clenched. 

********

“You’re the one who says to not slack off,” Daiki said. 

********

Mac almost rolled her eyes, but she didn’t and she didn’t look away from him so she didn’t miss the small blush or the way his eyes shifted and tried to find something else to look at. It was clear for Mac that he felt uncomfortable and was worried about something. What he was worried about Mac couldn’t tell. 

********

She inhaled deeply. 

********

“I know what I said,” Mac looked at him calmly but she felt her temper start to rise the more he tried to avoid the topic and she couldn’t help the fear she felt as she watched him. “I just don’t know why you decided to do what you did and act the way you did…You deliberately pushed and taunted them and I would have thought that Tetsu would be enough to have you at least show a little respect.” 

********

She saw the flash of pain in his eyes before it was gone. 

********

“Then I guess you thought wrong about me,” Daiki said. 

********

Mac swallowed. 

********

“I guess I did,” she whispered. 

********

He glanced at her before turning away and his back was to her and she couldn’t see his face anymore, but she could practically feel the tension roll off him in waves. But she had seen enough before he turned away, his eyes had shown hurt and longing, but he refused to say it. 

********

Had they really drifted so far apart that they couldn’t even be in the same room and have a conversation anymore? Had she pushed him away with her feelings? Had… 

********

She shut her mind off as she reminded herself that she wanted to get an answer from him and would not let him dismiss this and act like it was nothing because she couldn’t go on like this and she knew that if she and Daiki was going to make it through this she needed to be honest and they needed to talk. 

********

“Tell me one thing, Daiki,” Mac said her voice much calmer than she felt and she could barely hear her thoughts over the thundering heartbeats in her ears. “I have a suspicion, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions without talking to you… Did you play with Taiga before today?” 

********

The way Daiki flinched and then stilled was enough of an answer and Mac felt disappointed, angry and hurt for some reason she couldn’t say as she looked at him. 

********

“Did you?” she pressed needing to hear him say it even if she knew. She knew. 

********

“Yes,” Daiki said.

********

“Why?! He was injured!” Mac snapped at him. “He shouldn’t have been playing! You’re the reason he played when he was supposed to be resting! You know better than that, Daiki! Why…!” 

********

Daiki spun around and glared at her, but she could see the hurt in his eyes as well. 

********

“Why do you care so much?!” Daiki snapped out. “He’s not worth your attention!” 

********

Mac blinked shocked at him, but she was angry and upset. All the feelings she had been holding back was bursting out and she couldn’t stop herself. 

********

“He’s my cousin! Of course, I care!” Mac yelled. “He’s a good basketball player and he’s a good cousin! He cares about me! Don’t ask me why I care! You know perfectly well why I care! Daiki!” 

********

Daiki clenched his hands. 

********

“No, I don’t!” Daiki denied. “I don’t know why you care so much about him and not only him, but the rest of that team as well! I don’t know why you think Seirin is such a good team! It’s just because of him and he already hurt you! And you’re going back to him? After everything, he did to you? After making you cry and hurt you?! I don’t care if you think I did wrong, because they all deserved it. You shouldn’t pay them any more attention since they don’t deserve you!” 

********

Mac tried to make sense of what he was saying because now he wasn’t just talking about Taiga…

********

“Who are you talking about?” 

********

“Kiyoshi,” Daiki snapped and glared at her, “don’t pretend you don’t know. Don’t pretend you don’t understand what I’m talking about, Kenzie. You’re hanging out with him again like he didn’t hurt you or made you cry!” 

********

Mac gaped at him for a moment before she closed her mouth and stared at him. He looked upset and angry, but also…hurt. Something inside of her softened and she felt her anger fade. Why couldn’t she keep a hold of her anger when it came to Daiki? A look and she would soften. It wasn’t fair, she thought as she felt like pouting and resisting. 

********

“Why do you care about that, Daiki?” Mac whispered. 

********

“What?” he looked like she had hit him. 

********

“Why do you care?” Mac asked again and turned her eyes to him. 

********

His eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth, but she didn’t wait for him to say anything. 

********

“You have been avoiding me,” Mac said unable to hide the hurt she had been feeling. “What have I done to make you avoid me? Don’t you want to be my friend anymore, Daiki? What did I do? I…” 

********

Her words were cut off as she suddenly was kissed and pulled closer in the same motion and she could only blink as the pressure of Daiki’s chapped yet soft lips pushed against hers. Warmth, shock, elation, confusion, happiness, and so much more went through her as she realised that Daiki was kissing her. 

********

He pulled back when she failed to respond and she could see the uncertainty and fear in his deep blue eyes, had they always been that blue? as he stared at her. 

********

Her mind had short circuit as she blinked at him and she raised a hand to her lips and touched them gingerly feeling the lingering warmth from his lips against hers, the echo of a kiss and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she stared wide-eyed up at him. He really was taller than her… 

********

He backed away and looked so impossibly younger and lost as he stared at her his cheeks red. 

********

“I…um…” Daiki stumbled in his words and he looked conflicted. 

********

He turned and fled the room before Mac could catch up to him and figure out how to get her body to function again. Not to mention her brain as it seemed stuck. 

********

The sound of a door closing snapped her out of it and she blinked. 

********

He had kissed her. 

********

He kissed her. 

********

She licked her lips and imagined they tasted like him, the thought had her blush and she sank down on the floor not caring that she wasn’t near a chair. What now?

********

 ,

********

Stupid, stupid, stupid, that was all Daiki thought as he closed the door and sank down with his back pressed to the door. He fisted his hands as he refrained from getting up and going downstairs to see her, to just see that she was alright. 

********

He hadn’t meant to kiss her. He hadn’t meant for him to lose control and actually kiss her. He had just…lost it when she looked so sad and vulnerable and looked at him like that… he hadn’t thought, he had just acted and without knowing it kissed her. 

********

He had ruined it. He knew he had. He was so stupid! 

********

He knew he had been avoiding her, but that was because he had been worried he would do something like this if he didn’t and he never wanted to hurt her or scare her. He didn’t want to lose her, so he thought his best choice was to avoid her. 

********

Not forever, just until he got control over his stupid traitorous desires and hormones until he could control it and keep his feelings for her under control. He had realised that he liked her more than just his best friend, she was more precious than that. 

********

And now he had hurt her even worse than Kiyoshi had. He flinched at the thought. 

********

Her face, her voice, her smell, everything about her filled his mind like it had for the last weeks and probably much longer if Daiki would be honest with himself. It made thinking difficult, but he had to think and had to figure out how to fix this mess he had gotten himself in. 

********

Was she angry at him? Did she fear him now? 

********

Even if it was wrong of him he couldn’t help but marvel over how soft and…and utterly perfect her lips had felt against his, how they had moved against his even if she hadn’t responded properly to his kiss. 

********

The fact that she had blushed and not actually pushed him away did make him hope that maybe he had a chance to win her over, but it didn’t change the fact that he had kissed her when she hadn’t expected it and he had no idea how she felt about him. 

********

 

********

“Daiki!” 

********

Mac knocked on the door to his room as she had gathered her thoughts and managed to get herself moving to find her missing friend. 

********

There was no response from inside of the room and she sighed as she felt slightly annoyed at the door hiding him from her.

********

“Come on, Daiki! Open the door!” Mac called. 

********

She heard a noise and it sounded like it was coming from right inside the door and she guessed he was sitting there and was now getting up. She waited for a moment and then the door was opened and she could see him again. 

********

He looked…so scared that Mac instantly felt for him and she almost reached out but she held herself back as she stared at him. The kiss flashed in her mind and she swallowed. 

********

She had to get answers and she had to get them now. This was just getting more and more out of control and her need to find out what this meant was driving her crazy. 

********

“Why did you kiss me, Daiki?” Mac asked deciding to be blunt. 

********

Daiki looked down and mumbled something, but Mac couldn’t hear what it was. 

********

“I didn’t catch that,” Mac said.

********

He looked up again and he swallowed visibly as he met her eyes. 

********

“I couldn’t stop myself,” he whispered. 

********

She looked at him and sighed; she took a step closer to him and saw how his eyes widened as she came closer. 

********

“I think I need to tell you something,” Mac said steeling herself even if she had a suspicion that her feelings were returned now, he had kissed her after all, but it didn’t mean that he wanted to be with her the way she wanted him to. “And I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly and not thinking about hurting my feelings or anything like that, ok?” 

********

Daiki frowned slightly but he nodded. 

********

“I like you, Daiki,” she said clearly and a small smile crossed her lips and Daiki felt his breath catch as he had never seen her look more beautiful. “I like you as more than just my best friend, and I have for a long time. Longer than I think I could say, but that’s the fact. I like you and I want to be with you.” 

********

She smiled at him and he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. 

********

“Now, my question for you is,” Mac didn’t hesitate as she took a step closer still, “do you like me, Daiki?” 

Daiki inhaled and felt his throat contract as he tried to speak as he looked into her green eyes that seemed even more enchanting than before and he swallowed. 

********

“Yes,” he said, “I like you, Kenzie.” 

********

Mac smiled then and before Daiki could say anything in return she reached up and grabbed him by the neck and yanked him down before her lips were on his and she was kissing him with more intensity than the last one. 

********

He made a half-moaning, half-strangled sound as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he answered her kiss and almost moaned again as he felt her warm body pressed against his and how perfect she fit into his arms. 

********

Mac smiled into the kiss as she felt him take over and held her close, she could feel the heat from his body and his hands that was stroking her back as he kissed her back. 

********

Finally she pulled away and exhaled slightly as he rested his forehead against her own as he held her close and she smiled at him and got the most beautiful smile back. 

********

But then she smacked the back of his head making him startle and give her a wide-eyed look but didn’t let go of her and she nuzzled into his chest. 

********

“That was for running away after kissing me,” she mumbled.

********

She could both feel and hear him chuckle as he held her close. She sighed contently even knowing that they still had things to talk about, that there were issues they needed to clear up but right now, right at this moment here in his arms like she had longed to be for so long, she felt happy. She felt content and safe. It felt right. 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...what do you think??? :)  
> They kissed! Yay. It only took about 60 chapters... ;) They still have some talking to do, but for right now they are content. I have to admit that I'm rather nervous to learn what you think, I know it has been a slow (very slow) build-up to this point and I hope that I managed to make it believable and that you liked it. I didn't want to drag it out any longer, but also worry that it is too fast because I got too impatient... As you can probably tell, I have had a lot of trouble trying to do this right. 
> 
> Also, about the match between Too and Seirin: There are some changes from canon because I tried to take into account that Mac was there and affecting the result, also Daiki is at this point stronger than Taiga. Also, Taiga needed the wakeup call to just how good Daiki (and in some degree Mac) is because he and the rest of Seirin have been lulled into a fake belief that they can match the best by beating Kise and Midorima. I also had Daiki join the match from the beginning because he was jealous and wanted to prove to Mac that he was better. 
> 
> If you have questions or anything feel free to leave me a comment and I'll do my best to answer :) Otherwise, I would love to hear from you about what you think about the chapter!  
> Thank you for your support and for reading my story! XD


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac sighed contently as she curled up on the sofa and into Daiki’s side; the heat from his body pressed against her side was warming her up and making her almost sleepy. They had moved to the living room after they had gotten something to eat because they both were hungry after the match and hadn’t really thought to find something to eat before. And now they were just sitting together on the sofa. 

It felt so, what was the right word, strange yet right. Mac had been curled up next to Daiki before, but now she was super aware of the way his arm felt around her shoulder, warm and strong. She felt tingly just from the feeling of his heat and strength against her side in a way she had not really felt before. Compared to before this was more exhilarating and nerve-wracking as she really didn’t want to make a fool out of herself, but at the same time…she felt strangely at home and safe. 

Daiki kept glancing down at her as she rested her head on his chest, his fingers tracing patterns on her upper arm. He smiled softly as he saw her eyes starting to drop and knew she would soon fall asleep if they stayed like this. He swallowed as he remembered how her lips had felt against his and the way she had clung to him and the softness of her had fit so perfectly against him. 

“Mm,” she hummed. “I should get up.” 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Need,” she yawned, “to go home.” 

His arm tightened around her and she opened her eyes as she somehow managed to tilt her head back and glance up at him, her sleepy green eyes blinking up at him wonderingly. 

“Why?” he asked again. 

“Daiki,” she smiled slightly and reached up to trace his cheek before lowering her arm again. “I can’t stay here.” 

“Yes, you can,” he protested. 

Mac inhaled as she tried to remember the reasons for why she couldn’t. It was so easy to stay, she had her own room still and she wanted to stay with Daiki, but…she was unsure about how she would react to be alone with him at night and his parents and siblings were away. She didn’t trust herself. 

“I need to check on Taiga,” Mac said and saw the frown on his face. 

“He’s a big boy,” Daiki grumbled but the fight was leaving him and he didn’t seem as bitter as before. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“Still,” Mac said, “they had a tough match and…” 

“…and you need to see that he’s fine,” Daiki sighed. “I get it.” 

Mac nodded and with some effort managed to push away from Daiki and get back on her feet. She stretched and yawned before noticing Daiki staring at her and she stopped moving. She blushed as she stared back at him and suddenly he was up and right there…and then he was kissing her again. 

She lost herself in his kiss, his mouth on hers and his arms around her holding her close. It could be hours later, but in reality, it probably only was moments before he pulled away and smiled her smile down at her. 

“I’ll walk you back,” he said. 

Mac could only nod as her words seemed to have left her. She tried to tell her mind that it was Daiki and he was not someone she should feel nervous around. She had known him forever! Honestly. 

 

They chatted lightly as they walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus ride in itself was quiet, Mac didn’t feel the need to fill it with chatter and it didn’t seem like Daiki did either. He just held her hand and alternated between looking out of the window and at her and their joint hands. 

“Shiro really misses you,” Daiki suddenly said. 

They had reached the park near her apartment building when Daiki broke the silence between them. Mac glanced at him before looking over at the court. It was empty now, it was rather late and it had started to get dark outside so she wasn’t that surprised. 

“I miss him too,” Mac said. 

Daiki nodded, “I’m sorry.” 

Mac blinked and looked at him. He was frowning and looked down at the ground like he couldn’t face her, she felt the way his hand tightened around hers. He looked like he used to do when he felt he had done something wrong or thought she was mad at him. 

“What are you sorry about?” Mac asked despite having an idea. 

“If I hadn’t…” Daiki scowled and looked away from her, “you stayed away because of me.” 

Mac glanced at him again before looking straight ahead lightly biting down on her lower lip. She wasn’t sure what to say, she wanted to deny it. She wanted to say he was wrong, but… 

“That’s not entirely your fault, Daiki,” she finally settled with. “I made the choice of staying away.” 

“But…” 

“I know,” Mac looked at him now and squeezed his hand. “We both should have acted differently, but we can’t change it now. I don’t blame you, Daiki.” 

They had now stopped outside of the apartment building and Mac turned toward Daiki who still looked unhappy. She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away, her cheeks lightly flushed. 

“We still have things we need to talk about,” Mac said, “and we will, but right now I just want to focus on us and not try to figure everything out at once. We will take it in steps as we get used to the…change in our relationship and what that means.” 

Mac really believed that. She knew they had to talk about everything, but right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his hand in hers and the realisation that he liked her the way she liked him. Everything else would come later. It was no need to rush it. Besides, she was getting rather tired and knew nothing would be solved tonight anyway. 

“Okay,” Mac finally pulled herself away and smiled softly at him feeling almost giddy. “I have to go up.” 

He nodded, “alright. See you tomorrow, Kenzie.” 

 

As Mac stepped into the apartment she wondered if it really was earlier that same day that they had played Seirin. It felt so long ago. So much had happened and she felt a stab of guilt for feeling happy when she knew her cousin was unhappy. She was hit with the silence of the apartment and normally she wouldn’t worry about that, but now she did. Was Taiga home or was he out somewhere? 

Worry churned in her stomach now as she walked through the apartment. The living room and kitchen were empty, and the door to the bathroom was open so he wasn’t there either. That left his room. She walked toward the room that belonged to him and saw that the door was closed. 

So he was most likely back. She raised her hand as if to knock, but hesitated. Should she knock and ask how he was? She wasn’t sure that was the best idea. Thinking that she would have preferred being on her own she turned and walked to her room, but she let her door opened so he would see that she was home and there if he needed her. 

She let Nao out of her bag and he jumped up on her bed before circling himself a couple of times before settling down resting his head on his paws. 

“You look tired, Nao,” Mac commented softly as she reached over and scratched his head. “I’m sorry for keeping you in the bag for so long. I promise we will go and find a spot where you can run freely soon, ok?” 

Nao barked softly and Mac smiled at him. He was such an adorable fox. 

She went to find her pyjamas deciding that she wanted to change and get ready for bed even if it was too early to go to sleep yet. Mac sighed and smiled a little as she touched her lips with her fingertips and remembered how Daiki had kissed her; how he had held her and looked at her like she was special. 

She sighed again as she remembered the way Taiga and Tetsuya had looked at the end of the game. She was impressed by the fact that they had kept playing and not given up. She had seen the team almost crumble but the two of them had pulled them through and she knew they would get back to their feet. Probably be even stronger than they were now, Mac thought. Yet, she felt guilty and worried about the other team, despite knowing that she shouldn’t mix her personal feelings with the sport. Shirogane and Sanada had told her that plenty of times. She just wished that it was as easily done in real life as in theory. 

Professionally Mac knew that she had to respect the space that Taiga needed to get over the loss and work through it. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to help. She knew that, but it didn’t mean that it was easy to just stay back and not do anything. 

She sighed as the elation from earlier went down and she pulled a hand through her hair wincing slightly as she felt the tangled mess that was her hair. 

 

“You’re back.” 

Mac looked up from her Charm’s book (she had forgotten that she had to read a passage before the lesson the next day) and saw Taiga standing in the doorway. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. 

“Um, yeah;” Mac said closing her book. 

Mac swallowed as she looked at him and tried to get an idea of how he was handling the loss. His face was mostly blank, but she caught the pain in his eyes as he looked at her before looking away. She grimaced slightly as she got up. 

“Are you hungry?” Mac asked feeling stupid. She wanted to ask how he was, but she couldn’t form the words. 

“No,” Taiga said but just then his stomach grumbled and Mac arched a brow. 

“I’ll make you something to eat,” Mac said. “It’s important.” 

Taiga sighed but he followed her out to the kitchen and sat down staring blankly at the table while Mac worked to get some food ready for him. She glanced at him from time to time but didn’t say anything. 

“Here,” Mac finally said and put the food in front of him. 

He blinked before he reached for the chopsticks and started to eat. Mac sat down quietly and ate her food, partly just so she could stay there without it seeming as she was keeping an eye on him. Even if that was actually what she was doing. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Taiga said without looking up. 

Mac startled slightly and blushed. She hadn’t meant for him to figure it out. He looked up and smiled slightly. It was the first smile she’d seen from him since the match.

“You’re not that difficult to see through, Mac,” he told her and she chuckled and smiled sheepishly at him. 

“Sorry,” she said. “I just…didn’t want to overstep and do something that made it worse.” 

Taiga nodded.

“It hurts,” he admitted quietly. “But we’ll get stronger. _I’ll_ get stronger and next time we’ll beat you.” 

Mac felt a stab of affection for her cousin and smiled. 

“I look forward to it,” was all she said and honestly? It was all she needed to say. 

Taiga would be fine. Relief filled her. 

 

**Sato’s house**

 

“Miss Potter,” Mac looked up and saw her professor looking at her from his desk. She had been reading the next chapter for the Charms. 

“Yes, professor?” 

“You remember that you read about the Dementor attacks a while ago?” he asked her. 

Mac shuddered lightly as she nodded. 

“Yeah,” she vocalised her answer. 

“I was thinking that you may be ready to learn the Patronus Charm,” Sato told her. 

Mac blinked at him. She remembered reading about the charm and wanted to learn it, but he had told her she wasn’t ready yet. He thought she was ready? 

“Really?” she asked feeling excited. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “You have shown a lot of progress over the last months, and I think you are ready now.” 

Mac grinned and he allowed himself a smile as he looked at her. 

“Thank you, sir,” Mac told him. 

“I want you to read the chapter on Dementors and then the chapter on the Patronus Charm once more,” he told her.

Mac opened her book on the right page and started to read right away. She couldn’t believe that she was actually being taught that charm. She wanted to learn it, because despite never having faced a Dementor before she felt an underlying fear of them ever since reading the article about the couple being kissed. 

 

“Right now I want you to just think and get your happiest memory,” Professor Sato told her seriously. 

Her happiest memory? Mac frowned as she leaned forward over her desk and stared at the opened notebook and her notes scrawled over the pages. What was her happiest memory? 

_“I’m Aomine Daiki,” he suddenly said and sounded different from before, happy._

_Mac snapped her eyes to him and found him smiling widely at her and holding out the sketchpad to her, she took it and pressed it against her chest._

_“Thank you,” she whispered._

_“No problem;” he grinned, “what’s your name?”_

_Mac looked back at him startled that he was still talking to her, normally everyone walked away when she was close. She hesitated, should she tell him? What if he walked away, like all the others? What if he didn’t want to talk to her? But…he had stood up against Dudley._

_“Mackenzie Lillian Potter,” Mac finally said, “but everyone just calls me Mac.”_

_“That’s a strange name,” Daiki said amused._

_Mac glared at him, “it’s English, so my last name comes last!”_

_“Oh,” Daiki blinked, “well, I’ll call you Kenzie.”_

_Mac blinked, “why?”_

_“Just because” Daiki grinned. “I like it.”_

That had to be one of her happiest memories. It might seem simple, but it was then at that moment her life changed for the better. Everything that had happened after that was because he had entered her life when they were only eight years old. 

Finally she looked up and found Professor Sato watching her closely. 

“Got it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded. 

He nodded and told her to get up. She did and walked to the centre of the room where she normally did her practical work. She inhaled as she got into the right stance. 

“Remember to be clear in your pronunciation,” Sato reminded her. 

“Ok,” Mac nodded. 

She inhaled and focused. 

“Expecto Patronum,” she said clearly. 

Nothing happened. 

She thought harder on the memory she had chosen and held harder on her wand. 

“Expecto Patronum,” she repeated. 

Again…nothing. 

And so it went. She focused, she cast the charm, but nothing happened. 

It was clear that it was harder than she had thought. She finally stopped feeling frustrated and disappointed. Why couldn’t she manage to perform it even without a Dementor? 

“Okay,” Professor Sato said. 

“I couldn’t do it,” Mac muttered. 

“It’s a difficult charm, Miss Potter,” he said. “I would have been very surprised if you had made it already.” 

“But…” 

“It will take work and focus,” Professor Sato told her kindly. “You will get it.” 

Mac tried to feel reassured by that, “can I try one more time?” 

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded. 

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered her friends, Daiki, Seijuro, Tetsuya, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota, Taiga… all of them. The time they spent together, playing basketball and just hanging out together. 

She opened her eyes again and called clearly: “Expecto Patronum!” 

A silvery substance flowed out of her wand and a silvery mist appeared in front of her before it quickly vanished into thin air. 

Mac blinked and looked to her professor who had a surprised look on his face before it turned pensive and rather…proud? Mac wasn’t sure she read the last part right so she pushed it away. 

“Well done, Miss Potter,” he told her. “I hadn’t expected you to be able to do that yet.” 

Mac smiled shyly at the praise from her professor.

 

“This proves,” Professor Sato looked at her, “that you are ready to take your OWLs.” 

Mac blinked and swallowed. 

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. “but that means that you have a lot of hard work to do and it will be really difficult especially with the extra work you do with your regular school as well.” 

Mac nodded, “I understand.” 

He nodded, “well, that’s it for today. We will start your preparations for your OWLs exams next time.” 

 

**Too Academy**

 

Mac couldn’t really believe that it was just the day before that they had played against Seirin and Daiki had kissed her… she smiled slightly and blinked as she realised that she had sketched Daiki on an empty page in her research notebook. She blushed slightly and stared at the sketch of a smiling Daiki. She turned the page to the research she had on Meisei who were their first opponents for the day before Senshinkan High waited just two hours after their match against Meisei High. 

Mac was currently seated outside the arena looking over the research waiting for her team to arrive. She had decided to enjoy the sun that was currently breaking out from behind the cloudy sky as she waited and to take a look at her notes once more even though she was confident that they had the teams covered. 

Mac knew that even though they had won against Seirin they still needed to win against Meisei and Senshinkan at least one of them but Mac wanted to win against both. She just hoped that they would offer enough of a match that Daiki also would enjoy it. 

Daiki…her mind was back on him and she wasn’t sure just how to keep her thought from circling back to him. Not that she really minded…Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was hugged from behind. The familiar sent of Daiki, a faint minty and leathered scent that reminded her of basketballs, hit her. She smiled as she leaned against him. 

“How did you know it was me?” Daiki breathed into her ear. “Or do you just lean into everyone who hugs you from behind…” 

Mac snorted. 

“The last one of course,” she said teasingly before yelping when he poked her side and she pulled out of his grip and stood up. 

“Why you…” he growled at her but she saw the humour in his blue eyes. He grabbed for her, but she slipped away and darted out of his reach once more. She felt the laughter build inside of her as she ran around the courtyard escaping Daiki. 

She laughed as he managed to grab her near the wall to the arena and trapped her between him and the wall. She gasped for breath as she stared up at him, her breath coming out faster given the chase and she was sure her cheeks were flushed by the laughter. 

He stared at her. His blue eyes seemingly even bluer, deeper than before and a smile still playing on his lips as he gazed down at her. His strong arms still holding her in place making her super aware of the strength in them. 

“I…” 

“Well, well, well,” a voice drawled interrupting them. 

Daiki didn’t pull away completely but he turned slightly and Mac could now see Imayoshi and the rest of the regulars standing to the side. They had obviously arrived without either Mac or Daiki hearing them. 

Mac just knew she was blushing and wished that the earth would just swallow her up to get away from that teasing look, but she knew that it was impossible. She pushed at Daiki who reluctantly let go of her completely and stepped back a step. He glowered at the team like they had interrupted him in something very important. 

“How…interesting,” Imayoshi smirked as his usually closed eyes were looking at them both. 

Mac looked away from him and noticed the rest of the team. Susa was smiling slightly but otherwise didn’t show any reaction to the scene they had walked in on. Just what had it seemed like to them? Mac wondered briefly. Sakurai and Namamura were both gaping and blinking at them like they couldn’t comprehend what they had seen, and Sakurai was blushing. 

Wakamatsu was scowling and had his arms folded over his chest as his eyes were trained on Daiki. Abe, Inui and Yamaguchi were just looking amused and were smirking but not as wickedly as Imayoshi. Nakano was the only one who didn’t seem all that bothered either way as he stood in the background. 

Mac collected herself and arched a brow at them like she wasn’t concerned about their reaction at all, but she couldn’t deny the nervous fluttering in her stomach as she felt their eyes on her. 

“What are you looking at?” Daiki scowled at them crossing his arms. 

“You tell us…” Imayoshi threw back with a wide smirk. “It looked like you were in the middle of something. Don’t let us stop you.” 

Luckily Mac had gotten used to his teasing and knew he wasn’t really mean about it, but it didn’t mean she appreciated the teasing right now because she didn’t know how to answer. Did Daiki want to reveal their relationship? Was he…was he her boyfriend now? He was, right? 

The sudden surge of unanswered questions hit her. It was part of what they hadn’t talked about yet, and she suddenly wished they had talked about it. What if he…

“She’s my girlfriend now,” Daiki’s voice interrupted her panicked thoughts making her head snap to the side to stare at him glaring at Imayoshi. 

Mac bit down on her lip to stop the smile from spreading. She felt stupid for questioning Daiki, she should have known he wouldn’t want to keep it a secret or not see her as his girlfriend. The word caused a thrill to go through her. 

“Shoichi,” Susa interrupted mildly, “let’s just get back to the locker room. Stop torturing them.” 

“How boring,” Imayoshi sighed. 

Mac threw Susa a grateful smile which he returned with a small nod. 

 

Mac walked beside Daiki a little behind the rest of the team to the locker room they had been assigned to for the match. She glanced at Daiki and saw him looking at her as well. 

“Do you mind?” he asked suddenly looking worried. 

Mac knew what he was asking. 

“No, not at all,” she said smiling slightly trying to stop the blush she felt spreading in her cheeks. 

“Good,” he said. “I know…we didn’t talk about it yesterday… but, um, do you want to be my girlfriend, Kenzie?” 

Mac pressed her lips together to stop the wide grin from spreading. Her stomach made a summersault as she felt happiness fill her. 

“Yes,” she managed to say. “I’d like that.” 

Daiki grinned quickly and she felt a spark of happiness seeing his smile that was almost like the smile from _before_. 

 

Mac had the ball and she smirked as she looked at the boy in front of her. She watched him closely. He was the best player on Meisei High basketball team; there was no doubt of that. He was strong and fast, but Mac knew she was faster. 

She dribbled the ball to the side and he followed and she let the ball linger within his reach. He fell for it and reached for the ball, shifting his feet and just as he was about to take the ball she made a quick movement with her wrist managing to change the direction of the ball as it hit the parquet of the court and she twisted as she caught the ball with her other hand and was free from his reach and a free path to the hoop. 

She barely blinked when another Meisei player appeared in front of her and observed how his body was positioned noticing how he had his weight on his right leg before she passed him on his left making him stumble slightly and fall back. 

Mac shot the ball through the air and watched as it flew through the hoop giving them another three-pointer. 

**23-2 : 12 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

Mac smiled as she saw it go through and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to the side to see Susa smiling at her. 

“Well done,” he told her. 

She grinned. 

The Meisei players were looking at her warily and were drying sweat off their foreheads as they did so. Mac pretended not to notice this. 

 

Mac had the ball again. She passed it to Imayoshi who passed the ball back to her as soon as she was free of her two marks and she caught the ball before quickly firing off the shot and watched as another three-pointed went in. 

**29-2 : 14 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

Daiki had the ball and singlehandedly passed the entire team like they were cones standing on the court. He rounded one two times just because he felt like it before he dunked the ball firmly through the hoop. 

He yawned and Mac swallowed and looked away. She felt the familiar sadness fill her as she saw the boredom and resignation on Daiki’s face once more. She had hoped… 

She pushed it away. She couldn’t focus on this right now. She would focus on the match. 

 

Mac watched as the Captain from Meisei dribbled the ball looking for an opening in what Mac knew was a very organised Too team. She switched positions with Sakurai so she was now in front of Meisei’s captain. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just tilted her head as she stared at him. He shifted to the side but she followed and with a quick tap on the ball she had it away from him and under control as she had a free path toward the other hoop given that the team had been in the middle of attacking them. 

She paused just over the half-line point and took the shot knowing that the ball would go through the hoop just like Shintaro had taught her back in Teiko. 

**103-14 : 20 minutes played – 2nd quarter (end)**

 

Mac caught the pass from Imayoshi and was faced with the same Meisei player that had been on her the whole game and she saw one of his teammates come and help him. 

She tilted her head as she dribbled the ball close to her body watching them in place. They were panting harder than normal and had a wary look on their faces as they looked at her. With a soft sigh, she faked going to her right and they both followed the movement freeing their left side and she was past them before they realised what she was doing. 

She played wall with Susa as she got past another Meisei player and got the ball back in the ideal position to score…she raised her arms to take the shot and… 

Wham!

She was knocked into so hard that she was harshly pushed to the floor and she felt her right shoulder twist slightly as she hit the parquet court. 

Her breath caught at the sudden impact with the floor before pain pulsed through her and she could distantly make out the sounds of the referee’s sharp whistle and feet running toward her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Daiki’s voice growled as he pushed the offending player away before kneeling down beside Mac. “Kenzie.” 

His voice sounded so anxious that Mac had to force her eyes open and blinked at him as she tried to catalogue her body to see where it hurt. She immediately felt her shoulder throb painfully, but it wasn’t too bad. 

She sat up grimacing slightly as she did. 

“I’m fine,” she said. 

Daiki still looked worried as she got to her feet and smiled as Imayoshi handed her the ball with a searching look. 

“Are you sure you’re fine, Mac?” he asked seriously. 

Mac nodded at the same time as she ignored the faint throbbing pain in her shoulder. 

“It was more the shock of the impact that affected me,” she said. 

It was true, Mac thought to herself. She hadn’t expected to be knocked into from behind and the sudden impact with the floor had knocked the breath out of her taking her by surprise. 

“Ok,” he nodded, “then, feel up to take the free throws?” 

Mac nodded. “Of course.” 

She took her place at the free throw line and ignored the sour looks from the surrounding Meisei players in between her own team. 

The whistle sounded and she inhaled before taking the shot. 

It went in. 

She was handed the ball again and once more shot and watched as it went through the hoop. 

**168-23 : 29 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

 

The rest of the match was very much the same and Mac was saddened but not surprised to notice that Meisei was giving up and not really trying at the end. It was not like Mac hadn’t seen it before. 

She felt her shoulder protest slightly as she made another shot. 

Daiki frowned at her but she smiled at him before running back to their side of the court as Meisei came with half-hearted attempt to get another point. 

**210-28 : 40 minutes played – 4th quarter (end)**

 

The celebration for their win was brief but genuine much to Mac’s pleasure. It was always heartening to see the genuine happiness after a victory; she hadn’t seen that much at the end at Teiko.

“Good game, Mac!” Sakurai smiled at her shyly. “I never knew you could play like that.” 

“Me neither,” Namamura grinned at her. 

Mac shrugged before grimacing lightly feeling the pain throb in her shoulder at the movement. Had her shoulder gotten hurt worse than she thought? 

They had the last game in the Final League the same day just a couple of hours before and Mac used the time to ice her shoulder and hoped that it would help with the stiffness she felt settle in it. She assured both Daiki and Harasawa that she was fine but that it was just a precaution. She wished she had her salve that she had given to Taiga with her, but she would use it when she got home. 

The match against Senshinkan High was another one they won with huge margin despite them being one of the three kings of Tokyo and Mac was pleased with how she saw her team work and play on their strengths. She took a more background place in this one because she didn’t want to push her shoulder too much, but still had a good amount of points. 

Her combination play with Daiki was great and stunned the audience when they saw how the two could find each other without even having to look. 

The final score ended up being 199-44. 

Mac couldn’t help but smile and laugh as she celebrated with the others. They had done it. They were in Inter-High! 

 

Daiki was on the court near his house. It was the same court where he had first met Mac and gotten his best friend. He had never been more grateful for a friend than for Mac, and now she was his girlfriend. A thought that still had him smiling and feeling happier and lighter than he had in what felt like years. 

But. There was always a ‘but’. He knew that there was at least one person who might not be happy about this and that would be able to get Mac to, well, maybe not change her mind but at least make her unhappy. Daiki wanted to avoid that. 

And that meant…he had a call to make and he had to do it now before too much time passed. He had to call the one who cared for Mac almost as much as he did and was equally protective of her. It was a scary thought. He pictured Mac’s face and inhaled as he pictured her smile and hit the dial button before he lifted the phone to his ear and waited for the other boy to pick up the phone. 

“Daiki,” the cool voice greeted him after two rings. “What do I owe the pleasure of having you calling me?” 

Daiki swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)
> 
> Sorry for the delay (again) in the update. The last two games had me at a stop before I decided to do it like this. I know it might seem rushed, but it just had to be like this. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter some familiar characters will show up. Someone who hasn't been in the story for a while among others :) 
> 
> What do you think about the phone call Daiki made at the end? I don't think it's very hard to guess who he's talking to... XD 
> 
> **You can help decide what kind of Patronus Mac has!**  
>  I'm undecided right now and would love to hear what you think about her Patronus!  
> I'm currently thinking about either a kitsune (like her fox, Nao), a stag (like James even if she doesn't know he's a stag), or a doe (like her mum's). I'm also open for other animals, but please leave a reason for it if you wish for another animal. A Patronus is a guardian and I want it to have a meaning for Mac in some way. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the overwhelming support for this fic! I really appreciate every one of you! Can't thank you enough!


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

**1st year – Too Academy - Sato's house**

 

“Thank you, Daisuke,” Mac smiled at the older boy or more like young man who smiled at her as he sat down on the seat next to her. She grimaced slightly as the smell of the potion hit her and she inhaled before quickly downed the potion. “Ugh. Disgusting.” 

Daisuke laughed, “well, what did you expect?” 

Mac glare at him but smiled right after as she put the small cup back on the table. She rolled her shoulder slightly and felt that the pain was fading away and her shoulder started to feel normal again. 

“Magic sure is handy at times,” she said. 

“I would imagine so,” Daisuke said while watching her. “How did you injure your shoulder in the first place?”

“Oh, in a basketball match,” she answered. “A player collided with me just as I was about to take the shot and I landed wrong or something.” 

“Hm,” Daisuke nodded, “I can’t believe I’ve not been to watch you play yet. Tell me when your next match is and I’ll see if I can manage to come and see you play.” 

Mac grinned at him and promised she would. Just then Sato entered the room and gave his son a look before looking at Mac. 

“Are you ready for your lesson, Potter-san?” he asked. 

“Yes, professor,” Mac said. 

Daisuke got up and waved at her before leaving the office and closed the door behind him. 

 

Mac quickly learned that just because her professor had said she was ready to take her OWLs or Ordinary Wizarding Level as it also was called, didn’t mean that she would have less work to do. In fact, he seemed to add to the work she was already doing and tried to make her brain take in more information than she thought possible. 

That was not counting the fact that he told her to review what she had learned until now seeing that everything could be asked about in the exams. 

Right now she was working on her Charms lessons and she had to put the Patronus on hold for a moment as she focused on the Stunning Spell. She read in her book, _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , about how it was meant to render the target unconscious or semiconscious. 

“What is the incarnation for the Stunning Charm?” Professor Sato asked. 

“Stupefy,” Mac answered without hesitation. 

“Good,” he nodded. 

He continued to ask questions about the spell and had her perform the spell on a training dummy while observing her casting the spell. She was pleased when he nodded and didn’t say anything to correct her. 

When he felt she had reviewed the stunning spell enough he moved the focus over to other spells like the Disarming Spell, Banishing Charm and Levitation Charm before he decided that it was enough with Charms and moved over to Potions. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

“Look at this, Mac,” Ueno said holding up a small necklace. “I like it.” 

“It’s nice,” Mac nodded. “Do you want to buy it?” 

They were in a small market that was selling everything from clothes and necklaces to food and candy. They had walked past it on their way back from a martial arts lesson and Yuki had complimented her and even Matsumoto had seen her in action that day and told her that she had made a lot of progress. 

Mac felt better now that she knew some defence and knew she could now defend herself rather well, but she would still continue with the lessons. She actually liked it. 

“Yes, I think I will,” Ueno nodded and turned to the lady behind the stand who immediately turned her attention to the younger girl. 

Mac looked around wondering if the street market would be fun to visit with Daiki. She blushed slightly at the thought of having a date with him here, but she wondered if he would find it too boring. Daiki had been distracted at school earlier and Mac was a little worried about why. He had just said he had something he was thinking about and would tell her later, but she couldn’t help but worry. 

Thinking about Daiki led Mac’s thoughts to their friends and how to tell them that she was now dating Daiki. She frowned slightly at the thought. She should have told them already even if it was less than a week since it happened. They should know. 

Yet, a part of her wanted to keep it to herself right now. Not because she didn’t trust her friends or wanted to hide her relationship with Daiki. She was by no means ashamed by it and had felt really pleased when Daiki had claimed her as his girlfriend in front of Imayoshi and the rest of the team. It was just… so new and she felt happy and wanted to keep it that way. 

But, Seijuro…she really wanted to tell Seijuro about Daiki. He was her best friend (besides Daiki of course) and the one she really wanted to call to talk to about it. She almost had several times, but then she thought about the protectiveness he was so prone to show around her and she had put the phone down. He would start talking about how Daiki had hurt her and how he would not allow anyone to hurt her again and right now…Mac didn’t feel like defending her relationship. 

At least now over the phone. If they were face to face then Mac was sure she could get him to calm down but over the phone…well, it was anyone’s guess how that would turn out, she thought with a small shudder. 

She had not told Ueno about Daiki yet either. She wouldn’t until she had told Seijuro and the others, but she kind of wanted to have a friend that was a girl to gush about it. While she was unlike most girls in regards to a lot of things, she never really understood or enjoyed the things the girls in her class talked about. That was why she didn’t really get along with them most of the time. She did sometimes wish for someone to talk to that wasn’t more likely to go into full protective mode when she talked about a boy. 

She sighed just as Ueno grabbed her arm to get her attention making Mac realise she had spaced out longer than she thought. 

“Come on, Mac,” Ueno had bought the necklace and was now dragging at her arm to get her attention. Mac smiled apologetically at the other girl.

 

“Mac-chin!” 

Mac blinked and then spun around as she heard the familiar voice and grinned. She spotted him easily standing just a little farther down between a couple of stands (that was of course filled with sweets) towering over the others in the market. If the height wasn’t enough to make him stand out in the crowd then the half-long purple hair was another contributing factor. 

“Murasakibara!” Mac grinned and took a step toward him as he was already coming at her and suddenly she was crushed in a bone-crushing hug against his chest. 

“Mac-chin,” he said again and she felt his chest rumble as he spoke. “I missed you, Mac-chin.” 

Mac pulled away and smiled gently up at the taller boy who was smiling and the lazy look he normally had on his face was gone as he showed just how happy he was to see her. She felt a stab of warmth fill her as she noticed it. 

“I missed you too, Murasakibara,” she smiled. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” he said. 

Mac turned around when she heard a small cough behind her and saw Ueno watching them curiously making Mac smile as she waved the other girl over. 

“Ueno, this is one of my friends from Teiko,” Mac said, “Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara, this is Ueno Setsuko.” 

Atsushi nodded at her and then Mac noticed that a boy, shorter than Atsushi, stepped up beside him and smiled politely at her. 

“Hello,” he greeted her. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya.” 

“Hey,” Mac said before looking over at Atsushi who smiled over his bag of chips he had opened and was already starting to eat it. “Potter Mackenzie, nice to meet you.” 

He nodded, “Atsushi has told me a lot about you, Potter-san.” 

Mac felt a little warmer at the thought that Atsushi had talked about her. She knew she hadn’t been very good at keeping in touch with the other boy and she felt rather bad about it. 

“Murasakibara you need to eat proper food as well,” Mac reminded him. “Not just sweets.” 

“I know, Mac-chin,” he told her. “Muro-chin takes care of me.” 

Mac glanced at Himuro who just smiled politely at her and Mac had a little trouble seeing past his mask. She was aware that he was putting up a mask now and she wondered what he was thinking. 

“Well,” Mac said bringing herself out of her thoughts, “thank you for looking out for Murasakibara, Himuro-kun.” 

“He’s my teammate,” Himuro shrugged. 

Mac nodded before looking back at her old teammate and friend. She blinked when she suddenly had a bag of candy in her hands. She looked up at Atsushi who had pushed the bag into her hands. 

“For you,” he simply said. 

“Thank you,” Mac smiled at him knowing that he didn’t share his sweets with many people if any at all, but he had shared with her quite often back at Teiko. It was his way to show that he cared and Mac really appreciated that. 

 

“What are you doing here, Murasakibara?” Mac finally asked.

He shrugged and looked around the market with curiosity and interest and she could see how his purple eyes lit up when he spotted something he liked. 

“Aka-chin told me to come,” he said absentmindedly. 

“Seijuro did?” Mac blinked surprised. 

Why had he done that? 

“Mm,” Atsushi hummed. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t know,” Atsushi shrugged and Mac sighed. 

She knew Atsushi would do what Seijuro told him to without asking for a reason and therefore asking more out of the taller boy would do her no good. Her mind, though, was thinking on why Seijuro would demand that Atsushi would come all the way from Akita. 

They started to walk through the market and Mac was aware of Ueno watching them curiously as Atsushi made sure to walk beside Mac. Himuro was walking on Atsushi’s other side in silence but Mac was sure he was paying attention. 

“Aka-chin told me that you and Kiyoshi broke up,” Atsushi suddenly said. 

“He did, did he?” Mac glanced at her tall friend. 

He nodded.

“He hurt Mac-chin,” Atsushi scowled. “I’ll crush him for you, Mac-chin.” 

“There’s no need for that, Murasakibara,” Mac told him quickly. “Teppei is still my friend and I would rather you treat him as such.” 

Atsushi shook his head. 

“No, he hurt you,” Atsushi said stubbornly. “I will make him pay when we play him. He can’t hurt my friend.” 

“Don’t do that,” Mac frowned at him. “I told you and I told Seijuro, Teppei is a good guy and not someone who would hurt anyone intentionally. I’m the one who hurt him more than he hurt me.” 

The guilt flared up in her gut again and especially now that she had started a relationship with Daiki… should she maybe tell Kiyoshi? Did she owe him that? Or would that just hurt him? 

“Impossible,” Atsushi scoffed. 

Mac sighed exasperatedly. Atsushi just like Seijuro and the others seemed to think that she was unable to hurt anyone and had way too high expectations of her. She didn’t say anything else because she knew it would do no good. She just hoped that he would have calmed down somewhat before they were going to play Seirin. 

 

Tetsuya stood in the locker room quietly as he stared at the phone in his hands. More precisely the text on the phone where the order from Seijuro was pretty clear. 

_Be at the street court by Teiko at 7 pm today. No excuses._

It came out of nowhere and Tetsuya honestly couldn’t tell why Seijuro ordered him to come and meet him. Was it just him or was it the rest of them as well? He hoped that because he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet Seijuro alone… 

He did feel bad for thinking that but he just couldn’t help but feel nervous around his former captain. Especially after having hurt Mac when he stupidly blamed her for the last match against Meiko. 

“…Kuroko?” 

Tetsuya blinked and looked behind him to see the others looking at him and he realised he must have missed a question or something. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly, “what did you say?” 

Hyuga frowned worriedly at him. 

“We asked if Kagami had said anything to you?” Hyuga repeated. 

And then Tetsuya noticed the way they all seemed really worked up and tense, Hyuga seemed to be in clutch mode. 

“Oh,” Tetsuya said. “Um, no. I haven’t talked to him.” 

“Eh?” 

“You could’ve asked him or something!” Hyuga exclaimed. 

He turned toward his Captain blankly. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Recently it’s been a little difficult for me to talk to Kagami-kun.” 

He swallowed as he remembered the words Taiga had said after the loss against Too. The way he felt and how…alone he suddenly felt. Even now with the rest of the team, he felt alone and worried. Would Taiga really think the same thing as Daiki did? 

_This might be our limit. I thought we could go further. But look at us. In the face of overwhelming power, I don’t think we can win just by working together._

That lead to another memory that still stung and he tried really hard not to remember, but the words Taiga had spoken had awoken those words that had signalled the change for him back in Teiko. 

_Tetsu, I don’t think you’re wrong, but… I can’t. I’ll never find what I’m looking for. The only one who can beat me is me._

Tetsuya repressed a sigh as he picked up his bag and walked out of the locker room. He just couldn’t deal with their worried looks and questions. Not now. 

His mind was split between wondering about what Seijuro wanted and about worrying about Taiga. It kind of felt like a war in his mind and he really couldn’t concentrate on anything. 

 

Daiki could practically feel Seijuro glaring at him. Daiki wasn’t sure if the fact that Seijuro hadn’t said a word was a good thing or not, he could still feel the heterochromatic eyes glaring at him. It wasn’t difficult to guess what he would be saying either. 

Ryota was chatting excitedly at them being together again, or not everyone yet because Tetsuya and Atsushi were still missing. Meaning that it was only Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro and, of course, Seijuro there for now. Of all of them, Ryota was the only one speaking unaware of the tension in the air between Daiki and Seijuro, while Shintaro was observing the two closely (though he tried to pretend that he was bored). 

“Hello,” a quiet voice suddenly said out of nowhere and Daiki jumped. 

Tetsuya was standing there looking at him with a deadpanned expression and Daiki almost felt like smiling as he remembered all the times he had done that before. 

“Tetsuya;” Seijuro nodded shortly. 

“Kuroko-cchi!” Ryota beamed and hugged the boy around the neck. 

It was another familiar action and Daiki felt like he had stepped back into the past or something, but he knew he hadn’t and swallowed as he felt Seijuro glaring at him again. This was not going to be fun. 

“So, why did you call us here, Akashi-cchi?” Ryota asked letting go of Tetsuya and turned to Seijuro. 

“Atsushi’s still not here,” Seijuro said. 

“Murasakibara-chhi?” Ryota blinked. “He’s coming too? All the way from Yosen?” 

Seijuro didn’t answer. 

Shintaro sighed from his place on the bench and Daiki glanced at the cat figurine he had in his left hand before looking away again as he felt the Shutoku player look at him. 

“I’m fine, Murasakibara,” they heard a familiar voice say and they all turned to see Murasakibara rounding a corner, but he wasn’t alone. He was carrying Mac over his shoulder. 

Daiki scowled as he saw them instantly jealous seeing Atsushi carrying Mac. Mac didn’t look very happy about being carried, but not angry either, Daiki noticed. She looked more exasperated, really. 

“Mac-chin is hurt,” Atsushi protested. 

“What?” Daiki asked before he could stop himself and was already walking over toward them. “Kenzie?!” 

Mac somehow managed to twist so she could see him and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” she put emphasis on the last word. “I just twisted my ankle slightly when I didn’t look where I was going.” 

Daiki still manage to pull her off Atsushi’s shoulder and into his own arms and helped set her down on her feet, but he noticed her not putting too much weight on her left foot. She leaned on him and allowed him to help her to a bench. 

He immediately sat down and looked at her left ankle and noticed that it was a little swollen and red. She winced when he touched it. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. 

“It’s fine,” she smiled at him. “Don’t worry so much, Daiki.” 

He frowned at her, “how did you twist your ankle?” 

“I told you,” Mac said. “I didn’t watch where I was going and stepped wrong. My ankle twisted slightly, but it will be fine.” 

Daiki still frowned and looked down at the ankle he still was supporting. He briefly wondered how even her feet looked cute, but he quickly pushed the thought away as he stood and noticed the others watching them mostly curiously and worried, but Seijuro was looking calculating. 

 

“Soo…” Mac broke the silence. “Murasakibara wouldn’t tell me why you were all meeting.” 

Her sharp green eyes looked over them all and landed on Seijuro who met her eyes with a blank look. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Seijuro?” 

He met her eyes before looking away again and she noticed him looking at Daiki. 

“Daiki?” She asked confused now. 

Just what was going on? What did they have planned? Why hadn’t they told her that they were going to meet? 

“Akashi-cchi hasn’t told us why we are meeting,” Ryota spoke up. 

Mac quickly glanced around at the others and saw that they too looked clueless about what had caused Seijuro to call them. Or….almost all of them. Daiki looked uncomfortable and nervous. 

“You didn’t intend for me to come, did you,” she said. 

“No,” Seijuro said looking at Atsushi. “Not right now.” 

Atsushi frowned as he looked at Seijuro over the new bag of chips he was in the process of opening. 

“Mac-chin wasn’t coming?” he asked confused. “Oh.” 

Mac sighed tiredly. 

“Why were you with him?” Daiki asked. 

“I was visiting a market with Ueno after my lesson and we ran into Murasakibara,” Mac shrugged. “It was a coincidence.” 

Seijuro sighed but he then turned around to look at Daiki. His eyes cold and calculating as he stared at the taller boy. 

 

“You’re dating Mac,” he suddenly said. 

Mac startled as her eyes jumped to Seijuro and she felt her mouth open shocked. She heard the others gasp and could practically feel them looking between her and Daiki, but she didn’t care. She was just looking at Seijuro who was still staring at Daiki. How did he know that? 

“Why should I let you date her, Daiki?” Seijuro asked in a quiet yet severe voice. 

“What?” 

“Aomine-cchi and Mac-cchi?” 

“Eh?” 

“Let?” Mac whispered to herself as she stared at Seijuro who ignored everyone else in favour of focusing on Daiki. 

“I don’t need your permission, Akashi,” Daiki said but he looked a little uncomfortable. “I care for Kenzie and it’s her choice to be with me or not.” 

Again someone gasped at the bold statement from Daiki because no one really spoke to Seijuro like that. At least no one who wasn’t Mac. 

“I told you about me and Kenzie because…” Daiki glanced at her and she blinked at him, “because Kenzie really cares about you and I know that you are important to her, so… I wanted you to know and to support her because your support would mean the most to her.” 

He had told Seijuro? He had called him and told him that they were dating now? Mac wasn’t sure what to think. A part of her felt touched by the fact that he had done that for her, but another part felt…what? She frowned as she was unable to say just what she felt, sad? No, not quite but close enough, like she had wanted to tell Seijuro herself. 

She looked at Seijuro and saw the pensive look on his face as he was still watching Daiki. His eyes never leaving him and it was like he was trying to read him or see through him or something. 

“You hurt her,” Seijuro spoke up again. “Don’t deny it, Mac.” 

The last part was said without looking at her and she scowled slightly. 

“I know I did,” Daiki sounded so pained and Mac automatically reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand in return. “I know and I…I will never forgive myself for that.” 

The silence lasted between them. Mac wasn’t sure just what Seijuro was looking for or waiting for before he finally looked away from Daiki and his eyes found hers. He was now looking at her with a serious look and then his eyes softened. 

“I will not care that you’re my friend Daiki if you hurt Mac,” Seijuro spoke up. “I let her talk me out from going after Kiyoshi, but nothing she says will keep me from going after you if you ever hurt her. Do you understand?” 

Daiki swallowed but he nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” 

“Honestly!” Mac scowled at the two. “I can take care of myself, you know!” 

“We know,” Seijuro smiled wryly, “just putting it out there, though.” 

 

“You really are dating now?” Ryota asked when it seemed like Seijuro had calmed down and was done threatening Daiki. 

Mac looked up at him to find his looking at her with a sharp look in his yellow eyes and glanced over at Daiki. 

“Yes,” Mac nodded and fought the blush she knew would be creeping up her neck. “We are.” 

Ryota just stared at them before he turned to Daiki and gave him a look that was more serious than he had ever given him before. 

“You treat her right or you will have to deal with me,” Ryota told him. “Mac-cchi is special and you better treat her like a princess!” 

Daiki blinked a little surprised by the intensity Ryota spoke with but he just nodded and Mac could tell it was difficult for him to not snap something back. 

“I’ll crush you if you hurt Mac-chin, Mine-chin,” Atsushi said not even eating his chips as he stared at Daiki. 

 

Mac sighed as she watched her friends threaten Daiki and she wondered just why it was like this everytime she was dating someone. She knew that they wouldn’t listen to her now that they had started. 

She was a little surprised that Daiki hadn’t snapped yet. She was expecting him to do that when the others threatened him. 

“Are you happy?” a quiet voice asked. 

Mac glanced to her left and saw Tetsuya looking at her and she realised that he hadn’t joined in on the threatening. She smiled at him. 

“Yeah,” she nodded and glanced over at Daiki with a soft smile on her lips. “I am.” 

Tetsuya nodded. 

“Then that’s good,” he said, “I knew you liked him.” 

She blinked a little surprised before she smiled and realised she shouldn’t be surprised that he had known. 

“Thank you, Tetsu,” she said. 

He nodded again but before she could say anything else she suddenly had a blond boy attached around her neck and a loud voice calling into her ear:

“Mac-cchi!” 

“Kise,” Mac grimaced and rubbed her ear as she tried to get free from the now clingy boy. “I rather like my hearing, you know.” 

“Kise,” Daiki scowled at the blond boy. 

“You still have to share Mac, Aomine-cchi!” Ryota declared stubbornly and hugged Mac closer. 

Mac was just glad he wasn’t shouting right into her ear anymore. 

“Yeah, Mac-chin is ours,” Atsushi nodded as he too joined them and pulled Mac from Ryota and hugged her as well. 

Mac sighed but she hugged him back and patted his back. 

Shintaro gave her a nod and a small smile that told her enough and she could tell he felt uncomfortable with the situation but she knew he cared so she smiled back at him as she suddenly was in front of Seijuro who arched a brow at her. 

“You should not be on your feet,” he said and she shrugged. 

“I’m fine,” she said.

He rolled his eyes very unlike him but Mac felt her lips twitch at him in amusement and limped over to the bench and sat down. 

“Happy?” she asked. 

“Tremendously,” Seijuro deadpanned. 

 

**Somewhere in England**

Remus frowned as he watched the house where the Dursley family lived. Despite his desperate wish to see Mac he had decided to observe the house before he would approach them. A part of him just wanted to see her, to see how she was before he would go and meet her. Another part…was scared. It wasn’t very Gryffindor of him, he knew that, but he had looked for so long and…and now it was just within reach and he was afraid of what lied ahead. The unknown. 

But as the days had passed he started to get scared for another reason, a reason that had his insides all jumbled up and his wolf closer to the surface as his worry increased. Because he had not seen anyone in that house that could be Mac. From what he could tell there was only living three people in that house and none of them was his best friends little girl. 

Why wasn’t she there? Was she away on a holiday or something? Was that why she wasn’t there? Or maybe she was attending a boarding school? Reasons and possible explanations flashed in his mind but all of them seem untrue and less likely than the next to him. Something deep inside of him told him that the reason for why she wasn’t there was because something had happened and she hadn’t been there for a long time, if at all. 

Then where was she? Where was Mac? He had to know and he couldn’t keep himself from marching up to the door, up the immaculate driveway and ring the doorbell. 

He knew they were home. He could hear them inside the house (thanks to his wolf and his sensitive hearing) they were in the living room watching television. Though, he could hear light steps coming toward the door and soon it opened and revealed a tall, skinny woman with a long neck and blond hair. 

“We’re not interested,” Petunia snapped at him obviously mistaking him for a salesman of some sort. 

“Hello Petunia,” Remus greeted softly. “It’s been a while since we last met.” 

“Who are you?” Petunia demanded before her eyes swiped over him and grimaced at what he presumed was disgust over his worn clothes. 

“You don’t remember me, Petunia?” Remus asked like it was a disappointment but he didn’t really care at all. “I’m Remus Lupin, we met at Lily and James’ wedding.” 

She paled as her eyes went round and she opened and closed her mouth without anything coming out. She backed up and shook her head. 

“No, no,” she whispered. “I-I don’t know-know what you’re talking-talking about.” 

He arched a brow at the stuttering and his sensitive hearing picked up on the accelerated breath coming from her. 

“I think you do,” Remus said calmly. “We need to talk, Petunia.” 

Remus felt cold. He could not pick up any familiar scents. Even if he hadn’t seen Mac since she was 15 months old he would still recognise her scent. And he could tell with utmost certainty that she had never been in that house. 

Without caring that he was impolite or scaring Lily’s sister he stepped inside the house and levelled her with his most serious look. A look Sirius and James had learned meant business back in the day. They always feared him when he got that look and he was now looking at the cowering woman. 

“Vernon!” Petunia screeched loudly. 

The sound of someone heaving themselves up from the sofa followed and heavy footsteps came closer before a heavyset man appeared in the doorway. He paled before going red in the face seeing him. 

“What are you doing in here?!” Vernon yelled. “You are breaking and entering!” 

Remus rolled his eyes at the man. 

“Like I told your wife,” Remus said calmly, “we need to have a little chat. Why don’t we go into your living room, eh?” 

Something in his voice or eyes perhaps seemed to throw the two Dursley’s off and they backed up into the living room and Remus saw their son sitting in a chair watching television and eating ice cream. He blinked when he spotted Remus though and looked to his parents. 

“Go to your room, Dudders,” Petunia told him hurriedly. 

“I want to watch the show!” Dudley whined. 

“Now.” Vernon said. 

Dudley got up and stomped out of the room and up the stairs with loud stomps that shook the house. 

 

Remus looked around the room and noticed with a shudder of disgust the overly flowery wallpapers and the laced curtains making the room way too, well something. He noticed all the pictures scattered around the room and he could tell that there was no picture of Mac in the room and he felt the anger inside of him build. 

“What do you want?” Vernon demanded. 

“I’m looking for Mackenzie Potter,” Remus said turning around to face them. 

He saw how they paled and took notice of the way they shifted on their feet and exchanged worried looks. 

“We don’t know anyone by that name!” Vernon said in what he thought was a confident tone. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and had to work to not let go of his temper that was rapidly rising. 

“Do not lie to me,” Remus warned them quietly. “I know for a fact that you were given Mackenzie Potter after James and Lily died. I know you lived in Privet Drive number four before you moved. I know Mackenzie was with you there. So, tell me the truth: Where is Mackenzie?!” 

He let his wand slip out and took some pleasure in their fearful looks when they spotted it and he twirled it in his hand. 

“She…She’s not here,” Petunia whimpered. 

“I can see that” Remus growled his patience slipping as he gripped his wand tighter. “Where. Is. She?!” 

Petunia and Vernon exchanged worried looks and Remus started to really fear the worst. His breath picked up and he could hear his heartbeat speeding faster in his chest as he stared at them. Sparks shut out of his wand without him meaning to but it caused the two Dursley’s to jump and eye him warily. 

“Tell me!” Remus yelled finally snapping. 

“We can’t.” 

“Why?” Remus narrowed his amber eyes glaring at them. 

Vernon mumbled something and Petunia was so pale now that Remus wondered if he could see through her skin. 

“You really don’t want me to ask you again, Petunia,” Remus told her. “Where is Mackenzie?!” 

Petunia swallowed. 

“She…she ran away,” Petunia said. 

Remus stilled. 

“What?” 

Ran away? That… 

“She ran away,” Petunia repeated quietly not looking at Remus. 

“When?” Remus asked his eyes watching the blond woman closely. 

“Years ago,” Petunia whispered. 

“Years ago,” Remus looked at her. “And you never reported it?” 

Silence. 

“I know. There have been no police reports about Mackenzie at all,” Remus said. “If she ran away why didn’t you go to the police? Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore?” 

“We…we didn’t live here,” Petunia whispered. 

“Then where did you live?” Remus asked feeling like he was pulling a tooth or something. 

“Tokyo,” Petunia finally said. 

Remus stilled completely as he stared at Petunia. His mind was spinning as he stared at her. 

“You’re telling me that Mackenzie ran away from home in Tokyo?” Remus asked. “Like Tokyo, Japan?!” 

Petunia nodded minutely. 

“What the bloody…” Remus stopped himself and inhaled trying to calm down. He wouldn’t get answers if he lost control over himself. “You lost Mackenzie. How could you…!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? XD 
> 
> So, the GOM now knows about Mac and Daiki... do you think they reacted like they should? And don't worry, there will be a little more bonding between them in the next chapter before they return to their own schools once more :) It felt great having them all at one place again! 
> 
> And the Dursley's... yup, they lied... imagine them telling Remus that they abandoned Mac? He would not react well to that... Anyway, Remus is closing in on Mac now... What do you think about that? Like it? Hate it?  
> (I have a pretty good idea on when they (meaning Remus and Sirius) will find Mac, so I'm getting excited about that.) 
> 
> As ALWAYS thank you for reading and supporting the story! And apologies for the late update. No excuses other than the warm weather outside are making me really lazy and I just can't seem to focus on anything over any period of time. I'm not one for such warm weather... XD


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year - Somewhere in England**

 

“It’s not like we ever wanted that freak!” Vernon said. 

“What?” Remus asked quietly his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“That girl was nothing but a freak and dangerous brat that caused trouble for us normal people!” Vernon continued stupidly as he didn’t notice the way Remus’ expression darkened or the magic that cracked around him. “She was nothing but a burden and we were…” 

He stopped and paled as he suddenly found himself slammed into the wall so hard that a few pictures fell down and a hand around his neck. His eyes bulged but if it was from pain or surprise that someone managed to physically slam him into a wall that had been several metres behind him was not known. 

“VERNON!” Petunia screeched fearfully. “Let him go!” 

Remus ignored her as he glared at the large man in front of him barely in control over his anger that seemed to burn inside of him. 

“Shut. Up!” Remus snarled back at him and took more satisfaction that he should in the whimper Vernon let out. “I’m so close to losing control right now and if you don’t shut up I will stop caring about the consequences of my actions. Got it?” 

Vernon mumbled something and Remus pushed once more before letting go and backed away to get some distance and to stop himself from doing something rash. Like cursing him. 

Petunia was crying and looked frightened as she ran over to her husband and started to check that he was alright. 

“Now…tell me,” Remus said with forced calm. “Why did she run away?” 

Silence. 

“She was ungrateful and a delinquent,” Vernon said but his voice shook slightly. “How are we supposed to know what went through that girl's head? She was always in trouble and running along with boys and not caring about anything…” 

“I’m warning you, Dursley,” Remus growled and the other man stopped talking. 

Petunia swallowed nervously and stopped patting Vernon’s chest and looked at Remus warily. 

“She had a friend she always hung around, I don’t remember his name,” Petunia said, “and she probably went to him.” 

Something was wrong with what they were saying, but Remus couldn’t prove it and it would take too long to make them talk. Not to mention that he was not sure he could stand listening to them talk about Mac like that without doing something that would stop him from finding Mac. 

He reminded himself that finding Mac was the most important thing. He was closer than he had ever been and he wasn’t going to throw away the chance. So he focused on her and calmed down somewhat. 

“If I find out that you have lied to me I will be back and you will regret it,” Remus swore. “It’s no use trying to hide. I will find you.” 

They whimpered and with a last look Remus turned and fled the house before he lost the control he had won back. 

 

He hoped that Sirius had a good day. A good day meant that he was able to properly conduct a conversation and get some sense from him. A bad day…that involved firewhiskey and broody silence. 

He found his best friend seated in the drawing room watching the fire in the fireplace with a faraway look on his once handsome face. He looked better than he had when he first escaped Azkaban, but the years in that place had left its mark on him. 

“Sirius,” Remus said making his friend glance up and blink as he focused on Remus. 

“You’re here,” Sirius nodded. “Wondered where you’d gone.” 

Remus was slightly surprised that Sirius had noticed that he had been gone at all. He had left a couple of days ago to keep watching the Dursley’s. Not that it had done any good. Well, he had gotten a clue on where Mac would be and it was time to involve Sirius. 

He had not told his friend anything about his search. He didn’t want him to get his hopes up for them to be crushed again. Remus was sure that Sirius wouldn’t survive a blow like that. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Remus said mildly. 

Seeing Sirius calmed him and his wolf down some and he was able to think more clearly again. Sirius looked at him and Remus thought he saw some of the old Sirius in the grey eyes. 

“Does your disappearance have anything to do with what you’ve been up to lately?” Sirius asked. “Even Dumbledore have noticed you’ve been preoccupied.” 

Remus tensed and he knew Sirius noticed. 

“Dumbledore noticed?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, “don’t worry, though. I didn’t tell him anything…not that I know anything.” 

 

Remus inhaled and his mind spun. He was wondering if he should tell Dumbledore. This lead was a strong one and he could feel that they were getting closer to Mac. Dumbledore would find this interesting and a small voice in Remus mind was whispering that he should tell the old headmaster. 

Then he remembered the Dursley’s again and the hateful words Vernon had sneered and the thought of Mac in that home for however many years slammed into him and he immediately knew he wouldn’t tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore had placed Mac there and he had failed to keep an eye on her like he had assured Remus he would do. Dumbledore had prevented Remus from being a part of Mac’s life and now they had lost her and had not even known that Mac had moved to another country. 

Mac wasn’t in Britain. She wasn’t in England where she was supposed to be. She wasn’t even in Europe! He had not even considered the possibility of Mac having moved to another country. Never mind Japan. It was such a foreign thought that he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t heard it from Petunia herself he wasn’t sure he would have believed it. 

He refused to think that Mac was dead. She had to be alive because any other possibility would be too gruesome and he refused to accept it. She was alive. She had to be. 

“Remus?” 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sirius who was watching him curiously. 

“I have something to tell you…” Remus said. “I have been looking for Mackenzie.” 

Perhaps he said it too bluntly because Sirius flinched as he went pale and Remus could see how he seemed to close down before his eyes. 

“Sirius,” Remus said his voice urgent. “Listen to me.” 

Remus reached out and grabbed his friends shoulder trying to keep him in the present. 

“Remus,” Sirius croaked. 

“I didn’t want you to get your hopes up so I didn’t say anything,” Remus told him. “I’ve been looking for months now and…” 

Something flickered in Sirius’ eyes as he looked at Remus. Hope. Remus realised. 

“And…” 

“I think I know where she might be,” Remus said, “or almost…” 

“Almost?” Sirius frowned. “Remus…please, tell me. Where is Mackenzie? Where is my goddaughter?” 

Remus told Sirius about what he had learned and watched as Sirius’ eyes showed more life than they had in years. 

“She ran away?!” Sirius stood up. “Why? What did they do to her to make her run away?!” 

“I don’t know,” Remus said. “I couldn’t get it out of them and I…I had to leave before I did something to get me locked up in Azkaban.” 

Sirius scowled. 

“Look,” Remus told him, “we can deal with them later. Right now my focus is on finding Mackenzie.” 

Sirius looked at him for a moment before he inhaled deeply and gave a short nod. 

“Are you telling Dumbledore?” Sirius asked. 

“No,” Remus said shortly and Sirius arched a brow. 

“Why? Not that I’m complaining,” Sirius said, “but you normally would have told him something like this…” 

Remus frowned. 

“I’m not…totally sure that I would trust him with this,” Remus said slowly. “He never looked in on her, Sirius. Something must have been very wrong for her to run away and…he placed her there and he banned me from going to see her. I trusted him once with her safety. It was a mistake and I’m not making it once more.” 

Sirius was giving him a look once more and Remus could tell that his old friend was thinking before he smiled losing some of the haunted look that rested over him. 

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s go to Japan!” 

“You’re coming?” Remus asked. 

“Of course!” Sirius said. “I’m not going to be stuck in this house when you’re close to finding Mackenzie!” 

Remus didn’t bother trying to argue, because he knew that he wouldn’t succeed. And…it was the first time he had seen Sirius look remotely lively and excited about something in years and he just couldn’t bring himself to ruin it. 

 

**Too Academy**

 

They ended up ordering food to be delivered to the street court instead of going to a restaurant to eat. With Seijuro there it was not a problem getting it arranged or even asking on how he got the restaurant to agree to deliver the food there. 

Mac just shook her head and smiled happy that she would get to spend more time with her friends all together like this. It was easier and better for them to be here than to be stuck in a restaurant where they had to, well, be still and behave. Now they could be more…free. 

Mac let Nao out of her bag to allow him to run around and stretch his legs in the fresh air, but he kept close to her and eyed the others sceptically. Though, he wasn’t as wary of them as others. He did remember them from before so Mac noticed that he just watched them and never really growled at them. 

Mac tried to ignore the fact that no one picked up a basketball to play together like they would have done before. She tried to not let it bother her. They were together and talking, that was what she had to focus on.

“Muro-chin told me that he would teach me how to make some sweets,” Atsushi told Mac with a longing look in his eyes. 

“Really?” Mac asked. 

“Yeah,” Atsushi nodded. “He is a good cook. He made me sweets once before and it was really tasty. I will ask him to make some for you as well next time.” 

“That would be great,” Mac smiled. “How do you like Yosen, Murasakibara?” 

“It’s alright,” Atsushi shrugged. “Muro-chin is very nice, but I miss you, Mac-chin.” 

Mac felt a stab of guilt for not doing better with keeping in touch with Atsushi. While they hadn’t been the closest back at Teiko she had been the one who had understood him the best and he seemed the most comfortable around. Well, besides Seijuro but it was different. 

“I miss you too,” Mac told him and patted his arm. “You know, you can call me if you want to talk or need me.” 

He blinked at her before a wide smile crossed his face making him seem much younger than he was and she suddenly found herself pulled into a hug. 

“Thanks, Mac-chin,” he said. 

Mac smiled and listened to him talk more about the sweets he had discovered while at Yosen and she noticed that Himuro Tatsuya popped up in his stories rather often. 

 

“Let me go, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya said making Mac look over at them and saw Ryota having attached himself around Tetsuya’s neck. 

“I just want a hug,” Ryota pouted. 

“You’re heavy,” Tetsuya said bluntly and Ryota let go with a pout. 

“You’re so mean;” Ryota exclaimed dramatically. 

Mac shook her head as she saw the familiar interaction between the two and she was glad to see that something never changed. 

They had finished the food that Seijuro had delivered and Mac felt comfortably full and content as she sat on the ground despite the dully aching ankle. It felt good to hear the chatter around her and listen to the others talk about their new schools and in general catch up. 

“You’re childish,” Daiki spoke up and Ryota scowled at him. 

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Aomine-cchi!” Ryota protested.

Mac laughed and leaned against Daiki’s side feeling happy and content. Daiki glanced at her and smiled softly but didn’t say anything or push her away. 

 

Seijuro was watching Mac and Daiki interact together and noticed that they exchanged small smiles from time to time and Mac would seek the other boy out more often now. She was smiling and looked happy. 

She hadn’t looked like that in a long time, Seijuro knew that very well. He could tell from the tone in her voice as she talked with the others that she felt lighter and she sounded happy. 

Seijuro couldn’t help but feel worried even as he saw the happiness in Mac’s eyes and the way she leaned against Daiki like it was the most natural thing in the world. He knew it wasn’t that strange to see them close, even before their…relationship they had been close and could be seen in contact with each other. It just…worried him. 

Daiki was not like Kiyoshi. Seijuro still felt annoyed and angry when he thought about the older boy and how he had hurt Mac. He didn’t care that Mac said she had been the one to hurt him. It was not of any meaning to Seijuro. All he knew and cared about was that Mac had cried over him. Seijuro shook his head to clear it because that wasn’t what he had meant to think about, no, it was that Daiki was different that Kiyoshi. 

Daiki had the power to hurt Mac even worse than Kiyoshi had. Seijuro knew just too well just how much Daiki could hurt Mac if he messed this up and…and Seijuro didn’t really have much faith in the thought that Daiki wouldn’t mess it up. He was prone to lashing out and had a short temper, and what if that got Mac hurt? 

Mac would not get over Daiki like she had Kiyoshi. Seijuro knew that. He feared it. It was something he couldn’t control and he wanted to just grab Mac and run away and hide her. Unfortunately, he knew that was a crazy idea and not something that was really possible. He could dream, though… 

Mac had liked Daiki for a long time. Seijuro knew that. He had seen it before she had become aware of it herself, and he had dreaded the day she realised that she was in love with Daiki. Not because he was jealous and was in love with her or anything like that. No, it was because he saw her as his little sister (even if she was some months older than him) and he wanted to protect her. 

She was his. It was as simple as that. She was the one who saw him and never feared him. She was the one who stepped up to him and held out a hand refusing to let him get left behind. The reason he still had his friends in his life and not pushed away like he so easily could have done. 

Oh, he knew they were wary of him. He knew that his heterochromatic eyes scared them. He knew he could scare them at times, but…they were here and they didn’t act like he was someone they never knew. 

He knew Mac was the reason and he had to protect her. He had to. 

Mac laughed and poked Daiki in his side making him squirm trying to get away but he smiled down at her. 

“Watch it, Kenzie,” Daiki squirmed. 

“Then don’t tease,” she said. 

Seijuro watched and observed even as he talked to Shintaro about shogi and their last match, it was only too bad that he hadn’t brought a board with him now. 

 

Mac noticed that Seijuro was watching her and Daiki, but she didn’t call him out on it. She had known he would do that and he was probably trying to work out ways to protect her. Was it really bad that she had learned how his mind worked when it was in regards to her? 

She shook her head slightly and looked over at Tetsuya. He kept to himself mostly and looked to be in deep thought about something. She immediately felt a spark of worry in her chest as she noticed the faraway look in his light blue eyes. 

Pushing away from Daiki who gave her a look but didn’t say anything as she got to her feet (grimacing slightly at the pain in her ankle) and hobbled over to where Tetsuya was sitting and sat down next to him. 

“Hey, Tetsu,” she said. 

“Mac,” he blinked at her.

“You looked to be far in thoughts,” Mac observed. 

He shrugged and looked away, toward the school she noticed as she followed his eyes. 

“I kind of miss Teiko sometimes,” Mac said quietly. 

“You do?” Tetsuya asked. 

“Well, how it was before we…” she hesitated a little, “you know, drifted apart.” 

Tetsuya nodded. 

“That was a good time,” he agreed. 

They slipped into silence once more and Mac used the time to observe him more closely. For the first time since their last match at Teiko against Meiko, she saw the shadows lurking in his eyes again. Had he really taken Seirin’s loss against Too that hard? 

“It’s not your fault,” Tetsuya suddenly said. 

“Eh?” Mac blinked and Tetsuya turned slightly to look at her. 

“I see you starting to blame yourself,” he said with a knowing look in his eyes. “It’s not your fault, Mac.” 

“Tetsu…” Mac frowned.

“I’m fine,” he said. 

Mac knew that was not true, but she also knew better than to push it. 

“Taiga said you’re practising hard,” Mac commented but frowned when she saw the way Tetsuya stiffened and avoided to look at her. 

“We are,” Tetsuya nodded. “It will be great when he’s back for full as well…” 

“Eh?” Mac frowned. 

“Kagami-kun hasn’t been at practice since…” Tetsuya admitted. 

“He hasn’t?” Mac asked surprised. “Why?” 

Tetsuya glanced at her, “you didn’t know? Oh, I shouldn’t…” 

“Tetsu,” Mac said, “why hasn’t he been at practice?” 

Tetsuya looked indecisively at her for a moment while Mac waited impatiently for him to say something. She hadn’t known that Taiga hadn’t gone to practice. Why? His legs were alright by now. Her salve should have made his legs better. 

“His legs,” Tetsuya finally said. 

Mac frowned as she thought about what Tetsuya had said and looked at him. He looked uncomfortable so she stopped herself from asking more of him, she knew she was putting him in a difficult position. 

And the way he tensed when Mac had brought up Taiga…what was up with that? Had they had a fight or something? Worry churned inside of her, but she bit her lip and held her questions to herself. At least for now. 

 

“Come on,” Daiki said and Mac blinked as she noticed that he stood right in front of her looking at her expectantly. 

“What?” she asked. 

He sighed like she had missed something and suddenly he bent down and lifted her up into his arms in a bridal style making her squeak in surprise. 

“What? Daiki! Put me down!” Mac exclaimed squirming but he was strong and held her up. 

“Stop doing that,” he told her gruffly. “It’s time to go home.” 

“Okay, but I can walk,” Mac said. 

“You shouldn’t walk on that ankle,” Daiki declared. “So…” 

“You’re not carrying me!” Mac protested feeling her face getting hot at the how close she was to him, she could feel the muscles in his arms and chest, feel how warm he was and his scent lingered over her making her swallow and her heart speed up. 

“I am,” he said not seemingly caring that she swatted his shoulder. 

Mac frowned at him despite her blushing face and blinked when she realised that they weren’t alone hearing the chuckling from Ryota. She looked to see them watching her and Daiki with various expressions on their faces.

Ryota looked amused (hence the chuckling) but he did look a little thoughtful as well. 

Shintaro tried to look indifferent but Mac could tell he was holding his lucky item a little harder than normal and a pensive look lurked underneath the stoic expression.

Atsushi looked bored but again a warning look lingered underneath as he pushed some sweets into his mouth. 

Tetsuya looked mildly interested but mostly just smiled at her when he noticed her watching him. 

It was Seijuro’s expression Mac was the most interested in. He looked worried yet contemplative, but there was also a note of something harder in his eyes as he looked at them. 

In the end, Seijuro had his driver drive her back and Daiki carried her up to her apartment and helped to get the salve she had given Taiga on her ankle before leaving her alone. Taiga was not home and Mac was a little curious about where he could be.

 

Mac yawned as she entered the classroom. She had just spent hours studying for her OWLs and Professor Sato had pushed her harder than he had ever before with the practical spells and charms along with heavy theoretical work. She was not really up for another long day with classes’ even if this time it was muggle ones. Not to mention the basketball practice after school where they had to start preparing for Inter-High. 

She ignored the class like she always did these days and sat down at her desk and rested her head on her arms leaned over the desk. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki’s voice sounded and she blinked spotting him sitting crunched down next to her desk and watched her with a worried look. When had he gotten there? 

“Daiki,” she smiled sleepily. “You’re here.” 

“Well, yeah,” Daiki nodded and smiled her smile watching her. “I even made it on time.” 

“Do you want me to say ‘good boy’?” Mac teased with a small smirk and sat up straight. 

Daiki huffed and mock-pouted at her. 

“Haha, that doesn’t really help your case,” Mac told him amusedly. 

“Whatever,” Daiki said but he smiled again and reached out and ruffled her hair. 

“Hey,” Mac laughed and waved his hand off her. “You love messing up my hair! It doesn’t need any help to get messier.” 

“It’s adorable,” Daiki shrugged. 

Mac fought a blush and looked down suddenly loss for words before looking up and getting lost in his deep blue eyes. 

Neither was aware that they had the class’ attention. Especially Fujimoto was glaring at them with anger in her eyes and her hands clenched together in anger and didn’t partake in the whispering conversations around the room. 

“I wonder if they’re together now…” 

“They look even closer now…”

“Do you think they’re dating?” 

“How cute…” 

The teacher entering the classroom stopped the whispers and brought Mac and Daiki out of their bubble as the teacher called for their attention. 

 

Mac barely could keep her eyes open when lunch came and yawned as she followed Daiki to the roof. She was slightly surprised when she saw Sakurai and Namamura as well already there, but she could tell it wasn’t planned. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Namamura smiled. “You look tired, Mac.” 

Mac mumbled something as she leaned on Daiki’s shoulder. 

“Didn’t catch that,” Namamura said cheerfully. 

“I said I do not,” Mac said a little more clearly and together with Daiki went to sit down next to their two teammates even if Daiki looked a little grumpy at finding the roof already occupied. 

“Sorry for being in your space!” Sakurai apologized quickly when he saw Daiki’s grumpy look. 

“Why are you apologizing,” Mac sighed with a yawn. “It’s alright.” 

Daiki glanced at her and Mac could tell he was concerned but Mac just smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as she accepted the food he had brought. 

“Thanks,” she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

Sakurai and Namamura watched with slightly wide eyes but when Mac looked at them they schooled their expressions and just smiled at them. 

“I didn’t know you would be here,” Daiki muttered. 

“Oh, stop it, Daiki,” Mac sighed fondly patting his cheek. “Don’t be rude.” 

He huffed but didn’t say anything else. 

“What do you have planned for practice today, Mac?” Namamura asked. 

Mac yawned, “keeping awake.” 

They laughed but Mac soon got serious again. 

“No, we have to prepare for Inter-High. It’s not long until the first match,” Mac said. 

 

“The Inter-High is coming quickly and we have to get ready,” Harasawa said looking around at them and letting his eyes linger on Mac before he looked at the others. “You all did a good job during the final league but I do not want to see any of you slacking off thinking that you are good enough as it is. Basketball is an unpredictable sport and if we are going to have a chance at winning we all need to be focused and work hard.” 

Mac nodded in agreement as the coach spoke more about the preparations for Inter-High and what to expect. She felt a little more awake even if she still felt tired and longed for a chance to take a nap (she kind of envied Daiki right now who she saw napping on the stage – though she felt kind of annoyed at him too). 

Mac joined the others warming up by running around the gym like normal and smiled slightly at Susa who arched a brow at her when she yawned. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Just tired.” 

He nodded, “let us know if it gets too much.” 

“I’m alright,” she told him. 

“Well,” he shrugged, “you’re known for pushing it too far.” 

She huffed and he smiled at her amused. 

“Whatever,” Mac said and focused on running again. 

After they had finished their laps they gathered in the gym once more and Mac had them playing one on one while she observed and took notes of their progress and where they needed to keep working. 

“You know,” Daiki said as he sat down next to her seemingly awake now. “You put way too much work into this.” 

“I do not,” Mac protested without taking her eyes off Wakamatsu and Imayoshi who were playing at the moment. 

“You already know all this,” Daiki said. 

“They have all developed during the Final League and I need to get the notes and analysis down to make better training menus for them all,” Mac told him and glanced at him. 

“I know,” he sighed, “I just wished you would stop to take better care of yourself, Mac.” 

“I do,” Mac shrugged. “No, be quiet.” 

Daiki fell silent once more and Mac focused on the one on one going on. She noticed that while Wakamatsu was stronger physically he was more likely to let his hothead lead him to use too much of his energy in anger and rushed action, while Imayoshi was patient and tricky. 

Imayoshi won the one on one with a comfortable gap in their score. 

“Argh!” Wakamatsu yelled. 

“You’re too weak,” Daiki yawned. “You let Imayoshi get inside your head.” 

“You shut up!” Wakamatsu growled stepping closer to where Daiki was sitting. “You’re just sitting there lazy and useless…” 

Daiki glared and moved to get up but Mac put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“Enough,” she said quietly. 

Both boys stopped and just glared at each other as Mac got to her feet and looked at Wakamatsu and then at Imayoshi who stood slightly behind the larger boy looking amused. Like he always did when someone was about to argue. Mac really wished he would stop doing that. 

“Daiki shouldn’t have said it like that, but…” Mac gave Wakamatsu a contemplative look before continuing. “You are strong, Wakamatsu. There is no denying that you are a great basketball player and have the physical aspects of the game under control and it’s your great strength. But… you do let others wind you up too easily. Imayoshi deliberately pushed on your buttons and you lost focus and made mistakes because you let your anger influence your game.” 

Wakamatsu frowned but he gave a short nod to show he had understood what she had said. She looked back at her notebook and then back at the waiting team. 

“Susa and Sakurai, please,” she called and sat back down and tapped her pen against her notebook as the two took their place on the court. Sakurai looking almost scared while Susa looked collected and smiled slightly. 

 

Eventually Harasawa called the end of practice and Mac had never been so happy about the end of a practice before. They had finished with a practice match and she felt so tired and just wanted to sleep but knew she had homework both for her magical lessons and regular school. 

“Come on, Kenzie,” Daiki said when he spotted her having changed and exiting the locker room. He had been leaning against the wall waiting for her. 

“Daiki,” Mac smiled again and it widened when he grabbed her hand and started to walk. 

They walked in silence neither feeling the need to talk right then and just enjoyed walking together like this.

 

Ayano stepped into the house to find a very odd sight in front of her. She had her grocery bags in her hands but she shifted them so she could pause and look at her two youngest children standing in the doorway leading into the living room. 

What was odd was the fact that Sayuri was giggling and looking thoroughly amused her eyes sparkling happily, while Shiro….well Shiro had his arms crossed over his chest and his face so serious and eyes glaring into the living room looking completely opposite his twin sister. 

“So cute…” Sayuri giggled. 

“It’s not!” Shiro denied.

Ayano arched a brow in curiosity and closed the door behind her getting their attention. 

“Hey mum!” Sayuri smiled between a new wave of giggles. 

“What is funny?” Ayano asked. 

“Nothing is funny,” Shiro glowered. “Daiki-nii is stupid.” 

“Shiro,” Ayano said in a warning but Shiro just huffed and looked away. “That’s not a nice thing to call your brother.” 

“Shiro is jealous,” Sayuri said wisely and Ayano arched a brow. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Why don’t you look?” Sayuri asked. 

Ayano stepped forward and looked into the living room curiously. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to find but it wasn’t the scene she saw looking in. She blinked. 

Daiki was laying on his back on the couch with his eyes closed, he was clearly sleeping, but that wasn’t that unusual, but it was the fact that Mac was curled up partly beside him and partly on his chest that had Ayano blink. Daiki’s right arm was curled around Mac’s waist in a protective manner like he was trying to keep her as close as possible. There were books lying opened around them and Ayano guessed that they had been working on their homework before they fell asleep.

Ayano couldn’t help but smile because it made a really adorable picture she almost wished she had her camera close by. She had noticed that Daiki was in a better mood lately and she had a feeling that it was because of Mac. They were obviously close once more and Ayano wondered if they might have admitted to their feelings for each other now. She hoped they had. 

“Tell him to stop it,” Shiro said breaking Ayano out of her thoughts. 

“Stop what?” Ayano asked her youngest son. 

Shiro glowered. 

“That!” Shiro pointed giving her a look that clearly said he thought she was being stupid. “He’s hugging her too close.” 

“They have done that before,” Sayuri said. 

Shiro just scowled deeper. 

Ayano chuckled. 

“Come on,” she told her twins. “Let them rest.” 

She guided them away and Shiro grumbled as he followed his sister upstairs and to his room. 

 

Daiki blinked groggily feeling a weight on his chest and felt someone shuffle closer to him and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Mac resting her head on his chest and was curled up so close to him that he could feel her warmth and curves against him. 

He swallowed before he looked up and saw a pair of glaring blue eyes and he blinked again sleepily. Mac shifted a little in her sleep and her hand gripped his shirt slightly. 

“Shiro,” Daiki said quietly. 

His little brother just glared at him though, with his arms folded over his chest. Daiki frowned slightly concerned but he was distracted by his little sister entering the living room. 

“Shiro! Mum told you to leave them alone!” She hissed before she noticed that Daiki was awake. “Look! See what you’ve done! You woke him up!” 

Shiro didn’t say anything as he continued to glare at Daiki ignoring his sister.

“Kids,” Ayano entered and Daiki wondered if the whole family would be there soon. Only his father was missing from the room now. “Oh, Daiki, you’re awake.” 

“Yeah,” Daiki said quietly, “and please, be quiet!” 

“Why?” Sayuri smiled teasingly and Daiki wondered if his sister had always been prone to teasing or if that was something new. 

“I don’t want to wake Kenzie,” Daiki said. 

“I’m awake,” Mac mumbled and opened her eyes and blinked as she realised that they weren’t alone anymore. In her sleepy state, she hadn’t really picked up on the words just that there had been voices around her. 

She pushed herself off Daiki and sat up feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. Though, she wondered why because it wasn’t like the first time she had fallen asleep on Daiki… this time, though, this time was different. 

“Hey,” she yawned and hid her mouth behind her hand even as she fought the blush. “Sorry.” 

“That’s quite alright,” Ayano smiled warmly and looked between her and Daiki with a pensive look.

“You looked cute,” Sayuri giggled. “Are you finally together now?” 

Mac could just give up fighting her blush as it returned at the blunt question from Daiki’s little sister. She could feel Daiki shift slightly beside her as he reached out and took her hand. Mac glanced at him and smiled softly at him. 

“Yes,” Daiki said. 

Mac nervously looked at Ayano and the twins. She really wanted them to approve and while she logically knew it was stupid she felt really anxious about their reactions. She was relieved when she saw the happy smiles on both Ayano and Sayuri’s faces. Sayuri was giggling again.

“I’m happy for you;” Ayano smiled. “Dinner is ready soon…” 

Mac smiled but it froze when she looked at Shiro who was not smiling and was scowling instead. He avoided her eyes as he glared at Daiki. 

“Shiro?” Mac asked. 

Just as Shiro ran out of the room Takehiro entered and looked curiously and concernedly after his youngest son who didn’t even pause to say hello. 

“Um, what have I missed?” he asked looking around the room. 

 

Mac hesitated outside Shiro’s room before she knocked gently on the door. There was no response but she pushed it open anyway because she was not going to let Shiro pull away from her that easily. She saw him lying on his stomach on his bed with his head burrowed in the pillow. 

“Shiro?” Mac called and closed the door behind her as she walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it by his feet. She waited for a moment but he didn’t respond. “What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t say anything and she swallowed trying to figure out why he was upset. 

“Are you upset with me?” she asked. “Do…do you now want me to be with Daiki?” 

She hoped he wasn’t against it. He was important to her and she really hoped that he would not hate her now because she was with Daiki. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Shiro. I really want you to be okay with it…” 

“He’ll take you away from me,” Shiro mumbled into the pillow and Mac could barely make out the words. She reached out and patted his back comfortingly. 

“No one is taking me away from you, Shiro,” Mac told the younger boy. 

“Yes, he will,” Shiro said. “He will take all your time and you won’t have time for me anymore! I want to play football with you and now Daiki-nii will have you all to himself…and if you break up then you will stop coming and I will not see you and…and you will be hurt and then I can’t help you…and he will be the reason why and…and…and…I don’t want you to leave!” 

Mac tried to make sense of his rambling and managed to get the sense of it. He was worried she would leave him. 

“Hey,” she said softly. “You’re my little brother, Shiro. You’ll never lose me. You and I are not depending on Daiki and me. I promise you.” 

Shiro looked at her like he was trying to see if she was lying or not. Mac just smiled and waited for him to say something. He got up into a sitting position and gave her a serious look. 

“Promise?” he held out his pinkie finger even though he had recently said he was too big for pinkie finger promises. Mac linked her pinkie finger together with his and sealed it. 

“Promise,” she said. 

He then threw himself at her and she hugged him close letting him calm down. 

 

“Why are you glaring at me again, Shiro?” Daiki sighed when they had finished the dinner and he had gotten tired of his 9-year-old brother glaring at him throughout the meal. He had thought that Shiro was over whatever had him upset when he came back with Mac chatting excitedly about his football training. 

“I’m watching you,” Shiro said so seriously that the others looked at him. Shiro had crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his big brother. 

“I can see that,” Daiki muttered before he sighed. “And why are you watching me?” 

Mac smiled amused next to him and Daiki frowned at her before looking back at Shiro. 

“If you hurt Mac-nee I will not be nice to you,” Shiro warned. “Mac-nee is too important and she’s mine.” 

Daiki stared at Shiro and felt like he should have known he would be warned by him as well. He could hear his parents laugh quietly as well as Sayuri. Daiki stared a moment at Shiro before turning to Mac (who looked entirely too amused for Daiki’s taste) and pouted. 

“Why does everyone warn me?” he asked.

“There, there,” Mac patted his shoulder. “I have no idea.”

“You’re way too amused,” Daiki sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? A longer chapter for you this time. Hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Sirius and Remus are getting closer still. There will be a few chapters before they show up, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Mac had meant to talk to Taiga as soon as she could because she hated knowing that Tetsuya was upset and her cousin was the reason why. She wasn’t sure what he had said, but he had said something. Though, she thought that Taiga was upset as well because the little she had seen of him had only shown him brooding and glowering at nothing. He barely stayed in the same room as her when she was home at the same time as he was. 

Anyway, they were both upset and she had meant to say something to her cousin, but her busy schedule with both magical lessons and none magical lessons as well as more intense basketball practice had her exhausted and barely functioning as it was. 

She was really starting to wondering if taking her OWLs was worth all this pain and she almost told Sato that she didn’t want to do it, but then she remembered all the effort he had put into teaching her and that this was what she had agreed to when deciding to take her muggle school as well as her magical ones. So she gritted her teeth and poured over her books at every free moment she could find. 

She barely noticed that her uncle was home again and it wasn’t until the second breakfast the next morning after her return from Sato’s house that she noticed him sitting at the table reading the paper. 

“Oh,” she said stopping up and stared at her uncle. 

“Hey, Mac,” he smiled at her. “How are you?” 

“Fine,” she said then she frowned. “When did you come home?” 

“Yesterday,” he said, “you don’t remember seeing me?” 

“Oh,” she said again. “I guess not… I was trying to revise my Transfiguration notes, and then my charms notes…” 

He nodded and folded the paper together. 

“Come and get something to eat,” he said and Mac sat down and grabbed some food before opening her textbook and glanced at the text about Vanishing spells. She read it while eating and barely noticed that her uncle was watching her. 

“Do you have a test soon?” he asked. 

Mac startled and looked at him. She had forgotten that he was there. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to be rude…” 

“No worries,” he waved her off. “So, test?” 

“Professor Sato told me that I’m ready to take my OWLs soon,” she said tiredly. 

“OWLs?” Tarou asked. 

“It stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels,” Mac explained. “It’s exams that decide what subjects you can continue with and it will affect what jobs I can apply for if I decide to find a job in the magical world.” 

“Sounds like a challenge,” he said. 

“It is,” Mac yawned. “I also have my regular school and basketball, we made it to Inter-High so our coach is demanding more practices as well.” 

Tarou frowned slightly. 

“You better be careful not to wear yourself out, Mac,” he said. 

Mac smiled and nodded as she got up and made to grab her plate to put it in the dishwasher but her uncle stopped her and told her to go and get ready for school. 

 

Mac was early to school and went to the library. She had charmed her books to look like regular school books so she could read her magical books at school without fearing to be discovered. She was so into the books that she didn’t notice that the library started to get visitors and not until someone stopped in front of her desk did she look up and saw Fujimoto and Ueda standing there glaring at her. 

“I bet you’re happy,” Fujimoto sneered. 

Mac sighed and closed her books. She knew she wouldn’t get any more done now. Besides, if they were here it must mean that classes would start soon. She didn’t say anything as she gathered her books and put them in her bag. 

“I was talking to you!” Fujimoto snapped when Mac walked past her without saying anything. 

Mac just arched a brow before leaving the library and noticed that the hall was now filled with students. She noticed that Fujimoto and Ueda followed her and she sighed again as she wondered what they wanted right now. 

“Hey!” 

A hand grabbed her arm and Mac stopped as she was yanked back with surprisingly much force. She had not thought that Fujimoto had that kind of strength. 

“What?” Mac snapped. 

“Stay away from Aomine,” Fujimoto demanded. 

Mac snorted. 

“I mean it!” Fujimoto said. 

“I don’t care what you mean,” Mac said coldly and yanked her arm free from the other girl’s grip. She was aware of Ueda standing right behind Fujimoto, but Mac didn’t pay her any attention. “Daiki is my best friend and now he is my boyfriend. I won’t let you threaten me; you have nothing to threaten me with. You should stop before you make a fool out of yourself, Fujimoto.” 

With a glare Mac walked away from them and huffed annoyed before she smiled as she spotted Daiki down the hall. 

“Daiki!” Mac called out. 

Daiki turned and smiled as he saw her. He waved waited until she reached him. 

“You’re early,” Mac commented. 

“Not really,” he shrugged and gave her a look. “It’s just three minutes until class starts.” 

“Oh,” Mac blinked. 

 

Mac ignored the glares she received from Fujimoto the rest of the day and focused on Daiki and her homework. She wanted to get her homework done so she could focus on her Defence Against the Dark Arts when she got home. 

“You’re working too hard,” Daiki frowned when she scribbled down answers to her maths problems during the break. 

“No,” Mac shook her head but didn’t look up. “I have to get this done, Daiki. Or I will never be able to get all the work I have to do done.” 

Daiki didn’t say anything else but Mac could feel him watching her closely. 

When the last class was over she made her way to basketball practice and was surprised that Daiki was also making his way there. She glanced at him and saw his scowl, but she didn’t ask him about it. 

They listened to Harasawa talk for fifteen minutes and Mac took notes and did what she always did, but she couldn’t help but blink tiredly and rub her eyes as she put her notebook down. She did feel tired but also excited because she was now able to let go and do something that was not involved in sitting poured over a book. 

“Let’s go!” Mac smiled at Daiki and the others who blinked at the smile. 

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” Abe moaned when he saw the smile. 

“Most definitely,” Yamaguchi nodded.

Mac rolled her eyes at them. 

“Run around the gym,” she told them. “Come on.” 

 

Nao was watching Daiki with suspicious eyes and Daiki was wondering why it was that the fox seemed to be threatening him. 

“I think your fox is giving me the ‘don’t hurt you or else’-speech,” Daiki said from his place on the sofa. Mac was in the kitchen getting them something to eat and drink. 

“You can understand foxes now?” Mac asked amused as she came over to the sofa and put the tray with food and drinks down. 

Daiki had come home with her after school and they were now alone at the apartment, Mac knew her uncle was at work but she had no idea where Taiga was. Hopefully, he was at practice. 

Daiki shrugged at her question and Mac smiled and reached over to scratch Nao’s ear fondly as she sat down. She switched on the television and put on some random comedy series but she was more than happy to just sit and enjoy Daiki’s company. 

After they had eaten she pulled out her Defence Against the Dark Arts book and started to read while Daiki worked on his own homework. Mac did help him as well despite her own work, and it was like this Taiga found them when he got back. 

“Oh,” Taiga said when he spotted Mac and Daiki sitting in the living room close together and Mac was pointing out something for Daiki. 

“Hey,” Mac smiled at him. “Did you just get back?” 

“Yeah,” Taiga nodded and walked past them into the kitchen. 

Mac frowned slightly as she stared after him. 

Daiki arched a brow at her but she just shrugged and smiled before they continued with the homework. 

“Thank you for helping me, Kenzie,” Daiki said and Mac looked up at him. “I know you already have enough to do with your own work…” 

“It’s alright,” Mac smiled. “I don’t mind.” 

Daiki smiled and leaned over and kissed her temple making her smile wider at him. 

 

Mac was still studying when Daiki left and she was still sitting in the living room. She knew Taiga was in his room but she hadn’t seen him since he got back. He hadn’t even commented on Daiki’s presence in the apartment or anything. She had expected him to say something about it, especially when Daiki had kissed her and she was pretty sure Taiga had seen it. 

Yet…he hadn’t said anything. Was it possible that he hadn’t seen it? 

She frowned and looked away from her Defence book and glanced toward the hallway and Taiga’s room. She stood up with a sigh and went to the kitchen to get some food ready. She had noticed that he hadn’t really eaten anything before and he had to eat. 

Getting a light meal ready was easy and quickly done so she put it on a tray and put a bottle filled with water next to the food and grabbed the tray.

She knocked on the door to Taiga’s room and heard the soft answer from the inside and pushed the door open. She noticed that the room was almost completely dark and found her cousin seated at the floor leaned up against the wall. 

She felt worried seeing him like this and she swallowed the large lump in her throat that formed seeing him like this. Had she done that to him? 

“I brought you some food,” Mac said and he blinked at her. 

“Oh,” he said. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yes, I did,” Mac said and stepped into the room and put the tray down on the floor in front of him. “You have to eat, Taiga.” 

He nodded. 

“Thank you, Mac,” he gave a small smile. 

Mac had planned on talking to him about Tetsuya. This would be the perfect opportunity to do so, but she couldn’t get herself to say anything. He was not okay either and she was worried. 

She observed him quietly for a moment before she left the room and closed the door behind her. She wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Besides, they weren’t on her team so she probably should let them deal with it on their own. 

 

Despite her decision to let Taiga and Tetsuya work it out on their own or at least let Seirin deal with it as they saw fit, Mac couldn’t help but worry, especially when she saw Taiga over the next couple of days still being withdrawn and silent. 

“Just forget it,” Daiki told her when she voiced her concern to him. 

“Why?” Mac asked. 

“Tetsu is a big boy,” Daiki said, “he can take care of himself and so can your cousin, I'm sure.” 

“I know they can,” Mac frowned at him. “But that doesn’t mean that I have to like watching them be upset and not talking…” 

Daiki pulled her closer and pushed her hair away from her face as he watched her. 

“I love that you care so much, but you can’t go and fix everything,” he said. 

“I know that,” Mac pouted. 

She allowed Daiki to distract her momentarily by kissing her and she must say that she didn’t find that distracting method all that annoying really. 

“I still don’t like it,” Mac said when he pulled back and they had stood there in silence for a moment. 

Daiki sighed. 

 

When Mac entered the living room that morning she found Taiga seated in the living room staring at a basketball but it was like he was far away in his thoughts. She thought about what Daiki had said, about how she should let it go and forget it but…how could she? 

She was tired of seeing him sulk when he should be out playing basketball. It was like seeing Daiki at first when he started to give up on basketball and Mac hated it. She knew that this must also be why Tetsuya was upset, or at least part of the reason. 

“Why aren’t you at practice?” Mac asked. 

Taiga looked up at her and shrugged. 

“Honestly, Taiga,” Mac said. “What’s wrong with you lately?” 

“Nothing,” he said. 

“Something is wrong,” Mac protested. “Did…did losing to us really make you want to quit?” 

Taiga blinked shocked and he stared at her. 

“What?” he asked shocked. “No!” 

“Then why aren’t you going to practice? I know it’s not because of your legs,” Mac frowned. “Your legs are fine, but Tetsu let slip that you haven’t been at practice. He’s worried about you and you haven’t talked to him at all, have you?” 

Taiga stared at her and then he looked away from her. 

“I…I just thought we needed to get some distance between us;” Taiga muttered. 

“Distance?” Mac frowned. “Why?” 

“We weren’t strong enough to beat you,” Taiga said not looking at her. “I knew you were strong and your team was strong. It wasn’t really that surprising, but I thought we would be able to fight you better. That we could give more of a challenge, but you and Aomine were too strong for us. I wasn’t good enough.” 

Mac wasn’t sure what to think or say so she just stood there watching her cousin. 

“I know that Kuroko isn’t stopping here,” Taiga said. “Kuroko has saved me so many times up until now and that’s why I think we need some distance right now. I need to become stronger so that I can help him too.” 

Mac stared at Taiga and she felt divided in wanting to hug him or hit him. Hug him because he was (surprisingly) kind and awkward, hit him because he was awkward and doing this the wrong way. 

She settled on grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. 

“Hey!” he protested but she knew he didn’t use his full strength to get lose from her. 

“Honestly…” she muttered under her breath as she made way toward the door and passed a surprised looking Tarou who had just entered the living room. “No thought….should have told him…seriously…” 

She didn’t say anything as she dragged him with her and ignored his questions as she did so. 

 

Kiyoshi was practically bouncing in his seat at the breakfast table and ignored the amused looks from his grandparents as he ate his breakfast. He was finally ready to attend basketball practice! He had finished with the rehabilitation for his knee and the doctors were astounded by the recovery. They had not expected him to make a full recovery like this. They had thought they had only given him a year or so before his knee would either need another surgery or give out for good and he would have to give up basketball. 

But that wasn’t the case. His knee was perfectly fine. Just like before it got injured and the doctors were a little stunned at how it had happened. 

Kiyoshi didn’t care. He was just happy he could play basketball again. He looked forward to going and meet his team again and see them during practice and not in the room at the rehabilitation centre. Not to forget meeting the new teammates that had joined them. He had met Tetsuya, of course, but the others he hadn’t met yet. He had heard a lot about them all, of course, Riko (and Hyuga at some degree) and filled him in on the new players. 

“Good luck today, Teppei,” his grandmother told him as he was leaving the house. 

“Thank you!” Kiyoshi beamed at her and with that, he was out of the door. 

He almost ran to the school. He didn’t even care that it was a Saturday. He was playing basketball again! 

He should text Mac and let her know, he thought as he walked up in front of the school. He frowned slightly and wondered if Mac was alright. He hadn’t talked to her in a while, but she had been upset over Daiki the last time he’d seen her and he worried. 

He decided he would call her after practice and check on her then, and fill her in on his first day back at basketball practice. That would cheer her up. He knew she was still worried about him and his knee. He smiled. 

He was the last one there, by the looks of things. He looked around the locker room and smiled at the familiar feeling of being back here. The others must be in the gym already, but he had no real rush to join them. He wanted to enjoy being in here and getting ready for a moment. 

He couldn’t resist pulling on the jersey. He just had to do it and he could not keep the smile off his face as he thought on how Hyuga and Riko would react seeing it. They were sure to provide much amusement for him when they saw it. Besides, he enjoyed having it on again. 

 

He walked to the gym door and paused outside for a moment and closed his eyes. He could hear the noise from the inside signalling that the others had already started. The familiar sounds of several basketballs bouncing off the parquet floors, the shouts and whistle filled his senses and he smiled. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

“Hey!” He called.

The gym fell silent almost immediately. Riko smiled widely before it froze and he could practically see the tick in her jaw. 

“Good to see you, Kiyoshi,” Koganei said but his voice trailed off at the end. 

“Don’t give me that!” Hyuga glowered as he approached him. “What’s with this? Why are you wearing your uniform?” 

Kiyoshi just smiled as Hyuga grabbed him by the collar of the jersey and shook him lightly. 

“I missed having it on,” Kiyoshi said after a moment. 

“Are you serious?” Hyuga yelled. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you…” Hyuga deflated. 

Kiyoshi side stepped Hyuga and grinned at the others. 

“Hey! Nice to meet you all!” Kiyoshi beamed. “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei!” 

“Hello, Kiyoshi-san,” a soft voice spoke up and Kiyoshi jumped slightly and looked to his side and saw Tetsuya standing there. 

“You still got it, Kuroko,” he smiled. 

Tetsuya just stared back at him and Kiyoshi hid his frown as he felt more than saw that something was different about him. Had something happened? 

“So, you’re Kiyoshi,” another first-year said and Kiyoshi looked over at him. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I’ve been in the hospital since last summer because of a knee injury.” 

“How is your knee?” Izuki asked. 

“It’s completely healed,” Kiyoshi beamed. “But…aren’t we missing someone?” 

Riko scowled and Hyuga jaw tensed as a shadow fell on his face darkening his expression. Kiyoshi noticed this with curiosity and also noticed Tetsuya look away from them and he frowned. 

“Kagami hasn’t been at practice since our match against Too Academy,” Riko growled annoyed. 

Kiyoshi arched a brow. 

“When I get my hands on him…” Hyuga said darkly. 

“Oooh, Hyuga is in clutch-mode,” Koganei muttered warily. 

Before Kiyoshi could say anything they heard noises from outside the gym and they all blinked. It sounded like someone was being dragged or pushed or something. They could hear a faint voice that seemed to be complaining but they couldn’t hear what it was saying for a while, but then… 

“…why are you…” 

“…I can walk on my own…!” 

“…fine…”

Kiyoshi wasn’t the only one who stared at the door. 

“Isn’t that Kagami’s voice?” Furihata asked. 

“I think so,” Tsuchiba nodded. 

The door opened and Kiyoshi blinked before he smiled as he took in the scene in front of him. 

 

Mac was entering through the door and was dragging Taiga by the back of the collar of his shirt making a very odd sight given that he was taller than Mac and he had to bend in what looked like a very uncomfortable way given her grip of his shirt. Nao was walking beside them and was growling at Taiga when he tried to get loose. 

“Mac,” Kiyoshi grinned. 

“Teppei!” she blinked surprised and looked like she lost grip of Taiga for a moment but she caught him again before he could get away from her. “You! Stay!” 

“I’m not a dog,” Taiga mumbled. 

“Silence,” She ordered and much to the others amusement he fell silent but that might also have something to do with Nao who yapped at him and Taiga shot him a nervous look. She turned back to Kiyoshi again. “I didn’t know you were back at practice!” 

“My first day today,” Kiyoshi smiled. “I was going to call you later today.” 

Mac was smiling and nodded. 

“Um, what’s going on?” Riko asked breaking in and seemed to remind Mac on what she was doing. 

“Oh, sorry,” she said looking over at Riko. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your practice, but I need to borrow Tetsu from you.” 

“Borrow Kuroko?” Riko repeated surprised and looked over at Tetsuya who was staring at Mac but hadn’t said anything. 

Mac nodded. 

“Yes,” Mac said. “It’s important.” 

Riko looked from Mac (and Taiga) and over to Tetsuya before she gave a small nod. Mac smiled and marched over to Tetsuya with Taiga still dragged behind her (Kiyoshi was kind of surprised that he was still upright). 

 

“Tetsu,” Mac said shortly. “Follow me.” 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked.

Mac gave a tired sigh and rubbed her eyes for a second before she simply just grabbed Tetsuya by the arm and dragged him too with her. But she wasn’t walking out of the gym again like Kiyoshi had expected but walked to the storage room that was connected to the gym in the corner and pushed Taiga and Tetsuya inside. 

“You two,” she said sternly. “Talk.” 

“But…” Taiga scowled. 

“No protests!” Mac snapped at them. “You’re both being stubborn idiots! Talk together and actually listen. Taiga, you have a point but you should tell Tetsu why you act like you do and not just think he would understand what you want without saying it. I won’t have you hurt my friend even if you are my cousin. Tetsu, you need to listen and not jump to conclusions because sometimes there are reasons for acting like a prat.” 

They stared at her but she looked at them with a blank face. 

“I’ll let you out when you’ve finished talking,” Mac said and closed the door.

She turned and saw the rest of Seirin staring at her with looks that varied from shock, surprise and amusement. She ignored this as she turned to Kiyoshi who was grinning and she ran over to him and threw herself at him and hugged him. 

“I’m so happy you are back in practice, Teppei!” she beamed at him when she pulled back. 

So, okay she knew Daiki probably wouldn’t like this greeting of Kiyoshi but she couldn’t keep the excitement at bay. She had waited so long see him back on the court. 

“I know you are,” Kiyoshi said. 

Mac suddenly was aware that they were being stared at and she looked over to find the rest of Seirin watching them. 

“Ah,” she said. “I forgot you were there.” 

“Sorry, but did you just lock Kuroko and Kagami in the room together?” Koganei exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I did,” Mac said a little defensively. 

“Why?” Hyuga asked. 

“They need to talk,” Mac said. “The problem between them can easily be solved if they just talk together. Taiga’s reasons to act as he has are good, but he doesn’t understand just how that affects Tetsu. So, I got tired of watching Taiga sulk at home and decided that something had to be done.” 

Kiyoshi laughed. 

“Um, I am sorry for interrupting your practice, though,” Mac said suddenly shy and aware that they were all staring at her. “Also, interfering in your team…I did hold back for a while because I know it’s not any of my business, but…well, like I said, I got tired of watching Taiga sulk and brood away and when I saw Tetsu a while back I could tell he was upset and…well, I always hate it when Tetsu is upset.” 

Mac was aware that she hadn’t told Kiyoshi about Daiki yet, and she should. She knew he deserved to hear it from her and not anyone else. But right now wasn’t the time to say anything, so she was prepared to wait until later, but…

“So,” Kiyoshi said making her look at him. “You look better than last time I saw you, Mac.” 

Mac shrugged and smiled. 

“You and Aomine work things out?” he asked. 

Mac stilled and looked at him surprised. He smiled and laughed slightly. 

“I…” Mac said, “um, I was going to tell you after you’d finished practice…” 

Kiyoshi nodded. 

“I’m happy for you, Mac,” he said and she could tell he was honest. 

“Thank you, Teppei,” Mac smiled at him. 

Riko was watching Kiyoshi with a concerned look but he seemed to be oblivious to it. 

 

“They seem close,” Furihata commented as he watched Mac and Kiyoshi talk. 

“Yeah,” Fukuda nodded. “They do…” 

Kawahara nodded as well and looked curiously at the girl they had just lost against and had seen a few times before they had played against Too. They weren’t sure just how she had gotten to know the team in the first place. 

“They used to date,” Izuki spoke up behind them. 

The three first years stared at him and he smiled at them. 

“Really?” Kawahara said. 

“Yeah, they broke up at the start of this school year actually,” Izuki nodded. 

“They still look close, though,” Furihata said. 

“They’re friends,” Izuki said simply. “They’ve been for a while now.” 

 

Mac glanced at the clock before she walked over to the door and opened it. 

Taiga and Tetsuya were both standing there looking at the door as it opened and she could see that they had obviously talked it out because both seemed more relaxed and didn’t have that sulky air around them. 

“Looks like you’ve talked,” Mac said. 

“Yeah,” Taiga grumbled. “It’s not like we had a choice.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Mac smiled. “Come on.” 

They got out of the room and Mac smiled amusedly. 

“I’ll let you get back to practice,” Mac said. “I need to get back. Daiki is probably waiting. Teppei, call me tonight, ok? I want to hear how your practice goes and we’ll talk some more.” 

Kiyoshi nodded and grinned at her. 

Taiga blinked then frowned. 

“Wait,” he said making Mac pause right before she reached the door. 

“Yes, Taiga?” she asked. 

“You….” He said looking like he thought about something very hard. “You and…Aomine…” 

Mac arched a brow. 

“What?” she asked. 

“He kissed you!” Taiga exclaimed angrily. 

Mac groaned and shook her head, while the others stared incredulously at Taiga. 

“You’re really slow,” Mac deadpanned. “You know its days since he was over, right?” 

“Well, I was distracted,” Taiga defended himself but he blushed slightly, “but that’s not the point. You and Aomine!” 

“Yes? So?” Mac asked. “I don’t see the problem?” 

Mac glanced at Kiyoshi who was smiling still but she didn’t feel like this was a conversation to have in front of him.

“We can talk later, Taiga,” Mac said. “I should get going.” 

She nodded and waved at the others and left. 

 

Mac was in her room reading the chapter on counter curses when she heard someone enter the apartment. She knew it had to be Taiga because Tarou was already home. She didn’t think any more on it as she continued to read. 

“Mac!” 

She sighed and looked behind her to see her cousin and her uncle behind him looking curious. 

“What?” she asked tiredly. She really needed to get this chapter done and she was still waiting for Kiyoshi to call. 

“Are you really dating Aomine?!” Taiga asked. 

Tarou’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Mac who was trying really hard not to blush as she frowned at Daiki. 

“Well, yeah,” Mac said as casually as she could manage. 

“Since when?” Taiga scowled. 

“Since the day we played you,” Mac said. “After the game.” 

Taiga was silent as he stared at her and she waited for him to say something. She was not sure what he was thinking. 

“You and Aomine,” Tarou commented and Mac looked at her uncle who was smiling. “I did think you might start dating.” 

“You did?!” Taiga asked his dad. 

“Yeah,” he said. “They remind me about me and your mum, Taiga. I think Aomine really cares for Mac.” 

Mac smiled at her uncle and Taiga frowned. 

“Still don’t like it,” Taiga muttered.

“Invite him over soon, Mac,” Tarou told her and she looked at him. “I would like to get to know him better seeing that he is important to you.” 

He reached out and patted her shoulder before he turned and left the room. Mac blinked after him. She was suddenly hit with the fact that she had a family that cared. She had not expected him to show any interest in her relationship with Daiki. She knew that had she still been with the Dursley’s they would not care to get to know Daiki at all. She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her lips as she looked down and felt warmer inside. 

Taiga was staring at her and when she looked at him she saw him looking thoughtfully at her and she arched a brow at him. 

“If he hurts you…” 

Mac sighed. 

“Then you have to get in line,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what it is with you and everyone else who thinks they need to threaten him. I can take care of myself!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It's mostly a filler chapter before the Inter-High starts in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always; thank you for reading and supporting this story! XD


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

**Sirius and Remus**

 

Sirius was practically twitching and his tail swiping fast from side to side in his excitement, his nervousness, as he stood in his animagus form next to his best friend. They were standing outside a large building that didn’t really look like much if Sirius was honest, but according to Remus, it was a sports arena. A large banner was hanging above the doors leading into the building reading:

_Inter-High: Basketball tournament 2009!_

Basketball tournament. Sirius had not known what basketball even was before hearing about it now, but Remus had explained the basics (very basics) about the game and in Sirius’ mind it sounded boring compared to Quidditch. But if his goddaughter was interested in this game then so was he, he was curious to see if she was here. 

They had been in Tokyo for almost three weeks and it was now almost the end of July. That also meant that Mac had a birthday coming up really soon. She would be 16. 16… how much of her life he had missed he thought gloomily. 

A soft whine escaped his lips as he thought about it and Remus cast a glanced at him but didn’t say anything. Sirius appreciated that. There was nothing to say that would make the situation better that would change the fact that Sirius hadn’t been in her life for the past 15 years. And even before that, he had only gotten to see her from time to time given the fact that he had been in the Order of Phoenix fighting against Voldemort (good riddance) and James and Lily having to go into hiding to protect Mac. 

He was such a failure as a godfather. 

He shifted his thoughts back to the positive because right now he needed to focus on that and the fact that they might be really close to finally finding Mac. To finding James and Lily’s little girl. 

They had searched and searched without any luck for weeks, nowhere they looked did they have any luck in finding her. They had contacted countless schools and met the same answer every time; 

_“We don’t give out information about any student without guardian consent.”_

Annoying, but also understandably so even if Sirius didn’t want to admit it. He had started to give up hope of ever finding Mac even if she was in Tokyo. It wasn’t like they knew what she looked like; they only had vague expectations and mostly connected to the way James and Lily looked. Sirius couldn’t help but picture a perfect mixture of his two friends. 

Also, Tokyo was big. Like huge and to just stumble upon Mac without any help was not something Sirius could see happening at all. He cursed the Dursley’s for forgetting which school Mac had attended or the name of the boy she had been friends with. What kind of guardians didn’t know things like that about their ward? What kind of aunt didn’t know that about her own niece? Something was very wrong there, but right now Sirius knew that Remus was right. They had to focus on Mac and could deal with the Dursley’s later if necessary. 

Sirius was also very grateful for the translation charm that Remus had put on them. It made it much easier when they were able to understand and actually talk Japanese! Sirius hadn’t even known anything like this existed but Remus had because, let’s face it, Remus was a genius and a bookworm that knew everything. Not that Sirius was complaining. It came in handy. Sirius couldn’t count how many times Remus’ knowledge had saved him and James from trouble back when they attended Hogwarts. 

So when they had gone to talk to the people who were now living in the house that the Dursley’s had lived in (well, Remus had done the talking seeing that Sirius was in his dog form) Remus could talk with them in their own language. It made it so much easier. Not that the new residents had known anything about Mac though.

Just when Sirius was about to give up did he stumble upon the lead that had led them to this place and (hopefully) closer to Mac than they had ever been before. 

 

Sirius had been frustrated and felt hopeless and unable to stay inside the motel room any longer so he had gone out by himself or as Padfoot. Both he and Remus had decided that he would mostly be Padfoot when out in public; at least at first until they got a better sense on just how well known Sirius was in Japan. They didn’t really know how far his escape had stretched in the muggle world, so they didn’t want to take any chances. 

He had gone to the neighbourhood where Mac had lived, where she had walked the streets and just felt slightly better just knowing that he was moving around the same streets that Mac had done once upon a time. He had ended up in a park with a court of some sort of sport, Sirius had learned later that it was a basketball court, and benches along with some trees and grass. 

He had moved to the shadows and lied down trying to picture Mac playing in this park with friends and laughing and smiling. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there when two kids had turned up, twins by the look of it and about nine years old, maybe younger, maybe older. They both had blue hair and that wasn’t strange at all. 

“Shiro!” the girl snapped and glared at the boy who looked at her petulantly. “I told you! Daiki-nii said that Mac-nee is really busy! With the game tomorrow against Kaijo and then her exams. She’s really busy.”

“But I want to see her,” Shiro pouted. 

Sirius felt his lips twitch amused as he observed the two kids. 

“Mac-nee always has time for me,” Shiro continued. “Sayuri, you’re just jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Sayuri exclaimed and Sirius winced. Uh-oh. That couldn’t be a good sign for her brother. “I’m not jealous! Mac-nee always has time for both of us, but that doesn’t mean we should make it harder for her when she’s obviously stressed out!” 

“Fine,” Shiro mumbled. “I just wanted to ask her if we could go and watch her match tomorrow.” 

Sirius was curious and wondered who Mac-nee was. 

“Dad said we are going to watch Mac-nee and Daiki-nii play,” Sayuri told her brother in an exasperated voice. “You would have known that if you paid attention this morning at breakfast. Honestly, you and Daiki-nii are hopeless!” 

Sirius didn’t think Shiro had heard the last part of her statement or if he had he didn’t care because he was beaming now and punched the air excitedly. 

“Yes!” he cheered. “We get to see them play!” 

Sirius let out a small bark-like laugh and stilled when the two kids spun around and stared at him. Ups. He hadn’t meant to be spotted. 

“Oh! Cute dog!” Sayuri grinned and made her way over to him with her brother close behind. Shiro looked a little more apprehensive than his sister but curious enough. “Hey there.” 

Sirius barked softly and smiled showing that he wasn’t dangerous. 

“Strange,” Shiro muttered. “He looks like he’s smiling.” 

“He’s happy, then,” Sayuri said and gently stretched out a hand. “May I pet you, doggy? Mac-nee always says we have to be careful around animals we don’t know and always show respect.” 

Sirius didn’t see what harm this could do so he got to his feet and moved closer to the two children who blinked at the size of him. He knew he was larger than normal dogs. He moved slowly so he wouldn’t scare them and soon Sayuri was petting him. 

She laughed and smiled. 

A stab-like pain clenched his heart at the thought that Mac should have done this when she was this age. 

“You look sad, doggy,” Shiro suddenly said and Sirius looked up at the boy who was watching him closely and was now moving up to Sayuri’s side. “You shouldn’t be sad.” 

Sirius barked again in thanks and the boy smiled. 

“I wonder if you’re homeless,” Sayuri said and looked for a collar around his neck, “oh, you’re not.” 

Sirius tilted his head. 

“Mum might have allowed me to keep you,” Sayuri explained, “but if someone owns you, then I can’t.” 

She looked really sad about that. Sirius, however, felt relieved that Remus had insisted that he wore a collar around his neck despite the protests he had given at first. Because hey! He was human and not a dog! Also, Remus found it much too amusing and Sirius knew he would never be able to live it down. If James had been there…he shivered.

“Are you cold?” Shiro asked. 

Sirius shook his head and saw the two kids blink. 

“You’re like Nao-chan,” Shiro exclaimed. “You understand what we’re saying!” 

Ups. He was really not doing a good job about this; Sirius thought and eyed the two warily. Maybe he should run away before they got suspicious. He barked, but the kids didn’t let go of him and he didn’t want to hurt them so he stayed unmoving beside them. 

He really should get away from them before he ended up as their pet despite the collar around his neck. He could easily picture it, following these kids around and being treated like a pet and not a human. Remus would laugh. 

“Shiro!” a voice called and Sirius wasn’t the only one who looked toward the boy who came toward them. “Did you read the paper today?” 

“Why would I read the newspaper?” Shiro asked the boy. 

“Because your brother and his friend are in it,” the boy said waving the paper. “Because of their match tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Shiro said and blinked. 

Sayuri grabbed the paper from the boy’s hands before Shiro could do it and her sharp blue eyes. 

“Read it out loud, Sayuri,” Shiro asked. 

“The clash between Miracles,” Sayuri read and snorted. “What a cliché title.” 

“Mac-nee will find it annoying,” Shiro nodded and the boy looked between them curiously. 

Sirius wondered if he should use their distraction to leave, but he was curious about this Mac-nee they were talking about so he stayed. Something in his gut told him to stay, so he did. 

“Inter-High has started and that means that the best basketball teams are gathered here in Tokyo to play against each other and fight for the right to call themselves the winners of Inter-High. Schools from all over the country have fought their way through preliminaries and final league until only the best are left. By now we have reached the quarterfinals of Inter-High and some interesting matches lie ahead. This round the most interesting match will be between Kaijo High and Too Academy who both have members of the famously named Generation of Miracles on their team. Kise Ryota is the ace and star of Kaijo High…” 

“Don’t read about him, Sayuri…” Shiro whined. “Skip to Mac-nee and Daiki-nii!” 

“Fine,” Sayuri huffed and skimmed down the page for a moment. “Too Academy has the former Ace of Teiko Middle School Aomine Daiki, who is an extremely fast, strong and skilful player. So much so that many have dubbed him a monster on the court. Not only does Kaijo have Aomine to worry about from Too Academy but they also have Potter Mackenzie who was the manager and a player for Teiko back in Middle School and is now a part of Too Academy basketball team. Her skills as an analyst and tactician for her teams are unrivalled and many have stated that she’s someone even the National teams’ management has their eye on. Not enough with that, she is also a strong player that can read her opponents and set her teammates up in perfect positions.” 

Sirius had stilled as he stared at the paper in Sayuri’s hands. He had heard…did she really say… Potter Mackenzie. It had to be Mac. It had to be their Mackenzie Potter that the paper was mentioning. 

“Awesome!” Shiro cheered jumping up and down. “Mac-nee and Daiki-nii are awesome!” 

“They are,” Sayuri nodded and handed the paper back to the boy who smiled. 

“I thought you might like to see it,” he said. “Dad said he was taking me to watch the match tomorrow since it’s the holiday and we don’t have school.” 

“We’re going to,” Shiro told him. “Even mum is coming.” 

Sirius had not stayed after that and had managed to pick up a newspaper on his way back to the motel room and found Remus pouring over some documents when he got back. 

That was how they found themselves outside of the arena hosting the Inter-High tournament and hopefully they would find Mac inside. 

 

**Kaijo High vs. Too Academy – before the game**

 

Taiga yawned as he glanced at the clock. It was under two hours until Mac was playing against Kaijo and he really wanted to be done here so he could go and watch her play. He had gotten a text from her the day before letting him know the time she was going to play. 

“Are we done yet?” Taiga interrupted Riko who was talking with both Hyuga and Kiyoshi. 

All of them looked at him with arched brows as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Why? Do you have somewhere to be?” Riko asked and he saw the twitch on her cheek as she stared at him and he took a small step back. 

“Um, yeah, kind of,” Taiga muttered. “So, are we done here yet?” 

“Calm down, Riko,” Kiyoshi smiled serenely. “I’m sure Kagami has a good reason for wanting to leave.” 

“Well?” Riko asked narrowed eyes. “We’re on a team training camp and we’re supposed to stick together!” 

“I know that!” Taiga said and noticed that the others were watching them now as well. “But I wanted to go and watch Mac play!” 

“Eh?” Hyuga blinked. 

“Mac’s playing today?” Izuki asked. 

“Yes,” Taiga said, “they’re playing against Kaijo in the quarterfinals today and I told her that I would be there to watch her. So, I really need to go before they start the match.” 

“That’s right,” Kiyoshi nodded. “I had forgotten that it was today they were going to play.” 

“I hadn’t,” Riko sighed and gave Taiga a look, “I had already planned on all of us going to watch the Inter-High. Why else do you think I chose this spot for our training camp?” 

Taiga blinked at her. 

“So, what do you say,” Riko turned to the others, “let’s go and watch the Inter-High!” 

“Yes!” They cheered.

“Let’s go watch how Mac will handle Kise!” Koganei cheered. 

 

Taiga stared out of the window of the bus and barely paid attention to the passing traffic as he thought. He was curious about this match. Curious to watch Mac play against Ryota, and curious on how Kaijo would handle Too Academy. A shadow crossed his face as he remembered the helplessness he had felt during their match against Too… against Daiki. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone staring at him and he looked around before startling back noticing Tetsuya’s light blue eyes staring right at him. How long had he been staring at him like that? 

“What?!” Taiga yelled. 

“Midorima-kun asked me to give you a message,” Tetsuya said watching him over the back of his seat. 

“Okay,” Taiga dragged the word out some, “what is it?” 

“Even a flea can jump. I only taught him a lesson because he’s so stupid,” Tetsuya repeated in a deadpanned voice. 

“That bastard…” Taiga growled as he felt anger fill him. 

“Also, don’t lose until I beat you,” Tetsuya finished. “Apparently.” 

“Like hell I’ll lose!” Taiga declared. “You tell him that!” 

Tetsuya smiled slightly before he turned back toward the front of the bus again and Taiga was left to his thoughts again. He snorted as he looked out of the window. Don’t lose until I beat you, huh? Well, that was interesting. These Miracle-guys all were strange and had odd quirks, but he couldn’t deny that they challenged him pretty well in basketball. 

Even Mac did. Maybe especially Mac, he thought. He had yet to beat her one-on-one and he had played her enough that he should have had a chance to do so. All that happened was that she seemed to get to know his playing style even better and reading him better than before, he wondered if she might actually know him better than he knew himself. 

How was he going to be able to beat someone like that? 

Well, he would get a chance to watch her play today. To see how she worked with her team and more importantly with Daiki. Maybe he would pick up on something that would help him learn how to beat her and her boyfriend. 

“You look scary,” Tetsuya commented and Taiga jumped. 

“You have to stop doing that!” Taiga said. 

“I was just going to let you know that we’re here,” Tetsuya said. 

“Oh,” Taiga looked out and saw the large building that was the arena outside. There were a lot of people mingling outside, kids, teens and adults by the looks of it. It was clear that Inter-High drew a lot of people. 

He got off the bus and yawned as he really did feel exhausted after a very tough training camp. Riko had really gone all out on them, but he couldn’t help but feel grateful to her. He could feel himself improving under the harsh training. 

“So, what had you looking so scary?” Tetsuya asked. 

“I wasn’t looking scary!” Taiga argued. 

“Yes, you were,” Tetsuya glanced at him. 

“No, I wasn’t,” Taiga snapped. 

“You two…” Hyuga sighed. “Give the bickering a rest, will you?” 

Izuki and Koganei laughed. 

Taiga huffed but he stopped and walked straight ahead and then blinked and stopped abruptly seeing that he had just collided with something. 

“Argh,” he said before realising that it was a man he had collided with. “Sorry!” 

The man smiled kindly and took a step back. Taiga noticed that he had greying brown hair despite the fact that he couldn’t be that old, not older than his dad anyway, and his face was scarred and pale like he was constantly tired. But he looked kind. 

“No problem,” he said his voice hoarse and calm. “I’m sorry as well. Are you alright?” 

Taiga blinked as he picked up on the accented Japanese coming from the man. 

“I’m fine,” Taiga said just as he winced. 

“You idiot!” Riko scolded as she swatted his head with a newspaper (since when did she have a newspaper anyway?!) and Taiga ducked away from another swipe toward his head. “Watch where you’re going, idiot! Can’t I take you lot anywhere without you causing trouble?!” 

“Ouch! Stop it!” Taiga yelped. 

The man blinked at them and there was a bark making Taiga pale and jump back, even more, noticing for the first time the large black dog by the man’s feet. How had he missed that until now?! 

“Don’t worry,” the man said reassuringly. “Padfoot won’t hurt anyone. His bark is worse than his bite.” 

“He looks scary,” Izuki said. 

“Shut up, Izuki,” Hyuga sighed. 

The man just laughed and the dog pouted. Actually pouted. Taiga eyed it suspiciously. 

“I apologize for my team,” Riko bowed to the man politely. “Are you okay? Kagami didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“No, no,” the man waved her apology off. “I’m fine. No harm done.” 

Riko nodded and Taiga smiled relieved when Riko stepped back and seemed to let it go. The man yanked at the leash connected to the dog and with a small smile turned and walked toward the arena. He seemed to say something to the dog, but Taiga couldn’t hear what he said. 

Pushing the thoughts of the man and his dog away Taiga looked up at the building that was hosting the Inter-High. If only they were the ones playing in there… 

 

“Kuroko,” Taiga called out when they had entered the spectators’ seats of the large gym where the match was going to be played. “Who do you think will win?” 

He couldn’t hold in the question any longer. His curiosity burned inside of him and he had to know what Tetsuya thought. 

“I don’t know,” Tetsuya admitted making the others look at him. “I haven’t watch starters from the team play against each other yet. Aomine-kun was the one who inspired Kise-kun to play basketball. They used to play one-on-one a lot, but Kise-kun has never won.” 

“I don’t know if I’m surprised by that or not,” Koganei said weakly.

“Then there’s the fact that Mac is there as well,” Tetsuya continued. “She usually watched Kise-kun and Aomine-kun play and she knows them both very well. I don’t think anyone could claim to know more about any one of the Generation of Miracles than Mac. So, for Kaijo to manage to win against Too Academy…I don’t really know how they will do it, but as long as they don’t give up they have a chance. As long as Kise-kun is on the team as well, Kaijo has a chance. His techniques and skills are changing quicker than anyone.” 

“Huh,” Taiga said and stared down at the almost empty court. 

 

Seijuro sat in the stands with his team by his side as he waited for Too and Kaijo to start their match. He was watching the court being cleared and prepared for the upcoming match with an impassive look on his face. 

“Who do you think will win, Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked. 

“The strong will win,” he said simply. 

Hayama sighed but didn’t say anything. 

Honestly, Seijuro expected Mac to win. He knew she was good, she knew Ryota very well and with both Mac and Daiki on the same team, Seijuro expected them to win over Ryota even if he was a strong player as well. 

Though, like he said, only the strong would win and this match would show who was the strongest of the three. 

 

Atsushi was munching on his sweets as he lazily waited for the game to start. If not for the fact that Mac was going to play he wouldn’t even be there watching. It was all too much of an effort and he just wanted to find some new snacks while he was there, but Mac was playing and he wanted to watch her. 

“I’m surprised you wanted to watch, Atsushi,” Himuro commented from his side. “I didn’t think you cared.” 

“Mac-chin is playing,” Atsushi said as he bit down on another sweet. 

“I’m curious to see this Mac-chin of yours,” Himuro smiled. “You talk a lot about her.” 

Atsushi shrugged not bothering to explain. He didn’t need to explain because Mac was his friend and Himuro would see what was special about Mac soon enough. He didn’t need to waste his breath trying to explain. 

“I guess I’ll see soon,” Himuro sighed when he realised that Atsushi wasn’t going to say anything. 

 

Shintaro huffed and tried his best to ignore Takao’s teasing look or loaded comments about how they had found themselves seated in the arena waiting for the Kaijo vs. Too Academy match. 

“Did your horoscope tell you who would win today?” Takao asked. 

Shintaro pushed his glasses up his nose with his long taped fingers and gave Takao a superior look. 

“The horoscope won’t predict the future, Takao,” Shintaro said in a slow tone that clearly stated that he thought Takao was being ridiculous. 

“Then who has the worst luck?” Takao just smiled. 

Annoying. Shintaro gave a long-suffering sigh as he wondered why he even cared. 

“Kise’s luck is the worst,” Shintaro finally, “Aomine’s is better and says he will get everything he wishes for.” 

Shintaro frowned suddenly. 

“And Mac’s?” Takao asked. 

Shintaro frowned and didn’t answer. His left hand clenched around the pot holding the cactus (his lucky item for the day) as he stared down at the court. His face had a worried look that Takao arched a brow in mild surprise and for once didn’t say anything and just turned his attention back to the court. 

 

Mac rolled her shoulder as she entered the locker room and saw that the rest of the team was there already. She saw Wakamatsu standing and looking angry but she knew he was probably just worried; Imayoshi looked resigned while Susa looked calm. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Sakurai was bowing frantically. 

“Hey,” Mac said as she closed the door behind her. 

“Where have you been?!” Wakamatsu demanded as he stalked over to her. “Where is Aomine?!” 

Mac blinked at him and then looked over at Imayoshi. 

“I sent you a text,” she said and Imayoshi blinked and pulled out his phone. “To let you know that we were on our way.” 

“Huh,” he said. “Didn’t see it.” 

Mac rolled her eyes. 

“Calm down, Wakamatsu-san,” Mac said and sidestepped him as she made her way toward the bench and pulling off her Too Academy jacket revealing her jersey underneath. “Daiki is coming.” 

“He’s been late to every game!” Wakamatsu accused. 

“I can’t believe just how relaxed he is,” Imayoshi sighed as he put his phone away. “Mac, I read something very interesting yesterday.” 

Mac grimaced but didn’t anything because she knew what he was talking about and she really didn’t want to talk about that. 

“The clash between miracles,” Imayoshi smirked. “Seems like we can expect a lot from you and Aomine this match, Mac.” 

Mac stared blankly at him but still didn’t say anything and suddenly she had the newspaper in front of her and she huffed and pushed it away. Reading it once was more than enough. She grimaced. 

“Looks like you don’t like it,” Imayoshi smirked.

“Give it a rest, Shoichi,” Susa said. 

Just then the door opened again and Daiki entered the locker room. He was already sweaty and clearly already done with the warm-ups before the match. 

“Here, Daiki,” Mac tossed him a water bottle. “You better drink that.” 

“You…” Wakamatsu looked between them. “You’re always late!”

Daiki gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I’m on time now,” he said. “Besides, I thought you might have some trouble without me today.” 

Mac sighed as she saw the angry look on Wakamatsu’s face and gently swatted Daiki’s arm to get him to stop trying to wind the other player up. 

“Daiki, stop it,” she told him before glancing over at Wakamatsu. “He’s been fired up for this match and we have been warming up outside for the last fifteen or twenty minutes.”

“Oh,” Wakamatsu said. 

Daiki scoffed as he sat down beside Mac and slouched slightly as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Mac tried to ignore the way her stomach tingled as she waited for Harasawa to enter the room. 

They were playing Ryota today. Mac felt excited and worried among other things, but mostly she felt excited because playing Ryota would mean more challenge for Daiki. Even if Daiki was stronger than Ryota right now didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be able to prove a challenge for Daiki. Ryota had potential to reach Daiki one day and with his copying skill also the potential to use Daiki’s move against him. 

“Gather around!” Harasawa called as he entered the locker room. 

Mac nudged Daiki who opened his eyes and blinked at her. Adorable. He sat up straighter and looked toward Harasawa. 

“Kaijo is a team on the National level and has strong players,” Harasawa said. “We have talked about all of this before and Potter-san has gone over a very thorough analysis over their players and plays.” 

Mac nodded as he talked and they listened as he went over the plans again and they all paid attention as he talked.

 

When they entered the court they heard the loud applause and Mac looked up to see the stands filled with people. This arena was larger than any they had played in before and even larger than the courts they had played in back at Teiko. 

Wakamatsu, Daiki, Imayoshi, Susa and Sakurai were going to start the match while Mac started on the bench. She and Harasawa had agreed that this was the best choice and it would give Mac a chance to observe Kaijo and see what approached they had to the match before she would enter the court. And besides, Mac argued that they might need Wakamatsu’s strength at the start against Kaijo’s Kobori Koji. 

“I won’t lose, Aomine-cchi, Mac-cchi,” Ryota greeted them with. 

“You sure sound confident, Kise,” Daiki smirked. “Have you ever beaten me before?” 

Mac just sighed and gave Ryota a small smile. 

“I look forward to see what you do, Kise,” she told him. 

He nodded and didn’t try to hug her this time and she knew it was because they were going against each other and right now they were enemies. She still didn’t like thinking about her friends like that, but she knew it was how it was. Right now Ryota was her enemy and she would use her knowledge about him to win. 

“Oooooh,” an awed voice sounded and Mac glanced around until she spotted one of the Kaijo players staring at her. “I forgot!” 

“Forgot what?” Kasamatsu asked confused. 

Mac recognised the other player as Moriyama Yoshitaka and knew he was a good player as well. 

“That they have a beautiful flower on their team!” Moriyama gushed. “Too bad you’re on their team, flower, or I would have played this match for you.” 

Mac sighed and closed her eyes for a second before she reached out and grabbed Daiki before he could even start to move toward the Kaijo player who was now getting hit over the head by Kasamatsu who was scowling. 

“Focus on the match!” Kasamatsu yelled at him. “You should play for us and not some girl!” 

“Kenzie’s not some girl,” Daiki growled and Mac fastened her grip on his arm. 

“Stop it, Daiki,” she said. 

Ryota laughed, the earlier tension leaving him for a moment as he watched the scene. 

“Stop laughing, Kise!” Kasamatsu ordered. “Seriously! I’m surrounded by idiots.” 

Mac felt her lips twitch. 

“I can sympathise with that,” she told him and shot Daiki a glare. “Stop acting like an overprotective idiot, Daiki. Go and get ready for the match.” 

“He’s still staring at you,” Daiki grumbled. “I’ll crush him on the court.” 

He glared at Moriyama who blinked but still stared at Mac who felt uncomfortable and flustered. She looked at Ryota who was looking a cross between amused and protective as he too glanced at Moriyama. 

“I would suggest you stop staring at Mac-cchi, sempai,” Ryota said. “Otherwise I don’t think we’ll have anything left of you after the match.” 

“Why?” Kasamatsu asked warily. 

“Because Aomine-cchi won’t go easy on him,” Ryota said before frowning, “and Mac-cchi is his girlfriend.” 

Moriyama and Kasamatsu looked at Mac surprised but she just shrugged and turned to go back to her own team and hopefully forget that this had happened. 

“Also,” she heard Ryota say, “if Aomine-cchi doesn’t crush you on the court then Akashi-cchi will not be nice. So, you better stop thinking about Mac-cchi, Moriyama-sempai. This is the only warning I’ll give you.” 

Mac turned and saw the sharp smile Ryota shot his friend and sighed. Overprotective gits… 

 

Mac watched from the sidelines how Imayoshi and Kasamatsu shook hands before going back to their team and noticed that Imayoshi suddenly paused and looked over his shoulder and over at Kasamatsu. 

“Hm,” Imayoshi looked thoughtful as Mac heard his hum. She guessed he would be intrigued by Kasamatsu and a part of her felt almost sorry for the other captain because having Imayoshi’s interest wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

“Let the second quarter-final between Kaijo High and Too Academy begin,” a voice called over the court on the speaker and the crowd cheered and a thrill of excitement seemed to go through the court. 

 

**0-0: 1st quarter – start of the match**

 

Wakamatsu and Kobori jumped up and fought for the ball. Mac watched pensively from the bench as Kobori won and got the ball to Kasamatsu and Kaijo had control of the ball. She scribbled something down at her notebook as she watched Kobori, he was physically strong and quite tall and that was why she had wanted Wakamatsu on the court from the start. 

Kasamatsu dribbled the ball and lead his team forward with a confidence and belief that Mac could only admire, but she wasn’t worried. Imayoshi was on Kasamatsu but failed to stop him from passing the ball to Ryota. 

Daiki was there immediately and Mac tilted her head as she watched them. She could easily see that Ryota was fired up, just like Daiki was, but… she frowned slightly as she took in Ryota’s form. 

He passed Daiki easily and Mac knew Daiki had let him do so and stole the ball from Ryota from behind and Mac could hear him ask Ryota if he thought it would be that easy to get past him. 

Daiki passed the ball and Wakamatsu ended up with the ball under Kaijo’s hoop but was faced with Kobori who guarded the hoop very well. Wakamatsu went back and forth a little bit before he passed the ball to Sakurai who was free on the other side. 

Sakurai jumped up to shoot a three-pointed and Moriyama was barely too late to stop it thanks to Sakurai’s quick release and Too took the first points. 

 

**0-3: 20 seconds played – 1st quarter**

 

Ryota had the ball again and was once more facing Daiki who looked like he had expected it. Ryota jumped up and his movement matched Sakurai’s from before and he performed the same quick release that Sakurai was so good at. 

“Hm,” Mac frowned at the bench making Harasawa glance at her but she ignored him as she watched Daiki jump up and get a finger on the ball making the ball bounce off the hoop and Imayoshi got the ball. 

Ryota looked slightly shocked but also determined, Mac noticed as she glanced at him before looking back at Imayoshi who was now almost alone at Kaijo’s half of the court when Kasamatsu appeared and won the ball from him and quickly shot the ball getting a three-pointer themselves. 

 

**3-3: 30 seconds played – 1st quarter**

“Idiots,” Mac sighed as she scribbled more in her notebook. 

“Why?” Harasawa asked curiously. 

“I told them not to underestimate Kasamatsu,” Mac said without looking at her coach. “He’s strong and probably the best player they have after Kise. They seem to forget that he’s on the team as well after Daiki shot down Kise like that.” 

Harasawa nodded but didn’t say anything else as he turned back to the match. 

She still didn’t really like Kasamatsu’s way of disciplining Ryota, though, Mac thought as she watched Kasamatsu rather violently scold Ryota. 

“They’ve almost taken control of the game,” Harasawa commented as he twirled a lock of his dark hair. “Kasamatsu-kun, you said? He’s got good leadership skills. There aren’t many guys like him. As long as we don’t stop him, we won’t be able to take control.” 

Mac nodded and made a few more notes as she frowned. It wasn’t that she was surprised, she wasn’t. She knew Kasamatsu’s strengths and weaknesses, very well. She had just hoped that she had prepared her team better, but it looked like they were failing to get a hold of him from the start like she had planned. 

Well, she would just need to change her plans a little. It shouldn’t be too difficult. 

 

“I see,” Daiki said. “What a dependable senior. If you can’t fight me yourself, you’ll fight me all at once, huh? You’ve started to think like Tetsu. Did you have a change of heart after losing to him? You’re putting me to sleep.” 

“What?” Ryota smirked. “I didn’t mention anything like that.” 

Daiki noticed that Ryota’s yellow eyes were sharp and determined and his aura changed, it got harsher and there was a rawness that hadn’t been there before. He narrowed his eyes as he took in Ryota’s form. He had changed… 

“I guess I have come to acknowledge Kuroko-cchi’s way of thinking. I even want to make Kaijo win,” Ryota said. “But I don’t care what’s correct. I just want to beat you. I’m not mature enough to play basketball with reason over instinct!”

“Bring it on!” Daiki smirked darkly and they were moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)
> 
> The match will be in the next chapter. It just got too long to have the match in this chapter as well, so I had to split it up. I'm working on it, so hopefully, it won't take too long before it's ready for you! :) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading my story! XD


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

Remus found a seat at the end of a top row making Sirius sit on the top of stairs leading down to the other rows of seats until it reached a bannister that stretched around the spectator area stretching across the court. It wasn’t that different from how the Quidditch pitch and spectator area was organised really. If you overlooked the fact that they were indoors and not outside and the game would be played on the ground.

Anyway, Remus stared down at the court as he waited for the players to enter and hopefully Mac. He had not felt so nervous, scared and excited in a very long time. Everything was depending on this. If she wasn’t there…then he had no idea where to look next and not to mention what it would do to Sirius. The disappointment would kill him. 

Sudden movement down at the court made Remus realise that players had started to enter the court and he scanned the players looking for the girl. She should stand out among them, he reasoned. 

It took a moment before he spotted her. She was talking with a tall boy with navy blue hair and the same dark jersey as she was wearing so he was obviously on her team. He could make out the long reddish dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail but he had the impression that it would be messy if she allowed it to fall freely around her face.

Her face…she had her back to where he was sitting, so Remus couldn’t get a clear look at her face. 

Turn. Turn. Turn. 

The mantra echoed in his mind until she answered (unknowingly of course) his desperate mantra and he gasped. He heard Sirius let out a whine that Remus had a difficult time describing how sounded, something between pain and happy. 

It was her. 

It had to be. The shape of her face was James’, so clearly James’, but the colouring of her skin was Lily. She had glasses suggesting that she had inherited James’ eyesight as well. It was a little far but Remus had better senses than most thanks to his wolf and he gasped again when he finally noticed her eyes, her grass green vibrant eyes that were behind the round glasses. 

“She’s beautiful,” Remus whispered as he grabbed Sirius by the collar because he had gotten up and started to move away from Remus toward Mac. 

Remus understood the desire but knew that they had to wait. 

Sirius barked. 

“We have to wait, Padfoot,” he murmured. “It’s not too long.” 

Sirius whined but didn’t move to get away from Remus so he knew that Sirius would stay. 

Neither one of them could take their eyes off Mac as she talked to the two boys (Sirius even growled slightly at the way the blue haired one touched her arm), nor could they look away as she seemed exasperated by something nor the way she rolled her eyes as she walked away from the blond one after sending her teammate off to warm up. 

“Looks like she has some of Lily in her,” Remus smiled. 

 

**Kaijo High vs. Too Academy**

 

**3-3: 30 seconds played – 1st quarter**

****

 

****

Daiki smirked darkly as he with a fluent movement passed the ball behind his back to his right and moved his body after the ball so he could catch the ball again, Ryota followed like Daiki knew he would do and when Ryota had his weight on the wrong foot Daiki passed the ball back to his left and switched quickly and easily to the other side and passed Ryota on the other side. 

****

Ryota was in front of him again faster than Daiki had believed he would be and Daiki arched a brow in interest before he jumped up and performed his formless shot. 

****

Ryota let out a yell and jumped. Daiki could only watch as he rose in the air and actually stopped the ball. 

****

Stunned silence filled the hall for a moment before Ryota was surrounded by his teammates and congratulated for stopping Daiki’s shot. Daiki was watching Ryota with a pensive look on his face and tried to figure out just how he had done it, but he wasn’t worried. He felt a small stab of excitement fill him in a way that he hadn’t felt in years playing basketball. 

****

“I didn’t think you actually would manage to stop me,” Daiki commented as he watched Ryota. 

****

“Why do you think I played you one-on-one and lost to you every day?” Ryota asked as he wiped his cheek with the hem of his shirt. “I know you better than anyone.” 

****

Daiki hummed as he watched Ryota. A little surprised but mostly just curious. 

****

“I see,” he suddenly smirked darkly at Ryota. “Though, you’re wrong.”

****

“What?” Ryota asked. 

****

“Kenzie knows me best,” Daiki said. “She knows all of us the best.” 

****

Ryota frowned and glanced over at Mac who was watching them with a contemplative look and was writing in her ever-present notebook. 

****

 

****

Mac didn’t react with shock or surprise like the rest of the hall seemed to do when Ryota stopped Daiki’s shot. She could hear the shocked murmurs from her teammates on the bench, even Harasawa had let out a small reaction to Daiki’s formless shot being stopped. 

****

Though, Mac must admit, she hadn’t expected Ryota to be able to stop that kind of shot. Not just yet anyway. He had become even stronger than she thought and she frowned. She hated not knowing and the feeling of being lost. 

****

_“Again! Again! One more time, Aomine-cchi!”_

****

The words echoed in her mind as she watched Ryota. How many times had he not begged Daiki to play one-on-one back at Teiko? How often hadn’t he even exhausted Daiki by the endless desire to play him? And that was when Daiki loved playing basketball and didn’t want to do anything else. 

****

She always knew that Ryota was a great player and strong. She knew he had potential that he hadn’t discovered yet, and she had a feeling that this match would release something in him that they hadn’t seen yet. 

****

But if he would get it right in time to pose a real threat to Daiki…that would remain to be seen. 

****

_“You’re smiling, Kise,” Mac observed as she handed him a bottle of water._

****

_“He’s really strong,” Ryota smiled up at her as he drank from the water._

****

_“And that has you smiling?” Mac tilted her head to the side giving him a curious look._

****

_“Yeah!” Ryota beamed and Mac smiled slightly. “But losing still sucks! It hurts, but I’m having fun!”_

****

Mac remembered that conversation. It wasn’t that long after he had joined them and she hadn’t been really comfortable around him yet, but it was the first time she had felt the underlying talent in him and knew that he had what it took.

****

She even remembered what Daiki had said later when they had made their way back home. 

****

“I can’t afford to take it easy against him.” 

****

Mac knew what he meant. Ryota had the potential to challenge Daiki and she smiled. She hoped that he would somehow get his excitement for basketball back by playing against Ryota. 

****

 

****

Mac frowned as she watched her team struggle to keep up with Kaijo. Kasamatsu was fast and managed to get a shot off despite Imayoshi knowing what he would do, the only good thing was the fact that Imayoshi managed to touch the ball with his nail and therefore stopping it from going through the hoop but instead bounced off the metal ring and away. 

****

Hayakawa won the rebound against both Susa and Wakamatsu before he passed the ball to Moriyama who shot the ball before Sakurai could reach him. 

****

Mac knew it would go through the hoop before it did. 

****

“Hm,” she mumbled. 

****

 

****

**6-3: 4 minutes played – 1st quarter**

****

 

****

The game went back and forth with Ryota managing to stop Daiki for the time being, but Mac knew that Daiki would soon get free or challenge Ryota in a more open game. Right now it seemed like Kaijo planned on keeping the ball away from Daiki, and Mac had to admit that it was a good plan. 

****

It wasn’t like they didn’t score at all, because they did. They just let Kaijo score more and Mac couldn’t help but frown as she watched them struggle more than she had thought they would. 

****

 

****

**12-9: 7 minutes played – 1st quarter**

****

 

****

Susa jumped up and managed to stop Hayakawa but Kobori stopped his pass to Imayoshi and the ball was back to Kasamatsu who was facing Imayoshi again. 

****

Imayoshi’s brow ticked as he moved to stop the turnabout and forced Kasamatsu back. 

****

“Hm,” Imayoshi smiled his eyes seemingly closed. “Looks like you can do more than just rely on Kise…” 

****

Kasamatsu scowled. 

****

“I know what you’re trying to do,” he said, “but it won’t work.” 

****

He turned and before Imayoshi could catch up shot the ball and took another three-pointer.

****

 

****

**15-9: 8 minutes played - 1st quarter**

****

 

****

Mac was watching closely and made notes as she observed them, she wanted to go out there and play but knew that she had to wait until the quarter was over. She needed to get all the new data she could and work out their strategy. 

****

She was tapping her pen against her lip as she watched Sakurai score and smiled slightly as she saw the annoyed look on his face. So he was serious at least. 

****

 

****

**18-13: 10 minutes played – 1st quarter (end)**

****

 

****

Mac sighed as she watched as the team came back to the bench and sat down. They were all sweating like the match had gone on for the double amount of time and she sighed again. 

****

She glanced over at Kaijo’s bench and had to admit that they had taken this first quarter and she had misjudged them a little. It annoyed her. 

****

Though, a small part of her, okay maybe a larger part, was feeling happy and excited at the prospect of having a real challenge in front of them. She glanced at Daiki and saw him seated at the bench slightly leaned back and staring up at the ceiling. 

****

He suddenly leaned forward and stared down at his hand and a smirk graced his lips and Mac felt her breath catch in her throat as she spotted it. He had not shown anything remotely like this before during matches. It wasn’t his usual smile, the one he used to get out of pure joy and excitement of the thrill of a match, it was darker than that, but…it was a smile. Of sort. Well, a smirk but she would take what she could get. 

****

 

****

“Kaijo is in the lead,” Hyuga commented. “Honestly, I’m surprised.” 

****

Taiga was watching the players on the benches and let his eyes rest on Daiki. He hadn’t expected Ryota to crush Daiki this badly. He couldn’t fathom how he managed it. Just how did Ryota do it? 

****

“Can I ask you something?” Kiyoshi asked suddenly sounding curious. 

****

“Hm?” 

****

“How did you beat Kaijo?” Kiyoshi asked.

****

“Um…” was the collective response. 

****

“With spirit?” Taiga more asked than stated and Kiyoshi shook his head. 

****

“Well, I said that Aomine is trying,” Tetsuya spoke up referring to something he had said earlier, “what I meant is that he tends to get stronger as the game goes on.” 

****

“And don’t forget Mac,” Kiyoshi added with a smile as he looked down at the girl who was watching Daiki before she suddenly turned toward the rest of the team. “She won’t sit by and watch.” 

****

“True…” Tetsuya said. 

****

 

****

Mac looked at her team. 

****

“Okay,” she said when Harasawa stopped talking. “They have managed to push us farther than I thought they would.” 

****

“They’re strong,” Sakurai whined. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m not good enough!” 

****

“You are good enough, Sakurai!” Mac told him and he blinked at her. “Now, just focus on your own talent and skill, they have managed to destroy the rhythm of our game but we can still get it back. Don’t let them interfere in your game.” 

****

“Potter-san is correct,” Harasawa smiled slightly as he twirled a strand of hair.

****

“What about Aomine and Kise?” Susa asked glancing at Daiki. “He’s pretty much closed Aomine down right now.” 

****

“That’s just for now,” Mac said confidently. “Daiki will figure out how to break free from Kise.” 

****

“You sure have faith in him,” Imayoshi smiled. 

****

“It’s a fact,” Mac deadpanned. “For now we will keep Kise from getting the ball when we can’t… we’ll keep him away from Daiki.” 

****

“Kenzie…” Daiki scowled. 

****

“Just for now, Daiki,” Mac glanced at him. “It will frustrate them and we will regain control of the game. We will set you up to score and I’ll stop Kise when he tried to stop you.” 

****

“How?” Susa asked. 

****

“I can keep up with Kise for a while,” Mac said. “I know how he plays.” 

****

Mac paused and glanced over at Kaijo’s bench. 

****

“They’re using much of their strength and stamina right now,” she said, “and we will force them to continue to do so in the next quarter. They will try to set up Ryota and will rely on him, but we will stop it.” 

****

“For how long?” Imayoshi asked. 

****

“For this quarter,” Mac said. “The last two-quarters Daiki will take over and face Kise himself, by then he will have figured out how to do so.” 

****

“You sure that will work?” 

****

“Kise will challenge Daiki at one point during the match,” Mac said certainly. “Most likely at the last two quarters, right now he’s using his skills to try to copy Daiki and we will stop it for as long as we can. He still knows most of Daiki’s moves, though.” 

****

“But if that is what they want…” Abe asked from where he was seated on the bench. “Shouldn’t we stop it? You know, by not letting Kise and Aomine face each other?” 

****

“Then who will stop Kise?” Mac asked with an arched brow. 

****

“You could,” Namamura said. 

****

Mac sighed and shook her head. 

****

“Like I said,” Mac said, “I can stop him for a while, but not for the entire game. I’m not like Daiki, and I won’t be able to hold him off through the rest of the match. Right now, Daiki is the only one who can match him and besides, Daiki is looking forward to it, aren’t you Daiki?” 

****

Daiki looked up and nodded. 

****

“Potter-san you will play,” Harasawa ordered. “Wakamatsu-san, you’re on the bench.” 

****

Wakamatsu grumbled but nodded. 

****

 

****

**18-13: 10 minutes played – 2nd quarter (start)**

****

 

****

Mac entered the court and felt eyes on her but she ignored them. She was used to it by now. 

****

“All right! Let’s go! Let’s do it! Let’s get those rebounds! I’m ready to go! Yeah!” 

****

A loud voice had her glancing to the side and she saw Hayakawa doing some odd thing to psyche himself up before the next quarter. 

****

“So loud!” Wakamatsu groaned from the bench. “He never shut up!” 

****

“Well, you’re kind of loud as well,” Imayoshi pointed out. 

****

“Huh?” 

****

“You’re actually the same,” Susa added. 

****

“You’re kidding!” Wakamatsu demanded, looking freaked out. 

****

Mac snorted and turned her attention back to the court. 

****

 

****

She caught the ball when Imayoshi passed it to her and she held onto it as she bounced it off the parquet floor as she took in how her team was positioned. 

****

She smiled when Moriyama came to block her and noticed how he blushed but kept a determined look on his face. She jumped as of to shoot and watched as he followed her to block it. She smiled again and lowered her hand while still rising in the air and passed the ball when it was in the height of her hip and Imayoshi caught it coming up from behind Moriyama. 

****

“You…” he gasped when he landed. 

****

“Hm?” Mac arched a brow but she didn’t stay to listen. She moved and got free and Imayoshi passed the ball to her again and she ducked under Kobori and passed to Sakurai who was now free and with his quick release scored the quarters first 3 pointers. 

****

 

****

**18-16: 11 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

****

 

****

Mac changed mark with Imayoshi and faced Kasamatsu who was watching her with narrowed eyes and she tilted her head as she watched back. He was bouncing the ball close to his body and covered his blind spots pretty well. 

****

“You’re strong,” she smiled. “I can respect that.” 

****

He gave her a confused look before he moved and she knew he was fainting, she saw the way his legs moved and how his hands revealed what he was doing next so she moved in the opposite direction faster than him and when he turned to go use the ‘free’ space he was sure she would leave she was there and stole the ball from him. 

****

She didn’t linger to see his reaction as she dribbled the ball passed Hayakawa and between Kobori’s legs before she passed it to Susa who was free and scored. 

****

 

****

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota frowned at her. “It’s not you I want to go up against.” 

****

“I know,” Mac said simply as she moved to counter his attempt to get past her. “That’s why.” 

****

Ryota scowled but then he smiled slightly as he challenged her. He managed to get past her but she caught up and stopped him from making the shot and forced him to keep dribbling the ball. 

****

“I guess it’s fun to play you as well,” he admitted. “I’ve missed that.” 

****

“Yeah,” Mac smirked. “But are you prepared?” 

****

“You bet!” Ryota smirked and dodged her attempt to steal the ball like she knew he would, but she was ready and with a speedy movement she lunged forward and managed to get a finger on the ball causing him to lose it and Imayoshi was there to take over control of the ball. 

****

 

****

“Calm down!” Kasamatsu ordered his team as he once more dribbled the ball and lead his team forward. “Let’s get them back!” 

****

Mac let Imayoshi mark him this time and saw the smile that crept onto Imayoshi’s face. 

****

“I know you’re fast,” Imayoshi said. “But I’m not letting you go. I can’t let Mac have all the fun…” 

****

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes and Mac could tell that what he was going to do. She moved and when he passed the ball she stole it before it could reach Ryota who let out a small curse and moved forward and barely blinked when Moriyama was in front of her again. 

****

“I’ll stop you, flower!” he said. 

****

“You can try,” Mac smirked and crunched down and dribbled the ball faster but stayed still as she took in the way Moriyama moved and read him as he made to grab the ball most likely thinking that she didn’t have control over the ball when she was dribbling it that fast but when he reached for it she shifted and with a sharp twist of her wrist bounced the ball to her other hand making him stagger a little but it was enough for her to get free and past him. 

****

She stopped abruptly when Kobori appeared in front of her and he was much taller than her and more imposing than Moriyama was (who she felt coming up behind her again) so she sighed and jumped up and shot the ball through the air and smirked lightly as she saw Kobori turn with a shocked look on his face and watched as the ball spun through the hoop. 

****

“You…” Kobori blinked. 

****

“Mean!” Moriyama said. “Flower!” 

****

“Shut up,” Daiki growled as he glared at Moriyama. 

****

 

****

**18-27: 14 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

****

 

****

“Woah,” Koganei gaped as he stared at Mac. 

****

“…” 

****

Taiga was also staring wide-eyed at his cousin as she played in a way he had never seen before. 

****

“I never knew she could do that!” Izuki said. 

****

“She’s really going all out,” Kiyoshi commented. 

****

“…she didn’t play like that against us,” Hyuga said and glanced at Tetsuya who looked pensive. 

****

“She probably allowed Daiki to take the lead,” Tetsuya said quietly, “I guess… we didn’t push them enough to make her go all out like this.” 

****

“That’s…depressing,” Koganei said tears falling from his eyes dramatically. 

****

“We’ll make her do that the next time!” Riko declared. 

****

“She’s gotten stronger,” Tetsuya said not looking away from Mac who was passing the ball and steering the match having completely taken over the control over the flow of the match. It was very clear that Kaijo was struggling to keep up. 

****

“Yeah?” Taiga asked. 

****

“She’s better at reading them and predicting what they will do now,” Tetsuya said, “I’m sure she uses her data on them as well, but the way she observes them has gotten better. You notice it by watching her when they manage to get her to pause, watch how her eyes are locked onto them.” 

****

“I noticed that;” Riko frowned. “So, she’s reading their body language?” 

****

“Yeah,” Tetsuya nodded, “it’s very difficult to mislead her because she notices things you’re not doing with a conscious thought. It can be a look in your eye or the way your muscles work when you’re about to move to one side…” 

****

“That’s…” Tsuchiba blinked, “amazing.” 

****

Tetsuya nodded. 

****

“That’s also what makes her such a good analyst and manager,” he said. 

****

 

****

Mac noticed the frustration in Kaijo growing as they kept trying to get Ryota free, but the problem with that was that Mac knew it and read their plays with more ease. She cornered Ryota and locked him down, but she felt slightly uneasy as she noticed how he watched Daiki even from afar. 

****

She knew he was planning something, but right now she wasn’t sure what to do to stop it other than taking Daiki off the court, but that would not gain them either… 

****

She sighed as she passed the ball to Susa before Ryota could stop her. She could feel the effect this quarter had on her and knew she was using too much of her energy and stamina on matching Ryota for so long and at the same time set the others up in a favourable position. 

****

Luckily the quarter was almost over, she thought as she refused to allow any of her exhaustion to show on her face. 

****

 

****

**28-46: 20 minutes played – 2nd quarter (end)**

****

 

****

**Break**

****

 

****

“Potter! Potter! Potter!”

****

Mac grimaced at the chanting coming from the rest of the team, those who weren’t a part of the regulars, seated above them in the stands. She really wished they would stop that. She felt a small blush colouring her cheeks. 

****

“Oh, what’s this?” Imayoshi smirked. “Are you blushing, Mac?” 

****

“Shut up,” Mac muttered. 

****

“You’re too cute,” Imayoshi teased and Mac rolled her eyes at him. 

****

“And you’re too annoying,” she said. 

****

“Stay away from Kenzie!” Daiki pushed Imayoshi away and scowled at the older boy. 

****

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Imayoshi laughed. “I’m just having fun.” 

****

Daiki just glared at him. 

****

“Seriously,” Susa sighed. “Do I have to watch you all the time, Shoichi?” 

****

“Hmmmm?” Imayoshi just smirked as innocently as he could muster (meaning not a lot). 

****

“Come on,” Harasawa called. “Get moving!” 

****

Mac grabbed her bag (with Nao inside) and her notebook before turning to follow the others to the locker room. 

****

 

****

“Yeah! We turned it around!” 

****

Mac ignored the cheers and chatter as she stared at her notebook and the data she had gathered. She remembered the way Ryota watched Daiki and how he (even when facing her) seemed to allow his attention to drift over to Daiki. 

****

It should hurt, she thought, knowing that he wasn’t taking her as seriously as he should. That was part of the reason why she had managed to keep him in check for this quarter. He must have a plan and sticking with it even as she tried to break it. Yet, she felt more impressed and slightly surprised by his actions. 

****

“You handled Kise very well, Mac,” Sakurai spoke up nervously breaking into Mac’s thoughts. 

****

“You think so?” Mac asked distractedly. 

****

She missed how the others exchanged looks. 

****

“You’re not?” Inoue asked. 

****

Mac finally looked up and noticed them watching her. She sighed. 

****

“Well,” she said, “I guess I am. But he’s not paying full attention to me.” 

****

“Then that’s stupid on his part,” Namamura said.

****

Mac shrugged as she furrowed her brows thinking. 

****

“I don’t think so,” she said after a pause,” he’s planning something and if I’m right…” 

****

“What?” 

****

“I think he’s trying to copy Daiki’s form,” Mac said. 

****

“Copy Aomine?” Imayoshi asked. 

****

“Yeah, and not just a move but his entire style,” Mac said. 

****

The others seemed shocked and scared by this and Mac noticed that Harasawa looked thoughtful as he watched her. 

****

“Then why is he on the court?!” Wakamatsu demanded, getting up from where he had been sitting and stared at the coach. “Coach! We should put him on the bench…” 

****

“Oi, oi,” Daiki spoke up. “What are you talking about? Why would you deliberately weaken our strength?”

****

He got up and Mac thought she might be the only one who saw the tension in his body as he had his back to them. 

****

“Copy me?” Daiki asked and turned. “There’s no way he can do that! We’ll continue like this. And even if we gave him the benefit of the doubt and said he could do that…the result won’t change. The only one who can beat me is me.” 

****

Mac felt a stab of pain go through her heart as she heard those dreaded words. She knew he still felt like that, and the darkness she saw in his eyes was another blow. The others might think he was scared that Ryota might be able to copy him but Mac knew better. He was just afraid to get his hope up that someone could prove to be a real challenge and then be disappointed again. 

****

Though, she would admit that he probably felt a little apprehensive about Ryota copying him and mastering his style.

****

“Daiki is correct,” she spoke up breaking the tense silence that filled the locker room. “Even if Kise manage to do it, and I think he will, it won’t change the way we will play. We must trust in our own skills and Daiki will face Kise.” 

****

“You think he can do it?” Harasawa asked. 

****

“Yes,” Mac nodded, “Kise is determined. He has worked on this for a long time, I believe.” 

****

“Then…” 

****

“It won’t change the fact that it will be the original against the copy,” Mac said, “his body won’t handle the stress of playing like Daiki for too long and if their coach knows what’s best then he will restrict him from doing it for too long.” 

****

Daiki gave her a look before he sighed and walked out of the locker room. Mac wanted to go after him but knew that it would be best to back off right now. She didn’t want to push him too far. 

****

 

****

Remus was stunned. He was not sure what he had expected, but he knew that what he had seen wasn’t it. He got up and walked out of the arena with Sirius and to an isolated corner where Sirius transformed back.

****

“She’s here!” was the first words out of his mouth. 

****

“Yeah,” Remus nodded. 

****

“She’s here,” Sirius whispered. “I want to go and find her! Now!” 

****

“She’s in the middle of her match,” Remus reminded him but he understood his desire very well because he wanted to go and find her as well. “We shouldn’t distract her from her match.” 

****

Sirius pouted and Remus shook his head seeing the pout not really understanding how a grown man could actually pout. 

****

“I know,” Sirius grumbled before he got a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ve never seen a basketball match before…but she’s really good.” 

****

“She is,” Remus agreed, “as far as I can tell at least. I haven’t really seen much myself.” 

****

“It looks fun, though,” Sirius grinned. “Not like Quidditch, of course, but fun.” 

****

Remus shook his head. 

****

“Of course,” he said. 

****

“She looks like James,” Sirius suddenly said changing the subject slightly and Remus could hear the longing, the pain in his friend’s voice. “Though the red in her hair is Lily’s red and she has Lily’s eyes, I remember that from when she was a baby.” 

****

Remus nodded. 

****

“Yeah…” he said and glanced at the clock. “I think it’s time to get back.” 

****

Sirius nodded and Remus watched as his body shrank and transformed effortlessly into the familiar form of a dog. 

****

 

****

They walked back and ended up entering through a side door and noticed that the hall was practically empty with only a teenaged boy standing to the side staring out of the window. Remus paused slightly as he recognized him as the boy from Mac’s team. 

****

He looked down at Sirius and saw that he too was staring at the boy who was Mac’s friend. They had seemed close from what Remus could tell from watching their interaction. He seemed serious now and a dark look on his face as he stared out of the window with his hands clenched together. 

****

“Daiki!” 

****

Remus worked to stop the gasp escaping him and stop Sirius from running over when he felt the leash tug. 

****

Mac was coming around a corner clearly looking for the boy who now turned around. 

****

“Kenzie,” he said. 

****

Kenzie? Did he call her that? Remus couldn’t help but wonder. It sounded special when he said it, fond and caring and his face lightened slightly as he watched her.

****

“Come on,” Mac said. “Coach will not be pleased if you’re not back on the court on time for the third quarter, Daiki.” 

****

“Yeah, yeah,” Daiki said. “I know. You worry too much.” 

****

“Well, that’s your fault,” Mac told him rolling her eyes as she grabbed his arm and tugged at it. “If you just started to do what you were supposed to without me having to watch you every time…” 

****

“Then you would be bored,” Daiki smirked. 

****

Remus smiled slightly as he saw the way she rolled her eyes. 

****

“Honestly,” he heard her mutter. 

****

Then they were gone and Remus let out a ragged breath not even realising that he had stopped breathing. She had been so close. Right there and she really did have Lily’s eyes and the same exasperation over this Daiki that Lily had over James at times. 

****

It was clear to Remus that Daiki was someone important to Mac but he wasn’t sure in what way or what he felt about that. He could hear Sirius growl slightly though so he had a pretty good idea about what he felt. 

****

 

****

**28-46: 20 minutes played – 3rd quarter (start)**

****

Mac noticed the change in Kaijo right away and she smiled, she couldn’t help it, as she knew that they hadn’t given up and was still fighting. She recognized the strength in them as they faced them with a determination she had only really seen in Seirin so far. 

****

Sakurai lost the ball when both Moriyama and Kasamatsu challenged him and Kasamatsu passed the ball to Ryota without any hesitation. 

****

Imayoshi was there to block him, but Ryota didn’t seem to notice him much as he performed the right to left crossover that Daiki used and stunned Imayoshi enough to allow Ryota to get past him, but Imayoshi caught up but made a foul. 

****

“That was much faster than I thought,” she frowned as she stared at Ryota. 

****

It wasn’t perfect. Not by a long shot, but he was learning much quicker than she had expected him too and she couldn’t help but feel both proud (Ryota was her friend) and frustrated (because he also was her opponent right now). 

****

“Daiki,” Mac nudged her boyfriend. “Snap out of it.” 

****

Daiki inhaled and visibly calmed down and got that focused look on his face as he stared at Ryota. 

****

“Mac,” Imayoshi said when she reached him. “This is bad.” 

****

Mac arched a brow and looked at him. 

****

“When you and Aomine first joined our team I found both of you promising,” Imayoshi told her. “But I also imagined playing against you and got goosebumps. I just got goosebumps.” 

****

Mac hummed and nodded in understanding. 

****

“I see,” Mac said. 

****

 

****

Mac had the ball and she faced Kasamatsu who gave her a determined look and she could tell he wasn’t underestimating her. She spun around on her heel and dodged his arm stretching t for the ball before she passed the ball to Susa but didn’t stop her movement to get past Kasamatsu as he changed his attention to Susa, but he passed back to Mac who was now free to jump and shoot. 

****

Despite Kaijo fighting more and getting some of their determination back having been shocked in the second quarter by Mac’s skills and power they still struggled to shut Mac down, and it was clear that Ryota didn’t have his copy of Daiki’s skill quite down yet. 

****

“He’s only doing it when he’s not facing Daiki,” Mac murmured to herself as she watched him copy one of the moves Daiki had used against Taiga only for Susa to make a foul giving Kaijo two free throws. 

****

 

****

**34-51: 24 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

****

 

****

Mac pulled a hand over her face as she studied the court. She had control of the ball and knew that she had just a few seconds before Moriyama would be on her and she had to make a move, but she noticed the aggressive pressure from Kaijo and the best options for her was blocked. 

****

“I’ll get you now!” Moriyama yelled and came at her. 

****

Mac used her speed and reflexes to step to the side so he misses and runs forward before he catches up to her again but she sees no openings. 

****

“I guess I have to do it myself,” she said and crunched down before stepping to the side and jumping up as she raises her arms and let the ball flow from her grip and watches as it flies through the air and through the hoop. 

****

“Shit,” Hayakawa yells.

****

“Calm down,” Kasamatsu tells him. 

****

 

****

“With Potter-san on the court, there’s not much we can do to catch up,” Kaijo’s coach muttered as he stared at Mac. “Kise told us she was good.” 

****

His team that was on the bench glanced at him before looking at Mac with something much like fear and awe on their faces. 

****

 

****

Seijuro smirked. She was really dominating the match. 

****

“Woah,” Hayama gaped. “She’s strong.” 

****

“I can’t remember her doing anything like that when we played you back in Middle School,” Mibuchi commented. 

****

“She’s grown,” Seijuro smirked. “Though, she’s going all out in this one. Normally she doesn’t feel the need to do it.” 

****

“I thought she was the good one of you,” Nebuya said. 

****

“She is,” Seijuro smiled and they stared at the genuine smile on his face in shock. “But she is one of us. She just doesn’t flaunt it nor does she have the attitude most connects with us so they forget.” 

****

 

****

“She’s really a strong player,” Himuro commented glancing at Atsushi who was still eating his sweets. 

****

“Mac-chin is strong,” Atsushi nodded. 

****

“Would she beat you in a one-on-one?” Himuro asked curiously. 

****

“Maybe,” Atsushi shrugged. “She knows us very well so she probably knows how to beat me.” 

****

Himuro arched a brow as he glanced down at the girl. He must admit that he just got more and more curious about her and he itched to play her himself and see how he would manage against her. 

****

 

****

“Shin-chan!” Takao yanked at Shintaro’s arm. “Shin-chan!” 

****

“What?!” Shintaro snapped annoyed. 

****

“Is that really Mac?” Takao asked pointing with wide eyes. “She’…she’s…” 

****

“She’s what?” Shintaro arched a brow. 

****

“Really strong,” Takao finished lamely. 

****

“Of course she is,” Shintaro said. “She’s a regular from Teiko as well, you know.” 

****

“But…but…” Takao seemed unable to find words and a tick appeared on Shintaro’s cheek.

****

“Say what you mean!” he demanded. 

****

“She’s nice compared to the rest of you,” Takao cried. “You’re all bastards but she’s nice!” 

****

Shintaro sighed wondering what he had done to deserve this. 

****

 

****

Mac was unaware of the reaction of her friends’ teammates as she just missed the ball as Kasamatsu made it past her and she felt her breath coming out more sharply and she knew that she was almost at her limit. She glanced at Daiki who was looking impatient. 

****

“We need to get Daiki playing,” she told Imayoshi who nodded. 

****

“You okay, Mac?” Susa asked giving her a concerned look. 

****

Mac just nodded as she turned her eyes on Kasamatsu and then Ryota who was looking calmer. She narrowed her eyes. He was close now, she thought. 

****

She knew that she would have had more stamina if not for the fact that she had her magic lessons and preparations for her OWLs as well as this tournament, but right now she couldn’t think about the fact that she was tired and exhausted both from this match and the revisions for her OWLs. 

****

Daiki grabbed the ball just after Kasamatsu scored and without moving, threw the ball with a quick pace toward Kaijo’s hoop and a stunned silence filled the arena when the ball went through the hoop even before Kaijo had finished their runs back in defence. 

****

“If you’re going to copy me, Kise,” Daiki said over the cheering crowd, “then you should hurry up. I’m not nice enough to wait until you are ready.” 

****

Only this match mattered now. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I had to end the chapter here because (once more) it proved to get too long. So this is part one of the match between Too and Kaijo! Hope you liked it. XD
> 
> You have probably noticed the changes I've made from canon, but with Mac here there will be changes in the matches. Hope you liked her part in this match so far, though. I have tried to give her a more prominent role now than before. Daiki may seem "invisible" but the next part will be his and Ryota's part. Mostly at least. Until now has just been part of Mac's tactics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy – Kaijo High vs. Too Academy**

 

**36-63: 28 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

 

Mac breathed heavily as she took in the determination coming from Kaijo. They were nowhere near giving up even with the large gap in points. They fought together and she could see them cheer Ryota on as they did their best to give him time to perfect his moves. 

“Daiki,” she said and glanced at her boyfriend who was standing next to her. 

“Yeah?” he glanced at her. 

“It’s your turn,” she said. 

“Finally,” he smirked and crunched down into his effortless stance and Mac caught the ball before throwing it to Daiki. 

She saw the wary looks from Kaijo’s players since she hadn’t directly played Daiki up until now and it was like the aura changed on the court growing tenser and heavier as Daiki moved across the court past everyone who tried to stop him. He was quickly by the hoop and scored. 

 

“I have to do it,” Ryota mumbled and closed his eyes. 

He inhaled deeply as images of Daiki smiling and laughing as they played one-on-one back at Teiko crossed his mind and the feeling of admiration and awe that had filled him ever since the first day he had seen Daiki play. 

He had to let go. 

His hands clenched as he inhaled deeply again. He had his team that needed him. Kasamatsu who believed him in and always gave him good advice. Moriyama who was kind and patient always asking him to introduce him to girls. Hayakawa who was loud and hard to understand but always gave his best. Kobori who was calm and just observed them but would give Ryota encouragements when needed.

It was this that Tetsuya talked about. The feeling of having others that backed you up and depended on you on the court. No one expected you to do it on your own, but they needed him to have the slightest chance to catch up. 

His shoulders relaxed and he opened his eyes and saw Daiki watching him with a blank look on his face. Ryota could not read Daiki at all as they stared at each other, but right now it wasn’t needed. This was the perfect opportunity to take on Daiki and hopefully, he could prove to him that he could challenge him. 

He would show him that he could beat him and help him find his way again. Like Tetsuya had done for him. Like Mac hoped for, for them all. He glanced at her and saw her breathing harder than normal but her eyes were sharp and were focused on him. He could see the barely-there smile on her lips like she knew what he was trying to do and…liked it? 

“I will beat you,” Ryota declared. “You always say; the only one who can beat me is me, right?” 

 

“Ah,” Mac stared. She couldn’t help it and she barely noticed Imayoshi and Susa look at her before they followed her eyes to see what she was staring at. “He’s done it.” 

She had known he could and had expected it but actually seeing it was different. She saw how Ryota slouched slightly and his body seemed more relaxed than it had been all day and his arms hung down in front of his body with the ball between both hands. 

It looked like one of Daiki’s stances. Perfectly done. 

She swallowed before smiling slightly. She couldn’t keep it away even as she felt slightly worried about what to come next, but she knew that finally Daiki would have a challenge. She just hoped that it would be enough. 

“What if that ‘me’ is who you’re playing against?” Ryota asked. 

Even the look in his eyes are the same as Daiki, Mac marvelled as she stared at the two of them. She saw that Daiki had realised the same thing she had and could tell he was both anxious to play and a little wary. She knew it must be hard to have someone else use your entire style like their own. 

Ryota moved and with a move rivalling Daiki’s he broke past Daiki who still looked slightly stunned, but he was on his trail right away. 

 

“Woah,” Imayoshi gasped. 

Harasawa leaned forward on the bench with an expression of shock on his face as he took in the scene of Ryota completing the copy even having been warned by Mac. He really should know better than doubting her words. She proved again and again that she read the game and players correctly. 

“That could be troublesome,” Harasawa muttered. 

The same reactions of shock went through the arena as they saw the change in Ryota, but only the basketball players and especially the members from Teiko could really understand what had just happened. 

 

“No!” Mac yelled but it was too late. 

Daiki jumped and with that pushed Ryota who was in the air preparing to shoot and the shrill whistle from the referee sounded over the court. But not enough with that Ryota managed to make the shot despite the foul and with a move Mac had only seen Daiki use before. 

Ryota took his place and made the free-throw. 

 

**40-65: 30 minutes played – 3rd quarter (end)**

 

Mac sat down and frowned as she thought about the new development in the match. She knew she had to think of something and looking at Daiki she saw that he was focused, just like he should be. She had hoped to see him smiling, though, but he wasn’t. 

“What do we do?!” Wakamatsu asked breaking the silence. “He actually did it.” 

“I told you he would,” Mac said distractedly. 

“And we can’t take Aomine out of the match now,” Inoue said. 

“We’d lose if we did,” Mac said bluntly.

“Will you be able to help?” Harasawa looked at her with a critical look. He knew she was very close to her limit; she had been pushing herself farther in the last two quarters than planned. 

Mac grimaced slightly as she quickly evaluated herself before she sighed. 

“I think we need Wakamatsu for the last quarter,” Mac said looking up and smiled slightly at the stunned look on the tall light-haired player. “I’m very near my limit, and we need his strength now. I’m not that physically strong.” 

Harasawa nodded and accepted her reasons. 

“But we have a solid lead, though,” Abe commented. 

“Nothing is impossible as long as the clock is still ticking,” Mac said thinking about Tetsuya who liked to say this. “They have ten minutes and with Kise like this…it will be a tough challenge for them, but not impossible. You have to be focused and not take it for granted. Leave Kise to Daiki.” 

“I don’t know why you are worried,” Daiki scoffed. “I’ll beat him.” 

Mac rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything

 

**40-65: 30 minutes played – 4th quarter (start)**

 

Mac sat on the bench and watched as they started the last quarter. This would be the deciding one and she had faith that they would win. Even if she held the possibility open for Kaijo to somehow catch up with the way Ryota had managed to copy Daiki she couldn’t really see how they would do it. Not while they still had Daiki and he was mostly rested because they had been keeping him back for the last two quarters while Ryota had been playing and using more of his stamina. 

She sighed as she wondered if this match would help of Daiki’s belief of never being challenged in a match. Right now Ryota was challenging him, but she saw no lightning in his eyes as he just remained focused and angry. 

 

Daiki had the ball and he was going to prove that he was the best. No one could come and copy him like that; it wouldn’t be that easy to beat him. He dribbled the ball and Ryota was keeping up with him but he twisted and turned enough times before he jumped and saw Ryota jump as well. He allowed himself to fall backwards in the air as he started to descend toward the ground again and watched Ryota stare at him before he tossed the ball. It went in a perfect arch over Ryota and through the hoop. 

He smirked as he landed on his feet and straightened up. 

Ryota inhaled deeply before exhaling again and knew that this would not be easy. 

“They still scored that quickly without Potter-san on the court,” Kasamatsu frowned and stared at Daiki.

“Kise said we shouldn’t take her absence on the court to mean that this was going to be easier,” Moriyama reminded him. 

 

**40-68: 30 minutes played – 4th quarter**

 

Mac heard the small gasps from her teammates that were seated on the bench beside her as Ryota copied the shot right away but she didn’t let on what she was thinking. She just watched and felt a sort of proud yet wary respect for Ryota as he continued to copying everything Daiki was doing. It went back and forth like this for the next few minutes of the quarter and Mac could only observe. 

“This isn’t just a fist-fight!” Someone from the spectators yelled loud enough for Mac to hear on the bench and she frowned slightly. “This is a full out brawl!” 

The cheering was loud and intense. 

“I knew this would happen,” Imayoshi said as he stared at Daiki and Ryota. “The Generation of Miracles really is terrifying!” 

 

**88-114: 36 minutes played – 4th quarter**

 

“They are scary,” Inoue said from the bench. 

“Hm?” Mac glanced at him. 

“Aomine and Kise,” he said. “They’re scary.” 

“Huh,” Mac blinked. “I can’t see it.” 

Inoue wasn’t the only one staring at her now and she blinked again. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You can’t see it?” Yamaguchi asked incredulously. 

“No…” Mac said and looked back at Daiki and Ryota who was once more going at it. It was like the rest of their teams weren’t even there. She looked back at her friends. “I can’t…” 

“She’s one of them,” Abe stated. “Of course she can’t see it. They’re scary and you guys saw that she could be as well.” 

Yamaguchi and Inoue nodded leaving Mac confused before she shook it off and turned her attention back to the match. 

 

Mac suddenly straightened up and tensed making Inoue who was next to her glance but she didn’t notice as she stared at Ryota with wide eyes. He had stilled just as he was about to jump in order to copy Daiki’s latest shot before he followed through on his jump and copied the shot. The ball hit the metal of the hoop and rolled around in a couple of very long seconds before it tipped inside the hoop. 

He had only stilled for a second but Mac had noticed her eyes locked onto his legs and she frowned. Her hands fisted on top of her thighs as she analysed Ryota and took in the way he was sweating and the way his legs seemed to tremble ever so slightly. Maybe not enough for everyone to notice, but she did. He was breathing heavier than before and it was clear to her that he was pushing himself past his limit. 

He wasn’t the only one either. She looked at the rest of Kaijo and saw them all breathing heavier and looking exhausted but they were standing and still had a determined look on their faces. She sighed as she turned her eyes back at her friend.

 

**100-134: 38 minutes played – 4th quarter**

 

Mac saw the timer and the score and she knew it was too late for Kaijo. They had lost, it was brutal but it was the way it was. She turned her attention over at the coach of Kaijo and hoped that he would pull Ryota off the court, but he remained seated with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face. It didn’t seem like he was going to pull Ryota out making her frown. She bit her lip. She couldn’t say anything. She was helpless in this situation because she wasn’t Ryota’s teammate anymore. She wasn’t the one who would watch out for him and couldn’t interfere in how they did things. 

 

Daiki stared at Ryota. He wasn’t giving up. Daiki could see that, even if they only had two minutes left on the clock and a 34 points difference between them he could tell that Ryota would never give up. He had the same eyes that Tetsuya had and Daiki couldn’t help but admit that his former teammate was good. 

He looked over at Mac and saw her watching Ryota with a blank look on her face, but he could see the worry in her green eyes and he frowned slightly as he looked at Ryota again. Something about him had Mac worried. What was it? 

There was no time for him to figure it out so he pushed the thought out for now and promised himself that he would ask Mac later. Right now he had a match to play and a game to win. 

 

“They’re getting tired,” Mac said and Harasawa looked at her. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “But they only have a couple of minutes left.” 

“Still long when you feel that all you do is running back and forth without touching the ball,” Mac commented tearing her eyes off Ryota knowing that she couldn’t do anything even if she wanted to go and drag him off the court and off his _legs_. 

“That’s true,” Harasawa nodded. “You think we should put in some new strength?” 

Mac pursed her lips for a moment as she let her eyes scan the team but she shook her head. 

“No,” she said. “They’re still focused.” 

Harasawa nodded. 

 

Ryota won the ball from a distracted Sakurai who hadn’t expected to suddenly get the ball, but Daiki followed managing to get on the right side and made Ryota pause in his advance. Daiki could see that Ryota was still copying him and knew he was thinking of ways to get past Daiki. 

Daiki was determined not to let Ryota get past him. It didn’t matter that they were in the lead and would win this match, this was something deeper. Something personal. He wasn’t going to let Ryota win over him in the private match that had developed paralleled to the real one. He wasn’t going to lose to a copy of himself. 

He quickly analysed what he would do if he was in Ryota’s position and noticed how Ryota looked to his right but Daiki saw through it and smirked humourlessly. He felt a stab of disappointment and watched as Ryota jumped up and seemingly was going to perform a formless shoot but Daiki followed and when Ryota lowered the ball and lead it behind his back and Daiki reacted before Ryota could make the pass to Kasamatsu and knocked the ball out of the way. 

Silence filled the court as Daiki felt the eyes on him while he stared at Ryota who looked shocked. He wasn’t sure what to do with the way his chest contracted in disappointment. He snorted and looked away and his eyes landed on Mac who was frowning but didn’t look surprised like the others did.

“You finally made a mistake,” Daiki spoke up. 

“Huh?” Ryota blinked. 

“I never rely on team-play in my game,” Daiki said coldly. “You’re just like Tetsu.” 

He walked away from Ryota who looked shocked. 

 

“Tetsu really has changed Kise,” Mac mumbled to herself as she watched from the bench. She smiled slightly seeing that Ryota was being knocked over the head by his captain and with that knocked out of the shock he had just been given by Daiki. He really had a good team. 

Her smile disappeared when she looked at Daiki who was tenser than before and a darker look about him. She understood. She also knew that Daiki didn’t understand what Ryota had realised about the game, but it was nothing she could say to make him understand. Not yet at least. 

 

“It only means that I’m not strong enough yet,” Ryota said as he tried to keep Daiki from pressing the ball through the hoop. 

Daiki didn’t say anything as he forced the ball through the hoop and Ryota fell to the floor just as the referee blew his whistle and ended the match. 

 

**100-138: 40 minutes played – 4th quarter (end)**

 

Daiki stood there in silence and looked down at Ryota who was trying to catch his breath. 

Mac was standing now and was watching with conflicting feelings going through her. They had won. The rest of the bench players cheered but she didn’t join them as she watched her boyfriend and her friend. She felt happiness for their victory, the way her team was happy was affecting her as well and she really wanted them to succeed. But…she also felt pained because she knew that Daiki had been disappointed again even if (in her opinion) didn’t have a reason to be because he had just seen the promise of a challenge in the form of Ryota. He would get better and he would prove to be able to challenge Daiki. Mac was certain of it having watched him now. 

Yet another feeling going through her was worry. Worry for her friend who was still seated on the ground unable to stand on his feet. She winced slightly as he tried to get up and fell back once more. She knew he felt it in his legs and she wanted to go and help him, but…again she knew she couldn’t. 

Just why had they split up like this? Mac hated having to watch her friends suffer and not being able to do anything to help. It was like watching Tetsuya and Taiga after their match and now she had to watch Ryota go through the same. She saw Ryota hit the parquet with his fist in frustration. 

Mac saw Daiki standing to the side watching Ryota with a blank look on his face silently observing the blond player. She wasn’t sure if anyone but her noticed how his eyes seemed sad and worried, and she felt a hope spark to life in her chest. Their relationship wasn’t lost. 

Mac bit down on her lips as she took in the shaking in Ryota knowing that he was trying not to cry and she pushed away her own tears. 

Daiki turned and walked away just as Kasamatsu walked up to Ryota and offered him a hand. Ryota seemed unable to get up so Kasamatsu literally lifted Ryota up to his feet by his armpits and pulled one of Ryota’s arms over his shoulder helping him walk toward the rest of the team. 

 

Mac absentmindedly stroked Nao’s fur as her mind still lingered on the match. She was still at the arena, but had walked outside and sat down under a tree as she waited for Daiki to find her. He had stalked off and she knew he needed to think so she waited. She didn’t really mind. She needed to process the match as well. 

Worry for Ryota filled her but she knew that it would not be a good idea for her to go and see him now. It went against her instincts but she held back knowing that he was the opponent now and that meant that she had to leave him in the hands of his new team. She hoped they would be able to help him.

Why did everything get so complicated when it came to her friends and basketball? She sighed and Nao opened an eye to glance up at her and she smiled slightly. 

“I’m fine, Nao,” she murmured and he purred softly before snuggling closer to her and closed his eyes again. 

She wasn’t sure how long she was seated underneath the tree before she heard footsteps coming closer and she was about to greet Daiki but the words froze on her lips as she looked up and realised that it wasn’t her boyfriend that was approaching her but two men who looked to be in their mid-thirties or something. 

She looked down again and focused on Nao hoping they would just continue on their way and trying to ignore the way they had looked at her. She felt tense and Nao noticed as he opened his eyes again. She stroked his fur trying to calm him (and herself) down once more. 

“Mackenzie?” 

Her eyes snapped up and the two men had stopped a few steps away from her and were staring at her with an intensity she couldn’t read. Before she knew it Nao had jumped out of her lap and a glowing light surrounded him as he changed from his smaller form and into his adult form before crunching down in front of Mac looking ready to attack. 

One of the men held up his hands in a pacifying way and smiled in what she supposed would be a reassuring manner. The other one was just staring at her. 

She scrambled to her feet as she took the two men in. The one who held his hands up had light brown hair that was already starting to turn grey and a slightly scarred face. He looked almost sickly, she supposed as she observed him, but at the same time he looked almost dangerous. She could hear Nao growl and reached down to grab the back of his neck to hold him back and calm him down. She was surprised by the way he reacted. He hadn’t been like this since she first got him. 

Her eyes shifted over to the other man. He too looked almost sick, malnourished at least. His hair was longer than the other ones and coal black and wavy. His face was pale and gaunt but she supposed that he would have been handsome at one point in his life. 

Her observation of the two was over in seconds but she had no idea who they were or how they knew her name. Not just her nickname. 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

“Maybe you could get your fox to calm down?” the brown haired one asked throwing a glance at Nao who was still growling. 

“He’ll calm down when he wants to,” Mac narrowed her eyes. 

“Mackenzie…” the other man spoke and she glanced at him. “You’re really her.” 

Mac frowned and glanced between the two. 

“How do you know my name?” she asked warily. 

Before they could answer they were interrupted by someone calling for Mac. 

“Kenzie!” 

Mac glanced to the side and saw both Daiki and Seijuro coming toward her. She noticed how Seijuro had narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene with Nao growling at the two men who were standing in front of Mac. Daiki had also noticed and was now running over to them and placed himself in front of Mac. 

“What’s going on?” Seijuro asked coldly as he glared at the two men who both seemed unhappy at being interrupted. 

 

“We just want to talk to Mackenzie,” the brown-haired one said calmly. 

“Alone,” the other one said impatiently. 

“No,” Seijuro said. 

“What? Who are you to make that decision?” The dark haired one snapped and glared at Seijuro. 

Mac scowled. 

“Hey! Don’t talk to my friend like that!” she snapped at him. “I don’t even know who you are or how you even know my name! I don’t want to talk to you alone!” 

The other man sighed and gave his friend a look that clearly said to calm down, but Mac didn’t really care. 

“I’m sorry about him, Mackenzie,” the brown-haired one said. “We have been looking for you for a long time. He’s just impatient.” 

Mac tensed and Daiki glanced at her in concern before he glared at the men. 

“Why have you been looking for Kenzie?!” he demanded protectively. 

“I suggest you talk now before I call for security,” Seijuro added. 

Mac felt calmer with her two best friends there and she noticed that Nao had calmed down slightly but still felt tense and growled slightly. She tightened her grip on him slightly to help him calm down more. 

“I’m Remus Lupin,” the brown-haired one, no Remus, said smiling slightly as his eyes were trained on Mac. “This is my friend, Sirius Black.” 

For some reason they both seemed nervous when Remus introduced his friend but Mac couldn’t tell why they would be. It was like they expected her or them to know the name, know it and recognize him from somewhere. But why would they think that? 

 

Remus watched Mac closely but he saw no sign of recognition in her eyes as she watched them, she just seemed calculating and wary. So she hadn’t heard of Sirius before? Perhaps not. Remus had no way to know just what she knew about the magical world, or if she knew about it at all. He hoped she did because going this long without training her magic would be dangerous. 

This wasn’t really going like he had hoped. It was their own fault, he knew that. But seeing her and being this close had his words tied up and he knew that Sirius was the same. He probably tried to keep himself from lunging at her and hug her. He was glad Sirius had managed to stop himself from doing just that because he could not see that she would have taken that well at all. 

It hasn't really helped that the two boys had joined them either. He recognized one of them as the one she had called Daiki and was on her team, but the other one with maroon hair was not someone he recognised and he wondered who he was. 

Of course Sirius had snapped in in impatience and they had tensed even more and it was clear that both boys were important to Mac who had gotten defensive over them real fast. It wasn’t that Remus couldn’t understand Sirius because he felt impatient himself of getting to talk to Mac, but he also understood that she was not comfortable to talk to them on her own. As she said, she didn’t know them. 

“Okay,” Mac frowned at them. “I still have no idea who you are... or why you have been looking for me.” 

Remus smiled and nodded. 

“We knew your parents,” Sirius said. “James was our best friend.” 

Remus repressed a groan as he saw Mac flinch before still and it was like her eyes clouded over as she stared at them blankly. He noticed that both of the boys also tensed and glanced at Mac in concern before looking back at them clearly not comfortable with allowing them to be out of their sight in case they tried something. 

Remus was for the second time in a few minutes lost for words. That barely ever happened. But he had no idea how to start this or take back the shock that she had been given by Sirius blunt words. He had not planned on telling her that bluntly. 

“We were close to both James and Lily,” Sirius continued. “We’ve been looking for you ever since you didn’t turn up for Hogwarts.” 

“Sirius,” Remus warned and his friend frowned at him but fell silent. 

Mac still hadn’t moved or said anything. 

 

Mac couldn’t stop the flinch hearing that. They had known her parents? What did that mean? They talked in Japanese but she could tell now that they weren’t Japanese… of course, they weren’t. But how did they find her? How did… the questions and thoughts spun in a chaotic mess inside her mind. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki’s quiet voice brought her out of her messy thoughts and she saw him glancing at her with worry in his deep blue eyes. 

Her eyes snapped to the two who claimed to be friends with her parents and saw them watching her anxiously. She felt her free hand clench into a fist as she stared at them. 

“You knew my parents?” she repeated. 

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded. 

“So, what do you want?” Mac asked tightly. 

“Um,” they both looked confused at the coldness that had entered her voice. “We…Like Sirius said, we have been looking for you ever since…” 

“I didn’t show up at Hogwarts,” she finished. “Why?” 

“Why?” Sirius frowned. “Of course we…”

“Of course you would look for me?” Mac arched a brow before she snorted. “Right. Like I would believe that.” 

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. 

“It’s the truth,” Remus frowned. “We were worried and wanted to find you. To know you.” 

Mac stared at them both coldly and straightened up some more as she let go of Nao who had calmed down and now leapt up into her arms and curled up against her chest. She held him as she watched them. 

Daiki and Seijuro were standing on either side of her but slightly in front so they would be able to shield her if necessary. Neither said anything and she knew that they were right now following her lead.

“No,” she said. “I don’t believe you. Why don’t you tell me what you want and how you found me.” 

“We want to know you! You’re the daughter of our best friends!” Sirius said loudly and he took a step closer but Seijuro and Daiki raised their hands and took a step forward to stop him and pushed him back. 

“Don’t come any closer to Mac!” Seijuro sneered. “The only reason I haven’t called security is because Mac hasn’t asked me yet.” 

Daiki just glared. 

“Sirius,” Remus said and pulled him back but his eyes were on Mac. “I’m sorry, Mackenzie. We really do want to get to know you. As for how we found you…I managed to track down your aunt and uncle and they told us that you ran away from them before they left Tokyo.” 

“What?!” Daiki snarled while Mac flinched again and took a step back.

“You talked to them?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

Remus frowned as he stared at the teens and took in the anger in all of them and pain in Mac. He didn’t like it. 

“Why did you run away, Mackenzie?” Sirius asked frowning. 

The feeling being alone hit her suddenly and she was back in the house. The empty, cold house that always seemed unfriendly and unwelcoming. The darkness closing in on her…

“Shut up,” Daiki snapped at him before turning toward Mac who stared at nothing her eyes looking blank and vacant. He gave a look to Seijuro who nodded sharply before Daiki was beside Mac and cupped her face between his warm hands and looked into her eyes. 

“Kenzie,” he murmured. “It’s okay.” 

She blinked as she felt warm hands on her face and she blinked again as she was brought back from the coldness and she realised that Daiki was standing right in front of her and had her face between his warm hands. 

“Daiki,” she whispered. “I…” 

“Enough,” Seijuro said. “Daiki take Mac with you to the front. Wait for me in my car. My driver is there so he will let you in.” 

Daiki looked at him for a second before he nodded and put his arms around Mac and started to lead her away. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sirius frowned. “We were talking!” 

“And now you’re done,” Seijuro said coldly as he stared at them. “I don’t care about what you want. Mac has been through enough and you’re not going to hurt her anymore.” 

“We’re not hurting her!” Sirius growled at him but Seijuro didn’t flinch as he stared back. 

“You are,” Seijuro said and he noticed that Remus frowned. 

“We never meant to hurt her,” Remus said and Seijuro looked at him. “We really just want to talk to her. To see that she’s okay.” 

“She’s fine,” Seijuro, “when she’s not being reminded of those….people.” 

“Her aunt and uncle, you mean?” Remus asked thoughtfully. 

“They don’t deserve to be called her aunt and uncle,” Seijuro sneered before he turned away to follow Daiki and Mac. 

“Please,” Remus called out. “Wait. I know this must be a shock for her, but…we really would like to talk to her. Could you please help us?” 

Seijuro turned and stared at them once more. Remus wondered if he had ever seen a teen with such cold eyes before and he hid his shiver. 

“Why would I help you?” Seijuro asked. “Mac is mine and I will protect her. She’s not someone you can come and demand anything from!” 

“What do you mean, you prat?!” Sirius yelled. “Mac is yours?!” 

Remus was frowning as he watched Seijuro. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“My name is Akashi Seijuro,” Seijuro answered before looking at Sirius. “And I meant what I said. Mac is mine. Mac is ours. None of her friends will allow you to hurt Mac. Stay away from her.” 

He turned again and had walked a couple of steps before a hand grabbed his arm and he tensed. He was about to grab the arm of the hand that grabbed him when the hand let go. 

“Please, just…just take my number,” Remus pleaded. “Call me when…when she’s calmed down and…We will wait for her to contact us. Alright?” 

Seijuro looked down to see a small piece of paper with a number written on it. He stared at it for a moment before looking up and saw the man looking desperate. He wanted to throw the paper away and tell him to back off. He wanted to and he should, but… but something stopped him. 

He knew that Mac might, just might, actually want to hear what they had to say when she calmed down and thought about it. She was way too kind to people. Especially people who didn’t deserve it. Like these two. He could feel his own anger at them build, they were threats to Mac. They would try to take her from him. He wouldn’t allow that. He digressed. He looked at the paper again before he gritted his teeth. His mind was warring with itself as he considered his options. 

“I’ll give it to her,” he finally said even as he felt angry at himself for saying the words. 

“Thank you.” 

He glared at him before turning and walked away and this time no one tried to stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Mac finally meets Sirius and Remus. It didn't go that well... and it will take time for their relationship to develop. And let's face it, she did get kind of ambushed by this meeting and it would be overwhelming for most. Curious about your reaction to this meeting so please let me know what you think! :D 
> 
> Okay, I have to admit to having some discussions with myself on how I want to continue this story. I'm at a crossroad right now, with the matches coming up. You have the Too vs. Yosen match and then followed by the Too vs. Rakuzan match (the final). In canon, none of the GOM played because of Daiki's injuries and Seijuro decided that neither he nor Atsushi was going to play either to make it 'fair'. So now I must decide if I want to follow this or if I'm going to have them play and therefore change the storyline more. I don't mind changing the storyline or how the matches develop, but until now I've kept the winning team the same as in canon even if the score is different.  
> Basically, my problem is:  
> A) Should I have Tetsuya be the first one to beat a member of GOM like in canon  
> B) Have them beat by someone else before they play Tetsuya for their "fated" match. 
> 
> I must admit that this dilemma has been on my mind for a while now and it's not until now that I really need to make up my mind. I just like the fact that they lose to Tetsuya and that's why they find their way to understand the basketball that he plays and find their love for the game again. I don't want to lose that effect...  
> I'm rambling. Sorry about that. If you have any thoughts about this please let me know and maybe you could help me make up my mind... XD
> 
> I'm sorry for the long and rambly author note... XD But THANK YOU for reading and supporting my story! :D


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

“You know you can stop staring at me like I’m going to break,” Mac spoke up breaking the silence that stretched between them. Both Daiki and Seijuro just stared at her and she sighed as she got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. 

They had both followed her up to her apartment and refused to leave her alone. Both her uncle and cousin weren’t home yet and she was grateful to her boyfriend and best friend that they stayed and didn’t let her slip into her mind too much. Though, she was getting pretty tired of the concerned looks they gave her and almost wariness they had cloaked themselves with around her. 

She wasn’t going to break. Really. 

She tried to ignore the lie in her thoughts and the way her hand shook as she reached for a glass before filling it with water. 

“I know that,” Seijuro spoke up and she glanced at him. 

She rolled her eyes.

“Are you ready for the match tomorrow?” Seijuro asked. “You’re playing against Onita.” 

Mac nodded and took a sip of the water. 

“I know,” she said and glanced at Daiki who was seated on the sofa still and was watching her. She frowned slightly as she noticed how he held his arms and made a note to check on it a little later. “I’m ready.” 

“We’re ready,” Daiki interrupted. 

She frowned at him again but she didn’t say anything before looking back at Seijuro. 

“What about you?” she asked. “You’re also playing tomorrow. You’re playing Murasakibara and Yosen.” 

“I’ll win,” Seijuro said surely and Mac smiled slightly before shaking her head. 

“I don’t know why I even bother,” she sighed but it was more fond than anything else. “Murasakibara is strong, though.” 

“I’m stronger,” Seijuro said. 

Mac nodded and she had to admit that it was true. Though, she knew that it didn’t necessarily mean that he would win but she bit her tongue and didn’t say anything. 

She sighed as she looked out of the window and stared at the buildings that stretched out and the lights flickering on and off in the various windows. Her mind swirled back to the meeting and she clenched her hands as she wondered what to do and what this all meant. 

“Hey,” Daiki spoke up and she suddenly realised that he was right in front of her without her even realising that he had gotten up from his place on the sofa. “You’ll be okay, Kenzie. We’re here for you.” 

She blinked at him for a moment before a smile crossed her lips and she nodded. She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it before pulling back. She looked at Seijuro who nodded at her and gave his own smile in support. 

“Thank you,” she said and they could hear the emotion in her voice. “So, what about ordering some food?” 

“Awesome,” Daiki smiled. 

 

The food had just arrived when Taiga entered the apartment and stopped short when he saw his cousin on the sofa with Daiki next to her (he was gradually getting used to the idea of Daiki being her boyfriend) and a boy he hadn’t seen before on the other side of her. He scowled. 

“Ah, Taiga,” Mac said when she spotted him. “You’re finally back. Did your training camp go alright?” 

“Yeah,” Taiga nodded. “Riko tried to kill us, though.” 

“I bet she did,” Mac said a small smile on her lips as she did but he couldn’t help but think that something was off. Her eyes weren’t smiling like they used to. “Are you hungry? We have enough food if you want some?” 

“I’m starved,” Taiga admitted and stepped forward but frowned when he saw the cold heterochromatic eyes glare at him. “What’s your problem?!” 

Mac sighed and glanced at Seijuro. 

“Seijuro,” she said tiredly. “Be nice.” 

He didn’t reply. 

“Taiga,” Mac said and looked between him and Seijuro. “This is my best friend, Akashi Seijuro. Seijuro, this is my cousin, Kagami Taiga.” 

Daiki snorted but didn’t say anything as he watched them and Mac shot him a look. 

“I’ve heard the name before,” Taiga frowned. “He’s from Teiko too?” 

Mac sighed but she nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s our Captain,” Mac said. 

“So, you’re good, huh?” Taiga looked at him with a calculating look. 

Seijuro arched a brow. 

“Sit down and eat, Taiga,” Mac said before he could challenge Seijuro to a match. She was too tired to deal with that right now. 

 

Taiga observed how both boys seemed to cast concerned glances over at Mac whenever they thought she wasn’t looking and he frowned slightly. What was going on? 

“What school are you on, Akashi?” Taiga broke the slightly tense silence and cold eyes locked onto him again. What was with this guy? How could Mac be best friends with someone like this? 

“Rakuzan,” Seijuro finally answered after a nudge from Mac. 

“You should eat more, Kenzie,” Daiki said and pushed another slice of pizza over to her. Mac frowned and opened her mouth but Daiki scowled at her. “Eat or I’ll shove it into your mouth myself.” 

“Mean,” she mumbled but she took the slice and started to eat. “Happy?” 

Taiga blinked as he watched and again felt lost. Something was clearly going on but he had no idea what. He wasn’t even sure how to act with both of the boys there and every time he was about to ask something he felt cold eyes on him and he closed his mouth again. 

“You took your time coming back, Taiga,” Mac finally spoke up and she looked at him. “I thought you would finish early today.” 

“We went to watch your match,” Taiga said, “and then I played a little with Kuroko.” 

“You saw our match?” Mac asked and for some reason she was tense and so was the other two. Taiga frowned because he couldn’t tell why they would tense up because of that. They had won. 

“Yes,” Taiga nodded. “Riko arranged it. You really impressed us all, Mac.” 

He gave a proud smile. 

“I think the others are upset that you never showed that skill when we played you,” Taiga continued. “But we’ll bring it out the next time we play you!” 

Mac stared at him for a moment before she smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

Daiki scoffed but his shoulders had relaxed slightly as he leaned back in the sofa and Seijuro just stared at him making Taiga want to shift or glare back. He did neither, though. 

“You’re light is still too dim,” Daiki spoke up. 

“What did you say?!” Taiga glared at Daiki. 

“You’ll never beat us,” Daiki smirked. 

“We will!” Taiga declared. “Just you wait!” 

“Daiki,” Mac sighed and much to Taiga’s surprise the blue-haired boy didn’t say anything else and turned his attention back to her and reached out to tuck at a strand of her hair. His expression softer now and Taiga suddenly felt like he was intruding on something private. 

 

Mac leaned against Daiki for a moment and allowed his warmth to comfort her and smiled as he softly pressed a kiss against her temple. She sighed contently before she frowned. 

“I’m scared, Daiki,” she murmured. 

“It’ll be alright,” he said. “We’ll figure it out together.” 

She nodded and knew that he would be there for her and it helped. Also knowing that Seijuro would be there helped, he had just stepped out to answer a call from his father but he would be back soon. Taiga had retreated to his room and she was on her own with Daiki. 

“I know,” she said. 

“Are you really ready to play tomorrow?” he asked looking at her. 

“I think I’ll need the distraction,” she said. “It will be good to think about something else for a little while.” 

He nodded and winced. 

“Daiki,” she frowned at him and he blinked at her. “Let me see your arms.” 

“Why?” he asked but stretched out his arms even as he asked and she pulled away from him so she could take a look at his arms. She grabbed the right one and started to examine it closely. She bit her lower lip as she made him bend it at the elbow and how his muscles felt tight under her fingers. She did the same with the other one before she walked to the bathroom and came back with the same salve she had used on Taiga’s legs. 

It was starting to run out so she had to make some more soon, but it would be enough for now. 

“Kenzie?” he frowned at her. 

“You’re injured,” she scowled at him. “Why didn’t you tell me your elbows hurt?” 

“It’s not that bad,” Daiki protested. 

“Yes, it is,” Mac said. “You gave more in the match against Kise than you should have. I’m an idiot.” 

“What? Kenzie,” he frowned. 

“I should have seen that you felt it in your elbows,” she said. “I noticed Kise’s legs, so I should have noticed your elbows as well.” 

“And what is this?” Daiki said after a moment. 

“A salve I made in potions,” Mac said. “It’s a magical salve that will speed up your healing, but…” 

“But?” Daiki pressed. 

“It won’t work as fast on you as it does on me,” she admitted. “Because I have magic and it helps speed up the healing process, but for you, it will not speed it up the same way. It will help you faster than normal medicine but not fast enough.” 

“And that means…” Daiki was scowling now. 

“You can’t play in the next game or the one after that should we win against Onita, Daiki,” Mac said softly. 

“What?” Daiki stared at her. “Kenzie…” 

“Please understand, Daiki,” she said. “If you push yourself and play now then the salve won’t do anything for you and you’ll be out longer with the injuries. It might even affect the Winter Cup. At worst you could push yourself so hard that you can’t play basketball again.” 

Daiki was still frowning. 

“I don’t like it,” he muttered. 

“I know,” she sighed. “I don’t either, but it’s the truth. I thought talking to you about it would help, but you know that Coach will probably have noticed as well or will when he sees you tomorrow and he will ask me about it. I can’t lie and say that you’re fine when you’re not.” 

Daiki was silent for a little while and Mac allowed him to think. They both sat down on the sofa again and she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest as he automatically put an arm around her shoulders and held her. She listened to his heartbeat and a peaceful feeling filled her. 

“Alright,” he finally said. “I will stay out of the next couple of matches.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Mac said as she stared at the two boys who both looked rebelliously at her. She hid a sigh as she remained staring at them. “You both should go home and get some rest. I’ll be fine.” 

“But…” Daiki frowned. 

“Fine,” she said again. 

“You…” Seijuro said. 

“Fine,” she frowned. 

Both of them scowled at her now and she allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she watched them and couldn’t help but think about two adorable puppies trying to seem threatening. Though, she thought, they probably did look threatening to anyone who wasn’t her. 

“Listen,” she said. “You both need the rest. Seijuro you have a match tomorrow and you should see your team given that you decided to stay at the hotel with them instead of going to your home here in Tokyo. They’re probably wondering where you are and it’s getting late.” 

Seijuro snapped his mouth shut and frowned. 

“Daiki, you have played a match today and you’re exhausted,” she continued and looked at Daiki. “Don’t try to tell me you aren’t. Your parents will also be wondering where you are, so you should go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Daiki huffed but didn’t protest anymore. 

“And I’m tired,” she said. “I also need to think and be by myself for a moment. I really appreciate you both being here and keeping me from losing my mind. You’ve both helped me a lot and calmed me down. Thank you.” 

“Alright,” Seijuro said even though he clearly wasn’t happy about it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mac. Call me if you need anything before then.” 

Mac smiled and hugged him tightly allowing herself to be comforted by the strength he provided and the fact that he hugged her back and seemed reluctant to let go. 

She hugged Daiki after Seijuro and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back. 

“Call me if you need me,” he said and smiled his special smile making her nod and felt her heart beat harder in her chest. 

 

“Mac?” Taiga looked at her when she stepped out of the bathroom having taken a shower and changed into her pyjamas and gotten ready for bed. 

“Yeah?” she looked at him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Mac asked him. 

“You just seem…different than usual,” Taiga said. 

Mac watched him for a moment. She wasn’t sure what to say. A part of her thought about telling him but right now she was just so tired and really didn’t want to talk about it. Also, she wasn’t sure how to explain it and it felt like it would be more real if she talked about it. 

“I’m fine,” she said after a pause that probably was too long to make it believable. 

Taiga frowned at her but he nodded and accepted it. She liked that he didn’t push her to talk. 

“I’m tired so I’ll go to bed,” she said. 

“Alright,” Taiga nodded. “Good night.” 

 

Seijuro was frowning. He stared out of the window of his room and thought about all that had happened during the day. The match, how proud he had been watching Mac play her best, the fear and worry that had filled him afterwards seeing her cornered by two strangers and finally the anger at the threat the two posed to Mac. 

He wouldn’t allow them to hurt Mac. It was unacceptable and he would do everything he could to prevent it. 

The afternoon spent with Mac and Daiki had calmed him somewhat but he was still upset with the entire situation. He had come back to the hotel and seen his team who had been wondering where he had been just like Mac had said. He had talked to them some and given the last instruction before the match the next day before returning to the room he was sharing with Mibuchi. 

At least Mibuchi allowed him to sit or in his case right now stand in silence without forcing a conversation. He could only imagine the loudness and annoyance that would result in sharing a room with Hayama. 

He knew that Mac wasn’t alright even as she pretended to be. She was still shaken up about it all and that was why he hadn’t given her the number that he had been given. He ignored the voice that said he hadn’t given it because he didn’t want to. 

 

Daiki scowled as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was lying on his bed and tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t. His mind spun and he wanted to go and find Mac and make sure that she was fine and that the two men had stayed away from her. 

The day spent with Mac and even with Seijuro had been nice. Though he would have liked to spend time with Mac alone he knew that Mac really enjoyed spending time with Seijuro and it wasn’t often she got the chance to do so anymore with him living in Kyoto and all, so Daiki didn’t mind that much. 

He was…worried. It was no denying it. He had tried to reassure Mac and didn’t want to show her just how worried he was so he said it was going to be okay. He hoped it would be, but… what if it wasn’t? What if they took Mac away? 

He sighed and closed his eyes. He had to stop thinking. He was never going to get to sleep if he kept thinking like this. He wouldn’t lose Mac. He would need to trust that. 

 

Mac sighed as she got out of bed. She hadn’t slept that well given that her mind had raced over everything that had happened. She glanced at the nightstand table and where her photo album, the one she had received from Newt and Tina, was still lying opened and she stared at the wedding photo of her mum and dad. Her eyes lingered on them for a moment before straying over to the two men on the photo. She recognised them now. It was Remus and Sirius, the two men from the day before. 

So, they had been telling the truth about knowing her parents. That didn’t answer where they had been all these years, though. Her hands clenched at her side and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the photo taking in how they smiled and waved up at her as they could see her. 

Abruptly and with more force than planned she shut the album close and tossed it into the drawer of the nightstand with a sharp thud. 

“Focus,” she muttered. “Focus on the match.” 

The match. They would face Onita today and she would have to be focused and especially since they didn’t have Daiki for the match. 

With that thought she got ready for the day and was grateful that she didn’t have to go to her magical lessons since they had reached the semi-final. Though…shouldn’t she talk to professor Sato about this? Should he know? 

A frown marred her face again as she suddenly realised that she probably should talk to him, but not now. She would think more about it after the Inter-High was over. She just couldn’t deal with more now. 

 

Mac couldn’t help but look around and see if she saw Remus or Sirius when she arrived at the arena. She didn’t. But that didn’t mean that they weren’t there…watching her. 

“Focus,” she reminded herself as she forced the thoughts out of her mind. 

“They won’t come near you,” Daiki said quietly next to her and she glanced at him not that surprised that he had known what she was thinking about. 

She nodded but couldn’t quite manage a smile. They entered the arena and made their way to the locker rooms. Mac slipped into the one she used and changed before leaving it to find Daiki waiting for her. 

“Come on,” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Mac said and followed him. She blinked when she felt him take her hand and squeeze it. She squeezed it back and allowed him to calm her down. 

“There you are!” Wakamatsu exclaimed loudly when they entered the locker room. “Aomine, you’re late to change!” 

Mac ignored him and walked over to Harasawa who was standing in silence and just observing them. He looked at her when she reached him and nodded at her. 

“Potter-san,” he said. 

“Coach,” Mac started. “Daiki is injured.” 

“Injured?” Harasawa frowned glancing over at Daiki who had folded his arms over his chest as he glared at Wakamatsu. 

“His elbows,” Mac said following the coach’s look. “He went too far against Kise yesterday and his elbows aren’t fully developed yet and therefore are more prone to injuries. I didn’t catch it during the match…” 

She felt guilty for that. If only she had… 

“Hm,” Harasawa frowned and reached up to scratch his cheek with a finger as he thought. “I take it he won’t be able to play at all?” 

“If he does then he could prolong his injury and it might affect the Winter Cup,” Mac said. “Daiki won’t be able to restrict himself when playing. Well, maybe this match, but should we win and then face either Yosen or Rakuzan…then he will go all out and his injuries will be worse.” 

Harasawa nodded and sighed. 

“I’m not one to use injured players,” Harasawa said. “Have you talked to him?” 

“Yeah,” Mac nodded. “He knows that he probably won’t play. He’s not happy about it, but…” 

She shrugged and Harasawa nodded. 

“Then you will be in the line-up, Potter-san,” Harasawa said. 

“Yes, Coach,” Mac said. 

 

Daiki noticed that Mac drifted off as soon as she had finished talking to Harasawa and sat down. Her eyes became unfocused and even though the notebook was in front of her he knew she wasn’t really seeing it. He sighed. 

He wasn’t pleased with how pale she seemed and it was clear that she hadn’t slept that much. He should have dragged her with him back to his place yesterday instead of letting her be on her own (he ignored the fact that her cousin had been home). 

He sat down next to her and glowered at the looks he got when he didn’t change into his jersey and just kept his team jacket on. 

“Alright!” Harasawa called out. “Aomine-kun won’t be playing.” 

“Eh? Why?” Sakurai asked before quickly bowing. “I’m sorry that I asked!” 

“He’s injured,” Harasawa said simply. “Potter-san just made me aware of it and that’s why he won’t be playing.” 

Daiki scowled but he didn’t say anything nor did Mac but Daiki was pretty sure that was because she hadn’t heard what was being said. She was staring at the page blankly and he felt a stab of worry hit him. Would she be alright to play? 

“Mac?” Imayoshi spoke up after they had discussed the upcoming match for a little bit and everyone turned to look at Mac who normally would have contributed with some analysis of the other team. 

Daiki sighed and nudged his girlfriend who startled and blinked when she realised that they were looking at her. 

“Oh, sorry,” she said and rubbed her forehead. “What?” 

“Do you have anything to say about Onita?” Imayoshi asked. 

Mac inhaled and scolded herself internally for allowing herself to get lost in her mind and glanced down at the notebook before she listed up the stats for the team and which player to look out for. She didn’t notice the worried looks she got from the others or the thoughtful one she got from Harasawa. 

Daiki did though and sighed. This would not be easy. 

They finished their talks before the match and went out onto the courts to warm up before the match. She followed in a more sedate pace and couldn’t help but glance around (again) once she stepped onto the court. She noticed that it had already started to get crowded and she felt everyone staring at her. She stopped and suddenly felt an overwhelming need to turn around and flee. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki’s voice was close and she felt him behind her and a hand landed on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“What if they’re here, Daiki?” she asked quietly. “What if…” 

“They won’t do anything, Kenzie,” he said and turned her around to look at her. “You’re safe and even if they are here, then so what? You don’t have to care. I’m here and Akashi isn’t that far away either. You’re not alone, Kenzie.” 

She stared at him for a moment. 

“I’m being stupid,” she muttered. “I…” 

“You’re not stupid,” Daiki denied. “It natural for you to feel like this.” 

She smiled slightly. 

“Who knew you could say something wise,” she said. 

“Hey!” Daiki protested but he smiled as he saw her eyes light up and the smile on her lips. “I can do that!” 

“Huh,” Mac said. “Still news to me.” 

“You little…” he grumbled but it was ruined by his smile and his hand reaching to ruffle her hair. “You’ll be fine.” 

“I know,” she said. “As long as you’re here.” 

“Always,” he promised suddenly serious again. 

 

**Too Academy vs. Onita High School**

 

**23-14: 8 minutes played – 1st quarter**

 

Mac slipped and missed her mark once more and gritted her teeth as Kaboyashi Keisuke from Onita was past her and moving toward the hoop. She followed but her timing was off and he managed to pass the ball to Ikeda Yasu. 

“Shit,” she muttered when he scored and she fisted her hands feeling her nails dig into her palm. “Stupid…” 

She should have had that ball. She should have covered him completely. She felt eyes on her and it felt like everyone was staring at her and she focused her eyes on the ground. What was she doing? Why was she even playing when she couldn’t even… 

She realised that the game was continuing and her team was playing again. She caught the ball from Imayoshi and immediately was faced with Kaboyashi who smirked at her. She knew he was good, she would say he was around the same level as Hyuga from Seirin. 

“What? You don’t want to challenge me?” he asked. “I was so looking forward to facing the Generation of Miracles today….only to find out that the best one wasn’t even playing and you…you’re quite…lacking.” 

She tried her best to ignore his words as she dribbled the ball but she couldn’t find an opening. She saw Susa coming up behind her so she passed the ball to him and let him take it from there. She pretended not to see the smirk on Kaboyashi’s face. 

 

**27-17: 10 minutes played – 1st quarter (end)**

 

Mac sat down on the bench and refused to look at anyone as she felt more eyes on her. Her hands were fisted on top of her thighs as she barely heard what Harasawa said and her mind was spinning. It seemed impossible for her to focus. 

“Potter-san,” Harasawa spoke and she almost flinched. 

“Yes?” she glanced up to see him give her a stern look. 

“What’s wrong with you today?” he asked. “You’ve made more mistakes than normal.” 

“I know,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

He was silent for a moment before he sighed and she couldn’t quite hide a wince as she could practically feel the disappointment coming from him. She hated it. She didn’t want to disappoint him.

“You’re on the bench,” he said. 

“What? Coach…” Mac started. 

“It’s clear that your head isn’t in the game, Potter-san,” he said and looked at her. “Until you can focus on the match you are on the bench.” 

“Yes, coach,” Mac looked down and forced the tears that threatened to spill back. 

She was silent as she listened to Harasawa instruct Yamaguchi to take her place and give new instruction for the next quarter. 

 

**27-17: 10 minutes played – 2nd quarter**

 

Mac watched her team play from the bench and swallowed. When was the last time she had been subbed out of a match because her head wasn’t in it? Had it even happened before? 

“Kenzie,” Daiki was looking at her and he was worried. She hated that he was worried. “Are you okay?” 

She just nodded and stared at the match and watched how Imayoshi combined with Susa and scored. 

Just why wasn’t her head in it?

Mac was quiet as she sat on the bench and stared at her team, at her friends… their backs seemed so large and steady as they worked together in their way even if it seemed to be one on one most of the time. 

She felt her eyes drift up to the stands and scanned the cheering crowd. Where they there? Did they come to watch again? 

Did she want them to be there? 

The question in her mind had her still and her hands clenched harder against her thighs. No. She didn’t want them there, she wished they hadn’t approached her at all, she wished they would never have found her… 

She was happy with how things were. She was happy with her team, with her friends from Teiko. She was happy without them and she didn’t need them to come and bring up the past again. 

 

**46-34: 20 minutes played – 2nd quarter (end)**

 

The quarter was over and it was time for their ten minutes break and Mac followed quietly after the others with Daiki by her side. 

“We’re in the lead,” Inoue said when they reached the locker room. “But they’re strong.” 

“They’re in the semi-final as well, you know,” Yamaguchi pointed out. 

“That sounds like something Mac would say,” Namamura said and they blinked and looked at Mac who hadn’t said that and was silently sitting on the bench staring at her hands. 

“Mac?” Susa was the one who broke the silence that had suddenly spread.

Mac didn’t look up as frustration filled her. Just what was she playing at? She was letting them down. She could almost feel the disappointed eyes on her and she hated it.

Abruptly she stood up and walked out of the locker room without a word. She wasn’t going to let them see her tears just because she couldn’t focus on the match. 

 

Daiki sighed and stood. 

“Aomine-san?” Harasawa spoke up and Daiki looked over at the coach. "Is she alright?” 

Daiki hesitated for a moment before saying, "she'll be fine." 

With that he left and walked to find Mac standing by the large windows he had been standing in front the day before during the break. He could see her shoulders shaking slightly. He walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind and hugged her. 

She didn’t flinch so he knew she had noticed him coming up behind her. 

“I’m such a fool,” she muttered. “I thought I had it under control, Daiki.” 

“Hey, you’re not a fool,” he said. “It’s not that strange that you’re affected by what happened.” 

“But…” 

“If you can’t focus on the match then tell coach that you can’t and he’ll let you stay on the bench,” Daiki said. “It’s not something to be ashamed of.” 

“I’m already degraded to the bench,” Mac muttered. “I’m terrible.” 

“You’re not,” Daiki said.

“I am and I can’t even focus on the match,” she said. “All I can think about is them and if they’re here and watching and if they’re going to approach me again and what if they take me away? What if they can make uncle Tarou lose custody of me and I have to move to England again? What…” 

Daiki turned her around and placed his arms on her shoulders making her stop talking and just stare at him with slightly wide eyes. 

“Your uncle has custody of you and there’s nothing they can do that can make him lose it right away,” Daiki said, “and if they try then we’ll fight it. Akashi would help with that, you know he has access to great lawyers and so would that professor of yours and I’m sure even Sasaki-san would help. He was the one who found your uncle, after all.” 

He paused for a moment giving her time to process what he was saying. 

“And I told you, that you’re not alone in this,” he said. “I’m here and so is Akashi. I’m sure the others would be here too if needed. If they try to approach you again then I’ll get them to leave.” 

“But…” 

“Kenzie,” Daiki said and used a hand to tilt her head up so she met his eyes. “They don’t deserve you working yourself up like this over them. This is your life and, despite how much it pains me to say it, our team here at Too is also here for you.” 

Mac stared at him for a moment before she nodded and threw her arms around Daiki and hugged him with all she had. She felt safe as soon as his arms wrapped around her again and she could feel his breath against her neck and she shuddered slightly in his arms as her heartbeat sped up. 

 

**55-47: 24 minutes played – 3rd quarter**

 

They joined the team on the bench seeing that the third quarter had started and Mac inhaled deeply as she sat down and watched the game. She thought about what Daiki had said and knew he was right. She wasn’t going to let them win. 

“I’m sorry, coach,” she murmured to Harasawa who glanced at her. 

“Are you okay, Potter-san?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’m better at least.” 

He nodded and looked back at the game. 

“Hm,” he frowned as he saw the Onita players being more aggressive and winding the ball higher up on the court. 

“We need to adjust how we pressure them,” Mac said frowning thoughtfully. “They allow them to push them back.”

Harasawa nodded. 

“Coach,” Mac looked at him. “Please give me one more chance. I want to help them.” 

He looked at her. 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Mac said quickly. “I’ll do my best!” 

He nodded. 

Yamaguchi smiled at her when his number was called up. He lifted his hand for a high-five and she slapped her hand against his managing a smile back at him. She wasn’t lost to the relieved look on his face as she did so. She inhaled deeply and this time she would do it. She was going to do it for her team, for herself. 

They would not ruin something she loved doing. Not anymore. 

“Oh, seems like they’re getting desperate now,” Satou Shouhei laughed to his teammates. “Putting in the girl who couldn’t do anything before.” 

“Seems like it,” Maeda Kazuki said. 

Mac ignored them as she gave a short message to Imayoshi who nodded after a sharp look holding concealed concern for her. She just nodded at him and caught the ball when he passed it to her. 

 

Mac face Kaboyashi again and he smirked but she just arched a brow as she bent her knees slightly before starting to dribble the ball. She knew he was fast, but she could be faster. She watched as he moved and with a quick tap on the ball she changed the direction and got past him on his weak side and spun on her heel all the while as she dribbled the ball as she faced Shimizu who came to cover for Kaboyashi making her spin past him and have a free path to the hoop. 

With a jump she released the ball and it flew through the hoop. 

Stunned silence filled the entire arena before it was like an explosion from the crowd as they started to cheer. But the Onita players were staring at her with stunned looks on their faces before it turned into determination. 

 

Mac passed the ball to Sakurai who challenged Maeda but the Onita player had no chance against Sakurai’s quick release and another three pointed was given to them. Sakurai quickly apologized to the enraged Maeda before going back to his position. 

Susa stopped Kaboyashi from scoring by jumping up and beating him in the air, he quickly passed the ball to Imayoshi who scored. 

 

**89-50: 30 minutes played – 3rd quarter (end)**

 

“That’s some transformation;” Ikeda frowned as he looked over at the Too bench and more precisely Mac who was taking a sip from the water bottle given to her by the other Miracle. 

“She’s completely different from how she was at the start of the match,” Shimizu wined. “I thought we had gotten lucky….” 

“You have to focus on playing your own game,” their coach said. “Don’t allow her to do what she wants!” 

They exchanged grim looks as they nodded. 

“It will be difficult to take in the lead they have, but…” Kaboyashi said. “We’ll do our best!” 

“Yes!” 

 

Mac smiled slightly as she listened to the voices around her. Finally. She was able to focus and her team was not questioning her just accepting her back and she felt a warmth spread in her chest. 

She nodded when Harasawa said something and tossed the water bottle over to Daiki again who caught it easily. 

“We can do this!” Sakurai said. “With Mac back, we’ll do it!” 

“You bet!” Wakamatsu yelled. 

“Loud,” Abe muttered rubbing his ear as he shot Wakamatsu a glare seeing that he had been standing right beside him when he yelled. 

“They seemed shocked by Mac’s return,” Susa commented with a smile. “They didn’t expect her to be back.” 

“And you did?” Mac couldn’t help but ask. 

“I had faith that you would be back,” Susa smiled at her and she smiled slightly back.

 

**89-50: 30 minutes played - 4th quarter (start)**

 

Mac felt the shove just as she jumped and could feel herself lose her balance but she managed to shot the ball just as the referee blew his whistle before she fell to the ground. 

“Foul! One free throw, basket counts!” 

Mac grimaced lightly as she pushed herself off the ground and walked to the free throw line and took the ball from Imayoshi who gave her a sharp look before smiling. 

Mac inhaled and got into position and shot the ball and she could tell that it would go in. She backed up a step just as it went through the hoop. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Sakurai bowed after he scored a three-pointer. 

“Stop that!” Satou yelled. 

“I’m sorry!” Sakurai apologized. 

Mac felt her lips twitch amused as she watched and when it looked like the Onita player would snap she stepped up and easily directed Sakurai’s attention over at her and led him away from the angry player. But not before giving the enraged player a warning look. 

“You should be careful how much you apologize to the opponents, Sakurai-chan,” Mac said. “They might get angry.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said and she sighed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said. “Now, come on. There is still time left of the match.”

 

Kaboyashi was rushing toward the hoop and made it past Sakurai and Wakamatsu before he was faced with Susa who just stared at him calmly. Kaboyashi paused and bounced the ball a couple of times before he moved but Susa was ready and reacted in time to stop the move and make Kaboyashi stop while he was still in control of the ball. 

Mac saw him look around for an opening but she marked the closest and she saw that the others had marked theirs as well. 

Kaboyashi was forced to challenge Susa on his own and while the Onita player was tall he wasn’t as tall nor as strong as Susa was. She was already running toward the other hoop when Kaboyashi jumped up to shoot knowing Susa would win the ball. 

He did and passed it to her right away making her a clear path to shoot and score another three-pointer. 

 

**135-55: 40 minutes played – 4th quarter (end)**

 

Mac closed her eyes. They had done it. She had done it. 

She had managed to focus and forget everything around her as she played in the last two quarters. Her eyes sought out Daiki on the bench and saw his smiling face. She couldn’t help but smile back and felt a rush of affection for Daiki. 

 

“You did it,” Seijuro spoke up just as Mac exited the court and she saw her best friends standing there ready for his own match that was starting soon. 

“Eventually,” Mac said and glanced at Daiki. “I wouldn’t have made it without Daiki.” 

Seijuro got a pensive look in his eyes before he nodded sharply. 

“Good,” he said. “I’ll meet you in the final, Mac.” 

“I’ll beat you,” she smirked. 

“Hm,” he smirked back. “I don’t think so.” 

He reached out and squeezed her shoulder as he passed her and entered the court where his team was already warming up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the match against Rakuzan and I've decided that Seijuro will be playing in this version even if he doesn't play in canon. Daiki won't play, but Mac will also be playing. I'm not sure how much I want to make of the match and how detailed I want to go into it because, honestly, it's really difficult to write out matches when I don't have anything to base it on. That's the problem with showing matches that are not shown in canon or just matches I'm making up to fit in the story. Sometimes I feel like the matches are just dragging on and wonder if they're even interesting to read... It's not easy and I'm using a lot of time to just write them out in a way that I hope is interesting. 
> 
> Also, the names of Onita's players are names I made up. The only one who's from canon is Kaboyashi Keisuke because that's the only name I found when I looked up their team. Just so you know that the names there are made up and not canon. :) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting this story! I'm very grateful to every one of you! XD


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**1st year – Too Academy**

 

**Too Academy vs. Rakuzan**

 

**89-93: 30 minutes played – 4th quarter (start)**

 

“Are you okay?” Susa asked glancing at Mac worriedly. 

“…Fine,” she said as she exhaled and wiped her forehead. 

Susa nodded and a glance at him told her that he was feeling it as well. They all were. This was rough. Just like she knew it would be. She looked over at the Rakuzan players and saw that they did look rather tired as well, but not as much as they did. 

She frowned as she thought hard. They had to do something or they would end up losing. She really wanted to win. To win with this team. She looked at Seijuro who was watching her with a calculating look in his heterochromatic eyes. 

She had known before they even started the match that he would be the one she had to look out for, that without Daiki there on the court with them that she would be the one to face him. It was very much like how it was with Ryota, she could handle it for a little while, but…

She sighed and inhaled deeply. No, she had to stop those thoughts. Thinking that it was impossible was the first step to defeat. There was always a way. A wry smile crossed her face as she realised that the last thought sounded awfully like something Tetsuya would say. 

“Alright,” she said loudly and her team looked at her. “Let’s fight!” 

“Yes,” Wakamatsu and Sakurai both cried while Imayoshi smirked and Susa smiled and nodded in agreement. 

 

“You know you can’t win,” Seijuro said as he dribbled the ball. 

“You know better than me that I won’t listen well when you talk like that,” she told him and reached out to take the ball but he avoided her hand like she knew he would and she smirked making him frown for a moment before the ball was taken from his hands by Imayoshi. 

“You…” he frowned at her but she was already running toward the hoop with Seijuro behind her. She was forced to stop when Imayoshi was headed off by Mibuchi, but Imayoshi still had the ball. 

Seijuro was in front of Mac again and kept his eyes on her but she knew he was aware of where the others were now with his Eagle Eye. 

Imayoshi passed the ball to Sakurai who immediately got into shooting position and by using one of his quick release shots managed to score a three-pointer. 

“Take that, jerk!” Sakurai glowered at Hayama who blinked at him. 

“Looks like dark Sakurai is here,” Mac muttered to Susa who smiled. 

 

Seijuro was dribbling the ball with much speed and moved through them like they weren’t even there. He reached the hoop and jumped up making Susa jump as well to stop him. 

Just as it looked like he was about to shoot and Susa had the hoop covered due to his larger frame Seijuro smirked and lowered his hand and passed the ball to Mibuchi who was waiting slightly behind him. 

Mac cursed inwardly as she tried to reach the shooter but with a perfect executed Heaven-Shot the ball was in the net and they had taken another three-pointer. 

“I can’t believe he can do that,” Imayoshi grumbled. 

Mac nodded but she glanced over the bench where Daiki was watching with a small frown. She could practically see him twitching to enter the court to join them to play. She actually took a second to marvel in the fact that it looked like he _wanted_ to play before going back to the original thought, that he could also do what Seijuro just did. Kiyoshi, too, but not as effortless like Daiki and Seijuro. 

“Come on,” she said. “We still have some time left.” 

Imayoshi nodded sharply. 

 

Hayama was dribbling the ball using four fingers and a fierce scowl on his face as Susa looked calmly back at him as he did his best to stop him. 

“My four finger-dribble will overpower you!” Hayama declared. “Just you watch!” 

Susa didn’t reply much to the other boy’s frustration Mac was well aware that Susa’s calm attitude could annoy many but she like that about him. 

“Why don’t you stop talking and actually play,” Susa just said after a moment as he had stopped Hayama from moving and then Mac was there and with a burst of speed managed to take the ball from Hayama who cursed. 

Mac dribbled past Mibuchi and was faced with Nebuya who glared down at her. She took a step back to create space for herself before she shot the ball through the air, but he was ready and jumped up stopping the ball before it reached the net. 

“It won’t be that easy to get past me,” he told her. 

“Looks like it,” she admitted. 

 

**98-110: 37 minutes played – 4th quarter**

 

Mac dried the sweat off her forehead as she stared at Seijuro who was looking back at her with a calculating look in his heterochromatic eyes and she dribbled the ball knowing that she had to get past him. 

He smirked slightly as if he was reading her mind and she could almost imagine them being back in Teiko in a gym playing one-on-one just having fun, but the sounds from the cheering crowd were enough to bring her back from the past. 

“Mac!” 

She faked going to the left before spinning around and going to the right only to find that he was already there and she barely managed to avoid losing the ball to him as she stepped back and kept control of the ball. 

Troublesome, she thought as she eyed him. He smiled and she huffed. 

“What will you do now?” he asked. “I will stop you, Mac.” 

“And I’ll keep trying until I get past you, Seijuro,” Mac answered determinedly. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I see.” 

Mac used another fake this time going to the right and turned to the left and knew he would follow as he had before, but this time she did another quick turn and went back to the right with more speed and determination taking note of how he had balanced on the wrong foot and was a second too late in following her movement. She was past him and then when faced with Mibuchi she passed the ball to Imayoshi. 

“Good move, Mac,” Seijuro said as he ran past her again and she allowed a small smile to cross her lips. “But I’ll stop you next time.” 

“We’ll see,” was all she said. 

 

“Annoying,” Wakamatsu growled as Mayuzumi suddenly stole the ball from him and even Mac would admit that she had lost track of Rakuzan’s shadow for once. 

Mayuzumi had directed the ball over to Seijuro who passed the ball quickly toward Mibuchi but Imayoshi was there and was about to take the ball when Mayuzumi once more was there and directed the ball over to Hayama who grinned happily at getting the ball. 

Hayama went up against Susa who missed his timing only by seconds and Hayama took a two-pointer. 

 

**103-119: 40 minutes played – 4th quarter (end)**

 

Whistle! 

Mac sank down at the floor as she heard the sharp whistle from the referee signalling the end of the match. Her body heavy with exhaustion and she all she could do was trying to catch her breath again as her mind went momentarily blank. 

It was like someone had turned off the sound and she could only see the Rakuzan players smiling and exchanging high-fives and laughing soundlessly and a glance up at the crowd showed clapping hands and grinning faces but everything was silent. 

Then it was like the switch was turned back on and the sound exploded around her, cheering and clapping all surrounded her and she found herself wishing everything was quiet again. 

A glanced at her own team told her that they were in much the same state as her, either standing bent over resting their hands on their knees or sitting on the court trying to catch their breath. 

They had lost. 

It…hurt. It hurt more than she had expected it to. Something heavy had settled on her chest and was hindering her ability to breathe. It was heavy and felt like it was trying to pull her down in a well of agony and despair. 

She almost snorted at herself realising that she sounded really dramatic even in her own mind, but she couldn’t help it. It was what it felt like. Defeat wasn’t fun and she was not used to feeling like this on the basketball court. 

“Kenzie,” Daiki was in front of her and looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. 

“Daiki,” she tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. He was kind enough to pretend he didn’t notice. She accepted his help getting up and her legs wobbled a little. 

She inhaled and pushed away the need to cry. She wasn’t going to cry. Not now and not in front of everyone. Daiki’s hand on her elbow was warm and steady. 

 

Remus was watching the court from the stands and looked at Mac who was standing beside her team in the line-up after the match. She was keeping a brave face and looked like she was not too upset by the loss. 

He had, of course, noticed that she had played against that Akashi Seijuro who had been with her that day. They had looked to be going all out against each other as well, but by the looks of it, he was the stronger of the two. 

He frowned slightly as he looked at Mac. She hadn’t looked as distracted and jumpy this match like she had in the last one. The day before had been…bad. He had winced and felt guilty when he saw the paleness of her skin and the way her eyes flickered over the spectators clearly afraid of what she would see. 

If not for the deep need, the desire to get to know James and Lily’s girl he would have turned back and gone back home. He almost had, but… he couldn’t give up. Not now. They had found her. Finally. So, he wouldn’t back down now and neither would Sirius. 

He realised that his foolish dreams of finding a Mac who would be excited to see them, to get to know them and learn more about her parents was just that. A foolish dream. Unrealistic. They should have seen that this would also be a possible reaction, but honestly… he hadn’t been prepared for it. 

And neither had Sirius. His friend had protested Remus’ decision to step back and wait for Mac. He had wanted to go and find Mac again and talk to her, he was sure that if they just talked to her she would change her mind. That she would realise that they were her family. 

Remus had tried to explain to him, to point out the fear that was in her eyes, in her very being, but… Sirius was blind to everything when he wanted something bad enough. He always had been. It had gotten him into trouble at school often enough, trouble either he or James had to get him out of. 

_“She just doesn’t realise it yet,” Sirius had said earlier in the day. “She wants to know us, Remus! She’s James’ girl. She wants to know them and us. She just has to listen…”_

Remus wasn’t so sure. He had seen the fear in her eyes, something Sirius refused to admit seeing. But Remus had seen it. James and Lily’s little girl was scared of _them_. What a slap in the face that had been when he realised that. Remus sighed. 

He was also worried about the fear she had shown, because she hadn’t recognised Sirius’ name or face so she didn’t know that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. So, what had her so scared of them? 

And not to forget the anger she had shown at the mention of her aunt and uncle, and this time it wasn’t just her either. Her two friends had looked like they wanted to rip something apart by just the mention of them. What was going on there? 

 

“Congratulations, Seijuro,” Mac smiled as she hugged her friend shortly. 

“Thank you, Mac,” Seijuro said just as she pulled back and squared her shoulders.

He looked at her for a moment before he allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He never was one to show his emotions too much. 

“You played well, Seijuro,” Mac said pushing a strand of hair out of her face as she looked at her friend. "I will need to work harder to beat you, I see.” 

“I’ll always win,” Seijuro said confidently. 

Mac huffed and her lips twitched amusedly. Normally someone would get annoyed or angry at the arrogant words but she was so used to it that all she felt was a nostalgic sense of amusement. 

“I think something is wrong with me,” she muttered to herself but Seijuro heard her and arched a brow. “I should get annoyed at you for that remark, but I’m more amused than anything else.” 

He snorted. 

Mac turned grave again and looked away from him and over at her team who was preparing to leave the court. Daiki was standing next to Sakurai but didn’t pay any attention to him as he kept his eyes on her and Seijuro. 

“I…didn’t think losing would hurt this much,” she admitted quietly. “The fact that I disappointed my team… I don’t like it.” 

Seijuro said nothing. There was nothing he could say in that situation. 

She sighed and straightened as she pulled herself together and glanced over at Seijuro again to find his sharp eyes locked on her.

“Well,” she said and smiled a little even if it did feel a little strained. “I’ll see you later, okay? Stop by before you leave for Kyoto again?” 

He nodded. 

 

Mac fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn’t bothered to change into her sleeping clothes or shut the door to her room as she just wanted to get to her bed and curl up and sleep for the next year. 

She had kept herself together as best she could in front of her team. She was going to be strong for them and she just…couldn’t let them see her break apart. 

“Mac?” Taiga’s voice sounded and she blinked and glanced to the door and found her cousin standing there looking at her. Ah, she hadn’t closed the door. 

“Hm?” she looked back at the ceiling. 

“Are…you okay?” he asked uncertainly. 

She didn’t answer for a moment. 

“Hmm…. I wonder?”

“Eh?” 

She could hear the confusion in his voice and almost smiled but her mouth wouldn’t cooperate and she sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Taiga,” she said quietly. “I just… We lost.” 

“Oh,” he said and she glanced at him to see him frown and still hovering in the doorway with an uncertain air around him. “I…” 

“You don’t have to say anything, Taiga,” she told him. “I’ll be fine. I just need to process it.” 

He nodded in understanding. 

“Are you hungry? Should I get something for you to eat?” he asked. 

This time a small smile did make it onto her face but she shook her head. 

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry,” she said. “I just want to sleep.” 

“Alright,” Taiga said. “Well…just let me know if you need anything.” 

He said it gruffly and she could make out the blush rising on his neck. She nodded. 

“I will,” she nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

She was alone again and this time the door was closed and she allowed her tears to run down her cheeks and uncontrollable sobs shook her body. This feeling… it was heavy and overwhelming. The agony of losing and the disappointment in herself and her lacking ability and the failure she felt in her ability to pull her team through like Daiki would have. They relied on her strategies but it wasn’t good enough.

She curled up on the bed and pressed her pillow to her chest as she tried to keep herself from breaking apart. 

She suddenly wished that Daiki was there… she wanted to curl up to him and feel his strong arms around her and wanted to hear him tell her that she was okay and safe. She always felt safe when he held her. 

After a while she managed to calm herself down and stumbled into the bathroom. She was very grateful that Taiga was in his room with the door closed. She had a feeling he had done so out of consideration for her. 

She washed her face and the cold water had her feel slightly better. She looked up and saw her face in the mirror and she grimaced at the redness in her eyes. 

Falling back into bed she allowed her mind to the topic it wouldn’t’ leave alone. It seemed determined to torture her so she guessed she should just get it over with. The match played in her mind over and over again. She could see where she should have done something different and how easily Seijuro had read her moves at times. 

She sighed. They had worked so hard. She had watched how everyone had done their best and worked hard to get there, they had taken steps to reach where they are now.

All this work and for it to end like this… it was painful. Yet, she felt an oddly proud feeling rise in her chest as well. She knew that it was this hard work that had allowed them to reach the final of Inter-High at all. 

She just wished… she wished they could have won. 

She felt a weight settle on her chest and looked down to see Nao curl up on her chest and she smiled a little as she took in his warm eyes looking at her and the soft whine coming from him. He was always such good support. 

She felt her tears stop and she closed her eyes as the exhaustion from the match was making her tired and her crying had also tired her out. 

 

The next morning found Mac awake and up before dawn unable to get any more sleep. She groaned as she noticed that the time was only around six in the morning. Her body felt restless and sore, but she knew it would be impossible to stay in bed any longer. 

She shifted Nao enough to get out of bed an padded over to the window and looked out and noticed the way it was starting to grow lighter outside and the darkness giving room for it to take over. It felt…oddly symbolic.

With that in mind she changed into her training clothes and made her way out of the apartment so she wouldn’t wake up her cousin. She was grateful that it was a Saturday and that she didn’t have school or practice that would take up her time. 

Her mind went over the match again as she ran through the silent streets. She only passed the occasional early riser but she didn’t pay them any attention. She found it slightly easier to think about the match now. While it still hurt she didn’t feel the same overwhelming pain and disappointment like she had the night before. 

“I’m not going to allow it to bring me down,” she muttered to herself as she rounded a corner and sped up a little more. Her body protested a little but she ignored it. 

She knew better than letting the loss paralyse her for too long. She had wallowed the night before and that was enough. She would pick herself up and work on getting the others and herself stronger so that they would not be that easily defeated next time. 

Ideas of strategies and training menus took over and she worked them over in her mind as she reached the apartment again and stopped just outside breathing harder than before. She leaned forward with her lunges burning for breath. 

Catching her breath and stretching her muscles knowing she would feel sore and stiff either way but she also knew that the stretching would help some at least. <&o>

It was still early when she entered the apartment again and she glanced at the door to Taiga’s room finding it still closed and she guessed he was still asleep. That was good. She wanted some more time to herself before he woke up.

Mac sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal with apples cut and put on top and her notebook opened in front of her. 

 

Taiga noticed that the door to Mac’s room was opened when he stepped out of his room and a glance inside told him it was empty. The bed looked slept in at least and Nao was still sleeping on the bed. 

Where was Mac, by the way? She hadn’t left the apartment, had she? He was worried about her. He knew that she must be hurting over the loss. She had seemed upset last night and he wasn’t sure if he did the right thing leaving her alone, but at the same time, he knew he didn’t want anyone around when he dealt with a loss. 

He entered the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Mac seated by the kitchen table writing in a notebook with a small frown on her face and she was muttering quietly to herself as she wrote. She looked really absorbed by whatever she was doing and hadn’t noticed him entering the kitchen. He glanced to the bowl next to her and noticed that it was empty. 

“Mac?” He finally asked hoping he wasn’t going to be yelled at by interrupting her. 

Her pen stopped moving as she looked up at him startled. 

“Oh, Taiga,” she blinked and then glanced at the clock. “Oh…I didn’t realise it was this late.” 

He glanced at the clock himself and noticed that it was 8.30. It wasn’t that late, was it? He had slept longer than that before, hadn’t he? 

“Late?” he asked stupidly. “How long have you been up?” 

She shrugged. 

“Since around six, I think,” she said. “I went for a run, though.” 

“A run? Already?” he asked. 

“I felt restless,” was all she said. “There’s oatmeal on the stove if you want. You should probably heat it a little before you eat it, though.” 

Taiga nodded and glanced down at the notebook. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“My notes on the team,” she said and gave him a small smile. It was progress, he thought as he took in her smile. It wasn’t as happy as before but it was a smile. “I had some ideas on how to get stronger, so I wrote them down before I forgot.” 

Stronger… if Mac and her team were getting stronger then he definitely would need to get stronger. He almost sighed but also felt an odd sense of excitement at the idea. 

“Are you…okay?” he asked awkwardly. 

“I’m fine,” she said and he nodded in acceptance even if he knew it was a lie. 

 

Mac froze as she stepped into her room again having taken a shower and changed clothes. How could she have forgotten?! How could she have forgotten about the fact that she had been found by…by someone from magical Britain? 

She felt like hitting herself for the forgetfulness. Okay, she had been distracted by the game and in a way, it was good that she had forgotten about them, but… what if they had snuck up on her when she had been distracted? 

She sighed and sat down at the bed. 

Now it came rushing back at her in full force. She had been found. She knew it might happen one day. But she really hadn’t thought it would happen now. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t prepared. The fear that had paralysed her when she first was faced with the two men had faded a little and she was starting to feel…curious? Angry? She wasn’t sure, it was confusing. 

Her mind felt like it was overloaded with feelings, thoughts and basically everything that had been happening over the last few days. She couldn’t believe that it had only been a few days and not weeks. 

What should she do? What did she want to do? What did they want? Really want? Get to know her? Was she supposed to believe that? 

She snorted to herself. 

Like she would believe that. 

She frowned as she tried to figure out what they would want. Would they tell anyone else about her? had they told anyone? Should she expect more people to show up for her? 

The last thought had her uneasy. 

 

“They lost?” Kiyoshi asked with a pensive frown on his face. 

Taiga nodded with a sigh. 

“I guess it shows just how strong that Captain of theirs is,” Hyuga commented and glanced over at Tetsuya. 

“I still can’t believe that Mac lost, though,” Koganei said and Mitobe nodded next to him. 

Tetsuya was silent as he watched Taiga but a worried frown was on his face. 

“How is she?” Izuki asked Taiga but he glanced at Kiyoshi. 

“She says she’s fine;” Taiga snorted. “She was up at six this morning and went out to run and when I woke up she was working on some plans for making her team even stronger.” 

“Stronger?!” Furihata asked incredulously. “That’s…insane! They’re already so strong!” 

The other first years, except Tetsuya and Taiga, nodded in agreement. 

“It’s natural, I guess,” Riko said thoughtfully. “It’s what we all do after a loss, after all.” 

“But…” 

“It’s good,” Kiyoshi smiled and a relieved look was in his eyes. “She’s getting back to her feet. That’s good.” 

“You really care about her,” Tsuchiba said looking over at his friend. “The fact that you’re broken up and she’s with Aomine…” 

“I always knew she like Aomine,” Kiyoshi shrugged. “I’m just lucky to have had her for a little while. Mac is special and she’s one of my best friends. That won’t change just because she’s with Aomine.” 

They looked at him and nodded. 

Tetsuya looked at Kiyoshi for a moment until he felt his phone buzz and he pulled it up to find a text from Seijuro. 

_Meet at our court now. Important. –Seijuro._

He frowned. 

“Kuroko?” Taiga was looking at him and he noticed that the others also looked over at him now.

“Sorry…but I have to go,” he said.

“What? Why?” 

“Akashi-kun has summoned me,” Tetsuya deadpanned. 

“Eh?” 

“Why?” 

Tetsuya shrugged. 

“Don’t know,” he said. “He just said it was important.” 

“I don’t like it…” Riko frowned. “Should you go on your own? I’m sure Kagami….” 

“No,” Tetsuya interrupted her. “I’m fine on my own. Akashi-kun won’t do anything to us. We’re his friends.” 

“Friends…” Hyuga looked doubtful. 

Tetsuya just shrugged again. He knew they didn’t understand and that was fine. He didn’t need them to. He was worried about the fact that Seijuro had summoned him and he would guess the others as well. He was sure it was about Mac. Just a feeling he had and it worried him. 

“Well, then,” he said. “See you later.” 

 

Shintaro was doing his homework when the text came. He sighed as he read it and pushed his glasses up his nose as he wondered why Seijuro would summon him now. Or he guessed, them because Seijuro rarely summed just one. At least not anyone who wasn’t Mac, and with her, it wasn’t as much a summon as a request. 

Don’t ask Shintaro to make sense of Seijuro’s respect toward Mac. It just was. 

He closed his book and stood up before grabbing the dart and walked out of his room and stopped by the living room where his father and mother were seated. His father had the day off from the hospital and was now reading the newspaper and his mother was knitting and chatting to his father who was just replying with a word here and there. Shintaro wondered if he even heard what she was saying or just made a sound when he thought he should. 

“Ah, Shintaro,” his mother said when she spotted him. “Are you going out?” 

“Yes,” he said stoically. 

“I thought you were working on your homework,” his father said glancing over at him. 

“I was,” Shintaro said. 

“Then…”

“Akashi asked to meet,” Shintaro explained shortly. “I’m sure the others will be there too.” 

His parents looked at him before they nodded. 

“I see,” his father said and frowned a little. “How is that friend of yours, Shintaro? Mac?” 

Shintaro blinked before he blanked his face again. He had forgotten that his father had met Mac. 

“Mac?” his mother asked curiously. “Oh! Is that the girl who was on your team, Shintaro?” 

“Yes,” Shintaro nodded sharply. “She’s fine, not that I care either way.” 

His parent exchanged a look Shintaro wouldn’t bother to try to understand. 

“Good,” his father said. 

“You should invite her over one day, Shintaro,” his mother said. “I would love to meet her.” 

Shintaro frowned and didn’t answer as he turned and left the room. He had let them know he was leaving, so there was no need to stand there listening to them anymore. His mother’s invitation for Mac was lingering in his mind, though. Maybe he would invite her. His mother had asked him to after all. 

Not that he cared if she came or not. Not at all. 

 

Atsushi gave a longing look toward the sweets store he had just found and pouted. He really wanted to explore it, but because of Seijuro’s text h couldn’t. He turned around and promised himself that he would go back there another day and explore it. He bet they had really good sweets in there and maybe he would find something he hadn’t tasted before! 

His mouth watered just thinking about it and he almost turned around to go to the store now, but then he remembered Seijuro and thought he would be angry with him. He didn’t like it when Seijuro was angry with him. He was scary. 

Why had Seijuro asked him to come and meet him now, anyway? It wasn’t like him. They’d met the other day when Rakuzan had beaten them at basketball. His team was still upset with the loss, but he had expected it. It was against Seijuro after all. 

Seijuro always won. He didn’t see why the others were so upset by that fact. They should just accept that Seijuro was the strongest one. He had already failed to challenge him back in Middle School, so he knew. 

Though, he did feel worried about Mac. He knew she and her team had lost in the finals yesterday. Daiki hadn’t played, but Mac had and Atsushi knew she would have fought against Seijuro with the intent to win. He had thought that she could have won. Maybe. She was the only one he could see winning against Seijuro, but even she failed. 

He hoped she was okay. He really didn’t want to have to crush Seijuro because he hurt Mac. That would be really scary! 

Maybe he should find some sweets to bring to Mac. Sweets always helped. 

 

Ryota frowned as he sat on a bench on the side of the court. His team was practicing but he didn’t pay them any attention. He was worried about Mac. He had seen the results of the Final of Inter-High and he knew that Mac had lost.

“Oi!” A hand connected to his head and Ryota fell down at the floor. 

“Ouch!” he wailed and looked up at his Captain. “That hurt, Captain!” 

“Don’t just sit there spacing out!” Kasamatsu yelled. “We’re practising!” 

“But…” Ryota whined. 

“No but!” Kasamatsu growled at him taking a threatening step forward. “You should join us instead of just sitting there in your own bubble!” 

Ryota pushed himself up and rubbed his head as he eyed the older teen warily. 

“But I’m worried!” He protested. 

“Worried?” Moriyama asked having come over to save Ryota like he had started to do. At least when he felt that Kasamatsu had gotten enough hits in. “About what?” 

“Mac,” Ryota frowned. 

“The beautiful flower!” Moriyama said dreamingly and Ryota could practically see the flowers popping up behind him. 

“Don’t even think it,” Ryota scowled at him and Moriyama blinked at the protective note in Ryota’s voice. “But, yeah.” 

“Why?” Kasamatsu asked calmer now. 

“They lost against Rakuzan yesterday;” Ryota said. 

The two blinked and exchanged looks. 

“Losing isn’t fun, but…” Kasamatsu said. “She’ll be fine, Kise.” 

“But losing against Akashi-cchi is… different,” Ryota said and he could tell that they didn’t understand. They couldn’t. In ways, he didn’t either, but he knew that for Mac especially it was different to lose against Seijuro. It was different for all of them, but for Mac… well, it was different. 

“She’ll be fine,” Kasamatsu said again and Ryota looked at him. “She’s strong, Kise. I know that. She’ll get back up and she’ll get stronger.” 

His voice was gruff but sure and Ryota could tell that he really believed what he said. 

“So, get yourself out on the court to get stronger yourself because next time we’re playing Too Academy we won’t lose!” Kasamatsu yelled. 

Ryota was about to answer when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out and checked the message before Kasamatsu could say anything. A frown settled on his face for a moment before it cleared. 

“Sorry,” he said looking over at his two teammates. “I’ve got to go!” 

 

Mac and Daiki arrived at the court together. Daiki had come over to her apartment to check on her when the text arrived so they made their way to the court together. 

The others were already there and Mac frowned as her suspicion was proven right. Seijuro had summoned them all. She wasn’t sure why he had, though. 

“Hey,” she smiled briefly at them all. 

Despite having lost the match yesterday she felt happy to see her friends. They did always bring her a sort of feeling of safety and security. Seeing them reminded her of all those times she had spent with them and how they always saw her. 

“Mac-cchi!” Ryota was the first to react and bounced over to her and pulled her away from Daiki and into a hug. She smiled slightly as she hugged him back before she was pulled back by a scowling Daiki. 

“Mean,” Ryota pouted at Daiki.

“Mac-chin,” Atsushi said and Mac looked over at him and ignored the bickering between Daiki and Ryota as she focused on her tallest friend. “I have sweets for you.” 

Mac blinked and noticed that he held out a hand and saw the bag of sweets in them. She reached out and accepted it. 

“Thank you, Murasakibara,” she smiled up at him and even chuckled when he reached over and ruffled her hair. 

“Mac-chin is welcome,” he said. 

She looked away from Atsushi and over at Shintaro who was watching her closely with a sharp look in his green eyes. It wasn’t lost on her the way he scanned her obviously trying to get a handling on her wellbeing. 

“I got you your lucky item of the day,” Shintaro spoke up and held out a beautiful butterfly ornament. 

“Thank you, Midorima,” she smiled at him and felt a flash of amusement when she caught the blush in his cheeks. 

“Hmph,” he looked away and pushed at his glasses again. “I don’t care.” 

“Are you alright, Mac?” Tetsuya asked making the others jump while Mac just turned to look at him. 

“I’m fine,” she smiled and for the first time since the end of the match the day before felt it was true. With them here she was fine. 

“Mac,” Seijuro spoke up and stepped over to them, having allowed the others to fuss over her in their own ways before he did so. She thought that she was maybe the only one to catch the worried look in his heterochromatic eyes as he looked at her. 

“Hey, Seijuro,” she smiled and walked over and gave him a hug before whispering in his ear, “I’m really alright. Don’t worry about me.” 

He smiled slightly as he pulled back and nodded at her. He seemed to relax slightly. 

 

“So, why did you call us all here?” Ryota asked after a little while and looked over at Seijuro. 

Seijuro turned serious and glanced at Mac who frowned over at him wondering what he was thinking. Seeing the way he looked brought her other worries up in her mind again and she sat up as she realised what he was thinking about. 

“Seijuro….” She frowned at him. 

“You need us, Mac,” he said and looked at her like the others weren’t even there. “We’re here to support you and they’ll need to know.” 

“I…” she stopped. 

She did need them, but… was it right to burden them with this? Besides, it involved magic and…she couldn’t tell them. Could she? 

“What’s going on?” Ryota asked looking between the two. “Are you in trouble, Mac-cchi?” 

Mac shook her head absentmindedly as she stared at Seijuro. 

“They will want to help you,” Seijuro said. “We won’t let you deal with it alone, ok?” 

Mac swallowed. What should she do? 

“What’s going on?” Shintaro glanced sharply between Mac, Daiki and Seijuro who seemed to be the ones knowing what was happening. 

Tetsuya, Atsushi and Ryota all looked at them as well with worry in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? XD 
> 
> This chapter was a nightmare to write! Honestly, I can't tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter. I never seemed to be happy about it. I'm still not completely happy with it, but it's as good as it gets. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoyed this new chapter! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Being Me Was Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963846) by [snowlikestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlikestardust/pseuds/snowlikestardust)




End file.
